El ultimo super humano
by erendir
Summary: Ser el ultimo de tu especie no es algo agradable. A pesar de convivir con una especie a la cual podrias llamar "hermana" de la tuya propia, la soledad sigue vigente. Naciendo en el milenio I a.C., viviendo momentos historicos y luchando junto a personas importantes. Esta es mi historia... la del ultimo super humano.
1. Prologo

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Prologo:

 **EL ÚLTIMO SUPER HUMANO**

* * *

Bueno, como debería de empezar a contaros mí historia. Creo que debería de empezar por mi nombre. Me llamo Issei Hyodo. Aunque aparento estar en mis treinta, realmente tengo unos tres mil años. Para ser más precisos nací en el año mil antes de Cristo, para que os hagáis una idea más aproximada, y no, no soy ningún ser sobrenatural. En realidad soy un ser humano. Bueno, para ser más específicos, soy el ultimo descendiente de una raza humana diferente al _'Homo sapiens'._

Veamos, un poco de cultura. La evolución humana u hominización es el proceso de evolución biológica de la especie humana desde sus ancestros hasta el estado actual. El estudio de dicho proceso requiere un análisis interdisciplinar en el que se aúnen conocimientos procedentes de ciencias como la genética, la antropología física, la paleontología, la estratigrafía, la geo cronología, la arqueología y la lingüística.

Supongo que eso lo sabréis, o lo sabréis explicándolo de otro modo. Bueno, no seré tan específico. Resumiendo, los tres últimos _'Homos'_ fueron mi especie, el ' _Homo Neanderthalensis'_ y el _'Homo Sapiens'_. De este último viene la Humanidad actual, a quien se le denomina _'Homo sapiens sapiens'_.

Entonces, ¿de dónde viene mi especie? Como ya he dicho, no soy un _'Homo sapiens'_. Bueno, yo provengo de una especie que convivio junto al _Homo Neanderthalensis'_ y el _'Homo Sapiens'_. ¿Nuestro nombre? Pues la verdad es que no tenemos. El motivo por el cual no somos conocidos es porque no hay restos de mi especie. A pesar de que convivimos con ellos, no nos juntamos ni mezclamos con ningunos de ellos. Ahora creo que será mejor que os explique.

Mi especie, que llamare súper-humanos, ahora entenderéis por qué, no es muy distinta del _'Homo sapiens sapiens'_. Es más, físicamente somos muy parecidos. Solo hay dos diferencias cruciales entre ambas especies.

Habilidades físicas superiores. No es por echarme flores, pero mis habilidades físicas, así como mis sentidos, son muy superiores a los de un atleta olímpico. Para que os hagáis una idea, ¿conocéis al personaje Steve Roger? ¿El Capitán América? ¿El personaje de Marvel? Pues nosotros somos como el, más o menos.

Para que os hagáis a la idea, se podría decir que nosotros somos la culminación de la evolución humana. Su clímax.

Físicamente tengo la mayor fuerza física que puede alcanzar un ser humano, la cual está por encima de campeones de levantamiento de pesas. Puedo levantar quinientos kilos fácilmente. Puedo levantar aproximadamente una tonelada de peso en excelentes condiciones, algo más en momentos de gran estrés.

Mi fuerza es suficiente como para romper cadenas o partir un arma de fuego con mis propias manos. Aun debilitado y malherido tengo la suficiente fuerza y determinación para forzar una gruesa puerta de acero reforzado.

Poseo también una mayor resistencia, mayor capacidad de resistir el dolor, las heridas y el daño físico también están en su máxima capacidad, permitiéndome resistir ataques que matarían a cualquier otro ser humano.

Mi velocidad y reflejos son instantáneos, no sólo producto de mi capacidad física, sino también del entrenamiento que hago. Puedo moverme más rápido de lo que cualquier humano normal podría reaccionar. Desde una distancia muy pequeña he sido capaz de no sólo esquivar las ráfagas de balas o energía, sino que también ir doblegando a mis atacantes, demostrando lo rápido que puedo moverme.

También puedo correr más rápido que cualquier atleta olímpico, alcanzando casi los noventa y siete kilómetros por hora. Mi destreza también me permite dar grandes saltos y aterrizar con seguridad desde grandes alturas. Mis reflejos son tales que me han permitido esquivar a seres con velocidad divina.

¿Os habéis hecho ya a la idea? Perfecto. Al contrario que la Humanidad actual, nosotros SI somos capaces de luchar contra los seres sobrenaturales en combates cuerpo a cuerpo sin problemas. Al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, los seres como vampiros, demonios y otros no se mueven más rápido que el sonido, ni pueden levantar camiones o rocas diez veces su tamaño. En serio, ¿en qué piensan? Ciertamente son más poderosos físicamente, pero sin pasarse tanto.

Pongamos un ejemplo. Los humanos actuales necesitan pasar por ciertos entrenamientos inhumanos para conseguir la velocidad, agilidad y reflejos para enfrentarse a seres como vampiros o demonios. Pues nosotros no. No nos hace falta. Nuestras habilidades ya de por si nos lo permiten. Pero, si nosotros también llegamos a nuestro límite físico… bueno, creo que no hace falta decir. Pero bueno, no solo hace falta un entrenamiento como ese. Los humanos también pueden usar otras cosas para combatir, y obviamente me refiero a cuando eliminamos el factor militar actual.

Armas. No sé si conoceréis sobre la existencia de, por ejemplo, las espadas demoniacas o sagradas, como Gram o Excalibur. Bueno, con estas armas los humanos pueden hacer cosas increíbles. También existen otras tanas armas legendarias que no estarían calificadas en ninguno de los dos grupos, pero que tienen cualidades equiparables a estas.

Magia. Los magos humanos. Ciertamente son los más débiles, pero también es cierto que hay quien da la sorpresa. Merlín. ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de él? El mago humano más poderoso que jamás haya existido. Os puedo asegurar que no tenía nada que envidiar a las demás criaturas. Pocos eran los que le podían hacer frente.

Las Sacred Gear. Una obra del Dios Bíblico. Un genio con letras mayúsculas, y unas creaciones increíbles. En mi larga vida me he encontrado con portadores de todo tipo. Incluso más de una vez me he encontrado con los portadores de los dragones Ddraig y Albion y portadores de Longinus como la Lanza del Destino o el Santo Grial, claro que estos fueron después de Jesús. Se crearon con su muerte. Un tipo de lo más majo, en serio. Fue un honor vivir al mismo tiempo que él.

Pero esas historias vendrán más adelante.

Y ahora si metemos el factor militar actual. La tecnología actual humana es perfectamente capaz de enfrentarse a la grandísima mayoría de especies inteligentes no humanas. Estos subestiman el armamento militar actual humano. Creen que es lo mismo a cuando luchaban con espadas, flechas y escudos, pero no es así actualmente. Un humano que sepa disparar a un ser sobrenatural, pues no es lo mismo que disparar a un humano común, puede perfectamente acabar con un ser sobrenatural. Y el que puedan usar escudos mágicos tampoco tiene mucho que ver, pues un arma lo suficientemente potente puede atravesar uno de estos escudos. Y, al contrario de lo que muchos creen, no hace falta un lanza granadas para atravesar un escudo mágico. Todo depende de quien lo invoque y que tan fuerte sea.

Y ahora mismo no me acuerdo si había más, pero bueno, ya lo iremos viendo a lo largo de esta historia.

Otra cosa que me diferencia del resto de humanos es mi longevidad. Sí, he dicho que nací en el mil a.C. En realidad, mi raza vive unos cinco mil años. Nos mantenemos jóvenes la gran mayoría. Para que os hagáis una idea, me veréis con canas y viejo cuando llegue a mis últimos cien años… ¿o eran los últimos quinientos? Bah. Da igual. El motivo de esta longevidad es las células. Para que os hagáis una idea… creo que repito mucho esa frase… bah, sería como una mezcla de Lobezno o Deadpool con su súper regeneración. Os lo explico:

Mi factor de curación y regeneración es tan poderoso que incluso, si soy decapitado, me basta con que mi cabeza sea regresada a mi cuerpo para que este haga las uniones y regeneraciones necesarias, aunque eso solo es posible en un margen de una hora o mis células dejarían de funcionar. Aunque os aseguro que no es cien por ciento seguro. He sido decapitado dos veces… y prefiero no volver a serlo. Nunca se sabe cuándo va a fallar.

Puedo regenerar miembros y partes de mi cuerpo si estas son amputadas, claro que tarda un tiempo. Incluso soy capaz de sobrevivir a una letal radiación del interior de un reactor nuclear cargado con pura radiación gamma, que no es moco de pavo **.**

Mi cuerpo es muy resistente a la mayoría de los fármacos y toxinas, aunque en dosis muy grandes puedo ser afectado por ciertos medicamentos como tranquilizantes. Mi organismo resiste también la ingesta abundante de alcohol haciendo que sea muy difícil emborracharme, pero no es imposible.

Las habilidad regenerativa y de curación de mi cuerpo también se extienden a mi sistema inmunológico, haciéndome inmune a los efectos de las enfermedades e infecciones conocidas. A pesar de mi factor de curación, todavía puedo sentir el dolor del daño recibido como cualquier ser humano, pero el dolor es algo con lo que he aprendido a vivir.

Pero, como ya he dicho antes, no soy inmortal. Mis células tienen un límite, el cual se va acortando con cada "recuperación". Así que no es tan bonito como lo pinta. Además de eso, mi regeneración y súper curación tiene un precio. Cualquier proceso regenerativo lo que hace es utilizar energía y convertirla en materia que reemplaza los tejidos faltantes.

Es imposible crear materia de la nada; es decir que la única forma para que el factor regenerativo permanezca activo si no he comido, es utilizando la energía o materia existente en mi cuerpo.

Por lo tanto, si utilizara mi factor regenerativo sin tener la energía necesaria, mi cuerpo comenzaría a utilizar materia propia para generar energía y así, luego de un largo período de tiempo, sería incapaz de obtener energía suficiente y moriría.

Así que esa es otra forma de matarme. Morir de hambre. Si intentaran asfixiarme o ahogarme, solo haría falta que, al igual que unir mi cabeza a mi cuerpo, con introducir algo de oxígeno en mis pulmones reviviría.

Ya van dos formas de matarme. Hambruna y decapitación. Otra podría ser desintegrarme hasta hacerme desaparecer por completo, pero nunca se ha dado el caso.

La verdad es que, por mucho que investigue, sigo sin saber por qué tenemos estas habilidades. ¿Qué pasó con nuestra evolución? ¿Alguien intervino? Bueno, la verdad es que me da curiosidad, pero no le tengo tanta importancia.

La otra diferencia con el _'Homo sapiens sapiens'_ , además de mis habilidades físicas y longevidad, es la inteligencia, aunque esta es menor. La única diferencia es que la inteligencia de mi raza está por encima de la media humana normal. Para lo que los humanos llamarían súper genio, para nosotros sería estar en la media baja, aproximadamente. El coeficiente intelectual, me refiero. Yo estoy en lo bajo en cuanto a mi raza se refiere. Así que entre mi raza no soy un genio ni nada por el estilo. Soy normalito tirando a burro. La verdad es que me pregunto como de listos serían los más listos de mi raza. Pero nunca lo sabré.

Bueno, no sé si me he explicado bien. Nunca se me ha dado bien redactar nada. Bueno, ahora empieza mi historia, mi nacimiento en el año mil antes de cristo, en una pequeña aldea de Japón, donde quedábamos los últimos de nuestra especie… mis padres y yo.

* * *

Bueno, esta es una idea que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo y quería dejarla aquí, ya que no se me iba de la cabeza. Dado que estoy en épocas de recuperaciones, he decidido publicar los prólogos de este fic y el que comente hace tiempo de un Issei exorcista. No sé qué tan "continuado" lo actualizare respecto a los demás, para avisar y evitar mensajes de '¿cuándo vas a actualizar?

Posiblemente modifique algo el prólogo. No sé. A lo mejor.

Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima actualización :)


	2. Primeros años - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Gjr-Sama: aquí está la actualización. Sep, Wolverine es Lobezno.

Darkness-1997: me alegra que te guste. Hijo… me haces sentir tan joven XDDD

PeivonxD: coño gracias XD ! Nunca dejo un fic. Si me tardo en actualizar uno siempre es por un motivo :)

TRYNDAMER95: aquí lo tienes.

Tenzalucard123: si te refieres a tener una "cicatrización" tan rápida, entonces sí. Si te refieres a un olfato tan fino y esqueleto de adamantiun… entonces no XDDD

Zafir09: gracias. Aquí tienes la continuación.

miguelgiuliano co: me alegra que te guste. No, en este fic no tiene un Sacred Gear. En cuanto a sus habilidades, armas, conocimiento, etc… eso tendrás que ir viéndolo conforme pasen los capítulos :D

Alber Breaker: no pasa na. Tus motivos tendrías :) No. No es un Issei tan basto. Como dice en el prólogo, sería una mezcla de la fuerza del Capitán América y la recuperación de Deadpool o Lobezno.

otakuro16: XD

wolf1990: me alegras. Aquí esta XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

 **PRIMEROS AÑOS – PARTE 01**

* * *

Y otro día más en mi vida. La verdad es que es una buena mañana, si he de ser sincero. Acabo de despertar de un largo sueño. Largo y placentero. Soñaba que me comía una gran pieza de carne. Ups, se me esta cayendo la baba. Bueno, es normal que sueñe con comida. Esta última semana mi padre y el grupo de cazadores no han conseguido gran cosa. Las manadas se han alejado más de lo esperado.

-Buaaa.

Estiro mis extremidades y me tallo los ojos con mis manitas. Me asomo por la entrada a mi casa y observo a mí alrededor. El círculo de luz está bastante más alto de lo que esperaba. Parece ser que me he quedado dormido. ¿Por qué mama no me ha despertado?

Salgo de mi casa y la observo. Es pequeña y redonda, pero confortable. Ahí vivimos los tres: yo y mis padres. Observo el resto de nuestra aldea. En total hay unas quince casas prácticamente iguales. En cada una vive una familia. Según he contado, somos aproximadamente sesenta personas viviendo aquí. Tenemos un pequeño rio a unos veinte metros de nosotros. Su agua es clara y fresca ya que desciende de las montañas que están al Oeste.

Todos ya se encuentran trabajando. Puedo observar a mi madre a lo lejos, junto a otras madres en el rio. Parece que están pescando algo. Mi madre también tiene el cabello castaño y largo. Sus ojos también lo son. Y es más alta que el resto de mujeres, incluso tan alta como los hombres. Cerca suyo se encuentran los hijos más pequeños. Los que no superan los cinco años. Me acerco silenciosamente hasta ellas. Quiero darles un susto. Aspiro aire con la boca bien abierta, pero…

-No se te ocurra ni pensarlo. – me advierte mi madre con un tono calmado.

Las demás madres desvían sus miradas a mi personita. Ahora que lo pienso, no me he presentado. Soy Issei Hyodo y tengo ocho años. ¡Un placer!

-Sigo sin saber cómo es tan sigiloso. – dijo una de las mujeres.

-Igual que su padre. – sonrió otra.

Bueno, no es por echarme flores, ¡pero mis habilidades son asombrosas incluso para mi edad! ¡Soy el niño más fuerte, rápido, ágil y sigiloso! Según mis padres, es porque somos especiales, tanto yo como mis antepasados. También mis sentidos. Les pregunte el motivo, el porqué, pero dicen que aun soy demasiado pequeño. ¡Bah, adultos! Otra cosa de la que me doy cuenta es de nuestros rasgos físicos son distintos. No mucho, pero lo son. Se nota sobre todo en los ojos. Los demás los tienen como cerrados, ¿sabéis? También son más bajos, delgados y su piel más pálida.

-¿Qué quieres hijo? – me preguntó mi madre sin apartar la mirada de la red atrapa pescados.

-Solo quería saludar. – Se encogió de hombros - ¿Puedo ayudar?

-A nosotras no, cariño. – Le sonrió – Pero puedes ir con Hikari y los demás. Se han ido a recolectar no hace mucho.

Yo asiento con una gran sonrisa mientras empiezo a correr hacia un pequeño bosque que tenemos cerca. Normalmente los adultos nos lo impedirían, por las bestias salvajes, pero en este bosque no hay ninguna. Mi padre y los demás hombres se encargaron de alejarlos y ahuyentarlos.

Avanzo rápidamente, saltando y agachándome, esquivando las ramas. ¡Ja! ¡Ninguno de mis amigos son capaces de igualarme! ¡Fuajajajajajajaja!

CRAC

PAM

Auch. Eso duele. Me acabo de golpear con una rama y caerme al suelo. Si ya lo dice mi padre… ' _hijo, debes estar siempre atento a tu alrededor y no despistarte jamás'._ Sin duda un buen consejo. Lástima que no le haya hecho caso.

Sobándome el pequeño golpe, consigo escuchar las voces de mis amigos. Si. Todos están aquí. Esta vez avanzo despacio hasta que llegan a mi vista. Niños y niñas. Aunque algunos no tan niños. El más pequeño de nosotros tiene siete años y el mayor tiene catorce. Normalmente a partir de esa edad se suman a los hombres en la caza, por lo que dejan de recolectar con nosotros.

-¡Ise! – escucho un grito femenino.

Volteo a mi derecha, encontrándome con Hikari. Es una chica de diez años. Tiene el cabello negro como la noche y le llega hasta media espalda. Sus ojos también son negros, pero no tanto como su cabello. Aunque no me guste, ella es más alta que yo. ¡No me gusta que las niñas sean más altas que yo! ¡Pero ya creceré, fuajajajajajajaja!

PAM

-¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! – exclamo enfadado.

Hikari me acababa de dar un golpe con sus nudillos en mi cabeza. ¡Que fuerza que tiene!

-Estabas de nuevo en tu mundo, así que tuve que sacarte. – respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras infla el pecho orgullosa.

-¿Y no podías simplemente haberme sacudido un poco? ¿O llamarme?

Observo como se lleva la mano a la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando.

-No. Así no es divertido. – contesta con esa gran sonrisa.

¡Arg! ¡Me pone de los nervios!

-Venga vamos. Hay que seguir recolectando. Nuestros papas vienen hoy. ¡Tenemos que darles un gran banquete! – exclama feliz de la vida.

¡Es cierto! ¡Hoy viene papa! ¡Y seguro que esta vez traen algo muy grande! ¡¿Qué será?! ¡¿Estará bueno?! ¡¿Sera grasiento?! Espero no lleve mucha grasa. Odio que lleve demasiada grasa.

PAM

-¡Deja de golpearme!

-¡Jajajaja!

XXXXX

Nos tiramos toda la mañana recolectando en el bosque. Hemos conseguido bastante fruta, bayas, hortalizas y verduras. Buaj, verduras. ¡Qué asco! A ninguno nos gusta, pero o la comemos o nuestras madres se enfadan… y nadie quiere ver a nuestras mamas enfadadas. No es recomendable. Las madres enfadadas son el peor enemigo que existe. ¡Son el enemigo invencible!

En fin, una vez llegamos a la aldea observo a las madres limpiando el pescado. Les abren en canal, les sacan las tripas y demás. He de admitir que es algo bastante asqueroso. Prefiero matar bichitos a ver tal espectáculo. Pero bueno. Mi madre levanta levemente su vista y asiente orgullosa. Después de todo… ¡llevamos un buen botín! Con un gesto de cabeza me indica ande debemos dejarlo.

Una vez que dejo la recolección en su sitio me dedico a observar a los más pequeños. Estos habían dejado de estar con su madre para ir con sus hermanos o hermanas mayores. Arg, siento mucha envidia. Como me gustaría tener un hermano… o una hermana. Pero mi madre dice que para nosotros es difícil. Es difícil que me puedan dar un hermanito o una hermanita. Sinceramente no lo comprendo. Demasiadas cosas que no comprendo de mí ni de mis padres. ¡Arg, esto me cabrea!

Creo que mejor me voy con Hikari y los demás a jugar. Así olvidare todas mis dudas. Después de todo ni siquiera ha llegado la hora de comer, y posiblemente nuestros padres no lleguen hasta la noche, o el atardecer en el mejor de los casos.

XXXXX

El día ha sido bastante aburrido, cabe decir. No ha pasado nada interesante. El resto de la mañana nos la pasamos con los enanos y la tarde jugando. Días monótonos, pero agradables al fin y al cabo. Ahora mismo me encuentro junto al rio, ocupado.

-¿Qué haces? – escucho una voz femenina preguntando en un susurro en mi oído.

-¡!

¡Maldita sea esa voz! Después de dar el respingo me doy la vuelta encolerizada, encontrándome el rostro dudoso de Hikari. Que pesadita es a veces… bueno, casi siempre.

-¿A ti que te importa? – le pregunto enojado mientras me doy la vuelta, otra vez...

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos y mi tarea que no me había dado ni cuenta de su presencia.

PAM

¡Vale, ya estoy harto!

-¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa?! ¡Deja de golpearme! – exclamo mientras me froto el chichón.

Hikari solamente me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados por el pecho.

-Te he preguntado que hacías y no me has respondido. Además… ¡a mí no me grites! ¡No debes gritar a una señorita!

-¡Tú tienes de señorita lo que yo de rubio!

PAM

Vale… esa me la merecía. Pero duele. Ahora tengo dos chichones en mi hermosa cabecita. Si ya me lo dice mi padre… _'hijo, no hay enemigo más poderoso y peligroso que una mujer'_. Yo creo que depende de que mujer. Pero lo que tengo delante no es ninguna mujer. ¡No tiene cuerpo de mujer, sino de niña! ¡Si ella es una mujer… entonces yo soy un hombre! Y a mí no me parece que sea uno… por el momento.

-Tsk.

Chasqueo la lengua y me vuelvo a mi asiento. Ella se sienta a mi lado, observándome.

-¿Vasijas? – pregunta en un murmullo.

-Vasijas de cerámica. – explico con orgullo.

Eso es lo que estoy moldeando en mis manos. Ha sido extremadamente difícil encontrar los materiales para crear vasijas. No tenemos muchas. Mi pieza no es más que un jarrón, pero lo estoy dejando bonito. La arcilla la he decorado con surcos. También tiene algunos diseños remarcablemente dinámicos. En este caso tiene figuras de nubes decorando cada parte del exterior.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero sin duda el suficiente como para haber acabado. Dejo el jarrón en el suelo, contemplándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-No está mal… para ser tú. – comenta Hikari.

Arg. ¿No podía decir algo más bonito? ¿O simplemente no podía haberse quedado cayada? Pero da igual. Yo sé que es bonito y a mi padre le gustara. Un regalo, eso es lo que es esto.

-¿Tú le has hecho algo a tu padre? – le pregunto girando mi cuello en su dirección.

Ella sonríe y saca una pulsera. Oh, es bonita. Eso no lo niego.

-Seguro que le gustara. Incluso podría darle una a tu padre. Seguro que se decepcionara con la birria de jarrón que le has hecho.

CRASH

Adiós paciencia. Cojo rápidamente mi jarrón y me levanto raudo para coger a Hikari, pero la muy condenada ya está corriendo. ¡Como le gusta provocarme! Pues ahora… ¡probara mi venganza! Salgo corriendo tras ella, con cuidado de no romper mi valioso jarrón. Mientras corro detrás de ella, dejo rápidamente el jarrón en el suelo al lado de mi casa. Mi madre está junto a otras madres. Parece que me observa de reojo cuando paso corriendo junto a Hikari, pero no me dice nada.

XXXXX

Veo a mi pequeño retoño correr detrás de la pequeña Hikari. Ahhh, seguro que le ha vuelto a cabrear. Jejeje. Que bien nos lo vamos a pasar dentro de unos años. Sonrió satisfecha ante tal pensamiento. Entonces caigo en lo que mi pequeño ha dejado junto a nuestra casa. Me acerco a cogerlo, contemplándolo.

Un jarrón. Es bastante bonito. Seguro que será para él.

-No lo ha hecho mal. Aunque a mi hijo les queda mejor.

Y ahí está. Como no. Me vuelvo a mirar a Rei. Esta mujer. Lo suyo no es orgullo de madre. ¡Lo suyo es peor que eso! Le gusta demasiado restregarnos las virtudes de su hijo mayor. El muchacho ahora mismo está con los hombres, cazando. Después de todo tiene diecisiete años.

-Bueno, tu hijo le saca nueve años al mío. Es lo normal. – me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia. Después de todo, Issei es mejor que el a su edad.

-En esto tiene razón.

Otra mujer se nos une. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que tenemos un pequeño corro. Ahhh, como me agrada esto. Estar así, reunida junto a otras mujeres, en una gran familia, me hace olvidar las penurias que tuvimos que pasar hasta llegar aquí. Aun me acuerdo cuando llegamos a esta aldea. Yo con mi pequeño de un mes en brazos, agotada. Y mi marido a mi lado, sangrando de muchas heridas recientes por luchar contra animales feroces. Tiemblo de solo recordar tales sucesos.

.

(Flashback – años atrás)

Me encontraba junto a mi marido y otras dos parejas de mi especie. Hace mucho que no sabemos de otros como nosotros. Nuestro número se ha reducido considerablemente. Pensar que hace unos cien años éramos más de cien… y ahora solo seis.

Nuestras habilidades no nos han servido de gran ayuda, por lo que parece. Nuestra natalidad es demasiado baja, y las bajas aumentan demasiado rápido. Si no son los otros humanos entonces son los animales salvajes. Lo extraño es que no nos atacan solos, sino en manadas muy numerosas. Pero esos animales salvajes… no son normales.

Ayer perdimos a otros dos. Eran ancianos, pues las canas de sus cabellos lo mostraban. Ellos se sacrificaron para salvarnos. Demasiado viejos para huir con nosotros. Se quedaron atrás, enfrentando a las grandes y salvajes bestias. A ellos les debemos la vida.

-¡Buaj!

Vomito son querer. No es por pensar en lo que les habrá ocurrido, sino porque estoy embarazada. ¡Ah, que feliz que soy! Pero mi corazón también está lleno de temor. Mi marido se pone a mi lado, apartando mi cabello para que no me lo ensucie. Le doy las gracias mientras me incorporo. Uno de nuestros compañeros me pasa un pequeño recipiente con agua. Le doy las gracias mientras tomo un sorbo.

Mientras bebo pienso en lo feliz que soy desde hace un par de meses. Hasta ahora, he tenido tres abortos. El último fue hace cien años. Es normal que esperáramos tanto para volver a intentarlo. Tres abortos es algo demasiado duro, y temía que si lo intentaba otra vez pasara lo mismo. Además, entre eso y la baja natalidad entre los nuestros… sufrí una depresión. Mi marido intento convencerme para volver a intentarlo, pero no lo consiguió hasta hace unas décadas.

Je, pensar que pueden pasar décadas hasta dejar a una mujer embarazada. ¿Sera cosa de los hombres o de las mujeres? ¿O es posible que sea de ambos? Quién sabe. Pero tampoco somos gente que viva con prisa. Después de todo, nuestro más anciano vivió por cinco mil años. ¿Cuántos tengo yo? ¿Cuántos tiene mi esposo? Apenas llegamos a los dos mil años. Y menudos dos mil años.

-Tened cuidado. La corriente es algo fuerte. – nos avisa el líder del grupo.

Ahora mismo estamos atravesando un rio, cerca del mar. Nos encontramos actualmente en una península en el gran mar de oriente. Según nos han contado, hay más tierra al sureste. Una gran isla junto con más islas. Una isla tan grande como no podemos imaginarlo. Y la verdad es que no puedo.

Bueno, ¿dónde me quede? Ah sí, estos dos mil años. Unos años duros pero agradables. Nosotros provenimos del oeste. Tan al oeste cómo es posible. O por lo menos eso es lo que recuerdo. Mis memorias no son del todo fiables. Después de toda mi especie es nómada. Viajamos y viajamos. Cuando nos quedamos en un lugar lo hacemos durante unos días o semanas o meses o incluso años. Lo máximo que estuve en el mismo lugar fue durante trescientos años, y porque no Vivian otros humanos en nuestra sociedad. Os he dicho que antes éramos mas, ¿verdad? Pues ese fue el momento. La última vez que estuve junto a tantos de los míos.

Desgraciadamente la felicidad no dura para siempre. A nosotros se nos vino todo de golpe. El frio, el ataque de numerosos grupos humanos, las manadas salvajes y el hambre por las manadas que se fueron. Aun para seres como nosotros, todo tiene un límite. Podemos sobrevivir a algunas de esas cosas, pero si se juntan todas… entonces la cosa cambia.

-¡Ahí está el pueblo! – exclama nuestro líder.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en mis asuntos? Ni me había dado cuenta. Pero esto es bueno. Dentro de poco por fin podremos estar a salvo. Esas bestias seguro que nos siguen el rastro. Espero que esta gente venga con nosotros.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, el pueblo es bastante grande. Más que cualquier otro que haya visto. Perfectamente habrá trescientas personas. La verdad, ahora creo que si podrán defenderse… o eso espero.

Avanzamos rápidamente hasta entrar. Nuestro líder practica con el líder de la aldea sobre los animales salvajes. También pregunta si nos vendería un barco o un bote para llegar a la gran isla. Al final aceptan un trueque al ver la gran manada corriendo hacia la aldea.

Yo me estremezco al verles y el color abandona mi rostro al escuchar el trueque de nuestro líder. Nos toca separarnos. Yo soy la única mujer del grupo, y además embarazada. El barco que han comprado es para mí y mi marido.

Yo protesto, pero no surten efecto mis palabras. Sin vacilación me agarra y me sube al bote a pesar de mis gritos. Una vez en el bote, junto a un navegante, abandonamos la costa en dirección a donde nos indicó el jefe. Cuando estamos a una distancia segura, la jauría llega. Su número ha aumentado. ¡Malditas bestias demoniacas! ¡¿Por qué no se van?! El terror me inunda al ver como atacan la aldea. Nuestros cuatro compañeros están al frente, batallando contra las bestias. Los hombres de la aldea también luchan, pero esas bestias no son normales. ¡No pueden ser normales! La batalla esta igualada. Nuestros cuatro compañeros están muertos, con los cuerpos destrozados por las garras y las cabezas arrancadas de los cuerpos, así como extremidades y las tripas abiertas en canal. Muchas personas de la aldea también están pereciendo bajo las garras de las bestias.

No somos inmortales, pero ciertamente es difícil matarnos. Pero creo que alguien está detrás. ¿Cómo saben esas bestias como darnos muerte? ¿Quién les ha dicho? No creo que sea natural lo que hacen y la saña que tienen para llevar a cabo su misión. Nos han perseguido y han acabado con nosotros. No. Niego mientras acaricio mi vientre con una mano y con la otra me limpio las lágrimas. No nos han exterminado.

XXXXX

¿Cuántos días han pasado? No sabría contestar. Hemos estado en el mar más tiempo del que haya estado alguna vez. Hicimos una parada en una isla, para conseguir agua y comida, y luego seguimos nuestro rumbo hacia la gran isla.

No hemos hablado desde que abandonamos el pueblo. Nuestro navegante nos suele mirar con el ceño fruncido, desconfiando de nosotros. No le culpo, pues tiene motivos para ello. Mi pobre marido ha vomitado varias veces. No aguanta navegar. Por suerte nuestro navegante le ha dado algún remedio para que durmiera durante el viaje. Él lo tomo desconfiado, pero yo conseguí convencerle.

Después del periodo en la mar llegamos a nuestro objetivo. El navegante nos lleva hasta otro puerto. Este es bastante más pequeño. Una vez allí desembarcamos. El navegante habla con el jefe de la aldea, contándole lo sucedido. A nosotros nos ofrece hospedaje, el cual aceptamos, pero no pensamos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que alejarnos. Tenemos que huir.

Y así lo hicimos. A la mañana siguiente nos marchamos, pero fueron muy amables y nos dieron provisiones. Tomamos rumbo al noreste. Durante varias semanas caminamos y caminamos, atentos a cualquier tipo de ataque. Por suerte nada sucedió. Las bestias no han podido llegar hasta aquí. Es imposible. Pero ello no quiere decir que no haya criaturas como esas en esta parte.

Al final, después de varias semanas de camino, llegamos hasta una aldea… nuestra aldea. Allí fuimos bien recibidos. Fueron muy buenos con nosotros y muy amables. Debido a mi embarazo, mi marido decidió que era momento de descansar… de asentarse. Así fue como nos quedamos en este lugar.

(Fin flashback)

.

-¡Tonta!

-¡Niño mimado!

-¡¿A quién le dices niño mimado?!

-¡Pues a ti, estúpido niño mimado!

-¡¿Quieres pelea, mono?!

-¡¿Me acabas de llamar mono?! ¡Te mato!

Los gritos de mi hijo e Hikari me sacan de mis pensamientos. Todas las madres dirigimos la mirada al dúo cómico. Ambos ruedan por el suelo mientras se enganchan de los cachetes. Es bastante divertido observarles. No es la primera vez que pelean así, ni será la última.

Suspiro cansada, aunque no puedo evitar sonreír levemente. Ahora es mi turno de actuar. Cojo y los separo, y entonces…

PAM-PAM

Una pequeña colleja a ambos y asunto resuelto.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! – se queja mi hijo.

Tanto el cómo Hikari tienen los mofletes rojos.

-Si queréis pelear como animales, entonces iros al bosque y golpeaos allí. No me apetece ver cosas como esta. – les digo en tono serio.

Todos los adultos les decimos esto cuando los vemos pelearse. Sabemos que no se irán al bosque a pelearse por diversos motivos. Sonrió triunfante al ver como ambos tiemblan levemente.

-Y ahora os disculpareis. Y me da igual quien haya empezado. – me apresuro a decir al ver como mi hijo iba a quejarse.

Ambos se miran fieramente de reojo mientras se disculpan en apenas un susurro. Sé que no voy a sacar nada más de todo esto, así que simplemente asiento mientras vuelvo con las demás. Ahora que lo pienso, será mejor que empecemos a prepararlo todo. El sol está empezando a decaer y pronto se ocultara.

XXXXX

Ahhh la noche. ¡Me encanta la noche! tumbarme en el suelo mientras observo el cielo. Ver como este se torna de distintos colores mientras la luz desaparece para dar paso a la oscuridad. Pero no hay que temerla. A veces la luz de la noche plateada nos ilumina. Un enorme cuerpo redondo lo provoca. Aparece y desaparece como el de la luz del día. Es muy bonito, y a este si podemos mirarle fijamente. Pero no es eso lo que más me gusta. No. Yo espero otra cosa.

Papa aún no ha llegado junto al resto de padres, pero mama dice que no debe faltar mucho.

-Están tardando mucho. – escucho quejarse a Hikari.

Ella también se sienta conmigo a observar la oscuridad. Las primeras mini luces empiezan a aparecer. Ahhh, que bonitas son. No pasa mucho para que más y más puntitos vayan apareciendo.

-Sep. Tienes razón. Pero vendrán. Lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – me pregunta desconfiada.

-Pues… ¿instinto?

-…

Me encojo de hombros y vuelvo a fijar mi mirada en el cielo. La oscuridad del cielo ya tiene multitud de puntitos. Entre eso y la gran luz plateada, ¡qué bonito! Me gustaría poder volar y ver que son esas luces. Tengo envidia de los pájaros. ¡Como desearía volar! Aunque, para ser sincero, eso de tener alas… no me termina de agradar la idea. Se vería raro, ¿no? Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿tendría mis brazos humanos o por el contrario tendría alas de plumas? Y en caso del primero, ¿dónde tendría las alas? ¿En la espalda? ¿Y dónde exactamente?

-Me gustaría poder volar. – murmura Hikari.

Giro levemente la cabeza, observándola de reojo. Ella también está mirando el cielo. Esta sonriendo, aunque es una sonrisa pequeña. Cuando esta así he de admitir que incluso da gusto tenerla cerca.

-Yo me pregunto si tendríamos brazos, o alas, como los pájaros, o si tendríamos alas en la espalda.

-Obviamente nuestros brazos serian alas con plumas.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque sería de estúpidos pensar que tendríamos a las en la espalda.

Ya está. Adiós al buen ambiente.

-Pse. ¿Te crees que siempre tienes razón?

-Exacto. Siempre la tengo.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-¿Acaso quieres comprobarlo, insecto?

-¡¿Qué me has llamado, pecho plano?!

Hikari se sonroja hasta las orejas. No sé si por vergüenza o de ira.

PLAF

Vale, creo que es de ira.

-¡Por supuesto que tengo el pecho plano! ¡Aun soy pequeña! ¡Ya me crecerán! ¡Me lo dijo mi madre!

-Pufff… ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Acabas de admitirlo! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Acabas de admitir que aun eres una niña! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡De señorita no tienes nada! ¡Jajajajaja…!

PAM-PAM

-¡Tu, maldito imbécil!

-¡Niñata!

PAM

-¡Idiota!

-¡Fea!

PAM-PAM

Y otra vez en una de nuestras clásicas peleas. Un buen modo de quitarse el estrés, jejejeje… aunque admito que también duele.

-¡Ise! ¡Hikari! ¡Venid YA! – ambos dejamos de agarrarnos al escuchar el grito de mi madre.

Será mejor que no nos vea así. Dedicándonos miradas de desprecio, ambos abandonamos el lugar para correr en dirección a nuestras madres. Todos tenían grandes sonrisas, lo que solo podía significar una cosa.

-Vuestros padres están llegando. No tardaran mucho. – nos dijo la madre de Hikari con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Genial! – exclamamos ambos con grandes sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

-Ahhh, ¿otra vez os habéis puesto a pelear? – Suspiró la mujer para luego sonreírnos de un modo que me dio escalofríos – ¿Sabéis que? Hay un refrán que dice así; _'quienes se pelean se desean'_.

¡! ¡El horror! ¡EL HORROOOOOOOOOR! Estoy cien por cien seguro de que mi cara demuestra lo que estoy pensando, y seguro que con Hikari pasa lo mismo, pues su madre de repente empieza a carcajearse, llamando la atención del resto. Se acercan a preguntarle el porqué de sus carcajadas, a lo que ella responde. Las demás madres nos miran y también se carcajean. Mi rostro se vuelve de un rojo intenso.

-¡C-callaos! ¡E-eso es mentira! ¡Imposible! ¡Eso solo son tonterías! – exclamo incrédulo.

¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ES TOTALMENTE IMPOSIBLE!

-Ya crecerán, ya crecerán. – era lo único que escuchaba de esas viejas chismosas.

Sin mirar a Hikari corro a donde mi madre, que está dando los últimos retoques a lo recolectado durante el día. Tiene muy buena pinta. Ella se gira sonriente, pero al instante su sonrisa se borra. Su ojo crítico recorre mi rostro. Luego solo suspira mientras niega con la cabeza.

Genial… esto es genial.

XXXXX

¡Ahhh, por fin llegamos a casa! Da gusto. Ya puedo escuchar en la lejanía a nuestras mujeres e hijos. No puedo evitar sonreír tontamente. ¿Hace cuánto que nos fuimos? La verdad es que no consigo acordarme.

-¡Ya veréis como se sorprenden cuando vean lo que hemos cazado! – exclama un chico.

Apenas es un niño. Ha cumplido la edad necesaria para acompañarnos. Lo bueno es que está sano y salvo.

-Lo has hecho bien para ser tu primera caza. – le dice sonriente un hombre mientras le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Gracias papá, aunque no he sido de demasiada ayuda.

-Bah, tranquilo. Después de todo – se voltea a mirarme – él ha sido quien ha realizado casi todo el trabajo.

Inflo mi pecho con orgullo. En mi espalda, cargándolo con facilidad, llevo la presa más grande. Es parecido a un jabalí del oeste. Bastante grande, con afilados cuernos y una piel gruesa. Pero no es el único que hemos cazado. En total han sido treinta. ¡Tendremos una buena comida durante varios días! Espero que no lleguen a pudrirse antes de comérnoslos.

La verdad es que estos malditos bichejos no se han dejado atrapar fácilmente.

.

(Flashback)

Llevamos varios días siguiendo a una gran manada de jabalíes, o creo que son jabalíes. Son animales bastante grandes. Su cuerpo me llegaría a la altura de medio muslo. Sus cuerpos son poderosos y sus cuernos muy afilados. Si no tienes cuidado sin duda morirías. Yo y mis compañeros cazadores estamos ocultos en una pequeña colina, observando a nuestras presas.

Llevamos bastante tiempo sin cazar nada bueno. Pero esta vez no fallaremos. No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos fuera. No lo cuento. Pero si sé que cuando vuelva llevaré uno de esos en mis hombros.

-Se están moviendo al sur. Por allí hay un pequeño acantilado. Podremos rodearles y no tendrían a donde huir. – dijo el más joven del grupo.

Un chiquillo listo, pero inexperto.

-Hijo, debes aprender de estas bestias que cuando están acorraladas es peor, pues se vuelven muchísimo más agresivas. – le explico su padre con total calma y paciencia.

No debemos enfadarnos con el chico, pues nadie nace sabiendo, aunque el aprender puede dar miedo. Su cuerpo tiembla por la excitación, aunque dentro de poco seguramente por el miedo.

-Tengo ganas de cazar uno. – sonríe.

Pobre muchacho.

-Seguramente acabaras haciéndotelo encima. – se burla uno de los hombres.

-¡Eso no sucederá! – exclama en voz baja, totalmente indignado y sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-Chico, cuando tengas a uno de esos delante de ti… entonces hablaremos.

El chico frunce el ceño de una forma graciosa mientras masculla algo que sin duda alguna de bonito tiene más bien poco.

XXXXX

El sol ha empezado a descender. Los animales han comido, por lo que tendrán menos fuerza para correr. Cualquier animal corre menos recién comido. Es el mejor momento para cazar.

-Bien. Es hora de movernos. Vosotros – señalo a cinco hombres – asustadles y llevadlos en dirección al acantilado. – Asienten y se marchan – Nosotros nos encargaremos de lacerarlos por los costados. – le digo al resto – No hay que cazar muchos, pues la manada es demasiado grande para ir a por un gran número. Así que concentraos en los más débiles. – mis ojos van directamente al más joven de nosotros, advirtiéndole que no desobedeciera la orden.

-¿Y por qué no vamos a por las crías? – pregunta ingenuamente.

-Porque si matas a las crías, entonces la manada disminuirá su número, ya que no les dejamos aumentarla en número. La manada desaparecerá. Esas crías se volverán adultos y tendrán más crías, por lo que el número aumentara. – le explico.

-Es como nosotros, hijo. Si matas a los pequeños, ¿entonces qué sucederá?

El chico se sonroja por la vergüenza. Entonces me mira y asiente con el rostro serio. Yo sonrió complacido. Volvemos nuestras miradas a la manada, esperando. Después de un corto tiempo escuchamos los gritos de nuestros compañeros, que se mueven violentamente, incluso lanzando alguna lanza. Los animales, sorprendidos y asustados, empiezan a correr en dirección contraria, rumbo al acantilado. Mi grupo se divide en dos, corriendo detrás del primer grupo, separándose para cubrir los costados de la manada.

Finalmente conseguimos llegar al acantilado. Debido a la sorpresa, algunos caen por este, muriendo en el acto. Son bastantes, pero necesitamos más.

Los más fuertes de la manada se lanzan hacia nosotros en un intento de escape. El pobre muchacho tuvo que esquivar a uno, por lo que rodo por el suelo. La cara se le puso blanca del miedo. Bueno, todos empezamos así. Al menos no le ha pasado nada.

Dejamos a los más fuertes marcharse, centrándonos en los más débiles. Por supuesto, dejamos a las crías y las hembras aparte. Es fácil distinguir machos de hembras. Las hembras tienen sus colmillos más curvados que los machos, y también más pequeños.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que nuestras armas acabaron con los suficientes "jabalíes". El problema serían los jabalíes que cayeron. Es comida que no podemos desperdiciar. Yo y otros cinco compañeros bajamos cuidadosamente hasta la playa. Al menos el mar no se los ha llevado. Eso es un gran consuelo.

(Fin flashback)

.

Ya podemos ver nuestra aldea a lo lejos. Nuestras casas, los fuegos, nuestras mujeres e hijos. ¡Desde luego da gusto volver! Nada más aparecer en las cercanías, los niños empiezan a chillar, llamando la atención de las mujeres. Je, deben estar muy ansiosos. Los niños empiezan a correr en dirección a sus padres. Yo busco con mi vista a cierto pequeño, pero no lo encuentro. Pero si distingo a mi esposa a lo lejos, sonriendo enormemente.

Dejo el jabalí en el suelo sin delicadeza y echó a andar hacia ella. Pero no me esperaba lo siguiente.

PAM

-Auch.

Algo me acaba de tirar al suelo. Y me duele la cabeza. ¡¿Quién me ha golpeado?! ¡Lo mato! Intento levantarme, pero entonces noto en pequeño peso a la altura de mi media espalda.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡He derribado a papá! ¡Fuajajajajajajaja!

Condenado mocoso. No puedo evitar sonreír, pues siempre lo intenta. No sé por qué tiene esa manía de intentar derribarme… pero esto no quedará así. Mi sonrisa se vuelve siniestra.

Giro mi cuerpo con suficiente fuerza como para tirar a mi hijo al suelo. Este suelta un grito de sorpresa antes de caer al suelo. Yo me levanto raudo y le agarro de las piernas, levantándolo.

-No debiste hacer eso… mocoso.

Mi hijo empieza a temblar al ver mi sonrisa. Levanto mi mano libre y entonces…

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡N-no! ¡P-por f-favor! ¡P-para! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡C-cosquillas n-no! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Cosquillas. Tengo la sensación de que es la mayor debilidad de mi hijo. El punto clave es en la cintura.

-Tienes que pagar por derribar a tu padre. – me burlo, dejando de hacerle cosquillas.

-Pero tú… siempre me dices… que no baje… mi guardia… - me responde entre jadeos.

Tiene un punto, pero no pienso reconocérselo. Le cojo de un brazo con mi mano libre, soltándole las piernas, dejándolo en el suelo. Ambos avanzamos hasta mi esposa. Cuando estamos a suficiente distancia ella me abraza y me besa. Yo le devuelvo el beso con gran pasión mientras la estrecho entre mis brazos.

-Buaj. – escucho una queja.

Ambos desviamos nuestra vista a nuestro hijo, que hace una mueca de asco mientras tiene un dedo en su boca.

-Qué asco. Iros a casa. – nos dice serio.

-Algún día lo harás tú y te diré lo mismo. – me burlo.

Su entrecejo se frunce mientras niega enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¡Jamás! ¡Jamás pienso hacer eso!

-Harás eso y más, te lo aseguro.

PLAF

¡Auch! Miro con asombro a mi mujer. ¿Por qué me ha pegado?

-No te pases. – me advierte.

Ah, vale. Ahora entiendo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué habéis traído? – me pregunta mientras va junto al resto del grupo a observar lo cazado.

-En total han sido treinta jabalíes. Tendremos carne para muchos días. – inflo mi pecho con orgullo.

-Siempre y cuando no se pudra la carne. Mañana tendremos bastante trabajo. – suspira con una pequeña sonrisa.

Es cierto. Hoy disfrutaremos del banquete, pero mañana nos tocara organizar todo para mantener la carne en buen estado. El truco es la sal. Con ella se mantiene la comida más tiempo. Aunque el mejor método es sin duda el frio. Cuando veníamos a esta gigantesca isla, durante nuestro viaje por el frio norte, nos dimos cuenta de ello. La carne se conservaba mucho mejor y más tiempo. Pero, a falta de frio y nieve, la sal es lo mejor. Si encima de todo guardamos la carne en nuestras vasijas, pues mejor aún.

-¡Bien! – Mi mujer aplaude para llamar la atención de todos - ¡Mañana nos tocara guardar y conservar la carne, pero hoy… a celebrar!

Los vítores estallan en la aldea. ¡Esta va a ser una buena noche!

XXXXX

Ha sido una agradable noche. Algunos se van a quedar despiertos un rato más mientras que otros van a hacer guardia. Yo llevo a mi hijo en brazos, pues ha caído dormido. Y pensar que hace una hora se estaba peleando con Hikari por un jugoso trozo de carne. Mi marido, que camina a mi lado, no ha parado de reírse de ambos pequeños. Bueno, ellos y todos los varones. Sus pequeñas travesuras y peleas han sido la principal comidilla de la cena. Pero también había otros temas, la mayoría relacionada con nuestros hijos y lo que han hecho mientras ellos han estado afuera.

Issei, por ejemplo, le enseño a su padre, y al resto, su jarrón. Su sonrisa es de orgullo… quizás demasiado. Con esa misma sonrisa gira su rostro a Hikari. Ella frunce muchísimo el ceño mientras masculla algo, pero ella también muestra un objeto… una pulsera. Vaya par de artistas que tenemos aquí.

-Bah. Una pulsera muy fea. – dice con burla mi hijo.

Y ahí vamos de nuevo.

-Pues anda que tu jarrón. Con lo tonto que eres es sorprendente que no lo hayas roto.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado?!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Además de tonto eres sordo?

-¡Tu…!

Antes de que ambos se enzarcen, nuevamente, me adelanto y le agarró del cuello de la camisa, tirándolo a mi lado, colocándolo después entre ambos. La madre de Hikari imita mi gesto.

-Jajajajaja. ¡Como añoraba esto! – se carcajea mi esposo, siendo seguido por los demás varones.

Niego con la cabeza, divertida, mientras entramos en nuestra casa. Deposito a mi hijo en su cama y me tumbo en la mía. Mi marido no tarda en abrazarme y besarme. Se perfectamente lo que quiere. Y para qué negarlo, yo también lo deseo.

-Espera. – Le detengo entre suspiros – Ise.

-Está dormido profundamente. – me dice mientras besa mi cuello.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él sonríe mientras se incorpora un poco, mirando a nuestro hijo. Entonces, con un tono de voz normal, le habla.

-Hijo, Hikari dice que tu jarrón es muy feo y que tú eres tan feo como la mierda de los animales del bosque.

Yo abro los ojos escandalizada. Giro rápidamente mi cuello, esperando encontrarme a mi pequeño corriendo afuera en busca de Hikari. Pero, para mi suerte, está profundamente dormido.

-¿Lo ves? Duerme como un tronco. – vuelve a mirarme con ese brillo en los ojos – Así que hay que aprovechar.

Ambos nos sonreímos mientras hacemos cosas que no deberían presenciar los niños. Suerte que Ise este durmiendo. No seáis malpensados, pero las casas no son lo suficientemente grandes como para tener cuartos privados. Prácticamente todo están en una sola habitación.

XXXXX

Ugh. ¿Por qué siento este peso en mi estomago? ¿Quién demonios está saltando encima mío? Molesto abro los ojos, con intenciones de estrangular a quien no me está dejando dormir. Mi incorporo rápidamente para ver a mi pequeño, que sonríe… demasiado. No me gusta ese brillo en los ojos.

-Ise, ¿qué quieres? Aún es temprano. – le digo aun medio dormido.

Estoy dispuesto a tumbarme y seguir durmiendo, pero parece que no iba a ser posible.

-Me dijiste que cuando volvieras lucharías conmigo. – me dice contento, saltando levemente en mi estómago.

Pufff. Maltada sea. Tan buena memoria para algunas cosas y tan mala para otras.

-Hijo estoy cansado. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos mañana? ¿Vale?

Veo de reojo a mi esposa, que me sonríe con lastima mientras se da la vuelta. Ella sabe que va a ser imposible quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

-No. – Niega con fuerza con la cabeza – Me dijiste que cuando volvieras lucharías conmigo. Así que vamos. Mueve el culo so vago. – masculla mientras intenta incorporarme de la camisa.

Maldito niño. Lo único que tengo ahora ganas es de lanzarlo al rio y seguir durmiendo. Sé que sabe nadar, por lo que no me preocuparía.

-Cariño, será mejor que vayas. – Me dice mi esposa en un murmullo – No te va a dejar en paz.

Suspiro mientras unas lágrimas caen por mi rostro. ¡Me doy por vencido! Miro a mi hijo con ojos de cachorrito, pero no funcionan. El solo sonríe, de pie a mi lado, esperando a que levante mi trasero de mi cómoda cama. Pufff. En momentos como este desearía no tener a este renacuajo.

Mascullando una maldición me levanto y ambos abandonamos nuestra casa. Afuera el sol ya ha aparecido por encima de las montañas. Ciertamente es una hora buena para levantarse, pero yo estoy agotado. Observo a mí alrededor. Apenas hay algunos que están despiertos. La mayoría son mujeres que se encargan de preparar el desayuno.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Mueve tu gordo culo! – exclama mi hijo mientras me empuja por detrás.

Vuelvo a suspirar y nos ponemos en marcha. Cuando estamos por alejarnos un poco de la aldea, noto que Issei suelta un gruñido. Miro sobre mi hombro, encontrándome con la pequeña Hikari, que tiene un trozo de carne y una fruta.

-Buenos días. – saluda sonriente.

Que adorable. Seguro que ella no ha despertado a su padre. Maldito suertudo.

-Buenos días Hikari. – le devuelvo la sonrisa, aunque no es tan grande.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le pregunta Issei con malhumor.

-Hijo, si quieres nos volvemos. – le digo con esperanzas de poder seguir durmiendo.

-¡NO! ¡No oses escaquearte! – me acusa con un dedo.

¿Dónde ha aprendido esa palabra? Ah, sí. Su madre.

-Os he visto alejaros y me ha entrado curiosidad. – responde Hikari a la anterior pregunta de mi hijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Ya. Lo que quieres es molestar. – vuelve a mascullar.

-Eso también.

No lo niega. Esto es divertido.

-Maldita…

Estos dos. Nunca van a cambiar. Sonrió divertido mientras observo la "conversación" de ambos justo delante mío. Es un dúo bastante cómico. Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino. Una pequeña explanada. El lugar donde ambos entrenamos. Bueno, el entrena… yo me burlo. No os enfadéis conmigo. No soy mal padre… solo disfruto de momentos como este.

Ambos cogemos un par de largos palos. Aunque más que palos sería mejor llamarlos lanzas, claro que estas no tiene punta. ¿Sabéis lo que me pasaría si hiero a mi hijo con eso? Creo que no hace falta decirlo.

-Bien hijo. Muéstrame lo que has progresado mientras no he estado aquí.

Cojo mi palo con una mano. No me hace falta usar ambas… por lo menos por ahora. Ya cuando crezca la cosa será distinta.

El palo de Ise es más corto. Perfecto para alguien de su estatura. Ciertamente sus capacidades físicas son superiores, pero sería una tontería darle un palo más largo por eso. Puede molestar más que nada por su longitud. Es de lo más lógico.

CLAN-CLAN

Coge el palo como si fuera una espada, lanzando primero un corte a mi costado izquierdo, el cual bloqueo con gran facilidad, y luego gira sobre su eje para intentar golpearme en el otro costado.

CLAN-CLAN-CLAN

Sin apenas detenerse empieza a lanzar golpes rápidos y precisos. Si algo le he enseñado es que más vale maña que fuerza. Por eso siempre es mejor hacer movimientos rápidos y débiles a puntos sensibles que golpes poderosos.

CLAN-CLAN

Por ejemplo, si se enfrenta a alguien más alto y fuerte que él, obviamente no le conviene un enfrentamiento directo, sino más bien aprovechar su mayor velocidad y agilidad para esquivar los poderosos ataques. Es muy pero que muy extraño encontrarse con un combatiente que sea muy fuerte, rápido y ágil. Claro que existen. Por supuesto. Esos pueden llegar a ser los más peligrosos de enfrentar, pues tienen menos puntos débiles.

CLAN-CLAN

-¡Ay! – se queja de un pequeño golpe en la espalda producido por mí.

-Jajajaja. Que lento que eres. – se burla Hikari.

Ah, me había olvidado de ella. Se encuentra sentada en un tronco caído, a una distancia segura, observando divertida, aprovechando cada momento para burlarse de Ise.

-Ven tú, a ver qué tal se te da.

-Yo no soy tan estúpida como tú. Sé cuál es mi límite.

-Pse. ¡Pues yo superare ese límite!

CLAN

-¡Auch!

-No te distraigas. Venga, sigamos, que no pareces haber mejorado absolutamente en nada. – le provoco.

-¡Claro que he mejorado! ¡Ya verás! ¡Te derrotare! ¡Si no es hoy… entonces será mañana! ¡O al próximo!

-O nunca. – sonríe burlona.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Algún día le derrotare y seré el más fuerte! - exclama con gran determinación.

Y así lo espero, hijo mío. Así lo espero. En este mundo hay seres muy poderosos. Deberás ser también poderoso para enfrentarte a ellos y defender aquello que quieres.

Seguimos entrenando durante una hora, hasta que escucho los gritos de mi esposa, llamándonos para desayunar. Hmmm, la verdad es que se me había olvidado el hambre. Y ahora que me acuerdo me ha entrado más.

-¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¡Comidaaaaaaaaaa! – exclama mientras suelta su palo y sale disparado.

Hikari se levanta y corre detrás de él pero ni corriendo lo más rápido posible es capaz de alcanzarlo. En nada la ventaja es abrumadora. Sonrió mientras recojo su palo de entrenamiento, dejándolo junto al mío en el tronco caído donde antes se sentaba Hikari.

Dentro de unos años será lo suficientemente fuerte como para plantarme cara. Entonces mi esposa podrá enseñarle algo de magia primitiva.

Yo nunca he sido bueno con la magia. No tengo talento para ello. Lo mío siempre ha sido el combate. Y ella… bueno, apenas conoce un par de trucos. Tampoco era buena con la magia. Pero algo es mejor que nada. Y creo que lo poco que aprenda podrá servirle en el futuro.

* * *

Hace un mes que no actualizo na de na. Pero bueno, que queréis que os diga ? En cuanto termine las recuperaciones (y supe que aprobé todo XD) empecé a leerme novelas, mangas y ver series a tutiplén. Entre eso y la insoportable caló que hace aquí (casi 40 grados a la sombra) se quitan las ganas de hacer na.

Y bueno, como habéis podido comprobar, voy a intentar hacer este fic en primera persona. Por cierto, una cosa que os quiero preguntar:

¿Conocéis vosotros alguna saga de libros o alguna serie que ocurra entre el mil a.C. y el siglo XXI?

Os explico, aunque os aviso que tiene algo de spoiler, pues diré algo respecto al futuro del fic. Veamos, en este fic he decidido hacer "adaptaciones" de, por ejemplo, _'Drácula de Bram Stoker'_ o _'_ _Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo_ _'_. Por eso os invito a sugerirme series o libros. Claro que ya aviso de que NO todos podrán ser posibles incluirlos, o sufrirán "modificaciones" para adaptarlo. Serán mini crossovers de algún o algunos capítulos, por si alguien se piensa lo contrario. En este fic creo que puede ayudar a enriquecer la historia, pues Issei va a vivir muchos momentos importantes de la historia.


	3. Primeros años - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

ShadowTails98: me alegra saber que esto empieza bien. Te puedo asegurar que Arturo no será el único. La verdad es que es bastante complicado, más de lo que esperaba, pero me esforzaré XD

Zafir09: me alegra que te guste. Lo de la raza de Issei es un completo misterio. Sera resuelto algún día ? Puede que si… o puede que no XD Hikari e Issei es un dúo bastante cómico.

Guest: por ahora será la línea histórica mundial. Una vez acabe eso… ya se verá.

Morphos: me alegra que te guste. Y gracias por las recomendaciones _. '_ _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ _'_ quiero esperar a que este completa para leérmela. Las otras dos no las conozco, pero parecen ser el estilo que más me gusta… fantasía XD Y bueno, al no ocurrir en este mundo será difícil, pero se me ha ocurrido un par de cosas de la saga del "gordo cabrón" XDDD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

 **PRIMEROS AÑOS – PARTE 02**

* * *

Escribo en mi nuevo… ¿cómo lo llamó mama? ¿Creo que era diario? Bah, da igual. Alguno se preguntara que lenguaje estoy usando. En esta aldea no usan la escritura, por lo que uso mi idioma materno. Mama me enseñó hace varios años. Quería enseñarme a escribir al mismo tiempo que me enseñaba otra cosa muy importante.

(NA: se podría decir que es parecido a la escritura grecolatina)

Siendo sincero ando un poco aburrido. Supuestamente papá me llevara con él a mi primera caza. Ahhh, ya tengo catorce años. ¡Como pasa la vida! Aunque en comparación con mi supuesta longevidad esto apenas es un suspiro. Ahora mismo me encuentro en el lugar donde suelo practicar lucha con mi padre. Pero mi viejo no se encuentra conmigo. La verdad es que aún es bastante temprano como para que alguien este despierto. Los rayos del astro rey aun no asoman entre las montañas. Yo me encuentro escribiendo junto a un pequeño fuego.

CRAC

Oigo un ruido a lo lejos, y no es de animal. Alguien ha pisado una rama. Cojo mi pergamino, mi tinta y mi pluma de ave y las guardo en mi dimensión de bolsillo. Lo poco que se dé Magia es lo que he aprendido: crear una dimensión de bolsillo para guardar mis cosas, como mi diario, control muy básico de los elementos, sanar heridas leves y poco más. Pero siempre es mejor tener poco que no tener nada.

Espera, me parece a mí que aquí hay un vacío, ¿no? ¿Cómo he conseguido todo esto? Leer, escribir y usar mi Magia materna. Bueno, en seis años se aprende muchísimo.

.

(Flashback – seis años atrás)

.

Han pasado dos días desde que termine de entrenar con mi padre. Mi madre ha estado un poco inquieta estos días, lo cual me tiene muy curioso.

-Mama, ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy rara. – le comentó mientras limpiamos en el rio.

Al estar un poco alejados de las otras madres podemos hablar tranquilamente.

-Veras hijo, tu padre me comentó una cosa muy importante, por lo que estoy sopesándolo seriamente.

-¿Qué es esa cosa tan importante?

-Enseñarte a leer, escribir y usar Magia.

-¿?

Yo la miro sin entender. ¿Leer? ¿Escribir? ¿ Magia? Estoy empezando a considerar que mi madre está enferma. Me habla de cosas que no entiendo. Debe saber lo que pienso, pues suspira mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Creo que será mejor que te enseñe. – murmuró.

A pesar de sus palabras, no hicimos nada en todo el día que no fuera limpiar y limpiar. ¡Que aburrido! Por la tarde me fui a entrenar con mi padre mientras esa tonta de Hikari no paraba de burlarse de mí. ¡Arg! ¡A ver si se cae encima de un montón de excrementos de animal!

Como siempre, papa me da una soberana paliza, nuevamente. ¿Es que no podría ser más suave con su pequeño y adorable hijo? No, ¿para qué? Pse. Algún día… ¡algún día le daré yo una paliza! ¡Lo juro!

Luego del "entrenamiento" volvimos a la aldea. No hay que comentar que mi madre golpeó con fuerza a mi padre porque, según ella, yo aún era muy pequeño.

En parte me gusta que me defienda del bruto que tengo por padre, pero también me siento ofendido por llamarme niño. ¡Tengo ocho años! ¡Ya no soy un niño!

XXXXX

Dos semanas han pasado. ¡Dos malditas semanas y mi madre no me enseña aun nada! Es frustrante. Primero me dice que me va a enseñar algo y aun nada. ¿Qué será lo que le pase por la cabeza? ¿Por qué esta larguísima espera? ¿Acaso se retractó?

Ahora mismo me encuentro lanzando piedras al rio con rabia. No soy paciente, pero si encima de todo tengo poca, pues añádele esto.

-Hijo.

Mi brazo se detiene en lo alto al escuchar la voz de mi madre. Dejo la piedra en el suelo mientras me volteo para verla. Su cara muestra una seriedad como pocas veces la he visto.

-¿Si, mama?

-Ven conmigo. Es hora de que te enseñe. – Entonces me sonríe levemente – Creo que si esperas un día más acabaras lanzando rocas mucho más grandes.

Yo me sonrojo ante la vergüenza de que se haya dado cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-Tranquilo. Tu padre tampoco era paciente, pero con los años acabas consiguiéndolo.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia el bosque, curiosamente hacia donde entreno con papá.

Para curiosidad mía, mi madre se asegura muy bien de que nadie nos sigue. ¿Tan malo sería que supieran de lo que es capaz mamá? Avanzamos y avanzamos hasta llegar al claro. Una vez ahí mi madre se sienta en el mismo tronco donde suele sentarse Hikari. Golpea suavemente a su lado, invitándome a sentarme. Yo obedezco y me siento.

-Bien. Hijo, quiero que no te asustes por lo que vas a ver. Y haz el favor de mantenerte cayado, ¿vale? Te responderé todo a su debido tiempo.

Yo ladeo la cabeza confuso, pero asiento. Entonces ocurre algo increíble. Mi madre alza su mano, escribe algo en el aire y estira su mano como si fuera a agarrar algo. Entonces una leve luz dorada aparece en la punta de sus dedos. Pero eso no es lo más impresionante. Para nada. Lo impresionante es que sus dedos empezaron a desaparecer, y esa luz que antes estaba en la punta de sus dedos iba creciendo, cubriendo las partes que desaparecían.

Yo no pude evitar saltar de mi asiento para examinar ese hecho desde todos los ángulos posibles. ¡Es que era simplemente impresionante! ¡De verdad que habían desaparecido! Pero lo curioso era que, en el lugar donde estaba desapareciendo la mano de mi madre, había algo raro. No sabía describirlo.

Entonces mi madre empezó a retirar su mano. La luz dorada empezó a cubrir menos piel, hasta que desapareció una vez la mano de mi madre volvió a estar entera, aunque sostenía algo rectangular y muy gordo.

-Wow. ¡Eso es genial! ¡¿Cómo lo has…?!

Me cayó ante la mirada de mi madre. Sus ojos severos me dicen que no grite o atraería a alguien no deseado. Yo me pongo las manos en la boca, pero mi excitación no disminuye en lo más mínimo.

-Hijo, lo que acabas de ver es la Magia de nuestro pueblo.

-Wow. Que chuuuuulooooo.

-Si. Sí que lo es. – me sonríe.

-¿Yo voy a aprenderlo?

-No. Por lo menos no por ahora. – Me responde, deprimiéndome – Antes de aprender la Magia de nuestro pueblo debes aprender a escribir y leer nuestro idioma materno. Solo así podrás usar nuestra Magia.

-Buuu. ¿Entonces voy a aprender mi idioma?

-Así es. Aunque, siendo sincera, creo que debería haberte enseñado hace unos años, pero tampoco importa demasiado. – Se encogió de hombros aun con esa sonrisa – Bien, esto nos va a llevar tiempo, así que siéntate y escúchame mientras te enseño.

Yo asiento y me vuelvo a sentar, atendiendo a todo lo que me dice.

-Y por nada del mundo desveles nada de esto a los demás, ¿entendido? – Yo asiento, pero antes de poder preguntar ella vuelve a hablar – Algún día entenderás el motivo. Así que de momento haz lo que te digo.

-Si~.

XXXXX

Desgraciadamente esta vez el tiempo es muchísimo más largo. Primero esperé dos semanas para que empezara a instruirme. Ahora llevo casi un año aprendiendo mi idioma. ¡Yo quiero aprender ya Magia! ¡Hace mucho que aprendí mi lengua materna! Ya sé leer y escribir. Mi madre usa el libro, que es como se llama lo que sacó de quien sabe dónde, para enseñarme. A mí me dio uno más pequeño y mi actual diario, los cuales ella guarda una vez termino.

Arg. ¿Por qué aun no me enseña? ¿A que está esperando?

Si algo he aprendido de mamá es que no tiene lógica. Hace lo que quiere cuando menos me lo espero. Así que he aprendido a ser paciente… bueno, a ser más paciente de lo habitual, que tampoco es mucho.

Mi padre se ríe cuando ve mi frustración por aprender Magia. Yo intento convencerle para que hable con mal, pero él no quiere entrometerse. Dice que él no sabe nada de Magia, así que no puede hacer nada. Cuando hablo con mamá, ella solo me dice que sea paciente. Que cuando esté preparado entonces me enseñará.

A pesar de todo, he de admitir que es muy gracioso hablar en mi idioma materno con mis padres mientras uso mi segundo idioma para hablar con los demás.

Ahora mismo me situó en el claro, practicando mí caligrafía. Según mama es muy pero que muy importante. Aún queda suficiente luz antes de que el astro rey se oculte entre las montañas y la oscuridad inunde el lugar.

-Hijo.

Hablando de ella. Acaba de entrar en el claro.

-Creo que es hora de que te enseñe nuestra Magia. ¿Estás listo?

Dejo mi libro de pruebas y me levanto de un salto con gran entusiasmo.

-¡Si! ¡Estoy listo!

Ella sonríe.

-En ese caso empezaremos, ya que hay mucho por enseñarte. Empecemos por lo básico. – Se sentó en su lugar de siempre mientras yo me quedaba de pie frente a ella – Dime, ¿sabes que son los demonios?

Yo negué ante tan extraña pregunta. ¿Demonios? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?

-Un demonio es un ser sobrenatural descrito como algo que no es humano y que usualmente resulta malévolo. Todas las religiones y mitologías del mundo tienen demonios. – yo asentía, aunque aún no comprendía – Bien, pues estos demonios usan su imaginación y su poder de crear, además de tener un buen sentido, para poder hacer uso de su poder innato. Normalmente casi toda criatura sobrenatural suele tener algún poder. La Magia es todo lo contrario. Usa conocimiento para controlar ciertas ecuaciones. Necesitas usar la cabeza y realizar bien los cálculos. _'Si hago esto, entonces sucederá esto'._ A pesar de parecer muy similares, son muy distintos. ¿Entiendes eso? – Yo asiento, empezando a comprender, aunque no podía imaginármelo – Bien, pues nuestra Magia es lo contrario. No usamos ecuaciones, sino palabras. Nuestro alfabeto mágico. Es más parecida a una Magia de cuyo nombre no consigo acordarme, la cual usar un alfabeto, como nosotros. – Murmuró para si - Para empezar debemos diferenciar los términos correctos. Normalmente llamamos Magia a aquello que no podemos explicar, pero no es realmente así. Hay dos tipos, dos términos. Uno de ellos es la Taumaturgia. La Taumaturgia se encarga de reproducir los fenómenos naturales y conocidos sin saltarse las leyes del mundo. La Magia ignora dichas leyes.

-Pero, ¿qué leyes son esas?

-Las leyes son, por decirlo de forma simple, el sistema de normas que funcionan en este mundo. Las leyes de Gaia.

-¿Gaia? ¿Eso qué es?

-Gaia es todo lo que nos rodea. Es el viento, el agua, los árboles, la tierra y demás. Es el lugar donde vivimos. Todo ello. También tiene otro nombre… Madre Naturaleza. Protege a todas las criaturas que existen. Este mismo lugar es un gigantesco ser vivo. Un gran organismo vivo. Por ese motivo hay que cuidarlo.

-Ah.

-Primero te enseñaré a usar la Taumaturgia. Una vez lo domines entonces podrás aprender a usar la Magia. Pero antes que nada necesitaré revisar tus Circuitos Mágicos y abrirlos.

-¿Circuitos Mágicos?

-Son unos conductos minúsculos e invisibles por el cual circula el Maná.

-¿Qué es el Maná?

-El Maná es la fuente de poder sobrenatural que radica en el mundo y en el interior de la gente. Este poder es usado para usar los encantamientos. Todo ser vivo tiene Circuitos Mágicos, pero algunos o no tienen o son demasiado pequeños o los tienen cerrados. Estos no pueden usar Magia. – explicó mientras ponía la palma de su mano en mi pecho.

-¿Quiénes entran en ese grupo?

-Plantas, animales y muchos seres, aunque siempre hay excepciones. Nuestra familia no es muy apta en la Magia. A mí me tuvieron que abrir la mayoría de mis Circuitos Mágicos, teóricamente deberías tener pocos o ningún pero, de todas formas, vamos a ver que tienes. – durante un par de minutos nos quedamos en la misma posición. Mi madre me revisaba tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que los abrió con una leve sonrisa – Parece que tienes algunos abiertos. Igual que yo. – se rio – Bien, empecemos. Esto te puede doler un poco, pero se pasara. – Y entonces empezó – Relájate y concéntrate en algo. Lo que sea. – me dice con gesto serio.

Yo cierro los ojos y me intento relajar. Al principio noto una sensación extraña. Según me explicó luego mi madre, lo que ha hecho es localizar mi Núcleo Mágico. Una vez localizado empezó a distribuir el Maná a través de mis Circuitos Mágicos. Como ya dijo, yo tengo alguno abiertos, por lo que el objetivo era abrirlos todos. Al principio sentía cierta molestia, pero según iba pasando el tiempo esa molestia empezó a ser dolorosa.

Una vez pasó el sufrimiento, abrí nuevamente los ojos. Mi madre me sonreía mientras limpiaba el sudor de mi rostro.

-¿A que no ha sido para tanto? – preguntó sarcástica.

-No. No ha sido nada. – Respondo en el mismo tono – Mama, hay algo que no entiendo. Si nosotros usamos el lenguaje, ¿por qué es necesario hacer lo que acabamos de hacer?

Mi madre alza una ceja.

-Aunque sea el lenguaje escrito lo que usamos, necesitas la Magia para que surta efecto. Sino, entonces solo es lenguaje normal y corriente. Es lo mismo que con la otra Magia que no me acuerdo. Ains, me fastidia no acordarme. – Masculló haciendo un puchero – Bien. Tus Circuitos Mágicos han sido abiertos. Desgraciadamente, al tener mis genes y los de tu padre, tus Circuitos Mágicos no te van a permitir usar demasiada Magia debido a su estrechez. Pero algo es mejor que nada.

Entonces empezó el durísimo y larguísimo proceso que fue aprender a usar la Magia. Pero aún recuerdo la primera vez que conseguí usarla adecuadamente. Lo primero que hicimos fue algo sencillo para que empezara a dominar la Taumaturgia. Pero he de decir que me costó otros medio años aprender lo suficiente para hacer un sencillo hechizo.

Lo que hicimos fue adentrarnos aún más en el bosque y acercarnos al rio. Mi madre volvió a dibujar nuestro alfabeto en el aire. Creo que no he mencionado que las palabras no brillan, ¿verdad? Pues ahora lo digo. En fin, una vez dibujado el alfabeto imbuido de Magia, la tierra empezó a hundirse. No era algo grande. Apenas tendría un palmo de anchura. Mi madre lo que creo fue un pequeño hoyo. Luego dicho hoyo se conectó con el rio gracias a un caminito que se creó también de la nada. Al final el agua acabó llenando el pequeño hoyo.

-¿Eso no ha sido Magia? – pregunté dudoso.

-No. Eso no ha sido Magia. Simplemente he cavado la tierra. Si te das cuenta, la tierra que debería ocupar el lugar del hoyo y el camino está a ambos lados. No ha desaparecido.

-Ah.

-Pero esto si es Magia.

Volviendo a escribir en el aire, mi madre obró un nuevo hechizo. Esta vez fue algo increíble. El agua del hoyo empezó a ascender como si de una serpiente se tratara. Ascendía y ascendía hasta que no quedaba ni una gota en el hoyo. El cuerpo serpenteante del aguase elevaba hasta salirse del camino, empezando a girar en torno a mi madre. Yo me quedó fascinado.

-Esto contradice las leyes de Gaia. – Me dijo – El agua no puede hacer lo que está haciendo, debido a su propia naturaleza. Para que ascendiera, debería evaporarse y ascender hasta el cielo.

-Ya veo.

-Es bueno saberlo. Ahora mismo tú vas a tener que conseguir crear un hoyo, no necesariamente grande. Una vez consigas cavar ese hoyo, entonces lo llenaras de agua. Una vez consigas eso, abras empezado a recorrer el camino de la Taumaturgia.

-Y entonces aprenderé Magia. – murmuro excitado.

-Una vez domines la Taumaturgia.

-Sí, sí. ¡Vamos a empezar!

Ay, que estúpido fui. Pensé que conseguiría lograrlo en poco tiempo. ¡Ay, que estúpido fui! ¡Me costó otros cuatro años aprender Taumaturgia! Pero era por algo muy simple. ¡Las leyes de Gaia! No las conocía, así que tuve que aprenderlas de mi madre. ¡Y eran muchísimas, y encima la gran mayoría demasiado complicadas! Pse. Ya podría haberme avisado de ese detalle.

Yo creo, sinceramente, que disfruta viéndome estrellarme una y otra vez. Pero al final lo conseguí. Me llevo esos dos malditos años, pero lo conseguí. Y, una vez conseguido, me tocó aprender Magia. Mi primer experimento fue crear el látigo de agua que creo mi madre… pero desgraciadamente no me salió bien a la primera… ni a la segunda… ni a la tercera. ¡Me costó horrores conseguirlo adecuadamente! ¡Un mes! ¡Un maldito mes conseguir algo tan simple!

Pero que grande fue mi alegría al conseguirlo. Y, una vez conseguí controlar el pequeño látigo de agua, entonces pude empezar a manejar mejor dicho elemento antes de pasar a los demás. Pero, una vez que conseguí eso, mi madre creyó adecuado enseñarme la Magia de la dimensión de bolsillo para que guardara mis propias cosas. Una Magia la mar de útil, sin duda alguna.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

Hace apenas unos meses que conseguí mejorar mi nivel de control del elemento agua. Aún estoy demasiado lejos de controlarlo adecuadamente, pero no hay que rendirse. ¡Como dijo mi madre, para aprender a controlar algo de forma excelente hay que investigar y desarrollar los conocimientos de ese algo! ¡Así que no puedo rendirme!

Desgraciadamente mi madre esperó a que cayera agotado de practicar hechizos para explicarme que todos tienen un límite. Entre nosotros ese límite es el Maná. El Maná, la fuente de la Magia, es infinita, pero según voy creando los hechizos, éste se va gastando. Mi Maná tarda en recuperarse, por lo que aprendí a usar los hechizos correctamente, así como su consumo de Maná. Además, también me enseñó alguna pequeña forma de aumentar el tamaño de mis Circuitos Mágicos. Desgraciadamente apenas se aumenta algo. Deberé buscar otra manera de aumentarlos y así aumentar mi capacidad de Maná. Si lo consigo, junto a mi mejora del uso de la Magia, podré superar en capacidad a mi madre.

¡Ese será mi objetivo!

-¡Ise! ¡Tu padre te está llamando! ¡Están a punto de irse! – me grita Hikari una vez consigue localizarme.

Yo no soy el único que ha cambiado en estos seis años. He crecido, pero según mi padre aun me faltan varios años de crecimientos. Aun debo crecer más y mi cuerpo debe desarrollarse mejor.

¡Pero ay con Hikari! Es normal que ella este mejor que yo. Después de todo me saca dos años. Según el mayor de mis amigos, que ahora tendrá unos veinte años, dice que Hikari será una mujer muy hermosa dentro de poco. ¡Que desvergonzado! ¡Él ya tiene mujer! ¡¿Qué demonios hace mirando a otras?!

La verdad es que no sé cómo es posible que piense tal cosa. Hikari sigue siendo más alta que yo… por un poco, y ciertamente su cuerpo también se ha desarrollado. Según mi madre, está desarrollando un cuerpo de mujer. Cuando le pregunté a mi padre a que se refería exactamente mi madre, el me respondió de la siguiente manera _'hijo mío, igual que un hombre suele desarrollar sus músculos, así como también empieza a salirle pelo donde antes no tenía y a cambiarle la voz, a las mujeres se le desarrollan los pechos, cintura, nalgas y otras partes. Solo recuerda como era Hikari hace unos cuatro años y fíjate en tu madre. Fíjate muy bien en la más que obvia diferencia. A eso se refiere tu madre'._

La verdad, después de que me dijera eso me sentí bastante estúpido. ¡Era obvio! Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué los chicos mayores que yo aún solteros se ponen tan tontos con ella. En serio que no lo entiendo. Hikari no es la única chica con esa edad. Incluso las hay con varios años más. Sinceramente, no lo entiendo.

Mi madre dice que aun soy demasiado inmaduro como para entender mientras niega decepcionada. Mi padre dice que ya veré con una sonrisa que me pone nervioso. Bah.

-¡Ise, mueve el culo! – me grita en la cara.

Yo me caigo para atrás, pues me había perdido en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta de cuan cerca estaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, pedazo de loca?! – grito enfadado.

Ella sonríe arrogante mientras pone sus manos en su cintura. Ciertamente ahora la tiene más estrecha. Su cuerpo ha cambiado. Ahora es un poco más curvilíneo… solo un poco.

-Te llamo, te llamo y tú solo estas en las nubes. ¡Debes darte prisa o se irán sin ti!

Eso sí que no me gustó nada. Me levanto de un salto y empiezo a correr hacia la aldea con Hikari tras mis pasos. Debo bajar el ritmo para no dejarla demasiado atrás. Al final no tardamos en llegar. Los hombres mayores que yo, ya que soy el único de catorce años, ya están preparados. Mi padre me mira con gesto serio.

-Ya era hora. Estábamos a punto de irnos. – mira a su alrededor, observando al grupo de caza - ¡Bien, nos vamos!

Con ese grito todos empezamos a movernos, alejándonos de la aldea. Yo me giro un poco, despidiéndome con la mano de mi madre e Hikari. No las veré en unos días. Es extraño.

-Vamos hijo. Si hay suerte, en pocos días habremos vuelto. – me sonríe mi padre, contagiándome la sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. ¡Vamos a por la carne! – exclamo.

Todos los hombres sueltan un grito de ánimo. ¡Seguro que esto será emocionante!

XXXXX

Emocionante… ¡y una mierda! ¡Esto es un asco! ¡No me imaginaba algo así! Sinceramente, echo de menos mis días de niño en la aldea. Ahí por lo menos tenía mi casa y mi cama. Llevamos cuatro días de caza. Hace dos nos pilló una fuerte tormenta. Tuvimos que refugiarnos bajo los árboles, pero aun así acabamos completamente empapados. Hoy también ha llovido demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. ¡Y dormir en el suelo es lo peor!

Mi humor esta por los suelos. No me consuela que los más jóvenes me digan que ya me acostumbrare o que la primera vez siempre es así. ¡Yo solo quiero volver a casa! ¡¿Dónde demonios esta la maldita manada?! ¡Ya tengo ganas de cazar y volver! Ahhh, mi casita, tan calentita, y mi cama… ¡que no es tan dura como este maldito suelo! Aunque a veces hay suerte y conseguimos un lugar cómodo… pero o las raíces me molestan o los malditos insectos no dejan dormir. ¡Que molestos!

Al quinto día conseguimos dar con la maldita manada. No puedo negar que me asombré enormemente al ver tanto animal junto. ¡Debían de ser más de cien! La manada es de la misma especie que cazaron el día que mi madre decidió enseñarme Magia.

Mi padre, como líder del grupo, se pone frente a nosotros, observando a la manada pastar tranquilamente, y luego nos observa uno a uno fijamente. Cuando posa su mirada en mi, tiene el mismo brillo que cuando ha mirado a los demás. No sé si alegrarme porque no me va a tratar de modo especial… o enfadarme por eso mismo.

-Bien. Ya que tenemos un nuevo compañero, deberemos tener especial cuidado… sobre todo quienes vayan con él. – hubo una carcajada general, provocándome un sonrojo de pura vergüenza. Ya se la devolveré – Bien, este es el plan.

Mi padre nos explicó detalladamente lo que debíamos hacer para conseguir cazar las presas. Por suerte yo no tenía un objetivo importante. Era el nuevo, por lo que solo debía de asustar a la manada.

Una vez terminada la explicación, todos empezaron a moverse. Yo me fui junto a mi amigo de veinte años y otros dos hombres. Sigilosamente nos movemos hasta el lugar indicado. Parece ser que esta es la táctica que suelen usar casi siempre, pues es la más efectiva. Esta vez, al no tener un barranco o un acantilado, han decidido llevarles hasta un desfiladero bastante estrecho, tendiéndoles una emboscada.

Mi grupo se encargaría de espantar a la manada en dirección al desfiladero. Entonces, los otros dos grupos, se situarían en la parte de arriba y dispararían sus flechas y lanzas contra los animales, cazando a los que pudieran.

Fácil y sencillo… o eso parece.

XXXXX

La tarea resultó ser más costosa de lo que había esperado. Ciertamente la manada se asustó al vernos con nuestras lanzas, y aún más al ver nuestras flechas volando hacia ellos. El problema empezó cuando los llevamos al desfiladero. La mayoría entró, siendo algunos abatidos. El problema fue aquellos que no entraron. Algunos machos se dispersaron y empezaron a atacarnos.

Era fácil esquivarlos, pues estos se lanzaban de cabeza. Yo lo esquivaba para cansarlo. Los demás lo esquivaban y aprovechaban para lancearle. Yo acabe matándoles. Al final, debido a esto, acabamos cazando más de lo esperado. ¡Pero eso es bueno! Podremos estar más tiempo sin necesidad de cazar. Además, está a punto de llegar el momento de recolección.

Ciertamente recolectamos frutas, verduras y demás del bosque, pescamos y cultivamos otras cosas, pero la carne es lo más esencial. Vivir sin carne es difícil debido a todo lo que tenemos que hacer para sobrevivir.

Una vez reunidos nuevamente, cargamos a los animales cazados. Era hora de volver a casa.

XXXXX

Los días de vuelta a casa se hicieron más largos debido a que nuestro paso se hizo más lento por la carga, pero ciertamente también estábamos muy felices. ¡Yo conseguí cazar a uno! Papá está muy orgulloso. Tanto que me dio una palmada demasiado fuerte en la espalda. ¡Dolió mucho! Yo se mire mal, a lo que él solo se carcajeó fuertemente.

A la cuarta noche de vuelta, me tocó hacer guardia. Es la primera vez que hago tal cosa. Sinceramente no me agrada el estar despierto mientras los demás duermen, pero no me voy a quejar. Ellos han hecho lo mismo durante todos estos largos días.

Pero, a pesar de todo, es muy relajante todo esto. Ciertamente he de estar alerta, pero no puedo evitar que mis pensamientos abandonen mi cuerpo. Observar el fuego que nos ilumina y protege, y las luces del techo iluminando el infinito oscuro junto a la gran luz blanca.

La zona donde nos encontramos se ilumina de un modo hermoso. Una mezcla entre los colores del fuego y de la luz plateada.

CRAC

Entonces escucho un sonido. Rápidamente cojo mi lanza y me doy la vuelta. He escuchado un sonido, como el de una rama al romperse. Me levanto y camino lentamente hacia el sonido, con la guardia en alto. Seguramente será un animal salvaje.

Me alejo bastante de nuestra zona de descanso. La luz plateada que proviene de arriba ayuda a mi visión a ver perfectamente. Ciertamente tengo mejor visión que mis compañeros, tanto de día como de noche, pero no puedo ver en la completa oscuridad. Esta luz ayuda mucho.

Llego a un claro y, entonces, frente a mí, apareció algo que nunca había visto. Una gigantesca criatura humanoide de afiladas garras, pelo revuelto y dos largos cuernos surgiendo de su cabeza. Su piel era de color rojo. Llevaba puesto pieles de algún animal.

Este me gruñía con fiereza.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de miedo. Era la primera vez que me encontraba frente a algo como eso.

El monstruo empezó a avanzar hacia mí, por lo que actué por instinto. Hice una lanzada con mi lanza, pero el monstruo la destrozó con gran facilidad usando sus garras. Al ver que con ella no podría hacer nada, decidí usar mi habilidad mágica.

Junte mis manos y las extendí hacia el monstruo. Entonces reuní Maná y use mi Magia. Con gran rapidez escribí en el aire mientras el monstruo se lanzaba hacia mí.

Entonces el hechizo se activó.

SPLASH

Un poderoso torrente de agua surgió y fue directo hacia el monstruo con gran velocidad y fuerza. El impacto fue bastante fuerte, pues lo lancé varios metros, estrellándolo contra varios árboles, los cuales se iban rompiendo. Ese monstruo debe ser muy resistente si no se ha hecho nada después de tremendos golpes.

GRRR

El monstruo me gruñe con ira mientras se levanta. Tiene varios cortes en su cuerpo producto de las ramas puntiagudas producto de los destrozos. Entonces se lanza velozmente hacia mí.

Yo vuelto a escribir, pero esta vez no es un gran torrente de agua, sino una serie de pequeñas gotas de agua comprimida. La velocidad que alcanzan es lo suficiente como para que no pueda esquivarlas y le golpeen, dejándole marcas en su piel.

A pesar de mis ataques, el monstruo sigue intentando golpearme. ¡Ojala tuviera más hechizos! ¡Ojala pudiera controlar otro elemento!

Desgraciadamente no tengo demasiados hechizos, por lo que tengo que ir repitiéndolos. El monstruo parece algo inteligente, pues le es mucho más fácil esquivar mis ataques según va pasando el tiempo.

-Ahhh… ahhh…

Respiro entrecortadamente, intentando recuperar el aire. Me apoyo en mis rodillas, pues si no lo hiciera me caería al suelo producto del agotamiento. Ya no me queda más Maná. Lo he gastado todo inútilmente. No puedo dejar de temblar agotado, lleno de miedo y terror, al horrible monstruo que se acerca hacia mí con sus afiladas garras. Su cuerpo ha recibido numerosos daños de mis ataques de agua, pero no parece importarle o afectarle. ¡Es un maldito monstruo!

¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir! Cierro los ojos, esperando a que me arranque la cabeza con su enorme garra… pero eso nunca llega a ocurrir.

XXXXX

Me levanto de golpe al escuchar sonidos… sonidos de combate. ¡Y aura mágica! ¡Reconozco esa aura, pues es casi la misma que la de mi esposa! Espera… esa presencia… Giro mi cabeza en dirección a dicha presencia. No es la primera vez que siento una, ¡pero también siento la de mi hijo!

-¡Ise! – grito mientras me lanzo a la carrera.

Los demás se despiertan de golpe al escuchar mi grito. Se levantan sin entender, pero al no ver a mi hijo y verme a mí corriendo, entonces también empiezan a correr en mi misma dirección con las armas en mano. Me siguen de cerca, pero yo no les prestó atención. Corro y corro hasta que le encuentro… y al monstruo a punto de matarle.

-¡Ise! – exclamo nuevamente mientras me lanzo hacia el monstruo, golpeándole con toda mi fuerza en su horrible rostro.

PAM

GRAUGH

¡Un oni! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Un maldito oni!

Tiemblo de furia al ver al monstruo. Recuerdo que ya me encontré con uno poco después de llegar a esta gigantesca isla. En ese momento acabé bastante malherido, pues debía proteger a mi mujer.

Pero ahora… ¡ahora no estoy solo!

Mis amigos y compañeros no tardan en alcanzarnos. Yo voy junto a mi hijo mientras el monstruo intenta incorporarse, acariciándose el lugar donde había sido golpeado.

-¡Hijo! ¡Hijo, mírame! – le grito al ver que no apartaba la vista del monstruo.

Su rostro muestra cansancio. Mucho cansancio. De sus ojos salen algunas lágrimas y me muestran el horror y terror que ha pasado. Entonces parece darse cuenta de mi presencia, pues me abraza como si fuera a desaparecer mientras las lágrimas le caen.

Yo observo a mí alrededor. Hay árboles caídos y marcas de agua. Sin duda se ha defendido bastante bien, pues sigue vivo. Observo a los demás, que miran horrorizados al oni, el cual ya está nuevamente incorporado.

Me gruñe furioso debido al golpe que le he dado. Yo me separo de mi hijo y lo empujó hacia el segundo más joven. Los demás se ponen a mi lado, apuntando con las armas al oni.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – preguntó uno de ellos.

-¡Es un demonio! – exclamó otro.

-Así es. – Dije con voz potente – Y es nuestra misión destruirlo.

-¡¿Por qué deberíamos de hacer eso?! ¡Solo huyamos! – dijo otro con la voz quebrada y los brazos temblando del miedo.

-¡¿Y luego que?! ¡¿Dejamos que nos siga hasta nuestra aldea y mate a todos?!

Parece que mis palabras han calado hondo, pues ahora sus rostros no muestran miedo… ahora muestran valor. Me pongo en posición de pelea mientras los demás le rodean sin dejar de apuntar con sus armas.

-¡Tened cuidado! ¡Es capaz de romper las armas de un zarpazo! – escucho a mi hijo, que aun tiembla.

Los demás asienten. Ahora saben lo que deben hacer.

ROAR

El monstruo se lanza contra mí, y yo contra él. Esquivo un zarpazo con rapidez mientras respondo con un puñetazo a las costillas. El oni hace una mueca, pero yo no termino mi contraataque. Con mi otro puño vuelvo a golpear las costillas mientras esquivo otro zarpazo. Entonces aprovecho para darle una patada a su pierna, a la altura de la rodilla.

Uno de mis amigos aprovecha para clavar su lanza en su espalda, pero debe soltarla debido a que el oni se revuelve con fiereza. Entonces el monstruo se vuelve hacia él, pero los demás le lanzan flechas.

Algunas consiguen clavarse, pero otras no lo consiguen debido a la piel que tiene sobre sus hombros. Entonces el monstruo contraataca. Intenta desmembrar a uno de los nuestros, pero entonces yo salto a su espalda, realizando una llave sobre su cuello.

El oni empieza a sacudirse nuevamente, intentando soltarse de mi agarre. ¡No! ¡No pienso soltarte! Camina de espaldas hasta estrellarme contra un árbol. A pesar del dolor no aflojo la llave.

-¡Vamos! ¡¿A que estáis esperando?! – les grito.

Ellos, al unísono, se lanzan sobre nosotros con sus lanzas y flechas. Las lanzas atraviesan la piel del oni en distintos puntos y las flechas se clavan, atravesando las pieles. Yo me he soltado en el último momento, consiguiendo esquivarlas.

A pesar de esto, me muevo rápidamente junto al grupo, observando detenidamente al monstruo. Las puntas de las lanzas están bañadas de sangre, pero aun así las mantienen con firmeza apuntando al monstruo.

Las lanzas se han clavado en puntos importantes, como en el corazón. El oni gruñe fieramente mientras su asquerosa sangre emana desde los distintos agujeros de lanza. Vuelve a caminar, torpemente, hacia nosotros.

-¡No está muerto! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo puede estar vivo?! – grita uno incrédulo.

-¡Eso da igual! ¡Tenemos que matarlo y rematarlo! – exclama otro.

Los demás gritan con fiereza mientras se lanzan nuevamente hacia el monstruo. Este, con un rugido, rompe varias lanzas y flechas, pero somos muchos y el solo uno.

Reuniendo toda mi fuerza física, consigo atravesar su débil defensa, colocándome frente a él, con una postura agachada. Entonces…

PROAJ

Con mi puño atravieso el lugar donde está su corazón, agarrándolo, atravesando su espalda. La sangre baja rápidamente por mi brazo, ensuciándome. El oni me mira con ira durante un instante antes de dejar de respirar.

Su peso cayó sobre mí, pero me incline hacia un lado, dejándolo caer. El corazón muerto esta en mi mano. Lo miro con repugnancia. Será mejor quemarlo. Miro a los demás, que se han acercado a observar mejor al oni.

Yo, por el contrario me acerco hasta mi hijo, que parece ya no tener miedo, pero sin duda está asustado.

-Vamos. Sera mejor que duermas. – le digo suavemente.

El asiente y todos volvemos al fuego.

XXXXX

Hoy por fin volvemos a casa. Anoche otro monto guardia mientras mi hijo dormía. Sin duda tuvo pesadillas, pues muchas veces lo vi temblar y murmurar cosas. Yo quemé el corazón del oni en el fuego y después me dispuse a limpiarme de su asquerosa sangre en un riachuelo que encontré.

Estoy más que seguro que mi amada esposa me golpeara por lo ocurrido, pero no importa. Mi hijo está sano y salvo, al igual que todos nosotros. Eso es lo importante.

El sol estaba en lo alto cuando llegamos nuevamente a la aldea. Como de costumbre nos recibieron alegres. Cada uno se fue a saludar a su familia. Mi esposa nos miraba con una gran sonrisa, pero se le borró al ver el estado de nuestro hijo.

Ise la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, pero las ojeras y los ojos tristes mostraban la verdad. No estaba nada bien.

-Hola mi pequeño. – susurró mientras le abrazaba.

Para extrañeza suya, Ise le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, como si temiera que desapareciera. Ella me miró interrogante. Yo le hice un gesto en respuesta. Unos segundos después ambos se soltaron. Ise fue directo a nuestra casa sin saludar a nadie más.

Pude observar que Hikari le saludaba a lo lejos, pero él ni siquiera la miró, cosa que le extrañó mucho a la joven morena. Una vez entró en nuestra casa y dejamos las presas, todos los adultos nos reunimos. Los jóvenes se fueron a sus quehaceres. Ambos pudimos observar como Hikari caminaba hacia nuestra casa, y no tenía un buen gesto. Sin duda estaba enfadada por haber sido ignorada. Desgraciadamente ella no sabe lo ocurrido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó mi esposa con firmeza a todos los cazadores – Y más os vale no decirnos que no ha pasado nada.

Nos miramos unos a otros y asentimos. Les explicamos por turnos lo ocurrido la noche anterior a llegar aquí. Las mujeres y los recolectores no entendían nada. Es más, me atrevo a decir que no lo hubieran creído de no ser porque pudieron comprobar que era cierto.

Las caras de preocupación y los susurros no tardaron en aparecer. Yo mire a mi esposa con pena. Por su mirada pude saber que esperaba a que le contara el resto en privado. Su rostro mostraba la tristeza que sentía por nuestro hijo. Ambos volteamos la vista a nuestra casa. Estábamos seguros de que Hikari se ocuparía de consolar a nuestro pequeño. Pero no podría hacerlo del todo, pues no puede contarle toda la historia.

XXXXX

Estaba enfadada. ¿Enfadada? No. ¡Estaba furiosa! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre ignorarme nada más llegar?! ¡Estaba preocupada! ¡Han pasado ocho días desde que no le veo! Quitando hoy y el primer día, por supuesto. ¡Pero estoy furiosa!

Ahora mismo me dirijo a su casa. ¡Le voy a decir dos cosas a ese imbécil!

-¡Tú…! – exclamo nada más entrar, pero me detengo al ver su estado.

No puedo evitar quedarme petrificada. Está en su cama, con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas y los brazos rodeando estas. No ha reaccionado ante mi entrada.

-¿Ise? – pregunto suavemente mientras avanzo hasta sentarme a su lado.

Levanto mi mano, acariciándole la cabeza. No sé qué habrá pasado, pero debe haber sido una experiencia horrible. Entonces noto que responde a mi llamado. Levanta su cabeza y me mira a los ojos.

Siento como me duele el pecho al verle. Lagrimas caen de sus cuencas y sus castaños ojos muestran una profunda tristeza. Noto como su boca tiembla. No puedo aguantar verle así. Cojo su cabeza y la pongo sobre mi pecho. Entonces el empieza a llorar. No llora con fuerza ni grita, pero es un lloro largo y silencioso.

Nos tumbamos para estar más cómodos. El me abraza como si fuera a desaparecer mientras las lágrimas no dejan de caer. Yo solo le abrazo y acaricio, intentando calmarle. Me duele. Me duele mucho verle así.

No sé cuánto tiempo estamos así, pero cuando me doy cuenta la luz del anochecer ilumina el cielo. Sin duda ha pasado bastante tiempo. Le miro y compruebo que está dormido. Me levanto lentamente para no despertarle y salgo de la casa.

Observo a mí alrededor. Algunos están realizando tareas y otros descansan después del duro día de trabajo. Yo voy hasta mi casa. Mi padre está sentado en la cama, arreglando algo de carne junto a mi madre. Al verme ambos me hacen un gesto para que me siente. Yo obedezco y después ambos me cuentan el motivo por el que Ise está como está.

Ahora lo entiendo. Desgraciadamente no puede comprenderle, pues no lo he vivido, pero debe haber sido algo horrible. Estar tan cerca de la muerte a manos de un monstruo. Limpio las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas y luego me pongo a ayudarles. Es el mejor modo de intentar distraerme de esos fatales pensamientos. Espero que realmente sirva para algo.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Me encuentro junto a mis padres en el claro donde entreno mis habilidades. No sé cuándo me quede ayer dormido. Debo agradecerle a Hikari… aunque sea muy vergonzoso. Hoy me he levantado de mejor humor. He desayunado con mis padres y entonces me han llevado a este lugar. Sin duda no pudieron elegir mejor lugar. Esta paz y tranquilidad…

-Muy bien hijo. Quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalles lo que pasó con el oni. – me dijo mi madre.

-¿Oni?

-Si. Es el monstruo contra el que luchaste ayer.

Yo tiemblo levemente ante los recuerdos. El estar tan cerca de la muerte no es algo que agrade recordar.

-Lo lamento mucho, hijo mío. – Me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza – Sé que es muy duro y doloroso. Tu padre y yo hemos pasado por lo mismo. Pero debemos saber exactamente que ocurrió.

Yo asiento y suspiro, preparándome para contarles todo sin quebrarme. Me siento avergonzado por mi debilidad. Pero el miedo no es malo. Al contrario, te muestra tu límite, y debes aprender a superarlo. Es algo que me enseño papá, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Entonces procedí y le conté con todo lujo de detalles. Ambos escuchaban en completo silencio. Una vez acabado pude suspirar nuevamente. Sentía como un gran peso se quitaba de mis hombros.

-Fuiste muy valiente. – Me dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa – No todos tienen lo que hay que tener para enfrentarse a uno de esos demonios.

-Pero los demás…

-Los demás estuvieron a punto de salir huyendo. Pude devolverles el valor. Para ellos también fue el primer oni.

-Pero fui débil. No conseguí hacerle nada. – murmuro.

-Aun eres joven. Te falta mucho para poder hacerle frente a uno de esos demonios. – Me dijo mi madre – Pero aprendiste algo nuevo.

-¿El qué?

-Tu límite mágico en batalla. – Respondió mientras me daba un leve golpe en la frente – Usaste demasiado Maná en los hechizos y eso te desgastó muy rápido. No puedo decirte que desviste ser más cuidadoso, pero ahora te digo que debes aprender a serlo.

-Lo sé.

Ambos me abrazan sonrientes. ¡Esto es vergonzoso! ¡Por favor, que nadie nos esté mirando!

-Ohhh, pero que bonito~.

¡Maldición!

Mi sonrojo debe ser muy intenso, pues siento mi cara arder. Hikari está frente a nosotros, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bien. Ya está todo dicho. – dijo mi padre levantándose de un salto – Ahora a volver. ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer! – exclama alegre.

Mi madre, más calmada, se levanta también, yendo junto a mi padre. Ambos saludan a Hikari, la cual le devuelve el saludo. Entonces nos quedamos solos. Yo no puedo evitar tener un pequeño sonrojo al recordar cómo me consoló.

Y, para mi sorpresa, el que se siente a mi lado es algo que me pone muy nervioso. ¡¿Es que no podría ponerse a dos metros de mí?! ¡¿Por qué tan cerca?! ¡Casi nos tocamos hombro con hombro!

-Parece que estas mejor. – dijo con voz tranquila, observando la copa de los altos árboles.

-Si. – dijo en un susurro.

-Debió haber sido horrible, ¿no?

-Si… lo fue…

-¿Algún día me contaras? – Me preguntó mirándome fijamente – No me gusta que me guardes secretos.

Yo desvió mi mirada, observando la hierba.

-Algún día… cuando esté preparado… te contaré toda la verdad, sin ningún secreto.

Ella asiente con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo se la devuelvo y ambos nos quedamos cayados, observando el claro. El tiempo pasa y el astro rey sigue su ascenso.

-¡Bien, es hora de que volvamos! ¡Hay cosas que hacer! – dice mientras se levanta energética del tronco.

Yo asiento y camino junto a ella

XXXXX

Me alegra ver que se ha recuperado. No sé qué ha hablado con sus padres, y sinceramente espero que algún día me lo cuente. Pero, por ahora, me conformo con verlo animado. No quiero volver a verlo en ese estado.

Se adelanta un poco a mi paso y yo le observo desde atrás. No puedo evitar que un pensamiento pase veloz por mi cabeza. Sonrió ladinamente y entrecierro los ojos. Doy varias zancadas y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – grita.

Puedo notar como su cuerpo se tensa, su corazón se acelera y un sonrojo cubre desde su cuello hasta su cabeza. ¡Esto es muy divertido! Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, mejilla con mejilla.

-¿No quieres que te abrace? Ayer parecía que no te querías soltar.

El, al ver mi sonrisa, se revuelve y se suelta. Me mira furioso, aun sonrojado. ¡Sin duda esto es muy divertido!

-¡Vete a la mierda, eestúpida! – exclama.

-¡Niño mimado! – le provoco.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Gallina!

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

-¡¿Además de atontado eres sordo?!

Y ahí estaba lo que buscada. Ambos acabamos peleándonos de nuevo. ¡Echaba esto de menos! Nos revolvemos en el suelo. Entonces las risas no tardan en surgir. Me alegra mucho verlo así. Reírse. Pero entonces pasa algo que no esperaba.

-Ahhh… ahhh… necesitaba esto. – dice sonriente.

El está encima de mí… apoyándose en mí…

-¿Hikari? ¿Pasa algo? Estas muy roja.

Empiezo a temblar de pura furia. Entonces él se da cuenta de donde está tocando. Abre los ojos hasta su máximo y pone la espalda recta mientras mira su mano derecha.

-Me cabía en la mano. – murmura el muy cerdo.

Debe haberse dado cuenta de que he leído sus sucios pensamientos, pues pierde todo color de su rostro.

-H-Hikari, l-lo l-lamento. N-no q-quería…

-¡Pervertido!

PAM

Le doy un fuerte puñetazo, tumbándolo en la hierba. Me levanto y me doy la vuelta, saliendo a paso rápido de ese lugar. Mi corazón late muy deprisa y mi cara esta más roja que nunca.

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Cerda! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Imbécil! ¡Ojala se lo hubiera zampado ese monstruo!

XXXXX

Ese puñetazo sin duda me lo he ganado a pulso. Me acaricio la mejilla dolorida con mi mano izquierda mientras que observo mi mano derecha. Esa ha sido una sensación de lo más agradable. Abro y cierro la mano sin poder evitar sonreír como idiota.

¡Le he tocado una teta!


	4. Primeros años - parte 03

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Zafir09: no es la peor que pasara, eso seguro. Lo mejor para superar un trauma es estar con tus seres queridos para ayudarte :) Ya lo veras, ya lo veras XD

Guest: aquí está la actualización :D

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

 **PRIMEROS AÑOS – PARTE 03**

* * *

-¡Tienes que ser más rápido!

Se escuchó un grito seguido de un golpe. Je, fijo que son ellos dos. Desde el día en que Ise volvió de su primera caza siempre que puede se va con su padre a entrenar en el claro. De eso hace ya tres años aproximadamente. No estoy del todo segura.

He terminado de ayudar a mi madre con las tareas, así que tengo tiempo libre. Lleva unos cuantos años enseñándome a como ser una buena esposa y madre. La verdad es que no le veo sentido, pero supongo que en un futuro…

-¡Tsk, maldición! – exclamó Ise. Puedo reconocer su voz en cualquier lugar.

Consigo llevar al claro de siempre. Como es normal, cuando están aquí y no cazando, padre e hijo se encuentran en un enfrentamiento. El padre de Ise le maneja con bastante facilidad. Después de todo aun no es viejo, se mantiene en forma y tiene muchísima más experiencia.

-Sigues siendo predecible. – Le dice a Ise mientras esquiva un puñetazo y aprovecha para ponerle una zancadilla y tirarle al suelo – Tienes que ser más imaginativo. Aprovecha los distintos ángulos para atacar de un modo distinto. – Al ver que Ise se queda tumbado boca abajo recuperando la respiración, da por terminado el entrenamiento – Bueno, mejor lo dejamos por hoy. Oh, hola Hikari. – me saluda.

-Hola.

Yo devuelvo el saludo mientras me acerco. Puedo ver como Ise gira su cabeza, mirándome con fastidio para luego volver a girarse y gruñir.

-¿Me acabas de gruñir, pequeño intento de hombre? – le pregunto con enojo.

No sé qué le pasa. En estos últimos meses he podido comprobar que se comporta raro conmigo. Bueno, más de lo normal. Siempre o casi siempre me gruñe cuando estoy cerca y puedo notar el enojo en su mirada cuando hablo con otros. Mi madre solo se ríe cuando le pregunto su extraña actitud. Mi padre solo observa con ira en sus ojos a mi amigo castaño, hasta que recibe un suave codazo de mi madre.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado?! – exclama furioso, levantándose de un salto.

No puedo evitar quedarme mirándole un rato. Ciertamente ha cambiado muchísimo en estos tres años. Yo no lo habría notado de no ser por los recuerdos que tengo de años atrás.

Se ha vuelto mucho más alto, superándome incluso. Le había salido un poco de pelo en el bigote. Le daba un toque gracioso. Aunque también he podido comprobar que en las axilas. Sobre todo cuando lleva poca ropa por el calor. Su tono de voz también ha cambiado, haciéndola más varonil, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sus hombros se han hecho más anchos y sus músculos han crecido y se han hecho más duros. Supongo que entrenar todos los días de esta manera ayuda.

Ciertamente se ha vuelto más atractivo… ¡no! ¡Olvida eso! Niego con la cabeza para después volver a mirarle. Ahora ya no hay furia en sus ojos, sino duda. Odio cuando pone esa cara de estúpido.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú eres la que te has quedado mirándome como boba. Intento averiguar el motivo. – responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-…

Cruzo mis brazos por debajo de mis pechos, pues cruzarlos por encima me molesta. Al instante la mirada de Ise va a ellos, pero un instante después cierra los ojos e inspira con fuerza para luego expirar suavemente.

-Ejem. Bueno chicos, yo me las piro. – Dijo el adulto mientras se marchaba – Hijo, será mejor que te des un baño. – aconseja.

-Tsk. Viejo idiota. – masculla enojado mientras camina en dirección contraria.

Yo camino a su lado, pues no tengo otra cosa que hacer. Vamos a una fuente de agua cercana. Está al otro extremo del bosque, cercano a las montañas. Es un lugar que descubrió Ise hace un año. Es nuestro lugar secreto, pues nadie sabe de él… salvo nuestros padres.

Todo sucedió hace aproximadamente un año.

.

(Flashback)

.

Nos encontrábamos en el rio, cerca de la aldea. Los chicos se limpiaban los brazos y el torso después de un día duro de trabajo. Habían vuelto de la caza hacia poco tiempo y estaban sudados y apestosos.

Yo me Rei de Ise por ese motivo, por lo que se enojó aún más. Si, en esta época ya se enojaba con facilidad. Yo limpiaba una cesta mientras me reía de el por no tener cuerpo de hombre. Él se enojó aún más, me dijo varios insultos y se marchó al bosque.

Durante la hora siguiente me empecé a preocupar. No había terminado de limpiarse y se había marchado enojado. Un tanto impaciente me adentré en el bosque. Busque y busque pero no le encontré. No estaba en ningún lugar conocido. Al final me senté en el tronco del claro, pensando.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el apareció. Estaba limpio. Sin duda se había bañado hace poco, pues la ropa estaba un poco húmeda, al igual que su cabello. Ya no tenía el ceño fruncido, sino una suave sonrisa.

-Hola Hikari. – me saludó.

-¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Llevo buscándote mucho tiempo! – Inspiro y exhalo, calmándome – Me has tenido preocupada.

-Oh, lo lamento. Pero he encontrado un lugar maravilloso y me he entretenido.

-¿?

-Ahora lo verás. Tu solo sígueme.

Alzo una ceja curiosa, pero le seguí. Durante un largo trayecto atravesamos el bosque, yendo más lejos de lo que he ido en mi vida. Al final acabamos llegando a nuestro destino.

-Es una maravilla, ¿no crees? – me pregunta con una gran sonrisa.

Yo solo puedo abrir la boca, maravillada por lo que mis ojos ven.

Una hermosa fuente de agua formada en la roca del río que cruza nuestra aldea. La poza es grande y profunda y está coronada por una pequeña cascada y una fuente de agua natural. Arboles altos y gruesos y hermosas flores rodean la fuente. También hay algunas rocas suavemente moldeadas por el tiempo. Algunas planas y otras redondeadas.

-Es hermoso. – murmuro maravillada.

-Lo he encontrado por casualidad. He podido comprobar que el agua que llega aquí baja de las montañas y luego baja por ahí – me señala un riachuelo – hasta llegar a nuestra aldea y más allá. Hay muchos más riachuelos que se unen a este, formando nuestro rio.

-Así que por eso has tardado tanto.

-Bueno, entre eso y el baño he perdido un poco el concepto del tiempo. – se disculpa rascándose la nuca – Pero este lugar es perfecto para bañarse tranquilamente sin que nadie moleste.

-Hay peces. – digo al acercarme al agua.

Y es cierto. Hay pequeños peces nadando en la poza. Su tamaño seria como el de mi mano o un poco más.

-Hacen cosquillas cuando pasan junto a ti, pero no molestan. Diría que son curiosos y poco más. Me han dejado bañarme tranquilo aunque, como he dicho, al principio daban vueltas a mi alrededor.

Nos quedamos ahí un rato y luego volvemos. Menos mal que me he acordado del recorrido. Aquí podre bañarme tranquila y sin tener que preocuparme de algún idiota.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

-¿Por qué me sigues? – me pregunta en un tono bajo.

-No tengo nada más que hacer. – me encojo de hombros, divertida.

En silencio llegamos nuevamente a la fuente. No puedo evitar sonreír contenta cada vez que vengo a este lugar. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que vengo con Ise desde que me lo enseñó.

-Voy a bañarme. ¿No podrías irte? – me pregunta mascullando.

-Tranquilo. Me daré la vuelta. – le digo mientras me siento en una roca, dándole la espalda a la poza.

-Pse.

Puedo escuchar cómo se quita la ropa. Intento no girarme, pero mi curiosidad me gana. Giro levemente mi cuello, observando como entra en el agua. No puedo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con mi mirada mientras me muerdo el labio. ¡¿Qué demonios hago?! Me giro antes de que me mire observándole.

-¿Qué tal está el agua? – le pregunto.

-Esta buena. Una temperatura agradable. – me responde mientras chapucea.

Oigo el agua moverse. Me giro por completo, encarándole, pero le veo buceando. Yo no me atrevo a ello. No sé nadar y menos aún bucear, por lo que siempre me mantengo en sitios donde haga pie. Por suerte tienes que irte muy adentro para no hacer pie.

SPLASH

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué me has mojado?! – grito enfadada.

El muy idiota había asomado medio cuerpo por encima del agua y me sonreía burlón.

-Esto te pasa por mirarme mientras me baño. – me señala de forma acusatoria – Si alguna vez yo te veo desnuda, acuérdate de este momento.

No entiendo en un principio lo que me dice… hasta que caigo. Recorro su cuerpo sin pudor, pero también inconscientemente. El cabello mojado pegado a su rostro, las gotas de agua cayendo por su pecho con poco pelo, por ahora, sus pectorales marcados y un par de gotas que bajan por su vientre trabajado hasta unirse nuevamente en el agua. Espera. Un momento. ¡Oh mierda!

Me giro rápidamente roja como un tomate al darme cuenta de lo que he mirado y lo que ha venido a mi mente. Agito salvajemente mi cabeza para intentar olvidarme, pero será extremadamente difícil.

-Esto suma puntos. ¡Pienso cobrármela! – grita ese indeseable.

-¡Cállate idiota! – le grito aun dándole la espalda mientras me alejo.

Oigo su risa y sus burlas conforme me alejo. ¡Imbécil! ¡Ojala se ahogue!

XXXXX

Ufff. Menos mal que ya se ha ido. Pero me temo que se ha dado cuenta. ¡Arg! ¡Maldito crecimiento! ¡Y te maldigo a ti, Junior!

Doy gracias a que estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para no notar que esa salpicadura no era para nada normal. Si. He usado mi Magia. En un principio me pareció divertido y una buena forma de mejorar mi humor, pero en cuanto he visto su ropa pegarse a su maravilloso cuerpo… ¡Mierda! ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Bájate de una maldita vez! Pse. Parece que no quiere hacerlo. Pues otra vez a bajarlo manualmente.

-Esto es fastidioso. – mascullo mientras me pongo manos a la obra, literalmente y nuevamente.

No me acuerdo de cuánto tiempo llevo de esta manera. Mi padre dice que es un cambio de mi cuerpo que me durara unos dos o tres años más. ¡¿Dos o tres años más?! ¡No puede haber algo peor! Todo mi cuerpo está cambiando, y en muchas cosas es de lo más molesto.

Lo primero es sin duda mi amigo de abajo. Con lo tranquilo que era antes y como está ahora. Las mañanas es un fastidio, y también que se ponga firme cada vez que quiere y en momentos inoportunos. Y yo que me reía de los demás cuando pasaron por lo mismo. ¡Que estúpido fui!

La voz, la altura, los pelos… malditos cambios. Pero esto no es lo peor. Ooohhh, por supuesto que no. ¿Hay algo peor que las erecciones mañaneras y las consecuencias de que este activo casi todo el día? Si. Y es algo que no he podido evitar pero que según mis padres se veía venir de lejos.

Si. Ciertamente es así. Ella es la culpable de casi todo. Ella es la culpable de que mi amigo de abajo se levante en ciertos momentos incomodos. ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo para evitarlo? Pues mantenerla alejada. ¡Y funciona! Pero claro, también están las malditas consecuencias.

Al yo alejarla, pues ella se va con otros. Vale, ciertamente no solo habla con otros hombres, ¡pero me molesta! Aún recuerdo el día en que mi padre me hizo abrir los ojos.

.

(Flashback)

.

Me encontraba sentado en una roca cercana al rio, observando todo con aburrimiento. No tenía ganas de entrenar con mi viejo o mi Magia. La verdad es que estaba de un humor de perros.

En estos últimos meses, por no decir años, he podido notar que he cambiado. Ahora suelo tener algunos conflictos con mis padres u otros jóvenes de la aldea, aunque ellos también tienen problemas parecidos.

Pero sin duda mi mayor problema es Hikari. Es verdad que antes sabía que su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en el de una mujer. El problema es cuando ella ya ha terminado y yo estoy en proceso de cambio.

Antes no me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era, de su largo cabello negro, sus profundos ojos negros, ese cuerpo curvilíneo que tapa con su ropa o su dulce voz… cuando no se pone a gritar.

Y cuando se acercaba demasiado mis defensas se activan. El tenerla cerca hace que Junior se despierte de forma inmediata y la situación se vuelve incomoda. No quiero que nadie se dé cuenta. Por ello no puedo evitar intentar alejarla. Me pone demasiado nervioso, me hace dudar, me hace sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

No es bueno. ¡Definitivamente esto no es bueno!

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Que buen día hace! ¡¿A que hace un buen día?! – exclamó mi padre poniéndose a mi lado.

-Tsk.

Yo solo puedo chasquear la lengua molesto.

-Uuuhhh. Alguien está de mal humor. ¿Por qué podrá ser? ¿Qué tendrá a mi hijo de tan mal humor? ¿Una erección mañanera? ¿Te has levantado mojado? ¿Te ha salido más pelo? ¿Hueles mal? ¿O es posible que este de mal humor porque Hikari está hablando alegremente con ese grupo de chicos?

Yo le devolví una mirada asesina, a lo cual el solo se carcajeó. Se estaba burlando de mí… y eso a mí me enfurecía más.

-¡He acertado! ¡Ha sido lo último, ¿eh?! – Odio que sea capaz de acertar – Venga hijo, que también esta con chicas.

-Cállate. – mascullo apretando los puños.

-Uuuhhh. El cachorrito está enseñando sus dientes. Que mieeedooo. - Tu sigue… tu sigue… - Bueno, tampoco es extraño. Esta con chicos agradables que no le gruñe cuando se acercan. Solo te falta que se te erice el pelo.

-¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca de una maldita vez?!

No puedo evitar gritar lo más fuerte que puedo. ¡Maldito viejo! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me deja en paz de una maldita vez?! Miro de reojo para ver a toda la aldea mirándonos con curiosidad. Sin duda debía ser de lo más raro verme gritarle de esa manera a mi padre. ¡Pero no lo puedo evitar!

Hikari me mira con el ceño fruncido. Ohhh, sé que está pensando. Se lo que tiene en esa cabecita. Una respuesta a mi grito. Estoy seguro de que no parara hasta dar con la respuesta.

Chasqueo nuevamente la lengua para acto inmediato marcharme de ahí con mi padre pisándome los talones. Ese maldito viejo.

XXXXX

Estúpido hijo mío. Sabes la respuesta pero no quieres aceptarla. No puedo criticarte, pues yo tampoco lo acepté fácilmente cuando lo descubrí. Pero es gracioso ver sus reacciones. Recuerdo… bueno, mi esposa me ayuda a recordar cómo me ponía yo. Ciertamente somos padre e hijo, pues ambas reacciones han sido de lo más parecidas.

La verdad, pensar que ha pasado tanto tiempo que necesito de los diarios mágicos para poder recordar cosas tan lejanas… Me entristece, pero es lo que hay.

-¡Deja de seguirme! – me grita una vez que hemos llegado al claro. Parece que inconscientemente siempre viene aquí cuando esta tenso.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir aquí? Es un lugar tranquilo.

-¡No oses burlarte de mí!

-Pues entonces dime de una vez lo que te pasa.

-¡Jamás!

-Pues acostúmbrate a que estemos así. Tienes un problema al que no le quieres poner solución. Así que, mi misión como padre es… "ayudarte" a buscar una solución… ya sea de una forma u otra.

-No necesito tu ayuda.

-¿No? Pues a mí me parece que sí.

-¡No la necesito!

-Pues entonces échale valor y dile a Hikari que te excita como nada.

-¡!

Jajajaja. Parece que la furia se ha desvanecido. Su rostro se ha vuelto blanco como la nieve y su cuerpo se ha tensado. Abre y cierra la boca sin decir nada.

-Oh, venga hijo. ¿En serio crees que no me he dado cuenta? TODOS los adultos nos hemos dado cuenta. Es más, el padre de Hikari te tiene vigilado TODO el tiempo.

-…

-Es normal. Se veía venir desde hacía años. Estás enamorado de ella y eso puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que es verdad.

-…

Se da la vuelta y se sienta en el tronco. Ahhh, ese tronco. La última vez que ambos nos sentamos aquí fue cuando volvimos de su primera caza. Un buen recuerdo, si puedo decirlo.

-No es tan malo como parece. – le digo sentándome a su lado.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro. – Murmura mirando al suelo – No soy como ella, papa. Yo viviré milenios y ella no. Y no poder darle hijos. ¿Qué clase de futuro puedo ofrecerle?

Me entristece el corazón. Me siento orgulloso de mi pequeño por ser responsable y pensar en el futuro, en buscar lo mejor para Hikari.

-Yo no puedo darte una respuesta. – Le digo con total sinceridad mientras apoyo una mano en su hombro – Eres el último de nuestra raza. Una raza condenada, si me es menester decir. Pero hay que ver la luz entre tantas tiniebla. Tú y solo tú puedes darte la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero no te aconsejo subestimar a Hikari. Es lo único que puedo decirte.

-…

Me levanto y me marcho. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarle solo para que pueda pensar en paz.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

Ahhh. Bueno, ya he calmado a Junior. Creo que lo mejor ahora sería ir tras ella. Estaba muy cabreada. Salgo rápido de la poza, uso Magia para quitarme el agua, salvo del cabello, pues hace bastante calor, y salgo corriendo por el bosque.

Corro y corro hasta encontrar a Hikari. Camina a pasos pesados, apartando de un manotazo las ramas. La ropa sigue pegada a su cuerpo, así como el cabello.

-Parece que no te ha sentado mal refrescarte un poco, ¿verdad? – le pregunto con burla.

Y, más rápido de lo que esperaba, mi vieja amiga morena se agacha hasta coger una rama caída y me la lanza con toda la fuerza de su brazo, la cual no es poca. Para mi es fácil esquivar la primera… pero luego viene hacia mí una lluvia de ramas y pequeñas piedras.

Vale, esto ya se está complicando un poco.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡Retrasado! ¡Subnormal! ¡Estúpido! ¡Tonto! ¡Memo! ¡Majadero! ¡Cretino! ¡Cateto! ¡Zopenco! ¡Mentecato! ¡Engreído! ¡Presuntuoso! ¡Petulante!

Pues vaya. Sí que conoce muchas palabras feas. Creo que debería decirle a mamá que no enseñe más a Hikari. Bueno, la verdad es que creo que mamá se las enseño a propósito. ¿Qué más le estará enseñando para usar en mi contra? Ooohhh si queridísima madre. Sé que esto es obra tuya. ¡Solo tú eres tan culta!

-¡Para ya loca, que me vas a matar!

-¡Eso es lo que intento!

¡Y sigue lanzándome cosas! ¡Esta mujer es un peligro!

-¡Para, por favor, para! ¡Me he equivocado! ¡Lo lamento! – deja de arrojarme cosas, pero sigue en posición de lanzamiento – Pero tampoco es para tanto. ¡Solo te he mojado! Y no es que hiciera frio, precisamente.

-…

Deja caer la piedra y el palo que tenía en sus manos, pero sigue mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Venga, volvamos a la aldea, que habrá algo que hacer. – le digo sonriente mientras paso por su lado - ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunto dudoso al notar su vista fija en mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que estas seco y yo aún estoy mojada?

-¡Ah! Eso es un se-cre-to. – sonrio ampliamente retomando el camino.

Hikari camina a mi lado, observándome de vez en cuando, intentando averiguar como he podido hacerlo. ¡Ja! ¡No pienso contárselo! O por lo menos no aun. Aunque… ¿quién sabe? La vida es de lo más extraña.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

Las cosas parecen que han mejorado. Aún sigo con mis pequeños enfrentamientos, pero ciertamente su intensidad es menor que hace unas semanas. La relación entre Hikari y yo también se ha estabilizado. Aún sigo sin poder decirle nada, sin poder decirle lo que siento.

Pero en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que no soy el único que la ve como mujer. Bueno, para ser más específicos, no soy el único JOVEN que la ve como mujer. He estado escuchando conversaciones entre otros chicos, algunos más jóvenes y otros más viejos, sobre Hikari y otras chicas. No veo mal que opinen de las demás, pero ciertamente hay comentarios que me enfurecen de sobremanera. El que estoy escuchando justo ahora es el mejor ejemplo.

-¿Habéis visto lo hermosa que se ha vuelto? ¡En cuanto pueda la hare mía! ¡Oh sí! ¡Ya me la imagino debajo mío mientras goza de mí! ¡Jajajaja! – se carcajeó un maldito imbécil.

CRAC

Todos se vuelven hacia mí, pues inconscientemente había roto un par de ramas que tenía en mis manos. Estábamos volviendo de la caza y los adultos se habían marchado a hacer quien sabe qué. Pero creo que esto es en parte bueno.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – le pregunto en voz baja con el ceño fruncido.

El chico en cuestión es de la edad de Hikari. A pesar de ser igual de alto que yo, su constitución física es mucho más amplia y su cabello negro como la noche. Tiene más musculatura que yo, bastante más. Yo, en cambio, tengo un físico más delgado. Ciertamente tengo músculos desarrollados, pero no tengo tanto volumen. Es la misma constitución que mi padre. Pero hay que recordar que, a pesar de no tener tanto volumen muscular, sigue siendo el más fuerte. ¡Gracias raza mía!

-Eso no te importa. Le haré lo que me de la real gana. – me sonríe arrogante mientras se encoge de hombros.

-¿Y si ella no lo desea?

Me levanto a encararle. No voy a tolerar que alguien diga esas cosas de ella, y menos si no es a la cara.

-¿En serio crees que no me desea? Te crees mucho por ser su mejor amigo desde pequeños. Ella busca un hombre, no un niño.

-¿Y tú eres ese hombre? Vaya. Pues temo decirte, "amigo", que tengo entendido que tiene un buen gusto. Y no creo que le guste un estúpido musculitos sin cerebro.

Ahora soy yo el que sonríe arrogante. Y he de decir que parece que le he dado en un punto sensible. Su rostro se sonroja por la furia y las venas se le marcan en sus abultados músculos. E incluso una en el cuello.

-¡Desgraciado! – me grita.

Bien. Esto es lo que necesito… cerrarle la boca a este imbécil.

Intenta conectarme un puñetazo, pero puedo esquivarlo sin problemas. Debido a la fuerza que le puso, su cuerpo se inclina hacia dicho lado, por lo que yo solo tengo que darle un empujoncito para que el grandullón caiga al suelo.

Al ver que le había derribado sin apenas esfuerzo, el mastodonte se levantó aún más furioso, si es que se puede, y volvió a intentar golpearme con sus puños. He de admitir que esta vez ha mejorado, pues ahora ya no tiene la guardia tan baja. Ciertamente sus golpes son fuertes y está decidido a separarme la cabeza de un puñetazo… pero yo sigo siendo físicamente superior… a pesar de no tener músculos tan abultados.

Consigo esquivar un puñetazo suyo a mi cara, pero inmediatamente intenta darme un golpe a las costillas con el otro. Yo pongo mi brazo para bloquearlo…

PAM

Recibiendo el golpe. Ciertamente algo me ha dolido, pues a pesar de tener fuerza superior, este hombre tiene una fuerza pico en cuanto a condición humana.

PAM

Luego me dio otro puñetazo en la cabeza, aprovechando que había bloqueado el otro puñetazo.

Tsk. Eso me pasa por despistarme.

Cuando estaba a punto de darme el tercer golpe con su puño, yo lo esquivé y contraataqué.

PAAAM

Le había conseguido conectar una fuerte patada en el pecho. El moreno cayó hacia atrás, rodando varios metros. Yo intentaba controlar mi fuerza para no hacerle más daño del que deseaba.

Además, seguro que mi padre me golpeaba si osaba aprovecharme y pasarme.

-¡Ugh! ¡Estás muerto! – exclamó con odio.

Volvió a lanzarse contra mí, empezando un intercambio de golpes. El me golpeaba con sus puños y yo los bloqueaba con mis brazos. Entonces contraataqué golpeando con mi puño su rostro. Dio dos pasos atrás y volvió a erguirse.

Acto seguido, colocando mis manos contra el suelo, hice una voltereta en el aire, esquivando una patada. Girándome en el aire use mi puño derecho para golpear con el reverso, siendo detenida por el antebrazo del idiota.

Sonriendo arrogante usó su pie de forma descendente, intentando golpear mi cabeza. Yo fui más rápido y lo esquivé, aprovechando el nuevo impulso para darle una patada giratoria en las costillas.

PAM

El mastodonte cayó al suelo, soltando un quejido al caer al suelo. Levantándose furioso, acariciándose el costillar, volvió a lanzarse contra mí. Otra vez volvimos a intercambiar golpes.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

Yo conseguí darle un golpe ascendente con mi puño, golpeando el mentón del imbécil.

PAM-PAM

Luego desvié un puñetazo del moreno con mi antebrazo, girando contra su brazo, golpeando con mi codo el costado, siguiendo con un golpe contra su rodilla, obligándolo a arrodillarse. Le golpee el rostro con mi puño.

PAM

Su cara mostraba dolor por la enorme fuerza con la que le había golpeado.

Me aparto, dejándole tiempo para que se recupere. El moreno se acaricia la barbilla y el cuerpo, pues debe dolerle con mis golpes.

-¡Tsk! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡No creas que con esto vas a derrotarme!

Y otra vez iniciamos un intercambio de golpes. Si él fuera como yo, no tengo dudas de que sus golpes me habrían dejado KO hace tiempo, pero la realidad es distinta.

-¡Yo haré mía a Hikari! ¡Todas las noches! ¡En todo momento! ¡Un niñato de mierda como tú no va a quitármela!

Bien. Si quería enfurecerme… ¡lo ha conseguido!

Yo le agarro del brazo, le empujo hacia mí y…

PAM

Golpe directo al estómago. Admito que he aplicado más fuerza de la que debería, pero aun no me puedo quitar sus sucias palabras de mi mente, así como las imágenes que llegaron a mi cabeza.

Él se dobla por completo, arrodillándose, llevándose las manos al estómago, apoyando la frente en el suelo. Bueno, creo que me he pasado bastante. Incluso yo admito que ese golpe llevaba bastante fuerza.

Pero el enfado no me lo quita nadie. Me agacho hasta su altura, agarrándole del cabello, provocándole una mueca, haciéndole que me mirase. El odio era palpable en su rostro, pero el mío estaba igual, o peor.

Los demás solo se mantienen como espectadores, esperando intervenir si fuera necesario.

-NO vuelvas a hablar de ella así. Y ni se te ocurra acercártele.

-…

El aprieta los dientes, mostrándomelos.

Entonces oímos como el resto del grupo de caza se acerca, por lo que me separo del mastodonte, el cual también se incorpora, aunque aun tocándose el estómago. A pesar de intentar aparentar que no ha pasado nada, la mirada de los más adultos daba a entender que sabían que había pasado algo. Y creo que los moretones del imbécil y las marcas de los golpes ayudan a los adultos a sacar conclusiones. ¡Pero no me arrepiento! ¡Volvería a repetirlo!

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó el padre de Hikari con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada. Solo hemos tenido una charla animada. – respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

-Si… Solo una charla… - masculla el idiota.

-Ya. - Obviamente el padre de Hikari no se lo cree. Ni él ni ningún otro – Pues espero que esa charla no nos provoque problemas. ¡Ahora vamos! Si hay suerte llegaremos antes de que la noche caiga sobre nosotros.

Dicho esto nos ponemos en marcha. Mi padre me coge del brazo, dándome a entender que iremos a la cola del grupo. De ese modo seguro podremos hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Y bien?

Estuve tentando a responderle lo mismo que había dicho antes, pero a él no le podía mentir, y menos aún en un tema como este. Recogiendo toda mi paciencia se lo conté. Mi padre alzó una ceja y luego se rio disimuladamente. En serio, odio cuando hace eso. El y mi madre.

-Así que era por eso. Bueno, ciertamente era lo más probable. Aunque con tus últimos cambios de humor adivinar el motivo se complicaba un poco. – Yo chasqueé la lengua fastidiado – Pero ya sabes lo que debes hacer. Si ha dicho eso y si dicen esas cosas es porque ciertamente Hikari es una bella jovencita soltera. Solo cuando esté con alguien dejaran de hablar así de ella.

-…

Yo me detengo y le miró fijamente.

-Oh venga hijo. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Hazlo de una vez y deja que otro lo intente.

Esta vez no había burla o tono divertido en él, sino la total seriedad de un hombre y un padre. Bajo mi mirada al suelo mientras retomamos el camino. Tiene toda la razón del mundo.

O me muevo o me quedo quieto.

XXXXX

Conseguimos llegar un poco antes del anochecer, pero aun había tiempo y luz suficiente como para ponernos a la tarea de limpiar nuestra comida. Yo saludé a Hikari con un gesto de cabeza, a lo que ella me respondió de la misma manera mientras ayudaba a su padre.

El idiota se le acercó con una gran sonrisa. Empezaron a hablar mientras trabajaban. El muy imbécil aprovechaba cada momento para intentar acercarse, haciendo alguna que otra demostración de fuerza y virilidad.

Zoquete.

Por suerte Hikari se apartaba cada vez que el idiota se acercaba. Buena chica. Esa es mi Hikari. Y sí, he dicho Hikari. No deja de sorprenderme esa palabra.

Sonrió divertido al ver como el padre de Hikari se acerca y hecha al idiota, el cual frunce el ceño y se marcha. Luego le comenta algo a su hija y ambos se ríen. Yo sonrió y sigo con lo mío.

La noche llega y con ella el fuego de las lumbres. Estoy bastante sudado por el largo día de trabajo, y no soy el único. Muchos se han ido hasta el rio para poder darse un baño y refrescarse.

El agua está templada y no hace fresco, así que está bien. Yo me levanto y abandono mi lugar para ir a la fuente. Prefiero darme un baño relajado y olvidarme de todo lo ocurrido. Ese es sin duda alguna el mejor lugar para hacer tal cosa.

XXXXX

Ah, por fin he llegado. Tenía ganas de darme un baño. Ese tipo no me ha dejado en paz desde que llegaron de la caza. ¿Qué demonios le pasara? Ha estado más pesado de lo normal, y no me gustaba su forma de mirarme. ¡Me daba escalofríos! Pero ahora puedo limpiarme de la suciedad y la sangre en este hermoso lugar.

Me despojé de mi ropa y entré en la poza. El agua estaba fresca. Se sentía de maravilla. Necesitaba esto. Demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Cerré los ojos un momento y así me quedé un largo rato, hasta que escuché que algo se movía entre los arbustos. Podría ser un animal salvaje. No llevaba nada para defenderme, así que preferí acercase a la zona más profunda, aunque no supiera nadar.

-Malditos arbustos. – esa voz.

Me quedé en el lugar sin moverme. Entonces Ise apareció entre los arbustos y levanto la mirada, observándome fijamente.

XXXXX

-Malditos arbustos. – maldije.

Parece que ha crecido alguna mala hierba que antes no estaba, pues me ha costado alcanzar este lugar. Una vez consigo llegar a la fuente levanto mi vista del suelo para encontrarme con Hikari.

Madre mía. Creo que nunca antes… no. Estoy totalmente seguro de que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso. La luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminaban la blanca piel de mi vieja amiga, las gotas cayendo por todo su cuerpo, su hermoso cabello negro pegado a este, su cara sonrojada, sus pechos estaban expuestos y podía ver cada centímetro de su piel. El agua le llegaba a la altura del ombligo, lo que le daba un aspecto aún más sensual. No pude evitar tragar saliva con fuerza ante lo que veía. Mi imaginación no le llegaba ni a la suela de los talones a la realidad.

Hikari se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba y cubrió sus pechos, lo cual me desalentó un poco, mirándome con ese adorable sonrojo. Junior hizo acto de presencia, por lo que me encorvé para que no se notara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó con malestar.

-Eso debería de preguntarte yo. – le respondo.

Nos quedamos varios segundos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Pongo todo mi esfuerzo en no desviar la mirada… aunque lo desee con ganas.

-Creo que será mejor que salga. – dice entonces.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos los dos? – no pude evitar preguntarle. Realmente no quiero que se vaya.

Mi vieja amiga se sorprendió ante tal pregunta. Tranquila, hasta yo me he sorprendido.

-No creo que sea buena idea… - se mueve de forma inquieta desviando la mirada.

-Solo estaremos disfrutando del agua. No creo que eso sea nada malo.

XXXXX

Estoy sorprendida. ¿Realmente acaba de pedirme eso? Bueno, la verdad es que razón tiene. No creo que nada malo pase… ¿verdad?

-Está bien, pero te quedaras del otro lado.

Ise asintió y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

-¡¿Vas a desnudarte?!

-No pienso entrar con ropa.

Obviamente no iba a hacerlo. Sería una estupidez. Y me cuesta admitirlo, pero de nuevo tenía razón. Corrí la mirada para no verlo pero simplemente no pude evitar mirar, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde. Ya se había metido en el agua hasta la cintura.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos. Yo estaba demasiado avergonzada y podía notar que Ise estaba nervioso, pues no dejaba de mirar a todos lados con un sonrojo en su rostro.

No era buena idea tenerle tan cerca y menos en mi condición. Prácticamente estaba desnudo. No estaba bien desde hace tiempo. El crecimiento me ha hecho despertar pensamientos y sensaciones que jamás había sentido, y la mayoría tenía que ver con él. Además, el recordarle desnudo me hace recordar que le veo como un hombre, no como un niño.

Yo no me movía. Apenas si podía mirarle. No podía pensar bien y menos si Ise estaba frente a mí, totalmente desnudo. El recordar eso saludándome…

-Sabía que esto no era buena idea. – murmuro mientras camino afuera, pasando a su lado, a una distancia que creía segura.

-Hikari espera… - dijo Ise mientras me agarraba del brazo.

XXXXX

Al tomarla del brazo hice que se resbalara. Si no la hubiera tirado de ella y la hubiera apretado contra mi cuerpo se hubiera caído hacia adelante, por lo que se hubiera llevado un buen golpe. El problema era el cómo nos encontrábamos debido a eso.

Podía sentir los pechos de Hikari apretados contra el mío. Tenía que soltarla, pero no quería hacerlo. Su aroma inundo sus pulmones y baje la mirada para mirarla. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios brillaban y sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas. Se veía exquisita.

-Ise, deberías soltarme. – me dijo en un susurro.

Pero no respondí, solo la miraba. Mi mente no procesaba nada más.

XXXXX

Vi como su mirada se volvía más oscura mientras se acercaba. Mi corazón latía muy rápido al ver como se acercaba más y más. Podía notar el calor de su cuerpo y su miembro contra mi vientre. El saber que yo le había hecho eso me alegró más de lo que esperaba.

-Ise.

Entonces terminó de acortar las distancias, acercándose a mis labios, besándome. No pude evitar sorprenderme al principio. ¿Ise estaba haciendo eso? Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando le correspondí. Este era mi primer beso. Fue un beso lento. Me encantó. Me gustó muchísimo. Entonces se volvió más fogoso, más ardiente.

Entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía, porque separó sus labios de los míos, desilusionándome.

-Lo siento Hikari. Yo…

El pobre no sabía que decir, pero yo no estaba distinta. No podía decir ninguna palabra. Ese beso me había quitado todo el aliento. Me sentía mareada y mis piernas temblaban. Si no me estuviera sujetando seguramente habría caído sentada bajo el agua.

Pero su disculpa me había hecho espabilar. ¿Se había disculpado por eso? No sé cómo sentirme, si alegre, frustrada o furiosa. Se había disculpado por hacer eso que tanto anhelaba. ¡Si! Anhelaba. Había deseado por mucho tiempo que me besara de esa manera y eso no era suficiente. Era gracioso saber que había hecho falta esto para darme cuenta de cuanto lo deseaba.

-No importa. – murmuré.

XXXXX

Me sorprendí enormemente ante esas dos palabras. ¿No le importaba? ¿Acaso se sentía como yo? Si eso era cierto, entonces soy muy feliz. Y el verla así solo hizo que mi deseo aumentara aún más. Tenía los labios hinchados por ese beso y eso la hacía ver irresistible. Ya había comenzado y ahora no podría detenerme.

No me lo pensé dos veces y tomé su boca de nuevo, pero esta vez no fui suave. No podía serlo. El corazón de Hikari latía a mil por hora. Podía sentirlo latir junto al mío.

Siguiendo mis instintos, usé mi lengua, lamiendo sus labios y luego introduciéndosela en su boca. Ante ese acto ella emitió un gemido y eso fue suficiente para hacerme enloquecer. Ese sonido… desde ese momento amé ese sonido. Quería más, necesitaba más.

Dejé su boca y me dirigí a su cuello. El sabor de su piel era lo mejor que jamás había saboreado. Hikari gemía en voz baja. Eso no me gustó. Yo quería oírla. Quería escuchar su voz y la haría gemir más fuerte. Aunque quisiera resistirse no podría.

Bajé mi mano libre por su cuerpo como una caricia hasta llegar a su pierna. Su piel se erizo ante el contacto y cerró los ojos, entregándose. Pero aun necesitaban más, eso no era suficiente. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo. Dejé su cuello y volví a su boca. La besaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello, la acariciaba como si fuera lo último que mis manos tocarían.

Sin dejar besarla volví a subir mi mano por su costado, ya que su vientre estaba bloqueado por el mío, y le acaricié un pecho. Le aparté el cabello de estos y me separé para observarlos.

XXXXX

Esto es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida. No creo recordar unas sensaciones parecidas ni que se le acercaran. Pero, cuando su mano llegó a mis pechos, una parte racional de mi asomó entre la niebla de placer. Me sentí expuesta y traté de cubrírmelos.

-No lo hagas, déjame verte. – me dijo con voz ronca.

Yo, aun avergonzada, hice lo que me pidió y no opuse resistencia, aunque una parte de mi quisiera mantenerlos ocultos de su lujuriosa vista. Entonces hizo algo que no esperé. Dirigió su boca a mis pechos y comenzó a lamerlos.

Yo gemí fuerte ante tal ataque. Con su boca lamia uno de mis pezones mientras que con la otra me acariciaba y jugaba con el otro. Yo me agarré de sus hombros con ambas manos para buscar mayor sujeción. No pensaba que con un solo brazo pudiera sostenerme. Entonces Ise bajó el brazo que me sostenía hasta mi trasero, acariciándolo y apretándolo.

Esto era delicioso, satisfactorio, agradable, placentero. Entonces se separó un poco de mí y, en un movimiento rápido, me alzó y colocó sobre una de las rocas planas que hacía para seguir jugando con mis pechos.

Ahora tenía más libertad de explorar mi cuerpo, cada parte de él. Yo le acariciaba la espalda y los brazos así como daba leves tirones a su cabello ante cada nueva oleada de placer.

Bajo su mano hacia mi entrepierna, pasando por mi valle oscuro hasta llegar a mi zona íntima y comenzó a acariciarla. Di un leve brinco ante ese acto, pero yo estaba ya en un punto en el cual no podía controlar los sonidos que salían de mis labios y cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos, lo apresé entre mis pechos mientras introducía y sacaba su dedo de mi interior con el pulgar acariciando el punto sensible.

Creo que eso era una nueva escala de poder. Podía sentir mi vientre caliente, un cosquilleo, una especie de presión que crecía y crecía hasta que no pude aguantarlo más… y explotó.

Debí de gritar muy fuerte, pues sentí que la garganta me dolió un poco.

XXXXX

-Eres exquisita. - murmuro mientras seguía lamiendo cada parte de su ser.

Hikari respiraba con dificultad y temblaba. Su boca estaba abierta intentando recuperar el aire. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo veloz y su cuerpo estaba rojo. Conforme pasaban los segundos la respiración volvió a la normalidad y el tono de piel nuevamente a blanco.

-Mas. – susurró mirándome con los ojos brillosos.

Algunas lágrimas habían caído de ellos, pero no cabía duda alguna que no era precisamente por dolor. Pero no hacía falta que me dijera nada. Podía notar que ninguno de los dos podía soportarlo más.

Me coloqué sobre ella e Hikari levanto las caderas. Nuestros sexos se rozaron, haciéndonos gemir. La miré para comprobar si estaba segura y ella me sonrió en respuesta, dándome a entender que podía continuar.

-¿Estas segura? – mejor preguntar.

-Si. Aunque estoy muy nerviosa.

Yo le muestro mi mano, la cual temblaba.

-Yo también estoy nervioso. – le sonrió de vuelta. Acerco mi miembro y me acomodo para introducirme dentro - ¿Estas lista?

Hikari asintió con timidez y me introdujo lentamente dentro de ella lentamente.

XXXXX

Sentí una ligera presión en mi entrepierna que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en dolor. Ise me besó en los labios y me acarició el cuerpo, intentando aliviar este dolor.

-¿Estás bien? - me preguntó algo preocupado.

Yo le besé en respuesta. Se quedó quieto unos instantes para que me acostumbrara a su presencia dentro de mí. Una vez el dolor se fue levanté mis caderas haciéndole saber que podía continuar. Al principio dolía, luego pasó a molestia y, por último y después de sentirlo más y más me dio cuenta de que cada vez que se movía se sentía mejor.

XXXXX

Daba las gracias a mi padre por estos consejos. Ciertamente fue la charla más rara e incómoda que he tenido jamás con alguien, pero ciertamente de algo me ha servido.

Esta sensación era sin duda indescriptible. Lo mejor que había sentido en mi vida. El saber que era ella lo hacía sentir muchísimo mejor. Un profundo sentimiento brotó en mí. Un sentimiento posesivo que me asustó, pero poco a poco lo olvidé, recordando los consejos.

La besé apasionadamente sin dejar de moverme. Al principio movía mis caderas lentamente para no lastimarla, pero las estocadas se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidas y placenteras. Cada movimiento enviaba una ola de sensaciones placenteras a todo mi cuerpo. De vez en cuando soltaba suspiros roncos cuando llegaba hasta el fondo y salía de nuevo haciendo que Hikari perdiera el control. Era tan sensual escucharla que me hacía querer besarla más que nunca.

XXXXX

Me aferré a su espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra enredé mis dedos en su cabello. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejando el espacio libre para que hiciese todo lo que quisiera. Besaba mi cara, mi cuello, mis pechos… Me cogió de la pierna, haciendo que la levantara un poco más, haciendo los movimientos más rápidos y profundos.

Mis gemidos no podían parar, al igual que sus suspiros y algunos gemidos. Sus movimientos de caderas comenzaron a ser más bruscos y rápidos. El placer nos consumía. Sin poder evitarlo enterré mis uñas en su espalda y di el gemido más fuerte de mi vida al llegar al orgasmo.

Ise aumento más los movimientos y llego al orgasmo unos segundos después. Pude notar como algo salía de su miembro y llegaba profundamente mío. Era una sensación agradable, pues lo que cayó estaba caliente.

Cayó encima mío pero sin aplastarme. Ambos respirábamos con dificultad y aún estaba dentro de mí. Había sido lo mejor que había experimentado. Issei me miro y beso.

-Luces hermosa.

Sonreí enternecida ante sus palabras.

XXXXX

No podía mentir ante ello. Mis palabras eran verdades como puños. Su cara agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados y brillantes la hacían ver el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto.

-Jamás tendré suficiente de ti Hikari.

-¿Entonces jamás te cansaras de mí?

-Nunca lo hare. Te amo.

Lo dije con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón. Se lo había abierto por completo. Ella se sorprendió, pues sus ojos se abrieron todo lo posible, pero luego sonrió y me dijo lo que tanto ansiaba.

-Yo también te amo.

Y volvimos a besarnos.

XXXXX

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí, pero la verdad es que tampoco importa. Estamos solos y juntos, disfrutando de este hermoso lugar y de la presencia del otro. Nos encontramos sobre una piedra plana.

Me encuentro mirando el cielo cuando noto que Hikari me da suaves golpecitos en mi mejilla. Parpadeo un par de veces y la miro.

-¿En qué estás pensando? Llevas bastante tiempo mirando el cielo sin decir nada. – me comenta.

Ciertamente he estado pensando en algo. No es algo agradable, pues no conozco las consecuencias, y eso me aterra.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando fui a mi primera caza? ¿Cuándo te dije que algún día te diría la verdad? – Me incorporo, provocando que ella también lo haga – Creo que es el momento para hacerlo.

Ella me mira sin entender. Ah, que adorable está. Trago saliva y me preparo para contarlo. Empiezo con el principio, es decir, quien soy verdaderamente y quienes son mis padres. Continúo con la historia de mi especie, la Magia, los seres sobrenaturales y demás.

Conforme voy avanzando en la explicación Hikari cambia continuamente sus gestos. Incredulidad, asombro, negación, sarcasmo y demás. Incluso le hice una pequeña demostración mostrándole mi diario y haciendo un pequeño truco con agua. Cuando acabo el silencio nos rodea durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Esto es increíble. – murmura observando el agua.

Había recogido sus piernas, abrazándolas, apoyando su barbilla en ellas. No puedo evitar estar nervioso ante lo que pueda decir.

-Esto ha sido un error. – digo al parecer lo suficientemente alto como para que me oiga.

-¿Perdón? – me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Que creo que ha sido un error lo que hemos hecho. Debí haberte dicho antes todo, así no habrías tenido que hacer esto conmigo. – le digo tristemente.

Ella se pone de pie y yo la imito. Puedo esperarme cualquier reacción…

ZASCA

SPLASH

Bueno, esa no me la esperaba. ¡Menudo guantazo me acaba de dar! Me incorporo quitándome el agua de la cara para mirarla incrédulo.

Ella salta y cae también en la poza. Su mirada muestra ira y furia.

-¿Que has dicho qué? – me pregunta en tono de advertencia.

-Que no debimos haber hecho eso.

ZASCA

¡Y otra bofetada! Creo que esa pregunta suya era para que rectificara… creo. Doy un paso atrás, acariciándome la otra mejilla. Genial, ahora me duelen ambas.

-¡No oses volver a decir tal estupidez, ¿me has oído?! – me grita furiosa.

Yo solo puedo asentir aun asombrado.

-¿En serio te arrepientes?

Su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo. Se acariciaba los brazos mientras miraba al agua. Como me duele el corazón al verla así. No puedo verla así. No deseo verla así. Doy un paso hacia ella, alargando mi brazo, pero ella da un paso atrás, manteniendo la distancia.

-¿Te arrepientes? – me vuelve a preguntar en un susurro.

-Por supuesto que no. – Niego – Jamás podría arrepentirme.

-Pero has dicho que ha sido un error. Eso es arrepentirse.

Dejo caer mi brazo y suspiro.

-No me arrepiento. Temo por ti. Sabes lo que soy y lo que pasara si estás conmigo. No sé si poder darte hijos, tu envejezcas y yo no. No deseo eso para ti. Tú te mereces alguien que te de descendencia y que envejezca contigo. Yo no puedo darte eso. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

XXXXX

Creo que entiendo. Si, ahora entiendo. No se arrepiente, solo tiene miedo. Miedo por mí. Mi tristeza es sustituida por este sentimiento de amor que tengo. Ahora soy yo la que avanzo hacia él. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha. Yo le agarro suavemente las mejillas, acariciándoselas. En respuesta abre los ojos y me mira. La tristeza que puedo observar en sus castaños ojos… la tristeza que siente por nosotros. Yo le sonrió y le beso, un beso que él me corresponde. Una vez terminado le obligo a mirarme.

-No sabes lo que pasara. No puedes ver el futuro. Eso es algo que no está escrito. No digas que no podrás si ni siquiera lo has intentado. ¿Qué yo moriré antes? Es posible, pero habré vivido contigo, y eso me basta. ¿Que no podrás darme hijos? Pues solo habrá que intentarlo y seguir intentándolo.

Me sonríe y vuelve a besarme.

-Eres un viciosillo. – le dijo seductoramente al sentirlo golpear mi vientre.

-Es culpa tuya. – me dice en el mismo tono.

XXXXX

Es hora de volver a la aldea. Seguro que nuestros padres y los demás están preocupados. Salimos del agua e Hikari está a punto de ponerse la ropa.

-Espera, déjame secarte.

Ella me mira interrogante hasta que ve como dibujo una letra en el aire. Al instante el agua de nuestros cuerpos empieza a caer al suelo y vuelven a la fuente.

-Vaya. Eso es de lo más útil. – Dice mientras se viste - ¿Crees que podrás enseñarme a hacer eso?

-Si queda entre nosotros no le veo el problema.

-¿Y por qué no les enseñáis esto a los demás? No creo que os hagan algo malo.

-No es por ellos. – Le respondo frunciendo el ceño – Algo ha perseguido a mi raza desde hace siglos. No queremos que nadie sepa que estamos aquí. Somos los últimos, al fin y al cabo, y tememos que si nos descubren os hagan algo. No podemos permitirlo.

-Ohhh. – sonríe y me vuelve a besar. Creo que me he vuelto un adicto a sus labios y a toda ella – Venga vamos. La verdad es que me ha entrado hambre. – dice mientras me coge de la mano y comienza a caminar.

Yo sonrió pensando en que todo va a ir bien.

XXXXX

Volvemos a la aldea entre risas. Ninguno nos hace caso, pues están celebrando la caza y la carne de esta noche. Hikari se va junto a sus padres y yo junto a los míos. Una vez que me siento en mi sitio, mi madre me mira con ojos inquisidores.

-¿Dónde te has metido? Has estado desaparecido mucho tiempo. – me recrimina.

-Lo lamento. He estado muy ocupado.

Mi sonrisa de idiota no me la quita nadie.

-¿Ocupado?

Mi padre me mira y luego a Hikari. No puede evitar carcajearse al darse cuenta. Me sonríe con una gran sonrisa mientras alza el pulgar. Yo me sonrojo y lo levanto también, sonriendo también enormemente.

Mi madre nos mira sin entender, hasta que repite la acción de mi padre. En su cara el asombro gana la batalla al resto de sentimientos, pero luego entrecierra los ojos y me mira seria.

-Espero que sepas lo que has hecho y sus consecuencias.

-Las sé perfectamente, madre.

Entonces deja su mirada seria y sonríe, dándome unas palmaditas en mis mejillas.

-Mi hijito se ha hecho grande. – dice burlona.

Por hoy no puedo enfadarme con ella ni anquen se burle a mi costa. Aun sonriendo miro a Hikari, la cual esta roja mientras habla con su madre, la cual sujeta a su padre, que emitía un aura de sed de sangre en mi dirección.

Vale, creo que la alegría ya se ha ido a paseo.

XXXXX

Nunca pensé en estar en una situación semejante. Ha amanecido hacia bien poco. Yo me encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi casa… hasta que había sido arrastrado por cierto personaje de una forma para nada amable.

Me habían levantado agarrándome de la camina y llevándome afuera de la aldea. Mis padres, al principio alterados, nos siguieron sin intentar detener a este personaje.

Y ahora estoy aquí. Yo, frente al padre de Hikari, temblando como una hoja, pálido como la nieve. Ese hombre tiene toda la intención de mandarme al más allá, aunque no puede hacerlo. Pero eso no quita mi temor.

-Así que te has atrevido a tocar a mi niña, ¿eh, maldito gusano? Pues si quieres volver a acercarte a ella… -estoy a punto de orinarme encima al verle arrancarse la camina. ¿Acaba de hacerse el triple de grande? - ¡Tendrás que derrotarme! – exclama expulsando aura guerrera y asesina.

GLUP

Yo solo puedo tragar saliva.

Mis padres están sentados en el tronco, junto a Hikari y su madre. Todos expectantes de nuestra mini charla, pero supongo que más atentos a un posible intento de asesinato. ¡Esto es un maldito intento de asesinato!

Entonces empieza la gran batalla. Debo decir que ese hombre, a pesar de ser un humano fuerte, es capaz de semi darme una paliza. ¿Acaso este es el poder de un padre por su hija? Sin duda alguna da mucho miedo.

No tengo ganas de relatar esta batalla a muerte, pues con el hechizo podre revivirlo. Creo que no lo hare por el gran miedo que pase. Al final acabamos mejor de lo esperado… yo con un ojo morado y varios moratones, pero el con la nariz sangrando y la mejilla bastante hinchada, y algún que otro moratón en el resto de su cuerpo.

Su esposa niega con la cabeza, al igual que mi madre, mi padre sonríe divertido e Hikari… la pobre nos mira de forma reprobatoria, aunque se pueden notar los restos de algunas lágrimas.

Al final este gran sufrimiento acaba, creo yo, en empate.

-Escúchame bien mocoso, yo no puedo decidir por mi niña, pero si puedo hacerte sufrir como nunca si osas hacerle daño. ¿Me has entendido? – me pregunta a menos de un dedo de mí.

Yo asiento repetidas veces sin siquiera parpadear. Puede que esta pelea haya acabado, pero que me siga triplicando la altura da miedo. Dicho esto chasquea la lengua y se aleja maldiciendo todo lo que conoce. Ah, creo que se me ha olvidado mencionar que estábamos en el claro.

¿Acaso ha sido ilusión mía, o acaba de volver a su tamaño normal? Esto es de lo más raro. Una vez que los adultos se marchan, yo puedo relajarme… cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

-Esto ha sido demasiado intenso. – murmullo mientras me tumbo boca arriba, mirando el cielo.

-No ha sido para tanto, ¿verdad? – me pregunta Hikari burlona mientras se sienta a mi lado.

-Nooooo. Que vaaaaaa.

-Venga ya. Mi padre es un sol.

-Con su hijita del alma. ¡A mí me quiere enterrar! ¡Y si es vivito y coleando mejor que mejor!

-Exagerado.

-¡No exagero!

-Si. Si lo haces.

-…

-…

Nos quedamos cayados y ella se tumba a mi lado.

Yo no puedo evitar pensar que algo me falta. Algo importante. ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! ¡Debo hablar con el imbécil! Ahora se ha hecho oficial que estamos juntos, aunque aún no nos hayamos unido conforme a la costumbre de la aldea. Pero todo eso a su tiempo. ¡Ahora debo dejar bien en claro a esos estúpidos que Hikari es mía!

Entonces tengo un escalofrió. Pero es normal. Hikari me ha empezado a besar en el cuello. Esa acción repentina me saca de mis pensamientos. Bueno, eso y que prácticamente se haya tumbado encima mío.

-Y me decías viciosillo a mí. – le digo con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Acaso no quieres? – ahora es ella quien me ríe seductoramente.

-¿Aquí? No sabía que te gustaba correr riesgos como estos. – le acaricio las piernas.

-Entonces mejor nos vamos a ese lugar. ¿Te parece? – ella me acaricia el pecho.

-¡Ya estamos tardando!

XXXXX

Hemos vuelto a la aldea después de una larga y divertida sesión de juego. Yo voy a ayudar a mi padre mientras que Hikari se va a ayudar a los suyos. La mañana pasa de una forma tranquila, pues todos estamos ocupados en alguna tarea importante, la mayoría en relación con la carne cazada.

El problema vino ya en la tarde, cuando hacia menos calor. Hikari se encontraba junto a sus amigas y yo junto a un par de amigos. Las tareas ya habían acabado y todos estábamos descansando. El calor seguía siendo asfixiante, por lo que algunos aprovechaban para darse un baño en el rio.

Entonces el mastodonte paso a mi lado, dando de con el hombro. Yo obviamente le mire malamente, pero él sonreía arrogante mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Hikari y compañía. No me gusta esto.

Mis amigos me observan nerviosos. Ellos ya saben lo que ocurre entre Hikari y yo, y me apoyan. Yo me mantengo sentado en mi sitio. Confió ciegamente en Hikari, pero si el idiota se sobrepasa… entonces verá lo que es bueno.

Él se acerca al grupo, pero solo centra en mi mujer. Su grupo de idiotas le siguen la corriente, coqueteando con las amigas. Me divierte ver las caras de algunas. Ciertamente a algunas les gusta, pero a otras no.

Hikari le mira sin expresión, como ida. El idiota solo sonríe arrogante, diciendo tonterías y haciendo gala de su gran cuerpo y músculos. Je, como si fuera a llamar su atención de esa manera.

Intenta acercarse a ella, pero mi amada se levanta de su posición, se despide de sus amigas y camina hacia mí con una gran sonrisa. Yo me levanto y la recibo con un beso, el cual ella me corresponde.

-Es un verdadero estúpido. – Me murmura – Dime como tiene la cara. – dice divertida.

Yo levanto levemente mi mirada para observarle a él y a sus amigos. No puedo evitar sonreír placentero. Sus amigos reflejan el asombro en sus caras y el idiota esta rojo por la vergüenza y la ira.

Le paso mi brazo por la cintura, a lo que ella imita mi gesto. Ambos andamos en dirección a otra parte, pero el mastodonte no tarda en perseguirnos, soltando improperios a ambos. Palabras mal sonantes e insultos. Algunos simplemente los ignoro, sobre todo en lo referente a mi persona. Pero si hay algo que no voy a admitir es que insulte a Hikari, y menos con palabras tan horribles.

Me detengo para ir hacia él y darle la paliza de su vida, pero Hikari me detiene, sonriendo jovialmente.

Yo alzo una ceja y dirijo mi vista al idiota. El pobre está más que asustado, pues frente a él estaba el padre de Hikari en modo guerrero gigante asesino. ¡Sabía que no había sido mi imaginación! Hikari tira de mí para alejarnos, dejando que su padre le dé una lección de humildad al idiota.

-Oye Ise, ¿qué te parece si empezamos con mis clases?

Levanto una ceja sin entender mientras la miro. Sus ojos tienen un poderoso brillo de ilusión.

-¿Qué clases?

-¡Mis clases de Magia, obviamente!

Ah. Es cierto. Le prometí eso. Sonrió al imaginármelo.

-Espero que estés preparada, pues va a ser un infierno.

-¡Estoy lista!

* * *

Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a AqomXG por revisarme los caps antes de publicarlos, por posibles errores y demás :)

Diez mil palabras XD Voy a intentar mantener este número por capitulo a partir de ahora, pero no prometo nada. Aunque ciertamente cuando empecé a escribir los caps. Eran de unas cinco mil y ahora unas siete mil u ocho mil. Vamos a ver si puedo mantener este nuevo límite menor de diez mil :D

Y bueno, el primer lemon del fic. Ha llegado pronto, ¿no? No, no creo XD Y si, Issei es un…

¡VIKINGO BRAGADO MACHO ALFA PELO EN PECHO LOMO PLATEADO ESPALDA DE GLADIADOR BRAZOS Y BARBA DE LENADOR VOZ DE ESPARTANO SEMENTAL VERRACO Y GARANON!

Bueno, creo que de esto hay varias versiones XDDD


	5. Primeros años - parte 04

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Nico48825: esa parte fue bastante divertida, ¿eh? XD

Guest: Bufff, tío, te adelantas demasiaaado.

No importa: me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Lo primero es que no es un fic mío, lo segundo es que no sé qué tenía planeado su autor y lo tercero es que ya tengo demasiados como para ocuparme de uno ajeno.

Zafir09: y no será el único, te lo aseguro. Juntos de forma "no oficial" XD Y que padre no haría eso para defender a su pequeña hijita ? XDDD Bufff, temo decir que lo bonito no dura. Lee y entenderás.

Nechroz: aquí esta ! XDDD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

 **PRIMEROS AÑOS – PARTE 04**

* * *

Han pasado tres años desde que Ise accedió a enseñarme a usar Magia. Al parecer hizo el mismo entrenamiento que le propuso su madre. Sinceramente me esperaba otra cosa, pero esto ha sido entretenido, aunque también inmensamente duro.

Lo primero que hice fue aprender su idioma materno. He de admitir que nunca antes me había asombrado tanto de algo, bueno, exceptuando la primera vez que vi Magia. El alfabeto y escritura es más complicado de lo que creía en un principio.

Ise, a pesar de disfrutar con mis errores, siempre me ayudaba a avanzar. En caso de no estar el presente, su madre me echaba una mano. Tarde casi dos años en aprenderlo a un nivel aceptable, tanto a leerlo como hablarlo como escribirlo.

Me sentí muy orgullosa de mi misma a pesar de saber que Ise lo consiguió en menos tiempo. Pero no es realmente importante. No es una competición. Después de ello me tocó la segunda parte, aprender Taumaturgia. Realmente esa parte era más difícil que la anterior.

Antes era aprender un idioma. Ahora debía aprender… ¿cómo lo llamó? Creo que era ciencia. En un principio me pareció algo de lo más extraño. Ise hablaba de cosas que yo no les veía sentido alguno. Pero, con el paso de este último año, he ido descubriendo cosas que me asombraban cada vez más.

¡Es increíble lo ignorantes que somos! Si me hubiera hablado de todo esto antes de saber su secreto, posiblemente le hubiera tachado de loco. Pero ahora, con todo lo que estoy aprendiendo, ya nada o casi nada me parece imposible.

Ciertamente hay demasiadas cosas que no podemos entender cómo es posible. No sabemos el _porqué._ Pero eso solo me da curiosidad. Curiosidad por aprender. Un sentimiento e impulso que nunca antes había sentido. Una gran necesidad por saber.

Ahora mismo estoy ojeando un libro que me dejó la madre de Ise. En la tapa tiene escrita las palabras _'Ciencia de las Estrellas'_. Es un libro bastante grueso y habla sobre las estrellas. Pero estoy gratamente sorprendida. Ahora sé que no solo los puntos blancos del cielo son estrellas y el gran círculo es la Luna, sino que también el astro rey, el Sol, es una estrella, como las demás, pero que al estar tan cerca es mucho más grande.

No pone a que distancia estará, pero aquí pone que es muchísimo. He aprendido matemáticas básicas, por lo que mi imaginación no es capaz de llegar a imaginar cuanto realmente será.

Bueno, dejando a un lado mis nuevos conocimientos, ahora que he avanzado en el mundo de la ciencia, he podido aprender a usar algo de Taumaturgia. Apenas es nada, pero algo es mejor que nada.

Ise me enseñó el mismo truco que su madre la primera: cavar un hoyo en la tierra y dejar que el agua lo llene. Fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, pues tuve que aprender la _'Ciencia de la tierra'_ , para poder lógralo.

Es demasiada información para tan poquísimo tiempo. Pero estoy segura de que en unos años seré capaz de empezar a aprender verdadera Magia.

PAM

ÑIO

PUM

Alzo mi mirada del libro _'Ciencia del aire'_. Issei acaba de derribar un grueso árbol de un puñetazo. Una cosa curiosa respecto a él es que, además de desarrollarse físicamente hasta ser un hombre, es su estilo de lucha. Ciertamente aún no ha igualado a su padre. Está lejos de ello. Pero si me he dado cuenta del aura dorada que le rodea. Aura, otra palabra que aprendí.

No es un aura intensa y poderosa como la de su padre. Es más bien un aura fina, también dorada, bastante menos intensa y poderosa. Creo recordar que se llama Touki. La verdad es que a veces asusta verlo. Issei lo consiguió hace un par de meses. Su padre gritó muy feliz al verle usarlo.

Según Ise, su padre había usado esa misma habilidad contra el demonio que apareció hace muchos años atrás. El Touki, que según esto es el control de la base de la vida, le aumenta sus habilidades físicas aún más de lo normal. Al parecer lo normal es aprender Senjutsu para controlarlo, pero también es posible conseguirlo mediante un durísimo entrenamiento. Pero Ise lleva entrenando con su padre duramente desde hace muchos años, más precisamente desde el ataque del oni. Pero Ise de por sí ya es físicamente superior a los demás hombres de la aldea. Según los libros que posee su madre, sus habilidades físicas están a la par con los demonios y otros seres del mundo sobrenatural. Ahhh, eso me aterra, pero no es momento para ello.

Bueno, parece ser que, a pesar de ser tan fuerte, sigue habiendo criaturas que le superan en fuerza física. Desgraciadamente dan muy pocos ejemplos de ello. Al parecer solo algunos Semi Dioses tienen mayor capacidad física.

Dioses. No. Dioses no. Semi Dioses. Ellos fueron un tema de lo más interesante. Nunca había oído de un Dios o un Semi Dios. Parece ser que la raza de Ise descubrió mucho sobre todo el mundo. Parece ser que, además de los demonios, hay otras razas superiores a la humana. Pero, como ya he dicho, estos libros no contienen demasiada información sobre estos Semi Dioses. Pero de lo poco que dicen, hay una frase que me llamó la atención:

' _Semi Dioses. Seres de gran poder que se aparecieron ante algunos de nuestros hermanos de la otra raza. Debido a su asombroso poder, estos les dieron el nombre o categoría de Dioses a pesar de no tener nada de divino, pues para nosotros, un verdadero Dios seria omnipotente, omnisciente y omnipresente, algo que ninguno de ellos tienen._

 _Su aspecto es como el nuestro, o por lo menos la gran mayoría, pero su fuerza física es mayor que la de nuestros hermanos de otra raza. Perfectamente podría estar a la par nuestra, pero hemos comprobado que hay alguno que nos superan, aunque no sea por mucho. También su tecnología es más avanzada, así como su ciencia, aunque algunos podrían llamarlo erróneamente Magia, pues el conocimiento de esta ciencia es mayor a nuestra comprensión._

 _Hablemos muy brevemente de una de estas razas no humanas Semi Divinas… los Olímpicos. Los griegos de Grecia adoran a esta raza. Al parecer el punto de conexión entre su mundo y el nuestro se encuentra en el Monte Olimpo situado en Grecia. Los griegos creen que esos Semi Dioses viven en la cima del Monte, pero están totalmente equivocados. Los Olímpicos viven en su propio mundo, conectándose al nuestro a través de un portal situado en la cima del Monte, oculto a ojos humanos._

 _No nos hemos acercado demasiado, pues poco nos han interesado esas nuevas razas de Semi Dioses. Tampoco hemos dejado que nos vean, pues no tenemos buenas sensaciones ante ellos. ¿Miedo? ¿Respeto? ¿Temor? No sabemos, pero este es un campo que hemos decidido dejar de lado, por mucho que a nuestra curiosidad le entristezca._

 _La seguridad de todos es más importante que nuestra curiosidad. La curiosidad es un don para nosotros y nuestros hermanos humanos, pero demasiada curiosidad puede traer desgracia.'_

Son palabras impactantes e importantes a tener en cuenta. No creo querer cruzarme nunca con un Semi Dios. Como aquí dicen, mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Ahora que lo pienso, no me suena que en nuestra aldea se haya mencionado nunca a un Dios o Semi Dios. Ciertamente hay preguntas sobre el _porqué_ de las cosas, pero nunca le hemos dado importancia. Todo funciona bien, entonces todo está bien. No había necesidad de buscar el _porqué_.

Según me ha dicho la madre de Ise, había una frase que decía _'la ignorancia es la clave de la felicidad'_. Bueno, supongo que eso depende de cada uno. Sinceramente yo pienso que no está equivocada dicha frase. Cuanto menos sepas del mundo menos verás la dura realidad. Será como crear un alto muro en el cual dentro eres feliz sin ver lo que hay afuera.

Filosofía. Esa era la palabra para describir ese tipo de pensamientos. Cuando intenté leer el libro _'Filosofía'_ , he de decir que era demasiado para mí. Pero, a pesar de que es muy dificultoso, es más fácil de entender lo que se dice cuando charlo con la madre de Ise.

Al parecer tanto Ise como su propio padre no son mucho de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. No podemos evitar reírnos ante ello.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¡Kya!

PAM

¡Auch! ¡Eso me ha dolido!

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!

Ise se levanta como un resorte después de mi puñetazo. Tiene la mejilla roja e inflamada mientras me grita con lágrimas en los ojos. Es divertido verle con ese gesto. Yo me acaricio mi mano adolorida. Ese puñetazo había sido con toda mi fuerza.

-Es culpa tuya por darme semejante susto.

El me mira mal y se sienta a mi lado. Puedo ver perfectamente el sudor de su cuerpo con la luz de la tarde. Su cuerpo ha terminado de desarrollarse. Ahora ya no es un crio, sino un hombre. Levanto mi mano y le acaricio la suave barba. No es frondosa ni tampoco tiene lugares vacíos de pelo. Es una barba perfecta. Sus pelos so suaves, por lo cual no me pinchan demasiado cuando le beso.

-¿Qué haces?

Al salir de mi ensimismamiento, le agarro de la camisa y le tiro al agua, eso sí, llevando cuidado de no mojar el libro.

-Debes darte un baño. Esta tarde tenemos algo muy importante y no quiero que apestes. – le digo mientras me cruzo de brazos y piernas, luego de dejar el libro en lugar seguro.

Él sonríe ladinamente mientras se quita la camisa, dejándome ver su cuerpo trabajado. Al igual que en la barba, el pelo ha terminado de salirle en el pecho. Me entra la risilla al recordar los dos que tenía hace tres años.

Yo me levanto, me despojo de mi ropa y entro con él.

XXXXX

El anochecer está llegando y estos dos no han llegado aún. ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Se van a perder el mejor momento para la ceremonia. Suspiro con cansancio mientras me froto los ojos. Realmente son aun dos críos.

Observo el Sol mientras este se empieza a esconder entre las montañas de Occidente. Un momento perfecto para la ceremonia. Mi esposo se ha adelantado a preparar el lugar. Ahora solo falta la pareja… que llega tarde.

-Madre.

Escucho a voz de mi hijo llamándome. Ambos, Hikari e Ise, aparecen por la parte norte de la aldea. Me alegra saber que no han pasado por el claro. Parece que se han dado un largo baño y luego lo demás, pues reconozco esas sonrisas.

Yo les frunzo el ceño mientras me cruzo de brazos.

-Llegáis tarde. La noche está cerca de llegar.

-Lo lamentamos profundamente. – se disculpa Hikari, que le da un codazo a mi hijo para que la imite.

-Sí, sí. Lo sentimos. – murmura a desgana.

Yo niego con la cabeza con una tenue sonrisa.

-Venga, vamos. Tu padre nos está esperando y debemos terminar antes de que la noche llegue al completo.

Guio a Hikari y a mi hijo hasta el claro. El astro rey ya se esconde entre las montañas del oeste, pintando el cielo de un hermoso color anaranjado. Las pocas nubes que hay tienen un color mas claro y unas pocas gotas de lluvia caen sobre nosotros, pero no es nada fastidioso. La brisa sopla suave y fresca, algo que agradecer en esta época tan calurosa.

Ambos están muy nerviosos pues hoy, después de tres años, ambos han decidido dar este importante paso. En nuestra civilización ya extinta, este paso era uno de los más importantes para una pareja. Un evento muy importante.

Mi amado esposo está ya en el claro, preparada. Se nota que ha estado llorando, pues aun le quedan algunos rastros de lagrimas en las mejillas. Y no es de extrañar, pues a partir del día de hoy, nuestro pequeño empezará su propia vida, con una mujer. Su mujer.

A pesar de lo que digan, mi esposo es muchas veces más sensible que yo. Recuerdo que fue el que más lloró cuando le di la noticia del embarazo. Al vernos llegar intenta limpiarse por última vez las lágrimas mientras nos sonríe con gran alegría.

El lugar le ha quedado realmente hermoso. Un circulo de flores lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos quepan y, apuntando al norte, una pila de madera con varios símbolos de nuestra raza.

Yo me pongo detrás de la pila mientras indico a la joven pareja a ponerse en medio del círculo, uno dando la espalda al Oeste y el otro al Este.

-Bien. daos las manos y juntadlas. – Ambos se tomaron las manos y luego las juntaron. Ahora tocaba mi parte – Para nosotros, un vínculo como este es uno de los más importantes que existen. La unión de dos personas… dos cuerpos… dos mentes… dos almas… - mientras hablaba iban creando el lazo de la unión. Dicho lazo iniciaba en los anulares de sus manos izquierdas y derechas e iban rodeándolos, girando en ellos, siguiendo por las manos y los brazos hasta crear un símbolo en el corazón – Este lazo es el símbolo de la unión de vosotros dos. La representación del amor que sentís el uno por el otro. Solo un verdadero amor es capaz de mantener este lazo, pues el verdadero amor es lo más puro que existe. – Ambos, Issei e Hikari, vieron con asombro el brillante lazo – Que vuestra vida juntos dure y vuestro amor sobrepase los obstáculos de la vida. – dicho esto el lazo dejó de brillar para pasar a ser el símbolo sobre el corazón y otro sobre el anular de ambas manos.

-¿Ya? – preguntó el castaño.

-¿Acaso quieres más? Algo sencillo y al grano. Si quieres palabrería barata entonces te has equivocado.

-… con decir no hubiera bastado. – murmuró.

-¡Bésala de una vez, pesado! – exclamó mi esposo con una sonrisa divertida.

Sonriendo ambos hacen lo pedido y se besan. No puedo evitar que alguna lágrima abandone mis ojos. Puedo sentir a mi esposo en mi espalda, abrazandome.

XXXXX

Una vez que terminamos la ceremonia mis padres se marcharon, dejándonos solos para poder disfrutar ahora como esposos según la tradición de mi raza. Fue muy divertido y nos llevó varias horas.

La luna estaba alta para cuando volvimos a la aldea. La celebración no tarda en llegar. Aquella misma noche, al igual que en todas las que celebramos algo importante, como el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro de la aldea o una nueva pareja, esta noche celebramos mi unión con Hikari según la tradición de la aldea. La verdad es que no era muy distinto a como habíamos estado hasta ahora. La única diferencia es que a partir de ahora viviríamos juntos.

Todos reímos, todos celebramos. La alegría desborda. Los niños juegan a la luz de una gran hoguera. Todos nos hemos sentado haciendo un anillo que rodeaba una gran hoguera de rojo fuego. Mis padres a mi lado y los padres de Hikari al suyo.

Mi hermosa mujer lleva adornos de flores mientras que yo un manto de piel. Mi sonrisa no abandona mi rostro ni por un segundo, al igual que el de ella. Charlamos animadamente mientras comemos y bebemos.

Al contrario que con mi raza, aquí no tenemos una ceremonia como tal. Aquí este tipo de actos se celebran con un gran banquete al cual asisten todos. La pareja tiene algunos adornos, como ya he contado antes, y poco más. Pero todo se oficializa cuando la pareja pasa su primera noche en su casa.

A pesar de que hoy es la ceremonia de nuestra unión, ya estábamos prometidos desde hace dos meses. Aproximadamente ese tiempo se tardó en construir nuestra nueva casa. He tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, pues debe ser la pareja la que construya su casa antes de la ceremonia. En caso de falta de tiempo, los familiares podrán ayudar, pero siempre antes de la ceremonia.

Bueno, pues tuve tiempo de sobra. Podríamos haberlo adelantado, pero no quisimos. Elegimos el mismo día en el cual comenzamos nuestra relación. Aquella hermosa noche en nuestro lugar secreto.

No puedo evitar excitarme al pensar en lo que ocurrirá dentro de poco tiempo. Hikari me excita, como es lo más obvio y normal. Pero hoy, el hacerlo cuando ya nos hemos unido tanto por mi raza como por la aldea, tiene un no sé qué que calienta mi cuerpo.

Ardo en deseos de terminar y meterme con ella bajo la manta para volver a unirnos como tantísimas veces. Ella me devuelve la mirada y puedo comprobar que está pensando en lo mismo que yo, pero antes hay que terminar esta fiesta.

Esto se me va a hacer eterno.

Por suerte, según va pasando la noche, la energía se va agotando. La hoguera ya no respáldese como al principio y los ánimos de nuestros amigos han amainado, pues el sueño empieza a ganar terreno. A pesar de ello, ninguno de los adultos ha osado retirarse o dormirse ahí mismo. Los niños son un tema a excepción.

-Bien, hijos míos. – el jefe de la aldea toma la palabra – Es hora de que os vayáis a vuestra casa. Seguro que tenéis muchísimas ganas. Aunque más tenemos otros de poder dormir a pierna suelta – bromea. Todos nos reímos ante dicho comentario – Espero que esta felicidad dure hasta el fin de vuestros días, así como me ha durado a mí. – Entonces en sus ojos aparece la nostalgia por su mujer fallecida hará ya poco más de un año – Os deseamos lo mejor. Y ahora, ¡iros de una vez! ¡Y espero que tardéis en poder conciliar el sueño!

Una nueva ola de carcajadas. Yo le tomo la mano a Hikari y ambos nos levantamos. Mis padres nos observan orgullosos, al igual que la madre de Hikari. Su padre… bueno, eso es otro tema. A pesar de haber pasado estos tres años, aún sigue sin agradarle la idea de que un hombre toque a su pequeña. Espero poder sentir algún día esa misma dicha.

Yo intento sonreírle, pero el agria el gesto. Se que tengo su respeto, lo cual es mas de lo que esperaba en un principio. Ambos marchamos a nuestra nueva casa, que se sitúa a la misma distancia de las casas de nuestros padres. Una vez dentro damos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión mientras escuchamos como la fiesta sigue un poco más.

XXXXX

El día siguiente ha llegado. Me despierto, estirando mis piernas y brazos… bueno, mi brazo libre. El otro Hikari lo está usando de almohadada. Sonrió al ver en el anular de su mano izquierda la marca del lazo. Estoy muy feliz.

Consiguiendo liberar mi adormilado brazo, me levanto de la cama, saliendo afuera. La verdad es que nunca he necesitado dormir demasiado. Apenas si unas poquísimas horas semanales o diarias a lo mucho. Pero había que aparentar.

El sol ya se eleva un poco entre las montañas. No hay ningún adulto despierto en la aldea, pues la noche anterior fue muy larga para todos. Lo que si veo son a los más pequeños jugando un poco alejados del rio, pues todos saben que no deben meterse sin supervisión.

-¡Ei! ¡Issei se ha levantado! – exclamó una pequeña niña de unos cinco años.

No puedo evitar sonreír al ver como todos se abalanzan sobre mí para que juegue con ellos. Realmente dudo que hoy se trabaje, por lo menos por la mañana. Yo asiento mientras les acompaño.

Esto es relajante, aunque también agotador. Si hay algo que caracteriza a los niños es su gran energía. Todos nerviosos, corriendo de aquí para allá. Alguno se atreve a meterse en el rio, pero siempre en zonas en donde el agua le legue a los tobillos. A pesar de estar yo presente saben que no deben meterse demasiado, pues solo soy uno y ellos son muchos.

XXXXX

Me remuevo en mi cama, extendiendo mi brazo para tocar a mi esposo. Grande es mi sorpresa al no notarle a mi lado. Estiro mi cuerpo, escuchando como me cruje un poco. Me levanto dispuesta a preparar el desayuno, pues tengo muchísima hambre. Cuando salgo afuera los rayos del sol me dan directamente en los ojos, por lo que los cierro. Pero es una sensación muy agradable. El viento fresco de la mañana y el calor del sol es una gran sensación.

Entonces escucho risas y gritos. Abro mis ojos y dirijo mi vista al lugar de donde proceden. No puedo evitar sonreír mientras veo a Ise jugar con los niños de la aldea en la orilla del rio. Inconscientemente llevo mi mano a mi vientre, entristeciéndome un poco.

Ise me dijo que no nos sería fácil tener hijos. Y ahora puedo ver cuán verdad es. Han pasado varios años, lo hemos hecho incontables veces, por lo que no puedo evitar entristecerme. Tanto tiempo y nada.

De pronto me asalta el temor de no poder tener hijos nunca, pero rápidamente se me pasa. Sabía esta condición y aun así acepte. Puede que tenga ese desagradable final, pero mientras él este conmigo no tengo porque temer. ¿No poder tener hijos? Obviamente es algo que ninguna mujer desee, pero si es lo que me depara, entonces solo puedo aceptarlo con los brazos abiertos.

Intentando que nadie me note, me alejo del lugar yendo directa a la reserva de comida. Aún debe quedar de anoche, por lo que lo mejor es prepáralo. Estoy totalmente segura de que ni Ise ni los niños han desayunado aun.

No me tardo mucho en preparo y, una vez listo vuelvo a acercarme a mi casa, eso sí, llevándome algo a la boca.

-¡Mirad, Hikari se ha despertado! – escucho gritar a uno de los niños mientras me señala sonriente.

Algunos corren hacia mí para que vaya a jugar con ellos, tirando de mis brazos y mi ropa.

-¿No os apetecería mejor desayunar primero? Acabo de terminarlo.

Ante la palabra desayuno todos dejan de tirar de mi para correr hacia donde estaba la comida. Se acerca hacia mí, nos besamos y vamos también a desayunar.

Durante las siguientes horas los adultos se van despertando hasta que todos están activos. Como cada mañana, cada uno va a hacer sus tareas. Por nuestra parte, dada nuestra nueva situación, el jefe de la aldea nos da permiso para gandulear todo el día.

Me hace gracia que Ise haga una mueca ante eso. Está acostumbrado a trabajar tanto cuando esta de caza como estando aquí. Supongo que el no poder hacer nada es un martirio para él. A mí se me ocurre una forma de pasar el tiempo, y no era divirtiéndonos de esa manera, sino jugar con los más jóvenes. Es algo estimulante y relajante y la verdad es que quiero hacerlo más que nada.

Ise me mira curioso pero acepta. Sé que también se lo pasa bien. Tiene madera de padre, aunque quien sabe cómo será cuando llegue ese momento. Quizás acabe loco.

Llega un momento en el que mi esposo no puede aguantar más. Era entrada la tarde. Ise se encontraba a mi lado, aburrido, mientras yo seguía con mi lectura de _'Filosofía'_. Entonces se levantó de repente, asustándome, y fue directo hacia un grupo de hombres que se encontraban talando un par de árboles.

Se sorprendieron un poco al verle y estuvieron a punto de decirle que se marchara, pero fue divertido ver como Ise negó, cogía un hacha y empezaba a talar, maldiciendo en alto la orden del jefe.

Fue curioso ver al anciano no muy lejos, carcajeándose divertido, comentando con otro de los ancianos que había ganado una apuesta. Yo negué con la cabeza mientras volvía a centrarme en mi lectura, apartada de la aldea, en un lugar donde podía leer sin miedo a que alguien ajeno a esto me descubriera.

-Hikari.

Bueno, he dicho ajeno.

Levanto mí vista de las páginas para ver a mi suegra delante de mí. Al principio le sonrió, pero al notar su serio gesto me incómodo.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto temerosa.

Ella resopla, sonríe de forma tenue y se sienta a mi lado, observando el cielo. Nos quedamos un largo tiempo en silencio, por lo que yo retomo mi lectura.

-Lo he visto. – dice de pronto.

Yo la miro sin entender.

-¿Perdón?

-Te he visto, cuando Ise jugaba con los niños en el rio.

-… yo…

-No tienes nada que decir, hija. Es una reacción natural.

-Sé que acepté eso. Acepté esa posibilidad. Pero…

-Cuando ves a otros jugar con sus hijos, criarlos. Duele no poder tener tu uno con quien hacer eso.

-¡!

-Supongo que ya lo sabrás, pero yo no he tenido mucha suerte en ese tema.

-Algo se de eso. Pero si tú me lo cuentas creo que será mejor.

-Durante mis cientos de años de vida, desde que me casé con mi esposo, he tenido varios abortos naturales. – eso debe doler demasiado. No puedo evitar estremecerme – Cuando tuve el ultimo pensé que mi cuerpo era deforme. Sabía que la natalidad en mi pueblo era relativamente baja. Sabía que me costaría tiempo poder quedarme embarazada. Pero abortar uno tras otro era un verdadero tormento. Lo peor era saber que no podía llegar a la etapa en la cual poder sentir sus patadas. Al principio pensaba que eso era lo peor, pero lo realmente doloroso fue el último aborto que tuve. – Se limpia las lágrimas con su mano, inspirando hondo para poder continuar sin quebrarse – Mi último aborto fue a los ocho meses. Estaba embarazada de ocho meses. No debía tardar mucho para dar a luz. Lo sentía. Su corazón latiendo, sus patadas. Pero una noche, así sin más, tuve el aborto. Me desperté sola, pues mi marido estaba ocupado en algún recado fuera de la ciudad. Había tenido que irse tres días antes. Yo estuve sola. Mi cama estaba manchada de sangre y ahí estaba ella, pues era niña. - su voz se quebró y su cuerpo temblaba. Yo la abracé sin saber que más hacer – Estaba muerta. Yo grité. Grité fuerte y durante mucho tiempo. Mis vecinos se alarmaron y entraron corriendo. No recuerdo bien esa parte, pero según su versión me encontraron llorando mientras abrazaba a mi hija. Tuvieron que usar la fuerza para separarla de mí y usaron un potente calmante y algo de magia para dejarme durmiendo. Para cuando me levanté estaba en otra habitación, junto a varios sanadores. Cuando me contaron lo ocurrido no lloré. No dije nada. Estaba muerta en vida. Tan cerca. Había estado tan cerca. Solo sé que cuando volví en mi habían pasado cinco meses desde el aborto. Según me contó mi esposo, él llegó al día siguiente. Parece ser que venía muy feliz, pues su trabajo había acabado bien. Cuando llegó a nuestra casa se asustó un poco al no verme. Fue encantes que le encontraron y le contaron lo sucedido. Fue al hospital a verme y se quedó conmigo todo ese tiempo, intentando que yo reaccionara sin conseguirlo.

-…

Yo no decía nada. No sabía que decir, aunque se por qué me lo contaba.

-Después de volver en mí, tres meses después, no le veía sentido a mi vida. A pesar de que mi esposo estuviera a mi lado, yo no me sentía con ganas de vivir. Tuvieron que pasar tres años para que volviera a ser quien era, pero la herida de mi corazón no se cerró durante ese tiempo. No cicatrizó del todo. Entonces ocurrió la persecución a mi pueblo, la destrucción de nuestras ciudades y nuestra persecución. Entonces sucedió algo que no esperaba y que me horrorizo en un primer momento. Estaba nuevamente embarazada.

-¡!

-Tuvieron que pasar cien años para ello. Cien años. Un suspiro en nuestra larga vida. Una maldición más que una bendición a mi parecer. Pero bueno. Huimos y huimos. Cuando se lo conté a nuestro grupo de supervivientes hubo distintas reacciones. Algunos e alegraron, pero yo y mi marido nos aterramos. Estuve pensando seriamente en no tener a ese bebe, en abortarlo de forma no natural.

-¡! ¡Pero eso es…!

-Horrible. Lo sé. Es una de las acciones más abominables que hay, por lo menos en opinión mía. Pero en ese momento no pensaba con claridad. Ninguno de los dos lo hacíamos. Fueron los demás los que impidieron que hiciera tal barbaridad. Y les estaré siempre profundamente agradecida. Durante los primeros meses me mantenían vigilada. Fue cuando estaba llegando a los meses finales cuando empecé a ver la luz al final del túnel. El sentir las patadas de Ise en mi vientre fue el momento clave. Pasaron las semanas y yo me acercaba a la recta final. Mi esposo y yo éramos los últimos y llegamos a este lugar. Entonces fue cuando ocurrió el milagro y di a luz a un hermoso niño sano. La mayor alegría de mi vida.

-…

Ambas lloramos abrazadas. Ahora entiendo el mensaje que lleva este relato.

-Gracias. – susurro mientras escondo mi rostro en su hombro.

-Debes ser paciente, mi niña. Tendrás que recorrer un largo y dificultoso camino. No es culpa tuya, sino culpa de nuestra condición. Pero ya verás. Algún día podrás sentir esa alegría, aunque esperemos no tardar tantísimos años.

No puedo evitar reírme ante su broma final. Esto me ha ayudado más de lo que esperaba. Entonces la suelto, me limpio las lágrimas y vuelvo a mi libro ya más tranquila. Ella me acaricia la cabeza y se va, dejándome sola y tranquila.

Una vez llegada la noche ambos volvemos a casa. Sé que Ise no necesita dormir, o al menos no tanto como los demás, pero aun así es relajante tenerlo a mi lado en la cama.

-Hoy he tenido una charla con tu madre.

-¿?

El me mira interrogante. No es extraño que yo hable con sus padres y viceversa, pero el tono que he usado ha sido lo que le ha desconcertado.

Yo le cuento sobre el pensamiento que he tenido esta mañana y el tema sobre el que he hablado con su madre. En ningún momento me interrumpe, pero puedo ver en sus ojos el mismo temor que he tenido yo.

-Pero me he dado cuenta de que esto será algo muy difícil, sobre todo cuando yo me haga vieja y tú sigas siendo joven. Pero es algo que ambos aceptamos, y quiero que sepas que pienso ir hasta el final.

Él me sonríe, me besa y volvemos a hacer el amor con el corazón y la mente más tranquilos.

XXXXX

En principio, hoy debía un magnifico día. Hace ya tres años que me casé a Hikari, por lo que esperaba llegar a casa y disfrutar con mi esposa como se debe. Pero nada más lejos. Realmente hoy es un día trágico para la aldea. Hemos vuelto después de nueve días de intensa caza. Mientras charlábamos en el camino de vuelta esperábamos encontrarnos con nuestras familias y celebrar el éxito, pero lo que encontramos era algo totalmente distinto a lo esperado.

El ánimo en la aldea está por los suelos. Podemos ver como la pena y tristeza afecta a cada una de las mujeres y a los jóvenes. Las reacciones no son muy distintas al vernos llegar. Nosotros no podemos dejar de asombrarnos por el recibimiento.

Normalmente habría grandes risas y abrazos cariñosos, pero esta vez son los sollozos y los abrazos tristes los que nos reciben.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunta mi padre a mi madre cuando dejan de abrazarse.

Yo busco a Hikari con la mirada, pero no la encuentro. Me pongo nervioso al ver que ella no está para recibirme.

-¿Dónde está Hikari? – le pregunto.

Ella me señala con un gesto que se encuentra en casa de sus padres. Tanto el padre de Hikari como yo corremos hacia la casa. Al parecer su esposa tampoco le ha recibido. Una vez que llegamos a la casa nos encontramos con una escena que encogió mi corazón de dolor.

Hikari estaba hecha un ovillo, apoyada en la pared, sollozando. Mi suegro reacciona antes que yo, abrazando a su hija con el cariño de padre. Ella muestra sus ojos, estallando en llanto al ver a su padre.

Su padre y yo nos miramos sin entender. Con gran esfuerzo me da el relevo para consolar a su hija. Durante largos minutos nos quedamos los tres ahí, en la misma posición, hasta que Hikari deja de llorar.

Los dos le pedimos una explicación, pero no estábamos preparados para lo que recitó. Conforme avanzaba en el relato pude notar como su padre le abandonaba el color de los vivos y como sus ojos se abrían incrédulos.

Al parecer una rara enfermedad había asolado la aldea al séptimo día de nuestra partida. No se sabe desde donde llegó o como, pero era una enfermedad rara y mortal. Los muertos eran numerosos y sin distinción. Desde las más ancianas hasta los más pequeños. Hombres y mujeres. Niños y niñas.

Al parecer los síntomas eran cansancio y una bajada del calor corporal. Luego empezaban a salir marcas blancas por todo el cuerpo y duras costras para terminar sangrando levemente por oídos y nariz. Actuaba rápidamente, pues se tardaba poco más de dos días en morir.

Al parecer mi madre había intentado conseguir una cura sin éxito alguno. La pobre se sentía impotente. Aun a pesar de sus conocimientos, estos no eran suficiente para curarlos. No era curandera y nunca tuvo muchas habilidades, por lo que su dolor y tristeza por su propia impotencia se agravaba.

Y eso no era lo peor. Al parecer la madre de Hikari era una de las fallecidas. Eso destrozó a mi amada esposa y a su padre, que negaba con la cabeza mientras lloraba desconsolado. Yo solo pude dejar que padre e hija lloraran juntos.

Me fui con mi madre para intentar ayudarle en todo lo posible. Ella me explicó todo lo que sabía de esta enfermedad, que desgraciadamente era muy poco. Debido a que apenas tenía pocos días no había tiempo suficiente para estudiarla adecuadamente, y no podía experimentar con los cuerpos fallecidos. Eso sería extremo para los demás de la aldea.

Los siguientes días no mejoraron en absoluto. Algunos hombres contrajeron la enfermedad, falleciendo a los dos o cuatro días a lo mucho. En estos días pude entender perfectamente como se sentía mi madre. No lo aguantaba. Era demasiado estrés para mí. El verlos morir delante de mis ojos sin poder hacer nada… era horrible.

Mi madre y yo estamos cerca del fuego estudiando algunas plantas. La noche era cerrada y soplaba un suave aire fresco. Mi madre había encontrado algunas plantas con varias propiedades. Tenía la teoría de que con esas plantas se podría intentar hacer una cura, pero no era seguro. Debido a eso nuestras esperanzas no eran altas. Pero si podíamos aliviar algo el dolor de los enfermos… entonces no habrá sido un completo fracaso.

-Ise.

Hikari sale de nuestra casa y se acerca a nosotros. Aun veo el dolor en sus ojos. Desde que vine se ha dedicado a cuidar a su pobre padre. El hombre apenas había probado alimento en estos días. Su piel se había vuelto más blanca, había adelgazado mucho e incluso podría decir que le han salido más arrugas y alguna cana más, aunque tenga pocas.

No soy capaz de comprender el gran dolor que estaba sintiendo, pues no he perdido a nadie tan importante y espero no sentirlo jamás, a pesar de saber que en algún momento me pasara.

Yo me levanto y voy hacia ella, abrazándola. Nos quedamos así un rato, hasta que ella deshace el abrazo.

-¿Puedo ayudaros?

Yo asiento con la cabeza y ambos nos sentamos junto a mi madre. Ella no desvía la mirada, sino que sigue estudiando sus viejos libros, intentando encontrar cualquier dato que nos fuera de utilidad. Yo le explico sobre las plantas y lo que hemos pensado.

Puedo ver que la idea le gusta un poco, pues ella también quiere aliviar el dolor de los demás.

XXXXX

Necesitaba sentirme útil. Desde que había llegado esta enfermedad había empezado a sentir una impotencia como nunca antes la había sentido. Todo empezó cuando vimos a uno de los más pequeños caer inconsciente en el suelo. La aldea entera se alarmó al verlo, pero el miedo aumentó al ver unas manchas blancas y notar como su cuerpo estaba frio. Inmediatamente lo llevamos dentro de su casa, tapándole y encendiendo un pequeño fuego, intentando que entrara nuevamente en calor.

Desgraciadamente no fue el único caso. El pobre niño murió al día siguiente después de una horrible noche. Sus padres están destrozados y sus hermanos derrumbados. Pero en los días siguientes el número de afectados creció demasiado.

Mi suegra intentó por todos los medios a su alcance intentar saber qué tipo de enfermedad era y como combatirla. Yo la hubiera ayudado… de no ser por la muerte de mi madre. Puede que no sea escusa, pero cuando ella cayó enferma el dolor era muy grande para mí, sobre todo al verla fallecer, pues estuve presente en sus últimos suspiros.

Mi padre e Ise no estaban y no tenía consuelo alguno. Yo misma enterré a mi madre y me encerré en mi vieja casa. La madre de Hikari intentó consolarme, pero tenía demasiado trabajo como para centrarse solamente en mí.

No me quejo, es más, la alabo por eso. Yo podía haber intentado ayudar en este tiempo, pero no podía… no quería. Solo quería llorar y tener a mi madre de vuelta.

Pero entonces llegó el día en que los hombres volvieron a la aldea. No sé si fue una bendición o una maldición. Ciertamente el ambiente mejoró durante un periodo corto de tiempo, pero cuando algunos de ellos empezaron a enfermar, la alarma volvió.

Tuve el consuelo de mi padre y mi marido durante un tiempo. Mi padre me entendía perfectamente, pues había perdido a su esposa, pero Ise no podía comprenderlo, pero no le culpaba. Durante los días siguientes pude observar como amigos y compañeros seguían muriendo y como Ise y su madre intentaban luchar sin conseguir nada.

Al final decido que es hora de ayudar, aunque espero que no sea del todo tarde. Me acerco a ambos, que están frente al fuego, estudiando. Le pregunto y ellos aceptan, por lo que me uno a ellos.

XXXXX

Los días iban pasando y pasando. En la aldea de Ise el ambiente era más que pésimo. Todos estaban hundidos. El trio intentaba por todos sus medios hallar una cura, pero no lo conseguían. Las muertes seguían llegando una tras otra sin parar.

Madre e hijo habían conseguido crear un ungüento que conseguía mitigar las picaduras y el dolor de las marcas blancas y las costras, lo cual conseguía que la enfermedad fuera un poco más fácil de padecer.

Las familias rotas lloraban por sus fallecidos. Incluso había alguna que ya no existía por la muerte de todos sus miembros. La enfermedad no tenía misericordia alguna.

Al final la enfermedad se extendió durante poco más de una semana. Algo que extrañó a madre e hijo fue que los efectos de la enfermedad empezaron a ser más rápidos. Las manchas tardaban menos en salir, al igual que las costras. Pero ello no provocaba que murieran antes, sino que incluso el fallecimiento se alargó un poco.

XXXXX

-¡Hikari!

¡No, por favor, ella no! ¡Por lo que más quiero, no! ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Esto es lo más horrible que podría pasarme!

Mi corazón se ha encogido y el terror me nubla los ojos. Yo estaba nuevamente junto a mi madre, aplicándole un ungüento a uno de los enfermos, cuando escucho el grito del padre de Hikari. Me levanto de un salto, sorprendiendo a mi madre y al enfermo, y salgo corriendo de la casa.

Rápidamente busco a mi esposa con la mirada, horrorizándome al encontrarla en el suelo. Su padre corre hacia ella mientras la observa con el mismo sentimiento que yo. Corro hacia ella, gritando su nombre, colocándome junto a su padre.

-¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – grita su padre.

La cargo y la meto en mi casa. Su padre me pisa los talones. La tumbo en nuestra cama y empiezo a desnudarla, tapando sus partes más íntimas. Se me cae el alma a los pies y puedo escuchar como su padre grita de dolor y angustia.

Las marcas blancas así como las costras han aparecido en parte de su cuerpo. Toco su cuerpo, notando que está más frio de lo normal. No lo entiendo. Anoche estaba perfectamente. No tenía nada. Esta enfermedad ha actuado muchísimo más rápido de lo que esperaba que actuara.

Me voy a la casa de mis padres, donde tenemos el ungüento preparado. Cojo un poco y vuelvo a mi casa, extendiéndolo en el cuerpo de Hikari, allí donde tiene las marcas y las costras.

Su padre le agarra de la mano mientras le acaricia el cabello. Creo que es más una acción para él que para ella. No lo entiendo. ¡Maldita sea, no lo entiendo!

XXXXX

Esta mañana me he despertado con un leve mareo. Como se había vuelto costumbre, Ise no se encontraba conmigo. Seguramente estaría intentando averiguar la cura. Yo me levanté pero me tuve que apoyar ante un mareo que me dio.

Un poco nerviosa me reviso el cuerpo, suspirando relajada al ver que no tenía ni manchas blancas ni costras. Salí a prepárame el desayuno con el resto. Como siempre, el lugar estaba lúgubre.

Yo desayune y me fui junto a la tumba de mi madre. Tenía un racimo de flores que ya estaban marchitas. Se las cambie y me senté frente a ella. Es una costumbre que tengo desde su fallecimiento.

No sé cuánto tiempo estoy, pero me duele el trasero y las piernas una vez me incorporo. Y al hacerlo vuelve ese extraño mareo. Busco a mi padre y a mi esposo con la mirada. Ise está caminando junto a su madre con un cuenco en sus manos. Seguramente irán a aliviar el dolor a alguien más. Mi padre se encuentra junto a otros hombres cavando una nueva tumba.

El cementerio está un poco alejado de la aldea, cercana a bosque. Sabemos que los pocos animales salvajes que hay en la zona no se acercarán. Por ese motivo lo tenemos ahí. Una buena distancia, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos.

Todos muestran su tristeza y desasosiego. Uno de ellos carga con un pequeño cuerpo. Seguramente su hijo. A su lado la madre llora desconsolada. Puedo ver que los hermanos están alejados de la zona charlando con uno de los adultos. Son muy pequeños y no entienden que es lo que le ha pasado a su hermano mayor.

Camino y camino sin saber qué hacer. He intentado ayudar todo lo posible en buscar la cura, pero no he podido hacer nada. Los conocimientos de Ise y su madre están por encima de los míos, y si ellos no han conseguido nada, yo tengo aún menos posibilidades.

Es muy frustrante.

Me detengo y encojo, apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas. Esta vez el mareo ha sido más fuerte.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunta una anciana con el rostro preocupado.

-Tranquila. Estoy bien. – le digo con una leve sonrisa – Solo que me he mareado un poco, pero no es nada.

Ella entrecierra los ojos sin terminar de creerme, por lo que me invita a ir con ella y otras mujeres para limpiar un poco las reservas de alimento y las ropas. Le doy las gracias, pues tener la mente ocupada me hará bien.

El resto de la mañana la paso con el grupo. A veces se toca el tema de que aún no haya tenido hijos, por lo que solo puedo responder lo que Ise y yo hablamos.

.

(Flashback)

.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que ambos nos unimos formalmente frente a la aldea. Empezábamos a escuchar rumores sobre que aún no estuviera embarazada. Una noche nos reunimos con sus padres para hablarlo.

-Temía que esto llegara a pasar. – murmuró mi suegra.

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos decir? – le pregunté

-Podrías decir que es culpa nuestra. – responde mi suegro encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Perdón?

-Diles que es cosa nuestra. Podéis explicarles que nosotros tenemos muchas dificultades para tener hijos. Por ese motivo solo tenemos a Ise. Decidles que por ese motivo vosotros aun no tenéis ninguno.

-Siendo sincero no me agrada la idea de decir eso, pero es la pura verdad. – Suspiró mi esposo – Por mí no hay problema.

Yo me muerdo el labio. No quiero dejarle en mal lugar, aunque sus palabras sean verdad. Pero es lo que decidimos, lo que creíamos que sería lo mejor para casos como esos.

-¿Hikari?

-… no me siento bien al decir eso, aunque sea verdad. Pero si creéis que es lo mejor, entonces lo acepto.

-Es lo mejor. O eso o les contamos la verdad, y no creo que sea precisamente algo bueno.

-Yo lo sé.

-Tu eres distinta, Hikari. Pero, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años aquí, nuestra condición no es algo que podamos decir así como así. Tú eres un caso excepcional.

-Me siento halagada.

-Jajajaja. Y nosotros que nos alegramos.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

Una vez llegada la hora de la comida nos reunimos nuevamente para prepararla. Desgraciadamente no vi ni a Ise ni a mi suegra en algún momento. Mi juego me comentó que habían estado todo el día visitando pacientes y estudiando sin parar. Él también estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de ambos. Me sentiría más preocupada al no verlos comer o dormir lo necesario si no fuera porque sé que realmente no les hace falta.

Una vez terminada la comida volvemos a nuestras rutinas. Yo me dedico a ayudar a limpiar los trastos que hemos usado para comer. Entonces ocurre el mareo más fuerte que haya sentido en todo el día. Iba a coger un cazo para lavarlo cuando de repente todo se volvió negro y caí. Y no supe más.

XXXXX

Sabía que esto podía empeorar… pero esperaba que no ocurriera. Me encontraba talando un árbol junto a unos amigos para reparar una casa cuando escucho el grito de mi hijo llamando a la pequeña Hikari. Rápidamente dejo lo que estoy haciendo para buscarles con la mirada.

Aprieto los dientes al ver a la pobre Hikari en el suelo. Su padre y mi hijo no tardan en llegar a donde esta ella, cargándola y llevándola a casa. Los murmullos no tardan en escucharse.

- _Otra más._

 _-Pobrecita._

 _-Solo han pasado tres años._

- _Que desgracia para el pobre muchacho._

 _-Primero su esposa y ahora su hija. Pobre hombre._

Yo solo puedo bajar la cabeza y buscar a mi esposa. Sabía que llegaría el día en el que ambos se despidieran, pero sinceramente me esperaba que fuera dentro de varias décadas, no tan pronto.

Es demasiado pronto.

No tardo en localizar a mi esposa. Se encuentra frente a la casa de nuestro hijo, tapando su boca, llorando sin parar. Su cuerpo tiembla. Yo solo puedo abrazarla, dejando que ella llorara en mi pecho.

En momentos como este… me siento un completo inútil.

Si por lo menos hubiera sido más listo en mi juventud…

XXXXX

Me duele el cuerpo entero. Me pica y duele. Mis ojos, mis oídos, mi boca, nada funcionan. Puedo sentir algo saliendo de ellos, pero no puedo ver, no puedo oír, no puedo hablar. Hace muy poco que he podido despertarme, pero ojala no lo hubiera hecho. Me siento encerrada, atrapada en mi propio cuerpo.

Puedo sentir como alguien aplica algo en algunas partes de mi cuerpo y como me pasan algo húmedo. Es Ise. Podría reconocer su presencia en cualquier lugar. Ojala pudiera verle o hablarle, pero no puedo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué el destino me ha preparado eso?! ¡¿Qué hice mal para tener que abandonarles tan pronto?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Si pudiera llorar lo haría, si pudiera gritar lo haría… pero no puedo. Solo puedo dejar que pase el tiempo y esperar que antes de llegar mi muerte pueda despedirme de mis seres queridos.

Es lo único que pido.

Ojala… ojala hubiera podido disfrutar más de la vida. Ojala hubiera podido llegar a envejecer junto a Ise, llegar a tener a nuestros hijos en mi vientre y entre mis brazos. Verlos nacer y crecer. Ver como se convertirían en grandes hombres y mujeres. Verlos vivir.

Antes tenía pocas probabilidades… ahora no tengo ninguna.

Lo siento mucho Ise… lo siento mucho…

XXXXX

El día ha llegado. Este maldito día que maldeciré durante el resto de mi vida. La noche ha llegado y las últimas luces del día se han apagado. El cielo está lleno de estrellas y la luna ilumina con su redonda figura de luz plateada.

Yo me encuentro en mi casa, junto a mi esposa en sus últimos momentos de vida. Ya no le sangran los oídos ni la nariz y las marcas blancas y costras apenas están en su cuerpo, pero desgraciadamente la enfermedad sigue adelante, consumiendo su cuerpo.

Hemos conseguido averiguar cómo curar algunos de sus efectos, como eran los nombrados, pero no hemos avejigado aun como curarlo por completo. Por ello mi esposa se muere, por ello muchos en la aldea se mueren o ya están muertos.

Estoy decepcionado conmigo mismo. Mi supuesto intelecto superior… ¡ja! ¡Una gran tontería! ¡Este supuesto intelecto no me ha ayudado a averiguar la cura! Sé que no sirve de nada maldecir mi condición y a mi raza, pero la frustración puede conmigo.

El padre de Hikari está la mayor parte del tiempo aquí mientras yo intentaba encontrar la cura con mi madre, totalmente desesperado. Él no me culpa de no poder encontrarla, pero de poco me sirven sus palabras. Pero verlo. Él está peor que yo. Lo dice por decir, pues sé que aunque sus palabras sean sinceras, él está roto, destrozado. De poco me sirven las palabras de alguien que se encuentra en esa condición.

Ya han pasado dos días. El límite ha sido cruzado. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es despedirme de mi esposa. Tres años. Eso es lo que hemos durado como esposos. Ni siquiera pudimos llegar a la década.

La veo abrir los ojos y mirar al techo, como todas las veces que los ha abierto hasta ahora, aunque apenas puede abrirlos. Ya no tiene el brillo de la vida en ellos.

-Ise.

Me llama en un susurro. Apenas puede hablar. Ya no puede ver y dudo que pueda oír. En respuesta yo aprieto suavemente su mano, a lo cual ella sonríe.

-Hikari… - la llamo – por favor, dime algo. Lo que sea.

Pero desgraciadamente no es capaz de escucharme o hablarme. Tengo la esperanza de que en este último momento de vida haya intentado despedirse. Y digo esto porque puedo notar como su mano va perdiendo fuerza… hasta que deja de apretar…

XXXXX

Escucho un llanto. Casi toda la aldea está en silencio, salvo alguno que está despierto. Pero ese llanto lo rompe. Y para mi desgracia reconozco ese llanto. No puedo evitar llorar al saber que la pequeña Hikari nos ha dejado tan pronto. Siempre albergué la esperanza de que pudiera salvarse, pero ahora sabemos que no ha sido así.

Mi esposo y yo salimos de nuestra casa rumbo a la de Ise. Podemos ver al padre de Hikari saliendo también de la suya. Su rostro demacrado, blanco como la nieve, sus negras ojeras y su debilitado cuerpo van lentamente, como si estuviera totalmente agotado, hacia la casa de nuestro hijo.

No decimos nada porque no hay nada que decir. Nosotros nos quedamos en la entrada mientras el padre de Hikari entra y se coloca al lado del cuerpo muerto de su hija.

Nuestro hijo tiene su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas, llorando totalmente desconsolado. Yo le abrazo, sin poder hacer más. No debo decir nada… pues no hace falta. No hay palabras de consuelo.

El padre de Hikari no se mueve, solo observa el cuerpo de su hija mientras nuevas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas. Primero su esposa y ahora su hija. Ese hombre lo ha perdido todo. Ahora mismo solo vive porque su cuerpo así lo necesita. Pero ahora temo por él. Temo por lo que pueda hacer.

Esa misma noche, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo después, mi hijo, mi esposo y el padre de Hikari cavan una nueva tumba al lado de la de su madre. Una vez cavada ponen su cuerpo y echan la tierra encima.

-Nunca pensé en este final. – murmura mi hijo observando la tumba.

-¿Final? No, el viaje no concluye aquí. – le digo observando también la tumba. Puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí. Yo se la devuelvo con una leve sonrisa aun a pesar de mis lágrimas – La muerte es sólo otro sendero, que recorreremos todos. El velo gris de este mundo se levanta y todo se convierte en plateado cristal. Es entonces, cuando se ve...

-¿Qué, madre? ¿Qué se ve?

-La blanca orilla. Y más allá, la inmensa campiña verde, tendida ante un fugaz amanecer.

Puedo ver como sonríe un poco. El padre de Hikari también nos mira con algo de esperanza.

-Bueno, eso no está mal.

-No, no desde luego.

-¿En serio? ¿En serio crees eso? – pregunta en voz baja el padre de Hikari.

-Por supuesto. Y ahora se reunirá junto a su madre. – le contesto mientras miro nuevamente la tumba.

Nuevamente no sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero mi esposo y yo decidimos irnos.

XXXXX

A los dos días dejaron de haber enfermos. La enfermedad parecía haber abandonado esa aldea, dejando un rastro de muerte a su paso. Ni Issei ni su madre fueron capaces de encontrar una cura, aunque si hallaron un método para aliviar el sufrimiento de los enfermos. Hubo dos fallecidos más luego de Hikari. La aldea perdió a la mitad de su población.

Durante las siguientes semanas el lugar parecía un verdadero cementerio. No solo por el como este se había extendido enormemente, sino por el ánimo de todos. Los niños apenas jugaban, pues a pesar de no saber qué era lo que ocurría sabían que algo malo había pasado. Lo que más dolía era Sun pobre ignorancia. A veces preguntaban sobre los fallecidos, por lo que o no recibían respuesta o recibían una que no terminaban de comprender.

El ánimo de los adultos tampoco mejoró en absoluto. Seguían con su tarea de forma autónoma. Los hombres salían de caza y más de una vez hubo alguno que no volvía. Aquellos que lo habían perdido todo. El padre de Ise consiguió salvar al padre de Hikari numerosas veces.

Ise no levantaba cabeza. La muerte de su esposa le había destrozado hasta niveles que ni el mismo se imaginaba posible. Sus padres estaban muy preocupados. Muchas veces habían intentado hablar con él, ayudarle, pero el castaño no se dejaba o simplemente no escuchaba.

Había abandonado su casa, refugiándose en el bosque. Ahí había establecido su nueva morada. También pasaba mucho tiempo frente a la tumba de Hikari, al igual que su suegro. Pero no eran los únicos. Los demás también pasaban mucho tiempo, aunque poco a poco ese tiempo fue menor.

Con el paso de los meses algunos pudieron empezar a levantar cabeza, intentando volver a ser ellos. Fue algo extremadamente difícil, pero la aldea consiguió ponerse en pie a pesar del duro golpe que había recibido.

XXXXX

Ha pasado un año desde el paso de la enfermedad. He decidido marcharme. No aguanto más el estar aquí aun a pesar del apoyo de mis padres. La pérdida de mi amada Hikari me ha afectado más de lo que jamás hubiera sido capaz de imaginar. El lazo de nuestra unión profundizó ese amor que nos teníamos hasta niveles que jamás sospeché.

Sé que Hikari no fue la única que falleció por esta enfermedad. Prácticamente la mitad de la aldea ha fallecido. Muchos han perdido a alguien querido. Padre, madre, hermana, hermano, hijo o hija. Todos sufren, pues todos éramos una gran familia.

El padre de Hikari, el único sobreviviente de su familia, no ha podido aguantar el dolor y la pena y ha fallecido por ello hacia dos días. Ahora estará reunido con su amada esposa e hija.

A veces deseo poder morir y reunirme con ella allá donde este, pero el dolor que le causaría a mis padres me hace querer golpearme con fuerza por dicho pensamiento estúpido. No sería capaz de suicidarme aunque quisiera.

Recuerdo una vez, hará ya tres meses, en los que mi padre me encontró con un cuchillo.

.

(Flashback)

.

Sostengo un cuchillo en mi mano. Estaba rojo por mi sangre, pero en mi cuerpo no había herida alguna gracias a mi súper regeneración. He cortado mi cuerpo en varias partes, pero la herida no dura demasiado, y no soy capad de cortar un punto vital.

Mi padre aparece en el claro, mirándome con pena. Se acerca y me quita el cuchillo suavemente mientras se sienta a mi lado. Nos mantenemos cayados largo tiempo, sin decir nada. Yo apenas le prestó atención. Ahora que me ha visto, la vergüenza me embarga.

-Soy un cobarde. – Murmuro – Ni siquiera soy capaz de suicidarme.

-No eres un cobarde hijo. – me dice el también sin mirarme – Un cobarde es aquel que se suicida. Vivir es de valientes. Suicidarse es ir por el camino fácil. Eso no es tener valor. Vivir a pesar del dolor, seguir adelante, eso es ser valiente. A pesar de las penas, a pesar de la tristeza y el dolor, seguir viviendo es lo único que puede quitarte esa carga. El tiempo todo lo cura. Esa carga seguirá en tu corazón, pero en algún momento será como un recuerdo. Llegará un momento en el que ese dolor, esa tristeza, se convierta en nostalgia. Pero uno no puede tampoco encerrarse en la nostalgia, pues si siempre miras atrás no ves lo que tienes delante, y ese puede ser un gran error. – Apoyó su mano en mi hombro, obligándome a mirarle – Debes vivir, hijo. Si no lo haces por ti, entonces hazlo por Hikari. No la decepciones a ella.

Dicho esto nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio. Sus palabras me hacen pensar, como siempre. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

.

(Fin flashback)

.

Bueno, ya lo tengo todo preparado. Me despido de mi casa así como de todos mis bienes. No me llevo conmigo nada más de lo necesario. Mis padres se quedan de pie, quietos enfrente de su casa. Los tres nos miraros fijamente. Saben perfectamente que no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Siendo observados por alguno, nos fundimos en un abrazo. Mis padres no pueden evitar soltar lágrimas, al igual que yo. Ojala hubiera podido quedarme más tiempo, pero tanto ellos como yo teníamos que marcharnos en algún momento. Ojala hubiera sido uno más feliz que este.

No nos decimos palabras, pues no hacen falta. Les sonrió y marcho a donde se encontraban las tumbas de nuestros fallecidos. Ninguna tiene un nombre, pero cada una tiene un objeto que identifica al muerto.

En mi caso es una vasija. Una vasija que le hice a Hikari para nuestra unión. Las lágrimas caen por mis ojos. Parece ser que aún me quedaban. Tampoco digo nada. Pongo la mano en la tierra, encima de donde debería estar sus manos, despidiéndome de ella también.

La hora ha llegado.

Mi vida en esta aldea… ha concluido.

* * *

Bueno, este me ha costado bastante, pero aquí esta :) No he podido evitar poner la conversación entre Gandalf y Pippin sobre la muerte, pues me parece preciosa. Y coincido, eso no suena nada mal.

Y dos cosas que he de informar:

1.- he modificado el prólogo, por si a alguien le interesa. Son pocos cambios, pero creo que explican mejor las capacidades de Issei.

2.- alguien me ha preguntado por mensaje privado el motivo por el cual hago tantos saltos temporales (y no se refería a los flashbacks). Bueno, ya le respondí, pero por si las moscas os explico a vosotros también. Son 3000 años de historia. Hay muchísimo que contar y no puedo hacerlo tan despacio o lento como otros harían, si no quiero tirarme mil capítulos o más XD. Quiero relatar lo justo y necesario para no alargar esto más de lo que creo necesario. Hay que recordar que esto contara un poco por encima momentos clave de la vida de Issei durante estos tres milenios. Ciertamente habrá saltos más grandes o más pequeños (dependiendo de los momentos históricos) y en X momentos (como estos primeros caps.) intentaré ir despacio.


	6. Primeros años - parte 05

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

THE BLACK SHIELD: jejeje, bueno, él ya tuvo un mini encuentro con un oni. ¿Eso cuenta XD?

Zafir09: creo que le he cogido el gusto a matar a ese tipo de personajes, como al de 'Dragón Celestial' XDDD

Morphos: en serio impactó tanto ? Joder! Estoy muy contento :D ! Espero este cap haga lo mismo.

Guest: la vida es muy rara tío XD

RedSS: jajajaja. 20 dices jajajaja. No, para nada. Si sale como quiere pasaran muchiiiiiiisimos mas capítulos XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

 **PRIMEROS AÑOS – PARTE 05**

* * *

Han pasado seis años desde que abandoné la aldea. Realmente el tiempo pasa muy rápido. A pesar de pasar tantos años, nunca he pasado cerca de mi antigua aldea. No sé qué me pasaría si pasara por ahí. El dolor sigue siendo muy intenso a pesar de pasar tantos años. No he parado de viajar. Día tras día, viviendo de lo que cazo o encuentro.

He visto muchas aldeas conforme pasaban los días, semanas, meses y años. Cada una es un mundo. Sus sociedades, la gran mayoría de las veces, no son muy distinta a la de mi aldea, pero siempre se puede encontrar de todo.

Como es normal, en la mayoría de aldeas me recibían con desconfianza. Pero es de lo más entendible. ¿Cómo sentirse ante un extraño que entra en tu casa? Muchas son las veces que me dejaron quedarme uno o dos días, otras me ofrecieron a quedarme y pocas me intentaron echar a patadas.

Actualmente me encuentro en la isla más grande situada al norte de la cual he vivido hasta ahora, la más grande. Hace aproximadamente un año que estoy viviendo en esta aldea. Es un lugar muy agradable, aunque los enfrentamientos suelen ser bastante frecuentes. Aquí la posesividad es bastante alta. Basta con que alguien toque algo de otro para armar un escándalo.

Me acuerdo la primera vez que pasó eso por descuido mío. La verdad es que ahora que lo recuerdo es bastante gracioso.

.

(Flashback)

.

Un nuevo día empezaba y yo me encontraba limpiando la carne. No había dormido en toda la noche, pues el día anterior pude dormir sin reparos. La luz del sol asomaba levemente por el horizonte. Puedo notar el vaho del frio saliendo de mi boca.

Yo me encontraba, como ya he mencionado, limpiando la carne del día anterior. Estaba usando un cuenco que encontré cerca para echar el desperdicio cuando el dueño del susodicho cuenco hizo acto de presencia.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo maldito?! – exclamó a mi espalda.

Yo solo pude suspirar al saber lo que iba a pasar. No había tenido ningún enfrentamiento en los dos meses que llevo aquí, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Yo me levanto y me doy la vuelta, encarándole con gesto aburrido. Su rostro está rojo por la furia y una vena late en su cuello. Sus nudillos están blancos por la fuerza con la que aprieta los puños.

En serio, ¿cómo han hecho para sobrevivir hasta ahora?

-¡Te he preguntado que qué estás haciendo con MI cuenco!

-Estaba limpiando la comida de anoche para conservarla. Lamento si ese cuenco es tuyo. Ahora mismo lo limpio y lo dejo donde estaba.

No tenía gana alguna de iniciar una pelea. Era demasiado temprano y mi supuesto rival un idiota de primera categoría.

-¡¿Te crees que eso lo arregla?!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Golpéale para que aprenda!

Su mujer salió de su casa mientras intentaba intensificar el encuentro. Me da lástima pensar que incluso aquí las mujeres son tan violentas… y estúpidas.

-¡Si! ¡Creo que es una gran idea! – El idiota sonríe arrogante, preparado para golpearme - ¡Aprende a no tocar las cosas que no son tuyas!

Yo vuelvo a suspirar mientras veo como carga su puño. No me es difícil agarrar su puñetazo sin demasiado esfuerzo, cosa que no solo sorprende al hombre, sino también a su esposa y a los demás que observan. Deben de haberse levantado al escuchar los gritos de este mentecato.

Al notar que su brazo no está tieso, aprovecho para extender mi brazo y golpearle con su propio puño, tumbándolo al suelo.

-¡!

-Creo que deberías saber con quién te metes antes de confrontarle. – le digo mientras me alejaba para seguir haciendo mis cosas.

Creo que le he dado fuerte, o posiblemente la sorpresa ha sido demasiada, pues el hombre no se levanta, sino que se queda mirando el cielo con total asombro. Bueno, después de todo es el más alto y fuerte de la aldea.

Ahhh, pobre idiota.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

Al final no tardé mucho más en marcharme. Vivir ahí durante poco más de un año fue más que suficiente. Dudo que hubiera aguantado más tanta estupidez junta.

Una mañana, antes del amanecer, cogí mis cosas y me marché sin decir nada. Cogí mi ración de comida, que con todo el derecho me pertenecía al haber cazado algunas de las presas, y me marché al norte. El calor del verano calentaba mi cuerpo y la nieve se había derretido, permitiendo ir de un lado para otro.

Hasta ahora no había llegado a la costa del norte. Había estado en la del sur, este y oeste, pero nunca me había aventurado más al norte de mi actual posición. Ese lugar parece ser un sitio muy peligroso, por lo menos para los humanos, pero a mí me llama la atención.

Caminé y caminé durante varios meses, explorando y buscando. El verano y otoño pasaron en lo que pareció un instante. Al final acabó llegando el frio invierno, la nieve, las ventiscas y las noches largas.

XXXXX

La noche está al caer y el viento frio no tardará en llegar y la nieve a caer. Busco rápidamente una cueva donde pueda guarecerme. Busco y busco sin encontrar ninguna. Los últimos rayos de sol desaparecen en el horizonte y el frio invernal empieza a sentirse, cada vez con más fuerza.

No quiero dormir al raso, además de que no podre encender un buen fuego con este frio. Al final, después de otro largo rato buscando, consigo encontrar una cueva subterránea, o eso es lo que parece. Tiene una apertura no muy ancha ni alta que va descendiendo. Es extraño que no haya encontrado a ningún animal por aquí cerca.

Entonces me doy cuenta del motivo.

Aquí hay algo… una poderosa presencia. Pero no parece ser un ser vivo. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué emite tal poder? Me pone los pelos de punta. Nunca antes había sentido nada semejante. Una pequeña parte de mi instinto me dice que me aleje. Debe ser ese el motivo de que no haya animales por aquí.

Pero no me pienso amedrentar. Reúno mi valor y entro en la cueva.

Este lugar está bastante oscuro, y no solo por la falta de luz. Escribo una runa y una pequeña esfera de luz aparece a mi lado, iluminando lo justo y necesario como para ver todas las paredes y posibles pozos.

Avanzo lento y seguro, sin fiarme siquiera del suelo. Conforme voy descendiendo la temperatura se eleva levemente, aunque la humedad también se asciende. El camino sigue igual de estrecho que al principio, pero al menos puedo avanzar.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado andando y andando, y sinceramente estoy empezando a preocuparme de que el desnivel continúe. Pero grande es mi alivio al ver un cambio, aunque sea un cambio bastante brusco.

Llega un momento en el cual ya no me es posible ver las paredes a mis lados ni el techo. Puedo ver que el lugar se ha ensanchado, pero no soy capaz de ver más allá. Aun con la pequeña luz, la oscuridad es prácticamente total. No soy capaz de ver a través de ella.

Estiro mi mano izquierda, moviendo los dedos, preparado para usar mi Magia en caso de ataque. Mientras, con mi mano derecha, hago una runa para que la esfera de luz se vaya haciendo más grande de forma gradual.

Según van pasando los segundos, puedo ver mejor el lugar. Al final soy capad de ver el lugar a la perfección. Se trata de una gran cueva abovedada. Las paredes, así como el suelo y el techo, son completamente lisas. No hay ni una grieta o deformación. Un perfecto semi circulo.

Quien fuera que hiciese esto, sin duda era alguien bien cuidadoso. Exploro la cueva, buscando el motivo de su construcción. La naturaleza no ha podido hacer algo tan perfecto. Entonces, cuando voy al centro de la cueva…

PAM

-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

No puedo evitar gritar enfadado. Acabo de golpearme contra algo invisible. Estiro mi mano y puedo notar algo. Hay una barrera… una barrera mágica.

Le doy un golpecito y el lugar se pone de un color anaranjado durante un segundo. Bien, sin duda alguna es una barrera mágica de invisibilidad. Retrocedo varios vasos y me preparo para usar mi Magia. Puede que suene y parezca estúpido, pero lo mejor para este caso sería golpear dicha barrera con algo fuerte.

Preparo una runa de agua, creando pequeñas esferas de agua concentrada y las disparo contra la barrera. No son muy poderosas, pues quiero ver la reacción.

Conforme las esferas de agua van golpeando la barrera, distintos puntos naranjas aparecen en los lugares golpeados. Sigo probándola desde distintos ángulos hasta darme cuenta de que la barrera es de tipo tubería. Es redonda, empieza en el suelo y acaba en el techo.

Voy aumentando el poder de mis ataques, comprobando que tan resistente es la barrera. Entonces uso un poderoso ataque eléctrico…

TROOOMP

CRASH

Y para mi sorpresa la barrera se destruye.

Mi primera impresión ha sido que dicha barrera estaba debilitada. Varias teorías vienen a mi mente.

¿Alguien había debilitado ya la barrera?

¿Quién la hizo no pensó que alguien pudiera robar lo que protegía?

¿Esto era alguna prueba?

¿Era una trampa?

Preguntas y preguntas sin respuestas. Y sinceramente dudo que algún día obtenga una respuesta.

Entonces pude ver que era aquello que o bien protegía o bien escondía la barrera.

Jamás creí ver algo como esto. Frente a mi hay una lanza, una hermosa e inmensa lanza adornada con piedras preciosas. Pero eso no es lo asombroso. No, no es eso. Lo increíble es el poder de la lanza.

Atraído como una polilla hacia la luz, avanzo hacia la lanza a paso lento y seguro. No hay que fiarse de cosas como estas. ¿Una lanza como esa no debería tener algún tipo de seguridad? Sería raro que alguien la haya dejado aquí para que puedan robarla.

-¡!

Antes de darme cuenta he llegado hasta donde está la lanza. La tengo delante de mí. Cualquiera que la mirara solo vería una lanza muy bonita y no sentirían su poder… por lo menos humanos normales y corrientes.

Estiro mi mano con cuidado hacia la lanza.

ZUM

Doy un paso atrás al sentir un aumento de su aura. Pero es extraño. No es de rechazo. No emite instinto asesino, odio o algo parecido. Es todo lo contrario. Parece como si se alegrara.

Con más confianza vuelvo a estirar mi brazo hacia la lanza. Cuando la agarro con mi mano…

ZUUUM

Vuelve a aumentar su aura, produciendo un potente brillo que me obliga a cerrar los ojos. Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos veo que la lanza emite una muy minúscula cantidad de aura. La mínima que emiten casi todas las cosas vivas.

-Tsk.

Noto un leve pinchazo en mi sien y me la agarro. Ha sido durante un leve instante, pero no puedo evitar asombrarme… nuevamente.

-Ame no nuboko. – murmuro.

Esas son las palabras que me han llegado a la cabeza.

Es el nombre de esta lanza.

Me siento contento. Parece ser que esta lanza posee voluntad propia y me ha aceptado como su nuevo dueño. Me pregunto el motivo. Pero por ahora solo puedo estar contento. Pero no puedo ir con esta lanza por el mundo así como así. Hum, a ver que se me ocurre.

Estuve tentado a guardarla en mi dimensión de bolsillo junto al resto de mis cosas, pero no quería hacerlo, y creo que esta lanza tampoco quería que hiciera tal cosa. Exploro un poco más la cueva, pero no encuentro nada interesante. Por un momento pensé en quedarme aquí a dormir. Hace tres días que no duermo y empiezo a sentirme muy cansado… más de lo normal. Además, esta humedad no me dejará dormir a gusto.

Abandono la bóveda y asciendo por el mismo camino por el cual había bajado antes. La subida se me hace tan larga como la bajada. La verdad es que mover esta gran lanza por este estrecho camino es molesto.

-¡! ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Mi asombro no cabe en mí. Esta lanza ha disminuido su tamaño varios centímetros. Lo suficiente como para poder moverme con más libertad. Este trasto sin duda es la mar de interesante.

Después de una larga subida consigo llegar a la entrada de la cueva. No puedo evitar asombrarme, pues la luna está en lo más alto y la nieve ya está acumulada. Sin duda he pasado más tiempo del que creía ahí abajo.

Desgraciadamente no tengo ramas secas para hacer fuego, por lo que tengo que crear una llama con mi Magia para poder calentarme. Creo un semicírculo, en cual me rodea en dirección a la entrada de la cueva. Sé que nada llegará por el camino que acabo de recorrer, por lo que mi mayor peligro sería el frente, la entrada.

Una vez que consigo el muro de fuego, me tumbo lo más cómodo que pueda, pero antes de dormir dejo conectada la runa a mis circuitos mágicos. De este modo puedo dormir mientras el hechizo se nutre de mi Maná. No debería agotarse por completo antes de que despierte… a no ser que sea atacado mientras duermo. En ese caso cualquier ataque contra mí provocará un aumento del Maná de la runa y por tanto mi despertar.

ZUUUM

Alzo una ceja al observar que la lanza emite una leve aura, como avisándome de que vigilara por mí. La he colocado a mi lado, al alcance de mi mano. Tengo muchas dudas sobre esta lanza, y espero poder resolverlas al amanecer.

XXXXX

Hum, me duele un poco el cuerpo. Parece que se me ha entumecido un poco. Poniendo cara molesta, me levanto del duro y frio suelo, estirando mis músculos y articulaciones, notando como crujen.

Me siento bastante cansado. El sol este más alto de lo que hubiera esperado. Reviso mi hechizo de fuego, notando que su intensidad es bastante más baja que ayer en la noche. Incluso yo me siento muy cansado. Bueno, al menos se ha mantenido toda la noche.

Pero, a pesar de que se haya mantenido y haya menguado, eso no quiere decir mucho. Mi Maná sigue siendo demasiado bajo. Debería haberse mantenido con más fuerza. No he usado ninguna otra runa ni he peleado, por lo que debería de mantenerse con más fuerza.

Ahhh, debo encontrar una manera de ampliar mis circuitos mágicos.

Reviso la zona, aliviado al comprobar que no hay animal u hombre en los alrededores.

ZUUUM

-Lo sé, lo sé. No me he olvidado de ti.

Miro por encima de mi hombro para ver a Ame no nuboko emitiendo su aura. Tengo la sensación de que ha pensado que la iba a dejar ahí tirada. Camino hasta ella, cogiéndola. Al instante deja de emitir su aura.

-Bien, ya estás de nuevo en mi mano. ¿Contenta?

No obtengo ningún tipo de respuesta. Salgo de la cueva para seguir mi camino. Durante el trayecto he pensado en guardarla en mi mochila dimensional, pero tengo la sensación de que eso no le gustara nada de nada.

Llevarla todo el tiempo en la mano es un poco molesto y la idea de guardarla ha quedado descartada. Tengo que encontrar algo que…

Oh, oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

GRRR

Un animal me está gruñendo. Una especie de lobo autóctona de aquí. Sí, me acuerdo de tu especie. Molestasteis bastante el último invierno en la última aldea en que estuve. Se llevaban a los pocos animales que había y espantaban al resto.

GRRR-GRRR

Oh vaya. Parece que otro ha hecho acto de escena. Hum, una idea se me acaba de venir a la mente.

¡Si! ¡Problema resuelto!

Como suele ser costumbre, acabo con esas dos bestias en poco tiempo. Me sirven tanto de comida como para crear nueva ropa para este tiempo tan frio. Pero lo que se me ha ocurrido también es crear una funda de piel para la lanza. De este modo podre colgármela en la espalda. Será mucho más fácil caminar así.

Bueno… ¿a dónde debería de ir ahora?

XXXXX

Esta vez han pasado diez años desde que he vuelto a escribir. Hace diez años desde que encontré a Ame no nuboko. A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, nuevamente, aún no se a donde debería de ir. Bueno, creo que mentiría si dijera que no me apetece irme de nuevo a la aldea… volver al hogar.

Fueron varios días de pensar y pensar, pero creo que finalmente me decidí. Sonrió contento y alegre. Voy rumbo a mi vieja aldea. Vuelo a casa. Tengo ganas de ver, aunque sea de lejos, como ha ido todo. Mi corazón desea con gran fuerza ver de nuevo a mis padres. Estoy ansioso por llegar.

Son muchos los días que me toman poder llegar hasta allí. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero me perdí varias veces. En estas décadas la zona ha cambiado un poco debido a la vegetación. Una vez pasé por aquel lugar en el que Hikari y yo nos acostamos por primera vez.

Esperaba que hubiera menguado, pero el dolor por su perdida sigue ahí, tan fuerte y doloroso como el día en que me marché, pero ciertamente es más soportable. Inconscientemente llevo mi mano a mi corazón, donde aún está el símbolo de mi unión con mi fallecida esposa.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, pero podría asegurar que su color está un pelín más apagado que cuando fue creado. Bueno, no debo preocuparme por eso ahora.

Siguiendo el camino que creo era el correcto avanzo y avanzo por el bosque. Inhalo y exhalo varias veces. Oh si, da gusto el olor del hogar. Estoy a punto de llegar al límite del bosque y saludar a mis padres cuando me detengo de golpe. Puedo notar como el calor abandona todo mi cuerpo y como mis manos empiezan a temblar… y no es para menos.

-No… ¡No!... ¡NOOO! ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?!

Acabo de llegar a los límites de la aldea y el bosque… y no esperaba encontrarme con esto. Salgo de entre las sombras, avanzando tambaleante por donde antes había una hermosa aldea humana. Pero ahora no queda nada de ella.

Hay varios cráteres de distinto tamaño, las casas han sido totalmente destruidas, nuestros lugares de trabajo destrozados. Casi no reconozco este lugar.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa!

Grito con fuerza, llamando a mis padres o algún conocido… pero nadie responde.

Empiezo a correr entre los restos del lugar que antes había sido un lugar feliz y lleno de vida. Cada segundo que pasa mi angustia aumenta. Incluso me alejo varias veces yendo a esos lugares donde frecuentaban los niños.

Nada… no queda nada de nada…

El miedo se me queda en la garganta, como si tuviera algo que no puedo tragar y me asfixia. Corro hacia la tumba de Hikari y sus padres. Algo de alivio recorre mi ser al notar que las tumbas, al igual que la del resto de los fallecidos, no han sido tocadas. Pero un nuevo temor aparece.

Cayendo en cuenta, corro hacia aquel lugar… el claro. No he pasado por ahí cuando volvía a la aldea… alguien debe quedar ahí… alguien…

Corro y corro hasta llegar… y el temor se cumple.

Caigo al suelo de rodillas. Mis piernas no son capaces de sostenerme. Los veo… justo delante de mi… una pequeña pila de libros… todos y cada uno de ellos leídos por mí, mis padres y mi amada Hikari.

Los libros de mi madre.

Si todos están aquí… eso significa que… definitivamente…

Con mi mano temblorosa alcanzo el diario de mi madre. El libro tiembla en mi mano, al igual que las hojas según las voy pasando. Voy directamente al final, donde están sus últimas palabras.

Puedo comprobar que no es su escritura fina y elegante, sino que fue escrita a prisa y corriendo. Solo puedo pensar que aquí están escritos sus últimos pensamientos. Es posible… no… es más que seguro que estas son sus últimas palabras… y sus últimos recuerdos…

Durante varios minutos se mantengo en esa posición, sin saber qué hacer. Al final, suspirando pesadamente, decido leer sus notas.

Usando mi Magia, convoco sus recuerdos. Todo lo que ella sintió yo lo sentiré. Cierro los ojos y me dejo guiar por la Magia.

XXXXX

Abro los ojos. Ahora estoy en los recuerdos de mi madre. No puedo mirar a otro lado el cual no sea el que ella mire. Después de todo, estoy dentro de ella y, por tanto, no puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

 _Otro día más desde que mi pequeño se marchó._ – Mi madre empieza a escribir en su diario… sobre mí – _Me pregunto que estará haciendo, si estará bien… si estará vivo. No, no debo pensar en eso. Por supuesto que estará vivo. No decepcionaría a Hikari de esa manera. ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya? Muchos para mi familia, pero apenas un suspiro para mí. La aldea ha conseguido levantarse. Ciertamente aun no es la que era, pero poco a poco. Mi amado esposo sigue entrenando. Desde la marcha de mi pequeño ha entrenado día tras día. Es su forma de quitarse el estrés._

 _Veo a las demás madres haciéndome gestos con las manos. Es cierto, es hora de limpiar los cuencos de comida. Debo acordarme de ir a la tumba de los Hikari. Hay que quitar las malas hierbas y arreglarla un poco._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo nos lleva esto, pero parece que nos hemos entretenido en charlar. El sol está cayendo y los colores del atardecer pintan el cielo de hermosos colores._

 _-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!_

 _Un grito desgarrador nos saca de nuestras conversaciones y pensamientos. Todos nos quedamos totalmente quietos. Ese grito era de un hombre… y no venía de muy lejos. Los hombres que hay en la aldea no tardan en coger sus armas y apuntar con las puntas hacia el bosque._

 _Entonces, de entre la maleza, aparece un ser que me encoge el corazón. Un enorme zorro de pelaje rojo carmesí, al igual que sus ojos. Le enseña sus afilados dientes a los hombres, mostrándoles el rojo de la sangre que gotea desde su barbilla. En cuestión de segundos van apareciendo más seres, algunos iguales y otros totalmente distintos, como onis._

 _-Demonios._

Demonios. Ellos fueron los que hicieron esto. Intento salir, salir del cuerpo de mi madre. Dejar de sentir el miedo y pánico que ella está sintiendo en este instante. Deseo salir y masacrar a esas malditas bestias.

 _AUUU_

 _Ante el aullido del lobo carmesí más grande, el resto de demonios empiezan a atacar. Dos enormes onis van hacia los hombres. Uno de ellos golpea con su poderoso brazo la cabeza de uno, separándola del cuerpo, cayendo en el rio._

 _Los gritos de las mujeres no tardan en abandonar sus gargantas. Las que tienen hijos corren hacia ellos e inician la huida. Yo voy detrás de ellas._

 _-¡Corred! ¡No paréis! – escucho gritar a mi esposo._

 _No puedo evitar mirar sobre mi hombro. Está rodeado de Touki y acaba de decapitar al oni. Esas maltadas bestias se lanzas sobre el nada más verlo, pero les es casi imposible derribarle._

 _-¡Huid! ¡Huid lejos! – seguía gritando._

Yo no puedo dejar de temblar de puro miedo… miedo hacia mi padre y el resto de mi familia. Puedo ver como algunos demonios dejan de lado a los hombres para atacar a las mujeres y niños. No hacen excepciones. Sangre y vísceras colorean el rio y el suelo de rojo. Crueldad, sin misericordia. Nada de distinciones. Hombres y mujeres, niños y niñas, más jóvenes y más viejos.

Algunos hombres corren hacia esos demonios, atacando en grupo, consiguiendo acabar con algunos de ellos antes de caer bajo las garras de otros. Aquello es una carnicería unilateral. Tiemblo de furia al saber que no estuve aquí. Verles morir de aquella manera…

 _-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!_

 _Vuelvo a escuchar un grito masculino, pero esta vez es mi esposo el que grita, pero no de dolor, sino para dar valentía al resto de nosotros. Vuelvo a mirar sobre mi hombro, pero lo que veo me desgarra el corazón. No tiene su brazo derecho y la herida aún no se ha cerrado, pues la sangre sigue saliendo._

 _A pesar de ello, el aún sigue peleando con fiereza. Los demás hombres también elevan su ánimo aun a pesar de saber que tienen a la muerte delante suyo._

 _Los pocos hombres que iban con nosotras han caído bajo las garras de los demonios. Yo consigo mantenerlos a raya usando mi Magia. Pero son muchos… demasiados… Doy gracias a que mi pequeño no esté aquí._

 _Entonces…_

 _-¡Arg!_

 _Un intenso dolor me llega al corazón, por lo que debo detenerme._

 _-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Corre!_

 _Una de mis amigas me ayuda a ponerme nuevamente en marcha. Yo sé que ha sido ese dolor…_

Ese dolor… conozco perfectamente ese dolor. Es el mismo que yo sentí cuando perdí a Hikari.

Papa…

Las lágrimas no dejan de salir de mis ojos. Mi padre acababa de morir.

 _Mi amado esposo…_

 _Las lágrimas caen por mis ojos. Aquel al que ame tanto… ya no está. Pero no puedo detenerme. Debo seguir… debo salvar a los que quedan._

 _Al final, después de varios minutos, consigo darme cuenta de que nos están dirigiendo nuevamente hacia la aldea. Me ha costado, pero me he dado cuenta. Varias veces intento romper su línea y seguir otro camino, pero me es imposible. Son más de los que puedo manejar. Maldigo mi impotencia._

No, madre. Yo me maldigo por no poder estar ahí.

 _Como un sacrificio llevado a su altar, acabamos nuevamente en la aldea, pero llegando por otro lado. El horror y pánico en las caras de las mujeres es más que suficiente para saber que están pensando en lo mismo que yo._

 _Mi alma se rompe al ver lo que esas bestias hacen con los cadáveres. Ni siquiera tienen respeto por los muertos. No me importa que se coman los cuerpos de los muertos asesinados por mi esposo y mis amigos… pero comerse a nuestros muertos…_

 _ÑAM-ÑAM_

 _Incluso a él… ¡Incluso a él!_

 _¡Esas malditas bestias…! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!_

 _-¡Malditos!_

 _Grito con toda mi ira y furia. Invoco una gran cantidad de Maná, creando en mi mano derecha poderosos rayos y en la izquierda un potente viento._

Mama…

Incluso en esa circunstancia…

 _-¡Desapareced!_

 _Junto mis dos ataques, enviándolo hacia el grupo. El viento atrae a muchos y les corta mientras que los rayos los electrocutan. Muchos caen ante mi ataque… pero no los suficientes._

 _-Ahhh… ahhh…_

 _Maldición. He usado demasiado Maná. No me queda apenas._

 _-¡Kyaaa!_

 _Giro sobre mis talones para ver horrorizada como una de esas bestias acaba de atacar y asesinar a una joven madre y su pequeño bebé._

Ni siquiera los bebés tienen salvación.

 _Los gritos no dejan de llegar de todos lados. Los demonios nos han rodeado y empiezan a asesinar y devorar a mujeres y niños._

 _Entonces veo a uno de ellos… ese rostro no lo olvidare en mi vida._

 _Era el que tenía aspecto más humano, pero su piel es gris y sus ojos amarillos. Una mandíbula fuerte de la cual surgen grandes colmillos y unas largas garras._

 _Me sonríe con esa repugnante sonrisa._

 _Lo reconozco…_

 _Él ya nos persiguió desde el gran continente._

Un momento… ¿el cazador de mi raza? ¿Ese ser es el que estuvo cazando a mis padres durante tantísimos años?

 _Sigo escuchando gritos. Miro a mí alrededor… pero ya no hay nada que salvar. Todas están muertas… todos están muertos… y solo quedo yo._

 _Me queda apenas Maná, pero debo salvar todo lo que pueda para mi hijo. Si algún día vuelve… posiblemente quiera saber que ha pasado aquí._

Mamá…

 _Vuelvo a juntar mi Maná, creando un hechizo de viento que me sirve como muro y distracción. Mientras los demonios me buscan, yo huyo al lugar especial, aquel claro donde pasé tantos momentos con mi hijo… aquel lugar donde celebramos su unión con la pequeña Hikari._

 _Invoco mi diario y escribo todo lo que ha pasado, imbuyendo también mis recuerdos. Al final consigo llegar al sitio. No pierdo un segundo en invocar todos mis libros, poniéndoles sellos para evitar que esos sucios demonios les pongan las manos encima o el tiempo los deteriore._

 _Al final consigo ponerlos todos a salvo y esconderlos, espero, en lugar seguro. Ya puedo respirar._

 _GRRR_

 _Me doy la vuelta, observando a muchas de esas malditas bestias. Tienen sus garras y bocas manchadas con la sangre de inocentes. Ese ser sonríe divertido. Hace un gesto y todos van hacia mí… a matarme._

Mamá… ¡mamá!

 _Lo siento Ise. Lo lamento muchísimo hijo mío. Por favor, vive. Vive por todos nosotros._

XXXXX

-¡MAMAAAAA!

El grito me rompe la garganta. No sé qué tan fuerte he gritado, pero el dolor es muy agudo. Inconscientemente llevo una de mis manos a mi garganta, acariciándola, intentando mitigar el dolor.

El libro ha caído al suelo y yo me apoyo en tres de mis extremidades. Las lágrimas no dejan de salir de mis ojos, cayendo al suelo una tras otra. Pensé que la perdida de Hikari era el mayor dolo que podía sentir en mi vida…

Que ingenuo fui.

Lloro, lloro y lloro. No sé cuánto tiempo estoy así, arrodillado, llorando como nunca antes. Primero Hikari, y ahora mis padres y los miembros de mi aldea. Hikari al menos fue de enfermedad. Ciertamente sufrió pero… ser devorados vivos… No puedo llegar a imaginar el dolor y terror que debieron pasar.

Aprieto mis dientes con fuerza.

Cierro mis puños y los aprietos hasta que mis nudillos se ponen blancos y la sangre empieza a caer por mis uñas clavadas en mi carne.

El Touki y mi Maná se desbordan.

Lo siento mama… pero no puedo dejarlo pasar…

¿Me consumirá la venganza? Es posible. Pero si hay algo que tengo bien claro es…

-Los mataré. – Puñetazo al suelo – ¡Los mataré! – Nuevo puñetazo – ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!

Dejando a mi ira y furia salir a flote, toda mi fuerza se acumula en mi mano derecha y…

POOOOOMP

Lo estrello contra el suelo, creando un gran cráter, destrozándolo.

Me quedo quieto a saber cuánto tiempo. Mi cuerpo aún sigue temblando de pura ira. Lo único que pienso es en matar a todos y cada uno de esos monstruos. Les haré sufrir de tal manera que desearán no haber existido nunca.

En mi espalda, Ame no nuboko libera una poderosa aura, muestra de que comparte mi pensamiento. Me alegra saber que cuento con su beneplácito para llevar a cabo esta cacería… pues en eso se ha convertido.

Luego de tranquilizarme un poco inicio una pequeña ceremonia. Es lo adecuado y necesario. Esta gente y mis padres no tuvieron una muerte tranquila, por lo que es mi misión honrarlos de alguna manera, por lo que decido hacer un altar para todos ellos.

Empiezo a reunir piedras de todos los tamaños y formas. La piedra dura muchísimo más que la leña, y eso es lo que deseo. Algo que dure mucho tiempo.

Empiezo a apilarlas en lo que sería el centro de donde antiguamente estaba la aldea. El altar tiene una forma de pirámide circular. En la base están las piedras más grandes, aunque también las he modificado para que sean lo más cuadradas o rectangulares posible. Según voy ascendiendo las piedras van siendo de menor tamaño.

Una vez que la pirámide está terminada dibujo una gran representación de la aldea. Todas las piedras han dejado su forma original para ser un gran lienzo para mi homenaje. No hay ni una que no haya sido modificada por mi mano. Una vez terminada esa tarea le hago un pequeño hechizo mágico para crear una especie de pegamento entre las rocas, de modo que aguanten aún más. No quiero que dure para siempre… solo hasta que la naturaleza así lo desee.

El altar en memoria de todos los miembros del pueblo está terminado. Paso por aquel lugar tan especial para mí. Aquel lugar donde mi madre murió, pero también el lugar donde tengo muchos hermosos recuerdos. Recojo los libros de mi madre, guardándolos en mi dimensión de bolsillo. Pero su diario no lo guardo.

He pensado otro plan para él. Aunque me duela horrores, y aun a pesar de saber lo que voy a ver y experimentar, decido revisar sus recuerdos una y otra vez. Pienso repetir el proceso hasta acordarme del más mínimo detalle de todas esas malditas bestias que atacaron mi aldea. Pienso cazarlas, ya sea en grupo o una a una.

Por ultimo voy a las tumbas de los Hikari, arreglándolas y despidiéndome, tomándome un tiempo para mi amada esposa. Doy gracias de que ninguno de ellos haya vivido esto.

Ahora… es tiempo de empezar la cacería.

Durante los siguientes diez años busco y busco por toda esta inmensa isla, acabando con todo ser hostil hacia los humanos. Desgraciadamente pude comprobar que mi aldea no fue la única destruida... sino una de muchas.

XXXXX

He llegado al lugar. La base de esas malditas bestias. Es una zona montañosa aunque no de mucha altura. Tiene una gran depresión justo en medio. Dicha zona rezuma pura maldad, aura asesina y odio. Un lugar perfecto para esos malditos demonios.

Con toda mi determinación subo por la colina y bajo por la depresión hasta llegar a su base. El lugar donde están reunidos es un gran claro, aunque hay algunos árboles muertos y parte de las paredes que rodean dicho claro están semi derruidas con formas extrañas.

Intento contar el número de bestias, pero son demasiadas como para sacar un número. Deben ser más de mil, así a ojo. Un número sin duda abrumador. Pero no importa. He llegado hasta aquí y no pienso dar media vuelta.

Aparezco en el claro con Ame no nuboko en mi mano. La lanza emite una poderosa aura, intimidando a las bestias presentes. Todas me miran con odio en sus ojos. La luz del medio día ilumina la zona, dando una imagen siniestra debido a las formas retorcidas de las sombras.

Perfecto, porque no pienso tener misericordia con vosotros.

Pero mi vista va a un ser especifico… aquel que dio la orden de asesinar a mis padres y miembros de la aldea.

-¿Sabes quién soy? – Le pregunto – No. Obviamente no. Nunca nos hemos visto. Pero sabes de quien soy hijo, ¿verdad? – enseña los dientes después de husmear profundamente – Si, desgraciado. Soy su hijo… ¡Y voy a acabar con todos vosotros!

Ante mi grito, Ame no nuboko aumenta su aura, respondiendo a mis sentimientos.

Tres enormes lobos carmesís se lanzan contra mí con sus garras dispuestos a desgarrarme y otros dos con sus mandíbulas abiertas, dispuestos a arrancarme la cabeza.

Sujeto con una mano la lanza…

SLASH

Realizando un único movimiento vertical, cortando con la hoja de la lanza a toda bestia que estuviera en un radio de seis metros de mí.

La sangre sale de sus cuerpos, al igual que sus entrañas, creando charcos de sangre y vísceras en el suelo. Algunas gotas han caído sobre mí… pero no me importa nada de nada.

Los demonios que estaban dispuestos a unirse a la fiesta se sorprendieron y retrocedieron hasta una distancia segura. Me gruñen y me miran con un odio al que solo puedo comparar con el mío hacia ellos.

El líder entrecierra los ojos. Sé dónde está mirando. No es a mí, sino a aquella poderosa arma que porto. Con un gruñido empieza a mover las manos, como dando indicaciones.

Bien, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras… pero de aquí ninguno de vosotros saldréis vivos.

Observo que están haciendo un círculo, dejándome a mí en medio. Son muchos. Son más que en los recuerdos de mi madre. ¿Habrán ampliado el número? ¿O será que no todos atacaron mi aldea al mismo tiempo? Bueno, realmente no importa. Si están aquí todos los restantes, entonces perfecto.

Flexiono las piernas, coloco a Ame no nuboko en mi espalda, me cubro de Touki y en mi mano libre invoco mi Magia. Pienso ir con todo desde el principio.

Dos enormes onis me atacan desde el aire. Parecen haberse impulsado. Con mi mano derecha apunto hacia arriba…

FJUUUU

Creo una poderosa barrera de viento, un mini tornado.

Los onis, al no poder cambiar su maniobra en el aire, caen directamente en el ojo del tornado. Este empieza a girar con muchísima más velocidad, alzando a ambos y enviándolos con mucha fuerza y velocidad contra las paredes…

PUM-PUM

Incrustándolos en ellas.

Unos diez demonios deformes me atacan al mismo tiempo desde todas direcciones. Yo levanto mi pierna y golpeo con gran fuerza, provocando un pequeño temblor y que algunos trozos se levantaran, entorpeciendo a los demonios.

A pesar de eso, ninguno de ellos perdió la potencia o me perdió de vista. Debido al movimiento realizado, no podía girar sobre mí para aprovechar el impulso de la lanza, por lo que tuve que usar magia para crear una barrera de hielo.

Moviendo rápidamente mis dedos creo la runa para crear dicha barrera. Una gruesa barrera de perfectamente tres palmos de ancho. Puedo escuchar el choque de garras y dientes sobre el hielo, pero…

CRASH-CRASH

La barrera se rompe en varios puntos.

Dos deformes demonios y un zorro carmesí aparecen desde tres puntos distintos. Uno a mi costado derecho, otro delante y otro a mi espalda.

Para el demonio que aparece frente a mi uso una poderosa llamarada de fuego mientras que para el demonio de mi espalda me defiendo con la lanza. Desgraciadamente el zorro consigue alcanzarme. He sido nuevamente descuidado.

ÑAM

-¡Arg!

La maldita bestia clava profundamente sus dientes afilados en mi carne. Es muy doloroso. El desgraciado aprieta más, profundizando la mordedura.

Apretando los dientes, y previendo que quiera llevarse ese bocado, giro la lanza, atravesándole el cuello. A pesar de morir en cuestión de segundos, la mandíbula sigue fuertemente clavada en mí.

Usando el aura de Ame no nuboko, desintegro gran parte del cuerpo del zorro, usando Touki para liberarme de sus dientes.

La sangre empieza a salir de los agujeros y noto algunos de mis órganos dañados, pero mi rápida sanación empieza a trabajar. No será de forma instantánea, pero ciertamente me curo bastante rápido.

PAM-PAM

GRRR

Algunos siguen intentando atravesar la barrera de hielo mientras que otros intentan entrar por los tres agujeros.

Durante no sé cuánto tiempo los mantengo a raya usando mis distintos poderes y a Ame no nuboko para mantener los tres huecos libres. Pero cosas como están no duran demasiado.

FROSH

CRASH

Usando fuego consiguen romper mi barrera de hielo. Aprovechando el vapor creado por el impacto de ambos elementos, corro hacia varios de los demonios blandiendo la lanza.

Agitándola hacia uno y otro lado, atravieso a muchos de los demonios, matándolos o dejándolos muy heridos. Otros consiguen librarse de las lanzadas o resultar heridos, pero no de gravedad.

AUUU

ROAR

Aullando y gruñendo, varias bestias me atacan en grupo, intentando rodearme. Entre ellas consigo divisar al líder, que se mantenía al margen, siempre dando órdenes.

-Pse.

Clavo a Ame no nuboko en el suelo, concentrando su aura en la punta, liberándola de golpe.

BOOOM

PROOOMP

La explosión de aura hace que nuevamente el suelo se despedace y las bestias pierdan el equilibrio. Yo aprovecho para lanzar diversos ataques mágicos y ondas de Touki. La gran mayoría consigue impactar con su objetivo, pero algunas consiguen ser esquivadas.

Siete zorros exhalan fuego por sus bocas, cubriéndome de ardiente fuego. Yo creo otra barrera de hielo, pero aun así la temperatura del fuego es muy alta y mi barrera no tarda en empezar a derretirse.

Impulsando mis piernas con el Touki, y habiendo hecho antes un agujero en el techo de hielo, cubro mi cuerpo con viento y me impulso, saliendo de esa ardiente cueva de fuego.

Los lobos parecen haberme visto, pues empiezan a exhalar nuevamente fuego en mi dirección. Tsk, sabía que la distracción del vapor no funcionaría nuevamente.

-¡!

Rápidamente tengo que desviar o bloquear varios ataques demoniacos. Al parecer un grupo de esas malditas bestias han usado varios ataques de energía demoniaca. No debería sorprenderme, pero lo hace.

Nuevamente soy dañado, empezando a sangrar en varias partes de mi cuerpo. Maldición. La herida del zorro aún no se ha cerrado del todo.

Nada más pisar el suelo las bestias vuelve a atacarme.

Le destrozo la cabeza a un oni con Touki… atravieso la cabeza de un zorro con Ame no nuboko… incinero a otro demonio con fuego… electrocuto a otro con agua y rayos…

Sigo y sigo atacando sin descanso, pues estos demonios no me lo dan. Parece que su número no disminuyera. Por un momento pienso que voy a acabar totalmente agotado antes de acabar con todos ellos.

Los rayos del sol ya han desaparecido del cielo y la luz de las estrellas y la Luna son las que iluminan ahora la zona.

Ciertamente mi ventaja ha acabado. En la noche estos demonios tienen una visión casi perfecta. Puede que yo tenga una gran visión incluso de noche, pero no es tan buena como la suya.

Los restantes parecen haberse dado cuenta de eso, pues podría jurar que sonríen divertidos. Hago una mueca al notar un gran dolor en mi pantorrilla derecha. Muchas de las heridas que he sufrido en estas horas se han curado, pero otras aún están graves.

Estoy muy cansado… y aun no me he enfrentado a su líder. Tengo que reservar las fuerzas que me queden y solo usar a Ame no nuboko.

ZUUUM

Ella parece estar de acuerdo, pues ha aumentado su aura. Dicha aura sirve incluso para iluminar un poco el claro. Ello me permite tener algo más de luz para ver mejor las formas de las criaturas.

Puedo contarlas todas. Quitando al líder queda un total de diez. Por fin. Ya era hora de que llegáramos a este número. Han sido demasiadas horas. Incluso para mí, esta larga y dura pelea me ha llevado hasta mis límites. Mucho más no poder aguantar.

Un oni intenta desgarrarme el cuello mientras que otro las piernas por mi espalda. Clavo la lanza en el suelo, defendiendo las garras del primero y doy un salto, evitando las garras del segundo.

Alargo la lanza, aprovechando para alejarme de ambos onis. Durante el salto la lanza vuelve a su tamaño normal. Aprovecho para cortar a dos demonios por la mitad y aterrizo en uno de los tantísimos charcos de sangre y vísceras del claro. Prácticamente son pocos los lugares que no estén manchados por sangre.

Debido a la herida de mi pierna tengo que apoyar la rodilla. Entonces debo levantarla para evitar que un zorro me atrapara la cabeza.

CLIN

El zorro cierra la boca con fuerza en la lanza. Sus patas son detenidas por la propia, que se había alegrado. Yo solo puedo hacer fuerza para evitar que me tumbe. De reojo puedo ver a ambos onis acercarse raudos hacia donde estamos.

Notando que la herida de mi pierna se ha curado en parte, me tiro hacia atrás. El zorro, sorprendido, cae hacia adelante, pero yo le golpeo con mis piernas en su panza, alejándolo varios metros.

Aprovechando ese movimiento ruedo hasta quedarme agazapado. Justo un instante después apunto con Ame no nuboko hacia uno de los onis, haciendo que se alargara, atravesándole la garganta. Haciéndola nuevamente corta, corro hacia el otro oni, agachándome para evitar sus garras, clavándole la lanza en el estómago.

Cuatro menos… quedan seis.

Un zorro a mi espalda, tres onis delante y otros dos demonios a ambos lados.

El líder se mantiene de brazos cruzados con gesto agrio. No parece haberle gustado nada de nada que acabara con toda su tropa.

AUUU

El zorro aúlla y exhala una gran cantidad de ardiente fuego. Yo salto a un lado y corro hacia uno de los demonios, partiéndole por la mitad.

Los tres onis se lanzan hacia mí. Corro hacia ellos y, antes de llegar, clavo la lanza en el suelo, tomando el impulso para girar varias veces sobre ella. En uno de esos giros conciso golpear a uno de los onis, enviándolo hacia el ardiente fuego del zorro. Cae carbonizado casi al instante.

Aprovechando el giro saco la lanza del suelo, extiendo mis brazos, alargo la lanza y corto profundamente en el pecho a los otros dos onis.

Cuatro menos… quedan dos.

El penúltimo demonio corre hacia mi mientras alarga sus uñas. Yo le lanzo el brazo de un demonio que encuentro, pero el demonio lo corta como si fuera una fruta muy blanda.

CLIN

Sus afiladas uñas chocan con la lanza. Le agarro el brazo, aplicándole un movimiento que me enseño mi padre, doblándoselo hasta rompérselo. Aprovechando los gritos y como se sostiene el brazo, le corto la cabeza, dejando de escuchar esos malditos chillidos.

-Ahhh… ahhh…

GRRR

Ahora solo queda el maldito zorro. Giro y lo encaro. Sus blancos dientes y sus rojas garras manchadas de sangre de otros demonios. Ambos corremos hacia el otro. Cuando estamos lo suficiente él se lanza con sus garras por delante y la boca abierta. Yo me tiro al suelo y me deslizo aprovechando la sangre con la lanza apuntando hacia arriba.

SLASH

De una tajada corto al zorro por la mitad.

Una vez término de deslizarme me pongo de pie de un salto, girándome hacia donde estaba el zorro. Sé que estoy prácticamente manchado de sangre, pero no me importa. Ya no queda ningún demonio. Bueno, casi.

Dejo de mirar el cuerpo del zorro y fijo mi mirada en el líder… el último.

TROOOMP

Nubes negras aparecen en el cielo, ocultando la luz de las estrellas y la luna. Una fuerte lluvia empieza a caer, limpiando la sangre de demonio de mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos ante tan agradable sensación. Esto ayuda a que mis heridas terminen de curarse y, aunque suene extraño, el cansancio mengua.

Es gracioso que se ponga a llover justo en este momento.

Los rayos iluminan el lugar y los truenos estremecen el cuerpo. Solo quedamos dos… y solo uno saldrá de aquí con vida.

Dejo a Ame no nuboko clavada en el suelo mientras me dirijo a ese ser rodeado de mi Maná y Touki. Pienso matarlo con mis propias manos.

Diez años…

Diez años desde que él y su maldito grupo destruyó mi aldea…

Diez malditos años me ha costado encontrarle…

Y ahora por fin acabaré con el…

Acabaré con esa amenaza…

Eliminaré a aquel que me quitó todo lo que me quedaba…

Avanzamos con pasos cortos y la guardia en alto. Una vez que estamos a la distancia adecuada…

PAM-PAM

Empezamos el último combate.

Busco golpearlo con mis puños con golpes rápidos, buscando un punto ciego, esquivando una patada del demonio, girando sobre mi eje intentando darle una patada giratoria, fallando por poco.

-Tsk. Rápido. – mascullo.

PAM

Tomo uno de sus puños, golpeando con mi codo su mandíbula. Al estar aumentado con Touki, el golpe le afecta bastante, levantándolo un poco en el aire. Soltando el puño concentro Touki en mi otro puño…

PAAAM

Golpeándolo en el estómago.

PUUUM

Chocando contra una columna de piedra, destrozándola.

-… eres bastante duro. – murmuro al notar la dureza de su cuerpo.

GRRR

El demonio se levantó escupiendo sangre.

Fijó su vista en mí. Podía notar el gran odio que sentía hacia mi persona.

-Pse. Como si me importara. – murmuro.

Entonces hace algo que me sorprende…

Sonríe…

Sonríe de una forma que me repugna.

Vuelve a ponerse de pie, avanzando hacia mí. Empieza a correr y, cuando estoy a punto de golpearle, realiza una finta.

PAM

No pude reaccionar. Era sin duda más rápido de lo que esperaba. Había hecho la finta para colocarse a mi costa y entonces me golpeo con fuerza con su pie.

El golpe provocó que cayera hacia adelante. Me dejó levantarme mientras me sobaba la espalda. Había sido una patada muy fuerte. Una sonrisa colmilluda asomo en la boca del demonio.

Corriendo a una gran velocidad comenzamos a pelear nuevamente. Era consecución de ataque y defensa simultáneos. Dándose un golpe simultáneo en la cara nos alejamos bando varios pasos atrás.

-Tsk.

Apreté los dientes mientras me acariciaba el rostro. La habilidad de ese ser era interesante. Al igual que Ame no nuboko, ese ser puede alargar y encoger sus garras tanto como desee. Es un incordio, pues ya me ha rasguñado con ellas varias veces.

Por otra parte también está su desmesurada defensa. Le he dado los suficientes golpes como para poder comprobar que esa defensa no es natural. Algo está usando que le aumenta la defensa y el ataque. ¿ Magia? ¿Su propio poder? No lo sé y realmente tampoco me interesa averiguarlo. Lo que debo hacer es acabar con el antes de que termine totalmente agotado.

PAM-PAM

Moviéndose a gran velocidad y con un certero golpe, ese ser consiguió hundirme en el suelo. Pero, sin desaprovechar eso, conseguí sorprenderlo al desviar la fuerza de su golpe y darle uno por sorpresa en la quijada.

PAM-PAM

Reuniendo Touki en mis puños empecé una rápida sucesión de puñetazos en el pecho y vientre del demonio, sin siquiera dejarle tiempo para respirar o reponerse.

PAAAM

Terminando con un poderoso puñetazo, conseguí enviar a ese ser a estrellarse nuevamente contra la pared. Pero, sin detenerme ni un segundo, usé mi Magia para levantar grandes trozos de roca del suelo y lanzarlo contra el ser.

PROOOMP- PROOOMP

Manteniéndome en posición defensiva, esperé paciente a ver al monstruo. No creo que haya muerto con solo eso. Al dispersarse el polvo, este me reveló al demonio intacto por el ataque reciente.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Intacto?! ¡¿En serio?!

-¡Toma esta! – exclamé furioso.

De mi brazo derecho lance una bola de energía mágica, rápidamente del otro brazo lanzo otra mucho más poderosa. El monstruo, con gran velocidad, repelió mi primer ataque usando sus garras alargadas y contraatacó.

ROAR

Rugiendo, una poderosa aura demoniaca lo envolvió y, para mi mayor sorpresa, una especie de disparo de poder demoniaco surgió de su boca.

BOOOOOOM

Al impactar una gran explosión se generó junto a una brillante luz que iluminó el lugar más que los rayos de la tormenta. A pesar de la luz brillante no me detuve, y por lo visto ese ser tampoco. Cuando la luz se disipó, si alguien hubiera podido observarnos, nos habría encontrado en una pelea sin defensa, solo recibiendo golpes.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

Creo que en este momento dejé de pensar en la lucha y solo me deje llevar por mis instintos más violentos. Se volvió una batalla caótica, por así decirlo.

En un momento golpeaba al monstruo en la cara con Touki, luego el monstruo me daba un rodillazo en el estómago, o chocábamos nuestras rodillas o puños. Fue una rápida sucesión de golpes.

En un momento el demonio alargó sus garras, atravesándome el costado, produciéndome gran dolor, pero yo le arranqué las garras ayudándome del Touki.

PAAAAAAM

Finalmente ambos nos golpeamos simultáneamente en la cara. El monstruo estuvo a punto de atravesarme la cara con sus garras, pero fui rápido y lo esquivé, aprovechando para alejarme varios metros.

Aproveché esa distancia para extender mis manos y crear dos hechizos. Uno de viento y otro de fuego.

-¡Espero disfrutes con esto!

Choqué mis manos, fusionando ambos hechizos, y extendí mis manos hacia el monstruo, creando un tornado de fuego y viento.

ROOOAAAR

Rugiendo nuevamente, el monstruo volvió a disparar desde su boca aquel disparo de energía demoniaca.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

Y nuevamente una explosión y una onda de choque.

Tsk. Esta si ha sido muy intensa.

-¡! ¿Dónde demonios…?!

SLASH

-Arg.

No sé en qué momento ese demonio había aparecido detrás de mí pero había conseguido atravesarme en medio de la espalda con las únicas garras que le quedaban. Luego me había golpeado en ese mismo sitio, por lo que caí al suelo sujetándome la parte dañada.

Desde mi posición pude ver a ese maldito ser sonreírme arrogante con esa asquerosa sonrisa. Y yo se la devolví.

SPLASH

Le golpee con un torbellino de agua en todo el centro del pecho, enviándolo varios metros atrás.

Rápidamente me pongo de pie y empiezo a lanzar consecutivos ataques mágicos de todos los elementos que conozco. El demonio, algo atontado por el golpe, conseguía esquivar por los pelos mis ataques.

Empezó a correr por el lugar mientras esquivaba algunas y usaba sus garras para cortar otras. Al notar que él Maná estaba llegando a su límite, dejé de lanzar ataques mágicos y volví a concentrarme en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Nuevamente solo se escuchaban el intercambio de golpes.

Finalmente, luego del larguísimo intercambio de golpes, ambos dejamos de movernos. Respirábamos entrecortadamente. Yo tenía mis ropas hechas girones y el demonio frente a mi igual, aunque al llevar ropas extrañas y ser pocas apenas se podía decir que iba con algo.

-Terminemos con esto. - murmuré

Como respondiendo a mis palabras, el demonio volvió a rugir y concentrar poder demoniaco en su boca. Por mi parte usé mi conjuro más poderoso, el cual era una mezcla de los elementos.

Una poderosa esfera de energía surgió de mis manos, la cual lancé hacia el demonio a gran velocidad.

ROOOAAAR

Este también lanzó su ataque, impactando con el mío.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El viento se movía en todas direcciones. La tierra donde se encontraban se agrieto enormemente. El polvo se levantó, creando una columna de humo. Sin duda ese ataque era el más poderoso de ambos.

Estoy agotado, pero ahora debo terminar con este pequeño plan que he creado. Corro hacia él, atravesando la columna de humo. Al parecer está un poco sorprendido de mi repentina carrera, pero está demasiado cansado como para esquivarme.

PAM

Un poderoso gancho en plena barbilla. Un poderoso golpe al cual le había imbuido aún más Touki del normal. El golpe le mandó a volar en línea recta en el cielo. Desgraciadamente no sabía volar por lo que, aun arriesgándome a sufrir daños colaterales, decidí invocar un poderoso rayo, el cual envié al cielo, aumentando su poder con los rayos de la tormenta y…

TROOOOOMP

Se lo lancé a esa bestia, impactándole de lleno.

La fuerza del rayo fue tal que prácticamente lo retuvo un par de segundos y luego lo envió contra el suelo

PUUUM

De esa sí que no se levantaba. Me quedé varios segundos quieto, agotado. Apenas me quedaba algo de Maná. Apenas algo. Pero aún me quedaba Touki… y debía aprovecharlo ahora.

Tambaleándome un poco avancé hacia donde estaba el demonio. Este soltaba pequeños quejidos y apenas se movía. Sin duda mi último ataque le había destrozado por dentro y por fuera.

Al verme intentó incorporarse, pero yo le di una patada en la cara, mandándole de nuevo al suelo…

Y di comienzo a su final.

PAM-PAM-PAM

Lo golpeo una y otra y otra vez. No paro. No puedo detenerme. Con cada golpe que le doy dejo salir parte de mi ira… mi furia… mi tristeza… mi dolor…

La sangre me salpica, manchándome la cara, pero yo no me detengo. La lluvia me la limpiará.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Empiezo a gritar cada vez que le golpeo. Su cara está totalmente deformada, pero no me detengo. Al final acabo por reventársela, dejando que sus sesos y sangre caigan por el gran agujero… pero no me detengo.

Ahora golpeo su pecho, una y otra y otra vez. Al final se lo atravieso y, guiado por mis más bajos y violentos impulsos, vuelvo a atravesarle el pecho con mi otro brazo. Aumentando mi fuerza con Touki por última vez, me pongo de pie y…

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Hago fuerza en dos direcciones… provocando que su cuerpo se parta por la mitad.

TROOOOOMP

Un potente rayo cae cerca del lugar, pero yo no me muevo un milímetro.

Por fin… por fin… estoy en paz…

¿La venganza me ha servido de algo? ¿Me ha traído de vuelta a mis padres? ¿Ha devuelto la vida a todos los que ha asesinado con sus garras?

No…

Pero ahora que está muerto ya no matará a más…

Ahora me siento bien…

Avanzo unos pasos, alejándome del cadáver. Vea a donde vea no hay más que cadáveres… cadáveres de esos demonios que no podrán volver a asesinar a nadie más.

Me he vengado…

Y no quiero saber que hare ahora…

Solo quiero…

Y caí al suelo, quedándome inconsciente.

XXXXX

Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos poco a poco. Siento el cuerpo bastante adolorido y tengo muchísima hambre. Creo que nunca había tenido tanta. Mierda, debo buscar algo para comer o me moriré por hambruna.

Je. Tiene gracia pensar que mi gran regeneración tiene esta gran desventaja. O como o me consumo. Pero bueno. Poco a poco voy incorporándome. Mis extremidades tiemblan pero consigo ponerme de pie.

Hecho una mirada a mí alrededor. Las nubes ya no son tan amenazadoras, pero es posible que vuelva a llover. Hay muchísima menos sangre en este lugar. La lluvia debe haberla limpiado. A pesar de eso, los cuerpos aún siguen aquí. Sin ningún tipo de sentimiento los observo todos, incluido el cuerpo partido en dos del líder.

ZUM

Aumentando su aura brevemente y durante un instante, Ame no nuboko reclama mi atención. La hermosa lanza sigue clavada en el mismo lugar que la dejé.

-Lo lamento compañera. – me disculpo mientras la saco del suelo.

No tiene ni una gota de agua o sangre. Ni siquiera algo de grasa de los cuerpos. Está totalmente limpia. Busco la funda por toda la zona, encontrándola cerca de la salida de este maldito lugar. Voy hacia ella y la cuelgo en mi espalda, enfundando a Ame no nuboko en ella.

Doy un último vistazo al claro y luego veo mi mano. Puedo notar que él Maná corre nuevamente por mis Circuitos Mágicos. Bien, tengo más que suficiente. Realizando la runa, creo una enorme llama, la cual dirijo hacia el claro. Es lo suficientemente ardiente como para consumir todos los restos de esas malditas bestias.

No dejaran ni las cenizas.

Observando el danzar de las llamas, doy media vuelta y me marcho de ese maldito lugar. Espero que ahora las distintas aldeas puedan descansar tranquilas.

XXXXX

Han pasado diez años desde que inicie mi cacería y apenas unas semanas desde que la acabé. Ahora mismo debo tener unos cincuenta años, aproximadamente, pero mi aspecto sigue siendo el de un chico de unos veinte. He conseguido acabar con todos los monstruos que atacaron y destruyeron mi antigua aldea.

Cuando terminé mi cacería personal me pregunté qué hacer. Ya no tenía lugar al que volver… ya no tenía a absolutamente a nadie que esperara mi regreso…

Ahora soy el último de mi especie…

Maldición, que solo me hace sentir eso.

Por ese mismo motivo tomé una decisión. Ya no me quedaría en esta isla. Siempre leí y escuché sobre un gran mundo al oeste del mar. Un inmenso contiene de tierra que no parece tener fin. Conforme más lo pensaban más ganas sentía de explorar ese continente, de ver esas culturas que eran descritas en los libros de mi madre.

Hablando de ellos, he notado que estos apenas tienen información sobre otras culturas o criaturas. Creo que iré rellenándolos según vaya avanzando por el largo camino que me espera.

Al final fui hacia el sur, a aquel lugar donde hace tantas décadas desembarcaron mis padres y llegaron a este lugar.

XXXXX

He de admitir que fue un poco trabajoso encontrar ese mismo lugar. Muchos eran las aldeas cercanas a la costa y que tenían comercio con algunas aldeas del gran continente. Pero con algo de tiempo logré encontrar la misma que buscaba.

Y he me aquí, ahora, en el mismo lugar en el cual mis padres desembarcaron hace casi cincuenta años. No es la gran cosa. Una aldea un poco más grande que la mía, casi el doble, pero poco más. Tienen un pequeño puerto en el cual hay botes de distintos tamaños. Uno de ellos es bastante grande y cabrán unas cinco personas dentro.

Luego de hablar un rato con el dueño de esa nave, conseguí que me llevara hasta el otro lado del mar, aunque ciertamente tuve que hacer un trato. Trabajaría para el hasta llegar al otro lado. Un trato más que justo.

Al día siguiente me llama. Parece que estamos a punto de zarpar. Bien, la hora ha llegado. Dejo atrás esta isla que ha sido mi casa durante cincuenta años para ir a lo desconocido.

Sonrió con nostalgia mientras subo a la embarcación, ayudando al dueño en todo lo que pida. Quien sabe que nuevas cosas me depararan.

* * *

Y, como siempre, agradecer a mi compadre AqomXG y ahora tambien a RedSS por su pre-lectura de este cap y fic.

 **Aclaración:** el Circuito Mágico es un sistema parecido al circulatorio o nervioso, pero invisible e intangible para aquellos que no posean algun tipo de poder magico. Pero asi como los magos tienen uno, los poseedores de Ki, chakra, etc tienen otro.

Fin del primer arco. El siguiente es la cronología de los sucesos, para que os hagáis a la idea y no os perdáis en fechas y demás.

Las peleas siguen sin ser lo mío, pero intento mejorarlo :)

Bueno, ya aviso que algunas de las armas que va a tener Issei poseen voluntad así como las espadas sagradas, demoniacas, Sacred Gears y Longinus, pero no van a "hablar" como en algunos de mis otros fics.

Y ahora descripción de la lanza y su "arte":

La lanza Ame no nuboko es una lanza Yari. Lanza japonesa, más específicamente lanza de hoja recta. El arte marcial de dominar la yari se le conoce como sōjutsu. El yari puede medir desde un metro hasta seis, siendo las más largas conocidas como ōmi no yari mientras que las más cortas como «mochi» o «tae yari». En el caso de Issei esa lanza mide tanto como él, alrededor del metro setenta alto u ochenta bajo. Dicha lanza puede cambiar su tamaño según Issei lo desee, pasando de un metro a los seis y viceversa en un instante.


	7. Cronologia arco 1

**Del 1000 a.C al 950 a.C**

* * *

 _ **Japón**_

1000: nacimiento de Issei

991: aprende su lengua materna

987: aprende [Taumaturgia]

985: aprende [Magia]

980: se casa con Hikari

977: fallecimiento de Hikari

976: abandona la aldea, empezando a viajar por la gran isla

970: consigue la lanza [Ame no nuboko]

960: vuelve a su aldea, encontrando que está totalmente destruida. Apenas queda nada. Va a la tumba de Hikari, donde encuentra los diarios de su madre. Lo último apuntado es el ataque de un gran grupo de demonios hacia casi diez años que masacro no solo a su aldea, sino también a otras.

960-951: busca y destruye a los demonios que provocaron la muerte y masacre de su aldea y las demás.

950: empieza su viaje hacia occidente


	8. El viaje hacia occidente

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: en este fic las cronologías vendrán muuuy bien. Bueno, su primer arma, una molona. Algo se va acercando XD

The reader RIC RJRP: aquí está el siguiente.

THE BLACK SHIELD: espero te guste el comienzo de este segundo arco.

Guest: espero poder actualizarlo dentro de poco, y tendrá un mensaje muy importante al final.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

 **EL VIAJE HACIA OCCIDENTE**

* * *

¿Cuantos años han pasado desde que abandoné la isla en la cual nací? Han pasado muchísimas décadas, demasiados siglos. Cada vez me cuesta más recordar aquella época. Lo único que mantiene mis recuerdos son mis diarios. No sé cuántos tendré ya, pues son tantos los días que he vivido que el original ya no ocupaba más.

Perfectamente podrían haber pasado, por lo menos, tres o cuatro siglos, eso siguiendo las notas de mi diario. Tendré en torno a casi los quinientos años de edad. Son muchísimos. Y pensar que me quedan sobre unos cuatro mil mínimos.

Pero estoy algo alegre. A pesar de llevar vivo tanto tiempo, es agradable ver que no soy un viejo. Ciertamente dejé mi época joven atrás y ahora me parezco más a mi padre. Una vez alcanzo la edad adulta, empiezo a envejecer muy lentamente.

Ahora mismo aparento tener unos treinta y pocos años. El cabello me ha crecido bastante y la verdad es que no he tenido muchas ganas de cortarlo, por lo que lo llevo atado en una coleta baja. Actualmente me llega hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. La barba también me la he dejado crecer un poco.

¿Qué más, que más? Ah, sí. Ame no nuboko. Nunca hubiera imaginado que portaría tanto tiempo esta lanza. Muchas son las cosas que hemos pasado juntos. Al final, después de tantos siglos viajando juntos, aprendí todo de ella.

Al parecer, según la versión de los Semi Dioses Shinto, unos Semi Dioses que supuestamente regían en mi viejo hogar como otros en otras tierras, fueron sus creadores y los que la usaron.

Al parecer, una pareja de Semi Dioses llamados Izanagi e Izanami recibieron la orden de otros Semi Dioses primordiales de consolidar y dar forma a este mundo, que en ese momento era una masa informe y blanda; y recibieron mi lanza. Luego, Izanagi e Izanami llegaron al puente celestial flotante llamado Ame no ukihashi y usando la lanza revolvieron la masa caótica y al levantarla de un extremo salió agua salada que al caer se coaguló y dio origen a la primera isla llamada Onogoro-shima. Posteriormente, ambos bajaron a la isla, llegaron a contraer matrimonio y dieron origen a mi viejo hogar y a una cantidad innumerable de Semi Dioses.

En fin, nada nuevo. Otros Semi Dioses que se vanaglorian de haber creado un mundo que no crearon. Cuanto más aprendo de ellos menos los soporto. Llevarse méritos por cosas que no han hecho. Pse, idiotas.

Bueno, que puedo contar de todo este tiempo… pues la verdad es que no demasiado. Los humanos, por lo menos en esta parte del mundo, no tienen grandes desarrollos. En el norte apenas hay alguien. El frio es demasiado como para que los humanos se queden mucho tiempo.

No hay cadenas montañosas para detener las corrientes de aire helado que fluyen desde la zona de nieve y hielo perpetuo hacia el sur a través de los llanos.

Luego viajé por un lugar bastante interesante llamado China. Allí pude aprender varias cosas. La primera y más importante era que allí reinaba la Dinastía Zhou. Durante el periodo que estuve en aquella tierra, este estuvo plagado de batallas y las anexiones de unos ciento setenta pequeños estados. El lento progreso de la nobleza resultó en un aumento en la alfabetización. El incremento en la alfabetización animó la libertad de pensamiento y el avance tecnológico.

Su reino se extendía desde el mar siguiendo un largo y ancho del Rio Amarillo hasta bien entrado en el continente.

Estuve allí un total de unos ciento veinte años, aproximadamente.

Luego de abandonar este del continente seguí hacia el sur. Deje de lado el paisaje chino para nuevamente encontrarme en un lugar desolado. Kilómetros y kilómetros sin ver algún tipo de señal de vida humana.

Este lugar, esta inmensa península, era un sitio bastante desolado cuando llegué. El norte es prácticamente montañoso como sistema ligado a una inmensa meseta que se perdía al oeste. La mayor parte del centro está cruzado por dicho sistema de montañas.

Según investigué y descubría aquel nuevo lugar, pude darme cuenta de que la región era rica en sistemas fluviales. En el sur se crea un importante sistema deltaico. Se le une otro sistema fluvial que forma un hermoso lago. Tenía la sensación de que ese lugar sería muy importante.

Había varios mares rodeando esta península: un golfo, un océano en el sur y otro océano al oriente, con una serie de mares y golfos al interior de la región.

Aquí me tardé bastante tiempo en poder continuar al sur. Era fácil perderse en las inmensas selvas. Al final conseguí llegar al punto más al sur de la península. Conforme más me acercaba a la costa más poblaciones humanas veía. Fue una suerte llegar a un puerto. Desde allí pude seguir mi viaje hacia el sur, pues había odio hablar de un numero inmenso de islas al sur y este.

Conforme seguía avanzando hacia el sudeste pude comprobar que ciertamente había un sinnúmero de pequeñas islas. Mi sorpresa fue grande conforme avanzaba hacia el este. Más y más islas seguían apareciendo en el horizonte. Algunas más grandes y otras más pequeñas. La mayoría parecían montañas cuyas raíces se encontraban en lo más hondo del océano.

Entonces escuche un rumor… una inmensa isla cuyo límite no se conoce. Por las descripciones que escuchaba, podía asegurar que esa isla era mucho más grande que mi hogar natal. Tenía que ir allí. Primero pasamos por la segunda isla más grande de este lugar. Ciertamente era enorme, mayor que la mía, pero yo tenía interés en la que había más al sur.

Tardamos un poco en llegar, pero una vez allí mi curiosidad me ganó. Aquel lugar no tenía montañas ni cordilleras importantes. Era más bien una enorme isla casi plana. Tampoco tenía ríos importantes, exceptuando dos. La mayor parte era desierto. Un inmenso desierto. Había humanos allí, pero eran muy pocos.

Pero sin duda alguna lo que me sorprendió fue su extensión. Tratándose de una isla, no podía llegar a imaginarme cuantas veces cabria mi hogar natal aquí. Sin duda serian varias. Me llevó muchos años explorar este lugar, pues tanto la zona como los seres vivos de allí eran de lo más curiosos.

Al final, después de más de un siglo, decidí que era hora de volver al gran continente. Volviendo por el mismo lugar por el que vine, llegué nuevamente a la inmensa península. Pasé cerca del lago en el cual había tenido una pequeña premonición. No pude evitar reírme al ver un pequeño grupo humano cerca de él.

Esta vez no fui hacia el norte, sino que fui hacia el oeste, al sur de este continente.

Fue así como llegué a un lugar llamado India. Allí existían dieciséis monarquías hereditarias en la planicie entre los ríos Indo y Ganges extendiéndose más de dos mil kilómetros entre este y oeste. Las naciones más grandes eran Magadha, Kosala, Kuru y Gandhara. El derecho al trono, no importa cómo se hubiese logrado, era legitimado por los sacerdotes brahmanes, quienes componían genealogías ficticias, dándole al rey orígenes divinos.

Fue en aquel país donde conocí al primer humano cuyo poder era inconmensurable. Su nombre era Sidarta Gautama, más conocido como Buda Gautama.

XXXXX

Yo estaba cerca de cumplir mis quinientos años. Hace pocos años que llegué a esta nueva región luego de atravesar el sudeste del gran continente. Actualmente me encuentro en la nación de Magadha. Allí gobernaba un Rey llamado Bimbisara.

Cuando llegué a esta zona pude comprobar de primera mano la diferencia respecto a los humanos del norte, este y sur del gran continente. Su piel más morena y sus rasgos los hacían bien distintos de los ojos chicos, por decirlo de algún modo, que tienen los humanos del oriente.

Cuando llegué allí fui recibido con cierto recelo, pues podría ser un espía de algún reino vecino. Dado que me quedé en esa ciudad durante varios días me llevaron ante el Rey, el cual me recibió afuera de la sala del trono. Me hizo muchas preguntas, a las cuales pude responder con casi toda la verdad. De donde venía y a que venía.

Parece ser que mis respuestas calmaron sus temores, pues me permitió vivir en la ciudad bajo cierta vigilancia. Yo no me opuse en ningún momento. Pero entonces llegó el tema más delicado… mi lanza.

Cuando me llevaron ante el Rey intentaron quitarme a Ame no nuboko, pero se lo impedí. Bueno, realmente les pedí que me permitiesen tenerla. Fue debido a que accedí que tuvieran sus espadas, lanzas y arcos apuntándome en todo momento que me permitieron entrar con mi arma.

Cuando él Rey Bimbisara pidió que le enseñara la lanza, todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados ante su hermosura. Cuando me preguntó si aquella lanza era familiar, yo le contesté que la encontré en uno de mis viajes por más allá de su frontera del este.

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran charlamos larga y tendidamente sin ningún tipo de presión. Yo le contaba sobre mis viajes y aquello que había más allá de lo que él conocía. También le enseñé un poco de mis conocimientos. Quedó asombrado, pues había cosas que ni los sabios de su reino conocían.

Fue gracias a él que acabé como El Maestro en la ciudad. Enseñaba a todos, incluido también los ancianos. Fue así que me establecí en la ciudad, conseguí algo en lo que trabajar y poder sustentarme.

Muchos fueron los años que me quedé en esa ciudad, hasta que contemplé algo que cambió mi percepción sobre los humanos. Llevaba varios años viviendo en aquella ciudad cuando escuché sobre alguien llamado Sidarta Gautama. Al parecer era hijo de Sudodana, el elegido jefe de la nación Sakia, cuya capital era Kapilavastu. Esto lo sé por lo que escuchaba. Al parecer, por motivos que escapan a mi comprensión, Gautama abandonó su palacio.

Fue entonces cuando le vi por primera vez. Yo andaba por las calles de Rash Grija, la capital del reino de Magadha. Cuando un día, mientras caminaba, observé a un grupo de hombres llevar a otro al palacio del Rey.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – pregunté a un mercader que había presenciado todo lo ocurrido.

-Oh, El Maestro. Pues resulta que ese hombre que se llevaban es Sidarta Gautama. Es el hijo del jefe de Sakia.

-Oh. ¿Y que estará haciendo mendigando aquí? Me sorprende mucho, pues lleva ropas de noble.

-Eso no lo sé. Es de lo más extraño, sin duda alguna.

-Entiendo. Gracias por la información.

Después de despedirme del mercader seguí al grupo de hombres. Ese hombre, Gautama, me había llamado la atención. Tenía un no sé qué que había despertado mi espíritu curioso.

Con toda la educación y modales que se les daba a las altas esferas, guiaron a Gautama hasta el palacio. Cuando yo llegué a la entrada os guardias me detuvieron, aunque no con malos modales.

-El Maestro. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – me preguntó uno.

-He escuchado cosas y, si me fuera posible, me gustaría comprobar cuan ciertas son. Si podéis avisar a su Majestad para que me permita el paso, estaría de lo más agradecido.

Se miraron uno a otro y el guardia que no había hablado se marchó a toda prisa, adelantando a los guardias que custodiaban a Gautama. Esperé durante varios minutos hasta que el guardia volvió.

-Su Majestad te ofrece pasar.

Dicho esto agradecí y entré en el palacio. Con paso tranquilo y firme avancé por los pasillos, preguntando de vez en cuando la indicación al lugar donde habían ido con Gautama, la Sala del Trono. Era la segunda vez que entraba a este lugar, y la primera no fui tratado en ese lugar, sino en un jardín situado a la derecha de la entrada principal.

En fin, luego de un rato caminando pude llegar a la Sala del Trono. Allí, el Rey Bimbisara charlaba con Gautama. Yo me mantuve cayado en todo momento, escuchando paciente y en total silencio.

No pude evitar mostrar sorpresa en mi rostro ante el ofrecimiento del Rey a Gautama. Le ofreció riquezas y la comandancia de sus ejércitos. Pero me sorprendió aún más cuando Gautama rechazó el ofrecimiento, explicando que él solo buscaba la Iluminación.

Era extraño escuchar a ese hombre. Bimbisara entonces le solicitó a Buda que una vez que encontrara la verdad que estaba buscando, volviera para enseñársela. Despidiéndose, Gautama abandonó el Palacio y luego la ciudad.

-Es un hombre extraño. – le comenté al Rey.

-Eso es cierto. Es una lástima que no haya aceptado mi ofrenda. Su determinación es muy fuerte y sus ideas sólidas. Espero que si llega a alcanzar realmente la Iluminación me cuente sobre ello.

-La Iluminación… - murmuré.

Nunca había oído sobre eso. Me quede un largo rato hablando con el Rey, contándole algunas cosas interesantes sobre la ciudad. El me pregunté qué tal iba con mis clases y yo sobre la situación del reino. Hablar con este hombre era relajante, pues no hablaba solo de guerra y mujeres.

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses y los meses en años. Bimbisara empezaba a creer que Sidarta había muerto o no había alcanzado la Iluminación. Yo no sé qué pensar, pues no conozco a ese hombre y apenas se algo de su religión o pensamiento. Es un misterio para mí.

Por mi parte estaba a poco de marcharme de la ciudad. Muchos años estoy viviendo aquí y la gente empieza a sospechar. Nunca me he casado, aunque haya mantenido algunas relaciones con mujeres, y no parece que envejezca.

Llegado los días anteriores a mi marcha, cuando la idea de ver a Sidarta se había desvanecido hacía tiempo, el susodicho entró en la ciudad. Jamás en toda mi vida había sentido tal aura en un humano. En un principio no sé lo que era, pero sin duda alguna era lo más poderoso que había sentido. Pero no era un poder de fuerza bruta, sino de conocimiento. Un poder de habilidad.

Sidarta entró en la ciudad solo, sin nadie. No había cambiado mucho en estos seis años, por lo menos en cuanto al físico, pero lo no físico era otro tema aparte. La gente no podía evitar mirarle con un sentimiento en los ojos que no podía identificar. No sé si era miedo, respeto, pavor… Yo solo podía mirarle con el mayor de mis respetos. Ese hombre había superado a cualquier ser que conociera. Incluso me había superado a mí.

Ciertamente tengo un poder alto, pero también es cierto que en parte es culpa mía. Apenas he desarrollado mis habilidades en todos mis siglos. Mi manejo de Ame no nuboko había mejorado por petición de la propia lanza. Pero tengo más que claro que si nos enfrentáramos… este hombre me derrotaría.

Mientras la gente se apartaba respetuosa, yo me puse al lado de Sidarta y ambos caminamos en completo silencio hasta el palacio del Rey. Bimbisara esperaba en las escaleras con total impaciencia. Aquel deseo que creí perdido tiempo atrás había vuelto, y con fuerza. Sin duda no se había olvidado de la promesa que le hizo Sidarta.

-Sidarta, me alegro mucho de volver a verte. Parece ser que has alcanzado la Iluminación. – dijo el Rey mientras hacia un gesto para caminar al interior del edificio.

Yo caminé un poco atrasado.

-Ciertamente, tal y como le prometí, aquí estoy, Rey Bimbisara. Pero debo pedirle que me llame Buda a partir de ahora. Sidarta forma parte del pasado.

-Como gustes, Buda. Ven, comamos algo y me cuentas sobre tu descubrimiento. He esperado mucho para este momento y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa. – ordenó a sus hombres.

Estos se pusieron firmes y asintieron para luego ir raudamente a sus puestos. Bimbisara me hizo un gesto para que entrara con ellos. Le estoy agradecido por ello. Entramos en una sala no muy alejada del Salón del Trono. Una vez allí Sidarta, bueno, ahora Buda, nos contó lo que había hecho estos seis años.

Sidarta continuó su viaje hasta llegar a un lugar cerca de Bodh Gaya, que encontró apropiado para el recogimiento. Se estableció allí y empezó a practicar la meditación llamada concentración, semejante al espacio, del Dharmakaya, con la cual se enfocó de manera convergente en la naturaleza última de todos los fenómenos.

Después de adiestrarse en esta práctica durante seis años, comprendió que estaba a punto de alcanzar la iluminación. Entonces, caminó hasta Bodh Gaya, y allí, el día de luna llena del cuarto mes del calendario lunar, se sentó en la postura de meditación bajo el Árbol Bodhi e hizo la promesa de no abandonar su meditación hasta no alcanzar la Iluminación Perfecta. Con esta resolución, entró de nuevo en la concentración, semejante al espacio, del Dharmakaya.

Al anochecer, el mara Devaputra, un jefe demonio, intentó interrumpir su concentración con el conjuro de pavorosas apariciones. Manifestó huestes de terribles espíritus demoníacos: unos le disparaban lanzas y flechas, otros le arrojaban bolas de fuego, piedras, rocas y hasta montañas enteras.

Sin embargo, Sidarta permaneció imperturbable. Gracias al poder de su concentración, los fuegos ardientes se transformaron en ofrendas de luces de arco iris, y las armas, rocas y montañas, en una refrescante lluvia de flores.

Al comprobar que no podía distraer a Sidarta de su meditación, el mara Devaputra intentó hacerlo manifestando innumerables bellas doncellas, pero con ello sólo logró que entrara en un estado de concentración aún más profundo.

De este modo, venció a los demonios y, por ello, más tarde, recibió el nombre de Buda Victorioso.

Sidarta continuó meditando hasta el amanecer, cuando alcanzó la concentración semejante al vajra. Con esta concentración, que es la última mente de un ser con limitaciones, eliminó de su mente los velos más sutiles de la ignorancia y, al momento siguiente, se convirtió en un Buda, un ser totalmente iluminado o despierto.

Fue por ese motivo que empezó a llamarse Buda, no Sidarta.

Durante su relato yo me mantenía cayado y escuchaba con total atención. Me sorprendía como este humano había soportado a un jefe demonio con tanta calma y concentración. Estoy más que seguro de que yo tardaría muchísimo más en conseguir una obra como esa.

Bimbisara quedó tan sorprendido una vez terminó el relato que decidió convertirse en su seguidor. Buda aceptó de buena gana. Bimbisara donó a Buda el Monasterio del Bosque de Bambú. Hizo construir una escalera de piedras que llegaba a lo alto del Pico del Águila, cerca de la ciudad, donde Buda a menudo pernoctaba.

Durante esta visita, dos hombres llamados Shariputra y Maudgalyayana fueron convertidos por Assaji, uno de los primeros discípulos, llegando a ser los más destacados seguidores del Buda. Pasó el Buda las siguientes tres temporadas en el monasterio de Veluvana en Rajagaha.

Yo no me convertí en su seguidor, sino más bien en su amigo. Ciertamente tenía curiosidad por sus habilidades y sus enseñanzas, pero nunca me convertí en uno de su grupo como lo eran los demás, pero se me permitía estar entre ellos y me respetaban.

El rey Suddhodana, al enterarse del _'despertar'_ de su hijo, envió un total de diez delegaciones para pedirle que volviese a Kapilavastu. Los delegados de las primeras nueve en vez de entregar el mensaje se unieron a la sangha, o comunidad budista, y se convirtieron en Arhat.

Arhat o Arahant es alguien que ha ganado el entendimiento profundo sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la existencia, que ha alcanzado el Nirvana y en consecuencia, no volverá a nacer de nuevo.

La décima delegación, encabezada por alguien llamado Kaludayi, un amigo de la infancia de Gautama, entregó el mensaje y se convirtió en un Arhat.

Transcurridos dos años desde su _'despertar'_ , Buda accede a regresar a Kapilavastu y emprende un viaje de dos meses a pie, enseñando el Dharma, que significa 'ley cósmica y orden', aunque también se aplica a las enseñanzas de Buda, a su paso. Al llegar, en el palacio real se preparaban para servir el almuerzo, entre tanto la sangha hacía una ronda de petición de limosnas. Yo entré en el palacio gracias a Buda, por lo que estuve presente en el encuentro entre padre e hijo.

Al enterarse de esto, el Rey Suddhodana pronunció unas palabras.

-El nuestro es el linaje guerrero de Mahamassata. Ni uno solo de sus guerreros ha pedido limosna.

A lo que el Buda replicó.

-Aquella no es la costumbre de tu linaje real. Pero es la costumbre de mi linaje de Buda. Varios miles de Budas han pasado sus vidas pidiendo limosnas.

Fue entonces que Suddhodana invitó a la sangha al palacio para comer, convite que fue seguido de una charla sobre el darma. Se dice que luego de esto Suddhodana se convirtió en un sotapana.

Un sotapana es un término utilizado en el budismo para describir una persona que ha erradicado los tres primeros grilletes de la mente. Durante la visita de la sangha muchos de los miembros de la familia real se unieron a ella. Ananda y Anuruddha, primos del Buda, llegaron a ser dos de sus discípulos principales. Su hijo Rajula, que para ese momento tenía siete años de edad, también se unió y se convirtió en otro de los diez discípulos principales. Su medio hermano Nanda también se unió y se convirtió en un Arhat.

Durante el quinto _vasana_ , Buda estaba quedándose en Hahavana, cerca de Vesali, cuando recibió la noticia de la inminente muerte de su padre. Fue a visitarlo y le enseñó el darma, luego de esto su padre se convirtió en un Arhat.

La muerte y cremación del Rey sirvió de inspiración para la creación de una orden de monjas, aunque fue difícil, pues Buda era reacio a ordenar mujeres. Su madre putativa Mahapajapati Gotami, se acercó a él y le pidió que la dejase unirse a la sangha, pero Buda se negó a permitírselo.

No obstante, Mahapajapati estaba tan dedicada al camino del despertar que reunió a un grupo de damas reales de los clanes Sakia y Koli que siguieron a la sangha en un largo viaje a Rajagaha. Con el correr del tiempo Ananda defiende su causa y pidio a Buda que reconsiderase su decisión; cinco años más tarde de la formación de la sangha, este accede a la ordenación de monjas. Razonó que las mujeres y los hombres tienen la misma capacidad para despertar. No obstante les dio a estas unas normas adicionales a seguir, las Vinaya.

Durante todos esos años viajamos juntos. él llegó a conocerme y yo a él. Le explique sobre mi situación y el no me juzgo en momento alguno. Aprendimos el uno del otro distintas habilidades. El me enseñó a utilizar la energía de la vida, el Senjutsu y también el Youjutsu, además de mejorar mi Touki. Yo le enseñé mi Magia y mis conocimientos sacados de mis libros.

XXXXX

En algún momento, no recuerdo cual exactamente, Buda fue llamado por un Semi Dios al que llamaban el Emperador de Jade, el gobernante del Cielo según la mitología china y uno de los más importantes Semi Dioses del Panteón Taoísta. Al parecer tenían problemas con alguien llamado Sun Wukong.

Buda y yo nos encontrábamos en camino a una ciudad del norte de Magadha, cuando alguien se presentó ante nosotros. Pude notar un gran poder en él. Era el mayor que había sentido en mi vida, y en parte se parecía al aura que desprendía Ame no nuboko. Debe ser un Semi Dios.

Era un hombre con rasgos chinos, una larga barba negra y un pequeño bigote. Nos examinó a ambos con ojos serios. Yo entrecerré mis ojos, listo para luchar en cualquier momento, pero Buda se mantuvo tranquilo todo el tiempo, pero puedo adivinar que está preparado.

Pero entonces hizo una reverencia en dirección a Buda y luego otra a mi.

-Usted es el Buda, ¿verdad?

-Así es. – Respondió haciendo una reverencia - ¿Quién pregunta por mí?

-Vengo en nombre del Xian. Me gustaría que me acompañara al Palacio Celestial, su residencia. Esta invitado a un banquete. El Emperador de Jade en persona le explicará el motivo de su llamada.

-Muchas gracias. Agradezco su oferta. Iré encantado. Espero que mi amigo aquí presente también pueda ir a ese banquete.

El Semi Dios volvió su vista hacia mí. Pude ver la duda en sus ojos. Seguramente solo le habían mandado a por Buda y solo a él.

-Está bien. Puede venir. – Accedió – Síganme, por favor. Debemos llegar cuanto antes.

Entonces fuimos a Ta-Lo, el mundo origen del Panteón Taoísta, a través de uno de sus cinco puntos de conexión con nuestro mundo, la Montaña Heng Shan. Debido a que estábamos muy lejos de allí usamos un círculo mágico de tele transporte. Una vez llegamos a la cima fuimos tele transportados nuevamente hasta el planeta Ta-Lo. Pero no fue a través de un círculo mágico.

El Semi Dios invocó una especie de puerta sin puertas. Lo único que se podía distinguir era que debajo del marco todo era de un blanco brillante. Mirarle directamente podía provocar dolor en los ojos.

Sin mediar palabra el Semi Dios atravesó el umbral de la puerta, siendo seguido por Buda. Yo miré atrás una vez y luego atravesé también la entrada. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me sorprendí ligeramente. Este lugar no es muy distinto de la Tierra. Puedo sentir que la gravedad es la misma y el aire es respirable. El cielo también es azul y el viento sopla suavemente. El aire parecía ser también respirable. Lo único que noto distinto es el astro rey. Aquí parece ser de luz más blanca que en mi mundo.

A mi lado Buda se mantiene con porte sereno y tranquilo. A veces este hombre me sorprende enormemente. Sigo con mi observación. Parece ser que nos encontramos en la cima de una montaña exageradamente alta, o eso parece. Hay una densa bruma rodeando toda la zona. A lo lejos puedo ver más picos, algunos perdiéndose en la altura.

Un par de metros atrás hay un enorme precipicio cuyo fondo no se ve debido a la bruma. A nuestros costados el precipicio sigue durante largos metros, al parecer rodeando esta zona.

Cuando menciono Palacio Celestial me imaginaba un gran palacio como el del Rey Bimbisara, pero no era así en lo más mínimo. El lugar era de lo más curioso. Una pequeña zona llana con varios altares con una serie de mesas alrededor de un hermoso árbol de frutos que nunca había visto. En todos los asientos había un Semi Dios sentado, mirándonos con curiosidad.

-¿Cuál de estos dos humanos es el Buda? – preguntó uno de los Semi Dioses.

-La pregunta correcta seria, ¿por qué hay dos humanos aquí? Solo ordenamos que trajeran al Buda.

-Con tantos problemas que tenemos y ahora nos trae más. Debíamos haber mandado a otro.

Los Semi Dioses presentes empezaron a reclamar al que había venido a buscarnos. No parecían estar muy contentos con la llegada de otro que no fuera Buda, osea mi persona. El Semi Dios que nos trajo se mantenía impasible, con el rostro sereno, como esperando a alguien en particular.

-No importa. Deberíais ser capaces de diferenciar al Buda del que no lo es. – la voz de un anciano al otro lado del árbol llamó nuestra atención.

Parecía haber una mesa justo delante nuestro, pero debido al árbol nos era incapaz de verle. El Semi Dios a nuestro lado caminó rodeando las mesas hasta pararse frente a una en particular. Allí estaba sentado un anciano vestido con ropas de Emperador parecida a las chinas, el cual poseía un gran poder.

-Permitid que me presente. Soy el Emperador de Jade. Un placer conocer al Buda. – Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza – Y no sé quién eres tú, pero obviamente no puedo hacer como si nada, pues tienes un aura peculiar. – No sentía peligro en sus palabras, por lo que pude relajarme levemente – Muchas gracias por haber venido, Buda.

-Un placer conocerle, Emperador de Jade. Y agradezco que mi amigo aquí presente pueda acompañarme en este viaje. – dijo Buda haciendo una referencia.

Yo le imite por pura educación.

-Por favor, acompañadnos. Hay rica comida y bebida. Pero no toméis del árbol. No es para mortales.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos. Ya empezamos con las prohibiciones por ser "mortales" y ellos "Dioses". Rápidamente prepararon una mesa frente a la del Emperador y nos colocaron varios platos con alimento y agua. Sin duda este planeta debe ser un hermano de la Tierra. Ojala tuviera tiempo para verlo.

-¿Y cuál es el asunto tan urgente por el que me han llamado? Sin duda debe ser muy importante para llegar a este punto.

-¡No oses hablarnos así, humano! ¡Os dije que era una mala idea! ¡No respeta a los Dioses!

-¡Basta! – exclamó el Emperador con autoridad – Solo ha dicho la verdad sin faltar a sus modales. Contén tu lengua.

El Emperador de Jade nos explicó lo sucedido y el motivo por el cual habían llamado a Buda. Obviamente yo no estaba en sus planes, pero no intentaron alejarme de este problema. En parte lo agradezco, pues mi curiosidad es muy grande.

Al parecer Sun Wukong era un mono nacido de una antigua piedra. A lo largo de muchas aventuras se convirtió en Rey de la Montaña de las Frutas y las Flores, aprendió Magia y a cambiar de forma de un maestro taoísta, borró su nombre del Libro de la Vida y de la Muerte, e intimidó a los cuatro dragones para que le dieran armas y armaduras. Con el tiempo, su arrogancia le valió la atención de Yu Huang, el Emperador de Jade del Xian, como se hacían llamar estos Semi Dioses.

Al principio, el Xian intentó apaciguar al Rey Mono, sin embargo, esto probó ser en vano. La arrogancia de Sun Wukong creció hasta que se declaró el Gran Sabio Igual al Cielo. Después que el Emperador de Jade lo excluyó de un banquete real, como acto de rebelión Sun Wukong comió los Melocotones de Inmortalidad de la Emperatriz y las Píldoras de Indestructibilidad del Señor Laozi. Posteriormente se sintió culpable por ello, pero sólo ligeramente, así que siguió siendo un dolor de cabeza para todos en el Cielo. Finalmente, las autoridades celestiales no tuvieron más opción que tratar de subyugarlo.

Peleó contra él Ejército Celestial de cien mil soldados y lo venció, después fue a derrotar a los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales, Erlang Shen y Nezha. Eventualmente, gracias al trabajo en equipo de las fuerzas celestiales, incluyendo la ayuda de muchas deidades, Sun Wukong fue capturado finalmente. Después de que varios intentos de ejecución mortal fallaron, Wukong fue encerrado en el Caldero de 8 Trigramas para ser destilado en un elíxir por las llamas sagradas del Caldero, las cuales se creyeron lo suficientemente calientes para consumirlo. Sin embargo, después de cuarenta y nueve días de cocción el Caldero explotó y Sun Wukong saltó más fuerte que nunca y con la habilidad de "ver" la maldad en cualquier forma que esté a través de sus Huo Yan Jin Jing u Ojos Dorados Fieros.

Habiendo agotado todas las opciones, el Emperador de Jade y las autoridades del Cielo finalmente apelaron a Buda mismo.

-Y ese es el motivo por el cual te hemos llamado. Habíamos oído de un humano que había alcanzado la Iluminación. Si ese era el caso, entonces era probable que pudiera ayudarnos en la captura y subyugación de Sun Wukong.

-Entiendo. Así que ese es el motivo.

-Si. Queremos que lo captures. No lo mataremos si consigues encerrarlo durante un tiempo largo. Demasiados problemas han dado y no nos quedan más soluciones. Dime, Buda, ¿podrás derrotarlo y encerrarle?

Dejando de comer, Buda se quedó varios segundos en total silencio, con los ojos cerrados. Todos los Semi Dioses esperaban pacientes a la respuesta de Buda. Perfectamente podría negarse, pues Sun Wukong no había hecho nada en la Tierra que nos obligara a actuar, pero ante la mirada de mi amigo al abrir los ojos supe que debíamos actuar en contra de un posible mal futuro.

Si lo que decían estos Semi Dioses era cierto, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que ese Sun Wukong fuera a la Tierra a fastidiar o quién sabe.

-Lo haré. Me enfrentaré a Sun Wukong y lo encerrare siempre.

El anciano sonrió contento mientras apoyaba su espalda en el asiento, satisfecho.

-Me alegra oír eso, Buda. Espero que esta empresa vaya por buen cauce. Por ahora descansad y disfrutad del alimento. Luego podréis ir a donde se encuentra Sun Wukong.

Comimos y bebimos tranquilamente, charlando con el anciano sobre Sun Wukong. Había que ir preparado para enfrentarse a ese mono. Yo me mantendría al margen mientras dejo a Buda encargarse. La misión se la habían encomendado a él. Yo intervendría de ser estrictamente necesario.

Una vez que hubimos comido y bebido, el mismo Semi Dios que nos había acompañado hasta este lugar se acercó a nosotros.

-Seguidme, os llevaré hasta el suelo.

Ambos nos levantamos y nos despedimos del Emperador con una reverencia.

-Tened cuidado, y que la suerte os acompañe en vuestro cometido. – esas fueron las últimas palabras del Emperador antes de desaparecer del Palacio Celestial.

Atravesamos la bruma y llegamos al suelo. Sin duda era impresionante. No sé qué tan altas eran las montañas en este lugar, pero eran las más altas que había visto en toda mi larga vida. Podíamos ver perfectamente como la bruma las cubría, pero seguían y seguían ascendiendo. Las bases eran muy anchas y formaban valles.

Revisé a mí alrededor una vez que el Semi Dios se había marchado. No había apenas árboles, aunque si había algo de hierba. No oía ni veía ni sentía ningún animal. Ni por más pequeño que fuese. Es curioso ver el gran cambio entre el Palacio y la superficie.

-Bien, vamos a buscar a Sun Wukong.

Buda empezó a caminar y yo le seguí. En ningún momento hice una pregunta o desconfié de su camino. Si algo había aprendido este tiempo era a fiarme ciegamente de él. No sé cuánto tiempo anduvimos, pero el Sol de aquí ya estaba escondiéndose entre las grandes montañas del horizonte. No parece que hayan pasado muchas horas, y aún nos queda suficiente luz.

Llegamos a una pequeña explanada situada entre una alta montaña, más baja que las demás, pues podíamos ver la cima, y un acantilado cuyo fondo no podía ver. Fue ahí donde encontramos a Sun Wukong.

Medio aproximadamente un metro de altura, caminaba sobre sus piernas traseras, tenía el pelaje de un color dorado, tenía algo en su frente y un pilar de hierro en su mano derecha. Buda se adelantó varios metros, pues yo me quedé parado, esperando.

-¡Hola, hola! – Saludó efusivamente el mono - ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Os han enviado para derrotarme? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Parecéis fuertes! ¡Pero yo soy más fuerte! – sonreía divertido mientras giraba el pilar con suma habilidad.

-Así es, Rey Mono Sun Wukong. Soy Buda, el Buda, y el Xian me ha enviado a para derrotarle y encerrarte.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Esos estúpidos viejos! ¡¿Y envían a un humano?! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto es muy divertido! Pero debes de ser muy fuerte si te han enviado. ¡¿Qué tan fuerte eres, Buda?!

Pero Buda no respondió a su pregunta. Fue entonces que apostó con Sun Wukong que no podría escapar de la palma de su mano. Si lo conseguía entonces nos marcharíamos. En caso contrario no debía resistirse a que lo encarcelara. Wukong confiadamente aceptó la apuesta. Dio un gran salto y aterrizó en una sección desolada del Cielo. Nada había en el horizonte a excepción de cinco pilares por lo que Wukong asumió haber llegado a los límites del Cielo. Para probar que él estuvo ahí, escribió _"El Gran Sabio, Sosia del cielo estuvo aquí"_ en el medio del pilar y marcó el espacio entre el primer y segundo pilar con su orina.

Después saltó de regreso y aterrizó sobre la palma de Buda. Sonriendo, Buda le sugirió que se diera la vuelta. Wukong lo hizo y vio que el "pilar" sobre el cual había escrito era un dedo de Buda. A pesar de pasar tanto tiempo con él, sigo sin poder comprender como es capaz de hacer cosas como esta.

Sun Wukong había perdido. Pero el Rey Mono no pensaba darse por vencido. Frunciendo el ceño, el Rey Mono invocó su poder.

-¡Buda! – exclamó con fuerza.

Entonces varios trozos de tierra se levantaron, creando rocas de gran tamaño. Buda se sentó tranquilamente con las piernas cruzadas, pero entonces una especie de viento dorado empezó a envolverle. Los trozos de roca salieron despedidos hacia mi amigo, pero él no se movía.

-¡Yo soy el más fuerte! ¡No seré vencido por un simple humano!

Para su asombro, cuando las rocas impactaban con el viento dorado de Buda, estas se desviaban o se destruían, pero ningún trozo de piedra, por más grande o pequeño que fuera, podía traspasar el viento. No se por cuánto tiempo exacto ambos se mantuvieron en ese estado, Sun Wukong lanzándole todo tipo de hechizos y materias y Buda defendiéndose con el viento dorado, pero sin duda se extendió más de lo que creía normal.

Entonces fue el momento del contraataque de Buda. La montaña empezó a temblar violentamente y grandes trozos empezaron a desprenderse. Sun Wukong, asombrado, desvió su mirada a la montaña, dándose cuenta de que esta había tomado la forma de un Buda.

-¡No pienso perder ante nadie! – volvió a chillar Sun Wukong mientras daba un gran salto.

Usando su Magia y Touki aumentó la potencia del salto. Esquivó la mano derecha del Buda de piedra y se posó en el antebrazo. Ante la mirada del Buda de piedra empezó a correr a lo largo del brazo en dirección a la cabeza, esquivando la otra mano, la cual se destrozó al impactar con el brazo.

Una vez estuvo encima de la cabeza, volvió a invocar su poder y golpeó furioso con su puño la cabeza. Entonces el Buda de piedra se rajó en dos por completo, empezando a desmoronarse. Con gran habilidad, Sun Wukong llegó al suelo, saltando entre las rocas que caían.

Con un nuevo chillido de mono, retó a Buda. Cogió su pilar de hierro y corrió hacia mi amigo, pero este nuevamente no se movió. Intentó golpearle en el costado, pero la barrera detuvo el golpe en seco. Gruñendo furioso, empezó a golpear la barrera desde todos los ángulos, pero no conseguía traspasarla.

Entonces tuve un escalofrió. Miré hacia el cielo, pues de ahí venia la sensación. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver una mano inconmensurable bajar rodeada de fuego. Sun Wukong se alejó muchos metros de Buda y entonces hizo algo que me sorprendió. Clavó los pies en el suelo y empezó a crecer. Sus ropas se desprendieron de su cuerpo y su tamaño se multiplicó muchas veces. Ahora parecía un mono gigante.

Rugiendo hacia la mano se golpeó el pecho repetidas veces y esperó el impacto de la mano. Por un momento temí que esa mano me aplastara a mí y a Buda, pero entonces comprendí que no tenía nada que temer. Así que me mantuve en mi posición.

Tal y como esperaba, la mano no me aplastó. Es más, parecía haberse encogido lo suficiente para ocupar el espacio entre Buda y Sun Wukong, pero tenía la sensación de que seguía siendo inmensa.

Podía oír los rugidos de furia de Sun Wukong al verse superado, pues ni bien pasó diez segundos, la palma impactó contra el suelo, enterrando al mono gigante. Justo después del impacto, la montaña empezó a derruirse sobre la palma, enterrando al Rey Mono.

Una vez que hubo acabado la batalla, el viento dorado dejó de envolver a Buda, el cual se puso de pie. Ambos nos acercamos al enorme túmulo de rocas. Era difícil, pero podíamos escuchar algunos rugidos y chillidos de Sun Wukong.

-No está muerto. – dije.

-No, no lo está.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará ahí?

-Hasta que su espíritu sea puro. Es travieso, pero se ha desviado del camino. Debe retornar a él para salir.

-No sé cómo lo haces, pero no dejas de sorprenderme con tus habilidades. – sonreí mientras nos poníamos en marcha, rumbo hacia el Palacio.

-Quien sabe, amigo mío. Quizás algún día alcances la Iluminación. Después de todo, te quedan muchos siglos de vida. – me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos nos reímos un rato mientras el Sol de este planeta empieza a ocultarse del todo entre las montañas. Siguiendo el camino de vuelta volvemos al lugar donde nos habían dejado. No paso mucho hasta que el mismo Semi Dios vino por nosotros. Su cara de total asombro nos decía más de lo que sus palabras podrían decir.

Haciendo una reverencia nos volvió a llevar al Palacio Celestial, donde los Semi Dioses que nos habían recibido con duda y desconfianza, ahora nos recibían con respeto y alegría.

-Veo que lo has logrado, Buda.

El Emperador se había levantado de su asiento y caminado hacia nosotros.

-El trabajo ha sido cumplido. Cuando Sun Wukong vuelva al camino entonces será libre de su prisión.

-Me alegra escucharlo. Es muy travieso, y no es malvado, pero no sabe distinguir entre el bien y el mal. Espero que en el tiempo que pase en su prisión de tierra y rocas recapacite.

Nos ofrecieron una última comida antes de marcharnos.

-Gracias por haber acudido a nuestra llamada, Buda.

Haciendo una reverencia, ambos atravesamos el portal entre planetas, volviendo a la Montaña Heng Shan.

-Ha sido corto pero intenso, ¿no te parece? – le pregunté a Buda mientras miraba el cielo.

-Ciertamente ha sido un trabajo difícil. Ahora debemos buscar un sitio para descansar, pues debo retomar el camino.

XXXXX

Después de aquel suceso volvimos a reunirnos con la sangha, pero entonces tuve que volver a marcharme justo antes de reunirnos con ellos. Habían pasado demasiados años y no quería levantar sospechas de mis amigos.

-Me temo que debo despedirme, amigo mío. – le digo a Buda mientras ambos observamos desde lejos el lugar donde la sangha estaba reunida.

-Si. Eso parece. Pero ha sido un placer y un honor conocerte, amigo mío.

Con una sonrisa ambos nos despedimos. No necesitamos más. Yo marcho rumbo al oeste, camino a Persia, pero antes quiero pasar a ver al viejo Rey Bimbisara. Desgraciadamente había llegado demasiado tarde, pues el viejo Rey había muerto mucho antes de mi llegada a la capital. Intentando pasar desapercibido, conseguí la información de su muerte. Había dos versiones. Desgraciadamente yo no sabía cuál era verdad, pues no estuve con él. Una lástima.

Una de las versiones decía que su hijo Áyata Shatrú, inducido por Devadatta, puso a su padre en prisión y tomó el trono de Magadha. Más tarde cuando Áyatashatru cayó gravemente enfermo, Bimbisara sintió lastima por él. Áyata Shatru, arrepentido de sus acciones, envió a sus guardias a liberar a su padre. Bimbisara, pensando que estos iban para torturarlo, se suicidó.

La otra versión cuenta que Ajatashatru mató a su padre, o lo mató de hambre en prisión. Incluso otras dicen que Bimbisara descubrió los planes de su hijo y, al verlo tan obsesionado con el poder, simplemente abdicó voluntariamente al trono a favor de su hijo.

Por cierto, Devadatta era un monje budista, primo de Buda, quien después de la Iluminación de Buda, lo siguió como monje pero más tarde, apoyado por la comunidad budista y llevado por el deseo de popularidad, se convirtió en su enemigo.

Pero Bimbisara seria recordado por varios motivos:

Magadha se convirtió en el imperio más poderoso de esa zona.

Anexionó el estado de Anga, situado al este de Magadha, de gran importancia económica por su puerto, al que ingresaban al río Ganges los barcos del sur de la India. Aumentó su influencia con enlaces matrimoniales con los reinos vecinos.

Su primera esposa fue la hija del rey de Kosala.

Dedicó gran atención a la administración y a las obras públicas.

Construyó la nueva capital de Rashgrija, en sustitución de la antigua Guiri Vrasha. No se conocen las razones, aunque quizá fueran económicas o estratégicas.

En fin, con esta última noticia empecé el abandono de la India y puse rumbo a Persia. Algo me decía que aquel lugar iba a ser bastante animado.

XXXXX

No sé exactamente si tengo mala suerte o pésima mala suerte. Han pasado muchos años desde que abandone la India y llegue al Reino de Persia gobernado por el Rey Darío I el Grande. En un principio no tuve problemas, pues me mantenía alejado de las zonas conflictivas. Indios, egipcios, libios, tracios, escitas y griegos. El Imperio Persa tenía conflictos en todos sus frentes, pero sin duda alguna el más importante estaba en occidente con los griegos. Pero aquello me pillaba muy lejos. Más bien me preocupaba la frontera oriental, donde yo me encontraba.

Caminé durante largo tiempo por la parte oriental de Persia. Conocí algunas aldeas y sus habitantes. Era gente extraña en comparación con los indios. Su cultura era interesante. Apenas me quedaban unos meses en las aldeas, pues en este reino eran muy desconfiados del extranjero y su trato hacia mí lo demostraba.

Me encontraba caminando por una extensa llanura desértica. Apenas había hierba. Casi todo era roca y arena. El sol en lo alto era más caliente de lo normal. El aire cálido venia del este. Este era sin duda un sitio árido y desértico. No se cuánto tiempo llevo por aquí. Demasiado. Hace días que no cómo. Apenas he podido beber gracias a mi Magia. Estoy agotado. No he encontrado nada de nada en este inmundo lugar. Pero lo único que puedo hacer es seguir.

El sol está cerca de llegar a la línea del horizonte. Pronto vendrá el frio de la noche. Tengo que buscar algo para refugiarme. Pero, antes de poder realizar esa tarea, siento algo. Una presencia horripilante, espantosa, aterradora e imponente.

Es la primera vez que mi cuerpo se estremece de miedo. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera cuando me enfrente al ejército de demonios en mi tierra natal. Pero no es para menos, pues mi enemigo es un dragón… un Dragón Maligno

Es un dragón gigante con tres cabezas y seis alas gigantes. Tiene escamas muy oscuras con un tono de púrpura.

Yo desenfundo a Ame no nuboko, poniéndome en guardia, empezando a concentrar Magia y Touki.

-¿Qué demonios? – murmuré

-Yo soy Aži Dahāka.

-¿Quién eres tú, humano?

-Eres interesante. Un insecto con un aguijón molesto.

Las tres cabezas hablaron casi al mismo tiempo. Apenas había espacio de tiempo entre el acabar de una y el terminar de otra.

-Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo. Tú eres un dragón, ¿verdad?

-¡Si, si, si!

-Eres más listo de lo que pensaba, mono.

-¡Soy un dragón! ¡Un poderoso dragón!

-¡Soy un poderoso dragón!

-¡Soy el dragón que controla todas las Magias!

-¡Y tú vas a morir luchando contra mí! ¡Deberías sentirte honrado!

Tan solo un segundo paso y empezamos nuestro combate. Yo me envolví en aire, esquivando el fuego exhalado del dragón, elevándome en el cielo. Empecé a lanzar hechizos eléctricos, pero Aži Dahāka coloco una fuerte barrera que detuvo completamente todos los ataques, entonces lanzo varios ataques mágicos como contraataques, ataques de elemento luz.

No pude evitar sorprenderme ante el enorme poder de los ataques mágicos. Tenían una intensidad enorme y una gran acumulación de Magia de luz concentrada. Blandiendo a Ame no nuboko, destruí la gran mayoría, usando mi Magia defensiva para crear una barrera, la cual contuvo el resto de hechizos.

Impulsándome hacia Aži Dahāka, blandí nuevamente al lanza, intentando cortar al dragón, pero para mi sorpresa, nuevamente había creado no una, sino diez poderosas barreras defensivas. Me sorprendí enormemente al ver como solo había roto siete.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Aži Dahāka utilizo otro tipo de Magia, empezó a crear un sin número de círculos mágicos en el cielo, fuego, agua, aire, electricidad, oscuridad y demás. Entonces usó magia de tele transporte, alejándose varias decenas de metros de su posición.

Entonces toda la zona se llenó de un gran número de círculos mágicos. Yo me estremecí, pues el número era más que demasiado. Estaba demasiado dudoso. No sé si con mi actual poder podría con todo eso.

Los numerosos ataques mágicos empezaron a volar hacia mí. Yo acumule poder en la lanza y me envolví en una poderosa barrera defensiva y Touki.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Gire trescientos sesenta grados, creando una honda de corte horizontal perfectamente redonda, destruyendo la mitad de los ataques. Otros tanto impactaron contra mi barrera, la cual aguantó un rato antes de destruirse.

CRASH

Demasiados ataques mágicos poderosos. Cuando la barrera fue destruida expulsé mi Touki violentamente, consiguiendo que la gran mayoría de los ataques mágicos que quedaban impactaran con mi aura de Touki, evitando que me golpearan.

Pero no fue suficiente.

BOOOM

-¡Arg!

Varios ataques impactaron en distintas partes de mi cuerpo. El dolor es intenso. Usando el Senjutsu consigo disminuir el dolor y poder seguir luchando.

-Sigue vivo.

-Bien, podemos divertirnos más tiempo.

-¡Vamos, vamos!

Creando nuevamente un gran número de círculos mágicos, Aži Dahāka se preparaba para atacar nuevamente. Cerrando mis ojos, regulando mi respiración, convoque mi Touki, envolviendo mi puño. Al contrario que antes de conocer a Buda, en el cual apenas tenía un control adecuado de mi Touki, ahora he descubierto su secreto. Aun me queda mucho por aprender, pues no soy Buda, pero mi control ha mejorado notablemente.

-¡Detén esto! – chillo mientras doy un puñetazo al aire.

ZUUUM

Una gran onda de Touki sale despedida de mi puño a gran velocidad. El suelo tiembla a su paso y la arena se alza violentamente del suelo, esquivando la onda. Aži Dahāka sonríe contento mientras levanta una serie de poderosas barreras.

BOOOM

Mantengo la lanza apuntando hacia el frente mientras que con mi mano libre emano Maná. La gran nube de polvo y arena provocada por la explosión era tan alta y densa que no podía ver a mi contrincante, por lo que tenía que usar el Senjutsu para localizarlo. El desgraciado seguía en la misma posición.

-¡Un buen ataque!

-Además de un aguijón molesto es mago y usuario de las artes sabias.

-¡Un buen contrincante!

Aprieto los dientes al verle intacto. Había restos de barreras mágicas y círculos de ataque. Parece ser que se había defendido de mi ataque y al ver que no había sido suficiente había usado Magia ofensiva para destruir mi ataque.

No sé cuánto tiempo extendemos la batalla, pero el sol ya se ha ocultado y el cielo naranja pronto dejará paso a la oscuridad de la noche iluminada por la luna y las estrellas.

Las tres cabezas inhalan con fuerza y exhalan ardiente fuego. Creo un grueso muro de hielo, el cual detiene momentáneamente el mar de llamas. Aprovechando el poco tiempo preparo una nueva serie de defensas mágicas.

CRASH

El muro de hielo se rompe. Cristales de hielo caen al suelo mientras gran parte del muro se derrite. El fuego dragontino me alcanza, pero mis defensas mágicas pueden soportarlo. También disminuyo la temperatura, pues el calor es insoportable.

Invoco nuevamente mi Magia, colocando la palma en el suelo. Al instante grandes bloques de piedra se separan del suelo, elevándose violentamente. Algunos golpean con fuerza al dragón.

-¡Cough!

Las tres cabezas se quejan por ser ataque sorpresivo. Ahora provoco que el polvo y la arena gire violentamente en torno al dragón, impidiéndole ver. Con ayuda del Senjutsu puedo saber dónde se encuentra. Corro en su dirección mientras embullo la lanza con su poder.

-Jojojo. Un buen truco

-Esto es divertido

-Pero no nos detendrás.

Escucho a través de la cortina de arena y polvo. Entonces hago que choque con Aži Dahāka, esperando haberle cegado siquiera un segundo.

ZAS

Bien, no me he equivocado.

-¡Arg!

-¡Eso nos ha dolido!

-¡Divertido! ¡Muy divertido!

He conseguido atravesar el hombro izquierdo de este maldito ser. Ha invocado una barrera, la cual se ha roto pero ha desviado mi ataque. La sangre empieza a emanar de la herida. Es la primera vez que consigo hundir mi lanza en su carne. Hasta ahora solo he podido hacerle algunos arañazos, moratones y alguna fractura de hueso, pero no algo como esto.

-¡Nos toca! – exclamaron las tres cabezas.

Entonces aumentó su poder. El número de círculos mágicos aumentó considerablemente, así como su poder y concentración de Maná y poder dragontino. ¿Acaso solo ha jugado conmigo hasta ahora?

La capacidad de la Magia de este Dragon Maligno ya no se podía describir como algo increíble, ese poder está casi al mismo nivel del poder de un Semi Dios. No es comparable al del Emperador de Jade, pero casi está al nivel del Semi Dios más débil. En su batalla anterior, Aži Dahāka no había usado Magia tan poderosa como esta.

-Pues bien, ahora añadiré mi poder prohibido.

-Estoy lejos de ser alguien ordinario.

-Enséname si puedes defenderte de esto.

Conforme las cabezas dijeron esas palabras, la forma de los círculos mágicos empezó a cambiar. Las figuras que aparecieron en los círculos mágicos eran glifos escritos con un lenguaje extraño. No los reconocía, pero no me dan buena espina. No, nada buena.

Los círculos mágicos emitieron un brillo peligroso. El Maná empezó a distorsionarse. lo que surgió de los círculos mágicos fueron llamas purpuras en forma de cráneos y ciclones que giran alrededor de ellos, un rayo de color negro brillante, un gigante de un solo ojo y demás cosas extrañas.

Esa Magia no era para nada normal. Poder prohibido… poder maldito. Todo tipo de Magias aumentadas con Magia Prohibida.

Mi cuerpo tiembla. Sin duda alguna este poder si iguala a un Semi Dios sin problema alguno. Nuevamente solo puedo defenderme e invocar todo mi poder defensivo. Ame no nuboko responde a mi llamado, emitiendo una violenta aura. Mi Touki y Maná también giran violentamente a mí alrededor. Ahora solo puedo escapar.

Con una sonrisa asquerosa, Aži Dahāka envía todos sus ataques hacia mí. Mis barreras resisten la primera oleada, pero no la segunda. El aura de Ame no nuboko resiste la segunda, pero no la tercera. Mi Touki resiste la tercera… pero no la cuarta.

Demasiados, demasiados ataques desde todos lados. ¿Este es el poder de un Dragón Maligno? Sinceramente esto es aterrador. Otra vez el mismo error. Primero con los demonios de mi tierra natal… y ahora con este ser. ¿Acaso no puedo vivir tranquilo sin que seres como estos se crucen en mi camino? Si sobrevivo a esta… no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

Me defiendo o intento defenderme del resto de ataques mágicos. Muchos consiguen golpear mi cuerpo, hiriéndome hasta hacerme sangrar y romperme algún hueso. Por suerte incluso este dragón tiene un límite, pues los círculos mágicos han desaparecido después de acabarse su Maná.

Respiro con dificultad mientras observo la hermosa luna plateada y los miles de puntitos brillantes en el cielo oscuro. Agarro nuevamente mi lanza con fuerza mientras invoco las fuerzas que me quedan. No pienso morir sin luchar.

Aži Dahāka sonríe divertido y contento. Entonces creó un círculo mágico. El paisaje de la zona fue restaurado por completo. Volví a colocarme en postura de batalla, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que había caído en una trampa, pues el paisaje empezó a distorsionarse y a oscurecerse.

Perdí la consciencia.

XXXXX

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡¿Qué harás ahora?!

-No escapara. ¡Nadie escapa!

-¡Divirtámonos con su cuerpo! ¡Destrocémosle!

Para desgracia del castaño, lo que hizo el dragón con su cuerpo no era algo que todos pudieran ver u oír y soportar.

La lanza, incapaz de hacer algo sin una mano que la blanda, solo podía esperar el amargo fin de su compañero.

XXXXX

-¡Padre, despierta!

Escuché un llamado. Una voz infantil. Abro mis ojos y no puedo evitar no asombrarme. Reconozco este techo… el techo de mi hogar con Hikari. Bajo mi vista a mi pecho y mi asombro crece al ver una pequeña niña de unos seis años sentada en mi pecho con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Si, al fin despiertas! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Prometiste llevarnos a la poza!

Sonrió al ver la gran sonrisa de esta niña… mi hija. Muchas preguntas rondan por mi cabeza pero mi mente no es capaz de parar y buscar una respuesta. Cuando salimos de la casa mi hija me guía hasta un niño. Debe tener unos tres años.

-Hermano, vamos, que padre nos va a llevar.

-¡Si! – chilló el niño.

-¿Entonces os llevara? Bien, pero volved temprano.

Trago saliva al reconocer esa voz. Y como olvidarla. Miro sobre mi hombro hasta ver a mi amada Hikari, la cual llevaba dos cuencos de comida para limpiar.

-Venga cariño, iros ya o llegareis tarde. A tu madre no le gustara no ver a sus nietos durante la comida.

Yo solo puedo asentir. Grandes son mis ganas de abrazarla y besarla, pero mis hijos… mis hijos… tiran de mí.

Vamos a la poza, jugamos todo el día, y volvemos antes de la hora de la comida. Una vez de nuevo en la aldea me emociono al ver a todos mis amigos y conocidos vivos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Esta vez sí beso a Hikari como no lo había hecho en siglos. Ella se sorprende, pero no se aparta.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás muy raro. – dice con una sonrisa divertida.

-Nada. Solo que… hoy me siento muy bien.

Cuando vamos a la casa de mis padres les abrazo durante un largo rato. Ambos también sorprendidos pero no rechazan el abrazo. La comida es muy animada, lo mismo que la tarde y la noche.

Van pasando los días y días. He perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevó aquí. La alegría de mi corazón se desborda, pero todo mi ser sabe que esto no es real. Sé que esto solo es producto de un hechizo. A saber que estará haciendo con mi cuerpo ese maldito ser.

Dejo mi cuenco en el suelo mientras la tristeza me embarga. Es hora de despedirse.

-Amor, ¿te ocurre algo? – me pregunta mi esposa.

No, no me hagas esto Hikari. No me pongas esa cara, por favor.

-He de irme.

-¿No puedes quedarte? Podemos hacer todo eso que siempre soñaste.

Sus palabras perforan mi corazón. Su intento de hacerme cambiar de parecer. Incluso mis hijos me abrazan pidiéndome que me quede con ellos. Ojala, ¡ojala pudiera! Pero solo viviría un sueño, una mentira, y lo sabría.

-En serio he de marcharse. Pero quien sabe. Quizás cuando llegue el momento podamos volver a vernos.

Con una sonrisa triste ambos asienten. El mundo empieza a distorsionarse y a volverse oscuro.

-Adiós Ise.

-Adiós padre.

-Adiós Hikari… adiós hijos.

Y finalmente todo se vuelve oscuro.

XXXXX

Media hora pasó entre la marcha del dragón y la muerte de Issei. El cuerpo del castaño había sido desmembrado sin piedad ni misericordia. Sus extremidades amputadas al igual que su cabeza. Su pecho abierto, sus músculos y tendones desgarrados y las graves quemaduras del fuego dragontino mostraban en varias partes sus huesos.

Era una imagen que muchos no podrían soportar.

No muy lejos de la zona de lucha, un grupo de mercaderes humanos pasaban cerca de la zona, buscando un buen lugar para levantar un campamento. Los ruidos y temblores de la lucha entre Issei y Aži Dahāka les habían llamado la atención. Los mercaderes, desviándose de su ruta pero manteniéndose cautos, caminaron hasta el lugar donde estaba el destrozado cuerpo de Issei, el cual era custodiado por Ame no nuboko.

Los mercaderes se horrorizaron ante el espectáculo y se maravillaron ante la hermosa lanza. Uno de ellos intentó cogerla, pero se retiró al instante, totalmente aterrado. Otro lo intento y acabó igual. Ninguno más intentó cogerla y se mantuvieron un poco apartados.

Miraron el cuerpo de Issei, aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Pero eran hombres bondadosos, por lo que decidieron unir los restos y darles sepultura. Primero aprovecharon uno de los cráteres para crear una tumba. Luego, poco a poco y con respeto, fueron depositando los trozos del cuerpo de Issei, uniéndolos sin unirlos. Una vez que el cuerpo estaba completo le echaron arena, enterrándolo. Dijeron unas frases que eran dichas para los difuntos y se marcharon, dejando la lanza, pues ninguno se atrevía a acercarse.

XXXXX

Vale, esto es muy extraño. ¿No se supone que estaba en mi tierra con mi esposa e…? Oh, ya veo. Ahora entiendo. Ha sido todo un engaño. Un hechizo. Tsk, maldita sea. ¿Pero cómo es que sigo vivo?

Hum, intento moverme pero me es imposible. Si, reconozco esta sensación. Es tierra. ¿Estoy enterrado? Bien, cálmate. Sin duda estas varios metros bajo tierra, pues ni con toda mi fuerza puedo salir. Bueno, no me queda otra.

Invocando mi Touki hago una pequeña onda expansiva, liberándome del montículo de arena encima de mí.

-Cof, cof.

Toso al haber aspirado polvo. Es muy molesto. Una vez que consigo salir de mi tumba me alejo varios metros de la nube de polvo que he creado. Mi mente no consigue recordar nada luego del hechizo. Ni siquiera mi diario tiene algún pequeño recuerdo. Miro al cielo y veo con asombro que el sol ya ha sudado en el horizonte. No muy lejos Ame no nuboko me espera alegre.

-Genio. He muerto y resucitado y no sé ni cómo. Pse. Espero averiguarlo en algún momento. – mascullo.

Camino hasta la lanza, la cojo y la guardo en mi dimensión de bolsillo. Estoy demasiado agotado como para portarla. Pero para mi sorpresa, invocar mi Magia me ha agotado por completo.

-Tsk. Ese maldito dragón. Ha sellado mi Magia y mis demás habilidades. – mascullo al intentar invocar Touki sin conseguirlo – Un dragón poderoso, sin duda alguna.

Bueno, pues ahora a…

PAM

¡Algo me ha golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza! ¡Duele!

PAM

Otro golpe. Maldición, dos golpes seguidos en mi nuca. ¡Intentan dejarme inconsciente!

PAM-PAM-PAM

Genial… salgo de una… para meterme en otra.

XXXXX

Issei cae inconsciente al suelo mientras un grupo de treinta hombres del ejército persa le rodean.

-Ya tenemos a otro. ¡Apresadle bien y con fuerza! He necesitado cinco golpes para dejarlo así. Este hombre es fuerte. – dijo el líder mientras dos soldados esposaban a Issei con esposas de hierro.

* * *

Bueno, empezamos este segundo arco con un breve resumen de lo que ha "vivido" durante estos siglos. No había mucho que poner, por lo que solo será este cap.

Segundo, ciertamente si alguno busca en la Wikipedia, vera que parte del capítulo esta sacado de ahí. El motivo es que necesitaba esa información para explicar varias cosas. No ha sido por relleno, sino para que entendáis lo relatado en este cap. Espero que haya servido y no haya dejado dudas.

Y bueno, su primer encuentro con un dragón. No ha sido agradable precisamente, ¿eh? Bueno, algunos dirán que he hecho al dragón muy poderoso, pero vamos, no por nada es un dragón maligno súper poderoso, incluso antes de fortalecerse con dicho objeto. ¡Debe mostrar su poder! Además, le atacó en su punto más débil.

En fin, espero haya gustado.


	9. Entre griegos y persas - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: en DxD uno no puede fiarse de la categoría de los dragones. Solo hay que ver a Midgardsormr y Vritra (en la mitología no son mierdecillas precisamente XD)

THE BLACK SHIELD: pobre pobre Issei. Sale de una para meterse en otra XD

Nico48825: bueno, el pobre acaba de volver de entre los muertos y estaba mu atontado. Ademas, incluso siendo tan resistente, un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza le duele a cualquiera... y si es más de uno entonces peor XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 7:

 **ENTRE GRIEGOS Y PERSAS – PARTE 01**

* * *

Me duele mucho la cabeza. Maldita sea, en serio duele. Algo ha pasado, ¿pero el qué? Recuerdo haberme despertado en una tumba de arena después de perder contra Aži Dahāka, ¿pero luego?

-Por fin despierta.

Escuché una poderosa voz masculina hablar para un segundo después alguien me agarrara y tiraran al suelo.

-¡!

Aprieto los dientes, pues sin duda alguna me ha tirado a un duro suelo sin miramientos. Noto la arena en mi boca. Intento ponerme de pie, pero me doy cuenta de que tengo mis manos encadenadas con una dura y gruesa esposa de hierro. ¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Levantadle!

Dos personas me cogen por los brazos y me levantan hasta ponerme de pie. Apoyo firmemente los pies en el suelo, intentando que mi mente vuelva a funcionar. La cabeza aun me da vueltas y siento el cuerpo cansado y dolorido. Sea lo que sea que ese maldito dragón hizo con mi cuerpo aún sigue ahí. No puedo usar mis habilidades. Al menos me queda la lanza y mi propia fuerza física.

-Hum, sin duda parece alguien fuerte. ¿Cómo están las esposas?

-Están bien, Sargento.

-Bien. Llevadlo con el resto de esclavos.

Tiraron de la cadena de las esposas, haciéndome trastabillar, pero consigo mantenerme nuevamente de pie. Avanzan a paso rápido. Mi vista se va aclarando poco a poco, consiguiendo observar a mí alrededor con bastante más claridad.

Estoy en un enorme campamento, eso sin duda. Hay muchos hombres, desde jóvenes a ancianos. Hay muchas hogueras, pues la noche era cerrada. Hay muchos que apenas llevan ropa mientras los otros están enfundados en armaduras persas.

Sin duda estoy en el campamento de un ejército. ¿Pero que hace un ejército tan lejano a la frontera oriental? No lo entendía.

-Dejadlo con los demás.

Tiraron y me tiraron al suelo junto a un grupo de esclavos. Eran esclavos por las pintas y las ropas. Apoyé mi espalda en una roca, intentando agudizar mis sentidos.

-Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

Giré mi cabeza, clavando mi mirada en un joven que no tendrá ni veinte años, pero estará cerca. Es bastante alto, de corta cabellera castaña y profundos ojos negros. Su cara delgada los hace parecer más profundos. Tenía el cuerpo delgado aunque también atlético. Me miraba con una sonrisa ladina.

-No, no lo soy.

-¿Y de dónde eres?

-De ninguna parte.

-Hmph. No pareces tener muchas ganas de hablar, ¿verdad?

-No es eso. Simplemente que no sé qué está pasando aquí.

-Eso es sencillo de responder. Eres un esclavo que usaran para engordar el ejercito que él Rey Darío va a enviar contra los helenos.

-¿Una guerra contra los helenos?

-Así es.

-No pensaba que él Rey Darío tuviera interés en los helenos, allí tan lejos.

-Y no lo tenía, pero sucedieron varias cosas que les volvió contra ellos.

En un principio me sorprendió la lucha, pues tenía entendido que los helenos solían luchar entre ellos, pero parecía ser que cuando otro enemigo llegaba a sus tierras, entonces podían aliarse. El motivo de la guerra, según me explicó este joven, empezó unos veinte años antes de mi llegada a Persia. Me sorprende que sepa sobre esto, pero al parecer su padre le conto.

Los persas entraron por primera vez en contacto con los helenos desde las expediciones de Asia menor de Ciro. Si bien es cierto que muchas áreas coloniales griegas mediterráneas orientales se encontraban bajo dominio persa, esta tierra les atraía poquísimo. Tras la dominación de Tracia, durante la que de paso se avasalló también Macedonia, los helenos independientes confiaban en que perdieran pronto el interés.

Atenas intentó prevenirlos, al aliárseles mediante un pacto que los persas entendieron como un sometimiento formal. Aunque los helenos jónicos habitantes de las costas asiáticas menores disfrutaban de numerosos privilegios se alzaron unos quince años después. Los atenienses rompieron la alianza y enviaron apoyo militar. Un año después ocuparon y destruyeron Sardes, la capital de la satrapía Lidia.

El contraataque masivo persa alcanzó hasta Chipre.

El punto final de este levantamiento jónico se considera la toma y destrucción de Mileto seis años después de destruir Sardes, considerada la iniciadora de las revueltas. Y para prevenir futuros disturbios, se envió en dos años después una expedición de castigo, que sin embargo fracasó. Tracia y Macedonia, que se habían desprendido del Imperio Persa durante los levantamientos, fueron reconquistadas, pero la expedición contra Atenas fracasó al estrellarse la flota contra el monte Athos durante una tormenta.

Un año después el Rey Darío regresó a la vía diplomática. Envió embajadores a todas las ciudades-estado de Hélade, pidiendo _'la tierra y el agua'_ , el cual era un símbolo de sumisión. La gran mayoría de ciudades respondieron favorablemente a su petición, temiendo la ira del rey persa.

En Atenas, por el contrario, los embajadores fueron juzgados y ejecutados. En Esparta, simplemente fueron arrojados a un pozo. Este hecho dibujó firme e inexorablemente las líneas de batalla para el conflicto que había de llegar. Esparta y Atenas lucharon juntas contra los persas.

Pero al parecer Esparta sufrió una serie de maquinaciones internas que desestabilizaron su situación. Las ciudades de Egina se sometieron a los embajadores persas, y los atenienses, preocupados ante la posibilidad de que Persia utilizara esta isla como base naval, pidieron a Esparta que interviniera.

Cleómenes viajó a Egina para tratar personalmente con sus habitantes, pero ellos acudieron al otro biarca de Esparta, Demarato, que apoyó la resolución egineta. Cleómenes respondió acusando a Demarato ilegítimo, con la ayuda de los sacerdotes de Delfos. Demarato fue reemplazado por su primo Leotíquidas.

Con los dos diarcas en su contra, los eginetas capitularon, entregando rehenes a los atenienses como garantía de su palabra. Sin embargo, en Esparta se tuvo conocimiento de los sobornos de Cleómenes en Delfos, y fue expulsado de la ciudad. En el destierro, intentó ganarse el apoyo del Peloponeso septentrional, ante lo que los lacedemonios se echaron atrás y le invitaron a regresar a la ciudad. Cleómenes, no obstante, había llegado demasiado lejos, y en un año después fue encerrado, acusado de locura, y murió al siguiente día. Aunque el veredicto oficial fue de suicidio, es presumible que fuera asesinado. Le sucedió su hermanastro Leónidas I.

Aprovechándose del caos existente en Esparta, que dejaba a Atenas aislada, Darío decidió lanzar una expedición anfibia para castigar definitivamente a Atenas y Eretria. Había reunido un ejército en Susa, hacia donde nos dirigíamos, el cual marcharía hacia Cilicia, donde había fabricado una flota. Al parecer el mando de la expedición le fue concedido a unos tales Datis el Medo y Artafernes, hijo del sátrapa Artafernes.

-Y ese es el motivo por el cual nos vamos directos a Hélade.

-Entiendo, así que todos los de aquí van a engrosar el ejército.

-Así es. Tu y yo, compañero, somos esclavos que serán reclutados a la fuerza en el gran ejercito de su Majestad Darío de Persia. – sonrió burlón.

Si este joven decía la verdad, entonces mi viaje no cambiaría su destino final. Después de todo, he tenido un gran interés en ver la cultura griega.

-Por cierto, me llamo Aesop, hijo de Agapetos.

-Issei, Issei Hyodo.

-Es un nombre extraño.

-No eres el más indicado. – me burlo.

-Cierto. Hyodo, ¿el nombre de tu padre?

-No. Es mi apellido.

-¿?

-Déjalo, cosas mías.

-Como quieras. ¿Y cómo te han capturado? Pareces alguien muy fuerte.

-Incluso al hombre más fuerte pueden capturarle si son los suficientes. Desgraciadamente yo había acabado una dura pelea y acabe demasiado agotado. No les fue difícil capturarme. – expliqué mientras me masajeaba los hombros.

-Ya veo. Yo vengo del oeste, más precisamente nací durante las revueltas jónicas. Por eso se lo que ocurrió. Mi padre las vivió.

-¿Sigue vivo?

-No. – Me respondió con tristeza – Desgraciadamente murió hace un par de años por una herida infectada y mal curada. Mi madre también falleció durante una pequeña revuelta. Estos malditos persas me hicieron esclavo injustamente, pues no participe en dicha revuelta. – murmura con obvio disgusto y odio mientras mira a un par de soldados pasar delante nuestro – Pero ahora solo podemos bajar la cabeza y seguir sus órdenes. No tengo ganas de morir, así que tendré que callar y hacer lo que digan.

Creo que yo también debería hacer lo mismo. Puedo ser superior físicamente, pero el número de hombres aquí es bastante elevado. Hombres armados y entrenados. Soldados. Y estoy seguro de que usarían a los esclavos como escudos humanos.

Desgraciadamente no puedo hacer uso de mis habilidades mágicas o el Touki y Senjutsu. Ese maldito dragón… Podría invocar a Ame no nuboko con gran esfuerzo. ¿Pero valdría la pena? ¿Estaría dispuesto a aniquilar a cualquier humano que se cruzara con esa arma? No, no lo creo. Me prometí no usar mis habilidades especiales para dañar a humanos normales.

Creo que lo mejor será mantenerse cayado durante el largo viaje hasta Hélade. Tengo entendido que los helenos son hábiles luchadores. Un plan a largo tiempo empieza a forjarse en mi mente. Soy un hombre muy paciente, así que puedo permitirme la espera.

-… Ojala pudiera volver a mi casa, a Hélade. Pero desgraciadamente será aniquilada. Los persas… oyen, ¿estás bien? – miro interrogante al joven. Parece que ha estado hablando todo el tiempo – No me has escuchado. Eres malo, viejo. – me sonríe con burla.

-Lo lamento. Estaba pensando en el modo de escapar tanto del ejército como de la propia Persia.

-¿Escapar? ¡Ja! Buen chiste. De aquí no salimos… o por lo menos vivos. La milicia es obligatoria a partir de los veinte, a menos que seas esclavo como yo. Y escapar sería considerado desertar, y los desertores no tienen un buen trato, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida como soldado persa a sufrir la muerte por desertar.

-¿Y si te dijera que no podrán ir a por ti y el lugar sería totalmente seguro?

Ante mis palabras y mi leve sonrisa, Aesop me mira curioso y desconfiado.

-No existe tal lugar.

-¿En serio crees eso?

-Por supuesto.

-Amigo mío, ¿me recuerdas cual será nuestro destino?

\- Hélade. Luchar contra los helenos sublevados y aplastarlos.

-Exacto. Ahí podremos marcharnos.

-Ya me dirás tu como.

-Aun no lo sé, pero te puedo asegurar que algo se me ocurrirá. Después de todo, tenemos mucho tiempo hasta enfrentarnos a los helenos.

No pudimos charlar más tiempo porque nuestros guardas nos ordenaron guardar silencio y dormir. Obviamente a mí no me hacía demasiada falta. Había dormido más que suficiente, pero mejor disimular.

Mi joven amigo masculló algún insulto y se acostó en el duro suelo. Yo me acomodé lo mejor posible y me puse a planear y a buscar la manera de conseguir liberar mi poder.

XXXXX

Durante los dos días siguientes anduvimos por el desierto en dirección oeste. Durante ambos días pude aprender sobre Aesop y el resto de esclavos. Pero eso no fue lo que mantuvo mi interés y preocupación.

Pude descubrir el motivo de mi agotamiento mágico y de artes sabias. Aži Dahāka me había bloqueado mi Circuito Mágico y Circuito Vital con poderosos hechizos prohibidos. Me llevara muchos meses conseguir eliminarlos… o eso espero. Ese dragón es sin duda temible. Capaz de hacerme lo que me hizo y soportar los ataques de Ame no nuboko. Pero lo peor era como se reía a pesar de las heridas que le cause. Tiemblo de pensar en volver a verlo.

Durante el tiempo que transcurrió entre mi captura, la llegada a Susa y luego a Cilicia, pude aprender sobre el ejército persa. Todos los persas debían pasar por un servicio militar obligatorio. Unos cuatro años a partir de los veinte de edad. Aunque el equipo era más o menos estándar, dependía del propio soldado comprarlo, por lo que variaba en calidad. Y además podían darse variantes según la zona de reclutamiento.

Se podían dar unidades especializadas en algunas regiones. La base era una compañía de cien hombres, que formaba un cuadro con diez pelotones. El Sargento de ese pelotón se situaba delante, mientras los demás soldados se ponían en fila detrás. De forma que la compañía era un cuadro de cien hombres, con los jefes de pelotón en primera línea.

Los Sparabara llevaban un escudo, normalmente grande ligero y rectangular llamado _spara_ , hecho de tiras de fibra vegetal unidas con correas. Además de una lanza de unos dos metros. Eran los encargados del cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras que el resto de soldados llevaban un arco compuesto corto y algún arma de mano. De esa manera, la compañía flechaba al enemigo mientras se protegía tras la línea de sparabara.

La unidad de élite de la infantería persa eran los Inmortales, llamados así porque eran diez mil soldados profesionales al mando directo del ShaHanSha, Rey de reyes, y cada vez que sufrían una baja, se sustituía inmediatamente para estar al número completo. Eran entrenados en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con lanzas, espadas, pero también eran excelentes arqueros. Su estatus de élite hacía que fueran de mayor calidad. Podían llevar bajo la ropa una coraza de escamas.

Sin embargo la infantería no era lo mejor del Imperio, su caballería era realmente lo que sobresalía, y lo que hiso que el Imperio Persa fuera tan grande.

Siendo los persas un pueblo de oriente, la caballería era la élite del ejército. Formada o por mercenarios especializados, como los arqueros a caballo ligeros escitas, o por la nobleza persa, que solía ser caballería pesada, que solía cargar al enemigo cuando este estaba debilitado por las constantes flechas.

Se distingue entre las armas el arco compuesto persa. Todos los soldados del Imperio, exceptuando mercenarios como los hoplitas helenos, debían saber usarlo. Hecho de varios materiales, huesos, tendones, etc, el resultado era un ligero arco que podía generar gran potencia en el disparo. su corto porte le permitía ser usado montando a caballo.

El común de las tropas usaba un simple sombrero de material ligero para protegerse del sol, solo las unidades pesadas y de élite usaban cascos. El casco olimpio, hecho de bronce, cubría solo la parte de arriba de la cabeza, pero combinado con los largos escudos era protección suficiente.

En su mayoría, las tropas no usaban mucha armadura, en ocasiones usaban el linothorax griego. Las tropas de élite sí que disponían de los recursos para comprar armaduras más resistentes como por ejemplo la armadura laminada. Podía hacerse de láminas de metal o también de materiales endurecidos. Ofrecía buena protección contra golpes de espadas o flechas. Era además algo más flexible que la pesada armadura de bronce.

Durante aquel viaje los esclavos fuimos entrenados como miembros para la infantería persa. Incluso el joven Aesop se había visto obligado. Los entrenamientos eran duros para los humanos, pero a mí no me suponía problema alguno. Dado que mis habilidades físicas superiores seguían intactas, enfrentarme contra uno de los soldados, aunque fuera un Inmortal, no me era complicado, claro que tampoco lo derrotaba con facilidad, pues no quería que sospecharan de mi condición.

Aesop se quedó asombrado de mi capacidad al igual que los altos mandos. Pero ellos desconfiaban de mí, por lo que me mantuve en la clase más baja. Aesop me pidió algunos consejos y entrenar conmigo de vez en cuando. Obviamente no me negué. Es posible que en un futuro dependamos el uno del otro.

Una vez llegamos a Cilicia pudimos observar la poderosa flota y el gran ejercito del Rey Darío en su intento de conquistar Hélade.

La flota consistía en seiscientos trirremes. El número de soldados era algo descomunal, superando fácilmente los veinte mil. Cada miembro de la infantería se armaba con un arco, una lanza corta y una espada, portaba un escudo de mimbre, y su armadura consistía como mucho en un jubón de cuero. La única excepción a esta regla podía darse en las tropas de etnia persa, que podrían haber vestido un pectoral o armadura de escamas.

Las fuerzas de élite de la infantería persa parece que consistían en las tropas de etnia persa, además de medos, casitas y escitas. La caballería rondaba entre mil y tres mil jinetes. Estaba compuesta normalmente por jinetes de etnia persa, bactrianos, medos, casitas y escitas. La mayoría de estos probablemente luchaban como caballería ligera.

-Definitivamente los helenos están perdidos. – murmuró abatido Aesop – Contra un ejército como este, y si es verdad lo que me han contado de la situación griega, definitivamente perderán. Los persas ocuparan toda Hélade y nuestras esperanzas de huida desaparecerán.

-No te sientas abatido tan pronto, amigo mío. Los números no siempre ganan las batallas.

-Puede ser. Pero alientan.

El grupo venido desde Susa, el nuestro, avanzó hasta reunirse con el resto de la infantería persa. Descansamos aquel día para coger fuerzas para el largo trayecto hasta el lugar de desembarco. Aquella noche, todos durmieron tranquilos a espera de la corta y rápida batalla, según ellos, contra sus enemigos helenos.

XXXXX

Una vez que el ejército estuvo al completo, tanto la infantería como la caballería embarcó en los trirremes y embarcamos a la guerra. El ejército persa partió de Cilicia en dirección a Rodas. Datis asedió infructuosamente la ciudad de Lindos. Viendo el fracaso navegamos hacia el norte, siguiendo la costa jónica hasta Samos, donde vamos al oeste rumbo al mar Egeo. Nuestro siguiente destino fue Naxos. Lo que se pretendía era escarmentar a sus habitantes por el fallido asedio de hacía una década. Muchos de sus habitantes huyeron a las montañas, pero aquellos que cayeron en manos persas fueron esclavizados. Después quemaron la ciudad y sus templos.

Una vez terminado el asunto en Naxos continuamos con nuestra ruta. La flota se aproximó a Delos, ante cuya visión muchos delios también abandonaron sus hogares. Tras la demostración de poder llevada a cabo en Naxos, Datis intentaba mostrar clemencia al resto de islas, si éstas se sometían a su yugo. Envió un heraldo a la isla, proclamando:

 _Hombres sagrados, ¿por qué habéis huido, malinterpretando mis intenciones? Es mi deseo, así como la orden de mi Rey, no dañar la tierra donde nacieron los dos dioses, y tampoco a sus habitantes. Volved, pues, a vuestros hogares, y habitad en vuestra isla._

Entonces, quemó trescientos talentos de incienso en el altar de Apolo, para mostrar su respeto por uno de los dioses de la isla. La flota bogó entonces de isla en isla a lo largo del Egeo, tomando rehenes y reclutando tropas en el camino a Eretria.

Finalmente llegamos a la ciudad de Caristo, en la costa meridional de Eubea. Sus ciudadanos rehusaron entregar rehenes, por lo que fueron asediados y sus campos arrasados, hasta que se sometieron a Persia.

Partiendo de Eubea, la flota se dirigió al primero de sus objetivos principales: Eretria. los eretreios dudaban cuál era el mejor modo de actuar: huir a las colinas, resistir un asedio, o rendirse a los persas. La decisión mayoritaria fue permanecer en la ciudad. Los eretreios no intentaron estorbar el desembarco, ni su avance, permitiéndoles así que iniciáramos un sitio.

Atacamos las murallas durante seis días, con pérdidas en ambos bandos. El séptimo día, no obstante, dos reputados eretreios abrieron las puertas de la ciudad, traicionando la plaza a los persas. La ciudad fue arrasada, los templos y santuarios saqueados y después quemados. Los habitantes supervivientes, de acuerdo a las órdenes de Darío, fueron esclavizados.

La flota se dirigió posteriormente hacia al sur, bajando por la costa ática hasta desembarcar en Maratón, aproximadamente a unos cuarenta kilómetros de Atenas por consejo de Hipias, hijo del anterior tirano de Atenas, Pisístrato. Los atenienses, unidos a una pequeña fuerza procedente de Platea, marcharon a Maratón, y consiguieron bloquear las dos salidas al valle de Maratón.

Lamentablemente para los persas, la caballería no pudo ser bien usada en la invasión a Hélade, ya que el terreno no es apto para los caballos. Y obviamente los combates con infantería eran lo predominante en Hélade.

El armamento de los helenos era el propio de una infantería pesada. Se protegían con un casco, un escudo, una coraza, cnemidas y brazaletes de bronce. Blandían una espada, una larga lanza y asían un escudo de piel con láminas de metal. Combatían en filas cerradas, de modo acorde a la formación de la falange, sus escudos formaban delante de ellos una muralla. Los esclavos fueron liberados poco antes de la batalla para servir de infantería ligera, honderos y lanzadores de jabalina.

-Aquí estamos. Ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino… Maratón. – Murmuró Aesop – Este es nuestro destino. Aquí viviremos o moriremos, pero Hélade será destruida.

-Aún es pronto, amigo mío. Veamos cómo se va desarrollando.

Poco a poco ambos ejércitos fueron moviéndose. Los helenos se mantuvieron en posición defensiva mientras los persas desembarcaban su ejército. Los trirremes fueron acercándose a la costa, bajando la infantería. Pero ninguno de los dos osaba atacar.

Las posiciones se mantuvieron durante cinco días, tras los cuales los helenos decidieron atacar mientras nosotros aun nos encontrábamos en el mar.

-¡Increíble! ¡Están locos! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre atacar con tal desventaja numérica?! – exclamó mi amigo asombrado e indignado por el actuar de los helenos.

-¡Vuelve abajo a remar! – exclamó uno de los altos mandos mientras usaba su látigo para mandarnos a los remos.

Ambos fuimos junto al resto de esclavos y empezamos a remar con fuerza en dirección a la costa. Algunas podíamos ver como se iba desarrollando la batalla en tierra mientras acercábamos nuestra nave.

El ataque griego empezó con una marcha, en filas cerradas, cuya aceleración devino en una carga en los últimos cien metros, para llegar con plena velocidad hasta el enemigo. Esta táctica presentaba la ventaja de estar menos tiempo bajo la lluvia de flechas de los arqueros persas, cuyo alcance máximo era de unos doscientos metros.

Mis compañeros esclavos no podían evitar sorprenderse ante el atrevimiento y la táctica griega. Según escuchaba, ningún otro ejército había osado realizar tal acción. Los persas se quedaron sorprendidos, porque dicha carga rayaba en la locura, dado que no tenían caballería o arqueros. Seguramente los persas estaban habituados a que sus adversarios helenos les tuvieran miedo y huyeran en lugar de avanzar, como había ocurrido en el trayecto hasta aquí y seguramente había ocurrido en las revueltas jónicas.

Los helenos atravesaron las líneas persas sin atascarse ante las andanadas de flechas, protegidos por sus armaduras, y golpearon las líneas enemigas. Los persas fueron sorprendidos. Seguramente esperaban que sus oponentes fueran un blanco fácil y detener su progresión. El choque de la falange de helenos fue devastador. El poder acumulado por la falange fue tal que el impacto arrolló a los infantes persas.

-¡Remad más rápido, malditos desgraciados! – exclamaba nuestro superior mientras hacia chasquear el látigo. Obviamente no le estaba gustando lo que estaba viendo.

Los persas no tenían ni escudos ni armaduras apropiadas para defenderse de tal ataque. No disponían prácticamente más que de su piel para oponerse al blindaje griego y no tenían apenas nada que pudiese penetrar el muro de escudos.

Los flancos helenos dispersaban fácilmente a las tropas que se les enfrentaban porque consistían en tropas reclutadas en el Imperio o jonios poco motivados y por ende más débiles en el centro. Dichas tropas se desbandaron y subieron presas del pánico a bordo de sus barcos. El centro persa resistió mejor porque estaba compuesto de tropas de élite quienes, a su vez, hundieron el centro de una línea delgada de hoplitas helenos, hasta que los flancos helenos lograron envolverlos. De hecho, las tropas griegas dispuestas en las alas renunciaron a perseguir a las tropas derrotadas y cayeron en el centro del ejército persa en una maniobra de tenaza perfecta.

Fue ahí cuando vi la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde mi captura.

-Aesop, este es el momento. - Mi joven amigo me miró con ojos de asombro al verme ponerme de pie - ¡Escuchadme, compañeros esclavos! ¡Este es nuestro momento para conseguir la libertad!

-¡Cállate maldito perro y rema! – chilló el persa.

Chasqueó el látigo en mi dirección, pero yo me aparté. Con mi fuerza destrocé las finas esposas de hierro, liberándome. El persa me miró aterrado y furioso, blandiendo nuevamente el látigo. Otra vez lo esquivé, corrí hacia él y le golpee con la palma abierta en el centro del pecho, provocando que chocara con fuerza contra la pared. Aesop me miró con total asombro al demostrar mi gran fuerza física.

-Debes de ser un hijo de algún Dios. – le escuché murmurar, pero ignore esa frase.

-¡Si queréis vuestra libertad… entonces seguidme y luchad por ella!

Los gritos de mis compañeros esclavos resonaron en toda la embarcación. Cogí las llaves y se las pase a Aesop, el cual se liberó y empezó a liberar a los demás. Se ayudaban los unos a los otros. Por mi parte mantenía a raya a todo soldado persa que intentara bajar a interrumpirnos.

Una vez que todos estuvieron liberados subimos a cubierta, tirando al agua y matando a todo soldado persa que intentara detenernos. Una vez que tomamos el control de dicha nave les miré y les hable nuevamente.

-¡Bien compañeros! ¡Ahora vamos rumbo a Hélade! ¡No habrá otro lugar donde podáis estar a salvo!

Se miraron dudosos, pero accedieron. Con Aesop observamos los últimos momentos de esta gran batalla.

El centro persa se replegó en desorden hacia las naves, perseguidos por los helenos. Dichos combatientes del centro del ejército persa fueron aniquilados hasta en el agua. En la confusión, los helenos perdieron más hombres que en el momento del choque entre los dos ejércitos. Soldados persas huyeron hacia las marismas donde se ahogaron. Los helenos lograron la captura de seis naves persas, mientras que las otras lograron escapar. Nosotros fuimos la séptima nave que los helenos capturaron.

Realmente, cuando llegamos a la costa, los helenos rodearon la nave, apuntándonos con sus armas. Yo les dije a mis compañeros que salieran tranquilamente con las manos en alto.

-¡Alto! ¡No les ataquéis! – Exclamó un líder griego llamado Temístocles – Obviamente son esclavos. Les he visto librarse de los persas de esta nave. Además están desarmados. Pero tampoco me fio, así que bajad sin arma.

-No llevamos arma alguna. Están en el fondo del mar con los persas. – dije mientras bajaba de la nave de un salto.

Los demás me siguieron, bajando con cuidado, mirando con desconfianza a los helenos. Puede que no les apuntaran con las armas, pero claramente estaban atentos a nuestros movimientos.

-¿Quiénes sois? – exigió saber Temístocles.

-Somos esclavos persas, o éramos esclavos persas. Venimos desde la frontera oriental del Imperio.

-¿Cómo habéis conseguido liberaros? Hasta ahora todos los esclavos que hemos encontrado estaban esposados con esposas de hierro. ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

La desconfianza era clara. Tanto su rostro como sus ojos me lo mostraban. Pude notar la mirada de mis compañeros esclavos. Incluso Aesop me miraba con duda. Después de todo había roto unas cadenas de hierro frente a todos ellos, cosa que ningún otro había logrado.

-Mi cadena estaba oxidada y tenía varias grietas. No me fue difícil romperlas.

Aesop entrecerró los ojos, evidenciando su desconfianza en mi versión. Después de todo, él había sido mi compañero de viaje. Por suerte tanto los helenos como los antiguos esclavos parecieron tragarse la mentira. Eso me relajaba, pues ahora mismo no tenía ni idea de que otra escusa inventarme.

-Bien, podéis quedaros. Pero estaréis bajo vigilancia.

Mientras los navíos persas se alejaban de la costa, los helenos fueron recogiendo a sus muertos. Más de seis mil cuerpos persas yacían en el terreno tras la batalla. Los helenos perdieron únicamente doscientos hombres.

Entonces observo que la flota persa no está tomando el rumbo que debía para volver a Asia.

-Ahora deberíais volver a Atenas. No creo que los persas decidan dar por acabado esta guerra sin intentar un último golpe. – le advierto a su máximo mandatario, un tal Milcíades.

-Yo también lo creo, pues la flota no está tomando el rumbo de vuelta a Asia.

Y ciertamente así fue. La flota llevaba el rumbo de Atenas. Pero la flota necesitaba una decena de horas para poder doblar el cabo Sunión y arribar a Falero.

-¡La flota persa va hacia Atenas! ¡Reunid a los hombres, dejad unos pocos! ¡Vamos! ¡Debemos llegar antes que ellos! – ordenó Milciades.

Yo y mi grupo nos quedamos en Maratón, ayudando a los que se habían quedado con los cuerpos de los muertos. Para sorpresa de varios ex esclavos, los helenos enterraron a sus muertos en este mismo lugar.

-A los muertos de Maratón se les ha concedido un honor especial. Serán enterrados donde han muerto, y no en el cementerio del Cerámico de Atenas. – nos explicó uno de los soldados.

Durante más de diez horas, incluso con la noche cerrada, seguimos enterrando cadáveres de helenos. Los persas se quedaron dónde estaban. Aun no les tocaba. A día siguiente, a poco más del medio día, un emisario vino a nuestro encuentro. Al parecer traía muy buenas noticias. Para sorpresa de todos nosotros, un ejército llegó justo detrás.

Con una marcha forzada de siete u ocho horas, los helenos llegaron justo antes que las escuadras navales enemigas. Los persas, al percatarse de la maniobra, renunciaron a desembarcar y regresaron a Asia. Ese mismo día llegó el ejército de Esparta, el cual teníamos enfrente, tras cubrir doscientos veinte kilómetros en tres días. Los espartanos visitaron el campo de batalla de Maratón, reconociendo que los atenienses habían conseguido una gran victoria.

-Esta es sin duda una gran victoria. – Admitió el líder del ejército espartano, Leónidas, Rey de Esparta – Pero esos perros persas volverán. – Advirtió - ¿Y quiénes son ellos? – preguntó mirándonos a mí y a mis compañeros.

-Son esclavos persas, o lo eran. Hicieron un motín y echaron a los soldados persas al mar o bien los mataron. Tomaron el control de la nave y llegaron hasta aquí. Han estado ayudándonos a enterrar a nuestros muertos.

Durante todo el día terminamos de enterrar a los muertos, tanto helenos como persas. En ese momento nos dieron a elegir donde querían que fuéramos. No intentaron hacernos esclavos, lo cual fue muy agradecido. Cada uno decidió un rumbo distinto luego de ir a Atenas. Algunos decidieron irse más allá de la frontera griega, al oeste. Otros decidieron irse a distintos pueblos de Hélade y otros decidieron irse al norte.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Aesop.

Estábamos cerca de llegar a Atenas, según nos habían informado. La verdad es que también me hacia esa pregunta. No le respondí en ese momento, demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza. Al ver que no le respondía, mi joven amigo se acercó a uno de los lideres helenos, Temístocles.

-Disculpa pero, ¿podría saber que pensáis hacer con nosotros?

-Sois libres. Podéis hacer lo que queráis, excepto ser ciudadanos helenos de pleno derecho.

-Bueno, supongo que es mejor que ser esclavo.

-No sois esclavos por lo que habéis hecho durante la batalla. Si os hubiéramos encontrado como al resto no hubierais tenido tanta suerte. – dirigió una mirada de reojo a los persas que habían sido apresados.

Mirándole con recelo, Aesop volvió a mi lado. Durante el resto del trayecto a la ciudad-estado, nadie hablo. Ni atenienses ni persas ni espartanos. Ni siquiera los antiguos esclavos dijeron una palabra.

-Tengo la sensación de que sería bueno quedarnos en Hélade. – le murmuré.

-¿En serio?

-Cómo has oído, no nos consideran esclavos, pero tampoco ciudadanos helenos. Podríamos pasar un tiempo aquí y ver como son las cosas. Sinceramente hace mucho que deseo conocer al pueblo griego y esta es una buena oportunidad. Además, eres griego, ¿no?

-Eso fue hace mucho, amigo mío. Dudo que me consideren griego. Pero hare como dices. Quedémonos un tiempo hasta recuperarnos y veamos cómo están las cosas por aquí. Si nos son favorables entonces nos quedamos. En caso contrario sería buena idea marcharnos.

-Sea así pues.

Aesop y yo decidimos quedarnos en Hélade. Tenía mucho interés en conocer este lugar, este pueblo y su cultura. Además, lo más probable es que los persas vuelvan a intentar conquistar esta región, así que debemos ayudar en la defensa… si este pueblo es como lo cuentan.

Tal y como hicieron antes, tardamos más de ocho horas en llegar a la ciudad, pues tuvimos que descansar al anochecer. Los persas eran mantenidos bajo vigilancia en todo momento. Podría atreverme a decir que los espartanos parecían desear que se sublevaran.

XXXXX

A la mañana siguiente reanudamos la marcha con la salida del sor. Dado que no teníamos prisa no íbamos forzados, pero tampoco íbamos lentos. Sin pausa pero sin prisa. Los espartanos nos dejaron cuando estuvimos a unos kilómetros de llegar a Atenas. Temístocles y Milcíades les agradecieron la ayuda, aunque llegaran totalmente tarde. La hora estaba cerca del mediodía cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. El asombro en los ojos de Aesop debía ser parecido al mío, pues sin duda la vista era hermosa.

Vimos Atenas por primera vez, una enorme ciudad blanca.

Durante el trayecto Temístocles nos habló sobre cómo era la ciudad. Un brillo de orgullo aparecía en sus ojos según me iba relatando mientras pasábamos por la ciudad.

Las murallas parecían imponentes según nos acercábamos y las atravesábamos. Los ciudadanos aclamaban con vítores el regreso de sus guerreros luego de enterrar a sus muertos y abucheos a los esclavos persas capturados durante la batalla.

La ciudad tiene grupos de edificios que conforman la polis. Estos están ubicados de tal manera que en la parte más baja se encuentra las viviendas y en la parte más alta la Acrópolis. Entre estas dos construcciones, el camino de ascenso escarpado, toma curvas que nos permiten visualizar desde cualquier punto la belleza y las imponentes vistas de los templos.

Pudimos observar el Teatro de Dionisio. Era un edificio destinado a actos religiosos y políticos. Se utilizaba para discursos, para competencias culturales y para representar tragedias.

El territorio ocupado por la villa se dividía en solares, cada uno de los cuales pertenecía a una familia. Estos solares también tenían una parcela de tierra cultivable para fomentar el cultivo en cada familia.

Las fuentes tenían una especial importancia dada la irregularidad de las precipitaciones, la sequía y aridez del clima.

Y por encima de toda la ciudad… la Acrópolis, un lugar ubicado en el punto más alto de la ciudad, destinado a albergar los edificios religiosos como los templos, propileos, santuarios, etc.

Este sitio estaba cercado por una muralla perimetral y en el interior del mismo había desniveles de terreno, los cuales iban comunicando los distintos edificios que forzaban las vías de circulación.

El Templo es una zona sagrada de propiedad divina delimitada por muros de piedra, el cual contaba con un altar elevado en donde se realizaban sacrificios. Los Propileos eran lugares sagrados que se encontraban en la entrada de la Acrópolis. Propiciaban de puerta. Los Santuarios eran lugares de oración.

Esta Acrópolis, aparte de servir para las funciones religiosas, tuvo en sus principios, funciones defensivas. Luego se transformó en un lugar exclusivo para el culto de los dioses.

-Es sin duda un lugar asombroso. – Murmuró Aesop - ¿Cuánta gente crees que vivirá aquí?

-Sin duda más que el ejército de Darío. – Respondí con total sinceridad – Esta es una de las ciudades más grandes que he visto. Posiblemente solo sea superada por la ciudad de Bimbisara.

-¿Quién?

-Un Rey de oriente.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Yo no me creo lo que les has contado sobre las cadenas. Estoy perfectamente seguro de que estaban perfectamente. – Yo sonrió de lado al notar su dura mirada sobre mí - ¿Eres algún Dios? Nunca te he visto sangrar, tus habilidades físicas están muy por encima de nosotros, rompiste unas esposas de hierro, cosa que ni el más fornido de los esclavos ha podido hacer. ¿Quién eres realmente?

-¡Jajajaja! – No pude evitar carcajearme, llamando durante un instante la atención de todo el ejército – Después de tantos meses juntos, ¿en serio me preguntas eso?

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo preguntar? Es la primera vez que he podido ver algo como esto. Ningún hombre puede hacerlo, y ningún Héroe, a excepción de Heracles, posee tal fuerza. ¿Eres acaso un Dios o eres el hijo de un Dios?

-No soy ningún Dios, Aesop. Es más, ni siquiera reconozco la existencia de un Dios por el simple hecho de que lo que otros llaman Dios yo lo llamo Semi Dios, pues no tenemos la misma idea de divinidad. Y no, tampoco soy un Héroe, pues no soy hijo de Dios alguno, eso te lo puedo jurar por mi vida.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué eres? ¿Eres siquiera humano?

-Soy humano, pero ciertamente no del mismo tipo que tú. Diría que soy un escalón superior vosotros, pero eso sería arrogancia más que obviedad, pues si realmente fuéramos superiores no estaríamos prácticamente extintos.

-¿Extintos? ¿A qué te refieres? No te entiendo.

-Quiero decir que yo soy el último de mi especie, te lo puedo asegurar.

Aesop guardó silencio, quizás analizando mis palabras. Soy sincero con él porque sé que puedo serlo. Hemos estado juntos desde mi captura por los persas hace meses. Nos conocemos muy bien. Puede que no totalmente, pero sí muy bien.

-Vale. Por ahora te creeré, pero aun no te has ganado mi total confianza. Pero no entiendo algo que has dicho. Has dicho que no tienes la misma idea de Dios que nosotros. ¿A qué te refieres?

-He viajado durante mucho tiempo por toda la tierra y en todos los pueblos que he estado siempre tenían por Dioses aquello que no podían comprender. El Dios de la lluvia, el Dios del Sol, el Dios de la Luna. ¡Bah! ¡Chorradas! La lluvia tiene su explicación, el día y la noche tienen su explicación. Pero claro, a esas Divinidades no les interesa que los humanos sepan.

-¿Has conocido a algún Dios?

-A un grupo en uno de los reinos al este de la frontera oriental de Persia. Son impresionantes, eso no lo negare. Su sola presencia muestra su poder, algo que casi me hizo postrarme, pero no lo consiguió. Un Dios para mi raza es un ser omnipotente, omnisciente y omnipresente. Pero no he tenido pruebas de ninguno que cumpla con todo ello, por eso no considero a ninguno un Dios. ¿Un Semi Dios? Sí, eso sería más acertado.

-No creo que muchos estén de acuerdo con esa idea. Ciertamente hay cosas que no podemos explicar, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea obra de algún Dios.

-¿Tú crees en Dioses?

-¡Pues claro! ¡En los Dioses que habitan en el Olimpo! ¡Zeus, Poseidón, Hades y demás!

-Ya veo. Bien, tú cree en lo que quieras, pues yo no te juzgare.

-Es increíble. Normalmente no todos aceptarían las cosas como tú estás haciendo ahora.

-Eso depende de la tolerancia. Soy alguien bastante tolerante. Eso y la paciencia es algo que aprender con el largo pasó de la vida.

Dejamos de charlar para seguir escuchando las explicaciones de Temístocles sobre la ciudad. Fue finalmente cuando llegamos a nuestro destino… el Ágora.

El Ágora era originalmente un lugar de reunión y encuentro del pueblo. Es un lugar cívico, y junto a este se encuentran los organismos del estado. También se comerciaba, por eso se dice que las funciones primordiales llevadas a cabo son políticas, sociales y religiosas.

Dentro del Ágora existen distintos edificios como el Estoa, un edificio de forma rectangular, de gran longitud y contenido por una hilera de columnatas; cumpliendo con la función de albergar a los peregrinos, y servía para el comercio, el Templo, lugar de pequeñas representaciones religiosas, en donde todo el pueblo se reunía, y no para rendir culto como en los templos de la Acrópolis, el Odeón de Agripa, un salón destinado para conciertos musicales, con un pequeño escenario que estaba techado y el Bouleterión, la Cámara del Consejo.

Allí estaban reunidos los políticos gobernantes de la ciudad así como un gran número de aldeanos. Milcíades y Temístocles fueron los más aclamados al ser los lideres, aunque dichos vítores se acallaron al recordar a los muertos.

-¡Milcíades! ¡Temístocles! – Uno de los políticos se acercó a ambos para abrazarlos – ¡Los héroes de Atenas que han repelido el ataque de Darío! ¡Los Dioses estaban de su parte! – Rodé los ojos ante aquella exclamación - ¡Descansad, guerreros nuestros, os lo habéis ganado! ¡En los próximos días celebraremos unos juegos como celebración!

Los vítores se escucharon por encima de cualquier palabra. Incluso dudo que pudiera escuchar a Aesop si me hablara en este momento. Los persas miraban con odio e ira a las gentes y los antiguos esclavos estaban nerviosos.

-¡Y aquí están los esclavos del ejercito de ese maldito Rey Persa! – Gritó otro político acercándose a los persas encadenados - ¡Esto es la demostración de que no podrán destruirnos! ¡NO podrán derrotar al pueblo griego!

Nuevamente más vítores.

-¿Y quiénes son ellos? Esos esclavos no están esposados. – dijo otro político mirándonos con asco.

-No son esclavos. – Explicó Milcíades - ¡Estos son hombres libres, así como los esclavos que vinieron con nosotros en la batalla! – Alzó la voz para acallar a la multitud - ¡Nos ayudaron durante la batalla contra los persas! ¡Demostraron su valía! ¡Son hombres libres, pero no ciudadanos helenos! ¡Que nadie ose intentar hacerles algo!

Ante la imponente voz de Milcíades nadie osó decir nada malo.

-Milcíades tiene razón. Ha sido una batalla dura. Los persas no se esperaron nuestro ataque y cayeron bajo nuestras lanzas. Estos hombres – nos señaló – fueron esclavos que se liberaron de sus cadenas y capturaron una nave persa, acabando con todos los soldados persas. Han demostrado su valor y merecen respeto por ello.

-Sea así pues. Podéis quedaros en la ciudad, si es vuestro parecer. – Se disculpó con nosotros - Tendréis libertar de o bien quedaros o bien marcharos, pero nadie os detendrá. Pero he de advertir que si os quedáis con nosotros deberéis acatar nuestras reglas.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento. – Agradecí como representante de los antiguos esclavos – Han sido meses muy duros y nos gustaría descansar. Pero ciertamente mucho de mis compañeros han decidido ya sus destinos.

-En ese caso os prepararemos aposentos en la ciudad para vuestro alejamiento.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, todos los ex esclavos agradecieron el gesto y el trato. Los soldados dejaron la formación y marcharon con sus respectivas familias. Nosotros, los ex esclavos, fuimos guiados por Milcíades y Temístocles hasta nuestros nuevos aposentos, un pequeño barrio no muy alejado del Ágora. Compartiríamos las casas entre varios de nosotros, pero no nos importaban. Muchos habían compartido muchas cosas en estos meses.

Me di la vuelta para hablar con Aesop y sonreí divertido al ver como se sonrojaba hasta la raíz de su cabello ante la sonrisa de una joven ateniense.

-Deberías decirle algo. – le murmuro.

-¡! ¡Calla! – me chilla avergonzado mientras entra raudo en la casa.

Yo me carcajeo y saludo a la joven, que me devuelve el saludo. Ser tan joven es sin duda algo divertido. Me trae recuerdos de aquella época que parece tan lejana. Una vez entro en la casa me informo de lo que ocurre. La gran mayoría de mis antiguos compañeros han decidido quedarse un par de días en la ciudad y luego se marcharan.

Nos dejaron limpiarnos en las bañeras de la casa y limpiarnos la piel con aceite. Era extraño, pues he conocido otras formas de limpiar la piel. Limpiaron los largos cabellos, pues la mayoría de los hombres helenos tenían así los cabellos.

Me fijé en que la vestidura de hombres y mujeres eran bastante distintos. A diferencia de nosotros las damas griegas usaban los chitones ajustados hasta el talle, pero se hacían amplios en la falda, a través de pliegues, y decoraban sus atavíos mediante joyas. Resaltaban su figura con un cinturón y remarcaban su busto con un strophion.

El calzado unisex era de sandalias, o sea, un trozo de suela, sostenido a los tobillos, con tiras.

Una vez aseado nos vestimos como los helenos. Era bastante sencilla. Consistía en un chitón o túnica larga, a veces hasta los tobillos, en ocasiones ceremoniales, sujeta por un cinturón, y en los hombros por una fíbula, y un himatión, una capa que se envolvía al cuerpo, hecha de una sola pieza de tela, sujeta en ciertas ocasiones con una esclavina o clámide.

Una vez que ya estuvimos limpios y vestidos de acuerdo a la moda griega, salimos de casa a explorar la ciudad. Para evitar problemas decidieron ir en dúos o tríos. Aesop y yo fuimos juntos. Gracia me hizo al notar a la joven griega acercarse a nosotros nada más salir de la casa.

Mi sonrisa no podía ser ocultada al ver como reaccionaba mi joven amigo. Y era entendible. Esta joven ateniense debía ser menor que Aesop. Quizás unos tres años. Larga cabellera rubia y ojos castaños. Y era casi tan alta como el joven.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Metrodora hija de Zenon. Formáis parte del grupo e hombres libres que ha llegado con el ejército, ¿o me equivoco?

Aesop empezó a tartamudear mientras su cara y cuello se volvían rojos como un tomate. Al ver que el pobre no iba a contestar algo entendible, decidí tomar la palabra, aunque estuve tentado a no hacerlo, pues esa actitud parecía divertir a la joven ateniense.

-Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo y él es Aesop. Estoy seguro de que estará MUY contento de ser guiado por ti, si es tu deseo.

La joven me miró levemente con un brillo cómplice. Aesop me miraba horrorizado. Pobre, me da tanta risa.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces seré vuestra guía por la ciudad! ¡Hay mucho que ver!

-No creo que haya prisa. Después de todo nos quedaremos de seguro unos días.

-¿Solo unos días? – pareció decepcionada.

-¡S-solo hasta ver como es esta ciudad! – exclamó Aesop.

-¿En serio? ¡Fantástico! Iré a informar a mi hermano.

Con rápidos pasos desapareció por una puerta de la que estoy seguro seria su casa.

-Es bella. De eso no hay duda. Bien por ti. – le doy una palmada en la espalda.

-¡¿P-pero que dices?!

-¡Jajajaja!

No pasó mucho hasta que la joven Metrodora salió con un hombre de apariencia joven. Tenía el mismo color de cabello y ojos, pero parecía ser varios años mayor que ella. Nos dirigió una mirada desconfiada, sobre todo a mi joven amigo. Metrodora nos presentó y le presento. Su saludo fue bastante seco, pero no parecía importarle a Metrodora.

Tuvimos una charla y luego nos pusimos a recorrer la ciudad. Yo me mantenía con el hombre mientras la joven paseaba al lado de Aesop, que parecía estar más atento a la distancia que les separaba que a sus explicaciones.

Yo me reía en mi interior, pero siempre intentaba sonsacar información, obviamente de forma disimulada. El pobre no parecía darse cuenta. Demasiado joven, supongo. Dado que la fiesta había empezado poco después de nuestra retirada del Ágora, la ciudad-estado estaba bastante bulliciosa. Ya no había rastro de los prisioneros persas. Los soldados del ejército ateniense se habían deshecho de sus armaduras y vestían como todo ciudadano que paseara por la ciudad. Mis antiguos compañeros también paseaban por la ciudad con rostros curiosos y desconfiados. Supongo que los que se queden tardaran en adaptarse.

El día pasó bastante rápido a mi parecer. Los dos jóvenes no se separaron casi en ningún momento. Mientras yo mantuve al hermano de Metrodora ocupado con otros asuntos. A pesar de no ser muy atento, debo admitir que daba buena conversación. Así pude enterarme de cosas interesantes.

XXXXX

Durante los siguientes días de celebración pude hacerme una idea de cómo era Atenas y sus habitantes. Realmente no parecía un mal lugar para vivir. Dada la actitud de Metrodora pudimos conocer a su familia. Su padre sin duda era un hombre muy duro y serio. El pobre Aesop lo pasó bastante mal sin siquiera saber el motivo. La madre parecía ser bastante amable y una versión adulta de la joven. Parecía una buena familia.

Era grande mi sorpresa al saber cómo era la vida de una mujer ateniense, pues no solían salir de casa e incluso a veces se mantenían alejadas de los hombres de la familia, pero su padre, a pesar de su actitud y porte, no podía negarle nada a su pequeña, lo mismo que su hermano. Pero si mantenían al joven Aesop bajo una estricta mirada.

Los días siguieron pasando y la hora estaba cerca. La festividad había pasado y la ciudad había vuelto a la normalidad. Eso me permitió estudiar la ciudad desde otro punto de vista y poder hacerme una idea adecuada.

Una mañana me reuní temprano con Aesop. Ambos caminamos hasta la Acrópolis, observando la ciudad desde la altura.

-Sabes que la gran mayoría de nuestros antiguos compañeros se han marchado, ¿verdad?

-Si. Lo sé. Apenas quedan dos o tres en esta ciudad. Estoy triste, pues pase con ellos mucho tiempo. Les cogí cariño.

-Se lo que es coger cariño a alguien y luego despedirte. – Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, hasta que rompí nuevamente el silencio – He pensado en quedarme de forma definitiva en esta ciudad.

-¡¿En serio?!

El brillo en sus ojos no era solo por esa noticia. Había un sentimiento reflejado en ellos que ni el propio Aesop sabía aun cual era. Ahhh, ignorante juventud.

-Si. Yo me quedare.

-¡Y yo contigo! B-bueno, si es posible.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi joven y atontado amigo.

-¿? ¿Por qué me llamas atontado?

-Ya lo sabrás a su debido momento.

-¿Y qué haremos? ¿Cómo viviremos?

-Somos extranjeros. Hay muchos oficios en los que podemos trabajar: comercio, banca, producción mercantil…

-¿Entonces estas sugiriendo que seamos comerciantes?

-Exacto amigo mío. ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?

-Me parece bien.

-Perfecto. Así podrás ahorrar para cuando llegue el momento poder desposar a Metrodona.

-Exacto… ¡espera! ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Jajajaja!

-¡Deja de hacerme eso! ¡No tiene gracia!

Desde luego que si la tenía. El amor es algo de lo que no hay que avergonzarse. Esa misma mañana nos reunimos ante los políticos para hablarles sobre nuestra decisión.

-Gracias por recibirnos. – Agradecí – Hemos tomado nuestra decisión, mi joven amigo y yo. Hemos decidido quedarnos en Atenas y trabajar como comerciantes, si es posible.

Aesop observó nervioso a los políticos hablar entre ellos. Tenía el temor de no ser aceptado y tener que marcharse de la ciudad. Obviamente no quería abandonar a Metrodora. Durante un largo rato de discusiones, todos volvieron a miraros.

-Bien, vuestro deseo será concedido. Podéis ser comerciantes y vivir en la ciudad. Seréis metecos.

Aesop estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría, pero supo contenerse. Daba gracias de que no hiciera una escena patética o su reputación para con la familia de la joven Metrodora caería en picado. Nos fuimos hasta el barrio principal de comercio, donde hablamos con el líder del gremio de comerciantes. Obtuvimos los permisos y empezamos con el trabajo desde lo más bajo, pero estaba seguro de que subiríamos con rapidez hasta conseguir nuestro propio negocio.

El trabajo de comerciante al principio nos mantenía ocupados en la ciudad de Atenas, lo cual mi joven amigo agradeció. Pero tal y como suponía, con el paso de los años fuimos subiendo puestos hasta poder conseguir nuestro propio negocio y amasar una fortuna.

XXXXX

Durante los años que pasé en Hélade, sobre todo en Atenas, junto a Aesop pude ver cómo era la sociedad griega. No puedo decirme que estuviera contento, pero tampoco decepcionado. Como toda sociedad, tenía sus pros y sus contras.

Un ejemplo era la sociedad. Había tres clases, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Los ciudadanos, la clase más alta. Eran los únicos que podían poseer tierras, y dedicarse a los asuntos de la Polis. Para los helenos, la verdadera ocupación del ciudadano era participar en la política de la ciudad. Sin embargo también se distinguían por las cualidades propias que tenían. En la polis de Atenas se consideraba ciudadanos a los hijos de padre y madre atenienses. Pagaban impuestos y tenían la obligación de servir en el ejército. Muchos de ellos eran agricultores o comerciantes. Constituían una minoría. De los cuatrocientos mil habitantes que poseía Atenas, sólo eran ciudadanos unos cuarenta mil.

Los metecos, en la cual estábamos Aesop y yo. Éramos los extranjeros residentes en Atenas. Éramos libres y podíamos participar de ceremonias cívicas y religiosas. Tenían en sus manos la mayor parte del comercio marítimo, la banca, y la producción mercantil, pero carecíamos de derechos políticos y no podíamos tener una tierra, salvo que pidiéramos un permiso.

Los esclavos, para mi decepción. Estaban en el último peldaño de la escala social, eran propiedad de otras personas, carecían de libertad. El esclavo no tenía derecho sobre su persona y estaba obligado a trabajar contra su voluntad. Pero el propietario no tenía sobre el esclavo derecho de vida o muerte.

Otro tema era el de las mujeres. Ciertamente en todos los lugares que he ido tenían roles distintos a los hombres, como en mi aldea. Y en Hélade parecía no ser distinto. Las mujeres libres en Hélade carecían de derechos políticos. Estaban sometidas al varón, ya fuese éste el padre o el marido, y sus movimientos estaban muy restringidos. Las que pertenecían a las familias acomodadas salían en escasas ocasiones de su hogar, y dentro de éste tenían asignado su espacio particular, el gineceo. Muchas actividades reservadas a los varones, como la asistencia a los juegos, eran prohibidas a la mujer.

La vida urbana se concentraba mayormente en el mercado o Ágora. Fue allí en donde se reunía el consejo de la ciudad, para discutir y evitar conflictos políticos con los habitantes de la ciudad.

La Boulé, también llamada Consejo de Magistrados, era una asamblea restringida de ciudadanos encargados de los asuntos corrientes de la ciudad. Se eligen anualmente por sorteo entre los ciudadanos de más de treinta años y reciben una paga de cinco óbolos. Son el verdadero órgano de gobierno de la democracia y gozan de las funciones deliberativa, administrativa y judicial. La duración del cargo era de un año. Proponen las leyes, aconsejaban a la Asamblea sobre economía, cultura y ejercito.

Los jueces también eran elegidos, en su mayoría, por sorteo y su cargo duraba un año. La Asamblea de los Ciudadanos vota y aprueba las leyes, declaran la guerra, firman la paz, decretan los destierros, eligen a jueces, Consejo, Magistrados

Dejando a un lado la sociedad, había otras cosas en las cuales la cultura griega sobresalía a cualquier otra cultura que haya visto y estudiado. Sinceramente era impresionante y bello.

El arte tenia tal cota de perfección que simplemente era fascinante y asombroso.

La escultura, otro ejemplo. De entre todos los escultores helenos podía destacar a Mirón y Fidias. El bronce y el mármol eran los materiales más empleados, de entre los cuales era muy famoso el mármol rosado del monte Pentélico, en Atenas. También se realizaron algunas estatuas criselefantinas. El criselefantino es un término técnico que designa a la escultura realizada o compuesta por oro y marfil.

La arquitectura tenía características altamente formalizadas, tanto de estructura y decoración. Cada edificio parecía haber sido concebido como una entidad escultórica dentro del paisaje, con mayor frecuencia planteado en un terreno elevado para que la elegancia de sus proporciones y los efectos de la luz sobre sus superficies puedan verse desde todos los ángulos.

En pintura tenía una belleza sin igual. Ningún otro tipo podía compararse. Sin duda los mayores pintores eran Paneno y Apolodoro. Su arte era un regalo para la vista.

La cerámica, además de arte en sí mismo, fue un destacado soporte para la pintura.

Los helenos consideraban "imperfecta" una obra que no se concluyera por un pintor, lo cual era de lo más entendible.

Pero sin duda una de las cosas que más me asombro de los helenos fue la filosofía… su filosofía. En parte se parecía a la de mi cultura, pues pude ver similitudes, pero también sus diferencias. La escuela de los sofistas fue una de las más sobresalientes de toda Hélade. Algunos de los mejores filósofos con los cuales pude hablar fueron Jenófanes, Parménides, Zenón y Anaxágoras.

El teatro era otra maravilla de la cultura griega. Abundaron los escritores de tragedias, género en el que destacaba Esquilo. El poeta lírico más importante era Píndaro.

La historia era considerada una disciplina científica. Cada suceso importante debía ser escrito para la posteridad.

Y, como toda cultura, también tenían su religión y sus Dioses.

En China tenían a los Dioses Taoístas, con los cuales tuve un encuentro en mi viaje con Buda, en la India estaba el hinduismo y los Dioses Hindúes, con los cuales no he tenido el placer de contactar, aunque también lo agradezco, y así cada cultura distinta que he visto en mi larga vida. En este caso estaban los Dioses Olímpicos.

Uno de los elementos comunes de toda la cultura griega fue el culto a los mismos dioses, aunque cada ciudad tenía peculiaridades en el culto. Algunos santuarios llegaron a adquirir un estatus panhelénico como el Oráculo de Delfos y el Santuario de Asclepio en Epidauro.

Otro de los elementos que unían a las polis griegas eran los festivales de los juegos. Se celebraban los Juegos Olímpicos, los Juegos Nemeos, los Juegos Píticos y los Juegos Ístmicos.

Pero dejando a un lado como era la cultura griega, lo que mas me ha alegrado en estos años, el matrimonio de Aesop con Metrodora. Tuvieron dificultades de todo tipo. Primero la ley ateniense que impedía casarse con un extranjero. Ese fue posiblemente el mayor de los problemas, pero Aesop demostró que era ateniense de sangre pues sus padres eran atenienses, pero ambos fueron por motivos de comercio a un pueblo jónico, donde les pilló la revuelta y la esclavitud persa. A pesar de demostrarlo los problemas fueron grandes.

Tuvo que pasar por muchos tribunales y pagar varias multas hasta que le dejaron ser su pretendiente, convirtiéndose en ciudadano de pleno derecho. Yo me mantuve como extranjero. Eso fue unos tres años después de llegar a Atenas. Tanto Metrodora como Aesop fueron felices de que la ley le diera el visto bueno, pero el camino no dejó de ser difícil.

Como era de esperar, la joven Metrodora tuvo varios pretendientes y Aesop tuvo que enfrentarse a ellos, pero no en lucha sino con arte, baile, música y demás. Luego vino el servicio militar. Debía cumplirlo. Era otro paso.

Aesop le pidió al padre y hermano de Metrodora que esperasen hasta que acabara. Debido a las suplicas de la joven, ambos hombres aceptaron darle un margen de tiempo. Luego del servicio militar, que duro dos años, tuvo que demostrar que valía para ser su esposo, cosa que no costo tanto luego de triunfar sobre los demás pretendientes.

Pero aún quedaba la aprobación.

Una hija no podía casarse a no ser que un kyrios, que podía ser su padre, un hermano de sangre, un abuelo o un tutor legal, le diera la aprobación. El kyrios debía anunciar que permitía a la hija casarse.

Cuando fue elegido, Aesop y el padre Metrodora celebraron una ceremonia conocida como engysis, compromiso solemne, en la que los dos se estrechaban la mano pronunciando algunas frases rituales. Después de la engysis, los dos podían hacer una promesa de matrimonio, antes del matrimonio verdadero y propio.

La engysis era indispensable para la validación del contrato de matrimonio. Era realizado entre el tutor físico o jurídico de la novia y el pretendiente, con la presencia de los familiares de ambas partes como testigos. Dado que los padres de Aesop no estaban vivos, me permitieron participar como tutor del chico.

El mes para la boda fue el gamelion (enero), que estaba consagrado a la diosa Hera.

La celebración del matrimonio consistía en una ceremonia en tres partes, que duraba tres días: proaulia, que era la ceremonia de pre-matrimonio, gamos, que era el matrimonio verdadero y propio, y epaulia, que era la ceremonia que se llevaba a cabo después de la boda.

Fue un momento por momentos tenso por momentos relajado, pero la alegría de todos en el momento en el que ambos fueron a su habitación fue más bien alegre por parte de la familia de Metrodora y a mía.

Pero tenía la sensación de que la paz no iba a durar mucho.

* * *

Bueno, otro pal saco. Ahora vamos con el Arco Griego.

Hélade es como llamaban a la ahora conocida Grecia.

Helenos es como se denominaban a los griegos que vivían en Hélade.

Como habéis podido leer, he descrito como eran los ejércitos helenos y persas y como se componían (obviamente sacado de fuentes fiables, de búsqueda y comprobación). En el capítulo anterior pasó lo mismo con la historia de Buda y parte del relato _'Viaje al Oeste'_ (enfrentamiento entre Buda y Sun Wukong). Dado que ahora entramos en historia pura y dura empezaré a añadir cosas interesantes como estas. Quizás mas descripciones de ejércitos, batallas y guerras, ciudades, sociedades, etc. Después de todo es un fic "histórico", ¿qué mejor que poner descripciones históricas XD?


	10. Entre griegos y persas - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

ThePhenx: tranqui, ya ira en su momento.

RJRP: te toca los huevos ? Genial ! Ya sé qué tengo que hacer a partir de ahora XD ! Ciertamente es un fic histórico. ¿Qué fic histórico no describe cosas históricas XD?

Otakani: en serio ? En parte me siento halagado y en parte curioso. Acaso estudias historia ? Y como son enseñando ahí ? Bueno, supongo que no podrán profundizar tanto en ciertos puntos. Yo podría describir más, pero entonces mee convertiría en profesor a través de fic, y no me pagan para ello XDDD

RedSS: no quieres tu na, eh XP ? Por supuesto tío, en cada fin de cap lo pondré a partir de ahora :)

Nico48825: grazie. En realidad los caps 6, 7 y 8 los hice en apenas cuatro semanas, pero antes de publicarlo dejo a mis pre-lectores leerlos. Me han ayudado bastante. En este caso uno de ellos estuvo muy ocupado. Si no lo hubiera sacado hace un tiempo XD Es un fic histórico… debe ser educativo XDDD ! Mira, una asignatura que te quitas XP XD

: me alegra que te haya gustado. Por supuesto que interactuara… pero con quién ? No me molesta que me den ideas, pero la tuya la tengo que descartar, pues no tengo pensado meter cosas de otros mangas/animes/series… o al menos no de forma "directa". Pero gracias por aportar :)

jawad fan: primero que nada, como escritor de fics que soy, te pido que respetes al autor. Todos tenemos motivos para dejar de escribir, como son los estudios, trabajo u otra cosa. A veces, aunque no guste, el autor puede dejar de escribir. Y no me ha respondido, asi que nada.

THE BLACK SHIELD: Alejandro Magno… aun queda un poco para su momento.

Zafir09: me alegro que te haya gustado. No lo tuvo fácil contra esos demonios.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

 **ENTRE GRIEGOS Y PERSAS – PARTE 02**

* * *

La primera guerra entre las ciudades-estado griegas y el ejército persa había resuelto con la victoria griega en Maratón. Como consecuencia, Darío empezó a reclutar un nuevo ejército, más poderoso, con la intención de someter toda Hélade. Sus planes se vieron perturbados cuatro años después con la rebelión de sus súbditos de Egipto. Esta rebelión pospuso indefinidamente los preparativos para la expedición.

Darío murió mientras se disponía a marchar sobre Egipto, y el trono de Persia pasó a manos de su hijo Jerjes. Jerjes aplastó la sublevación en Egipto, y retomó rápidamente los preparativos para invadir Hélade. La expedición estuvo lista diez años después de la derrota en Maratón, comenzando en consecuencia la segunda invasión de Hélade, bajo el mando de Jerjes en persona.

Dado que se trataba de una invasión a gran escala, requería una planificación a largo plazo, acopio de suministros y reclutamiento intensivo. Jerjes decidió construir un puente en el Helesponto, para permitir el paso de su ejército a Hélade, y construir un canal en el istmo de Monte Athos, junto a cuya costa una flota persa había sido destruida a principios de la anterior guerra. Sin embargo, la campaña se retrasó un año debido a una nueva revuelta en Egipto y Babilonia.

Aun me acuerdo cuando aquellas noticias llegaron hasta Atenas. Hubo una reunión poco después de la boda de Aesop y Metrodona. Todos los políticos de la ciudad, entre ellos Temístocles, se reunieron para debatir que hacer contra la nueva amenaza persa.

Aesop, como ciudadano ateniense, podía dar su palabra, aunque poco caso le hacía. El advirtió varias veces que debían de ponerse en marcha para enfrentarse a los persas, pero sus palabras poco valor tenían. Podía ser ciudadano, pero el pasado aún estaba fresco.

Nosotros también nos habíamos estado preparando para afrontar una guerra contra Persia unos cinco años luego de la batalla de Maratón. Finalmente, ocho años después se tomó la decisión, bajo la guía de Temístocles, de construir una masiva flota de trirremes, imprescindible para que los helenos pudiesen enfrentarse a los persas. Sin embargo, los atenienses carecían de la capacidad y la población suficiente para enfrentarse al enemigo a un mismo tiempo en tierra y en el mar, por lo que para combatir a los persas necesitaban llegar a una alianza con otras polis griegas.

Yo solo podía mantenerme cayado y observar tranquilamente. Pero dejando a un lado el tema político-militar, había algo que me tenía más ocupado que la creciente guerra contra los persas.

Durante los cinco años que me quedé como comerciante en Atenas, y visitar otras ciudades debido al comercio, pude estudiar con mas cinco y tranquilidad aquellos hechizos que Aži Dahāka había puesto sobre mí. Eran hechizos extremadamente complicados y me llevaría largo tiempo poder liberarme de ellos. Apenas si había mejorado mi condición desde entonces. Mi manejo del Maná era casi inexistente, pues apenas podía realizar un simple hechizo. Pero sin duda alguna el Senjutsu y Touki era verdaderamente inexistente.

Daba gracias no haberme encontrado con algún enemigo sobrenatural o hubiera tenido problemas para enfrentarle.

Nueve años después de terminar la guerra, tras aproximadamente cuatro años de preparación, Jerjes comenzó a reunir a sus tropas para la invasión de Hélade. El ejército persa se reunió en Asia Menor entre verano y otoño de ese año. Los ejércitos de las satrapías orientales se reunieron en Kritala, Capadocia y fueron conducidos por Jerjes hasta Sardes, donde pasaron el invierno. Nada más comenzar la primavera, se desplazaron a Abidos, donde se reunieron con los ejércitos procedentes de las satrapías occidentales. La tropa combinada entró en Hélade, cruzando el Helesponto sobre dos puentes de pontones.

El Emperador Jerjes envió embajadores por toda Hélade solicitando de nuevo la _'tierra y el agua',_ pero omitiendo deliberadamente a Atenas y a Esparta. Sin embargo, algunas ciudades-estado fueron alineándose con nosotros y los espartanos, para lo cual se celebró un congreso de polis griegas en Corinto a finales del otoño, del que surgió una confederación aliada de ciudades-estado. Esta confederación tenía el poder de enviar emisarios solicitando ayuda y de enviar tropas desde los estados miembros hasta los puntos de defensa tras haberlo consultado conjuntamente.

Tras cruzar a Hélade en abril, el ejército persa comenzó su marcha. Se establecieron cinco grandes depósitos de suministro en la ruta: en Lefki Akti, en el lado tracio del Helesponto; en Tyrozis sobre el lago Bistónide, en Dorisco junto al estuario del río Évros, donde el ejército asiático se reunió con los aliados balcánicos; en Eyón sobre el río Estrimón; y en Terma. Durante años, se envió comida a estos lugares en previsión de la campaña. Compraron y cebaron animales, mientras la población local fue ordenada a moler grano durante meses. Al ejército persa le llevó aproximadamente tres meses viajar sin oposición alguna desde el Helesponto a Terma, un viaje de seiscientos kilómetros. Se detuvo en Dorisco, donde se le unió la flota. Jerjes reorganizó las tropas en unidades tácticas, reemplazando las unidades tradicionales utilizadas durante la marcha.

La confederación volvió a reunirse en la primavera. Una delegación tesalia sugirió que los aliados se reunieran en el angosto valle de Tempe, en las fronteras de Tesalia, para bloquear el avance de Jerjes. Se envió una fuerza compuesta por diez mil hoplitas al valle, considerando que el ejército persa iba a verse obligado a atravesarlo. Sin embargo, una vez ahí fueron avisados por Alejandro I de Macedonia de que el valle podía ser atravesado y rodeado por el paso Sarantoporo, y de que el ejército persa era de un tamaño inmenso, por lo que se retiraron. Poco después recibieron la noticia de que Jerjes había atravesado el Helesponto. El abandono de Tempe implicó la sumisión de Tesalia a los persas, igual que hicieron varias ciudades al norte del paso de las Termópilas cuando se hizo evidente que no iban a recibir ayuda.

Fue en aquel momento cuando el temor de los helenos alcanzó uno de sus puntos máximos. Jerjes tenía el camino casi libre para llegar a Atenas.

-Debemos hacer algo. – Dijo un hombre de avanzada edad que se apoyaba en un bastón – El ejército de Jerjes está casi sobre nosotros. Si llega a Atenas será el fin de esta ciudad.

Empezó una acalorada discusión sobre qué acción tomar para detener al inmenso ejército persa. Eran más numerosos que los helenos y no creían que la táctica de Maratón volviera a funcionar.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una posible táctica. Había estudiado el terreno griego debido a la empresa comercial que tenía con Aesop, y había un lugar donde nuestra desventaja podía ser una ventaja.

Avancé hasta ponerme en medio de todos los políticos ante la asombrada mirada de Aesop. Las voces callaron ante mi atrevimiento, pues no tenía derecho a hablar aquí, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

-Sé que no tengo derecho alguno a dar mi voz en asuntos como este, pues no soy un ciudadano ateniense. Muchos me conocéis por mi empresa comercial y por mis conocimientos, los cuales he compartido numerosas veces con muchos de los presentes. Pero este es ahora un asunto demasiado importante como para recordar ahora mi condición social. Ciertamente no podríais derrotar al ejército de Jerjes en una batalla campal. Esto no es Maratón, donde estuve presente y pude ver por primera vez el valor y honor de los helenos. Pero hay un lugar en el cual podríamos detener a los persas. El mejor lugar para enfrentarlos es en el paso de las Termopilas.

Los murmullos se escucharon bien alto mientras los políticos pensaban sobre esta posible estrategia. Durante estos años había pensado en las posibles estrategias, y en este momento esta era la mejor posible.

-Tiene razón. – Temístocles se puso a mi lado mientras tomaba la palabra - Desde un punto de vista estratégico, la defensa de las Termópilas es la mejor forma posible de emplear nuestras fuerzas. Si logramos evitar que el ejército persa se interne dentro de Hélade, no tendríamos necesidad de buscar una batalla decisiva, y podríamos simplemente permanecer a la defensiva. Además, y con la defensa de dos pasos estrechos como las Termópilas y Artemisio, la inferioridad numérica será menos problemática. Por su parte, los persas se enfrentan al problema de aprovisionamiento de un ejército tan grande, lo que significaba que no pueden permanecer en un mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo. Por tanto se ven obligados a retirarse o avanzar, y avanzar implicaba atravesar las Termópilas por la fuerza.

-Tiene sentido. Ciertamente es lo mejor que podemos hacer. – Aesop tomó la palabra – Una fuerza de tierra podría bloquear las Termópilas mientras que la flota podría detener a la flota persa en Artemisio. Es la mejor solución si queremos intentar que no destruyan Atenas.

Luego de un corto debate en el cual se analizaban los pros y contra, esa estrategia dual fue finalmente aceptada por la confederación. Sin embargo, las ciudades del Peloponeso prepararon planes de emergencia para defender el istmo de Corinto en el caso de que fuera necesario, a la vez que las mujeres y niños de Atenas fueron evacuados en masa hacia la ciudad peloponesia de Trecén.

Cuando los aliados helenos recibieron la noticia de que Jerjes estaba limpiando los caminos alrededor del Monte Olimpo, el lugar de conexión entre nuestro mundo y el de los Semi Dioses helenos, con la clara intención de cruzar las Termópilas, se encontraban en el periodo de tregua asociado a la celebración de los Juegos Olímpicos, y el festival espartano de las Carneas, durante los cuales la guerra era considerada sacrílega.

Los helenos que solicitaron su ayuda les dijeron que ellos constituían las avanzadillas del grueso del ejército y que era inminente la llegada cualquier día del resto de los aliados; después de que terminaran las Fiestas Carneas y los Juegos Olímpicos. Además, las escuadras navales atenienses y eginetas montaban guardia en el mar. Para Leónidas era claramente una misión suicida: escogió entre los trescientos hoplitas, que constituían su guardia personal, a aquellos ciudadanos que tenían descendencia masculina. Por consiguiente, no eran únicamente hippeis, cuerpo de élite compuesto por los diez primeros grupos de edad movilizados, sino de una mezcla de hippeis y de soldados ordinarios. Leónidas recibió el apoyo de contingentes de otras ciudades peloponesias aliadas, y otras fuerzas que se les unieron en la ruta hacia las Termópilas.

Dado que Aesop no podía venir conmigo a la guerra junto a los espartanos, ambos nos tuvimos que despedir. El motivo era que al ser ciudadano ateniense, debía ir con su ejercito en las naves. Yo, por el contrario al no serlo, no tenía esa obligación. Yo marché a las Termopilas mientras que mi amigo fue junto al ejército ateniense con la flota.

El día de la partida ambos nos encontrábamos con nuestras ropas de batalla. Junto a Aesop estaba su esposa y su hijo, el pequeño Iason.

-Quien sabe si volveremos a vernos, amigo mío. – le dije a Aesop – Esta puede ser la batalla de nuestras vidas. Puede que ninguno de los dos vuelva… o solo vuelva uno.

-Tengo por seguro que si alguno de los dos no vuelve, ese seré yo. Dices que no eres un Dios ni hijo de uno, pero eres más que un hombre. Tus posibilidades de sobrevivir son mayores a las mías.

-Pues entonces ambos debemos prometer que volveremos. Y en caso de que no sea con una victoria, vivir para luchar otro día.

-Esas son palabras más alentadoras, amigo mío. Entonces hasta más ver.

Aesop se despidió de su esposa y su hijo y se marchó a donde se estaba concentrando el ejército naval ateniense. Yo también me despedí de ambos y empecé mi larga marcha hasta las Termopilas, esperando encontrarme por el camino a Leónidas y sus hombres.

XXXXX

Han pasado varios días desde mi marcha de Atenas. No conseguí encontrarme con el ejército liderado por Leónidas hasta casi llegar a nuestro destino. Fui recibido como todo soldado que se había unido al ejército. El ejército era más grande de lo que pensaba, pues constaba de unos siete mil hombres. Fue grande mi sorpresa al encontrarme con que el Rey Leónidas era un anciano aproximadamente en sus sesenta años, pero se le veía fiero y fuerte, como todo espartano.

Leónidas eligió acampar y defender la parte más estrecha del paso, en un lugar en el que los habitantes de Fócida habían levantado una muralla defensiva algún tiempo atrás. También llegaron noticias, desde la cercana ciudad de Traquinia, de la existencia de un camino montañoso que podía ser utilizado para rodear el paso de las Termópilas. En respuesta, Leónidas envió a mil soldados focidios para que se estacionaran en las alturas y evitasen esa maniobra.

Finalmente el ejército persa fue avistado atravesando el golfo Maliaco y acercándose a las Termópilas a mediados de agosto. Los que se atrevieron a acercarse demasiado a las rocas fueron hundidos por la tormenta que se desató aquel día. Se hundieron muchos barcos y sus tripulantes murieron ahogados. Muchos fueron los vítores ante esa obra, según todos, del Dios Zeus. Bueno, si eso les subía la moral, entonces me mantendré cayado. Pero observé a Leónidas y pude ver su temple. Ni un grito, ni una sonrisa. Solo seriedad y una mirada analítica.

Dado que el ejército era no solo esos barcos mantuvimos un consejo de guerra en el que algunos peloponesios sugirieron retirarnos hasta el istmo de Corinto para bloquear el paso al Peloponeso. Sin embargo, los habitantes de Fócida y Lócrida, regiones cercanas a las Termópilas, se indignaron por la sugerencia, y aconsejaron defender el paso a la vez que enviaban emisarios a pedir más ayuda. Leónidas se mostró de acuerdo con defender las Termópilas.

Al atardecer, el espartano Dienekes, un corintio y yo fuimos a ver qué tan grande era el ejército de Jerjes. Subimos una cuesta rocosa cerca del campamento. Nos asomamos para observar y nos quedamos asombrados. Aquello era un ejército como el que no había visto desde que embarcara entre las tropas persas diez años atrás. Era una monstruosidad de ejército. Incluso traían elefantes. Dienekes sonrió desafiante ante la imagen que se presentaba ante nuestros ojos.

-Sus barcos se estrellaron contra las rocas en la tormenta. – murmuró el corintio incrédulo.

-Aquello solo era una fracción del monstruoso ejército de Jerjes. – explicó Dienekes.

-Jamás obtendremos la victoria. – ante aquellas palabras el espartano se rio - ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Corintio, he combatido innumerables veces. Pero jamás he conocido adversario que me ofreciera, lo que llamamos los espartanos, una bella muerte. Mi esperanza es, que entre todos esos guerreros – su mirada se volvió al ejército persa – haya uno capaz de estar a la altura.

Dicho esto volvió a reírse ante la mirada incrédula y horrorizada del arcadio. En parte puedo entender que piense que los espartanos están locos, pero solo puedo decir que su pueblo es un pueblo de guerreros. Los mayores soldados del mundo que he conocido.

Cuando volvimos informamos sobre el número de tropas a Leónidas. Entonces Dienekes dijo una frase con un claro tono de burla.

-Sus flechas cubrirán el sol y volverán el día en noche. Así que tendremos que luchar en la sombra.

Los espartanos se rieron, pues consideraban el arco un arma poco honorable ya que evadía el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Aquella noche todos descansaron, esperando la batalla.

Al día siguiente Jerjes envió un emisario para negociar con Leónidas.

-¿Quién de vosotros está al mando? – Exigió saber el mensajero con tono arrogante - Soy el emisario del soberano del mundo. El Dios de Dioses, el Rey de Reyes. Y por esa autoridad os exijo que me llevéis ante vuestro Comandante.

Leónidas dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso delante del emisario. A pesar de su alargada edad, seguía manteniendo un porte digno y un aura de autoridad como la de pocos hombres que haya conocido. Incluso el emisario se sorprendió al ver a un anciano entre los guerreros.

-¿Tu eres su Comandante?

-Soy Leónidas, Rey de Esparta y líder de este ejército.

Asintiendo el emisario pareció contento de que su orden fuera obedecida.

-El soberano Jerjes ha decidido ser compasivo con vosotros y ofrece el título de _'Amigos del Pueblo Persa'_.

De su boca siguieron saliendo términos durante un corto rato, hablando con orgullo de su líder Jerjes. Para cuando acabó Leónidas rechazó los términos. Fastidiado y furioso por rechazar la ofrenda de su líder, el embajador le volvió a solicitar que depusiera las armas.

-Ven a buscarlas tú mismo. – respondió Leónidas con toda su autoridad. Un claro reto.

Al fracasar la negociación la batalla se volvió inevitable. Furioso y colérico, el emisario abandonó la zona, volviendo con el ejército persa.

Jerjes retrasó el ataque durante cuatro días, esperando que nos dispersáramos por nosotros mismos ante la gran diferencia de tamaño entre los dos ejércitos. Obviamente no íbamos a abandonar este lugar sin prestar batalla, por lo cual Jerjes decidió avanzar e intentar aniquilarnos.

XXXXX

En el quinto día a partir de la llegada de los persas a las Termópilas, Jerjes finalmente decidió lanzar un ataque. Nosotros nos encontrábamos en el lugar que defenderíamos, delante de la muralla focidia, en la parte más estrecha del paso. Sabíamos que la batalla estaba por llegar, algunos estaban nerviosos, otros aterrados. Los espartanos estaban ansiosos de que llegara el ejército persa y hacerles probar sus armas.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando empezamos a notar que el suelo temblaba. Algunas pequeñas piedras cayeron desde las altas paredes del estrecho.

-¿Un terremoto? – Preguntó un miceno - ¿Poseidón nos manda un terremoto? ¿Acaso da su apoyo a los persas?

-No es un terremoto. – Murmuró Leónidas - ¡Posiciones de combate!

Al instante todos se pusieron de pie, formando en el estrecho. Mientras, caminando hacia las Termopilas, llegaban las tropas de Jerjes. Un explorador llegó corriendo hasta nosotros.

-Jerjes ha enviado a los soldados de Media y a los del Juzestán. Parece ser que quiere capturarnos y llevarnos hasta él. Es más que obvio lo que piensa.

Terminamos de formar bajo la guía de Leónidas. Las tropas persas no tardaron demasiado en llegar. La cortina de polvo que se levantaba al paso de los persas causaba pavor en algunos de los soldados. Leónidas se puso frente a todos y habló con voz potente, demostrando una vez más por qué era el Rey de Esparta.

-¡Aquí es donde les detendremos! ¡Aquí es donde lucharemos! ¡Y aquí es donde ellos morirán! ¡Ganaos los escudos! ¡Y no olvidéis este día, pues no podrán arrebatároslo jamás!

Los espartanos, en primera línea con su Rey al frente, se pusieron hombro con hombro, colocando sus escudos frente a ellos formando una muralla, apuntando con sus largas al frente entre los escudos. Una defensa formidable. Los demás nos pusimos en la retaguardia, esperando en caso de que tuviéramos que intercambiar.

La primera oleada persa se trataba de tropas de infantería ligera, numerosas pero en franca desventaja de armamento y armadura frente a los hoplitas helenos. Los persas iban armados con escudos de mimbre, espadas cortas y lanzas arrojadizas, poco efectivas contra la muralla de escudos y lanzas largas de los espartanos.

Sonaron cuernos de batalla persas, alertando a los hombres a correr hacia adelante y atacarnos. Los persas corrieron hacia nosotros. Los espartanos no se amilanaron en momento alguno. No se movieron ni un milímetro. El miedo no se mostraba en sus ojos… pues no lo tenían. Yo, que me encontraba en la fila después de la última espartana, podía notar a varios de mis compañeros de batalla temblar ante el inmenso número de soldados persas.

-¡Aguantad! – Grito Artemis, un Capitán espartano.

Los persas continuaron corriendo sosteniendo sus lanzas cortas y escondiéndose detrás de sus escudos de paja, mientras sus gritos de batalla llenaban el aire, pero los espartanos mantienen sus posiciones de forma constante. Cada escudo pesado protege al hombre que está a la izquierda de su portador y las lanzas de las líneas del frente se bajan, listas para penetrar en el cuerpo persa.

-¡Arrebatádselo todo! – exclamó Leónidas.

-¡Aguantad! – Gritó Artemis de nuevo.

Luego, en una violenta colisión, los persas chocaron contra los fuertes escudos de los espartanos. La presión era enorme, pero los espartanos no retroceden. Muchos se asombran al ver como habían resistido la colisión. Los valientes hijos de oriente se lanzan una y otra vez en contra de la impenetrable falange griega.

-¡Empujad! – Ordenó Artemis - ¡Empujad! ¡Empujad!

Los espartanos empujaron varias veces hasta que Leónidas dio la orden de ataque.

-¡Ahora!

Los escudos de los helenos cortaron una fila de persas. Varias veces más repitieron este patrón de presionar y atacar, cada vez terminando por ocultarse detrás de sus escudos. Como los intentos de asalto de los persas fallaban y su energía se agotaba, la masacre comenzó.

-¡Sin prisioneros!

-¡Sin piedad!

Bajo el mando de Leónidas los espartanos empiezan a hacer lo que mejor saben hacer: luchar y matar. Las lanzas se introducen en la carne, sus cabezas afiladas vienen chorreando sangre. Las cabezas y las extremidades son cortadas sin misericordia y los persas caen, la sangre salta, y los persas mueren.

Dado que abandonamos la zona defensiva, no solo los espartanos, sino que muchas otras tropas griegas tienen espacio para avanzar y atacar a los persas.

Los helenos andaban sueltos matando a todos los persas en su camino. Durante la terrible batalla, Jerjes estaba observando la lucha sentado en su trono en la cima de una colina, saltando de su asiento de oro tres veces, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí abajo, en el estrecho paso. Lo que había considerado en un principio un simple enfrentamiento en el cual su enorme ejército acababa con el insignificante ejército griego resulta una batalla en la que su ejército estaba siendo derrotado con gran facilidad.

De pronto, Leónidas se detuvo, y junto con él el resto de los espartanos, ya que los últimos persas estaban acurrucados en el extremo de un acantilado sobre el océano. Yo alcé el puño, indicando que no persiguieran a los persas que volvían corriendo al campamento.

-¡Se ven sedientos! – Bromeo Artemis mientras regulaba su respiración.

-¡Pues vamos a darles algo de beber! – Grito Leónidas.

Al instante los escudos estaban en frente de cada espartano de nuevo, y Leónidas ordeno.

-¡Al acantilado!

Los hombres se dirigieron hacia los persas, mientras que estos últimos se tambalearon hacia atrás, causando que algunos de los suyos se cayeran. Los espartanos empujaron a los persas al precipicio, teniendo apenas necesidad de usar sus lanzas. Cuando el último persa cayó al acantilado, Leónidas ordenó un alto.

El sonido de un cuerno causó que nos diéramos la vuelta y observáramos miles de flechas arriba en el cielo. Los hombres estaban un poco sorprendidos de que las flechas podían realmente bloquear el sol.

-¡Cubríos! – exclamé haciendo que cada hombre se escondiera debajo de su escudo, y se protegiera de las flechas.

-Persas cobardes – Susurro Leónidas a mi lado.

Entonces uno de los soldados empieza a reírse.

-¿De qué diablos te ríes? – le pregunté.

-Es como Dienekes dijo. ¡Luchamos a la sombra!

Los hombres se rieron entre ellos, y las risas se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes. Entonces llegó el punto en el que las flechas disminuyeron.

-¡En pie! – ordenó Leónidas.

Cada hombre se levantó y miro a su alrededor, y a continuación rompieron las flechas persas clavadas en sus escudos. Los vítores de victoria y reto al ejército persa llegó a escucharse incluso en el campamento de Jerjes.

Al ver que la primera oleada no había conseguido su objetivo, y creyendo haberle tomado la medida al ejército, Jerjes envió a sus mejores tropas en un segundo asalto ese mismo día… los Inmortales. Sin embargo no lograron más de lo que habían hecho los soldados enviados con anterioridad, fracasando en abrir una brecha en nuestras líneas.

La táctica fue fingir una retirada para después darnos la vuelta y matar a los desorganizados soldados persas que corrían en su persecución. A pesar de que al principio la táctica funcionara, poco después los Inmortales volvieron a la carga y demostraron por qué eran llamados así. Eran muchos y los espartanos, aunque fueran bastante fuertes y resistentes, se cansaban. Ahí se demostró la gran compenetración con las tropas de las demás ciudades al ir rotando para continuar la batalla.

Las bajas en nuestras tropas fueron bastante alta, pues se pudo notar que no eran entrenados como los espartanos, pero los Inmortales sufrieron unas bajas aún más considerables.

Aquel día Jerjes no volvió a enviar ningún otro soldado. Esa noche celebramos la gran victoria contra las tropas de Jerjes. Encendimos hogueras y bebimos la mejor bebida que traemos, eso sí, sin malgastar las provisiones.

-¡Por nuestro Rey y nuestros caídos!

-¡¿A quién enviara ahora el poderoso Jerjes?! ¡¿A quién?!

-¡Nada puede detenernos!

Esos gritos eran los más escuchados en esta noche.

Pero yo fijé mi vida en el anciano Rey. Se encontraba en el lugar donde habíamos luchado durante todo el día. Levantándome de mi asiento camino hasta el anciano.

-¿En que piensas? – le pregunté.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que en verdad podemos… en verdad podemos defender las Termopilas. – Me contesta mirando a sus hombres – Has luchado muy bien. Tus habilidades para el combate son formidables. Serias un buen espartano.

-Estoy agradecido con esas palabras.

-¿Dónde te adiestraron?

-No me adiestre en ningún lugar. Yo mismo me formé. He de admitir que es asombroso ver como lucháis. La fiereza, la compenetración, la fuerza y unidad.

-Todo espartano es criado para esto. Es el motivo del por qué nacemos.

Ambos volvimos la mirada al campamento de los persas. Había un profundo silencio. La calma que procede a la tempestad. Jerjes nos había dado un descanso luego de enviarnos lo mejor de lo mejor que tenía, pero la derrota de las dos oleadas persas le había trastornado.

-El día de mañana será aún más duro que el de hoy. Puede que nos haya enviado a los Inmortales, su elite, pero su ejército es muy numeroso. Es posible que nos envié un número mayor.

-Eso es bueno. Sera un día divertido. – La sonrisa del viejo Rey provoca que yo también sonría – Pero no solo somos trescientos espartanos, sino aproximadamente siete mil hombres.

-Cierto. Podemos ir rotando para evitar el cansancio, nuevamente.

-Termopilas nos da un espacio entre la zona del acantilado y la parte del muro donde estaríamos a salvo de los arqueros persas.

-Así evitamos que el sol vuelva a desaparecer durante el día.

Discutimos un poco sobre la estrategia del día de mañana. La verdad es que no había mucho que cambiar respecto al actuar de hoy. Leónidas mandó a sus hombres a descansar y a varios a vigilar el campamento persa para que avisaran de cualquier movimiento agresivo.

XXXXX

En el segundo día, Jerjes envió de nuevo a su infantería para atacar el paso. Aullidos de barbaros, suenan los látigos. Los helenos luchan valientemente contra una nueva serie de enemigos y son testigos del grotesco espectáculo escupido desde el rincón más oscuro del Imperio de Jerjes.

Nuevamente fui testigo del por qué los espartanos eran el mejor ejercito del mundo. Pero rápidamente entraron de nuevo en la batalla, con un nuevo enemigo llevando armas nuevas.

Bocanadas de fuego y humo explotaron en torno a los espartanos, rebotando en sus escudos. Pero aun así se mantuvieron firmes. Ahora era evidente que los números no contaban para nada. Stelious, otro guerrero espartano, corría hace adelante, a través del humo y del fuego. Salto tras las líneas enemigas, y mato a un hombre, lanzando una bomba mágica. Pero una gran pila de las mismas cosas causo una gran explosión que resonó a través de toda la zona.

Para cuando el humo se disipo, Stelious se mantuvo inmutable, mientras que todos los hombres que le rodeaban estaban muertos en el suelo. Los persas caen por centenares y pocos mueren en nuestro bando. Los espartanos enviaron los cuerpos mutilados y los corazones frágiles de regreso a los pies del Rey Jerjes.

Más tarde, Jerjes envía a sus monstruos de Asia… los elefantes. Pero eran bestias torpes, el paso es estrecho y los despojos de persas muertos son resbalosos. No nos es difícil tirarlos por el acantilado. Apuntamos con las lanzas a los ojos y el elefante por si solo cae al intentar alejarse. Jerjes envió a sus hombres de nuevo, pero esta vez los envió con muchos arqueros.

-¡Reagrupaos! – ordeno Leónidas.

La batalla continua. Los helenos pierden a pocos, pero cada perdida es un amigo o un familiar cercano. Cuando el cansancio empieza a notarse son sustituidos por otros miembros del ejército del Peloponeso. Jerjes finalmente detuvo el asalto y se retiró a su campamento, totalmente perplejo ante la nueva derrota de su ejército.

XXXXX

Al amanecer del tercer día de batalla, los focidios que guardaban el paso sobre las Termópilas se dieron cuenta de la llegada de la columna persa por el crujido de sus pisadas sobre las hojas de los robles. Se incorporaron de un salto y ciñeron sus armas. Los persas quedaron sorprendidos al verles correr rápidamente para armarse, pues no esperaban encontrarse con ningún ejército en ese lugar.

Hidarnes, el Comandante de los Inmortales, temió que se tratase de los espartanos, pero fue informado por Efialtes, un habitante de la zona, un granjero griego traidor, de que no lo eran. Los focidios se retiraron a una colina próxima para preparar su defensa asumiendo que los persas habían venido a atacarles, pero los persas, que no querían retrasarse, les acosaron con flechas mientras continuaban su camino, buscando su principal objetivo de rodear al ejército aliado.

-¡Leónidas! – Grito el líder acadio – ¡Estamos acabados, acabados te digo! ¡Destruidos!

-¡Daxos, cálmate!

-Un traidor guio a los Inmortales al camino secreto detrás nuestro. Esta batalla termino, Leónidas.

-Esta batalla acabara cuando yo diga que se acabó.

-¡Te advierto, los Inmortales nos rodearan! ¡Las puertas calientes caerán! – chilló Daxos desesperado, pensando que Leónidas no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Espartanos! ¡Prepárense para la gloria!

-¿Gloria? ¿Te has vuelto loco? No hay ninguna gloria que perseguir, solo retirarse, rendirse…o la muerte.

-¡Eso es fácil de decidir para nosotros, acadio! ¡Los espartanos jamás retrocedemos! ¡Los espartanos jamás nos rendimos! Ve y esparce la palabra. Que todo griego reunido sepa la verdad. ¡Y que cada hombre busque en su propia alma! Y mientras estés allá, busca en tu propia alma.

-Mis hombres se irán conmigo. – Sentencio Daxos – Que los Dioses te acompañen, Leónidas.

El acadio junto a sus hombres se marchó, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-¡Espartanos, agrupaos! Nunca retroceder. Nunca rendirse: esa es la ley espartana. Y por esa ley espartana, iremos y lucharemos, y moriremos… una nueva era ha comenzado.

El contingente de setecientos soldados de Tespias, liderados por Demófilo, se negó a retirarse con los demás helenos, y se quedaron para luchar. También permanecieron los cuatrocientos tebanos, así como los hilotas que acompañaban a los espartanos.

Yo me retire, pues como le dije a Aesop, mejor vivir hoy y luchar mañana. Leónidas eligió formar una retaguardia con el fin de proteger la retirada del resto de contingentes helenos. salvó a más de tres mil hombres que podrían continuar la lucha más adelante.

Los tebanos, contrariamente a la mayoría de tebanos, se opusiesen a la dominación persa. Por ello, acudieran a las Termópilas por su propia voluntad y permanecieron hasta el final porque no podían volver a Tebas si los persas conquistaban Beocia.

Los tespios, por su parte, que no estaban dispuestos a someterse a Jerjes, se enfrentaban a la destrucción de su ciudad si los persas tomaban Beocia los tespios se ofrecieron voluntarios como un simple acto de sacrificio.

Los que se quedaron avanzaron más allá de la muralla para hacer frente a los persas en la zona más ancha del paso, intentando con ello incrementar las bajas que pudieran infligir al ejército persa. Solo supimos que los que se quedaron habían luchado con honor y gran valentía, pero aun así fueron derrotados.

Finalmente, el paso de las Termópilas quedó abierto para el ejército persa. A pesar de la derrota podíamos decir con orgullo que las bajas en el ejército persa habían sido de unas veinte mil o más mientras que nosotros perdimos a dos mil buenos hombres, entre ellos el Rey Leónidas.

La victoria en las Termópilas dejaba toda Beocia en manos de Jerjes. Las dos ciudades que se le habían resistido, Tespias y Platea, quedaron arrasadas. Ática quedaba desprotegida ante una invasión.

El camino de vuelta a Atenas fue más duro de lo que me imagine. No volví con el resto de helenos, pues estos tomaron rumbos distintos… el camino a su casa. Cuando llegué me preguntaron sobre lo ocurrido en las Termópilas. En un momento pensaron que traía buenas noticias, pero por mi rostro comprendieron que no eran para nada buenas.

El pánico creció en la ciudad y los que quedaban empezaron a evacuar… aunque no todos. Los más obstinados decidieron quedarse e intentar defender la ciudad como fuera. Decidí que debía ir con el resto del ejército al Peloponeso para defenderlo de la oleada persa. Pero fue entonces que caí en Aesop y pregunté si habían recibido noticias sobre la flota liderada por Temístocles. Desgraciadamente nadie sabía nada.

XXXXX.

Al día siguiente a mi llegada, escuché los gritos de alegría. Salí de mi casa y pregunté lo que había pasado. Al parecer la parte de la flota que no había sido destruida había llegado al puerto cercano a Atenas y se estaban dedicando a evacuar a la población ateniense. Su objetivo era Salamia.

Ahora podía saber lo que había pasado con mi amigo. Tenía que partir hacia Corintio el día de hoy, pero tenía que saber.

Corrí a través de los Muros Largos hasta llegar a El Pireo. Allí estaba parte de la flota. Seguí corriendo hasta poder llegar a uno de los barcos.

-¡Ei! ¡¿Esta aquí Aesop?! – chillé con fuerza para que me oyeran.

El griterío de la población, desesperada por subir a los barcos y escapar de los persas, hacía difícil la comunicación. Tuve que llamar varias veces más hasta que consiguieron prestarme atención.

-¡Aesop está en la nave de Temístocles! ¡Tres más hacia allá! – me señaló hacia el este.

Le di las gracias y corrí hacia el barco líder. Allí estaban Temístocles y Aesop ayudando a varios ciudadanos a subir.

-¡Aesop! ¡Aesop! – le llamé repetidas veces hasta que el susodicho me vio.

-¡Issei, amigo mío! ¡Estas vivo!

-¿Qué ha pasado en las Termopilas? – quiso saber Temístocles al reconocerme.

Subí al barco, donde primero le conté a Temístocles lo sucedido en el paso con todo lujo de detalles. No pude verlo directamente, pero sé que su mente se puso a trabajar ante las nuevas noticias. Se disculpó y siguió ayudando a varios ciudadanos a acceder a las naves.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con la flota? ¿Qué paso con los persas? – le pregunté con gran interés.

Con ojos serios, Aesop me contó lo que había pasado en el enfrentamiento entre la armada griega y persa.

Simultáneamente a nuestra batalla en las Termópilas, la fuerza naval aliada defendió el Estrecho de Artemisio contra los persas. Previamente a la batalla, la flota persa había sido sorprendida por una galerna en la costa de Magnesia, perdiendo muchos barcos, aunque probablemente dispusieran de más de ochocientos al inicio de la batalla. El primer día, que coincidió con el primer día de batalla en las Termópilas, los persas destacaron doscientos barcos, que debían bordear la costa de Eubea y bloquear la línea de retirada de la flota aliada. Mientras tanto, los aliados y los persas restantes trabaron combates a media tarde, siendo éstos favorables al bando griego, que capturó hasta treinta barcos. Por la noche, estalló otra tormenta, naufragando la mayoría del destacamento persa enviado a cortar la retirada griega.

El segundo día de batalla, las noticias de este naufragio llegaron a los helenos. Sabiendo sus vías de escape seguras, decidieron mantener la posición. Utilizaron tácticas de ataque y retirada sobre varios barcos cilicios, capturándolos y destruyéndolos. No obstante, al tercer día la flota persa atacó las líneas griegas con todos sus efectivos. Tras un día de cruentos combates, los aliados mantuvieron las posiciones, no sin sufrir severas pérdidas en el proceso. La mitad de la flota ateniense había quedado dañada, pero los aliados habían infligido un número equivalente de bajas a la armada persa. Esa noche, los helenos recibieron las noticias de la caída de las Termópilas. Dado que la flota griega se encontraba menguada, y en cualquier caso ya no tenía sentido defender Artemisio, se retiraron a la isla de Salamina.

-Y ahora estamos aquí.

-Parece que el balance ha sido neutro.

-Si. Ambos perdimos las posiciones pero infringimos grandes pérdidas a los persas. No todo está perdido.

-Eso espero, amigo mío. ¿Y qué tal tu familia? ¿Están bien? – le pregunté a Aesop ahora que estábamos solos y tranquilos.

-Están a salvo en esta nave. Han embarcado poco antes de tu llegada. Me alegra verte sano y salvo.

-A mí también. Parece que ambos hemos sobrevivido al desastre.

-Los Dioses nos protegen. ¡Venga compañero! – se ríe al ver mi mueca.

-Sabes lo que opino y aun así dices eso.

-Porque es divertido. – Nos reímos un rato y volvimos a una actitud seria - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Iré al istmo de Corintio y lucharé para que los persas no avancen. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer sino?

-Es lo más lógico. Nosotros volveremos a enfrentarnos a la flota persa en Salamia. Estoy seguro que será una lucha más dura que la que tuvimos hace días. Me pregunto cuál de los dos la tuvo más difícil.

-Quien sabe. Creo que no es posible compararlas, amigo mío. ¿Y que tiene pensado hacer ahora Temístocles?

-Con estas nuevas noticias no tengo ni idea. ¿Tú que piensas?

Me quedé un rato en silencio, observando la flota griega. Los persas tardarían en llegar hasta Corintio y ahí se encontrarían con una defensa blindada como las Termopilas. Además, no había podido destruir la flota aliada, por lo que solo le quedaba una opción.

-Aesop, viejo amigo, la clave para derrotar a los persas sois vosotros y la flota.

Aesop me miró sin entender a que me estaba refiriendo, por lo que tuve que explicarle. El asombro no abandonó su rostro en momento alguno.

-¡Eso es una genialidad… o una idiotez! Pero ciertamente es nuestra mejor salida.

-Tengo la sensación de que Temístocles también ha pensado en esto por el rostro que ha puesto. Bien, ahora he de reunirme con las tropas de tierra. Ten mucho cuidado. Nos veremos nuevamente.

-Yo también lo creo. ¡Suerte amigo mío… y que los Dioses cuiden de ti!

-¡Oh venga ya!

-¡Jajajaja!

Despidiéndome nuevamente de él, abandoné el puerto y partí rumbo a Corintio. Ese era el mejor lugar para defenderse del ataque persa. No era las Termopilas, pero era sin duda la mejor zona para plantar cara.

Los aliados del Peloponeso comenzaron a fortificar el istmo de Corinto, luego de saber de la derrota en las Termopilas, construyendo una muralla y demoliendo la carretera desde Megara, abandonando así Atenas a los persas. La ciudad cayó poco después y los pocos atenienses que habían decidido quedarse se atrincheraron en la Acrópolis per fueron masacrados, y Jerjes ordenó el incendio de la ciudad.

Los persas habían capturado la mayor parte de Hélade, pero Jerjes se había encontrado con más problemas de los esperados. Su prioridad consistía en terminar la guerra lo antes posible. La inmensa fuerza invasora no podía ser suministrada eternamente, y probablemente Jerjes no quería abandonar las riendas de su Imperio durante tanto tiempo. Las Termópilas habían mostrado que un ataque frontal contra una posición griega bien defendida tenía pocas posibilidades de éxito.

Nosotros, el ejército de tierra, nos hicimos fuertes en el istmo, existían pocas probabilidades de que Persia pudiera conquistar el resto de Hélade por tierra. Ahora bien, como supuse en mi encuentro con Aesop, si la línea defensiva del istmo podía ser superada por mar, entonces seriamos derrotados con facilidad. Tal maniobra requería la neutralización de la armada griega. Si Jerjes podía destruir la armada, estaría en una posición inmejorable para forzar la rendición de toda Hélade. Esta parecía la última esperanza para concluir la campaña esa misma estación. Del mismo modo, evitando su destrucción, o como esperaba Temístocles, destruyendo la flota persa, podíamos evitar la conquista.

Supimos que la flota permaneció junto a Salamina en septiembre, a pesar de la inminente llegada de los persas. Ni siquiera se movió cuando Atenas cayó ante los persas, intentando atraer a la armada de Jerjes a la batalla. En parte, como resultado de los subterfugios de Temístocles, los navíos trabaron finalmente combate en los escarpados estrechos de Salamina. Allí, la cantidad de barcos persas representaba un estorbo, pues debían maniobrar con grandes dificultades para evitarse, y por tanto quedaron desorganizados. Aprovechando la oportunidad, la flota aliada atacó, y consiguió una victoria decisiva. Hundieron o capturaron al menos doscientas naves persas, y se aseguraron de que el Peloponeso no fuera rebasado por mar.

Cuando nos llegaron las noticias de tal victoria hubo una celebración como nunca antes había visto en toda Hélade. Ahora los planes cambiaban. Ahora ya no estaba el temor que un ataque por mar. Era nuestro momento.

Tras esta derrota, Jerjes intentó construir un paso sobre el estrecho para atacar Salamina, pero el proyecto fue abortado en fase muy temprana. Habiendo perdido la superioridad naval, Jerjes temía que navegaran hacia el Helesponto y destruyeran los puentes de pontones.

Mardonio, un Comandante persa, se ofreció a permanecer en Hélade y completar la conquista con un grupo escogido de tropas, mientras aconsejaba a Jerjes retirarse a Asia con el grueso de las tropas. Todas las fuerzas persas abandonaron el Ática, y Mardonio pasó el invierno en Beocia y Tesalia.

Fue entonces cuando los atenienses pudimos regresar a la arrasada ciudad en invierno y yo pude encontrarme nuevamente con mi buen amigo Aesop.

XXXXX

Durante los siguientes seis meses, un General persa, Artabazo escoltó a Jerjes hasta el Helesponto junto a unos sesenta mil hombres de las tropas que seleccionó Mardonio. Mientras el monarca se encontraba en Asia y Mardonio estaba invernando por Tesalia y Macedonia, emprendió el regreso a Hélade. Mientras se acercaba a Palene, y enterarse de que los potideatas se habían revelado creyó tener la capacidad para esclavizar a los habitantes de Potidea.

Mientras sitiaba Potidea, Artabazo también decidió sitiar Olinto, otra ciudad sumida en una revuelta. Esta ciudad se encontraba en poder de la tribu de los botieos, quienes habían sido expulsados de Macedonia. Luego de capturar la ciudad, Artabazo masacró a los defensores y la devolvió al pueblo calcídico.

Pese a sus intentos por capturar la ciudad de Potidea por traición, los persas se vieron forzados a mantener el asedio durante tres meses, es decir, todo el invierno. Luego, con la intención de aprovechar una gran bajamar más duradera de lo habitual, que formó una marisma, comenzaron a pasar por allí en dirección a Palene para atacar la ciudad por la zona de los puertos. Pero cuando habían recorrido dos quintas partes del trayecto el ejército persa quedó atrapado por una pleamar de gran magnitud, fenómeno frecuente pero no de esas proporciones hasta esa fecha, a decir de los lugareños.

Muchos de los hombres se ahogaron y los sobrevivientes fueron atacados por los botes de los defensores de Potidea. Por esta razón, Artabazo debió levantar el asedio y condujo al resto de sus hombres a Tesalia, reuniéndose con Mardonio.

Una nueva victoria para nosotros y un nuevo y duro golpe para los persas.

XXXXX

Desgraciadamente y a pesar de lo ocurrido en Potidea, empezaron a emerger una serie de conflictos en la alianza así como tensiones. En particular, los atenienses, que no gozaban con la protección del Istmo de Corinto, pero cuya flota representaba la clave para la seguridad del Peloponeso, se sintieron injustamente tratados. Solicitaron una marcha hacia el norte al año siguiente. Cuando el resto de aliados se negaron a ello, la armada ateniense rehusaría unirse al resto de la marina aliada en primavera.

Yo llegué a desquiciarme varias veces al ver la estupidez del conflicto interno. Y no fui el único en demostrarlo. Podíamos derrotar a los persas y se preocupaban por tonterías como esta. Ambos bandos eran estúpidos y parecían niños peleados.

La marina, bajo el mando del Rey espartano Leotíquidas II, trató de pasar desapercibida junto a Delos, mientras la flota persa hacía lo propio cerca de Samos, ambos bandos reacios a arriesgar una batalla. Del mismo modo, Mardonio permaneció en Tesalia, consciente de la futilidad de atacar el Istmo, mientras los aliados rehusaban enviar un ejército fuera del Peloponeso.

Mardonio intentó romper las tablas, ofreciendo la paz, autogobierno y expansión territorial a Atenas. Planeaba así eliminar la amenaza de la flota ateniense definitivamente, y para ello utilizó a Alejandro I de Macedonia como intermediario. Los atenienses se aseguraron de que una delegación espartana se hallara presente, pero rehusaron la oferta.

Atenas fue evacuada de nuevo, y Mardonio volvió a capturar la ciudad. El general persa reiteró su oferta de paz a los atenienses refugiados en Salamina. Atenas, junto a Megara y Platea, envió emisarios a Esparta solicitando ayuda, y amenazando con aceptar los términos persas de lo contrario. Los espartanos, que en dicha época celebraban las fiestas Jacintias, retrasaron su decisión diez días. No obstante, cuando los embajadores atenienses enviaron un ultimátum a la ciudad laconia, se asombraron al saber que ya había un ejército en movimiento para enfrentarse a los persas.

Fue por fin cuando avanzamos.

Era ya verano cuando Mardonio tuvo noticia de la fuerza espartana, completó la destrucción de Atenas arrasando todo lo que quedaba en pie. Tras ello, se retiró hacia Tebas con la esperanza de atraernos a un terreno favorable para la caballería persa. El general medo creó también un campamento fortificado en la orilla norte del río Asopo en Beocia, donde esperó.

El ejército ateniense consistía en unos ocho mil hombres liderados por Arístides junto con seiscientos exiliados de Platea para unirse al ejército heleno. La fuerza conjunta marchó por Beocia y a través del monte Citerón para llegar cerca de la ciudad de Platea, en una posición elevada sobre el campamento medo a orillas del Asopo.

Bajo la dirección del Comandante General Pausanias, tomamos posiciones frente a las líneas persas, pero en un terreno más elevado. Consciente de tener pocas posibilidades de atacar con éxito a nuestras líneas, Mardonio intentó buscar disensiones entre nosotros o bien atraernos hacia la planicie.

También envió a la caballería para atacar rápidamente a nuestras líneas, posiblemente con la finalidad de atraernos hacia la planicie. Aunque esta estrategia tuvo cierto éxito en un principio, tuvo que abandonarla tras la muerte del Comandante de las unidades montadas, Masistio, hecho que llevó a la retirada de la caballería.

Nuestra moral subió hasta el mismo cielo por esa pequeña victoria y avanzamos más cerca del campamento persa sin abandonar la posición elevada.

Los espartanos y los tegeanos estaban en una colina a la derecha de la línea, los atenienses sobre un montículo a la izquierda y el resto de contingentes en un terreno ligeramente inferior entre ambos. En respuesta, Mardonio llevó a sus hombres hasta el Asopo y los dispuso para la batalla. A pesar de estar listos para la lucha, esta no se inició. El motivo se debió a que ambos contendientes tuvieron malos augurios durante los sacrificios rituales. Seguramente esos Semi Dioses helenos tenían que estar partiéndose de la risa.

Permanecimos en posiciones durante ocho largos días pero al menos tuvo algo bueno, pues llegaron refuerzos. Mardonio entonces trató de romper el estancamiento enviando a su caballería a atacar en los pasos del monte Citerón, acción que llevó a la captura de un convoy de provisiones. Un duro golpe para nosotros.

Pasaron dos días más en los que las líneas de suministro estuvieron en constante amenaza. Entonces Mardonio lanzó un ataque de caballería sobre nuestras líneas y consiguió bloquear la fuente Gargafia, único suministro de agua. Entre la falta de suministros y agua nuestra posición se hizo insostenible. Al final tuvimos que retirarnos a una posición frente a Platea desde donde podíamos vigilar los pasos y acceder al agua fresca.

Para prevenir que la caballería meda atacara la retaguardia, la retirada se llevó a cabo esa noche. Sin embargo, cometimos un craso error. Los contingentes en el centro perdieron su posición y terminaron repartidos frente a Platea. Los atenienses, espartanos y tegeanos, que nos habíamos quedado protegiendo la retaguardia, ni siquiera habíamos empezado la retirada al amanecer. Quedó una única división espartana en retaguardia mientras los demás nos retirábamos hacia arriba. Pausanias nos dio instrucciones a los atenienses para retirarnos y, si fuera posible, unirnos a los espartanos, pero en un primer momento emprendimos el retorno directo a Platea y la línea se fragmentó. Aprovechando esto, el campamento persa comenzó a moverse.

Cuando los persas se percataron que habíamos abandonado nuestras posiciones y nos retirábamos, Mardonio decidió salir en su persecución con la élite de la infantería persa. Mientras lo hacía, espontáneamente el resto del ejército medo también comenzó a avanzar. Los espartanos y tegeanos ya habían llegado al templo de Deméter, y la retaguardia bajo el mando de Amonfrareto comenzó a retirarse del alto, bajo la presión de la caballería persa, para unírseles.

Pausanias envió un mensajero a mi grupo, los atenienses, pidiéndonos unirnos a los espartanos, pero nosotros ya habíamos entablado combate con la falange tebana y no pudimos asistir a Pausanias. Los espartanos y los tegeanos fueron asaltados en primer lugar por la caballería meda mientras que la infantería persa siguió avanzando. Plantaron sus grandes escudos y comenzaron a lanzar flechas contra los soldados helenos al tiempo que su caballería se retiraba.

Pausanias se negó a avanzar porque no se dieron buenos augurios en los sacrificios rituales de cabras que se habían realizado. En este punto, con los hombres bajo una lluvia de flechas, los tegeanos echaron a correr hacia las formaciones persas. Ofreciendo un último sacrificio y oraciones a los cielos, Pausanias recibió finalmente buenos augurios y dio orden a los espartanos de cargar contra las líneas persas.

Esos malditos Semi Dioses. ¡Seguro que los muy desgraciados disfrutaban viéndonos luchar y morir!

La numéricamente superior infantería persa estaba compuesta por la infantería sparabara, que sin embargo seguía siendo más ligera que la falange griega. El arma defensiva persa era un gran escudo de mimbre, a lo que unían el uso de lanzas cortas, mientras que sus contrapartes helenas, los hoplitas, portaban un escudo de bronce y una lanza mucho más larga.

Tal como pasó en Maratón, había una gran diferencia entre ambas infanterías. El combate fue duradero y feroz, pues los helenos presionaron continuamente las líneas persas mientras estos intentaban partir las lanzas de los helenos y les obligaban a recurrir a sus espadas cortas.

Mardonio estuvo presente en el combate, montado en su caballo blanco y rodeado por una guardia de mil hombres. Mientras su General estuvo allí, los persas aguantaron sus líneas, pero los espartanos se abrieron paso hasta el Comandante persa y una piedra lanzada por uno de ellos, Aeimnesto, le impactó en la cabeza y lo mató.

Con Mardonio muerto, los medos comenzaron a huir, aunque su guardia personal continuó combatiendo hasta que fue aniquilada. Pronto la huida se hizo general y los persas comenzaron a volver en desorden a su campamento. El General persa Artabazo, que había comandado los asedios de Olinto y Potidea, no había estado de acuerdo con la decisión de Mardonio de atacarnos y no había entrado en combate con las fuerzas bajo su mando.

Con la retirada en marcha, Artabazo lideró a sus hombres, unos cuarenta mil, fuera del campo de batalla, hacia el camino de Tesalia, con la intención de escapar a través del Helesponto.

En el otro extremo del campo de batalla nosotros habíamos vencido a los tebanos en una dura lucha. El resto de tropas que luchaban para los persas combatieron deliberadamente mal. Los tebanos se retiraron de la batalla en una dirección distinta a los persas, con lo que escaparon con menores pérdidas. Nosotros, reforzados por los contingentes que no habían intervenido en la batalla, irrumpimos en el campamento persa.

La empalizada del asentamiento fue bien defendida por los medos en un principio, pero acabamos por abrirnos paso y masacramos a los persas allí refugiados. Solo se respetó la vida de tres mil medos.

Unos cuarenta y tres mil persas sobrevivieron a la batalla, aunque sus bajas fueron de más de doscientas cincuenta mil. En cambio nosotros tuvimos unas perdidas sin duda muchísimo menores, pero todos espartanos, tegeanos y atenienses.

Después de la victoria el General Pausanias se hizo con el control del sistema de señales luminosas que Jerjes había empleado para comunicarse con Asia y lo utilizó para informar de su victoria a la flota aliada. Esperábamos que les llegara.

XXXXX

Aquella noche no hubo celebración alguna. Ambos bandos acordamos dar sepultura a nuestros muertos hasta dejar la zona sin un cuerpo a la vista. Pero tal y como pensábamos, aquello nos llevó varios días.

Una vez terminada esta nueva guerra volvimos a nuestras respectivas ciudades. Cuando volví a Atenas me encontré con una ciudad destruida. Para mi alegría pude ver que tanto la esposa como el hijo de Aesop estaban sanos y salvos.

Los tres esperamos a la llegada de la flota onteniense, pues según nos había explicado un General de la armada aliada, la flota ateniense se iba a retasar. Al parecer habían ido a atacar a los persas en otro lugar y se tardarían.

Los días fueron pasando. Los tres nos íbamos preocupando más y más, no solo por Aesop, sino también por el resto de hombres atenienses. Muchas familias querían volver a reunirse y comenzar a trabajar en la reconstrucción de Atenas.

Durante todo ese tiempo yo había estado reconstruyendo mi casa, pues sus cimientos eran más resistentes de lo normal. Apenas podía usar Magia, pero antes de abandonar Atenas a manos de los persas había decidido gastar la poca que podía usar en los cimientos de mi casa. Ahí es donde actualmente nos guarecíamos junto a la familia de Metrodona.

Al final, después de una larga espera, llegó el día del regreso de la flota ateniense. Todo fue vítores y celebración ante la llegada de sus victoriosos hombres de mar. Luego de los abrazos y otras muestras de cariño, los cuatro nos fuimos a mi casa, donde la familia de Metrodona nos esperaba para cenar.

Aesop se sentó entre su esposa y su hijo, frente a mí. Los demás miembros de su familia también se sentaron en la mesa. Dado que el enfrentamiento contra los persas había acabado, por el momento, todos querían saber sobre las batallas ocurridas, pero yo me había negado a contar nada hasta la vuelta de mi buen amigo.

Ahora que estábamos todos reunidos nuevamente, pude contar las batallas que había luchado contra los persas… desde las Termopilas hasta Platea. Hubo muchas preguntas, sobre todo para conocer detalles más exactos. Luego de terminar mi versión todos prestamos atención a Aesop. Yo ya conocía gran parte de sus batallas en el mar, a excepción de esta última.

-Fue sin duda una batalla extraña. – empezó con aquellas palabras mientras sentaba a su hijo en su regazo.

Al parecer cuando los persas supieron que la flota griega se acercaba, zarparon desde Samos en dirección a la costa jónica. Ordenaron a los barcos fenicios que se marcharan y entonces desembarcaron cerca de las faldas del monte Mícala, donde Jerjes había dejado un ejército al mando de Tigranes con la finalidad de proteger Jonia. Los persas vararon sus barcos, construyeron una empalizada de madera cerca de la costa y se prepararon para defenderla.

Al encontrarse con que los persas se habían marchado de Samos, los helenos dudaron sobre cómo proceder. Finalmente decidieron navegar al continente, preparados para una batalla naval, pero cuando se acercaban a la costa Jonia los persas no salieron a su encuentro y permanecieron en su fuerte. Leotíquidas ordenó navegar lo más cerca posible de su campamento y ordenó a un heraldo que dijera unas frases a los jonios que se hallaban entre las tropas persas.

 _Jonios, prestad atención a mis palabras todos los que podáis llegar a escucharme, pues los persas no van a entender nada de lo que quiero encomendaros: cuando nos enfrentemos a ellos en batalla, tod_ _o el mundo debe tener presente, ante todo, su libertad y la de todos los_ helenos _y, en segundo lugar, nuestra contraseña:_ _Hera_ _. Y quien no me haya oído, que se entere por los demás._

-La sangre me hirvió cuando le escuché. Sin duda alguna esa frase tenía un mensaje doble. Primero dar coraje y aliento a los jonios para que lucharan junto a nosotros, y si el mensaje era entendido por los persas, hacer que estos desconfiaran de los jonios. – explicó con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos.

Tras estas palabras, los helenos también vararon sus barcos y comenzaron a prepararse para asaltar el campamento. Los persas, suponiendo que su contingente de Samos apoyaría a los aliados, les retiraron sus armaduras. Además enviaron a los milesios a guardar los pasos a través del monte Mícala, sospechando que estos también podían desertar. Tras deshacerse de estas dos amenazas potenciales, los persas salieron de su fortín y se prepararon para plantar batalla. Los marineros helenos también desembarcaron y se prepararon para la batalla, lo que hizo que los persas se confiaran y abandonaran la seguridad de su empalizada.

Se aproximaron al campamento persa y entonces se extendió entre ellos el rumor de una victoria griega en Platea. En realidad, el Rey Leotíquidas informó de la victoria en Platea antes de entrar en combate, noticia que les infundió moral y confianza en conseguir ellos su propia victoria. Debió llegarles con el sistema de señales luminosas que les arrebatamos a los persas.

-Fue entonces cuando comenzó la batalla. Sinceramente creo que no hubiera hecho falta, pero destruir la flota enemiga sería sin duda un duro golpe. – siguió explicando.

Al parecer los helenos formaron en dos alas, en la derecha los atenienses, corintios y los soldados de Sición y Trecén, en la izquierda los espartanos y otros contingentes. El ala derecha marchó en línea recta por el terreno llano costero hacia el campamento persa, mientras la izquierda intentó flanquear a los asiáticos atravesando por un terreno más quebrado. Así, el ala derecha inició el combate contra los persas mientras la izquierda griega continuaba avanzando para rodearlos.

-Los persas comenzaron luchando dignamente, pero nosotros, los atenienses, y el resto de contingentes que estaban con nosotros deseábamos derrotarlos antes de la llegada de los espartanos, por lo sucedido con anterioridad.

Yo asentí, recordando las tensiones entre los miembros de la alianza.

Los persas se mantuvieron en su terreno durante un tiempo, pero finalmente rompieron su formación y huyeron hacia la empalizada seguidos por el ala derecha de los helenos. Muchos soldados del ejército asiático huyeron entonces del campamento, excepto el contingente de tropas de etnia persa, que se agruparon y combatieron cuando los aliados entraron en el campamento.

En ese momento hizo su aparición el ala izquierda griega, que rodeó la empalizada, tomó por la retaguardia a los persas y puso fin a la batalla.

-Fue entonces que ocurrió algo interesante. Viendo que el desenlace de la batalla pendía de un hilo, los desarmados soldados de la isla de Samos se nos unieron e hicieron lo que pudieron. Esto inspiró a los jonios, que también se volvieron contra los medos. Claro que no ocurrió durante el clímax de la batalla, sino después, ya en el campamento.

-Al menos no se quedaron de brazos cruzados. Eso está muy bien.

-Cierto. No hicieron mucho, pero no voy a quejarme de su ayuda. Mientras tanto, los de Mileto, que habían sido enviados a guardar los pasos del monte Mícala, también se rebelaron contra los persas. En principio se confundieron entre los soldados persas que huían, pero al ver el claro desenlace de la confrontación comenzaron a matar a los medos que escapaban.

-¿Y cuantas bajas hubo?

-Hum, no sabría decirte con seguridad, pero si te puedo asegurar que hubo numerosas bajas en ambos bandos. Los de Sición resultaron especialmente castigados, pues también perdieron a su General Perilao. En el bando persa cayeron el Almirante Mardontes y el General Tigranes, aunque Artaíntes e Itanitres consiguieron escapar. Algunas tropas persas huyeron hacia Sardes.

-¿Y qué ocurrió después? Me refiero a cuando llegaron los espartanos.

-Cuando los susodichos llegaron, el campamento persa fue saqueado y sus barcos quemados. Durante el retorno a Samos, discutimos los próximos movimientos. Leotíquidas propuso evacuar las ciudades jónicas y llevar a sus habitantes a Grecia, pues sería difícil defenderlas de nuevos ataques persas. Sin embargo, Jantipo se opuso vehementemente a esto esgrimiendo que las ciudades jónicas eran originalmente colonias griegas.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Que la segunda opción fue la aceptada.

-Exacto. En fin, después de la victoria en las faldas del monte Mícala navegamos al Helesponto para destruir los pontones persas, pero nos encontramos con que eso ya se había hecho.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces?

-Los peloponesios navegaron de vuelta a casa mientras que nosotros nos quedamos a atacar el Quersoneso tracio, todavía en manos persas. Los medos que restaban se agruparon en Sesto, la mayor ciudad de la región, donde fueron sitiados. La ciudad cayó tras un largo asedio. Y fue en ese momento que decidimos volver. Tomaremos un tiempo de descanso luego de la larga guerra, pero ahora están planeando el contraataque contra él Imperio de Jerjes.

-Una ofensiva. – Murmuré – Es lo más lógico. El inconmensurable ejército de Jerjes ha sido diezmado. Su flota destruida y sus números han caído en picado. Este es sin duda el mejor momento para atacar.

-Exacto. Pero también está el temor a que vuelva a intentar conquistarnos. Pero sinceramente yo creo que eso no va a pasar. Su ejército y flota, como bien has dicho, han sido destruidos y tardaría demasiado en volver a reunir un ejército tan numeroso. Por eso lo mejor es devolver el golpe y con fuerza.

-Quien sabe, amigo mío. El rumbo de la historia de Hélade ha cambiado… ¿pero cuál es ahora su rumbo? – pregunté mirando al techo.

Ciertamente la victoria helena sobre los persas sería recordada en el tiempo, pero ahora mismo había dos posibilidades para el pueblo griego. ¿Cuál sería el elegido?

XXXXX

Y así, con las victorias en Platea y Mícala se puso fin a la segunda invasión persa a Hélade. Además, la amenaza de una invasión futura quedó disminuida; a pesar de que los helenos siguieron preocupados de que Jerjes volviera a intentar la conquista, con el tiempo fue evidente que el deseo de los persas por someter Hélade había mermado significativamente.

Mícala representó el inicio de una nueva fase del conflicto. Fue así como terminó el segundo intento persa de conquistar las ciudades-estado griegas. Ahora comenzaba el contraataque griego.

* * *

Bueno, creo que antes no lo he hecho, pero a partir de ahora lo haré:

Gracias a mis pre-lectores RedSS y AqomXG por ayudarme con la corrección y edición del cap :)

Bueno, aquí la segunda guerra médica. Je, no pude evitar basarme en parte en la peli _'300'_. Puede que no sea totalmente fiel a la historia por varios motivos, algunos aquí puestos, pero me gusta XD


	11. Entre griegos y persas - parte 03

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: jajajaja, habra otros momentos belicos. La historia humana esta llena de ellos XD

ThePhenx: pedazo cabron XDDD

THE BLACK SHIELD: bueno, falta un poquitin para Alejandro, pero espero disfrutes de este.

RJRP: oye, empezaste tu diciendo que me gustaba tocarte las pelotas XP XD Me alegra que te siga gustando, para el arco principal aun faltan dos mil seiscientos años de historia... poquico XDDD

Morphos: hostias ! Cuanto tiempo tio XD ! Ciertamente la peli tiene sus fallos historicos, cosa que deje aclarada al final, pero aun asi a mi me gusta :) Ese maldito dragón le dio en su punto mas vulnerable. Estrategia marrana o acertada ? Depende de cada uno. En la guerra no hay trampas o golpes bajos, o eso me dijeron.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 9:

 **ENTRE GRIEGOS Y PERSAS – PARTE 03**

* * *

Nuevamente vuelvo a escribir. Muchos años han pasado desde la última vez que lo hice... después de la victoria contra lo que quedaba del ejercito de Jerjes en Hélade. Yo me marché de Atenas nueve años después de este suceso, por lo que pude presenciar cosas de lo más interesantes.

Luego de la victoria contra los persas en Platea, los atenienses comenzaron a reconstruir su ciudad, bajo la guía de Temístocles. Deseaban restaurar las fortificaciones de Atenas, pero los espartanos se opusieron, con el argumento de que no debía dejarse ningún lugar al norte del istmo que pudiera ser utilizado como fortaleza por los persas. Temístocles urgió a los ciudadanos para que finalizaran las fortificaciones lo antes posible, y después viajó a Esparta para responder a las acusaciones. Allí, les aseguró que no se estaba llevando a cabo ningún trabajo, y les propuso enviar emisarios a Atenas para que lo comprobaran con sus propios ojos.

Para cuando llegaron los embajadores espartanos, los atenienses habían finalizado los trabajos de construcción, y demoraron a los embajadores espartanos cuando estos se quejaron sobre la presencia de fortificaciones. De este modo, Temístocles dio a los atenienses suficiente tiempo para fortificar la ciudad, previniéndose ante un posible ataque espartano para evitar la reconstrucción de los muros de Atenas. Más aún, los espartanos se vieron obligados a repatriar a Temístocles para liberar a sus propios embajadores.

Debido a estos sucesos Temístocles empezó a ser mal visto por los espartanos. Después de este incidente, Temístocles regresó entonces a su política naval, y a otros proyectos más ambiciosos que servirían para incrementar la posición de dominancia de su estado natal. Amplió y fortificó el puerto de El Pireo, y comunicó la ciudad con el Pireo, y la tierra con el mar. Temístocles buscaba convertir a Atenas en la potencia naval más importante del Egeo.

Un año después de la guerra contra los persas, Atenas crearía la liga de Delos, unificando así el poder naval de las islas del Egeo y Jonia bajo el liderazgo ateniense. Temístocles introdujo exenciones de impuestos sobre mercantes y artesanos, para atraer población y comercio a la ciudad, y convertir así a Atenas en un gran foco comercial. Instruyó además a los atenienses a construir veinte trirremes nuevas al año, para asegurarse de mantener la posición dominante en el mar. Y para mejorarlo todo aun mas, Temístocles propuso asimismo en secreto, destruir los barcos varados de sus aliados navales, para asegurarse así la supremacía naval completa, pero sus planes fueron vetados por Arístides y el Consejo de Atenas.

Durante todo ese tiempo, y años venideros, Temístocles había comenzado a acumular enemigos, y se había hecho arrogante, del mismo modo que sus ciudadanos se mostraban más celosos de su prestigio y poder. Los espartanos trabajaron activamente en su contra, apoyando a Cimón, hijo de Milcíades, uno de los héroes de Maratón, como su rival. Además, tras la traición y desgracia del general espartano Pausanias, los lacedemonios intentaron implicar a Temístocles en el complot. El ateniense, no obstante, fue absuelto de los cargos.

En la misma Atenas, perdió adeptos con la construcción del santuario de Artemisa cerca de su hogar, como patente referencia a su propio rol en liberar a Grecia de la invasión persa. Al final, en unos siete u ocho años luego de la batalla de Platea, fue condenado al ostracismo. Esto no era un castigo, sino un modo de pacificar y aliviar los celos, que buscan la humildad de los eminentes, para que purgasen su malicia durante ese periodo.

Temístocles marchó primero al exilio en Argos. Percibiendo que disponían de una oportunidad única para hundir a Temístocles, los espartanos resucitaron las acusaciones sobre él de complicidad en la traición de Pausanias. Exigieron que fuera juzgado por el Congreso de los Griegos y no por el ateniense, aunque finalmente fue llamado de vuelta a Atenas para defenderse de los cargos.

Quizá sospechando que tenía pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir a este juicio, Temístocles huyó, primero a Córcira y luego ante Admeto de Epiro, Rey de Molosia. La huida de Temístocles sólo sirvió para convencer a los acusadores de su culpabilidad, siendo declarado traidor en Atenas, y sus propiedades confiscadas. Es digno de mención que tanto Diodoro como Plutarco consideraban los cargos falsos, creados únicamente con el propósito de destruir a Temístocles. Los espartanos enviaron embajadores ante Admeto, amenazándole con una guerra con el resto de Hélade a menos que les entregara a Temístocles. No obstante, Admeto permitió que Temístocles escapara, dándole una cuantiosa suma de oro para ayudarle en su camino. Temístocles huyó de Hélade, para no volver jamás, acabando así con su carrera política.

Huyó a las fronteras del Imperio Aqueménida, y allí se puso bajo el mando del nuevo soberano persa, Artajerjes I, que junto a sus influencias y el acérrimo odio que ambos sentían por Hélade, se decide avanzar hacia las costas griegas para someterla definitivamente bajo el dominio persa.

Poco después de la marcha de Temístocles decidí dar por terminada mi vida en esta ciudad.

XXXXX

Me encontraba en casa de Aesop. Su esposa se encontraba reunida con unas amigas en una parte de la casa junto a sus hijos. Estaba esperando la llegada de mi viejo amigo. Habíamos pasado muchos años juntos y era el momento de la despedida. Metrodona había sido muy a amable al no preguntarme nada. Ella ya sabía a lo que venía. Nos preparó una mesa y algo de comida y bebida. La cena aún estaba lejos, pero nos vendría bien llenar algo el estómago.

Al contrario que con Buda y otras tantas veces, esta vez mi despedida era más dolorosa. Demasiadas cosas que habíamos vivido junto.

-Oh amigo mío, no te esperaba.

Con su típica sonrisa, Aesop entró en la sala. Nos abrazamos y sentamos. Durante largo rato charlamos de cosas amenas, disfrutando de una larga y tranquila charla. Hace unos años que Aesop había comenzado su propia tierra y ya no trabajábamos juntos. Por eso yo ya tenía preparado un documento.

La cena había acabado y era el momento de despedirnos. Saqué el documento y se lo pasé. Intrigado, Aesop dejó la copa de vino en la mesa, leyendo el documento. Según iba leyendo su rostro se volvía más serio e incrédulo.

-No pienso aceptar esto. – dijo con seriedad rechazándolo.

-No tienes elección. Ahora es tuyo sin rechistar.

-¿Por qué? Explícamelo.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro y señalarme.

-No hace falta que te lo explique, Aesop. – hacía años que no usaba un tono tan duro con el – Tus mismos ojos te lo muestran pero tú no quieres aceptarlo. ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya desde que nos conocemos? Tú has crecido, te has hecho hombre, tienes esposa e hijos e hijas. En cambio yo… - nuevo suspiro – yo no he cambiado en absoluto. Desde que nos conocimos lo único que ha cambiado es el largo de mi cabello y barba. Nada más. No he envejecido. La gente no tardará mucho en fijarse, si es que no lo han hecho ya.

-Pero podríamos…

Alcé la mano, haciéndole callar. Se lo que pretendía, pero llevaba así muchos siglos y eso no iba a cambiar.

-No, amigo mío. Esto es algo que he hecho siempre. Pasar un tiempo en una ciudad y luego ir hasta otra. Así funciona mi vida. Es lo mejor, no solo para mí, sino para ti y tu familia también.

-…

Nos quedamos callados unos largos minutos. Dejé que Aesop organizara sus pensamientos y dirigiera esta noticia.

-Has sido como un padre para mí. – Murmura mirando la mesa – Desde que nos conocimos allá en la frontera oriental de Persia me has cuidado, incluso cuando llegamos a Hélade. – entonces fija su mirada en mí, con las lágrimas cayendo por mis ojos – Me has enseñado todo lo que sé. Te debo más de lo que crees y jamás podría pagártelo. Yo… yo…

Me levanto y le abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, dejándole llorar con libertad. A mí también me duele. Veo a Metrodona de reojo. La mujer sonríe con tristeza. Nuestra relación no es tan profunda como la que tengo con Aesop, al igual que la mía con él no es tan profunda como la que tiene con su esposa, pero así es como debe ser y realmente estoy contento. Me hace feliz la gran amistad que tengo con ellos dos.

Una vez que Aesop ha terminado me aparto y camino hacia la puerta. No hay más palabras… no hacen falta. Ahora Aesop tiene tierras, un negocio próspero y dos casas. Yo ahora solo me tengo a mi y su amistad, lo cual me es suficiente.

XXXXX

Un tiempo después de mi partida me llegaron nuevas noticias sobre la guerra entre helenos y persas. Cimón, enterado de las intenciones de Artajerjes I, avanzó hasta Jonia y derrotó al ejército persa en la batalla del río Eurimedonte dos años después del exilio de Temístocles.

Tras esta gran victoria, Cimón decide que se debe de nuevo promulgar la amistad y paz con el pueblo espartano, pero los atenienses no consideraron esa opción de igual manera y lo destierran por orden de Efialtes, cuyo mandato no duró mucho y fue sucedido por Pericles, que gobernó Atenas hasta su muerte. Pericles continuó la guerra contra Persia, en la que destacan dos decisiones que realizó, la primera la de solicitar a Cimón su vuelta del destierro y la segunda, la firma de un tratado de paz con Artajerjes I, el cual aceptó, llamado Paz de Cimón diecinueve años después, que estipula ciertas condiciones para ambos pueblos y que es presidido por éste, razón por la que fue mandado de vuelta del exilio, aunque realmente demostrado que fue presidido por Calias, ya que en el año del tratado, Cimón ya había muerto, por lo que se piensa fue realizado en su honor y recuerdo.

Las guerras entre griegos y persas llegan a su fin mediante las condiciones impuestas por los griegos a los persas, a saber:

Obligación a los persas de desistir definitivamente en su conquista y expansión a Hélade.

No volver a navegar por el mar Egeo.

Se les permite comerciar con las colonias helenas de Jonia.

Casi diez años después llegó la noticia de que Temístocles había fallecido. Tras su muerte, sus huesos fueron transportados al Ática como solicitó, y enterrados en su tierra natal en secreto, pues era ilegal enterrar a un traidor a Atenas en el Ática. Los magnesios construyeron una tumba espléndida en su plaza del mercado para Temístocles.

* * *

 _ **Olimpo – hogar de los Semi Dioses Olímpicos**_

Otro día más en el Olimpo. Otro día de aburrimiento. ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya desde la última vez que estuve en Hélade? Me siento muy letárgica. Tengo que hacer algo o moriré de aburrimiento. Es curioso ver cómo mientras pienso en mi aburrimiento, Atenea hace acto de presencia, apareciendo en mi Salón.

-Afrodita, tienes que venir al Pabellón del Panteón. Zeus quiere mostrarnos algo importante.

No puedo evitar asombrarme un poco. Esta sería como pocas veces. Parece ser que el viejo realmente tiene algo interesante para mostrar. Me levanto de mi cama y camino junto a ella. Mi instinto me dice que va a pasar algo de lo más interesante.

Atravesamos la ciudad hasta llegar al Salón del Panteón, donde los principales y más importantes nos reunimos para hablar de temas serios y, la gran mayoría, absurdos. Como siempre, ahí estaban todos a excepción de Hades. Seguramente debía estar en el Reino de los Muertos disfrutando con el maltrato a alguna pobre alma. Pero bueno, realmente ¿qué me importa a mí?

El Salón del Panteón era una amplia sala abovedada sostenida por gruesos pilares, todo de mármol blanco. Al menos alegra la vista ver cortinas, jarrones y plantas. Todo blanco es aburrido. ¿Cómo los ángeles de Elohim no se suicidan viviendo en el Cielo? Tengo entendido que todo es del blanco más puro.

-¿De qué querrá hablarnos Zeus? – Preguntó Ares con obvio disgusto – La guerra contra los persas ya acabó. No hay nada interesante para habernos llamado.

-Silencio Ares. Calla y escucha. – le dijo Apolo.

-¿Qué se calle y escuche? Se lo estás diciendo a Ares. – se burla Dioniso.

-¡Cállate maldito borracho! – chilla Ares furioso.

Uhhh, esto se está poniendo interesante.

-¡Silencio! ¡Callaos de una vez! ¡Así no hay quien cuente nada!

Y hablando del mandamás, aquí llega Zeus vestido con la típica túnica griega. No me quejaré, nos gusta mucho la cultura griega, no por nada nuestra ciudad se parece a una. Incluso yo me visto como ellos.

-Y bien hermano, ¿qué es eso TAN importante de lo que tenemos que hablar? – pregunta Poseidón mientras apoya su barbilla en su puño.

-Es de esto de lo que quiero hablar.

Avanzó hasta la inmensa mesa central y creó un holograma. Hum, nada interesante. Otra vez la segunda guerra entre helenos y persas. ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Qué hay interesante?

-¿Esto es lo que querías mostrarnos? – pregunta aburrido Hermes.

-Fijaos bien. ¿No notáis nada raro? A mí me pareció en un principio y desde entonces he estado investigando. Fijaos bien.

Todos concentramos nuestra mirada en las imágenes. Yo no veo nada raro. Lo mismo de siempre. Hombres, griegos y persas, luchando entre sí.

-¿Qué hay? ¿Qué debemos ver? Si nos lo dices sería más fácil. – murmura aburrida Deméter.

-Fijaos en ese hombre.

Señalando a un humano en particular, todos centramos nuestras miradas en nuestro ahora objetivo visual. Callamos y observamos la batalla. Uh, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Ciertamente esto sí que parece raro. Un hombre con armadura griega luchando con una habilidad superior incluso a la de Aquiles.

-Su habilidad con la espada es buena, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la lanza. Fijaos que manera más magistral de blandirla. Hay gran diferencia. – Analiza Atenea – Y fijaos en eso. Esa fuerza no es de un hombre normal, aunque tampoco es tan fuerte como Heracles.

-Exacto. Ese humano no es normal. ¿Os suena su rostro? ¿Es hijo de alguno de vosotros?

Hace el holograma más grande, dejándonos ver perfectamente el rostro del humano. Hum, no me suena haberlo visto antes. Todos negamos luego de analizarlo concienzudamente.

-Hum. Esto es extraño. – Murmuró Apolo – Este humano… ¿quién es? ¿De quién se trata?

-No lo sé. – Respondió Zeus – Creía que podría ser alguno de nuestros vástagos, pero parece ser que estoy acabado. No sé quién es, por lo que esto me llama aún más la atención.

-Quizás sea vástago de algún otro Panteón. – Comentó Atenea – Aunque haya pocas probabilidades sigue siendo la opción más probable.

-Hum. Es posible, pero no le preguntare a ninguno de ellos. Ya sabes cómo están las tensiones entre nosotros y el resto de Panteones, por no contar algunas guerras, como la de los ángeles y demonios. – dijo Poseidón.

-¿Y qué más da este humano? – Preguntó Hera con disgusto – Un humano un poco mejor que el resto. ¿Acaso realmente importa? – Dicho esto empezó a abandonar el Salón – Avisadme cuando sea algo realmente importante.

Zeus rodó los ojos mascullando algo mientras Poseidón se reía divertido.

-Entonces que harás, hermano.

-Padre, déjame enviar a uno de nuestros Dioses menores. Tengo la sensación de que contra los humanos no hemos visto su potencial. Creo que realmente oculta su poder o sus verdaderas habilidades… su potencial.

Zeus observó con atención a Atenea. No era un secreto que era su hija preferida. La consentía más que a cualquier otro de sus hijos.

-Está bien. Envía a uno.

Oh, esto se está poniendo aún mejor. Uno de los Dioses menores. Esto será muy divertido. Observo a mi hermana marcharse para buscar al elegido mientras los demás observamos a nuestro líder. Zeus observaba a Atenea pero luego volvió a mirar a la mesa holográfica.

-¿Y ahora?

-Voy a ver si puedo localizarlo.

-¿Si puedes?

-Sabes que buscar a un solo humano, y encima de todo uno que no sea un vástago nuestro, es de las cosas más difíciles que puedo buscar. Tendremos suerte si consigo localizarlo.

Invocó un mapa de Hélade y empezó su larga búsqueda. Algunos se marcharon, como Ares o Hermes, quedándonos solo Zeus, Poseidón y yo.

-Aun siendo un humano extraño, te veo muy excitado con este.

-No es feo, es fuerte y parece interesante.

Yo rodé los ojos. No le veo problema alguno a que dos personas del mismo sexo se acuesten. Yo misma lo he hecho innumerables veces, pero no me interesa escucharles hablar de ello en mi presencia.

-Pero, por lo que he podido descubrir, me parece que al contrario que los demás griegos, él no está interesado en los hombres de esa manera.

-Es extranjero, así que no es extraño que no tenga los mismos gustos.

-Pero ha convivido entre ellos muchos años humanos.

-Hum, un humano misterioso.

-¿Y qué va a pasar si el guerrero de Atenea derrota al humano? – pregunté manteniendo mi mirada en el humano.

-Depende de cómo sea la lucha. Si realmente tiene un gran potencial escondido, puede que entretenga al siervo de Atenea. En caso contrario solo quiere decir que nos topamos con un humano un poco más hábil que el resto.

-Pse. No creo yo que pase nada interesante. – Comento encogiéndome de hombros mientras me marcho de vuelta a mi Salón – Avísanos si logras encontrar a ese humano tan interesante. – digo con tono de burla.

* * *

 _ **Hélade**_

-¿Cuánto falta? ¡Estoy cansado! – chilló un hombre.

-¡Por los Dioses! ¡Cállate ya! ¡Llevas quejándote desde la tarde! – recriminó furiosa otra voz masculina.

-¡Pero no hemos parado desde entonces!

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Acaso nos has visto cansados?! ¡Maldición con los jónicos! ¡Panda de débiles!

-¡Oye!

-Chicos, calmaos los dos. No estamos muy lejos. – dijo otra voz más calmada.

Oh, cierto, aún no he dicho quiénes son esas tres voces que me acompañan. Bueno, creo que lo mejor será explicar que ha pasado desde que la guerra contra los persas acabara.

Ocho años después del fin de la guerra contra los persas… otra guerra estalló. Hacía poco que había estallado la guerra entre la Liga de Delos, conducida por Atenas, con la Liga del Peloponeso, conducida por Esparta. Me provocaba pena saber que tan grandes aliados en el pasado ahora batallaban entre ellos. Pero bueno, ya no me importa. Mi viejo amigo y esposa ya no están entre nosotros. Espero sus descendientes no perezcan en la guerra.

-Espero que este Rey nos ofrezca un lugar de descanso. La noche se cierne sobre nosotros.

-¡Comida, bebida y mujeres! ¡¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre?!

-¡Quizás un poco de tranquilidad y no un imbécil que no ha dejado de quejarse en todo el viaje!

-¡Cállate maldito espartano!

-¡¿Acaso quieres que te ensarte con mi espada, jónico?!

Pero ahora tenía algo más importante en que preocuparme. Hacia unos años había creado un grupo, no por decisión propia, de mercenarios formado por mí y otros tres hombres; Tideos, un hombre de Tebas, Phylon, un espartano y Theron, un jónico.

Theron era conocido por ser un hombre callado y que evitaba la pelea si era posible, pero que cuando estallaba de furia no había rival para él. Tideos era el más alegre de nosotros. Phylon por su parte, era actualmente el más temido de los cuatro. La fama de los espartanos le seguía a cualquier lugar.

-¡Quiero verte intentarlo!

-¡¿Cómo tú quieras?!

Vale, no aguanto más.

-¡Queréis callaros de una maldita vez, par de imbéciles! ¡Estoy más que harto de vuestra estúpida discusión! ¡Si no cerráis el pico yo mismo os lo cerraré a golpes! ¡¿Ha quedado claro?! – no pude evitar gritar, pues estaba más que cansado de estos dos el día de hoy. Ambos asintieron y enfundaron sus armas – Bien, ahora haced el favor de callaros a menos que sea realmente algo importante.

Dicho esto di media vuelta y volví a caminar siendo seguido por mis tres compañeros. Bueno, como iba diciendo, durante estos años nos hemos ganado nuestra fama como grandes mercenarios. Hemos luchado contra ladrones, asesinos e incluso monstruos. Actualmente íbamos camino a Tracia, pues él ReySitalces había pedido nuestra presencia por algún asunto importante.

-¿Qué creéis que nos pida ese Rey? - preguntó Phylon.

-Quien sabe. Desde la llegada de ese Rey al Trono de Tracia hace unos años, ha conseguido un gran Reino. Ciertamente es extraño que mande llamar a un grupo de mercenarios cuando posee tanto poder. – comentó Theron.

-Por la guerra entre Atenas y Esparta. – Expliqué – Casi toda Hélade está batallando en un bando u otro. Incluso Sitalces ha tenido que intervenir. Por ese motivo nos ha llamado.

-Pero, ¿de qué crees que se trate el trabajo?

-Ahí no se decirte.

-¿Acaso espera que luchemos en la guerra? – Masculló Tideos – No pienso meterme en medio de esta guerra.

-Ninguno quiere meterse en esa guerra. – Admitió Phylon – Si mis antiguos compatriotas me vieran me harían todo tipo de cosas que solo los espartanos conocemos. Y os aseguro que no es bonito.

-Me lo imagino.

-Entonces solo nos queda esperar a que lleguemos y saber que nos va a mandar… y cuanto pagara.

Entonces todos nos reímos. Como mercenarios que éramos, y éramos los mejores de toda Hélade, nuestros precios eran altos. El camino hasta la capital de Tracia fue larga, pues no teníamos caballos y teníamos que ir a pie.

Por suerte, una vez allí, nos sentimos aliviados de la larga caminata. Frente a nosotros estaba la capital de Tracia. Sus altos y fuertes muros custodiados por centinelas que nos observaban preparados para intentar aniquilarnos.

Sonriendo retadores avanzamos hasta la puerta principal de la ciudad. Allí nos detuvieron varios guardias armados. Era una actuación normal. Después de todo… nosotros no íbamos desarmados.

-¿Quiénes sois? – exigió saber el Capitán de la guardia de la puerta.

Mis tres compañeros me miraron, esperando a que contestara. Ahhh, ser el líder a veces era algo aburrido.

-Hemos sido llamados por el Rey Sitalces. Somos los mercenarios. Yo soy Issei y ellos son Phylon, Theron y Tideos.

El Capitán miro al resto de sus hombres y asintió. Al instante dejaron de apuntarnos con sus lanzas y los arqueros con sus arcos.

-Gracias. Es usted muy amable. – el sarcasmo era más que obvio en la voz de Phylon.

Mascullando algo, el tracio nos condujo a través de la ciudad. Los habitantes nos miraban al pasar con algo de temor. Las madres metían en sus casas a sus hijos mientras los varones se mantenían atentos a nuestros movimientos.

Es curioso que siempre causemos esas sensaciones a cualquier ciudad que vayamos, ya sea grande o pequeña. La ciudad no tenía mucho de sí, ya había visto otras iguales. Nos condujeron al palacio y a través de los pasillos hasta el Salón del Trono. Allí nos esperaba el Rey Sitacles junto a algunos de sus ministros.

-Mi Rey. Aquí están los mercenarios que mandó llamar. – anunció el Capitán con una reverencia.

-Gracias Capitán. Ahora puedes volver a tu labor.

-Mi señor.

Haciendo una nueva reverencia el hombre se marchó no sin antes mandar una mirada amenazante a nuestro grupo. Phylon no pudo evitar sonreír retador. Ahhh, espartanos.

-¿Que quiere de nosotros, Rey Sitacles?- pregunté.

Muchos se asombraron al no vernos hacer una reverencia y los murmullos empezaron a escucharse por toda la sala. Sitacles no hizo mucho caso a nuestra actitud.

-Estoy seguro de que sabéis que os he llamado para contrataros para un duro y peligroso trabajo. – Asentimos - Si completáis la misión que os voy a encomendar, os daré vuestro peso en oro.

Al principio nos sorprendimos enormemente, pues era una cantidad descomunal para cualquiera. Pero sabíamos perfectamente que una misión como aquella tenía que ser muy dura para la magnitud de la recompensa. Aun así, todos permanecimos en silencio para que el Rey continuara. Este ordenó a una mujer que le trajese más vino.

-Quiero que consigáis el cinturón de la Reina Amazona.

Bien. Ahora si sabíamos el motivo del por qué tan alta recompensa. Todos sabían lo que deparaba a aquellos que osaran intentar asesinar a una Reina Amazona y de cómo acabarían sus cuerpos. Heracles se lo había robado a la Reina Hipólita pero luego las Amazonas recuperaron dicho cinturón. Podía notar como mis compañeros querían preguntar el motivo de tener tal objeto, pero no era asunto nuestro. Aunque posiblemente fuera para la guerra.

-¿Y por qué no enviáis a vuestros propios hombres? – pregunté.

-Es obvio que conocéis la guerra entre Atenas y Esparta. Mis tropas están combatiendo, y previeron contratar mercenarios a enviar a mis hombres a tan arriesgada misión.

-Con todo el respeto, no sé si nos veríamos capaces de tal misión, su alteza. – masculló Therón.

Era normal que pensara de esa manera. Estamos hablando de las Amazonas. No eran precisamente damas débiles. Eran temidas por todos por obvios motivos. Y querer conseguir su cinturón no era algo precisamente fácil.

El Rey nos observó con una ceja levantada. Se aclaró la garganta e hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-Cómo iba diciendo, quiero el cinturón de la Reina Amazona. Y si lo conseguís, bueno, ya sabéis cual será vuestra recompensa, además del título de Héroes.

-Pero si las Amazonas de por si son un reto, se trata de la Reina, hija del Dios Ares, Dios de la Guerra. - dijo Tideos tragando saliva pues estaba rechazando una oferta muy jugosa.

Sitacles se comenzó a reír junto con todas sus concubinas que rápidamente lo imitaron. Le dio la copa a una de ellas y se levantó mirándonos con aires de grandeza.

-Y dicen que sois los mejores mercenarios de toda Hélade. - bajó los escalones lentamente para ponerse nuestra altura; aunque todos superábamos - No os estoy preguntando si aceptáis o rechazáis la misión. Os estoy preguntado si queréis la recompensa, que entiendo que no rechazaréis. Pero estoy decepcionado. No esperaba que fuerais unos cobardes.

Theron apretó la mandíbula del odio y Tideos los puños con los que le gustaría estar golpeando en ese momento al Rey. Incluso Phylon miraba al Rey con desprecio. Yo les miré de reojo, preguntándoles con la mirada. Ellos asintieron. Aceptaríamos aquella misión.

-Bien, aceptamos esta misión. – le dije.

-Tienen seis meses para traerme el cinturón. - dijo contento encaminándose nuevamente a su trono - Podéis marcharos, aunque dado que la noche es cerrada en el exterior podéis hospedaros esta noche.

Asentimos con la cabeza y nos marchamos del Salón del Tono. Pero mis tres compañeros salieron con la certeza que esa iba a ser su última misión. Una que les llevaría hacia una vida llena de lujos o hasta su propia muerte.

-Veo dos posibilidades. O bien morimos o bien nos cubrimos de oro. – Sonrió Phylon – Ambas me atraen como una buena mujer.

-Para ti es fácil aceptarlo. Para vosotros, los espartanos, una muerte contra una Amazona es gloriosa. Pero yo prefiero seguir vivo y disfrutar de mi recompensa. Ya me lo imagino. Una casa cerca del mar rodeado de mujeres y la mejor comida y bebida. – comentó Tideos.

Theron se mantuvo callado, con su vista en el frente, mirando a ningún punto en particular.

-La muerte nos aguarda. – murmuró.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Tideos.

Theron frunció el ceño mientras a su mente venían las historias que había escuchado sobre esa tribu de mujeres guerreras.

-En una región frontera de Terma, cerca del Mar Negro, está el Reino de las Amazonas. Todo ser inteligente que vive allí son mujeres. Son conocidas como _'las que luchan como varones'_. Ningún varón tenía permiso para mantener relaciones sexuales ni tampoco residir en el país de las Amazonas; sin embargo, hay épocas en las que las Amazonas visitaban a los gargarios, una tribu vecina, para seleccionar a los varones más aptos para el _'amor colectivo'_.

-Eso es cierto. Las Amazonas son conocidas por ser amantes insaciables y feroces. – dijo Tideos con un tono jocoso.

-Así mismo, los varones que resultaban de los encuentros sexuales, son devueltos al hogar paterno, y las niñas; sin embargo, son criadas por su madre y adiestradas en las labores del campo, la caza y la lucha.

-Si. Ahora que recuerdo, también me suena haber escuchado sobre eso. – Murmuró Phylon llevándose una mano a la barbilla – Como ha dicho ese maldito Rey, todo aquel que conseguía derrotarla es considerado un Héroe, como el gran Heracles.

-Exacto. Por eso son retadas y buscadas por la mayoría de hombres que quieren obtener dicho título. Por supuesto, ninguno se atreve a meterse, por mucho que quieran ser nombrados Héroes. Supuestamente son hijas del Dios de la Guerra, Ares.

-Tengo la sensación de que ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Bobadas Phylon. Los golpes y la edad ya te están afectando.

-¡Cállate desgraciado! Pero bueno, eso no es algo que asuste a nuestro buen líder, ¿no es así Issei? – sonrió retador Phylon.

-Cierto. El que no cree en los Dioses no tiene nada que temer.

-Ya os lo he dicho, ¿no? – Pregunto con un suspiro – No niego que existan, pero sí que sean Dioses.

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos. Solo espero que no cabrees a ninguno con esos comentarios.

-Bah.

Aquella noche comimos y bebimos para luego descansar. El viaje iba a ser extremadamente largo y necesitábamos fuerza. Nuestro viaje comenzó a la mañana siguiente sin demora, pues nos ocuparía más de un mes en llegar a la tribu de los gargarios, que sin duda era el pueblo que más información podría darnos sobre las mujeres tan temidas en todo el continente.

El mes que estuvimos viajando hacia el lugar fue la calma antes de la tormenta. En cada pueblo donde dormíamos, tenían fiestas en tabernas y muchas veces conseguían la compañía de alguna que otra mujer hermosa durante la noche que nos hospedábamos.

XXXXX

Estábamos cerca de llegar al Reino Amazona, pero para nuestra desgracia… nos habíamos equivocado de camino.

-¡Os dije que debíamos haber girado a la izquierda en el sendero! – chillaba Phylon furioso - ¡Pero nooo! ¡Tuvimos que girar para el lado contrario!

-¡Ya he dicho que lo siento! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! – exclamó Theron furioso.

Solo pude suspirar aburrido. Hacia una semana que nos habíamos perdido. Desde que salimos de Tracia habíamos seguido los caminos que conducían al Reino Amazona, pero debido a una tremenda lluvia repentina y una densa niebla, al final habíamos acabado perdiéndonos, equivocándonos al orientarnos, errando en el camino. No sabemos cuánto nos habíamos desviado, pero ciertamente la paciencia hacía tiempo se había agotado.

-¡Maldito bosque y maldito seas Theron!

-¡Cállate de una vez, Phylon! ¡Eres un pesado! – grité ya harto de las protestas del espartano – No sé si lo habéis notado, pero no estamos solos en este bosque. – ante mis palabras mis tres compañeros se detuvieron de golpe.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hay alguna tribu cercana? – preguntó Tideos entrecerrando los ojos y llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

-No… no es una tribu. Es algo peor.

Nos pusimos espalda contra espalda, permitiéndonos ver y vigilar toda la zona. Las armas en las manos y los sentidos alertas. Había algún tipo de criatura sobrenatural. Podía sentirlo levemente. Ojala tuviera mis habilidades totalmente recuperadas. Pero no podría usarlas con mis compañeros aquí.

-¿Qué creéis que sea? ¿Qué criatura? – preguntó Theron.

-Bueno, ya nos hemos enfrentado a casi todo tipo. Dudo que sea algo nuevo.

Entonces, entre los árboles y la niebla, pudimos distinguir una serie de siluetas. Usando algo de mi Magia, la cual había recuperado gracias a la liberación de parte de mi Circuito Mágico, hice que la niebla disminuyera lo suficiente como para permitirnos ver varios metros. Lo que vimos provocó gemidos de indignación, pues frente a nosotros no había solo una criatura… sino dos de ellas.

Una tenía el cuerpo de una cabra, la cola de una serpiente y tres cabezas; una de león, otra de macho cabrío, que le salía del lomo, y la última de dragón o serpiente, que era la que nacía en la cola. Una quimera.

El otro era un ser enorme con un solo ojo en su frente. Un ciclope.

Bueno, el peligro mayor era la quimera, pues no tenía buenos tratos con los humanos. Además, era más que obvio el sentimiento asesino que nos mandaba. Por otro lado los ciclopes no son supuestamente malvados… pero este no nos miraba precisamente con aire amistoso.

-En menudo lio hemos venido a parar. – Murmuró Theron - ¿Qué más?

Y si no teníamos poco con una quimera y un ciclope, a estos se les unió un gigante. Al contrario que los gigantes primigenios, estos solo eran increíblemente altos, robustos y fuertes. Los gigantes primigenios tenían serpientes en las piernas, pero este gigante no.

-No podías mantener esa bocaza cerrada, ¿verdad? – masculló Phylon.

-¿Dónde demonios hemos venido a parar? ¿Y cómo es que hay una quimera, un ciclope y un gigante aquí, juntos? – se preguntó Tideos

-No es momento para andar haciéndose preguntas. Tenemos enemigos duros que vencer. – les advertí mientras observaba a nuestros tres oponentes.

Un gigante de enorme fuerza física, un ciclope más bajo pero también poderoso y una quimera escupe fuego. Ciertamente enemigos peligrosos para mis compañeros.

-Bien, yo me ocupo del gigante. Phylon, Tideos ocupaos de la quimera. Theron, mantén al ciclope distraído. ¿Creéis poder hacerlo?

Theron fijó su vista en el ciclope mientras Phylon y Tideos en la quimera. Habían entendido mi plan.

-Sin problema alguno. Este es el rival más peligroso que he enfrentado hasta ahora. Derrotarle será glorioso. – sonrió retador Phylon.

-Me pregunto si seremos tan aclamados como Belerofonte, aquel que derrotó a la original. Estoy seguro de que esta debe ser algún descendiente. – sonrió Tideos.

La quimera exhaló gran cantidad de ardiente fuego. Tideos y Phylon lo esquivaron hábilmente, manteniendo la distancia con la criatura.

-Tsk, como desearía tener una lanza en mis manos. – masculló Phylon.

-Venga compañero. Con las espadas será más sencillo. – se rio Tideos.

-¡Intenta acercarte tú con esa maldita serpiente!

-No prometo que lo intentaré… pero intentaré intentarlo.

-…

El ciclope, que tenía un mazo enorme, supongo que sería parte de un grueso árbol, atacó a Thedon, pero el tebano lo esquivó hábilmente. El gigante, por su parte, se quedó mirando a mi persona. Yo me crucé de brazos, observándole también. Tanto mis compañeros como las otras dos bestias seguían su lucha particular.

-¿Quién os ha enviado? Es de lo más extraño que tres criaturas como vosotras estén juntas y atacándonos. No creo habernos adentrado en vuestro territorio, pues sois independientes unos de otros, ¿verdad? – le pregunté sin obtener respuesta – No dirás nada. Bien. Entonces, ¿por qué simplemente no nos vamos cada uno por nuestro lado?

Entonces el gigante frunció el ceño e intentó golpearme con su gran puño, pero pude esquivarlo. Un animal gruñido surgió desde su garganta. No parecía estar de buen humor.

-Hmph. Como quieras. Vosotros lo habéis querido. – murmuré mientras desenfundaba mi espada.

El gigante rugió e intentó aplastarme con ambas manos. Yo rodé hacia adelante, aprovechando que estaba inclinado por el intento de aplastamiento. Dio un salto y clavé mi espada en su ojo derecho. Los jugos del ojo empezaron a salir, manchando la hoja de la espada. Con un grito de dolor el gigante volvió a incorporarse, llevándose las manos a su ojo herido.

-Empezamos bien.

Entonces oigo varias cosas. Primero el rugido de la quimera. Parece ser que Tideos y Phylon habían logrado herirla. Por su parte, Theron mantenía al ciclope a distancia.

XXXXX

-¡Eh! ¡Aquí monstruo! – exclamé mientras Phylon avanzaba hacia el lado contrario.

Esa bestia tiene tres cabezas, pero solo un cuerpo. Si conseguimos atravesarle en un punto vital, por mucha quimera que sea, morirá.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado, Tideos?

-Pues ahora mismo no sé. Con tu lanza podrías atacar, pero está – esquive un ardiente torrente de fuego – ese maldito fuego.

-Creo recordar que exhalaba fuego por sus tres bocas y el trasero. – masculló mi amigo espartano.

-Eso es así. Seguro que tiene que tener el culo muy escocío. ¡Jajajaja!

-¡No es momento para chistes! ¡Cuidado!

Por los pelos conseguí esquivar las mandíbulas de la serpiente y la garra del cuerpo. Phylon corrió con su escudo hacia delante, evitando las mandíbulas del león. Clavó su lanza profundamente en la carne de la quimera, pero eso no sería suficiente. Las tres bocas rugieron de dolor.

La serpiente intentó morderle, pero Phylon lo esquivó. Bueno, al menos hemos podido hacerle su primera herida.

XXXXX

Hacía mucho que no nos enfrentábamos a monstruos, pero esta es la primera vez que lo hago contra un ciclope. No puedo enfrentarme contra el cuerpo a cuerpo. Como bien ha dicho Issei, lo mejor será distraerle. Su punto más vulnerable es el ojo. Ojala tuviera un arco.

El ciclope sujetó un árbol y lo arrancó de cuajo, usándolo luego para intentar aplastarme. A pesar de ser muy grande, era bastante lento, por lo que podía anticipar sus movimientos. Yo solo era incapaz de siquiera acercarme, pero tal y como ha dicho Issei, el objetivo es mantenerlo ocupado mientras los demás acaban con sus respectivos.

XXXXX

ROAR

Rugiendo furiosa, la quimera volvió a exhalar fuego.

-¡Phylon! ¡Haz como Belerofonte! ¡Entierra la punta de la lanza encendida por el fuego de la quimera en su cuerpo!

Phylon observó a su compañero y luego a la quimera. No era mala idea, y era lo mejor que podían hacer. El fuego aumentaba demasiado la temperatura del escudo y lo hacía casi insostenible, pero de esa forma podría funcionar.

Tideos volvió a provocar a la quimera para que exhalara fuego, lo cual aprovechó Phylon para meter la punta de la lanza entre las ardientes llamas. Dejándola lo suficiente para que estuviera al rojo vivo, pero también lo suficiente como para que no ardiera, el espartano tuvo la temperatura perfecta. Nuevamente Tideos despistó a la quimera. Phyon se lanzó hacia ella, bloqueando la mordedura de la serpiente con el escudo y…

SLASH

Atravesando profundamente la punta de la lanza al rojo vivo en el costado de la quimera. Esta rugió de dolor por sus tres fauces y se sacudió violentamente para pocos segundos después caer al suelo inerte.

Los dos mercenarios respiraron repetidas veces para recuperar el aire.

-Esto ha sido muy intenso, ¿no crees?

-Una buena batalla. Pero ahora tenemos que ayudar a Theron. – La vista del espartano fue a su compañero y luego a Issei – Nuestro buen líder parece ocuparse bastante bien del gigante.

-¡Pues a por el ciclope entonces!

Fuimos corriendo a ayudar a nuestro compañero. El ciclope parecía nervioso luego de ver como asesinábamos a la quimera, pero aún más al ver como el gigante no podía derrotar a nuestro líder.

-¡Venga muchachos! ¡El que derribe al ciclope gana y los otros dos invitan! – apostó Tideos.

-¡Yo lo veo! – sonrió colmilludamente Phylon.

-Adelante pues. – Theron también sonrió.

XXXXX

PAM-PAM-PAM

El sonido de fuertes pisadas y manotazos era lo que más recibían mis oídos, y su cercanía los hacia aún más ensordecedores. Este gigante no dejaba de intentar aplastarme con la furia asesina relampagueando en su único ojo sano. Ser tan grande provocaba que el suelo temblara a cada pisotón o manotazo y que el polvo y la poca nieve existente se elevaran y se hicieran bastante densos, creando una leve neblina.

PAM-PAM-PAM

Habiendo aprendido la lección, el gigante no intentaba volver a agacharse, pues estaba temeroso de mi espada. La seguía en todo momento, intentando no perderla de vista aun cuando me ponía a sus espaldas. Pero no parecía darse cuenta de que le estaba llevando a una pequeña cuesta donde la zona elevada me daría una ventaja.

PAM

Intentó golpearme nuevamente con el puño cerrado, pero yo rodé hacia adelante, concentré Touki en mi mano y rayos creados con mi Magia en mi espada y salté hacia el enorme monstruo.

PUM

El puño se enterró en la grasienta piel del gigante, pero el golpe fue más que efectivo. Gritando de dolor cayó de espadas. Aproveché ese impulso para saltar hacia su pecho.

ZAS

TROMP

Enterrando mi espada entre la grasa y carne, dejando que la electricidad de la espada penetrara en el interior de su cuerpo, electrocutándolo.

El aullido de dolor y sufrimiento casi hace que me explotaran los oídos, pero por suerte no duró mucho. La descarga directa en su corazón ya dañado por el golpe de Touki había sido más que suficiente para matar al gigante.

Respirando profundamente observé a mis compañeros. Los tres habían logrado acabar con la quimera y el ciclope había salido corriendo al ver a sus dos compañeros muertos.

-No se vosotros, pero estoy por pedirle un aumento al Rey de Tracia. – bromeó Tideos.

-A no ser que quieras cargar con estos cuerpos cuando volvamos, yo prefiero no decir nada. – comentó Theron.

XXXXX

Tardamos un total de cuarenta días, desde nuestra salida de la capital de Tracia y contando nuestros desvíos y encuentros, en llegar a la que se hacía llamar la tribu de los gargarios. Nos sorprendimos al ver que era casi como un pueblo, pues era una tribu bastante amplia que tenía mayormente varones por lo que observaron por las calles. Tampoco parecía que fuese peligrosa y que repudiasen a los extranjeros; al contrario, nos recibieron con gentileza, pues era continuo el caudal de hombres que venían curiosos por las amazonas ya sea para derrotar a una de ellas o para compartir una noche de pasión en sus épocas de apareamiento. Esto sin duda daba trabajo para los herreros, para los posaderos, para las prostitutas y para prácticamente todos los habitantes.

Lo primero que hicimos al llegar fue ir a alguna posada donde poder alejarnos. No sabíamos cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar allí, por lo que mejor prevenir que curar. Para nuestra suerte había alojamiento, por lo que pidieron dos habitaciones con dos camas. Obviando las miradas entrecerradas que nos daban algunas mujeres sonrojadas por el efecto del alcohol, subimos a descansar de nuestro largo viaje. Phylon y yo y Tideos y Theron.

Durante los siguientes dos días buscamos todo tipo de información sobre las amazonas. Ciertamente teníamos algunos conocimientos por las leyendas, los cuchicheos y otro tipo de información verbal o escrita. Pero este era el pueblo de los gargarios. No existía lugar mejor para conseguir información fiable.

Encontramos a un hombre de avanzada edad que estaba dispuesto a darnos todo tipo de información sobre las amazonas. Los cinco nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos algo para beber.

-¿Qué información tienes de las amazonas? – le pregunté al anciano entregándole dos monedas de plata.

Sonriendo contento, este cogió las monedas y se las guardó.

-Viven no muy lejos, en las grandes montañas del este. Pasan el tiempo aisladas y ocupadas arando, sembrando, plantando, pastoreando sus rebaños y, sobre todo, criando caballos. Las más valientes de entre ellas se dedicaban a cazar a caballo y a ejercitarse en las artes de la guerra. A todas les son amputado el pecho derecho de niñas, para que puedan usar su brazo derecho con más facilidad en todo, especialmente para lanzar la jabalina. También emplean el arco, la espada y un escudo ligero, y preparan cascos, ropas y cinturones de piel de animal. Tienen una Reina, la cual es la que guía y manda sobre el resto. Es la más poderosa de todas ellas. En primavera, celebran dos meses, cuando ascienden las montañas vecinas que las separan de nosotros, los gargarios. Siguiendo una costumbre antigua, nosotros también nos reunimos allí. Hacemos sacrificios juntamente con las Amazonas y nos unimos con ellas para procrear. Lo hacen con gran cautela y a oscuras, con discreción. Cuando se quedaban embarazadas, entonces vuelven a su tierra. Se quedan con las hembras, pero los niños son entregados a los padres para que los críen; todo el que recibía un niño se lo queda como si fuera suyo a pesar de la incertidumbre de su origen.

-Eso explica el por qué apenas hay mujeres aquí… mujeres que no sean prostitutas. Ni siquiera hay heteras. – murmuró Phylon.

-Es su forma de ser y el de su sociedad.

-¿Cuándo va a ser la época de apareamiento? – preguntó Tideo con ojos lujuriosos.

-Dentro de poco. ¿Por qué? ¿Tenéis prisa? Os digo que ciertamente es un poco extraño hacerlo con una mujer que solo tiene un pecho, pero merece la pena.

Me levanté y empecé a caminar hacia la posada. Los demás imitaron mi gesto, dejando al anciano extrañado, pero poco le duró. Una vez llegamos a la posada pedimos algo de beber y nos fuimos a una esquina.

-Bien, ¿qué haremos ahora? Nos quedan menos de cinco meses antes de que se acabe el plazo. – comentó Theron.

-Ciertamente tenemos ese tiempo. Este viaje nos ha retrasado por los encuentros que hemos tenido. – Sonrió Tideos - ¿Cuánto ha sido? ¿Cinco días? ¿Diez? No mucho más.

-En caso de que la vuelta sea igual de larga, eso nos da casi cuatro meses. Es muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Issei?

Yo me encontraba pensativo. Ciertamente teníamos un gran margen para conseguir el cinturón y volver tranquilamente hasta Tracia.

-No se vosotros, pero acostarnos con una amazona no suena nada mal.

-Tideos, baja tu lujuria un poco. – masculló Phylon.

-Casi cuatro meses. – Murmuré – Ese es el margen que tenemos. La época de apareamiento no tardará en llegar. Pero aun así, a pesar de ser amazonas, ¿qué pasaría si queda embarazada? No se vosotros, pero incluso tratándose de la Reina, yo no sería capaz de luchar contra una mujer que lleva una nueva vida en su vientre.

Mis tres compañeros se quedaron callados. No habían sopesado aquello. Los conocía bien y sabía que ellos tampoco cometerían un acto así. A pesar de ser mercenarios y haber asesinado, una cosa era enfrentarse a un contrincante normal y otro a una mujer embarazada. ¿Y si no estuviera embarazada? Entonces no le pondrían pega alguna y lucharían hasta salir victoriosos o morir.

-Me parece que este trabajo tendremos que hacerlo antes de esa época. – comentó Theron dando un largo trago a su bebida.

-Tienes razón. Pero después de conseguir ese cinturón, ¿podremos quedarnos un tiempo? – preguntó Tideos.

-No veo porqué no. Yo sabría ocultar bien el cinturón y no deberíamos preocuparnos por conseguirlo. – respondí con una sonrisa.

XXXXX

Han pasado cuatro días desde que llegamos a este pueblo y era el momento de realizar nuestro cometido. La época de apareamiento no tardaría en llegar, por lo que debemos darnos prisa y llegar a su capital antes de ese momento. Claro que no sabíamos dónde estaba la capital. Nadie lo sabía. Normalmente a todo aquel que entre en el Reino Amazona era encontrado por estas antes de llegar demasiado lejos. Nos llevó un día llegar a la frontera del Reino, o supuestamente donde comenzaba la frontera.

La zona era un espeso y profundo bosque de altos y gruesos árboles que limitaban con la extensa estepa por la cual habíamos llegado.

-Bien amigos míos, casi hemos llegado. – dije observándoles. A partir de ahora es aconsejable que vayamos juntos y que nadie se pierda. No sabemos qué pasará si ellas os encuentran. Posiblemente no esperen a mataros. Incluso si vamos juntos existe la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa.

-Creo que habría que vendarle los ojos a Tideos, no vaya a ser que nos abandone buscando a las amazonas. – sonrió mordaz Phylon.

-¡Oh cállate! ¡Yo no me arrastro por cualquier bella mujer que me encuentre! ¡Y si es una amazona que intente atravesarme con un objeto punzante aún menos! – Los tres nos quedamos mirándole sin creernos sus palabras - ¡Malditos desgraciados! ¡Iros al infierno!

Nuestro lujurioso compañero avanzó a grandes trancos, mascullando insultos y maldiciones. Mire a mis otros dos compañeros con una sonrisa divertida y fuimos detrás de Tideos, no fuera a ser que acabara perdiéndose.

Caminamos durante largas horas por el espeso bosque hasta que la luz del sol empezó a brillar con menos fuerza.

-No queda mucho tiempo antes de que la noche nos alcance. Y esta noche no hay luna. No veremos nada. – dijo Theron observando el poco cielo que se podía ver a través de las altas copas de los árboles.

-Lo mejor será buscar un buen lugar para pasar la noche. – Sugerí – Y necesitamos hacer un fuego.

-¿Pero eso no llamaría la atención de las amazonas? – preguntó Tideos.

-Ellas ya saben que estamos aquí. Y me juego mis testículos a que nos vigilan desde la distancia. – comentó Phylon observando desconfiado a los alrededores.

Y ciertamente así era. He conseguido liberar mi Circuito de Vida, o por lo menos gran parte de él, y he podido sentir distintas energías vitales humanas. Unas veinte. Y no estaban muy lejos. Como había dicho, nos estaban vigilando desde poco después de entrar en el Reino.

-Sigamos andando mientras buscamos un buen lugar, pero no os separéis.

Dicho esto continuamos con nuestra caminata mientras las últimas luces del día nos permitían ver. Para nuestra suerte conseguimos encontrar un pequeño claro. Ahí podríamos descansar.

-Bien, Theron usa las ramas secas que hemos cogido por el camino para hacer un pequeño fuego. Phylon, levanta una defensa con lo que encuentres. Tideos, prepara una cena.

Una vez dadas las órdenes cada uno fue a su cometido. Yo me mantuve vigilando la distancia, observando los movimientos de las amazonas. En ningún momento se habían acercado, pero si nos estaban estudiando. No pasó mucho hasta que Theron consiguiera hacer arder la leña y conseguirnos un fuego. Tideos no tardó en cocinar algo con las provisiones que traíamos. Phylon no tuvo tanta suerte con su cometido.

-Es molesto no poder hacer tanto como hubiera deseado, pero no tenemos las herramientas adecuadas ni el tiempo suficiente para construirnos una defensa aceptable. – se quejó el espartano.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo nos sentamos a cenar mientras manteníamos la vigilancia.

-Tideos y yo haremos el primer turno. Phylon y Theron, haréis el segundo. Cuatro horas cada uno. ¿Alguna queja?

Los tres negaron.

Tal y como se acordó, Tideos y yo hicimos la primera ronda. Colocamos espada contra espalda. Así cada uno podía vigilar a uno de los dos durmientes y al mismo tiempo observar lo que teníamos delante y a los lados. De este modo conseguíamos tener una vigilancia casi total. El fuego era lo suficientemente grande como para darnos calor en la fresca noche e iluminar la zona.

-¿Crees que están ahí? – me preguntó Tideos en un murmullo.

-Te puedo garantizar que están ahí.

-¿Acaso no descansan?

-Tideos, piénsalo un poco. Estamos en su territorio. Posiblemente más de cien amazonas viven aquí. Obviamente tienen suficientes guerreras para mantener una vigilancia constante.

-¿Nos atacaran?

-No lo creo. Puede que sean muchas, pero es posible que sepan a que venimos.

-¿Y eso no les da motivos?

-Solo puedo especular. No entiendo la mente de una amazona.

La noche pasó sin mayores incidentes. En ningún momento las amazonas intentaron atacarnos, pero no dejaron su vigilancia. Cuando llegó el momento cámbialos el turno con Phylon y Theron, pero yo no necesitaba dormir, por lo que seguí manteniendo mi vigilancia.

Al día siguiente reanudamos nuestro camino con el ascenso del sol. Avanzamos por el profundo bosque hasta llegar a Temiscira, la capital amazona, cercana de la desembocadura del río Termodonte.

Temiscira era una enorme ciudad amurallada. Tenía tres puertas bien protegidas y un puerto al lado de la desembocadura del rio. No podíamos ver más allá, pues en cuanto nos acercamos a las murallas varias flechas salieron volando hacia nosotros.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡¿Quiénes sois y que hacéis en nuestro Reino?! – exclamó una amazona desde la muralla.

-¿Quieres hablar tú, Tideos? Seguramente con tu labia conseguirás que te abran las puertas y las piernas. – bromeé.

-No me tientes amigo. Pero valoro bastante mi vida y se cuándo no debo hacer una estupidez.

-Muchachos. – masculló Phylon observando a sus espaldas.

-No te preocupes. – Murmuró Theron – Si quisieran matarnos ya lo habrían intentado.

-¡No lo volveré a repetir! ¡Quienes sois y que hacéis aquí! ¡Responded! – exigió saber nuevamente.

-Hemos venido por encargo del Rey de Tracia para conseguir el cinturón de vuestra Reina. – anuncié en voz alta.

Mis compañeros me miraron con curiosidad, pues no esperaban que fuera tan directo. Varias risas se escucharon desde el interior de la ciudad así como a nuestras espaldas.

-Eso es una insensatez, ¿sabes? – Se carcajeó la guardiana de la puerta – Podríamos mataros aquí y ahora por invadir nuestra tierra.

-Podríais, sin duda. ¿Pero qué es lo que perdéis si no lo intentamos? ¿Acaso no sería interesante ver si somos capaces de tal acto? Creo recordar que las amazonas son grandes guerreras. ¿O acaso os habéis acobardado?

Una flecha silbó en el aire y pasó a centímetros de mi rostro, pero no me asustó en lo más mínimo. Mis compañeros llevaron sus manos a sus armas y al instante un grupo de veinte amazonas salió de entre los arboles con arcos, lanzas y espadas apuntándonos.

-Cuida tu lengua si no quieres que te la corte. – amenazó otra amazona.

-¿Qué me la vas a cortar? Eso me gustaría vértelo intentar, amazona.

La susodicha se puso frente a mí mientras empuñaba dos espadas. La miré con burla, cosa que pareció enfurecerla. Sin sacar mi espada esquivé el primer tajazo y le agarré el otro, aplicándole una llave que le obligó a soltar la espada. Una vez desarmada la empujé para apartarla.

La cuerda de los arcos se tensaron y las lanzas se acercaron más. Desvié mi mirada de la desarmada amazona para volver a mirar a la mujer de la muralla.

-Volveré a repetirlo. ¿Acaso no nos dará la oportunidad de conseguirlo? Si ganamos nos iremos con él. En caso contrario podréis hacer con nosotros lo que os de la real gana.

-¡!

Sonrió divertido al notar la tensión en los cuerpos de mis compañeros. No parece haberles gustado ese trato. La mujer de la muralla frunció el ceño y habló con otra, que desapareció de mi vista.

-Oye Issei. – Phylon se acercó.

-Shhh.

-¡Nada de Shhh! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

-Conseguir que nos dejen entrar y luchar para conseguir el cinturón. ¿Acaso no es lo que queremos?

-¡¿Pero a qué precio?!

-Tranquilo. No vamos a perder.

Mi amigo espartano me mira cabreado, pero no dice nada. Los tres esperan tensos la respuesta de las amazonas mientras las que nos rodean no dejan de apuntarnos con sus armas. La que había desarmado había recuperado sus espadas y me miraba con ira.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que nos llegó la respuesta.

-Dejadles pasar, pero manteneos atentas. – anunció la mujer de la muralla.

Giré mi cuello para mirar a mis compañeros y les guiñé un ojo. Tideos sonreía enormemente, Phylon tenía el ceño fruncido y Theron se mantenía atento. Las puertas se abrieron y nos permitieron acceder a la ciudad.

He de admitir que no estaba mal. Los edificios no eran altos ni tampoco había muchos. Estos eran de piedra, tenían una gigantesca plaza central, un par de templos para Ares y Artemisa y un pequeño puerto. El hogar de la Reina no parecía ser muy diferente al resto de hogares.

En medio de la plaza, junto al resto de habitantes, se encontraba la Reina, una mujer de larga cabellera escarlata y ojos azul claro. Era más alta que el resto y parecía ser más fuerte. Bueno, no es extraño que ella será la Reina. Pero nuestra vista fue directamente a un cinturón atado en su cintura.

Avanzamos hasta situarnos frente a ella, a una distancia de diez metros. A pesar de ello, aún seguían apuntándonos con las armas.

-He oído algo muy interesante. – Comentó la Reina mientras acariciaba el mango de su espada – Una oferta bastante interesante. ¿Has sido tú el que la ha hecho? – me preguntó.

-Así es. No quería hacer una matanza, así que creo que lo mejor sería hacer una oferta equilibrada, ¿no te parece?

-Mi cinturón si ganáis o vosotros si perdéis. Ciertamente es una oferta equilibrada.

-¿Acaba de decir que valemos lo mismo que ese maldito cinturón? – masculló Phylon.

-Es un cinturón entregado por Ares. – susurró Theron.

-¡Eso da igual!

-Exacto. – hice como que no oi al espartano – ¿Entonces qué te parece? ¿Hay trato?

Sonriendo confiada, la Reina asintió.

-Sí, hay trato. – Los murmullos se escucharon durante un rato - ¿Y quién de vosotros me enfrentará? Bueno, realmente no me importa enfrentarme a los cuatro.

-¿Phylon?

Mi buen amigo espartano se sorprendió ante mi oferta, pero asintió serio. Le dio su lanza a Theron y caminó hasta estar a cinco metros de la Reina. Esta sonrió arrogante al resto de amazonas y desenfundó su espada.

Se quedaron quietos durante un largo minuto, estudiándose. Phylon sostuvo su pesado escudo cuando la Reina atacó.

KACHIN

El golpe de la espada contra el escudo resonó en toda la ciudad. Los tres nos sorprendimos cuando vimos a Phylon tropezar. Incluso él mismo parecía sorprendido. Entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a colocarse en posición. La Reina siguió sonriendo mientras atacaba blandiendo con maestría su espada. Era rápida y ágil. Phylon tenía bastantes dificultades para defenderse adecuadamente. El fuerte de los espartanos era la lucha en grupo, aunque su experiencia era extremadamente alta.

KACHIN

POMP

El escudo cayó al suelo. Phylon tenía que tener el brazo sobrecargado. No por sostener el escudo, sino por los ataques de la espada amazona. Ahora, con menos peso, Phylon lograba mantener el ritmo de la Reina.

KACHIN-KACHIN

Hubo varios intercambios de golpes de espada, pero nos preocupamos al ver como Phylon tenía problemas para defenderse de los espadazos.

KACHIN

Con un potente golpe de su espada, la Reina Amazona golpeó la espada de Phylon. No dudo que esta mujer fuera muy fuerte, pero si me parece extraño que con tal golpe tirara a un rudo espartano al suelo y rompiera la espada espartana. Fijé mi vista en la espada de la mujer. Esa espada… no era una espada forjada por manos humanas.

-¡Phylon! – exclamaron Tideos y Theron al ver como la amazona intentaba atravesar con su espada el pecho de nuestro compañero.

Los ojos de Phylon eran serenos. Para él no era una vergüenza morir a manos de una amazona. Pero lo lamento amigo mío, no pienso dejar que mueras aquí.

Rápidamente convoqué a Ame no nuboko y salté hacia ambos, evitando la defensa de las amazonas.

KACHIN

El sonido del metal entrechocando resonó en toda la aldea. Mi lanza había detenido con éxito la espada amazona. La mujer desvió su mirada de su presa a mi persona, observándome con obvio instinto asesino.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar morir a uno de mis compañeros. – Le digo serio mientras realizo un movimiento que provoca a la amazona tomar una distancia segura - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-He estado mejor. – murmuró Phylon.

-Estoy seguro. Venga, levanta y coge tu espada. Esta vez me encargo yo.

-¡No oses entrometerte en mi sentencia! – chilló furiosa la Reina.

-¿Qué no lo haga? Jajajaja. Esa es buena. – me burlo.

Me pongo en posición defensiva, esperando el ataque de la Reina.

KACHIN

Como suponía… está muy cabreada.

* * *

 _ **Olimpo**_

Ahhh, que buen baño me he dado. Hum, no hay nada mejor que el agua caliente. He salido de mi baño personal rumbo al Salón del Panteón. Tengo ganas de charlar con alguien. Pero es extraño. En todo el trayecto no me he encontrado con nadie. ¿Dónde estarán todos? Seguramente habrán vuelto a Hélade. Bueno, yo estuve hará un par de semanas.

Llego al salón y lo observo vacío. Esto sí que es extraño. A esta hora ese viejo de Zeus normalmente está buscando al humano.

-¿Zeus? ¿Atenea? ¿Poseidón? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Pero no recibo contestación alguna.

TIN-TIN

Oh, esto es curioso. Me aproximo hasta la mesa, observando como el mapa holográfico de Hélade señala un punto. Una leve esfera brillante parpadeante avisaba de la presencia de un arma no humana, ni forjada por Hefesto, en nuestra zona de influencia. Supongo que no pasa nada por echar un vistazo.

Tocando la esfera, lo que aparece ante mí es la capital del Reino Amazona. Ah, las descendientes de Ares. Bueno, no es algo extraño que algún extranjero haya ido para intentar derrotarlas.

-Hum, cuatro hombres intentado derrotar a la Reina Amazona. Idiotas. – no puedo evitar burlarme.

Las amazonas poseen una fuerza superior a la de las mujeres humanas. Es una de las pocas cualidades heredadas de Ares. No poseen nuestra fuerza, pero ciertamente es superior al del resto de hembras humanas.

-Oh, así que es por esto que has pitado. No es algo esperado.

Amplio la imagen, observando el motivo del por qué ha sonado la alarma. Es ese humano. Pero, ¿acaso está sosteniendo una lanza sagrada? ¿De dónde la ha sacado?

-Puede que Atenea tuviera razón y sea el vástago de algún otro Panteón. ¿Pero quién? Son muy pocos los que tienen hijos con humanos. – murmuré para mí misma.

-Afrodita, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Zeus hace acto de presencia de golpe. Alzo mis ojos, clavando mi mirada en la suya.

-Parece que tu humano ha aparecido… en la capital de las amazonas.

No parece sorprendido, pero se acerca y observa la batalla. Poco a poco algunos de los demás, como Atenea o Dioniso, se acercan para observar mejor.

-Oh, parece que ha aparecido ese misterioso humano. ¿Cuándo vas a ir a darle por culo? – pregunta Dioniso agitando su vaso de vino.

No puedo evitar reírme ante la pregunta. SI no fuera porque sé que podría hacerlo, el asunto no hubiera sido tan divertido.

-No creo que lo haga, Dioniso. Atenea, ¿él está preparado? – le preguntó Zeus a la nombrada.

-Si. Desde el mismo día en que lo mostraste. Está deseoso de luchar contra él. Cito textualmente; _'aunque sea un mísero humano, si tu me lo pides, entonces iré gustoso'_.

-¡Jajajaja! Pues creo que tu hombre se va a llevar una sorpresa. – le digo con burla – Solo fijaos como está dominando a la Reina Amazona.

Bien, ahora si estoy interesada en este humano. Heracles era parte de la familia, pero si este humano no es hijo de uno de nosotros… quizás me pueda divertir mucho.

-¿Crees acaso que pueda derrotar a un Olímpico? – el tono de Atenea muestra el disgusto que siente.

-¿Derrotarlo? Quién sabe. No sabemos nada de ese humano. Solo fíjate en la lucha. Pienso que puede darnos un poco de diversión. – me encojo de hombros clavando nuevamente mi vista en el misterioso humano.

* * *

 _ **Hélade**_

KACHIN-KACHIN

Bloqueo y bloqueo los espadazos de la amazona. Tiene una habilidad tan grande e impresionante con la espada que me ha obligado desde el primer momento a tomármela con toda la seriedad que poseo. Ahora entiendo el motivo de que solo Heracles pudiera vencerla. Sin duda está por encima de la gran mayoría de hombres que he conocido. Su fuerza, velocidad, reflejos y agilidad son superiores a los suyos. ¿Igualar los míos? Hum, podría ser.

KACHIN

PAM

Bloqueo un estoque directo a mi pecho, pero aprovecho el impulso y posición de la lanza para golpear a la Reina en las costillas. No voy a ser blando, así que todos mis golpes son duros.

-Tsk.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la zona golpeada.

-Tú… no eres un hombre normal. – murmura ahora con la mente fría.

Por la posición que adopta ahora se nota que el fuego de su furia e ira ha menguado, dejando paso a la mente guerrera.

-¿Eres descendiente de Heracles?

-No. No lo soy. ¿Por qué piensas tal cosa?

-…

-Hmph. Curioso que preguntes algo y luego no te expliques. Pero bueno, no estamos para charlar.

Nuevamente se lanzó contra mí con su espada y nuevamente bloqueé el estoque.

-Además de ser hijas de Ares, ¿también poseéis armas forjadas por esos Dioses vuestros?

-¿De qué hablas? – murmuró la Reina entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es obvio, por lo menos para mí, que esa espada no ha sido forjada por manos humanas.

-Esa lanza tampoco lo es.

-Me alegra que veas el motivo por el que he protegido a mi compañero. No tendría oportunidad contra un arma como esa… - giró sobre mi eje blandiendo la lanza en un movimiento vertical, el cual fue detenido por la espada olímpica – pero yo sí.

Apretando la mandíbula, la amazona contraatacó. Esta vez el combate estuvo más igualado. A pesar de ser poderosas mujeres guerreras hijas de Ares, las amazonas no poseían la fuerza de un Semi Dios. Ese fue el motivo de que tuviera la ventaja en esta batalla. Por mucho que ella tuviera una espada olímpica, yo no era un humano cualquiera blandiendo una lanza corriente.

KACHIN-KACHIN

Bloqueé un ataque descendente con la lanza. La amazona hizo presión apoyando su cuerpo. Aproveche eso para caer de espaldas, sorprendiéndola, golpeándola en el estómago. El golpe fue tal que hizo una voltereta cayendo de espaldas con dureza, soltando su espada.

Me levanté rápidamente, apuntándole con mi lanza en el cuello. Ella me miró con respeto. Las demás me apuntaban nuevamente, así como a mis compañeros.

-Bajad las armas. – ordenó con voz autoritaria.

Al principio, indecisas, sus subordinadas mantuvieron las armas en alto para poco a poco bajarlas. Aparté la punta de Ame no nuboko de ella mientras se ponía de pie. Llevó sus manos al cinturón, soltándolo, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-Un trato es un trato. No sé quién eres. Dices no ser hijo de un Semi Dios como Heracles, pero yo lo dudo. Espero veros en el pueblo.

-Quizás si, quizás no.

Dicho esto caminé hacia la salida junto a mis tres compañeros. Las amazonas no nos impidieron el paso y pude notar su mirada sobre nosotros hasta salir de su frontera.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – Preguntó Theron - Ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba.

-Tú no has estado a punto de morir a manos de la Reina Amazona. – gruñó Phylon.

-Nuestro buen líder te salvó la vida. Tal y como ha dicho la Reina, dices no ser hijo de un Dios, pero tus actos hace dudar de tus palabras. – comentó Tideos.

-Te puedo asegurar que no soy hijo de un Dios de los vuestros ni ningún otro. – Sonrió mientras observo el cinturón - ¿Qué es lo que queréis hacer?

Los tres me sonríen con sonrisa cómplice.

-Por cierto compañero, ¿de dónde has sacado esa lanza?

-…

* * *

 _ **Olimpo**_

-Definitivamente debemos probarlo. – sentenció Atenea mientras se disponía a abandonar el Salón.

-Espera un momento. – La detuvo Zeus sin dejar de mirar la imagen – Démosle un descanso. Si conozco a los griegos como los conozco, cuando reciban la recompensa cada uno ira por su lado a vivir entre gloria y lujos. Cuando eso pase y este humano este solo, entonces mandaremos a tu subordinado.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué más da si esos otros humanos ven a un Dios?

-Hace ya mucho que no aparecemos frente a los humanos y sinceramente prefiero las cosas como están.

-Pero deberemos esperar un mes, siempre y cuando no se queden en la aldea.

-¿Y que más da un mes o dos? Hemos vivido muchísimo tiempo. ¿Qué es para nosotros esperar hasta que vuelva a Tracia?

Dicho esto Atenea asintió y se marchó. Los demás nos quedamos observando un rato para poco después abandonar la sala. Yo preferí quedarme. Tenía algo de interés en este humano, y sentía curiosidad por saber que camino iban a tomar. ¿Volverían o se quedarían?

* * *

 _ **Hélade**_

Volvimos al pueblo de los garganos, pero mantuvimos el cinturón oculto para evitar problemas. La época de apareamiento llegó y las amazonas nos buscaron precisamente a nosotros. Fue un tiempo bastante animado. Luego de que pasara ese momento decidimos volver a Tracia y dar por terminado el trabajo.

El viaje de vuelta fue bastante más tranquilo que la idea. Una vez en Tracia le entregamos el cinturón al Rey, el cual nos dio la recompensa tal y como prometió. No hicimos preguntas sobre el cinturón, pues ahora no era asunto nuestro. A partir de aquel día cada uno se fue por su propio camino para vivir como le pareciese.

Pero a mí no me importaba el oro. Yo tenía algo más importante. Una noche me acerqué al mar alejándome de un pueblo griego en el cual me había quedado varios días.

Ahhh el mar… un lugar de descanso y paz. La luna nueva no ilumina un cielo iluminado por los astros más allá de nuestra imaginación. Inspiro y expiro pausadamente, relajándome. Invoco el Touki en mi mano y suelto un puñetazo. El Touki liberado crea una onda que parte el mar durante un instante. No puedo evitar sonreír excitado. Después de tantas décadas, por fin he logrado liberar mi Maná y Touki.

Al fin vuelvo a ser yo mismo.


	12. Entre griegos y persas - parte 04

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: en realidad ha habido muchas Reinas Amazonas (Heracles y Troya, por ejemplo), por eso no le he puesto un nombre. Espero te guste este combate XD Boobie-sensei… en hispano si, en cualquier idioma no se XDDD

ThePhenx: no, será en el mismo arco, ya que es entre griegos y persas XDDD

THE BLACK SHIELD: jajajaja, sí, creo que ambos sabemos de dónde. Era entretenida, pero poco más, en mi opinión.

Morphos: en un principio lo pensé, pero luego decidí no meter personajes o poderes de otros animes. Sería demasiado cliché, como has dicho. Sabes poco de la Antigua Grecia y mitología griega, por lo que veo. Si la conocieras no te sorprendería lo de los Dioses. Esos cabrones le daban a TODO ! Por supuesto que lo pondré. No sé si un cap. dedicado a él o algo como Buda, así una mención, un poco de desarrollo y poco más.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 10:

 **ENTRE GRIEGOS Y PERSAS – PARTE 04**

* * *

Ahhh, no hay nada mejor que la paz y tranquilidad después de un largo tiempo de dura y persistente actividad. Hace tres días que me separe definitivamente de mis compañeros. Mi periodo con ellos había tocado a su fin luego de tantos años juntos. Cada uno de nosotros tenía una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, suficiente para vivir una vida de lujo o varias con las comodidades justas. Yo decidí ir al norte de Hélade, cerca de la frontera de Macedonia y Tracia. Había localizado una pequeña casa de campo en medio de una pequeña llanura. Estaba lejos de los enemigos de los helenos, por lo que era de lo más extraño que algún enemigo se acercara a aquella zona.

No es Mesenia, pero aquí la tierra es muy extensa y fértil. Varios riachuelos bajan de las montañas para unirse más adelante y forman un pequeño rio. Es una zona perfecta para dedicarse a la agricultura. Trabajar la tierra da una satisfacción como pocas cosas. Preparar el terreno, plantar y ver como poco a poco va creciendo aquello que hayas plantado. No estoy lejos de la ciudad más cercana, así que podre comerciar con aquellos alimentos que me sobren. Las montañas tampoco están muy alejadas en el resto de direcciones, pero dan un espacio perfecto para la agricultura.

Pero entonces, para mi desgracia, una sensación inunda mi cuerpo. Mi sentido de alerta se ha disparado. Reconozco esta sensación. Es la misma que sentí cuando fui junto a Buda a Ta-Lo. La presencia de un Semi Dios. No está muy lejos, pero se está acercando. Seria demasiada casualidad que me encontrara por pura casualidad. No puedo evitar pensar que he llamado la atención, de alguna manera, de los Semi Dioses Olímpicos. Estoy preparado para invocar a Ame no nuboko y uso Senjutsu para localizar su posición exacta.

Tal y como esperaba, no está muy lejos. Esta cerca del linde del bosque. Inspiro y expiro profundamente, concentrándome. Abro mi Circuito Mágico y mi Circuito Vital. No quiero que se dé cuenta, por lo que solo puedo abrirlo lo suficiente como para hacerlo explotar si la cosa se complica.

No pasan muchos segundos hasta que una figura surge de entre los árboles. Si, sin duda es un Semi Dios. Su aspecto recuerda bastante al de un varón griego y su armadura de batalla me recordaba a la ateniense, salvo que no llevaba ningún casco para proteger la cabeza. Pero sin duda alguna esas ropas habían sido forjadas por no humanos. Sus azules ojos me miraban con arrogancia y superioridad, pero pude deslumbrar fastidio. O bien no quiere estar aquí o bien esperaba otra cosa. En cualquiera de los dos casos, esto solo es molestia para mí.

-Al fin te encuentro. Y vaya decepción. No pareces la gran cosa. Otro simple humano.

Este Semi Dios se está jugando un par de puñetazos. No solo viene e invade mi propiedad, sino que encima de todo me insulta a la cara. Ahora si tengo ganas de una batalla y demostrarle de que es capaz este humano.

-¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí? - exigí saber.

-Yo soy el Dios…

-Vale, mejor dicho, no me interesa quien eres. – le interrumpí. Con solo haber oído como se autoproclamaba un Dios ya había sido suficiente – Solo dime el motivo de la invasión a mi propiedad sin ningún tipo de invitación.

-¡¿Cómo osas?! ¡Más respeto humano! ¡Estas ante un DIOS!

Y ahí vamos otra vez. Pero no puedo evitar reírme al ver como su rostro se contrae con una mueca de enfado. Me pregunto si todos estos Semi Dioses tendrán el mismo punto flaco.

-¿Dios? ¿En serio? Me parece a mí que no. No existen los Dioses… solo los Semi Dioses. Vosotros que osáis llamaros Dioses, realmente un adjetivo que os dieron los humanos, solo sois farsantes.

Me parece haber escuchado como se rompía la barrera de su paciencia. Rápidamente desenfunda su espada. Tal era la fuerza con la que apretaba el mango que sus nidillos estaban blancos y las venas podían notarse en sus brazos y su cuello. Sus ojos brillantes y amenazadores y su mandíbula apretada con fuerza.

-Me han dicho que solo te probara… ¡pero pienso matarte por tu insolencia! ¡Un humano, un ser inferior, no tiene el derecho de hablar así a un Dios!

Yo rodé los ojos… y eso fue lo que dio inicio a esta batalla. Solo espero que mi casa no sea destruida.

Corriendo a una velocidad asombrosa incluso para mí. Yo soy muy rápido, pudiendo correr hasta más del doble del mejor velocista que he conocido, pero este Semi Dios es más veloz que yo. Pero aun si es más rápido, yo también he entrenado mis capacidades físicas hasta su límite. Entonces, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca como para blandir su espada, yo invoco mi arma…

KACHIN

El choque entre la espada olímpica y Ame no nuboko provoca una poderosa onda de choque que agita las hojas de los árboles del bosque con violencia y arranca la hierba cercana a nuestras personas.

-Ugh.

Esta fue la primera vez que pude notar la diferencia más que obvia entre las habilidades físicas y biológicas de un Semi Dios y yo. No solo era más rápido, sino también mucho más fuerte. Era curiosa la diferencia que había entre ambas habilidades. Si bien era bastante más rápido, una diferencia parecida a la de un humano y yo, su fuerza era mucho mayor que la mía. Sin problemas diría que unas treinta veces más fuerte.

A pesar de no recibir un golpe directo, la tensión en el intercambio de golpes de armas había sido más que suficiente para hacerme perder el equilibrio y rodar varios metros por el suelo.

* * *

 _ **Olimpo**_

Atenea sonreía confiada mientras avanzaba hacia el Salón del Panteón. Había recibido un comunicado de su subordinado. Había hecho contacto con el humano extraño y estaba a punto de entablar combate. Ya era hora, la verdad. Es increíble cómo han tardado poco más de un mes en localizarlo. Esto solo hace que crezca mi curiosidad hacia él.

Todos estamos reunidos como no lo hacíamos desde que el viejo nos avisó de la existencia de este humano. Todos tienen sus ojos fijos en la imagen holográfica donde se muestra al Dios subordinado de Atenea.

-¿Segura que ha hecho contacto? – preguntó el viejo sin despegar la mirada.

-Sí, se está acercando al lugar donde ese humano ha decidido residir. Una pequeña casa en la frontera norte de Tracia, en medio de una llanura. – explicó ella.

-Bien, bien.

La imagen nos mostraba como ese humano salía de su casa. El Dios menor le siguió a una distancia adecuada hasta llegar al medio de la nada. Levantó una barrera para no ser molestados y el humano pareció darse cuenta al instante, pues se detuvo y volteó observando a su perseguidor.

-*¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí?* - exigió el humano.

-*Yo soy el Dios…*

-*Vale, mejor dicho, no me interesa quien eres* - algunos de los presentes se asombraron ante la forma de hablar del humano. No había respeto alguno. Esto solo lo hace más divertido - * Solo dime el motivo de la invasión a mi propiedad sin ningún tipo de invitacion.*

-*¡¿Cómo osas?! ¡Más respeto humano! ¡Estas ante un DIOS!*

¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto es muy divertido! Menudo cabreo que tiene. Ningún humano ha osado hablar así a ninguno de nosotros en nuestra presencia.

-*¿Dios? ¿En serio? Me parece a mí que no. No existen los Dioses… solo los Semi Dioses. Vosotros que osáis llamaros Dioses, realmente un adjetivo que os dieron los humanos, solo sois farsantes*

¡! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Me encanta este humano! ¡Qué buena labia! ¡Ojala lo hubiéramos conocido antes! Su arrogancia es muy grande… aunque realmente no podría llamar a esto arrogancia. En parte tiene razón. Todos aquellos que son llamados Dioses hemos llegado a creérnoslo. Incluso yo, para que mentir. Pero es culpa de los humanos. Ellos nos han llamado así durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Maldito arrogante! ¡Yo mismo lo mataré! – exclamó Ares rojo de rabia dispuesto a ir a Hélade.

-No te muevas. – Ordenó Zeus sin despegar su mirada de la imagen – Esto ni siquiera ha empezado.

-¡No pienso tolerar que un mísero humano ose decirme esas cosas!

-No es el primero en decir cosas como esas.

Entonces nuestro compañero vuelve a hablar, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-*Me han dicho que solo te probara… ¡pero pienso matarte por tu insolencia! ¡Un humano, un ser inferior, no tiene el derecho de hablar así a un Dios!*

Bah, que poco aguante que tiene ese inútil. ¿En serio se ha enfurecido tanto por eso? Se parece a Ares. Pero lo interesante viene ahora, sobre todo después de…

KACHIN

Entonces por fin ocurre. El primer intercambio. El humano rueda varios metros debido a la obvia diferencia de fuerza física. No parece sorprendido por ello. Es más, diría que está satisfecho, como si hubiera tenido una duda y ahora hubiera obtenido la respuesta. Vuelve a ponerse de pie, colocándose en posición de defensa.

-Pse. Sabía que no podría hacer nada. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. – murmuró aburrido Ares.

-Ahí está. Nuevamente esa lanza. – Murmura Apolo - ¿De dónde la habrá sacado? Sería interesante que nos la trajera cuando acabe con ese detestable humano.

-¿Es posible que se trate de alguna arma de alguno oriental? Ya sabéis como son los Panteones orientales. – comentó Dionisio mientras bebía una copa de un trago.

-Es una posibilidad. Se lo comunicaré en cuanto termine con él. – asintió Atenea.

A pesar de sus palabras, y por como ambos se enfrentaban, no estaría tan segura de que él.

* * *

 _ **Hélade**_

Bien, aun no quiero usar la Magia, Senjutsu o Touki. Quiero ver de lo que soy capaz con mis propias habilidades, sin potenciarlas.

El Semi Dios intentó cortarme con su espada olímpica, pero logre evadirla.

PAM

Le di un puñetazo en la mejilla con toda mi fuerza, provocando que diera un paso atrás. Me miró con gran sorpresa. Supongo que nunca antes un humano le había golpeado. Apretó las mandíbulas y volvió a blandir su espada.

KACHIN-KACHIN

Bloqueé dos golpes, pero al tercero rompió mi defensa con un golpe ascendente y me golpeó con su puño en mi pecho, haciéndome rodar por el suelo. Conseguí recomponer el equilibrio agarrándome al suelo, quedando encorvado. Miré al Semi Dios, que parecía esperar mi ataque. Apreté el agarre sobre mi lanza y se la lancé.

El Semi Dios logró bloquearla con dificultad, haciendo que diera varias vueltas en el aire y caer al suelo varios metros alejada. Yo aproveché eso para correr hacia él. Intenté golpearle, pero él me esquivó. Esgrimió su espada a la altura del estómago, pero logré esquivarla cayendo de espaldas al suelo, apoyándome en una mano, impulsándome con ese brazo para ponerme derecho nuevamente.

Intentó cortarme blandiendo su espada en diagonal de arriba abajo, pero otra vez logré evadirle. Aproveché en ángulo para golpearle a la altura de las costillas…

PAM

Pero no resultó efectivo. Esa armadura era más dura que cualquier otra que haya sentido. No seré capaz de hacerle daño si golpeo en las zonas que le cubre. Sonriendo burlón me golpeó con el codo con fuerza, tirándome al suelo varios metros.

Otra vez volví a quedarme agachado. Intenté levantarme, pero rápidamente se había puesto a mi lado, con la hoja de su espada en mi nuca.

-Ríndete humano.

-¡Hoy no!

Le cogí la mano, apartando la hoja de la espada de mí, sorprendiéndolo. Me impulsé y le di una patada giratoria, haciéndole retroceder varios pasos. En su cabeza no lleva protección. Estoy seguro de que eso le ha dolido algo.

Se queda parado, mirando a su derecha, en la misma posición en la que le he dejado el cuello al golpearle. Se lleva la mano a la mejilla, apretando los dientes. Sus venas empezaron a notarse en su cuello y brazos, y la mirada de puro odio que me lanza solo consigue que sonría arrogante. Seguro que debe ser un gran insulto para él.

Soltó la espada, dejando que cayera al suelo. Apretó y abrió los puños varias veces y luego se lanzó hacia mí. Tsk, es mucho. Sus golpes son rápidos y poderosos, pero estoy seguro de que no es alguien que este acostumbrado a luchar. Por la forma de hacerlo, su forma de luchar, es más que evidente.

Puñetazo con la derecha, puñetazo con la izquierda y otra vez mismos movimientos. Yo lograba esquivarlos con algo de dificultad. No tenía una técnica y sus golpes eran previsibles. Podía leerlos antes de que los realizara, lo cual me facilitaba el esquivar.

PAM

Conseguí golpearle en la barbilla…

PAM-PAM-PAM

Luego le di una patada en la rodilla, provocando que se postrara, y luego le golpee con la rodilla nuevamente en la barbilla. Rodé sobre mi eje para darle otra patada giratoria, tirándole al suelo, pero él apoyó las manos para no caer de cara. Podría haber seguido golpeándole, pero mi instinto me decía que este era buen momento para poner distancia entre ambos.

* * *

 _ **Olimpo**_

-Jojojojo. Buenos golpes. – se rio Poseidón mientras se atusaba la barba.

-Veamos cuanto le dura. Ese imbécil no le está tomando en serio y por eso ha conseguido golpearle. No conseguirá golpearle otra vez. – Comentó Ares mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirando malhumorado tanto a su compañero olímpico como al humano – Vergonzoso ser golpeado por un humano.

-A propósito, ¿y Heracles? Pensaba que le gustaría presenciar algo como esto. – preguntó Apolo.

-Quien sabe. – Poseidón se encogió de hombros mirando divertido su sobrino – Desde que se convirtió en uno de nosotros va de aquí a allá. No deja de viajar y conocer otros lugares y a otros Panteones. Tengo entendido que no hace mucho fue a Asgard y se hizo bueno amigo de Thor.

Thor… Creo que un día de estos debería pasarme por Asgard.

-El hijo de Odín. A ver cuando ese viejo verde se jubila.

-No tires piedras sobre tu propio tejado. – aconsejó Dioniso.

-Yo no soy el jefe de este Panteón

-Cierto, pero tienes al actual líder justo delante.

Apolo desvió la vista del borracho para fijarla en su líder y jefe. Zeus tenía una sonrisa divertida y retadora. Apolo tosió un par de veces y desvió la mirada al combate. Obviamente este pobre ignorante no tendría lo que hay que tener para enfrentarse a Zeus. Solo Hades o Poseidón podrían plantarle cara.

-Oh, mirad esto. Parece que ese atontado va a ponerse serio de una vez. – comenté divertida al ver el enojo de este Dios menor.

* * *

 _ **Hélade**_

Di tres pasos hacia atrás y mi cuerpo tembló. Podía sentir como el aura divina le envolvía. Sin duda está muy enojado. Se puso de pie y volteó a mirarme. No parecía tener rastro alguno de mis golpes. He de admitir que eso asombra.

-Pagaras por esto humano. – murmuró con tono seco.

Da varios pasos hacia mí y comenzamos nuevamente un intercambio de golpes. Su furia desbordaba por sus poros. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto más rápidos y poderosos. Siguen siendo movimientos fáciles de leer, pero ahora eran muchísimo más difíciles de esquivar. No podía bloquearlos o me rompería los huesos.

Intenté golpearle en el costado, pero consiguió agarrarme el brazo y apretármelo con fuerza. Dolía mucho. Intenté golpearle con el otro, pero también me lo atrapó. Apretando los dientes le di un cabezazo en medio del pecho, pero no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Si no llevara la armadura…

Sonriendo arrogante me dobló los brazos hacia arriba de forma dolorosa, apretándome los codos. No pude evitar gritar por el dolor. Me dio con la rodilla en las costillas, consiguiendo que me inclinara, agarrándome la cabeza, haciéndome una llave, golpeándome con el codo en la espalda. Ese golpe fue tal que me tiró al suelo, totalmente dolorido. Para rematar me dio una patada en la misma zona donde me había dado con la rodilla, mandándome a rodar varios metros.

-Esto no acaba humano. ¡Levanta! ¡Levanta! ¡Pienso romperte los huesos! ¡Voy a hacerte pagar por tu humillación! ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate de una vez!

Se acerca hacia mi enfurecido. Puedo oír sus pasos. Agarro una piedra de un buen tamaño y rápidamente me levanto y le golpeo con ella en su mejilla. Esto le ha dolido, pues ha dado varios pasos hacia atrás con una pequeña mueca de dolor. Sin detenerme le golpeo otra vez en el mismo lugar, provocando que retrocediera más pasos. Le golpeo en la rodilla, consiguiendo que se arrodillara, para rematarle con otro golpe en medio del rostro.

PAM

El Semi Dios cae de espalda y yo puedo respirar un poco. La piedra en mi mano está destrozada. Normal, no es tan resistente como esperaba y he golpeado el rostro de ese olímpico varias veces sin miramientos. Tiro los pedazos que me quedan, ahora inútiles, y vuelvo a mirar al Semi Dios. Este se ha levantado y veo orgulloso que tiene algo de sangre cayéndole de la comisura de la boca. Se pasa la mano por esta, observando frenético la sustancia roja.

No me esperaba que los Semi Dioses también tuvieran la sangre roja. No sé el porqué, pero me la esperaba azul o verde. Se limpia la poca que cae y vuelve a la carga. Esta vez apenas si puedo esquivar sus golpes… casi…

PAM

-¡Buaj!

Un golpe directo al pecho. He podido notar varias costillas romperse. El dolor es muy intenso, pero mi regeneración permite que estas fracturas se curen, aunque tardara un poco. El olímpico no tiene piedad y me golpea con fuerza en la cabeza. Casi me rompe el cuello. Me levanta y me coge de la cabeza. Yo estoy un poco atontado y no puedo defenderme adecuadamente. Entonces empezamos a correr hacia los árboles. Mi cabeza impacta en muchos de ellos sin misericordia alguna hasta acercarnos a un montículo de piedra, estrellando con toda su fuerza mi cabeza en ella, rebotando por el golpe, cayendo al suelo.

La sangre mancha la tierra ante las profundas aberturas de mi cabeza. Mis heridas han empezado a cicatrizar, pero son bastante profundas. Si no fuera por esto estoy seguro de que estaría muerto. El Semi Dios coge mi cabeza y la coloca nuevamente sobre la roca, golpeándomela varias veces, haciéndome aún más grande las heridas. Mi sangre mancha la roca, y a la cuarta me deja caer al suelo.

Me agarró de la cara y me lanzó al aire, volando varios metros hasta caer rodando nuevamente a la tierra. Creo que son demasiadas las veces que me ha hecho eso. Alzo mi mirada de la tierra, observando alegre que Ame no nuboko estaba frente a mí, llamándome.

La agarro y esta empezó a desprender una gran cantidad de aura, ofensiva para el Semi Dios y defensiva para mí. Mirando sobre mi hombro puedo ver que el olímpico se ha alejado a recoger su espada al verme a mí empuñar nuevamente mi lanza.

Inspiro y expiro varias veces, intentando que la neblina de mis ojos desaparezca y estos vuelvan a enfocar adecuadamente. Me sorprende que no me ataque estando tan…

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Vale, retiro lo dicho.

ZUM

BOOOM

El olímpico había intentado atacarme de frente y, cuando estaba en el rango de Ame no nuboko, esta se alargó y le golpeó con una explosión de aura que le mandó decenas de metros. Eso me daba tiempo a que todas mis heridas curasen adecuadamente… o eso espero.

Los segundos van pasando lentamente. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado. Mis costillas fracturadas se unen, pero no curan del todo, al contrario que las de mi cabeza y el resto del cuerpo. Cuando el olímpico se lanza nuevamente al ataque, estoy casi recuperado, pero tengo más que claro que luego voy a tener muchísima hambre.

KACHIN

Esta vez el Semi Dios no ha subestimado mi lanza, pues ha sido bastante más precavido en el ataque. Ame no nuboko ha aumentado su aura para protegerme de la fuerza del impacto.

-Ya no estas herido. – murmuró estupefacto.

-Debiste haberme acabado cuando tuviste la oportunidad. – murmuro mientras hago un leve movimiento con la lanza.

Dicho movimiento consigue que el olímpico pierda el equilibrio, pues ya no tiene una resistencia donde está colocando todo su peso. Giro la lanza en mis manos y le golpeo con toda mi fuerza en la espalda. Ame no nuboko estalla en aura y el Semi Dios es nuevamente lanzado varios metros de mí.

-Ha sido un buen calentamiento, ¿no te parece? – le pregunto a mi lanza – Ya, yo tampoco lo creo. Si, cierto, más bien me ha dado una paliza de muerte. – observo al Semi Dios agitar la cabeza aturdido. Balanceo el arma en mis manos y me pongo nuevamente en posición de combate – Bueno, ¿continuamos?

Gruñendo furioso, el olímpico se lanza hacia mí. Y al igual que momentos antes, comenzamos a intercambiar golpes de lanza y espada. Ahora no me centraba en bloquear sus ataques, sino en desviarlos. La capacidad de Ame no nuboko de hacerse más larga o más corta me permitía mantener a este Semi Dios a distancia. Varias veces consigo golpear su armadura, pero nada.

Intento atravesar su armadura con mi lanza otra vez…

KACHIN

Pero apenas si puedo hacerle una abolladura a esta.

El olímpico gira sobre sí mismo dos veces, avanzando y ganando impulso para intentar cortarme por la mitad, pero consigo esquivarlo cayendo de espaldas. Aprovecho para hacer una voltereta hacia atrás y blandir la lanza en un movimiento vertical, pero el olímpico consigue evadirla.

Una vez de pie hago dos rápidos movimientos a su cuello y a sus piernas, pero ambos son esquivados. Giro sobre mí mismo, evitando que el olímpico se acerque. Tomo posición y nuevamente intento atravesarle, pero esquiva ambos y se lanza hacia mí, pero consigo bloquear la espada hacia abajo. Giro nuevamente sobre mí y le doy con el codo en la espalda, pero apenas si consigo que trastabille un poco.

Se gira furioso pero consigo esquivar la espada, rompiendo su guardia con una patada a las piernas, golpeando con la punta a la altura del estómago.

BOOOM

Otra vez Ame no nuboko estalla en aura y envía a rodar al olímpico. Ya son varias las veces que he golpeado esa armadura, y en ninguna he logrado atravesarla. Se levanta y vuelve a colocarse en posición de ataque. Blande la espada a la altura del cuello, pero logro evadirla y contraatacar intentando atravesarle el cuello, pero fallo. El gira sobre si, intercambiando la espada de mano, logrando darme un puñetazo en el hombro con toda su fuerza.

CRACK

El sonido de mi clavícula romperse seguro que habrá sido escuchada por él. No contento con eso vuelve a girar sobre si y darme un puñetazo en medio de la espalda para rematar dándome una patada en las costillas.

Sin quererlo suelto la lanza y ruedo por el suelo. El dolor por mi fractura es intenso y no puedo evitar quejarme por ello.

PAM

Me golpea nuevamente con su pie, haciéndome rodar otros tantos metros.

-Ahhh… ahhh…

Respiro con dificultad. Ese último golpe sin duda alguna me ha roto algunas costillas otra vez. Pero me alegra saber que él no está intacto en las zonas que no cubre su armadura. Algunos cortes y moratones. Algo es algo. Esa maldita armadura es casi impenetrable. Algunas abolladuras y raspones, pero no he conseguido traspasarla aun con Ame no nuboko. Con ella es casi invencible.

-Has luchado bien humano. Me cuesta y odio admitirlo, pero es la verdad. – me sorprende escuchar palabras de respeto de este Semi Dios – Tus habilidades son formidables así como tu manejo de esa lanza, pero eso no será suficiente para derrotarme.

-Je… je… en ese caso… deberé mostrar… todo lo que se…

El Semi Dios frunce el ceño confuso. Yo inspiro y expiro varias veces, relajando mi respiración y mis pulsaciones mientras invoco mi Magia, Senjutsu y Touki. El Senjutsu y mi poca Magia curativa me ayudara a curar más rápido la fractura de clavícula. Ya puedo notar como los huesos se han vuelto a unir. Cuando abro los ojos y fijo mi mirada en el Semi Dios, este está más que sorprendido… esta impactado.

-Continuemos.

* * *

 _ **Olimpo**_

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Muy divertido! – me carcajeé con ganas.

Ninguno evita mostrar sorpresa. No solo nos habíamos encontrado con un humano superior, sino que era poseedor de una posible arma divina oriental y ahora nos mostraba que era poseedor de Artes Místicas y Artes Sabias.

-Os dije que este humano era interesante. – se rio Zeus.

-Tienes razón hermano. No tuve que dudar de ti. – comentó Poseidón acomodándose la túnica.

-Este humano… ¿de dónde demonios ha salido? ¿Cómo es que es usuario de esas habilidades?

-Esto es vergonzoso.

Atenea fruncía el ceño al igual que Ares. La reacción del resto no era muy distinta. Este humano estaba poniendo en aprietos a un olímpico, cosa que nunca ha pasado, a excepción de Heracles.

-Ufufufú. Si no te importa, Zeus, creo que seré yo la que tenga contacto con él. – le susurro en el oído sonriente ladinamente.

El me devuelve la sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Haz lo que quieras, Afrodita.

-Parece que alguien se ha puesto cachonda. ¿Ya te has mojado?

Ese Dioniso. Me es imposible enfadarme con él. Yo solo me rio y siguió mirando el combate. Puedo sentir la mirada de Ares, pero poco me importa ahora. Desde que Hefesto nos descubrió y avergonzó a ambos, mi interés por él ha caído. Además, no es como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo.

* * *

 _ **Hélade**_

El olímpico sale de su aturdimiento y entrecierra los ojos, concentrándose. Estoy seguro de que sabe que ahora soy más peligroso que antes.

-Magia y Artes Sabias. Ahora si puedo confirmar que no eres un humano normal. – murmura mientras invoca un escudo parecido al de los espartanos, pero seguro que forjado por Hefesto.

Esto se va a poner de lo más intenso. Ahora soy yo el que decide tomar la iniciativa. Empiezo un suave trote y con un cambio de intensidad corro. El Semi Dios coloca su escudo hacia delante y su espada a media altura, listo para defenderse. Pues bien, probemos si puede defenderse adecuadamente de esto.

Doy un salto a su izquierda, donde tiene el escudo y golpeo con toda mi fuerza aumentada por el Touki y el poder de Ame no nuboko.

KACHIIIIIN

La onda de choque es inmensa. Provoca un violento viento que agita arboles a gran distancia, y la vibración hace temblar mi mano con violencia, por lo que agarro con más determinación la lanza. El olímpico ha retrocedido varios pasos, asombrado por la fuerza que he podido alcanzar con mis demás habilidades. Mi fuerza limite, alcanzado con el límite que soy capaz de usar con el manejo y entendimiento del Touki, me permite luchar de igual a igual en fuerza física contra un Semi Dios. Estoy seguro de que el olímpico lo ha notado, pues puedo notar que su aura ha aumentado bruscamente. Ahora si me está tomando totalmente en serio. ¿Me enfrenta como a un igual? Si… estoy cien por cien seguro de que así es.

-¿Y que Semi Dios eres? Antes no tenía interés alguno en saberlo, pero ahora admito mi interés.

El Semi Dios alza la barbilla y me responde.

-Yo soy Libis, Dios del viento del suroeste.

-¿No se te representaba como un hombre alado, muy joven, sin barba, vestido con túnica y descalzo, sosteniendo entre tus manos el timón de una nave?

-Ya debes saber que no somos realmente fieles a como nos representan los helenos. Ahora, ¿podría saber tu nombre?

-Issei Hyodo.

-Bien, Issei Hyodo, ahora terminemos con este combate. – dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente postura.

-Me parece bien. – asiento mientras también tomo postura.

Nos quedamos quietos unos segundos y luego empezamos a andar hacia nuestra derecha, manteniendo las distancias. Esta vez ninguno va a realizar un movimiento estúpido. Esta vez la batalla es definitiva.

KACHIN

En apenas un instante reducimos la distancia al mismo tiempo, chocando espada contra lanza. Esta vez sí puedo mantener la potencia del golpe al haber aumentado mi fuerza. Giro la lanza en mis manos, golpeándole en la barbilla con el extremo base, haciendo que se alargara, lanzándolo al aire. Acumulando Maná creo varias esferas de fuego y se las lanzo, pero él convoca viento, creando una barrera, disolviendo mi fuego. Entonces echa su mano hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, enviando una violenta onda de viento que me hizo derrapar varios metros.

Impulsándose con el viento se lanzó hacia mí velozmente. Yo enterré la lanza en el suelo, impulsándome para dar un salto y evitar su ataque, aprovechando para atacarle en la espalda con un hechizo eléctrico.

TROMP

Una poderosa descarga eléctrica le golpeó de lleno en la armadura, pero la descarga atravesó todo su cuerpo, por lo que en este caso la armadura fue un poco inútil.

-Tsk.

Apretando los dientes el olímpico dio varias volteretas y envió diversas ráfagas de aire hacia mí… pero no eran simples ráfagas de aire…

-¡Buaj!

Las ráfagas atravesaron mi carne en concentraciones pequeñas pero con tal presión que podía atravesar la carne con facilidad. Tres consiguieron atravesarme. Una a la altura del pecho derecho, otra a la del estómago y la tercera en mis intestinos. A pesar de ello mi regeneración actuó al instante, empezando a curarme. Pero el Semi Dios no iba a dejar que me curase, pues volvió a correr hacia mí blandiendo su espada y protegiéndose con su escudo.

Yo cree varias barreras de roca para retrasarle y obstaculizarle, lo cual funcionó durante el tiempo suficiente, hasta que mis heridas se cerraron por completo.

PROMP

Destruyó mi última barrera defensiva, pero yo ya estaba listo para defenderme. Mantenía el escudo a la altura del cuello, permitiéndome ver sus ojos. Yo invoqué nuevamente mi Magia y creé un potente brillo cegador.

-¡Arg! ¡Maldición! – se quejó el olímpico mientras cubría sus ojos con su escudo.

Por muy superiores que fueran a los humanos, seguían teniendo sus debilidades, y la ceguera momentánea era una de ellas. Dado que no podía intentar aliviar la molestia con sus manos, pues sostenía el escudo y la espada, yo pude seguir estorbando sus sentidos. No podía ver, pero si me podía oír y sentir.

Usando Senjutsu le ataqué. El blandió su arma y luego se cubrió con el escudo, pero yo me agaché y luego hice una finta. Le golpee en la nuca, anulando momentáneamente su sentido de la presencia.

-¡Desgraciado! – exclamó furioso mientras giraba sobre sí mismo esgrimiendo su espada.

Podía estar ciego y no sentirme, pero había estado a punto de decapitarme. Aproveché su penosa guardia para golpear con ambas manos recubiertas de Touki en sus oídos, dejándole sordo.

-¡Aaahhh!

Bien, eso le ha dolido.

PAM

-¡Cough!

Y yo soy estúpido por no alejarme cuando debía.

Me golpeó de lleno con el escudo. Rodé por el suelo varias veces. Sentí un gran dolor en las costillas. ¿Cuántas veces me va a golpear ahí? Estiré mi mano y Ame no nuboko acudió. Agarré con fuerza la lanza y corrí hacia el Semi Dios, que parecía haber recuperado en parte su visión, pues se puso en guardia.

Comenzamos nuevamente a intercambiar golpes de lanza y espada. Al tener yo la ventaja le provocaba graves cortes en las zonas descubiertas de la armadura. Su sangre empezó a resbalar por su cuerpo y caer a la tierra. Pero conforme pasaban los minutos me era más dificultoso poder acertar un golpe, pues sus sentidos volvían a ser útiles.

El choque de metales ensordecía, las explosiones provocadas por su poder de eoloquinesis y mis Artes Místicas y de Artes Sabias destrozaban el paisaje y nuestros ataques físicos maltrataban nuestros cuerpos.

Los minutos seguía pasando y pasando, aunque el tiempo parecía no avanzar para mí. Los golpes y cortes iban y venían. Mi cuerpo estaba más que resentido por todo lo que había tenido que regenerar. El hambre me empezaba a ganar el pulso. Pero me alegro al ver que las heridas de este Semi Dios sangraban y sangraban. Podría curarse más rápido que un humano, pero no lo haría más rápido que yo. Por eso aproveché la ventaja y le golpeaba en aquellas zonas donde tenía cortes o habían sido golpeabas.

PAM

Le di un rodillazo en la barbilla…

ZAS

Le hice un corte a la altura de la muñeca, provocando que soltara el escudo…

CRAC

Rompiéndole la otra con ayuda del Touki y por último le golpeo con toda la cantidad de Touki y Maná que puedo acumular…

PAM

Haciéndole volar varios metros en el cielo...

Enviándole toda la cantidad de poder que puedo convocar con Ame no nuboko…

ZUUUM

KABOOOM

La explosión es más grande que cualquier otra que haya visto en mi vida. Creo que ni la batalla entre Sun Wukong y Buda fue tan intensa como esta. Estoy seguro que mi viejo amigo no hubiera tenido tantos problemas como yo. Quién sabe.

PUM

El cuerpo del Semi Dios cayó al suelo como cuerpo muerto. Yo me apoyaba en la lanza, pues apenas me quedaban energías para mantenerme de pie. Avanzo hacia él, comprobando que este inconsciente o no. Le doy varios golpecitos, recibiendo como respuestas varios quejidos, pero nada más. Los cortes sangran profundamente y tenía feos moratones en el resto. Estoy seguro de que yo no estoy para nada mejor. La armadura de por si esta algo dañada y abollada, apenas nada. Doy gracias de que no haya usado casco o jamás hubiera podido derrotarle.

-¡Yo gano! – grito extasiado al cielo, esperando que esos Semi Dioses hayan visto de lo que es capaz un humano.

* * *

 _ **Olimpo**_

-Esto no puede ser. – murmuró Atenea impactada.

No esperaba que su enviado fuera a ser derrotado. Ares parece estar a punto de estallar en furia. Él debe ser sin duda el más cabreado por lo visto. Se le podían ver sus intenciones en sus ojos.

-Ares, ni se te ocurra acercarte a ese humano. No recibirá daño alguno. – le advierte Zeus con ojos serios.

A pesar de ser uno de los mejores y más poderosos Dioses, Ares no se atreverá a desobedecerle. No asintió ni hico el menor gesto mientras abandonaba el Salón. Otros tantos se marcharon junto a él, hundidos en sus propios pensamientos. Lo visto ahora ha sido algo impactante para todos. Atenea no deja de observar al humano, analizándolo.

-No pierdas el tiempo, Atenea. – Dijo Poseidón mientras se tumbaba en uno de los asientos – Obviamente ese humano no es normal, al igual que el arma que porta y sus habilidades. ¿Tienes pensado ir en su búsqueda e interrogarle ahora que está débil? ¿O acaso has visto al padre de tus futuros hijos?

Atenea le mira asesinamente, provocando la risa del viejo.

-No creo que fuera bien recibida. Y no voy a aprovechar ahora que está débil. Que deshonor seria ese.

-¿Entonces piensas enfrentarle? ¡Eso sería emocionante! Tú al menos te contendrías. Ares seguramente iría a matar.

-No. No voy a enfrentarle ni a acostarme con él. – Niega cruzándose de brazos – Pero si tengo interés en sus habilidades y el arma. Obviamente no ha adquirido todo eso aquí, y necesitaría muchos años para usarlas de esa manera. Y fíjate, no parece tener ni cuarenta. Diría que sobre los treinta bajos.

-Quizás es un genio.

-No. No lo es. Es muy listo, pero no creo que tanto.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Lo dejamos o…? ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Fijaos lo que está haciendo! ¡Jajajajaja!

Ante la estridente risa de Poseidón todos volteamos nuestros rostros nuevamente a la imagen. Todos nos sorprendemos al ver cómo le arrebata la armadura a Libas.

-No me lo creo… - murmura Atenea con sorpresa - ¡¿Quién se cree que es para robar una armadura forjada por Hefesto?!

-No creo que a él le importe. – Afirmó Zeus – Es más, estoy seguro de que se sentirá orgulloso de su creación. Y siendo este humano el que la tiene, posiblemente le quite importancia.

-¡Aun así…!

-Basta, Atenea. Este humano ha salido victorioso de su enfrentamiento contra Libis. Si él hubiera vencido, posiblemente la lanza la hubiera requisado así como le hubiera hecho prisionero para estudiarle y castigarle por su atrevimiento. Creo que es lo justo que obtenga algo por esta victoria.

-Tsk.

-¡Sube la mano para arriba, arriba, arriba~! ¡Baja la mano abajo, abajo, abajo~! ¡Venga Atenea, canta conmigo y quita esa cara de amargada y frustrada! – Canturreó Dioniso bebiéndose de un trago toda una botella de vino - ¡Camarero, otra ronda~!

-¡Vete a la mierda Dioniso! ¡No te aguanto! – chilló enfadada abandonando el Salón.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Me divierte verla fuera de sus cabales! ¡Casi nunca ocurre! – vitoreó victorioso.

Poseidón, Zeus y yo nos reímos junto al borracho.

-Es como si te viéramos a ti sin una botella en una de tus manos. ¡Algo inaudito!

-¡Brindo por ello!

Yo niego divertida para luego marcharme.

-Afrodita, si puedes conseguir algún tipo de información sobre él, sería de gran ayuda. – me pide Zeus mientras coge un vaso que Dioniso le ha ofrecido.

-No prometo nada. – sonrío abandonando el Salón.

Una vez abandonado me preparo para ir a Hélade y devolver a Libis a casa. Seguramente el pobre tendrá que recuperarse de esta dura batalla. Yo aprovecharé para recabar algo de información de este interesante humano.

* * *

 _ **Hélade**_

Guardo a Ame no nuboko y tomo una decisión…

Me quedaré con su armadura como premio por mi victoria.

Procedo a quitársela. Se pone y se quita como una armadura ateniense, por lo cual no me es difícil arrebatársela. Lástima que no tenga un casco. Es lo único que le falta. Cuando me la coloco puedo comprobar que me viene un poco grande, pero para mi sorpresa esta empieza a encogerse hasta adaptarse perfectamente a mi fisionomía. Bueno, ya tengo una buena armadura. Me giro en dirección a donde debería estar mi casa… pero solo hay ruinas.

-Ahhh. Pues a buscar otro lugar… y lejos de aquí.

Me quito la armadura y la guardo en mi dimensión de bolsillo junto a mi lanza. Observo a mí alrededor. El Semi Dios inconsciente en el suelo, mi casa, para sorpresa mía, está intacta, aunque mis tierras han sufrido mucho a causa de nuestra lucha. Me va a tomar mucho tiempo repararlas. Menos mal que aún no había plantado nada. Se hubiera perdido casi por completo.

Me voy a mi casa para lavarme. Estoy muy sudado por el esfuerzo titánico y demasiado hambriento. No tardó mucho en lavarme y como lo primero que pillo de mi despensa. Me alegra saber que tengo lo justo y necesario para poder quedarme satisfecho. Pero tendré que ir a la ciudad a por más alimento. Me lo he acabado todo. Cuando salgo en busca del cuerpo del Semi Dios no me sorprende el no verlo, aunque si el que no hayan ido hasta mi casa para intentarme hacer devolverle la armadura. Bueno, en parte agradezco ese gesto. Solo espero que no vuelvan a molestarme.

XXXXX

Los días pasan y los Semi Dioses no vuelven a aparecer por mi casa. Eso me alegra muchísimo.

Al día siguiente, luego de comprar alimentos en la ciudad más cercana, decidí conocer mis nuevos terrenos, a pesar de la obvia destrucción. Eran muchos y por tanto había muchas posibilidades. Frutas y hortalizas. Posiblemente también trigo. A unos cien metros al sur pasaba el riachuelo más cercano mientras que al norte pasaba a unos ciento veinte. No mucha anchura y profundidad, pero serían suficientes para todo lo que necesito. Las montañas al este están no muy lejos. Perfectamente podría tardar dos horas en llegar a la base de la más cercana. En cuanto al este, bueno, ese es el camino a la ciudad. Apenas son visible los edificios. La carretera que conecta mis tierras con la ciudad apenas es visible luego de dejar la traza principal. Creo que deberé repararla.

Una vez reviso todos mis nuevos terrenos doy inicio a la reparación. Lo mejor sería, de primero, reparar el camino. Posiblemente necesite una carreta, y no sería bueno llevarla por cualquier lado. Durante el resto del día me dedico a esa tarea. Podría haberlo hecho en un santiamén si hubiera usado Magia, pero es bueno hacer las cosas por ti mismo sin depender tanto de esas habilidades. Hacerlo con tu propio esfuerzo. Cansado, pero gratificante. No es sorpresivo que dicha tarea me lleve casi tres días hasta vía principal.

Una vez hube terminado de reparar el camino, tocó comprar las herramientas para mi nueva vida de grajero. El camino hasta la ciudad fue muy corto en comparación con el tiempo que tardé en reparar el camino. Una ciudad pequeña en comparación con Esparta o Atenas, pero una bonita y buena ciudad. Lo primero que hice al llegar fue ir al taller del herrero. Compré un carro, un burro para que lo llevara, y las herramientas necesarias para trabajar el campo. Luego fui a comprar las semillas de frutas y hortalizas. Posiblemente plante trigo en otro momento.

Mientras iba con la carreta pensé en que mis nuevos terrenos eran demasiado grandes, por lo que yo solo no podía hacerlo todo… al menos no en el tempo que debería. Contraté cuatro trabajadores que me ayudarían. Tres eran jóvenes y los otros dos más adultos. Tenían experiencia en el campo, por lo que era una buena mezcla. La experiencia de los más viejos y la energía de los más jóvenes.

Dado que la primavera estaba cerca, me aconsejaron preparar las tierras de barbecho. En el verano, la irrigación era imprescindible. En junio, cosecharíamos con hoces. El trigo seria trillado por los animales: bueyes, burros y mulas lo pisoteaban. El grano resultante se almacenaría, y éste lo utilizarían las mujeres y esclavos para molerlo y hacer pan.

Pero me advirtieron que el otoño seria la estación más importante. A principios de esta estación se cortaría la madera para preparar los suministros de leña para calefacción. También se prepararía la tierra para sembrar la nueva cosecha, deshaciendo la costra reseca que se habría formado durante el verano en las tierras de barbecho. Esto se haría en tres pasos: se araría la tierra con el arado de madera. Una azada de dos dientes y un mazo completarían el equipo necesario para romper los terrones y preparar la tierra. Se sembraría a continuación con la técnica de _a voleo_ , repartiendo las semillas en los surcos con la mano, en el barbecho del año anterior. También me explicaron que era la época de la vendimia. Los racimos serian estrujados con los pies en grandes tinas y el mosto se dejaba fermentar en tinajas.

A mí se me ocurrió crear acequias para transportar el agua de los riachuelos más cerca de las zonas de cultivo. Fue un par de semanas de duro y agotador trabajo, pero todos estábamos contentos. Mis trabajadores por la buena paga y yo por el simple hecho de ver mis terrenos trabajados. Al día siguiente de terminarlo les doy el día libre. Las lluvias están cerca de llegar, pero tenemos tiempo de sobra.

XXXXX

El día había pasado muy tranquilo. El frio del invierno era muy notorio, pero yo no tenía problemas en calentarme. Colocaba una barrera sobre la casa y encendía el fuego, así conseguía mantener una temperatura agradable en comparación con el frio de afuera. Lo mismo para el animal que había comprado. Pero dado mi aburrimiento, y que no me había lavado en dos días, decidí ir a la ciudad para lavarme en los baños públicos.

El viaje fue bastante agitado a pesar de su rapidez. Un viento frio llegaba del norte, entre las montañas. Aun no caía nieve, pero estaba seguro de que esta noche si caerían algunos copos. Una vez llegué a la ciudad dejé al animal y la carreta en un lugar donde pudieran estar calientes, a salvo del aliento del frio invierno. Caminé por las calles sin encontrarme apenas con nadie. Supongo que todos estarían en sus casas con las lumbres, intentando conseguir calor para calentar sus cuerpos.

Para mi suerte, una vez llegué, comprobé que ya no quedaba nadie en los baños públicos. No me importaba bañarme con otra gente, así uno podía charlar tranquilamente y entregarse a su vez de sucesos interesantes, pero hoy solo quería descansar, estar solo y pensar. No había vuelto a sentir la presencia de ningún Semi Dios cerca de mis terrenos, lo cual era algo que me alegraba. No sé cuantos minutos pasé, pues el agua caliente relajaba mi cuerpo y mi mente.

Pero entonces… entonces lo noté…

ZUM

Invocando a Ame no nuboko apunto a la entrada a este lugar. Pocos segundos después aparece una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos azules vestida con una provocativa túnica. He de admitir que es realmente hermosa. No cabe duda de ello.

-Tranquilo. No he venido a pelear. – Me dice con una sonrisa mientras alza sus manos – Así que, por favor, ¿podrías guardar esa lanza? Ya he visto de lo que es capaz.

-Eres una olímpica. – murmuro mientras guardo la lanza.

-Así es. Mi nombre es Afrodita. Estoy segura de que abras oído hablar de mí. – se presenta mientras camina hasta alcanzar la terma.

-Si. He oído de ti. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

No puedo evitar ponerme a la defensiva. Parece una mujer delicada, pero si es una olímpica, delicada no lo es en absoluto. Entonces, ante mi sorpresa, se desnuda y se mete en el agua, justo en frente de mí. Al no sentir amenaza hacia mi persona decidí guardar la lanza, aunque mi guardia no bajó ni un poco.

-Ahhh. Esto es muy agradable, ¿verdad?

-…

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-…

-Hum, supongo que si yo no respondo tu no responder, ¿o me equivoco?

-Estas en lo cierto.

-Ya veo. Entonces permíteme responderte adecuadamente. He venido hasta aquí por pura curiosidad. ¿Sabes que armaste un buen follón en el Olimpo? Todos estaban consternados y asombrados. Al principio, cuando Zeus nos habló por primera vez de ti, no te tomé demasiada importancia. Pero luego vino lo de las amazonas y mi compañero Dios, o Semi Dios, según tu criterio. Como iba diciendo, luego de tu victoria mi curiosidad llegó a su clímax y decidí venir a hablar contigo en persona. – se encogió de hombros sin abandonar su sonrisa.

-Así que vuestro interés en mi aumento después de ese incidente. – razono mientras me cruzo de brazos.

-Exacto. Ares quería venir y matarte con sus propias manos, pero Zeus le detuvo. Y si te soy sincera, tiene interés en que consiga toda la información que pueda sobre ti.

Me sorprende como puede estar tan relajada, jugando con el agua. Tenía una gran confianza en sí misma, de eso no había duda. Después de todo, y según su religión, todo hombre que la viera caería a sus pies inmediatamente, incluso mujeres.

-Si puedo preguntarte algo, ¿qué es ese símbolo de tu pecho?

Arrugo el entrecejo y fijo mi mirada en él. Aun se puede ver algún rastro del símbolo de mi unión con Hikari hará casi seiscientos años. Ya no duele tanto como antes, pero a veces el dolor me arde como fuego.

-Es el símbolo del matrimonio. – murmuro sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Matrimonio? ¿Estas casado?

-Lo estuve… hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y qué fue lo que le ocurrió?

-… enfermó.

-Oh vaya, lo lamento. Creo que es mejor que cambiemos de tema, ¿sí? ¿Por qué mejor no me explicas el por qué no te depilas el pecho? Los griegos lo hacen.

Doy un pequeño brinco al notar su mano en mi pecho. ¿Cuándo demonios se ha sentado a mi lado? Creo que me he sumergido demasiado en mis recuerdos con Hikari.

-¿Y qué pasó con ese que vino a mi casa? – pregunté para intentar cambiar de tema.

-Oh. Bueno, es bastante gracioso, la verdad. – Respondió alzando los hombros divertida – Llegó al Olimpo aun inconsciente, lleno de cortes y feos moratones en su cuerpo, por no mencionar el daño en su alma. Muy útil las Artes Sabias. No sabía que podían llegar a causar un daño como ese en el alma de un Dios. En fin, le curamos las heridas y su alma. El pobre infeliz se despertó adolorido tanto externa como internamente. Los daños al parecer fueron mayores de lo esperado. Pero está vivo, vivo y muy cabreado. Ha intentado volver aquí para recuperar su armadura. Eres el primero en arrebatarle algo a un Dios, ¿lo sabias? – Yo sonrió ladinamente, orgulloso – Me gusta esa sonrisa. ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Libis, a pesar del respeto que parece haberte tomado, no le ha agradado nada tu robo.

-No sé qué esperaba. Viene a mi casa y me ataca, además de destruir gran parte de mis terrenos. Ha sido difícil su reparación.

-Eso he podido comprobar. Y, por si te lo preguntas, sí, he estado observándote todo este tiempo. Bueno, yo y Zeus.

-¿Y por qué Zeus no le ha dejado venir a por la armadura?

-Por un motivo muy simple… le divertiste. Nosotros siempre le hemos dado regalos a nuestros descendientes o aquellos guerreros que nos gustan, como Aquiles. Hefesto le dio una armadura creada por él. En parte él está contento contigo. Esa lanza que posees puso a prueba una de sus armaduras. Le gustó ver la confrontación.

-¿Ese ha sido el motivo por el cual no han venido a por la armadura? ¿Por qué les divertí?

No puedo contener el enojo de mi tono. Y qué demonios, no quiero contenerlo. Mi opinión sobre los Semi Dioses nunca ha sido buena, pero en momentos como este es cuando cae en picado. Porque les divertí… ¡váyanse al infierno!

-Parece que no te ha agradado mucho mi respuesta. – comentó con un tono divertido.

-No soy el juguete de diversión de nadie, y menos de los Semi Dioses. – mascullé.

-Bueno, eso a opinión de cada uno. Los humanos han sido así desde que fueron creados…

-¿Creados? Ya, claro. Vosotros nos creasteis, nos enseñasteis el fuego, la agricultura, la guerra… - mi tono sarcástico solo provoca que ella amplié su sonrisa – Os vanagloriáis de cosas que no habéis hecho. Vosotros no creasteis a los humanos y no les habéis dado sus conocimientos. Eso es algo que he podido comprobar.

-¿Y cómo lo has hecho? – pregunta acercándose, apoyando su cuerpo contra el mío.

-No esperes que responda a esa pregunta. Mis secretos se quedan conmigo.

-Buuu. Pero, ¿podrías responderme a esta pregunta? ¿Has conocido a otros Dioses?

-Semi Dioses. – Corregí – Y sí, he conocido a unos cuantos, y todos decían lo mismo. Ser los creadores de todo lo que existe, incluso de nosotros los humanos. Pero no es así, y lo sé.

-Jijijiji. Eres muy interesante. Ahora que caigo, no me has dicho tu nombre. ¿Puedo saberlo, o no me está permitido?

No puedo evitar reírme un poco ante el tono divertido y de burla de su pregunta.

-Issei Hyodo. Ese es mi nombre.

-Hum, no parece un nombre común. Griego no es, ni persa. No eres de por aquí.

-No, no lo soy.

-Pues déjame decirte algo, Issei Hyodo. Estamos en un lugar muy tranquilo, no hay nadie y el agua esta calentita. Así que… he pensado… que podríamos… dejar a un lado la charla… pasárnoslo mejor…

Murmura sobre mis labios al tiempo que su mano acariciaba mi vientre hasta llegar a mi entrepierna ya erecta. ¿Qué podría haberlo evitado? No soy tan idiota. ¿Qué le tengo manía a los Semi Dioses? Cierto, pero rechazar una oferta como esta seria de estúpidos. Yo solo me dejé llevar. Ambos nos besamos mientras ella empieza a masturbarme, sentándose en mi regazo, acomodándose para trabajar cómodamente.

-Dos… podemos… jugar… a este… juego… - digo entre besos mientras muevo mis manos.

Afrodita ahoga un gemido al sentir mi mano apretarla uno de sus turgentes senos y la otra bajar hacia su entrepierna, acariciando sus rizos y llegando hasta su calidez. Su cuerpo se tensó al igual que sus pezones.

-Eso es… estupendo. – me susurra al oído con lujuria.

Ella gimió más fuerte cuando mis manos empezaron a trabajar en suaves pero firmes movimientos, amasando sus turgentes senos. Siento su cuerpo temblar de excitación y cada músculo contraerse. Con una sonrisa juguetona empezó a mover su mano un poco más rápido, apretando también un poco más.

Como respuesta deslicé dos dedos sobre su humedad, notando como me los humedecía y como sus músculos se cerraban entornó a estos con exaltación.

-¿Ya estas… así? Que poco… aguante… - me burlo al sentir como estaba por llegar.

-Eso… debería decirlo… yo…

Aprieto los dientes al notar nuevamente como aumenta la presión y velocidad. Esto es un juego muy divertido, lo admito. Volvimos a aumentar la velocidad y la presión. Ninguno quería perder, pero me temo que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin una mujer cerca.

-¡Maldición! – gruño al sentir el orgasmo antes que ella.

Aprieto los ojos y la mandíbula mientras el clímax me alcanza, pero cuando puedo relajarme veo a esta Semi Diosa observándome con arrogancia y burla. Bueno, creo que es hora de verla en mi misma situación. Muevo más rápidos mis dedos, rozando con mi pulgar su clítoris mientras con mi mano restante juego con su pezón derecho. No pasa mucho hasta que la oigo gritar de placer.

Ambos respiramos entrecortadamente, intentando recuperar el aire. Entonces, ante mi sorpresa, se sienta entre mis piernas, apoyando su espalda en mi pecho.

-Vas a necesitar un poco de tiempo, ¿verdad? Bueno, creo que mientras tanto podemos hacer otras cosas, ¿no? – me pregunta mirándome sobre su hombro.

Bueno, razón no le falta. Por mucho que algunos piensen, no podemos hacerlo dos veces seguidas luego de segundos de acabar la primera. Bueno, se puede, pero no es para nada sano ni recomendable. Como aquel idiota que lo hizo tres veces seguidas sin descanso y sufrió una lesión que le dejó eunuco. Fue bastante divertido.

Pues bien, yo no podré, pero ella sí. No es bueno para el orgullo de un hombre no dejar satisfecha a la mujer. Es un duro golpe. Empecé acariciando su cuerpo, sin ir directamente a ningún lugar específico. Acariciaba su suave piel, recorriéndola, haciendo figuras imaginarias sobre esta. Poco después fueron sus pechos y luego su sexo. Conforme pasaban los minutos sus gemidos y suspiros se iban haciendo más frecuentes.

Ella levantó su rostro, mirándome con una sonrisa juguetona. Entonces la besé, pegando mis labios con fuerza a los grandes y sonrosados de ella. Podía sentirlos palpitar de deseo y lujuria. La estimulé aumentando la velocidad de mis manos, sintiendo sus gemidos y suspiros en mi boca, reclamándola mientras ella me besaba con los ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre las mías, aprisionándolas para que no te me detuviera por nada, frotando su trasero contra mi miembro.

Noté como su entrada no podía humedecerse más, así que introduje un dedo, haciendo que su espalda se encorvase.

-No pares… - me pidió entre gemidos.

-No pienso hacerlo. – murmuré introduciendo otro dos más.

Ahora no era un gemido, sino un grito.

Lo sentía venir y no pensaba parar. De hecho me divertía verla así. Con un grito que casi me deja sordo, Afrodita llegó al orgasmo. Se dejó caer completamente sobre mí. Su cuerpo tembloroso y sonrojado, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-No ha… estado… nada mal…

Respiraba jadeante, exhausta y feliz. Se giró para besarme intensamente, rodeando mi cuello y pegando sus pechos al mío. Mis manos pronto rodearon su espalda, acariciándola desde la cabeza hasta el trasero. Nuestras lenguas jugaban sin parar. Podía sentir mi miembro rozando su intimidad, húmeda y sensible.

De pronto sentí su mano suave rodear mi miembro, los dedos envolviéndolo y comenzando a moverse de arriba a abajo.

-Espero que esto te guste. No… estoy segura de que te encantara.

Entonces se bajó de mi regazo, arrodillándose delante de mí. Y luego, para mi sorpresa, se llevó las manos a sus turgentes pechos y lo envolvió. Creo que nunca antes he gruñido así al sentirlo. Vi a Afrodita viendo la punta, rodeándola, subiendo, bajando, presionándolo y oyendo mis jadeos cada vez más fuertes. Ella mientras soltaba una risilla divertida y lujuriosa en respuesta a mis jadeos.

Creo que ella sintió que estaba a punto, pues con un último y más enérgico masaje de sus pechos, llegué en su rostro. Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del placer. Para cuando este pasó vi el hermoso rostro de la olímpica regado con mi semilla. Ella me sonrió lasciva mientras limpiaba su rostro con el agua.

-Ufufufú. No ha estado mal, ¿verdad? No tengo duda de que nunca te han hecho algo así, ¿o me equivoco?

-No… no te equivocas.

-¿Y qué te parece…? – se puso de pie, dejándome contemplar su hermoso cuerpo - ¿Vamos con el plato principal?

Yo sonreí de lado, incorporándome. Volvimos a besarnos mientras frotaba mi nueva erección en la línea de unión de sus muslos, sintiendo su piel cálida, suave y mojada temblando con anticipación mientras ella profundizaba aún más el beso en respuesta.

-Te quiero dentro de mí. - dijo entre gemidos. En respuesta empecé a frotar la punta en su entrada, lenta y compasadamente – No nos tortures y hazlo.

La nuevamente cuando me introduje lentamente en su interior, bebiéndome los jadeos que salían de su garganta.

Rodeó mi cuello pegando más sus pechos al mío, subiendo y bajando con cada respiración como si no quisiera perder el control, pero al final se rindió y se dejó llevar moviendo sus caderas al compás de mis embestidas. Los músculos de su sexo palpitantes se cerraban entornó a mi mientras la penetraba cada vez más rápido.

-Ahhh… Ahhh… ¡Ahhh!

Perdió fuerzas abajo y tuve que cogerla de una pierna, sosteniéndola. Me separé de su boca para bajar a sus pechos. Sus jadeos aumentaron mientras mordía y chupaba sus pezones sensibles. Parecía no importarle que alguien pudiera oírnos. Bueno, en este instante a mí tampoco.

-Casi… casi… no pares… no ahora… - jadeó.

Finalmente estalló con todo su cuerpo tensándose y arqueándose gritando con fuerza. Yo llegué un par de envestidas después. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo intentaba sujetarnos, aunque al final volvimos a sentarnos. Ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente como si hubiéramos corrido una grandísima distancia.

-Ha merecido… la pena… venir… - la escuché murmurar en mi oído.

XXXXX

Los días y años siguen pasando. Durante el primer mes Afrodita estuvo varias veces en mi casa y en la ciudad. No consigo comprender el interés que tenía en mi persona. No creo que por solo derrotar a uno de sus compañeros me haya vuelto alguien demasiado importante… espero. Pero si hay algo que me sorprende es que no me fuerza a intentar contarle sobre mí, lo cual agradezco. Pero, para ser sincero, la mayor parte del tiempo que pasamos juntos no es precisamente para hablar. Pero hemos llegado a un trato. Ella me contaba algo sobre los olímpicos, algo que no supera todo el mundo, y yo le contaba algo sobre mí. Ninguno nos sentíamos satisfechos, pero no había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Fue gracias a esto que me entere de la existencia de otros Panteones con influencia en distintas partes de este mundo. También averigüe sobre la fisionomía y biología de los Semi Dioses Olímpicos. Ella supo sobre mi cosas no demasiado importantes; el origen oriental de la lanza así como sobre las Artes Sabias, mi Magia materna, la cual comparó con la Magia Rúnica asgardiana, otro Panteón con influencia en territorios muy al norte, mis habilidades humanas aumentadas y mi esperanza de vida mayor. Unas cuantas pinceladas de todos esos temas. Tampoco iba a ahondar mucho en ello.

Después de varios años dejó de venir. Supuse que porque se había cansado, y en parte me alegro. Eso podía indicar que mi "relación" con los olímpicos había acabado, lo cual agradecía. Era satisfactorio saber que me habían dejado en paz. Hubiera sido muy molesto tenerlos todo el tiempo encima. Si ese hubiera sido el caso hubiera tenido que abandonar su aura de influencia, Hélade.

En fin, la vida sigue pasando. La tierra me da para vivir y es gratificante trabajarla. He ampliado la casa varias veces y mejorado las herramientas para trabajar. El comercio de mis productos ha aumentado más de lo que me esperaba. Pero al final, igual que en toda mi vida, llegó un momento para marcharme. Vendí todas mis posesiones, consiguiendo una grandísima suma de dinero, la cual añadí a mi anterior botín del Rey de Tracia.

Y bueno, ¿siguiente rumbo? Macedonia. He escuchado de un hombre llamado Aristóteles. Un gran hombre sabio con el que me gustaría intercambiar algunas ideas. Y por lo que tengo entendido, está a cargo del hijo del Rey de Macedonia, Alejandro. Bien, pues rumbo a Mieza.

* * *

Bueno, y otro más pal saco. ¿Qué os ha parecido esta pelea? Intento mejorar en ese aspecto XD Su primer enfrentamiento, y no será el único, contra un Semi Dios, aunque es un Semi Dios menor y no guerrero, pero igual cuenta XD Ha podido vencerle con una dificultad más que peliaguda, pero ha demostrado que él puede hacer cosas supuestamente imposibles como esa. Y ahora ha conseguido una armadura casi impenetrable. Un plus. Es posible que alguno se haya dado cuenta de que la pelea entre el Semi Dios e Issei está basada en ciertas peleas de ciertas pelis, pero es que eran perfectas para este momento. ¿Cuáles? No las diré, a ver si alguno acierta XD

Y tengo claro que nunca me acostumbrare a escribir lemon XP XDDD Si alguno se pregunta el porqué de ahora y con Afrodita, bueno, para quien no lo sepa, Afrodita es la Diosa del Amor, pero no del romántico, sino del amor sexual. Para ser más específicos, es la Diosa de la belleza, el amor, el deseo, la lujuria, el sexo y la reproducción. Ahí está la explicación XD La verdad es que dudo escribir otro lemon hasta dentro de muuuuuuuuuucho, o eso creo, así que espero lo halláis disfrutado, panda de pervertid s XP XDDD

En fin, nos leemos en el próximo :D


	13. Entre griegos y persas - parte 05

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: lo lemons tienen que ser comentados ! Qué sentido tendrían sino XP XD ?! Me alegra saber que la batalla cumplió expectativas. Y sí, todos lo hubiéramos hecho jejejeje.

THE BLACK SHIELD: espero te agrade este capítulo sobre él. Es sin duda el más largo que haya escrito nunca… yo solito jejejeje.

james anderson: hum, tengo tres cosas que decir respecto a ese review; 1º- si Afrodita es una zorra, entonces que es Issei ? 2º- y que pasa si le lio con otra Diosa ? En este fic eso de Dioses o Diosas no tiene tanta importancia, y menos para él. 3º- no sé cuánto sabrás de la mitología griega, pero esos Dioses se acostaban con quienes le daba la gana, sobre todo si eran "poderosos" y/o "bellos". Todos han tenido innumerables amantes, no es nada raro lo de Afrodita e Issei.

Morphos: yooooo ? Indirectas ? Solo para quien no lo supiera. Si te has ofendido no es culpa mía XD Ciertamente, Aristóteles era lo más en su época, y el e Issei coincidirán en cosas y otras que no. Espero te guste este cap :D

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 11:

 **ENTRE GRIEGOS Y PERSAS – PARTE 05**

* * *

Es interesante que tan rápido avanza el mundo cambio, o para ser más precisos, que tan rápido cambia. Hace unas pocas décadas había acabado la guerra entre Atenas y Esparta, quedando esta última como la ciudad con mayor hegemonía de Hélade. Luego vino la hegemonía de Tebas y sus famosos Batallón Sagrado.

Dicho batallón era una unidad de élite tebana formada por ciento cincuenta parejas de amantes, todos masculinos. Fue creado por el comandante tebano Górgidas. Las parejas consistían en un miembro de mayor edad o "heniochoi", conductor, y uno más joven o "paraibatai", compañero. Górgidas inicialmente distribuyó al Batallón Sagrado de Tebas a lo largo de sus líneas de batalla como un cuerpo de élite para fortalecer la resolución de los demás, pero entonces Pelópidas, después de que el Batallón hubiese luchado con éxito en la batalla de Tegira, lo usó como una especie de guardia personal. El Batallón Sagrado de Tebas fue una parte importante de la infantería helena durante cerca de treinta y tres años. Participó, como punto fuerte de la formación tebana, en las batallas de Leuctra y de Mantinea que humillaron el poderío de los espartanos, golpes de los que nunca se recuperaron, incluso acabaron como fuerza a considerar en Hélade, al disminuido ejército de los Homoioi.

Ambas batallas supusieron el comienzo de la hegemonía tebana y el comienzo del fin de la influencia política de Esparta.

Pero, como todos saben, todos los grandes poderes alguna vez caen, y el verdugo de los helenos fue Macedonia, al mando del Rey Filipo II. Nacido en Pella, era el hijo más joven de Amintas III y Eurídice I. Filipo permaneció como rehén en Tebas, por entonces la polis hegemónica en Hélade, durante tres años, unos veinte años antes de mi llegada a Macedonia. En esa época Filipo recibió educación militar y diplomática de Epaminondas y vivió con Pamenes de Tebas, un entusiasta defensor del Batallón Sagrado de Tebas.

Un año después Filipo volvió a Macedonia, participando en asuntos de gobierno. A raíz de la muerte de sus hermanos mayores, los reyes Alejandro II y Pérdicas III, llegó a ser regente de su sobrino Amintas IV, hijo de Pérdicas III. El joven Filipo, de veintidós años, se convirtió en el gobernante _de facto_.

Sus ideas expansionistas de Macedonia y su capacidad militar pronto le llevaron a lograr grandes éxitos. Inmediatamente asentó el poder de la monarquía macedonia tanto dentro como fuera de sus fronteras. En el interior, acabó con los pretendientes que le veían como un usurpador y dominó a los príncipes de las regiones altas; Lincestia, Eilimia y Orestis. En el exterior, venció a una coalición de peonios e ilirios, con lo que extendió sus dominios tierra adentro hasta el lago Ócrida. Luego aprovechó la Guerra Social o Guerra de los Aliados, una guerra entre Atenas contra Quíos, Rodas, Cos y Bizancio, para expandirse. Tomó la colonia ateniense de Anfípolis, que controlaba las minas de oro del monte Pangeo, reteniéndola a pesar de las promesas de devolvérsela a los atenienses. Ese mismo año, Filipo se casó con la princesa Olimpia de Epiro, hija del rey de Molosia. Conquistó Pidna, y a continuación Potidea, ciudad que entregó a la Liga Calcídica en contra de los intereses de Atenas. Tras derrotar a una nueva coalición de tracios, ilirios y peonios, apoyada por Atenas, Filipo se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para postergar a su sobrino, dejarse de ficciones y proclamarse Rey de Macedonia con el nombre de Filipo II.

Fue durante su reinado que llegué a Macedonia, más precisamente a Mieza. Pero antes de mi llegada Filipo ya había conquistado todo el norte, centro y parte del sur de Hélade, a excepción de Arcadia y Mesana, que se mantuvieron independientes.

Desde mi llegada a Mieza he tenido interés en conocer al hijo de Filipo, pero mayor ha sido mi interés en Aristóteles. Cuando llegue a la ciudad lo primero que hice fue preguntar por su persona. Los ciudadanos me indicaron el lugar donde se hospedaba y pude ir a su casa. La primera vez que le vi estaba por entrar en su casa. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, delgado, con canas en su barba y cabellera, algunas arrugas en su rostro, el cual daba un aire a su sabiduría.

-Disculpe. ¿Es usted Aristóteles? – le pregunté dando grandes zancadas, acercándome a él.

Al haber oído mi llamada el hombre detuvo su mano, la cual había abierto por completo la puerta.

-Así es. Ese soy yo. ¿Quién pregunta por mí? – me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-Mi nombre es Issei y le estaba buscando porque he oído que es usted uno de los hombres más sabios que hay en toda Hélade.

-Es posible. ¿Y qué es lo que buscas de mí?

-Busco a alguien con quien compartir ideas. Ciertamente hay más sabios por toda Hélade, pero deseo compartir mis conocimientos y poder discutir con alguien que pueda equipararlos.

-No sé si eres arrogante o realmente eres alguien sabio.

Su contestación me provoco una leve risa y su mirada escrutadora no me incomodaba en lo más mínimo.

-Bueno, si tuviera un poco de su tiempo, podría comprobar que tan abundantes y certeros son esos conocimientos.

-Bueno, tengo un rato hasta mi siguiente tarea del día. – encogiéndose de hombros, el filósofo se adentró en su morada.

Yo fui detrás, con toda mi educación. Ambos nos dirigimos al comedor de la casa, donde los criados colocaron comida y bebida. Aristóteles se sentó en una de las sillas y yo me senté en otra cercana. Me ofreció parte de esa comida y bebida, comentando que _'primero comamos y luego hablemos'_. Yo no puse objeción alguna, así que realizamos las acciones en su debido orden. Una vez acabamos la primera tarea, nos pusimos con la segunda.

Hablamos de varios temas, pero sobre todo de metafísica. En caso de mi raza, la filosofía era solo otra rama de nuestro conocimiento, más para Aristóteles la filosofía era el conjunto de sus conocimientos. La charla se alargó horas y horas. Nuestras disertaciones eran divertidas y entretenidas. Obviamente teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero dábamos nuestras opiniones respetando al otro. Un tema interesante fue el tema de las divinidades. Para Aristóteles, el equivalente a Dios era llamado motor inmóvil, que mueve sin ser movido, por una especie de atracción hace que todas las cosas se acerquen a él, implicando un perfeccionamiento del ser. Además este motor inmóvil es la causa y sustancia primera, hace que todo lo demás sea. Obviamente no era igual a lo que yo pensaba, como en otros tantos temas, pero fue interesante.

Una vez llegada la noche, decidí que era hora de acabar por ese día. Me despedí de Aristóteles y ambos acordamos reunirnos la tarde siguiente a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar. Durante estas semanas ambos discutimos de distintos temas que Aristóteles abarcaba, como podían ser lógica, metafísica, física, ética o política. También sobre las teorías que había formulado, como la teoría de la generación espontánea, el principio de no contradicción, las nociones de categoría, sustancia, acto, potencia y primer motor inmóvil.

Un día, mientras caminaba por cerca de una de las puestas de la ciudad, vi a Aristóteles caminar rumbo a la colina-atalaya cercana a la ciudad portando un enorme rollo en sus manos. Ambos nos saludamos y le pregunté a donde iba, a lo que me respondió que a impartir clase a sus alumnos. Le pedí permiso para asistir a dicha clase, a lo que el accedió encantado. A contrario que las demás veces en las que nos reunimos, esta vez hablamos de cosas más triviales, y fue entonces cuando me acordé de algo.

-He oído que estas a cargo del hijo del Rey Filipo. – comenté mientras ambos caminábamos en dirección a la zona donde impartía clase a los jóvenes.

-Así es. – Asintió – Es un joven listo y bastante despierto. Sus cuestiones son interesantes y lógicas. Es fácil enseñarle.

-Espero poder comprobar por mí mismo tales afirmaciones.

-Lo veras ahora, amigo mío. Y quizás puedas compartir parte de tu sabiduría con ellos.

-Intentaré exponer buenos temas de conversación. Dudo que puedan llevar dichas conversaciones como lo hacemos tú y yo, pues aún son muy jóvenes.

Con una sonrisa divertida, el filósofo gira su rostro hacia mí sin dejar de caminar.

-Tú dices ser más viejo de lo que aparentas, pero pareces más joven que yo y sin embargo mucho he podido aprender de ti. Quizás sea cierto que las apariencias engañan.

Caminamos afuera de la ciudad, subiendo por un camino que bordeaba la colina, que servía también de atalaya, más cercana a la ciudad. Un suave ascenso que acababa en una pequeña explanada donde Aristóteles daba clase ante las vistas del mar. Cerca había un puesto de guardias, con dos de los susodichos. Desde este lugar podía observarse a decenas de kilómetros alrededor de la ciudad en los cuatro puntos cardinales.

En esta pequeña explanada había unas antiguas y semi derribadas construcciones. Varios pilares, de los cuales la mayoría habían sido derribados por algún motivo que no conozco, formaban un círculo perfecto. El suelo estaba hecho con baldosas de mármol color arena, supongo que por el paso del tiempo.

Observando a mí alrededor pude ver que, además de los dos centinelas de la atalaya, situada un poco más arriba de nuestra actual posición, había un total de ocho personas; seis jóvenes y dos adultos. Al no saber quién era Alejandro dirigí mi vista al filósofo, el cual me señaló al susodicho con su mirada.

Giré mi cuello a mi izquierda y observé a un joven sentado al lado de otro niño de cabellos oscuros. Fue entonces que vi por primera vez al joven Alejandro, de unos trece años de edad. Tenía el hábito de inclinar ligeramente la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho, era físicamente de hermosa presencia, de baja estatura con cutis blanco, cabello ondulado de color castaño claro y ojos heterocromos, el izquierdo marrón y el derecho gris. Era un joven activo, enérgico, sensible y ambicioso. Cuando le pregunté a Aristóteles, este no supo responderme si sus ojos eran así de nacimiento o como consecuencia de un traumatismo craneal.

Había oído varias historias de sus años antes de que su padre Filipo lo pusiera bajo la tutela de Aristóteles. El mismo filósofo me explicó sobre su educación. Ésta fue inicialmente dirigida por Leónidas, un austero y estricto maestro macedonio que daba clases a los hijos de la más alta nobleza, que lo inició en el ejercicio corporal pero también se encargó de su educación. Lisímaco, un profesor de letras bastante más amable, se ganó el cariño del Magno llamándole Aquiles, y a su padre, Peleo. Sabía de memoria los poemas homéricos y, al parecer, todas las noches colocaba la _Ilíada_ debajo de su cama. También leyó con avidez a Heródoto y a Píndaro. Luego estaba la historia del caballo indomable. Filipo había comprado un gran caballo al que nadie conseguía montar ni domar. Alejandro, aun siendo un niño, se dio cuenta de que el caballo se asustaba de su propia sombra y lo montó dirigiendo su vista hacia el sol. Tras domar a Bucéfalo, el que se convirtió en su caballo, su padre supuestamente le dijo _'búscate otro reino, hijo, pues Macedonia no es lo suficientemente grande para ti',_ o eso es lo que aseguran los que observaron tal hazaña.

Cuando cumplió los trece, y fue puesto bajo el cuidado de Aristóteles, este le dio una amplia formación intelectual y científica en las ramas que este abordó, como filosofía, lógica, retórica, metafísica, estética, ética, política, biología, y otras tantas áreas.

-¿Quién es este hombre, maestro? – preguntó uno de los jóvenes.

-Este hombre se llama Issei y es un amigo.

-¿Ha venido para aprender cómo nosotros?

-No. – Negó mientras me hacía un gesto con la mano para que me colocara en un asiento libre, aunque en realidad era una gran piedra plana – Ha venido por petición suya para ver a mis alumnos y como imparto clase. Es un hombre tan sabio como yo, e incluso ambos hemos aprendido del otro. No coincidimos en varios asuntos, pero si todos lo hiciéramos el mundo no sería como es. ¿Quieres presentarte? – me preguntó mirándome directamente.

Yo, que ya estaba sentado en la piedra, asentí, aunque no me levanté.

-Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo. Un placer conoceros.

-¿De dónde eres? No pareces heleno. ¿Eres extranjero? Pero no del este, pues no pareces persa.

Quien me hizo la pregunta fue el joven Alejandro, que me estudiaba con su mirada.

-Tienes buena vista. – Sonreí – Ciertamente no soy heleno, soy extranjero, y ciertamente no soy persa. De donde vengo… pues ya no me acuerdo. – Mentí – Siempre estoy viajando de allí para allá. Soy viajero.

-¿Has estado en Persia? – preguntó el niño que estaba a su lado.

-Así es. Viví en la frontera oriental un par de años.

Cuando ese mismo niño estaba a punto de hacerme otra pregunta, Aristóteles interrumpió el interrogatorio.

-Bien, bien, supongo que aun tenéis preguntas para nuestro nuevo miembro, pero ahora vamos con el tema de hoy, pues se va a hacer tarde. – Empezó a dar pequeñas caminatas en medio del círculo, observando a cada uno de sus pupilos, tanto los jóvenes como los no tan jóvenes – Hoy hablaremos de los persas. Aunque sean considerados barbaros, los persas controlan cuatro quintas partes del mundo conocido. – extendió el enorme rollo que tenía en sus manos, mostrando un enorme mapa del mundo conocido por los griegos – Pero es posible que la poderosa fuente del rio Nilo de Egipto – cogiendo un palo, señaló el país de Egipto – , surja de las poderosas montañas de esta tierra desconocida. – ahora señaló las tierras de la India. Ciertamente no habían llegado tan lejos – Si fuera así, un navegante experimentado podría encontrar su rumbo aquí – señaló un rio en la india – en este rio y, siguiendo hacia el este, bajar por las llanuras hasta el gran mar oriental en los confines del mundo. – seria gracioso si supieran todo lo que hay más allá de la India. Siguió la ruta desde la desembocadura del rio hasta donde supuestamente el Nilo se unía a ese océano oriental – Y siguiendo esta ruta, remontar el rio Nilo – señalando el dibujo del rio – hasta volver a Grecia.

Los aprendices observaban fascinados el mapa y sus cabezas se llenaron de ideas ante la explicación de su maestro. Pero Alejandro entrecerraba los ojos, confuso.

-Pero maestro, ¿por qué esas tierras de las que hablas las conocemos por la mitología? – Sus ojos se fijaron en la India – Muchos grandes héroes viajaron a aquellas tierras del lejano oriente y volvieron victoriosos. Todas las generaciones conocen sus hazañas. ¿Por qué? Alguna verdad habría en ellas.

Si supieran todas las maravillas de aquella zona sin duda irían hacia allí con todas sus fuerzas. India es un buen lugar, y varias preguntas me vienen a la mente sobre lo que habrá podido pasar allá. Hace ya mucho que abandone aquella región, por lo que no sé cómo estará todo actualmente.

-Igual que el mito de las amazonas, ¿no? – Si Aristóteles supiera que realmente existen… - No, Alejandro. Solo la gente vulgar cree esas patrañas. – Si tú supieras… - Por eso estamos aquí, para estudiar y librarnos de tan arcanas pasiones.

-Pero si somos tan superiores a los persas, como dices, entonces, ¿por qué no les gobernamos? El sueño griego siempre ha sido ir al este.

Con un gesto ahora serio, Aristóteles le respondió.

-Porque oriente acostumbra a tragarse a los hombres y sus sueños.

-Maestro. – otro niño le llamo.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué los persas son tan crueles?

-Bueno, es bien sabido que las razas orientales son bárbaras y esclavas de sus sentidos. El exceso suele llevar a la perdición de los hombres. – en eso estoy de acuerdo. Cualquier exceso no es bueno – Por eso los griegos somos superiores, porque practicamos el control sobre nuestros sentidos. La moderación, o eso espero.

Soltando una leve risa, el resto también rio.

-No estoy de acuerdo con ello. Con lo de las razas orientales son bárbaras y esclavas de sus sentidos. – comenté, callando las risas.

-¿Y eso? – me preguntó Aristóteles.

-Es cierto que los persas, o al menos la mayoría son así. Yo mismo he podido comprobarlo. Pero, ¿quién dice que las razas más allá de la frontera oriental persa son así? ¿Y si resulta que no se parecen en nada a los persas? ¿Podrías decir entonces que todas las razas orientales son bárbaras?

-Bueno, si ese fuera el caso, entonces ciertamente no podríamos afirmar eso. Pero ningún griego ha llegado más allá de las llanuras de la India, la frontera oriental persa, así que no podemos comprobar esa teoría.

-¿Tú has viajado más allá de la frontera oriental? – me preguntó Alejandro con ilusión.

-No. – Volví a mentir. El joven suspiró – Nunca he ido más allá de esa frontera. Pero esa frase tuya – miré a Aristóteles – me ha hecho pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Es un buen tema de discusión. La trataremos otro día, para no desviarnos del tema de hoy.

Todos asentimos ante las palabras de Aristóteles.

-Maestro. – Llamó otro joven – ¿Y qué hay de Aquiles en Troya? ¿Acaso no mostró excesos?

Troya, la guerra de Troya. Había leído la _Ilíada_. Una famosa guerra que ocurrió hace muchos siglos. Una guerra que duró diez años en la cual lucharon las polis helenas contra la ciudad de Troya y sus aliados. El famoso Aquiles, hijo del humano Peleo y la Semi Diosa Tetis, lucho en aquella batalla y pereció.

Algunos de los hijos de los Semi Dioses suelen variar en cuanto a habilidades; Heracles poseía la fuerza de un olímpico y Aquiles era un guerrero superior al resto de guerreros humanos. Aunque la gran mayoría no eran muy distintos del resto de humanos, salvo que contaban con ciertas ayudas de sus padres o madres olímpicos, como fue el caso de Perseo o Teseo.

-Aquiles no conoce la moderación. – respondió, empezando su explicación – Domina tanto a los demas hombres que, cuando se retira del campo de batalla muerto de dolor por la muerte de su amante, Patroclo, pone en peligro a su propio ejercito. Es un hombre egoísta. – las duras palabras sorprenden a Alejandro.

-Entonces maestro, ¿dirias que el amor entre Aquiles y Patroclo es un amor corrupto? – preguntó otro alumno.

-Cuando los hombres llacen juntos por pula lasvicia, se someten a las pasiones, y eso nunca ayuda a nuestro crecimiento interior, como tampoco lo hacen otros excesos, Casandro. Un ejemplo son los celos. Pero, cuando dos hombres llacen juntos e intercambian saber y vistudes, es algo puro y excelente. Cuando se compite por extraer lo bueno, lo mejor del otro, es un amor verdadero que puede incluso llegar a construir una ciudad-estado.

La clase siguió su rumbo. Yo apenas decía nada, salvo cuando creía conveniente. Desde ese momento decidí acompañar a Aristóteles en cada una de sus clases.

XXXXX

Durante los siguientes cinco años pude ver al joven Alejandro crecer, haciéndose más fuerte y sabio. Tres años después de que empezara su enseñanza con Aristóteles, su padre lo asoció a tareas del gobierno nombrándolo regente, a pesar de su juventud. Recibía personalmente a los enviados persas, deseosos que Macedonia pagase los altos tributos exigidos por Darío. Les conversaba amablemente, y así obtenía información, acerca de las travesías de rutas tierra-mar, la preparación del ejército persa, valioso para las acciones que desarrollaría en el futuro. Dos años después dirigió la caballería macedónica en la batalla de Queronea, una importante batalla entre el Reino de Macedonia y la alianza de Tebas, Atenas y otras polis griegas, siendo nombrado gobernador de Tracia ese mismo año.

Después de esa batalla ningún ejército heleno podría impedir el avance de Filipo, y la guerra llegó a su fin. En Atenas y Corinto intentaron desesperados por reconstruir las murallas de las ciudades y prepararse para un asedio. Sin embargo, Filipo no tenía intención de sitiar ninguna ciudad, ni tampoco de conquistar el Hélade, pues su intención era que los helenos fueran unos aliados para su planeada invasión de Persia y que el mundo heleno permaneciera estable en su retaguardia mientras emprendía la campaña en Asia, por lo que seguir luchando era contrario a sus deseos.

Dada la personalidad de Alejandro, y a pesar de tener apenas dieciséis años, se vio obligado a repeler una insurrección armada. Aristóteles, en aquel momento, le aconsejó esperar para participar en batallas, pero Alejandro le respondió _'si espero perderé la audacia de la juventud.'_

Un nuevo matrimonio de su padre, que podría llegar a poner en peligro su derecho al trono, hizo que Alejandro se enemistara con Filipo. Aquel día, en la boda y habiendo sido invitado junto a Aristóteles por petición del propio Alejandro, el nuevo suegro de Filipo, un poderoso noble macedonio llamado Átalo, rogó porque el matrimonio diera un heredero legítimo al Rey, en alusión a que la madre de Alejandro era una Princesa de Epiro y que la nueva esposa de Filipo, siendo macedonia, daría a luz a un heredero totalmente macedonio y no mitad macedonio y mitad epirota como Alejandro, con lo cual sería posible que se relegara a este último de la sucesión. Fue un momento bastante tenso.

XXXXX

Todos estábamos reunidos en el palacio de Filipo. La fiesta debido a la boda estaba en su clímax. No solo estaban los nobles macedonios, sino también nobles de distintas polis helenas. Alejandro estaba con sus amigos, bebiendo y riendo, aunque en el rostro de Alejandro podía leerse, para quien no estuviera borracho, que eran muy pocos, la preocupación por el nuevo matrimonio de su padre.

Yo iba de aquí para allá, sin quedarme mucho tiempo en alguna zona. Aquello se había descontrolado, en mi opinión. No solo había borrachos que vomitaban en cualquier lugar, lo cual resultaba asqueroso al caminar, sino que casi se había convertido en una orgia. Hombres con hombres y hombres con mujeres. En muchas partes podías encontrarte con alguna pareja o grupo realizando el acto. Era normal en esta parte del mundo y yo me acostumbre hace ya muchísimos años.

Incluso Filipo satisfacía su lujuria con algún pobre desafortunado. Nadie podía contradecir al Rey en su palacio. Por suerte yo no había tenido acercamiento alguno de ese tipo. Sería un momento para nada agradable, al menos si fuera un hombre. No tengo problema alguno con ese tipo de relación, pero sigo prefiriendo muy por encima a una mujer.

Todo iba bien, la gente se divertía hasta acabar inconsciente… o al menos así fue hasta que Átalo decidió abrir la boca y fastidiar la fiesta.

-¡Brindemos! – Su voz se escuchó por encima de los gritos y la música, haciendo callar tanto a músicos como al gentío - ¡Brindemos! ¡Hago un brindis por nuestros amigos helenos y por nuestra unión! ¡Macedonia y Hélade, iguales en su grandeza! – Los macedonios alzaron sus copas llenas de vino mientras los helenos las alzaban no muy contentos, pero no iban a quejarse después de que Filipo no destruyera sus ciudades - ¡Y por Filipo, nuestro Rey! ¡De no ser por él, esta unión no habría sido posible!

-¡Caya de una vez, Átalo, o harás que me sonroje! – se carcajeó el Rey tambaleándose hacia su asiento.

Las risas resonaron durante varios segundos en cada parte del palacio.

-¡Y por último, quiero brindar por las esponsales del Rey con mi sobrina Cleopatra, ahora Cleopatra Eurídice de Macedonia! ¡Una Reina macedonia de la que estaremos orgullosos! – no me gustaba nada de nada el rumbo que estaban tomando esas palabras, pero cuando Átalo miró a Alejandro con odio supe cuál era su objetivo - ¡Por Filipo y Eurídice, y también por sus legítimos hijos!

Bien, era momento de intervenir. Comencé entonces a caminar hacia Alejandro, pues se levantó enfurecido como pocas veces le había visto y le lanzó una copa, la cual golpeó en su pierna, espetándole.

-Y yo ¿qué soy? ¿Un bastardo?

Átalo le lanzó su copa, pero Alejandro la esquivó torciendo apenas su cuerpo. Fue entonces que los amigos de Alejandro y los amigos de Átalo se enzarzaron. Yo logré agarrar a Alejandro, que intentaba golpear a Átalo, apartándolo de la riña.

-¡Basta! – Gritó Filipo poniéndose de pie aun tambaleante - ¡Silencio! ¡Callaos todos! ¡Celebramos mis esponsales, no una pelea callejera! – Señaló a Alejandro – Discúlpate Alejandro, antes de que me deshonres.

Liberando a Alejandro me separé un par de pasos, pero pude ver lo sorprendido y colérico que estaba.

-¡¿Defiendes a ese hombre que ha llamado a mi madre ramera y a mi bastardo?! ¡¿Y soy yo el que te deshonra?!

-Átalo es ahora de mi familia, igual que tú.

-¡Pues elige a tus parientes con más cuidado! No esperaras que este quieto mientras pierdes la vergüenza.

-¿Vergüenza? – Filipo giró en torno así, claramente sin entender esa _'vergüenza'_.

Esta fiesta había perdido toda la alegría para dar paso a un momento muy tenso en la familia de Filipo.

-¡Me has insultado! – chilló Átalo ofendido.

-¡¿Y tú que has hecho?! – espetó Alejandro intentando volver a ir a por el anciano, pero se lo impedí poniendo mi brazo.

-Cálmate Alejandro. Esto es lo que él quiere. – le advertí esperando que escuchara mis palabras, pero Filipo evitó que Alejandro se calmara.

-¿Vergüenza? – La voz del Rey volvió a escucharse con fuerza - ¡Yo no tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme, joven arrogante! ¡Me casare con esa mujer si quiero, tendré los hijos que quiera, y no hay nada que tu ni tu madre arpía podáis hacer para impedirlo!

-Filipo, esto se está yendo de las manos. Es el vino el que habla, no tú. Dejemos esta estúpida disputa a un lado. – le dije con voz firme.

-¡Calla, extranjero! ¡Ahora, Alejandro, discúlpate ante tu pariente! ¡Te lo ordeno!

Durante varios segundos la sala se quedó en silencio, salvo por algunos susurros. Esta escena quedaría escrita para la posteridad.

-Él no es mi pariente. – dijo finalmente Alejandro mirando a Átalo. Luego miró a su padre – Buenas noches anciano. – y dicho esto comenzó a retirarse.

Aquellas palabras y acción sorprendieron al tumulto y al propio Filipo.

-¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Ven ahora mismo! ¡Te lo ordeno! ¡Tienes que obedecerme!

Alejandro no hizo caso, sino que siguió andando junto a sus amigos. Yo caminé junto a ellos mientras pensaba una forma de solucionar este embrollo. Entonces vimos como Filipo intentó ir hacia Alejandro, pero debido a su embriaguez cayó al suelo. Alejandro, que también lo había visto, se detuvo y le miró.

-Quiere cruzar el Imperio Persa, pero ni siquiera es capaz de pasar de un lecho a otro sin caerse.

A pesar del tono de burla que todos pudieron percibir, Alejandro estaba dolido por las palabras de su padre. Fue una mezcla de dolor y burla.

Aquellas palabras provocaron la ira de su padre.

-¡Sal de aquí! ¡Te destierro, bastardo! ¡Márchate de mis tierras! ¡No quiero volverte a ver! ¡Ya no eres mi hijo!

Esa misma noche Alejandro partió a Epiro junto con su madre. Para evitar un complot, Filipo ordenó el exilio de todos sus amigos, incluida mi persona.

XXXXX

No se que fue lo que hizo a Filipo recapacitar pero, después de un corto periodo de tiempo, acabó perdonando a Alejandro y dejando que todos volviéramos a Macedonia. Para desgracia del Rey, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que fuera asesinado por Pausanias, un Capitán de su guardia, como resultado de una conspiración de quien no se sabe quién fue el artífice. Incluso hubo sospechas sobre Alejandro, pero nada se pudo averiguar. Tras el asesinato de Filipo, Europa, su hija y Carano, su hijo, fueron asesinados por orden de Olimpia, la madre de Alejandro, en tanto que Cleopatra se suicidó. Alejandro tomó entonces las riendas de Macedonia a la edad de veinte años.

Tras suceder a su padre, Alejandro se encontró con que debía gobernar un país radicalmente distinto de aquel que heredó Filipo veintitrés años antes, ya que Macedonia había pasado de ser un Reino fronterizo, pobre y desdeñado por los helenos, a un territorio que tras el reinado de Filipo se consideraba como parte de la Hélade y un poderoso estado militar de fronteras consolidadas con un ejército experimentado que dominaba indirectamente a Hélade a través de la Liga de Corinto. Me acuerdo de un gran discurso del filósofo Flavio Arriano, el cual lo puso en boca de Alejandro, el cual hablaba sobre la transformación del pueblo macedonio.

Nos encontrábamos en el ágora de la capital macedonia. Gran parte del pueblo estaba reunido a esperas de las palabras de Alejandro. El susodicho apareció ante todos con un porte digno y autoritario, realzando su posición e importancia.

-Filipo os encontró como vagabundos y pobres, la mayoría de vosotros llevaba por vestidos pieles de ovejas, erais pastores de parvos ganados en las montañas y solo podíais oponer escasas fuerzas para defenderos de los ilirios, los tribalios y los tracios en vuestras fronteras. Él os dio capas en lugar de pieles de oveja y os trajo desde las cimas de las montañas a las llanuras, él hizo que presentarais batalla a los bárbaros que eran vecinos vuestros, de tal modo que ahora confiáis en vuestro propio coraje y no en las fortificaciones. Él os convirtió en moradores de ciudades y os civilizó merced al don de leyes excelentes y buenas costumbres.

Con aquellas palabras, la moral del pueblo ascendió vertiginosamente. Los aplausos resonaron como pocas veces y la confianza del pueblo en Alejandro solo aumentó aún más. La muerte del gran Filipo supuso que algunas polis helenas sometidas por él se alzasen en armas contra Alejandro ante la aparente debilidad de la monarquía macedonia.

Rompiendo sus tratados y despreciando a Alejandro como un joven inexperto, varias ciudades-estado helenas se sublevaron. Por ese motivo Alejandro tuvo que resolver dos puntos importantes: mantener el control de las ciudades y reclutar mercenarios de las polis para su campaña contra Persia.

Yo le aconsejé esperar a la primavera del año próximo, una idea contraria a la de aquellos Generales que aconsejaban atacar cuanto antes. Para su sorpresa, Alejandro hizo caso de mi consejo y esperó. En la primavera del año siguiente, tal y como aconsejé, lanzó una exitosa campaña al norte, Iliria y Tracia , donde fue avisado de que Tebas se había sublevado, tomando una guarnición macedonia.

Alejandro, con una reacción relámpago, demostró rápidamente su destreza estratégica y militar. Viajamos casi seiscientos kilómetros hasta Tesalia para reafirmar el dominio en la región, la cual ya había sido conquistada por Filipo, y emprendimos el camino hacia el Ática, reprimiendo la sublevación de Tebas, que opuso una feroz resistencia, reduciendo la ciudad a escombros. Apenas dejó los templos y la mansión del poeta Píndaro. Fue una lástima, pues era una bella ciudad. Luego de ajusticiar a los sublevados, entrevistó a una parte de la población, ordenando más tarde la reconstrucción de la ciudad. No solo por petición propia mía, sino por los recuerdos del fallecido Filipo y por el bien de los habitantes de dicha ciudad.

Una vez terminamos el asunto en Tebas, viajamos al sur del Ática. Para mi disgusto, Alejandro visitó el gran Oráculo de Delfos, donde un General ateniense había depuesto a la pitonisa del templo, y que luego Alejandro restableció a la misma en su puesto. Yo no pisé aquel lugar, pues no tenía ganas de escuchar estupideces de unos farsantes, o peor aún, palabras de los Semi Dioses. Alejandro sabía perfectamente de mi claro poco apego por cosas religiosas, por lo que no me pidió que le acompañara, lo cual agradecí.

Allí tuvo, en dos ocasiones, sus oráculos. La primera visita fue bastante errática, teniendo los sacerdotes que irrumpir en varias ocasiones. ' _Alejandro, no puedes entrar con espadas aquí. Y tampoco puedes llevarte las cosas'_ dijeron la primera vez _._ En la segunda, fue a pedir el oráculo, pero en la residencia la pitia/sacerdotisa le dijo entre forcejeos; ' _hijo mío, eres invencible'_. Paparruchas a mi parecer. Solo querían salvar el trasero y sus riquezas.

Su paso por Atenas fue por demás totalmente atípica. Los atenienses cerraron sus puertas, no por sublevación, sino por temor por lo ocurrido en Tebas. Eso causó risas entre nuestras tropas, y sobre todo una gran arrogancia. Alejandro, que sentía un gran respeto por los filósofos, el arte y la cultura de la ciudad, envió entonces una primer carta para que rindieran la ciudad, a lo que respondieron; ' _estamos debatiendo si presentarte batalla o dejarte entrar'_ , por lo que Alejandro, a través de otra carta, propuso dejar a su ejército fuera y entrar solo. Dejó que solamente lo acompañáramos algunos de sus amigos, los _hetaroi._

He de mencionar que no pisé Atenas desde mi marcha en la última guerra contra los persas. Esta ciudad había cambiado mucho desde su última destrucción, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la nueva Acrópolis creada por Pericles. Un hermoso, nuevo y enorme Panteón, el cual alojaba la gran estatua de la Semi Diosa Atenea Partenos, que realizó Fidias. Esta escultura era de oro y marfil y de quince metros de altura con pedestal. Estaba vestida con el peplo y encima la égida. Sobre la cabeza tenía un casco cubierto con figuras simbólicas y estaba armada con lanza y escudo en actitud de reposo. En una mano sostenía la imagen de la Victoria alada de tamaño natural. También había otros edificios como el Erecteión, los propileos, el Templo de Atenea Niké -'Atenea victoriosa'- o Niké Aptera -'Victoria sin alas'-, el Pandroseión, el Santuario de Artemisa Brauronia, el Arreforión, el Eleusinión, el Teatro de Dioniso, el Asclepeion o el Odeón de Pericles.

Una vez allí, Atenas reconoció su supremacía por el gesto, nombrándolo de esta manera _Hegemon_ , título que ya había ostentado su padre y que lo situaba como gobernante de toda Hélade, consolidando así la hegemonía macedónica, tras lo cual Alejandro se dispuso a cumplir su siguiente proyecto… conquistar el Imperio Persa. Ya que estaba en la ciudad, decidí visitar, durante el breve periodo que estuvimos allí, la tumba de mi viejo amigo y su familia. No derramé una lágrima, pero cierto es que ver su tumba me produjo desdicha.

También recuerdo una divertida anécdota de cuando fuimos a Corinto, durante los Juegos Ístmicos. El filósofo Diógenes de Sinope se encontraba sentado en una gran vasija o barril reflexionando. Lo que ocurrió entonces fue algo que causó la risa de todos los presentes, incluido el mismo Alejandro.

-Oh, Diógenes, dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? - le preguntó amablemente Alejandro.

-Sí, te corres de ahí, que me tapas el sol. – respondió el susodicho con ironía.

Tal y como he mencionado, la elocuente respuesta valió las bromas de los allí presentes.

-Si no fuera yo Alejandro me gustaría ser Diógenes. – exclamó Alejandro asombrado por la elocuencia.

Una vez terminamos el viaje por Hélade, Alejandro decidió volver a Macedonia y preparar su ejército para la invasión al Imperio Persa. Dado que aquello llevaría un tiempo, decidí pasar nuevamente por la ciudad de Atenas, donde Aristóteles se encontraba.

XXXXX

Aristóteles había vuelto a Atenas luego del paso de Alejandro y su ejército. Allí fundó su propia escuela, el Liceo, llamado así por estar situado dentro de un recinto dedicado al dios Apolo Licio. A diferencia de la academia, el Liceo no era una escuela privada y muchas de las clases eran públicas y gratuitas. Aristóteles deseaba conseguir una vasta biblioteca y una cantidad de seguidores e investigadores, los peripatéticos, llamados así por la costumbre que tenían ese tipo de personas de discutir caminando.

Caminé por la ciudad, contemplándola una vez más, mientras me dirigía a la escuela de Aristóteles. Los alumnos y profesores caminaban por la escuela, discutiendo de temas o enseñando y aprendiendo. La gran mayoría me miraba con desconfianza. No iba con mis ropas de ejército, la cual incluía la armadura olímpica que gane, pero todos ellos me habían observado cuando caminé junto a Alejandro por esas mismas calles. Al final logré dar con Aristóteles.

-Issei. – me saludó el anciano, aunque rondaba los cuarenta años.

-Aristóteles. Me da gusto verte nuevamente.

-El gusto es mío. Aparte de Alejandro, no hay muchos con los que pueda intercambiar ideas como lo hago contigo. – sonríe afable – ¿Y dónde está ese joven?

-Ha vuelto a Macedonia. Seguramente a descansar un poco después de todo el ajetreado trabajo que ha tenido desde su ascenso al trono.

-Me lo imagino. Ser Rey de Macedonia no es algo fácil, y menos siendo tan joven. Además, tengo entendido que dentro de poco zarpareis hacia Persia.

-Así es. Alejandro es un grandísimo estratega. Estoy seguro de que sabrá enfrentarse a los ejércitos de Darío. Y en caso de que no pueda por sí solo, entonces le echaré una mano.

-Es un objetivo que nunca hemos podido sacar de su cabeza. Temo que encuentre la muerte allá. Los persas son más numerosos, amigo mío. Tienes mucha más experiencia que él. Tu ayuda le será necesaria.

-Esperemos que no la necesite, amigo mío. Esperemos que no.

Dejamos a un lado el tema militar para ponernos al día sobre ideas. Me quedé allí varios días hasta que un mensajero macedonio vino en mi búsqueda, indicándome que todo estaba listo. Me despedí de Aristóteles así como de los peripatéticos, y marché rumbo a Macedonia, a punto de iniciar el gran sueño de Alejandro y, en palabras de este, el sueño heleno.

XXXXX

Alejandro, luego de asegurar el orden en toda la región de la Hélade y sus fronteras, dejó a Antípatro al mando de todos los dominios. Preparó ciento sesenta embarcaciones, abastecimiento suficiente y armamento. Ya no contaba con tanto dinero para pagar a sus hombres, creó un pequeño ejército de unos cuarenta mil soldados que contaba con miles de aliados helenos y mercenarios. Cruzó el Helesponto hacia Asia Menor, para iniciar la conquista del Imperio Persa, pretendiendo seguir los planes de su padre de liberar a todas las polis helenas de la zona de Jonia que se encontraban bajo dominio persa. Este trajo a mi mente el recuerdo de la primera guerra persa-helena, en la cual estos fueron derrotados en Maratón. Hicimos una breve parada en Troya, donde Alejandro honró la tumba de su héroe Aquiles.

Fue aquí, cerca del emplazamiento de Troya, donde se libró la primera batalla entre helenos y persas en suelo persa. Avanzábamos por la carretera hacia Dascilio, capital de la satrapía de Frigia, cuando nos encontramos con los persas. La batalla ocurrió a orillas del riachuelo Gránico. los sátrapas persas nos hicieron frente con un ejército de igual número, unos cuarenta mil hombres, comandado por Memnón de Rodas, un General mercenario griego al servicio de Persia, compuesto en su mayor parte por persas en la vanguardia, y helenos en la retaguardia. El rio Gránico nos separaba de los persas.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – preguntó un General macedonio.

-Deberíamos obrar con precaución. Puede que nos igualen en número, pero no hay que confiarse. – aconsejó el General Parmenio – Deberíamos dormir a las orillas de este rio y atacar al amanecer.

A pesar de que todos los Generales estaban de acuerdo en ser precavidos, Alejandro no lo vio igual. Rechazó la idea de dormir en las orillas del río y atacar al amanecer. Optó por un ataque inmediato para exaltar la valentía y confianza de sus tropas y a la vez intimidar a sus adversarios. Los Generales se resignaron.

Entonces comenzó la batalla.

El problema principal era como cruzar el curso de agua sin quedarnos indefensos. Fue entonces cuando vieron por primera vez el genio militar y estratégico de Alejandro. Se procedió a tomar por sorpresa a los persas, vadeando el río antes del amanecer. Cuando los mandos del ejército persa detectan el cruce del río, era demasiado tarde para formar la caballería persa y contrarrestar el ataque de la caballería de Alejandro.

El método típico de combate de Alejandro se centraba alrededor de sus expertas y bien entrenadas unidades de falangistas, flanqueadas por la movilidad de su caballería de Compañeros y tesalia. En este caso, su plan parecía difícilmente realizable, dado que debía cruzar el río Gránico para enfrentarse al enemigo. Pero de cualquier modo, Alejandro se lanzó al combate, liderando la caballería de su flanco derecho a través del río, dispuesto a golpear el flanco persa.

Mientras la caballería de Alejandro cruzaba la corriente, la infantería pesada persa infligió algunas pérdidas a la falange macedonia. Sin embargo, las unidades enviadas a interceptar el ala de Alejandro fueron derrotadas fácilmente, y su ataque súbito desde el flanco nos dio una ventaja fundamental.

La batalla se aceleró mientras Alejandro, avanzando para destrozar el flanco izquierdo persa, luchó mano a mano con dos líderes persas y acabó con sus vidas. Alejandro estuvo cerca de la muerte, pues un persa trató de asesinarlo por la espalda. Finalmente salvó la vida gracias a su oficial, Clito el Negro, uno de los hombres de confianza de Filipo, que de un sablazo le amputó la mano al agresor. Mientras, la falange central ya había cruzado el río y presionaba a sus enemigos, con ayuda renovada de la caballería en ambos flancos. La organización del ejército persa pronto se rompió, y los pocos focos de resistencia que quedaban fueron rápidamente rodeados y eliminados, asegurando así la primera gran victoria de Alejandro sobre los persas.

El ejército persa fue vencido.

Pero Memnón conocía muy bien al oponente dado que recibió hospedaje junto a su familia en Macedonia durante la invasión persa. Alejandro, Aristóteles y yo lo conocimos durante ese tiempo. Nos desilusiono verle comandar a los persas. Memnón, con una inmensa flota bajo su mando, intentó recuperar las tierras que los persas le obsequiaron, atacando nuestras líneas de suministros a través del Helesponto e islas del Egeo, y recibiendo una gran cantidad de barcos desde Chipre, Fenicia y Egipto. Memnón nos puso en aprietos en varias ocasiones con sus movimientos tácticos. Desafortunadamente para los persas, Memnon murió durante el asedio a Mitilene. Las ciudades helenas de las costas, Éfeso, Halicarnaso, Pérgamo, Mileto, y otras tantas más, nos recibieron como libertadores, y otras se sometieron por temor.

Con la muerte de Memnón, la amenaza marítima estaba ya descartada, y teniendo ya el control del Mar Egeo, dispusimos hacer una pausa en Jonia, nuevamente restablecida a los helenos, ya sin la amenaza persa. Allí conocimos a un célebre pintor, Apeles.

Alejandro fue un gran amante de las artes. Era consciente del poder de propaganda que puede tener el arte y supo muy bien controlar la reproducción de su efigie, cuya realización solo autorizó a tres artistas: el célebre escultor Lisipo, un orfebre, y un pintor, el jonio Apeles.

Una vez concluida esta primera etapa de conquistas, se celebraron bodas masivas de soldados helenos y mujeres de la polis liberadas, por lo que en el otoño del año siguiente, estando Alejandro en Caria, envió a aquellos soldados recién casados a Macedonia para que pasaran el invierno junto a sus esposas. Coeno, uno de los Comandantes más capaces, los condujo de vuelta a Hélade. A finales de ese año, Alejandro decidió pasar el invierno en Gordió, capital de Frigia, a la espera de refuerzos.

Fue allí cuando ocurrió una cosa que algunos catalogarían de interesante.

Gordió era una ciudad estratégica importante debido a que radicaba en el control del cruce del río Sangario. Por Gordio pasaba al menos una rama del camino real que unía Sardes con Susa. El núcleo estaba compuesto por la ciudadela, la ciudad baja y una fortaleza. Se situaba en la ribera oriental del río Sangario. Allí se encontraba un famoso carro real, sujeto a un nudo muy complicado de deshacer. Según el oráculo de Gordió, _quien supiera deshacerlo conquistaría_ _Asia_.

Solucionó el problema cortándolo con su espada. Esa noche hubo una tormenta de rayos que simbolizó, según Alejandro, que Zeus estaba de acuerdo con la solución, y dijo; _'tanto monta cortar como desatar'_ , o _'da lo mismo cortarlo que desatarlo'._ No sé qué pensar de aquello. Ciertamente Zeus podría haber dado su aprobación, o simplemente fue casualidad. Quién sabe.

XXXXX

Coeno regresó de Hélade a encontrarse con Alejandro en Gordio, ya con refuerzos: los soldados macedonios recién casados y nuevos reclutas. Y fue así como se formó el ejército de Alejandro.

Estaba compuesto de treinta y cinco mil soldados de infantería, y cinco mil de caballería. El ejército macedonio bajo Filipo II y Alejandro consistía de diferentes cuerpos que se complementaban entre sí; caballería pesada y caballería ligera; infantería pesada e infantería ligera, armas de asedio.

Caballería pesada: formaba por izquierda y por derecha con Alejandro, que la constituían los _hetairoi_ o compañeros.

Los _hetairoi_ estaban formados en escuadrones _ilai_ de doscientos cincuenta y seis jinetes con casco beocio, coraza de bronce o _linotorax_ , equipados con _xyston_ o lanza de tres metros y ochenta centímetros y una espada. Los compañeros formaban la unidad de élite de caballería aristocrática macedonia, siendo el principal elemento ofensivo de Alejandro. En batalla, los compañeros se formaban a la derecha de los _hypspistas_ : los nueve escuadrones en el orden del día con el escuadrón real de trescientos jinetes tomando el lugar de honor en la línea bajo el mando de Clito, cuyo deber era el de proteger al Rey en batalla; a su izquierda formaban los otros compañeros en ocho escuadrones de doscientos cincuenta y seis compañeros, subdivididos en cuatro unidades de sesenta y cuatro jinetes bajo el mando de Filotas.

Arqueros y lanzadores de jabalinas; ubicados al frente de los compañeros _hetairoi,_ formaban los arqueros y agrianos de Tracia y Peonia, y protegiendo su flanco derecho estaban los _prodromoi_ y demás caballería ligera.

Caballería ligera; formaba a la derecha de los heitairoi, y consistía de los _prodromoi,_ exploradores con casco beocio y sin armadura, cuyo deber era el de _reconocer el territorio enemigo_ que el ejército atravesaría. Usaban la _sarissa_ o pica de los falangistas, pero podían estar armados con jabalinas para reconocimiento y exploración. Los _prodromoi_ a su vez estaban apoyados por la caballería de Tracia, odrisios y paionios en su mayoría, armados y equipados con casco tracio o, en el caso de los paionios, con casco ático sin más armadura y blandiendo lanza y espada.

Caballería aliada; su misión era proteger el flanco izquierdo de la falange macedonia. El escuadrón de Farsalia servía de guardia a Parmenio. Mayormente integrada por aliados helenos de las polis de la región de Tesalia, servía también como caballería pesada, armados y equipados como los _hetairoi_ , la mejor caballería de toda Hélade. Al principio de la campaña había mil ochocientos jinetes tesalios, estos a su vez eran apoyados por el resto de la caballería pesada helena. Este contingente aliado era parte de la fuerza con que contribuyó la Liga Helénica al ejército macedonio y que además servían de rehenes para garantizar el buen comportamiento de sus respectivas ciudades.

Infantería; actuaba de yunque, mientras que la caballería era el martillo que azotaba al enemigo. Portaban casco, coraza, escudo, y lanzas de hasta seis metros, con lo que hacía muy difícil atravesar estas falanges.

Armas de asedio; sus ingenieros introdujeron diseños de catapultas de torsión, o mejoradas, que a diferencia de las catapultas anteriores, estas tenían el doble de alcance, más potencia, y un carril para dirigir el disparo. También estaba el onagro, que son máquinas para destruir grandes portales y dañar murallas.

El ejército estaba listo… era hora de conquistar Persia.

XXXXX

Con Alejandro encabezando el ejército heleno, nos dirigimos desde Gordió hacia la región de Cilicia, y emprendimos la marcha hacia el sur, donde fuimos avisados que desde Siria los persas, al mando del Rey Darío, destruyeron un campamento macedonio, aniquilando sus guarniciones. Lo que enfureció a nuestras tropas era que casi todos eran soldados heridos en batalla, por lo que tuvimos que retomar el camino norte, donde los persas hicieron frente del otro lado del río Issos, con un ejército superior a los quinientos mil hombres, cuando nosotros no superábamos los cincuenta mil hombres. Aun así, prevaleció la estrategia por sobre el número.

La zona de batalla era una pequeña llanura situada entre las montañas y el mar. Esta geografía impedía a Darío sacar ventaja de las grandes masas de infantería. Alejandro envió a algunas unidades de su _caballería de Compañeros_ desde el centro al flanco derecho. Su carga súbita, cruzando el río en un vado de arroyo pobremente guardado por Darío, funcionó demasiado bien. El flanco derecho atacó, abandonando su posición original, mientras el centro pasaba a la defensiva. Esto abrió momentáneamente una brecha en la línea de combate macedónica. De haber explotado esta ventaja, Darío podría habernos empujado hacia el mar.

Fue entonces que aconsejé a Alejandro desviar a sus _Compañeros_ sobre el flanco izquierdo persa, con lo que conseguimos crear confusión en las filas enemigas y romper su cohesión. Mientras el Gran Rey intentaba en vano maniobrar su ejército para enfrentarse a la nueva amenaza, la falange e infantería pesada cargaron en el centro, acabando con el poco orden que existía en el ejército persa.

Hasta ese momento, los persas habían resistido en su flanco derecho, infligiendo serias pérdidas al flanco izquierdo de la caballería Tesalia, pero se hundieron al ver huir al resto del ejército. El Rey Darío, ante tal debacle, huyó amparado en la oscuridad de la noche dejando en el campo de batalla, abandonando sus tesoros, armas y su manto púrpura. El Rey tomó conciencia de la amenaza y envió propuestas de negociación, que fueron rechazadas. Esta batalla marcó el comienzo del fin para el poder persa a manos de Alejandro.

Después de la batalla, capturamos a Estatira, la mujer de Darío, a sus hijas, Barsine-Estatira y Dripetis, y a su madre, Sisigambis, las cuales acompañaban al Rey en su campaña, en el interior de una lujosa tienda. Alejandro trató a todos con gran cortesía y les manifestó que no tenía ninguna cuestión personal contra Darío, sino que luchaba contra él para conquistar Asia. Al tiempo le propondría matrimonio a una de sus hijas, Barsine-Estatira.

Luego de la batalla, y asegurarse que no había amenazas por tierra y por mar, retomamos el rumbo sur, conquistando fácilmente Fenicia, con excepción de la isla de Tiro. Fue un sitio que duró seis meses.

Tiro era la más importante ciudad-estado fenicia, con cerca de cuarenta mil habitantes, y estaba dividida en dos partes: la Ciudad Nueva o isla de Tiro, situada en un islote a ochocientos metros de la costa y la Ciudad Vieja o Tiro continental, situada a orillas del litoral.

La isla de Tiro estaba rodeada por unas formidables murallas que llegaban a alcanzar los cuarenta y cinco metros de altura en la zona frente a la costa, además poseía dos puertos, denominados el Puerto de Sidón, situado al norte, y el Puerto Egipcio ,situado al sur, y estaba unida al pequeño Islote de Melkart, donde estaba situado el templo de Melkart, la deidad más importante de Tiro.

Tiro controlaba el mar con su flota y la única manera de aproximarse a la isla era atravesándola, pero no podíamos realizar esa labor, pues la armada estaba muy lejos. Así pues, reunimos a sus ingenieros, a la cabeza de los cuales se encontraba Diades de Pela, y decidimos que la mejor manera de asaltar Tiro era construyendo un espigón de tierra y piedra que uniese la isla con tierra firme.

Alejandro era un soberano cultivado e inteligente, que siempre leía los manuscritos de los historiadores antiguos para aprender de ellos y aplicar sus conocimientos a los retos que se presentaban ante su vida bélica. Al iniciar la empresa asiática, había estudiado atentamente los textos de Jenofonte y, al encontrarnos ante Tiro, supo aprovechar a la perfección las anotaciones históricas que el siciliano Filisto había hecho sobre las campañas militares de Dionisio I de Siracusa, quien durante la guerra contra los cartagineses se había topado con una ciudad muy similar a Tiro. Se trataba de Motia, un enclave situado en una pequeña isla, la cual tomó uniéndola a Sicilia mediante una gran lengua de tierra que construyeron cientos de auxiliares.

Se procuró miles de auxiliares civiles y comenzamos las labores de construcción; para ello, se demolió por completo la Ciudad Vieja de Tiro, arrojando las toneladas de escombros al mar. Los ingenieros clavaron altas estacas de madera en el lecho marino, que tenía poca profundidad, y las unieron con tablas, delimitando los bordes del espigón que uniría el continente con la isla.

La lengua de tierra comenzó a avanzar y los tirios realizaron las primeras maniobras para combatirlo. En primer lugar, mandaron nadadores expertos, quienes ataban pequeñas embarcaciones a remo a las estacas, arrastrándolas hacia el mar. Asimismo, hacían salidas con sus barcos y acribillaban con flechas y dardos a los trabajadores. Alejandro ordenó proteger a los operarios con mamparas de pieles y madera, entonces los habitantes de Tiro montaron catapultas y balistas en el adarve de las murallas y comenzaron a arrojar todo tipo de proyectiles contra las obras, por lo que el volvimos a responder construyendo dos torres de asedio en la parte frontal del dique, las cuales, armadas con catapultas, batieron las murallas y trataron de impedir que los tirios continuasen acribillando a los trabajadores.

Después de eso se marchó, dejando a cargo a otro General.

Pero los ciudadanos de Tiro eran tan incorregibles como perseverantes. Cargaron un barco de transporte de caballos, un navío enorme, con azufre, brea, pez… todo lo inflamable que encontraron y lo lastraron de popa, para que la proa sobresaliese del agua. Lo remolcaron con dos trirremes y lo arrojaron contra la punta del espigón. El brulote, con la proa elevada, se montó sobre el dique y, entonces, una nube de flechas incendiarias lanzadas desde las murallas de la ciudad incendió el barco inflamable, cuyo fuego devoró las dos torres y gran parte de las estacas que delimitaban los laterales del espigón. Al día siguiente, una enorme tormenta terminó por destruir lo que quedaba de las obras de ingeniería. La alegría de los tirios era máxima, su ciudad seguía siendo invulnerable, nadie podría tomarla con la fuerza de las armas.

Alejandro volvió a Tiro y observó desolado la destrucción del espigón. Construiría un nuevo espigón; esta vez, más ancho aún y tomaría el control del mar. Mientras los trabajadores comenzaban la nueva construcción al norte de la vieja, protegida de los vientos del sur, Alejandro, unos cuantos amigos y mi persona partimos a reclamar el servicio de las flotas de Chipre, Sidón, Biblos y Arados, a las que se sumaron los trirremes de otras ciudades, así como un único barco natural de Macedonia que, sumado a una armada de doscientos barcos, avanzaron hasta Tiro. La flota tiria emprendió una pequeña escaramuza contra nuestra armada, pero tras la pérdida de varias naves, se resguardó en los puertos. Habíamos conseguido bloquear a Tiro, por lo que ya no podrían llegar suministros por mar. Si no eran las espadas quienes rendían Tiro, lo serían el hambre y la sed.

Con la nueva situación naval, los tirios dependían de Cartago, una potencia de occidente, a quien habían solicitado auxilio previendo una situación así, pero no sabían si la ayuda llegaría hasta que los barcos cartagineses aparecieran en el horizonte.

Colocamos torres a lo largo del nuevo espigón y protegieron los laterales con mamparas fijas, pero el ingenio de los isleños no cesaba. Los barcos que protegían el espigón estaban anclados al fondo del mar y carecían de remeros, sólo tenían las tripulaciones de combate. Los tirios blindaron algunos de sus barcos y los lanzaron contra las embarcaciones de defensa, cortaron las cuerdas de las anclas y los encallaron en la costa. Nosotros respondimos blindando barcos propios y utilizándolos en la defensa de los que protegían el dique. Parecía que los habitantes de Tiro se adelantaban a todos los movimientos de Alejandro. No dejábamos de actuar a la defensiva.

Los isleños comprendieron que pronto morirían de sed y hambre si toda la población permanecía en la ciudad, así que cargaron a varios miles de personas en sus barcos y, aprovechando un descuido de nuestra flota, que bloqueaba los puertos, y las evacuaron hacia Cartago, deshaciéndose también de muchos de sus barcos de guerra.

Nuestros ingenieros montaron grandes torres de asedio en parejas de cuadrirremes ancladas en el mar, desde las cuales accionaban las catapultas contra las murallas. Como respuesta a ello, una nueva invención salió de las murallas tirias, esta vez se trataba de máquinas que lanzaban grandes troncos contra las torres a fin de desestabilizarlas y causarles grandes daños. Ante esta amenaza, Alejandro ordenó que las torres batieran las murallas desde más cerca a fin de protegerlas del tiro parabólico de las máquinas, a lo que los de Tiro respondieron arrojando grandes piedras al mar, que impedían a las torres acercarse.

Entonces, nuestra armada ató las piedras con gruesas sogas, y las arrastró lejos de la costa con la fuerza de los remos. Como respuesta, los buceadores tirios cortaron las cuerdas con dagas, por lo que tuvimos que responder sustituyendo cuerdas por cadenas. De esta manera las máquinas pudieron batir las murallas desde cerca, sin embargo los defensores colgaron grandes sacos llenos de algas para amortiguar el impacto de los proyectiles.

Los habitantes de Tiro se defendían con unas energías que los helenos no habían visto nunca. No solo Alejandro, sino que la gran mayoría de nuestros hombres los admiraban y a la vez sentía una enorme frustración por el enorme retraso que estaba causando aquella pequeña isla.

Al fin la construcción del dique terminó, se cubrió con mantillo apelmazado y después se pavimentó. Las enormes máquinas de asedio construidas por Diades y sus ingenieros fueron desplazadas por el pavimento y comenzaron a golpear las murallas. Diades era un ingeniero diestro en el diseño y construcción de máquinas de asedio, que ya había sido ingeniero del padre de Alejandro y responsable de las máquinas que habían reducido a polvo las murallas de la inexpugnable Perinto. Pero aún quedaban más sorpresas, pues largas picas terminadas en afiladas cuchillas colgaban desde las torres de la ciudad, cortando las cuerdas que sostenían los arietes y haciendo caer sus cabezas contra el empedrado, se respondió techando las estructuras de los arietes con madera hasta las murallas, pero los defensores consiguieron colar sogas con lazos y elevar las cabezas de los arietes. Se protegieron aún más los arietes y las murallas comenzaron a ceder.

La situación era desesperada para los tirios. Todo el ingenio del que disponían se utilizó en la defensa, por ejemplo calentaron arena de playa en enormes escudos de bronce y comenzaron a verterla sobre los servidores de los arietes y los soldados de tal manera que la arena se colaba entre las armaduras y las vestiduras, abrasando la piel. Simultáneamente elevaron la altura de sus murallas con planchas de madera.

Los arietes y algunas torres de asedio flotantes desmoronaron parte de las murallas, por lo que Alejandro ordenó un primer ataque en el sector del espigón. Desde lo alto de las torres de asedio se abrirían grandes compuertas que dejarían a los hombres sobre el adarve de las murallas. El ataque comenzó. Las torres dejaron caer sus compuertas, pero grandes tridentes surgidos de lo alto de las murallas las sostuvieron en lo alto, sin permitir que cayesen sobre las almenas.

Además, los tirios lanzaron grandes redes de pesca con lastres, que capturaban y despeñaban a nuestros hombres desde lo alto de las torres. Un segundo ataque en un sector de la muralla muy dañado por las torres flotantes también fracasó. Alejandro ordenó que se batiera con especial intensidad el sector que los barcos habían demolido y poco después lideró él mismo, en persona, un tercer ataque. Pero esta vez tomó mayores precauciones.

Ordenó que se produjeran ataques simultáneos a ambos puertos y que desde el dique se intentase otro asalto. Consiguió aturdir, saturar y dispersar a los defensores. Volvimos a atacar, con Alejandro a la cabeza. Esta vez logramos consolidarnos en la muralla. Dos barcos cargados de hipaspistass y _pezhetairoi_ habían desembarcado con él y redujeron a los defensores tirios. Rápidamente la flota atacó los dos puertos de Tiro con un renovado esfuerzo y en el puerto sur desembarcaron más soldados.

La ciudad estaba a nuestra merced. Nuestros heraldos comenzaron a anunciar por las calles que la vida de aquellos que se resguardasen en los templos sería respetada, pero pocos hombres tirios decidieron hacer caso. Resistieron en cada calle, cada esquina, cada plaza y cada rincón de la ciudad, siendo masacrados por nuestras expertas tropas. Los últimos defensores murieron en el Agenorium, un templo dedicado al fundador mítico de la ciudad. La mayor parte de los supervivientes, entre los que se encontraba una embajada cartaginesa y numerosos peregrinos, se habían resguardado en el Templo de Melkart, y sus vidas fueron respetadas.

Al final del sitio de Tiro solo murieron cuatrocientos macedonios frente a los ocho mil tirios que perdieron la vida en la defensa de su ciudad. Dos mil tirios fueron crucificados a lo largo de kilómetros de playa y treinta mil ciudadanos y extranjeros fueron convertidos en esclavos, sin embargo, varios miles de tirios fueron recogidos y escondidos por la armada de la vecina ciudad de Sidón.

Cuando los gritos y chillidos se ahogaron en la ciudad, Alejandro acudió al Templo de Melkart a rendir el sacrificio al dios. Le ofreció la máquina de asedio que terminó por derruir el sector de la muralla desde donde penetramos.

Tras el sitio de Tiro, las únicas dificultades antes de llegar a la satrapía de Egipto eran las ciudades fortificadas de Acre y Gaza. No encontramos resistencia en Acre, por lo que pudimos penetrar en Palestina hasta llegar a Gaza.

El Comandante persa de la ciudad de Gaza era el eunuco Batis, que aprovisionó la ciudad de soldados y víveres para resistir un sitio largo, intentando cerrar el paso a Egipto y dar tiempo a Darío III para que reorganizase a su ejército en el valle.

La situación de Gaza en una colina no nos permitió utilizar directamente las máquinas de asedio contra las murallas, por lo que tuvimos que construir un terraplén en la parte sur de la muralla.

Una vez terminado, empezamos a utilizar los arietes contra las murallas. Para evitar que abriéramos una brecha en la muralla, los sitiados hicieron una rápida salida. Únicamente una intervención personal y de Alejandro evitó que se perdiesen las máquinas de asedio y se destruyese el terraplén. En esta lucha, Alejandro resultó herido por un dardo en el hombro.

Tras este revés desembarcamos las máquinas de asedio que utilizamos en Tiro y construimos más terraplenes. Atacando por varios puntos a la vez, logramos abrir brechas en las murallas y lanzar ataques por dichas brechas. Los defensores lograron rechazar los primeros ataques, pero la situación se volvió insostenible cuando los hipaspistas lograron abrir las puertas de la ciudad.

Y por fin, una vez sometida Gaza durante otro arduo sitio, nos dirigimos a la satrapía de Egipto. Nos habíamos retrasado más de siete meses, pero por fin llegamos a ese país.

XXXXX

Alejandro fue bien recibido por los egipcios, quienes le apoyaron en su lucha contra los persas, cuyos reyes habían dominado Egipto en dos ocasiones. Como su salvador y libertador, por decisión popular se concedió a Alejandro la corona de los dos Reinos, siendo nombrado Faraón en noviembre de ese mismo año en Menfis. En la ciudad egipcia de Siwa,

En enero Alejandro fundó la ciudad de Alejandría en una zona costera muy fértil al oeste del delta del Nilo. Los motivos de la fundación eran tanto económicos, la apertura de una ruta comercial en el mar Egeo, como culturales, la creación de una ciudad al estilo heleno en Egipto, cuya planificación se dejó en manos del arquitecto Dinócrates.

Posteriormente, tras un dificultoso viaje por el desierto, llegó al oasis de Siwa, donde el profeta del dios Amón-Ra le anunció que le saludaba tanto de parte del Dios como de su padre. Alejandro preguntó si había quedado sin castigo alguno de los asesinos de su padre Filipo, y si se le concedería dominar a todos los hombres. Habiéndole dado el Dios favorable respuesta y asegurándole que Filipo estaba vengado, Alejandro le hizo magníficas ofrendas, y entregó ricos presentes a los hombres allí destinados. Fue entonces que se proclamó hijo de Zeus. Yo sabía que Alejandro era un humano normal, pues no despedía ni el más mínimo rastro de divinidad. Cualquier hijo de Semi Dios despediría una mínima cantidad, pero no Alejandro. Pero, ¿quién era yo para decirle lo contrario?

La cultura del antiguo Egipto impresionó a Alejandro desde los primeros días de su estancia en este país. Durante el tiempo que pasamos allí, Alejandro controló la situación de rebeldía en Anatolia y el Egeo, de tal modo que en la primavera, desde Tiro, organizó los territorios conquistados. En la primavera nos dirigimos a Antioquía, cruzando el valle del río Orontes, y llegamos al Río Éufrates a la altura de Tapsaco, donde fundó la ciudad de Niceforio para que fuera una plaza fuerte y depósito de los suministros del ejército. Aquí supimos que Darío se encontraba en Arbelas, por lo que cruzamos el Tigris y nos dirigimos hacia el norte bordeando la ribera oriental del río.

Darío había reclutado un nuevo ejército tras su derrota en Issos. Desde Babilonia avanzaba hacia el norte, pasó a la orilla izquierda del Tigris y continuó hacia Arbelas, donde estableció su aprovisionamiento y su harén. Luego dirigió el ejército a Gaugamela, lugar que tenía una amplia llanura que favorecería el movimiento de sus numerosas tropas montadas. Incluso procedió a nivelar el terreno y eliminar los obstáculos, convirtiendo Gaugamela en un inmenso campo de maniobras apto para que se desplazaran sus carros provistos con guadañas en las ruedas.

XXXXX

Los números del ejército persa rondaban aproximadamente los doscientos mil, quizás unos doscientos cincuenta mil, mientras que nosotros éramos cincuenta mil. En una colina cercana al ejército persa, pudimos observar su tamaño. Algunos Generales se asustaron, pues eran mínimo cuatro veces nuestros números, pero eso no desalentó a Alejandro.

Esta era su batalla soñada.

Esa misma tarde, con el sol aun en lo alto, entramos en una de las tiendas para organizar la estrategia y táctica para la batalla. Los más veteranos estaban asustados por el número del enemigo, pero Alejandro y sus jóvenes amigos no temían en absoluto a su enemigo, sino que lo ansiaban. En el suelo, en el centro, se habían colocado varias figuras que representaban la posición de ambos ejércitos.

Persas; formaban una larga línea. Su ala izquierda al mando de Bessos estaba formada por las tropas bactrianas, daeas, persas, escitas y cadusianas. Tenían cien carros con guadañas. En el ala derecha, al mando de Maceo, se hallaban las tropas sirias, mesopotamias, medas, partas, sucianas, tibarianas, hircanias, albanias y sacesanias. En el centro estaba el Rey Darío con las tropas persas propiamente dichas, que se distinguían del resto por llevar lanzas con manzanas doradas en la empuñadura, los indios y los carios. Detrás de ellos, en formación cerrada, se encontraban los uxianos, babilonios, las tribus del mar Rojo y los sitacenios. Delante del escuadrón real había quince elefantes indios y cincuenta carros con guadañas.

Macedonios; el ejército sumaba siete mil jinetes y cuarenta mil infantes. La caballería pesada de élite, entre la que me encontraba, estaba formada por la nobleza macedonia, que acompañaría a Alejandro en esta batalla. El resto de la caballería se dividía en la caballería pesada tesalia, caballería ligera tracia y algunos jinetes helenos. La infantería se dividía en pesada, la falange y los hipaspistas, un cuerpo especializado que cubría los huecos de la poco flexible falange, y la infantería ligera, tracios, agrianos y hoplitas helenos que intervendrían para cubrir la retaguardia de la falange.

El ejército se dividió en dos partes; el ala derecha estaba bajo el mando directo de Alejandro e integrada por la caballería de los _Compañeros_ y la caballería ligera de los macedonios. La caballería mercenaria fue dividida en dos grupos; los veteranos en el flanco derecho y el resto se colocó al frente de los arqueros agrianos y macedonios, que se ubicaban al lado de la falange que iba al centro reforzada con otra formación a retaguardia para que, en el caso de que fueran rodeados, pudieran dar media vuelta y enfrentarse al enemigo desde la dirección contraria. El flanco izquierdo estaba al mando de Parmenio, con los jinetes de Farsalia, los helenos y las unidades de caballería tracia.

La novedad de la formación fue la colocación de una reserva tras la primera línea. Consistía en dos columnas volantes, una detrás de cada ala. Estaban colocadas formando ángulo con el frente, a fin de coger de flanco al enemigo si éste intentaba rodear las alas. Si no se daba dicho caso, nos replegaríamos hacia el centro para reforzar el frente. Alejandro dispuso su ejército de modo que diera frente a todas partes, formaba un gran rectángulo que podía enfrentarse a ataques provenientes desde cualquier lugar.

-Aquí abriremos una brecha en el ejército persa. – Alejandro estaba de pie junto a las figuras, moviendo un bastón para mostrar los movimientos de estas – Golpearemos el centro.

-¿Ir a por Darío? – preguntó asombrado Antígono el tuerto.

-¡Los Dioses por fin lo han traído ante nosotros! – Exclamó sonriente – Si yo muriera, sería un macedonio más. Pero los persas no pueden moverse sin las órdenes de Darío. Aquí, - golpeó con el bastón el ala derecha de nuestro ejército – cercenaremos la cabeza del ejército persa.

-Es una locura. No podrás acercarte ni a cien pasos de él. – Protestó Parmenión - ¡Nos aplastaran si atacamos de frente, Alejandro!

-No si tú les contienes por la izquierda, con tu caballería, Parmenión. Filotas y sus hoplitaspor la derecha, necesitareis dos horas. En cuanto a ti, Antígono – señaló al susodicho – te reservo el centro de la falange, junto a Perdicas, Leonato, Nearco y Meleagro. – Señaló a los cuatro – Si los detenéis con vuestros muros de sarisas aquí – señaló las figuras centrales – en el centro, yo con la caballería me dirigiré a la derecha. Y cuando la infantería de Casandro rompa sus líneas, estirándolas hacia su izquierda, se abrirá una brecha que dará paso a la caballería… comandada por ti, Clito. – señaló al hombre que le había salvado de la muerte en la batalla de Gránico – Ptolomeo, Hefestión, Issei y yo entraremos por ese hueco, asestando el golpe mortal – tiró la figura que representaba al Rey Darío – a la cabeza de Darío.

Así dio por finalizada la explicación de su estrategia.

-Incluso con los Dioses de nuestra parte, debemos dispersarlos mañana. – Aconsejó Parmenión – Tenemos que destruir su ejército, o seremos diezmados por tribus de bandidos en el camino de vuelta a casa.

-Es cierto. – concordó Antígono.

Entonces se produjo un leve silencio que fue roto por Alejandro.

-Hablas de volver a casa… de retirada… pero quiero que sepas, Parmenión, que Babilonia es mi nuevo hogar.

-Alejandro… - Casandro se separó de la entrada de la tienda – si vamos a luchar, hagámoslo con sigilo. Estamos en inferioridad, pero si atacamos de noche podremos vencerles.

Los veteranos asintieron satisfechos con las palabras de Casandro. Alejandro entrecerró los ojos.

-No he cruzado medio Imperio Persa para robar esta victoria, Casandro.

-Cierto, tu honor no te lo permitiría. – Sonrió Casandro abrazándole por el cuello – Sin duda te influye dormir con las leyendas de Troya bajo tu manta. – Esas palabras provocó las risas de los más jóvenes – Pero tu padre no admiraba a Homero.

Con una sonrisa Alejandro se deshizo del abrazo, observando el mapa, dando unos pasos.

-Ya tienes todas las tierras al oeste del Éufrates. Y Darío te ha ofrecido a una hija en matrimonio. ¿Cuándo un griego había recibido tales honores?

-No son honores, Parmenión. – Obviamente Alejandro no lo veía del mismo modo – Son sobornos que los helenos aceptaron… hasta hoy. – Hubo asentimientos – ¿Acaso olvidas que el inductor del asesinato de mi padre duerme al otro lado del valle?

-Vamos Alejandro. No hay pruebas de que hubiera oro persa… - Las voces de los demás Generales se alzaron, callando las palabras de Parmenión – Silencio. Ya basta. Alejandro, te enseñaron a no someterte a las pasiones. Escúchame, reorganízate. Regresemos a la costa para reclutar más tropas.

-Lo haría, si yo fuera Parmenión… pero soy Alejandro. Y ya que la tierra no tiene dos soles, tampoco Persia no tendrá dos Reyes. Estas son mis condiciones. – Señaló las figuras – Y si Darío no es un cobarde que se oculta bajo sus órdenes, se enfrentará a mí mañana. Y cuando se incline ante nosotros… Alejandro será Magnánimo. – dicho esto dejó caer el bastó y estuvo a punto de salir, hasta que pareció caer en mi presencia – ¿Qué opinas tú, amigo mío? Confió en tu juicio.

Ante la pregunta de Alejandro a mi persona, todos volvieron la mirada. Todos sabían que me había mantenido al margen de las estrategias de Alejandro, salvo en ocasiones importantes. No tenía buena fama entre los Generales más veteranos, pues apenas había hablado de las estrategias, pero Alejandro parecía tener en especial importancia mis pensamientos. No le culpo, después de todo hemos convivido desde hace unos años y nos conocemos bien.

Me separé del pilar de madera y avancé hasta el mapa y las figuras. Di varias vueltas alrededor, rememorando la estrategia y su táctica mientras en mi mente se llevaba a cabo la batalla. No fueron ni una ni dos, sino muchas. Al final, después de unos largos y silenciosos minutos, di mi veredicto.

-Puede funcionar. No, te aseguro que funcionara. – Pude escuchar los murmullos de los veteranos – Pero esta táctica es muy peligrosa. Si falla cualquiera de los movimientos, todo se vendrá abajo. La compenetración deberá ser perfecta y nada deberá fallar. Si se resuelve de esta manera, puedo garantizar que ganaremos esta batalla.

Con una sonrisa de complacencia, Alejandro abandonó la tienda.

-Por todos los Dioses… ese hombre tiene coraje. – Comentó Clito – Reconócelo Parmeión. Así que divirtámonos esta noche, pues mañana cenaremos en el Hades. – bromeó causando la risa de algunos.

Parmeión se acercó a mí, que seguía observando las figuras.

-No debiste haberlo alentado. ¿Qué sabes tú de tácticas? Nunca has dicho nada.

-Hasta ahora no ha hecho falta. Alejandro siempre ha sabido como planear tanto para atacar como para defender. Casi nunca ha necesitado mi ayuda para esto, así que no ha hecho falta que hablara.

-… ¿en serio crees que pueda funcionar?

La preocupación en su tono era algo normal, después de todo no era un ejército cualquiera, y Darío tenía la ventaja del terreno.

-Como ya he dicho, si se hace bien no dudo en que ganaremos esta batalla. – sonreí para después marcharme.

Esa misma noche, ambos ejércitos se encontraban apostados en el campo de batalla, preparados para la confrontación. Alejandro, sabiendo que Darío era el que tenía que defender la posición, ordenó a sus tropas descansar, mientras que Darío, supongo que nervioso por temor a un ataque nocturno, ordenó la posición de guardia para sus soldados.

Nuestros hombres cenaron como si en verdad fuera a ser su última cena… y es probable que para muchos de ellos así fuera. Alejandro se paseó por parte del campamento, alentando a sus hombres. Yo, dado que había dormido el día de ayer, no me hacía falta dormir. Me pasé toda la noche vigilando el campamento persa. Las antorchas encogían el corazón de algunos de nuestros hombres, pues eran muchas más que las nuestras, pero con las palabras adecuadas, el valor y coraje volvían.

XXXXX

Cuando el sol se alzó en lo alto, las tropas estaban preparadas para la batalla de sus vidas. Pero antes de ello, ofrecieron el sacrificio para sus Dioses. Ambos ejércitos tomaron las posiciones originales y luego se dio el paso a la verdadera formación. Alejandro, cabalgando con su fiel caballo Bucéfalo, dio palabras de aliento, aumentando la moral del ejército. Los gritos de batalla helenos se escucharon en todo el valle, muy por encima de los gritos de guerra de los persas. Entonces, una vez que las palabras acabaron… se inició la batalla.

Cabalgando junto a Ptolomeo, Hefestión y Alejandro, no movimos oblicuamente hacia el ala izquierda persa en lugar de avanzar directamente hacia ellos, y al continuar avanzando en esa dirección, nos colocamos más allá del terreno nivelado por los persas. Darío entonces ordenó que su ala izquierda contuviera nuestro movimiento lateral realizando una salida envolvente.

Tal y como se había planeado, se inició un ataque hacia el centro de las tropas envolventes y dio comienzo a una serie de ataques y contraataques hasta que las formaciones persas quedaron rotas. Darío envió sus carros contra la falange para sembrar el desorden en ella, pero la infantería macedonia, que estaba delante de la caballería para protegerla de los carros, arrojó sus jabalinas, flechas y demás armas arrojadizas y abrió sus filas quedando aisladas las cuadrigas que atravesaron las líneas macedonias. Darío, en un nuevo intento para detener el avance de Alejandro, envió a la caballería persa del sector central, con el resultado de que se abrió una brecha en su línea. Así terminó la primera fase de la batalla.

Alejandro ordenó a la caballería de reserva atacar a las fuerzas que estaban rodeando su ala derecha y él, al frente de nuestra unidad, sus _Compañeros_ , en una formación en cuña, galopó hacia la brecha abierta en la línea persa por el avance de su propia caballería. Luego se dirigió contra Darío, quien abandonó el campo aterrorizado ante la embestida. La caballería persa del ala izquierda, que estaba siendo atacada por nuestra reserva, también emprendió la huida, siendo perseguida y masacrada.

-¡Darío! ¡Darío! – chilló Alejandro enfurecido al ver al Rey persa huir con el rabo entre las piernas – ¡Alcanzaremos esas montañas antes del anochecer! – Señaló las montañas del horizonte, hacia donde huía Darío - ¡Galoparemos de noche y le alcanzaremos al alba! ¡Abrevad los caballos! – ordenó, y las trompetas empezaron a sonar.

Pero cuando estábamos por cumplir esa orden, pero un mensajero enviado por Parmenión nos detuvo.

-¡Alejandro! ¡Alejandro! – Ante el llamado, el susodicho se volvió - ¡Parmenión está perdido! ¡Han penetrado por el flanco y han separado la falange!

Debido a nuestra marcha oblicua, el ala izquierda se encontraba retrasada con respecto a la derecha, y a causa de nuestro impetuoso avance se había producido una brecha entre ambas alas. Este es el error que le comenté a Parmenion. Si esto no se solucionaba, todo se iría a la mierda. Alejandro lanzó un grito de frustración.

-¡Alejandro, si vas tras el tu ejercito será destruido!

-¡Y si le capturamos ganaremos un Imperio!

Durante varios segundos estuvo indeciso, mirando tanto a Darío como al ala izquierda.

-¡Alejandro, deja de hacer el idiota! ¡Déjale para otro momento y vuelve a donde se te necesita! ¡Vamos, mueve de una vez! – le grité.

Alejandro apretó los dientes y lanzó una furiosa mirada a Darío.

-¡Huye cobarde! ¡Da igual si llegas hasta los confines del mundo! ¡Te encontrare!

Dicho esto giró su caballo y galopamos hacia el ala izquierda de nuestro ejército para ayudar.

-¡Ayudemos a Parmenión! – ordenó.

Lanzamos la contra ofensiva. nos lanzamos con los hetairoi a socorrer el ala izquierda, derrotando a los persas. Libre Parmenio, se reanudó la persecución que se prolongó hasta la noche, iniciando una marcha forzada sobre Arbelas, pero Darío logró escapar.

Se consiguió la victoria, pero Dario escapó. Cuando volvimos las tiendas ya estaban siendo transformadas para albergar a nuestros heridos. Durante varios días nos quedamos allí, enterrando a nuestros muertos y curando a nuestros heridos. Muchos lloraron por las pérdidas, pues eran familiares y amigos. Incluso el propio Alejandro lloró largos ratos, sobre todo cuando íbamos al campo de batalla a por los muertos. Es imposible calcular las bajas de esta batalla. Aproximadamente murieron poco más de doscientos mil persas, casi todo su ejército. Los muertos entre nuestras filas eran de aproximadamente cinco mil. Una diferencia abismal, fruto de la gran estrategia de Alejandro.

Parmenión nos contó lo ocurrido en el ala izquierda. La caballería india y persa irrumpió por esta brecha dirigiéndose hacia el tren de bagajes macedónico con el propósito de rescatar a la familia de Darío que estaba presa, pero la madre de Darío se negó a ser liberada. La falange de reserva dio media vuelta y los atacó por la retaguardia matando a gran número. Esta penetración coincidió con un movimiento envolvente de la caballería persa del ala derecha, con lo cual el ala izquierda macedonia quedó rodeada. Fue entonces cuando nos avisó.

XXXXX

Así, una vez vencido Darío y su ejército, entramos en Babilonia con Alejandro al frente, quedando a las puertas del propio territorio persa. El pueblo aclamó a su nuevo líder, recibiéndonos por todo lo alto. Nuestro primer objetivo para "visitar" durante nuestra corta estancia en la ciudad fue el Palacio Real del Sur. No tuve la suerte de visitar esta ciudad durante mi estancia como esclavo persa, pero he de admitir que tengo mucha ilusión en recorrerla, empezando por el Palacio.

Dicho Palacio era un inmenso complejo, a modo de ciudadela, situado entre la Puerta de Ishtar, la Avenida de las Procesiones, el río Éufrates y los Jardines Colgantes. Disponía de tres grandes patios interiores y otros dos menores. El Salón del Trono, decorado con azulejos policromados y bajorrelieves, se accedía por el último de los patios. Su planta contenía un espacio laberíntico que contrastaba con la regularidad urbana de la ciudad. Además del Salón del Trono, contenía oficinas administrativas, el harén real, barracas y habitaciones para el Rey y su servicio.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa, así como las risas de los Generales y el propio Alejandro, inundaron los pasillos del Palacio mientras andábamos por él.

-Imaginaos los cerebros que concibieron esto. – Comento Alejandro – Si tuviéramos a esos arquitectos podríamos construir ciudades como solo las hemos soñado.

-Aristóteles los llamaba barbaros, pero él jamás había estado en Babilonia. – comentó Hefestión.

-Esta ciudad no fue construida por los persas. – Dije yo – Si no os habéis fijado, la arquitectura persa y la de esta ciudad no son iguales. Una civilización anterior a los persas fue la que la construyo.

-¿Y luego los persas los conquistaron? Es increíble pensar algo así observando esta ciudad. – sonrió Casandro.

Caminamos hasta uno de los pasillos exteriores, pues no tenían paredes y permitían contemplar la ciudad alrededor del Palacio.

-Tenemos suficiente oro para mantener tres generaciones de ejércitos macedonios. – informó Casandro.

-Macedonia se corrompería. – Alejandro no se volvió a mirarle, pues observaba maravillado las vistas de la ciudad – Las riquezas atraen a los cuervos.

-No para los que hemos luchado, supongo.

-Les pagaremos, Antígono, pero no como mercenarios por servicios.

-Hablas como Filipo.

-Filipo jamás vio Babilonia.

-Cierto. Nunca la vio, Hefestión.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Alejandro siguió caminando. Parmenión se acercó hasta el para disculparse.

-Alejandro, te pido disculpas. Sé que me consideras un viejo estirado, pero olvidemos nuestras diferencias. En este día tu padre se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias. – Le abrazó – Te ruego que perdones mi propia ira. Mi orgullo a veces me ciega.

Le dio un beso, provocando una mueca en el anciano General, y subió por unas escaleras camino al dormitorio principal, siendo seguido por el resto.

-¿No os sentís como en casa?

-Es increíble que nosotros, descendientes de pastores ahora seamos gobernantes de un Imperio que va desde Macedonia hasta el indo.

-¡No tardaremos en llegar hasta allí!

-¿Pero ninguno teme que esta gran fortuna pueda conducirnos a todos a la destrucción?

-Nos sobrevaloras. – Respondió Alejandro tumbado en la cama – Mientras viva Darío, es el legítimo Rey. Y yo solo, el Rey del aire.

-Pero el ya no tiene poder. Esta perdido y sin ejército en las montañas.

-Incluso así sigue siendo peligroso. – Comenté mientras observaba los adornos del techo – Mientras siga vivo seguirá teniendo fieles. Hasta que no le encontremos no podremos estar seguros. Y aun así sigue existiendo peligro.

-Supongo que ya tienes tu decisión, Alejandro. – hablo Parmenión.

-Debemos acabar con lo que no pudimos en Gaugamela. – Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, observando la insignia de Darío – Daremos caza a Darío aunque este en los confines de la tierra.

-Tu padre no hubiera pensado así.

-Yo no soy mi padre.

Entonces escuchamos las risas de muchas mujeres. Eso llamó inmediatamente la atención de todos. Con una sonrisa cómplice, Alejandro caminó hacia el lugar de donde provenían esas risas.

-Sigamos. ¿Tan pronto habéis olvidado que la fortuna favorece a los audaces?

Abrimos una puerta que daba acceso a una enorme sala de dos pisos sin techo donde se reunía el harem real.

-Por los Dioses. – Bramó Filotas - ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Es extraño que Darío huyera si le esperaba esto. – bromeó Antígono.

-Juraría que hay una para cada día del año.

Negando divertido, bajamos hasta reunirnos con ellas. Tanto las mujeres como los miembros del servicio se inclinaban ante Alejandro. El tiempo fue pasando y pasando. Alejandro ordenó reconstruir el templo de Marduk y visitamos lo que quedaba de los famosos Jardines Colgantes. En años anteriores debieron ser realmente hermosos, pero ahora los jardines ya estaban parcialmente en ruinas y totalmente abandonados.

Pasamos un tiempo en la ciudad, unos tres meses… hasta que fue hora de seguir.

XXXXX

Esta parte fue la más difícil. Fue una guerra de guerrillas y duró casi tres años. Invadimos Persia entrando fácilmente a Susa, la vieja capital de Darío I donde se apoderó de ciento veinte mil talentos, mientras que el derrotado Darío III huía hacia el interior del territorio persa en busca de fuerzas leales para enfrentarnos nuevamente.

Alejandro procedió cuidadosamente ocupando las ciudades, apoderándose de los caudales persas y asegurando las líneas de abastecimiento. Desde Susa pasó a Persépolis, capital ceremonial del Imperio, donde quemó el palacio de Jerjes durante una fiesta. Después, ya en invierno, nos dirigimos hacia Ecbatana, donde nos apoderamos de ciento ochenta mil talentos, para perseguir a Darío. Lo encontramos asesinado por sus nobles, que ahora obedecían a Bessos.

Con la muerte de Darío se cumplió el objetivo político de Alejandro… imponer su voluntad en el Imperio y establecer su dominio sobre las satrapías del este. Alejandro honró a su otrora rival y enemigo, cubriéndolo con el manto púrpura que Darío abandonó en la batalla de Isos, y que Alejandro recogió. Le rindió un funeral real y prometió a la familia de este perseguir a sus asesinos.

Bessos escapó a la zona lindera del Hindú Kush, en las inmediaciones de Sogdiana, cerca de la frontera oriental, acompañado por una resistencia formada por nobles y arqueros a caballo, autoproclamándose Rey de Persia, cosa que Alejandro no toleró, motivo también por el cual lo perseguiría.

Los extranjeros que vivían en Persia se sintieron identificados con Alejandro y se comprometieron con él para venerarle como nuevo gobernante. En su idea de conquista también estaba la de querer globalizar su Imperio mezclando distintas razas y culturas. Los sátrapas persas en su mayoría conservaron sus puestos, aunque supervisados por un oficial macedonio que controlaba las fuerzas armadas.

En su intento de mezclar la cultura persa y la helena entrenó a un regimiento de muchachos persas para combatir a la manera macedonia.

Pero entonces llegó un periodo trágico para todos nosotros. Filotas, hijo de Parmenión, fue acusado de conspirar contra Alejandro y asesinado junto con su padre por temor a que este se revelara al enterarse de la noticia. Asimismo, el primo de Alejandro, Amintas, fue ejecutado por intentar pactar con los persas para convertirse en el nuevo Rey. Tiempo después hubo una nueva conjura contra Alejandro, ideada por sus pajes, la cual tampoco logró su objetivo. Tras esto, Calístenes, quien hasta ese momento había sido el encargado de redactar la historia de las travesías de Alejandro, fue considerado como impulsor de este complot, por lo que fue condenado a muerte. Sin embargo, él se quitó antes la vida.

Entonces llegó uno de los momentos más trágicos para el propio Alejandro.

Era de noche y estábamos en un banquete en las tierras orientales de Persia. Alejandro, adoptando la costumbre persa de la _proskynesis_ , pretendió ser adorado como un Dios. En un banquete, su amigo Clito, cansado de tantas lisonjas y de oír cómo Alejandro se proclamaba mejor que su padre Filipo, le dijo indignado; _'toda la gloria que posees es gracias a tu padre'_ ; incorporándose volvió a gritarle; 's _in mí, habrías perecido en el Gránico.'_

Alejandro, que estaba ebrio, le arrojó una manzana a la cabeza, a lo que siguió una discusión en tonos líricos y cantados, hasta que finalmente Alejandro buscó su espada, pero uno de los guardias la ocultó. Clito fue sacado del lugar por varios amigos, pero regresó por otra puerta, y mirando fijamente al conquistador, le cantó un verso de Eurípides; _'qué perversa costumbre han introducido los griegos.'_ Alejandro arrebató una lanza a uno de los guardias y mató a Clito, que se desplomó en medio del estupor de los presentes. Arrepentido del crimen, pasó tres días encerrado en su tienda.

Luego de recomponerse, aunque con las dudas de muchos soldados, y tras muchos preparativos, y luego de establecer un nuevo orden en Babilonia, partimos en la persecución de Bessos, el asesino de Darío, y a conquistar las satrapías persas. La mayoría de los sátrapas persas continuaron en sus cargos, dejando Alejandro en ellas pequeñas guarniciones de aliados helenos. Contaba con una expedición mediana de soldados helenos, llevando consigo soldados persas entrenados al estilo de combate macedonio, que conocían bien los territorios y los dialectos de las zonas a ocupar.

Este viaje fue tan exótico como penoso. Una extensa travesía, con falta de provisiones, y fundamentalmente agua. Pero para el terror de muchos, no solo encontramos humanos en la travesía… sino también con seres que no eran como nosotros. Seres que nos ocasionaron numerosas bajas. Seres gigantes y poco inteligentes. Se trataban de gigantes. Fueron pocos y supe cómo enfrentarlos ya que lo hice con anterioridad. Fue gracias a mi ayuda que pudimos derrotarlos. Alejandro envió una carta, una de muchas, a Aristóteles relatándole lo sucedido.

También tuvimos un encuentro con las Amazonas en su capital, en el Mar Caspio, que lo recibieron con ofrendas, aunque inicialmente, con cautela. Alejandro recalcó la belleza de esas mujeres y su gran fortaleza física. También descubrimos un oasis en medio de la expedición. Alejandro avistó piedras preciosas en las cristalinas aguas. Luego de que unos soldados se metiesen al agua y fueran devorados al instante por bestias acuáticas. Yo me ofrecí a ocuparme de ellas, pero denegó. Para recuperar esas piedras, esas gemas, planificó una de jaula anfibia, con tubos hechos con tripas de animales para respirar, para sumergirse él mismo y rescatarlas.

Luego de todas estas exóticas experiencias, seguimos la ruta trazada para perseguir a Bessos, internándonos en zonas que oscilaban entre desiertos y montañas, hasta que llegamos a Sogdiana y Bactriana, donde entablamos una relación de confianza con el sátrapa persa Artabazo II, cuya hija, la Princesa Roxana, con quien Alejandro se casó, sería su compañía a partir de ahí en las campañas sucesivas.

Finalmente, Bessos es arrestado por sus propios cortesanos, y entregado vivo a Ptolomeo. Fue ejecutado, dando supuestamente por terminada la persecución. Alejandro dio aviso inmediatamente a la familia de Darío, que su asesino estaba vengado.

Pero ocurrió algo impensado, otra vez; Espitamenes, cortesano de Bessos y principal mentor de su entrega, a cambio había pedido la independencia de Sogdiana y otras satrapías. Al tener la negativa provocó importantes revueltas en las ciudades, aniquilando guarniciones helenas y generando un gran caos al Imperio.

Espitamenes se desenvolvía en la región de Aria, logró aliados de tribus nómades, jinetes arqueros de estepas y desiertos, y tomó las ciudades del este asiático controladas por los helenos. Atacó la capital Maracanda, y Bactriana, pero Artabazo II repelió los ataques.

Alejandro ordenó fortificar todas las ciudades y satrapías, ya ahora en pasos montañosos defendibles. Pero el factor decisivo fue fortificar todos los oasis, dejando a Espitamenes sin recursos para sus soldados y caballería.

En diciembre, el Comandante macedonio Coeno lo derrotó, y cuando los sogdianos y las tribus nómadas se enteraron de que nos acercabamos, los masagetas asesinaron a su líder y nos enviaron su cabeza.

Espitamenes tenía una hija, Apama, quien se casó con uno de los Generales más importantes de Alejandro, Seleuco. La pareja tuvo un hijo, Antíoco.

Pronto fuimos en dirección a Hindu Kush para atravesarla y a dominar el valle del Indo, con la única resistencia del Rey indio Poros en el río Hidaspes. Con sus acciones militares extendió ampliamente la influencia de la civilización helena.

Tras la muerte de Espitámenes y su boda con Roxana para consolidar sus relaciones con las nuevas satrapías de Asia Central, Alejandro puso toda su atención en el subcontinente indio e invitó a todos los jefes tribales de la anterior satrapía de Gandhara, para que vinieran a él y se sometieran a su autoridad. Āmbhi, Rey de Taxila, cuyo Reino se extendía desde el Indo hasta el Hidaspes, aceptó someterse pero los rajás de algunos clanes de las montañas, incluyendo los aspasioi y los assakenoi de la tribu de los kambojas, conocidos en los textos indios como ashvayanas y ashvakayanas, se negaron a ello.

Alejandro tomó personalmente el mando de los portadores de escudo, los compañeros de a pie, los arqueros, los agrianos y los lanzadores de jabalina a caballo y los condujo a luchar contra la tribu de los kamboja. Eran gentes valientes y le fue difícil a Alejandro aguantar sus acometidas, especialmente en Masaga y Aornos.

Alejandro se enzarzó en una feroz contienda contra los aspasioi en la que le hirieron en el hombro con un dardo, pero en la que los aspasioi perdieron la batalla y cuarenta mil de sus hombres cayeron prisioneros. Los assakenoi fueron al encuentro de Alejandro con un ejército de treinta mil soldados de caballería, treinta y ocho mil de infantería y treinta elefantes, lucharon valientemente y opusieron una tenaz resistencia en las batallas de las ciudades de Ora, Bazira y Masaga, ciudad esta última cuyo fuerte fue reducido solo tras varios días de una sangrienta lucha en la que hirieron a Alejandro de gravedad en el tobillo.

Cuando el Rajá de Masaga murió durante la batalla, el Comandamte Supremo del ejército acudió a la vieja madre de este, Cleofis, la cual también parecía dispuesta a defender su tierra hasta el final y asumió el control total del ejército, lo que empujó también a otras mujeres del lugar a luchar por lo que Alejandro solo pudo controlar Masaga recurriendo a estratagemas políticas y actos de traición. Alejandro no solo mató a toda la población de Masaga, sino que redujo sus edificios a escombros. Una matanza similar ocurrió en Ora, otro bastión de los assakenoi.

Mientras todas estas matanzas ocurrían en Masaga y Ora, varios assakenoi huyeron a una alta fortaleza llamada Aornos donde Alejandro los siguió de cerca y capturó la roca tras cuatro días de sangrienta lucha. La historia de Masaga se repitió en Aornos, y la tribu de los assakenoi fue masacrada.

Sisikottos, que había ayudado a Alejandro en esta campaña, fue nombrado gobernador de Aornos. Tras reducir Aornos, Alejandro cruzó el Indo y luchó y ganó una batalla contra el gobernante local Poros, que controlaba la región de Panjab, en la batalla del Hidaspes.

Tras la batalla, Alejandro quedó tan impresionado por la valentía de Poros que hizo una alianza con él y le nombró sátrapa de su propio Reino al que añadió incluso algunas tierras que este no poseía antes. Alejandro llamó Bucéfala a una de las dos ciudades que había fundado, en honor al caballo que le había traído a la India, y que habría muerto durante la contienda del Hidaspes. Alejandro siguió conquistando todos los afluyentes del río Indo.

Al este del Reino de Poros, cerca del río Ganges, estaba el poderoso Imperio de Magadha gobernado por la dinastía Nanda. Mi corazón se llenó de nostalgia al recordar a mi viejo amigo el Rey y los tiempos que pasé en esta región junto a Buda. Temiendo la perspectiva de tener que enfrentarse con otro gran ejército indio y, cansados por una larga campaña, el ejército macedonio se amotinó en el río Hífasis, negándose a seguir hacia el Este. E hicieron bien, pues dudo que hubieran podido aguantar una lucha contra este Imperio.

Alejandro, tras reunirse conmigo y con Coeno, se convenció de que era mejor regresar. No tuvo más remedio que dirigirse al sur. Por el camino nos encontramos con los malios, tribus aguerridas. Nuestro ejército desafió a los malios, y la batalla nos condujo hasta la ciudadela malia. Durante el asalto, el propio Alejandro fue herido gravemente por una flecha malia en el pulmón. Sus soldados, creyendo que él Rey estaba muerto, tomaron la ciudadela y descargaron su furia contra los malios que se habían refugiado en ella, llevando a cabo una masacre, y no perdonaron la vida a ningún hombre, mujer o niño. A pesar de ello y gracias al esfuerzo de su cirujano, Critodemo de Cos, Alejandro sobrevivió a esa herida. Después de esto, los malios supervivientes se rindieron ante nuestras fuerzas, y pudimos continuar la marcha.

Alejandro envió a la mayor parte de los efectivos a Carmania bajo el mando del General Crátero, y ordenó montar una flota para explorar el golfo Pérsico bajo el mando de su Almirante Nearco, mientras que él conduciría al resto del ejército de vuelta a Persia por la ruta del sur a través del desierto de Gedrosia. En su regreso a Babilonia, sufrimos una importante pérdida. Coeno murió producto de una enfermedad que había cotraído. Siendo Coeno uno de los oficiales de infantería más destacados, le rendimos un funeral con todos los honores.

Alejandro dejó, no obstante, refuerzos en la India. Nombró a Peitón sátrapa del territorio del Indo, y en Panyab dejó a cargo del ejército a Eudemos, junto con Poros y Āmbhi.

Tras enterarse de que muchos de sus sátrapas y delegados militares habían abusado de sus poderes en su ausencia, Alejandro ejecutó a varios de ellos como ejemplo mientras se dirigía a Susa. Como gesto de agradecimiento, Alejandro pagó las deudas de sus soldados, y anunció que enviaría a los veteranos mayores a Macedonia bajo el mando de Crátero, pero sus tropas malinterpretaron sus intenciones y se amotinaron en la ciudad de Opis, negándose a partir y criticando con amargura su adopción de las costumbres y forma de vestir de los persas, así como la introducción de oficiales y soldados persas en las unidades macedonias.

Alejandro ejecutó a los cabecillas del motín, pero perdonó a las tropas. En un intento de crear una atmósfera de armonía entre sus súbditos persas y macedonios, casó en una ceremonia masiva a sus oficiales más importantes con persas y otras nobles de Susa, pero pocas de esas parejas duraron más de un año. Mientras tanto, en su regreso, descubrimos que algunos hombres habían saqueado la tumba de Ciro II el Grande, y los ejecutó sin dilación, ya que se trataba de los hombres que debían vigilar la tumba que Alejandro honraba.

Tras viajar a Ecbatana para recuperar lo que quedaba del tesoro persa, su amigo más íntimo, Hefestión, murió a causa de una enfermedad o envenenado, lo que afectó mucho a Alejandro.

El dos de junio Alejandro participó en un banquete organizado por su amigo Medio de Larisa. Tras beber copiosamente, inmediatamente antes o después de su baño, le metieron en la cama por encontrarse gravemente enfermo. Los rumores de su enfermedad circulaban entre las tropas, que se pusieron cada vez más nerviosas. El doce de junio, los Generales decidieron dejar pasar a los soldados para que vieran a su rey vivo por última vez, de uno en uno.

Un trece de junio ocurrió lo que muchos temían… Alejandro murió en el palacio de Nabucodonosor II de Babilonia. Le faltaba poco más de un mes para cumplir los treinta y tres años de edad. Todos nos encontrábamos rodeando su cama en sus últimos momentos de vida. Los mandamases que Alejandro había elegido para gobernar los territorios así como sus Generales rodeaban la cama.

Alejandro no tenía ningún heredero legítimo. Su medio hermano Filipo Arrideo era deficiente, su hijo Alejandro nacería tras su muerte, y su otro hijo Heracles, cuya paternidad era cuestionada, era de una concubina. Debido a ello la cuestión sucesoria era de vital importancia.

-Alejandro, dinos, ¿quién heredará el Imperio que has construido?

-Alejandro, si no nombras un sucesor habrá guerra.

-Tiene razón, el ejército se dividirá. Tu Imperio se dividirá.

Alejandro murmuró algo, pero casi ninguno le entendió.

-¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Alguno ha podido escucharlo?

Los murmullos resonaron en la sala del dormitorio. No estaba claro si había dicho _'al más fuerte'_ o _'a Crátero'._

Alejandro, con mano temblorosa, se quitó su anillo y lo extendió al techo para luego caer muerta. Esos habían sido los últimos momentos de su vida.

Luego de su muerte, todos sus familiares y herederos, tanto su madre Olimpia, su esposa Roxana, su hijo Alejandro, su amante Barsine y su hijo Heracles, fueron mandados a asesinar por Casandro, lo que llevó a la extinción de la dinastía Argéada.

A pesar de los intentos de mantener unificado el Imperio macedónico, este acabaría por dividirse en varios Reinos independientes que fundaron sus dinastías.

Dinastía Tolemaica; Tolomeo se convirtió desde un primer momento en gobernante de Egipto y se mantuvo aislado y estable desde el principio.

Dinastía Antigónida; con centro en Macedonia y con el hijo de Antígono Monoftalmos, Demetrio como Rey; esta dinastía conquistó su reino a Casandro y ocupó también Helade.

Dinastía Seléucida; con base en Mesopotamia y Siria, Seleuco dominó después un territorio más amplio, ya que se adueñó de Asia, que estaba en poder de Antígono.

Lisímaco obtuvo Tracia y Asia Menor pero no logró fundar una dinastía propia ni consolidar sus dominios.

Alejandro dio detalladas instrucciones por escrito a Crátero poco antes de su muerte. Aunque Crátero ya había empezado a cumplir órdenes de Alejandro, como la construcción de una flota en Cilicia para realizar una expedición contra Cartago, los sucesores de Alejandro decidieron no llevarlas a cabo, basándose en que eran poco prácticas y extravagantes. El testamento pedía expandir el Imperio por el sur y el oeste del Mediterráneo, hacer construcciones monumentales y mezclar las razas occidentales y orientales. Sus puntos más interesantes fueron;

' _Completar el monumento funerario en honor a Hefestión', 'vconstruir mil barcos de guerra, más grandes que los trirremes, en Fenicia, Siria, Cilicia y Chipre para la campaña contra los cartagineses y aquellos que viven por la costa de Libia e Iberia y las regiones costeras que se extienden hasta Sicilia', 'construir una carretera desde el norte de África hasta las columnas de Heracles, con puertos y astilleros alrededor', 'erigir grandes templos en Delos, Delfos, Dodona, Dión, Anfípolis , Cirno e Ilión', 'construir una tumba monumental que rivalice con las pirámides de Egipto para su padre Filipo', 'establecer ciudades y llevar poblaciones de Asia a Europa y también en la dirección opuesta de Europa a Asia, para traer unidad y amistad al continente más extenso a través de enlaces matrimoniales y la unión familiar.'_

Era un testamento memorable y si se hubiera llevado a cabo quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado. Pero nunca pasó. El cuerpo de Alejandro se colocó en un sarcófago antropomorfo de oro, que se puso a su vez en otro ataúd de oro y se cubrió con una capa púrpura. Pusieron este ataúd junto con su armadura en un carruaje dorado que tenía un techo abovedado soportado por peristilos jónicos. La decoración del carruaje era muy lujosa.

El féretro era de oro y el cuerpo que contenía estaba cubierto de especias preciosas. Los cubría un paño mortuorio púrpura bordado en oro, sobre el cual se exponía la panoplia de Alejandro. Encima, se construyó un templo dorado. Columnas jónicas de oro, entrelazadas con acanto, sustentaban un techo abovedado de escamas de oro incrustadas de joyas y coronado por una relumbrante corona de olivo en oro que bajo el sol llameaba como los relámpagos. En cada esquina se alzaba una Victoria, también en noble metal, que sostenía un trofeo. La cornisa de oro de abajo estaba grabada en relieve con testas de íbice de las que pendían anillas doradas que sustentaban una guirnalda brillante y policroma. En los extremos tenía borlas y de estas pendían grandes campanas de timbre diáfano y resonante. Bajo la cornisa habían pintado un friso. En el primer panel, Alejandro aparecía en un carro de gala, con un cetro realmente espléndido en las manos, acompañado de guardaespaldas macedonios y persas. El segundo representaba un desfile de elefantes indios de guerra; el tercero, a la caballería en orden de combate, y el último, a la flota. Los espacios entre las columnas estaban cubiertos por una malla dorada que protegía del sol y de la lluvia el sarcófago tapizado, pero no obstruía la mirada de los visitantes. Disponía de una entrada guardada por leones de oro. Los ejes de las ruedas doradas acababan en cabezas de león cuyos dientes sostenían lanzas. Algo habían inventado para proteger la carga de los golpes. La estructura era acarreada por sesenta y cuatro mulas que, en tiros de cuatro, estaban uncidas a cuatro yugos; cada mula contaba con una corona dorada, un cascabel de oro colgado de cada quijada y un collar incrustado de gemas.

Se conservó el cadáver de Alejandro en un recipiente de arcilla lleno de e introducido en un ataúd de cristal. Ptolomeo robó el cuerpo mientras lo llevaban a Macedonia y lo llevó a Alejandría.

XXXXX

Meses después de su muerte viajé a Calcis, en la isla de Eubea, donde pasé junto a Aristóteles sus últimos momentos, pues murió un año después de su muerte. Ahora, sin Alejandro ni Aristóteles, con el sueño de Alejandro roto y su Imperio despedazado, no me quedaba nada en ese lugar, así que decidí que era el momento para marcharme y seguir con mi viaje.

* * *

Gracias a mis pre-lectores RedSS y AqomXG por ayudarme con la corrección y edición del cap :)

 **Varias cosas importantes:**

Respecto a las palabras finales de Alejandro, algunos creen que dijo Krat'eroi ('al más fuerte') y otros que dijo Krater'oi ('a Crátero'). Esto es posible porque la pronunciación griega de 'el más fuerte' y 'Crátero' difieren solo por la posición de la sílaba acentuada. Por si alguien se lo preguntaba.

Ha sido un capitulo difícil (he tenido que dividirlo en dos; este y el anterior XD), pero yo estoy contento con ello. Podía haber metido en este arco más, mucho más ciertamente, pero hay que recordar que vamos a "ver por encima". Si hubiera profundizado en el fic tanto como fuera posible, en este cap. posiblemente aun estaríamos en la primera guerra médica o ni ahí jejejeje.

Bueno, este es el fin del arco griego, con un capítulo dedicado al mayor de los iconos culturales de la Antigüedad. Me he basado tanto en varias bibliografías como en la película. Ahora toca el turno del siguiente momento histórico… cartagineses y romanos XD ! Espero hayáis disfrutado de este arco y espero disfrutéis del siguiente. Ale, nos leemos !

Hace no mucho cree en el foro de DxD uno llamado 'La humanidad en DxD' para discutir asuntos relacionados con ello, por si a alguien le interesa :)


	14. Cronologia arco 2

Del 950 a.C al 323 a.C

* * *

 _ **Norte, Este y Sureste Asiático, Oceanía e India**_

950 – 902: viaja por Corea.

902 – 814: viaja por el Nordeste y Norte asiático.

814 – 709: viaja por China.

709 – 540: viaja por el Sureste Asiático y Oceanía.

540 – 496: viaja por la India.

Durante su estancia en la India se encuentra con Buda. Viaja con él un tiempo, aprendiendo algunas cosas. Está presente en su encuentro con Sun Wukong y ve como derrota al mono.

* * *

 _ **Grecia**_

496: llega al Imperio Persa.

492: se encuentra con el dragón Aži Dahāka. Este le derrota, decapitándolo, amputándole las extremidades, etc. Pero entonces un pequeño grupo de viajeros lo encuentran. Unen sus restos y lo entierran a poca profundidad. Gracias a eso el castaño puede unirse y vivir nuevamente. Es hecho esclavo por los persas una hora después de su resurrección, por lo que le pillan desprevenido.

 _Primera_ _Guerra Médica (492 – 490) Batallas: Maratón_

 _Segunda_ _Guerra Médica (480 – 479) Batallas: Termopilas, Salamina y Platea_

 _Tercera_ _Guerra Médica (479 - 449) Batallas: Río Eurimedonte_

En medio de la _Tercera Guerra Médica_ se marcha de Atenas y empieza a viajar por Hélade (Grecia).

 _Guerra del Peloponeso (_ _431 - 404)_

420: se enfrenta por primera vez a un Olímpico, derrotándolo y consiguiendo una armadura forjada por Hefesto. Poco después se encuentra con Afrodita.

345: llega a Macedonia, donde se encuentra con Aristóteles y un joven Alejandro.

 _Alejandro Magno (356 - 323)_

323: luego de la muerte de Alejandro abandona Grecia, viajando hacia África.


	15. Republicas - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

ThePhenx: ira a América. La América colonizada ? Habrá que esperar XD Creo que al original me temo que no lo conocerá.

RedSS: bueno, todos se irán viendo en sus respectivos momentos.

THE BLACK SHIELD: Cartago y Roma. Esos sí que se llevaban como perros y gatos XDDD

Morphos: estamos cerca. El próximo arco. Otra Semi Diosa… veremos veremos :D

TRYNDAMER95: hostias ! No te leía desde el primer capítulo XDDD ! Pues lo has dicho… HENTAI ! Bueno, siempre puedes revisarlas en internet. Aquí tienes la respuesta colega. Tu tranqui… yo no te hare vudú ni nada parecido… atontao… XP

Nikopelucas: me alegra que te guste :D :D :D

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 12:

 **REPUBLICAS – PARTE 01**

* * *

Han pasado casi cincuenta años desde la muerte de Alejandro. Casi cincuenta años desde que finalicé mi estancia en el Hélade. Desde aquel momento me dediqué a viajar por el antiguo Imperio Persa dado que no había podido al haber sido hecho esclavo. A pesar de la guerra que se inició entre los Generales por el control del Imperio creado por Alejandro, tuve la suerte de no verme envuelto en ella y pude disfrutar de mi viaje. Luego de abandonar ese lugar viajé hacia el sur, entrando en el territorio de los nabateos, una tribu cuyo Reino llamado Edom iba desde de la depresión sirio-africana entre el mar Muerto y el mar Rojo.

Lo que más puedo destacar de este pueblo, además de ser grandes comerciantes, era su capital, Petra. Su nombre proviene del griego _'πέτρα'_ que significa piedra, y su nombre es perfectamente idóneo; no se trataba de una ciudad construida con piedra sino, literalmente, excavada y esculpida en la piedra. El asentamiento de Petra se localiza en un valle angosto, al este del valle de la Aravá que se extiende desde el mar Muerto hasta el Golfo de Aqaba. Fue fundada por los edomitas, pero luego ocupada por los nabateos, que la hicieron prosperar gracias a su situación en la ruta de las caravanas que llevaban el incienso, las especias y otros productos de lujo entre Egipto, Siria, Arabia y el sur del Mediterráneo.

La situación de Petra, construida en gran parte en la misma roca, como si de una escultura se tratase, está por eso mismo embutida entre rocas abruptas y empinadas, entre los pasadizos o pequeños cañones excavados por la erosión del agua a través de miles de años. Disponía de un suministro seguro de agua, lo que la convertía en un lugar propicio para el desarrollo de una próspera ciudad. El lugar es accesible sólo por un estrecho sendero de montaña por el noroeste, o al este a través de un cañón de aproximadamente un kilómetro y medio de longitud y hasta doscientos metros de altura, el Siq, el acceso principal, que en su lugar más estrecho medía apenas dos metros de ancho.

Recuerdo que él General Antigono _el tuerto_ , que había servido a Alejandro junto a mí, fracasó en su intento de capturar la ciudad.

Luego de pasar un tiempo entre ellos seguí más al sur, pero no encontré apenas alguna tribu en ese inmenso desierto arenoso. Dado que no había apenas nada que observar e investigar decidí seguir rumbo al oeste hasta llegar a Egipto.

Luego de la muerte de Alejandro, Ptolomeo fue el nuevo gobernante del país. Durante casi veinte años tuvieron lugar las llamadas Guerras de los Diádocos. Fue el más prudente de los diádocos, y comprendió enseguida, al contrario que sus rivales, que hacerse con todo el Imperio de Alejandro era imposible, y se concentró en consolidar y asegurar los territorios que ya tenía bajo su mando como gobernador, y luego en reforzar su defensa tomando el control de áreas adyacentes por las que se pudiera acceder a ellos, objetivos que consiguió finalmente. Un año después de llegar al poder rechazó una invasión de Pérdicas. Derrotó a Antígono, primero en Gaza y finalmente en Ipso, batalla que puso fin a dicha guerra. Hacia el final de su reinado controlaba Chipre y Cirene, tenía numerosos intereses e influencias en el Egeo, y disputaba Palestina a sus rivales.

Ptolomeo se proclamó Faraón diecisiete años después de ascender al poder y como tal heredó la condición de divinidad que tenía Alejandro. Aun siendo Reyes de los egipcios, él y sus sucesores necesitaron de los helenos para la administración y el ejército. Por otra parte se mantuvieron las tradicionales costumbres religiosas egipcias, de gran importancia social. Las culturas helénica y egipcia conservaron sus características y zonas de predominio propias, pero a la vez se influyeron mutuamente.

El monarca dotó a Alejandría de un régimen político autonómico, mandó edificar en ella la b y se inició la construcción de su Faro. La ciudad se pobló con un gran número de habitantes venidos de Judea y de helenos de diversos puntos de la Hélade.

En el resto de Egipto, Ptolomeo se sirvió de la ya existente y bien organizada red burocrática egipcia, añadiéndole ciertas mejoras, como los censos en nomos y poblaciones, para aumentar la producción, con el fin de maximizar la explotación económica.

Fue durante su reinado y parte del de su hijo que viví en ese lugar. Ptolomeo al principio temió que yo pudiera intentar arrebatarle el poder y tuvimos unos pequeños conflictos, hasta que al final le hice ver que no tenía el más mínimo interés en ello, por lo que me dejó tranquilo. También aproveché para comprobar si realmente el Nilo tenía conexión con el Océano Índico. Durante varias semanas, e incluso meses, viajé siguiendo su curso.

A pesar de los intentos de helenos de encontrar su nacimiento, pues fueron incapaces de atravesar el Sudd, el curso alto del Nilo permaneció inexplorado en su mayor parte. Varias expediciones habían fracasado en sus intentos por determinar la fuente del Nilo, lo que motivó las representaciones helenistas del río como un dios masculino con la cabeza y la cara ocultas por telas.

Yo pude llegar más allá hasta poder observar su nacimiento cientos de kilómetros al sur. Llegué hasta un inmenso lago, pero resulta que el lago era alimentado por muchos otros ríos, algunos de ellos de una longitud y caudal considerables. Aunque también podría decirse que el Nilo como tal se creaba mucho antes y este rio "surgido" del lago se unía a otro más al este.

Luego de mi larga expedición decidí explorar las tierras de alrededor durante varias décadas. La zona variaba mucho, desde montañas de gran altitud, macizos, llanuras costeras y una gran fosa tectónica al este, una gran y pluviosa selva al oeste y una mezcla de ambos al sur.

Durante dicha exploración encontré una serie de pequeños pueblos, pero lo que me llamó la atención fueron dos pequeños Reinos llamados Reino de Kush y Reino de Aksum. El Reino de Kush gobernaba en el curso alto del Nilo y parecía haber tenido una época esplendorosa en tiempos de antaño, mientras que el Reino de Aksum parecía que aún no había llegado a su momento esplendoroso.

Dado que no había mucho que investigar por esa zona, pues no estaba tan desarrollada como los Reinos de norte, decidí volver al sur, a Egipto, viajando a través del Nilo. Poco después de la muerte de Ptolomeo y el ascenso de su hijo decidí continuar el viaje al oeste hasta el Reino de Cartago.

Viajé a través de la costa, entrando en el Reino cartaginés. Bueno, explicaré un poco sobre esta ciudad y su sociedad y civilización… los cartagineses o púnicos.

Cartago estaba situada en una península comprendida entre un golfo y un lago. La ciudad estaba protegida por una triple muralla, cada sección contaba con veinticinco metros de altura y unos diez de ancho, situada en el istmo, a unos cuatro kilómetros del mar. La propia muralla tenía cuarteles con capacidad para albergar a veinte mil infantes. El diseño urbanístico y la arquitectura eran una mezcla de modelos con antecedentes sirio-palestinos de tipo predominantemente orgánico y de modelos de lógica hipodámica, en parte creada por su propia práctica de la construcción y, en parte, sobre todo en su última fase, por influencia griega y helenística.

La zona alta se desplegaba partiendo de la colina de Byrsa, donde se hallaba la inexpugnable fortaleza del mismo nombre y el templo de Eshmún. En las laderas de la colina se encontraban las grandes residencias de la aristocracia cartaginesa. En el barrio Magón se observa una operación a gran escala de una remodelación urbanística, con el aprovechamiento del espacio que ocupaba la antigua puerta de la muralla, para construir viviendas de lujo. El barrio de Salambó era el centro político y económico de la ciudad, estaba unido al puerto comercial por tres avenidas descendentes, y en él se hallaba el foro principal y el ágora, donde se practicaba un intenso comercio.

El Senado de Cartago reunía para tomar decisiones en algún edificio de este barrio. Cerca del foro se alzaba el templo de Tofet. Otros templos importantes eran aquellos dedicados a Melqart, a Shadrapa, Sakon o Sid. Era la parte de la ciudad más próxima al mar, donde se encontraban el puerto comercial y el militar. Estaba dotada con almacenes suficientes para albergar las mercancías comerciales y por casas de la clase baja. Dentro del área defendida por las murallas, al noroeste de la ciudad, se hallaba el amplio suburbio de Megara, ocupado por casas rurales, campos de cultivo y jardines.

La ciudad de Cartago poseía dos grandes puertos, el comercial y el militar, que le permitieron dominar militar y comercialmente en el mar occidental. El acceso a los puertos desde el mar venía facilitado por una entrada de unos veintiún metros de ancho, que en caso de necesidad era cerrada con una cadena de hierro. Los dos puertos estaban unidos por un estrecho canal navegable. Fueron construidos artificialmente, lo que significó una gran obra de ingeniería, siendo admirados y envidiados, durante la Antigüedad.

El puerto civil era de forma rectangular. Allí fondeaban las naves comerciales, que en su mayoría importaban garum, trigo, púrpura, marfil, oro, estaño y esclavos de las factorías, de las colonias y de las explotaciones agrícolas creadas en numerosos enclaves costeros a lo largo del Mediterráneo. Las exportaciones a otras ciudades, colonias o pueblos costeros nativos de las costas del Mediterráneo occidental fueron mercancías manufacturadas, vidrios, cerámicas, objetos de bronce o hierro, y tejidos de púrpura.

El puerto militar era de forma redonda y albergaba en su interior una isla artificial también circular. La isla era la sede del almirantazgo, y su acceso era restringido. El puerto militar podía albergar doscientos veinte barcos de guerra, y sobre los hangares se levantaron almacenes para los aparejos. Delante de cada rada se elevaban dos columnas jónicas, que dotaban a la circunferencia del puerto y de la isla el aspecto de pórtico. Treinta diques en la isla del almirantazgo y de ciento treinta y cinco a ciento cuarenta diques en todo el perímetro. En total había unos ciento setenta diques.

Por debajo de los diques de la dársena se situaban los espacios de almacenaje. En cada dique podían tener cabida dos filas de barcos. En medio del islote circular, había un espacio a cielo abierto, a cuyo lado se levantaba una torre.

Y, al igual que las polis helenas, el sistema político de Cartago era la república, aunque hace muchos años era una monarquía.

La república cartaginense era gobernada por varios órganos públicos pero reservados a la aristocracia, el más básico era la Asamblea de Ciudadanos, constituida por varios cientos de individuos pertenecientes a las familias más acaudaladas e influyentes de la Cartago. La Asamblea nombraba libremente a la mayor parte de los cargos de la ciudad, como el Consejo de Ancianos o Senado de los Cien, grupo de cien aristócratas formado de modo vitalicio. Estaban encargados de funciones judiciales y de la supervisión de los funcionarios. Finalmente, la Asamblea de Ciudadanos se encargaba de la elección de los sufetes, de los sumos sacerdotes y de los Generales. Los sufetes y los sumos sacerdotes eran miembros natos del Senado cartaginense, llegando así a la cifra de ciento cuatro miembros. El Senado también dirigía todos los procesos de la Asamblea, o las Pentarquías, grupos de cinco individuos que se ocupaban de los departamentos estatales y cubrían vacantes en el Senado. El Senado era el órgano más poderoso, compuesto en su totalidad por la más influyente aristocracia. Los sufetes eran dos magistrados elegidos anualmente entre las familias aristocráticas. Sus cometidos eran esencialmente civiles, la convocatoria del Consejo y de la Asamblea y funciones judiciales superiores.

La constitución cartaginesa, como todas aquellas cuya base es a la vez aristocrática y republicana, se inclina tan pronto del lado de la demagogia como del de la oligarquía.

Junto al Consejo de los Cien existía una comisión permanente de treinta individuos. Era un sistema oligárquico, controlado por las élites urbanas, grandes propietarias de tierras o vinculadas al comercio. Las tensiones eran las propias de la competencia por el poder entre individuos o grupos aristocráticos, y se verían acrecentadas con la expansión, y especialmente con la rivalidad con Roma. Los conflictos bélicos en concreto favorecieron la aparición de caudillos militares y familias concretas, capaces de actuar con cierta independencia. Las diversas opciones políticas y comerciales con que se enfrentó el Estado cartaginés, como potenciar la expansión en África o buscar nuevos mercados, también provocaron divergencias entre las facciones de la oligarquía, terratenientes y comerciantes, disputas a las que probablemente se vieron arrastradas las clases inferiores urbanas de comerciantes y artesanos.

Bueno, ya hemos visto como es la ciudad y su política. Ahora hablemos un poco de cómo era la cultura del pueblo púnico.

La población era mayoritariamente urbana y multiétnica, con fenicios procedentes de todas las colonias del Mediterráneo, así como sirios, egipcios, helenos de diversa procedencia, e itálicos, junto con un importante grupo africano. Los matrimonios mixtos eran de lo más habitual y, al contrario que en Atenas, no causaba problema alguno.

La tez de los habitantes era de color oscuro, y los hombres habituaban a llevar largas barbas sin bigote. Entre las vestimentas de los cartagineses se encontraba el turbante, solían utilizar un largo camisón que llegaba hasta los pies y utilizaban por calzado las sandalias. Los más ricos llevaban trajes elegantes con numerosos adornos. Las mujeres eran confinadas habitualmente en sus hogares y utilizaban velos.

La sociedad se dividía en quienes eran ciudadanos y los que no lo eran. Entre los ciudadanos había dos clases sociales; los _'_ _drrun'_ o _'los grandes'_ , es decir, la aristocracia, ricos propietarios de tierra y grandes comerciantes con numerosos esclavos y los _'_ _srnum'_. Los _'drrun'_ fijaban las políticas y las leyes de cada colonia. El otro grupo eran un grupo formado por artesanos entre los que destacaban los dedicados a industrias textiles, a la metalurgia, y a los oficios del vidrio, de la madera y a los relacionadas con la construcción naval. Los altos cargos, como sacerdote, magistrado o General, eran muy habitualmente trasmitidos de padres a hijos de manera hereditaria, habiendo ejemplos de familias cuyos miembros desempeñan durante generaciones el cargo de sufete, diversas magistraturas o sacerdocios.

También existía una potente clase media que toma importancia en política, con la estandarización de las urnas. Incluso irrumpe con ofrendas en el Tofet, hasta entonces reservado exclusivamente a la aristocracia.

Los no-ciudadanos eran mayoritariamente indígenas libios sometidos y asimilados en cultura, denominados libio-fenicios. Estos vivían en las grandes extensiones dominadas por Cartago a lo largo de África y fueron utilizados como obreros agrícolas en las propiedades rurales de la aristocracia, dedicados sobre todo a cosechar cereales. También fueron enrolados en el ejército y empleados en la colonización de otros territorios.

Veamos, ahora un poco de la religión cartaginesa y su importancia en la vida de este pueblo.

Como herederos de las tradiciones de los semitas occidentales, entre los que se encontraban los fenicios, creían en la existencia del alma y del espíritu. El espíritu, se solía interpretar como una sombra, portador del aliento de vida de procedencia divina. La religión para los cartagineses formaba parte de su vida cotidiana y de su cultura, solían mostrarse profundamente piadosos y notablemente conservadores en sus creencias y en sus prácticas. Todo su Panteón de Dioses procedía de su herencia fenicia con ciertas influencias helénicas y egipcias.

Una a mi parecer horrible practica de esta religión era la práctica de los sacrificios humanos, desaparecida en Fenicia. El sacrificio consistía en ofrecer la vida del primogénito al Dios Baal Hammón en el rito del Molk. La estatua de Molk era de bronce. Sus brazos abiertos llegaban hasta el suelo y los niños que en ellos se depositaban caían en un horno ardiendo. Ese rito se practicaba dentro del Tofet, recinto en el cual posteriormente se depositaban los huesos calcinados de los sacrificados.

Una curiosidad era que el lugar elegido para el Tofet fue el mismo donde se inmoló la reina fundadora de la ciudad, Elisa. Es, quizá, por esa inmolación que apareció la tradición del Tofet.

La religión presidía todos sus actos, al nacer un niño se le colocaba bajo la protección de una divinidad, imponiéndole su nombre. Nunca iniciaban una empresa sin pedir antes la protección de los Dioses. Todo acontecimiento positivo o negativo debía tener su sacrificio de gratitud o expiatorio. En sus navegaciones o en la guerra llevaban consigo sus Dioses penates. En los campamentos militares siempre se colocaba en el centro el santuario. En cada nueva colonia fundada, el primer edificio público que se levantaba era el templo.

Los cartagineses creían en el poder y existencia de los espíritus, otorgándoles la capacidad de albergar intenciones y de ocasionar un mal o daño físico. Se protegían mediante la utilización de talismanes o amuletos con formas humanas. Su procedencia solía ser egipcia como el ojo oudja, el uraeus, la representación del Dios Ptah y las de Bes y Anubis, lo que demuestra una evidente muestra de la influencia egipcia en Cartago.

Tenían también su culto de los muertos y respetaban los túmulos. Según averigüe durante mi estancia, jamás hicieron la guerra por proselitismo, ni tuvieron vocación de expandir su culto a los indígenas que sometían. Las funciones sacerdotales no eran hereditarias entre los cartagineses; las desempeñaban por lo general los nobles, y eran signos de distinción que solían ir unidos a otros cargos importantes.

Veamos, veamos… que más podría decir. Ah, ya se. Durante mi estancia en el Hélade y Macedonia, recuerdo que muchas veces oía hablar sobre el comercio con esta ciudad y todo lo que llevaban sus comerciantes, aunque también el problema que enfrentaban con sus naves en el oeste del Mediterráneo. Ahora que he llegado entiendo el motivo.

Cartago fue una ciudad que inicialmente y durante varios siglos dependió y vivió casi exclusivamente de los recursos y el comercio marítimo. Esta proyección marítima se debió tanto a la herencia fenicia como a su inicial falta de territorios, los cuales no podían ofrecer los recursos necesarios para la supervivencia de la ciudad. Esto motivó un rápido crecimiento comercial y humano. Todo ello empujó a Cartago a la necesidad de controlar el mar y las rutas comerciales, lo que fue el embrión del poder marítimo cartaginés.

Cartago fue durante mucho tiempo la mayor potencia marítima del mediterráneo occidental, este poder se cimentó en una red de alianzas de carácter bilateral, como los pactos que según recuerdo me explicó Aristóteles, mantenía con las ciudades etruscas así como los tratados concluidos con Roma. Los cartagineses organizaron una liga o confederación marítima que empezó a actuar como un instrumento y base de su poder naval, antes incluso que la propia Atenas. Para controlar el mar y salvaguardar su liderazgo de la confederación marítima, Cartago se dotó de los instrumentos necesarios, buenos puertos, una flota fuerte y numerosa tripulación de expertos marinos.

Los cartagineses heredaron una intensa actividad comercial marítima de los fenicios, aprovechando las ciudades ya existentes. Extendieron y consolidaron esta amplia red de colonias comerciales en las costas del Mediterráneo occidental. Además, la aristocracia púnica encabezó la fundación de nuevas colonias y factorías en enclaves costeros a lo largo del Mediterráneo. También se inició el establecimiento de explotaciones agrícolas en el interior que terminaron por desarrollar un importante sector agrario. La agricultura se centró en los cereales, el vino y el aceite; su alta producción fue un modelo de explotación racional en la antigüedad. Los cartagineses elaboraron tratados de agricultura muy apreciados, hasta el punto de que alguno de ellos fue traducido al latín por orden del Senado romano.

Los cartagineses comerciaban con numerosos artículos, buscando artículos primarios en Iberia y el norte de África, como piedras preciosas, sal, marfil, de fácil obtención pues en el norte de África vivían elefantes, oro, estaño, plomo y esclavos. A cambio, ofrecían artículos elaborados en sus factorías o en la propia Cartago, como el garum una salsa de pescado en salazón, vajillas, alfarería, vestidos, tejidos de púrpura, vidrios y objetos de pasta vítrea que jugó un importante papel en la confección de collares y pequeñas vasijas destinadas a contener perfumes, objetos de bronce o hierro, yugos o arneses para animales, joyas de oro y plata, o productos cultivados en su área metropolitana como el trigo, el vino, higos, aceite o dátiles.

El Estado era responsable de velar por la política marítima, garantizando la seguridad en los trayectos, puertos y fijando las paridades de los recursos más urgentes para la economía pública, al tiempo que encargaba las pertinentes adquisiciones a las compañías de comerciantes y mercaderes. Todo ello lo desarrollaba mediante políticas públicas, como la creación de puertos, astilleros y almacenes, junto con la protección del comercio por la armada y la firma de tratados con otras naciones. Los comerciantes por su parte fletaban los barcos, financiaban las compras, se hacían cargo de los costes de los transportes y del almacenamiento. Esta simbiosis hizo posible el surgimiento y el progreso de la iniciativa privada que doto a Cartago de una riqueza superior a la de cualquier otra ciudad, que de otra manera es dudoso que hubiera podido llegar a existir a tan algo nivel. El imperio comercial cartaginés tuvo, en sus inicios, fuerte dependencia de sus relaciones con Tartessos, así como de otras ciudades de Ibérica. Contaba allí con varias colonias, como Gadir, más antigua que la propia ciudad de Tartessos. De allí se obtenían grandes cantidades de plata y estaño, necesario para la fabricación del bronce.

Las navegaciones de los cartagineses y su comercio solían restringirse al área previamente establecida por los fenicios, área muy amplia que les proveía del control de la zona del estrecho de Iberia, y de disponer de las fuentes metalíferas más importantes del Mediterráneo. Los productos alfareros cartagineses encontrados en yacimientos, muy abundantes y con marcado carácter industrial, son muy lejanos en calidad de los griegos contemporáneos. El comercio dirigido a los pueblos indígenas nunca tuvo por prioridad la calidad.

También estudié la exploración de los púnicos más allá del estrecho de Iberia, hacia el gran océano del oeste. Tengo constancia de dos expediciones con finalidad de explorar costas desconocidas y realizar nuevas fundaciones, que fueron dirigidas por Hannón el Navegante e Himilcón. La primera puede consistió en una expedición organizada por el Estado y dirigida por Hannón, sufete o Rey de los cartagineses. Intervinieron sesenta buques de unos cincuenta remeros y gran número de personas. La expedición tomó Gadir como base, siguieron la costa del norte africano hacia el sur, estableciendo primero colonias y factorías y dedicándose en la última parte del recorrido a la exploración de costas desconocidas. Desgraciadamente no sé hasta donde llegaron, pues los textos de aquello no lo dejan del todo claro.

De la segunda hay aún menos documentación clara. Al parecer fue hacia el norte, bordeando la costa de iberia y más allá.

Además de ambas expediciones, también desarrollaron rutas y exploraciones por tierra, a través del gran desierto del oeste africano dado que había regiones productoras de oro, esclavos y materias exóticas para el mundo mediterráneo.

Bien, ahora explicare un poco sobre su idioma, arte y literatura.

La lengua hablada por los cartagineses se conoce como idioma púnico, cuyo origen es semítico. Aunque también podría considerarse fenicia por su origen. Se expandió por todo el territorio metropolitano de Cartago, así como por las grandes islas del Mediterráneo y los numerosos enclaves costeros occidentales púnicos. En el norte de África era usada en las ciudades y colonias fenicias, siendo la población indígena y rural ajena a ella. Se extendió ampliamente debido a su uso comercial.

El alfabeto estaba compuesto por veintidós letras y se escribía de derecha a izquierda. Era un sistema simple, por lo que permitía la difusión del conocimiento y la cultura. Las diferencias con el fenicio son escasas. Crearon algo de literatura, aunque al contrario que el heleno, la gran mayoría era de ámbito religioso.

Los cartagineses no destacaron en las artes ni las desarrollaron, sino que heredaron la fenicia, cuya característica principal era la falta de elementos distintivos, como resultado de crear una cultura mixta con características de los diversos pueblos con los que mantenían su comercio, de Egipto, de Asiria, del Asia Menor, y de Hélade. Los cartagineses crearon sus primeras obras de arte recreando los caracteres distintivos de la tradición fenicia de un modo grosero. Las relaciones de los cartagineses con los helenos introdujeron gradualmente entre ellos las artes helénicas, siendo muchas veces realizadas por artistas helenos. Lo curioso es que, a pesar de tener algunos problemas entre ambas naciones, fueron helenos los que diseñaban las monedas púnicas.

Durante las guerras contra Sicilia, fueron llevadas a Cartago como botín de guerra numerosas estatuas helenas que terminaron adornando sus templos y plazas públicas. Los más importantes santuarios de Cartago consagrados a Baal Hammón y a Tanit fueron construidos según el estilo heleno. La mayor parte de los símbolos que adornan las estelas de los santuarios, fueron esculpidos por obreros libio-fenicios, y están inspirados en la fauna y en la flora africana, creando un característico estilo indígena distintivo de lo helénico. Entre esos símbolos, el más frecuente es una mano abierta levantada hacia el cielo. Los demás símbolos consisten en el Uraeus egipcio y el disco solar con la media luna, que se refiere a Tanit, el cordero referente a Baal Hammón, el caduceo, el elefante, el toro, el conejo, los peces, la palmera, el timón, el áncora, el hacha, la flor del loto, vasos de diversas formas, naves y frutos.

Bueno, creo que con esto es más que suficiente para saber sobre esta ciudad y cultura. Descansaré ahora hasta que tenga algo más que añadir.

XXXXX

Otro día más en el ágora. Hacia no mucho que había vuelto de mi viaje hacia Iberia. Hace más de cinco años que comencé a trabajar como comerciante para un terrateniente que poseía varias naves. Ahora mismo estamos vendiendo nuestros productos en el ágora, que estaba tan bullicioso como de costumbre.

-¡Pescado fresco! ¡Pescado fresco! ¡Recién pescado! ¡No encontraran uno mejor! – anunciaba con voz potente para llamar la atención de posibles compradores.

Era un poco extraño vender pescado, pues no solíamos comerciar con ello, pero este pescado lo habíamos comprado en una zona con peces bastante apetitosos y escasos debido a la dificultad de su pesca. Habíamos conseguido mantenerlos en su mejor estado, gracias también a un poco de habilidad mágica, y pensábamos venderlos al doble del valor que nos costó. Muchos de la zona original diría que nadie les compraría ese pescado a un precio tan elevado… pero no estábamos allí, sino en Cartago.

Poco a poco los clientes empezaron a acercarse al puesto, ojeando nuestro puesto. Yo me encargaba de los pescados mientras mis compañeros se encargaban de la venta de salazón, vajillas y vestidos. A ellos no les iba mal, pero mis muchísimos años de práctica como comerciante en otras tierras me sirvieron para vender mis productos al precio establecido. Teníamos bastante dinero, así que no quería abusar de la clientela. Si les ponía precios demasiado elevados, el atractivo del producto caería en picado y dudo si podría seguir vendiéndolos. Estaba en el punto perfecto respecto a la calidad-precio.

-Tienes que enseñarme tu arte, amigo. A pocos he visto tan buenos vendiendo sus productos, y más a un precio como ese. – me felicitó uno de mis compañeros.

-Gracias. Es práctica, más que otra cosa, aunque si posees talento entonces ira mejor.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Hablas como un anciano, pero no pareces tener más de treinta. ¿Acaso posees la eterna juventud? – bromeó.

-Nah. No me interesa algo tan mundano como eso. Pero si bien es cierto que tengo más edad de la que poseo, el tener más edad solo provoca tener más experiencia. He conocido jóvenes que tenían la sabiduría de los ancianos, y ancianos que tenían la sabiduría de un niño.

-Casos raros son los tuyos. Yo no he visto tal cosa como esa. Pero siempre has dicho que vienes de más allá de la antigua Persia, así que no discutiré ese tema contigo. ¿Pero cómo es el mundo del lejano oriente?

-… inmenso.

-Una respuesta bastante corta.

-Pero es la más acertada, creo yo. Hay tanto más allá de las fronteras que conocéis que si pudierais verlo todo, posiblemente nunca dejaríais de asombraros por descubrir nuevas cosas.

-¿Acaso has visto todo el mundo?

-No. Nunca lo he visto todo. Hay tierras que no he explorado, pero aún me queda vida para poder realizar ese sueño.

-¿Ver todo el mundo?

-Exacto. Quiero conocer hasta el último rincón de este mundo.

-Amigo, solo los Dioses poseen tales conocimientos.

Yo sonreí con desdén ante sus palabras.

-Los supuestos Dioses no saben tanto como un creyente cree, en mi opinión. Saben menos de lo que aparentan, pero aun así es muchísimo más de lo que los humanos podemos comprender… por el momento.

-¿A que te refieres con _'por el momento'_?

-Me refiero a que los humanos hemos avanzado de forma constante aunque lenta. ¿Acaso hace unos siglos no vivíamos de forma mas rural?

-Es posible. No todo es constante.

-Exacto. Es posible que en algún futuro los humanos lleguemos a cosas asombrosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sabría decirte.

Mi compañero alzó una ceja curiosa, pero se encogió de hombros para luego cambiar de tema.

-¿Has oído sobre Aníbal? Al parecer se va a dirigir a Iberia.

-No he oído nada sobre Aníbal. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Al parecer ha sido elegido Caudillo debido a la muerte de Amílcar. Una gran lastima. Al parecer ahora está preparando tropas para luchar en Iberia. Parece ser que tiene pretensiones de iniciar una segunda guerra contra Roma. Y siendo sincero dudo que alguien se le oponga, después de la humillación de nuestra anterior derrota.

Fue entonces cuando me explicó de la tensión que tenían contra Roma y el motivo del porqué. Había oído de esa ciudad incluso estando en Hélade, aunque no era tan importante como parecía serlo ahora. Cuando pregunté a Aníbal sobre el motivo de esta tensión, él me explicó la guerra que habían librado púnicos y romanos hacia casi cuarenta años, la cual duró veinte tres años y en la cual participo Amílcar Barca, su padre. Fue la guerra por la supremacía en la zona y la conquista de Sicilia.

A lo largo del siglo anterior, Roma había logrado aplastar a los distintos enemigos que se había encontrado en su camino a la dominación de la península: primero la Liga Latina fue disuelta por la fuerza durante las guerras latinas, y luego el poder de los samnitas fue subyugado durante las largas guerras samnitas. Finalmente, las ciudades helenas del sur de la península, unificadas bajo el poderoso Rey Pirro de Epiro, terminaron sometiéndose a la autoridad romana al término de las guerras pírricas.

Cartago, por su parte, era considerada como el poder naval dominante en el Mediterráneo occidental. Fundada como colonia fenicia en el norte de África, gradualmente se convirtió en el centro de una civilización cuya hegemonía se extendía a lo largo de la costa norteafricana, controlando también las islas Baleares, Cerdeña, Córcega, un área algo limitada en el sur de Iberia y la parte occidental de Sicilia.

Roma y Cartago, las grandes potencias del Mediterráneo occidental, siempre habían mantenido tratados y relaciones amistosas, y llegaron incluso a unir sus fuerzas cuando Pirro de Epiro desembarcó en el sur de la península itálica. Sin embargo, los intereses de las distintas potencias terminarían desencadenando la guerra por la hegemonía del Mediterráneo occidental.

Al inicio de la guerra los mamertinos solicitaron la asistencia de Roma para reemplazar a la protección de Cartago contra los ataques de Hierón II de Siracusa. Hieron II fue derrotado por el Cónsul Manio Valerio Mesala y se vio obligado a cambiar su posición sumisa a Roma, que reconoció su posición como Rey de Siracusa y el territorio circundante. Entonces se produjo la intervención romana en Sicilia. La ciudad de Agrigento, ocupado por Cartago, fue sitiada.

Debido a esto se produjo la batalla de Agrigento, que resultó en una victoria de los romanos y la captura de la ciudad. Roma decidió construir una flota para amenazar la dominación cartaginesa en el mar. Un año después se produjo el primer encuentro naval, la batalla de las Islas Lípari. Fue un desastre para Roma, pero poco después, Cayo Duilio ganó la batalla de Milas con la ayuda de la corvus, un arma de la marina de guerra romana destinada al abordaje.

La lucha terrestre se extendió a Cerdeña y Córcega. Durante los dos años siguientes se libraron dos importantes batallas; Sulci y Tindaris, ambas con victorias de los romanos.

Luego de ambas victorias navales, y con la moral por las nubes, Roma inicio la invasión de África, pero Cartago intentó interceptar la flota de transporte. El resultado fue la batalla del Cabo Ecnomo, con la que Roma obtuvo nuevamente una gran victoria. Luego vendría la batalla de Adis con éxito de Roma por primera vez en suelo africano y la demanda a Cartago para la paz. Las negociaciones no llegan a un acuerdo y la guerra continuó.

Al año siguiente los cartagineses emplearon un General espartano, Jantipo, para organizar sus defensas. Para su alegría, los romanos fueron derrotados en la batalla de los llanos de Bagradas. Los sobrevivientes fueron evacuados por una flota poco después destruida en su camino de regreso a Sicilia.

Al año siguiente, Roma finalizó la construcción de una nueva flota de ciento cuarenta barcos, construida para sustituir a la perdida en la tormenta de regreso a Sicilia. También aumentó el número de su ejército. Los romanos obtienen una victoria en Panormos, en Sicilia, pero no para hacer nuevos progresos en la guerra. Cinco ciudades helenas en Sicilia desertaron de Cartago para unirse a Roma.

Los romanos, a continuación, habían seguido una política de incursiones de la costa africana, al este de Cartago. Después de un año sin éxito la cabeza de la flota decidió regresar a Roma. Durante el regreso, los romanos fueron capturados nuevamente en una tormenta y perdieron ciento cincuenta buques.

A pesar de la perdida, meses después obtuvieron una victoria en Panormos sobre los cartagineses, encabezados por Asdrúbal. Como resultado de las pérdidas recientes, Cartago procuró fortalecer sus guarniciones en Sicilia y recapturaron Agrigento. Los romanos comenzaron entonces el asedio de Lilibeo. Entonces Roma perdió casi toda una flota en la batalla de Drépano. En el mismo año Amílcar Barca llevaba a cabo incursiones con éxito en Sicilia y otra tormenta destruyó el resto de los barcos romanos. Durante los siete años siguientes en Sicilia no habría batallas navales y apenas batallas terrestres.

Cuatro años después, con poca o ninguna contrataciones y construcciones navales, Hannon el grande de Cartago defendió la desmovilización de gran parte de la Armada cartaginesa para ahorrar dinero. Cartago lo acató. Dos años después Roma construyó otra flota de batalla importante.

El diez de marzo del año siguiente se libró la batalla de las Islas Egadas con una decisiva victoria de los romanos. Cartago negoció las condiciones de paz y así acabó la guerra entre Cartago y Roma. Pero tras la guerra, debido el desgaste que había supuesto la guerra entre Cartago y Roma, ambos contendientes habían quedado exhaustos.

Cartago era la potencia dominante del Mediterráneo occidental al principio de este conflicto bélico, e incluso cuando estaba en Macedonia. Sin embargo, tras la guerra, salió derrotada, teniendo que ceder Sicilia a los romanos y obligada a aceptar unas duras condiciones tributarias en el tratado de paz.

Inmediatamente después de la guerra, los mercenarios de Cartago se rebelaron por un conflicto salarial y ocuparon una serie de importantes ciudades púnicas en el norte de África y Cerdeña, a partir de la guerra de los mercenarios. Milagrosamente, fue capaz de derrotar a los mercenarios en África del Norte, por su parte Roma utilizó la revuelta de los mercenarios como una excusa para invadir y conquistar las islas de Cerdeña y Córcega. Debido a esto Cartago había perdido todas sus islas en el Mediterráneo central.

No solo habían tenido que aceptar unas costosas condiciones de rendición y haber sufrido la guerra contra los mercenarios, sino que también habían sufrido amplias pérdidas económicas fruto de la interrupción de su comercio marítimo. Junto a ello, además de tener que renunciar a cualquier aspiración sobre Sicilia, tuvieron que pagar a sus enemigos una indemnización de tres mil doscientos talentos de plata.

En esta decisión de rendición fue clave la presión de los grandes oligarcas cartagineses, a cuya cabeza se encontraba Hannón el Grande, que ante todo deseaban el fin de la guerra para reanudar sus actividades comerciales. Otras importantes figuras púnicas, en cambio, consideraban que la rendición había sido prematura, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Cartago nunca había sabido explotar su superioridad naval, y que la conducción de la guerra había mejorado ostensiblemente desde que el estratega Amílcar Barca había asumido el mando de las operaciones en Sicilia. Además, consideraban abusivas y deshonrosas las condiciones del armisticio impuestas por Roma.

Para agravar la ya enrarecida situación, los oligarcas, que dominaban el Senado cartaginés, se negaron a pagar a las tropas mercenarias que habían vuelto desde Sicilia, y que estaban estacionadas alrededor de la ciudad. La nueva torpeza costó el asedio no solo de Cartago sino la toma de otros enclaves púnicos, como Útica, y solo una magnífica campaña de Amílcar consiguió acabar con los mercenarios rebeldes y con los libio-fenicios del interior que se habían sumado a la revuelta.

Cartago necesitaba una gran solución para mejorar su debilitada economía, tras recibir un duro golpe con la pérdida de Sicilia sus finanzas se debilitaron. La solución la traería Amílcar Barca y sus seguidores que organizaron una expedición militar para obtener las riquezas de la península ibérica. Los pueblos de la zona meridional de Iberia fueron sometidos por Amílcar. Tras su muerte, su yerno Asdrúbal toma el mando. Asdrúbal estableció alianzas con las tribus del este de la península ibérica gracias a sus habilidades diplomáticas. Fundó Qart Hadasht y situó la frontera en el río más al norte de Iberia, el Hiberus. Fue asesinado tiempo después, tras el cual se nombró a Aníbal Barca Caudillo cartaginés.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué tienes pensado? – pregunté una vez hubo terminado su explicación sobre la guerra.

-Obviamente voy a unirme a su ejército. Conquistaremos Iberia y luego iremos a por esos malditos romanos.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Cartago necesita volver a levantarse y ser lo que fue. Desde nuestra derrota solo hemos ido decreciendo por culpa de esos romanos. Si hubiera sido una guerra normal no les tendría resentimiento, pero nos apuñalaron por la espalda y debemos devolverles el golpe.

-¿Apuñalarles por la espalda?

-No. Nosotros no somos tan cobardes.

-¿Pero que harás con el comercio?

-Aquí soy un simple comerciante. Además, ni siquiera es mío, sino de nuestro jefe. Mi padre luchó en la guerra contra los romanos, y se aseguró de instruirme con espada y arco antes de morir en las Islas Egadas. Si tengo la oportunidad de luchar contra Roma, entonces ahí iré. ¿Y por qué no vienes conmigo? Eres un gran luchador. Lo sé porque te vi cuando nos abordaron los piratas del mar del este.

-Gracias por el halago, pero no estoy seguro. Ya he participado en otras guerras.

-Eso puedo suponerlo por lo que he visto sobre tu durante este tiempo. Pero también me has dicho que eres un viajero, un trotamundos. Ya has visto todos los lugares a los cuales podemos comerciar, salvo las rutas de más allá del estrecho, tanto norte como sur. Es muy probable que puedas ver Iberia y Roma si luchas con nosotros.

-También podría hacerlo una vez acabe con este negocio. No tengo prisa alguna.

-Como quieras. No insistiré. Pero déjame decirte que aquí te desperdicias. Eres un gran guerrero. Quizás para eso naciste, para viajar y luchar. Bueno, yo terminaré lo mío y luego me marcharé a Qart Hadasht. Adiós.

El día continuó así como nuestro trabajo vendiendo productos. No habíamos logrado venderlo todo, aunque cierto es que habíamos logrado sacar una buena cantidad de dinero por lo vendido. Mi compañero se marchó esa misma tarde para unirse al ejército de Aníbal Barca.

Esa misma noche mi mente empezó a plantearse mi vida y mi objetivo o sentido en este mundo. Las semanas pasaron. Salimos otra vez a la mar y volvimos cargado de productos para vender en el ágora. Las palabras de mi compañero se repetían una y otra vez. Entonces llegó la noche de mi respuesta.

De mi mente no se marcharon sus palabras; guerrero y trotamundos. Creo que tiene razón. Creo que es en lo que me he convertido. Durante mis más de siete siglos de vida he guerreado más de lo que puedo recordar. He luchado junto a Reyes y Emperadores en todo el mundo que conozco. Incluso he guerreado contra otras tribus y aldeas. Más de setecientos años luchando. Ciertamente he tenido mis momentos de descanso, pero me he convertido en algo de lo que mis perdidos seres queridos posiblemente se avergonzarían. Pero los tiempos cambian. Ya no necesito cazar, pescar y recolectar para comer. No vivimos en pequeñas casas de madera. No estamos aislados del resto de tribus.

El mundo ha cambiado y yo con él. He viajado mucho. He recorrido más distancia que cualquier otro humano. He ido más allá de las fronteras de lo que muchos iluminados llaman el fin del mundo. He ido desde la lejana isla del levante hasta la isla continente del sur. He atravesado los valles de la selva del sureste y los Reinos de la india. He viajado por Persia y Hélade, así como por el desierto del sur de Persia. He viajado por Egipto y el rio Nilo, así como los territorios circundantes.

La única relación que existe entre todos esos lugares es que he luchado en algún momento, contra alguien o algo. Los demonios de mi tierra natal, las bestias de la isla continente, el dragón de Persia, el Semi Dios de Hélade… Pero al mismo tiempo he conocido a grandes hombres como Buda, Leónidas, Sócrates, Alejandro, Aristóteles, Demóstenes, Hipócrates, Platón, Ptolomeo…

Tiene razón… soy un guerrero y un trotamundos.

No he dejado de viajar desde la muerte de Hikari, además de que mi longevidad me impide quedarme demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio. ¿Qué pasaría si paso cuarenta años en la misma zona? Los habitantes verían que no envejezco y podrían pasar cosas muy malas, desde que quieran matarme hasta posiblemente adorarme. No, no es algo que desee en lo más mínimo.

Guerrero… bueno, eso no puedo negarlo. Tengo las manos manchadas de sangre, tanto humana como sobrenatural. Podría decirme que podría haberlo evitado, y en casi todas es cierto. De lo único que puedo jactarme es no haber matado nunca a inocentes ni a quien se haya rendido. He matado a decenas o cientos, pero siempre en la guerra. ¿Vale como escusa? No lo sé.

Siempre, vaya a donde vaya, hay guerra. Una aldea contra otra, un Reino contra otro o un Imperio contra otro. A veces me pregunto si los humanos aman la guerra, si la desean. ¿Son violentos? ¿Son destructivos? ¿Son sanguinarios? Sería muy fácil generalizar y decir que sí. Después de todo la historia así lo confirma. Pero durante mis largos años de vida he podido comprobar que no se puede generalizar. He visto aldeas que nunca han luchado contra otras y por el contrario han colaborado y crecido juntas. He visto humanos peores que el peor de los demonios y humanos más bondadosos que el más bondadoso de los ángeles.

Esto me hace recordar una de las charlas que tuve con Afrodita luego de un acalorado encuentro _'los humanos no son más que ganado para nosotros los Dioses y el resto de criaturas que pertenecen a lo sobrenatural. Son violentos y vulgares. Destruyen todo.'_

Es curioso cómo ven a los humanos cuando ellos no son muy distintos a nosotros. Es curioso cómo se creen mejores cuando fuimos nosotros los que les pusimos el sobrenombre de Dioses. ¿Ganado? Ciertamente, ya sea de una forma u otra. O bien pueden comernos, como nosotros comemos animales, o para aumentar sus poderes, como los Semi Dioses. ¿Violentos? Es gracioso que piensen así. ¿Acaso ellos no han destruido ciudades y civilizaciones por mero capricho? ¿Acaso ellos no participan directa o indirectamente en las guerras? ¿Vulgares? He conocido gente más valiosa que los mismos Semi Dioses. ¿Destruimos todo? Lo mismo que ellos.

… creo que mis pensamientos han vuelto a desviarse. En fin, creo que mi compañero tiene razón. Me he convertido en un guerrero y un trotamundos. Y creo que definitivamente iré a alistarme al ejército de Aníbal.

Al día siguiente dejé mi puesto y puse rumbo a Qart Hadasht, en Iberia. Una vez allí pude observar la ciudad.

El Arx Asdrubalis, Ciudadela de Asdrúbal, es como era conocida una de las cinco colinas donde fue levantado el recinto urbano de Qart Hadasht. Era en esta colina donde se localizaba el palacio del General cartaginés y fundador de la ciudad Asdrúbal.

La muralla seguía modelos helenísticos: estaba compuesta de un doble paramento paralelo de Tabaré, piedra arenisca extraída de las canteras locales, con una altura de más de tres metros. Se extendía desde entrada del istmo, entre los cerros y el monte.

Bueno, lo importante no era la ciudad, que parecía tener unas solidas defensas, sino el imponente ejército que allí aguardaba a que su máximo dirigente decidiera movilizarlo. Y aquí es donde estamos ahora, en Iberia, a punto de empezar la segunda guerra entre Cartago y Roma. Una vez me hube alistado, me enteré de los cambios que hizo Aníbal respecto a la política de Asdrúbal. Una vez estuvo todo preparado para empezar la marcha, unos meses después, nos enfrentamos a una coalición de más de cien mil carpetanos, vacceos y olcades en las batalla del rio Tagus.

Salimos de la ciudad rumbo noroeste, atravesando la meseta del sur y las montañas centrales de la península. Una vez llegamos al lugar de encuentro contra el ejército enemigo, pudimos medir las fuerzas.

Las tropas para este enfrentamiento estaban listas.

Cuando me fijé en la organización de las tropas, pude darme cuenta de que el ejército tenía un carácter helenístico, con un núcleo formado por unas falanges de infantería pesada, compactas, bien entrenadas para posibilitar una razonable maniobrabilidad y muy potentes en el ataque frontal. Estas falanges eran apoyadas por unidades de infantería ligera y caballería. Los miembros de estas unidades, bastante profesionalizadas, prestaban largo tiempo de servicio, lo que posibilitaba un entrenamiento efectivo y homogéneo.

En cuanto a su armamento, era estándar, recurriéndose igualmente al uso de armas como los elefantes de guerra. Este ejército era dirigido por un cuadro de mando formado por nobles cartagineses, pero en la base del mismo no combatían sus ciudadanos sino que la componían tropas de tres tipos, diferenciadas según su origen.

Súbditos de Cartago como los turdetanos o los libios, pueblos aliados como los oretanos o los númidas y mercenarios contratados como contingentes completos, como los celtíberos.

A la muerte de Asdrúbal el ejército de Cartago en Iberia alcanzaba la cifra de sesenta mil infantes, ocho mil jinetes y doscientos elefantes de guerra. Teniendo en cuenta el amplio territorio ya controlado por los cartagineses y su necesidad de vigilancia, Aníbal empleó solo una parte de su ejército para esta campaña; veinte mil soldados a pie, seis mil jinetes y cuarenta elefantes. Por otro lado, a Aníbal le acompañó un elenco de brillantes Generales como su Lugarteniente Maharbal, su sobrino Hannón, hijo de Bomílcar, así como sus hermanos menores: Asdrúbal y Magón Barca

Una vez reunidas las huestes, partimos de Qart Hadasht, dirigiéndonos al extremo oriental de Sierra Morena para bordearla por su vertiente septentrional, atravesando el territorio de sus aliados oretanos en dirección oeste hasta alcanzar la Vetonia, donde giramos hacia el norte hasta alcanzar el objetivo final de su campaña: el territorio de los vacceos.

En Vacceia, Aníbal primero sitió Helmantiké, a la que logró someter tras varias luchas y negociaciones. Posteriormente asedió Arbucala para tomarla finalmente tras una dura resistencia de sus habitantes. Durante la vuelta de esta campaña, Aníbal fue interceptado por un ejército carpetano, al que se le habían unido fugitivos vacceos y olcades que previamente habían convencido y animado a los carpetanos para atacarnos.

Tanto carpetanos como vacceos y olcades eran tribus de filiación céltica y su ejército tendría la estructura conocida como warband, estando formado por grupos de guerreros unidos cada uno a su propio jefe por lazos de dependencia, clientela o gentilidad. Estos grupos se componían de infantería con un entrenamiento y armamento desigual, ya que gran parte de sus miembros no eran guerreros profesionales. Su manera de combatir se basaba en formaciones densas que utilizaban la táctica de ataques iniciales masivos y muy violentos, pero carecían de la disciplina necesaria para sobreponerse a los reveses o resistir la adversidad.

Este ejército carecería de un mando único. Su fuerza rondaba los cuarenta mil hombres. El ejército se componía exclusivamente de infantería.

Tras llevar a cabo los saqueos de Helmantiké y Arbucala, Aníbal inició el regreso hasta la base en Qart Hadasht. Abandonó el territorio vacceo para entrar en la Carpetania, atravesando el las montañas centrales por el actual paso del puerto de La Fuenfría y siguiendo un camino tradicionalmente usado por las tribus. Una vez en el valle del rio Tagus, nos dirigimos a uno de los vados del río.

Tras cruzar el río, fuimos informados por los exploradores de que el gran ejército carpetano estaba situado en nuestro camino, esperando para hacernos frente. Debido a que éramos sobrepasados por mucho en número y con la movilidad reducida debido al botín, Aníbal decidió evitar el enfrentamiento retrocediendo hasta la orilla sur del río que acabábamos de atravesar. Una vez alcanzada ésta, le sugerí a Aníbal construir un campamento defensivo que nos ofreciera una protección temporal ante los enemigos, además de que podría sernos útil.

Con los carpetanos asentados frente al campamento a la espera de la batalla, aprovechamos la noche para cruzar del río pasando a la orilla norte y consiguiendo que nuestros movimientos no fueran advertidos por sus enemigos.

La necesidad de cruzar el río por el vado existente y la habilidad de Aníbal construyendo su campamento defensivo y protecciones de tal manera que los carpetanos tuviesen que pasar por un sitio determinado para poder atravesar el río. Obligando a un gran ejército. Me basé en mi experiencia en las Termópilas.

De esta manera obligamos al ejército enemigo a reducir el ancho de sus filas para poder avanzar y de esta manera anular en gran medida la desventaja de la diferencia numérica. Con esta táctica, evitamos que los carpetanos pudiesen rebasar sus flancos aprovechando su abrumadora superioridad de efectivos.

Además, esta estrategia nos permitió concentrar la defensa cartaginesa en un frente de caballería que, al luchar dentro del agua, aprovechó las dificultades de movimiento que tenían los guerreros carpetanos a pie para atacarlos desde una posición superior. Los pocos guerreros que conseguían cruzar y alcanzar la otra orilla fueron blanco fácil de los elefantes situados en la misma.

El desastre sufrido por los guerreros en el río, además de impedir el avance de los que los seguían, causó un efecto desmoralizador que la falta de un mando unificado del ejército no pudo evitar, por lo que el ataque carpetano acabó desembocando en una retirada para intentar reorganizarse.

Ante esta situación, cruzamos el rio con la infantería para apoyar a la caballería, logrando evitar cualquier reorganización de sus enemigos por lo que éstos huyeron en desbandada, siendo perseguidos.

Las bajas entre nuestras tropas fueron muy bajas. Apenas y perdimos una quinta parte. Pero el ejército carpetano sufrió pérdidas mucho mayor. También sería una quinta parte, pues al contrario que Jerjes, ellos no enviaron oleadas una detrás de otra. Pero al ser sus números mayores que los nuestros, obviamente sus bajas fueron mucho mayores.

La victoria permitió alcanzar los objetivos buscados en sus campañas contra las tribus del interior. La influencia púnica se extendió por el centro, proporcionando un hinterland donde conseguir cereal y reclutar mercenarios.

Debido a nuestra victoria, las ciudades de estos pueblos fueron destruidas y sometidas a tributos de hombres y especies. Cartago se aseguró así un cierto control sobre el territorio hispano al sur del Íber.

Por su parte, Roma, temiendo la creciente presencia de los cartagineses en Iberia, concluyó una alianza con la ciudad de Sagunto, situada a una distancia considerable del Hiberus por la parte sur, en el territorio que los romanos habían reconocido como dentro de la zona de influencia cartaginesa, y declaró a la ciudad como un protectorado. Este movimiento político generó tensiones entre las dos potencias: mientras que los romanos argumentaban que según el tratado firmado casi veinte años atrás, los cartagineses no podían atacar a un aliado de Roma, los púnicos se amparaban en la cláusula del documento que reconocía la soberanía cartaginesa sobre los territorios hispanos situados al sur del Hiberus.

Aníbal decidió dirigirse contra Sagunto, y sitiar la ciudad, que capituló después de ocho meses, en el mes de noviembre. Roma reaccionó ante lo que consideraba una flagrante violación del tratado y reclamó justicia al gobierno cartaginés. Debido a la gran popularidad de Aníbal y al riesgo de perder prestigio en Iberia, el gobierno oligárquico de Cartago rechazó las peticiones romanas y declaró la guerra que él General había soñado, la segunda guerra contra Roma.

* * *

Bueeeeeno, pues aquí está el primer capítulo de este tercer arco, espero os satisfaga. La historia del final ha sido un resumen de la _'Primera Guerra Púnica',_ en la cual romanos y cartaginenses se enfrentaron en la zona de Siracusa, tanto tierra como mar. El próximo será la segunda guerra púnica con el gran Aníbal Barca al frente.

Rio Tagus - rio Tajo

Rio Hiberus - rio Ebro (aunque no está del todo claro, pues no hay muchos datos sobre esto, pero por si las moscas XD)

Qart Hadasht - Cartagena

Por cierto, cuando Issei lucha junto a humanos en batallas humanos vs humanos, usa el armamento del momento y nada de Magia o Maná. Eso se lo reserva a los seres sobrenaturales o humanos con habilidades y poderes. Así que en las batallas solo tiene sus habilidades físicas. Podría luchar contra diez hombres y vencer, e incluso quizás contra quince, pero quizás un número mayor le derrotaría.

Por cierto, no hace mucho publique una nueva actualización de _'La historia de Issei Stark'_ , para quien no lo sepa :)


	16. Republicas - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

miguelgiuliano co: aquí el cap. He estado muy animado jejejeje. No me importa que me aporten ideas, eso incluso me agrada, pero no voy a meter cosas de otros animes y series, como es el caso que dices. Ya lo pensé, algo parecido a los Caballeros de Atenea, pero me dije que nada de nada. Asi que gracias por aportar, pero en este caso lo descarto.

TRYNDAMER95: hostias a tutiplén. Pues no lo sé cabronencio… no hare spoiler :)

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 13:

 **REPUBLICAS – PARTE 02**

* * *

Después de que asediáramos y destruyéramos Sagunto, los romanos decidieron contraatacar en dos frentes: África del Norte e Iberia, partiendo desde Sicilia. No obstante aconsejé a Aníbal llevar la guerra al corazón de Italia, marchando rápidamente a través de Iberia y del sur de la Galia, trastocando así la estrategia de los romanos. Éramos conscientes de que nuestra flota era muy inferior a la de los romanos, así que Aníbal decidió no atacar por mar, sino que eligió una ruta terrestre mucho más dura y larga pero más interesante tácticamente, pues nos permitió reclutar a muchos soldados mercenarios o aliados procedentes de los pueblos celtas dispuestos a combatir a los romanos. Antes de la partida, Aníbal distribuyó hábilmente sus efectivos y envió al norte africano varios contingentes de íberos, mientras que ordenó a los soldados libio-fenicios que garantizaran la seguridad de las posesiones de Cartago en Iberia.

Los oretanos levantados en armas contra nosotros, acordaron la paz entregando la mano de la princesa de Cástulo, Himilce, que acabó casándose con Aníbal, trasladándose ésta a Qart Hadasht y permaneciendo allí durante nuestra guerra contra Roma.

No partimos de Qart Hadasht hasta finales de la primavera. El General puso en marcha al ejército y envió representantes para negociar su paso a través de los Pirineos y trabar alianzas con los pueblos que se asentaban a lo largo de su trayecto. Atravesamos el rio Hiberus con noventa mil infantes y doce mil caballeros, dejando un destacamento de diez mil infantes y mil caballeros para que defendieran Iberia, a los que se sumaron once mil iberos que se mostraron reticentes a abandonar su territorio.

Tras atravesar la frontera entre Iberia y La Galia, disponíamos de setenta mil infantes y diez mil caballeros. En el ejército, contábamos con un poderoso contingente de elefantes de guerra, animales que representaban un importante papel en los ejércitos en aquel momento. Los romanos conocían bien por haberse enfrentado a ellos cuando formaban parte de las tropas del Rey de Epiro, Pirro I. Eran en total treinta y ocho, pero era una cifra insignificante comparada con los ejércitos de la época.

A pesar de tener tan numeroso ejército, la cosa se complicó cuando cruzamos la cordillera que separaba La Galia de Italia… los Alpes . La mayoría de nuestras tropas murieron durante el viaje a través de los Alpes, algunos víctimas de la humedad de las marismas etruscas. La única bestia que sobrevivió fue empleada como montura por el propio Aníbal. El motivo era que Aníbal perdió su ojo derecho durante una batalla y utilizó este medio de transporte para no entrar en contacto con el agua. Aníbal sufrió una oftalmía que le dejó tuerto.

Penetramos en la Galia evitando cuidadosamente atacar las ciudades helenas erigidas en la costa. Tras franquear los Pirineos a través del Puerto de Perthus y establecer el campamento cerca de la ciudad de Illibéris, seguimos avanzando sin problemas hasta llegar al Ródano ya en otoño, antes de que los romanos pudieran impedirnos. Nuestro ejército contaba entonces con treinta y ocho mil infantes, ocho mil caballeros y treinta y siete elefantes de guerra.

Tras evitar las poblaciones locales, que trataron de detener nuestro avance, nos vimos obligados a escapar de una compañía romana que venía desde la costa mediterránea remontando el Valle del Ródano. El hecho de que los romanos vinieran de conquistar la Galia Cisalpina nos dio esperanzas de que seríamos capaces de encontrar aliados entre los galos del norte de Italia.

Entonces llegó el momento y emprendimos la parte más peligrosa y dura de nuestro viaje hacia Roma… cruzar los Alpes.

La travesía fue muy dura. Logramos atravesar las montañas a pesar de los obstáculos que planteaban el clima, el terreno, los ataques de las poblaciones locales, y la dificultad de dirigir a un ejército compuesto por soldados de distintas etnias y que hablaban en diversas lenguas. Aún recuerdo un discurso de Aníbal cuando ya estábamos cerca de terminar el paso y podíamos ver el final no muy lejos.

Los soldados, consternados por el recuerdo del dolor que habían sufrido, y sin saber a qué deberían enfrentarse cuando siguieran avanzando, parecieron perder el coraje. Aníbal los reunió, y, como desde la cima de los Alpes, que parecían ser la entrada a la ciudadela de Italia, se divisaban las vastas llanuras que regaba el Po con sus aguas, Aníbal se sirvió de este bello espectáculo, único recurso que le quedaba, para quitar el miedo a los soldados. Al mismo tiempo, les señaló con el dedo el punto donde estaba situada Roma, y les recordó que gozaban de la buena voluntad de los pueblos que habitaban el país que tenían ante sus ojos.

Otra razón que hace la travesía importante es estratégica. Roma era una potencia continental y Cartago una potencia marítima. Parecía obvio que la flota cartaginesa podría atacar y desembarcar hombres en cualquier punto del sur de la península itálica o Sicilia, teniendo recursos suficientes para evitar buscar un cruce por los Alpes.

Sin embargo atacamos por tierra en abierto desafío y sorpresa para las tropas romanas. Nuestra repentina aparición en el Valle del Po después de la travesía de la Galia y el paso de los Alpes, le permitió romper la forzada paz de alguna de las tribus locales con Roma, antes de que ésta pudiera reaccionar contra la rebelión. La difícil marcha nos condujo a territorio romano y a oponerse a las tentativas de sus enemigos de resolver el conflicto en territorio extranjero.

En fin, una vez logramos cruzar por completo las montañas, el ejército acampó a los pies de los Alpes, para que descansaran las tropas. Se procuró, en primer lugar, contratar a los pueblos del territorio de Turín, pueblos situados al pie de los Alpes. Los supervivientes que llegamos a Italia estábamos hambrientos y muertos de frío.

Entonces llegó nuestra primera batalla en suelo romano.

Publio Cornelio Escipión, un Cónsul que dirigía las fuerzas romanas, no nos esperaba, pues no creía que pudiéramos cruzar los Alpes. Los romanos estaban preparándose para enfrentarnos en Iberia. Tras fallar, en su intento de interceptarlo junto al Ródano, despachó a Iberia a su hermano Cneo con la mayor parte de su ejército consular mientras que él con un destacamento reducido, se dirigió a Pisa, desembarcando allí y uniéndose al ejército de los Pretores en la Galia, Lucio Manlio Vulsón y Cayo Atilio Serrano. Uniéndose, lograron llegar poco después de que nosotros saliéramos del paso montañoso.

Tras completar el cruce de la cordillera alpina con las tropas diezmadas, y después de haber logrado someter a la tribu de los Taurinos, nos encontrábamos avanzaron hacia el Este y nos encontraron con el ejército romano de la Galia junto al río Tesino. La batalla del Ticino, una simple escaramuza entre la caballería romana liderada por el Cónsul Publio Cornelio Escipión y nuestra caballería, puso de manifiesto por primera vez en suelo itálico las cualidades militares de Aníbal.

El General empleó a su caballería ligera, los númidas, para flanquear a las fuerzas romanas, mientras su caballería pesada ibérica chocaba frontalmente contra los jinetes galos aliados de los romanos, los vélites y el resto de caballería italo-romana. El Cónsul fue herido y salvado por su hijo. Tras retirarse a su campamento, los romanos abandonaron el área del Ticino y acamparon en las cercanías del río Po junto a la colonia de Placentia, en Emilia-Romaña. Gracias a la superioridad de nuestra caballería, habíamos obligado a los romanos a evacuar la llanura de Lombardía.

A pesar de que esta batalla no constituía más que una victoria menor, el resultado del encuentro junto al Ticino incitó a los galos y a los ligures a unírsenos, lo que aumentó el tamaño del ejército a unos cuarenta mil hombres, de los cuales catorce mil eran galos. Publio Cornelio Escipión, quien estaba gravemente herido, y ante la deserción de algunos de los galos alistados junto a los romanos, se retiró a las tierras altas junto al río Trebia para establecer un nuevo campamento, y salvaguardar de este modo su ejército. Durante un tiempo espero allí, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que esperaba a un nuevo ejército romano.

Aníbal ordenó mover las tropas hasta estar en posición de contrarrestar al nuevo Cónsul, Tiberio Sempronio Longo, pues controlaba la carretera que iba de Placentia a Ariminum, que el Cónsul debía seguir si quería unirse a Escipión. Aprovechando la situación, tomamos por traición Clastidium, en Lombardía, donde hallamos grandes cantidades de suministros para los hambrientos hombres. No obstante, este éxito no fue completo, pues, aprovechando nuestra distracción, Sempronio avanzó y logró unirse a Escipión, acampado junto al río Trebia, cerca de Placentia. Apenas llegó Sempronio a la zona, su caballería tuvo una refriega favorable con nuestros forrajeadores, lo cual provocó que ganara confianza.

El día del solsticio de invierno, tras acosar su campamento con la caballería númida, logramos que los romanos prestasen batalla. El día antes había emboscado a Magón, hermano de Aníbal, con efectivos de infantería y caballería en una zona arbustiva cercana a la escena de la batalla. La batalla del Trebia tuvo su inicio cuando el ejército romano cruzó el río y chocó contra nuestros efectivos. Nuestra caballería, junto a los elefantes y los hostigadores baleares, se concentró en el acoso de las alas romanas, poniendo en fuga a la caballería enemiga.

Fuertemente presionados en las alas, y tal y como Aníbal había ordenado, se vieron atacados por la espalda por los efectivos de Magón, que estaban emboscados. Rodeados por todas partes, el centro de la infantería romana consiguió abrirse paso a su frente a través de los galos e iberos que integraban el centro de nuestra línea. De este modo lograron escapar una parte de los efectivos romanos.

La celebración por esta victoria fue grande, pues habíamos logrado la victoria contra dos ejércitos romanos.

Tras las dos victorias; Ticino y Trebia, nos retiramos a Bolonia, para después continuar la marcha sobre Roma. Después de haber asegurado la posición en el Norte gracias a las victorias, Aníbal ordenó trasladar los cuarteles de invierno al territorio de los galos, cuyo apoyo parecía estar disminuyendo luego de las batallas. En la primavera, Aníbal decidió establecer una base de operaciones más segura, situada al sur. Pensando que estábamos decididos a seguir avanzando sobre Roma, Cneo Servilio Gémino y Cayo Flaminio Nepote, los nuevos Cónsules, movilizaron a sus ejércitos a fin de bloquear las rutas del este y del oeste, las cuales podríamos haber tomado para marchar sobre Roma.

La otra ruta que atravesaba Italia central se encontraba en la desembocadura del rio Arno. Este itinerario pasaba por una gran marisma que estaba sumergida, y parecía ser que más de lo habitual en ese período del año, y, aunque Aníbal sabía que esta ruta era la más complicada, también era consciente de que constituía la vía más segura y más rápida hacia el centro de Italia. Marchamos cuatro días y tres noches sobre una ruta que estaba bajo las aguas y sufrimos una terrible fatiga acusada además por la falta de sueño.

Atravesamos los montes Apeninos y el Arno, presuntamente invadeable, sin oposición. No obstante, en los pantanos que había en las llanuras, nuevamente perdimos gran parte de nuestras fuerzas y a nuestros últimos elefantes. A nuestra llegada a Etruria, Aníbal decidió atraer al ejército principal romano, mandado por Flaminio, a una batalla campal, devastando ante sus propios ojos el territorio que se suponía debía proteger.

Calculé que si rodeábamos el campo e irrumpíamos en el territorio de más allá, Tito Quincio Flaminio sería incapaz de soportar pasivamente la devastación del país, y nos seguiría espontáneamente, ofreciéndonos así ocasiones para atacarle.

Aníbal aceptó mi estrategia.

Al mismo tiempo, el propio Aníbal intentaba romper los lazos de Roma con sus aliados, mostrándoles que Flaminio era incapaz de protegerles. A pesar de ello, Flaminio permaneció en Arretium sin mover un dedo. Incapaz de arrastrar a Flaminio a una batalla, Aníbal decidió marchar con fuerza contra el flanco izquierdo de nuestro adversario, bloqueando su retirada a Roma. Fue un gran movimiento envolvente.

Posteriormente emprendimos la persecución de Flaminio a través de las colinas de Etruria. A principios de verano le sorprendimos en un desfiladero en la ribera del Lago Trasimeno. En la batalla que se produjo, destruimos completamente su ejército entre las colinas y la orilla del lago. Murieron unos quince mil romanos y otros diez mil fueron apresados. Apenas unos cinco mil pudieron abrirse paso entre nuestras filas, pero fueron finalmente rodeados en una colina vecina por la caballería mandada por Maharbal, y aceptó rendirse a cambio de su libertad. A pesar de la victoria, Aníbal no reconoció autoridad a Maharbal para tomar tal decisión e igualmente dejó como prisioneros a estos últimos rendidos.

Dos días después, proseguimos el camino hacia el este, atravesando Umbría. Junto a la zona pantanosa de Plestia, existía un contingente romano de unos ocho mil hombres, supusimos que habían llegado desde la propia Roma, mandados por el Pretor Cayo Centenio. Aníbal ordenó a su caballería, bajo mando de Maharbal, dar un rodeo a la posición de bloqueo que ocupaban las tropas romanas, y entonces las atacó frontalmente con la infantería y por la espalda con los jinetes, eliminando a esta fuerza terrestre que se oponía al avance sobre Roma, matando además a su jefe.

Tras este enfrentamiento nos dirigimos contra la ciudad Spoletium, pero fuimos rechazados en el intento de asalto junto a una de las puertas de la ciudad. Recuerdo que desde la torre más cercana nos echaron aceite hirviendo, lo que provocó la muerte y graves heridas en numerosos hombres.

Al no poder controlar la ciudad, proseguimos entonces hasta Narnia, donde el puente sobre el Nar estaba cortado, y tras arrasar la comarca nos dirigimos hacia Piceno, atravesando Umbría. Pese a la victoria, todos éramos conscientes de que sin máquinas de asedio no podríamos tomar la capital, y teniendo cortado el puente para atravesar el río Nar y previsiblemente el resto de cauces que se encontrase hasta Roma, era preferible explotar la victoria desplazándonos a la costa adriática de Italia, asolando territorios y campiñas y alentando una rebelión general contra el poder de Roma. No en vano, después de Trasimeno, Aníbal habló a los prisioneros itálicos.

-No he venido a luchar contra los italianos, sino a combatir a Roma en el nombre de los italianos.

Hay que decir que hubo algunos que se lo tomaron bien, por así decirlo, incluso uniéndose a nuestras filas, pero la mayoría nos seguía viendo como el enemigo.

Tras atravesar territorio picentino, marrucino y frentano, llegamos al norte de Apulia, devastando cuanto se encontraba a nuestro paso. Cuando estábamos en territorio frentano llegó el ejército romano bajo mando de a Fabio Cunctator tras ser reconstruido con los efectivos del ejército consular de Servilio Gémino y con los recién alistados para sustituir a los perdidos en Trasimeno.

Tal y como había ocurrido con anterioridad, Aníbal intentó provocar a Fabio, pero este demostró un gran temple y paciencia infinita, pues en ningún momento cayó ante dichas provocaciones. Aquel día se reunió con todos los mandamases y creó una nueva táctica.

Atravesamos el Samnio, tomando Telesia y llegando a Campania, una de las más ricas y fértiles regiones de Italia, con la esperanza de que la devastación del territorio presionara al Dictador romano a entrar en batalla. A pesar de aquella táctica, Fabio decidió seguirnos pero sin entrar en combate. Esto solo provocaba el enojo del General Barca y nos provocaba estar a la defensiva.

A pesar de su éxito, la estrategia fabiana era muy impopular entre los romanos, que la consideraban cobarde. Al final entramos en el distrito del Ager Falernus, situado entre Cales, el paso de Tarracina y el río Volturno. Otra vez volvimos a la táctica de devastación, pero Fabio logró bloquearnos, asegurando todos los pasos que permitían la salida de la región. Con el objetivo de contrarrestar el movimiento de Fabio, Aníbal engañó a los romanos con una estratagema consistente en poner teas ardiendo en los cuernos de los bueyes y lanzarlos en plena noche en estampida sobre la zona en la que pretendía que los romanos creyesen que intentaba romper el cerco.

Estos acudieron a tratar de cerrar ese punto mientras nosotros escapábamos por uno de los pasos que los romanos abandonaron para acudir al lugar del engaño. Atravesamos un desfiladero sin oposición. De allí nos dirigimos hacia el norte de Apulia atravesando los Apeninos por el Samnio. Debido a esto, Fabio decidió continuar con su estrategia y nos persiguió. Ese invierno, Aníbal decidió establecer los cuarteles en la región de Larino, en la zona limítrofe entre el Samnio y el norte de Apulia. Tengo que admitir que este fue un fabuloso modo de desplazar al ejército en tan apurada situación.

Después tomamos la ciudad de Geronium, estableciendo allí la base de operaciones. Fabio estableció su campamento treinta kilómetros al sur, en la ciudad de Larinum, aunque fue llamado poco después a Roma, ¿para qué? No lo sé.

En ausencia de Fabio llegó otro romano llamado Marco Minucio Rufo, el cual asumió el mando de las tropas y decidió acercar su posición a la nuestra. Aníbal y el resto decidieron establecer un segundo campamento de avanzada cerca del ocupado por los romanos, mientras manteníamos el que originalmente teníamos en Geronio. En un osado movimiento, Minucio Rufo lanzó a su caballería e infantería ligera contra nuestras tropas mientras forcejeábamos en la zona. Mientras, con su infantería pesada se acercó a nuestro campamento de avanzada.

Debido a que teníamos a la mayor parte de sus tropas en las labores de recolección, nuestro ejército, lo que había en aquel momento, a duras penas podía contener a los legionarios que cercaban el campamento y llegaban ya a las empalizadas. Debo decir que fue en aquel momento que gané mi reputación entre las tropas de Aníbal. Mis capacidades físicas superiores fueron de gran ayuda, pero incluso con estas, no puedo luchar solo contra un ejército tan bien entrenado como era el romano.

Con los forrajeadores que regresaban apresuradamente al campamento, Asdrúbal, uno de los subordinados de Aníbal, juntó un contingente de refuerzo de cuatro mil hombres, consiguió llegar a tiempo de auxiliarnos en el campamento de avanzada, obligando a los romanos a replegarse. Debido a que habíamos dejado el campamento de Geronio sin guarnición, y que este era además donde guardábamos el tren logístico, Aníbal decidió abandonar el campamento de avanzada y volver al de Geronio.

-¡Eh, tu, soldado! – Nos encontrábamos volviendo al campamento de Geronio cuando fui llamado por Aníbal – He visto la batalla de hoy. Has batallado de forma brillante. Nunca antes he visto a nadie lucha como lo has hecho tú. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Issei Hyodo, General.

-No eres cartaginés, por lo que puedo ver. – afirmó mientras me investigaba con su único ojo.

-Así es, General. En realidad soy un trotamundos.

-¿Y por qué estas entre mis tropas?

-… porque soy un guerrero, aunque también puedo desempeñar otros oficios.

-Ya veo. Bien, espero grandes cosas de ti, soldado.

-Gracias General.

Dicho esto volví a mi puesto junto a mi viejo compañero comerciante.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende. – sonrió al tiempo que me colocaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿En serio preguntas? Todos han visto tu desempeño en la batalla. Dudo que haya otro soldado que este a tu nivel. Los halagos no han dejado de escucharse desde aquel momento, incluso entre los Generales y subordinados de más alta jerarquía. Es posible que si continúas así Aníbal te llame para estar entre ellos.

-Bueno, no sería la primera vez.

Marco Minucio había conseguido infligir numerosas bajas a nuestros forrajeadores, obligándoles además a abandonar uno de sus campamentos. Por lo que supimos por nuestros espías, este hecho tuvo una gran repercusión en Roma. El Senado, impaciente con Fabio Máximo, cuyo prestigio había sufrido un duro golpe tras el movimiento de Aníbal en el _Ager Falernus_ , promulgó una ley que equiparaba el rango de Minucio Rufo al del Cunctator, coexistiendo así dos Dictadores. A resultas de esto el ejército romano quedó dividido en dos, ejerciendo el mando de uno de ellos Fabio y del otro Minucio.

Aníbal, sabiendo dichos hechos, tendió una trampa a Minucio frente a la ciudad de Geronium. Debido al terreno frente a la ciudad, el cual era llano aunque tenía algunas acequias y cuevas, ocupamos dicha zona con cinco mil soldados y quinientos jinetes. La mañana siguiente, envió una partida de forrajeadores a la vista del campamento de Minucio, quien inmediatamente les atacó con tropas ligeras. Aníbal reforzó a los escaramuzadores y lanzó entonces a la caballería, que Minucio hubo de contrarrestar con la propia.

Cuando la caballería romana fue derrotada, Minucio formó a todas sus legiones en orden de combate y descendió al valle. Nosotros esperamos a que hubiera cruzado el valle y entonces Anibal dio la orden a las tropas emboscadas, asi que atacamos los flancos y la retaguardia de la formación romana. El ejército de Marco Minucio se batió en retirada, perseguido por los jinetes ligeros de Numidia, y habría sido casi totalmente aniquilado de no ser por la intervención de Fabio Máximo quien, con la aparición de su ejército, puso en fuga a los púnicos.

Tras esta nueva batalla, Minucio renunció a su cargo y puso sus legiones bajo el mando de Fabio. Finalizados los seis meses de Dictadura de Fabio, el ejército romano pasó de nuevo a manos del Cónsul Servilio Gémino y del Cónsul sufecto Marco Atilio Régulo, nombrado en sustitución del fallecido Flaminio. Estos prosiguieron con la estrategia fabiana los escasos dos meses que quedaban hasta agotar su mandato y ya en calidad de pro-Cónsules, durante los primeros meses del siguiente consulado mientras los nuevos Cónsules elegidos por los ciudadanos romanos, Lucio Emilio Paulo y Cayo Terencio Varrón, reclutaban tropas y despachaban asuntos en Roma.

XXXXX

Hacia un año y medio que habíamos llegado a la península italiana a través de los Alpes. Hasta ahora habíamos logrado grandes victorias contra los romanos, pero creo que estamos ante la batalla mas importante hasta el momento… Cannas.

Pocas semanas antes de esta batalla había sido ascendido por el propio Aníbal a base de batallas y estrategias grupales. Me había ganado el respeto de todos los soldados así como el de los subordinados de más alto nivel. Por ello ahora formaba parte del consejo militar, participando en la planeación de estrategias y tácticas para las batallas. Fue entonces que supe cuál iba a ser el próximo movimiento del ejército.

Aníbal, que no tenía intención de atacar Roma en un primer momento, pretendía saquear los territorios de Apulia. En la primavera, emprendimos la iniciativa de atacar el importante depósito de suministros de Cannas. Mediante esta acción, nos situábamos entre los ejércitos romanos y su principal fuente de víveres. Confiados en la victoria, los nuevos Cónsules incrementaron el ejército hasta un total de aproximadamente cien mil hombres. Los Cónsules renunciaban así a la lenta pero eficaz táctica de evitar el conflicto, optando por un choque frontal. Tales números acobardaron a parte de nuestras tropas, pero un nuevo y magnifico discurso de Aníbal volvió a motivarles.

La batalla se libró finalmente el dos de agosto sobre la ribera izquierda del río Ofanto, al sur de Italia. Tras dos días de marcha nos encontrábamos en la ribera izquierda del río Aufidus, y acampamos a diez kilómetros de distancia.

-No podemos ganar esta batalla. – Comentó Gisgo, un oficial – El ejército romano es demasiado inmenso para que podamos obtener la victoria. ¡Deberíamos retirarnos, General! Quizás si combatimos en otro lugar podamos causarles algunos daños graves.

-Una cosa que se te ha pasado, Gisgo, es todavía más sorprendente… que aunque haya tantos de ellos, no hay ninguno de entre todos ellos que se llame Gisgo. – expuso Aníbal.

-¿Y cómo piensas ganar? ¿Qué estrategia tienes para este combate? – interrogó otro oficial.

La tienda se quedó en completo silencio mientras el General pensaba en la estrategia para derrotar a tan inmenso ejército.

-Creo que podríamos aprovechar el cambio de mando en el ejército. – dije. Ante estas palabras todos volvieron sus miradas a mi persona, exigiendo una explicación – Normalmente cada uno de los dos Cónsules dirige su parte del ejército, como bien nos han informado nuestros espías, pero dado que los dos ejércitos estaban unidos en uno solo. Por lo que sabemos de la ley romana, esta les ordena la alternancia diaria en el mando.

-Eso podría sernos de gran ayuda. – Admitió Aníbal – Bien, se me ha ocurrido algo para obtener esta victoria, la más importante hasta el momento.

Durante todo aquel día examinamos el terreno y a las huestes romanas, planeando la estrategia más efectiva así como la táctica.

Mientras que los romanos se acercaban a Cannas, una pequeña porción de nuestras fuerzas emboscaron al ejército romano, y Varrón, el Cónsul que mandaba en aquel momento, repelió con éxito el ataque, continuando el viaje a Cannas. Esta victoria, aunque esencialmente se trató más de una escaramuza sin valor estratégico que de una verdadera victoria militar, disparó la confianza del ejército romano y la del propio Cónsul Varrón. En verdad aquel ataque tuvo su significado para nosotros. Alargó un poco más el tiempo que teníamos para ultimar los preparativos así como aumentar el ego del Cónsul.

Sabíamos que el Cónsul Paulo era un hombre prudente y cauteloso, y consideraba que era estúpido luchar en campo abierto contra nosotros, a pesar de la superioridad numérica de los romanos. Esto tenía sentido táctico, puesto que nosotros seguíamos manteniendo la ventaja en el ámbito de las tropas de caballería, en donde contábamos con mayor número de efectivos y de mayor calidad. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus reticencias, Paulo tampoco consideró acertado retirar al ejército tras ese éxito inicial, y decidió ordenar acampar a dos tercios de su ejército al este del río Aufidus, enviando al resto de sus hombres a fortificar una posición en la ribera opuesta. El propósito del segundo campamento era cubrir a las partidas de forrajeadores del campamento principal y poder hostigarnos.

Ambos ejércitos permanecimos en nuestras localizaciones durante dos días. En el segundo de estos dos días, 1 de agosto, sabiendo que Varrón estaría al mando al día siguiente, salimos del campamento y ofrecimos batalla a los romanos. Paulo, sin embargo, rechazó la invitación. En ese momento ejecutamos el siguiente paso. Conocíamos de la importancia del agua del río Aufidus para el ejército romano, así que se envió la caballería al campamento de menor tamaño para acosar a los soldados que salían a abastecerse de agua fuera de las fortificaciones. La caballería dio vueltas sin oposición al campamento romano, creando el caos y cortando el suministro de agua.

Entonces llegó el momento esperado… la gran batalla.

Las fuerzas combinadas de los dos Cónsules sumaban un total setenta y cinco soldados de infantería, dos mil cuatrocientos de caballería romana y cuatro mil de caballería, contando únicamente a la porción de tropas que se utilizó en la batalla campal. Además, en los dos campamentos fortificados había otros dos mil seiscientos hombres de infantería pesada y siete mil cuatrocientos de infantería ligera, un total de unos diez mil, por lo que la fuerza total que los romanos llevaron a la guerra equivalía a unos ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos hombres.

Por nuestra parte, nuestro ejército estaba formado por unos cuarenta mil hombres de infantería pesada, seis mil de infantería ligera y ocho de caballería. A pesar de eso, entre nuestras tropas teníamos númidas, hispanos, galos, libios, fenicios, etc. todos estos grupos específicos aportaban sus distintas capacidades al ejército, siendo su factor unificador la unión personal que cada grupo tenía con el líder del ejército, Aníbal.

El despliegue convencional de ambos ejércitos consistió en situar a la infantería en el centro de la formación, colocando a la caballería en las dos «alas» o flancos laterales. Los romanos siguieron con este sistema de despliegue de forma muy fiel, aunque añadieron una mayor profundidad a su formación mediante la colocación de muchas cohortes, en lugar de optar por dar mayor espacio a su infantería. Los Cónsules esperaban que esta concentración de fuerzas permitiese romper rápidamente el centro de nuestra línea. Varrón sabía que la infantería romana había logrado romper el centro de nuestra formación en la batalla del Trebia, y su intención era recrear esto a mayor escala.

Los princeps se colocaron inmediatamente detrás de los hastati, preparados para empujar hacia adelante en cuanto comenzara el contacto, y asegurando con ello que los romanos presentaran un frente sin huecos. A pesar de superarnos ampliamente en cuanto a número de tropas, este despliegue suponía en la práctica que las líneas romanas tuvieron aproximadamente la misma longitud que la nuestra.

La imagen final que ofrecía el ejército romano era la siguiente; líneas perpendiculares al río, los romanos presentaban dos bloques en líneas cerradas, el de la infantería ligera delante y el de la pesada detrás. A su derecha, junto al río, la caballería romana y en el flanco izquierdo la caballería compuesta por aliados de Roma.

Esta era una táctica que más posibilidades tenía cuando pensamos la estrategia, y no fallamos. Aníbal también ordenó formar la tropa en dos líneas, pero no las hizo compactas. Las desplegó con el centro apuntando ligeramente al centro romano, basándose en las cualidades particulares de lucha que cada unidad poseía, y teniendo en cuenta tanto sus fortalezas como sus debilidades para el diseño de su estrategia. Colocó a los íberos, galos y celtíberos en el centro, alternando la composición étnica de las tropas de la línea del frente. El centro lo componían sus tropas íberas más disciplinadas, mientras que detrás de éstos se situaban los galos, con menor grado de disciplina. La infantería púnica se posicionó en las alas, justo en el extremo de su línea de infantería.

Asdrúbal dirigía a la caballería íbera y celtíbera del ala izquierda del ejército, ubicada al sur, cerca del río Aufidus. Tenía a su mando a seis mil quinientos hombres, mientras que Hannón estaba al frente de tres mil quinientos hombres de caballería númida ubicados en el ala derecha. La fuerza de Asdrúbal fue capaz de derrotar rápidamente a la caballería romana ubicada al sur, atravesar la retaguardia de la infantería y enfrentarse también a la caballería aliada romana que estaba luchando con los númidas. Las fuerzas combinadas de Asdrúbal y Hannón dispersaron a la caballería romana, lo que les permitió acosar a la infantería desde la retaguardia.

Aníbal colocó a la caballería, compuesta principalmente de caballería hispana y de caballería ligera númida, esperando que pudieran derrotar rápidamente a la caballería romana de los flancos y que girasen para atacar a la infantería desde la retaguardia, mientras ésta intentaba atravesar el centro de la formación cartaginesa. las veteranas tropas, que además contaban con armaduras romanas ganadas en batallas anteriores, atacaron entonces desde los flancos en el momento crucial y rodeamos al ejército romano.

Tras rodearlos, se produjeron una serie de factores que favorecieron nuestra victoria. En primer lugar, en lugar de enfrentarse a una dura línea de triarii veteranos que normalmente se ubicaban en la retaguardia, la caballería se encontró con los hostigadores velites, que estaban en plena retirada a través de las líneas tras haber hecho su labor de hostigamiento. Esto nos permitió acabar estratégicamente con los líderes de las centurias a la vez que creó una gran confusión entre los hastati.

Esta confusión fue también alimentada por el bombardeo con proyectiles que estaba recibiendo el ejército romano: este bombardeo, si bien solo producía heridas leves, hacía que los laterales del ejército romano tratasen de refugiarse acercándose al centro de la formación, lo cual provocó una situación en la que las tropas romanas estaban demasiado cercanas las unas a las otras como para poder utilizar con efectividad sus armas, incrementando el número de bajas.

Al contrario que lo que supuse pensaron los romanos al presentar batalla en esta zona, Aníbal no se sentía impedido por su posición en contra del río Aufidus. Por el contrario, supuso un factor principal de su estrategia: el río protegía los flancos de ser superados por el ejército más numeroso de los romanos y la existencia de esa barrera natural implicaba que la única vía de retirada de los romanos era su flanco izquierdo. Además, nuestras fuerzas habían maniobrado de forma que los romanos estuviesen mirando al este, con lo que no solo recibían en la cara el sol de la mañana, sino que los vientos del sudeste arrojaban tierra y polvo sobre sus caras a medida que se aproximaban al campo de batalla. El despliegue de tropas realizado por Aníbal, basado en su percepción y entendimiento de las capacidades de sus tropas, resultó decisivo en la batalla.

No podía negar que no sabría quién hubiera ganado en un enfrentamiento entre Alejandro y este hombre. Hubiera sido digno de verlo.

A medida que ambos ejércitos avanzábamos uno hacia el otro, Aníbal fue extendiendo de forma gradual el centro de su línea. Tras desplegar a su ejército al completo en una línea recta, el propio Aníbal tomó a varias compañías de celtas y de hispanos y avanzó con ellas, manteniendo al resto en contacto con estas compañías, pero quedándose atrás de forma gradual, para conseguir una formación en forma de luna creciente. La línea de compañías de flanqueo iba estrechándose cada vez más a medida que se prolongaba, siendo su objetivo utilizar a los africanos como fuerza de reserva y comenzar la lucha con los celtas y los hispanos.

Cuando ambos ejércitos nos encontramos, la caballería se lanzó en un fiero ataque sobre el ejército romano. Cuando los caballos hispanos y celtas del ala izquierda colisionaron con la caballería romana, la lucha que se produjo fue verdaderamente barbárica. La caballería rápidamente venció a la inferior caballería romana del flanco derecho y les sobrepasaron. En ese momento, una porción de la caballería se dividió del ala izquierda y dio un rodeo atravesando la retaguardia romana hacia el flanco derecho, en dónde atacó a la caballería romana de ese flanco desde la retaguardia. Éstos, siendo atacados desde los dos frentes, se dispersaron rápidamente ante el ataque cartaginés.

Por otro lado, mientras que derrotábamos a la caballería romana, los dos ejércitos principales, compuestos por la infantería de ambos bandos y en la cual estaba yo, avanzamos el uno contra el otro en el centro del campo de batalla. Para poder entender bien la batalla, es necesario detenerse a examinar las duras condiciones a las que estaban sometidos los soldados de infantería romanos, y que hacían que la batalla fuese especialmente difícil para ellos.

A medida que los romanos avanzaban, el viento del este soplaba hacia ellos, arrojando polvo sobre sus caras y obstaculizando su visión. Obviamente ambas infanterías levantábamos mucho polvo, lo que amplificaba el efecto del viento. Además del polvo, otro factor importante fue la falta de sueño de las tropas. Debido a la distancia entre ambos campamentos, muchos de los hombres apenas habían dormido lo necesario. En particular, los romanos sufrían la falta de una buena hidratación previa a la batalla, causada por el ataque a su campamento el día anterior que les había impedido suministrarse del río. Por último, la masiva cantidad de tropas suponía un tremendo estruendo de fondo, lo cual era psicológicamente muy duro para los hombres de la formación.

Dispusimos una línea con unos ochocientos honderos baleares para intentar frenar el avance de las tropas romanas, pero no tuvo éxito. Cuando ambos ejércitos estábamos uno en frente de otro se inició una auténtica lluvia de lanzas entre los hostigadores. Tras ese inicio comenzó la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Aníbal se colocó junto con sus hombres en el débil centro de la formación, y les hizo desplazarse en una retirada controlada. Conociendo la superioridad de la infantería romana, Aníbal dio instrucciones para esta retirada, creando un semicírculo cada vez más estrecho que iba rodeando a las fuerzas romanas. Los romanos empujaron en su ataque y en el centro íbamos cediendo terreno, curvándonos hacia atrás, ocupando el centro romano el espacio desalojado por nosotros. Con ese movimiento, convertimos la fuerza de la infantería romana en una debilidad. A medida que las tropas avanzaban, el grupo de tropas romanas comenzaban a perder cohesión debido a que los soldados comenzaban a empujar los unos contra los otros hasta que llegaron a situarse tan próximos los unos a los otros que no tenían espacio ni para maniobrar con sus armas.

Además, en su intento de romper cuanto antes nuestra línea de tropas gálicas e hispanas, los romanos habían ignorado, posiblemente debido al polvo, a las tropas africanas que se habían colocado sin oposición en los extremos de nuestra formación. La caballería, por su parte, ya había conseguido eliminar a la caballería romana de los dos flancos, y cargó contra el centro de la formación romana desde la retaguardia.

El ejército romano, con sus flancos eliminados, formó una cuña que iba introduciéndose cada vez más dentro del semicírculo, metiéndose de lleno en una ubicación en la que la infantería africana controlaba ambos flancos. En este momento, Aníbal nos ordenó, a nosotros la infantería, atacar. Esta estrategia se la aconsejé luego de recordar la batalla de Maratón con los helenos, ya que yo la presencie y pude observar claramente.

Cuando la caballería atacó a los romanos por la retaguardia y las tropas de infantería asaltábamos la formación desde las alas, el avance de la infantería romana quedó detenido bruscamente. Los romanos estaban atrapados, y sin vía de escape. A medida que las tropas del exterior eran masacradas, los supervivientes se veían forzados a retirarse hacia el centro y agruparse más, hasta que finalmente todos murieron en el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Los legionarios estaban aterrorizados. No podían ni siquiera alzar los escudos para defenderse, ni podían desenvainar sus espadas. En ese momento la falange ibera, de la cual me encontraba al mando, avanzamos hacia el cerco para atacar por los flancos a los romanos. Aquello fue una verdadera masacre gracias a sus pequeñas pero mortales espadas. Tras esta batalla los romanos, impresionados por la eficacia de la espada ibera, adoptarían una similar para sus tropas.

Aníbal, viendo que su plan estaba resultando en una victoria casi total y necesitando todavía consolidar sus logros, y tomar únicamente a aquellos prisioneros que estuviesen dispuestos a cambiar de bando en la guerra, nos ordenó que mutilásemos rápidamente a los enemigos supervivientes. Yo me negué a tal cosa, por lo que fui degradado y devuelto a las tropas normales, perdiendo la posición que había ganado, además de recibir un castigo disciplinario, pero eso no me importó en absoluto. Por ello perdí la confianza de muchos, pero el respeto lo seguía teniendo. Más adelante, cuando ya no había soldados romanos con capacidad de resistencia al enemigo, procedieron a masacrar a los romanos sin obstrucción alguna.

Fueron masacrados casi seiscientos legionarios por minuto hasta que la oscuridad trajo su fin al derramamiento de sangre. Solo catorce mil hombres lograron escapar, la mayoría de los cuales habían logrado abrir una vía de escape hacia la cercana ciudad de Canusio. Al final del día, de las tropas iniciales romanas compuestas por más de ochenta mil hombres, solo habían sobrevivido alrededor de uno de cada seis hombres.

Mientras los romanos habían perdido casi la totalidad de sus tropas, por nuestra parte sufrimos un poco más de dieciséis mil bajas, la mayoría de ellas de celtíberos e íberos. Creo que solo en la batalla de Platea hubo más muertos. El total superaba los ochenta mil.

XXXXX

Cuando terminó la batalla, Aníbal recuperó los anillos de los cadáveres de los equites romanos que habían perecido en combate. Con ellos pudo proporcionar al gobierno cartaginés la prueba irrefutable de la victoria en Cannas.

Gracias a la brillante táctica aniquilamos las fuerzas romanas casi por completo, aunque la parte de las mutilaciones es algo que desearía que no hubiera pasado.

Después de Cannas, los romanos ya no se mostraban tan decididos a enfrentarnos, y prefirieron volver a la estrategia de Fabio Máximo: buscar la derrota del adversario mediante una guerra de desgaste basada en su ventaja numérica y su rápido acceso a los suministros. Desde esta batalla no hubo otra como la mencionada, aunque algunos Generales romanos se atrevieron a enfrentarnos nuevamente, con desigual suerte. Roma se negó a rendirse o a negociar un armisticio y volvió al reclutamiento de nuevas tropas para continuar la guerra.

Nuestra gran victoria en Cannas hizo que numerosos pueblos en el sur de Italia decidieran unírsenos. Dos años después, las ciudades helenas de Sicilia se rebelaron contra el control político romano y el Rey de Macedonia, Filipo V, una alianza con Aníbal, provocando el estallido de la primera guerra macedónica. Además, Aníbal forjó una alianza con el nuevo Rey de Siracusa, Jerónimo.

Debido a todo esto, hubo muchos que opinaron que Cartago debía traernos la maquinaria suficiente para atacar la capital romana, pues estaban seguros de que en el momento actual hubiéramos podido tomarla. Otros, entre ellos mi persona, opinábamos que Aníbal no atacaba la capital debido a lo precario de su capacidad de abastecimiento y a la inestabilidad de su propia situación política. Creo que por este motivo algunas ciudades italianas no se nos unían.

Sin embargo, Aníbal y muchos oficiales se contentaron con hostigar las fortalezas que se les resistían enconadamente y, a pesar de todo, solo conseguimos la defección de algunos territorios italianos como Capua, la segunda ciudad de Italia, que convertimos en la nueva base.

De las ciudades italianas que Aníbal esperaba que se le unieran, solo un pequeño número consintió en hacerlo. Las intenciones de Aníbal, además de retomar Sicilia, pasaban por la destrucción de Roma no tanto como ciudad sino como entidad política, de ahí su negativa a tomar la ciudad tras la batalla de Cannas. Recuerdo que el númida Maharbal no se mordió la lengua y expresó furioso la opinión que compartían algunos de los oficiales.

-Los dioses no han concedido al mismo hombre todos sus dones; sabes vencer, Aníbal, pero no sabes aprovecharte de la victoria.

Aníbal utilizó sus victorias para tratar de atraer a su causa a las ciudades sometidas a Roma. Los prisioneros, por ejemplo, eran divididos en dos grupos. Los ciudadanos romanos, que eran reducidos a la esclavitud o empleados para intercambiar prisioneros, y los ciudadanos latinos o aliados, a los que se permitía regresar a sus casas.

Muchos pueblos de la Italia central y meridional se apresuraron a unirse a Cartago. Poco después de la victoria en Cannas, Brucia cambió de bando, así como Lokroi Epizephyrioi y Crotona al año siguiente. Tres años después se produjeron las rebeliones de Metaponto en el Golfo de Tarento, Turios, cerca de Síbaris, y de Tarento, en Apulia. Estas ciudades se unían así a los galos de la Cisalpina y a Capua. Latinos, etruscos, picentinos, marsios, sabinos, pelignos, marrucinos, frentanos y umbros se mantuvieron fieles a Roma durante toda la guerra.

Anibal fue muy inteligente, pues tuvo la habilidad de proponer un sistema de alianza menos vinculante que el modelo romano, que permitía a los distintos pueblos mantener un conjunto de derechos. El modelo romano se tornaba excesivamente opresivo en materia económica y reducía la participación de los nativos en la administración pública.

Al contrario que los romanos, Aníbal se inspiró en el modelo heleno, en el pensamiento de una ciudad homogénea que garantizaba la seguridad de sus aliados, a los que concedía una especie de libertad. Buscando la aceptación de su sistema, Aníbal escribió un discurso alabando la libertad de los helenos. Gracias a ello, el conquistador cartaginés hizo que a ojos de ciertos helenos de Sicilia y del sur de Italia, los romanos fueran vistos como bárbaros.

Meses después de la victoria en Cannas, los romanos volvieron a emplear la estrategia de Fabio Cunctator y procuraron evitar enfrentarnos en batalla campal. Aumentaron sus efectivos a través de una política de enrolamiento de esclavos y de jóvenes de menos de diecisiete años. Los romanos comprendieron hasta qué punto era necesario encaminar una ofensiva sobre el terreno político e ideológico.

Recuerdo que poco después de la Batalla del Lago Trasimeno, al principio de la guerra en Italia, Aníbal hizo liberar a tres caballeros de Capua que, poco tiempo después, le propusieron tomar posesión de la ciudad. Aníbal pasó mucho tiempo tratando de ganarse la confianza de los notables de la ciudad, que logró obtener tras el término de la Batalla de Cannas. La ciudad ofreció a los soldados cartagineses numerosos placeres que ablandarían sus fuerzas.

En los tres meses desde la batalla de Cannas hasta el inicio de operaciones en Casilino, Aníbal se hizo cargo de las localidades del norte de Apulia que se pasaron a su bando dejando guarniciones; atacó con su caballería Canusio; marchó a aceptar la desafección de Compsa donde también dejó hombres; dividió su ejército dándole una parte a Magón que se encaminó al sur; avanzó hasta Campania donde se dirigió contra Neápolis, sin conseguir que la ciudad cambiase de bando. De allí se fue a Capua donde firmó la alianza con sus dirigentes, consumándose así el cambio de bando de la ciudad.

Tras esto volvió a acercarse a Neápolis sin éxito, marchando entonces a Nola donde no consiguió que se pasasen de bando al llegar Marcelo con tropas. Por tercera vez volvió a ir a Neápolis, sin conseguir su deserción. Entonces sitió y tomó la cercana población de Nuceria desde donde retornó a Nola. Se enfrentó allí en la Primera batalla de Nola con Marcelo sin éxito, dejando el área con dirección a Acerra, la cual fue abandonada por su población y destruida por nuestro ejército. Se dirigió entonces a Casilino, situada sobre el río Volturno, donde había llegado el ejército del Dictador Marco Junio Pera.

Una vez en Casilino, asaltamos de noche el campamento romano y logramos que estos huyeran. Al alejarlos de la zona, pudimos iniciar el asedio de la ciudad. Tras varios asaltos fallidos cercamos la población y entonces comenzó el sitio, el cual duró alrededor de dos meses. Luego el grueso del ejército marchó a invernar al campamento del Monte Tifata. Este campamento estaba situado a unos tres kilómetros de la ciudad de Capua. Es muy difícil que el escaso margen de tiempo que tuvimos para descansar, no mucho más de dos semanas, hiciese que su ejército se acomodase, al menos hasta la fecha de la caída de Casilino.

Tras esto Aníbal en persona se dirigió al Brucio junto al ejército que dirigía Hannón, para iniciar el asedio de la ciudad de Petelia. Tiempo después salimos desde Capua hasta la vecina ciudad de Cumas en persecución del ejército del Cónsul Tiberio Sempronio Graco. Este último inició sus operaciones cuando llegó desde Roma a Sinuesa con veinticinco mil soldados, que junto al ejército con el que Pera acabó la campaña, de otros veinticinco mil soldados, permitió formar dos ejércitos consulares, uno para el propio Graco y otro para el Cónsul sufecto, Fabio Máximo.

Fabio estacionó a sus hombres en Cales mientras el ejército de Graco permanecía en Sinuesa, cerrando uno por la vía Apia en la costa y el otro por la vía Latina, una posible entrada al Lacio a través del Ager Falernus ahora que Casilino estaba en manos cartaginesas y tenía por tanto asegurado un punto de paso del río Volturno y de este modo una eventual retirada hacia Campania.

Por rápida que fuese la toma de posesión de los nuevos Cónsules en los idus de marzo, y sin olvidar que al Cónsul electo Marcelo participó en la rotación de tropas que llevó a los veteranos de Cannas a Sicilia, y que se le hizo renunciar en favor de Fabio Máximo, lo que sin duda causó demoras adicionales, sumado a la llegada de los contingentes de aliados a Roma, el tiempo en viajar de Graco desde Roma hasta Sinuesa, donde invernó el ejército de Pera, así como el cruce del río Volturno por la costa para entrar en Campania y la operación contra los campanos en Hamae, difícilmente pudo estar en Cumas antes de finales de abril.

Por orden de Aníbal, el ejército permaneció en los alrededores de Capua desde la caída de Casilino a finales de enero hasta este momento. Unos tres meses inactivo.

Mientras, en el plano militar, nada más comenzar la campaña en Hamae, un ejército de nuestros aliados campanos fue sorprendido en su campamento por un ataque nocturno del ejército de Tiberio Sempronio Graco, teniendo fuertes bajas. Aníbal, situado en ese momento en su campamento del monte Tifata junto a Capua, ordeno salir en persecución de los romanos que se refugiaron en la cercana ciudad costera de Cumas.

Ante la falta de medios de asedio, Aníbal ordenó retornar a Capua para traerlos. Con ellos armó una torre de asalto con la intención de atacar y tomar la ciudad. Los romanos por su parte iniciaron la construcción de una torre sobre los muros para ayudar a defenderse de nuestra amenaza. Durante la aproximación a los muros de la ciudad, los defensores desde su torre lograron incendiar la torre y durante la huida de sus ocupantes, realizaron una salida que les causó bajas. Aníbal trató al día siguiente de enfrentarse al ejército formando a sus hombres para la batalla, pero Graco permaneció en sus posiciones dentro de los muros de la población. Finalmente el General decidió abandonar el sitio retornando al campamento del Monte Tifata.

El tratado firmado por Aníbal y el Rey Filipo V de Macedonia, fue descubierto por los romanos al capturar en aguas del Adriático una de las embajadas destinadas a concretarlo. Esto suponía la apertura de un nuevo frente para las muy desgastadas armas de Roma, que mandaron al Salentino una flota de refuerzo de veinticinco naves y una legión en previsión de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Nuestras fuerzas en Italia recibieron de Cartago el envío de cuatro mil jinetes y cuarenta elefantes, traídos por Bomílcar. Poco después el General, recibió las quejas de sus aliados samnitas e hirpinos de que Marco Claudio Marcelo operando desde Nola, realizaba frecuentes saqueos en sus territorios por lo que le instaban a actuar en su defensa. Debido a estos hechos hechos, Anibal decidió intentar nuevamente la toma de Nola, defendida al igual que unos meses antes, por el ahora pro-Cónsul Marcelo.

Para ello ordenó a Hanón que le trajera desde el Brucio los elefantes recién llegados. Con las tropas en los alrededores de la ciudad, se produjo una primera refriega interrumpida por la lluvia apenas comenzada. Al tercer día, y aprovechando que una buena parte de nuestras tropas estaban forrajeando, Marcelo saca a sus hombres presentando batalla y se dirigió contra nuestro campamento. Aníbal ordenó salir a los hombres disponibles y retornar a los que se hallan dispersos.

Ambos ejércitos volvimos a enfrentarnos, saliendo de nuevo mal parado nuestro ejército. Debido a esto nos vimos obligados a volver a nuestro campamento, perdiendo hombres y varios elefantes. Al día siguiente desertó un grupo de jinetes númidas e hispanos de la caballería. Debido a esta derroba Anibal decidio volver a Apulia.

Durante ese verano algunos fueron enviaron una expedición a la isla de Cerdeña a apoyar la rebelión que tribus locales habían iniciado contra los romanos, pero al poco de desembarcar, y gracias a la llegada de refuerzos desde Roma, fueron derrotados en dos batallas consecutivas en Carales y Cornus.

En la campaña del año siguiente, el General saqueó las campiñas cercanas a Cumas y nos dirigimos sin éxito contra la ciudad portuaria de Puteoli, también en Campania. Tras esto volvimos a intentar tomar Nola, pero volvimos a ser rechazado hasta el campamento. Al día siguiente Anibal rehusó volver a enfrentarse a los romanos a pesar de las protestas de varios oficiales. Tras este fracaso, decidió cambiar de zona de operaciones y nos dirigimos al Salentino. Esto fue aprovechado por ambos Cónsules, una vez nos alejamos volvieron a tomar Casilino. Mientras esto pasaba nos llegaban noticias de otro frente.

Paralelamente a nuestros movimientos, los cartagineses pusieron su mirada en Sicilia, isla que constituía un objetivo prioritario desde su derrota en la primera guerra contra Roma. El joven tirano de Siracusa, Jerónimo, recién ascendido al poder tras la muerte del Rey Hierón II, abandonó la alianza romana.

A mediados de año, después de las convulsiones sucesorias habidas, que acaban con el asesinato de Jerónimo y de varios de sus familiares, se hacen con el poder dos cartagineses, Hipócrates y Epícides. El Reino de Siracusa se alió abiertamente con Cartago, obligando a Roma a desviar medios del teatro principal de guerra en la península itálica. Los romanos, bajo la dirección del Cónsul Marco Claudio Marcelo, desplazaron un ejército consular desde Campania a la isla para enfrentar la situación junto al ejército desterrado de Cannas el año anterior ya presente en la isla desde la primavera.

Marcelo inicia el sitio de Siracusa tras fracasar en su intento de tomarla al asalto. Los cartagineses a su vez enviaron tropas a la isla bajo mando de Himilcón Fameas, desembarcando veinte mil infantes, tres mil jinetes y doce elefantes. Las ciudades de Heraclea Minoa y de Agrigento, situadas junto al área de desembarco, aceptaron la alianza con los cartagineses quienes con su ejército se dirigieron a Siracusa a tratar, sin éxito, de liberarla del sitio.

A mediados de ese mismo año, Filipo V inició sus operaciones contra Iliria, ocupando la población de Orico donde dejó una guarnición. Tras esto se dirigió contra Apolonia donde fijó su campamento e inició el asedio de la ciudad. Los romanos enviaron allí al Pretor Marco Valerio Levino con la flota y la legión que tenía en el Salentino para contrarrestarlo. Una vez desembarcados, lograron reconquistar Orico rápidamente, dirigiéndose a auxiliar a la cercada Apolonia en la que consiguieron entrar sin ser detectados. Tras un ataque sorpresa nocturno tomaron el campamento enemigo destruyendo la maquinaria de asedio, y obligaron a replegarse a su territorio por tierra a los macedonios, abandonando su flota de birremes junto al río.

Al año siguiente fueron nombrados Cónsules Tiberio Sempronio Graco y Quinto Fabio, hijo de Fabio Máximo. Este último se hizo con el control del ejército consular que tuviera el año anterior su padre y se acercó hasta la ciudad de Arpi en Apulia. Aprovechando una noche de lluvia las tropas romanas lograron escalar los muros y penetrar en la ciudad donde resistían un numeroso grupo de habitantes y una fuerte guarnición cartaginesa. Los defensores arpinos desertaron junto a un grupo de hispanos del contingente púnico. Se acordó permitir la evacuación de la guarnición cartaginesa hasta la cercana ciudad de Salapia, donde se reincorporaron a nuestro ejército.

En la Galia, el nuevo Pretor Publio Sempronio Tuditano, logró tomar la ciudad de Atrinum. El General cartaginés centró sus operaciones a partir del verano en la comarca del Salentino, logrando conquistar una buena parte del mismo. En Lucania, el Cónsul Graco logró tomar algunas pequeñas localidades, teniendo algunos combates de carácter menor.

Mientras, en el Brucio, y ante las salidas de saqueo que el ejército de Graco hacía desde Lucania, las localidades de Cosentia y Thurii, hasta ese momento en manos púnicas, se rebelaron y volvieron al bando romano. En una de estas salidas de rapiña, el subordinado de Aníbal, Hanón, sorprendió a las partidas de forrajeo itálicas del ejército de Graco, matando o capturando a cerca de quince mil hombres incluido el apresamiento del prefecto aliado que mandaba esas tropas, Tito Pomponio Veyentano.

En Sicilia algunas localidades como Murgantia se pasaron a nuestro bando, lo que hizo que los romanos masacraran la población de Enna como escarmiento para evitar nuevas deserciones.

En Roma existían rehenes de las ciudades de Tarento y Thurii en un régimen de libertad vigilada. Estos intentaron fugarse de la ciudad siendo apresados antes de que lograran llegar a Campania. Tras su retorno a Roma fueron ajusticiados lo que provocó que en sus respectivas ciudades se levantase un sentimiento anti romano. Esto provocó que un par de nobles tarentinos ofreciesen a Aníbal una traición para cambiar de bando la ciudad.

Era ya el final de la campaña de aquel año y, ayudados por el ataque contra los centinelas de dos puertas de la ciudad realizada por los traidores, logramos tomar Tarento en un ataque nocturno, excepto su ciudadela. Esta presencia romana obligó a construir obras defensivas y a dejar una guarnición a los cartagineses.

Al año siguiente iniciamos sus operaciones en Lucania, donde tras la rebelión de diversas poblaciones a su favor, consiguieron tender una emboscada a la comitiva del pro-Cónsul romano Tiberio Sempronio Graco, dándole muerte. Mientras, los Cónsules romanos Apio Claudio Pulcro y Quinto Fulvio Flaco capturaron un campamento púnico cercano a Benevento. Tras esto, realizaron un primer intento de cercar la rebelde ciudad de Capua, siendo frustrado por nuestra llegada.

La muerte de Graco provocó la deserción de parte de las tropas de esclavos manumitidos de su ejército, lo que obligó a que el Cónsul Apio Claudio acudiese a la zona para mantener la presencia romana. Allí fue relevado por Marco Centenio Pénula quien con nuevos refuerzos encabezó el ejército romano en esa área mientras el Cónsul regresaba a Campania. Tras el éxito en Capua, el General, desplazó las operaciones a Lucania, donde logramoss tomar varias poblaciones en el norte de la misma, derrotando en la batalla del Silaro al Pretor Marco Centenio Pénula destruyendo su ejército.

Proseguimos la ofensiva dirigiéndonos al norte de Apulia, donde sorprendimos y aniquilamos al ejército del Pretor Cneo Fulvio Flaco. Antes de acabar el año el ejército marchó al sur, fracasando en la toma de la ciudadela de Tarento y de la ciudad de Bríndisi, en un intento de dominar completamente el Salentino. Esta región era clave para facilitar la llegada de un ejército macedonio desde Iliria.

A final de año, y mientras el ejército andaba ocupado en las operaciones anteriores, con la ayuda del Pretor en Suessula, Cayo Claudio Nerón, los dos Cónsules romanos logran finalmente completar el cerco de la capital campana iniciando un largo sitio. Este hecho coincide con la caída de Siracusa en la isla de Sicilia, tras dos años de asedio. Marcelo logró tomar por asalto una parte de la ciudad, consiguiendo completar la toma gracias a una traición de una parte de su guarnición.

Por esa época, aprovechando que Cartago envio parte de su contingente en Iberia a luchar al norte de África contra el Rey de Numidia Sifax, los romanos trataron de contraatacar en la península ibérica dirigidos por Publio Cornelio Escipión y su hermano Cneo Cornelio Escipión Calvo. Habían logrado dominar el Levante peninsular tomando Sagunto en el año. Sus tropas operaban en la Oretania cuando tras el regreso desde África de Asdrúbal Barca, ambos Generales murieron en dos batallas consecutivas sucedidas en Cástulo e Ilorci a comienzos del año siguiente. Este hecho supuso el repliegue romano hasta el río Hiberus y la posibilidad de que Asdrúbal, el hermano de Aníbal, pudiese emprender otra expedición a Italia. Esto obligaba a que Roma enviase refuerzos urgentemente a Iberia para tratar de impedir esta opción.

Con Lucania casi en su totalidad en la órbita púnica al igual que la mayor parte del territorio de Iberia al sur del río Hiberus que les separaba de los escasos defensores romanos supervivientes en esas tierras, la ciudad de Tarento en su poder excepto su ciudadela, las ciudades helenas del sur italiano en el lado cartaginés, Capua cercada y el Reino de Siracusa en manos romanas, daba comienzo la campaña.

Tras la elección de nuevos Cónsules en Roma y la prórroga de su mando como pro-Cónsules al frente de los ejércitos que sitiaban la capital campana de los Cónsules del año anterior, se produjo entonces el fallido intento de Aníbal de auxiliar Capua a comienzos de la primavera. Durante el mismo, el pro-Cónsul romano Apio Claudio resultó gravemente herido. Inmediatamente después de este combate, realizamos una incursión sobre la misma Roma. La intención del General era atraer a los ejércitos romanos que sitiaban Capua, para ir a defender su capital, Roma. Pero estos solo desplazaron en su socorro quince mil hombres bajo mando del pro-Cónsul Quinto Fulvio Flaco, del total de los que cercaban Capua, persistiendo con los demás, bajo mando de Apio Claudio, en el sitio a la capital campana.

En el curso de la penetración sobre la capital, asolamos las campiñas y localidades por las que pasamos, además del templo de Lucus Feroniae, y una vez en las cercanías de Roma, el propio Anibal se acercó con su caballería hasta los muros de la ciudad, llegando a tener una refriega con la caballería romana. La presencia de nuestro ejército acampado junto al río Anio a casi tres kilometros de las murallas, sembró el pánico entre la población.

La infantería romana llegó a formar para dar batalla, pero finalmente el combate no se produjo y Aníbal optó por retirarse. Durante el regreso a Campania, fuimos perseguidos por el ejército de socorro romano, que atacó con éxito durante el vadeo del río Anio, recuperando parte del botín logrado en los saqueos. Al quinto día de abandonar Roma realizamos un ataque sorpresa nocturno contra el campamento de nuestros perseguidores, sin lograr conducirlos a la emboscada que Anibal planeó.

Al no haber podido destruir este contingente, Anibal desistió de volver a Capua y nos encaminamos al norte de Apulia. Estos hechos ocurridos junto a la capital enemiga coincidieron con el envío del primer contingente de refuerzo romano a Iberia tras el desastre de los Escipiones. En el verano la ciudad de Capua se rindió finalmente al pro-Cónsul Quinto Fulvio Flaco, al igual que las cercanas Atella y Calatia. La victoria romana en Campania les permitió reducir notablemente los efectivos movilizados de los tres ejércitos allí presentes, aunque una parte de ellos fue desviada a Iberia inmediatamente con el nuevo pro-Pretor enviado al territorio, Cayo Claudio Nerón.

El resto de la campaña proseguimos el norte de Apulia, vigilados por los dos ejércitos consulares de los dos nuevos Cónsules, Cneo Fulvio Centumalo y Publio Sulpicio Galba Máximo. Invernamos en Lucania, tras lo cual reconquistamos la localidad de Tisia, junto a Regio, que se había pasado al bando romano.

En Sicilia, entre tanto, había llegado un contingente de caballería enviado por Aníbal, a cuyo frente estaba un subordinado suyo de origen númida llamado Mutines. La eficacia de este cabecilla despertó el recelo del General Hanón, jefe de las fuerzas púnicas en la isla, quien decidió relegar a los númidas a segundo plano. Marco Claudio Marcelo trató de forzar un encuentro decisivo para destruir los restos de las fuerzas enemigas en la isla.

El enfrentamiento se produjo junto al río Himera, en el centro de Sicilia, y gracias a las rencillas internas en el bando cartaginés, los númidas se retiraron y no tomaron parte en el combate, facilitando la destrucción del ejército cartaginés y el de sus aliados siracusanos, obligando a los escasos supervivientes a refugiarse en su último bastión en Agrigento. Tras esto y siendo ya verano, Marcelo regresó a Italia llegando en su sustitución el Pretor Marco Cornelio Dolabella.

Este se encontró con el motín de las tropas del ejército de Marcelo que deseaban regresar a Italia junto a su jefe. Aprovechando estas circunstancias, desde Cartago se envió un contingente de ocho mil hombres, logrando de ese modo mantener viva la guerra en la isla.

Ante los avances de Filipo V en Hélade, los romanos decidieron aliarse en con la Liga Etolia para hacer frente al Rey macedonio. Este trataba de aprovecharse de la situación en Italia para conquistar Iliria. Atacado por varios frentes, el joven Rey fue rápidamente neutralizado por Roma y sus aliados helenos. El acuerdo con la Liga Etolia permitió igualmente replegar la legión romana que operaba allí al inicio de la campaña del año siguiente.

A comienzos del año siguiente, llegó a Iberia como nuevo comandante del contingente romano junto a nuevos refuerzos Publio Cornelio Escipión, hijo y sobrino de los anteriores pro-Cónsules fallecidos a comienzos del año anterior, y junto a él, el Pretor Marco Junio Silano, que relevó a Nerón en el puesto.

Las cosas se habían puesto cuesta arriba los romanos. En Iberia el ejército romano había sido casi aniquilado y los pro-Cónsules que lo mandaban muertos. El año anterior habíamos logrado tomar el control de casi todo el sur italiano con la captura de Turios, Metaponto y Heraclea y de buena parte de Lucania, destruyendo dos ejércitos romanos al completo. Roma estaba económicamente ahogada y con graves dificultades de reclutamiento tras sus últimos reveses, lo que había retrasado el alistamiento del año anterior.

En la contrabalanza, en Sicilia las cosas se inclinaban del lado romano con la caída de Siracusa y Capua había sido cercada mientras él intentaba terminar la conquista del Salentino. Su gran reto para esta campaña consistía en romper el asedio de la capital campana y fracasó tanto en su intento directo, como en el indirecto aproximándose a Roma. Estos acontecimientos constituían el punto de inflexión de la guerra y el de máximo control territorial púnico sobre el sur de Italia.

El octavo año desde que llegamos a Italia, el Cónsul Marcelo consiguió mediante traición que la ciudad de Salapia situada en el norte de Apulia retornase a manos romanas, al igual que las ciudades samnitas de Meles y Maronea, completando de esta forma la reconquista del Samnio. Poco después Aníbal demostró de nuevo su superioridad táctica, e infligió una severa derrota al ejército proconsular de Cneo Fulvio Centumalo en Herdonia.

Pese al éxito, al ser ya la única localidad aliada púnica en el norte de Apulia, Aníbal decidió por motivos estratégicos evacuarla y destruirla, trasladando a su población a Metaponto. Antes de acabar el año comenzamos a ser seguidos por el ejército de Marcelo, enfrentándonos a él en Numistro. Tras esto fuimos seguidos hasta Apulia, manteniendo pequeños enfrentamientos.

Al mismo tiempo había llegado a la isla de Sicilia el nuevo Cónsul Marco Valerio Levino. Tras ser licenciado el ejército de Marcelo y sustituido por uno nuevo llegado de la Galia Cisalpina, Levino logró finalmente tomar Agrigento, acabando de este modo con las fuerzas púnicas en Sicilia. Esto permitió que se liberase uno de los dos ejércitos romanos presentes en la isla que sería enviado al año siguiente al Salentino a proseguir la lucha contra Aníbal. Adicionalmente Levino reclutó un contingente de mercenarios que envió al año siguiente a Regio, en el suroeste de la península itálica.

Apenas iniciado el año, nos enfrentamos nuevamente al ejército de Marcelo en Apulia en dos batallas consecutivas en los alrededores de Canusio, resultando vencedores en la primera y perdiendo la segunda, tras lo que nos dirigimos a Caulonia a socorrer con éxito a una ciudad aliada cercada por el contingente mercenario romano venido de Sicilia. Pero no pudimos impedir que en un magníficamente trazado plan, nuestros enemigos reconquistasen el Salentino con la toma de Manduria y la ciudad de Tarento, capturadas en ambos casos por el Cónsul Fabio Cunctator con el ejército consular liberado de Sicilia por Levino.

El otro Cónsul ese año, Quinto Fulvio Flaco logró reconquistar la ciudad de Volcei y otras poblaciones en el norte de Lucania. En Iberia mientras tanto, Escipión conquistó Qart Hadasht en una ofensiva relámpago.

Aquí nos dimos cuenta de que todo se nos estaba poniendo cuesta arriba. Perdíamos terreno progresivamente y apenas dábamos abasto para ir a socorrer las ofensivas que de manera simultánea y en diversos puntos planteaban los diversos ejércitos romanos que operaban en el sur de Italia. Logramos forzar la retirada del ejército consular del Cónsul Crispino al año siguiente del sitio de Locri. En relevo del ejército de Crispino en esta ciudad llegó una fuerza romana venida desde Sicilia y otra desde el Salentino. Esta última fue interceptada en Petelia por nosotros, diezmándola y poniéndola en fuga.

Nuestra acción más destacada ese año fue la emboscada junto a Venusia a uno de nuestros grandes enemigos hasta el momento, el Cónsul Marcelo, conquistador de Siracusa, en la que además logramos herir de gravedad a su colega en el consulado Crispino, añadiendo el anillo de Marcelo a la colección de Aníbal.

Anteriormente ya había dado muerte a los Cónsules Flaminio y Emilio Paulo, en Trasimeno y Cannae respectivamente y a los pro-Cónsules Servilio Gémino, Tiberio Sempronio Graco y Cneo Fulvio Centumalo. El éxito del golpe de mano contra los dos Cónsules paralizó las decisiones del mando romano y nos llevó a intentar nada más producirse la emboscada, una estratagema para retomar el control de Salapia aprovechando que poseíamos el anillo consular de Marcelo. Alertados los romanos de este hecho por los mensajeros enviados por el moribundo Crispino, la operación fracasó, perdiendo hombres en el intento.

Mientras, las fuerzas romanas en Iberia lograban entrar en la Bética, derrotando al ejército comandado por el hermano de Aníbal, Asdrúbal. Sin embargo este acontecimiento convenció a Asdrúbal de la necesidad de salir cuanto antes de Iberia con las tropas locales, cuya fidelidad era cada día más dudosa, y logró reconstruir antes de terminar el año las tropas perdidas canibalizando los otros dos ejércitos púnicos en la península ibérica, el de su hermano Magón Barca y el de Asdrúbal Giscón, con quienes se reunió junto al río Tagus.

Con su ejército nuevamente operativo y abundantes fondos, se preparó para iniciar su viaje a Italia por vía terrestre emulando lo que hiciera su hermano Aníbal once años antes. Logró cruzar los Pirineos burlando el dispositivo romano al norte del Hiberus y tras reclutar nuevos efectivos en la Galia Transalpina aguardó a terminar el invierno para cruzar los Alpes con su ejército de refuerzo. De nuevo se nos presentaba una oportunidad. Otro ejército púnico al norte de la península italiana supondría un nuevo frente de guerra para Roma en el que distraer efectivos, lo que le daría mayor libertad de acción en el sur. Y si lograba la unión con el mismo, un importantísimo incremento de efectivos.

Al año siguiente nuestro ejército castigado en Grumentum por el recién elegido Cónsul Cayo Claudio Nerón siendo perseguido hasta Venusia donde de nuevo nos enfrentamos con balance favorable a los romanos. Tras recibir refuerzos en Metaponto, nos dirigimos nuevamente a Apulia donde esperaba la llegada de Asdrúbal Barca para marchar sobre Roma. Pero, antes de poder unir sus fuerzas con las nuestras, Asdrúbal cató muerto en Umbría, en la ribera del Metauro tras resultar derrotado y aniquilado su ejército por la acción conjunta del ejército del Pretor en la Galia, Lucio Porcio Licino, el del Cónsul Marco Livio Salinator y un pequeño refuerzo comandado por el otro Cónsul Cayo Claudio Nerón que, encargado de vigilarnos, se unió a su colega a fin de hacer frente a Asdrúbal. Cuando tuvo noticias de la derrota y muerte de su hermano, los romanos lanzaron la cabeza seccionada de Asdrúbal al campamento cartaginés, Anibal ordeno el retiro al Brucio donde acantonó al ejército durante los años que siguieron.

La combinación de estos eventos marcó el final de nuestros éxitos en Italia. Al año siguiente finalizaron las hostilidades en Iberia en beneficio de los romanos, que se apoderaron de dicho territorio. Mientras, en el Brucio Aníbal emboscó junto a un bosque a los ejércitos consulares de Lucio Veturio Filón y Quinto Cecilio Metelo que estaban asolando la comarca de Cosentia, sin lograr recuperar el botín.

Al año siguiente, el hermano menor de Aníbal, Magón, habiendo sido derrotado en Iberia, logró desembarcar con tropas en Liguria, abriendo de nuevo un frente de guerra en el norte de Italia. Ese contingente pudo ser reforzado por mar desde Cartago con varios miles de hombres y elefantes. Ese mismo año, los romanos bajo mando del recién elegido Cónsul Publio Cornelio Escipión, reconquistaron en el Brucio el puerto de Locri con tropas trasladadas desde Sicilia, cosa que no pudimos impedir. A final de año una epidemia de peste afecta al ejército y al del Cónsul romano Publio Licinio Craso, pero las romanas fueron relevadas por otras nuevas al inicio del nuevo consulado.

Al año siguiente el nuevo Cónsul Publio Sempronio Tuditano nos enfrentó y fue derrotado. Al día siguiente, con la llegada del ejército del pro-Cónsul Publio Licinio Craso, volvio a enfrentarnos, consiguiendo esta vez la victoria, obligándonos a refugiarnos en Crotona. Las localidades de Clampetia, Cosentia y Pandosia, todas ellas en el Brucio, cayeron en manos romanas.

Magón fue derrotado a finales del año siguiente por los ejércitos del pro-Cónsul Marco Cornelio Cetego y el del Pretor Publio Quintilio Varo. Gravemente herido en la batalla, tras ser llamado desde Cartago trató de unírsenos en África embarcando las tropas que le quedaban, pereciendo durante el trayecto.

Los romanos, dirigidos por Escipión el _Africano Mayor_ , obtuvieron un importante éxito diplomático tres años atrás, garantizándose los servicios del Principe númida Masinisa, antiguo aliado de Cartago en Iberia que había entrado en un conflicto personal con Sifax, un aliado númida de Cartago. Dos años, los romanos desembarcaron en África del Norte con el objetivo de forzarnos a huir de Italia, y trasladar el combate a las tierras africanas.

Al año siguiente, tras casi quince años de combates en Italia, ahora que Escipión progresaba en tierras africanas y que los cartagineses eran favorables a la paz dirigida por Hannón el Grande, que trataba de negociar un armisticio con los romanos al tiempo que dificultaba el envío de refuerzos a Aníbal, este último fue llamado por el gobierno, que decidió dejar el mando de la guerra en manos de los _Bárcidas_ Aníbal y Magón, muriendo este último en el viaje de regreso.

Tras dejar pruebas de su expedición en un grabado escrito en púnico y heleno antiguo en el templo de Juno en Crotona, partimos hacia tierras africanas. Los barcos desembarcaron en Leptis y Aníbal estableció, tras dos días de viajes, los cuarteles de invierno en Hadrumetum.

Su retorno reforzó la moral del ejército, colocando a la cabeza de una fuerza compuesta por los mercenarios que había enrolado en Italia y reclutas locales. Al año siguiente, Aníbal se reunió con Escipión a fin de tratar de negociar una paz con los romanos. A pesar de su admiración mutua, las negociaciones fracasaron debido a que los romanos echaron en cara a los cartagineses la ruptura del tratado firmado tras la primera guerra durante el ataque a Sagunto y el saqueo de una flota romana estacionada en el Golfo de Túnez.

A pesar de todo, los romanos propusieron un tratado de paz que estipulaba que Cartago no mantendría más que sus territorios en África del Norte, que el Reino de Masinisa sería independiente, que Cartago debía reducir el tamaño de su flota y pagar una indemnización. Los cartagineses, reforzados por el regreso de Aníbal y la llegada de suministros, rechazaron las condiciones.

La batalla decisiva del conflicto tuvo lugar en Zama, lugar de Numidia. A diferencia de la mayoría de las batallas que se libraron durante de la segunda guerra, los romanos disponían de mejor caballería y nosotros con una infantería superior. La superioridad romana se debía a la cesión de caballería númida por parte de Masinisa.

Nuestro ejército al mando de Aníbal, cuya salud se había deteriorado mucho debido a sus años de campaña en Italia, contaba todavía con la ventaja de ochenta elefantes de guerra y quince mil infantes veteranos de Italia, aunque el resto de su ejército estaba compuesto por mercenarios celtas o por ciudadanos cartagineses poco aguerridos. Aníbal trató de emplear la misma estrategia que utilizó en Cannas. Sin embargo, las tácticas romanas habían evolucionado tras catorce años, el intento de encierro fracasó, y fuimos derrotados.

Perdimos cerca de cuarenta mil hombres y los romanos mil quinientos. Ademas, Anibal también perdio el respeto de su pueblo, que vio a su mejor General ser derrotado en la última y más importante batalla del conflicto. La ciudad púnica estaba obligada a firmar la paz con Roma y Escipión.

El propio Aníbal decidió llevar a cabo las negociaciones de paz con Roma. El tratado estipulaba la pérdida de todas las posesiones de Cartago ubicadas fuera del continente africano, prohibición de declarar nuevas guerras sin el permiso del pueblo romano; obligación de entregar toda la flota militar; reconocimiento de Masinissa como Rey de Numidia y aceptación de las fronteras entre Numidia y Cartago que éste determinase; pago de diez mil talentos de plata en cincuenta años; mantenimiento de las tropas romanas de ocupación en África durante tres meses; entrega de cien rehenes escogidos por Escipión, como garantía del cumplimiento del tratado.

En aquel momento desee con gran fuerza no haber destacado tanto en los enfrentamientos contra los romanos. Nunca supieron mi nombre hasta aquel momento, pero si parecieron saber sobre un guerrero sumamente habilidoso entre las tropas principales de Aníbal, y que yo destacara nuevamente en la batalla, a pesar de la derrota, solo ayudó en mi identificación. Al final fui uno de los cien rehenes elegidos por Escipión.

Aníbal aceptó las condiciones, a fin de que los romanos le dejaran en paz mientras ayudaba a Cartago a reconstituir su poderío. El tratado fue ratificado por ambos senados, el cartaginés y el romano, al año siguiente. Al conocer el fin de la guerra, los romanos celebraron una gran fiesta triunfal y a Escipión se le empezó a llamar _el africano_.

En el caso de Cartago, las durísimas condiciones impuestas por Roma, aunque la dejaban como un estado independiente, la redujeron a una posición de segundo plano en la escena internacional, lo que cortó de raíz cualquier intento de Aníbal y de otros por recuperar su antigua gloria.

Y aquí fue el final de mi estadía con los cartagineses para volverme ahora un esclavo de Roma. Es interesante los cambios que da la vida.

* * *

Bueeeeeno, pues aquí la Segunda Guerra Púnica con el grandísimo Aníbal y el gran Escipión (hijo). Ahora Issei es esclavo romano. Destacar no siempre es bueno XDDD


	17. Republicas - parte 03

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Tryndamer95: bueno, pues aquí tienes el cómo le va, fili di… XD

RedSS: aquí tus respuestas querido compadre.

River095: Bufff colega, pues no queda nada. Apenas y estamos en el siglo II a.C. Aun quedan muchos siglos antes de llegar al presente.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 14:

 **REPUBLICAS – PARTE 03**

* * *

Han pasado siete años desde que fui hecho esclavo por elección de Escipión _el Africano_. Al contrario de lo que muchos de mis antiguos compañeros de guerra pensaban, no nos llevaron a la capital romana, sino que fuimos pasando por distintas ciudades de la península italiana para ser vendidos como esclavos. Algunas de esas ciudades fueron conquistadas por nuestro ejército, por lo que la suerte no fue para nada favorable a aquellos que fueron comprados allí, pues fueron enviados a las minas a trabajar, una muerte lenta.

Fuimos pocos los que logramos llegar a la capital, Roma. He de admitir que la ciudad era realmente más hermosa de lo que habíamos pensado, puesto que solo habíamos Estado en el exterior de las murallas. Mientras caminábamos por las calles en dirección al Foro, la mayoría de transeúntes nos abucheaban y lanzaban frutas podridas. Obviamente no estaban muy contentos de vernos después de estar a punto de ser derrotados varias veces en la guerra.

El Foro se reunió un gran grupo de ciudadanos y empresarios romanos, listos para comprarnos, o en caso contrario para ir a las minas. Salvo uno de nosotros, todos fuimos vendidos a particulares. El estar en buena forma y ser de buen ver, entiéndase sin feas cicatrices y con todos los dientes, hizo que el precio por mi persona se elevara más de lo que costaba un esclavo.

Fui vendido al Estado para duros trabajos. Durante los siguientes cuatro años realicé distintos tipos de trabajos para el Estado así como para varios Senadores del gobierno. No podía quejarme de mi actual vida. Este tiempo me había servido para aprender sobre la sociedad romana.

Esta era una sociedad basada en los estamentos. La aristocracia romana estaba formada por la antigua aristocracia patricia y los nuevos ciudadanos ricos, en oposición a la mayoría de los plebeyos y a algunos patricios empobrecidos.

Aunque en su origen los plebeyos estaban bajo el dominio de los patricios, tras la caída de la monarquía, éstos obtuvieron mejoras de forma progresiva. Se creó el cargo de Tribuno de la Plebe. Y la plebe urbana, élite que se había enriquecido con el comercio, arrebató a los patricios el acceso a las Magistraturas y al cargo de Máximo Pontífice y augures. Las reuniones de la plebe, los concilia realis, fueron el origen de los comicios tribunados, válidos para legislar por plebiscitos.

El siglo pasado disminuyeron las diferencias entre los patricios y jefes de los plebeyos, y se agruparon en una aristocracia dirigente, la nobilitas. Con la rápida reducción del efectivo de los patricios, el término plebe tendió desde entonces a designar a las masas populares.

Los esclavos eran considerados como un instrumento económico que podía ser comprado y vendido y que se hallaba bajo la dependencia de un dueño. Procedían mayoritariamente de pueblos sometidos por la República.

Tras las caída de la monarquía se instauró en Roma la República, un régimen aristocrático dirigido por unas cuarenta gens; los patricios, los descendientes de las familias más antiguas de Roma ostentaron el poder. Las principales instituciones del nuevo régimen fueron el Senado, las Magistraturas y los Comicios.

El Senado era uno de los pilares de la República, siendo el órgano político que exigía responsabilidades a los Cónsules. Originalmente el Senado estaba constituido sólo por patricios, pero a partir de la _Lex Ovinia_ se permitió que los plebeyos pudieran formar parte del mismo. La auctoritas del Senado daba validez a los acuerdos tomados en las asambleas populares. El Senado también resolvía los casos de interregnum, situación que acontecía cuando moría uno de los Cónsules.

La Magistratura era un cargo original de la República. La jefatura que ostentaba el rex o monarca fue sustituida por dos Magistrados colegiados y temporales llamados Cónsules a los que se le podía exigir responsabilidad por su tarea de gobierno. Cada magistrado podía vetar al otro, lo que se conocía como intercessio.

También durante la República se crearon las asambleas populares, llamadas Comitia Centuriata. Nacieron por necesidades militares, en íntima conexión con la expansión de la ciudad y con la llegada a Roma de un nuevo concepto de táctica militar. Mientras que en la época monárquica, el ejército estaba integrado por miembros de las gens, en la República el ejército pasó a ser un sistema plutocrático, dependiente de la riqueza de cada sujeto. Al principio sólo se estimaba la riqueza inmobiliaria, pero posteriormente se tuvo en cuenta la mobiliaria.

Por lo que he podido aprender sobre la historia de esta sociedad, se podría distinguir dos etapas. En la primera de ellas, hará unos tres siglos, el poder era ejercido por los patricios, siendo conocido como el Estado Gentilicio. Bajo este tipo de gobierno la plebe quedaba excluida del gobierno y carecía de derechos políticos. Así, en la primera etapa de la República no todos los ciudadanos tenían igualdad de derechos y deberes. El grupo aristocrático que arrebató el poder al rex, el monarca, organizó el nuevo sistema en beneficio propio, abundando en esta época las luchas entre los propios patricios por el poder personal. Este confuso período dio origen a la implantación de la Dictadura y los distintos jefes militares trataron de alcanzar el poder apoyándose unas veces en la plebe y, otras, en la fuerza de las armas o en la invasión de Roma por pueblos enemigos. Otras veces, la pugna por el poder se efectuaría mediante la prórroga de los cargos políticos excepcionales, los decenviros, encargados de redactar la _Ley de las XII Tablas_ o _Lex duodecim tabularum_.

Este tipo de gobierno fue la causa de una lucha de los plebeyos para conseguir derechos políticos y que duró hasta hace casi dos siglos, ya que los Magistrados, Cónsules y Senadores, todos ellos patricios, no estaban dispuestos a conceder, y a su vez, las nuevas asambleas, los comicios centuriados, estaban dominadas por los terratenientes ricos, también de origen patricio.

Para obtener una igualdad con los patricios, los plebeyos se retiraron al Aventino y lograron que se creara el cargo de Tribuno de la Plebe, en número de dos y que tenían como misión la defensa de los plebeyos. Progresivamente, los plebeyos tuvieron acceso a todas las magistraturas. La igualdad de todos ante la ley fue codificada por la ley de las Doce Tablas.

La segunda etapa de la República era la actual. Hacia mediados del siglo anterior la actividad política seguía teniendo como marco la ciudad de Roma y sus alrededores, y sólo los ciudadanos romanos gozaban de todos los derechos políticos. Roma organizó el territorio italiano alrededor de las ciudades, estableciendo mediante tratados el estatus de cada una de ellas: colonias romanas, municipios, colonias de derecho latino y ciudades aliadas, en función de la resistencia ofrecida a su conquista.

Tras las luchas entre patricios y plebeyos, las concilia plebis se confundieron con los comicios tribunados, abiertos a los patricios; estos emitían los plebiscitos aplicables como leyes a todos los ciudadanos, elegían a los tribunos de la plebe y a los Magistrados inferiores. Estas reuniones estaban controladas por los ciudadanos con poder económico; el poder se encontraba en manos de la nobleza o nobilitas, nueva clase política y constituida por ricos patricios y plebeyos.

Las magistraturas, jerarquizadas en el cursus honorum, eran igualmente colegiales y anuales. En la base de la escala se encontraban los cuestores, seguidos en orden ascendente por los ediles. Los pretores podían mandar ejércitos y ayudar a los dos Cónsules, que presentaban las leyes a los comicios y eran comandantes en jefe.

Cada cinco años se elegían dos censores para preparar el censo de los ciudadanos. En caso de gran peligro, se podía designar un dictador por un plazo de seis meses, que ostentaba con todos los poderes. Un poco al margen del cursus, los diez tribunos de la plebe extendían sus poderes a todos los ciudadanos y presidían los comicios tribunos, a los que presentaban los proyectos.

Todos los Magistrados estaban controlados por el Senado, que era una asamblea de antiguos Magistrados y dominaba tanto la política exterior como la interior. El Senado velaba sobre el tesoro público o aerarium y era el guardián de la religión. Mientras que los comicios y los Magistrados sólo tenían la apariencia del poder, el Senado lo ejerció en realidad. Este conflicto dio lugar a la división entre populares y optimates; los primeros eran partidarios de aumentar el poder de tribunos y de los comicios populares y los segundos deseaban limitar el poder de las asambleas populares romanas y aumentar el del Senado, al que consideraban mejor y más estable a la hora de buscar el bienestar de Roma. Los optimates favorecieron los nobiles, familias nobles, y se opusieron a la ascensión de los «hombres nuevos», plebeyos, normalmente nacidos en las provincias, cuyas familias no tenían experiencia política, dentro de la política romana.

Je, no era muy distinto del sistema político y la jerarquía social que había visto en otras partes. Pero en fin, siempre se puede aprender algo.

XXXXX

KACHIN-KACHIN

El choque de las espadas fueron seguidas por el clamor del público, el cual nos animaba a seguir luchando.

KACHIN

Bloqueé la espada de mi contrincante aprovechando para hacer una finta y golpearle con la hoja de mi otra espada en la armadura que cubría su espalda, provocando que diera un traspié y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

El clamor aumentó de volumen.

Mi contrincante se puso de pie mientras alzaba su escudo, protegiendo su costado izquierdo mientras cubría el derecho con su espada. Yo gire mis espadas en mis manos, manteniendo mi posición defensiva.

Vuelve a lanzarse al ataque. Entrechocamos espadas durante varios instantes hasta que decidir dar el combate por acabado. Desarmé a mi adversario y le di un golpe en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente. El barullo del público mengua debido a mi victoria. Después de todo y de tantos años, aún sigo invicto.

Abandono el lugar para ir a descansar. Este es mi penúltimo combate.

Bueno, antes de nada, creo que debería explicar un poco como era la vida de un gladiador.

Primero que nada, ¿qué es un gladiador? Pues un gladiador es un combatiente armado que entretenía al público romano en confrontaciones violentas y a veces mortales contra otros gladiadores, contra animales o contra condenados a muerte. La mayoría de los gladiadores eran criminales condenados, esclavos o prisioneros de guerra, en mi caso los dos últimos, aunque algunos eran hombres libres, los cuales perdían, si eran ciudadanos romanos, sus derechos cívicos.

Algunos creen que las luchas entre gladiadores proceden de la costumbre de inmolar prisioneros en las tumbas de los guerreros. Cuando llegaba la hora de celebrar el funeral de un guerrero muerto en combate no siempre había disponibles prisioneros que sacrificar por lo que muchos hombres libres se ofrecieron voluntarios para luchar hasta la muerte en honor al fallecido.

Esta costumbre religiosa y funeraria terminó convirtiéndose en un espectáculo público de entretenimiento. Con el tiempo, se celebraron combates de gladiadores en todas las provincias romanas excepto en Grecia, que es como llamaban la Hélade, donde se consideraba una costumbre demasiado bárbara y vergonzante.

Las luchas de gladiadores se convirtieron también en un instrumento de propaganda política ya que aquellos que querían destacar en política podían invertir una gran cantidad de dinero en celebrar juegos de gladiadores a modo de regalo para la ciudad.

En este caso, la entrada al espectáculo era gratuita pero, en ocasiones, si era un empresario el que decía celebrar unos juegos, se cobraba una entrada al público asistente.

Pero obviamente, al ser un espectáculo, teníamos que saber pelear. Las luchas de gladiadores, llamadas ludi, tenían varias reglas a seguir y además, dependían del tipo de combate que fuera, las armas usadas, los golpes permitidos… Por todo ello, se fundaron las escuelas de gladiadores regidas por los lanistas, que no eran sino gladiadores retirados que contaban con mucha experiencia.

Bajo los lanistas, se encontraban los gladiadores fiscales que cobraban una paga directamente del Estado. Otros preferían reclutar a sus propios gladiadores para emplearlos donde fueran requeridos: fiestas, reuniones, comidas, etc. También había particulares que compraban gladiadores.

Los lanistas, además de maestros, actuaban como empresarios ya que no solamente enseñaban a los gladiadores sino que comerciaban con ellos. Había muchos particulares enriquecidos que se encargaban de mantener económicamente las escuelas de gladiadores ya que obtenían un porcentaje del dinero que se ganaba con la compraventa de luchadores.

La mayor escuela de gladiadores se encontraba, cómo no, en Roma y se llamaba Ludus Magni. Otras escuelas famosas se encontraban en Capua, Pompeya y Rávena.

Las exigencias del entrenamiento de un gladiador eran muy altas y contemplaban castigos muy duros que servían para mantener una férrea disciplina llevada a cabo por un doctor, un gladiador retirado.

Los gladiadores solían permanecer en las escuelas unos dos años entrenando nueve horas diarias, seis días a la semana. No solamente aprendían a manejar armas y a combatir sino también a matar y morir, por si llegaba la ocasión. Aquellos gladiadores que eran delincuentes menores y no estaban preparados físicamente podían llegar a morir en los entrenamientos.

Vivían dentro de la escuela y no podían salir de ella. Dormían en celdas y llevaba una dieta estricta aunque saludable que les permitía adquirir una gran fuerza y corpulencia basada en cereales y leguminosas principalmente.

A pesar de los duros entrenamientos a los que eran sometidos, recibían cuidados médicos diarios y masajes, algo que no cualquier ciudadano romano podía disfrutar. Los gladiadores no salían de gira por varias ciudades.

Los criminales y delincuentes que no eran reclutados como gladiadores pero que sí eran condenados a morir en la arena no acudían a la escuela de gladiadores. Permanecían presos hasta que llegaba el día en el que saldrían a enfrentarse con otros como ellos.

Ahora vayamos a los tipos de gladiadores.

Los gladiadores se dividían en distintas clases y categorías que dependían del equipo que llevaran, de las armas o de la forma de pelear.

Samnitas; iban equipados como los guerreros del pueblo del mismo nombre. Llevaban un escudo oblongo, casco con visera y plumas, una greba en la pierna izquierda y una placa de metal o cuero que cubría el hombro y parte del brazo derecho. Como arma portaban una espada corta.

Mirmillones; llevaban un amplio casco de cresta alta que les hacía parecerse a un pez. Se vestían con una túnica corta, un cinturón, una greba en la pierna izquierda y una armadura en el brazo derecho. El escudo con el que se protegían era rectangular y largo, algo curvado, del mismo tipo que el que llevaban los legionarios romanos. Como arma llevaban el _gladius_ , la espada característica de los legionarios y la que da su nombre a los gladiadores. Creo que su equipo estaba inspirado en los guerreros galos.

Tracios; se defendían con un escudo pequeño y rectangular y con una espada también muy corta y curva con la que atacaban al contrario por la espalda. Se protegían con armadura las dos piernas, ya que el escudo no cubría lo suficiente, y el brazo en el que portaban la espada. Llevaban túnica, cinturón y casco con visera y cresta alta.

Reciarios; llevaban túnica, una manga en el brazo izquierdo y no se ponían casco. Sus armas eran una red, un tridente y un puñal. Su estilo de lucha consistía en atrapar al rival con la red para matarlo después con el tridente. El puñal les servía para deshacerse de la red si era necesario, ya que la llevaban atada a la muñeca, o para rematar a su oponente.

Secutores; su equipo era similar al de los mirmillones con excepción del casco, que era liso y cubría la cabeza por completo dejando unas rejillas para mirar. Estos gladiadores surgieron para enfrentarse a los reciarios por lo que fue necesario reformar el casco y evitar que quedaran atrapados en las redes.

Hoplomachus; estos gladiadores llevaban armadura completa, lanza y escudo, asemejándose en apariencia a los hoplitas griegos.

Equites; eran gladiadores que luchaban a caballo y se armaban con una lanza y con un escudo ovalado.

Essedarii; estos luchadores estaban especializados en combatir subidos en carros imitando las maniobras y la pericia de los guerreros bretones. Julio César fue el introductor de estas técnicas en Roma tras su regreso de la Galia.

Andabatae; estaban obligados a pelear. Llevaban cascos cuyas viseras no tenían agujeros, es decir, que no veían y luchaban a ciegas. Estos gladiadores no habían pasado por ninguna escuela sino que se trataba de condenados a morir en la arena. Cuando la pelea terminaba, unos trabajadores se encargaban de aplastar las cabezas de los caídos para asegurarse de que estaban muertos y de que no era un truco para escapar.

Dimachaerus; eran gladiadores que se protegían tanto los brazos como las piernas ya que no portaban escudo al pelear con dos espadas. A este tipo pertenecía yo.

Provocatores; llevaban equipo completo aunque evitaban las alas en los cascos para que no se engancharan las redes de los reciarios. Se protegían el pecho con un cardiophylax, una pequeña coraza que dejaba el abdomen al descubierto. Su técnica era provocar al enemigo, como indica su propio nombre, que siempre era otro _provocator_. Eran el único tipo de gladiador que no se enfrentaba a ninguno que fuera distinto lo que daba lugar a combates emocionantes al estar equilibrados los luchadores.

Ahora vamos a las luchas.

El día que se anunciaban peleas de gladiadores toda la ciudad se preparaba para ver el desfile que los combatientes hacían por las calles hasta llegar al foro, donde se llegaba a hacer cola el día antes para coger el mejor sitio.

Una vez allí, comenzaban haciendo una especie de exhibición ante el público peleando con espadas de madera hasta que el toque de un cuerno indicaba que comenzaba el combate. La noche antes, los gladiadores habían disfrutado de un suculento banquete y de la compañía de mujeres hermosas.

Los lanistas delimitaban el espacio en el que debían luchar los gladiadores. No estaban establecidos los pesos así que las luchas podían estar realmente descompensadas y acabar en pocos minutos.

Cuando terminaba la pelea, el gladiador vencedor podía preguntar al público cuál debía ser el destino final del perdedor, que pedía clemencia.

Levantando u ocultando el pulgar, la gente indicaba si el vencedor debía guardar su espada o, por el contrario, clavarla en el cuello de su contrario. Cuando se ocultaba significaba que vivía, cuando se levantaba, y a veces se apuntaba al cuerpo, entonces moría.

Si el dictamen del público era muerte, el gladiador condenado aceptaba su destino y su cadáver era arrastrado con un garfio hasta el spoliarum, lugar en el que se le despojaba de sus armas y su equipo.

En realidad no morían tantos gladiadores ya que costaba mucho dinero entrenarlos. De hecho, muchos de ellos llegaban a convertirse en auténticos ídolos de la gente y ganaron tanto dinero que pudieron comprar su libertad y ser ciudadanos romanos.

El motivo por el que me volví un gladiador fue algo curioso e incluso podría decir que fue gracioso.

.

(Flashback)

.

Otro día más había pasado. Actualmente me encuentro saliendo de una de las tantas escuelas de la ciudad de Roma. Uno de mis trabajos como esclavo del Estado era dar clase a los niños y niñas romanos. Para muchos fue una sorpresa que un prisionero de guerra, un soldado que había luchado junto al gran Aníbal Barca, supiera más que todos los sabios de la ciudad.

Un día, cuando había sido enviado a llevar una serie de recados a una de las escuelas cercanas al Foro, dos sabios se encontraban dando clases de geometría a niños de no más de nueve años. Uno de mis deberes era llevar una serie de manuscritos a dicha escuela y entregárselos directamente a dichos sabios.

Cuando entré en la clase, los alumnos volvieron sus vistas hacia mí durante un instante antes de volver su atención a su maestro. Dado que eran dos, uno de ellos se acercó a mí mientras que el otro seguía con su clase.

-Llega tarde. Debería darse más prisa. – me recriminó el anciano con mala actitud.

-Hay mucha distancia y las calles están llenas. No es fácil llegar raudo hasta aquí.

-Escusas. – siseó frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, al menos es mejor escusa que enseñarle mal a sus alumnos.

Al instante se hizo el silencio en el aura. Ambos sabios me miraban con reproche mientras los jóvenes alumnos observaban en total silencio.

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero recuerda tu posición, esclavo.

-Un esclavo no tiene porqué ser un ignorante. Y me parece a mí que es lo que serán estos niños con profesores como vosotros. Solo hay que ver los obvios errores de vuestras lecciones. – me encogí de hombros ante mi explicación.

-¡¿Cómo osas?! ¡No hay errores en nuestros temarios o cálculos! – exclamó rojo de rabia el primer sabio.

-Debo discrepar, anciano. Aquí mismo – señalé una parte del manuscrito – hay un error garrafal de cálculo. No ha hecho bien esta operación, se le ha olvidado esta variable, la cual debería aplicar a este decimal. – expliqué.

Mientras el segundo sabio seguía recriminándome y diciéndome de todo menos bonito, el primer sabio, con el ceño fruncido y mirándome desconfiado, se puso a revisar dicho manuscrito. Durante un minuto esta escena se mantuvo. Los niños aprovecharon ese tiempo para hablar entre ellos, riéndose ante el espectáculo. Otros profesores y jóvenes estudiantes se acercaron al escuchar tal alboroto.

-¡… así que cierra la boca y lárgate de…!

-Titus… tiene razón. – admitió el primer sabio mirándome con, para sorpresa del segundo, respeto.

-¡¿Pero qué dices Lucullus?! ¡Claramente está equivocado y habla sin saber! ¡Es un ignorante que se cree que…!

-¡Titus! – Le calló con un potente grito – Cállate y revisa este manuscrito. Obviamente este hombre tiene razón.

El nombrado como Titus le arrancó bruscamente el pergamino a Lucullus, obviamente ofendido con las palabras de su compañero. No pasó mucho hasta ver, con obvia satisfacción y regocijo, como la cara del anciano cambiaba totalmente. Sin decir nada se marchó del aula. Yo me encogí de hombros ante la atenta mirada del segundo anciano, guiñé un ojo a los infantes, que rieron divertidos, y me marché.

Entonces, cuando andaba por las calles de la ciudad de vuelta a mi lugar de trabajo, un grupo de cuatro hombres me detuvo. Llevaban armaduras, así que debían formar parte del ejército, la policía de la ciudad.

-Alto, detente. – me ordena el líder del cuarteto.

-¿Puedo saber por qué me está deteniendo? Tengo labores que hacer para el Estado.

-Silencio esclavo. Estás siendo detenido.

-¿Con que cargos?

-Por robo y humillación de un ciudadano romano.

-¿Robo y humillación? – Los transeúntes se detienen a vernos - ¿Puedo saber cuándo y cómo?

-Ambos en la escuela de aquí cerca. Uno de los ancianos afirma haberte visto robar una bolsa con varias monedas. – uno de los legionarios se acerca y me palpa hasta encontrar la bolsa – Y la humillación ha sido en dicha escuela frente a todo el profesorado y los alumnos. Y ahí está la prueba palpable del primer crimen.

-Bien, tengo dos cosas que decir. A, ese dinero me lo han entregado para hacer tareas, y b, que un anciano no sepa aceptar sus errores y deba ser corregido no es culpa mía. Eso no es humillar, sino enseñar. Que él se haya ofendido no es culpa mía.

-¡Silencio esclavo! ¡Vendrás con nosotros ahora mismo!

Haciendo un gesto de cabeza, otro de los legionarios intenta ponerme unas cadenas, pero con facilidad consigo empujarlo. Los tres llevan sus manos a sus espadas.

-No pienso dejar que me pongáis cadenas por… un momento… ¡tú eres el hijo de ese anciano! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto es divertido! – Me carcajeo - ¿Tan mal se ha sentido como para llamar a la guardia para llevarme a la cárcel por crímenes que no he cometido? ¡Esto es grandioso! No pienso ser ajusticiado por ti cuando no tienes ni el derecho ni el poder para hacer esto. – advierto con todo serio.

-¡Apresadle! – ordena el líder.

Bufo con cansancio. Esto me va a traer muchos problemas, pero prefiero que me encarcelen por esto a por esas estupideces que este desgraciado y su maldito padre. Todos desenfundan sus espadas. Los transeúntes gritan alterados por lo que están viendo. Posiblemente estén a favor de este cuarteto de estúpidos legionarios, pero poco me importa en este momento.

No me resulta muy difícil enfrentarme a los cuatro. Al primero logro agarrarle por la muñeca y torcerla al punto de hacerle soltar la espada. Agarro el arma con mi mano libre al tiempo que le doy un rodillazo en la boca del estómago. Incluso con armadura eso ha debido dolerle mucho. Bloqueo la espada del segundo al tiempo que esquivo la espada del tercero. Hago una finta y logro golpear la espalda del tercero para luego evadir la espada del segundo, hacer otra finta, colocarme abajo y darle con un gancho en la barbilla.

El líder, obviamente furioso, corre hacia mí con su espada desenfundada y gritando como poseso. Yo le espero con mi guardia en alto. El muy estúpido me está subestimando al atacar sin guardia. Tiene aberturas por todas partes. No me resulta difícil bloquear su ataque y realizarle una llave para tumbarle en el suelo y apuntar con la espada a su cuello.

Me pongo de pie y tiro la espada mientras veo al cuarteto. Los tres primeros están doloridos y el líder esta rojo de la furia. Cuando los cuatro vuelven a tener sus armas en sus manos, están preparados para atacarme nuevamente, pero la llegada de miembros de las legiones urbanas les detuvo, un grupo de diez hombres.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – exigió saber el líder de aquel grupo.

-¡Este esclavo nos ha atacado! ¡Ha sido acusado por robar y humillar! – explicó furioso el hijo del viejo estúpido.

Los nueve hombres que estaban bajo órdenes del líder nos rodearon tanto a mí como a los otros cuatro.

-¿Y con qué autoridad has intentado detenerle?

-¡Como ciudadano romano que soy…!

-¡No te he preguntado eso! ¡Aquí nosotros, las legiones urbanas mandamos! ¡Me da igual que seas un Pretor de las legiones exteriores, aquí mandamos nosotros! ¡Así que cállate! – El pobre idiota se tragó su orgullo y no volvió a abrir la boca - ¡Y vosotros apresad a ese hombre por alteración del orden!

Esta vez no ofrecí resistencia alguna. Me pusieron cadenas y me llevaron a la cárcel de la ciudad, donde estuve apenas unas horas antes de que alguien viniera a verme. Se trataba de un hombre que rondaba los sesenta años, cabello canoso pero su cuerpo aún conservaba fortaleza.

-Me llamo Máximo y soy un instructor de la escuela de gladiadores de esta gran ciudad.

-¿Y qué es lo que deseas de mí?

-He visto tus habilidades al enfrentarte a esos cuatro hombres. Me gustaría comprarte y que trabajes para mí como gladiador.

-¿Y qué obtengo a cambio?

-Bueno, lo primero sería que abandonarías inmediatamente este asqueroso lugar. – bueno, un punto a favor – Y recibirías los favores que tienen los gladiadores. No es una mala vida, y no me gusta desperdiciar talento, y tú lo posees.

-¿Un gladiador?

-Estoy seguro de que será una mejor vida. Mejor que ser el siervo de esos viejos Senadores.

-Ahí debo darte la razón anciano.

-¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas mi oferta? Date prisa, pues mi paciencia no es muy grande que digamos.

Durante varios segundos me quedé pensativo. Ciertamente mi trabajo no es muy gratificante, pero aprendo cosas. Muchas he aprendido en estos cuatro años. Pero ser gladiador… He escuchado mucho sobre ellos y su forma de vida. Ciertamente si no mueres en un combate, vives bastante bien, y si lo haces bien puedes llegar a ser muy aclamado entre el público.

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Acepto.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

Fue así como me volví un gladiador. Puede que a muchos no les parezca nada gracioso, pero eso es porque no lo vivieron.

Mi penúltimo combate fue bastante intenso. De eso hará ya unos casi tres meses. Estoy a un día de mi último combate. El día de mañana ganare el combate y obtendré los documentos que acrediten que seré un ciudadano libre. Ahora mismo estamos entrenando nuevamente. A pesar de que mañana es mi último combate, no es así para casi todos mis compañeros, así que debemos entrenar como siempre.

-¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Defensa!

Y como siempre, Máximo sigue instruyendo con su duro carácter. Entonces siento algo extraño. Vuelvo mi mirada a todos lados hasta encontrarme con otro gladiador. Alto, rubio de ojos oscuros. Un humano sin duda alguna… pero porta algo que no es para nada humano. Sin duda es un objeto sagrado por el tipo de aura, pero no puedo reconocer lo que es.

Parece ser que es un gladiador nuevo, pues camina junto a otros hombres. Posiblemente sean para el próximo combate, el cual se celebrará el día de mañana. Sera un gran evento en la capital romana, pues asistirán ciudadanos muy importantes, y tengo entendido que al ser posiblemente mi último combate, varios Senadores estarán presentes.

-¡Hyodo, atento!

Alguien grita mi nombre y yo me vuelvo. Por los pelos logro esquivar una espada de madera de nuestro instructor. Es curioso que aun intenten instruirme cuando soy yo el que les ha enseñado un par de cosas. No voy a quejarme, pues son grandes guerreros, pero son guerreros que han vivido como gladiadores, y aunque un gladiador sea un contrincante al cual temer, no es lo mismo luchar en una guerra larga y dura que luchar unas pocas veces al año en el foro de una ciudad.

El entrenamiento finaliza un par de horas después. La grandísima mayoría están súper agotados después de tantas horas. Hoy el instructor ha sido de lo más duro y no ha dado tregua alguna. Recogemos nuestro material y lo dejamos en su lugar. Yo me acerco al instructor curioso por los nuevos.

-¡Hey, Máximo! – le llamo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ah, me alegra verle con el ceño fruncido. Dado que siempre lo tiene así, nos asustamos cuando sonríe. Suele haber mucha guasa con ello.

-He podido ver que han llegado nuevos. ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-Hyodo, llevo contigo desde que entrarte a esta escuela de gladiadores y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu cabeza ya ha llegado a la conclusión.

-Ciertamente, pero quiero saber si mis sospechas son ciertas. Tú siempre has sido el informante en cuanto a nuestros combates.

-Ahhh. Es como tú crees. Esos son los mejores gladiadores de todos nuestros territorios, así como esclavos de otros lugares. ¿Has visto al alto rubio? Es un espartano, y muy bueno. Han traído a lo mejor de lo mejor para ver si después de diez años, hay alguno que consiga ponerte de rodillas.

-Hum, y a veo.

-¿Asustado?

-No, para nada. Pero tengo la sensación de que el día de mañana va a ser muy animado.

-Te aseguro que disfrutaré enormemente si alguno de todos ellos es capaz de darte combate.

-Eso lo veremos mañana, viejo amigo.

Dicho esto ambos seguimos con nuestros quehaceres. La noche ha llegado y es la hora de nuestro banquete antes del combate de mañana. Como siempre solía pasar cuando se celebrara un combate, nuestras mesas estaban llenas de la mejor comida y bebida de la capital, así como las bellas mujeres, para los que gustaran de ellas, se acercaban a nosotros.

Yo comía tranquilamente entre dos de mis compañeros. No tenía nada de lo que preocuparme, salvo del heleno, así que disfrutaba cada segundo.

-¡Vamos compañero! ¡No seas tan refinado y disfruta! – exclama el que estaba sentado a mi derecha mientras agarraba del brazo a una joven muchacha y la sentaba en su regazo, ambos riéndose.

Yo también sonreí y seguí comiendo a mi propio ritmo.

-Vamos Antarquis, déjalo en paz. ¿No ves que no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse? No por nada es el imbatido de la gloriosa Roma. – bromea el de mi izquierda, Marcus.

-Tienes razón, bastardo. Sin duda alguna esta será tu última noche como gladiador, ya que mañana obtendrás tu libertad. ¡Ya pueden haber traído a los mejores del mundo que nadie podrá vencer al invencible Hyodo! – exclama Antarquis mientras alzaba su jarra de cerveza.

Todos mis compañeros alzan un grito y sus bebidas apoyando sus palabras.

-No sé qué decirte Marcus, estos nuevos parecen interesantes. – comento.

-Ohhh, ¿en serio? Si lo dices tú, entonces me fio. Pero dejando de lado ese tema, creo que Antarquis tiene razón, compañero. Esta es tu última noche, ¡así que bebe y goza de estas hermosas mujeres! ¡Disfruta como si fuera tu último día! ¡Venga compañeros, por nuestro amigo y compañero que está a punto de cumplir el sueño de muchos de nosotros!

 _¡Uuuuuaaaaa!_

Nuevamente vuelven a gritar y alzar sus bebidas. Ahhh, después de diez años, mentiría si dijera que no voy a echar de menos a cada uno de estos malditos bastardos. Hemos llegado a conocernos y ser amigos y compañeros. Muchos de ellos están cerca de cumplir su objetivo de conseguir la libertad. Esos son los que más me apoyan, pues conocen el sufrimiento de ver tan cerca algo y no saber si cuando puedas lograrlo lo conseguirás o no.

Decido dejar de lado mi estado de relajación y disfrutar con ellos. Es posible que no este del todo seguro de que ocurrirá mañana, pues ese heleno me da mala espina. Bueno, su poder me da mala espina. Y que sea espartano solo es algo que le da aún más nivel de peligro. Pero en fin, ahora es momento de disfrutar. Marcus me levanta mientras entonamos una canción al tiempo que una mujer me abraza por la espalda, al mismo tiempo que otra abraza a Marcus. Si, esta será una buena noche. Creo que hoy podré dormir muy bien.

XXXXX

Era la hora. Este sería mi último combate. Después de diez años luchando, hoy, si gano, obtendré mi libertad. Como todas las noches antes de los combates, había sido una fiesta para nosotros. Comida y hermosas mujeres. Uno no se puede quejar. Ahora hemos terminado nuestra pequeña exhibición con armas de madera… toca la verdadera lucha… todos contra todos.

El público está sentado en las gradas de madera del foro, expectantes de los encuentros del día de hoy, y seguramente esperando que yo sea derrotado después de diez años.

-¡Y ahora llega el momento! ¡La lucha esta por empezar! – exclamó el máximo dirigente de la ciudad de Roma. Los vítores resonaban en nuestros oídos – ¡Hoy veremos el último de los combates de esta temporada entre los mejores gladiadores! ¡Y entre todos estos grandes guerreros hemos de mencionar a dos: el griego Antuculus y el invencible Issei Hyodo! – nuestros nombres resuenan por encima del resto. El griego al parecer es un mirmillón, por el tipo de armadura y armas que usa – ¡Preparaos para el combate!

Nosotros, los gladiadores, formamos un circulo, pudiéndonos observar. De esta manera el combate no empezaba como un caos, sino con cierto orden, lo cual era agradecido por el público. Fijo mi mirada en el griego. Él es el rival más peligroso sin duda alguna. Sea lo que sea lo que porte, le da gran poder. El observa atentamente a todos nuestros contrincantes.

-¡Comenzad!

Los vítores vuelven a oírse incluso por encima del intercambio de golpes de armas. Bloqueo con mi espada la espada de un contrario mientras uso la otra para golpear con fuerza el escudo de otro. Entonces me doy cuenta de que todos están mirándome, apuntando sus armas contra mí. Suspiro al tiempo que agarro de manera firme mis espadas, esperando los ataques.

El primero ataca. Un tajo descendente el cual me es fácil bloquear al tiempo que le doy un puñetazo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Su casco amortiguara el golpe.

El segundo intenta varios cortes a la altura de mi pecho, pero dando leves pasos hacia atrás logro esquivarlos. Al tercer intento, cuando abre su brazo, aprovecho para golpearle con mi espada en su cuello cubierto, sin atravesarle la armadura, para luego en el suelo darle una patada en la cara, dejándolo también inconsciente.

El tercero, un tracio, se acerca lentamente con su escudo delante. Gira para atacar con su espada, la cual bloqueo, y rápidamente avanza otra vez para golpearme con el escudo, pero logro evitarlo, realizando un corte cerca de su muñeca, provocando que tire el escudo, para después realizar una finta y posteriormente una llave, finiquitándolo.

Otros dos me atacan, uno con escudo y lanza y el otro con dos espadas. El de la lanza ataca con ella, pero la evado, y el de las espadas aprovecha para atacar mi guardia desprotegida, pero tiro una de mis espadas, agarro su muñeca y dejo que mi cuerpo caiga al suelo.

Ya en él, giro sobre mi cuerpo para colocarme encima del de dos espadas, pero un tercero intenta capturarme con una red, por lo que tengo que rodar nuevamente. Ahora solo estoy armado con una espada.

El de la lanza vuelve a atacarme, esta vez a la altura de los pies, pero con un salto lo evito. Pero el tercero intenta cortarme a la altura de mis rodillas, por lo que en pleno aire me hago un ovillo, provocando que la espada golpeara con mis protecciones, desequilibrando mi caída.

El público aplaude al verme caer, pero rápidamente logro ponerme de pie con una rueda hacia adelante, colocándome frente al lancero. Con el impulso al colocarme de pie junto mis puños para golpearme con ambos en la barbilla. Al estar elevado por la fuerza de dicho golpe, aprovecho el impulso anterior para volver a golpearle en un golpe descendente, aumentando la fuerza del impacto con el suelo.

Los otros dos no pierden el tiempo y vuelven a atacarme. El de la red intenta atraparme. Le dejo envolverme el brazo y tira, pero mi fuerza es mayor. Agarro la red y tiro con fuerza de ella, provocando que el gladiador vuele y caiga contra el suelo. El usa su puñal para librarse de dicha red y agarra con fuerza su tridente.

Quedan estos dos y el heleno, que no se ha movido en todo el combate. El de las espadas agarra las suyas y corre hacia mí, gesto imitado por el del tridente.

KACHIN

Con mi espada consigo bloquear una de las espadas del otro al tiempo que tuerzo mi cuerpo para evitar el tridente. Este lo agarro con mi mano libre, para bloquear la segunda espada. Al tenerlos a la suficiente distancia, suelto las armas, agarro sus cabezas y las choco con fuerza, dejándolos inconscientes.

Inspiro con fuerza y expiro suave. Ahora solo queda uno… el poseedor del poder.

-Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo. – dice el griego.

-¿Qué es lo que portas, heleno? – le pregunto mientras camino hasta el lugar donde está mi segunda espada.

El juez ha ordenado que retiren los cuerpos de los gladiadores que han sido derrotados, permitiéndonos combatir sin problema alguno.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta.

-Para quienes saben que buscar, si, si me he dado cuenta. Obviamente no es algo humano.

-Yo tampoco sé lo que es, pero me da poder.

-¿Y por qué sigues luchando si tienes ese poder? ¿Por qué no hacer otra cosa con él? ¿Eres un esclavo o un hombre libre?

-Soy un hombre libre, y lo hago… ¡porque me gusta combatir!

KACHIN

Primer entrechoque de nuestras espadas. Antuculus intenta un ataque directo, pero lo desvió con mi espada. Giro sobre mí para darme impulso, pero Antuculus lo evade echándose hacia atrás, bloqueando con su escudo un ataque descendente.

KACHIN

Nuevamente nuestras espadas chocan así como mi segunda espada y su escudo. Le empujo y vuelvo a atacar, apuntando con la punta de mi espada a la hora del movimiento, pero él la desvía con su espada. Ataco con mi otra arma pero él se agacha para evadirla, aprovechando para atacar mis piernas, pero yo salto y lo evito. Al ponerse de pie golpeo con gran fuerza con mi espada en su escudo, provocando que trastabille.

Una vez recuperado vuelve al ataque intentando atravesarme con la punta de su espada, pero logro desviarla. Gira sobre si, manteniendo el escudo pegado a su cuerpo. Ataco con mi otra espada y este la bloquea con su escudo, aprovechando para atacar, pero veo su intención y me da tiempo a blandir mi espada con fuerza…

KACHIN

Provocando que su brazo retrocediera producto del choque de espadas. A pesar de ello, vuelve a atacar, apuntando a mi costado izquierdo, pero bloqueé. Gira sobre si para atacar mi costado derecho, pero lo evado. Sin detenerse ni un segundo, carga sobre mi brazo izquierdo, pero nuevamente bloqueo su espada. Eleva su escudo para intentar golpearme las piernas, pero doy un par de pasos atrás, evadiéndola. El heleno aprovecha para girar sobre si y atacar de manera diagonal, pero desvió su ataque.

Yo consigo contraatacar, realizándole un corte en su brazo. El aprieta los dientes, pero no emite sonido alguno de dolor. Vuelve a poner distancia entre nosotros, retomando su postura. Damos varias vueltas en círculo mientras el público nos pide más lucha.

Vuelve a atacar. Desvió su espada y ataco con la mía, pero el bloquea con su escudo. Entonces me empuja con este y comenzamos un forcejeo con nuestros hombros. Cuando noto que está poniendo todo su peso, giro sobre mí para que este caiga al suelo sobre su escudo. Durante un leve instante se sorprende, pero con gran agilidad gira sobre si, alejándose de mí, y se coloca nuevamente en pie.

Ahora ataco yo.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Tres veces entrechocamos nuestras armas. A la cuarta giro sobre mí, logrando hacer una finta, y colocándome a su espalda. Intento atravesarle en una zona no vital, pero es capaz de girar sobre mí para defenderse con el escudo. Ataca de forma horizontal para crear espacio entre ambos.

Su rostro esta tenso y rabioso. Estoy seguro de que no es para nada normal, para él, que alguien sea capaz de hacer lo que yo le estoy haciendo.

Ataca nuevamente con un ataque diagonal descendente, luego uno horizontal y por ultimo un giro sobre su extendiendo su escudo y su espada. Los tres ataques los esquivé, aunque el segundo solo tuve que caer al suelo y rodar hacia atrás para ganar distancia.

Sin esperar un segundo ataco nuevamente con la punta de su espada. Giro sobre mi eje y consigo darle una patada en su espalda, tirándolo al suelo.

Los abucheos del público resuenan en alto. Parece que sus esperanzas de ver mi primera derrota están cayendo en saco roto. Debo admitir que me satisface ver como la gran mayoría están dispuestos a abandonar su asiento, pero aún más me alegra ver que mi rival quiere seguir luchando.

-Tsk. – se queja mientras se acaricia la zona golpeada - ¡No pienso perder! – exclamó al tiempo que un leve brillo cubría su cuerpo. Algo ha pasado, ¿pero qué? - ¡Ahora veras!

-¡!

Vale, creo que me estoy haciendo una idea de lo que es ese poder. El público vuelve a vitorear el nombre de su campeón y vuelven a sus respectivos asientos. El juez vuelve a alejarse de nosotros dos al ver que el combate continuaba.

KACHIN-KACHIN

Chocamos dos veces nuestras espadas. Sus habilidades físicas se han duplicado, por lo que puedo sentir. Aun no es suficiente para igualarme, pero no se le puede menospreciar. Después de todo sigue siendo un gran guerrero, y yo ya demostré que incluso con menores capacidades físicas se puede vencer a alguien superior.

KACHIN

PUM

Bloqueo su espada y le doy una patada al escudo. Esta vez, debido al aumento de poder, ha podido aguantar la patada, por lo que solo ha retrocedido un par de pasos.

-Pse. Incluso con este poder… ¡no! ¡No pienso perder!

Ese poder ha duplicado sus habilidades físicas, pero tendrá que triplicarlas como mínimo para igualarme.

Vuelve a lanzarse al ataque.

Bloquea un ataque con su escudo, girando sobre su eje para lanzar un estoque a la altura de mi estómago. Consigo desviarlo con mi otra espada, pero el griego golpea mi rodilla, provocando que la hinque en el suelo. Vuelve a girar sobre su eje para darme con gran fuerza con el escudo, provocando que caiga al suelo.

 _Uuuooohhh_

Je, parece que al público le agrada verme en esta postura.

-¡Vamos! ¡Aún no hemos terminado! ¡Esto no es todo lo que puedes dar! – me recrimina el heleno dando varios pasos atrás y volviendo a una postura defensiva.

No puedo evitar reírme por esas palabras. Ciertamente no lo he dado todo, pero creo que ahora si puedo. Recojo mis espadas y vuelvo mi cuerpo hacia mi contrincante. Es hora de ir con todo.

Doy varios pasos hacia adelante y luego dos zancadas para terminar en un salto horizontal. El heleno pone su escudo, el cual golpeo con mi hombro, logrando desequilibrarle y tirarle al suelo. Ruedo sobre mí para ponerme de pie rápidamente, gesto imitado por Antuculus.

-Esto es otra cosa. Ahora si lo siento. ¡Bien, no te contengas! ¡No oses humillarme así! – chilla antes de volver al ataque.

Realiza un corte horizontal, pero yo me agacho. Desde abajo ataco con una espada, pero el griego lo evade echándose hacia atrás. Ataco con la otra espada, pero logra bloquearla. A pesar de ello no detengo mi ataque. Tres veces vuelvo a cargar sobre él, pero logra bloquear, esquivar y desviar. Contraataca intentando atravesar mi hombro derecho, pero me ladeo para esquivar su ataque.

Ataco su flanco izquierdo pero bloquea con el escudo. Ataco con ambas espadas, cruzándolas, pero nuevamente logra defenderse con su escudo. Como respuesta alza su escudo e intenta golpearme en el cuello con él, pero me agacho, hago una finta y me coloco a su espalda. Intento atacar sus piernas, pero da un salto evadiéndolo para, al caer, mover su escudo para intentar golpearme. Lo evado y vuelvo a ponerme de pie.

Ataco con la espada de mi mano derecha y el bloquea con su escudo. Doy una zancada para intentar atacar la espalda, pero coloca su escudo y lo evita, provocando que mi ataque chocara con su defensa. Giro sobre mi nuevamente para atacar su otro costado, pero el también mueve sus pies para evitarlo. Gira su escudo en su mano e intenta golpearme, casi consiguiéndolo.

Tomo distancia, pero él se acerca raudo hacia mí. Ataca con su espada y yo bloqueo con la mía. Comenzamos un nuevo intercambio de ataques; espada contra espada y espada contra escudo.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Blande su espada en un corte horizontal con demasiada fuerza, torciendo su cuerpo. Yo hago una finta y logro realizar un corte en medio de su espalda. Nuevamente no grita, solo aprieta los dientes con tal fuerza que creo que se los va a romper. Aprovecha la distancia para girar su espada y darme con el codo para después intentar cortarme con su arma, acertando en lo primero pero fallando en lo segundo.

Levantándose furioso blandió su espada de forma ascendente, pero yo logre evadirlo. Le hice mantener la distancia blandiendo mis espadas. Nuevamente estiró su escudo y giró sobre si, pero solo fue un leve giro, manteniendo la espada cerca de su cuerpo.

Yo cruzo mis espadas pero nuevamente logra defenderse con el escudo. Blandí una de manera diagonal descendente, y el la bloquea con su espada. Ataco con la otra y él se defiende con el escudo.

En el tercer intercambio golpea mi espada, yo suavizo el agarre, de modo que cuando la golpea esta cae de mi mano, pero rápidamente giro la muñeca para atraparla. Ahora la punta no apunta hacia mi oponente, sino en dirección contraria.

Giro sobre mí y realizo un corte horizontal, pero Antuculus lo evade agachándose. Ataco con la otra, pero la usa su escudo para defenderse. Blande su espada, pero con mi espada invertida soy capaz de bloquearlo estando de espaldas. El heleno se coloca de pie y blande nuevamente su arma. Forcejeamos unos segundos hasta que logro empujarlo y atacar nuevamente.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Nuestro combate divierte al público, pues ahora notan que el combate está más igualado.

Agarro el brazo de su espada y golpeo con mi brazo izquierdo su cara, pues no puede defenderse con el escudo. Debido a la fuerza del golpe vuelve a retroceder. Molesto me observa mientras escupe sangre. Debo haberle partido el labio, o los labios. En fin, vuelve al ataque blandiendo su espada de forma diagonal. Yo desvio con la espada de mi mano izquierda para después girar sobre mí, girar la espada de mi mano derecha, e intentar clavársela en la espalda, pero nuevamente gira para defenderse con el escudo. Ambos aprovechamos el impulso de nuestros giros para chocar nuestras espadas.

KACHIN

Forcejeamos hasta que usa el escudo para golpearme, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Con su pie barre el suelo y me tira de espaldas, recibiendo una aclamación del público. Intenta golpearme con el escudo, pero giro para evitarlo. A pesar de haberlo hecho, no se da por vencido y repite la acción tres veces. A la cuarta consigo rotar y con una patada en su escudo hacerle retroceder.

Me puse de pie y blandí mis armas. Avancé a grandes trancos, me agaché y giré con ambos brazos extendidos. Antuculus primero salto y en dicho salto puso el escudo para bloquear mi segundo ataque. Realicé una finta para atacar su costado desprotegido, pero fue capaz de bloquear en el último instante con su espada.

KACHIN

Forcejeamos un leve instante hasta que el heleno deja caer su cuerpo de lado, cubriéndose con el escudo, para ganar distancia y colocarse nuevamente de pie. Sin esperar un segundo corrió hacia mí, blandiendo su espada en un ataque descendente. Yo bloquee dicho ataque y tuve que girar parte de mi cuerpo para evitar el escudo. Con un movimiento de muñeca me deshice del bloque y contraataqué con un ataque horizontal, pero él pudo bloquearlo con su espada. Ataque el otro costado, pero nuevamente el escudo se interpuso.

Me agaché evitando un ataque horizontal con el escudo, y me impulsé dando un salto, realizando al mismo tiempo un ataque vertical ascendente con ambas espadas. El griego apenas pudo bloquearlo con su espada, pero no pudo bloquear mis pies, por lo que recibió una dura patada en el pecho, la cual le hizo caer de espaldas.

Yo caí de pie y me puse en posición defensiva mientras mi contrincante se ponía de pie. Los vítores del público aumentaron al ver como Antuculus seguía dispuesto a luchar, pero el susodicho no parecía estar para nada contento.

-Tsk. No… no puedo… no puedo perder… no… no puedo… - masculla en susurros mientras agarra con fuerza su espada y su escudo.

Doy varios pasos atrás, pues no me está gustando este aumento de poder que estoy sintiendo. Este hombre… algo está pasando con él. Él avanza a pasos muy lentos mientras sus nudillos se ponen blancos debido a la fuerza de agarre.

-¡No pienso ser derrotado!

Ante su poderoso grito, una poderosa aura estalla, aunque soy el único que puede percibirlo. El poder de este hombre ahora podría asumir que me ha superado. Si ese poder aumentar sus habilidades física, perfectamente podría estar por encima de mí. ¿Triplicado? No, yo diría que cuadruplicado o quintuplicado. Esto se va a poner interesante.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Otra vez me ataca… y esta vez es muchísimo más rápido.

KACHIN-KACHIN

A pesar de que me cuesta bloquear o desviar sus ataques de espada, sigo teniendo más experiencia en combate contra seres que me superan físicamente. Además, obviamente es la primera vez que consigue este nivel de poder, pues no está acostumbrado a esta fuerza ni velocidad, lo cual provoca que sus movimientos sean bastante torpes, pero siguen teniendo una fuerza asombrosa.

Entrechocamos nuestras espadas. Giro sobre mi eje, agachándome para realizar un corte, pero el griego se defiende con su escudo. Ataca con un corte descendente, el cual bloqueo con mi otra espada. Doy un salto y logro darle un rodillazo en la barbilla…

PAM

Provocando que dirá varios pasos hacia atrás.

Luego de recuperarse vuelve a ponerse en posición. Su escudo protegiendo su flanco izquierdo y la espada el derecho. Balance mis espadas y corro hacia él. Hago una finta y salto a la izquierda, estirando mi brazo para intentar dañarle, pero él gira sobre su eje para defenderse con el escudo, aprovechando ese impulso para estirar su brazo e intentar cortarme. Yo me tiro al suelo y ruedo hacia adelante, evitando así el corte.

Balancea su espalda y yo retrocedo. Ataca desde arriba, pero bloqueo la espada. Ataca a mi costado derecho, pero la desvió con la otra espada y giro sobre mi eje realizando un corte horizontal. Rápidamente repliega su espada para bloquear.

KACHIN

Forcejeamos durante un instante hasta que logro liberarme, cambiando la espada de posición en mi mano para atacar a su cuello. Él se agacha, evadiendo así el corte, y ataca a mi pierna, pero bloqueo nuevamente.

Ambos nos ponemos de pie y yo realizo un ataque ascendente que Antuculus evade girando su cuerpo a un lado. Realizo un nuevo corte horizontal a la altura del pecho, pero nuevamente el heleno logra evadirlo. Contraataca con un ataque descendente, pero logro desviarlo con mi otra espada, aprovechando para atacar con la otra, pero lo bloquea con su escudo.

KACHIN

Retrocede un par de pasos para poner distancia entre ambos. Se ha dado cuenta que a pesar de haber aumentado sus habilidades físicas, están no serán suficientes para derrotarme.

Carga nuevamente contra mí, blandiendo su espada en una diagonal ascendente, la cual desvió. Realiza otro corte en el mismo sentido, pero yo retrocedo mientras giro sobre mí, desviando el ataque. Antuculus imita mi gesto para ganar potencia. Su espada apunta a mi cuello, pero consigo bloquear el ataque aunque casi me hace trastabillar. Entonces contraataco apuntando con la punta de mi otra espada a su pecho, pero el retrocede mientras se defiende con su escudo.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Tres veces vuelvo a atacar de la misma manera, pero el heleno se defiende magistralmente con su escudo. Entonces contraataca cuando realizo un corte descendiente, pero cuando alza su espada rápidamente le doy un codazo, haciéndole retroceder.

Realiza un corte de diagonal descendiente, la cual evado, siendo seguida de una horizontal a la altura del estómago. Me agacho y la evado, dando zancadas para ponerme a su espalda. Doy un salto y vuelvo a atacar con la punta de la espada, pero el griego se protege con su escudo, trastabillando.

Nos observamos durante pocos segundos hasta que vuelve a atacar. Dos ataques descendentes, los cuales bloqueo con mi espada, bloqueando con la otra una rápida finta. Con la espada libre ataco al cuello, pero él retrocede echando el cuerpo hacia atrás. Realizo un corte a la altura del cuello, pero se defiende con el escudo, contraatacando con su espada, la cual logro desviar. Con la otra mano intento atacar su flanco derecho, pero él lo evade, continuo con otro ataque horizontal, pero gira sobre si para desviarlo con el escudo, usando su espada para intentar cortarme, pero la bloqueo con la otra.

KACHIN

Balancea su espada al tiempo que se mueve magistralmente con el escudo, impidiéndome atacar, solo pudiendo defenderme y esquivar. Consigo darle una patada en el escudo, haciéndole retroceder y ganando distancia. Nuestras respiraciones son rápidas, pero Antuculus no dará ni un respiro.

Corre hacia mí blandiendo su espada, pero consigo atraparla con mi brazo izquierdo. La tuerzo y elevo, dejándole en una supuesta situación desventajosa. Cuando ataco con mi otra espada, él se defiende con su escudo dos veces.

KACHIN

PAM

Desvio otro espadazo y le doy un puñetazo en su mejilla, provocando que trastabille por su pérdida de equilibrio. Pero no le permito recuperarse. A pesar de que sea ahora torpe, sigue siendo un peligroso oponente.

Ataco con ambas espadas y él se defiende con el escudo. Hago una finta y le doy un rodillazo en el pecho con toda mi fuerza, provocando que soltara sus armas y se llevara las manos, abrazándose. Le he dado justo en el momento preciso. Le he dejado sin aire. Ahora desarmado… es mi victoria.

Le apunto con mis espadas y el me mira retador. El público está contento con este combate, pero cuando creía que Antuculus iba a seguir, el aumento de poder desaparece de golpe y el cae desmallado, provocando que el público se callara ante tal acto.

Tiro las espadas y pongo mi mano en su cuello, buscando el pulso. Por suerte sigue estando en perfectas condiciones. Seguramente se ha desmallado por el repentino agotamiento de poder.

-¡Esta vivo! – Anuncio - ¡Al parecer ese golpe ha sido más de lo esperado!

Los ciudadanos, así como el juez, asienten y me dan la victoria.

Ahora soy libre.

XXXXX

El combate ha terminado y el Senado ha aprobado mi libertad por los combates ganados y todos estos largos años. Ahora mismo voy a la casa de los curanderos para ver al heleno. Tengo mucha curiosidad por investigar ese poder. Nunca antes había visto ni sentido algo parecido, así que mi curiosidad está en su máximo. Dado que yo no he recibido heridas que necesiten de curación, como la gran mayoría de veces, los curanderos ni me revisaban. Ya estaban más que acostumbrados.

Camino por los pasillos, buscando y buscando. Puedo ver a los gladiadores que habían luchado en el combate contra mí, curándose de sus heridas. Para cuando llego a mi objetivo, este está de obvio mal humor, con algunas vendas, y dispuesto a irse aunque el medico que está a su cargo intenta impedírselo.

-¡Eh, heleno! – llamo a Antuculus.

El susodicho detiene su movimiento, pues estaba a punto de apartar al curandero con fuerza, y tensa su cuerpo mientras gira su cuello para verme.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Vienes a humillarme? – sisea el susodicho.

-No, para nada. – me acerco lo suficiente como para hablar en voz muy baja, para que solo él pueda oírme – Sinceramente lo que pasó en el combate es algo que ha llamado la atención. Jamás he visto algo como eso y me gustaría estudiarlo, con tu permiso, por supuesto.

-¿Y por qué iba a dejarte hacer algo así?

-Porque creo que con el tiempo y su comprensión, podría ayudarte a entender dicho poder y aumentar su potencial.

-No necesito tu ayuda, sino la de los Dioses.

Yo ruedo los ojos. Dudo mucho que si algún Semi Dios ha creado eso, instruya a su portador en su uso. Pero no puedo descartar la idea. Además, ¿realmente ha sido creado por alguna de esas semi divinidades?

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que ha sido uno de esos Dioses en los que crees?

-¿Acaso tu no crees en tus propios Dioses?

-Para mí no existen los Dioses.

-…

-¿Y bien?

-Algo como esto… dudo que un humano haya podido crearlo. Ya le pregunté a una criatura, una lamia, allí en Macedonia, pero nada sabía.

-¿Luchaste contra una lamia?

-No, solo me acosté con ella.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que criaturas de baja categoría no saben nada sobre ese poder.

-¿Baja categoría?

-Hay cosas peores que una lamia, eso te lo aseguro.

-Hablas como si ya hubieras luchado contra alguna criatura.

-Fui mercenario en Hélade hace muchos años. Luche contra una buena cantidad de criaturas no humanas.

-Eso explica algunas cosas. – murmura para sí.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas mi oferta?

Durante varios largos segundos se queda en total silencio, planteándose mi oferta. Yo observo alrededor. Algunos nos observan, pero no son capaces de escucharnos. Al final acaba por darme una respuesta.

-Muy bien. Accedo a tu petición. Y cuando consiga volverme más poderoso… ¡tú y yo volveremos a combatir!

Yo sonrió ladinamente. Si fue capaz de darme un combate como ese sin saber que posee ni cómo controlarlo… si algún día es capaz de ambas cosas… podría llegar a ser algo sumamente interesante.

-Bien. De acuerdo. Trato hecho.

* * *

Agradecer a mis prelectores RedSS y AqomXG

Bueno, un poco de la vida de Issei como esclavo-gladiador romano. Espero hayáis disfrutado del combate. Creo que le estoy cogiendo el tranquillo, aunque aún me cuesta horrores jejejeje. Y ha aparecido el primer Sacred Gear así como su nivel superior Balance Breaker. ¿Podría haber sido más fuerte dicho BB? Posiblemente, pero ni siquiera el griego sabe que tiene o como se controla. E Issei aún no lo ha estudiado lo suficiente para saber que es… pero todo a su tiempo.

El motivo del porqué a veces a los helenos y Hélade se le llaman griegos y Grecia es porque fueron los romanos los que llamaron a aquel territorio de dicha manera.

Por cierto, os invito a leer mi fic con **TheDevilZero** llamado _'Theory of DxD'_ , la cual está en el perfil de mi colaborador antes mencionado. Estoy seguro de que os encantará XD


	18. Republicas - parte 04

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: eso son buenas noticias. Y no, no es esa lanza jejeje.

Tryndamer95: es posible, no digo que no. Aunque tampoco digo que si :) Oye… pues esa no es mala idea ! XD XD XD

KuroNanashi: antes que nada, me alegra muchísimo que te guste este aburrido fic de historia XDDD Ciertamente Issei ha vivido muchos años, pero no ha entrenado todo ese tiempo, y con Buda aprendió lo básico y poco más, no quiso llegar a la Iluminación para desarrollar todo su poder. Ha aprendido lo suficiente como para valerse en el mundo sobrenatural y derrotar a enemigos poderosos (sobre todo después de lo que pasó con el dragón y el semi dios). Se podría decir que sabe mucho de mucho pero no es un maestro en nada. En parte no quería sobresalir para no tener a medio mundo sobrenatural en la punta de mira, pero con lo del Semi Dios olímpico eso se fue al carajo. Desde entonces se ha vuelto más poderoso, pero ese poder no lo usa contra humanos normales. Quien sabe que pasara cuando aparezca otro ser poderoso para jorobar XD Habrá arcos que aburran y otros que enganchen. En mi opinión personal, son tres o cuatro los arcos que más ganas tengo de escribir, pero ello no quiere decir que no le ponga entusiasmo al resto jejejeje. Hum, debería responder a lo de Arturo ? Meh, que puñetas. Si, habrá un arco sobre esa parte, una mezcla de historia y el "ciclo artúrico", pero dudo que haga lo de Fate. Y si, una vez acabe con la historia y llegue a nuestro presente, entonces haré los tomos… si llego a ello XDDD

NickTheNew16: no te culpo por tu decisión ni tengo nada que objetar. No sé cuántos caps faltan para ello, pero intentaré avisarte cuando comience DxD… si me acuerdo jejejeje.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 15:

 **REPUBLICAS – PARTE 04**

* * *

Han pasado muchos años desde que logré mi libertad. Desde entonces he vivido junto a Antuculus en una lujosa casa en la capital, Roma. La verdad es que el día solía ser pura rutina, aunque en esta ciudad casi siempre pasaba algo interesante. Os contaré como era el día a día de un ciudadano romano.

La jornada cotidiana de un romano dependía, como en tantas otras cosas de su posición y ocupación, y variaba mucho según las personas y el día en particular. En este caso me centraré en nuestra rutina, la de un ciudadano romano masculino de clase alta, que acudía al senado de Roma, y actuaba como _pater familias_ bajo cuya potestad estaban los bienes y personas de la casa. Bueno, debido a mi anterior condición no soy un ciudadano como tal, pero Antuculus sí que lo era.

Como ciudadano romano de buena posición, nos levantábamos temprano por la mañana, antes de salir el sol. Debía aprovechar al máximo la luz natural. Después de un desayuno frugal compuesto de pan, seco o mojado en vino o espolvoreado con sal, dedicábamos algún tiempo en casa a asuntos privados, supervisaba las cuentas, consultaba a los secretarios o dictar órdenes.

Después de despachar estos asuntos privados, el pater familias ocupaba su lugar en el _atrium_ , la sala principal de la casa, para la salutatio matutina, momento en que sus clientes iban a presentarle sus respetos, a pedirle la ayuda o el consejo que estaba obligado a prestarles, o simplemente a darle los buenos días.

Sin embargo, todos estos asuntos matutinos podían soslayarse si el ciudadano romano estaba invitado a otros compromisos sociales tales como una boda, presenciar el rito de imposición de un nombre a un niño, o bien si actuaba como testigo en el rito de paso de la edad adulta del hijo de un amigo, ya que estos actos semipúblicos tenían lugar por la mañana.

Después de éstas, solíamos dirigirnos al Foro, acompañado por los clientes de Antuculus y portado en una litera, con su _nomenclatur,_ una especie de secretario al lado. Con la _tercera hora_ del día comenzaban los asuntos en los tribunales o el Senado, que podían continuar hasta la novena o décima hora. Las reuniones del Senado terminaban a la puesta del sol.

Excepto en ocasiones especiales, a las once de la mañana todos los asuntos estaban concluidos, y a esa hora se tomaba la comida. Después venía la siesta del mediodía, _meridiatio_ , costumbre general y extendida que duraba hasta la octava hora, entre la una y media y las dos de la tarde cuando las calles estaban tan desiertas como a medianoche.

Durante las festividades públicas no había sesiones en los tribunales ni reuniones en el Senado. Esos días las horas que los romanos dedicaban a los negocios eran utilizadas en el teatro, el circo u otros juegos. Sin embargo, en realidad algunos romanos de la clase alta evitaban estas actividades, excepto si estaban relacionados con ellas oficialmente, y muchos preferían pasar las vacaciones visitando sus fincas en el campo.

Después de la siesta, que duraba una hora o algo más, el ciudadano se disponía para sus ejercicios atléticos diarios y para el baño, en el Campo de Marte, en el río Tíber o en algún establecimiento de baños públicos donde había que pagar una entrada, a no ser que estuvieran promocionados. Los más ricos lo hacían en sus propias casas. Después del baño, venía la relajación o un paseo por los edificios públicos para charlar con los amigos, para escuchar las últimas noticias o consultar a los socios en los negocios.

A continuación llegaba el gran acontecimiento del día: la cena en casa o en el hogar de un amigo. La convencional se realizaba en conjunto y solía consistir de _lechuga, huevos duros, judías con tocino, gachas o puerros._

Al terminar la ingesta, y tras un ratito de velada todos nos íbamos a dormir, mientras que los esclavos seguían trabajando para antes de acostarse dejarlo todo listo para comenzar la jornada al día siguiente. Incluso en los días pasados en el campo, este programa apenas cambiaba, y el romano, en la medida de lo posible, se llevaba a las provincias las costumbres de su vida en casa.

Como he dicho, a pesar de ser rutina, casi siempre había algo nuevo. Hubo mucha palabrería cuando Antuculus me hospedó en su casa, pero con el paso del tiempo pudieron comprobar que tan útil era.

Oh, creo que no he descrito como era una vivienda romana.

Los latinos, en la Italia anterior a Roma, vivían en cabañas redondas o elípticas, coronadas por un techo cónico de paja. Tenían puertas cuadradas y ventanas con una o dos hojas. Se disponían sobre una base que las aislaba de la humedad.

Bajo la influencia de los etruscos, estas casas se convirtieron en rectangulares, y para albergar a toda la familia, formaban un recinto en torno a un patio central que daba a un jardín, _hortus_ , también en el recinto. Al fondo del patio central, se encontraba el _tablinum_ , originalmente la habitación donde dormía el padre de familia. En esta sala también se situaba el pequeño santuario dedicado a los Lares y Penates, muchas veces situado en un nicho en la pared.

Esta forma apenas evolucionaría para llegar a convertirse en una villa rústica, _pars rustica_.

El mobiliario de las casas romanas era muy escueto y funcional. Las camas le servían a los romanos, además de para dormir, como sofá, para comer recostados. Para el alumbrado de las casas se utilizaban antorchas, velas y lámparas de aceite. Las habitaciones se calentaban por medio de estufas de bronce o braseros fijos. El suelo estaba cubierto por mosaicos, cuyos temas hacían referencia a la finalidad de la habitación donde se encontraban. Las paredes solían estar decoradas con pinturas y cortinajes.

Las tiendas, _tabernae_ , suelen ser de una sola estancia y un mostrador. Los _stabula_ , son establecimientos con establos que se componen de un patio abierto rodeado de comedores y en cuyo piso superior se encontraban los dormitorios. Los _hospitia_ son hostales y poseen comedores, triclinia y dormitorios. Los _popinae_ son construcciones dedicadas a la venta de comida y bebida. Los talleres se denominan _officinae_ y los almacenes. Sus viviendas disponían de calentadores bajo las casas

Bien, ahora os hablaré un poco de la sociedad romana.

La sociedad romana se configura de dos clases sociales que tenían la ciudadanía romana: una aristocracia de propietarios, llamados patricios y una clase popular que luchaba por conseguir derechos, los llamados plebeyos. La economía estaba basada en el sistema de producción esclavista, donde la mayoría de los esclavos eran prisioneros de guerra. Existían mercados de esclavos donde se comerciaba con ellos como si fuesen simples mercancías.

La sociedad romana estaba dividida en; patricios, plebeyos y esclavos.

Los patricios conformaban una clase formada inicialmente por los padres de familia o bien por hijos de padres de familia vinculados a la obediencia paterna, los hijos varones no alcanzaban la condición de _padre de familia_ hasta que el padre moría y se independizaban, pero se daba por descontado que alcanzarían esta condición. Se les llamaba también Patres. Estos _Patres_ y sus descendientes que componen las personas de las treinta _curias_ primitivas forman la clase de los patricios, « _patricii_ ». Ellos constituyen una nobleza de raza y ellos solos participan del gobierno del Estado y gozan de todos los privilegios del ciudadano romano. Eran los descendientes de las familias más antiguas de la ciudad. Constituían la clase aristocrática y formaban el verdadero pueblo romano. Eran considerados superiores al resto de los habitantes, gozaban de todos los derechos, poseían tierras y eran los llamados a formar el ejército romano, la Legión. Poseían todos los privilegios tanto fiscales, como judiciales, políticos y culturales.

Los plebeyos eran _qui gentem non habent_ o _los que no tienen_ _gens_ o _no forman parte de la gente_. Es decir, eran plebeyos los que no podían ser considerados como patricios porque no podían remontar su línea familiar a antepasados conocidos entre las antiguas familias romanas. De todos modos, el término en sí era de una gran extensión pues entre los plebeyos existían situaciones muy diferentes a todos los niveles; prácticamente desde la fundación de la ciudad se detecta la presencia de extranjeros asentados por diversos motivos; fundamentalmente atraídos por la prosperidad de la ciudad, gran cantidad de mercaderes y artesanos libres confluyen desde las comarcas cercanas, desde las ciudades de la Magna Grecia e, incluso, desde las ciudades-estado metropolitanas de la Hélade. Muchos de ellos eran, sin duda, ricos mercaderes.

La tradición atribuye a Servio Tulio la inscripción de la plebe en registros públicos, organizándola en los colegios profesionales de flautistas, tintoreros, zapateros, joyeros, carpinteros, curtidores, alfareros, etc.; estas reformas de Servio Tulio, basadas en el censo, permitió que entraran a formar parte del ejército y de los comicios centuriados y, posteriormente, hasta en el mismo Senado.

Con todo, el hecho de que estas gentes no patricias se vieran marginadas y carecieran de ciertos derechos civiles, por ejemplo carecían de derecho a votar, fue causa de múltiples enfrentamientos entre patricios y plebeyos, haciendo que fueran tomando conciencia de clase, que ellos mismos se reconocieran plebeyos, se coaligaran sin tener en cuenta el nivel de riqueza y se unieran en una lucha reivindicativa de las aspiraciones comunes. Pero sólo al comienzo de la República es cuando se constituyen como un grupo organizado en el que todos reconocían un elemento común: su no pertenencia al patriciado, al margen de su fortuna o su pobreza. A ellos se les une otro sector social, el de los proletarios, _proletarii_ , el elemento más marginal o inferior de la población romana.

En resumen, la composición social de la clase plebeya podemos decir que estuvo constituida por: personajes influyentes y ricos vinculados al ejército; los plebeyos _adsidui_ , es decir, los que poseían bienes; y los _proletarii_ que no poseían nada, entre los que se encontraban los libertos, es decir los esclavos emancipados, bien por decisión testamentaria de sus dueños, por méritos contraídos durante su período de esclavitud o por haber comprado su libertad, como era mi caso, aunque con el paso del tiempo me convertí en un _adsidui._

Ahora hablemos de los esclavos. La sociedad romana se hizo esencialmente esclavista como consecuencia de su expansión territorial, primero por Italia y después por la Cuenca del Mediterráneo. Tanto su economía como su estructura social se basaba en un sistema de clases donde el esclavo constituía el escalón más bajo de la sociedad.

Los esclavos de ciudad solían tener familia y una gran autonomía. Podían lograr la manumisión de diferentes formas; con su propia muerte, entonces se le liberaba para que tuviera un entierro de hombre libre; con la muerte de su amo, que en su testamento solían liberar a sus esclavos como muestra de generosidad. Cuando eran liberados de este modo, se les dejaba alguna propiedad o dinero; comprando su libertad, ya que después de haber pasado años de intermediario de su amo en los negocios, podían ganar un _peculio_ ; o por declaración ante un magistrado. Amo y esclavo defendían su libertad ante un magistrado. Si era aceptada, se le ponía un bastón en la cabeza como señal de su libertad

Muchos emancipados permanecían en sus casas haciendo las mismas labores, aunque con mayor dignidad.

Los esclavos eran propiedad absoluta de su dueño. Carecían de personalidad jurídica, de propiedad y hasta de familia propia, porque su matrimonio, aún conseguido con el permiso del amo, se consideraba un simple concubinato, y los hijos eran propiedad del amo. Los esclavos domésticos eran recibidos con una ceremonia, y se les purificaba echándole agua sobre su cabeza.

Ayudaban al amo a ponerse la toga, pues era una labor de gran complicación. Eran los encargados de recibir a los invitados, recogerles la toga y los zapatos y ofrecerles un baño caliente o un lavado de pies. Los más guapos y de mejores modales servían la comida vestidos de colores vivos, que contrastaban con sus cabelleras, con las que a veces sus amos se secaban. Los más agraciados servían el vino y cortaban los manjares mientras que los que limpiaban los platos y recogían las mesas iban peor vestidos. A cada invitado se le adjudicaba un esclavo _servus ad pedes_ que permanecía a sus pies. Los que nacían como esclavos y eran educados, formaban una clase privilegiada entre la servidumbre. No se les permitía entrar a representaciones teatrales. A los esclavos se les adjudicaban las tareas de acuerdo a su nivel cultural.

A los esclavos se les podía poner un collar con una placa en la que se leería _Tenemene fucia et revo cameadomnum et viventium in aracallisti_ , para quien no sepa latín, se traducía a _detenedme si escapo y devolvedme a mi dueño._

Algunos esclavos tenían la consideración de hombres libres, bien por la humanidad de sus amos o por el trabajo intelectual que desarrollaban. Esto pasó con los esclavos procedentes de Hélade, que en cierto modo el amo consideraba de mayor educación que la suya.

La economía romana, como su sociedad, dependían del trabajo de esclavos, que eran fundamentales en los latifundios, minas e industrias.

Bien, ahora continuemos con lo que era un ciudadano romano.

Un ciudadano era un miembro de una comunidad política. La condición de miembro de dicha comunidad se conoce como ciudadanía, y conlleva una serie de deberes y una serie de derechos.

Entre los más importantes derechos, destacan por su importancia los de participación en los beneficios de la vida en común. Además de la participación política, mediante el derecho al voto que es la seña de identidad de las democracias representativas predominantes en el mundo.

Entre los deberes, destacan la obligación de respetar los derechos de los demás, de contribuir al bien común respetar los valores predominantes, que incluyen el sentido de justicia y de equidad, y otros que contribuyen a afirmar la tesitura social y la paz. Un no ciudadano, no tiene los derechos que tiene un ciudadano, no puede votar ni hacer nada.

-Amigo. – la voz de Antuculus me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Actualmente nos encontrábamos en su hogar. Antuculus estaba ocupado en sus deberes mientras yo revisaba una serie de manuscritos que me habían enviado desde las distintas escuelas de la capital. Me había ganado mi reputación como un gran sabio, algo para nada anormal. Y no puedo negar que era satisfactorio realizar tareas como esta. Me recordaban a aquellos tiempos que pasé en el Reino de la India. Muchos eran los sabios de la ciudad que venían a buscar mi consejo y ayuda o apoyo. Pero ciertamente al principio no fue para nada fácil. A pesar de que mi persona tuvo algo de habladuría el mismo día que me convertí en gladiador, recuerdo que fue por corregir a uno de los sabios de la escuela, fueron diez años de diferencia hasta que volví a corregir a alguien en su equivocación. Pero soy un hombre que ha aprendido sobre la paciencia.

-¿Qué deseas Antuculus? – dejé un pergamino y puse toda mi atención en él.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo al Senado. Hay un asunto de extrema urgencia y me gustaría que escucharas y pudieras dar tu opinión.

-Sabes que los Senador es no me harán caso alguno dada mi condición social.

-Eso es algo que tengo en mente. Pero a mí sí me harán caso. Quiero que sean tus palabras las que escuchen por mi boca.

-Hmmm. – me recosté en mi asiento mientras sopesaba su petición.

-Se perfectamente que no le debes nada a esta ciudad ni a sus gentes, pero yo si se lo debo. Esto es una petición como amigo.

-Y es por eso mismo que te ayudaré, Antuculus. Bien, explícame la urgencia de esta próxima reunión. – pedí mientras servía vino para ambos, echándole un poco de agua para disminuir la cantidad de alcohol. En caso contrario, las borracheras se producirían con una o dos copas.

Se sentó, dio un sorbo a su copa y me explicó la situación. Al parecer estaba por producirse un problema con el almacenamiento de víveres para el invierno debido a ciertas revueltas en algunas zonas del territorio. Habían saqueado muchas granas y llevado los alimentos así como el ganado. Muchos Senador es estaban por llevar a las guarniciones y masacrar a los ladrones y rebeldes, y ya de paso masacrar a las poblaciones de donde procedieron dichos bandidos. Los detractores proclamaban acciones menos bélicas, entre ellos Antuculus. Era por ese motivo que me había pedido el favor. Obviamente yo no estaba a favor de masacrar a inocentes por las acciones de unos pocos, y también comprendía sus actos.

-Bien amigo mío. Vamos al Senado.

Con una sonrisa, ambos nos bebimos el resto de nuestras copas y marchamos. Las reuniones comenzaban al amanecer, el cual estaba a punto de producirse. Dado que yo ya había dormido mis horas diarias, estaba en perfectas condiciones, y lo mismo podía decir de Antuculus. Justo antes de entrar en la Cámara del Senado, usé mi Magia para poder comunicarme con mi amigo sin necesidad de usar la voz.

-*Puedes oírme*

-*Perfectamente*

-*Bien*

Antuculus marchó hasta su asiento mientras el resto de Senador es imitaban la acción. Yo me mezclé con el resto de los presentes. Las reuniones del Senado técnicamente eran públicas porque las puertas quedaban abiertas, lo que permitía que las personas entraran o vieran lo que acontecía en el interior. El Senado era dirigido por un magistrado presidente, quien usualmente era un Cónsul, el rango más alto del magistrado romano, o, sí el cónsul no estaba disponible, un pretor, el segundo rango más alto de magistrado.

Mientras sesionaba, el Senado tenía el poder de actuar por su cuenta, e incluso contra la voluntad del magistrado que presidía si así lo deseaba. El magistrado que preside cada reunión comenzaba con un discurso, la _verba fecit_ , que usualmente era breve, pero a veces era una alocución extensa. El magistrado que preside comenzaba el debate de un problema invitando a los Senador es a analizar el tema, uno a la vez, por orden de antigüedad. El primero en hablar era usualmente el Senador de rango más alto, el _princeps senatus_ o primer Senador, que luego era seguido por excónsules, consulares, y luego por pretores y expretores, praetorii. Esto continuaba hasta que los Senadores más jóvenes hablaban. Los Senador es que habían desempeñado un cargo de magistrado en una oficina siempre hablaban antes de los que no lo habían sido, y sí un patricio, un individuo de ascendencia aristocrática, tenía la misma antigüedad que un plebeyo, un individuo sin ascendencia aristocrática, el patricio siempre tendría la palabra en primer lugar.

Un Senador podía hacer una declaración breve, discutir el asunto en detalle, o hablar sobre un tema no relacionado. Todos los Senador es tenían que hablar antes de que se pudiera votar, y dado que todas las reuniones tenían que terminar al caer la noche, un Senador podía hablar para llevar la propuesta al fracaso, una maniobra obstruccionista o _diem consumere_ , sí ellos seguían con el debate hasta la noche.

En este caso, el debate se alargó hasta que el cielo estuvo oscuro y las estrellas se observaban brillantes en el cielo junto a la Vía Láctea. Entonces le tocó el turno a Antuculus.

-¿A favor o en contra de enviar tropas?

-Estoy en contra.

-¿Motivo?

Entonces Antuculus repitió mis palabras según las iba dictando.

-Como sabréis, nuestro territorio lleva expandiéndose desde la fundación de esta ciudad, y hemos tenido más facilidad y libertad desde que derrotamos a Aníbal Barca y Cartago. Pero cuando invadimos y anexionamos nuevos territorios, lo que estamos haciendo actualmente es exigirles todo y dejarles sin nada. Actualmente tenemos campañas en Hispania, Galia, Grecia y el norte africano. Son muchos frentes activos. Si mostramos a los habitantes de los territorios anexionados que no deben temernos, que somos sus aliados, es más que probable que se vuelvan nuestros aliados. Eso no solo supondría que tendríamos paz en los nuevos territorios, sino que podríamos contar con nuevos hombres para nuestras tropas así como nuevas oportunidades de comercio. En cambio, si enviamos tropas, no solo debilitaríamos a las tropas del frente, sino que el odio de los habitantes de los nuevos territorios aumentaría y eso complicaría más la situación para nosotros.

El discurso continúo durante varios minutos hasta que su turno finalizó. Una vez hubo llegado la hora, se dio un veredicto.

-Bien, dado que los votos en contra son ampliamente mayores que los votos a favor, el tema del envío de tropas para aniquilar a los sublevados queda rechazada.

Aquellos que votaron en contra pudieron suspirar de alivio mientras que los que votaron a favor fruncían los ceños y mascullaban improperios. Antuculus sonrió satisfecho mientras se acercaba a mi persona.

-Ha sido un buen discurso Issei, eso debo admitirlo.

-Bueno, tú has sabido darle el tono adecuado en cada momento. Eso ayudó en el convencimiento.

-Es posible. Ahora podemos centrarnos en seguir luchando en el frente con todas nuestras fuerzas.

-Eso si los emisarios hacen bien su trabajo y los nuevos habitantes deciden dejar a un lado la violencia contra Roma.

-Creo firmemente que así será. Tengo entendido que Pijus Maximus será quien encabece las negociaciones.

-Oh, es un buen negociador. Uno muy bueno.

Antuculus volvió a casa mientras yo me paseaba por las calles de la capital romana. Sin duda esta era una bella ciudad y estaba seguro de que su esplendor no había llegado aún a su clímax. Según paseaba me encontraba con conocidos con los cuales intercambiaba algunas palabras y luego continuaba mi camino. No estaba mal vivir aquí… seguramente me quedaría unos cuantos años.

XXXXX

-¡Venga soldados, en marcha! ¡Hoy lograremos la victoria sobre los griegos!

Hoy marchamos a enfrentarnos al ejército macedonio del Rey Perseo de Macedonia. Os preguntareis el motivo por el cual estoy en el ejército romano rumbo a enfrentarme a los griegos. Bueno, el motivo es el siguiente. Los dos años siguientes a cuando obtuve mi libertad, el Rey Filipo V de Macedonia conquistó las ciudades costera tracias de Eno y Maronea, lo que inquietó al Rey Eumenes de Pérgamo, quien solicitó el envió al año siguiente de una comisión romana para que investigara la situación.

Los romanos decidieron que Filipo debía retirarse de ambas ciudades y también de Tesalia. Filipo, como no se encontraba listo para enfrentar una guerra contra Roma, envió a su hijo Demetrio para que negociara este asunto y así tener tiempo para prepararse. Demetrio regresó con una respuesta favorable de Roma, lo que causó gran alegría en el pueblo pero que provocó los celos de su hermano Perseo, que temió ser excluido de la sucesión, por lo que inventó una intriga debido a la cual Filipo ordenó la muerte de su hijo Demetrio mediante un veneno. Esto sucedió en cuatro años después. Posteriormente Filipo se enteró de que había sido engañado por su otro hijo y sintió gran remordimiento por lo acontecido. Fue abandonado por su pueblo y murió dos años después, siendo enterrado sin honores y en una tumba vulgar.

Dos años después Perseo subió al trono de Macedonia y siguió la política de su padre de fortalecer su dominio sobre Tracia. Procuró ganarse las simpatías de los habitantes de las ciudades griegas del norte que deseaban un cambio respecto a la propiedad de la tierra y de las deudas que los agobiaban. Finalmente estalló la revolución social y las facciones de los ciudadanos afectados acudieron a Perseo en busca de ayuda.

Lo anterior alarmó sobremanera a los Senador es romanos, los que decidieron enviar una comisión a Macedonia, que fue recibida con desprecio por parte del Rey macedonio. Dos años antes de unirme al ejército romano, Eumenes de Pérgamo se trasladó personalmente a Roma y presentó pruebas de las intenciones hostiles hacia su reino por parte de Perseo. Los romanos le dispensaron todo tipo de honores y éste, satisfecho, emprendió el regreso a Asia pasando por el santuario de Delfos para ofrecer sacrificios a Apolo. En esta ciudad sufrió un atentado contra su vida por parte de asesinos enviados por Perseo. Este fue el pretexto para comenzar la tercera guerra macedónica entre Roma y Macedonia. A principios del año siguiente Roma envió al Pretor Gneo Sicino a Apollonia, en Iliria, para establecer una cabeza de playa en la costa oriental del Adriático para ser empleada en los futuros desembarcos de sus tropas.

En ese momento Macedonia estaba en mejores condiciones económicas y materiales para una guerra que Roma, pero Perseo, en lugar de actuar ofensivamente adoptó una actitud defensiva esperando el ataque de su adversario.

En el verano de ese año Roma envió al cónsul Publio Licinio Craso al mando de un ejército que se trasladó desde Brindisi a Apollonia. Eumenes, para cooperar con los romanos, puso su ejército en pie de guerra. Perseo se enfrentó con el ejército romano cerca del monte Calicino, infligiéndole una dura derrota, pero en lugar de explotar esta victoria se retiró ateniéndose a su estrategia defensiva. Nunca se vio a un ejército romano tan desorganizado, desmoralizado e indisciplinado, pero Perseo no aprovechó la oportunidad.

El mismo año en el cual me enlisté en el ejército, Licinio fue sustituido por el cónsul Aulo Hostilio Mancino, quien intentó avanzar por la llanura de Tesalia, pero fue rechazado. Al año siguiente asumió el mando del ejército romano el cónsul Quinto Marcio Filipo, tan incompetente como los anteriores, el cual emprendió la travesía del monte Olimpo y cuando llegó a Heracleum se dio cuenta de que no podía abastecer a su ejército. Pero una vez más Perseo no aprovechó la oportunidad y, peor aún, al ver al enemigo en territorio macedónico, pensó que estaba todo perdido y huyó a Pidna, ordenando quemar sus naves y ocultar el tesoro en el mar.

Avanzó cuatro días pero de ahí en adelante la flota no pudo abastecerle más, por lo que se detuvo y retiró al sur. Perseo a su vez avanzó hacia el sur y ocupó una posición, en el Elpeo al sur de Díon, que era prácticamente invulnerable, ante lo cual Marcio Filipo abandonó toda esperanza de atacarla. En esta posición, Perseo trató de comprar a los aliados de Roma: Gencio de Ilirico, Eumenes y los rodios; también trató con un jefe celta el arriendo de diez mil jinetes galos, pero con todos, excepto con los rodios, tuvo problemas en cuanto al precio, no concretando la llegada de refuerzos.

Mientras tanto en Roma, la presión popular era enorme por un cambio en la dirección de la guerra, hasta que el Senado comprendió que no podía continuar entregándoles el mando a cónsules incompetentes, que se preocupaban más en enriquecerse que en combatir, por lo que eligió, como nuevo cónsul, a Lucio Emilio Paulo. Paulo pertenecía a la antigua nobleza romana, se había distinguido en diversas campañas en Hispania y Liguria. Tenía sesenta años y era uno de los pocos romanos importantes capaces de resistir la tentación del dinero.

El primer acto de Emilio Paulo fue requerir del Senado el nombramiento de una comisión que investigara la situación existente en Grecia. El Senado aprobó el requerimiento dejando el asunto en sus manos. Lucio Emilio designó tres delegados, entre los que se encontraba Lucio Enobarbo, triunfador en Magnesia; les entregó un cuestionario con preguntas precisas relacionadas con la situación en Grecia y especialmente con el estado del ejército y la marina en cuanto a alistamiento, medios y abastecimiento.

Una vez que los delegados regresaron, presentaron un lapidario informe de la situación: que los campamentos romano y macedonio se encontraban en las orillas opuestas del Elpeo, que ninguno de los dos jefes pensaba atacar, que los romanos no tenían fuerzas suficientes y estaban en la más completa ociosidad, que les restaba trigo para sólo tres días, que la flota estaba en estado deplorable y que dudaban de la lealtad de Eumenes.

A consecuencia del informe de los delegados, Emilio Paulo recibió la autorización para que seleccionara a los tribunos de sus dos legiones, que sumaban en total catorce mil ciudadanos romanos y confederados latinos más mil doscientos jinetes. Además le permitieron que reclutara dos legiones de cinco mil hombres cada una y doscientos jinetes en Iliria, las que pondría bajo el mando de Lucio Anicio Galo. Mi amigo Antuculus y mi propia persona estábamos entre dichos hombres.

Conseguido lo anterior del Senado, Paulo hizo un discurso ante los congregados de la Asamblea popular. Este discurso tiene importancia porque en él hizo mención a los estrategas de salón, cuyas sugerencias, planes y críticas paralizaban la acción de los jefes militares en campaña. Concluyó su discurso con estas palabras

 _-Si alguien se siente en condiciones de dar consejos respecto a la campaña que voy a emprender, y sus palabras son beneficiosas, no rechazaré su ayuda. Que venga conmigo a Macedonia. Yo le daré barco, caballo y tienda, e incluso sufragaré sus gastos. Pero si cree que es demasiado molesto para él emprender tal viaje y prefiere las comodidades de la vida ciudadana a los azares de la guerra, no permitamos que asuma las funciones de piloto naval quedándose en tierra. La ciudad proporciona abundantes temas de conversación; que dedique su tiempo a charlar. Por nuestra parte, preferimos discutir los asuntos de la guerra en los consejos que se celebran en campaña._

Al comienzo de la primavera, dos años después de mi alistamiento, partimos para Grecia al mando de Lucio Emilio Paulo. El viaje fue muy rápido. Al quinto día de dejar Brindisi, llegamos a Delfos y cuatro días después estábamos en el campamento romano en Elpeo. Paralelamente el Pretor Anicio pasaba a Iliria a reclutar sus hombres.

A nuestra llegada, el ejército estaba escaso de agua, ya que el río estaba seco. Paulo ordenó excavar pozos en búsqueda de agua, la que encontramos muy pronto. Esto aumentó la buena reputación del General ante los soldados. Luego ordenó que todo se efectuara en forma metódica y en silencio y dio varias tareas para sacar al ejército del letargo en que estaba.

Nos llamó a reunión de oficiales para explorar el estado de ánimo y escuchar proposiciones sobre el curso a seguir. Desechó el ataque inmediato porque las posiciones macedonias por el lado del Elpeo contaban con toda clase de máquinas de guerra, como catapultas y balistas. Otra sugerencia fue efectuar una maniobra de rodeo para atacarlo por el flanco.

Finalmente, Paulo planificó atacar a Perseo de frente enviando una fuerte columna que atravesara las vertientes del monte Olimpo y que luego continuara a Pitium y Petra hasta llegar a Díon, a la retaguardia del campamento macedonio. Unos lugareños le informaron que los pasos del Olimpo estaban custodiados por tropas macedonias, por lo que varió su plan original y envió la columna, compuesta por ocho mil doscientos soldados de infantería escogidos y de doscientos jinetes bajo el mando de Publio Escipión Nasica, a Heracleum y que desde allí, en marchas nocturnas, se dirigiera hacia el oeste y ocupara Pitium para luego avanzar hasta Díon. Al Pretor Octavio lo envió con la flota y víveres a Heracleum para que Perseo creyera que íbamos a atacar una posición macedonia en esa dirección.

En cuanto Nasica se puso en movimiento, Paulo lanzó el primero de sus ataques de distracción contra las posiciones macedonias. En esta lucha a distancia, las tropas de Perseo tenían la ventaja de sus proyectiles arrojadizos, pero en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, nosotros, los soldados romanos, teníamos ventajas porque nos encontrábamos mejor protegidos por el escudo. Al medio día Paulo dio la señal de retirada y la escaramuza terminó. Al día siguiente se repitió la misma acción.

Entretanto, Perseo se enteró del movimiento de Nasica por un desertor romano. El monarca envió doce mil hombres bajo el mando de Milo para que bloquearan a Nasica. Ambas fuerzas se encontraron en las montañas y tras un encarnizado combate, vencieron a los macedonios.

Perseo, al enterarse de la derrota de Milo, comprendió que sería atacado desde dos direcciones. Para evitarlo se retiró hacia el norte en dirección a Pidna, tomando posiciones en una llanura apropiada para su falange, al sur de Katerina, que quedaba flanqueada por los riachuelos Pelicas y Mavroneri.

Paulo, por su parte, se juntó con las tropas de Nasica y avanzó hacia Katerina, ubicándonos en las faldas del monte Olocro, lugar en el que armamos el campamento y dejó descansar a las tropas de Nasica. Perseo no atacó porque el terreno elegido por Paulo era muy desfavorable para la operación de la falange macedonia, que necesita un terreno totalmente llano para ser efectiva.

Recuerdo que la noche del veintiuno al veintidós de Iunius hubo un eclipse de luna. Algunos de nuestros hombres se asustaron, temiendo la ira de los Dioses, pero Paulo ordenó explicar que se trataba de un fenómeno completamente natural. Me alegraba saber que había un hombre como él al mando, y no un supersticioso de Deidades.

A la tarde del día siguiente comenzó la batalla. Perseo tomó la iniciativa y cruzó el río con su falange. Paulo envió los elefantes contra el ala izquierda macedonia, que pronto se dispersó.

En el terreno llano, los macedonios derrotaron a las legiones, que se retiraron en desorden hacia el monte Olocro. Para nuestra fortuna, Perseo, en lugar de emplear su caballería y tropas ligeras en la persecución, hizo avanzar a sus falanges por las faldas del monte. Sin embargo, la batalla se resolvió en una lucha encarnizada de la infantería en el centro, con la incursión de las legiones en la falange macedonia. Cada legionario tuvo que vérselas con diez picas simplemente con su espada, después de haber lanzado sus pila, y no lograron entrar en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Recuerdo que Antuculus estuvo a punto de usar su poder, pero le hice ver que luchar con ese poder contra humanos normales no era justo, así que no usó su potenciador, solo el aumento normal para seguir vivo. Bueno, yo no podía decir nada, pues mis habilidades físicas ya me permitían eso.

Los pelignos, aliados de Roma, se vieron forzados a retirarse, pero las filas delanteras de la falange se desorganizaron al acceder a un terreno más accidentado, y la formación empezó a romperse. Paulo, dándose cuenta de ello, envió a los cohortes hacia los espacios abiertos en las líneas del enemigo para llegar al cuerpo a cuerpo. Una vez rota la falange, los legionarios tenían una ventaja casi insuperable sobre los falangitas, ya que estaban entrenados para luchar, en una formación más suelta y flexible, con el gladius, un arma corta y más manejable que la sarissa.

Por otra parte, los falangitas arrojaban la sarissa, lo que les obligaba a defenderse de estos soldados con sólo un puñal y un pequeño escudo de mimbre. En cuanto penetramos en ellas y las separaron, atacamos los flancos y la retaguardia de los macedonios. La falange se desgajó y huyó en desbandada.

Perseo, al ver que la batalla estaba perdida, huyó hacia Pella con su caballería que estaba casi intacta. La matanza que siguió fue terrible. Los macedonios sufrieron veinte mil bajas y seis mil fueron hechos prisioneros, a los que después se les sumaron otros cinco mil capturados en la persecución. Nosotros perdimos entre tres mil y tres mil quinientos de hombres.

En cuanto Roma supo el resultado de la batalla, dispuso que todos los estados de macedonios y griegos, amigos y enemigos, fueran despojados de su fuerza. Macedonia desapareció siendo dividida en una federación compuesta por cuatro ligas republicanas.

Emilio Paulo tuvo que permitir, contra su voluntad, que fueran saqueadas setenta ciudades y se vendiera como esclavos a ciento cincuenta mil hombres. Roma, una vez que aplastó a sus enemigos, hizo lo mismo con sus aliados.

¿Detestable esta acción? A mi parecer sí, pero es normal cuando alguien gana el querer una recompensa por la victoria. Son muy pocos los que no realizan tal acción.

XXXXX

Han pasado varias semanas desde que derrotamos a los macedonios. Actualmente nos encontramos en Tracia. Antuculus y mi persona nos encontramos a gran distancia de nuestro campamento, entrenando nuestras habilidades. La última vez que hice algo así fue cuando vivía con Buda.

PUUUM

Antuculus intentó golpearme de forma descendiente, pero su ataque golpeó el suelo, provocando un cráter enorme. Yo uso mi Touki para aumentar mis habilidades físicas y poder igualarle. Creo que en su máximo potencia, Antuculus tiene la fuerza física de un Semi Dios, por lo que recuerdo de Libis. Esto me ayudara a mejorar mi técnica contra seres que me superen físicamente.

Yo intento desequilibrarlo girando sobre mi eje agachado y con mi pierna estirada, pero el fácilmente es capaz de evadirla, contraatacando rápidamente con una patada descendente, pero ruedo por el suelo y la evado, pero caigo en el cráter producto de la patada. Entonces se coloca encima de mí dispuesto a darme un puñetazo en el pecho. Aunque posea la armadura olímpica, un golpe con esa fuerza sin duda me hará daño.

En el momento preciso tuerzo mi cuerpo y atrapo su brazo. Una técnica que Alejandro me enseñó. Hago impulso con mi parte inferior y giro, colocándome encima de Antuculus y realizándole una llave que le imposibilitaba librarse. Con ayuda del Touki podía romperle el brazo a pesar de su aumento de fuerza bruta.

-Tsk. Me has ganado… otra vez. – masculló mi amigo al tiempo que le libraba de la llave.

-Tengo novecientos años de diferencia, compañero. Tengo más experiencia. A ti te puede gustar luchar, pero no llevas toda tu vida así. – sonrió mientras salimos del cráter.

-Pero por mucha vida que hayas vivido, hay un límite en cuanto a experiencia en combate. Además, han pasado veinte años y yo ya no soy tan joven como antes.

-Venga hombre, solo tienes poco más de cincuenta. Yo vi a Leónidas luchar en la batalla de las Termopilas como un guerrero joven pero con la experiencia de su edad. Además, no es como si no me hubieras derrotado más de una vez.

-Pero la diferencia de números aun es grande.

Una vez que logramos salir, observamos el lugar donde hemos tenido nuestro entrenamiento. La zona que anteriormente era un hermoso paisaje verde, ahora era un lugar lleno de grandes trozos de piedra y enormes cráteres. Usando mi Magia logro devolver la tierra a su zona de origen, y con el Senjutsu consigo que la hierba vuelva a como estaba antes.

-Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi hacer eso. – comenta Antuculus.

-Yo también. Pensaste que era un Dios.

-Y motivos tenía.

-Y por eso no se lo muestro a casi nadie.

-Podrías conquistar todo el mundo. Ningún humano te haría frente. ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Yo sonrió mientras observo las estrellas. Es realmente hermoso y tranquilizante. Te hace pensar en lo pequeños que somos en este basto mundo.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿no? No tengo un deseo tan mundano como conquistar y gobernar. Es algo que no me agrada. Prefiero tener una vida normal y experimentar todo lo posible, aunque ello signifique vivir en la miseria. Bueno, eso ya lo he vivido varias veces.

-Hum. Yo estoy cerca de los sesenta años y echando la vista atrás, me he dado cuenta de que he vivido bien. Como quería. No hay nada de lo que me arrepienta.

-¿Ni siquiera el tener una familia?

-Meh, nunca lo he visto necesario, y siendo sincero no es algo que desee. Estoy bien como estoy ahora mismo.

Nos quedamos un largo rato en completo silencio, quietos, observando el cielo estrellado.

-¿Crees que nos estarán observando? Esas supuestas deidades.

-Es posible. Tienen mecanismos para observar el mundo. Lo que no tengo seguro es si solo pueden ver aquellos territorios en los que haya humanos que creen en ellos o si realmente pueden verlo todo.

-Es un poco espeluznante el saber eso.

-Bueno, si los humanos dejaran de creer en divinidades…

-¿El mundo sería mejor?

-No. Pero habría un aliciente menos en cuanto a la oscuridad humana. Siempre habrá luchas, pero es mejor tener menos alicientes para ello.

-Eso es verdad.

-Bien, volvamos al campamento. Tengo ganas de echarme una siesta.

-Jajajaja. Pero si tú apenas duermes unas dos o tres horas diarias.

-Por eso lo llamo siesta.

-¡Jajajaja!

-Han pasado muchos años, amigo mío.

-Dieciocho años no son pocos.

-Pero hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que tuvimos que ir a Hispania para comerciar y acabamos enfrentándonos a unos monstruos?

-Cómo olvidarlo. Aquella fue una experiencia aterradora para mí.

-A todos les aterra la primera vez.

.

(Flashback)

.

Han pasado cinco años desde que obtuve mi libertad. Cinco años desde que me enfrenté a Antuculus y descubrí un poder hasta ahora desconocido para mí persona. Actualmente ambos nos encontramos viajando hacia Hispania. Este lugar está en guerra, pues Roma ataca a los lusitanos, pero nosotros no venimos por la guerra, sino a comerciar. Yo nuevamente me volví comerciante mientras que Antuculus decidió venir de viaje conmigo, pues estaba aburrido de la vida monótona en Roma.

-Ahhh, esto me aburre. Preferiría estar luchando contra los lusitanos. – masculló mi compañero.

Ambos vamos en una carreta repleta de mis productos rumbo a Sagunto. El camino está bien cuidado y no nos retrasa. Podríamos haber ido hasta Cartago Nova, pero mi comprador está en esta ciudad y me ofreció un muy buen precio por mis productos. Después de todo no siempre se consiguen telas del lejano oriente. Son productos muy demandados.

-Creo que deberíamos acampar Issei. El tiempo se está poniendo feo y la noche se está cerrando. – sugiere al tiempo que ambos levantamos nuestras cabezas.

Ciertamente tiene razón. La noche es completa, ya no hay luz en el horizonte, y las estrellas no son visibles debido a las nubes de tormenta que hay sobre nuestras cabezas. Los relámpagos lejanos iluminan un poco el camino. Por mi parte podríamos seguir, pero Antuculus tiene razón.

-Ciertamente debemos detenernos. Vayamos a ese bosque, donde podremos guarecernos hasta el alba.

Señalo a nuestra derecha, donde un denso bosque nos servirá como refugio ante la tormenta que se avecina. Con mucho cuidado conduzco la carreta hasta el límite boscoso y más allá. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que la tormenta estalla, provocando que una abundante lluvia caiga sobre toda esta zona. Primero cubro la mercancía con un hechizo y luego a nosotros. Antuculus no tarda en caer dormido y yo le sigo poco después, pero en algún momento de mi sueño me despierto al notar varias presencias.

-Antuculus, despierta. Estamos en peligro. – le advierto al tiempo que agito, provocando que se levante no de muy buen humor.

-Maldita sea Hyodo. Estaba teniendo un sueño de lo más agradable.

-Ya, pues que bien. Dime, ¿acaso no lo notas?

Me mira extrañado para después mirar a su alrededor. Sus ojos se entrecierran al notar estas auras monstruosas.

-¿Qué crees que serán?

-No lo sé. No son demonios, pero si son monstruos, y muy poderosos. Será mejor que vayamos a su encuentro. Prefiero no destrozar la mercancía en la batalla. – sonrió mientras invoco mi armadura y mi lanza, caminando bajo la lluvia en dirección norte.

Soltando varias maldiciones, Antuculus camina a mi lado, invocando su máximo impulso. No iba a andarse con rodeos. Con todo desde el principio.

Una cosa que había averiguado sobre mi armadura era que podía cambiar su aspecto dependiendo de mi propia voluntad. Ame no Nuboko podía extenderse hasta los seis metros y reducirse hasta el metro. Y esta armadura, originalmente con el aspecto de una armadura griega, había cambiado su diseño cuando estaba con las tropas cartaginesas, así como ahora parecía más una armadura romana. Desde que lo descubrí por primera vez he estado investigando el cómo sucede, pero la tecnología mágica de los Olímpicos está muy lejos de mi alcance y comprensión.

-Ahí.

Ante la señalización del griego, ambos nos dirigimos trotando hasta una pequeña zona llana, sin algún tipo de árbol ya sea grande o chico. Rodeándonos aparecieron seis monstruos. Los seis eran exactamente iguales. Criaturas de unos cuatro o cinco metros, tan ancho como tres hombres corpulentos, con una constitución física sin duda asombrosa y dos afilados cuernos en la cabeza. Parecen minotauros, pero son sin duda alguna mucho más grandes y fuertes.

-¿Qué tipo de criatura es esta? – masculló mi amigo pegando su espalda a la mía.

-No lo sé, pero sin duda parecen fuertes.

-Tu solo podrías ocuparte de ellos, ¿verdad?

-No voy a negarlo, pues es cierto. Son muy poderosos, pero están lejos de alcanzar el nivel de un Semi Dios.

-¿Entonces?

-Tu solo no podrás con todos ellos, así que distraeré a todos los posibles mientras tú te encargas de poco a poco.

-Osea, que me enfrentaré a todos.

-¿No quieres?

-No, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Adelante entonces.

A pesar de sus serias y valerosas palabras, podía notar el miedo en su voz así como el temblor de su cuerpo. Estaba aterrado, y no es de extrañar, pero iba a enfrentarse a ese miedo y hacerle frente.

-Bien, ¡pues vamos!

Ambos corrimos en direcciones opuestas y estos monstruos aceptaron nuestro desafío con ensordecedores rugidos. Dos de esos enormes minotauros, por llamarles de alguna manera, se lanzan hacia mí. Je, no son muy veloces. A pesar de ser tan musculados, son muy grandes y eso les hace más lentos, pero seguramente siguen teniendo una fuerza monstruosa.

PUUUM

Uno de ellos intenta golpearme con un puño descendente, pero fácilmente lo esquivo. El puño golpea el suelo y hace temblar la tierra, además de crear un gran cráter. Entiendo, su fuerza es mayor a la que esperaba.

Rápidamente el segundo ataca, intentando el mismo ataque que el primero, pero también lo esquivo y otro cráter es creado en la tierra. Bueno, al menos tengo dos bajo mi atención, pero temo que los otros cuatro están atentos a Antuculus. Bueno, si necesita ayuda se la prestaré, mientras tanto entretendré a estos dos.

XXXXX

-Aaahhh

PAAAM

PUUUM

Tsk, maldición. Estos monstruos son muy duros. Incluso habiendo invocado mi impulso al máximo, estos seres tienen la piel bastante dura, y estoy seguro de que su interior también es duro.

Golpeo a uno de esos enormes minotauros o lo que sean en medio del pecho, provocando que caiga hacia atrás después de volar unos cuantos metros. Es como golpear un escudo de madera con manos desnudas.

GRRR

Evado un ataque a mi espalda, apoyándome en el brazo extendido de otro de estos seres para darle una patada y hacer que caiga de espaldas, aprovechando mi propia caída para golpear con toda mi fuerza su cabeza, atravesando con mi puño su dura cabeza. La sangre sale despedida y parte de mi es salpicado por esta. Tsk. Si tengo que golpearles tan fuerte para atravesarles…

ROAR

Otras dos bestias vienen hacia mí y una logra golpearme en la espalda. A pesar del golpe, no me ha dañado tanto como esperaba. Ciertamente este impulso fortalece mi cuerpo a un nivel impensable hasta hace poco.

Ruedo por el suelo y logro ponerme de pie luego de un par de volteretas. Entonces corro hacia mis contrincantes. Uno intenta agarrarme, pero yo me tiro al suelo, aprovechando que la hierba estaba mojada para deslizarme bajo sus piernas, golpeándolas y derribándolo. Me pongo de pie y tengo que agacharme para evadir un golpe de otro de los monstruos. Yo contraataco, golpeando a la bestia, pero esta intenta arrancarme la cabeza de un mordisco. Si no llega a ser por la Magia de mi amigo Ise, posiblemente hubiera muerto.

FROSH

Una serie de pequeñas esferas de hielo golpearon repetidamente al monstruo en la cara, alejándolo de mí.

-¡No te quedes quieto! ¡Vence tu miedo! ¡Enfréntalo!

Giro mi rostro y ahí le veo, luchando con gran facilidad contra ambas bestias, sin miedo alguno. ¿A qué clase de seres se habrá enfrentado para no tener miedo de estos? Yo solo puedo temblar. Llevo todo el tiempo temblando. Tengo mucho miedo de estos seres, pero tiene razón. Debo enfrentarme a ellos. Debo enfrentar mi miedo.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Vamos malditos! ¡Venid a por mí! – chillo todo lo alto que puedo mientras me pongo en pie.

Las tres criaturas rugen en respuesta al tiempo que se lanzan contra mí, acción que yo imito. Comenzamos a intercambiar golpes. Mis duros entrenamiento y experiencias en el campo de batalla me ayudan a poco a poco superar a estas bestias. No se cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero al final logro derrotarles y acabar con ellos.

-Ahhh… ahhh…

Respiro entrecortado. Esto ha supuesto más esfuerzo del que pensaba. A pesar de esta increíble fuerza…

-No te distraigas. – vuelvo a escuchar a Ise.

-¿?

Cuando giro mi cuerpo puedo ver como el pasa rápido a mi lado con una sonrisa divertida. Movió los ojos, indicándome que mirara al frente. ¡Maldito desgraciado!

ROAR

PUM

¡Quedan dos! ¡No los ha matado el maldito! El golpe que me ha dado me ha dolido mucho. Pronto acabará el efecto del impulso. Debo acabar cuanto antes con ellos. Escupiendo algo de sangre me incorporo y encaro a las dos últimas bestias mientras maldigo a mi "buen" amigo, jurando que algún día le devolvería esto.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

-Fue divertido, la verdad. Tu ahí, con sangre y cuerpos a tu alrededor, pensado que todo había acabado y de repente ¡pum! ¡Golpe! ¡Jajajaja! Fue divertido.

-Divertido para ti, hijo de fulana. Me estuvo doliendo el cuerpo durante días.

-Sí, pero en Sagunto nos dieron una gran recompensa por haber acabado con esos monstruos, y todo fue para ti. Bueno, casi todo.

-Ya… no sé si mereció la pena el esfuerzo por dinero. Ya tenía bastante antes de eso.

-Bueno, piensa que desde entonces nos hemos enfrentado a más de esos monstruos y tu experiencia ha ido mejorando notablemente así como tu uso del poder sagrado de aumento.

-Es probable.

Caminamos en completo silencio durante largo rato. Las llamas de las hogueras iluminan nuestro destino, siendo lo único que iluminaba el lugar.

-¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás en Roma? ¿Cuándo volverás a viajar?

-Quien sabe. Por ahora cumpliré con mis años de servicio. Luego es posible que me limite a seguir viajando por el sur.

-¿Acaso no has viajado ya por los territorios al sur del desierto cartaginés?

-Sí, pero más al sur sigue habiendo territorios que aún no he explorado. El mundo es muy basto, y aún queda lo que hay más allá del mar del oeste.

-Dicen algunos que el fin del mundo, otros que es tan basto que ningún barco llegaría al final… o al menos no sus tripulantes.

-Eso es algo que debo averiguar. Según los datos que poseo, hay algo más allá. Un inmenso continente. Pero es más fácil llegar a él por el lejano oriente, por el extremo noreste.

-¿Y por qué has viajado hacia occidente? ¿Por qué no viajar directamente hacia allí?

-Hum, pues nunca lo he pensado. Supongo que tenía más ganas de viajar hacia este lugar. Además, para la vuelta viajaré por el norte, pues tampoco lo he explorado.

-¿Te refieres a los territorios barbaros de Germania?

-Exacto.

-Son tierras salvajes. Pero estoy seguro de que tú no tendrás problemas con los que viven allí.

-Es lo más probable. Pero no hablemos del futuro. Vivamos el presente, amigo mío. El futuro es cambiante y el pasado algo que no puede ser cambiado. Por eso el presente es donde hay que enfocarse, pero sin perder de vista el camino ni fijar la mirada eterna en el pasado. La vida hay que vivirla segundo a segundo. Es demasiado hermosa y muchas veces no nos damos cuenta.

-… ¿sabes una cosa? Creo que voy a beberme una buena copa.

-¡Jajajaja!

* * *

Bueno, actualmente no sé si dar por acabado este arco y comenzar con el cuarto o hacer un capítulo más. ¿Qué decís vosotros?

Bien, en el capítulo anterior expliqué la política romana y ahora un poco su sociedad.

Iunius - Junio

Cuando Antuculus habla de golpear un escudo de madera con manos desnudas se refiere a cuando tiene su fuerza normal, sin usar el Sacred Gear.

Aclaro que, aunque Antuculus alcance la fuerza física de un Semi Dios en estado Balance Breaker, esto no significa que pueda derrotarle o que posea una Longinus, pues solo es habilidad física y los Semi Dioses necesitan más que eso para ser derrotados, pues poseen otros poderes, aunque si no los usan es otro cantar. Si todo el que tuviera la suficiente fuerza física como para enfrentarse a una Deidad fuera calificado como Longinus, entonces habría más Longinus de las actuales jejeje.

Y ahora un pequeño dato de astronomía :D

El nombre Vía Láctea proviene de la mitología griega y en latín significa _camino de leche_. Esa es, en efecto, la apariencia de la tenue banda de luz que atraviesa el firmamento terrestre, y así lo afirma la mitología griega, explicando que se trata de leche derramada del pecho de la diosa Hera (Juno para los romanos). Rubens representa la leyenda en su obra _El nacimiento de la Vía Láctea_. Sin embargo, ya en la Antigua Grecia, el astrónomo Demócrito (460 a. C.-370 a. C.) sugirió que aquel haz blanco en el cielo era en realidad un conglomerado de muchísimas estrellas demasiado tenues individualmente como para ser reconocidas a simple vista. Su idea, no obstante, no halla respaldo hasta 1609 cuando el astrónomo italiano Galileo Galilei hace uso del telescopio y constata que Demócrito estaba en lo cierto, ya que a donde quiera que mirase, aquel se encontraba lleno de estrellas.


	19. Republicas - parte 05

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Tryndamer95: no te creas, lo pensé en un principio pero… ahhh, si hubieran sido reales…

RedSS: bah, da igual, las prisas nunca son buenas XD También pensé en terminarlo con el anterior, pero luego me acordé de dos personajes que no podía acabar sin siquiera mencionarlos.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 16:

 **REPUBLICAS – PARTE 05**

* * *

Han pasado casi setenta años desde la última vez que escribí. Sin duda alguna ha sido mucho tiempo, pero no tengo demasiado que contar. Desde que finalicé mi temporada en el ejército, Antuculus y mi persona viajamos al sur de Cartago, a seguir explorando el centro y sur africano.

Respecto al norte africano, que poco había visto realmente durante mi estancia en Cartago, se encontraban las altas montañas que se extendían en gran parte del oeste hasta las afueras de la misma Cartago. Hacia el sur y el este se extendía un paisaje estepario antes de conocer el gran desierto que el territorio muchos kilómetros hacia el sur, este y oeste.

Dado la inmensidad del desierto, decidimos ir hacia el sur a través de Egipto, entrando en la zona oriental. A pesar de que había explorado con anterioridad todo este territorio, Antuculus no lo había hecho, y él deseaba viajar hasta su muerte, así que lo tomamos con calma. Nos encontramos con el Reino de Kush y el Reino de Aksum.

Antuculus se asombró de la cantidad de animales salvajes que había en esta zona, sobre todo la de los conocidos como los "cinco grandes": el elefante, búfalo, león, leopardo, rinoceronte negro y los gorilas de montaña. También se asombró al observar la cordillera de aquella zona, la cual separaba el mar del centro del continente. Conforme íbamos al sur pudimos ir al otro nacimiento del Nilo así como encontrarnos con dos montes enormes, a uno le decían _'el de la nieve perpetua'_ , pues incluso en verano seguía habiendo nieve en su cima. El otro monte no se quedaba atrás respecto al de _'la nieve perpetua'_. Las dos montañas más altas que haya contemplado en este continente. También pudimos encontrarnos con un enorme lago de agua dulce y con gran profundidad.

Entonces llegamos a un nuevo territorio, el cual no pude visitar con anterioridad… el sur. La zona de baja altitud próxima a la costa es estrecha en gran parte, pero da paso a una montaña escarpada que separa la costa desde el altiplano interior. En algunos lugares, en el este, una distancia mayor separa la costa de las zonas montañosas. Aunque la mayor parte del nuevo territorio lo clasifico como semiárido, tiene una considerable variación en cuanto a clima y topografía.

Está posicionado en una zona de clima meridional y gran parte de su superficie está sobre mesetas. Las costas, donde abundan playas de arenas doradas y blancas, están rodeada de bosques en la zona oriental y desiertos en el oeste. Presenta un collar de islotes rocosos que llegan hasta muy al sur, lejos de cualquier vista.

El clima es muy variable en función de las zonas climáticas. En el sur y las zonas altas, el clima es templado, mientras que en el noroeste el clima es subtropical y en la parte occidental del país es semiárido.

Puedo contar tres importantes ríos, los cuales poseen varios afluentes.

Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más me sorprendió fue la cantidad de diferentes plantas que había en aquel lugar. Muchas de ellas no estaban documentadas en mis libros y me dediqué mucho tiempo a su estudio. Sin duda era una zona muy rica en biodiversidad vegetal.

Pasamos mucho tiempo en aquellos territorios, donde desgraciadamente Antuculus encontró su fin, pero nunca me reprochó nada, pues había tenido una buena vida y no se arrepentía de nada. Dado que había dejado de creer en divinidades muchos años atrás, yo esperaba que su muerte y liberación de su alma así como la vida de esta fuera tal y como la describía mi raza… la vida, la propia existencia, es la jueza suprema y ella dictara sentencia.

No es un Dios ni nada parecido. Es lo que yo creo una realidad, pues existimos, la vida existe y la existencia existe. Ella es la que juzgara nuestras vidas. Solo a ella le rendimos cuentas. Al menos eso es en lo que creo así como lo hicieron mis antepasados.

Durante largo tiempo hice luto por mi amigo, hasta que retomé mi investigación y exploración al centro del continente. Fue ahí donde me encontré con la gran selva, la cual apenas exploré su parte oriental en el pasado.

La Gran Selva es un bosque húmedo tropical que se extiende por las llanuras de la cuenca del gran rio central y sus afluentes. El bosque abarca una enorme región del centro continental.

Al norte y al sur de esta selva, la transición hacia el bosque seco de sabana se compone de bosques secos, sabanas y praderas. Hacia el oeste, también hay transición a los bajos bosques costeros de la costa occidental, que se extienden durante muchos kilómetros. La selva y los bosques de la costa comparten muchas similitudes entre ellos. Hacia el este, la transición a los bosques de alta montaña de la gran cordillera del este, limitan la selva por el este.

La vegetación era extremadamente rica y diversificada. Los árboles de caucho de diversas especies y la palmera de aceite son plantas autóctonas, así como el café y el algodón; entre los árboles frutales figuran el banano y la palmera cocotera. También son numerosos los árboles de maderas nobles, con una gran variedad de especies como: teca, cedro o caoba.

La vida animal es también abundante y variada, como los gorilas de montaña y los gorilas de costa. Entre los grandes mamíferos destacan el elefante de selva, y los okapi. Los reptiles son numerosos y figuran mambas, pitones y cocodrilos. Las especies de anfibios, reptiles e insectos son muy numerosas y muchas aún son desconocidas. Abundan los insectos, sobre todo las hormigas, termitas y mosquitos.

Y entonces llegué a la parte occidental, bordeando las costas que un día investigue como mercader en Cartago, aunque nunca tan al sur.

La mayoría del país son llanuras a alto nivel sobre el mar, aunque existen puntos altos aislados en numerosos estados a lo largo de la costa sur. La sección norte se compone de un terreno semiárido, una zona de transición entre el gran desierto y la sabana este. Bosques forman una correa entre las sabanas y la costa sur. La región de África al noroeste sufre periódicamente de plagas o langostas que consumen agua, sal y cultivos en los que se basa la población humana.

Ahí pude encontrarme con la cultura de Nok, un pueblo que supongo descendía de los egipcios por algunas pocas similitudes que pude ver.

Y una vez terminada mi investigación del continente, volví a territorios de la República Romana para investigar un poco más sus nuevas anexiones. Pero cuando regresé, las cosas habían cambiado bastante en Roma. La Republica que había vencido a Cartago ya no existía. Ahora existía un Imperio.

XXXXX

Roma había cambiado en estos últimos cien años, como era de esperarse. La ciudad seguía bulliciosa, aunque su extensión había aumentado. Sin duda alguna, el gobierno del Emperador comenzaba a dar sus frutos tanto en la capital imperial como en el resto del territorio romano.

No hacía mucho que había vuelto a la ciudad después de vagar por el resto de poblados de la península. Quería ver que tanto había cambiado la cosa de Republica a Imperio. No parecía que la guerra que hubo hace no mucho hubiera dejado gran mella en la población, pues seguían como si nada hubiera pasado.

Conforme buscaba información, cada quien me respondía con información bastante confusa y poco certera, por lo que decidí ir directamente a una de las dos grandes bibliotecas de Roma, la situada en el Campo de Marte.

-Disculpe. – nada más entrar busqué al bibliotecario, pues la biblioteca era muy amplia y me llevaría bastante tiempo encontrar lo que había llegado a buscar.

-Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Vera, busco información sobre lo ocurrido en el país durante estos últimos cien años.

El bibliotecario, un hombre bastante anciano, enarcó una ceja.

-¿Buscáis información sobre Julio Cesar?

-Así es. Verá, vengo del extranjero y estoy muy interesado en la historia romana. La verdad es que conozco lo que ocurrió desde la conquista de Grecia y los sucesos ocurridos con anterioridad, pero me temo que no poseo conocimientos de ese tal Cesar y como pasó de la Republica al Imperio.

-Oh. Por supuesto. Venga conmigo. Os conduciré hasta el lugar correspondiente. – dijo mientras cargaba unos pesados libros.

-Permitidme que os ayude, pues esos libros parecen pesados.

-Oh, muchas gracias. Desgraciadamente mis huesos ya están viejos.

-Pero por vuestras cicatrices puedo ver que habéis luchado. Debisteis ser un buen guerrero.

-Así es. Luche en la guerra civil, aunque en el bando perdedor. Pero no me arrepiento ni de lo que hice ni de lo que ha pasado. La vida sigue su rumbo y no puedes nadar contra la corriente del rio, al menos no mucho tiempo.

-Cierto.

-Bien, aquí es. – Señaló unas altas plutei, o estanterías – Aquí se haya toda la información sobre la vida de Julio Cesar, incluida la lucha en La Galia, la guerra civil, su ascenso al máximo poder y su posterior muerte. – Señaló uno de los niveles en particular – Y justo al lado tenéis el nacimiento del Imperio con Octavio. Si necesitáis algo más informadme.

-Muchas gracias.

Dejé los libros donde el anciano bibliotecario me pidió y luego comencé a leer aquella exquisita información histórica. Incluso el mismo Julio Cesar había escrito dos obras propias; _'Commentarii de bello Gallico'_ , o ' _La Guerra de las Galias',_ y _'Commentarii de bello civili'_ , o _'La Guerra Civil'._

Fueron varios días en los que estuve enfrascado en leer y corroborar la historia escrita en los documentos. Por lo que pude saber, Julio César era un excepcional dotado como estratega, político, orador y prosista, su carrera política y militar lo llevaría, tras dirigir la victoriosa campaña de las Galias y derrotar a Pompeyo en la guerra civil, a imponerse sobre las debilitadas instituciones republicanas y a hacerse con el control absoluto del poder, desde el que se propuso acometer reformas que posibilitasen mantener la creciente influencia de Roma sobre el Mediterráneo. El complot que terminó con su vida dos años después le impidió ver realizados sus proyectos; sin embargo, aquel a quien había designado como su sucesor, Octavio Augusto, acabaría por convertirse en el primer Emperador romano.

Cayo Julio César nació el trece de Quintilis en un barrio no muy aristocrático de Roma, cercano a la vía Cavour. Se sabe poco de su infancia, transcurrida en el seno de una familia patricia, la _gens_ Julia, que pretendía descender de Eneas, a quien se consideraba hijo de Venus, y en la cual, en algún momento, se había insertado una rama que agregó el nombre de César. Los miembros de la familia habían vivido al margen de la lucha continua por los cargos que permitían hacer carrera pública hasta llegar al consulado, la aspiración máxima.

La infancia y la primera juventud eran breves en aquellos tiempos. Desde los diez años, César fue puesto al cuidado de un ilustre maestro especialista en literatura griega y romana, Marco Antonio Gnifón, para que se ocupase de su educación. Aprendió a leer y escribir en la traducción de la _Odisea_ hecha por Livio Andrónico. Seguramente sus dotes naturales le permitieron aprovechar al máximo las enseñanzas de su maestro, de modo que fue perfeccionando su lenguaje y aprendiendo los rudimentos de la oratoria, fundamentales para una carrera política.

Si bien su familia no había ocupado altos cargos, las inclinaciones del grupo le volcaban hacia el partido popular. Julia, una hermana del padre de César, se había casado con Cayo Mario, plebeyo de origen pero hombre muy poderoso por su capacidad militar. La familia ingresó, probablemente a través de Mario, en los círculos del partido popular. El padre de Julio César no pudo sino acceder al segundo cargo de mayor importancia del Estado, la pretura. Ostentaba dicho cargo cuando su hijo, de quince años, debió asistir a la ceremonia por la que se abandonaban las vestiduras infantiles orladas de púrpura y se recibía la toga viril.

A los quince años, en el que moriría su padre, César era un hombre. Inmediatamente tomó por esposa a Cornelia, hija de Cinna, uno de los dirigentes máximos, junto con Cayo Mario, del partido popular y hombre todopoderoso en Roma. Con esta decisión, la _gens_ Julia terminó por asociarse en forma definitiva con los intereses del pueblo, enfrentándose al corrompido patriciado romano. Todo esto debió de resultar algo duro para Julio César, que era un joven que llevaba una vida libre de prejuicios, liberado ya de la rigidez de su maestro e inclinado hacia todo tipo de lecturas, incluido el teatro.

Para casarse con Cornelia tuvo que romper un compromiso anterior, lo que provocó tensiones en el seno de la familia. César tuvo con ella una hija, Julia, a la que estuvo vinculado toda su vida y por la que siempre sintió un profundo afecto, a pesar de que su relación matrimonial con Cornelia fue casi circunstancial. Al iniciarse su vida matrimonial, César debió de ingresar en el círculo de hombres importantes de los que se rodeó su tía Julia, viuda ya de Mario. En esa época fue designado _flamen dialis_ , es decir, sacerdote de Júpiter, el más importante de los dioses romanos.

Tres años despues, el cónsul y general romano Sila, que había vencido a Mitrídates, haciéndole retroceder a las primitivas fronteras de su Reino en el Ponto, regresó victorioso a Roma y, como era habitual, tomó cumplida venganza sobre sus adversarios «populares»; los asesinó, proscribió el ascenso a cargos públicos de sus descendientes, incautó sus bienes e instauró una nueva forma de estado, inaugurando un tipo de dictadura absoluta por tiempo indefinido, concepto jurídico que Julio César no olvidaría en el futuro. Pero de momento Sila, que tuvo algunas consideraciones con las familias patricias inclinadas hacia el populismo, exigió a César que repudiara a Cornelia. César respondió al mensajero de Sila con una famosa frase _'dile a tu amo que en César sólo manda César'_ y optó por el exilio en Asia.

Nada de esto fue fácil; César fue perseguido y se puso precio a su cabeza. Tuvo que comprar su libertad a un soldado que le había encontrado, y finalmente, por ruegos de familiares cercanos al dictador y la intermediación de sacerdotisas de la diosa Vesta, Sila indultó «al joven de la toga suelta», epíteto que aludía a la costumbre de César de no ajustarse el cinturón de su toga, que caía así libremente, según un uso que entonces se consideraba poco viril. Fue un perdón a regañadientes. Sila había columbrado el temible porvenir del muchacho cuando afirmó, según Suetonio, que _Caesari multos Marios inesse_ , en César hay muchos Marios, queriendo significar con esa frase el peligro que entrañaba su resuelta personalidad. César, no obstante, no se atrevió a regresar a Roma y pasó al servicio del propretor Termes, el cual, por ser César hijo de un miembro del Senado, le confirió el grado de oficial. Participó así en la toma de Mitilene de Lesbos, ciudad aliada con Mitrídates, y su comportamiento militar le valió una condecoración.

Termes decidió entonces enviarlo a la corte de Nicomedes IV, Rey de Bitinia, Reino situado en la costa sur del mar Negro y el mar de Mármara, a fin de afianzar relaciones. Entre Nicomedes y César se trabó una íntima amistad que fue objeto de rumores, algo muy habitual de la época, por otra parte. El hecho es que César volvió un par de veces a Bitinia y que, a la muerte de Nicomedes, el Reino fue incorporado a Roma como una provincia más, pasando todos sus habitantes a ser «clientes» de César. Esto ocurriría cuando ya Julio César era dictador absoluto de Roma, y aun en las grandes celebraciones, una curiosa muestra de la libertad de la que algunos gozaban en la Roma de aquellos días, sus propios soldados cantaban coplas en las que burlonamente se referían a sus probables relaciones homosexuales con Nicomedes. Sus enemigos le recordarían a menudo este oprobioso episodio, llegando a bautizarle con el infamante sobrenombre de _Bithynicam reginam_ , la reina de Bitinia.

Muerto Sila, César regresó a Roma en el cuándo tenía veintidós años. En su corta vida había ya adquirido bastante experiencia en los negocios públicos y había ejercitado su capacidad de mando. Sin duda César pensó que la muerte de Sila le permitiría un rápido progreso entre los populares, pero se equivocaba. Sila había dejado todo bien atado, y el poder de los conservadores _optimates_ , hombres excelentes, que dominaban el Senado, detenía al partido popular. Julio César, político nato, se propuso profundizar en la comprensión del laberinto de la cosa pública. Consideró que su formación aún no había sido completada y viajó a Rodas para estudiar retórica con Apolonio de Molón, un brillante y renombrado maestro quien encontró en su discípulo excelentes cualidades innatas para la elocuencia. Sólo Cicerón, que también había recibido lecciones de Apolonio, le superó entre sus contemporáneos en el arte de la oratoria.

En el viaje fue raptado por los piratas que asolaban el Mediterráneo y que vivían del rescate que exigían por sus víctimas. La historia ha sido sin duda exagerada, pero el temor y el respeto que, según se ha repetido, los piratas llegaron a sentir por él, son ilustrativos de la arrogancia de César y de su capacidad para fascinar incluso a sus enemigos. Una vez libre reunió un pequeño ejército, fletó barcos y arremetió contra los piratas, a los que venció, quedándose él y sus soldados con todo cuanto poseían. Los supervivientes de la aventura fueron finalmente crucificados en Mileto, y César emprendió una inmediata campaña contra Mitrídates, que volvía a levantarse contra el Imperio. Desconocía entonces el testamento de Nicomedes IV, hecho de singular importancia para él, ya que el Rey de Bitinia le dejaba un legado que, junto con el botín de los piratas, saneaba su situación económica, siempre maltrecha.

No obstante, la campaña contra Mitrídates fue confiada a otras manos, porque la muerte cuatro años después de su tío Aurelio Cota dejaba vacante un cargo en el Colegio de Pontífices de Roma, cargo que solicitó y que le fue concedido, como también, al año siguiente, el de tribuno militar. Estas designaciones no hicieron más que acelerar la carrera política de César. Ocho años después era cuestor y viajó a la Hispania Ulterior.

César lloró ante la estatua de Alejandro Magno, erigida en la ciudad de Gádir, pensando en qué poco podía parangonarse su carrera con la del conquistador de Oriente y cuánto deseaba emular en su fuero interno al invencible general macedonio. Y según muchos de sus seguidores, se cuenta que en cierta ocasión quedó trastornado por un sueño en el que aparecía violando a su propia madre, pero los adivinos le profetizaron por ello buenos augurios, puesto que interpretaron que la madre simbolizaba la Tierra, madre de todas las cosas, y ello significaba que se adueñaría del mundo. Y lo cierto es que, vertiginosamente, fue acumulando dignidades en los años sucesivos. Tres años después fue designado edil curul; y dos años después murió el presidente del Colegio de Pontífices, y César, con veintisiete años, presentó su candidatura enfrentado a Catulo, dirigente de los _optimates_.

César sabía que emprendía una aventura económica, la lucha por el poder exigía siempre dinero, y que si perdía sería implacablemente perseguido. Pero la elección mostró la popularidad de que gozaba entre el pueblo, y fue nombrado _pontifex maximus_. La pretura, el peldaño inmediatamente anterior al consulado, llegó dos años después, y fue enviado como propretor a Hispania Ulterior, territorio que ya conocía muy bien, donde no sólo hizo sólidas amistades, sino que enriqueció el erario público, con gran satisfacción de Roma, y fortaleció notablemente su pecunia personal y su capacidad de mando sobre un gran ejército, condición indispensable para el éxito político en Roma. Luego de pasados dos años regresó a Roma, el camino estaba abierto para la gran aventura.

El paso a la condición máxima de cónsul lo dio al año siguiente. Consciente de las fuerzas del Senado, dominado siempre por los conservadores, en el que César se había librado inteligentemente de sus desafortunadas vinculaciones con el rebelde Catilina, comprendió que sólo una alianza entre poderosos podía neutralizar a los équites. Propuso entonces a su viejo amigo y valedor, Craso, constituir juntamente con Pompeyo una sociedad de defensa mutua que los obligara a actuar siempre por unanimidad, institución luego conocida como «triunvirato». La alianza fue efectiva y César, en compañía de Calpurnio Bíbulom un candidato de los équites, fue designado cónsul.

El triunvirato se fortaleció, además, con el matrimonio de Pompeyo con Julia, la hija de César. César, a su vez, se casó con Calpurnia. Había repudiado por infidelidad a Pompeya, su segunda esposa, después de un escandaloso episodio: durante los misterios de la Bona Dea, una fiesta nocturna exclusiva para mujeres que tenía lugar en casa del propio Julio César, una de las sirvientas descubrió la presencia de un intruso disfrazado de mujer, Publio Clodio, lo que provocó la indignación de las asistentes. Se acusó a Pompeya de ser amante de Clodio, extremo éste que nunca pudo probarse. César no quiso dar crédito a la denuncia y absolvió a ambos del delito de adulterio en el que se habían visto inculpados. Todo el mundo se asombró de que aun así repudiara a su esposa, pero él contestó con una frase que se ha hecho famosa: _'la mujer de César no sólo debe ser casta, sino parecerlo'._

La legislación progresista de César tenía una base agraria. Hizo votar leyes de reparto de tierras a los veteranos y de asentamiento de colonos en tierras conquistadas, práctica que luego se extendió a toda Italia, concediendo además a los colonos la plena nacionalidad romana. Bíbulo, ante la imposibilidad de oponerse a César, optó por el retiro. El tribuno de la plebe, Publio Vatinio, antiguo amigo y asociado de César, a fin de evitar el juicio de César por los conservadores después de su consulado, propuso una ley que el Senado no pudo sino aprobar, por la que se le concedían en calidad de procónsul, lo que impedía su juicio posterior, y por el término de cinco años, tres legiones, las provincias de las Galias cisalpina y transpadana y la Iliria. Estas concesiones fueron renovadas por cinco años más, en la reunión de Lucca, a la que asistieron los «triunviros».

Craso, mientras tanto, seguía destinado en Siria, donde dirigió la guerra contra los partos y en la que murió, y Pompeyo continuaba en el proconsulado de Hispania. Estas condiciones permitieron que César se hiciera con todo el poder. Para ello todo medio podía ser útil: como _pontifex maximus_ autorizó a Clodio, antiguo amante de su esposa Pompeya, a que fuese adoptado por un plebeyo, para poder así, a pesar de su condición original de patricio, acceder al cargo de tribuno de la plebe. Y así fue como el agradecido Clodio se ocupó de limpiar de enemigos el camino de César.

Ya en su provincia de la Galia, Julio César parecía decidido a no intervenir en problemas bélicos, pero lo hizo cuando así lo pidieron sus habitantes. Los eduos comenzaban a sentir la amenaza de los helvecios, los cuales a su vez buscaban nuevos territorios, empujados por la invasión de los germanos acaudillados por Ariovisto. Las legiones de César acudieron en ayuda de los eduos, y vencieron a helvecios y suevos. Esto marcó el comienzo de la ocupación sistemática de la Galia por las fuerzas de César, ayudado por sus lugartenientes Labieno y Craso.

Fue una lucha prolongada en la que el país fue literalmente saqueado, un tercio de su población murió luchando y otro tercio probablemente fue vendido como esclavo. Sucesivamente, en acciones en las que César conoció también la derrota, fueron sometidos todos los pueblos galos. En medio de esta lucha, César desembarcó en Britania y peleó hasta más allá del Támesis, pero finalmente tuvo que retirarse. Al año siguiente, en invierno, volvió a agitarse la Galia. Se sublevaron eburones y trevinos, y finalmente todos los pueblos galos, bajo el caudillaje de Vercingetórix. Los romanos conocieron el desastre en la batalla de Gergovia, pero las fuerzas de Vercingetórix fueron sitiadas largo tiempo y finalmente vencidas en Alesia. La rendición de los belovacos en Uxellodunum puso punto final a la dominación de las Galias, aunque el sometimiento total sólo se logró en el invierno de diciembre a febrero, tras reducir pertinaces focos de resistencia.

Los soldados romanos salieron enriquecidos de estas campañas; los oficiales, naturalmente, aún más. César saneó sus finanzas, enriqueció las arcas del Estado, fue largamente generoso con sus amigos y hasta reservó una importante cifra para el futuro. Inundó con tanto oro la ciudad de Roma que el noble metal se depreció en por lo menos un treinta por ciento. La guerra de las Galias fue registrada en _De bello gallico_ , una de las dos obras que leí.

La otra obra, _De bello civili_ , se refiere a los hechos que cubren la guerra civil. El inmenso poder acumulado por César provocó el pánico del partido senatorial, sus enemigos de siempre. Por otra parte, muchos republicanos vieron en este poder el más grave peligro para la república. Y además, circunstancias internas tenían convulsionada a la ciudad. El Senado designó a Pompeyo como cónsul único, y cuando el bando senatorial volvió a sentirse fuerte, Pompeyo, ahora enemigo de César, le pidió que licenciara a sus legiones y regresara a Roma.

En esa tesitura, vacilante e indeciso, Julio César se hallaba frente al pequeño río Rubicón, que separa la Galia Cisalpina de Italia, cuando, según unos por su proverbial osadía y según otros por imperativo de los hados, fue presa de un impulso irrefrenable y arrastró sus tropas tras de sí exclamando _Alea jacta est!_ , _¡la suerte está echada!._ Esta acción desencadenaría la guerra civil: ocupó Picenas, Umbría y Etruria, se dirigió a Brindisi para interceptar el paso a Pompeyo, aunque no lo consiguió, y volvió sobre sus pasos para entrar en Roma, donde convocó al Senado e impuso sus condiciones.

La batalla definitiva tendría lugar en Farsalia, epopeya cantada por Lucano en versos inmortales. El poeta describe a Pompeyo _'en el declinar de sus años hacia la vejez',_ como _'sombra de un gran nombre',_ y a César como _'fogoso e indomable_ ', un hombre que acudía a actuar _'dondequiera que le llamara la esperanza o la cólera'._ Allá se encontraron ' _enseñas leonadas frente a enseñas iguales y hostiles, idénticas águilas frente a frente y picas amenazando idénticas picas'_. César venció y Pompeyo huyó a Alejandría, donde murió a manos de soldados de Ptolomeo, quien mantenía un contencioso con su hermana y esposa, Cleopatra, sobre el trono de Egipto. Al enterarse del trágico final de Pompeyo, César lloró su muerte.

César llegó a Egipto acompañado por dos legiones, la décima y la duodécima; en total, unos seis mil hombres. Tras acomodar a sus hombres en el palacio real, se dispuso a poner orden en la difícil situación interna del país del Nilo, dividido por el enfrentamiento entre los dos hermanos y esposos reinantes, Ptolomeo XIII y Cleopatra VII. César y Cleopatra mantuvieron una intensa y famosa relación amorosa que daría como fruto un hijo: Cesarión. César dio el trono a Cleopatra, lo que, unido a la presencia de las tropas romanas en el palacio de los faraones y a la deposición de Ptolomeo XIII, hizo que el pueblo, dirigido por los consejeros fieles al Rey, se amotinase y tratase de tomar el palacio.

Durante cuatro meses, César resistió atrincherado en el palacio frente a los sesenta mil hombres del egipcio Aquiles. Finalmente, cuando llegaron los refuerzos dirigidos por Mitridates de Pérgamo, César protagonizó una de sus geniales acciones militares y logró atravesar el cerco egipcio para reunirse con Mitridates, tras lo cual las fuerzas combinadas de ambos destrozaron a las tropas egipcias en una sangrienta batalla en la que falleció Ptolomeo XIII. Cleopatra se trasladó después a Roma, donde vivió hasta la muerte del dictador.

Aquella guerra entre romanos no había terminado aún. César desempeñaba su tercer consulado cuando tuvo que volver a luchar contra las fuerzas senatoriales en Tapso, en abril, y contra las últimas fuerzas de los hijos de Pompeyo en Manda, en marzo del año siguiente, cuando ya era cónsul por cuarta vez. En términos guerreros no quedaba prácticamente nada por hacer. Incluso en medio de la guerra civil había derrotado definitivamente a Farnaces, el eterno enemigo Rey del Ponto. Cinco días después de llegar, le presentó batalla y en unas cuantas horas devastó las tropas enemigas. Inmediatamente cursó al Senado romano una célebre y lacónica relación de los hechos: _veni, vidi, vici_ , traducido como ' _llegué, vi, vencí_ '. Jamás fue derrotado personalmente en ningún combate que entablase, aunque sí lo fueran sus generales.

César fue, pues, dueño absoluto de la república romana y del mundo mediterráneo. Se había cumplido el sueño de su juventud: la totalidad del poder, dentro del marco legal de la república. César era _imperator_ y dictador. Como tal, volvió a ejercer su típica clemencia con sus enemigos; no olvidó su política agraria y de asentamiento de colonos; aumentó el número de fiestas populares, aunque cuidándose de no incurrir en gastos ruinosos para el Estado; dispuso normativas económicas y financieras que protegían a los menos fuertes, trató de morigerar el lujo de los poderosos y limitó los gastos en banquetes; diseñó profundas transformaciones políticas, dictó leyes que ampliaban la ciudadanía romana a capas más vastas de la población, y comenzó a pensar en un mundo distinto al hasta entonces conocido dentro de los límites de la ciudad romana.

César estaba convencido de que, para mantener el dominio en Oriente y poder llevar a cabo con éxito la expedición final contra los partos, la única amenaza para el Imperio, necesitaba ser Rey absoluto fuera de los confines territoriales de Roma. Y éste fue el detonante. Unos sesenta miembros de familias importantes, casi todos senadores, se conjuraron para eliminar a César y restaurar la legitimidad y legalidad de la república, temerosos de que la abrumadora acumulación de cargos y privilegios que recaían en su persona terminase por darle la puntilla a la desvencijada República y César se proclamase a sí mismo Rey.

De hecho, algunos comentaristas ponen en su boca estas jactanciosas y desafiantes palabras: _'La República no es nada, es sólo un nombre sin cuerpo ni figura'._ Pero para muchos de ellos fue sin duda un pretexto que disimulaba sórdidos resentimientos y apetitos. Dirigían la conjura Casio, Bruto y Casca. Bruto era hijo de Servilia, la más famosa de las amantes de César, y el propio Julio César lo había acogido como hijo adoptivo y colmado de honores. Casio había luchado junto a César siempre en busca de botín, por lo que no fue difícil comprarlo. Casca, por último, era un tradicional enemigo de Julio César. Otros conjurados no tenían probablemente otro objetivo que el de eliminar al dictador y se comprometieron, como impuso Bruto, a respetar a su lugarteniente Marco Antonio.

César concurrió al Senado el día quince, los idus de Matius, fecha para la que se había fijado la sesión que discutiría la expedición contra los partos. Fue al Senado a pesar de los ruegos de Calpurnia en el sentido de que no lo hiciera, ya que durante la noche había tenido sueños premonitorios. Alguien retuvo a Marco Antonio en la antesala del Senado. Cuando César se hubo sentado, lo rodearon y lo atacaron con sus puñales y dagas. Emitió un quejido a la primera puñalada, luego se mantuvo en silencio.

Había recibido veintitrés puñaladas; posiblemente una sola de ellas había sido mortal. Mientras los aterrorizados senadores huían, hecho que no entraba en el plan de los conjurados, César, envuelto en su toga, caía al pie de la estatua de Pompeyo. La sanguinaria escena, augurada por los adivinos y que desataría una nueva guerra fratricida, acredita, siguiendo la descripción de Suetonio, la postrera elegancia del héroe: _'Entonces, al darse cuenta de que era el blanco de innumerables puñales que contra él se blandían de todas partes, se cubrió la cabeza con la toga, y con la mano izquierda hizo descender sus pliegues hasta la extremidad de las piernas para caer con más dignidad.'_ El hombre que había ganado un mundo y había contribuido a modificar irreversiblemente el destino de Occidente y de buena parte de Oriente era ya nada más que un despojo sangrante.

El diecisiete de martius el Senado se reunió de forma urgente para tratar la crítica situación del estado a raíz del asesinato de César. Se aprobaron medidas de compromiso entre los dos bandos opuestos: los tiranicidas no eran castigados y, a su vez, no se condenaba ni la persona ni la obra de César. El poder recayó en Marco Antonio, que en ese momento ocupaba el consulado junto con César. El testamento de César legaba trescientos sestercios a cada ciudadano necesitado de Roma y entregaba sus jardines del Trastevere al pueblo romano, lo que estimuló la devoción popular por su figura hasta extremos impresionantes; se pidió la ejecución de los tiranicidas y se rechazó el compromiso de Marco Antonio con los asesinos de César, lo que a la larga le costaría el poder. Al no tener César herederos varones, en su testamento quedó establecido que su sobrino nieto, Octavio, se convirtiera en su sucesor. Octavio llevaría a cabo las reformas de César y se convertiría en el primer Emperador de Roma, con el nombre de César Augusto.

XXXXX

Después de vencer a Antonio en el Egipto, Octavio fue dueño absoluto del mundo romano. Entro triunfalmente en Roma y en agosto cerró el templo de Jano, la paz reinaba tras un siglo de conquistas y guerras civiles. El pueblo y el Senado le rindieron grandes honores y le dieron los siguientes títulos: Imperator, Gran Pontífice, Príncipe del Senado, Augustus, es decir, persona grata, y por último Cesar, nombre de su padre adoptivo.

En consecuencia Octavio pasó a ser el primer Emperador de Roma con el nombre de Augusto, asumiendo todos los poderes y afianzando el dominio del Imperio Romano. Su época sería conocida como El Siglo de Augusto. Augusto reinó con acierto, prudencia y justicia, teniendo en cuenta los intereses del pueblo y de la burguesía. Asimismo se preocupó del Senado y de las Asambleas.

Emprendió la gran tarea de reorganizar el Imperio Romano, introduciendo grandes reformas;

Política; el Emperador era la máxima autoridad política, religiosa y militar en el Impero Romano; el Senado le concedió todas las atribuciones; el Senado acataba las órdenes del Emperador, _Se les gana o se les extermina_ era lo que solía decir Augusto; para garantizar una eficaz administración, algunas provincias fueron cedidas a los Senadores. A estas se les llamó Provincias Senatoriales; las Prefecturas eran las instituciones encargadas de velar por el bienestar de la población.

Aspectos sociales; la Nobleza como siempre seguía teniendo el poder, pero no en lo político; la Clase Media había desaparecido, en cambio aumento la clase plebeya, en su gran mayoría eran desocupados y se conformaban con las donaciones que les daba el gobierno, en dinero, cereales, agua, juegos y espectáculos públicos.

Augusto se ganó la simpatía de los burgueses, dándoles cargos en el Senado, inspectores financieros, gobernadores de provincias menores y prefecturas. Los esclavos habían aumentado por las constantes conquistas. Se dedicaban a los servicios domésticos, la agricultura, la minería, las artesanías y las grandes construcciones.

Economía; el latifundio arruinó la agricultura, porque los campesinos sin tierras emigraron a Roma. Por este motivo se empezó a importar trigo; la minería prospero gracias a las provincias conquistadas, ricas en minerales y a la disponibilidad de gran cantidad de esclavos en los mercados; el comercio se intensificó con la construcción del puerto de Ostia, donde desembarcaban los productos de occidente, y en el puerto de Pozzoli para los productos de oriente.

Cultura; los escritores y artistas exaltaron las virtudes antiguas, la religión tradicional y sus costumbres. Bajo este periodo de paz, los arquitectos y artistas transformaron Roma, convirtiéndola en una ciudad imponente. Todo esto fue posible al gobierno de Augusto y el apoyo de los protectores de la cultura, como Agripa y Mecenas.

XXXXX

-Hmmm. Interesante. – murmuré nada más terminé de leer este último relato sobre la política de Octavio Augusto.

He de admitir que ha sido un cambio considerable. Es muy distinto de lo que viví con Alejandro. Luego leí algo que me llamó la atención… una revuelta de esclavos al mando de un hombre llamado Espartaco. Dicha revuelta había sucedido cuando César aún era un adolescente y por eso no había participado.

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé nuevamente hacia el puesto del bibliotecario, que se encontraba sentado, tomando tranquilamente una copa de vino mientras leía un pergamino de un contenido que no me digné a averiguar. En aquel instante mis sentidos así como mi atención se centraban en aquella famosa revuelta de esclavos.

-Disculpe. Siento molestarte.

-Oh, eres tú. Hace varios días que no hablamos. ¿Acaso ya has terminado de buscar y leer toda la información sobre Julio César y Octavio Augusto?

-Así es anciano. La verdad es que hubiera deseado poder conocer al gran Julio César, pero he podido averiguar, por leves notas sin importancia, sobre una famosa revuelta de esclavos encabezada por alguien llamado Espartaco. Me gustaría saber si puedo encontrar información sobre tal evento. Parece ser algo de suma importancia.

El anciano frunció el ceño ante mi petición. No parecía agradarle mucho aquel tema espinoso.

-Sí, hay información tanto de aquel horrible evento. Mi padre murió contra esos malditos esclavos. Tsk, maldita basura mal agradecida.

-Por lo que veo no es un tema que os agrade, así que no hace falta que vengáis conmigo. Con saber en qué zona de esta biblioteca está, podré apañármelas solo para encontrar lo que busco.

-Como quieras. Esta cerca de las plutei donde se encuentra la información de César. La información que buscáis se encuentra a siete plutei al fondo desde la del César. Buscad a la media altura.

-Muchas gracias.

Una vez le hube agradecido por la información, fui en su búsqueda. Tal y como había indicado, la información sobre tal evento se encontraba en aquella zona, aunque fue bastante trabajoso poder encontrarla ya que no estaba ordenado, como el resto, sino que era una completa mezcla sin orden alguno. Pude encontrar la información cuando ya era de noche, así que tuve que encender una vela para poder leer adecuadamente.

Me senté en una mesa, coloqué la vela encendida, eche un poco de vino en una copa y me dispuse a leer con total tranquilidad. Aun no tenía sueño, así que debía aprovechar, pues al contrario que con César, la guerra civil y Octavio, en este caso no tenía tanta información como para estudiarla por varios días.

Al parecer, Espartaco era originario de Tracia. Al no ser ciudadano romano, una vez capturado fue reducido a la esclavitud. Fue destinado con su hermano a trabajos forzados en unas canteras de yeso, pero gracias a su fuerza física fue comprado por un mercader para la escuela de gladiadores de Capua de Léntulo Batiato. Parecía ser que era un hombre muy culto, cosa extraña entre los esclavos.

Durante su permanencia en esta escuela, Espartaco ideó y llevó a cabo una rebelión a fin de escapar junto a varios compañeros. Unos setenta y cuatro hombres, de los casi doscientos sublevados, encabezados por Espartaco, Crixo y Enomao; estos dos últimos de origen galo, huyeron de la ciudad armados con todo lo que encontraron.

Por el camino se encontraron con un convoy que transportaba armas de gladiadores y se apoderaron de él, tras lo cual se retiraron al monte Vesubio, desde donde empezaron a llevar a cabo acciones de pillaje contra las localidades vecinas. Espartaco estableció un reparto equitativo del botín entre todos sus hombres, lo que le atrajo gran número de seguidores entre los esclavos de las fincas aledañas al volcán.

Al tener conocimiento del motín, los romanos, sin dar gran importancia a este incidente, enviaron desde Capua una pequeña brigada de soldados, que fue derrotada. Rápidamente los esclavos sustituyeron sus armas de gladiadores con verdaderas armaduras romanas. En consecuencia, los romanos se alarmaron y enviaron una unidad de tres mil hombres al mando de Cayo Claudio Glabro.

Contrario a la doctrina militar romana, e infravalorando completamente a los ex esclavos, Claudio Glabro estableció su campamento al pie de la montaña, donde descendía el único camino proveniente de la cúspide, sin establecer una valla de protección. Al tener conocimiento de este hecho, Espartaco adoptó un brillante plan… hizo descender a sus hombres por la parte más escarpada del volcán, atados por cuerdas a la cepa de una vid silvestre, cayendo por sorpresa sobre los soldados romanos, causándoles numerosas bajas y obligando a los supervivientes a darse a la fuga desordenadamente, dejando el campamento en manos de los esclavos. Fue la primera gran victoria de Espartaco, la batalla del Vesubio.

De nuevo Roma envió otras tropas, al mando del pretor Varinio, y de nuevo los ejércitos romanos fueron vencidos en tres encuentros.

El botín y el armamento reforzaron la fama y el valor de los esclavos liberados que formaron ya un ejército considerable, al que se fueron agregando miles y miles de nuevos rebeldes. No se les unieron los esclavos de las ciudades, sino los fugitivos, los descontentos y algunos pastores, chusma despreciable a ojos de los poderosos. Espartaco inculcó un ánimo solidario y disciplina a sus tropas. Sin duda sacó provecho de que, antes de ser gladiador, había militado como mercenario en las tropas auxiliares del ejército romano y conocía sus tácticas bélicas.

En primavera, un año después de la huida de Capua, sus seguidores ya ascendían a cuarenta mil, y no tardarían en pasar de sesenta mil. El Senado, decidido a responder con toda dureza a la insoportable amenaza, encargó esta vez el combate a los dos cónsules: Lucio Gelio y Cneo Léntulo. Dos ejércitos, pues, marcharon para cortar los caminos a los rebeldes. El uno, dirigido por Gelio, partió hacia el sur; el otro, bajo el mando de Léntulo, se dirigió hacia el norte para bloquear la marcha hacia Piceno.

La disensión entre el ya enorme tropel de los liberados había causado una escisión entre sus fuerzas. Criso y los que prefirieron seguirle fueron atacados por las legiones de Gelio y sufrieron una completa derrota junto al monte Gargano. Allí quedó muerto el jefe celta y los veinte mil hombres que había llevado consigo al terrible desastre. Pero Espartaco se enfrentó con los dos cónsules y los venció uno tras otro. Y como homenaje póstumo a su camarada sacrificó a trescientos prisioneros, con un cruel ultraje: les hizo enfrentarse entre ellos como si fueran gladiadores en lucha a muerte.

Después emprendió una marcha hacia el norte, hacia los Alpes. Junto a Módena se enfrentó con otro ejército romano, acaudillado por Cayo Casio, el pretor de la Galia Cisalpina, al que también derrotó. Sin embargo, no cruzó la cordillera para huir de Italia, como parecía ser su plan inicial, sino que, con un giro enigmático, decidió volver de nuevo hacia el sur, acaso forzado por su falta de víveres o por la terca oposición de la mayoría de sus seguidores. Corría el verano cuando los rebeldes pasaron cerca de Roma, como las tropas del cartaginés Aníbal siglo y medio atrás, lo que debió de alarmar a muchos ciudadanos, pero aquella abigarrada y numerosa tropa carecía de medios para asediar una ciudad o intentar un asalto a sus muros.

Vista la alarmante situación, un ambicioso político, Marco Licinio Craso, se ofreció para salvar la República. De noble familia, era el hombre más rico de Roma y tenía muchos esclavos y latifundios en el sur, por lo que ansiaba la rápida aniquilación de los rebeldes. El Senado le concedió un poder militar excepcional y los dos cónsules derrotados, Gelio y Léntulo, que aún mantenían su cargo, le cedieron el mando de las tropas. Craso reunió seis nuevas legiones, unos treinta mil hombres, les sumó las cuatro de los cónsules, o lo que quedaba de ellas, y se puso en marcha hacia el sur.

Era un ejército de casi cincuenta mil soldados, muy superior a todos los anteriores, y dirigido por un general despiadado y confiado en su superioridad. Pronto demostraría su rigor. Envió por delante a su lugarteniente, un tal Mummio, con dos de las castigadas legiones para acosar y vigilar a los rebeldes. Pero en un arranque de audacia, Mummio fue más allá de sus órdenes y, confiando en su posición ventajosa, atacó al enemigo. Sufrió una franca derrota; una gran parte de sus hombres huyó ante los bravos rebeldes de Espartaco. Craso, enfurecido, aplicó a aquellas tropas un terrible castigo: las diezmó. Es decir, hizo dar muerte, a manos de sus propios compañeros, a uno de cada diez hombres.

La decimatio fue un buen golpe de efecto para restaurar la disciplina; desde entonces sus hombres temerían más el castigo por huir que pelear hasta la muerte. El plan de su campaña era empujar a los esclavos hacia el extremo suroeste, hacia Reggio, y encerrarlos allí hasta la batalla final. Desde Reggio, en enero del año siguiente, Espartaco intentó pasar con sus hombres a Sicilia. La isla se divisaba cerca, pero carecía de medios de transporte. Intentó cruzar el estrecho de Mesina en los barcos de algunos piratas, que lo traicionaron, y no logró hacerlo en pequeños botes.

Por otra parte, había una nueva disensión entre sus gentes y algunos grupos se escindieron buscando un paso hacia el norte. Fueron cazados y aniquilados por las tropas de Craso. Aunque éste hizo construir un muro entre los pasos de las montañas para cortar el camino al enemigo, los audaces rebeldes lo cruzaron de noche y entre la nieve, y avanzaron hacia el este. Pero no pudieron evitar que los acorralara el enorme ejército de Craso.

En primavera de aquel mismo año, obligado a la gran batalla campal, Espartaco degolló su caballo a la vista de sus tropas. En un gesto de gran dramatismo, dijo que si vencía tendría muchos otros, y, si no, no lo necesitaría. Tal vez aquello tuviera el halo de un sacrificio ritual a sus dioses. El combate fue extraordinariamente encarnizado. Espartaco avanzó sembrando muerte a su paso, dirigiéndose tal vez hacia donde se encontraba Craso.

Pero cayó heroicamente con múltiples heridas y su cadáver quedó irreconocible entre los montones de muertos. Craso obtuvo una aplastante victoria. Para conmemorarla y para escarmiento de cualquier rebelde, mandó crucificar a los seis mil prisioneros supervivientes a lo largo de la vía Apia, que iba de Capua hasta Roma. Numerosos fugitivos trataron de escapar hacia el norte, pero se toparon, ya en Etruria, con el ejército de Pompeyo, que aprovechó la ocasión para aniquilarlos y adjudicarse un nuevo timbre de gloria.

Luego se jactaría de haber sido él quien puso punto final a la guerra. Habia palabras escritas dichas por el propio.

' _Craso había derrotado a los esclavos fugados en una batalla, pero él, Pompeyo, había destrozado las raíces de la guerra'_

Haciendo así sombra a los méritos de su rival político. Aunque Craso había logrado derrotar y matar a Espartaco en medio año, no pudo monopolizar la victoria. Este último año, Pompeyo y Lúculo festejaron con un triunfo en Roma sus triunfos bélicos respectivos, pero Craso tuvo que contentarse con una celebración menor, la ovatio u ovación pública. El triunfo se concedía por ley sólo a los vencedores en una guerra contra enemigos externos, pero no a quien sólo había derrotado a una turba de esclavos, miserables rebeldes, en tierras itálicas.

Pompeyo y Craso fueron elegidos cónsules para el año siguiente. Ambos compartieron poder en Roma durante lustros y luego coincidieron en tener una muerte violenta y ser decapitados.

XXXXX

-¿Aun seguís aquí? Es asombroso, pues la gran mayoría lleva durmiendo horas.

Erguí por completo mi espalda al escuchar la voz del bibliotecario. Su rostro parecía despierto, pero pude comprobar que realmente no hacía mucho que estaba dormido. En su mano llevaba una copa de vino y en la otra unas cuantas galletas.

-Lo mismo debería decir yo. Normalmente los ancianos duermen a estas horas.

-Bueno, ciertamente dormimos menos que los más jóvenes. Yo me he acostado antes del anochecer y me he desvelado hará relativamente poco. Además, me estaba meando. – Sonrió al tiempo que observaba mi lectura, bufando de fastidio - ¿Ya habéis acabado con el asunto del alzamiento de esclavos?

-Así es. Justo antes de que llegarais aquí. Ciertamente no tengo el mismo sentimiento hacia los esclavos que otros. Al no haberlo vivido, solo tengo el punto de vista de la historia plasmada en estos documentos.

-¿Y cuál es vuestra opinión?

-Que fue sin duda alguna un suceso muy importante. Un suceso que bien pudo haberle costado a Roma su existencia así como casi fue destruida por Aníbal. Y referente a Espartaco, fue sin duda un gran estratega al vencer a tantas legiones, y no salió completamente victorioso por muy poco. Aquello hubiera sido un duro golpe para Roma, aun mayor del que ya le había producido durante esos dos años.

-Si esos esclavos hubieran escapado del territorio de la Republica, hubiéramos sido el hazmerreír del mundo y nos habrían visto débiles. Quizás hasta se hubieran revelado con la misma fuerza en otras partes. Pero por suerte esos desgraciados tuvieron su merecido al revelarse contra Roma.

Yo solo sonreí. No es mi deber convencer a cada persona que veo de lo que yo creo que está bien o mal. No soy ninguna figura moral, ética o religiosa. Además, la moral, la ética y la propia religión van cambiando con los años. Quizás en un futuro, lo que los romanos consideran normal, podría ser visto como una barbarie. ¿Quién sabe?

Pasé unos cuantos meses más en Roma haciendo un poco de todo, investigando y estudiando. Sin duda el cambio producido en este último siglo por los sucesos de Julio César, Espartaco, la guerra civil y Octavio Augusto habían hecho mella en todos los ámbitos de los romanos. Una vez que hube investigado lo suficiente me marché rumbo al este, hacia la tierra de los judíos, Judea.

XXXXX

Judea no era un territorio romano, pero Roma si tenía gran influencia en la zona. Todo comenzó unos veinte años antes de la guerra civil romana. El general Cneo Pompeyo Magno derrotó al Rey Mitrídates VI del Ponto y convirtió aquella zona en una provincia romana. Pompeyo fue invitado a intervenir en la guerra interna entre los hermanos Hircano II y Aristóbulo II por el trono del Reino Asmoneo.

Aristóbulo II, que estaba siendo sitiado por su hermano en Jerusalén ofreció una recompensa a Pompeyo. Luego Aristóbulo II acusó a los romanos de extorsión, por ello Pompeyo estableció a Hircano II como etnarca y Sumo Sacerdote, pero le negó el título de Rey.

Así Judea y Galilea aunque eran independientes _de jure_ , estaban sujetos a la autoridad romana. Años después, Julio César nombró a Antípatro de Idumea como Procurador romano de Judea. Al morir Antípatro, su hijo Herodes I el Grande fue nombrado gobernador por el Senado romano y Rey de Judea, aunque no obtuvo el control efectivo hasta dos años después cuando eliminó a varios miembros de los Macabeos. Los romanos llamaron a Herodes _rex socius amicusque populi Romani_ , traducido como _Rey aliado y amigo del pueblo romano_.

Poco podía decir yo de Herodes, pues nunca lo conocí. Lo único que sabía de él es que se le conocía sobre todo por sus proyectos constructivos colosales, entre los que están la expansión del Segundo Templo de Jerusalén, también conocido como el Templo de Herodes, la construcción del puerto de Cesarea Marítima y las fortalezas de Masada y Herodión.

Hum, cuanto había cambiado esta tierra, sin duda. Pero es normal. La primera vez que visité estas tierras fue con Alejandro. Tenía pensado investigarlas antes, pero fui hecho prisionero por los persas luego de mi derrota a manos del dragón. Y luego, cuando llegué con Alejandro, apenas si tuve tiempo dado que íbamos de un lado para otro ampliando su Imperio. Pero ahora si podía investigar con calma tanto la tierra como a sus gente.

Fue entonces, pocos años después de llegar a Judea, cuando sentí algo increíble. Me encontraba rondando las cercanías de la ciudad de Belén, pues iba de camino a Jerusalén para visitar a un amigo que había hecho. Un judío bastante sabio, aunque también arrogante y rico. Pero si sabias como, te lo podías ganar.

En fin, como decía, rondaba por las cercanías de una ciudad cercana a la gran ciudad judía. Era de noche, algunos pastores descansaban acostados en el suelo, pues era una noche agradable, cuando sentí algo que nunca antes había sentido… el nacimiento de un hibrido. ¿Y qué es un hibrido? Un hibrido es la unión es el fruto de la unión de dos especies diferentes… en este caso un humano y un Semi Dios, por lo que puedo sentir. Pero era sin duda un poder colosal. Fuera quien fuera la criatura, tenía un poder divino como nunca antes lo había sentido. Ni siquiera cuando estuve en presencia del Emperador de Jade, el líder de los Semidioses chinos.

Lo más curioso, además de tal nacimiento, fue un cometa que observé surgir en el cielo estrellado aquella misma noche. Brillaba más que cualquier otra estrella o nuestro brillante planeta vecino. Ese cometa parecía indicar el camino al lugar donde ese ser había nacido. Sinceramente la tentación de ir a verle era muy grande, pero seguí mi propio camino.

¿Y por qué no buscar ahora al hibrido? Por un simple motivo. Aquel increíble e inmenso poder lo había sentido apenas un instante, y debo decir que su presencia se encontraba muy alejada, ¿pero cuánto? No lo sé. Eso solo me hacía creer con más convicción que aquel hibrido era poderoso. ¿Cómo sino iba a sentir su poder a tantísima distancia? Además, estaba seguro de que el algún futuro podría ver a dicho ser.

* * *

Matius - Marzo

Gádir - Cádiz

Bueno, he tardado por dos motivos: el primero ha sido por la falta de inspiración, pues la mitad del capítulo estaba desde la primera semana después de la última actualización; el segundo motivo se ha debido a que me he centrado en mi fic _'Destino de un Jedi',_ el cual estoy muy cerca de finalizar después de tres años, pero cierta parte me tiene bastante atascado jejeje.

Y ahora si doy por acabado este arco. Pensé en dar el salto al cuarto, pero me dije _'oye, no puedo pasar al próximo sin mencionar a Julio César'_ , así que aquí esta. Así como hice con Alejandro Magno, este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a uno de los hombres más famosos de la antigüedad. También no podía acabar este arco sin mencionar a Espartaco. ¡Eso hubiera sido un crimen! Y estoy casi seguro de que todos sabréis a quien iba referido el final. Y ahora sí, finalizamos este tercer arco y damos comienzo al cuarto.


	20. Cronologia arco 3

**Del 323 a.C. al 5 a.C.**

* * *

 _ **Cartago**_

323: luego de la muerte de Alejandro abandona Grecia, viajando por Arabia, Egipto, el curso del rio Nilo, África central y del este.

 _264 – 241:_ _Primera Guerra Púnica_

225: llega a la ciudad de Cartago.

 _218 – 201:_ _Segunda Guerra Púnica_

* * *

 _ **Roma**_

202: con la derrota de Aníbal, es hecho prisionero junto a otros tantos soldados y vendido como esclavo.

198: se convierte en gladiador.

188: después de una década luchando, al final consigue su libertad. Se queda a vivir en Roma.

170: es reclutado por el ejército.

 _169:_ _Roma conquista Macedonia_

 _154 – 133: en Hispania, guerra de Roma contra los lusitanos (154 – 138)_ _y contra_ _celtíberos_ _y_ _vacceos_ _(154 – 133)_

 _149 – 146:_ _Tercera Guerra Púnica_

 _150 a.C. – 30 d.C.:_ _viaja por el Imperio Romano, los territorios fronterizos y África._

 _113 – 71: Espartaco_

 _73: rebelión de esclavos dirigida por_ _Espartaco_ _desencadena la_ _tercera guerra servil_ _en la península italiana_

 _63:_ _Cneo Pompeyo Magno_ _captura_ _Jerusalén_ _y anexiona a Roma el territorio de_ _Judea_ _, acabando así con el_ _Imperio seléucida_

 _100 – 44:_ _Julio César_

 _32 – 30:_ _Cuarta guerra civil de la República romana_ _\- triunfador el bando de_ _César Octavio_

 _27: e_ _l_ _Senado romano_ _le concede a_ _César Octavio_ _el título de_ _Augusto_ _, nace el_ _Imperio romano_


	21. Jesús de Nazaret

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Tryndamer95: veamos qué piensas una vez lo leas.

Darius red: espero que te parezca bien cómo va a ir este :)

RedSS: yo no tengo prisas en cuanto al tiempo de dejar un review :) Veamos que tal queda este :D

Historiador21: yo no obligo a nadie a leerlo.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 17:

 **JESUS DE NAZARET**

* * *

Actualmente Tiberio era el Emperador dado que Octavio había fallecido años atrás. Y un tal Poncio Pilato era el actual procurador de Judea. Las cosas en esta parte del Imperio se habían estabilizado un poco. Pero a pesar de que oficialmente todo estaba más o menos estable, no se podía decir lo mismo de la moral de los judíos. Los romanos muchas veces hicieron cosas que no agradaron para nada a estos. Hubieron casos en que quitaron lapidas de los cementerios para sus construcciones. Tales actos solo provocaban que los ánimos se caldearan. Fueron muchas las veces en que casi hubo revueltas a gran escala.

Pero yo me mantenía al margen, estudiando la zona así como a sus habitantes y las costumbres de estos. Los judíos y su religión. Eran los primeros monoteístas que había visto. Hasta ahora, todas las religiones que he estudiado han sido politeístas, menos esta. ¿Y qué diferencia hay? Muy simple. El monoteísmo es la creencia en la existencia de un solo Dios mientras que el politeísmo es un sistema religioso cuyos seguidores creen en la existencia de múltiples dioses o divinidades, normalmente organizadas en una jerarquía o panteón.

No había nada más, así de simple. El rasgo principal de la fe judía es la creencia en un Dios omnisciente, omnipotente y omnipresente, que habría creado el universo y elegido al pueblo judío para revelarle la ley contenida en los Diez Mandamientos y las prescripciones rituales de los libros tercero y cuarto de la Torá al parecer por ser descendientes de un tal Abraham, creo entender que fue el primero al que se le apareció. Consecuentemente, las normas derivadas de tales textos y de la tradición oral constituyen la guía de vida de los judíos, La ley de Moisés creo que la llaman.

Según estudié, la tradición se remonta a Abraham, llamado el primer _hebreo_ , por haber llegado a la tierra de Canaán, actual Judea, desde Mesopotamia siguiendo el llamado de Dios. Los judíos son denominados _'hijos de Israel'_ y, más adelante, se los llamó _'el pueblo de Israel'_ o _'_ _israelitas_ _'._ El nombre de Israel le fue otorgado al patriarca Jacob, nieto de Abraham, por el ángel con el que se trabó en lucha, quien al bendecirlo lo llamó Israel. El término judío apareció solo con posterioridad, y proviene del Reino de Judá, que estaba formado por dos de las doce tribus del pueblo de Israel, las únicas remanentes luego de la escisión entre este Reino y el de Israel y de la destrucción del último exilio de las diez tribus que lo formaban a manos de Asiria hace poco más de setecientos años.

Era un pueblo interesante, pero a mi parecer demasiado duros respecto a sus leyes, con castigos, para mí, desproporcionados por cosas que en otros lares no darían más importancia. Pero bueno, toda civilización y cultura tiene sus pros y sus contras. Yo actualmente me encontraba en el Mar de Galilea, al norte del rio Jordán. Caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a un poblado cuando de pronto…

-¡!

Sentí un gran poder. Era sin duda del hibrido que había sentido hace casi treinta años. ¿Quién era ese Semidiós? Creo que ya ha pasado tiempo… es hora de conocer a este hibrido.

Caminé rumbo hacia el lugar donde había sentido el poder, asombrándome al ver como la tormenta amainaba y los vientos y poderosos vientos se calman. El Mar de Galilea, o más bien el inmenso lago, se volvió en calma. Las olas que podían haber hundido cualquier barco de la zona, ya no danzaban salvajes, sino que habían sido apaciguados. Las negras nubes que descargaban con gran fuerza, se calmaron. A pesar de que el cielo seguía negro, ni una sola gota de agua volvió a caer. Y el viento, que azotaba la zona como si fuera una gran tormenta de la mar, se había calmado hasta no ser más que una agradable brisa.

No estaba mal. Sin duda tenía gran poder para calmar una tempestad como esta. Tal control… no, control no… diría más bien autoridad… si, esa palabra queda mejor. Una gran autoridad sobre los elementos de tal manera… era un poder bastante grande. Después de que la tormenta se calmara, y habiendo ya amanecido, la barca en la cual iba el hibrido no tardó en llegar a tierra.

No me fue nada complicado reconocer al hibrido de entre los hombres de la barca. No solo su poder y presencia le delataban, sino que los otros hombres iban con él como un pastor guiando a las ovejas.

Nos encontrábamos en la región de los gerasenos, que estaba frente a Galilea. Yo me encontraba de paso en la zona, como de costumbre. ¿Es posible que fuera la casualidad la que hiciera que nos encontráramos en esta zona del mundo? Bueno, muchos dirían que no existen las casualidades ni los accidentes, pero supongo que depende de cada uno juzgar momentos como este. Yo creo que era una de las tantas posibilidades que existen. Mis acciones me han llevado a este lugar.

Yo estaba a punto de ir a su encuentro, pues tenía varias preguntas y mucha curiosidad sobre su persona. No todos los días podías encontrarte a uno. Pero, apenas el hibrido saltó de la barca, vino a su encuentro, de entre los sepulcros, un hombre con espíritu inmundo  
que moraba en los sepulcros. Este hombre tenía una inmensurable presencia demoniaca. Sin duda alguna había sido poseída por varios demonios. Bueno, los demonios de los judíos podían venir a la tierra con su cuerpo así como los ángeles, pero con la actual guerra que estos tenían, a veces era mejor poseerlos.

Según supe después, nadie podía tenerle atado ni siquiera con cadenas lo lograban, pues muchas veces le habían atado con grillos y cadenas, pero él había roto las cadenas y destrozado los grillos, y nadie podía dominarle. Y siempre, noche y día, andaba entre los sepulcros y por los montes, dando gritos e hiriéndose con piedras. Al ver al hibrido, corrió y se postró ante él y gritó con gran voz.

-¿Qué tengo yo contigo, Jesús, Hijo de Dios Altísimo? Te conjuro por Dios que no me atormentes.

Así que se llama Jesús… ¿Hijo del Dios Altísimo? Espera, ¿acaso es hijo del Dios de los judíos? Esto se estaba volviendo más interesante.

-Espíritu inmundo, sal de este hombre. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Y él le contestó.

-Mi nombre es Legión, porque somos muchos.

Eso explicaba el motivo de que sintiera tanta presencia demoniaca en él. ¿Cómo era posible que un humano fuera poseído por más de un demonio? Esto es algo que nunca había visto. Y no parecía que este sujeto hubiera provocado las masacres que vi en otros lugares.

Entonces aquellos demonios se acobardaron ante la presencia del tal Jesús. Y no era para menos, pues a pesar de no mostrar su poder, este era sin duda mucho mayor al de todos ellos. Pero solo eran espíritus poseyendo un cuerpo humano. Me pregunto qué pasaría si esos demonios estuvieran aquí presentes, con todo su poder. Debido a la cobardía, comenzaron a suplicarle con insistencia que no los echara fuera de la región. Había allí una gran piara de puercos que pacían al pie del monte; y le suplicaron.

-Envíanos a los puercos para que entremos en ellos.

Y se lo permitió. Entonces los espíritus inmundos salieron y entraron en los puercos, y la piara se arrojó al mar de lo alto del precipicio y se fueron ahogando en el mar. Los porqueros huyeron y lo contaron por la ciudad y por las aldeas. Durante el tiempo que pasó entre que estos huyeran a la ciudad y los ciudadanos llegaran, ambos intercambiamos miradas. No dijimos nada, pero ambos compartimos una idea… aquel no era el lugar ni momento adecuado para poder hablar tranquilamente.

No pasó mucho hasta que los habitantes de las aldeas llegaron y vieron a Jesús y al endemoniado, sentado, vestido y en su sano juicio, y se llenaron de temor. Los que lo habían visto les contaron lo ocurrido al endemoniado y lo de los puercos. Entonces comenzaron a rogarle a Jesús que se alejara de su término. Y al subir a la barca, el que había estado endemoniado le pedía estar con él. Pero no se lo concedió, sino que le dijo.

-Vete a tu casa, donde los tuyos, y cuéntales lo que el Señor ha hecho contigo y que ha tenido compasión de ti.

Él se fue y empezó a proclamar por la Decápolis todo lo que Jesús había hecho con él, y todos quedaban maravillados. Justo antes de alejarse en el lago, intercambiamos miradas otra vez. Esta vez me uní a ellos. Los otros hombres me miraron con desconfianza, pero al ver que su líder no decía nada, dejaron que me subiera en la barca.

El lugar al que llegamos era un poblado llamada Cafarnaúm. Cuando llegamos a la otra orilla, una gran multitud se reunió alrededor de la barca a espera de Jesús. Nada más poner un pie en la tierra, uno de los principales de la sinagoga, llamado Jairo; se postró a sus pies, y le rogaba mucho.

-Mi hija está agonizando; ven y pon las manos sobre ella para que sea salva, y vivirá.

Jesús fue junto al hombre mientras la multitud les seguía muy de cerca. Eso llegaba a ser agobiante. Pero una mujer, que según me explicaron padecía desde hacía doce años de flujo de sangre, y había sufrido mucho de muchos médicos, y gastado todo lo que tenía, y nada había aprovechado, antes le iba peor, cuando oyó hablar de Jesús, vino por detrás entre la multitud, y tocó su manto.

Por un leve instante pude sentir como el poder de aquel hibrido surgía de pronto y sanó a la mujer, pues esta se incorporó de pronto con gran asombro, pues por su forma de moverse, supuse que no era el manto lo que quería tocar. Jesús, al darse también cuenta de que había usado su poder, se vuelto hacia la multitud y preguntó.

-¿Quién ha tocado mis vestidos?

Algunos de los hombres de la barca, sus discípulos, le miraron incrédulos ante tal pregunta.

-Ves que la multitud te aprieta, y dices: ¿quién me ha tocado?

Pero él miraba alrededor para ver quién había hecho eso. Entonces la mujer, temiendo y temblando, sabiendo lo que en ella había sido hecho, fue y se postró delante de él, y le dijo toda la verdad. Ante la muestra de sinceridad, Jesús le habló.

-Hija, tu fe te ha hecho salva; ve en paz, y queda sana de tu azote.

Mientras él aún hablaba, los otros discípulos no presentes llegaron de casa del principal de la sinagoga. Sus rostros mostraban tristeza por lo visto adentro.

-Tu hija ha muerto; ¿para qué molestas más al Maestro?

Pero Jesús, luego que oyó lo que se decía, dijo al principal de la sinagoga.

-No temas, cree solamente.

Y no permitió que le siguiese nadie sino cuatro hombres, uno de ellos mi persona. Decir que aquel consentimiento asombró a los otros tres hombres seria quedarse muy corto. Y entonces entramos en la casa del principal de la sinagoga. El alboroto era mayor que el que había ocurrido cuando llegamos en la barca. Muchos de los huéspedes lloraban y se lamentaban por el fallecimiento de la niña.

-¿Por qué alborotáis y lloráis? La niña no está muerta, sino duerme. – dijo Jesús dedicándoles una mirada.

Muchos fueron los que se burlaron de él y le increparon por supuestamente burlarse del dolor de aquellos que habían amado a la niña. Pero Jesús, haciendo uso de una autoridad que nadie osó enfrentar, echó afuera a todos, exceptuando a nosotros cuatro, tomó al padre y a la madre de la niña, y a los que estábamos con él, y entró donde estaba la niña. La pobre no debía superar los doce años, así a ojo. Pero Jesús tomó su mano y le habló.

-Muchacha, a ti te digo, levántate.

Y dicho esto, la niña se despertó, sobresaltando a padres y discípulos. Luego se levantó y comenzó a andar con algo de torpeza. Tanto padres como discípulos se espantaron grandemente. Pero él les mandó mucho que nadie lo supiese, y dijo que se le diese de comer.

Yo no podía decir que estuviera espantado por tal acto, pero ciertamente con esto terminó de ganarse mi total atención. Le había visto expulsar a quien sabe cuántos demonios que residían en un solo cuerpo, curar a una mujer de una enfermedad incurable para los médicos de aquí, y ahora le había visto resucitar a una niña. Pero la cosa no acabó ahí. A este milagro, durante largo tiempo, llegaron más y más a Jesús para pedir una curación: dos ciegos que volvieron a ver, un mudo que volvió a hablar…

Durante casi un mes recorrimos todas las ciudades y aldeas, enseñando en las sinagogas de ellos, y predicando el evangelio del Reino, y sanando toda enfermedad y toda dolencia en el pueblo. Y al ver las multitudes, tuvo compasión de ellas; porque estaban desamparadas y dispersas como ovejas que no tienen pastor. Entonces dijo a sus discípulos.

-A la verdad la mies es mucha, más los obreros pocos. Rogad, pues, al Señor de la mies, que envíe obreros a su mies.

Al final acabamos llegando a Jerusalén. El día en que los judíos reposaban y no trabajaban, Jesús comenzó a enseñar en la sinagoga; y muchos, oyéndole, se admiraban, y hablaban.

-¿De dónde tiene éste estas cosas? ¿Y qué sabiduría es esta que le es dada, y estos milagros que por sus manos son hechos? ¿No es éste el carpintero, hijo de María, hermano de Jacobo, de José, de Judas y de Simón? ¿No están también aquí con nosotros sus hermanas?

Y se escandalizaban, pero Jesús respondía a sus cuchicheos.

-No hay profeta sin honra sino en su propia tierra, y entre sus parientes, y en su casa.

Y no pudo hacer allí ningún milagro, salvo que sanó a unos pocos enfermos, poniendo sobre ellos las manos. Y estaba asombrado de la incredulidad de los habitantes de la ciudad. Obviamente no duramos mucho allí, por lo que seguimos recorriendo aldeas.

Entonces llamando a sus doce discípulos, les dio autoridad sobre los espíritus inmundos, para que los echasen fuera, y para sanar toda enfermedad y toda dolencia. Y no lo hizo solo con palabra, sino que con cada letra que salía de su boca, parte de su poder iba a cada uno de sus discípulos, aunque estos apenas y parecían notarlo. A pesar de darles poder, el suyo no menguó en lo más mínimo.

Los nombres de los doce apóstoles son estos: primero Simón, llamado Pedro, y Andrés su hermano; Jacobo hijo de Zebedeo, y Juan su hermano; Felipe, Bartolomé, Tomás, Mateo el publicano, Jacobo hijo de Alfeo, Lebeo, por sobrenombre Tadeo, Simón el cananista, y Judas Iscariote, el que también le entregó. A estos doce envió Jesús, y les dio instrucciones: sanar, curar, resucitar, bendecir…

Cuando Jesús terminó de dar instrucciones a sus doce discípulos, por primera vez nos quedamos solos.

-No ha sido casualidad que nos encontremos, Issei Hyodo, Último Hijo de la Casa de los Grandes Hombres.

Alcé una ceja curioso ante el sobrenombre que me había dado.

-No creo en las casualidades, pero tampoco creo en un único destino.

-Lo sé. Al igual que no crees en Dios, mi padre, y que ese no es tu verdadero nombre, sino tu nombre adaptado a la lengua de allí donde naciste para ocultarte de los que asesinaron a tu raza. Pero si tú te has presentado todo este tiempo con ese nombre, entonces yo te llamaré por ese nombre, si gustas.

Entrecerré los ojos ante sus palabras. Me sorprendió enormemente que supiera lo de mi nombre y el motivo por el cual lo tradujeron al de mi tierra natal.

-He tenido experiencia con otros que se hacían llamar Dioses y nada tenían de ello. Pero no he venido a que me prediques sobre él ni tampoco estoy interesado en seguir a ninguna deidad. Tengo mis propias creencias y estoy contento con ellas.

-Tampoco es mi deber obligar a nadie a creer.

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué del sobrenombre?

-Tú vienes de una casa de hombres superiores al resto, de una raza de hombres extraordinarios en todos los ámbitos.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras.

-¿Sabes tú acaso quienes son los de mi raza?

-Así es. Y conozco tu sufrimiento por el no saber de ellos más de lo que hay en tus libros. Eres el último de tu linaje y aquello te corroe por dentro. Es una cicatriz que no sanara hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

-Por tus palabras puedo suponer dos cosas: que eres conoces de todo y eres capaz de ver el futuro.

-Conozco mi destino y muchas otras cosas. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta la has contestado con tu segunda suposición, más el futuro es siempre cambiante salvo en algunos detalles. Pero no deseas conocer el posible futuro del que te hablo.

-No. Como bien dices, no estoy interesado en ello. Prefiero que todo transcurra paso a paso. Y respecto a mi gente, prefiero no saber. Ya no importa, pues seré el último de los míos y mi raza desaparecerá de esta tierra sin que nadie la recuerdo. Realmente me desanima, pero prefiero no saber ya nada de ellos.

-Como desees. Entonces pues nada diré de lo que sé.

Caminamos un rato en silencio hasta que nos encontramos con unas cuantas rocas de buen tamaño, así que nos dispusimos a sentarnos lo más cómodamente posible.

-Bien, creo que ahora podemos hablar más tranquilamente. – Comenté al no escuchar pasos cercanos – Eres un hombre culto, un hibrido y posees mucho conocimiento y sabiduría. Nunca he estado con alguien como tú.

-Y como tal tienes preguntas. Yo también deseo poder conversar con tranquilidad, pues hemos convivido muchos días y hasta ahora no hemos podido hablar. Pero me temo que no dispondremos de mucho tiempo, pues dentro de poco deberé volver a mí deber.

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo. Primero de nada, ¿cómo lograste que el alma de aquella niña ya muerta volviera al cuerpo? Ese poder es muy distinto de la nigromancia. El alma era pura así como el cuerpo. Los nigromantes deben usar su Magia para poder mantener los cuerpos sanos o sino se pudren, pero no ha pasado en este caso. Lo mismo con el alma. Cuando es sacada de su lugar de descanso luego de apartarse del cuerpo, puede llegar a afectar mucho al como era antes de la muerte.

-¿Qué sabes sobre el lugar al que van las almas luego de la muerte?

-Eso depende de cada religión. Los griegos, por ejemplo, los hombres y mujeres virtuosos y los guerreros heroicos han de pasar la eternidad en una existencia dichosa y feliz, en medio de paisajes verdes y siempre floridos, bajo el sol en los Campos Elíseos, mientras que los condenados iban al Tártaro, y el Hades para el resto.

-¿Y sobre la nuestra?

-Hum… según tengo entendido, las almas de aquellos bautizados y creyentes en tu Dios van a un lugar llamado el _Seno de Abraham_ , la de los niños sin bautizar van al limbo y el resto directamente al Infierno. Este último un poco exagerado a mi parecer, pero no es momento para discutir sobre opiniones personales en este ámbito.

-Tienes razón en eso. Bien, las almas…

Conversamos durante largo rato, pues el tema de las almas y la resurrección era muy difícil de comprender. Horas y horas, yo preguntando y el respondiendo, pero aun así las dudas seguían rondando por mi mente. Era demasiado complejo para entenderlo sin llevar tiempo estudiándolo. Ya llegada la noche Jesús se fue a descansar mientras yo pensaba sobre lo discutido con el hibrido. Sin duda alguna era un hombre extraordinario y su sabiduría me provocaba aquel sentimiento que siente un alumno al escuchar a su sabio maestro.

A la mañana siguiente ambos nos despertamos temprano y aprovechamos para seguir charlando durante el resto de día. El tema de las almas y resurrección duró hasta media tarde. Entonces, dado que ya tenía toda la información, decidimos dejar a un lado ese tema por el momento. Con lo que tenía apuntado era más que suficiente para comenzar a entender aquel dichoso tema. Pero fue entonces cuando recordé otra de mis preguntas largo tiempo sin respuesta.

-¿Qué te corroe por la cabeza? – me preguntó Jesús al ver como entrecerraba los ojos.

-Verás, es debido a un poder que observé hace casi doscientos años y desde entonces no hayo respuesta a lo que es. Pero ahora que me doy cuenta, parte de tu aura me recordó a la suya. No como si fueran iguales, sino que en un pequeño detalle son parecidas.

-¿Qué poder tenia?

-Aumento de capacidades físicas hasta igualas la de un Semidiós. El aura que le rodeaba tenía un toque sagrado, como el que despliegas cuando haces uso de tu poder. Por eso digo que son parecidos en ese detalle. Hasta ahora no he encontrado a otro ser que tenga la misma firma aural.

-Ese poder es un poder concedido por mi Padre a los humanos. Se llaman Sacred Gears.

-¿Sacred Gears?

-Engranajes Sagrados. Mi Padre creó estos artefactos como parte de su Sistema para promulgar milagros en la Tierra. Cualquier humano puede ser portador de dichos Sacred Gears, aunque es posible que posea más de uno, pero nunca del mismo tipo.

-Ya veo. Así que poder para que los humanos hagan milagros. ¿Es posible que también fueran creados para luchar contra los enemigos de tu Dios? Es decir, los demonios.

-Ese es también uno de sus usos. Lo que me pregunto es el motivo por el cual cualquier humano pueda portar dichos Engranajes. Lo normal es que los Semidioses den poderes a los que creen en ellos, pero en este caso no es así.

-Mi Padre comprende más allá del resto de, como tú dices, Semidioses. Ellos tienen influencias en aquellos territorios donde sus habitantes tienen fe en ellos, pero mi Padre no. Su influencia es la Humanidad completa. Su pueblo escogido es el hebreo, pero hay más allá. Hay humanos que merecen más las Sacred Gears que muchos de mi pueblo. Por ese motivo no se limita solo a los hebreos, sino a todo el mundo. Ellos decidirán qué hacer con el poder que se les ha dado, para bien o para mal.

-Eres el primero al que oigo hablar así. Hasta ahora a todo hibrido o Semidiós que he escuchado no ha dado una buena opinión de los humanos. La mayoría nos ha calificado como ganado para el mundo sobrenatural, ya sea como alimento o como para suministradores de poder a través de la fe.

-Los humanos son una especie especial. El poder que guardan, el poder que pueden llegar a lograr, aterroriza a muchos de aquellos a los que llamas Semidioses, pues entienden que es mejor mantener a la Humanidad bajo su yugo que el ayudarles a avanzar y descubrir su potencial. Los necesitan más de lo que creen. Pero es comprensible ya que los humanos pueden ser peor que el peor de los demonios, pueden ser capaces de las cosas más horribles que alguien es capaz de imaginar, y desgraciadamente es mucho, pero también son capaces de hacer los actos más hermosos del mundo, cosas que maravillarían a cualquiera. Desgraciadamente la balanza esta desequilibrada en favor de los malos actos. Pero es por los buenos actos, por esa luz que brilla en la inmensa oscuridad, que mi Padre dio este don al hombre.

Sonreí al escucharlo. Como le había dicho, era el primero en escuchar decir algo bueno de los humanos.

Durante las siguientes horas hasta el anochecer hablamos sobre esos Engranajes Sagrados; que tipos había, sus nombres, sus funciones, sus límites…

Durante los siguientes meses viajamos por Galilea, Jesús enseñando y yo escuchando y aprendiendo sobre su persona. Cuando los doce súbditos regresaron de sus viajes, Jesús me presentó como un viejo amigo. Algunos me miraron recelosos y costó tiempo para que se acostumbraran a mi presencia. Pero después de todo no estaba siempre con ellos. No era uno de sus discípulos.

Al día siguiente de que volvieran, nos marchamos a un lugar en el desierto, apartados de las ciudades. ¿El motivo? No tenían ni tiempo para comer debido a toda la gente que iba y venía. La verdad es que era agobiante. Desgraciadamente muchos reconocieron a Jesús y sus discípulos y nos siguieron. Al final acabó por juntarse unas cinco mil personas sin contar a mujeres y niños. Todos juntos en una montaña al lado del Mar de Galilea. Obviamente Jesús tuvo compasión y les enseñó durante largo rato. Cuando llegó la hora para comer, sus discípulos se le acercaron para que les despidiera y llegaran a comer a sus casas, pero él se negó a ello.

-Dadles vosotros de comer.

-Pero no tenemos tanto.

-¿Cuántos panes tenéis? Id y vedlo.

-Cinco, y dos peces.

Y les mandó que hiciesen recostar a todos por grupos sobre la hierba verde. Y se recostaron por grupos, de ciento en ciento, y de cincuenta en cincuenta. Entonces tomó los cinco panes y los dos peces, y levantando los ojos al cielo, bendijo, y partió los panes, y dio a sus discípulos para que los pusiesen delante; y repartió los dos peces entre todos.

Esto fue sin duda algo de lo más asombroso. Le había visto curar, resucitar y exorcizar… pero hasta ahora no había visto multiplicar de tal manera nada biológico. Por lo que sabía de las leyes del universo, la materia no se crea ni se destruye… se modifica. Mientras hacia la multiplicación de los panes y los peces, solo pude llegar a la conclusión de que su poder también le permitía modificar la materia. Debía reunirla y con ella creaba el pan y los peces, lo cual debía de ser algo tan complicado que no era capaz de imaginarme el como lo hizo.

Comieron todos, y se saciaron. Y recogieron de los pedazos doce cestas llenas, y de lo que sobró de los peces para que nada se desperdiciara.

En seguida hizo a sus discípulos entrar en una barca e ir delante de él a Betsaida, en la otra ribera, entre tanto que él despedía a la multitud. Y después que los hubo despedido, se fue al monte a orar. Yo aproveché aquel tiempo para estudiar profundamente las capacidades de Jesús así como el alcance de su poder. Y al llegar la noche, la barca estaba en medio del mar, y nosotros en tierra. Y viéndoles remar con gran fatiga, porque el viento les era contrario, cerca de la cuarta vigilia de la noche, Jesús volvió a hacer uso de sus poderes, pues caminó sobre las aguas en dirección a sus discípulos.

No vi ningún círculo mágico ni la más mínima muestra de poder. Sin duda alguna Jesús usaba su inmenso poder de un modo totalmente diferente a todo el que hubiera visto, incluido el mío.

Por lo que pude oír, ellos se asustaron, seguramente por confundirlo con un fantasma, pero él les tranquilizó y subió con ellos a la barca, calmando el viento como hizo la primera vez que le vi. Hizo que la barca fuera hasta mí y me subí. Sin duda ambos pensamos que no sería buena idea que hiciera gala de mi poder.

Terminada la travesía, fuimos a la tierra de Genesaret, y arribamos a la orilla. Y nuevamente, nada más bajar de la barca la gente se arremolinó a su alrededor, haciendo traer a enfermos de sus lechos. Y dondequiera que entraba, en aldeas, ciudades o campos, ponían en las calles a los que estaban enfermos, y le rogaban que les dejase tocar siquiera el borde de su manto; y todos los que le tocaban quedaban sanos. Y también tuvimos problemas con los fariseos por varias declaraciones de Jesús que ellos opinaron eran herejía y blasfemia.

Así pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses. Viajes de aquí allá, viajando por toda Judea y causando sensación en por todos los lares.

Tiempo después, rehuyendo los dominios de Herodes y enemistado con los fariseos, Jesús emprendió un largo viaje misionero. En la región de Tiro y Sidón, accedió al ruego de la cananea. En Decápolis, curó con saliva a un sordomudo. De vuelta en Galilea, curó a muchos enfermos y realizó la segunda multiplicación de panes. Los fariseos le pidieron una señal: sólo se les dará la señal de Jonás; previno entonces a sus discípulos contra el fermento de los fariseos. En Betsaida curó a un ciego y seguimos el viaje hacia el norte. En Cesárea de Filipo, Pedro profesó su fe en Cristo, el Hijo de Dios y recibió la promesa de que suya serían las llaves del Cielo; enseguida, predijo su Pasión y Pedro se escandalizó. Seis días después, tuvo lugar la Transfiguración en el Monte de Jesús, ante Pedro, Santiago y Juan.

Al bajar, Jesús curó a un niño poseído. Retornamos a Cafarnaúm, donde predijo nuevamente la Pasión y accede a pagar el impuesto. Exhortó a sus discípulos a la niñez espiritual y condenó el escándalo; explicó la necesidad de la corrección y el perdón fraterno y terminó con la parábola del siervo sin misericordia.

Abandonamos entonces Galilea y emprendimos el viaje en secreto rumbo a Jerusalén para asistir a la Fiesta de los Tabernáculos. Ante la inhospitalidad de los samaritanos, nos desviamos por Perea, al este del Jordán. Durante este viaje, Jesús advirtió las condiciones para seguirlo, designó a otros setenta y dos discípulos y los envió de dos en y maldijo a las ciudades impenitentes. Una vez que los setenta y dos retornaron, Jesús bendijo a su Padre por haber llamado a los pequeños, invita a tomar su yugo y proclamó dichosos a los que lo ven.

Llegando a Judea, relató la parábola del buen samaritano. Fue recibido en Betania, en casa de Marta y María. En Jerusalén, en la Fiesta de los Tabernáculos, discutió con los judíos y proclamó; _'Si alguno tiene sed, venga a mí y beba'_. Le presentaron a la adúltera y sentenció; _'El que esté libre de pecado, que tire la primera piedra'_. Prosiguieron las disputas con los fariseos; Jesús se proclamó luz del mundo y la discusión culminó con la frase inaudita _'Antes de que Abraham existiera, Yo soy'_ que escandalizó a los judíos.

Luego curó en sábado al ciego de nacimiento; los fariseos indagan al hombre curado y a sus padres. Jesús se llamaba a sí mismo 'el buen pastor' que da la vida por sus ovejas. Terminó esta estadía en Jerusalén con la parábola del amigo insistente.

Al salir de Jerusalén, para emprender un breve viaje alrededor de Judea, Jesús curó a dos ciegos y a un endemoniado mudo, lo que provoca las calumnias de los fariseos; Jesús se defiende con; _'¿Cómo puede Satanás expulsar a Satanás?'_. Y habló del pecado imperdonable contra el Espíritu. Advirtió cuál era la verdadera alabanza de la Madre (¿Madre?) de Cristo y prometió el signo de Jonás. Tras el discurso de la luz interior, siguió otra dura imprecación a los escribas y fariseos, lo que ocasiona un nuevo intento de matarlo.

Jesús entonces aconsejó a los discípulos respecto de las persecuciones. Siguieron los discursos contra la codicia y la solicitud terrena, con la parábola del rico necio. Exhortó a la vigilancia y fidelidad y ansío el cumplimiento de su 'bautismo de fuego'. Pidió atención para ver los signos del tiempo y relató la parábola de la higuera estéril. Un sábado curó a una mujer encorvada.  
Advertido de la persecución de Herodes, afirmó que el profeta debe morir en Jerusalén, adonde emprendimos el viaje de regreso para la fiesta de la Dedicación. Al acercarse, lloró sobre la suerte de Jerusalén.

Jesús asistió en Jerusalén a la Fiesta de la Dedicación, donde proclamó nuevamente su unidad con el Padre. Emprendió luego su último viaje pastoral. En Perea, visitó los lugares de Juan Bautista y luego fue invitado a un convite en casa de un fariseo; en esta ocasión curó a un hidrópico y relató la parábola del último lugar y la parábola de los invitados al banquete. Prosiguió el viaje y exhortó a dejar todo para seguirlo. Siguieron las parábolas de la misericordia: de la oveja perdida, de la dracma extraviada y del hijo pródigo. También de este tiempo fue la parábola del capataz astuto, la parábola de Lázaro y el rico y la parábola del buen servidor.

Jesús abandonó Perea y volvió a Betania donde resucitó a Lázaro. Esto precipitó la decisión de los fariseos de darle muerte, y _Caifás profetizó; 'Conviene que muera uno solo por el pueblo…'_. Jesús visitó Efraím: había expectación por la próxima Pascua, ante la violencia del enfrentamiento entre Jesús y los fariseos. Jesús penetró en Samaria, donde curó a diez leprosos, avisó sobre el Día del Hijo del Hombre y relató la parábola del juez inicuo y el caso del fariseo y el publicano. De vuelta en Perea, fue consultado sobre el divorcio y afirmó que el matrimonio es indisoluble. Siguió la bendición de los niños y el episodio del joven rico, que da ocasión para prevenir contra el peligro de las riquezas y prometer el premio de la abnegación.

Siguió la parábola de los obreros de la última hora, un nuevo anuncio de la Pasión y la petición de los dos Zebedeos. Al entrar en Jericó curó a un ciego y comió en casa de Zaqueo, jefe de publicanos. Siguió la parábola de los talentos confiados. En Betania, María ungió sus cabellos con perfume lo que ocasiona el escándalo de muchos y la aprobación de Jesús.

Y entonces llegó el momento final… el momento que Jesús había estado esperando desde hace mucho. Faltando pocos días para la Pascua, Jesús preparó su entrada en Jerusalén.

Fue el día anterior a la Pascua, Domingo de Ramos. Cuando se acercaron a Jerusalén, y vinieron a Betfagé, al monte de los Olivos, Jesús envió dos discípulos.

-Id a la aldea que está enfrente de vosotros, y luego hallaréis una asna atada, y un pollino con ella; desatadla, y traédmelos. Y si alguien os dijere algo, decid: El Señor los necesita; y luego los enviará. - Todo esto aconteció para que se cumpliese lo dicho por el profeta, cuando dijo - Decid a la hija de Sion: He aquí, tu Rey viene a ti, Manso, y sentado sobre una asna, Sobre un pollino, hijo de animal de carga.

Fueron, y hallaron el pollino atado afuera a la puerta, en el recodo del camino, y lo desataron. Y unos de los que estaban allí les reclamaron. Pero ellos entonces les dijeron como Jesús había mandado; y los dejaron. Trajeron la asna y el pollino, y pusieron sobre ellos sus mantos; y él se sentó encima.

Y la multitud, que era muy numerosa, tendía sus mantos en el camino; y otros cortaban ramas de los árboles, y las tendían en el camino. Y la gente que iba delante y la que iba detrás aclamaba.

-¡Hosanna al Hijo de David! ¡Bendito el que viene en el nombre del Señor! ¡Hosanna en las alturas!

Cuando entró él en Jerusalén, toda la ciudad se conmovió. Y entró Jesús en el templo de Dios, y echó fuera a todos los que vendían y compraban en el templo, y volcó las mesas de los cambistas, y las sillas de los que vendían palomas.

-Escrito está: Mi casa, casa de oración será llamada; mas vosotros la habéis hecho cueva de ladrones.

Y vinieron a él en el templo, ciegos y cojos, y los sanó. Pero los principales sacerdotes y los escribas, viendo las maravillas que hacía, y a los muchachos aclamando en el templo; _'¡Hosanna al Hijo de David!'_ , se indignaron. Y dejándolos, salió fuera de la ciudad a Betania, y pasamos allí la noche.

Al día siguiente, Lunes Santo, volvimos a Jerusalén, pero Jesús sintió hambre y buscó una higuera, pero esta era estéril, por lo que la maldijo y aquella misma noche retornamos a Betania. En la mañana siguiente, Martes Santo, encontramos la higuera totalmente seca. En el templo de Jerusalén enseñó y disputó con los sacerdotes. Relató la parábola del hijo obediente y la parábola de los viñadores asesinos.

Los fariseos y saduceos lo interrogaron, pero a Jesús no le gustó el tipo de preguntas, pues les increpó con gran dureza. Tras el episodio del óbolo de la viuda y el pedido de los gentiles de ver al Señor, sucedió el anuncio de su Pasión y la voz del Cielo; _'si el grano de trigo no mue_ re, _no_ _da_ _fruto_ …'. Jesús pronunció entonces el Sermón Parusíaco, sobre la destrucción de Jerusalén, el fin del mundo y el retorno de Cristo. Continuó su enseñanza en el templo con la parábola de las diez vírgenes, la parábola de los talentos y el discurso sobre el juicio final.

Los Pontífices planeaban hacerlo desaparecer y al día siguiente, Miércoles Santo, Judas se ofreció a entregarlo a cambio de treinta monedas de plata. Jesús envío a preparar la Cena Pascual, Jueves Santo. Obviamente yo me enteré de aquello, así que avisé a Jesús.

-Lo sé. Sé que él me ha traicionado y el cómo lo hará. Pero así está escrito.

-Aun sabiendo lo que va a pasar, lo que me contaste sobre lo que te va a pasar de aquí hasta tu muerte… ¿no vas a evitarlo?

-Es mi misión. Debo cumplir para salvar al hombre.

Intenté convencerle de mil maneras, pero nada sirvió. Jesús sabía cuál era su destino y estaba decidido a aceptarlo por un bien mayor… salvar a toda la Humanidad.

-Por favor, no intentes evitar lo que está por pasar. Sé que posees el poder suficiente, pero no lo hagas veas lo que veas.

Y llegando el atardecer Jesús se despidió por última vez de mí y fue a reunirse con sus discípulos a lo que llamó _la Última Cena_. Aquella misma noche prendieron a Jesús y comenzó el mayor calvario, humillación y tortura que jamás había visto en mi vida.

XXXXX

Era ya viernes cuando le llevaron primeramente a Anás; porque era suegro de Caifás, que era sumo sacerdote aquel año. Era Caifás el que había dado el consejo a los judíos, de que convenía que un solo hombre muriese por el pueblo. Y seguían a Jesús Simón Pedro y otro discípulo. Y este discípulo era conocido del sumo sacerdote, y entró con Jesús al patio del sumo sacerdote; mas Pedro estaba fuera, a la puerta. Salió, pues, el discípulo que era conocido del sumo sacerdote, y habló a la portera, e hizo entrar a Pedro.

Y el sumo sacerdote preguntó a Jesús acerca de sus discípulos y de su doctrina. Jesús le respondió.

-Yo públicamente he hablado al mundo; siempre he enseñado en la sinagoga y en el templo, donde se reúnen todos los judíos, y nada he hablado en oculto. ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Pregunta a los que han oído, qué les haya yo hablado; he aquí, ellos saben lo que yo he dicho.

Cuando Jesús había dicho esto, uno de los alguaciles, que estaba allí, le dio una bofetada.

-¿Así respondes al sumo sacerdote?

-Si he hablado mal, testifica en qué está el mal; y si bien, ¿por qué me golpeas?

Anás entonces le envió atado a Caifás, el sumo sacerdote. Y Pedro le siguió de lejos hasta dentro del patio del sumo sacerdote; y estaba sentado con los alguaciles, calentándose al fuego. Y los principales sacerdotes y todo el concilio buscaban testimonio contra Jesús, para entregarle a la muerte; pero no lo hallaban.

Porque muchos decían falso testimonio contra él, mas sus testimonios no concordaban. Entonces levantándose unos, dieron falso testimonio contra él.

-Nosotros le hemos oído decir: Yo derribaré este templo hecho a mano, y en tres días edificaré otro hecho sin mano.

Pero ni aun así concordaban en el testimonio. Entonces el sumo sacerdote, levantándose en medio, preguntó a Jesús.

-¿No respondes nada? ¿Qué testifican éstos contra ti? - Mas él callaba, y nada respondía. El sumo sacerdote le volvió a preguntar - ¿Eres tú el Cristo, el Hijo del Bendito?

Y Jesús por fin respondió.

-Yo soy; y veréis al Hijo del Hombre sentado a la diestra del poder de Dios, y viniendo en las nubes del cielo.

Entonces el sumo sacerdote, rasgando su vestidura, exclamó encolerizado.

-¿Qué más necesidad tenemos de testigos? Habéis oído la blasfemia; ¿qué os parece? Y todos ellos le condenaron, declarándole ser digno de muerte.

Y algunos comenzaron a escupirle, y a cubrirle el rostro y a darle de puñetazos.

-Profetiza. – ordenaban con burla.

Y los alguaciles le daban de bofetadas. Y decían otras muchas cosas injuriándole. En un momento dado, Jesús volteó su rostro hacia Pedro, que lo tenía ceniciento por algo que no sabía. Este lloró y salió corriendo totalmente avergonzado. Entonces Jesús volteó hacia mí. Yo tenía mis nudillos blancos y mis palmas sangraban por la fuerza con la que apretaba el puño. Mi mandíbula estaba tan apretada que pensé por un momento que me rompería mis propios dientes.

Era injusto. Esto era una total injusticia. Lo que este hombre estaba pasando… después de todo lo que había hecho… La idea de descubrirme y destruirlos pasó como un relámpago por mi mente y cerca estuve de llevar a cabo tal idea, pero con su simple mirada, sin nada más, Jesús me hizo recordar la promesa que hice antes de que se fuera a cenar con sus discípulos. Así que tragué duro y no me moví.

Cuando era de día, se juntaron los ancianos del pueblo, los principales sacerdotes y los escribas, y le llevaron al concilio.

-¿Eres tú el Cristo? Dínoslo.

-Si os lo dijere, no creeréis; y también si os preguntare, no me responderéis, ni me soltaréis. Pero desde ahora el Hijo del Hombre se sentará a la diestra del poder de Dios.

-¿Luego eres tú el Hijo de Dios?

-Vosotros decís que lo soy.

-¿Qué más testimonio necesitamos? porque nosotros mismos lo hemos oído de su boca.

Llevaron a Jesús de casa de Caifás al pretorio. Era de mañana, y ellos no entraron en el pretorio para no contaminarse, y así poder comer la pascua. Entonces salió Pilato a ellos, y les preguntó.

-¿Qué acusación traéis contra este hombre?

-Si éste no fuera malhechor, no te lo habríamos entregado.

-Tomadle vosotros, y juzgadle según vuestra ley.

-A nosotros no nos está permitido dar muerte a nadie.

Tragué duro al recordar cuando el propio Jesús nos dijo que tipo de muerte tendría. ¿Cómo es posible que este hombre aceptara este destino? Mi admiración por él ya era inmedible, así como mi pena y tristeza.

Entonces Pilato volvió a entrar en el pretorio, y llamó a Jesús. No sé de qué hablaron dentro, pero una vez salieron, Pilato habló.

-Yo no encuentro ningún crimen en este hombre.

Pero ellos porfiaban.

-Alborota al pueblo, enseñando por toda Judea, comenzando desde Galilea hasta aquí.

Entonces Pilato, oyendo decir, Galilea, preguntó si el hombre era galileo. Y al saber que era de la jurisdicción de Herodes, le remitió a Herodes, que en aquellos días también estaba en Jerusalén. Herodes, viendo a Jesús, se alegró mucho, porque hacía tiempo que deseaba verle; porque había oído muchas cosas acerca de él, y esperaba verle hacer alguna señal. Y le hacía muchas preguntas, pero él nada le respondió. Y estaban los principales sacerdotes y los escribas acusándole con gran vehemencia.

Entonces Herodes con sus soldados le menospreció y escarneció, vistiéndole de una ropa espléndida; y volvió a enviarle a Pilato. Debido a la noticia sobre estos sucesos, muchos vinieron de toda Jerusalén y la plaza del pretorio se llenó, por lo que tuvieron que traer más soldados por si la cosa se ponía aun peor. Entonces Pilato, convocando a los principales sacerdotes, a los gobernantes, y al pueblo, les dijo.

-Me habéis presentado a éste como un hombre que perturba al pueblo; pero habiéndole interrogado yo delante de vosotros, no he hallado en este hombre delito alguno de aquellos de que le acusáis. Y ni aun Herodes, porque os remití a él; y he aquí, nada digno de muerte ha hecho este hombre. Le soltaré, pues, después de castigarle.

Ante sus palabras la multitud se encolerizó y los soldados tuvieron que colocarse en posición por si era necesario usar las espadas. Al ver como estaba la situación, a Pilato se le ocurrió una solución.

-Como todos sabéis, en esta misma fecha, siempre libero a un criminal. Este año os presento al infame Barrabás, un infame asesino.

Los abucheos no tardaron en resonar en todo el lugar mientras el asesino aparecía encadenado, gruñendo, siseando y escupiendo. Cualquier mínima esperanza por Jesús murió en aquel momento.

-¿A quién queréis que libere, al asesino Barrabás, o a Jesús el Mesías?

Entonces el Sumo Sacerdote habló por todos,

-Ese hombre – señaló a Jesús – no es el Mesías. Es un impostor. Libera a Barrabás,

Yo cerré los ojos y suspiré, maldiciendo la promesa que le hice a Jesús. Los presentes volvieron a repetir las tres últimas palabras del Sumo Sacerdote, aclamando cuando este corrió hacia la salida contento.

-¿Y qué hago con Jesús?

-¡Crucificadlo!

Todos asintieron con gritos ante la respuesta. Pilato seguía sin creer lo que oía, ni yo tampoco. Una sed de sangre surgió de mí como pocas veces, pero me contuve.

-Pero ¿qué mal ha hecho? No encuentro en él ningún delito que merezca la muerte.

Más ellos seguían gritando con más fuerza.

-¡Que sea crucificado!

-¡No! – Exclamó - ¡Será azotado como castigo!

Y Jesús fue llevado a una pequeña plaza donde había un pequeño pilar, donde le encadenaron y azotaron. Pero esto fue llevado hasta el extremo, pues la sangre de Jesús formó un pequeño charco. Fue azotado en todas partes del cuerpo. Pude ver a María, su madre. Pobre mujer. No debe haber nada más doloroso para un padre o una madre que presenciar una escena como esa.

Puedo asegurar que vi el rostro de aquellos que demandaron la crucifixión mostrar ahora el horror por el castigo desmedido que los romanos le estaban dando. Al final ordenaron un alto, pues en caso contrario acabarían matando a Jesús. Mientras se llevaban el cuerpo ensangrentado, pude ver como María, junto a alguien más, se acercaba al lugar y con una toalla recogía la sangre.

Fue llevado nuevamente a Pilato, que se asombró del castigo. Apreté mis dientes al ver su lamentable estado, pero aún más al ver una corona de espinas en su cabeza y un manto purpura en señal de burla.

-Mirad, os lo traigo fuera para que sepáis que no encuentro ningún delito en él. Aquí tenéis al hombre.

Cuando lo vieron los sumos sacerdotes y los guardias, gritaron.

-¡Crucifícalo, crucifícalo!

-Tomadlo vosotros y crucificadle, porque yo ningún delito encuentro en él.

-Nosotros tenemos una Ley y según esa Ley debe morir, porque se tiene por Hijo de Dios.

Cuando oyó Pilato estas palabras, se atemorizó aún más. Volvió a entrar en él una vez que salió Pilato trataba de librarle. Pero los judíos gritaron.

-Si sueltas a ése, no eres amigo del César; todo el que se hace Rey se enfrenta al César.

Al oír Pilato estas palabras, hizo salir a Jesús y se sentó en el tribunal, en el lugar llamado Enlosado, en hebreo Gabbatá. Era el día de la Preparación de la Pascua, hacia la hora sexta. Dijo Pilato a los judíos.

-Aquí tenéis a vuestro Rey.

-¡Fuera, fuera! ¡Crucifícale!

-¿A vuestro Rey voy a crucificar?

-No tenemos más Rey que el César.

Entonces se lo entregó para que fuera crucificado. Era aproximadamente medio día cuando comenzó la última parte de su Pasión… el camino hacia su muerte. Así que entonces lo entregó a ellos para que fuese crucificado. Tomaron, pues, a Jesús, y le llevaron. Y él, cargando su cruz, salió al lugar llamado de la Calavera, y en hebreo, Gólgota. Y junto a él fueron dos malhechores que también serían crucificados.

Y le seguía gran multitud del pueblo, y de mujeres que lloraban y hacían lamentación por él. Pero Jesús, vuelto hacia ellas, les habló como pudo.

-Hijas de Jerusalén, no lloréis por mí, sino llorad por vosotras mismas y por vuestros hijos. Porque he aquí vendrán días en que dirán: Bienaventuradas las estériles, y los vientres que no concibieron, y los pechos que no criaron.

Pero debido a sus heridas provocadas por el excesivo castigo con los látigos y no látigos, Jesús apenas si podía llevarla. Dado que el tiempo se agotaba, los romanos se enfadaron por el largo camino, así que comenzaron a buscar a alguien que llevara la cruz. Yo me adelanté a todos y se puse disimuladamente al frente, a lo que un soldado apareció y me agarró.

-¿Tú quién eres? – me preguntó de mala manera.

-Mi nombre es Simón. – mentí.

Empujándome hacia la cruz, pude ver claramente el estado de Jesús. No pude evitar gemir al ver su lamentable estado. El me miró como pudo, pero no dijo nada. Yo le quité la cruz de encima y la coloqué sobre mi hombro. Era pesada, aunque no resultaba una molestia. Era grande mi sorpresa el ver cómo aquel hombre tan lamentablemente herido y con la misma fuerza que un humano promedio, había sido capaz de cargar esta cruz, muy pesada para la mayoría, durante todo este largo camino.

Entonces, durante el trayecto, pude sentir varias presencias demoniacas bastante poderosas. Pero a pesar de ser varias, solo pude ver a una… un hombre que sonreía con diversión, regocijándose en las penurias de Jesús.

-¿Quién es ese? – Le pregunté a Jesús en un susurro - ¿Es Lucifer?

Me aventuré a decir el nombre y Jesús asintió. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de él porque el mismo Jesús me contó las veces que intentó tentarle en el desierto después de ser bautizado. El mayor de los demonios de los judíos… el antiguo ángel tan poderoso como Miguel… el primero de los demonios… Apreté los dientes mientras le dedicaba una mirada furiosa, pero él sonrió aún más… Ya arreglaría cuentas con él más tarde.

Una vez llegamos a Gólgota, le crucificaron allí de una forma cruel con lazos y clavos, no para someterlo, sino para hacerle sufrir todo lo posible, y también crucificaron a dos malhechores, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Y encima de su cabeza había una inscripción que debía _'JESÚS NAZARENO, REY DE LOS JUDÍOS'._

Y muchos de los judíos leyeron este título; porque el lugar donde Jesús fue crucificado estaba cerca de la ciudad, y el título estaba escrito en hebreo, en griego y en latín. Muchos se quejaron por ello, pero Pilato lo dejó como estaba.

Pude escucharle decir _'Padre, perdónalos porque no saben lo que hacen'._ No pude evitar llorar al ver cómo había acabado, el escucharle decir eso… no pude soportarlo. Yo no hubiera consentido todo esto.

Cuando los soldados hubieron crucificado a Jesús, tomaron sus vestidos, e hicieron cuatro partes, una para cada soldado. Tomaron también su túnica, la cual era sin costura, de un solo tejido de arriba abajo y se la echaron a suerte para no romperla. Y se quedaron sentados para custodiarle.

Los que pasaban por allí le insultaban, meneando la cabeza.

-Tú que destruyes el Santuario y en tres días lo levantas, ¡sálvate a ti mismo, si eres Hijo de Dios, y baja de la cruz!

Igualmente los sumos sacerdotes junto con los escribas y los ancianos se burlaban de él.

-A otros salvó y a sí mismo no puede salvarse. Rey de Israel es: que baje ahora de la cruz, y creeremos en él. Ha puesto su confianza en Dios; que le salve ahora, si es que de verdad le quiere; ya que dijo: 'Soy Hijo de Dios.'

De la misma manera le injuriaban también los salteadores crucificados con él. Uno de los malhechores colgados le insultaba.

-¿No eres tú el Cristo? Pues ¡sálvate a ti y a nosotros!

Pero el otro le respondió temblando y balbuceando por el miedo y el dolor.

-¿Es que no temes a Dios, tú que sufres la misma condena? Y nosotros con razón, porque nos lo hemos merecido con nuestros hechos; en cambio, éste nada malo ha hecho. Jesús, acuérdate de mí cuando vengas con tu Reino.

Con gran esfuerzo, Jesús ladeó su cabeza hacia este.

-Yo te aseguro: hoy estarás conmigo en el Paraíso. – dijo con esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Y junto a Jesús aparecieron su madre, su tía, María Cleofás, María Magdalena, la que intentaron lapidar tiempo ha y su primer discípulo, Juan. Cuando vio Jesús a su madre, y al discípulo, les habló.

-Mujer, he ahí tu hijo. – Y luego a Juan – He ahí tu madre.

Era ya cerca de la hora sexta cuando, al eclipsarse el sol, hubo oscuridad sobre toda la tierra hasta la hora nona. ¿Casualidad? No, no lo creo. Y alrededor de la hora nona clamó Jesús con fuerte voz.

-¡Elí, Elí! ¿lemá sabactaní?

Su grito fue en hebreo, por lo que muchos romanos no entendieron que gritaba _'¡Dios mío, Dios mío! ¿Por qué me has abandonado?'_

Al oírlo algunos de los que estaban allí seguían con su burla. Las horas pasaron hasta llegar las primeras horas de la tarde. Las presencias demoniacas seguían allí, burlándose y disfrutando, pero aun no era el momento. Pero entonces comencé a sentir un gran poder de categoría divina, uno que dejaba el de cualquier otro Semidiós que me haya encontrado como una simple mota de polvo frente a una montaña.

Entonces Jesús dijo de pronto.

-Tengo sed.

Había allí una vasija llena de vinagre. Sujetaron a una rama de hisopo una esponja empapada en vinagre y se la acercaron a la boca.

Cuando tomó el vinagre, habló.

-Todo está cumplido. – Y entonces gritó con gran fuerza – Padre, en tus manos pongo mi espíritu.

Y, dicho esto, expiró. Ahora si había fallecido, entre gran sufrimiento. Incliné mi cabeza y me dispuse a marcharme, pero entonces…

PROOOMP

Un fuerte terremoto asoló toda Jerusalén. Tuve que agacharme para poder mantener el equilibrio. El velo del Santuario se rasgó en dos, de arriba abajo. El cielo mismo se oscureció de forma total, los poderosos relámpagos estremecieron la tierra, y la lluvia limpió la sangre de Jesús. Entonces me vino a la mente una parte de la profecía que hablaba sobre el Mesías: _'el derramamiento de sangre tiene un significado hermoso, y es que él Mesías tenía que derramar hasta la última gota de su sangre para limpiar al mundo del pecado.'_

Al ver el centurión, que estaba frente a él, que había expirado de esa manera, habló con incredulidad.

-Verdaderamente este hombre era Hijo de Dios.

Los judíos, como era el día de la Preparación, para que no quedasen los cuerpos en la cruz el sábado, porque aquel sábado era muy solemne, rogaron a Pilato que les quebraran las piernas y los retiraran. Fueron, pues, los soldados y quebraron las piernas del primero y del otro crucificado con él. Pero al llegar a Jesús, como lo vieron ya muerto, no le quebraron las piernas, sino que uno de los soldados le atravesó el costado con una lanza y al instante salió sangre y agua. Todo ello cayó sobre el rostro del soldado, el cual cayó de rodillas y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Vislumbre a Lucifer, que observaba el cielo con gran furia y luego observó a Jesús con la misma ira. Entonces se marchó corriendo de allí, pero yo fui en su persecución a las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de aquel lugar.

Fue una larga carrera, pues Jerusalén llegó a verse pequeña. Pero entonces el tal Lucifer debió darse cuenta de mi presencia, pues se detuvo de pronto, volviéndose y mirándome con disgusto.

-Humano, ¿sabes acaso donde te estas metiendo?

-No me asustas Lucifer.

-Ohhh. ¿Sabes quién soy y no me temes? No sé si eres valiente o estúpido. – me insultó sonriéndome con arrogancia.

Yo me acerqué lentamente hacia él hasta estar prácticamente frente a frente. Obviamente me estaba subestimando, pues ahora mismo no podía notar ningún tipo de poder en mí, pues yo los suprimía. Pero entonces…

PAAAM

Liberé una gran cantidad de Touki en mi puño, golpeando el estómago del Rey Demonio.

-¡Buaj!

No solo escupió bilis, sino que también sangre. Le había dado con mucha fuerza. No pensaba acabar con el… al menos no tan rápido. Necesitaba sacar de mí toda la ira que tenía guardada por lo que he acontecido estas últimas horas… y él era perfecto para ello.

-Tsk… eso eran Artes Sabias… - siseó mientras se incorporaba.

Fue entonces que sentí otras presencias… más precisamente tres. Liberé mi Magia y creé la más poderosa barrera que era capaz de invocar. Afuera de esta nadie notaria nada, pero aquí dentro… iba a poder liberarme.

-… tú no eres un humano normal. – Murmuró Lucifer observando la barrera, mirándome esta vez con seriedad y furia – Pero has osado golpearme… ¡golpearme a mí, el Rey de los…!

PAAAM

No dejé que terminara, pues su voz solo me enfurecía más. Golpee su rostro, mandándolo a estrellarse contra la barrera al mismo tiempo que tres distintos ataques demoniacos iban hacia mí.

BOOOM

La explosión fue grande. Sin duda estos tres son categoría suprema. No por nada son poderosos demonios.

-¡Asmodeus! ¡Beelzebub! ¡Leviathan! ¡Matémosle! – chilló furioso Lucifer.

Me importaba muy poco que estos fueran los líderes de los demonios, y menos aún su guerra contra Grígori y el Semidiós hebreo… Habían osado burlarse de mi amigo en su dolor… y se lo haría pagar con creces.

BROOOM

Libere todo mi Touki, mi Magia e invoqué mi armadura y mi lanza. Aquello sin duda les sorprendió, pues se alejaron de mí. Un demonio en cada punto cardinal. Pero poco importaba. Mi poder les superaba, y mis armas me otorgaban la ventaja.

-Puede que salgáis vivos de aquí… o puede que no… pero tened por seguro que vais a sufrir más que nunca. – siseé furioso.

Acumulé aura en la lanza y realicé un movimiento horizontal completo, enviando una onda de corte hacia ellos. Estos invocaron sus más poderosas defensas, logrando bloquear con problemas el aura cortante de Ame-no-nuboko.

Aprovechando eso, ataqué al del título Leviathan, logrando tomarle por sorpresa.

PAAAM

CRASH

La barrera cayó bajo el poder de mi Touki, el cual siguió su rumbo hasta golpear en el rostro del demonio. Como si fuera una flecha, salió disparada hasta chocar violentamente contra mi barrera. Los otros tres no tardaron en reaccionar, atacándome desde tres lugares distintos.

Me cubrí con una barrera y los ataques impactaron con fuerza contra ella, provocando otra gran explosión. Asmodeus sonrió y aplaudió con fuerza, y pude notar como una vibración llegaba hasta mí. Tuve que taparme los oídos, pues un fuerte pitido llegó a mis tímpanos y pude notar como mi barrera vibraba con violencia.

-¡Veamos cómo puedes resistirte a mi poder, escoria humana! – exclamó con brío Asmodeus.

Tsk. Esto… ¿manipula el sonido? Eso explicaría el pitido… pero no es exactamente eso. El sonido solo se produce por las vibraciones, y se necesita un medio para transmitirlo, en este caso el aire. Así que para ser más específicos, se podía decir que controla las vibraciones. Eso es algo muy molesto.

-¡Sufre alimaña!

Esta vez fue el llamado Leviathan el que atacó con un poderoso torbellino de agua.

SPLASH

CRAS

La barrera, debilitada por las constantes vibraciones, fue destruida por el poderoso ataque de Leviathan.

BZZZ

Alcé una ceja al ver un enjambre inmenso de moscas en mi dirección. Pero estas no eran simples moscas… eran moscas del infierno. Las moscas del mundo humano transmiten enfermedades que pueden llegar a matar a cientos de miles de personas… pero estas son mucho peores. No solo pueden transmitir peligrosas enfermedades, sino que ellas mismas pueden ser sumamente peligrosas. No por nada las criaturas de los infiernos son peligrosas. Son criaturas basadas en las del mundo humano modificadas con Magia Demoniaca, dando origen a seres aún más peligrosos.

Cargué mi puño con Touki y lancé un puñetazo hacia el enjambre, acabando con todas ellas. Pero Beelzebub no dejaba de sonreír con arrogancia mientras más y más aparecían al hacer uso de su canalizador.

Rápidamente bloqueé con mi lanza un ataque directo de Leviathan, que tenía su puño recubierto de hielo. Hum, así que es capaz de usar el agua en todos sus posibles elementos. Eso podría llegar a ser un problema grave.

Intentó congelar la lanza, pero esta usó su propio poder para alejar al demonio. Esquivé una onda vibratoria de Asmodeus al tiempo que Lucifer atacó con un torrente de oscuridad. Usé mi Magia para convocar un hechizo de luz para contrarrestarle al tiempo que enviaba un pilar de poder desde la punta de Ame-no-nuboko al nubarrón de moscas infernales.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Mientras Asmodeus, Lucifer y Beelzebub me enfrentaban, Leviathan aprovechaba para intentar crear un agujero en el suelo para poder salir por debajo. Ingenuo, como si no hubiera pensado en eso. Esta barrera es esférica, así que cuando cabes seguirás encontrándote con ella.

Pero es interesante el ver que han decidido escapar a enfrentarme. ¿Acaso me tienen miedo o será por la guerra? Bueno, después de todo, su mayor odio es hacia el Semidiós hebreo ahora que Jesús ha fallecido. Quizás no quieran morir sin haber acabado con él. Hum, bueno, no es como si realmente importase. Iban a salir vivos de aquí… pero con un recuerdo no muy agradable, eso seguro.

Invoqué mi Touki y destruí una serie de criaturas oscuras creadas por Lucifer al tiempo que clavaba mi lanza en el suelo, liberando una onda de aura en este, provocando que grandes rocas se alzaran en el suelo y el polvo cubriera toda la zona.

Asmodeus usó su poder vibratorio para despejar el polvo, pero yo ya estaba preparado. Abrió los ojos alarmado al ver como una serie de dagas de luz iban a gran velocidad hacia él. Rápidamente invocó su supongo más poderosa barrera, la cual le protegió de los primeros impactos, pero no de los últimos.

BZZZ

Beelzebub tuvo que enviar sus moscas para proteger a su compañero.

SPLASH

Leviathan invocó un torbellino de agua a mi alrededor para luego congelarlo al tiempo que lo derruía formando estacas de afilado hielo. Yo rápidamente creé un hechizo de fuego, derritiendo el hielo. Pero al salir de mi prisión pude ver un nuevo ataque conjunto y perfectamente sincronizado del cuarteto demoniaco desde todas direcciones, incluido arriba.

BOOOM

Se produjo una explosión que provocó nuevamente que el suelo se destrozara y el polvo cubriera todo. Había creado una barrera al tiempo que invocaba el aura de Ame-no-nuboko. Al final no hizo falta la barrera, pues con el poder de la lanza fue más que suficiente.

Nuevamente Asmodeus usó su poder para disipar el polvo, y los cinco nos miramos fijamente, estudiándonos. Los demonios ahora estaban serios, aunque la ira de sus ojos y su sed de sangre solo me provocaban risa.

-¿Continuamos? – pregunté con burla mientras balanceaba mi lanza.

Los cuatro apretaron sus mandíbulas al tiempo que se envolvían en Poder Demoniaco. El suelo vibró con violencia debido a que los cuatro expulsaron sus máximos poderes. Tenían toda y clara intención de acabar conmigo y seguramente hacerme lo que me hizo aquel dragón hace tanto tiempo.

Pero esta vez yo fui el primero en atacar. El combate se alargó bastante tiempo, pero el equilibrio seguía ahí. Obviamente yo no mostraba todo mi poder, pues dudaba que la barrera pudiera aguantar un combate si yo también diera mi todo.

Al recibir sus ataques tantas veces he podido darme cuenta de algo curioso. Hasta ahora, todo no humano al que me he enfrentado, usaba un tipo de Magia para aumentar su poder. Puedo percibirlo en los ataques. Cada uno tiene una mayor o menor proporción mágica. Sin duda sus ataques poseen el poder propio de su raza, pero también puedo detectar poder mágico mezclado. Ese poder mágico que está mezclado de forma natural con su Poder Demoniaco, es usado para aumentar sus otras habilidades; el control de las vibraciones o del agua.

Bien… veamos que pueden hacer sin eso… Me enfundé en mi armadura y apreté con fuerza mi lanza. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer posiblemente no sería una buena idea, es más, me expandía, pero si funciona, habré logrado una información sumamente valiosa que tendría que corroborar en otro momento.

Invoqué otra poderosa barrera, la cual fue atacada instantáneamente. Los oídos me pitaban por culpa de Asmodeus, así que tuve que modificar un poco la barrera para impedir que el sonido llegara hasta mí. Eso me dio tiempo suficiente como para concentrarme adecuadamente.

Me arrodille y puse mi mano hacia el suelo mientras ampliaba la barrera exterior varias decenas de metros. Entonces comencé con mi prueba. Escribí un hechizo mágico con mis runas maternales y, una vez finalizado, todo poder mágico y todo aquel que tuviera un mínimo de Magia, pudo notar como esta era consumida. Incluso yo mismo pude notar como el poder mágico de mi lanza y mi armadura eran absorbidas hasta convertirse en armas normales sin algún tipo de poder mágico. Cerré mi Circuito Mágico para evitar que absorbiera más. Este hechizo se alimenta de Maná, así que se activara cada vez que alguien use Magia, este se activara.

Bien, pues tengo media hora para derrotarlos definitivamente… es el tiempo cronometrado. Espero no necesitar más. Alcé mi cabeza al notar que los anteriores ataques habían terminado. Pude ver como los cuatro demonios se miraban las manos sin entender que pasaba.

-¡¿Qué has hecho basura?! – chilló furioso Beelzebub.

Bien, parece que incluso les ha afectado.

-No… no siento mi Magia. – siseó Leviathan abriendo y cerrando los puños.

-¿Cómo ha logrado anularla? – cuestionó Asmodeus.

-No la ha anulado… la ha absorbido. ¿Acaso no lo habéis notado? Pero ya apenas y se siente, pues no tenemos. – analizó Lucifer mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

¡Increíble! ¡Realmente ha funcionado!

-¿Qué has hecho? – siseó Beelzebub, haciéndome la misma pregunta, pero sin el basura.

-Quería probar una teoría. Y parece ser que tenía razón.

Ciertamente la tenía. Ahora estos demonios no podían hacer uso de su poder mágico, y por lo tanto tampoco de su Poder Demoníaco, pues este se canalizaba con la Magia Demoníaca. Pero ahora la pregunta es qué pasaba con sus otras habilidades.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Te destrozare! ¡Te voy hacer sufrir! – exclamó Leviathan mientras invocaba su poder de agua.

Pero entonces sucedió… la respuesta a mi segunda cuestión.

SPLAS

Creó un torbellino de agua, pero tal y como pensaba, este no tenía ni el control ni la fuerza que tenía antes. Es más, no me fue difícil esquivarlo.

-¡Maldición! – siseó.

Es tal y como pensaba. Usan su poder Mágico Demoniaco como canalizador para su Poder Demoníaco, y este mismo para mejorar y manipular más eficientemente sus otras habilidades. Por eso, sin el canalizador, su control sobre las otras habilidades disminuía notablemente. Sonreí victorioso, pues este hechizo tiene un rango de efecto casi tan amplio como la barrera. De este modo logro inutilizar su Magia y al mismo tiempo evito que la barrera se debilite y así puedan escapar.

Mi lanza ya no tenía su poder, pero seguía siendo sumamente peligrosa. Lo mismo que pasaba con mi armadura. Ya no podía modificarla, pero su resistencia seguía impune. Así que…

BROOOM

Liberé mi Ki y Touki. No necesitaba mi Magia para derrotarles en su actual estado, pero mis Artes Sabias me darían un plus.

-¡Matadlo! ¡Lo quiero muerto! – exclamó Lucifer.

Levanto las manos apuntando al cielo y de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad… pura oscuridad… ni el más mínimo atisbo de luz. Los demonios son capaces de ver en la más absoluta oscuridad, pero yo no. Con la mínima luz soy capaz de distinguir, pero en este caso nada tenía. Por eso cerré los ojos y dejé que el Ki me guiara.

Estos cuatro podrían cegarme, pero seguían teniendo energía vital, y a menos que inutilicen mi Senjutsu, sigo pudiendo defenderme.

SPLASH

Una serie de pequeñas esferas de agua concentrada atacaron a mi costado, golpeando directamente la armadura con fuerza. Tsk, estas habilidades no necesitan de Magia para ser usadas y no son perceptibles con el Senjutsu, así que esto complica más las cosas.

Modifiqué mi Touki para usarlo como si fuera otra armadura, de este modo lograba bloquear sus ataques sin que me lastimara, dándome el tiempo suficiente para ver como de predecibles o complicados eran sus movimientos.

BOOOM-BOOOM

PAM-PAM

SPLASH

Los ataques iban y venían desde distintas direcciones. Leviathan y Asmodeus no dejaban de dar vueltas a mí alrededor, atacándome a cada momento. Cuando intentaba atacar a Lucifer, que estaba concentrado para que su habilidad sobre la oscuridad no menguara en lo más mínimo, Beelzebub se interponía usando sus moscas demoniacas. La buena noticia era que dichas moscas iban menguando rápidamente en número, así que no tardaría mucho en cambiar de posiciones.

-¡Cambio! – exclamó.

Tal y como esperaba, su utilidad defensiva ya no existía. Ahora no podía defender a Lucifer. Asmodeus fue el que le reemplazó y Beelzebub fue al ataque. Al contrario que Asmodeus, Beelzebub no tenía una habilidad para enfrentarme a distancia, por lo que iniciamos una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo… pero aquí yo tenía la ventaja. Puedo no ver, pero como ya dije, soy capaz de ver sus siluetas vitales.

PAM

Con el Ki fui capaz de golpear a Beelzebub en uno de los puntos vitales, cerrándolo al instante.

-¡Buaj!

Se arrodilló y vomitó. El olor de la sangre llegó a mi nariz. No desaproveché aquello y seguí golpeándole en zonas vitales, provocando que vomitara y se quejara de dolor hasta que Asmodeus y Leviathan me apartaron de él usando sus habilidades.

-¡Beelzebub! – exclamó Leviathan mientras cargaba a su compañero demonio y lo llevaba junto a Lucifer.

El susodicho le examinó con dificultar, provocando que la oscuridad perdiera fuerza.

-Tsk. Este desgraciado… - siseó furioso el demonio al notar lo que le hice al demonio moscón – Tened mucho cuidado. Como os toque os quedareis como él.

Leviathan, furioso, lanzó un poderoso torrente de agua a gran presión que envolvió gran parte de la esfera, pero con mi Touki fui capaz de crearme un hueco en medio de dicha agua a presión.

-¡Cuidado! – exclamó Asmodeus mientras enviaba una onda vibratoria hacia mí, pero la destruí con un puñetazo de Touki, logrando ponerme frente a Leviathan, golpeando con rapidez y precisión en las mismas zonas que a Beelzebub, incapacitándolo también, pero sin matarlo.

Lucifer dejó de concentrarse en mantener en completa oscuridad este lugar, así que se sumó a Asmodeus y ambos me atacaron, uno con ondas vibratorias y el otro con una esfera de oscuridad absoluta. Pero yo ya había decidido acabar de una vez con esto.

Nuevamente con mi Touki desvié ambos ataques al tiempo que corría hacia ellos. Pero esta vez primero les golpee con fuerza, estrellándolos contra la barrera, para luego usar la misma técnica que contra Beelzebub y Leviathan, dejándolos completamente indefensos.

Respire agitado e intenté calmar mi respiración. La batalla había acabado y había podido dejar salir mi ira. Podría matarlos, pero otro con más derecho se ocuparía de ello. Retrocedí unos pasos hasta colocarme encima del hechizo Anti-Magia, el cual desapareció al cumplirse el tiempo establecido. Observé a los cuatro Reyes Demonios completamente derrotados y me sentí más que satisfecho.

-Vosotros, demonios, que siempre menospreciáis a los humanos… vosotros, que os vanagloriáis de tentar a los humanos, de ser superiores, decidme, ¿qué se siente el no haber podido con Jesús? ¿Qué se siente no haberme podido ganar? ¿Qué se siente ser menospreciado por un humano? – les pregunté con tono arrogante, el mismo que antes habían usado ellos.

Los cuatro, tirados en el suelo, totalmente derrotados. Mascullaban, siseaban, murmuraban… no eran capaces de derrotarme. El ser derrotados por un humano… debía dolerles en el orgullo más que ser derrotados por los ángeles o su Jefe.

Guardé mis armas y mi poder, restaurando con anterioridad el terrero para luego deshacer la barrera.

-Largaos con el rabo entre las patas antes de que sea yo quien acabe con vosotros.

Sin decir nada, pues no podían por el sobreesfuerzo que les suponía, solo me dedicaron miradas asesinas, pero poco me importó. Desaparecieron a través de círculos mágicos demoniacos. Y ahora, una vez que logré sacar toda mi ira, volví a Jerusalén. Ya era casi de noche.

Por lo que supe cuando terminé el asunto con los demonios, al atardecer, como era la Preparación, es decir, la víspera del sábado, llegó un tal José de Arimatea, miembro respetable del Consejo, que esperaba también el Reino de Dios, y tuvo la valentía de entrar donde Pilato y pedirle el cuerpo de Jesús. Se extrañó Pilato de que ya estuviese muerto y, llamando al centurión, le preguntó si había muerto hacía tiempo. Informado por el centurión, concedió el cuerpo a José, quien, comprando una sábana, lo descolgó de la cruz, lo envolvió en la sábana y lo puso en un sepulcro que estaba excavado en roca; luego, hizo rodar una piedra sobre la entrada del sepulcro.

María Magdalena y María la de Joset se fijaban dónde era puesto. Y regresando, prepararon aromas y mirra. Y el sábado descansaron según el precepto.

Al otro día, el siguiente a la Preparación, los sumos sacerdotes y los fariseos se reunieron ante Pilato.

-Señor, recordamos que ese impostor dijo cuando aún vivía: _'A los tres días resucitaré.'_ Manda, pues, que quede asegurado el sepulcro hasta el tercer día, no sea que vengan sus discípulos, lo roben y digan luego al pueblo: _'Resucitó de entre los muertos',_ y la última impostura sea peor que la primera.

-Tenéis una guardia. Id, aseguradlo como sabéis.

Ellos fueron y aseguraron el sepulcro, sellando la piedra y poniendo la guardia. De ese modo se asegurarían de que nadie hiciera nada con el cuerpo del fallecido.

El sábado pasó sin pena ni gloria y llegó el domingo, el día en que supuestamente Jesús resucitaría. Me pasé temprano por la mañana, antes del amanecer, por el sepulcro, pero los guardias seguían allí haciendo guardia, por lo que decidí marcharme. Pero ya estaba lejos cuando sentí una presencia sagrada y al mismo tiempo hubo un leve terremoto que alarmó a los ciudadanos de la ciudad, pues recordaron el que hubo el viernes cuando Jesús falleció. Yo sonreí abiertamente, pues ahora no tenía duda de que ciertamente había resucitado.

Los días fueron pasando y pasando. Los sacerdotes sobornaron a los guardas para que mintieran y dijeran que los discípulos habían robado el cuerpo. Obviamente muchos les creyeron, pero muchos otros si creyeron en la resurrección.

Durante casi todo un mes fue apareciéndose a sus discípulos, además de los doce, a su madre, a tu tía, a María Magdalena… Yo esperaba paciente el que se apareciera ante mí, pues en verdad lo esperaba antes de que ascendiera hasta el mundo de su Padre. Y así sucedió un día. Yo me encontraba sentado tranquilamente frente al río Jordán cuando sentí su presencia a mi lado, sentado.

-Ya pensaba que no vendrías a despedirte de mí. – sonreí sin desviar la mirada del rio.

-Y gracias te doy por aguardar hasta ahora.

-He podido notar tres poderosas presencias sagradas, pero no pertenecían a ti o a otros seres vivos. Eran presencias parecidas a las de mi lanza.

-Son Longinus.

-¿?

-Fueron creadas por mí gracias a la sangre que cayó sobre ellas.

Fruncí el ceño al intentar recordar cuales eran.

-La lanza del legionario, la cruz… y la copa.

-Así es.

-¿Para qué has creado tres armas tan poderosas? Oh, no me digas. Has visto el futuro y serán necesarias.

-...

Pero él no me respondió. Dudo que fuera porque no supiera las respuestas. Seguramente era porque yo no debía conocerla.

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué del nombre?

-Por el soldado de la lanza. Se llama Longinus. La lanza fue la primera en crearse, y por ese motivo esta categoría se llama así.

-Cuando tu sangre y agua cayó sobre él, pude notar un cambio en él.

-Porque vio la verdad. Por eso cayó y lloró.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, hasta que hice la pregunta que más en ascuas me tenía.

-Dime, ¿Por qué dejaste que todo esto pasara? ¿Por qué te sacrificaste a pesar de saber que tanto daño ibas a pasar? Por mucho que lo intente, no consigo entenderlo.

Aun siendo estos nuestros últimos momentos juntos, ese instante no se sintió como si estuviera hablando con el hijo del Dios de los judíos, ni con el Mesías o mucho menos el profeta destinado a morir en la cruz.

No… Esto era diferente.

Después de todo este tiempo, y a pesar de que lo he conocido todo este tiempo.

Por primera vez…

-Hump.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida… Vi una sonrisa amistosa y feliz en él.

-Es complicado, incluso para ti entender. Pero la respuesta es simple…

Miro a los cielos como señal definitiva, y, respirando hondo mientras sentía como el tiempo pasaba muy despacio.

-Porque amo al ser humano. – Lo dijo con una gran sinceridad, la cual me golpeo muy duro en mi corazón – Amo al ser humano y sé que mi sacrificio no será en vano. Mi carne y mis huesos dejaran de existir, pero mi palabra no pasara… Aquellos hombres que busquen la verdad del día de mi muerte sufrirán y clamaran al Padre y él les ayudara; y aun en la agonía de la muerte… Ellos no serán desamparados, cuando cumplan su misión en vida como yo lo hice. Mi casa será su hogar, mis ángeles los servirán para toda le eternidad, pero para ello… Para salvar esas almas… Para entender que este mundo no es para ellos…

-Era necesario morir y sufrir como un hombre para entenderlos.

Ya lo comprendo… Ya lo comprendo todo.

-Todo este tiempo… Desde el momento que naciste tú como hombre…

-Solo quise saber lo que ellos sentían al vivir.

No puedo dejar estar asombrado de este hombre. El simplemente miraba al mundo por última vez como hombre. Durante todo este tiempo el usaba parábolas para enseñar a los demás la conducta que debería tener un cordero de su Semidiós, pero esta fue directo y claro.

-Un Dios que todo lo tiene, que todo lo puede y que todo sabe… Quiso vivir de la forma más humilde posible, solo para comprender y enseñar al hombre el buen camino.

Fue el primero y tal vez fue el único en hacer eso.

-Yo no quiero que me teman o que sirvan como si fueran cascaras vacías sin sentimientos. Quiero que el hombre sea fuerte y me sirva por su propia elección, aunque para ellos, posiblemente sea el camino más doloroso.

Pudo eliminar a todos los que le hicieron daño, pero no lo hizo.

Pudo demostrar su poder y hacer temblar al mundo, pero no lo hizo.

Pudo hacer que sus ángeles pelearan por él, pero no lo hizo.

Pudo tenerlo todo y gobernar sobre el mundo, pero no lo hizo.

El pudo haber hecho todo así como otros Semidioses quisieran hacer para gobernar, pero el simplemente no lo hizo. El solo quiso vivir como ellos para entenderlos, y luego enseñarles el camino para que aquellos humanos vayan y enseñen a los demás que puede vivir sin maldad alguna.

Y aun sabiendo que iba morir… El no quiso dejar de derramar su sangre por el bien de la humanidad hasta su muerte. Y aun así… El seguía feliz por todo lo que le había pasado.

-Gracias por todo, por enseñarme tanto y permitirme estar contigo incluso en tus últimos momentos. Espero no te moleste lo que hice con aquellos demonios, pues se bien que lo sabes.

Tengo que disculparme, aun sabiendo que tú ya me has perdonado.

-Nada he de reclamar por aquella acción. – Entonces sentí como su presencia iba desapareciendo – Esta es la última vez que nos veremos, mi amigo Issei Hyodo… o debería decir…

Mi sonrisa aumentó al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Je, después de todo, sí que sabía mi verdadero nombre.

* * *

Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a mi colega y amigo WeLoveGb por su ayuda en este capítulo. Una ayuda que me ha venido perfecta y me ha ayudado para dejarlo, en mi opinión, perfecto :D

Creo que ciertamente era fácil de adivinar que este nuevo arco iba a comenzar con Jesús. Obviamente me estoy basando en la Biblia para ciertos momentos, dado que Issei es un observador de Jesús, más por su estudio sobre el híbrido y por el asombro que este le provoca ante su actuar. Ya se que Jesús era hombre, pero lo de híbrido es porque a pesar de ser un hombre, un humano, su poder no es para nada humano. Solo por eso.

Respecto a lo de la Magia Demoniaca y el Poder Demoniaco, tengo que decir que es diferente una cosa de la otra. El Poder Demoniaco es el propio de los demonios así como el Poder Sagrado el de los ángeles, pero la Magia Demoniaca es lo que usan para canalizar y usar dicho poder.

Otra forma de explicarlo sería con este ejemplo; imaginad que el Poder Demoniaco es una central eléctrica y la Magia Demoniaca son los cables. Estos son necesarios para llevar la energía hasta las bombillas, por ejemplo. Pues lo mismo. Los demonios tienen su Poder Demoniaco, pero no pueden usarlo sino poseen la Magia Demoniaca.

Espero haberme explicado :)

El próximo capítulo será el inicio del ciclo Pendragón… sep, Arturo y compañía, aunque en este caso un poquito antes :D


	22. Ciclo Pendragón - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: si, al final pensé que la persona más importante de la historia debía aparecer sí o sí, y dada su importancia, más motivos para hacerlo :D

miguelgiuliano co: hola nuevamente. Me alegro que el cap. anterior te agradara. Lamento decir que no tomaré ideas de esa serie, más que nada porque no me convencen. Espero te guste el arco :)

Guest: lo sé, puede llegar a ser aburrido de leer. Y parece que ciertamente eres el único en mencionar eso jejeje. Bueno, veamos que tal me sale esto XD

CHRISTOFELD: gracias :D

WeLoveGb: es lo mínimo que podía hacer colega. Tomaré en cuenta ese consejo.

KITSUNE TAKAHARI: muchas gracias. Me alegro que haya gustado :)

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 18:

 **CICLO PENDRAGÓN – PARTE 01**

* * *

Han pasado casi cuatrocientos años desde la muerte de Jesús. Durante ese tiempo, en el Imperio Romano las cosas han estado bastante animadas y removidas: la persecución a los creyentes en Jesús, los llamados cristianos, el Vesubio, todos los habitantes del Imperio obtienen la ciudadanía, el cristianismo como religión oficial del Imperio o la división hace cinco años del gran Imperio por obra de Teodosio: el Imperio de Occidente para Honorio y el Imperio de Oriente para Arcadio.

Cuando llegué a Britania, la gran isla al norte de La Galia, los ánimos estaban bastante encendidos. El Imperio Romano de Occidente estaba perdiendo fuerza en la isla y los britones comenzaron a alzarse.

Recuerdo bien que siete años después de llegar, un hombre llamado Constantino se convirtió en co-emperador de Roma. muchas tribus de invasores germánicos, entre ellas los vándalos, burgundios, alanos y suevos cruzaron el Rin, congelado, a la altura de Maguncia, y aplastaron los esfuerzos defensivos de los romanos en una exitosa invasión del Imperio Romano de Occidente. Esto resultó fatal para el Imperio, un golpe del que ya no se recuperaría.

En ese tiempo, como dije, las provincias de Britania se habían revelado, proclamando y deponiendo a una serie de Emperadores, que acabó con la elevación al trono de Constantino. Soldado raso, pero de gran talento, actuó rápidamente. Cruzó el mar que separaba Britania y La Galia hacia el continente por Bononia, y se llevó todas las tropas útiles que tenía en la provincia, dejándola sin protección militar. Los dos generales de Constantino, Justiniano y el galo Nebiogastes, al frente de la vanguardia, fueron vencidos por Sarus, el lugarteniente de Estilicón; siendo Nebiogastes atrapado, y luego ejecutado a las puertas de Valence. De todos modos, Constantino envió adelante otro ejército comandado por Edobico y Geroncio, y Sarus se vio obligado a retroceder hasta Italia, y pagar el paso por los Alpes a los bagaudas, que lo controlaban. Constantino aseguró la frontera del Rin, y protegió los pasos entre la Galia e Italia. Por mayo del año siguiente había hecho de Arlés su capital, donde nombró a un tal Apolinar prefecto.

Por lo poco que se, unos cuatro años después de declararse co Emperador, la verdad no recuerdo el porqué, abdicó y su hijo mayor fue asesinado, y poco después el. Durante el tiempo como Emperador, Britania sufrió una serie de ataques que no pudieron evitar debido a que las tropas se las habían llevado Constantino, así que expulsaron a los representantes romanos.

Pero no es de Constantino de quien hablaré ahora. No. Esta historia comienza como tal un año antes de la muerte de Constantino. Esta es la historia sobre el mago más poderoso que he conocido en toda mi vida y de su pupilo, uno de los mejores Reyes que haya conocido. Esta es mi historia conviviendo primero con Merlín y luego con el descendiente de Constantino… Arturo.

XXXXX

Britania se había vuelto un lugar lleno de caos. Desde que Roma abandonó la provincia, los Reyezuelos han estado luchando entre sí por tomar el control del país, y a eso debía sumársele los ejércitos extranjeros, sobre todo los anglos, sajones y jutos, que aprovechaban que las Águilas ya no estaban para saquear y conquistar las costas britonas.

Como era lo normal, yo me dedicaba a explorar la isla y los habitantes de ella así como su costumbre. Pocos eran los pueblos que habitaban las islas, tanto Britania como Ierne, la isla occidental del país de los pictos, el pueblo más al norte. Uno de ellos eran los cymry, que vician en la zona oeste de Britania. A ese pueblo pertenecía una persona que llamó mi atención debido a que decían que era un poderoso y oscuro hechicero de nombre Myrddin.

En un principio no me llamó la atención por el simple motivo de que no sería la primera vez que los cotilleos hablan de seres muy poderosos y luego resultaron ser unos farsantes. Incluso entre los druidas había muchos así.

Recuerdo que fui al país de los pictos, al norte de la Muralla de Antonino, para estudiar a aquel pueblo. Pero mi atención se centró en un bosque, Celyddon. El motivo era que sentía dos poderosas presencias, las cuales intentaban ocultarlas, pero aún les faltaba práctica. Me adentré en el espeso bosque y busqué y busqué durante varios días la presencia más cercana, pues esta no debajo de moverse de un lado hacia otro.

Al final, al cuarto día de búsqueda, encontré a un hombre caminando cerca de un arroyo. En ambos hombros había dos pequeños pájaros autóctonos de este bosque, con los cuales parecía hablar. Había oído que el tal Merlín, conocido como Myrddin entre los cymry, era capaz de hablar con los animales y controlar el clima. Y por como cantaban los pájaros, y como intentaba ocultar su presencia mágica, supe que había dado con mi objetivo.

-No te quedes ahí. Ven, acércate.

Avancé hasta quedarme frente al famoso mago. No era viejo, como contaban, pues su aspecto era el de un hombre en sus treinta años, como yo. Cabellos oscuros y ojos dorados, astutos y analíticos.

-El Gran Myrddin, por lo que puedo decir. ¿O debería llamaron Merlín?

-Por muchos nombres se me conoce y respondo a todos ellos. Y tú llevas buscándome desde hace días. Pero ven, sentémonos. Llevo todo el día andando y mis pies claman por un leve descanso.

Caminamos hasta unas rocas que sobresalían del arroyo. Nos sentamos y quedamos en silencio durante largos segundos en los cuales ambos nos analizábamos con la mirada. Los animales se mantenían al margen, como esperando una orden de Myrddin.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que has venido en mi búsqueda?

-Oí que tenías el don de la premonición y el de la profecía. También decían que eras un poderoso mago oscuro, cuyo poder se basaba en los poderes demoniacos. Pero no es así por lo que puedo analizar. Así que ahorrémonos está perdida de tiempo. – Sonrio mientras apoyo los brazos en mis piernas – Sabes a que he venido, Merlín. Y sabes que ambos obtendremos beneficio de esto.

Myrddin sonrió mientras soltaba una carcajada. Los animales tomaron aquello como una señal y se acercaron a nosotros. Una ardilla se subió al hombro izquierdo del cymry y este comenzó a acariciarla.

-Así es. Conozco el motivo de tu búsqueda y también coincido en el beneficio mutuo que obtendremos. Pero, como dices, poseo ambos dones y el motivo por el cual nos hemos juntado va más allá de lo que puedas creer. El futuro es algo que está en continuo movimiento, de ahí tu pensamiento sobre este.

-Un enorme árbol lleno de innumerables ramas y hojas, y cada decisión que tomas te guía por una rama hasta terminar en una hoja. Así veo yo el destino.

-No es algo errado, pero hay sucesos que ocurrirán por mucho que alguien impida que suceda.

-No deseo conocer el futuro, Myrddin. El conocerlo solo sería algo aburrido.

-Como desees, pero permíteme decirte que tus acciones tendrán gran repercusión en el mundo, tanto humano como no humano.

Sonreí ladinamente. Eso no era algo que no supiera. Obviamente mis acciones tenían sus repercusiones. El mejor ejemplo fue el del Semidiós griego. Charlamos animadamente durante el resto del día hasta que las luces del sol comenzaron a ocultarse en el horizonte.

Muchos decían que su padre o su madre era un demonio, pero nada de aquello era cierto. Pero es normal que piensen tales cosas debido a su poder. Ambos padres eran humanos. Es mas, su padre fue un hombre llamado Morfryn, hace tiempo fallecido. En cuanto a su madre, era una bruja del bosque.

También me contó cuando estuvo casado con una tal Gwendoloena, o Gwendoleu. Al parecer, cuando se casó con esa mujer, al principio fueron felices… pero la cosa fue empeorando con el paso de los años hasta que Merlín se volvió loco durante una guerra entre Reyezuelos y huyó al bosque. Gwendoloena se quedó con su cuñada Ganieda, en la corte del Rey Rodarch, su esposo. Ella se reunió con Merlín cuando los hombres de Rodarch lo atraparon en el bosque de Calidon.

Cuando Merlín salió de la corte de Rodarch, le dio permiso para casarse, pero advirtió a Gwendoloena que su futuro esposo no debe verlo, cuando venga a darle un regalo de boda. El día de su boda, Merlín llegó al palacio de Rodarch, montado en un ciervo, conduciendo a otros ciervos. Gwendoloena, que estaba de pie junto a la ventana, vio y rio el espectáculo de su ex marido. O se olvidó de advertir a su nuevo esposo o él había ignorado su advertencia.

En cualquier caso, el novio se burló de Merlín. Cuando el novio se paró frente a Merlín, Merlín arrancó el cuerno del ciervo y lo arrojó al amante de Gwendoloena, matándolo. Merlín regresó al bosque. Después de esta incidencia, nunca volvió a oír hablar de Gwendoloena.

Las sombras de los árboles se alargaron al mismo tiempo que el frio comenzaba a ganar fuerza y el calor nos abandonaba.

-Hummm, es tarde. Es hora de volver a casa. Por favor, acompáñame. Después de todo, ahora ambos conviviremos largo tiempo. Espero que a ella no le importe.

Nos pusimos en marcha siguiendo el sendero del arroyo mientras la luz del sol se apagaba y la Luna y las estrellas iluminaban ahora. Clavé mi mirada en la espalda de Myrddin. Sin duda sería alguien de quien aprendería mucho y al mismo tiempo el aprendería de mí. Abandonamos el arroyo y me condujo a través del profundo y espeso bosque por un camino inexistente, pues ahí la maleza, la hierba y los propios arboles no permitían la existencia de ningún camino. Después de andar durante largos minutos, en lo más profundo e inhóspito del bosque, llegamos a la casa de Myrddin. Una enorme casa llena de ventanales en el centro de un claro tan grande como la propia casa. No sé si ese claro ya existía antes de la casa o esta se construyó y creó dicho claro.

Myrddin se adentró por la puerta junto a la loba y segundos después entré. Nada más entrar pude comprobar la inmensidad de la casa, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue la hermosa dama que estaba frente a mí, la cual no parecía muy contenta por mi presencia.

-Esta es mi hermana gemela, Ganieda o Gwenddydd, como gustes. – presentó Myrddin.

Era sin duda una bella mujer de largo cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo y ojos dorados iguales a los de su hermano, pero esta no parecía estar muy contenta con nuestra presencia en su morada. Su rostro era delineado, su piel blanca como la leche, pómulos rosados y unas pocas pecas en su nariz.

-¿Quién es este hombre, Myrddin? – interrogó a su hermano con mirada severa.

-Lamento la intrusión, hermana. Este hombre es aquel del que te hablé.

-¿El hombre sin tiempo?

Alcé una ceja ante tal sobrenombre.

-Así es. Será nuestro invitado, si no es molestia.

-Haz como veas. – se encogió de hombros mientras se disponía a seguir con sus propios asuntos.

Al parecer su hermana aún estaba un poco resentida con él por revelar su infidelidad, aunque esta ocurrió tiempo ha. Merlín no me contó mucho sobre ello, salvo que cuando estuvo loco y fue llevado de vuelta al Reino de Rodarch, le contó a este sobre la infidelidad de Ganieda, pero no le creyeron hasta tiempo después. No profundizamos mucho en el tema debido a que aún provocaba fricción entre ambos hermanos.

Lo único que me contó fue que cuando el marido de Ganieda murió, ella vivió en el bosque con su hermano. Ella misma, con su poder, construyó la casa con setenta puertas y setenta ventanas para Merlín. La construcción de la casa permitió a su hermano observar el cielo nocturno y predecir el futuro. Cuando Merlín recuperó su cordura, Ganieda ganó el poder de la profecía.

Durante el tiempo que pasé con ambos, pude llegar a conocerles, pero nunca del todo. Ganieda resultó ser una mujer de carácter, a veces tan fría como el hielo. Pero cuando aprendías a derretir ese hielo, descubrías una llama tan ardiente como fuego de dragón. Myrddin, por su parte, casi siempre me hablaba sobre un Rey que aún no había nacido que instauraría una paz en esta isla como no se conocía desde hacía mucho. A pesar de ello, nada sabíamos del nombre de dicho Rey ni de quien sería hijo.

Durante la estancia con ambos gemelos, pude conocer el origen de su Magia. Hasta ahora, el número de humanos capaces de usar este poder era mínimo, y no era que exactamente pudieran usarlo, sino que más bien usaban talismanes o el poder de alguna otra criatura, como en el caso de aquellos que pedían su ayuda a sus Semidioses, por ejemplo.

En el caso de Myrddin, el motivo por el cual le llamaban mago oscuro o hijo de un demonio, era porque había estudiado el Poder Demoníaco así como la Magia Demoníaca como base para crear su Magia. Fue impresionante ver su estudio, pues lo que él había conseguido no tenía parangón.

Como bien he mencionado con anterioridad, hasta ahora la Humanidad no era capaz de utilizar la Magia, a no ser que fuera a través de un objeto u otro ser, pero este hombre, junto a su hermana, habían logrado dar a la Humanidad aquello que les faltaba… Magia. Le han otorgado su propia Magia, pero debido a su origen, dudo que fuera bien vista por muchos religiosos o de creencias religiosas.

Pero a mi esta nueva Magia me llamó la atención de un modo que no sentía desde que aprendí la mía. Ni siquiera la Magia Demoníaca, la Magia Angelical o tan siquiera la Alquimia me había llamado tanto la atención. Durante nuestra convivencia pude aprender sobre esta nueva Magia y su uso. Era más que nada puras matemáticas, llena de ecuaciones: acción-reacción; si hago esto, pasará esto.

Durante el paso del tiempo, Ganieda, Merlín y mi persona fuimos mejorando este nuevo Sistema Mágico, localizando errores, mejorándola, de modo que una vez estuviera finalizado, cualquier humano pudiera usarla, obviamente después de años de estudio.

XXXXX

Han pasado cuarenta años desde que me encontré con Myrddin. Cuarenta años en los cuales he aprendido mucho de cosas que ni conocía, al tiempo que él ha aprendido cosas de mí. Estuvo muy interesado en mi estancia con Jesús y sobre su persona. También me pidió que le contara sobre mi vida, comenzando desde el lejano oriente hasta llegar a la época actual.

En aquel mismo instante nos encontrábamos junto a Ganieda cuando volví la mirada hacia el valle donde los oscuros pliegues de los árboles se amontonaban alrededor de la base de la montaña. Cuatro jinetes se dirigían hacia nosotros siguiendo el arroyo. Ganieda se transformó en una loba, echó una rápida mirada a Merlín y entonces se ocultó.

-Quizá deberíamos marcharnos. – propuse.

-No. – Objetó – Preguntabas a dónde iríamos. Pues bien, creo que esos hombres han venido a escoltarnos en nuestro camino.

-¿Hacia dónde?

-A presentarnos la maravilla del país; el hombre que se ha erigido a sí mismo como un Rey de más categoría que ningún otro que haya existido jamás en esta isla.

-¿Hombres de Vortigern?

Vortigern, o Gwrtheyrn, era el actual Supremo Monarca de la Britania romana… o de lo que quedaba de ella. Los romanos no hacía mucho que habían abandonado definitivamente aquella antigua provincia debido al debilitamiento del Imperio Romano de Occidente y los constantes ataques de los invasores. No era un hombre agradable ni elegante. Era una de esas típicas personas con la que no podrías estar ni media hora. Pero Myrddin era el Gran Sabio de Britania y muchos Reyes pedían audiencia con él para tratar diferentes temas.

-Así es.

-Aún disponemos de tiempo. ¿Te parece si nos marchamos?

-¿Por qué? Issei, no tenemos nada que temer de estos hombres. – bromeó, a lo que yo respondí con una meuca de falso enojo – Además, me gustaría encontrarme con Vortigern cara a cara. Nunca he visto a un Supremo Monarca.

-Según me han contado, no resulta deslumbrante. Sin embargo, aquellos que valoran sus vidas y tierras se mantienen tan alejados de él como pueden.

-Pese a tu advertencia, yo iré y le presentaré mis respetos al hombre que ha gobernado la isla.

Aguardamos mientras los jinetes subían con dificultad por la empinada ladera, lo que me permitió observarlos con detenimiento. El grupo estaba formado por tres fornidos guerreros con aros de bronce en los brazos y escudos de piel de res, y un cuarto hombre de aspecto más siniestro, quien, a juzgar por el bastón de roble sujeto detrás de la silla, se trataba de un druida. Aunque eran las primeras horas de la mañana, todos tenían un aspecto cansado y parecían haber recorrido un largo trayecto; incluso los caballos se movían tambaleantes a causa del agotamiento.

De mis impresiones, deduje que su misión era importante; además no se habían detenido en el camino, y habían invertido un gran esfuerzo para encontrar Myrddin. Cuando se aproximaron lo bastante, Myrddin atrajo su atención.

-¡Saludos, viajeros; el Señor del Bosque os saluda!

Detuvieron los caballos al oír sus palabras y se miraron los unos a los otros por un instante, entre murmullos en voz baja.

-¿Quién sois? – preguntó con sequedad el jinete que iba delante, el druida.

-Acabo de presentarme. Más bien debiera pedir que os identificarais vosotros, pero no acostumbro hacer preguntas cuando ya conozco la respuesta.

-¿Sabéis quiénes somos? – inquirió uno de los guerreros, al tiempo que avanzaba unos pocos pasos con cautela.

-En efecto.

-Entonces quizá también sabréis el motivo que nos ha conducido hasta aquí.

-Habéis venido para llevarme a conocer a vuestro señor, alguien llamado Vortigern, que se nombra a sí mismo Rey.

No les gustó esta respuesta, más se abstuvieron de pedir una aclaración, ya que el tono fue educado.

-Buscamos a alguien llamado Merlín Embries. – respondió el druida.

-Lo habéis encontrado. – Aseguró – Es el que se dirige a vosotros.

El druida no pareció convencido.

-Ese hombre ya era mayor cuando yo era un niño. No podéis ser Merlín.

-Entonces, realmente no conocéis a la persona a quien os referís.

Recapacitó sobre ello durante un momento.

-Dicen que Merlín posee Magia que le vuelve inmortal. – indicó el jinete que tenía a su lado – Eso lo explicaría.

-Vuestros caballos están cansados, y apenas si os mantenéis sobre vuestras sillas. Desmontad y descansad vosotros y vuestros animales. Comed algo y recuperad fuerzas para nuestro viaje de regreso.

Esto les sorprendió más que cualquiera de sus anteriores comentarios. Habían pensado que precisarían llevarle por la fuerza; por tanto, la idea de que podría acompañarlos por propia iniciativa jamás se les había ocurrido.

-Pensamos conduciros con nosotros. – advirtió, tozudo, el segundo jinete.

-¿No os he prometido ya que iré? Deseo hablar con vuestro señor.

El druida asintió e hizo una señal a los otros para que desmontaran. Luego él mismo descendió de su caballo y se colocó ante Merlín.

-No intentéis escapar. Soy un druida y tengo poderes. Vuestros trucos no darán resultado conmigo.

Tanto Myrddin como yo nos reímos.

-Yo no valoraría tanto vuestra habilidad, amigo, porque sé de dónde emana. No existe ninguna fuerza en la Tierra que pueda moverme si yo no lo deseo. Es mi propia voluntad la de acompañaros.

Arrugó la frente y se volvió a los otros, mientras gruñía órdenes para que desensillaran a los caballos y les dieran de beber.

-Descansaremos aquí un poco. – anunció.

-Ayúdales con los animales. Debo despedirme de alguien. – Giró sobre sus talones y empezó a ascender por la montaña en dirección a la cueva para buscar a Ganieda.

Pero no resultó tan fácil abandonarla; no consintió en quedarse. En un principio temió por los caballos, pero su preocupación resultó superflua, ya que, al verla con él, éstos la tomaron por un perro y la aceptaron como lo hubieran hecho con cualquier podenco. Costó más persuadir a los hombres.

-¡Alejad esa bestia asesina! – gritó uno de los jinetes, al tiempo que se ponía en pie de un salto, desenvainaba su daga y la alzaba ante ella; desconocía que aquella arma no le garantizaba ninguna protección.

-Sentaos. – Aconsejé – Permaneced en silencio. No os hará daño si no la provocáis. Guardad ese cuchillo, pues, si ella deseara acabar con vos, nada os salvaría, y mucho menos esa ridícula arma.

El hombre miró fijamente los dorados ojos de la loba y luego los míos. Hizo la señal para alejar los malos espíritus con la mano izquierda y rezongó algo en voz baja. Escuché su exclamación y Myrddin lo tranquilizó.

-No tenéis nada que temer, Iddec.

No obstante, el temor no le abandonó, y se aferró a su cuchillo aún con más fuerza.

-¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre? – preguntó con voz ronca.

-Sé muchas cosas.

Uno de los jinetes los oyó y se acercó, aunque mantenía una prudente distancia entre él y la loba.

-Entonces sabéis nuestras intenciones… - empezó.

-Sí, Daned, las sé.

-¡Cerrad la boca! – Gritó el druida – ¡Es un truco! ¡No le contéis nada!

-¡Lo sabe! – Gritó a su vez Daned – No podemos ocultárselo.

-¡Las ignorará a menos que se las contéis!

-Me llamó por mi nombre. – insistió Iddec – A los dos, nos conocía a ambos.

El druida, Duach, arremetió contra los guerreros iracundo.

-Os ha oído hablar entre vosotros. Probablemente os habéis llamado por vuestro nombre cien veces desde que lo encontramos.

Los dos, nada convencidos, intercambiaron una mirada. Pese a sus quedos murmullos, reanudaron la tarea de desensillar las monturas. Duach se volvió hacia mí.

-No los molestéis. – Ordenó – Puede que sean lo bastante estúpidos para creer vuestras mentiras; sin embargo, os cortarán el cuello a una indicación mía.

Ganieda, que estaba al lado de Myrddin, empezó a gruñir sordamente, y el druida dio un paso atrás.

-Deshaceos de ese animal si queréis salvarle la vida.

-No alcéis la voz ni la mano contra mí, Duach, si deseáis conservar la vuestra.

Yo solo sonreí ante tal espectáculo. Era sin duda muy divertido. Después de descansar montamos en los caballos y Myrddin se despidió de su hermana, prometiendo que volverían a verse. No hizo falta que estuviera en forma humana como para poder entender que lamentaba la marcha de su gemelo. Asentí con mi cabeza y ella respondió asintiendo también. No éramos pareja, aunque si habíamos sido amantes. Más bien era una gran relación y también me dolía dejarla, pero los tres sabíamos que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Luego cabalgamos rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba el Supremo Monarca.

XXXXX

Vortigern, era un hombre de barba roja y ojos pequeños y desconfiados, y su aspecto era sin duda el de un jefe guerrero. Sus ojos mostraban la astucia y la agudeza que le habían conducido al lugar que ocupaba.

Los cuatro que habían ido en nuestra búsqueda, el druida y los tres hombres de la guardia personal de Vortigern, nos condujeron con gran prisa al lugar donde éste nos aguardaba, en Yr Widdfa. Viajamos rápido y sin incidentes; a los dos días abandonábamos el bosque por las colinas hacia campo abierto. Me alegré al contemplar aquel amplio y vacío paisaje de nuevo; tras la intimidad del bosque, los espacios abiertos parecían la libertad personificada.

Cuando el campamento llegó a nuestra vista, sentí un hormigueo conocido, algo que ya había sentido con anterioridad.

-Dragones. – musité y solo Merlín me pudo oír.

Al llegar al campamento del Rey, nos presentaron ante él sin el menor preámbulo. El Supremo Monarca estaba sentado al sol en el exterior de su tienda, rodeado por montones de piedras, material de construcción y docenas de trabajadores. Vortigern se frotó la barbilla y nos estudió atentamente, un destello de curiosidad brilló en los ojos que resguardaba del sol con una mano. Los druidas de Vortigern contemplaron a Myrddin con gélido desdén; le conocían y le odiaban con la viva enemistad de los hombres condenados que se enfrentan a su fin.

-¿Eres el que llaman el Emrys? – preguntó por fin el jefe.

-Se me conoce por diferentes nombres. – Respondió – Emrys es uno de ellos, Merlín es otro, y mi gente me llama Myrddin.

-¿Sabes por qué te he hecho buscar? – Hizo girar el grueso anillo de ámbar que llevaba en el dedo y aguardó la respuesta.

-La construcción de vuestra fortaleza no progresa. Vuestros druidas culpan a un espíritu maligno de la incapacidad de vuestros albañiles para levantar un muro aceptable. – Se encogió de hombros y añadió – En resumen, precisáis la sangre de un hombre nacido de virgen para impulsar vuestros cimientos.

Sus druidas se agitaron indignados ante sus palabras. Creo que realmente pensaban que podían engañarle en esa cuestión. Vortigern, simplemente se limitó a sonreír ante su consternación.

-¿Qué esperabais? – Les increpó – ¿Existe alguna duda de que éste es el hombre ideal para nuestro propósito?

-Constituye un espíritu maligno. – Repuso el Gran Druida de Vortigern – No le escuchéis, mi Rey, pues intentará confundiros con sus mentiras.

Vortigern hizo callar al druida con un gesto de la mano y siguió.

-¿Realmente no has tenido padre?

-Mi padre fue Morfryn. – le informó.

-Conozco ese nombre. – Repuso Vortigern respetuoso – Fue un hombre de gran fama entre los cymry.

-¡Ah, pero ese Morfryn no era mortal! – Declaró Joram – La Sabia Hermandad sabe muy bien que no era humano.

-Esa afirmación sorprendería a mi madre, – repuso con frialdad – y a todos los que lo conocieron.

Algunos de los secuaces de Vortigern se echaron a reír en voz alta.

-¿Y dónde están aquellos que pueden dar fe de ello? – El Gran Druida avanzó amenazador hacia Merlín con el bastón de serbal ante él. Resultaba sumamente deplorable ver a aquel estúpido imitar a los Sabios Señores de antaño – ¿Dónde están los que conocieron a Morfryn? – exigió triunfante, como si demostrara la culpabilidad más allá de toda duda, pese a que Myrddin ignoraba de qué se le acusaba.

-Muertos y enterrados. – Admitió – Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Los hombres envejecen y mueren.

-Pero tú no, ¿eh, Myrddin Emrys?

-Soy tal y como me veis.

-Ante mí contemplo a un hombre, no a un viejo. – replicó Vortigern.

-Rey y Señor, – respondió el druida con rapidez – no dejéis que su apariencia os disuada de vuestro plan. Su poder le permite mantenerse joven. Es poder oscuro. Un oscuro poder procedente de su madre, la bruja del bosque.

O, eso aclaraba una duda.

-Hummm. Bien, quizá si es el hijo de Morfryn posea algunos conocimientos que podamos utilizar. ¿Qué opinas, Myrddin? ¿Existe alguna solución para nuestro problema?

Myrddin miró al druida.

-Dejemos que el Gran Druida exponga su teoría ante todos nosotros de por qué las piedras caen cada noche y se malogra el trabajo del día anterior.

El druida hinchó las mejillas, pero permaneció en silencio.

-Vamos. – Insistió – Si no podéis decirnos por qué la construcción fracasa, ¿cómo podéis afirmar con tanta seguridad que la ofrenda de mi sangre la salvará?

Le miró furioso y se volvió hacia su señor para protestar, pero Vortigern le atajó.

-Esperamos tu respuesta.

-Ya te lo he explicado —– el falso druida – Cada noche, mientras los trabajadores duermen, el espíritu maligno de este lugar perturba los cimientos y provoca la caída de las piedras. No importa la elevación de la pared que se alcance durante el día, a la mañana siguiente sólo aparecen escombros. – Aspiró con fuerza y continuó condescendiente – Por lo tanto, el remedio es evidente: la sangre de un hombre nacido de virgen sujetará la construcción y la dañina influencia del espíritu cesará.

-El mal está en tu mente. – Rebatió – No existe ningún espíritu maligno que se oponga a estos trabajos, tampoco un hombre nacido de virgen, a excepción de uno solo.

Vortigern sonrió astutamente.

-Dinos, pues, Sabio Myrddin, ¿a qué se debe?

-El terreno de esta zona parece sólido, pero debajo de él fluye un pozo lleno de agua. Por este motivo el suelo no resiste el peso de la piedra y las paredes se derrumban.

-¡Embustero! – Aulló el Gran Druida – ¡Es un truco para salvar su vida!

-Mis palabras pueden probarse muy fácilmente. – Replicó con tranquilidad – Vortigern, enviad a vuestros hombres a cavar una zanja, y veréis que digo la verdad.

-Merlín, ¿estás seguro? Ya sabes lo que se esconde ahí debajo. Es un poder inconmensurable. – le susurré mientras Vortigern llamaba a varios trabajadores para que llevaran a cabo sus órdenes.

-No te preocupes, Ise. Si esas criaturas atacan, tú y yo podremos hacerles cambiar de opinión.

Indicó a los obreros dónde tenían que cavar, y se dispusieron a obedecer de inmediato. El agujero tardó algún tiempo en alcanzar la profundidad apropiada; con cada paletada de tierra seca la satisfacción del druida aumentaba.

Cuando el hoyo tuvo la altura de un hombre, el obrero que llevaba un pico de hierro golpeó con él un pedazo de roca. Ésta se partió y, cuando liberó su herramienta para seguir su tarea, empezó a brotar agua en el interior del agujero, hasta que los trabajadores se vieron obligados a salir del mismo a toda prisa para no ahogarse.

La Corte de Vortigern contempló con asombro cómo el agua manaba a borbotones hasta llenar la fosa por completo.

-¡Bien hecho, Myrddin! – exclamó Vortigern. Se volvió con rapidez hacia el druida y exigió – ¿Qué tienes que decir a esto, traidor?

Este, colérico, se mordió la lengua y clavó los ojos en Merlín. Sus compañeros se apiñaron a su alrededor y empezaron a murmurar juramentos y conjuros dirigidos hacia él, pero aquellos hombres carecían de poder y sus hechizos caían a sus pies como flechas sin fuerza. Vortigern le pidió que nombrara aquello que quería como recompensa, a lo que respondió.

-No tomaré ni oro ni plata de vos, Vortigern.

-Toma tierras entonces, amigo. – ofreció.

-Tampoco deseo un territorio. – respondí.

-Muy bien, acepto tu decisión. Pero me agradaría que compartieras mi mesa esta noche. – Y sus ojos brillaron maliciosos – Tendremos entrete…

Pero no pudo continuar, pues algo interrumpió. La sensación de alerta que tenía desde antes de llegar aumentó hasta alcanzar su máximo. Rápidamente invoqué mi lanza y mi armadura mientras Myrddin preparaba su Magia.

-Creo que no deberíamos haber hecho esto. – siseé.

Entonces un poderoso temblor surgió desde el suelo, provocando que muchos cayeran al suelo, pero Myrddin y yo nos mantuvimos en pie.

GROARG

PROOOMP

El suelo estalló y dos enormes y poderosas criaturas surgieron triunfantes del suelo. Eran dragones, dos enormes dragones, uno rojo y otro blanco.

-Ddraig y Albion. – Murmuró Myrddin – Prepárate para llevarlos a otro lugar, yo intentaré ganar tiempo.

Ddraig Goch y Albion Gwiber. Nombres sin duda curiosos. Ddraig Goch significa Dragón Galés en cymry mientras que Albion es el nombre más antiguo de Britania y Gwiber creo que era una especie de serpiente, no estoy muy seguro. Por lo que conocía de la supuesta leyenda, cosa que ahora se ha demostrado que era verdadera, el dragón blanco se decía que era la encarnación del mal, pero existía un problema, y era que los constantes enfrentamientos entre estos dos dragones provocaban daños en los humanos, y se creía que el simple sonido que emitían al luchar era suficiente para dejar a quienes lo escuchasen sin descendencia.

Llud, el entonces Supremo Monarca de Britania se decidió a encontrar una solución a este gran conflicto, para lo cual pidió consejo a su sabio hermano Llefelys. Éste le propuso cavar un enorme agujero en el centro del Reino y después llenarlo de hidromiel, para que los dragones se embriagaran y después fueran más fáciles de abatir. Su plan funcionó a medias, ya que ambas bestias quedaron atrapadas durante siglos, pero aun así se mantenían con vida.

Y ahora que han sido liberadas, no parecen estar de buen humor.

Vortigern y sus druidas gritaron de puro terror. Sus rostros se volvieron cenicientos y huyeron lo más rápido que daban sus piernas. El terror que proyectaban esas dos criaturas acobardaría a muchos.

-Ddraig y Albion, poderosas y temibles criaturas, poderosos y formidables dragones. – Myrddin se adelantó lentamente hasta llegar al borde del cráter donde habían estado encerrados ambos dragones. No sé qué tipo de jaula era, pero si fue capaz de mantenerlos encerrados, debía de ser sumamente poderosa – Mucho tiempo habéis pasado encerrados. Pero ahora sois libres de nuevo y podéis continuar vuestra lucha. Solo tengo una petición. Id a otro lugar. Abandonad Britania. No hagáis daño a aquellos que viven en esta isla, pues ellos no son responsables de lo que os pasó.

-¡Cállate insecto! ¡Humanos! ¡Como os habéis atrevido! ¡Arderéis hasta no quedar ni vuestras cenizas! – exclamó furioso el dragón rojo.

-¡Acabaremos con vosotros! ¡Destruiremos esta maldita isla! ¡Os destruiremos a todos! – el dragón blanco no estaba menos furioso que el otro.

La verdad es que, al estar frente a ellos, mis esperanzas por luchar y vencerles disminuyen. Quizás si solo fuera uno... pero con los dos sería más que imposible. Myrddin me miró alarmado, pues sabía que ni aun juntos seriamos capaces de derrotarlos. Pero yo sonreí, pues había podido crear el hechizo para transportarlos, y sabía perfectamente a donde.

Cuando ambas criaturas estaban a punto de atacarnos, choqué mis manos y dos hechizos de transporte surgieron en torno a los dragones, desterrándolos de este lugar. Myrddin suspiro de alivio al tiempo que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-Bien hecho, mi buen amigo. No hubiéramos sido rivales para esas criaturas. ¿A dónde las has enviado?

Yo solo sonreí colmilludamente y el respondió con una carcajada. Recordé cierta guerra que se estaba librando en el mundo no humano, ¿y qué mejor sitio que ese para que esas temibles criaturas liberaran su furia e ira?

XXXXX

Debido a nuestro supuesto acto heroico al desterrar a aquellas criaturas de su Reino, Vortigern nombró a Myrddin como su consejero y a mí como un invitado de honor. Pero a pesar de ello, ninguno de los dos nos quedábamos con Vortigern a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Desde que había permitido que los enemigos de los britones se instalaran en la isla, el Supremo Monarca había ido perdiendo apoyos con el paso de los años.

Por otra parte, las noticias que llegaban desde afuera eran alentadoras para los enemigos de Vortigern. Un año después de nuestro encuentro con el Supremo Monarca, un ejército romano-bárbaro dirigido por Flavio Aecio y Teodorico I derrotó al ejército huno y bárbaro de Atila en la Batalla de los Campos Cataláunicos.

Por lo que pude averiguar, Atila fue el último y más poderoso caudillo de los hunos, tribu procedente de oriente. Gobernó el mayor Imperio del momento durante veinte años. Conocido como _El azote de Dios_ , sus posesiones se extendían desde Germania hasta el mar Negro, y desde el río Danubio hasta el mar Báltico. Durante su reinado fue uno de los más acérrimos enemigos del Imperio Romano, tanto Occidente como Oriente. Atila invadió dos veces los Balcanes, estuvo a punto de tomar la ciudad de Roma y llegó a sitiar Constantinopla. Marchó a través de la Galia y llegó incluso a Cenabum, hasta que el general romano Aecio le obligó a retroceder en la batalla de los Campos Cataláunicos. Logró hacer huir al Emperador de Occidente Valentiniano III de su capital, Rávena, al año siguiente y al siguiente murió durante la celebración de su boda. El Imperio de los hunos se desmembró y se extinguió tras su muerte.

Pero poco más de veinte años después, llegó la noticia que devastó a los enemigos del Supremo Monarca y le permitió seguir en el poder… el último Emperador del Imperio Romano de Occidente, Rómulo Augústulo, fue depuesto por Odoacro; desapareciendo el Imperio Occidental.

No fue hasta dos años después cuando Vortigern vio su final. Al ver que el futuro del actual Supremo Monarca estaba llegando a su fin, Merlín se sintió satisfecho y abandonamos al Rey para ir en busca de aquel que le derrotaría.

XXXXX

Habían pasado dos años desde que el Imperio Occidental había llegado a su fin. Nos llegaron a nosotros noticias de dos jóvenes descendientes de Constantino, el Supremo Monarca anterior a Vortigern, iban a llegar a Britania para ocupar su lugar en el trono y echar a la víbora que había destruido el país.

Encontramos a Ambrosio y a Uther en el camino cuando regresaban de su batalla contra Vortigern. El viejo había tenido un final muy poco agradable: se había quedado encerrado en una torre en llamas, abandonado por sus más íntimos aliados. Incluso su hijo, Pascent, había huido a la costa y dejado que su padre se enfrentara solo. La lucha había sido corta y encarnizada, y también decisiva. Los dos hermanos rebosaban aún de júbilo cuando nos encontramos con ellos algo más al norte de Glevum, cerca de donde habían conseguido por fin acorralar a Vortigern.

Los que los apoyaban, al instante habían proclamado a Ambrosio como Supremo Monarca. Cuando lo vi me estremecí. Era tan joven. No llegaba ni a los dieciocho.

Al pensar en la ardua tarea que me aguardaba, Merlín gimió apesadumbrado. Esperaba trabajar con alguien un poco más maduro. El joven Ambrosio representaba sólo nominalmente al Supremo Monarca, pues su principal batalla estaba aún por dirimirse. Debía conseguir el apoyo de la mayoría de los Reyes menores, gran número de los cuales se consideraba eminentemente cualificado para llevar la batuta ahora que Vortigern había desaparecido.

Obtener aquella fidelidad comportaba una dura campaña; no necesitaba que Hengist, el líder de los saecsen, la convirtiera en algo más sangriento de lo que ya prometía ser. Merlín sabía que la mayoría de los señores sólo se dejarían convencer por la fuerza bruta, lo que ya de por sí suponía algo lamentable, pero primero había que ocuparse de Hengist. La situación se presentaba de tal forma, que la única solución era aconsejar a Ambrosio que eliminara a cualquiera que no quisiera apoyarle.

Todo eso en el supuesto caso de que quisiera escucharle. Pero no estaba muy seguro de que Ambrosio hiciera tal cosa.

-Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de Myrddin Emrys. – Intenté animarle – Desde luego que te recibirá.

Tal y como dije, Ambrosio accedió a entrevistarse con nosotros. Nos acompañaron hasta la tienda donde residía el joven. Merlín se sentó ante Ambrosio, al otro extremo de la mesa, y bebimos aguamiel juntos mientras él le observaba con atención e intentaba formarse una opinión. Uther ya le había juzgado y no cesaba de agitarse y enredar desde el fondo de la estancia, en un intento por llamar la atención de su hermano mayor y de esta forma poder comunicarle lo que pensaba, que, seguramente, no resultaría nada elogioso.

Ambrosio tenía un aspecto meditabundo, que quedaba acentuado por una cabeza de rizados cabellos oscuros y cortos al estilo imperial, y ojos de un negro profundo, hundidos bajo unas cejas uniformes y también oscuras.

Poseía la espada de Maximus, Excalibur. Merlín parecía reconocerla, pues sus ojos se clavaron en ella durante un instante. Tenía bien afilado el acero, la empuñadura de bronce envuelta en plata trenzada, la gran amatista tallada en forma de águila que lanzaba destellos morados desde el pomo.

Conocía algo de la historia de esa espada. Al parecer había sido forjada para el primer Supremo Monarca de Britania cuando a esta aún se la conocía por Albion. Desde entonces había pasado de mano en mano, de Supremo Monarca a Supremo Monarca, con excepción de Vortigern, hasta llegar a las manos de Ambrosio.

Ambrosio examinó a Merlín cuidadosamente cuando se detuvo ante él. La expresión de vago desdén que asomó a su semblante me informó de que no le gustaba demasiado la intrusión inesperada de un loco en sus planes.

-Me alegro de conocer al famoso Merlín, por fin. – Saludó Ambrosio, en una muestra de su mejor diplomacia – Tu fama te precede.

-Al igual que sucede con la vuestra, Majestad. – utilizó el recién adoptado epíteto para mostrar su apoyo a su pretensión, al Trono Supremo, lo cual le agradó inmensamente, pues sus ojos brillaron.

-¿De verdad es así? – Quería escucharlo de sus labios.

-No podría ser de otro modo. Habéis vencido al usurpador Vortigern y os habéis cobrado la deuda de sangre que os debía desde hace muchos años, todo ello de una forma impresionante. Todo el mundo canta vuestras alabanzas.

El pequeño discurso probaría si su carácter correspondía al de un Supremo Monarca material o no. Sonrió, pero sacudió la cabeza despacio.

-Estoy seguro de que no es un sentimiento generalizado. Se me ocurre un buen número de personas que en estos mismos momentos se ensalzan a sí mismas, y, entre ellos, algunas marcharon a mi lado no hace muchos días.

Myrddin pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Bien, ¿y qué importa lo que un puñado de gruñones vanidosos piense?

-Desearía poder desentenderme de ellos con tanta facilidad, pero la verdad es, Merlín, que los necesito. Ellos pueden darme el apoyo que preciso para vencer a Hengist. – Lanzó una repentina sonrisa – Son los que decidirán si es mi trasero o el de ese sanguinario saecsen el que ocupará el trono. Me gusta pensar que los britones preferirán el mío.

-Las vuestras son unas posaderas admirables, mi Rey. – Reconoció con simulada solemnidad – De mucha mayor distinción que las de cualquier saecsen.

Ambos se echaron a reír, Uther y yo los contemplamos con sorpresa.

-Mi señor hermano, – protestó Uther, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo – acabas de conocer a este hombre y ya le haces confidencias.

-¿Le acabo de conocer? Oh, creo que no, Uther. Me parece que hace de ello muchísimo tiempo. Además, nos hemos probado el uno al otro continuamente desde que penetró en esta tienda. – Ambrosio se volvió hacia Merlín – Confiaré en ti, Merlín Ambrosius. Serás mi consejero… - En ese momento, Uther lanzó un sonoro bufido y sacudió los rojos rizos en violenta desaprobación – ¡Será mi consejero, Uther! No andamos precisamente sobrados de voluntarios. – Su hermano se apaciguó, pero Ambrosio empezaba a sentirse entusiasmado de verdad – Sí, otro grupo marchó esta mañana; dejó el piquete antes del amanecer. Mis señores y mis jefes guerreros me abandonan, Merlín. Los he librado de Vortigern y ahora se vuelven contra mí.

-¿Cuántos guerreros quedan?

-Aquí unos doscientos, y otros quinientos a un día de camino.

-Setecientos no resulta una fuerza considerable para competir con Hengist. – rezongó Uther.

-Sí, - admitió Ambrosio pesaroso – y la mitad de ellos son hombres de Hoel, con lo que pronto tendrán que regresar a Armórica.

-La situación presenta un aspecto más preocupante de lo que pensé. – comentó.

Ambrosio se bebió de un trago el aguamiel que aún quedaba en su copa y nos contempló sombrío. Uther se paseaba desanimado.

-De todas formas, no es desesperada. – Empecé – Tengo amigos en el oeste y en el norte. Creo que podemos contar con ellos para que nos apoyen.

-¡El norte! – Ambrosio dio una palmada sobre la mesa – Por mi vida, Merlín, que si tuviera al norte conmigo, el sur y la zona central no constituirían ningún problema.

-En el oeste está el auténtico poder, Ambrosio. Los romanos nunca lo entendieron, y por eso jamás conquistaron realmente esta isla.

-¿El oeste? – Exclamó despectivo Uther como si se tratara de una enfermedad – ¿Un atajo de ladrones de ganado y mercaderes de trigo?

-Esa errónea idea guio también a los romanos. – Repuso – ¿Y dónde está Roma ahora? – Le dirigió una mirada asesina – Id a Dyfed y a Gwynedd y comprobadlo vosotros mismos. Los _cymry_ siguen allí. ¡Todavía gobiernan sus clanes con dinastías que se remontan a quinientos, a mil años atrás! Su poder es tan fuerte como siempre, quizá ahora más, pues Roma ya no puede sacarles hombres ni tributos. ¡Ladrones de ganado y mercaderes de trigo! No sólo las armas erigen a un Rey, se necesitan también animales y alimento. Aquel Rey que lo comprenda se alzará de verdad como Supremo Monarca.

-¡Bien dicho, Merlín! Tus palabras son muy atinadas. – Ambrosio golpeó de nuevo sobre la mesa – ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Vamos hacia el oeste? ¿O hacia el norte?

-Al oeste…

-Saldremos de inmediato. ¡Hoy mismo! – Ambrosio se incorporó como si se dispusiera a correr para montar en su caballo.

Merlín se puso en pie más despacio y sacudió la cabeza.

-Iré solo.

-Pero…

-Creo que es más conveniente. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que viví allí. Debería sopesar la situación antes de presentarme con un ejército. Dejad que los incline en vuestro favor antes de que tratéis con ellos.

-¿Y qué hacemos mientras tú juegas a crear un Rey? – quiso saber Uther. Su pregunta representó una bofetada en pleno rostro.

-En efecto, me dedico a imponer un monarca, querido Uther. – Gruñó – Que quede bien claro. Obtuvisteis una gran victoria, más sobre un hombre anciano agotado y acosado por todas partes. – Vi congestionarse su semblante al escuchar mi pulla, y le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero no tuvo piedad – Ni tú ni tu hermano pasaréis del verano sin mi ayuda para ganaros adeptos. Así son las circunstancias que os rodean.

-¿No tenemos otra alternativa? – gimió.

-Desde luego. O me escucháis y seguís mis instrucciones, o podéis buscaros una sepultura poco profunda junto al camino en alguna parte y echaros tierra encima, o dar media vuelta y regresar a Armórica para languidecer en la corte de Hoel el resto de vuestra miserable vida.

Sus palabras los hirieron en lo más íntimo, pero las tomaron como hombres en su cruda verdad y no se acobardaron. No les agradaron, pero tampoco gimotearon como niños malcriados; de lo contrario, habría salido al galope del campamento para no regresar jamás.

Su conducta constituyó un mínimo requisito para empezar. La mente lúcida de Ambrosio prevaleció sobre la apasionada impulsividad de Uther, y Myrddin quedó firmemente establecido como el consejero del Supremo Monarca, aunque debiera especificar futuro Supremo Monarca, ya que restaba un largo camino antes de que su augusto trasero pudiera acomodarse en el trono. En cuanto a mí, bueno, me establecieron como un poderoso aliado.

Esa misma tarde, Myrddin salió en dirección a Dyfed; llevando con él algunos brazaletes de oro que Ambrosio enviaba como presentes para ser entregados en la forma que me pareciera más conveniente. Desde luego, se recibirían con agrado, como un detalle educado, mas a los astutos _cymry_ no se les ganaba con oro.

XXXXX

El tiempo pasó mientras Myrddin viajaba al norte para buscar apoyos. Cuando por fin volvió pude suspirar de alivio. Ambrosio era alguien con quien poder charlar y un buen amigo, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Uther. Ese joven era arrogante y en más de una ocasión se me ocurrió darle una buena bofetada, pero me contuve. Cuando Merlín volvió, Ambrosio estuvo tan feliz como lo estuvo cuando le dijo sobre su misión.

No puedo decir que Uther se llenara de alegría al enterarse de lo que los señores del norte habían decidido: que apoyarían a Ambrosio como Supremo Monarca si Uther se hacía cargo del mando del ejército. Éste, que se consideraba Supremo Monarca material, se rebeló ante lo que consideraba, en cierto modo, someter su categoría.

Myrddin presentó el ultimátum tan pronto como llegó procedente de Goddeu. Custennin, al igual que Tewdrig, había enviado consejeros con él, y Ambrosio los había visto cuando entrábamos en el campamento, helados y mojados a causa de la llovizna que no había cesado en todo el día. El Rey nos hizo llamar antes de que Myrddin pudiera ponerse ropas secas. Ambos hermanos escucharon el resumen, y Uther fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Así que al perro que ladra se le arroja un hueso para mantenerlo callado, ¿no es así? ¡Tú les has influenciado! Tú, Merlín el Entrometido.

Ambrosio lo contemplaba sin inmutarse.

-Uther, no te exaltes de esa forma.

-¿Por qué no, querido hermano? Me van a convertir en un simple lancero y tú permaneces tan tranquilo, sin protestar. – Rezongó Uther – Al menos, debería convertirme en Rey.

-La idea pertenece a Custennin. – Aclaró el mago – Y sus señores añadieron la condición de que tú condujeras el ejército, no yo. Sin embargo, el plan no me parece desatinado.

-Considéralo, Utha. – pidió Ambrosio en un intento por conseguir que las encrespadas plumas de su hermano volvieran a su lugar – De nosotros dos, tú eres el mejor guerrero.

-Es cierto. – gruñó Uther.

-Y, puesto que yo soy el mayor, la corona recae en mí. – Ambrosio clavó en él una severa mirada.

-Con lo que estoy conforme. – admitió Uther.

-Entonces, ¿qué te impide convertirte en ese Generalísimo de los ejércitos?

-La propuesta oculta un insulto. – se quejó Uther.

Pude ver como Myrddin apretaba el puño, intentado que su lengua no se soltara. La verdad es que lo entendía a la perfección. Uther era un mocoso al que se le tenía que tener gran paciencia, o sino podrías acabar haciendo algo no muy agradable. Ambrosio posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-¿Desde cuándo es vejatorio mandar el mayor ejército del mundo? – Uther se ablandó y Ambrosio insistió – ¿Resulta una ofensa comandar a todos los britones? ¡Piénsalo, Uther! Cientos de miles de hombres bajo tus órdenes, todos con los ojos pendientes de ti, con plena confianza en tus decisiones. Obtendrás gran renombre y pasarás a los anales de la historia.

Ambrosio utilizaba la vanidad de su hermano sin la menor vergüenza. Sin embargo, lograba el efecto deseado.

-El mayor ejército. – murmuró Uther.

-En épocas pasadas, – intervine – al jefe militar se le llamaba _Dux Britanniarum_ , conocido por todos como Duque de Britania. Magnus Maximus poseyó ese título antes de convertirse en Emperador.

-¿Ves? No hemos tenido un _Dux Britanniarum_ desde los tiempos del Emperador Maximus. Sin duda, representa un noble título, Utha, y te pertenece. – Llegado a este punto, Ambrosio se interrumpió. Dio un paso atrás y levantó el brazo para saludar al antiguo estilo romano – ¡Salve, Uther, Duque de Britania!

Uther no pudo contenerse más; estalló en una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Salve, Ambrosio, Supremo Monarca de los britones!

Se echaron uno en brazos del otro, mientras reían como los muchachos demasiado crecidos que eran. Dejamos que se divirtieran, y luego Myrddin anunció.

-Tewdrig y Custennin esperan una respuesta vuestra. Sus consejeros aguardan en mi tienda y desean hablar con ambos antes de regresar para informar a sus señores. Sugiero que no dilatemos su espera ni un momento más.

Ignoraba dónde había aprendido Ambrosio sus dotes de diplomacia, pero utilizaba esta arma de forma inmejorable, como un experto. Además, también poseía una elevada y noble dignidad que esgrimía en las circunstancias que más le convenían; esta cualidad, en más de una ocasión, cuando las palabras no resultaban suficientes, le salvó. Decir que halagó y engatusó a los emisarios supondría rebajar su arte, pues desplegaba su habilidad de una forma mucho más sutil.

Jamás engatusaba, sino que convencía; no halagaba sino que animaba a los que le rodeaban a pensar bien de sí mismos. Desde luego, el carácter de Uther se distanciaba en mucho del de su hermano. Éste nunca se comportó taimada o deshonestamente. Llevaba auténtica sangre imperial en las venas, y su naturaleza la honraba.

Después de conseguir el apoyo de los reinos del oeste y del norte, los testarudos señores de Logres en el sur se vieron enfrentados de repente con un obstáculo casi insuperable para sus aspiraciones de obtener el Trono Supremo para ellos o para uno de los suyos. La mayoría aceptaba la prudente capitulación, aunque no comprendieran la sabiduría de la idea de unidad; finalmente se aliaron a los poderosos oeste y norte en su respaldo hacia Ambrosio.

Para otros, en los que ardía el candente fuego de la ambición hasta cegarlos, suponía un desafío que no podían ignorar. Lucharían por el trono contra Ambrosio, y sus aspiraciones acabarían para siempre con sangre. Lamentablemente, muchos hombres buenos perdieron su vida por un señor que, en otras circunstancias, podría haber luchado contra los jutes y los saecsen.

Resultó una dolorosa purga, pero necesaria. Ambrosio gobernaría sobre todos los Reyes o sobre ninguno. No existía otra alternativa.

Cabalgamos con él, siempre a su lado, para alentarle en la batalla. Debo señalar que necesitaron nuestra ayuda durante aquel largo y difícil verano. Ambrosio, normalmente tan directo y seguro, sufría momentos en los que dudaba de sí mismo y se descorazonaba debido a las numerosas muertes. Myrddin solo podía consolarle con palabras.

Uther no sentía el menor deseo de enfrentarse a antiguos aliados, pero su espíritu guerrero podía atreverse a acciones arriesgadas que otros hombres no osarían intentar, lo que le ganó una reputación terrible en todo el país: pronto empezó a murmurarse que Uther era el mastín de Ambrosio, un insensible asesino que podía desgarrar la garganta de cualquiera a la menor orden de su señor.

Mas su carácter no era tan insensible como leal a su hermano y al Trono Supremo en sí; mostraba una fidelidad ilimitada. Por esta peculiaridad, Uther se ganó mi respeto; su constancia nacía del amor, de un afecto genuino y puro. Pocos hombres aman tan desinteresadamente como Uther a Ambrosio.

Sin embargo, esta tea de cabellos llameantes no sentía el menor aprecio hacia Myrddin. Yo me había ganado su respeto como guerrero, pues en todos nuestros enfrentamientos, más o menos amistosos, Uther demostraba su increíble habilidad, pero no era suficiente para poder derrotarme, por lo que me convertí tanto en maestro suyo como de Ambrosio. En cuanto a Myrddin, desconfiaba de él con el mismo recelo insensato que muchos supuestos sabios adoptan en presencia de alguien o algo que no pueden comprender. Le toleraba, e incluso, con el tiempo, llegó a aceptarle y a valorar sus consejos, porque comprendió que no deseaba perjudicarle y compartía su amor por Ambrosio.

Los cuatro constituíamos todo un espectáculo: cabalgábamos incansablemente con nuestras tropas, la mayoría de las cuales iban a pie pues sencillamente no había caballos suficientes; hambrientos todo el tiempo; cansados, sucios y doloridos; lastimados y enfermos. Pero éramos tenaces. Nos habíamos aferrado al Trono Supremo, como perros de caza tras el rastro de un ciervo, y no se nos podía disuadir.

Uno tras otro, los ejércitos de Logres se volvieron hacia nosotros. Conseguimos aunar las fidelidades de todos los señores del sur al mando de Ambrosio: Dunaut, señor de los agresivos brigantes; Coledac, señor de los antiguos iceni y catuvellauni; Morcant, señor de los laboriosos e independientes belgas; Gorlas, señor de los belicosos cornovii. Pese a su orgullo y arrogancia, todos y cada uno de ellos doblaron la rodilla ante Ambrosio antes de que nuestra lucha acabara.

Luego, en los últimos días soleados del verano, justo antes de que la lluvia otoñal extendiera su chorreante manto sobre la tierra, nos dirigimos por fin al encuentro de Hengist.

No constituía el mejor momento. Podríamos haber esperado todo el invierno, mientras aumentábamos nuestro poder y curaban nuestras heridas, para lanzarnos a la ofensiva en la primavera siguiente. Incluso podríamos habernos detenido para coronar a Ambrosio adecuadamente; sin embargo, la idea de soportar a las hordas saecsen una estación más sobre tierra britona amargaba a Ambrosio.

-Que me coronen más tarde, si continúo vivo tras todo esto. – declaró con una sonrisa.

Además, como señaló Uther, la espera proporcionaría tiempo a Hengist para reunir más hombres, pues seguramente llegarían más naves a través del Mar Angosto con las mareas primaverales. Por otra parte, no existía forma de saber si los señores de Logres nos seguirían siendo leales; quizás olvidarían sus promesas durante los largos meses de invierno que se avecinaban. Lo mejor consistía en iniciar el ataque ahora y terminar con aquella situación de una vez por todas.

De todos modos, ése hubiera sido mi consejo. Hengist ya se había fortalecido durante el largo verano. Su hermano Horsa se le había unido con otros seis barcos llenos de guerreros. Estaban acampados a lo largo de las costas orientales, ya llamadas por los romanos la Costa Saecsen, pese a que construyeron fuertes para evitar que los barcos de guerra atacaran la costa. Ahora los bárbaros eran dueños de estas fortalezas y de la tierra que las rodeaba, las cuales les habían sido entregadas por Vortigern, además de otros territorios y plazas fuertes de las que se habían apropiado.

Marchamos hacia el este, a la Costa Saecsen, dispuestos a alcanzar las mismas puertas de las fortalezas si era necesario, ya que estábamos decididos a luchar contra Hengist pasara lo que pasase. No necesitábamos preocuparnos por si el bárbaro aceptaría el reto, pues se mostraban sedientos de sangre, y ciertamente había resultado un verano muy seco para ellos.

Ambrosio levantó su estandarte, el Águila Imperial, y montó su tienda debajo de esta señal, sobre una colina que dominaba un vado en el río Nene. En algún lugar, en la otra orilla, la hueste de Hengist aguardaba bien escondida.

-Esta situación favorecerá nuestros propósitos. – Declaró Ambrosio – ¡El Águila no volará de esta colina hasta que hayamos echado al mar a todos los saecsen! – Dicho esto, hundió su espada en la hierba frente a su tienda, y se fue a descansar.

Pese a que los hombres llevaban todo el verano alimentándose de una constante dieta de batallas, flotaba una sorprendente atmósfera de excitación en el campamento. Los soldados conversaban entre ellos muy seriamente y, al mismo tiempo, tenían la risa fácil y sonora, y realizaban sus tareas con rapidez y alegría, llenos de grandes esperanzas.

Por fin averigüé que el motivo residía en parte en que confiaban en que Uther los conduciría de forma adecuada. Había demostrado ser un caudillo genial, un jefe guerrero por naturaleza: rápido y decidido, pero frío en medio del calor de la contienda; además, constituía un consumado jinete y muy hábil con la lanza y la espada. En resumen, superaba con creces a cualquiera que empuñara una espada contra él. Aunque, a regañadientes, el mismo Uther admitía que su mejoría había sido gracias a mi persona. Como disfruté ver su sonrojo al decir aquello, no todos los días podías ver algo así del gran Uther.

Por otra parte, su animación también radicaba en que al fin nos enfrentábamos al enemigo real. Al día siguiente lucharíamos contra saecsen, no someteríamos aliados. Existía un auténtico enemigo que se nos enfrentaría en el campo de batalla, no un supuesto amigo. Esta idea levantaba el espíritu de los guerreros.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar a mi tienda, vi a Uther en la entrada, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo. Aquello era extraño de ver, por lo que supuse debían ser malas noticias. Me acerque a él y, al notar mi presencia, Uther me miró con gran seriedad mientras me murmuraba.

-Mis exploradores han regresado del otro lado del río…

-¿Y?

-Si no van errados en sus cálculos, y apuesto mí vida a que no se equivocan, nos enfrentaremos a un ejército mayor que cualquier otro que haya existido desde que empezaron las luchas en esta isla.

-Eso no significa mucho. ¿Cuántos hombres?

-Si fuéramos cinco veces los que somos ahora, aún seguirían superándonos. – Escupió las palabras con furia.

Hengist había estado muy ocupado durante el verano, y sus esfuerzos habían dado fruto. Bueno, no era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a un enemigo tan superior. A mi mente llegó la batalla entre Alejandro y Darío, cuando los números persas superaron en gran cantidad a los nuestros.

-Pero los hombres no deben saberlo con anterioridad, ¿es eso?

-Pronto se darán cuenta.

-Cuéntaselo, Uther. No puedes dejar que lo descubran mañana en el campo de batalla.

-¿Crees tú que les ayudaría pasar toda la noche preocupados?

Se alejó sin más comentarios; yo seguí hasta la tienda de Merlín, donde le conté sobre los pensamientos de Uther. El me comentó que, como bardo que era, cantaría para los soldados, lo cual me alegró bastante. Descansé y, después de la cena, cuando todo el ejército estuvo reunido alrededor del enorme anillo de fuego que Myrddin había ordenado encender, se dispuso a cantar. Cantó para dar valor al corazón y fuerza al brazo; elogió la bravura, el valor y el heroísmo. Alabó el honor.

La admiración descendió sobre los guerreros a medida que el relato surgía de mis labios. Observé sus rostros brillantes y elevados. Vi cómo un espíritu poderoso y terrible descendía sobre el campamento: la mortífera Clota, el espíritu de la justicia en la batalla, que sujetaba la oscura llama del destino entre las manos.

Pensé que en ese instante se iniciaba la auténtica conquista de Britania.

Mañana iba a ser sin duda alguna un día importante en la historia de este país.

* * *

Bien, ahora hemos comenzado con la leyenda del tito Arturo. Aviso de que intentare basarme en la leyenda, lo cual es exageradamente complicado, así que posiblemente "me salte, cambie u omita algunas partes"; y en la saga de libros _'El Ciclo Pendragón'_. Es una buena saga y la recomiendo, pues se basa en esta leyenda aunque con sus diferencias.

Y Ddraig y Albion han aparecido por primera vez en este fic. Una aparición corta, pero ni Issei ni Merlín podían costearse el luchar contra ambos.

En cuanto a Excalibur, aquí cambiaré el origen tanto de ella como de Caliburn. Tendréis que esperar para ver lo que pasa :)

Y dado que usaré varias versiones de los nombres así como varias palabras y sus definiciones. Posiblemente lo deje al final de cada cap. de este arco:

Myrddin – Emrys – Merlín

saecsen – sajones

 _ **ap**_ **:** palabra celta que significa «hijo de».

 _ **caer**_ **:** en celta significa «fuerte, plaza fuerte o pueblo amurallado». En principio, casi todos los pueblos grandes rodeados por empalizadas recibían el nombre de caer. Esta palabra ha dado origen a muchos nombres de ciudades galesas actuales, entre ellas Cardiff, que deriva su nombre de Caerdydd.

 _ **cymry**_ **:** palabra de origen celta que significa «galés».

 _ **torc:**_ era un aro grueso, de oro o plata principalmente, que llevaban alrededor del cuello reyes, príncipes y jefes guerreros celtas, al igual que sus esposas. De diseño muy elaborado, sus extremos, que quedaban abiertos en la parte frontal, terminaban en dos gruesas bolas o en dos cabezas de animal. Al aro se le daba cierta flexibilidad para que pudiera ponerse o quitarse con facilidad.


	23. Ciclo Pendragón - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: puede ser, pero la verdad es que no lograba plasmar nada más en esa parte. Y en cuanto a la segunda mitad del fic, esa parte está basada en el libro, por lo que es normal que se "arreglara" jejeje. Y en cuanto al tema amantes… creo recordar que hasta ahora solo he mencionado a dos, Afrodita y Ganieda XD

Guest: para Issei, no existe ningún Dios. Reconoce la existencia de Semidioses. Para Issei, Jesús era hijo de un Semidiós, pero no de un Dios. Además, que Jesús fuera su amigo no significa que tenga aprecio alguno por la Facción del Cielo.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 19:

 **CICLO PENDRAGÓN – PARTE 02**

* * *

Uther despertó temprano al campamento. Desayunamos, nos pusimos las ropas de campaña en la oscuridad, y luego nos colocamos, sobre nuestras monturas, en la cima de la colina que dominaba el vado, a la espera de la salida del sol. Al otro lado del soñoliento río Nene se reunían en aquellos momentos las hordas saecsen: diez mil hombres que ocupaban inexorablemente las laderas opuestas, como si se tratara de la sombra de una nube gigantesca en un día de sol.

Hengist se había vuelto realmente muy poderoso; con toda seguridad había acrecentado sus ejércitos durante el largo verano con saecsen venidos de su país. Además entre sus filas se divisaban anglos, jutes, frisones, pictos y también escoceses de Ierna. Todos habían acudido a la llamada de Hengist.

En contraste, nuestras tropas parecían haberse reducido desde la noche anterior. Los exploradores de Uther habían acertado en sus cálculos: había más de cinco de ellos por cada uno de nosotros.

-¡Por Lleu y Zeus! – juró Uther al verlos. Ambrosio le dedicó una mala mirada, pues él era cristiano, al contrario que Uther – ¿De dónde pueden haber salido?

-No te preocupes. – Le tranquilicé – Lo que importa es a dónde irán.

-Bien dicho, Issei. – Respondió Ambrosio – Hoy los enviaremos a reunirse con su maldito Odín, ¡para que le cuenten cómo los derrotaron un número tan reducido de britones!

Entonces nos pusimos a ultimar el plan de batalla durante un instante, pero como los preparativos ya se habían discutido con anterioridad, quedaba poco por decidir. Uther saludó a su hermano y nos dejó para ocupar su lugar a la cabeza de sus tropas. Sacudió las riendas y el caballo salió al trote.

Los britones debían avanzar despacio hasta el río y aguardar a que el enemigo lo cruzara. No queríamos luchar con el agua a nuestras espaldas; por otra parte, enfrentarse al enemigo a medio camino dentro del río podía ofrecer una ligera ventaja si conseguíamos mantener un frente bien extendido. El peligro radicaba en que, una vez traspasada nuestra línea, los bárbaros podían escapar, rodear los flancos y atacarnos desde arriba por la espalda.

Para evitar que esto sucediera, Uther decidió reservar un tercio de las tropas en la retaguardia, para reforzar las filas en caso de que los saecsen empezaran a abrir brechas en ellas. Ambrosio conduciría este grupo de refuerzo, y Myrddin y yo, como era costumbre, iríamos a su lado.

Ambrosio mandaba al resto de los hombres de Hoel que no habían regresado con su señor. Con nosotros, además, se hallaba Gorlois, quien, junto con Tewdrig, poseía el ejército más numeroso.

A una orden de Uther, la vanguardia, caballos y hombres a la vez, empezó a moverse hacia adelante. En el último momento, cuando los dos ejércitos estuvieran cerca, los jinetes azotarían a las monturas para salir al galope y acudir al encuentro de la primera oleada enemiga con el relampaguear del acero y el tronar de los cascos de los caballos.

Nuestros guerreros empezaron a descender por la empinada ladera. Tal como esperábamos, el adversario empezó también a moverse, algunos llegaron incluso hasta la orilla y saltaron al agua. Pero Hengist advirtió lo estúpido de tal tipo de ataque y lo corrigió antes de comprometerse con una posición indefendible. La hilera saecsen se detuvo en su lado del río y esperó, al tiempo que lanzaba un estrepitoso grito de desafío. Ambrosio no cesaba de dar tirones a las riendas de su caballo, de modo que su montura sacudía la cabeza a un lado y otro y resoplaba.

-¿Dónde han aprendido esa táctica? – Se preguntó en voz alta. Luego me miró – ¿Qué hará Uther ahora?

No tuvimos que esperar mucho para obtener la respuesta, ya que un mensajero se acercaba a nosotros a toda velocidad; detuvo su caballo con una brusca frenada y saludó.

-Lord Uther os pide que os unáis a él en el campo de batalla al instante. – La excitación de su voz hacía que surgiera temblorosa.

-Muy bien. – Repuso Ambrosio – ¿Algo más?

-Defended el centro. – transmitió el mensajero, repitiendo las palabras de su jefe.

-¿Defender el centro? ¿Eso es todo?

El mensajero asintió una vez, hizo girar su montura, y regresó a toda velocidad para reunirse con su comandante.

-¿Qué es lo que habéis planeado? – me dirigió una mirada dudosa.

-Solo te diré que, si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, la batalla finalizara antes de lo esperado y con menos muertos.

-Si tú lo dices. – finalizó no muy convencido.

-Hazle caso Ambrosio. De todos los presentes, Issei es, con diferencia, el mejor estratega. – dijo Myrddin mientras miraba al ejercito enemigo.

Asintiendo ante las palabras del mago, Ambrosio hizo una señal a Gorlas para que nos siguiera y empezamos a descender por la colina hacia el río. En cuanto llegamos hasta donde estaba Uther, toda la primera fila, a caballo, giró y cabalgó a toda prisa río arriba; detrás quedaba la infantería. Nosotros nos colocamos en el reciente hueco, y aguardamos.

Hengist saludó este cambio en la disposición de las fuerzas con largos toques de los enormes cuernos de guerra saecsen. El estruendo a lo largo de la orilla era ensordecedor.

Los pictos danzaban su desafío y herían blancos fáciles con sus malignas flechas; jutes y frisones golpeaban sus lanzas contra sus escudos cubiertos con tirantes pieles; los escoceses, con los cabellos untados con liga y erizados como una corona de púas, y sus cuerpos desnudos pintados con glasto, aullaban sus desgarradores cantos guerreros; entretanto, los enloquecidos saecsen lanzaban alaridos y se golpeaban los unos a los otros hasta que sus carnes enrojecían, insensibles ya al dolor. Por todas partes se divisaban bárbaros enloquecidos, que chillaban y rechinaban los dientes, y que, en ocasiones, se precipitaban al agua para volver a salir enseguida; su desafío no se permitía ningún descanso.

Algunos pocos de los guerreros del Supremo Monarca no habían visto nunca antes saecsen, y aquella infernal visión les tomó tan desprevenidos como el horrible sonido que atronaba en sus cerebros. Toda esta exhibición está calculada para atemorizar a aquellos que la contemplan. Ambrosio y Merlín pusieron toda su confianza en mí para calmar a los hombres junto a los viejos veteranos. Una vez calmados no dedicamos a aguardar, cada vez más impacientes y temerosos.

Nunca es aconsejable mantener a los hombres inactivos antes de entrar en combate, pues la duda hace mella incluso en aquellos más resueltos, y el valor se escapa. Pero no se podía evitar: Uther necesitaba tiempo para ocupar su nueva posición. Por tanto, esperamos.

Éste y las tropas que conducía habían desaparecido entre la maleza en el extremo norte del río. La maniobra no había pasado inadvertida para Hengist, quien había trasladado una parte de sus huestes río arriba para cortarles el paso. La situación continuaba igual: cara a cara con el enemigo, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a cruzar el río y por lo tanto darle al otro la ventaja.

Y de pronto nos llegó un alarido procedente de la orilla opuesta.

-¡Ahí vienen! – Exclamó Ambrosio – ¡Que Dios nos ayude!

Hengist, tras haber estudiado su posición, había decidido que la ausencia de Uther compensaba la desventaja de luchar de espaldas al agua, y había dado la señal de atacar.

Cayeron sobre nosotros como un caótico enjambre en movimiento. La vista de aquella masa borboteante que se precipitaba a nuestro encuentro provocó que la vanguardia retrocediera involuntariamente.

-¡Quietos! – gritó Ambrosio a sus jefes; y su orden fue repetida por toda la hilera.

La primera oleada enemiga alcanzó la zona poco profunda, y fue recibida por la carga de nuestras tropas. Tan decidida estaba la primera fila a que los saecsen no alcanzaran la orilla que detuvieron la acometida enemiga y les obligaron a retroceder. Los bárbaros aullaron de cólera.

Desde el primer golpe, la batalla se caracterizó por la ferocidad, la furia reprimida durante el largo verano se convirtió en una llamarada al instante. Los hombres luchaban en el interior del río con el agua hasta los muslos y se golpeaban unos a otros con hachas y espadas. El aire estaba impregnado del vibrante sonido del entrechocar de metales. El Nene se arremolinaba alrededor de los combatientes y sus aguas lentas y cenagosas empezaban a teñirse de rojo.

Sólo una férrea decisión impidió que nuestras fuerzas, mucho menores en número, se vieran aplastadas por completo. A ella, se añadieron los caballos, a los que los bárbaros temían con buenos motivos, ya que un animal bien adiestrado es tan guerrero en la batalla como su jinete, y posee sus propias y terribles armas. Sin embargo, poco a poco, empezó a notarse su superioridad en número. Pasado el primer momento, e inmersos en el ritmo de la batalla, Hengist consiguió rodear nuestros flancos, y Ambrosio se vio obligado a enviar hombres del centro para impedir al enemigo que nos acorralara.

-Si Uther no aparece pronto, tendrá que enterrar nuestros restos. – se quejó el Supremo Monarca con torva expresión, al tiempo que sacaba la espada de su funda – No podremos mantener por mucho tiempo la línea central sin la ayuda de sus jinetes.

Myrddin desenfundó también su espada, la alzó y exclamó.

-¡Mi Rey, el día es nuestro! Arrebatemos la victoria a ese príncipe pagano, y mostrémosle la fuerza de la cólera britona.

Ambrosio sonrió.

-Me parece que tus palabras son francas, Merlín.

-Sólo un loco bromea en el campo de batalla.

-Entonces empecemos con la lección. – repuso Ambrosio, y espoleó su montura hacia el lugar donde se desarrollaba el combate.

Como el centro había quedado muy diezmado y estaba en peligro de caer bajo el violento ataque bárbaro, fue allí a donde corrió Ambrosio en primer lugar, sin preocuparse de su propia seguridad. Era incapaz de darse cuenta del peligro. No sabía sopesar el riesgo. Su carácter intrépido le empujaba a acciones que, aunque podían considerarse de gran coraje, a veces se convertían en temerarias. Uther conocía el comportamiento de su hermano y le protegía tanto como le era posible.

Pero su hermano no estaba allí y Ambrosio estimó necesario cubrir aquella zona, e instintivamente se lanzó al fragor del combate. Así que los tres luchamos codo con codo. El enemigo caía ante nosotros, y nuestros propios guerreros, al ver a su Rey precipitarse a lo más reñido de la batalla, recobraron el valor y redoblaron sus esfuerzos. Pese a esto, no pudimos evitar ceder terreno a los bárbaros.

Con cada embestida, el enemigo se acercaba más a la victoria. Representábamos la orilla contra la que se estrellaba la ola embravecida y que, grano a grano y piedra a piedra, era absorbida al interior del espumeante torbellino.

Habíamos sido empujados ya a una considerable distancia del río; deberíamos resignarnos a ceder terreno con cada acometida, pues de lo contrario Hengist nos rodearía. La lucha se desarrollaba ahora lejos del Nene, aunque aún lo cruzaban multitud de anglos, jutes, pictos e irlandeses. Pero el cuerpo principal del ejército enemigo permanecía todavía al otro lado.

Ambrosio y Myrddin comenzaban a desesperarse al no ver a Uther. Ciertamente estaba tardando su tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que no fallaría en el plan. No, Uther era un habilidoso guerrero y encontraría la forma de cumplirlo con éxito.

Luchábamos e, inexorablemente, golpeábamos al enemigo ante nosotros. Cada movimiento de nuestros hombres al balancear la espada hería a un rival; sin embargo, perdíamos terreno rápidamente a medida que un mayor contingente de bárbaros atravesaba el río. Sus sucesivas y continuas avalanchas conseguían paulatinamente rodear nuestros flancos. Casi nos habían forzado a formar un círculo; los guerreros lo llaman el círculo de la muerte, porque una vez adoptada su forma, el resultado que se obtiene de esta maniobra resulta fatal e ineludible.

Las hordas saecsen, al observar que aparentemente nuestros aliados nos habían abandonado, aullaron sus ansias de sangre a sus Semidioses para que los ayudaran a mutilar, matar y destruir. Deseosos de presentar una ofrenda de sangre britona, se arrojaron como dementes a la lucha.

No obstante, no importa a cuántos se matase, pues parecían multiplicarse; se agarraban, golpeaban, arañaban y nos atacaban con armas abolladas y rotas. Un enorme caudillo soltó un aullido aterrador, saltó sobre el cuello de mi caballo y se colgó de él con un brazo, mientras azotaba el aire con su hacha de guerra.

Me eché hacia atrás en mi silla y el filo ensangrentado de su arma hendió el aire allí donde había estado mi cabeza; después yo hundí la punta de mi espada y atravesé su pecho justo por debajo de las costillas. Lanzó un rugido y soltó su arma para asir mi espada con ambas manos y sujetarla mientras caía, en un intento por derribarme de mi montura con él. Pero mi fuerza era muy superior a la suya, por lo que solo tuve que tirar de mi espada mientras esta cortaba la carne de sus manos y brazos, tirándolo al suelo.

Los britones luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra el enemigo, pero nada podíamos hacer: aunque acabáramos con un adversario, cuatro más se alzaban para ocupar su lugar; exterminamos a un millar, más aún quedaban cinco mil. Entretanto, nuestros valerosos compañeros caían bajo el implacable ataque.

Al cabo de un rato, nos encontrábamos ya completamente rodeados, y Ambrosio lanzó la llamada para que formáramos un círculo con las tropas, pero no nos dimos por vencidos, sino que redoblamos esfuerzos para derrotar a nuestros enemigos.

Nuestro resurgir encolerizó a Hengist, quien envió al resto de su ejército contra nosotros; todos sus hombres, excepto su propia guardia personal compuesta por los más fuertes y formidables de todos los guerreros saecsen, iniciaron el ataque. Su intención consistía en destruirnos por completo.

Myrddin y yo nos dirigimos una mirada analítica. Ninguno hacíamos uso de nuestras dotes contra hombres comunes, como era este caso, pero si no había mas remedio, entonces tendríamos que hacer uso de ellas. Myrddin compartía mi opinión sobre nuestras habilidades. Cuando luchábamos contra hombres normales, luchábamos de tú a tú, pero en caso de encontrarnos con seres más poderosos, entonces nos permitíamos usar nuestros poderes.

Cruzaron el río como una avalancha; sus rostros aparecían tensos por el éxtasis del odio. Poco a poco, el constante avance del enemigo nos aplastaba. Las cabezas de muchos de nuestros compañeros adornaban ahora las largas lanzas del adversario, y el humo procedente de los cadáveres que ardían empezó a elevarse por el aire. Debido a esta visión, Hengist pensó que ya había vencido.

Pero se equivocaba; la batalla aún no había terminado. Yo sonreí al ver que el plan había funcionado.

-¡Utha! – Gritó Ambrosio al darse cuenta – ¡Uther ha capturado a Hengist!

A lo lejos se distinguía un ejército de hombres a caballo que rodeaban el estandarte de Hengist; la contienda parecía haber finalizado allí. En aquellos momentos, el resto de los hombres de Uther cruzaba el río al galope para cortar la posible ayuda a su caudillo.

No sé cuándo se dio cuenta Hengist de su error, pero debió de sentirlo como una cuchillada entre las costillas al volverse indefenso para ver a Uther que arremetía contra él por la retaguardia.

Por nuestra parte, todos nos advertimos del repentino cambio experimentado por la batalla justo cuando el enemigo iba a acabar con nosotros. Sacamos fuerzas de flaqueza para el último ataque, y entonces nos abalanzamos hacia adelante mientras las tropas adversarias se disolvían ante nosotros.

De forma imprevista, el peso de la batalla cedió ante nosotros como un muro que se derrumbara sobre sí mismo después de haber estado inclinado hacia afuera durante tanto tiempo. Ambrosio no perdió un segundo: hizo girar a su caballo, agarró rápidamente el estandarte real, y, mientras la orgullosa Águila ondeaba sobre su cabeza, se lanzó al ataque.

Ambrosio se desquitó sin misericordia; pronto, los jinetes que aún nos quedaban se agruparon en torno a él y galoparon en persecución de los que huían. No hay nada de lo que vanagloriarse en la aniquilación de un enemigo que escapa, simplemente resulta conveniente. Debíamos hacerlo.

Atrapados entre dos fuerzas, los bárbaros se encontraron hundidos hasta la cintura en el Nene, incapaces de avanzar o de retroceder. La confusión se apoderó de ellos y los sacudió igual que un perro zarandea una rata. Caos apretó su puño a su alrededor, y sucumbieron ante él. Hengist se hallaba en nuestro poder y, al igual que él, los miembros de su guardia personal que seguían con vida habían sido capturados y desarmados.

Sorprende esa característica de los bárbaros: haced prisionero a uno de sus caudillos, y el espíritu de lucha desaparecerá de sus tropas; por el contrario, si le matáis, sus hombres seguirán la batalla para obtener el honor de acompañar a su señor al Valhalla. Así, tras dominar a su jefe, la confusión y el desaliento se abatieron sobre ellos y resultó fácil derrotarlos.

Sus mentes y sus voluntades parecen fundirse en una sola: la de su líder. Sin él caen al instante en el pánico y la desesperación.

De esta forma, a pesar de que nos superaban en número y del terrible hecho de que nuestro ejército principal estaba ya totalmente sometido, en cuanto Uther colocó su espada contra el cuello de Hengist, los britones vencieron.

La batalla continuó sólo en enclaves aislados, en su mayor parte contra pictos e irlandeses cuyos jefes seguían vivos para mandarlos. No obstante, muy pronto acabamos con estos focos. Ojalá los saecsen los hubieran imitado, porque ahora a Uther le quedaba por llevar a cabo la odiosa tarea de ocuparse de los prisioneros.

Desde luego, las intenciones de Ambrosio iban encaminadas a una batalla a muerte. Si hubieran ganado los saecsen, su propósito se habría cumplido. Aunque un guerrero puede matar en el calor de la lucha y exterminar a todos sus enemigos sin vacilación, entre los hombres civilizados no existen muchos capaces de asesinar a criaturas indefensas que permanecen inmóviles y silenciosas ante ellos.

Al finalizar la contienda, quedaban varios miles de saecsen aún con vida y desgraciadamente no podíamos fulminarlos a todos con nuestras lanzas. De lo contrario, nos habríamos convertido en seres más bárbaros que aquellos contra los que nos enfrentábamos.

-¿Bien? – pregunté a Uther, que seguía a caballo, con la ensangrentada espada sobre el muslo – ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Ambrosio me había enviado por delante a encontrarme con su hermano mientras él se ocupaba de finalizar con las pequeñas escaramuzas y organizaba la atención a los heridos de nuestro bando. Uther frunció el entrecejo malhumorado, como si de alguna forma me culpara porque la decisión recayera en él. Intentó esquivar la cuestión.

-¿Qué opina Ambrosio?

-El Supremo Monarca afirma que tú eres el jefe guerrero; y es a ti a quien pertenece tomar una resolución.

Gimió, pues no era un asesino.

-¿Qué me aconsejas?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ambrosio. Tú debes decidir, y con rapidez, pues, de otra forma, perderás la confianza y la admiración de tus hombres.

-¡Lo sé! Pero ¿qué debo hacer? Si mato a los prisioneros, apareceré como un carnicero y perderé su respeto, y si los dejo vivir, me creerán demasiado blando.

Comprendí lo que sentía.

-En la guerra no existe nada fácil. – Murmuré con pesar recordando las diferentes escenas similares que había vivido.

-Cuéntame algo que yo no sepa. – Su voz sonaba áspera, pero sus ojos me imploraban.

-Te diré cómo me conduciría en tu lugar.

-Habla pues.

-Adoptaría la única actitud que me permitiera continuar siendo un ser humano.

-¿Cuál?

-Les permitiría marchar. – Declaré – No queda otra elección.

-Cada uno de los que libere hoy, regresará. Y, a su vez, engendrará hijos que le acompañarán. Cada vida que perdone puede significar más tarde la muerte de un compañero.

-Quizás. – Admití – Así son las cosas.

-¿Son tus últimas palabras? – se mofó, mientras su rostro se retorcía en una expresión de desagrado.

-Te he explicado mi parecer, Uther. Eres tú quien debe decidir: mátalos a todos y puede que salves una futura vida, aunque nos convertiremos en seres más detestables que estos pobres desgraciados. Más, si les permites partir, demostrarás la auténtica nobleza del espíritu britón y te elevarás de verdad por encima de todos aquellos a los que has derrotado.

Lo entendió, pero no le agradó.

-Podría obtener juramentos de sangre y tomar rehenes.

-En efecto, pero no te lo aconsejo. No se puede confiar en que estos hombres mantengan una promesa arrancada por alguien a quien desprecian.

-¡Debo tomar algún tipo de medida!

-Muy bien, – cedí – pero escoge a los más jóvenes como rehenes.

-No perdonaré a Hengist.

-¡Uther, piensa! Está derrotado y ha caído en desgracia. Si le matas le convertirás en un caudillo cuya vida debe vengarse. Deja que se vaya; no nos molestará más.

-Me niego a que siga libre tras esta batalla. – Uther estaba resuelto.

Condujeron a Hengist fuertemente atado; su enorme rostro aparecía crispado en silencioso desafío. Aquéllos de su guardia privada que aún vivían fueron traídos también, y se los colocó de pie detrás de él. El resto de la hueste saecsen, desarmada, y cuyo espíritu de lucha les había abandonado por completo, permanecía algo alejado más arriba de la colina; inclinaban sus cabezas en señal de derrota y nos contemplaban con expresión airada.

Gorlas, enardecido aún por la lucha, se acercó al galope y saltó de la silla. Corrió hacia nosotros, y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerle, agarró a Hengist por los brazos y le escupió en el rostro. El jefe saecsen le contempló impasible, con la saliva brillante en sus mejillas; los prisioneros murmuraron en tono amenazador.

Resultó un estúpido comportamiento.

-¡Quieto, Gorlas!

Resonó la voz de Ambrosio, que acudía a reunirse con nosotros junto a Myrddin. Avanzó despacio hacia los cautivos, se detuvo y miró a Hengist con tranquilidad. Al cabo de un momento, se volvió para dirigirse a Uther.

-Bien, Duque de Britania, ¿cuál es tu decisión?

-La muerte para Hengist y sus jefes. – Contestó Uther con voz uniforme – El resto podrá marcharse libremente… – Me dirigió una rápida mirada – Se les escoltará hasta la costa, se les embarcará y nunca regresarán a esta tierra; de lo contrario, morirán.

-Muy bien. – repuso Ambrosio –Que así sea.

Gorlas, algo retrasado, se adelantó ahora.

-Si Hengist ha de morir, Lord Ambrosio, permitid que sea por mi mano.

Ambrosio le observó con perspicacia.

-¿Por qué, Lord Gorlas, deseas ser su verdugo?

-Es una cuestión de honor entre nosotros, señor. – Confesó Gorlas – Mi hermano fue asesinado en la Masacre de los Cuchillos, cuando Vortigern era Rey. Juré que si alguna vez me encontraba con Hengist, acabaría con él. Esperaba enfrentarme a él en la batalla.

Ambrosio meditó sobre ello, y consultó a Uther.

-No tengo ninguna objeción.

-Alguien debe encargarse de ello. – murmuró el jefe militar.

El Supremo Monarca se volvió hacia Merlín.

-¿Qué opinas, Sabio Consejero?

-Quitar la vida como venganza me resulta odioso, pero sí de todas formas ha de perderla como pago a todo el mal que nos ha deparado, debe concederse una muerte rápida y discreta, a solas y lejos de aquí.

Una luz extraña brilló en los ojos de Gorlas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una repugnante carcajada.

-¿Matarle discretamente? – Silbó – ¡Acabamos de exterminar a diez mil de estos bastardos sin madre! ¡Aquí tenemos al Gran Bastardo en persona; si alguien merece su desgracia es él!

-Hoy hemos combatido porque no teníamos otra alternativa. Matamos para salvarnos a nosotros y a nuestra gente. Mas ahora podemos elegir, y afirmo que la venganza constituye un asesinato; no puede admitirse entre hombres civilizados.

-Mi señor Ambrosio, – exclamó Gorlas, enojado – que Hengist muera aquí y ahora, delante de toda su gente. Que vean y recuerden cómo castigamos la traición.

Muchos otros estuvieron de acuerdo con él y lo expresaron en voz alta; de modo que el Supremo Monarca dio su consentimiento, y Gorlas no retrasó por más tiempo su deseo. Tomó una larga lanza y la hundió en el vientre del saecsen. Hengist gimió, pero no cayó. Gorlas la extrajo y se la volvió a hincar. La sangre cayó a borbotones sobre el suelo y el caudillo bárbaro se desplomó de rodillas, doblado sobre su herida. Asombrosamente, no lanzó un solo grito.

Gorlois se colocó rápidamente junto a su víctima, sacó la espada, la levantó, y cortó de un tajo la cabeza del cabecilla enemigo. El cuerpo cayó hacia adelante sobre el polvo y el verdugo alzó su horrible trofeo en un alarde triunfal.

Luego, dominado por el frenesí de la venganza, se giró y cayó sobre el cuerpo, y empezó a golpearlo repetidas veces con su espada. Lo descuartizó en grandes pedazos y, cuando hubo terminado, diseminó sus restos por el suelo.

Durante toda la escena los hombres… las tropas le animaban. Qué asco me causo aquello, pero no era yo quien debiera detenerlo.

Cuando los vítores terminaron, una terrible quietud callada descendió sobre el campo de batalla. Casi al instante, el silencio se hizo añicos a causa de un alarido desgarrador. De entre la masa de cautivos, un muchacho se precipitó hacia adelante. Aún no había terminado de crecer; su figura era alta y delgada, y sus rubios cabellos le colgaban de las sienes en largas trenzas. Debajo de la suciedad que cubría su rostro, ahora distorsionado por el dolor, se vislumbraban las facciones orgullosas de su padre. No había duda sobre su filiación.

El muchacho se arrojó sobre la cabeza cortada y la abrazó contra su pecho. Gorlas, sin aliento y sudoroso por el ejercicio, se volvió en redondo hacia el joven y levantó la espada para acabar con él.

-¡Gorlas! ¡Detente! – Uther saltó de su caballo y avanzó hasta donde estaban – Ya has acabado. Guarda tu arma.

-No mientras el cachorro del lobo viva. – Afirmó el jefe con voz apagada – Deja que le mate y extermine la especie.

-¿Matamos criaturas ahora, Gorlas? Mírale, es sólo un muchacho. – El aludido no había prestado la más mínima atención al peligro que se cernía sobre él; gemía, mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás lastimeramente y acunaba la ensangrentada cabeza entre sus brazos.

-¡Que Lleu me quite la visión! ¡Es el hijo de Hengist! Si no le damos muerte ahora, regresará como líder de otra jauría de lobos cuando haya crecido.

-Ya tenemos bastantes cadáveres por hoy. Guarda la espada, Gorlas. Te aseguro que no constituye ningún acto vergonzoso.

Entre sombríos juramentos que no me agradaron mucho de escuchar y presuponía darían problemas en el futuro. El soldado envainó la espada y se contentó con propinarle una fuerte patada al muchacho. Luego, se reunió a grandes zancadas con sus hombres.

Uther levantó al joven, quien se quedó inmóvil, con expresión hosca; en el sucio rostro se marcaban las huellas de su llanto.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Uther.

El adolescente le entendió perfectamente y respondió.

-Octa.

-Te perdono la vida, Octa. Más si tú o tu gente regresáis alguna vez, retiraré ese don. ¿Comprendes?

El muchacho no hizo ningún comentario. Uther tomó el brazo desnudo del chico en su mano enguantada, y le empujó suavemente hacia su lugar junto a los otros prisioneros. Ambrosio, que se había mantenido al margen, se adelantó ahora y, tras colocar las manos sobre los hombros de su hermano, lo besó y abrazó.

-¡Salve, Uther! ¡Duque de Britania! ¡La victoria es tuya! ¡Te pertenecen el triunfo y el botín!

Las ganancias eran bastante escasas, y en su mayoría habían pertenecido a britones. La mayor parte de lo que recogimos de los cautivos y de su campamento había sido robado durante el verano por los saecsen. No obstante, Uther distribuyó algunos aros y brazaletes muy hermosos de oro rojo y puñales incrustados de joyas entre sus jefes, sin quedarse nada para él.

Cuando se hubo atendido a los heridos, enterrado a nuestros muertos y, en el caso de los enemigos, amontonado en piras improvisadas a las que se prendió fuego, se escoltó a los prisioneros a la costa. El camino de regreso discurrió por los campos que habían destruido y los poblados que habían diezmado al dirigirse al lugar de la batalla. A nuestro paso, los supervivientes salían a insultarles y hostigarles con piedras y barro.

Muchos querían vengarse de la sangre que los saecsen habían derramado, pero Uther no se dejó persuadir. No permitió que se le hiciera ningún daño al enemigo que tenía bajo su cuidado.

-Ciertamente, Issei, si hubiera visto el terrible azote que habían representado, jamás habría permitido a un solo saecsen escapar con vida. Te aseguro que les habría obligado a enfrentarse a la justicia de aquellos a los que habían perjudicado, y, esta noche, no existiría ni un bárbaro vivo en esta tierra. – Se interrumpió, se bebió de un trago el vino que le quedaba y luego estrelló la copa contra la mesa – La tortura se ha acabado, y eso, al menos, consuela.

Ambrosio le comprendió.

-Mostrar compasión por el enemigo constituye la parte más dura de la batalla. Pero te has comportado muy bien, Utha. Por tus acciones te has cubierto de honor. Bebo a tu salud, hermano. ¡Salve, Uther, Conquistador Misericordioso!

Era la noche del día siguiente a la batalla, y Uther estaba tan agotado que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Con una sonrisa débil e incierta, se balanceó sobre sus piernas, mientras el vino y la fatiga competían por conquistarle.

-Vete a la cama, Uther. – le aconsejó Merlín, tendiéndole una capa – Ven, te acompañaré a tu tienda.

Dejó a Uther dormido en la oscuridad y regresó a la tienda de Ambrosio, donde hablaron un corto rato de tiempo y luego el mago volvió a su tienda. Los hombres que yacían en el suelo alrededor de las medio apagadas hogueras parecían cadáveres, del sueño tan profundo en que se hallaban sumergidos.

Todo el reino descansaba a salvo esta noche gracias a aquellos bravos guerreros y a sus camaradas, que ahora dormían bajo tierra.

Al día siguiente, el Supremo Monarca levantó el campo y salió en dirección a Londinium, donde su antepasado había reinado, y donde tendría lugar su coronación. Myrddin se dirigió hacia el oeste, hacia Dyfed, a buscar a un obispo muy querido por él. Había decidido que él debía oficiar en la ascensión al trono de Ambrosio, si es que gozaba de tan buena salud como para hacer el viaje.

Londinium tenía un obispo, un sacerdote llamado Urbanus, quien, por lo que oí en el campamento, era un joven devoto, aunque quizás algo ambicioso. Además, Myrddin creía que la asistencia de su obispo reforzaría aún más los lazos de Ambrosio con los Reyes del oeste.

XXXXX

Londinium había cambiado mucho con los años. A pesar de que nunca había constituido más que un amplio espacio junto al río Thamesis, un escaso número de cabañas de barro y paja y cercados para el ganado, los romanos la escogieron para edificar en ella su ciudad principal. La razón estaba fundada en que el río era lo bastante profundo para permitir que sus barcos de tropas llegaran hasta el interior y, a la vez, poco profundo para poder cruzarlo sin demasiadas dificultades. Durante generaciones, la principal gloria de la villa consistió en los enormes muelles construidos por los ingenieros romanos y mantenidos, con mayor o menor celo, desde entonces.

Aunque un buen día los barcos con tropas dejaron de llegar, la ciudad continuó como el centro del poder imperial en la isla; con el tiempo adquirió no sólo una fortaleza, que en la primera época abarcaba la totalidad de Londinium, sino también una residencia del gobernador, un estadio, baños, templos, mercados, almacenes, edificios públicos de diversas clases, una arena y un teatro, además de ampliar su enorme puerto. En épocas posteriores se levantó una muralla de piedra alrededor de su perímetro; para entonces la ciudad ya era un extenso y bullicioso engendro de calles atestadas y casas, posadas y tiendas de comerciantes, construidas unas pegadas a las otras.

La residencia del gobernador se convirtió en un palacio, se le añadieron un foro y una basílica y, de esta forma, quedó asegurado el futuro de la ciudad. A partir de entonces, cualquier britón que deseara impresionar a la Madre Roma debía ganarse primero a Londinium. En resumen, para los britones, Londinium era Roma. Realmente representaba lo más aproximado a la urbe que llegaron a conocer muchos ciudadanos celtas y, por este motivo, la villa, a pesar de la suciedad, el ruido y la miseria, descansaba bajo la dorada puesta de sol de Roma y mantuvo por siempre su gloria.

Constantino había venido a Londinium como Emperador de Occidente y Supremo Monarca de los britones. Por lo tanto, Ambrosio había acudido al mismo lugar a recibir la corona de su predecesor; trataba de identificarse con su antepasado y a través de él con Roma.

Su decisión resultaba necesaria y, en cierta forma, sensata: quedaban todavía muchos hombres de posición e influencia que consideraban que ser a un tiempo vasallos y miembros del Imperio era esencial para gobernar adecuadamente Britania. El que las circunstancias hubieran dejado obsoleto este arcaico requisito, jamás se les había ocurrido. Estaban hechos de un temple más antiguo: civilizados, refinados, urbanos.

No les importaba en absoluto que la misma Roma se hubiera convertido en poco más que un apartado lugar provinciano, sus antaño soberbias residencias en tugurios, su noble Coliseo en un osario, su majestuoso Senado en un centro de reunión de chacales y su palacio imperial en un burdel.

Sin embargo, los hombres que pensaban de esta forma eran poderosos, y cualquier Supremo Monarca que quisiera poseer el título junto con la corona debía ser reconocido por aquellas inamovibles criaturas sofisticadas de Londinium; de lo contrario, se le consideraría por siempre un usurpador o algo peor, y se vería privado de los considerables recursos de la ciudad.

Ambrosio lo comprendía; Vortigern, para su desgracia, nunca lo había hecho, pues si se hubiera ganado a Londinium, quizá no se habría visto nunca obligado a la terrible exigencia de aceptar a Hengist y sus hordas. Mas, su orgullo y su vanidad le hicieron creer que podría gobernar sin la bendición del pueblo.

Debe añadirse que la ciudad se consideraba a sí misma por encima de los insignificantes asuntos de Britania, o, más exactamente, los asuntos de Londinium eran los únicos importantes para Britania. Pese a representar un punto de vista imperfecto, Vortigern se atrevió a ignorarlo, y puso en peligro a todo el país.

Ambrosio no tenía la menor intención de repetir el error de su antecesor. Cumpliría las formalidades; buscaría granjearse la amistad de los orgullosos ciudadanos de la engreída Londinium. A cambio, recibiría su aceptación, y podría seguir con su tarea de salvar el reino.

Ambrosio, exuberante tras salvar el reino, prefiere abstenerse de penetrar en Londinium en cabalgata triunfal. Adopta un porte más humilde y llega a la ciudad para presentarse ante el gobernador, admitido solo por cordialidad, y determinar cómo lo recibirá la ciudad. Permaneció en aquel lugar un día y una noche y luego salió de la ciudad para ocuparse de sus tropas. Cuando regresó, acompañado de sus Reyes, el gobernador se negó a recibirlo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, las cosas empezaron a salir mal. Cuando llegamos al campamento, nos encontramos con que varios señores lo habían abandonado. Entretanto, varios de los poderosos e influyentes ciudadanos de Londinium habían tenido tiempo de cambiar de idea sobre Ambrosio y, al parecer, lo que decían no era muy halagador: _'_ _Se llama a sí mismo Supremo Monarca, ¿pero dónde está su ejército? ¿Dónde están sus señores y jefes? ¡No es un Rey!'_

Extendieron aquella calumnia e incitaron al pueblo, el cual se presenta ante el gobernador con su petición contra ese joven impertinente. Y el gobernador, que no debe ninguna lealtad a Ambrosio, le retiró su apoyo.

Ultrajado, se puso en marcha para reunir de nuevo a sus señores y marchar sobre la ciudad, con la idea de tomarla por la fuerza si es necesario. No hace falta decir que los ciudadanos, asustados ante la cólera del joven guerrero, cayeron sobre el gobernador para exigirle seguridad y protección; para reclamar que se tome alguna acción contra este advenedizo Supremo Monarca.

Fue así que Ambrosio se marchó mientras yo me quedaba, junto a unos pocos hombres, en la iglesia cercana al palacio del gobernador, a esperar la llegada de Myrddin. La iglesia estaba próxima al palacio, aunque tuvimos que preguntar a varios transeúntes antes de encontrarla, pues nadie parecía poder localizarla. No era un gran edificio, pero sí lo bastante para sus propósitos; una extensa parcela de terreno llena de árboles, ciruelos y manzanos en su mayoría, además de unos pocos perales, lo rodeaba. La construcción, de barro y madera, aparecía totalmente encalada; su blancura centelleaba bajo los rayos del sol. Resultaba un lugar acogedor, pero del todo ilógico comparado con los edificios próximos, que se apiñaban contra ella como si ansiaran apoderarse de su elegante terreno arbolado. La iglesia parecía completamente inadecuada y absurda allí.

El interior era mucho mayor de lo que podía esperarse desde fuera, pues se había excavado el suelo y se le había bajado su nivel. Debías bajar unos peldaños de piedra hasta el suelo de suntuoso mosaico. Había candelabros con velas encendidas alrededor de la enorme y oscura habitación, que aparecía como un fresco refugio del caluroso y brillante día exterior.

Seguro que no le haría mucha gracia lo que iba a encontrarse. Fue larga la espera, pues Myrddin tardaba en llegar, lo que quedaba del ejército de Ambrosio comenzaba a dudar y la gente de Londinium se ponía más y más histérica.

Y por fin, después de dos días, llegó Merlín junto a su obispo.

Casi al mediodía de una mañana que se había levantado cubierta por nubes grises de niebla, y luego se habían evaporado para dar paso a una blanca y reluciente neblina.

Las calles aparecían atestadas de gente y animales que vagaban a su entera voluntad por todas partes. El estruendo era horroroso. Los comerciantes ofrecían sus mercancías de la manera más indecorosa, el ganado mugía, los perros ladraban, los mendigos salmodiaban y mujeres pintarrajeadas se nos ofrecían para darnos placer. Se veían hombres que reñían por doquier; gritaban, peleaban y contendían en mil y una formas diferentes sobre las losas del suelo tapadas de basura y excrementos.

En frente del palacio del gobernador había una muchedumbre. Muchos iban vestidos según la forma arcaica; no sólo lucían ropas romanas, sino que intentaban imitar a los habitantes de la gran urbe. Llamaban a gritos al gobernador para que saliese al patio a hablar con ellos sobre algún asunto.

La muchedumbre elevaba sus gritos en dirección a un balcón que daba sobre el patio, pero éste estaba vacío, y la puerta que conducía a él permanecía cerrada.

Yo me encontraba adentro de la Iglesia, charlando, cuando escuché

-¡Lord Myrddin está aquí! ¡Lord Emrys!

Varios hombres corrieron a su encuentro. Dejaron los caballos a su cuidado y el viejo obispo junto a su ayudante se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la iglesia. Merlín caminó detrás de él y me dirigió una mirada significativa. Mientras los monjes que iban con el grupo se quedaban rezagados para hablar con los soldados.

Entré a su lado al interior de la iglesia. El obispo de la ciudad hizo una rápida inclinación hacia el amigo de Myrddin. Después los dos obispos se saludaron con un beso e intercambiaron unas breves palabras sobre el viaje mientras Myrddin y yo observábamos. Tan pronto como finalizaron los saludos protocolarios, Urbanus se volvió hacia Myrddin y le tomó ambas manos.

-Lord Merlinus. – Exclamó, con la forma latina de su nombre – Me siento muy feliz de que hayáis venido. – No obstante, su expresión era más de alivio que de alegría – Ambrosio estará muy contento de veros.

-¿Está el Supremo Monarca aquí?

-En este momento no, pero regresará pronto. Si queréis esperarlo aquí… – el clérigo titubeó.

-¿Sí?

-Me ha pedido que me cuide de acomodaros hasta su retorno.

-¿Dónde está Ambrosio? ¿Qué sucede?

-Apenas si sé por dónde empezar – suspiró Urbanus.

Resultaba evidente que estaba poco acostumbrado a los problemas; sólo su mención lo alteraba por completo. No quise facilitarle su tarea.

-Explicádnoslo de inmediato.

-En realidad, no lo comprendo todo. – aclaró, con una demostración de humildad – Sin duda los guerreros del exterior podrán daros más detalles, pero Aureliano tiene algún problema con la… ¡ah!, coronación. Acudió al palacio del gobernador y creo que se lo admitió con toda cordialidad. Permaneció en aquel lugar un día y una noche y luego salió de la ciudad para ocuparse de sus tropas. Cuando regresó, acompañado de sus Reyes, el gobernador se negó a recibirlo de nuevo.

-¿Ha echado a Ambrosio? – se sorprendió el amigo de Merlín.

-¿Por qué? – la voz de su ayudante sonó como un eco de la del anciano obispo.

Urbanus sacudió la cabeza con perplejidad.

-Desconozco el motivo. Incluso, dudo de que Aureliano lo sepa. Regresó furioso y lívido. Uther lo acompañaba; conversaron en mi celda, mientras su escolta esperaba afuera. Cuando salieron, Uther preguntó si podía dejar a algunos de sus hombres aquí. Desde luego, no tuve ninguna objeción. Aureliano me pidió que si vos llegabais mientras él estaba ausente, os rogara que le esperaseis aquí, y que os comunicara que volvería pronto.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso? – inquirió.

-Anteayer. Ignoro lo que ha sucedido, pero la atmósfera de la ciudad ha empeorado desde que llegó.

-Hemos visto a la muchedumbre que se congrega ante el palacio del gobernador. – declaró el ayudante del anciano obispo, y empezó a contar sus impresiones; tras su explicación, los tres sacerdotes se pusieron a conversar sobre la situación reinante.

Myrddin se volvió hacia mí.

-No me gusta este giro de los acontecimientos. ¿Qué significa?

-Durante el tiempo que medió entre la salida de Ambrosio de la ciudad y su regreso, ocurrió algo que convirtió al gobernador en su enemigo.

-¿Habrá lucha?

-A menos que podamos evitarla. – Afirmé – De todas formas, no creo que resulte beneficioso que el Supremo Monarca inicie su reinado con el exterminio de los ciudadanos de Londinium.

-Bien, bien. ¿Qué más ha ocurrido?

-Ven. Vamos al campamento.

Dejamos la ciudad y la iglesia y conduje nuestros caballos al lugar donde estaba asentado nuestro ejército, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, pues el número había menguado bastante. Mientras le expliqué el motivo por el cual Ambrosio había abandonado la zona.

Una vez llegamos Myrddin vio de inmediato el motivo de la furia de Ambrosio, y no lo culpé. Porque del enorme ejército que había mandado, ahora no quedaban más que algunos grupos y sus señores; entre ellos Tewdrig, desde luego. Ceredigawn, uno de los hijos de Cunnedda, y el grupo armado de Custennin con el jefe guerrero de su señor seguían allí.

Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a ver a Tewdrig. No se sentía feliz con aquella situación y lo hizo saber sin perder un instante.

-Intenté detenerlos. – Aseguró – Pero estaban decididos a marcharse tan pronto como Ambrosio saliera para Londinium. _'Hicimos la guerra por él',_ dijeron _, '¡que se gane la ciudad por sí solo!'_. Eso es lo que dijeron.

-¡Y añadieron que ya tenían bastante de Supremos Monarcas! – Observó Ceredigawn, quien se acercaba a grandes zancadas – Y yo empiezo a estar de acuerdo con ellos. ¿Hemos de aguardar aquí como criaturas mientras los adultos se reparten el botín?

-¿Quién ha hecho correr estas voces entre vosotros? – pregunté.

-En primer lugar, Gorlois de Cerniu. – repuso Ceredigawn – Y algunos otros.

-Amigos de Gorlas. – Informó Tewdrig – Hubiera podido marchar yo también…

-Me alegro de que te quedases. – se apresuró a decir Myrddin – En mi opinión, no te arrepentirás de tu lealtad.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Tewdrig.

Merlín ordenó traer al resto de señores y cuando estuvieron todos reunidos, los hizo sentar y se dirigió a todos ellos.

-Nobles señores y compañeros de armas, acabo de regresar de Londinium y tengo una idea aproximada de lo que allí sucedió.

-Dínoslo enseguida pues, – dijo uno de los jefes guerreros – ya que, a menos que lo hagas, pienso marchar de inmediato. Hay una cosecha que recoger allí donde vivo, y ya llevo demasiado tiempo esperando.

Su ultimátum fue recibido con gruñidos de aprobación por parte de varios de los presentes. Había llegado justo a tiempo: estaban a punto de marchar.

-No sé si lo que tengo que deciros va a daros lo mismo o no, pero os diré la verdad: al parecer, para no cometer un error, nuestro joven Rey ha cometido otro aún mayor.

-Desde luego. – Coincidió uno de ellos – Olvidó quiénes son sus amigos.

-Quizás, – admitió – pero ésa jamás fue su intención. No marchó con vosotros hasta Londinium porque…

-¡Lo avergonzábamos! – gritó uno de los jefes del norte – ¡Éramos buenos para luchar por él, pero no para que se nos viera en su gran ciudad! – El hombre escupió en el suelo para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras – ¡Que Mithras acabe conmigo si vuelvo a levantar mi espada otra vez en favor de Ambrosio!

Entonces comprendí cómo estaban en realidad las cosas con ellos.

-¡Dejad que Lord Emrys hable! – Exclamó Tewdrig – Quisiera oír lo que tiene que decir.

-Ambrosio no rehusó marchar sobre Londinium con vosotros porque se avergonzara: ¡no lo creáis jamás!; sino porque no quería parecer arrogante a los ojos de los ciudadanos.

-¡Ciudadanos! – escupió de nuevo el jefe guerrero, en una clara muestra de lo que pensaba de ellos.

-Ambrosio temía que, si entraba en la ciudad con todos sus ejércitos, resultaría arrogante y ello volvería la opinión pública en su contra. Peor aún, habría podido tomarse como un ataque, y habría habido derramamiento de sangre. Así que os ordenó que esperaseis su vuelta y se fue solo. Sin embargo, Londinium lo ha considerado entonces como una persona de poca importancia y de todas formas se ha vuelto contra él.

-¿Para qué quiere Londinium? – Quiso saber Ceredigawn – No tiene ni Rey ni ejército.

-No, pero tiene riqueza y poder. Cualquiera que desee ser Supremo Monarca de esta tierra debe ser aceptado por Londinium.

-¡Vortigern no lo fue jamás! – gritó alguien.

-¡Sí, y mirad adonde nos ha conducido Vortigern! – Respondió – Ése es el error que Ambrosio no quiso cometer. En contraste con la arrogancia de Vortigern, él pensó conquistar Londinium con humildad. Sin embargo, se volvieron igualmente contra él. Muy bien. Cuando ahora entre en la ciudad, os querrá a todos a su lado.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, meditando sobre ello. Por fin Tewdrig se levantó de su asiento y anunció:

-Siempre he deseado ver este prodigio de ciudad, y, ya que estoy tan cerca, no pienso irme sin verla. Vayamos con Ambrosio y asegurémonos de que nuestro Supremo Monarca recibe la consideración debida por parte de esa chusma envarada que habita Londinium.

Era todo cuanto los demás necesitaban escuchar. Se pusieron en pie con un grito aunando sus voces a las de Tewdrig, y una paz relativa se adueñó otra vez del campamento. Cuando Ambrosio regresó, a últimas horas de la noche, se encontró con que aún existían un campamento y hombres con quienes contar.

-¡Gorlas, malditos sean sus huesos! – Se paseaba nervioso por la tienda, bañado en sudor aún por la cabalgada – Juraría que lo planeó como venganza porque dejé a Octa en libertad.

-Cálmate, Aurelie. – Dijo Uther – Fui yo quien dejó libre a Octa. Gorlas es una persona difícil, pero eso es todo. Ésta fue su manera de darse importancia.

Yo no lo tenía tan claro. Gorlois no iba a contentarse solo con esto.

-Escuchad a vuestro hermano, – intervino Merlín – si no queréis escucharme a mí. Gorlas no fue el único que malinterpretó vuestras razones para no entrar en Londinium como un héroe.

-¡No hubiera recibido la bienvenida de un héroe! – gruñó Ambrosio.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a abandonar la tienda. Ambrosio, al percatarse, le gritó.

-¿Así que tú también me abandonas, eh, Myrddin? ¡Vete pues! ¡Idos todos vosotros!

-¡Myrddin, espera! – Uther vino tras de él.

Yo salí justo detrás de Uther, pero en dirección contraria. Sabía que Ambrosio no estaba lo suficientemente calmado como para pensar adecuadamente, así que le hice saber mi pensar y luego me marche a caminar por el campamento.

Ambrosio debía ser reconocido por todos como Supremo Monarca y como Rey de los britones. Nadie debía discutirle su pretensión al título, y tenía que quedar bien claro que todos los Reyes menores le rendirían pleitesía. Esto era de la mayor importancia. Si podía conseguirse sin aumentar rencores y controversias, pues mucho mejor.

Varias horas después, Ambrosio me hizo llamar junto a Myrddin.

Me encontré a Myrddin de camino a la tienda. El pobre no llevaba mucho tiempo dormido. Una vez entramos, vimos que Ambrosio estaba sentado a su mesa, la cabellera de negros rizos alborotada, una hogaza de pan en la mano. No parecía que el descanso nocturno lo hubiera aplacado. Hizo el gesto de incorporarse cuando yo entramos, pero se recordó a sí mismo quién era él y se sentó de nuevo. Uther estaba sentado ante el extremo de la mesa con aire malhumorado; también a él lo habían sacado de la cama.

-Bien, Sabio Consejero, – dijo Ambrosio – concédeme el beneficio de tu sabiduría. ¿Voy a ser Supremo Monarca o ermitaño? ¿Qué he de hacer?

-Seréis Supremo Monarca. – Lo tranquilizó – Pero no todavía.

-¿No? – Enarcó las cejas – ¿Cuánto deberé esperar?

-Hasta que el tiempo expíe su culpa.

-Habla con claridad, Profeta. ¿Cuánto?

Entonces le confié mi plan, y acabé por decir:

-Por lo tanto, enviad al resto de los Reyes de regreso a sus Reinos. Decidles que se preparen para rendiros tributo y que esperen vuestra llamada, la cual recibirán cuando estéis preparado.

-¿Cuándo será eso? – Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios, al comprender las implicaciones de sus palabras.

-En la Misa de Navidad.

-¡Sí! – Se incorporó con una exclamación – ¡Bien pensado, Myrddin!

Uther asintió vagamente.

-Está muy bien que los reyes rindan tributo a Ambrosio, pero ¿por qué hemos de esperar hasta el invierno para la coronación? El trono es suyo; debiera tomarlo.

Ambrosio estaba ahora erguido y muy excitado.

-¿No te das cuenta, hermano? Londinium tendrá tiempo de dudar del tratamiento que me fue dispensado. Los ciudadanos esperarán a que actúe, y mientras aguardan, su temor aumentará. Temerán mi cólera, temerán lo peor. Y entonces, cuando yo llegue, intentarán aplacarme; abrirán las puertas de la ciudad de par en par, me prodigarán regalos. En resumen, me darán la bienvenida muy contritos, interiormente muy contentos de que no los destruya como se merecen. ¿Me equivoco, Myrddin?

-Ése es el meollo de la cuestión.

-Y en cuanto a los demás Reyes, al dejarlos marchar ahora, recupero mi dignidad.

-Eso es lo fundamental.

Uther seguía hecho un mar de confusiones.

-No comprendo nada. – confesó.

-La mitad de los reyes me ha abandonado, – dijo Ambrosio- y la otra mitad piensa que ojalá también ellos lo hubieran hecho. – Exageraba, pero no demasiado – Muy bien, dejaremos que todos se vayan. Les haré saber que deben reunirse conmigo en Londinium para celebrar la Misa de Navidad. Vendrán, y los habitantes de Londinium me verán acompañado de los reyes de Britania ataviados con sus mejores galas. ¡Oh, será un espectáculo espléndido!

-Pensarán que eres débil si no actúas ahora.

-No, hermano, es al no hacerlo como demuestro mi fuerza. Aquél que refrena su mano cuando podría golpear, prueba su auténtico poderío…

No era tan simple como todo aquello, yo lo sabía, pero si era lo que Ambrosio creía, y lo creía, al final podría equivaler a lo mismo. Además, no pensaba que fuese a perder nada por esperar y de este modo dejar que los señores del país consideraran de manera más positiva sus juramentos de fidelidad. Además, los seres molestos como Gorlas y sus amigos Morcant, Coledac y Dunaut podrían manejarse con más facilidad de forma individual; solos, sin el apoyo de otros disidentes, sería fácil convencerlos.

Uther no había abandonado su escepticismo.

-¿Qué haremos mientras aguardamos? ¿Adónde iremos? ¿Debo recordarte, hermano, que no tenemos ni una teja que podamos llamar nuestra?

-No es una espera tan larga. – Me apresuré a decir – Y no os faltan lugares en los que seríais bien recibidos. Podríamos regresar a Dyfed, o…

-No, – replicó Ambrosio con firmeza – no debe ser bajo la hospitalidad de ninguno de mis Reyes. Habrá de ser en algún otro sitio.

-Pero ¿dónde? – inquirió Uther – No en Londinium, supongo.

-Dejádmelo a mí. – Interpuso Merlín – Conozco un lugar donde se os recibirá con todo lujo y se os otorgará la dignidad que merece vuestro rango.

Uther se puso en pie. Se sentía feliz con el plan, o al menos feliz de dejar en reposo el asunto hasta que hubiera desayunado de forma adecuada. Se despidió y regresó a su tienda; también Merlín se incorporó.

-Merlín. – dijo Ambrosio. Se acercó y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros – Soy tozudo y ansioso, pero tú me soportas con paciencia. Gracias por tu indulgencia, amigo mío. Gracias también por honrarme con tu sabiduría.

El Supremo Monarca le abrazó como a un hermano y seguidamente hizo lo mismo conmigo. Luego salió para decir a sus señores que debían regresar a sus casas y a sus cosechas, que ya los convocaría para que se reunieran con él en Londinium para la Misa de la Natividad, cuando sería coronado.

-La Misa de la Natividad. – Se asombró Ceredigawn – ¿Cuándo es eso?

-En el solsticio de invierno. – respondió Ambrosio.

-¿Y adonde iréis ahora, mi señor? – Preguntó Tewdrig – ¿Qué haréis?

-Me marcho con mi prudente consejero. – Respondió Ambrosio, y con una sonrisa cómplice se volvió hacia mí – Allí velaré en oración y santa instrucción hasta que se me corone Supremo Monarca.

Esta declaración causó tanto alboroto como si Ambrosio hubiera anunciado que pensaba renunciar al trono y convertirse en monje. Los señores intercambiaron miradas y comentaron que jamás se había oído nada parecido, y Ambrosio les dejó debatiéndose en su sorpresa.

-Os llamaré cuando el momento se acerque, así podréis prepararos para acompañarme con la cortesía debida.

Dicho esto, regresó a su tienda, mientras los demás reyes lo miraban boquiabiertos.

XXXXX

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido mientras esperábamos la hora señalada. Un buen día Ambrosio envió mensajeros a sus señores, tal y como había dicho que haría, convocándolos a su coronación. Luego, al cabo de unos pocos días, nos pusimos en marcha.

Montamos en nuestros caballos un frío día invernal e iniciamos nuestro viaje a Londinium. Ambrosio estaba de muy buen humor y ansioso por colocarse la corona. Es más, incluso le había prometido al anciano obispo que, tras su coronación, deseaba ser bautizado, para demostrar a todo su pueblo a quién rendía vasallaje.

Uther desconfiaba de la iglesia. No hablaba de sus recelos con nadie. Aceptaba la bondad en hombres como el anciano obispo y el bien que sus vidas y enseñanzas producían, incluso reconocía su procedencia, pero no se decidía a abrazar lo que proclamaban, ni a hacerla suya. No obstante, como ya he dicho, amaba a su hermano, y cualquier cosa que Ambrosio escogiera, Uther, como mínimo, la toleraba.

Tras envolvernos en nuestras capas y pieles para protegernos del frío, empezamos a bajar por el sinuoso sendero que llevaba a la calzada y cruzamos los pantanos helados en dirección a las lejanas colinas cubiertas de nieve. El frío hizo salir el color a nuestras mejillas y agudizó nuestro apetito. Viajamos a gran velocidad sobre el duro suelo invernal para aprovechar al máximo las poquísimas horas de luz, y nos deteníamos sólo cuando estaba tan oscuro que no se veía ya la carretera. Por la noche, nos acurrucábamos cerca del fuego de nuestro anfitrión nocturno, jefe guerrero, magistrado o anciano del poblado, y escuchábamos el aullido de los lobos hambrientos.

Sin embargo, cabalgamos por un territorio silencioso y tranquilo, y llegamos a Londinium un día antes de lo planeado. Esta vez Ambrosio no fue al palacio del gobernador, sino que se encaminó directo a la iglesia. Urbanus nos recibió con cordialidad y nos condujo a sus aposentos, la planta baja de una casa adyacente a la iglesia, sencilla pero amplia.

Mientras nos calentábamos en torno al brasero y bebíamos vino caliente con especias, nos dijo cómo podía prepararse la iglesia para la coronación. Declaró su entusiasmo por que la coronación se celebrara en su iglesia, pero confesó algo.

-Todavía no comprendo por qué deseáis ser coronado rey aquí.

-Soy cristiano. – Explicó Ambrosio – ¿Adónde querríais que fuera? El gobernador no es mi superior para recibir de sus manos la corona; pero Jesús es mi Señor, y por lo tanto tomaré el trono en su gloriosa presencia. Y recibiré mi corona de su fiel servidor, el obispo Marcus.

Al día siguiente llegaron a Londinium los primeros Reyes de Ambrosio. Coledac y Morcant, ninguno de los cuales hubo de emprender un largo viaje, llegaron a la ciudad con sus señores y consejeros, un pequeño grupo de soldados con cada uno de ellos y, para mi sorpresa, sus esposas e hijos. Dunaut y Tewdrig llegaron un día después, y Custennin y Ceredigawn al otro. Resultó todo un problema encontrarles alojamiento a todos, pues cada uno había traído un gran séquito para asistir a la ceremonia.

También llegaron Morganwg de Dumnonia, con los príncipes Cato y Maglos; Eldof de Eboracum; Ogryvan de Dolgellau y sus jefes y druidas; Rhain, príncipe de Gwynedd, primo de Cerdigawn; Antorius y su hermano y rey, Regulus, de Canti en Logres; Owen Vinddu de Cerniu, Hoel de Armórica, que había tenido que desafiar el tempestuoso mar invernal, y sus hijos Garawyd y Budic. Y no sólo llegaron señores y jefes guerreros, sino también hombres santos.

Reyes, señores y clérigos de todos los Reinos de la Isla vinieron a apoyar a Ambrosio como Supremo Monarca. Cada uno trajo regalos. Todos portaron obsequios acordes a su rango y riquezas, y comprobé que se preparaban para aquel acontecimiento desde hacía mucho tiempo y lo habían esperado con ansiedad. Venían a Londinium a coronar a un Supremo Monarca, y se encargarían de que se hiciese con todos los honores.

Pero obviamente hubo uno que no asistió, Gorlois. Sólo él se expuso con su desafío a las iras del Supremo Monarca. El día antes de la celebración de la Misa de la Natividad, seguía sin llegar ni un mensaje ni una noticia de Gorlas. Esto pesaba más sobre Uther y sobre Myrddin que sobre Ambrosio, quien estaba tan ocupado en recibir los regalos y honores de sus señores que no parecía darse cuenta del desaire.

Pero Uther se dio cuenta. Al ver que pasaban los días, y los preparativos para la celebración de la Misa estaban casi terminados, penetró como una furia en los aposentos del piso superior de la casa de Urbanus, gritando y golpeando con los puños mesas y puertas.

-¡Dame veinte hombres y te traeré la cabeza de Gorlas para la coronación del Supremo Monarca! ¡Por Lleu y Jesús que lo haré!

-Tranquilízate, Uther. – Respondió Merlín – Lleu puede que apruebe tu regalo, pero dudo sinceramente que a Jesús le gustase.

-¿Entonces me he de quedar aquí y no hacer nada mientras ese hijo de mala madre le hace un palmo de narices a Ambrosio? Dime, Merlín, ¿qué tengo que hacer? Te advierto que no soportaré el agravio de Gorlas.

-Creo que es asunto de Ambrosio, no tuyo. Si el Supremo Monarca desea pasar por alto el insulto de Gorlas, pues muy bien. No me cabe duda de que tu hermano se ocupará de ello en el momento más oportuno.

Uther se calmó, pero aquello no acabó con su cólera. Por el contrario, sus murmuraciones y estallidos de ira a todos los que se le acercaban acabaron por volverlo muy molesto.

Myrddin se dedicó a sus propios asuntos, que incluían visitar a Custennin y a Tewdrig. Esto le mantuvo ocupado hasta bien entrada la noche, ya que los nobles no cesaban de visitar a Ambrosio, y beber a su salud, ofrecerle regalos, y jurarle fidelidad tanto en su nombre como en el de sus herederos. La víspera de la Misa el Supremo Monarca estaba inundado de fidelidad y buenos deseos. Hablé con unos y otros para recabar información y aprender todo lo que podía de aquellos señores de Reinos sobre los que lo desconocía todo.

Ya estaba todo preparado para la coronación de Ambrosio.

* * *

Bueno, segundo capítulo de este ciclo. Nuevamente vuelvo a decir que está basado en _'El Ciclo Pendragón'_ , así que es posible que haya cosas que no coincidan con la leyenda o DxD, como puede ser Excalibur o Caliburn. Y también es el motivo de la "mejora" del fic y su "desarrollo más lento" jejeje.

Gorlas – Golois

Myrddin – Emrys – Merlín

Ierna (antiguo nombre celta) – Irlanda.

saecsen – sajones

 _ **ap**_ **:** palabra celta que significa «hijo de».

 _ **caer**_ **:** en celta significa «fuerte, plaza fuerte o pueblo amurallado». En principio, casi todos los pueblos grandes rodeados por empalizadas recibían el nombre de caer. Esta palabra ha dado origen a muchos nombres de ciudades galesas actuales, entre ellas Cardiff, que deriva su nombre de Caerdydd.

 _ **cymry**_ **:** palabra de origen celta que significa «galés».

 _ **torc:**_ era un aro grueso, de oro o plata principalmente, que llevaban alrededor del cuello reyes, príncipes y jefes guerreros celtas, al igual que sus esposas. De diseño muy elaborado, sus extremos, que quedaban abiertos en la parte frontal, terminaban en dos gruesas bolas o en dos cabezas de animal. Al aro se le daba cierta flexibilidad para que pudiera ponerse o quitarse con facilidad.


	24. Ciclo Pendragón - parte 03

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

ThePhenx: hola de nuevo colega XD

miguelgiuliano co: bueno, en todo caso, el autor de la saga que he mencionado se inspiró, o no se cual se publicó antes jajaja. El problema de "esa época" es que son muchas las versiones y muchas cosas no coindicen. Por eso es pseudo-histórico.

RedSS: Ambrosio era muy bueno, pero no era Alejandro ni de lejos.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 20:

 **CICLO PENDRAGÓN – PARTE 03**

* * *

El día de la coronación había llegado. Yo había salido temprano en la mañana a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de Londinium junto a Myrddin. Ninguno dijo nada durante aquella hermosa mañana, muy diferente a las mañanas en el interior de la ciudad. Muchos eran los que estaban nerviosos por el gran acontecimiento que sucedería el día de hoy dentro de una hora. Poco antes de comenzar la coronación, ambos volvimos a la ciudad, rumbo a la iglesia donde se iba a llevar a cabo.

Cuando llegamos a ella, el sagrado recinto ya estaba repleto; el patio se hallaba atestado con las comitivas de los señores y ciudadanos curiosos. Nos abrimos paso por entre la multitud que bloqueaba las puertas y los que se apiñaban en el interior hasta encontrar un hueco junto a una columna, cerca de la parte delantera.

El interior de la enorme nave estaba iluminado por gran cantidad de velas que brillaban como el oro blanco, igual que la luz del cielo tras una tormenta. Nubes azuladas de incienso ascendían en dirección a las vigas del techo en volutas perfumadas para flotar sobre nuestras cabezas como las oraciones de los santos. La iglesia era un solo murmullo de excitación. Era algo que no había sucedido nunca antes: ¡un rey coronado en una iglesia que recibía la corona de manos de un hombre santo!

Acabábamos de ocupar nuestros lugares cuando las puertas interiores fueron abiertas de par en par y un monje que balanceaba un incensario bajó vestido con sus hábitos por la nave central. Tras él apareció otro que transportaba una cruz tallada en madera. Los seguía Urbanus, con una túnica negra y una enorme cruz de oro sobre el pecho.

El anciano obispo iba detrás, igualmente vestido con sus hábitos, el rostro brillante a la luz de las velas. Alcé una ceja sonriente al ver como el anciano parecía haber rejuvenecido solo para este instante.

Detrás del anciano obispo venía Ambrosio. Portaba su espada, la Espada de Britania, Excalibur, la hoja sobre las palmas de sus manos, vestido con una túnica y pantalones ambos blancos, con un cinturón ancho de discos de plata. Habían peinado hacia atrás sus oscuros cabellos con aceites y los habían sujetado en la nuca con un cordón. Iba calmo, la expresión a la vez seria y alegre.

Justo detrás iba Uther. Urbanus se opuso en un principio, pero Ambrosio no dio su brazo a torcer. Quería a su hermano junto a él en la ceremonia. Detrás del menor de los hermanos iba un monje llevando un delgado aro de oro sobre un paño de hilo blanco. Otros cuatro monjes sostenían, cada uno por una esquina, una capa de color púrpura imperial.

Todos avanzaron hasta el altar, colocado sobre una escalonada plataforma de mármol. Urbanus y Marcus, el anciano obispo, se acercaron al altar y se volvieron de cara a Ambrosio, quien se arrodilló ante ellos sobre los escalones. Uther se puso a su lado, un poco atrasado.

Apenas si había terminado de arrodillarse, cuando un coro de monjes, que rodeaba el perímetro de la iglesia, empezó a gritar. Se les unieron otros, y pronto todo el mundo cantaba; las voces resonaron por toda la iglesia.

Cuando el cántico alcanzó su crescendo, Marcus extendió los brazos y en un instante el recinto quedó en silencio.

-Es justo rendir homenaje al Señor Supremo. – dijo

Entonces se volvió hacia el altar, se arrodilló, y empezó a orar en voz alta. Cuando terminó, se volvió hacia el monje que llevaba la cruz y alzó el símbolo de madera ante Ambrosio.

-Ambrosio, que serás Supremo Monarca sobre todos nosotros, ¿reconoces a Nuestro Señor Jesucristo como tu Supremo Monarca y le juras fidelidad?

-Lo reconozco. – Respondió Ambrosio – Y no juraré fidelidad a ningún otro Señor que no sea Él.

-¿Y prometes servirlo en todas las cosas, de la misma forma en que se te servirá a ti, hasta tu último aliento?

-Prometo servirlo en todas las cosas, de la misma forma en que se me sirve a mí, y hasta mi último aliento.

-¿Y lo adorarás libremente, lo honrarás de buena gana, lo venerarás con nobleza, y le demostrarás tu fe sincera y el mayor de los amores todos los días de tu vida en el Reino de este mundo?

-Adoraré a Cristo libremente, lo honraré de buena gana, lo veneraré con nobleza, y le demostraré mi fe más sincera y el mayor de los amores todos los días de mi vida en el Reino de este mundo.

-¿Y apoyarás a la justicia, serás clemente y buscarás la verdad en todas las cosas, tratando a tu pueblo con compasión y amor?

-Apoyaré la justicia, seré clemente y buscaré la verdad en todas las cosas, tratando a mi pueblo con compasión y amor, como lo hace conmigo el Señor.

Todo esto fue lo que Marcus preguntó, y Ambrosio contestó sin vacilar y en voz bien alta para que incluso la multitud de fuera pudiera oírlo.

Urbanus se acercó con un frasco de óleos bendecidos y, una vez mojó sus dedos, ungió la frente de Ambrosio con la señal de la Cruz. Luego hizo una seña a los monjes que sostenían la capa; los monjes la alzaron y la colocaron alrededor de los hombros de Ambrosio. Urbanus la sujetó con un broche de plata.

Marcus se volvió hacia el monje que sostenía el aro. Tomó el delgado aro dorado y lo sostuvo sobre la cabeza de Ambrosio.

-Levántate, Aureliano, – dijo – ciñe tu corona.

Ambrosio se levantó despacio y Marcus colocó enseguida el aro sobre su frente. El sacerdote besó a Ambrosio en la mejilla y, tras instarlo a volverse para que lo viera su pueblo, exclamó.

-¡Señores de Britania, he aquí a vuestro Supremo Monarca! Os exhorto a que lo améis, honréis, sigáis y le juréis fidelidad de la misma forma en que él ha jurado fidelidad al Supremo Monarca celestial.

Al oír estas vibrantes palabras, todos los señores allí reunidos prorrumpieron en un potente grito de júbilo; una sola voz de aclamación, un solo deseo de buena voluntad, un solo corazón palpitante de amor por su nuevo Rey.

Ambrosio sonrió y extendió los brazos como si quisiera abarcar con ellos todo el mundo. Desvió la mirada hacia su hermano, que sonriente hizo una leve reverencia.

Cuando las aclamaciones cesaron, Ambrosio se arrodilló de nuevo para recibir la bendición del obispo. Tanto Marcus como Urbanus colocaron las manos sobre él y le dieron la bendición de la iglesia con estas palabras.

-Ve en paz, Aureliano, para servir a Dios, al Reino, y a tu pueblo; para conducirlos en la santidad y la rectitud hasta el fin de tus fuerzas y de tu vida.

La gente se arrodilló a su paso, pero ninguno pudo apartar la vista del Rey.

Ambrosio abandonó la iglesia, con Uther ahora a su lado, y la muchedumbre se abrió paso tras él, desparramada por el patio sin dejar de vitorearlo. Numerosas antorchas alumbraban la noche, y de algún sitio, por encima de la tumultuosa celebración, se dejó oír una canción. Apenas audible al principio, fue ganando fuerza a medida que los hombres y las mujeres se hacían eco de la melodía. Entonces la canción, un antiguo canto de batalla britón, se convirtió en un himno al nuevo Supremo Monarca. Ambrosio se quedó allí de pie, rodeado por sus señores bajo la luz de las antorchas, la corona reluciente como si llevara adheridas a ella un sinfín de estrellas, los brazos extendidos girando y girando mientras la canción se elevaba por los aires, propagándose en círculos como la fuente en un estanque.

Con el resonar de sus voces por las estrechas callejuelas, la multitud siguió a Ambrosio al palacio del gobernador. Con el paso del tiempo, también el gobernador había cambiado de opinión sobre él. A su regreso, Ambrosio encontró al gobernador con una predisposición muy diferente. Temeroso de ofender a tan insigne aliado, había ofrecido hospitalidad a toda la ciudad, pues no había sido fácil encontrar sitio a todos los Reyes y señores que acompañaban a Ambrosio. De modo que fue al palacio del gobernador adonde Ambrosio se dirigió para celebrar la festividad de la Misa de la Natividad con sus señores.

El palacio, con candelabros, antorchas y hogueras en el patio, relucía como un faro en la noche invernal. A pesar de lo espaciosa que era, no todo el mundo pudo acomodarse aquella noche, en la sala del gobernador. Pero no importaba. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y la celebración se prolongó en el patio.

Los ciudadanos de Londinium, atraídos por el ruido y la luz, se unían en tropel a la celebración, y el jolgorio del patio se desbordaba por las calles. La gente no cesaba de venir de todas partes.

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando pude ver a Merlín, que marchaba al encuentro con el anciano obispo. Al parecer estaba en sus últimas y pronto exhalaría por última vez. Fue una gran fiesta de coronación, y muchos esperaban que también fuera tiempo de paz.

XXXXX

Durante aquel invierno supimos que viejos aliados de Vortigern, y su hijo Pascent, habían provocado diversos ataques a lo largo del Reino, por lo que en cuanto mismo llegó la primavera, el Supremo Monarca estaba preparado para la guerra. Uther, como Duque de Britania, fue el encargado de guiar a los ejércitos britones contra el enemigo. Ambrosio nos pidió a Merlín y a mí que fuéramos con él, y ambos accedimos.

Tras apresurados preparativos abandonamos la ciudad. La gente contará que la guerra contra Pascent fue breve y sangrienta; y que Uther, en su terrible furia, barrió todo lo que se presentó ante él. Ojalá hubiera sido así.

La verdad es que la campaña resultó una enloquecedora cacería a través de la mayor parte del Reino, por la sencilla razón de que Pascent no quería luchar. En lugar de ello, el muy cobarde atacaba cualquier granja o poblado agrícola indefensos, saqueaba sus graneros, se llevaba todo lo de valor e incendiaba los edificios, matando a aquellos lo bastante valientes para enfrentársele. En esto no era mejor que el peor saecsen. De hecho, era peor, porque los bárbaros al menos no asesinan a sus propios compatriotas.

Pero en cuanto Uther aparecía, Pascent se desvanecía. Desde luego aquel granuja era astuto, y muy hábil en la elección de sus blancos para evitar el enfrentamiento. Una y otra vez divisábamos la negra columna de humo en el horizonte, espoleábamos nuestros caballos hasta hacerles chorrear sudor en una persecución enloquecida, y todo lo que encontrábamos era el grano quemado, la tierra empapada de sangre, y Pascent siempre había huido mucho antes de que llegáramos.

Pasó la primavera, el verano se asentó en la tierra, y seguíamos la caza sin haber avanzado un milímetro para atrapar a Pascent desde que abandonamos Londinium.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí sentados sin hacer nada? – preguntó exigente el Duque una tarde. Aquel día habíamos perdido una vez más el rastro de Pascent en las colinas de Gwynedd, y Uther estaba de un humor peligroso – ¿Por qué os niegas a ayudarme? – Un odre de vino vacío descansaba sobre la mesa, junto a su copa.

-Nunca te hemos negado nuestra ayuda, Uther. – le recordó Myrddin.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está esa famosa visión tuya? – Se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a pasear por la tienda, azotando al aire con los puños apretados – ¿Dónde están tus visiones y tus voces, ahora que las necesitamos?

-No es tan sencillo como piensas. El fuego, el agua, revelan lo que quieren. Como el _awen_ del bardo, la visión viene cuando viene.

-¡Si fueras un auténtico druida, por el Cuervo que me ayudarías! – gritó.

-No soy un druida, ni jamás he pretendido serio.

-¡Bah! ¡No eres un druida, no eres un bardo, no eres un Rey…, no eres esto ni aquello! Bien, ¿qué eres, Merlín Ambrosius?

-Soy un hombre y se me tratará como a tal. Si se me ha llamado para soportar tus improperios, tendrás que buscarte a otro a quien insultar. – Se levantó para marcharse, pero Uther aún no había terminado.

-Te diré qué eres. Eres todo lo que quieres ser: todo y nada. Viniste a nosotros meloso como una serpiente, sobre una roca calentada por el sol, con tus palabras llenas de sutileza para robarme a Ambrosio…, para volverlo en mi contra. – Uther temblaba ahora.

Su excitación había ido en aumento y daba rienda suelta a la furia reprimida en su interior. Culparle era más fácil que enfrentarse al auténtico origen de su desdicha. Merlín salió de la tienda, pero Uther le siguió con una mirada feroz.

-¡Te lo advierto, Merlín, sé lo que eres: un intrigante, un embustero, un manipulador, un falso amigo! – Era su rabia la que hablaba y no le prestó atención – ¡Contéstame! ¿Por qué te niegas a contestarme? – Le sujetó con malos modos por el brazo y le obligó a voltearse – ¡Ja! ¡Tienes miedo! ¡Eso es! ¡He dicho la verdad y ahora me tienes miedo! – Sudaba a chorros, y apenas si podía mantener el equilibrio.

Algunos de los hombres que estaban cerca se volvieron y nos miraron con asombro.

-Uther, ten cuidado. – le espeté – Te pones en evidencia ante tus hombres.

-¡Estoy desenmascarando a un estúpido! – se jactó con una sonrisa grotesca.

-Por favor, Uther, no digas nada más. Al único estúpido al que has desenmascarado es a ti mismo. Regresa a tu tienda y vete a dormir. – Hice el ademán de cogerle el brazo, pero él se apartó bruscamente sin soltar a Myrddin.

-¡Te desafío! – Aulló, el rostro nublado por la cólera de su embriaguez – Te desafío a que demuestres quién eres ante todos nosotros. ¡Vamos, profetiza!

Myrddin le miro furioso. Si hubiéramos estado solos, Myrddin podría haberlo ignorado o habría encontrado la forma de calmarlo. Pero no delante de sus hombres. Y no sólo los suyos, puesto que, al encontrarnos en Gwynedd, también Ceredigawn nos había facilitado hombres. Uther había llevado el asunto demasiado lejos para abandonar: para él era una cuestión de honor ahora.

-Muy bien, Uther. – Respondió lo bastante alto para que todos lo oyeran – Haré lo que pides. – Este le dedicó una estúpida sonrisa de triunfo – Lo haré, pero no quiero ser responsable de las consecuencias. Para bien o para mal, la responsabilidad es tuya.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – exigió.

La sospecha había hecho bajar el tono de su voz.

-No es igual que descifrar garabatos de un libro. Es algo extraño e inquietante, lleno de peligros e incertidumbres. No puedo controlarlo, al igual que tú no puedes controlar el viento que sopla entre tus cabellos o las llamas de tu hoguera.

-Si lo que intentas es hacerme desistir, ahorra tu saliva. – Algunos de sus hombres expresaron su asentimiento. No les gustaba en absoluto ver vencido a su señor.

-Lo que haré, lo haré a la vista de todos, para que todos podáis saber la verdad. Los que estáis ahí – señaló a los que estaban cerca del fuego – atizad el fuego, poned más troncos. Quiero ascuas relucientes, no frías cenizas.

-¿Y bien? Ya lo oís. Haced lo que os ha ordenado, y rápido.

Mientras los hombres amontonaban ramas de roble sobre el fuego, Myrddin fue a su tienda y poco después salió con una capa y un bastón. No pude evitar reírme en mi interior. Aquello no era necesario, pero supongo que quedarían bien, y convencerían a los espectadores de la seriedad de lo que hacía. El arte nunca debe parecer algo demasiado fácil o la gente no lo respetará.

Avanzó hasta el fuego, que se había consumido hasta quedar reducido a un montón de carbones encendidos al rojo vivo con llamas púrpura y naranja.

La luna brillaba pálida, su luz se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles cuyos troncos se veían rojos por el resplandor de la hoguera. Los hombres se habían reunido en torno al fuego con los ojos vidriosos, y ahora que yo había salido se quedaron en silencio, casi reverentes. Uther había colocado su silla de campaña en el exterior y estaba sentado delante de su tienda. Era la imagen de un Rey sin hogar que celebra audiencia en el bosque.

Pareció que iba a hablar cuando le vio, pero se lo pensó mejor y cerró la boca, indicando simplemente con la cabeza en dirección al fuego.

Myrddin se sujetó la capa con una mano y, con el bastón alzado al aire, empezó a dar vueltas en torno al fuego siguiendo el movimiento rotatorio del sol. Luego pronunció en una lengua antigua, la lengua secreta de la Sabia Hermandad de los druidas.

Se detuvo y devolvió hacia el fuego con los ojos bien abiertos para buscar entre los relucientes carbones. Poco después cerró sus ojos y levantó la cabeza. Entonces, cuando los abrió, señaló al cielo. Todos dirigimos la mirada y contemplamos. Entre la inmensidad de aquella cúpula llena de estrellas, la vimos.

Una estrella recién nacida, más brillante que cualquiera de sus hermanas, relucía como un faro.

-¡Mira, Uther! – Gritó con voz llena de autoridad –l Mira hacia el oeste y contempla una maravilla: una nueva estrella centellea en el firmamento esta noche, heraldo de noticias a la vez horribles y maravillosas. Presta atención si quieres saber lo que ha de acontecer a este Reino.

Los hombres lanzaban exclamaciones a mí alrededor a medida que descubrían la estrella. Algunos rezaban, otros maldecían y hacían la señal contra el mal. Pero yo sólo contemplaba la estrella, cada vez más brillante, mayor en su resplandor.

Uther se incorporó de su silla, el rostro bañado por aquella luz sobrenatural.

-¡Merlín! – Gritó – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué significa?

El mago comenzó a estremecerse. Mareado, se tambaleó y apoyó en su bastón. No me agradó nada aquello. Poco después cayó de rodillas con los dientes apretados. Uther se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado mientras yo le imitaba. Posó su mano sobre su hombro y susurró.

-Merlín, Merlín, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué has visto? Dímelo, quiero oírlo.

Cuando por fin pudo hablar, levantó la cabeza y miró con atención su rostro ansioso.

-Uther, ¿estás ahí? Uther, prepárate. Desdicha y dolor para todos nosotros: tu hermano ha muerto.

Esta revelación causó una conmoción. Los hombres empezaron a gritar incrédulos y angustiados.

-¡Ambrosio muerto! ¡Imposible!… ¿Has oído lo que dijo?… ¿Qué? ¿El Supremo Monarca muerto? ¿Cómo?

Uther me contempló pasmado para luego volver a mirar al mago.

-No puede ser. ¿Lo oyes, Merlín? No puede ser. – Volvió la mirada hacia la estrella – Debe de tener otro significado. Mira de nuevo y dímelo.

Meneó la cabeza.

-Grande es el dolor en el país esta noche y lo será por muchas noches venideras. A Ambrosio lo ha matado el hijo de Vortigern. Mientras perseguíamos a Pascent por todo el Reino, él ha actuado a traición, ha enviado a uno de los suyos a envenenar al Supremo Monarca en sus propios aposentos.

Uther gimió y se desplomó hacia adelante, cayendo cuan largo era sobre el suelo. Una vez allí, lloró sin vergüenza, como una criatura huérfana. Sus hombres lo contemplaron, las lágrimas brillaban en muchos ojos, y no había uno entre ellos que no hubiera cambiado de buena gana su vida por la de su querido Ambrosio.

Cuando por fin Uther se incorporó, Myrddin prosiguió.

-Más cosas se han anunciado aún, Uther. Eres un guerrero sin par en este país. Dentro de siete días se te coronará Rey, y grande será tu renombre entre los habitantes de Britania. Reinarás con gran poder y autoridad.

Uther asintió con tristeza, sin que sus palabras lo consolasen demasiado.

-Esto también he visto: la estrella que brilla con el fuego del dragón eres tú, Uther; y el haz de luz que surge de su boca es un hijo nacido de tu noble linaje, un príncipe poderoso que será Rey después de ti. Por lo tanto, arma a tu ejército al instante y marcha con valentía con la estrella para iluminar tu camino, porque mañana a la salida del sol, allí donde se encuentran tres colinas, acabarás con Pascent y Guilomar. Luego regresarás a Londinium, para investirte con la corona de tu hermano muerto.

Acabado todo, su _awen_ le abandonó y cayó hacia atrás, repentinamente exhausto. Yo lo cargué y lo acosté en su lecho.

Mientras Myrddin dormía, Uther siguió el consejo que le dio. Ordenó prepararse al ejército y cuando estuvieron ensillados los caballos, nos dirigimos al lugar que nos había indicado: Penmachno, un valle elevado formado por tres colinas al converger, bien conocido desde antiguo como lugar de reunión.

Viajamos toda la noche, iluminados por la estrella, y llegamos a Penmachno cuando un amanecer plomizo empezaba a colorear el cielo por el este. Allí estaban Pascent y Guilomar acampados. A la vista del escurridizo ejército, toda la fatiga abandonó a los guerreros y, lanzando a los caballos a toda velocidad, caímos como la muerte silenciosa sobre el desprevenido contrincante.

La batalla resultó sangrienta y brutal. Guilomar saltó desnudo de su lecho y tal cual condujo a sus hombres a la batalla, y fue el primero en ser atravesado por una lanza. Los irlandeses, al ver caer a su Rey en primera línea, lanzaron un gran aullido de angustia y decidieron vengar a su señor.

Pascent, por el contrario, no tenía estómago para una lucha limpia e inmediatamente buscó la mejor manera de huir. Se echó una vieja capa por encima, cogió las riendas de un caballo, y salió al galope del campo de batalla. Uther lo vio huir y salió en su persecución.

-¡Detente, Pascent! ¡Tenemos una deuda que resolver!

Uther alcanzó al cobarde y lo golpeó con la hoja de su espada; Pascent cayó de la silla y se quedó boca arriba sobre el suelo. Gimoteaba de miedo y suplicaba por su vida.

-Puesto que tú querías la parte de tu padre, – dijo Uther, desmontando, la espada apuntando al suelo – ven, cumpliré tu deseo. – Dicho esto, hundió la espada en la boca de Pascent de modo que la punta se clavó profundamente en la tierra. Pascent murió retorciéndose como una serpiente – Eso es, quédate con Guilomar, tu gran amigo de confianza, y repartíos la tierra.

Sin jefes y diezmados, los irlandeses apenas si acertaron a defenderse, mientras nuestros hombres, frustrados por la larga e inútil campaña, se vengaban de sus compatriotas muertos.

La lucha había terminado ya cuando Merlín llegó al campo de batalla. Permanecimos con nuestros caballos bajo un amanecer amarillento en la cima de una de las colinas que dominaban Penmachno.

Uther permitió que los hombres saquearan el campamento irlandés y luego ordenó montar y emprendieron el regreso a Londinium. Cinco días más tarde nos encontramos en el camino con algunos de los jefes de Lord Morcant.

-¡Salve, Uther! – Saludaron al llegar junto a nosotros – Traemos tristes nuevas del gobernador Melatus. El Supremo Monarca ha muerto envenenado por uno llamado Appas, un compatriota de Vortigern.

Uther asintió, y volvió los ojos hacía Myrddin.

-¿Cómo sucedió?

-Furtivamente y mediante engaños, señor. – Dijo con amargura el jinete que iba delante – El muy cobarde se vistió como uno de los tipos de Urbanus y obtuvo la confianza de Ambrosio. De esta forma, consiguió llegar a los aposentos del Supremo Monarca y le dio a beber una poción que había preparado. – El jinete se interrumpió, una mueca de aversión retorció sus labios – El Supremo Monarca lo bebió y se fue a dormir. Se despertó durante la noche gritando febril, y murió antes de la mañana.

Uther se mostró pensativo.

-¿Qué hay de Appas?

-No se lo pudo encontrar en el palacio del gobernador. Ni tampoco se lo halló en toda la ciudad, señor.

-Sin embargo, opino que lo encontraremos. – profirió Uther con suavidad. La fría amenaza latente en su voz cortaba como una cuchilla de hielo – Que todos los dioses sean testigos: el día que lo encontremos compartirá la recompensa de sus amigos que se ha ganado por su propia mano. – Entonces se irguió en la silla y preguntó en voz alta – ¿Dónde han colocado a mi hermano?

-Según su propio deseo, y por orden de Urbanus, al Supremo Monarca lo han enterrado en el lugar donde están las piedras colgantes, llamado el Anillo del Gigante. – El jinete vaciló, luego siguió – Fue también deseo suyo que lo sucedierais en el Reino.

-Muy bien, iremos hasta allí y le rendiremos honores. – Repuso Uther con sencillez – Luego cabalgaremos hasta Caer Uintan, donde seré coronado. Os diré la verdad: Londinium me resulta aborrecible y jamás entraré en esa ciudad odiosa mientras viva.

Ése fue un juramento que Uther cumplió hasta el fin de sus días.

XXXXX

Aún recuerdo aquel momento, hace ahora unos catorce años. Parece tan lejano, pero realmente no ha pasado tanto para alguien cuya vida se extiende hasta casi los cinco mil años. No muchas cosas han pasado en este quindenio. Luego de derrotar a los aliados de Vortigern y a su hijo, las cosas se pusieron más tranquilas en Britania durante unos cuantos años.

Myrddin no se quedó como Consejero del Rey durante mucho tiempo. Más bien sería más preciso decir que ese título solo le era otorgado cuando Uther le llamaba. Uther… Uther Pendragón. Así se hacía llamar desde aquella fatídica noche. A pesar de todo lo vivido, Uther seguía sin confiar demasiado en Merlín. Antes aceptaba su presencia por su hermano, pero desde que había sido nombrado Supremo Monarca, las cosas cambiaron a peor.

Al principio acordamos quedarnos juntos para llevar la paz a la isla luego de las revueltas provocadas por la coronación de Uther y, una vez que estas revueltas se calmaron, Myrddin abandonó el castillo de Uther salvo para casos excepcionales. Yo no tardé mucho en imitarle. No tenía mala relación con Uther, pero ser un amigo de Merlín del modo en que yo lo era no era algo que a él le agradase. Al menos nosotros dos quedamos en buenos términos.

Como bien he explicado, al principio hubo revueltas y luego paz, una paz que se extendió hasta el décimo año del reinado de Uther. Entonces ocurrió lo que tanto temí que pasaría: Gorlois se levantó en armas contra el Supremo Monarca. Había sido astuto. Había dejado que otros lucharan contra el soberano en sus primeros años y luego con la paz el ejército britón se había vuelto débil. Entonces él, junto a sus aliados, atacó.

Fueron cuatro años de guerra, verano tras verano. Esta vez Uther no pudo vencer a su enemigo con la facilidad que había demostrado antaño. Gorlois demostró ser un zorro sumamente astuto. Por su astucia Uther perdió apoyos y su ejército disminuyó, por lo que al cuarto año de guerra ambos bandos estaban agotados.

Uther, viendo que el país estaba al borde del colapso, decidió dar una tregua y firmar la paz con el Lord de Cronwall. El paso de los años le habían vuelto alguien menos tozudo y con más mira. El joven Uther que conocí nunca hubiera firmado la paz con su enemigo, pero ahora era un hombre sabio. La reunión se decidió que tomaría lugar en Caer Uintan, el hogar de Uther.

Para ello invitó a Gorlois y a su señora esposa Igraine a su fortaleza. Quien iba a decir que la Igraine sería quien impediría la paz entre ambos aun sin quererlo o saberlo. Cuando Uther conoció a Igraine quedó totalmente enamorado de ella. Al darse cuenta de esta situación, la esposa de Gorlois le pidió a su marido retirarse inmediatamente del castillo y regresar a su casa. Obviamente Gorlois se puso furioso como nunca, se retiró del castillo y reinició la guerra.

El amor de Uther por Igraine era tan grande que se enfermó y buscó la ayuda de Merlín. Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día. Merlín y yo nos encontrábamos en una casa que habíamos construido en un bosque al sureste de la isla cerca de una pequeña aldea. Myrddin seguía prefiriendo vivir alejado, aunque en este caso no tanto.

Un grupo de cinco guerreros, encabezados por el Rey, llegaron hasta nuestro humilde hogar. Uther desmontó nada más acercarse e hizo una señal a sus hombres para que se alejaran.

-¡Merlín! – Llamó - ¡Vengo en tu búsqueda en persona!

-Grave tiene que ser el asunto como para que te dignes a venir hasta este lugar. – comentó con obviedad el mago mientras salía de la casa.

Al ver que salía yo decidí dejar mi tarea y acercarme. Uther, al verme, me saludó.

-Issei, me alegra verte.

-Uther.

Después de nuestro corto saludo, el monarca volvió su vista nuevamente al mago.

-No te pases de listo Myrddin. – Siseó – Si, es algo sumamente importante. Tanto que he venido desde mí caer hasta vuestro hogar en este bosque del sur. Y sabes cuál es el asunto.

-Sí, así es.

-Bueno, por si no os acordáis, yo no poseo el don de Merlín. – les recordé con una sonrisa ladina – Así que, ¿podríais contarme cual es el motivo de la visita del Supremo Monarca de esta isla?

Uther sabía que yo nunca lo consideraría mi Rey, pues no he considerado a nadie nunca por encima de mí, ni siquiera a Alejandro ni a Buda. Ni siquiera a los Semidioses. Nunca tendré un Rey ni un Emperador ni nada por el estilo.

Uther se mordió los labios, pero al final suspiró y contó el motivo de su visita. Debo admitir que aquello me sorprendió un poco, pero tampoco era extraño. Las mujeres son el mayor misterio, un exquisito misterio que puede llevar a los hombres al peor de los infiernos o al más hermoso de los cielos.

Una vez terminó su explicación cayó y fijó sus ojos en los de Myrddin mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Y bien mago, dime cual es el mal que me azota.

-Oh Uther. Creo que hasta tú mismo sabes lo que te afecta. Es mal de amores, por supuesto. No hay otra explicación. Deseas a la esposa de Gorlois.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Sus puños se apretaron hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-No sé qué hacer. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Nunca antes había deseado nada de una manera como esta.

Merlín alzó la vista al cielo mientras otro awen le inspiraba. Ambos ya conocíamos cuando el ex Mago de la Corte entraba en uno de sus trances, por lo que le dejamos ser, esperando pacientes su respuesta. Perdón, ¿he dicho pacientes? Me corrijo: yo esperaba paciente, pero Uther estaba a punto de soltar improperios. Para suerte de todos, no llegó el caso.

No pasó mucho hasta que Myrddin salió de su trance, exhalando un largo suspiro de alivio. Pude ver una chispa en sus ojos y una leve sonrisa en su boca. Sea lo que fuera que el awen le había mostrado, sin duda alguna debía ser algo increíblemente bueno para él.

-Te ayudaré Uther. Dame solo un momento para planear algo.

Los ojos del Rey se iluminaron como dos antorchas y una gran sonrisa surgió en su rostro, aunque apenas fue un instante, pues su rostro volvió a la normalidad, al rostro conocido y poco cambiante del Rey de Britania.

Merlín y yo nos adentramos en nuestra casa. Yo me apoyé en uno de las paredes mientras observaba al mago caminar de un lado para otro con la sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Por qué le ayudas en un acto como ese, Merlín? – le pregunto con obvio malestar.

-Se lo que piensas del matrimonio o unión.

-Y aun sabiéndolo... Para mí, algo como eso es de las cosas más importantes que existen. Espero que sepas que no te ayudaré en tal acto.

-Y yo sería un ser repugnante si, aun sabiendo eso, te pidiera que me ayudaras. Se perfectamente lo horrible que crees que es esto, pero es por un bien mayor.

-Bien, pues explícame.

-Es por aquel Rey que he estado esperando.

-… estarás bromeando.

-No. Jamás lo haría en este asunto. Es el futuro de Britania el que está en juego. El primogénito de Uther e Igraine será el gran Rey que he estado esperando durante cien años.

-Haz como veas. No te detengo por obvios motivos, pero no esperes que te desee suerte.

-Lo sé. Y gracias por tu comprensión.

Dicho esto abandonó la casa y charló durante largo rato con Uther. Durante los siguientes meses el plan fue a pedir de boca. Uther marchó a la guerra contra Gorlois. Cuando este se enteró de sus intenciones fue a su encuentro. Gorlois dirigió la guerra desde su fortaleza de Dimilioc pero emplazó a su mujer en la seguridad del caer de Tintagel. En Tintagel, Uther consiguió, gracias a la Magia de Merlín, hacerse pasar por Gorlois y yacer con Igraine. Aquella misma noche, Gorlois falleció en su fortaleza de Dimilioc.

Al morir Gorlois, Uther y la viuda se casaron y fueron a vivir al caer del Supremo Monarca junto a las tres hijas del matrimonio de Gorlois e Igraine: Morgause, Morgana y Elaine.

Morgause y Morgana odiaron con un gran y profundo odio al Rey, pero Elaine prefirió mantenerse alejada de aquel oscuro asunto.

XXXXX

El niño nació el mes negro, el mes desolado, cuando los gélidos vientos arrastran la nieve desde el norte cubierto de hielos; el mes de las privaciones en el que el propio invierno empieza ya a morir.

Myrddin y yo viajamos a Tintagel y esperamos en los bosques, a cierta distancia de la profunda cañada, a que se produjera el alumbramiento. No quisimos subir hasta el _caer_ , porque nuestra llegada habría sido tema de discusiones.

Permanecimos allí durante tres días, envueltos en nuestras capas y pieles delante de una pequeña fogata de ramas de roble y piñas. Llegada la medianoche Myrddin entró en la fortaleza y yo me quedé a esperar afuera. El tiempo pasó lento a mi parecer. Pude escuchar un llanto de un bebé, berreando con fuerza a pleno pulmón. Un llanto lleno de energía en el momento de nacer es una buena señal. Después de una media hora, Myrddin apareció nuevamente, atravesando el portón, con un bulto entre sus brazos, Arturo. El mago iba en un caballo y una mujer, supongo que para alimentar al bebé, iba en otro caballo justo detrás. Con su permiso, monté en el segundo caballo.

Descendimos la estrecha calzada. Varios de los habitantes del _caer_ nos observaron desde fuera de las murallas, pero nadie dijo nada ni nos siguió.

Mientras la luz diurna se abría paso por el horizonte, tiñendo las nubes orientales y las colinas cubiertas de nieve de rojo y oro, recorrimos en sentido contrario el hundido valle y penetramos en las suaves y deshabitadas colinas más allá de Tintagel.

XXXXX

Ha pasado un año desde el nacimiento de Arturo. Un año desde aquel momento… y ahora otro gran momento había llegado. Uther Pendragón había fallecido luego de dieciséis años como Supremo Monarca.

De nuevo se rumoreaba que el arma había sido el veneno. Uno de los leales servidores de Gorlas que culpaba a Uther por la muerte de su señor había sido el asesino: quería cobrar aquella deuda de sangre. Muchos creían en esa versión, aunque también se hablaba vagamente de una misteriosa enfermedad; al parecer, Uther había padecido un mal crónico desde el invierno.

Tan pronto supimos la noticia, ambos decidimos viajar para ver cómo se desarrollaban los eventos. Pero antes de ir a Londinium, fuimos a Tintagel para ver a la esposa de Uther, Igraine. Myrddin quería ver a Ygerna, y recoger la espada de Uther, ya que había corrido la noticia de que los Reyes de Britania se empezaban a reunir en Londinium para escoger de entre ellos a un nuevo Supremo Monarca. Debíamos estar allí cuando esto sucediera.

Durante la corta estadía con ella pudimos saber que esperaba un hijo o hija de Uther, por lo que ahora el pequeño Arturo tendría tres hermanastras y un o una hermano o hermana.

Cuando lleguemos a Londinium, la caza ya había comenzado, lo cual quiere decir que todos los mastines que anhelaban la corona tenían los hocicos llenos de olor del Trono Supremo y le seguían el rastro sin descanso. Dunaut, claro está, junto con sus amigos Morcant y Coledac, conducía la jauría. Pero había otros que les pisaban los talones: Ceredigawn, con el apoyo de su compatriota Rhain, de Gwynedd; Morganwg, de Dumnonia, y sus hijos; Antorius y Regulus, que procedían de Canti del sur, y Ogryvan, de Dolgellau.

Tendría que haber habido más; de hecho, habría más cuando llegaran aquellos cuyos Reinos estaban más alejados. En esos momentos, la pelea se limitaba a alardear y darse tono, a exhibir a los combatientes antes de la lucha. La contienda real todavía no había empezado.

El obispo Urbanus, fuera de sí de indecisión, nos dio la bienvenida aturdido.

-Merlín, Issei, me alegro de que hayáis venido. Estaré diciéndoos la verdad si os confieso que ya no sé qué hacer para mantener la paz entre los señores. ¡Las cosas que se dicen unos a otros! – se quejó, con expresión escandalizada – ¡Y en la iglesia!

-Empeorará antes de mejorar – advertí.

-Entonces no sé cómo se arreglará sin un derramamiento de sangre. – Sacudió la cabeza preocupada – De todas formas, considero que lo más correcto es que cuestiones tan importantes se diriman en terreno sagrado.

Urbanus no estaba tan inquieto como pretendía. En el fondo se sentía contento por poder intervenir en la elección del Rey, aunque sólo fuera facilitando un techo bajo el que pudiera realizarse. El que esta elección del Rey se celebrase en una iglesia no era ninguna pequeñez, sin duda alguna, ya que significaba que los señores del Reino aceptaban el precedente de Ambrosio; se sentían cómodos en la iglesia y estaban dispuestos a permitirle tomar parte en sus asuntos. Aunque no me hacía ilusiones con respecto a que la mayoría de los que se alojaban bajo el techo de Urbanus se habrían reunido igualmente en un establo o en una casucha de barro si se les hubiera ofrecido. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la corona, no en la cruz.

-Y no me importa deciros que esto ha sucedido en un momento de lo más inoportuno. Por si no lo habéis adivinado ya, estamos en obras para ampliar el edificio. Cuando los albañiles terminen, tendremos un ábside adosado a la basílica y un crucero mayor. Y habrá un nártex decente con una entrada en forma de arcada como en las grandes iglesias de la Galia.

Claro que me había dado cuenta de los trabajos de construcción. Se veían montones de escombros desparramados por toda la iglesia; albañiles que trabajaban sobre andamios de madera y tallistas que pulían los grandes bloques que descansaban sobre el patio. Imaginé que el trabajo lo había costeado Ambrosio, puesto que Uther jamás hubiera dado dinero para tal empresa. Alegra saber que Uther dejó que la ampliación se llevara a cabo.

Era evidente que la posición de Urbanus se elevaba en este mundo, y que él disfrutaba con la ascensión.

Los Reyes no eran los únicos interesados en el Trono Supremo. El gobernador Melatus había convocado también a algunos de los magistrados más poderosos. Qué pensaban hacer, no puedo decirlo. Sin duda veían en la reunión de Reyes una oportunidad para reclamar una pequeña parte de su cada vez más menguado poder. La forma de gobierno romana, si es que sobrevivía, lo hacía tan sólo en el recuerdo de los ancianos y en sus títulos latinos.

El gobernador y los magistrados celebraron consejos en el palacio de la gobernación con el fin de preparar un ultimátum. Britania jamás había valido el sudor del Imperio para mantenerla. Bien es verdad que, durante algunas generaciones, el estaño, el plomo y el trigo que los britones pagaban habían tenido algún valor para el Imperio. Pero esta isla le había costado a Roma más de lo que jamás había obtenido de ella.

Ahora, cuando el resto del Imperio se desangraba bajo los despiadados golpes de hacha del bárbaro, los asuntos de la diminuta colonia romana preocupaban poco al Emperador del Imperio Oriental. Es probable que obtuvieran más simpatía los insignificantes sufrimientos de un podenco infestado de pulgas en el establo del Emperador.

Sentí lástima por el gobernador y sus magistrados, ya que no se percataban de ello.

Su futuro estaba en una nueva Britania. Pensar de otra forma era una estupidez. Quizás una estupidez incluso peligrosa. La realidad puede resultar muy severa; tiene sus modos de castigar a aquellos que la ignoran por demasiado tiempo.

Los Reyes, por otra parte, no eran mucho mejores. Al parecer, creían que la amenaza bárbara podía refrenarse mediante el engrandecimiento personal: cuanto mayor era el Rey, más temblarían los bárbaros.

Así es como se inició el consejo de Reyes: en un punto muerto sobre la cuestión de quién estaba calificado para decidir de entre aquellos que se consideraban capaces de empuñar la espada de Macsen Wledig, Magnus Maximus. La manera de solucionar este interrogante añadía otra capa de animosidad a los debates.

Las únicas voces razonables eran las de Tewdrig y Custennin; pero cuando ellos llegaron, los otros estaban ya demasiado refugiados tras los muros de sus indefendibles posiciones para escuchar. La razón, como ya he dicho, de nada sirve en estas ocasiones.

Día tras día, cuando los Reyes se reunían en la iglesia para iniciar sus debates, los acompañaba, esperando mi momento. No hablaba; tampoco nadie me lo pedía. Aguardaba en la creencia de que aún podría encontrar una ocasión de ayudar. Era todo lo que podía esperar. Una oportunidad tan sólo. Tenía que conseguir que la tomaran en cuenta cuando llegara el momento.

Mientras aguardaba, Myrddin y yo permanecíamos en nuestros lugares y observábamos todo lo que se desarrollaba ante nuestros ojos. Myrddin llegó a la conclusión de que ninguno de ellos le llegaba a la suela de la bota de Uther, y menos aún de Ambrosio.

A medida que los días transcurrían, lentos días de demenciales fingimientos, absurdas amenazas, asombrosa arrogancia, nos convencimos de que no habría forma de que llegaran a ponerse de acuerdo. Lord Dunaut, Rey de los opulentos brigantes, conseguía frustrar toda discusión razonable con su absurda exigencia de que el siguiente Supremo Monarca debía mantener al ejército con su tesoro privado.

Más que mantener el ejército con un arca de guerra a la que todos los señores contribuyesen en partes iguales, Dunaut y sus amigos insistían en que la libertad del país dependía de la del Supremo Monarca para gobernar al ejército sin obstáculos ni estorbos de Reyes mezquinos. De lo contrario los Reyes menores podrían verse tentados de influir la situación por el simple método de negarse a entregar el tributo necesario para mantener al ejército.

-El Supremo Monarca sólo será libre si gobierna de su propio peculio. – declaró Dunaut.

Hombres como Eldof, Ogryvan y Ceredigawn, buenos jefes que sin embargo tenían problemas para mantener sus modestos ejércitos por el simple hecho de que sus tierras no estaban tan bien adaptadas para el cultivo de grano o no poseían minas de oro y plata, se enfurecieron ante tal manifestación.

A otros, sin embargo, resultaba atractiva a su vanidad. Hombres como Morganwg, de Dumnonia, también muy rico y orgulloso, vieron en esta sugerencia el centelleo de la púrpura imperial. Hubo otros a quienes se hubiera podido persuadir, pero reconocían y resentían la jactanciosa ambición de Dunaut. La idea de tener a Dunaut como Supremo Monarca sobre todos ellos, libre de hacer cuanto le pluguiera al gobernar un ejército sin oposición, no podían soportarla; mucho menos apoyarla.

Una y otra vez el debate se atascaba en este punto. Hasta que quedara decidido, empero, Dunaut y sus aliados no permitirían que se discutiese otro. Otras voces, otras cuestiones, se quedaron en el camino demolidas, ignoradas, echadas a un lado de cien formas diferentes.

El resentimiento aumentó; se endureció. La animosidad se extendió: la hostilidad floreció. Parecía como si los peores temores del obispo Urbanus fueran a tener una sangrienta realización: el siguiente Supremo Monarca sólo saldría elegido a punta de espada.

Entonces sucedió algo imprevisto. Dos insospechados aliados aparecieron para impedir el derramamiento de sangre: Ygerna, y el Rey de Lothian, Lot; dos personas cuya repentina y no anunciada aparición sorprendió en gran manera a la asamblea, preocupada como estaba en considerarse a sí misma como el centro de la creación.

Lot era un hombre de negros rizos trenzados, sus brazaletes esmaltados en oro, las señales azules de su clan pintadas con glasto en sus mejillas y su capa a cuadros rojos y negros. Por lo que recordaba, se había casado con Morgause, la hija mayor de Igraine y Gorlois, y tenía varios hijos con ella.

También Morgana, la segunda hija, se había casado, por obligación de Uther, con el Rey Urien. Creo recordar que ambos habían tenido un hijo. En cuanto a la menor, Elaine, se había casado con el Rey Nentres. Si no me equivoco, tenían un hijo y una hija.

El Consejo se había resignado ya a la presencia de Lot cuando apareció Ygerna. Escoltada por los jefes de Uther, los que seguían a su lado, penetró decidida en la iglesia, con semblante severo y enérgico y radiante de belleza. Regia y a la vez sencilla, Ygerna estaba ataviada con una capa gris pálido sobre un manto blanco bordeado en plata y un delgado _torc_ de oro rodeaba su cuello. Cada una de las líneas de su cuerpo demostraba con elocuencia autoridad y reserva. Su gracia y porte sirvieron de reprimenda a la fatua jactancia de los reyezuelos presentes. Merlín suspiro de alivio al afirmar que no había muestra alguna del embarazo.

Que estos dos llegaran tan de repente y pisándose los talones, no fue quizás una mera coincidencia. Por cierto resultó extraño, por el efecto que causó en el Consejo, ya que la atmósfera de la asamblea varió de súbito mientras los reunidos evaluaban a los recién llegados y calculaban la mejor manera de hacer uso de esta incógnita. Ninguno de ellos, estoy convencido, había pensado en cualquiera de los dos, ni considerado que podrían tener algo que decir en el asunto.

Merlín estudió a ambos fijamente. En un momento de la reunión, Lot le vio mirarlo. Su reacción le dejó perplejo: me devolvió la mirada por un instante, luego sonrió apenas y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente según el antiguo gesto de reconocimiento otorgado a los señores. Enseguida, como si me apartara de su mente, volvió su atención a la asamblea.

Cuando, al cabo de bastantes horas, terminó por aquel día el Consejo, esperamos a Ygerna en el patio de la iglesia, mientras contemplaba a los constructores. Los albañiles aprovechaban las últimas luces del día para mover la enorme piedra angular de la gran arcada, pero las cuerdas que utilizaban eran demasiado delgadas para aquel trabajo y las palancas muy cortas, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y de sus furibundos juramentos, no pudieron mover la gigantesca piedra más que algunos pasos.

Ygerna nos vio nada más salir al patio y vino corriendo mientras dos de sus jefes la seguían a respetuosa distancia.

-No os enojéis conmigo, Myrddin, Issei. – Empezó a decir de inmediato – Sé lo que pensáis.

-¿De veras? – el tono de Merlín no era muy amistoso.

-Piensas que no tengo nada que hacer aquí, que debería haber permanecido en Tintagel, que sólo empeoraré las cosas con mi presencia.

Sonreí con satisfacción; no era tan decidida y segura de sí misma como parecía.

-Ygerna, me alegro de que hayáis venido; tenéis tanto derecho a estar aquí como los otros. Y no podríais empeorar las cosas más de lo que lo están ya, aunque ésa fuera vuestra única ambición. De modo que ya veis, no tenéis motivos para sentiros inoportuna.

Ante las palabras de Merlín, Ygerna sonrió, las comisuras de su boca se inclinaron hacia abajo.

-Bien, puede que no pienses así cuando te pida lo que quiero pedirte.

-Pedid pues, pero no creáis que nada de lo que pidáis pueda hacerme cambiar de idea.

Dirigió una rápida mirada a su alrededor, una criada de cocina a punto de confesar su terrible secreto. Luego dijo en voz baja.

-Debo pedirte que me devuelvas la espada de Uther.

Lo meditó por un momento.

-¿Lo ves? – Observó malhumorada – Ahora te has enojado.

-Por favor, no estoy enojado. Pero ¿por qué la espada?

-He visto lo que sucede aquí. Me tratan bien, pero se me ignora. Si no me quieren reconocer a mí, quizá sí reconocerán la espada.

No es la primera vez que el corazón de una mujer ve las cosas con claridad, y con mayor rapidez que cualquier hombre que llegue a la misma conclusión. Después de un solo día en el Consejo, había descubierto el quid de la cuestión: sin poder propio se la ignoraría, con educación tal vez, pero se la ignoraría de todas formas.

-Bien. ¿Me la devolverás?

-Desde luego, mi señora. Pero ¿qué planeáis hacer con ella?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso se me ocurrirá en su momento. Enviaré a Kadan a buscarla esta noche.

-Se la tendré preparada.

Resuelto esto, cambió a cuestiones más banales. Anduvimos juntos por la estrecha callejuela hasta una casa cercana donde se alojaba.

-Cenad conmigo esta noche. – Invitó – A menos que tengáis mejores planes.

-No tengo ningún otro plan. – Repuso Myrddin – Y desde luego, ninguno mejor. Será un honor cenar con vos, Ygerna. Y traeré la espada.

-¿De verdad no estás enojado?

-¿Quién soy yo para estar enojado con vos?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que podrías estarlo. ¿Y vos? – me preguntó directamente.

-Por supuesto. Sera un placer cenar con vosotros dos. Una noche agradable para un mañana aburrido. – bromeé.

La cena pasó bastante rápida para disgusto de los tres, pues fue una cena sumamente agradable. Tal y como prometió, Merlín le entregó la espada, pero nada pudo sacarle a la Reina. Ella solo guiñó un ojo con secretismo.

Al otro día, los Reyes se reunieron de nuevo en la iglesia. Una vez más, como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, Dunaut y Morcant se las ingeniaron para poner trabas a la reunión mediante insultantes y extravagantes exigencias. Si no podían realizar sus ambiciones en el Consejo, como mínimo podría provocar a los otros a tomar las armas y de esta forma ganar. Tanto les daba.

Pero desde el principio, los acontecimientos de aquel día tomaron un cauce diferente. Ygerna y Lot estaban presentes y los demás se vieron obligados a tomarlos en cuenta. Mientras Dunaut se entusiasmaba con su interminable arenga, Ygerna simplemente se levantó de la silla que le habían añadido al círculo.

Permaneció de pie hasta que Dunaut, distraída su atención por la tranquila presencia de la mujer, se interrumpió y se volvió hacia ella.

-Señores, – anunció con sarcasmo – parece ser que la Reina Ygerna desea hablar. Quizá no comprende las normas de esta asamblea.

-Oh, desde luego que sí. – Respondió ella – He prestado mucha atención en el corto espacio de tiempo que hace que me uní a esta noble asamblea. Me da la impresión de que la única forma de hacerse oír es hablar a voz en grito al tiempo que se impugna el carácter de los presentes. Eso, creo, me serviría de bien poco, así que me pongo en pie y aguardo a que se me ceda la palabra.

-Señora, – dijo Dunaut exasperado – me rindo ante vos.

Ella le contestó con frialdad, pero a la vez con educación.

-Gracias, Lord Dunaut.

Debió de costarle toda su fuerza de voluntad el conseguir parecer tan tranquila y dueña de sí misma. No obstante, no había el menor rastro de temor o vacilación en sus modales; la verdad es que cualquiera hubiera podido pensar que tratar con Reyes enloquecidos por el poder formaba parte de su vida cotidiana.

-Soy la viuda de Uther, – empezó, con lentitud pero con firmeza – y antes de ello fui la viuda de Gorlois.

Los señores allí reunidos no habían considerado que Gorlois y Uther pudieran haberle confiado sus secretos. Ahora sí lo consideraban; casi podía oír sus gruñidos producidos por la tensión de imaginar lo que Ygerna pudiera saber.

-Estamos en guerra aquí, señores míos. Nos peleamos entre nosotros mientras los saecsen envían a sus hombres. – Esta revelación, hecha por alguien tan imparcial y seguro de sí mismo, los serenó – ¡Oh, sí, es cierto! ¿O pensáis que cuando les llegó la noticia de la muerte de Uther arrojaron sus armas y se echaron a llorar? Os aseguro que si lloraron fue de alegría. Reúnen ahora a sus hombres y pronto llegarán. – Se detuvo para obligar a que todos los ojos se clavaran en ella – Pero esto ya lo sabéis, señores. No he venido aquí a deciros lo que ya sabéis.

Alzó una mano, y Kadan, su consejero, avanzó hacia ella con un bulto envuelto en una tela. Lo depositó en sus manos y luego volvió a ocupar su lugar detrás de ella. Ygerna se situó en el centro de la sala y levantó el bulto bien alto para que todos pudieran verlo, luego empezó a desenvolver la tela que lo cubría.

El oro y la plata refulgieron debajo de las envolturas, y de golpe el lienzo cayó al suelo para descubrir lo que yo ya sabía se ocultaba allí: la Espada de Britania, Excalibur.

-Ésta – dijo, y alzó la espada – era la espada de Uther, como también lo fue de Ambrosio; pero en una ocasión, hace muchísimo tiempo, perteneció al primer Supremo Monarca de la isla. Desde entonces cada Supremo Monarca la ha empuñado, excepto uno… – se refería a Vortigern, desde luego – porque ésta es la espada de Maximus el Grande, Emperador de Britania y del Imperio.

Giró despacio para que todos pudieran comprobar que, sin la menor duda, se trataba de la famosa espada del Emperador. La luz penetraba por las estrechas y elevadas ventanas en forma de largos y oblicuos haces que convergían en la espada y encendían el oculto fuego de la enorme amatista tallada en forma de águila.

Por supuesto la reconocieron: la codicia que afloró a sus ojos era buena prueba de ello. La mano derecha de Dunaut acarició la empuñadura que colgaba de su costado mientras imaginaba qué se sentiría al lucir como propia la espada imperial. También otras manos se crisparon, y los ojos se entrecerraron para contemplar cómo jugaba la luz sobre aquella fría y larga hoja de metal pulido.

El santuario quedó en silencio mientras Ygerna alzaba la espada por encima de su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Señores, éste es el símbolo de nuestro país y es vergonzoso que os peleéis por ella como perros de presa por un hueso!

Entonces bajó la espada, la punta por delante, hasta apoyarla sobre el suelo, rodeó la empuñadura con sus manos, se arrodilló con lentitud, e inclinó la cabeza con gesto contrito. No sé qué rezó. Nadie lo sabe. Pero cualesquiera que fueran las palabras, sin duda hubo pocas plegarias tan sentidas en aquella iglesia como la que ella elevó en aquel día.

Todavía puedo verla, de hinojos en el centro del círculo de Reyes. La capa azul recogida sobre el hombro; el centelleante _torc_ en su garganta; los largos dedos entrelazados alrededor de la dorada empuñadura; la enorme piedra preciosa apoyada contra su frente. La luz que caía a su alrededor la envolvía en su sagrado abrazo.

Si los Reyes se avergonzaron por sus palabras, también se sintieron mortificados por su ejemplo. Aquél de entre ellos que pudiera contemplar aquella imagen plena de pureza y no sentir remordimiento ni vergüenza era del todo inhumano. La sensación de culpa los dejó mudos.

Por fin, terminada su plegaria, se levantó, y con la espada ante ella empezó a recorrer muy despacio el círculo de Reyes.

-Reyes aquí reunidos, estamos ante el inicio de una nueva era, – dijo en voz alta y firme – ya no dependemos de Roma; somos un país. Esta espada pertenece a aquel que jamás ha buscado ascender por encima de ningún otro, aquel en quien la visión de nuestro Reino arde con más fuerza, cuya sabiduría ha sido valorada por igual por los poderosos y los humildes, aquel cuya fortaleza como jefe y cuyo valor en la batalla se cantan de un extremo al otro de este país tanto en los salones de los grandes como en las cabañas de barro y paja.

Ygerna se había detenido ante Myrddin.

-Señores, yo se la entregó a él ahora. ¡Que aquellos que la deseen se la arrebaten si pueden!

Y una vez dicho esto, puso la espada en su mano y la sostuvo allí con las suyas.

-Ya está, – susurró – ahora que intenten deshacerlo.

-¿Por qué? – Su voz surgió ronca por la sorpresa.

-Jamás hubieras hablado por ti.

Se volvió hacia la asamblea y exclamó.

-¿Quién se unirá a mí para jurar lealtad a nuestro Supremo Monarca?

Se arrodilló y extendió ambas manos para tocar mis pies en aquel antiquísimo gesto de sumisión. Los Reyes la observaban, pero ninguno hizo el menor movimiento para unirse a ella. Pasaban los minutos y parecía que el noble gesto de Ygerna fuera a ser rechazado. De pie o sentados, se mantenían en su lugar con tozudez. El silencio se volvió pétreo ante su desafío.

Pero entonces, justo cuando parecía que tendría que retirarse, alguien se movió en el otro extremo de la sala. Levanté los ojos: Lot se levantaba despacio. Permaneció inmóvil por un momento y luego avanzó hacia mí, sus ojos clavados en los míos mientras se acercaba.

-Yo le juraré lealtad. – anunció. Su voz resonó con fuerza en la abovedada sala.

Cayó de rodillas junto a Ygerna. El ejemplo de Lot causó aún mayor asombro que el de Ygerna. Lo contemplaron con incredulidad. Al igual que yo. Sin embargo, dos contra todos los demás no es suficiente para crear a un Supremo Monarca…

Aunque Custennin se había adelantado ya.

-Yo le juraré lealtad. – anunció en voz alta.

Y la siguiente voz en romper el silencio fue la de Tewdrig. Ambos se arrodillaron ante mí y fueron seguidos por sus jefes. Luego Eldof de Eboracum y Rhain de Gwynedd junto con sus consejeros; y todos juraron lealtad y se arrodillaron. Lo mismo hicieron Ceredigawn y sus hombres. Si hubiera sido otra época, u otro hombre, podría haber sucedido de distinta forma. Aunque creo que lo que ocurrió aquella soleada mañana había estado decretado desde el principio.

Dunaut y Morcant, y sus belicosos asociados, eran poderosos. Jamás se arrodillarían ante Myrddin; yo lo sabía. Tal y como estaban las cosas, los Reyes estaban divididos en su apoyo hacia él, y había más en su contra que a su favor. No podía ser Supremo Monarca. Y estoy completamente seguro que tampoco lo deseaba. Sin embargo, tenía el apoyo de gente valiosa, y ahora, al menos, podría actuar.

-Señores y Reyes de Britania. – dijo, al tiempo que levantó la espada – Muchos de entre vosotros me habéis proclamado Supremo Monarca…

-¡Muchos otros no lo hemos hecho! – Exclamó Dunaut – Todo el mundo sabe que no has levantado ni un cuchillo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hizo caso omiso de él.

-… Y aunque podría persistir en mi demanda, no lo haré.

Esto dejó estupefacto a casi todo el mundo, pero envalentonó a Dunaut, que prosiguió.

-Yo propongo que escojamos a alguien que no tema empuñar la espada en el campo de batalla.

No dejó pasar aquello sin respuesta.

-¿Pensáis que tengo miedo? ¿Piensa alguien que Myrddin Emrys teme usar su espada en aquello para lo que fue forjada? ¡Si eso es lo que creéis, dad un paso hacia adelante y os daré una prueba de lo contrario!

Nadie fue lo bastante estúpido para aceptar el reto.

-Así pues, es lo que yo pensaba… – les dijo – no lo pensáis. Sabéis que no es el miedo el que me ha impedido empuñar la espada, sino que aprendí la lección que podemos aprender de la guerra hace mucho tiempo: que un hombre puede matar sólo a un número limitado de enemigos: a tantos saecsen, a tantos pictos, a tantos irlandeses… Y luego aparecen más saecsen, más pictos, más irlandeses, y os aseguro que aunque los ríos corran rojos con la sangre del enemigo y los cielos se ennegrezcan con el humo de sus piras funerarias, no se los puede matar a todos. Esta espada es Britania. – Declaró levantándola – Mi derecho no es menos digno que el de otros señores, y mejor que el de algunos. Sin embargo, yo no soy el hombre que ha de empuñarla. Aquél que empuñe esta espada poseerá este Reino y deberá gobernarlo con mano firme y decidida. Por lo tanto, a partir de este día guardaré la espada, y me dedicaré a servir y fortalecer a aquel que debe empuñarla. Pero os diré algo muy cierto, esta espada no la obtendrá la vanidad. No la ganará la arrogancia ni el orgullo. Y no la ganará, nadie que intente ascender sobre los cuerpos de sus amigos. La Espada Imperial de Britania la obtendrá aquel Rey de entre vosotros que se incline para ayudar a otros hombres; la obtendrá el rey que deje a un lado orgullo y arrogancia, que abandone vanidad y ambición desmedida, y demuestre con sus actos la humildad de un mozo de cuadra; será para aquel que sea amo de sí mismo y servidor de todos.

Esas palabras no eran suyas, el _awen_ del bardo se había apoderado de él y, como un manantial que vierte sus dones de forma espontánea, su lengua pronunciaba palabras por propia voluntad. Habló y su voz resonó a hierro al ser golpeado, como un arpa tañida por una mano invisible.

-Sed testigos, todos vosotros, así conoceréis al hombre que hará suya esta espada: Será un hombre por el que otros darán la vida de buen grado; amará la justicia, sostendrá todo aquello que sea justo, será compasivo. Ante los arrogantes será audaz, pero tierno ante los humildes y los abatidos. Será un rey como nunca se ha conocido en este mundo: el hombre más humilde de su campamento será un señor, y sus jefes guerreros, Reyes de gran renombre. Gran Dragón de esta nueva Britania, estará por encima de todos los gobernantes de este mundo en bondad, y no menos en valor; en compasión, y no menos en proezas. De sus ojos saldrán ascuas encendidas; cada dedo de su mano será como una resistente vara de hierro, y la mano con la que empuñará la espada, veloz como el rayo del juicio final. Todos los hombres vivos de la Isla doblarán la rodilla ante él. Los bardos festejarán sus hazañas, se emborracharán con su virtud, y cantarán infinitas alabanzas, y su Reinado será conocido en todas las tierras. Mientras existan el cielo y la Tierra, su gloria permanecerá en boca de los hombres que aman el honor, la paz y la bondad. Su nombre perdurará mientras el mundo exista, y su espíritu seguirá latente durante toda la eternidad. Yo, Myrddin, lo profetizo.

Por espacio de algunos segundos nadie se atrevió a hablar en mi contra. Pero el instante pasó; el _awen_ desapareció. Un grito hendió el silencio.

-¡Palabras sin sentido! – Exclamó Dunaut – ¡Exijo una señal!

Coledac y los otros se le unieron.

-¿Cómo conoceremos a ese Rey? Debe haber una señal.

Supongo que era sólo el último intento de alguien que se ve perdido e intenta aferrarse a algo. Pero me enfureció. Merlín, rojo de cólera, salió de la iglesia, con la espada todavía en la mano. Todos le siguieron, sus voces resonando.

Allí en el patio, frente a la entrada, allí donde los albañiles trabajaban en el arco de acceso, descansaba la enorme piedra angular. Cogió la espada con fuerza y la alzó sobre su cabeza.

-¡No! – Aulló Dunaut como enloquecido – ¡Detenedlo!

Pero nadie pudo detenerle. Empujó la espada hacia abajo en dirección a la sólida roca…

La sorpresa de sus rostros le hizo mirar a mí también. La espada no se había roto: permanecía erguida, cimbreante, enterrada casi hasta la empuñadura en la piedra.

Algunos afirman que apareció una mano que sujetó la hoja desnuda y la guio hasta el interior de la piedra; otros dicen que un rayo de luz los cegó por un instante y que, cuando volvieron a mirar, la espada estaba clavada en aquella piedra. Sea como sea, todos están de acuerdo en que un fuerte hedor a roca quemada llenó el aire y los ojos les escocieron.

-Pedís una señal. – Exclamó – Aquí la tenéis: quienquiera que saque la espada de la piedra será el auténtico Rey de Britania. Hasta ese día el país sufrirá tales conflictos y luchas como jamás se han conocido en la isla, y nadie lo gobernará.

Dicho esto, se volvió de inmediato y se abrió paso por entre el asombrado silencio de la multitud. Nadie le llamó esta vez. Salió lo más rápido que pudo de Londinium.

Ygerna se aceró hasta mi aun asombrada.

-No le digas a nadie de tu embarazo. Ahora debes irte y mantenerlo en secreto. Cuida a esa criatura.

Ella nada me dijo. Yo fui hasta mi caballo y cabalgué hacia donde había ido Merlín… el lugar donde estaba Arturo.

El día empezaba a morir; el sol ardía con tonos amarillentos y dorados en un cielo que se oscurecía rápidamente. Ahora nos esperaban años de pesares hasta que el Rey retornara al Trono.

* * *

Bueno, la verdad es que estos caps. Se escriben muy rápido ya que la base esta ya escrita en su mayoría jejeje. Y ya que tengo cuatro días de puente por festivos y fin de semana, posiblemente el próximo lo suba el domingo, posiblemente. No prometo nada.

Igraine – Ygerna

Myrddin – Emrys – Merlín

Ierna (antiguo nombre celta) – Irlanda.

saecsen – sajones

 _ **ap**_ **:** palabra celta que significa «hijo de».

 _ **awen**_ : una situación de trance a la que sólo puede acceder un bardo.

 _ **caer**_ **:** en celta significa «fuerte, plaza fuerte o pueblo amurallado». En principio, casi todos los pueblos grandes rodeados por empalizadas recibían el nombre de caer. Esta palabra ha dado origen a muchos nombres de ciudades galesas actuales, entre ellas Cardiff, que deriva su nombre de Caerdydd.

 _ **cymry**_ **:** palabra de origen celta que significa «galés».

 _ **torc:**_ era un aro grueso, de oro o plata principalmente, que llevaban alrededor del cuello Reyes, príncipes y jefes guerreros celtas, al igual que sus esposas. De diseño muy elaborado, sus extremos, que quedaban abiertos en la parte frontal, terminaban en dos gruesas bolas o en dos cabezas de animal. Al aro se le daba cierta flexibilidad para que pudiera ponerse o quitarse con facilidad.


	25. Ciclo Pendragón - parte 04

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: jejeje, pues la situación no va a cambiar demasiado.

ThePhenx: me temo que no. Issei estará en otro lugar durante ese largo tiempo.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 21:

 **CICLO PENDRAGÓN – PARTE 04**

* * *

Tal y como predijo Myrddin, la situación en Britania fue de mal a peor desde la muerte de Uther. Muchos Reyes intentaron sacar la espada de la piedra, pero eran esfuerzos simplemente inútiles, pues la espada no se desprendía en lo más mínimo. Igraine tuvo una preciosa niña varios meses después. Ambas vivieron en Tintagel, siempre custodiadas por los hombres fieles al fallecido Supremo Monarca.

El nacimiento de la pequeña fue algo que solo supieron los habitantes de la fortaleza, Myrddin y mi persona. Arturo vivió con nosotros en la casa del bosque hasta que cumplió los cuatro años. Myrddin había estado buscando a un Lord adecuado para la educación de Arturo. El pequeño príncipe debía criarse en una buena familia, una que no tuviera grandes pretensiones, que fueran humildes, y Lord Héctor era la mejor opción. Un Lord con buenas tierras, una buena familia, humilde, sincero y un gran líder respetado por sus súbditos.

Cuando Myrddin le pidió criar al pequeño como si fuera su hijo, Lord Héctor se mostró de muy buen grado y muy feliz. Si el Gran Myrddin le pedía un favor como ese, sin duda era algo de lo que estar muy agradecido. Arturo creció junto a Kay, el hijo de Héctor, un niño de cabellos rojos como los de su padre. Se criaron como grandes amigos y su lazo de hermanos era muy fuerte.

Myrddin y yo pasábamos de visita de vez en cuando, siempre atentos tanto a Arturo como a la familia de Héctor. También nos ocupamos de que sus tierras permanecieran seguras entre las innumerables guerras que las rodeaban. Pero no fueron muchas las ocasiones en las cuales intercedimos, pues nadie deseaba las tierras de Héctor ni nada de lo que poseía.

Los años fueron pasando y tanto Arturo como Kay crecían sanos y fuertes. Héctor y yo decidimos instruirlos en el arte de la espada, el puñal, la lanza y el escudo. Fue bastante sorprendente para Héctor que Arturo tuviera talento para blandir la espada. Bueno, era hijo de Uther, y este demostró innumerables veces que era el mejor luchador de Britania, sin contarme a mí.

Myrddin temió en un principio que Kay mostrara celos por las habilidades de Arturo. Después de todo, era el mayor de los dos. Pero Kay demostró un gran corazón, pues en vez de tener actitudes negativas, un sentimiento de admiración nació en él, siempre intentando llegar al nivel de Arturo.

XXXXX

Hoy era la víspera de la Misa de la Natividad, y los señores de Britania se han reunido en Londinium para celebrar Consejo, como hacen casi todos los años, justo después de las guerras del verano, con el propósito de intentar descubrir quién de entre todos ellos podría convertirse en Supremo Monarca.

Han pasado quince años desde que se colocó allí la espada. El pulido acero está ahora oxidado; la piedra erosionada y manchada por el tiempo; pero la amatista de la empuñadura tallada en forma de águila todavía brilla con su fuego imperial inmutable.

Sí, han pasado quince años desde aquel primer Consejo. Quince años de oscuridad y de luchas incesantes, de disensiones, decepciones y derrotas. Quince años durante los cuales los saecsen se han vuelto otra vez fuertes. Quince años a través de los cuales un niño se ha hecho hombre.

Lord Héctor había asistido como todos los años desde aquel primer Consejo, pero por primera vez llevaba a sus dos hijos: Kay y Arturo. Myrddin se encontraba con su hermana por algún asunto ajeno a mi saber, así que este año me había tocado el venir a este Consejo debido a que asistían los dos jóvenes. En ninguno de los años de este quindenio hemos asistido, por lo que será algo interesante ver a los Reyes reunidos nuevamente.

Atravesamos Londinuim a paso veloz. A Héctor no le agradaba la ciudad, por lo que decidió ir lo más rápido posible a la iglesia de Urbanus. Una vez llegamos allí, pudimos comprobar que todos los Reyes estaban ya reunidos, aunque aún no había comenzado el Consejo. Héctor entró junto a Kay, pero Arturo y yo nos quedamos observando a Excalibur.

La verdad es que mirar esa espada solo me causaba un gran cansancio. Era como un problema que no deseas pero no puedes desprenderte de él. Esto era cosa de Myrddin y su Rey, quien supuestamente era el muchacho que se encontraba a mi lado. Giré mi cabeza para verle. Pensándolo bien, creo que esta era la mejor ocasión para comprobar si las palabras de Myrddin eran verdad. Muy pocas veces, por no decir casi ninguna vez, se había equivocado.

Arturo estaba como embobado. Sus ojos azules fijos en la empuñadura. Sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose. Obviamente había escuchado la leyenda de esta espada, así como todos los habitantes de Britania y del otro lado del mar: La Galia, Hispania, Germania, Bizancio…

Estaba seguro de que por su cabeza pasaba el intentar lo que tantos hombres habían intentado durante estos quince años.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? Si sigues así te pondrás en ridículo ante los transeúntes. – bromeé.

Él se sonrojo hasta el cuello, acariciándoselo, pero aun con la vista clavada en la espada.

-¿Estás seguro, Issei? – susurró.

-Muchos otros ya lo han intentado, prueba a ver.

Arturo asintió sin entusiasmo y avanzó hacia la enorme piedra angular donde está la espada. Hacía frío, empieza a oscurecer, y del cielo crepuscular caen algunos diminutos copos de nieve que revolotean en el aire antes de depositarse sobre el enlosado suelo de piedra a nuestros pies. El aliento que dejamos escapar forma pequeñas nubes sobre nuestras cabezas.

Arturo extendió la mano despacio hacia la empuñadura de bronce. La mano le tembló. Sujetó la empuñadura y me miró. Yo le devolví la mirada luego de asentir, dándole ánimos. Bajó la mirada y aspiró con fuerza. Sus rubios cabellos tapándole el rostro. Los dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre la empuñadura trenzada de plata y tiró de ella.

Excalibur, la Espada de Britania, se deslizó con suavidad fuera de su funda pétrea. La facilidad con que lo consigue se refleja en la sorpresa pintada en los ojos del joven. Yo me rio ante ello. Sin duda esto es de lo más divertido.

-Bien hecho, Arturo. – Avancé hacia la piedra y me coloqué a su lado – No ha estado nada mal.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – La voz de Arturo tiembla, su tono se eleva – ¡Issei, debes decirme qué debo hacer! De lo contrario, estoy perdido.

-Tranquilo muchacho. Esto iba a suceder en algún momento. No me preguntes a mí, pregúntale a Merlín cuando vuelvas a verle. Ahora debemos entrar en la iglesia. ¡No puedo esperar a ver la cara de los Reyes! ¡Será maravilloso! – me carcajeo al tiempo que pongo una mano en su hombro – Tranquilo. Estoy contigo, y Héctor y Kay también.

El suspira de alivio al recordar a su padre adoptivo y a su hermano. Y, con una sonrisa, ambos entramos en el edificio sagrado.

El interior de la iglesia resplandecía con la luz de cientos de velas. Reyes y señores se arrodillaban sobre el desnudo suelo de piedra ante el enorme altar, las cabezas inclinadas, mientras el obispo Urbanus leía el texto sagrado con voz sonora y monótona.

Entramos en silencio. Arturo sujetaba la espada en la mano como si fuera algo vivo que pudiera revolverse contra él y morderlo; como si fuera una ofrenda y él el penitente que la conducía con sumisión al altar.

Con los ojos brillantes bajo aquella luz trémula, se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y avanzó hasta la parte central, volvió la cabeza y, con una última mirada por encima del hombro a Merlín, empezó a andar por la larga nave soportada por columnas en dirección al altar.

Urbanus levantó la vista, al tiempo que nos acercábamos. Yo hice un gesto con la cabeza y el me lo imitó, reconociéndome. Entonces vio al joven que avanzaba a mi lado decidido hacia él y arrugó la frente enojado. Entonces reconoció la espada y se quedó petrificado de asombro.

Las cabezas inclinadas se alzaron al dejar el obispo de leer. Los señores allí reunidos vieron la expresión del clérigo, y se volvieron como un solo hombre para ver qué era lo que lo había interrumpido.

Se encontraron con Arturo allí, en medio de todos ellos, empuñando la espada.

¡Sus rostros...! ¡Que divertido fue contemplarlos! ¡La iglesia se llenó con el sonido de mis carcajadas al tiempo que me apretaba el estómago! ¡Me dolía de la risa! Héctor se levantó con una exclamación, gesto que fue imitado primero por Kay y luego por el resto de los Reyes y señores.

Entonces ocurre lo que debía ocurrir.

Se produce un clamor de voces que preguntan y exigen con enfado. Las manos entran en acción: codiciosas, los puños crispados, moviéndose en dirección a los cuchillos. Los cuerpos se mueven, se abalanzan hacia adelante, lo rodean, amenazadores.

Pero nadie osa acercarse. Arturo se mantiene firme con expresión torva y yo aún continuo con mi sonrisa mientras la grandísima mayoría de los Reyes de Britania nos rodean. No osarán atacarnos, bien por Excalibur y por mí. Todos saben que yo era el único que podía vencer a Uther Pendragón, y era algo a tener muy encuentra.

-¡Usurpador!

Aúllan como cerdos escaldados. El santuario se había convertido en un torbellino de rencor y miedo. Se alzan espadas en el aire; relucen los cuchillos. Lord Héctor y Kay intentaban acercarse a nosotros. Urbanus, los brazos alzados sobre su cabeza y agitando las manos, se abrió paso. Su rostro está pálido como el de un muerto, su voz se eleva pidiendo tranquilidad, orden, pero nadie lo escucha. No quieren escucharlo. Una mano surge de improviso y empieza a chorrear sangre de la nariz del obispo. Retrocedió con un grito ahogado.

La muchedumbre se acerca más.

-¡Matémoslo! ¡Matemos al usurpador!

Los ojos de Arturo se tornan grises y duros. Su cabeza se inclina. Su mano se cierra con más fuerza alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada. Ha dejado de ser una ofrenda, de nuevo es un arma, y la utilizará.

-¡Matémoslo!… ¡Matémoslo!… ¡Matémoslo!

Mi cuerpo se tensa y abandono mi sonrisa. Parecen que se han olvidado de quien soy yo… y esto dispuesto a recordárselo.

-¡Ya es suficiente! – gritó con fuerza al tiempo que convoco un poderoso torbellino que nos rodea a Arturo y a mi durante unos segundos. Cuando este desaparece, Héctor y Kay se colocan junto a Arturo espadas en mano. Los demás Reyes y señores guardan distancia - ¡Al próximo que oiga gritar sobre asesinato probará mi acero!

Los nobles murmuraron asustados, mirándome con desdén y desconfianza. Provocaba que se sintieran pequeños y asustados.

-¡Tú has hecho esto! – Gritó alguien - ¡O has sido tú o ha sido Merlín!

El Rey Morcant de Bulgarum se abrió paso por entre el gentío.

-Te conozco. Esto es uno de tus trucos, hechicero. Merlín es el Gran Hechicero, pero tú has estado con él durante años y has aprendido sus artes.

Mi mirada se dirigió hacia Morcant. Los años no habían conseguido aplacar su. El ansia de obtener el Trono Supremo ardía en su vientre con la misma fiereza de siempre.

-Te reconozco, Morcant, y sé lo que eres.

-¡Embaucador! – Se mofó Morcant – Se necesitaría más que tus hechizos para convertir en Rey a este cachorro de furcia.

-Yo no lo convertiré en Rey, Morcant. Estos nobles aquí reunidos lo harán, y por su propia voluntad.

-¡Jamás! – Morcant lanzó una amarga carcajada – Por mi vida que eso no sucederá.

Se volvió hacia los que lo rodeaban, buscando aprobación a sus palabras. Algunos se la dieron abiertamente, otros se mostraron más indecisos pero en general todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Envalentonado por su apoyo, Morcant pasó al ataque.

-No conocemos a este muchacho; no es ningún Rey. ¡Miradlo! Es dudoso incluso que sea de noble cuna.

-¡Es mi hijo! – exclamó Hector.

-¿Hijo de sangre?

-Como si lo fuera.

-Entonces no tiene validez. – entonces Indicó la espada con un despectivo movimiento de la mano – ¿Esperas que creamos que la espada que empuña es la auténtica Espada de Britania?

-Eso puede comprobarse con facilidad. – Respondí alzando los hombros – No tenemos más que salir al patio para ver la piedra vacía de la que la ha sacado.

Morcant no estaba nada dispuesto a darme la razón, pero ya que había sido él quien había sacado a relucir la cuestión, ahora no podía volverse atrás.

-Muy bien, – dijo – veamos si ésta es la espada auténtica o no.

La muchedumbre, los nobles y todos los demás, gritándose unos a los otros, se abrieron paso a empujones para salir de la iglesia y llegar al oscuro patio, donde incluso bajo la vacilante luz de las antorchas todas pudieron ver claramente que la enorme piedra estaba, en verdad, vacía.

Esto convenció a unos cuantos, pero no a Morcant.

-Me gustaría ver con mis propios ojos cómo la saca. – declaró, firme en su convicción de que era del todo imposible que Arturo la hubiera sacado, y que de ninguna manera podría repetir este milagro – Que la vuelva a colocar, y la saque otra vez si es que puede.

-¡Que la vuelva a colocar! – Gritó alguien en la muchedumbre, y otros gritaron también – ¡Vuelve a colocarla! ¡Que la vuelva a colocar!

A mi señal, Arturo se acercó a la piedra y volvió a colocar la espada, la dejó allí por un momento, luego la sacó de nuevo con la misma facilidad que antes.

-¡Ja! – Se jactó Morcant – Esa no es una auténtica prueba. ¡Una vez que el hechizo se ha roto, cualquiera puede sacar la espada!

-Muy bien. Vuelve a colocar la espada.

Arturo lo hizo y luego se apartó a un lado.

Con una sonrisa perversa, Morcant sujetó la espada con ambas manos y tiró. El gran Rey gruñó e hizo grandes esfuerzos. El rostro se le oscureció y los músculos parecieron a punto de estallar a causa de la tensión, pero la espada estaba tan clavada como lo había estado siempre. No había forma de moverla. Se echó hacia atrás, derrotado.

-¿Qué encantamiento es éste? – gruñó, mientras se frotaba las manos.

-Creo que Merlín ya lo comentó hace quince años. A mí no me mires. – me burlo sonriente.

Otros muchos se agolparon alrededor de la piedra e intentaron extraer la espada. Pero, al igual que antes, la Espada de Britania permaneció bien clavada en la piedra angular. Nadie de entre los grandes de la isla podía sacarla, tan sólo Arturo. Cuando todos lo hubieron intentado y fracasado, el Rey Morcant bramó.

-¡Esto no demuestra nada! No dejaré que la noche me engañe. ¡Lo que yo digo es que saque la espada a plena luz del día! Entonces estaremos seguros de que todo es como debe ser.

Morcant no creía tal cosa, desde luego. Simplemente quería retrasar la prueba un poco más, con la vana esperanza de que quizá podría descubrir una forma de conseguir la espada. Hector estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pues él, al igual que otros, si creían en lo que habían visto. Entonces Urbanus hizo su aparición, con la cruz en alto, y suplicó a todos los allí reunidos en nombre de Jesucristo que pospusieran la prueba hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Mañana es la Misa de la Natividad. – Dijo el obispo – Entrad en la iglesia y orad al Soberano de todos los hombres, para que en su gran misericordia nos muestre mediante algún milagro quién deberá ser, más allá de toda duda, el Supremo Monarca.

Para algunos, aquello era la sensatez personificada. Para otros una estupidez.

-De acuerdo. – Acepté alzando los hombros – Reunámonos de nuevo aquí.

Dicho esto, Arturo, Hector, Kay y yo nos alejamos, dejando a la muchedumbre contemplándonos boquiabierta a la luz de las antorchas.

-Issei, ¿por qué? – inquirió Arturo tan pronto como estuvimos lejos de la iglesia. La callejuela estaba oscura y mojada a causa de la nieve derretida – Podía hacerlo de nuevo: estoy seguro de ello. Por favor, déjame.

-Sé perfectamente que podías hacerlo. – le respondí sin dejar de andar – La verdad es que podrías sacar la espada cincuenta veces, o quinientas. Sin embargo, eso no sería suficiente para ellos. De esta forma les damos algo en qué pensar. Deja que pasen la noche preocupados por ello, y a lo mejor mañana verán las cosas de distinto modo.

-Pero mañana Lord Morcant podría… – empezó a decir Arturo.

-Morcant ha tenido quince años para encontrar una forma de vencer a la espada, o quitarle todo su significado. Una noche más no cambiará nada.

Proseguimos la marcha. Nuestro alojamiento no estaba lejos del templo y no tardamos en llegar. Arturo permaneció en silencio hasta que llegamos a la puerta. Hector y Kay entraron, pero yo me detuve al ver que Arturo se quedaba afuera.

-¿No vas a entrar?

-No. Quiero una respuesta y no puedo esperar a ver a Myrddin. Tú sabes la verdad y quiero que me la cuentes toda.

-Oh, muy bien, te lo diré. – Resté importancia – Ahora entremos. El dueño ha encendido un fuego. Beberemos un poco de su vino, y te contaré todo lo que puede contarse.

Penetramos en la casa. Siguiendo el estilo elegante del antiguo Londinium, había sillas junto al fuego, una pequeña mesa de patas largas sobre la que descansaba una bandeja con copas de plata, y una hermosa jarra de cristal llena de vino de un color rojo como el rubí. Comprobamos que ciertamente estábamos solos, así que cogimos copas, vino y nos sentamos en las sillas junto al fuego.

-Pensé que iban a por mí. – Murmuró Arturo cuando se sentó – Habrían acabado conmigo si no los hubieras detenido. Pero ¿por qué, Issei? ¿Por qué estaban tan furiosos?

Me acerqué al fuego y vertí vino en las copas ya calientes.

-No te inquietes, Arturo. – le dije.

-Dijiste que me lo contarías todo. Estuviste de acuerdo. Bien pues. Estoy dispuesto a escucharlo ahora.

-Yo también estoy interesado en esta historia. – Habló Héctor clavando su dura mirada en mi – Cuando Merlín y tú me trajisteis a un niño de cuatro años, sabía que no era un cualquiera.

-¿Estáis seguro de que queréis escucharlo?

Los tres asintieron ante mi pregunta.

-No te dejes ningún detalle, por favor. – pidió Kay.

-Arturo, Héctor, Kay, todo lo hemos ocultado por un motivo. Al parecer, el tiempo de los secretos ha pasado. Pero te recuerdo que todo lo que Myrddin hizo con un solo y único propósito: servirte de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Porque sabía que un día sería Rey?

-Precisamente. Porque sabía que serías Rey un día.

-¿Por la espada? Pero yo creía…

-Y yo dejé que lo creyeras, Arturo. Créeme, no fue por falta de confianza en ti, sino por desconfianza en los otros. Esta noche fue una prueba, sí: pero no la prueba que tú pensaste que era. No te mostrabas simplemente digno de convertirte en Rey…

-¿No?

-Te mostrabas ya como un Rey, Arturo. El Supremo Monarca.

El muchacho se quedó como aturdido, aunque sólo por un instante. Luego se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡Por eso es por lo que estaban tan furiosos! Me odiaban por tener éxito allí donde ellos habían fracasado. El premio era mayor de lo que yo creía.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa, como si ésta fuera la solución a sus penas.

-El Supremo Monarca. – susurró con asombro Kay. Sus ojos brillaban de júbilo. Se levantó y abrazó a su hermano – Mi hermano es el Supremo Monarca. Esto es algo simplemente increíble.

No obstante, la alegría de Arturo duró poco, ya que incluso mientras la idea tomaba forma en su mente, Arturo se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de su recién hallada nobleza.

-Pero eso significa…

Puso cara larga; hundió los hombros. Tras haber estado en el summum de la felicidad, ahora parecía totalmente abatido y desesperado.

-Vamos, siéntate, Arturo.

-¿Quién soy? ¡Issei, dímelo! ¿Quién soy yo para que me convierta en Supremo Monarca?

Héctor, que en ningún momento había dicho nada, frunció el ceño.

-Creo que solo hay dos hombres que pueden ser tu padre, Arturo, y ninguno soy yo.

Arturo pareció entender a quienes se refería su padre adoptivo.

-¿Quién soy? ¡Dime! ¿Soy el hijo del Pendragón?

-Así es. Y Ygerne fue tu madre.

-¡La esposa de Uther! Si no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, ¿por qué se ha mantenido en secreto? ¡Y no digas que ha sido para servirme mejor!

-Para protegerte, Arturo.

-¿De Morcant?

-De Morcant, sí, y de otros como él. Ya has visto lo que pasó esta noche. Myrddin quiso decírtelo cuando murió tu madre, pero eras demasiado pequeño. Ya es bastante difícil ahora; entonces aún lo habrías comprendido menos.

-No me gusta esto. ¡Te digo con toda claridad que no me gusta nada todo esto! Si Ygerne era mi madre, ¿por qué…? – Lo adivinó antes incluso de terminar de hacer la pregunta – Uther.

Merlín suspiró.

-Te pedí que recordaras que, lo que Myrddin hizo, lo hizo por ti, Arturo. No había otra forma… No, puede que hubiera habido otro camino; no diré que no lo había. Pero, si existía, no le fue revelado. Ha actuado según se le dio a entender, Arturo. Nadie puede hacer más. No te pido que lo apruebes. Sólo que lo comprendas. – entonces recordé otra cosa – Y ahí una última cosa.

-¿Qué es?

-Tienes tres hermanastras, hijas de Igraine con Gorlois, y una hermana, hija de Igraine y Uther.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Tus hermanastras son Morgause, Morgan y Elaine. Tú hermana, no conozco su nombre, pero vive en el mismo lugar donde vivió su madre hasta su muerte. Quizás puedas pasar a conocerla más adelante.

El joven Arturo asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Kay tuvo que sentarse por el impacto de la revelación. Héctor cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras pensaba en todo lo revelado.

-Bebe tu vino. Luego vete a la cama. No hablemos más de ello; ya se ha dicho suficiente por esta noche.

Arturo vació de un trago la copa, luego se dirigió a su aposento. Kay se levantó y fue a su encuentro. Cuando se hubo marchado, Héctor habló.

-Tiene razón de estar enojado.

-Hemos vivido con este momento en nuestras mentes durante años. Pero Arturo no ha sabido nada de ello hasta ahora. No debe extrañarnos que lo tome por sorpresa. No obstante, dale tiempo y se pondrá a la altura de las circunstancias. Ya lo verás.

-Es muy joven. Yo no puedo negar también mi enfado, pero este disminuye rápidamente. Entiendo que no se me informara de quien se trataba, y el que dejarais a alguien tan importante, al hijo de Uther Pendragón, es algo que me horna como nada más puede hacer. Y es algo que siempre agradeceré.

Con una sonrisa conversamos durante largo rato y luego nos fuimos a dormir.

XXXXX

El día amaneció frío y húmedo. La nieve caía tristemente de un cielo de plomo batido. Nos levantamos y desayunamos a la luz de una vela, mientras nuestro anfitrión iba y venía a nuestro alrededor, dando órdenes a sus sirvientes, preocupándose por los más mínimos detalles, lleno de la excitación propia de los grandes acontecimientos.

-¡Comed! – Nos exhortaba, haciendo que nos llenaran los cuencos de gachas de avena y las copas de humeante vino especiado – Es un largo día el que os espera. Necesitaréis todas vuestras fuerzas… y vuestro ingenio. No se puede pensar si se tiene hambre. ¡Comed! Podéis estar seguros de que Morcant se está dando un buen atracón esta mañana. – dijo, indicando a sus criados que se movieran con más diligencia – ¡Ese hombre no ha dejado de comer ni un solo día en toda su vida!

Arturo terminó sus gachas y apartó el cuenco a un lado, luego tomó su copa y sorbió el especiado vino. Del reborde se elevó una columna de vapor mientras bebía. Arturo no tenía estómago para los ofrecimientos de paz ni para las intrigas de hombres como Morcant. Si hubiera podido escoger, creo que habría preferido saldar el asunto con el filo de su espada. Antes el corto y violento ardor de la batalla declarada que el frío veneno de la intriga.

-Has nacido para la guerra, muchacho. ¿Qué significa un pequeño conflicto para ti? Sopórtalo con alegría; pasará. – intenté animarle mientras íbamos camino a la iglesia sin Kay ni Héctor.

-No me importa que me odien. – Respondió Arturo – Pero me pone furioso que me nieguen mis derechos.

-Te diré algo, ¿quieres? No trataron mejor a Ambrosio, y a él lo querían. Uther, bueno, diría que le trataron igual que a ti. Piensa en ello.

Volvimos la vista a la muchedumbre reunida en el patio de la iglesia.

-¿Me odian también?

-Aún no lo han decidido.

-¿Y Héctor y Kay?

-Les dije que buscaran a Morcant y se quedaran junto a él.

-¿Junto a él?

-A lo mejor no protestará con tanto vigor si la suya es la única voz que escucha.

Arturo sonrió veladamente.

-No temo a Morcant.

-Esto no tiene que ver con el miedo, Arturo, sino con el poder. Y Morcant posee precisamente aquello que tú necesitas.

-No necesito su aprobación.

-Su consentimiento.

-Es la misma cosa.

-Quizá. Quizá.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Acabemos con esto.

-Esperaremos un poco más; dejemos que Morcant y los suyos se cuezan en su propia salsa.

-¡Soy yo el que se cuece, Issei! Hagámoslo de una vez.

-Chisst, paciencia.

A pesar del frío, la gente continuaba llegando al patio. Arturo y yo permanecíamos ocultos dentro de la arcada de la iglesia, aguardando mientras los Reyes y los señores se reunían para presenciar una vez más el milagro que ninguno de ellos aceptaría ni reconocería. Pero venían, de todas formas.

También yo escudriñé la multitud. Urbanus, calvo y mofletudo, llegó apresuradamente hasta nosotros, sus sandalias repicando sobre las losas húmedas.

-Todo está dispuesto. – Dijo, todavía jadeante – Todo está organizado como pedisteis.

Arturo se volvió para mirar al obispo.

-¿Qué es lo que está dispuesto? – La pregunta era para mí.

-Le he pedido a Urbanus que nos prepare un lugar donde podamos sentarnos y hablar como seres civilizados. No pienso regatear en el patio de la iglesia como tratantes de caballos en el mercado. Esto es demasiado importante, Arturo. Cuando las personas se sientan juntas es probable que sean más razonables.

-Sí. – Respondió Urbanus – Así que cuando estéis listos…

-Os haré una señal. – repuse.

-Muy bien. Iré a ocupar mi lugar. – Urbanus juntó ambas manos con fuerza y se alejó deprisa, resoplando en el aire gélido.

Arturo golpeó en el suelo con los pies. La agitada muchedumbre se movía para combatir el frío. Algunos de los señores reunidos alrededor de la piedra angular empezaron a hablar en voz alta y a mirar con ansiedad a su alrededor. No tardaría mucho en elevarse un clamor pidiendo la aparición de Arturo. Si no se presentaba provocaría un tumulto.

Arturo percibió la tensión de la multitud y sintió cómo cambiaba, al igual que una marea, en contra suya.

-Por favor, ¿podemos acabar con esto?

En ese mismo instante, la muchedumbre empezó a gritar.

-¿Lo ves? Están cansados de esperar, y yo también.

Yo sonreí satisfecho. Quería que las emociones de la gente, y también la de Arturo, estuvieran a punto de estallar; quería que estuvieran expectantes e inquietos.

-Sí. Creo que los hemos hecho esperar más que suficiente. Vamos. Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Y, suceda lo que suceda, no le entregues esa espada a nadie.

Arturo asintió una vez, secamente. Comprendía sin que tuvieran que explicárselo. Me abrí paso y fui reconocido. Tal vez no fuera Merlín ni tuviera su gran fama, pero si tenía la mía propia, que no era mucho menor que la suya.

Nos detuvimos ante la piedra. Como si quisieran frustrarnos y desafiarnos, Morcant y sus amigos estaban justo en el lado opuesto, con expresión hosca y despectiva. El odio hervía en su interior, y escapaba a través del vapor que surgía de sus bocas y narices. El día pareció haberse oscurecido aún más.

La piedra, con su delgada capa de nieve, aparecía inmensa y blanca y fría…, muy fría. Y la enorme espada de Magnus Maximus, Excalibur, la Espada de Britania, permanecía hundida hasta la empuñadura, sólida como la piedra angular que la sujetaba; ambas estaban unidas para siempre, no se las podría separar.

-La espada ya ha sido sacada de la piedra, como muchos de vosotros podéis atestiguar. – Hablé en voz alta para que todos pudieran oírme – No obstante, será sacada de nuevo a la luz del día, ante todos los aquí reunidos, para que nadie pueda alegar engaño o hechicería.

El viento se reanimó y la nieve empezó a caer con fuerza en copos enormes y quebradizos, como pedazos de lana arrastrados por el viento.

-¿Hay alguno de entre vosotros que quiera sacarla? Que lo intente ahora.

Desde luego, habría algunos que lo intentarían, aunque sabían en su interior que serían derrotados de la misma forma en que lo habían sido antes. Pero, al igual que a la ignorancia y la estupidez, no se les podía negar su oportunidad de fracasar una vez más.

El primero en intentarlo fue aquella joven víbora llamada Cerdic, el insolente hijo de Morcant. Con los labios curvados en una mueca de desprecio, el muy estúpido se abrió paso hacia la piedra, extendió las manos y agarró la empuñadura como si reclamara la fortuna de otro. Tiró con toda su arrogancia, que no era poca. La muchedumbre lo instó con gritos de ánimo, pero al poco rato se vio obligado a retroceder, sofocado por el esfuerzo y la sensación de derrota.

Todos aquellos que deseaban reinar lo intentaron ese día, y todos se vieron derrotados por la piedra hasta que tan sólo quedó Arturo. Los vítores y las burlas se acallaron mientras todos se volvían hacia él.

Arturo se erguía en toda su estatura con expresión torva, los ojos del color del cielo encapotado, la espalda recta, los labios apretados formando una línea fina y pálida. La dureza que mostraba me sorprendió, y otros también la vieron. Sí, sería digno contrincante para la piedra, parecía estar hecho del mismo material.

Extendió la mano y sujetó la empuñadura como si fuera a recuperarla de entre las entrañas de un enemigo. Se escuchó el agudo chirrido del acero sobre la piedra mientras tiraba, y la exclamación de sorpresa de la multitud cuando elevó la enorme espada y la esgrimió en el aire para que todos pudieran verla.

Unos pocos, para eterno honor suyo, doblaron la rodilla de inmediato, reconociendo a su Rey. La mayoría no lo hizo. No podían creer lo que habían visto. La gente había esperado largos años para ver esto y ahora no eran capaces de reconocer la señal.

-¡Superchería!

La voz era la de uno de los jefes guerreros de Morcant a quien sin duda se le habían dado instrucciones para que iniciara el tumulto.

-¡Usurpador!

Otros, distribuidos entre la multitud, hicieron lo mismo, en un intento de incitar al gentío contra Arturo. Antes de que llegaran a las manos, hice un gesto a Urbanus con la cabeza, el cual se colocó junto a Arturo y extendió los brazos en gesto conciliador.

-¡Silencio! – Gritó – ¿Por qué persistís en dudar de lo que habéis visto con vuestros propios ojos? Que no haya disensiones entre nosotros en este día de la Misa de la Natividad. Lo mejor será que entremos en la iglesia e imploremos la orientación divina como todo cristiano debería hacer. Luego sentémonos juntos y discutámoslo, y de esta forma decidiremos qué es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

Esto resultaba inesperado. Los señores disidentes no habían pensado más que en rebelión y derramamiento de sangre, y no estaban preparados para contestar al calmado razonamiento que sugería Urbanus. Ectorius no perdió un instante en ratificar el plan.

-¡Bien dicho! – Exclamó – Somos hombres razonables y moderados. ¿Qué daño hay en sentarnos a discutirlo? ¿Y qué mejor lugar que este recinto sagrado?

Los disidentes se vieron apremiados para dar una respuesta. Si se negaban, la gente se daría cuenta de que eran unos traidores y proclamarían a Arturo. No obstante, acceder a la sugestión de Urbanus era admitir que la pretensión de Arturo era genuina. Estaban casi atrapados. Urbanus vio su vacilación y comprendió su causa.

-Vamos. – dijo conciliador – Dejad de lado querellas y vanas discusiones. Que haya paz entre nosotros en este día santo. Entremos en la iglesia.

La gente murmuró su aprobación, y los Reyezuelos comprendieron que aquella batalla en concreto estaba perdida.

-Muy bien. – dijo Morcant, reorganizando sus fuerzas – Discutámoslo y decidamos qué es lo mejor. Invoco el Consejo de Reyes.

Con esto esperaba dar a entender que la cuestión no estaba ni mucho menos decidida, y que era él quien mandaba. Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y abrió el camino en dirección a la iglesia.

Si esperaba beneficiarse ocupando él el sillón de honor, sus esperanzas murieron antes de nacer ya que ordené a Urbanus que colocaran los sillones formando un enorme círculo en el interior del santuario; tal y como se había hecho en tiempos de Ambrosio y de Uther, pero nunca más desde entonces.

Sentados de esta forma, ningún Rey estaba por encima de los demás; por lo tanto, ninguna opinión contaba más que otra. Esto reducía el dominio de Morcant sobre los señores de menor categoría.

A Morcant no le gustó, pero nada podía hacer. Avanzó majestuoso hasta su asiento, se volvió, y se sentó con tanto aire de superioridad como fue capaz de reunir. Otros se acomodaron a ambos lados de él tal y como les pareció, sus consejeros y asesores a su alrededor, mientras los ciudadanos más curiosos de Londinium se colocaban detrás. En un momento, la gran sala, iluminada por cientos de velas y perfumada con una neblina de incienso, empezó a zumbar como un nido de avispas. Urbanus no hubiera imaginado jamás poder reunir tamaña congregación para una Misa de la Natividad.

En consecuencia, no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad; de modo que inició el Consejo con una oración admonitoria, tanto en latín como en lengua britona, para que todos comprendieran sus palabras. Y éstas no fueron pocas. Terminada por fin su oración, Urbanus se levantó y se volvió hacia los reunidos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Merlín apareció por la puerta. No dijo nada, sino que se sentó junto a mí mientras los ojos de todos los presentes iban hacia su persona. Hizo un gesto a Urbanus, quien volvió a hablar mientras yo le hice un pequeño resumen de lo ocurrido. Al parecer había llegado a Londinium justo cuando Arturo había sacado la espada.

-Han pasado muchos años desde que este Consejo estuvo de acuerdo por última vez; han pasado muchos años desde que el último Supremo Monarca gobernó el país, y mucho hemos sufrido por ello. – declaró. Se interrumpió y dejó que su mirada se paseara por todos los reunidos antes de continuar – Por lo tanto, debo exhortaros: que este Consejo no se disuelva sin reparar esta equivocación estableciendo de nuevo la monarquía suprema.

A la gente le gustaron estas palabras y dieron su aprobación a coro. Urbanus se giró entonces hacia Merlín.

-Estoy a vuestra disposición para serviros en cualquier cosa que consideréis útil.

-Gracias, obispo Urbanus. – Respondió Merlín, dándole permiso para que se retirara, y de inmediato se dirigió a Morcant – Puesto que tú has convocado este Consejo, Morcant, quizá debieras decirnos por qué no aceptas la señal mediante la cual todos nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo en que reconoceríamos al siguiente Supremo Monarca de Britania. A menos que hayas descubierto alguna razón convincente por la que debamos ignorar lo que hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos, os digo a todos que el Supremo Monarca está ante vosotros en el día de hoy con la Espada de Britania en su mano.

Morcant frunció el entrecejo.

-Existe todo tipo de razones para ignorar lo que hemos visto. Estamos, como todos sabemos, en una época tenebrosa; hay mucha brujería en el país. ¿Cómo sabemos que lo que hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos no se ha conseguido mediante hechicería?

-¿Cómo por hechicería? – Exigió Merlín – Aclara tus objeciones: ¿acusas a Arturo de brujería?

Morcant arrugó aún más la frente. Insinuar brujería resultaba mucho más fácil que demostrarla. No tenía pruebas y lo sabía.

-¿Soy yo un hechicero para conocer tales cosas? – bufó.

-Has sido tú quien la ha nombrado entre nosotros. Te lo pregunto a ti, Morcant, ¿es Arturo un hechicero?

Morcant, con el rostro convulsionado por la rabia, logró controlarse no obstante, y respondió con tino:

-No tengo más prueba que la espada que empuña. Si no se obtuvo mediante brujería, exijo saber con qué poder se obtuvo.

-Con el poder que confieren la virtud y la auténtica nobleza. El mismo poder que se le da a todos los que escogen ese sendero.

La gente aclamó sus palabras, y Morcant comprendió que perdía terreno ante la lógica y el ingenio de Merlín. Sin embargo, no podía contenerse. Extendió los brazos en dirección a los reunidos, e inquirió:

-¿Calumnias acaso la nobleza de la buena gente aquí reunida? ¿Pones en duda su virtud?

-Son tus palabras, Morcant. Yo me limito a defender la virtud y nobleza de aquel que tenemos ante nosotros. – Merlín alzó una mano para indicar a Arturo, que permanecía rígido junto a él – Si te sientes calumniado y dado de menos en su presencia, sin duda es porque es la verdad.

-¿Eres Dios, que te consideras poseedor de la verdad? – se mofó Morcant.

-¿Y te es tan extraña la verdad a ti que ya no la reconoces? – Merlín hizo un gesto derogatorio con las manos – Acaba con esta estupidez, Morcant. Si tienes objeciones, dilas. – Incluyó a los demás en su desafío – Si alguien conoce alguna razón justa por la que Arturo no deba recibir el Trono Supremo que ha ganado por derecho, ¡le conmino a hablar ahora!

El silencio en la enorme sala era tal que casi podía escuchar el sonido de los copos de nieve cayendo sobre el patio, allí fuera. Nadie, incluido Morcant, conocía un solo motivo legítimo por el que Arturo no pudiera ser Supremo Monarca, excepto su propio ambicioso orgullo.

Los dorados ojos de Merlín contemplaron la asamblea y a la multitud allí reunida. Había llegado el momento de forzar la cuestión. Se alzó despacio y se colocó en el centro del círculo.

-Bien. – Dijo con suavidad – Es como lo pensé. Nadie puede hablar en contra de Arturo. Ahora, pues, os pregunto, ¿quién hablará en su favor?

El primero en responder fue Héctor, quien se puso en pie de un salto.

-Yo hablo por él. ¡Y le reconozco como Rey!

-Yo también lo reconozco como Rey.

-Yo lo reconozco como Rey

Aquellos que ya se habían arrodillado ante él, lo proclamaron de nuevo. El gentío lanzó vítores ante esto, pero las aclamaciones murieron en sus gargantas. Nadie más reconoció a Arturo o lo proclamó Rey. El Consejo de Reyes seguía dividido, y los que apoyaban a Arturo no eran suficientes para permitirle reclamar el trono por culpa de los disidentes. Morcant no perdió un instante.

-¡No lo aceptaremos como Rey sobre nosotros! – Rugió – Hay que escoger a otro.

-¡Él tiene la espada! – Gritó Merlín – Y eso no ha cambiado. Quienquiera que desee ser Rey debe primero quitarle la espada a Arturo. ¡Porque os lo digo muy en serio, ninguno de vosotros será Rey sin ella!

Morcant apretó los puños, colérico. Por mucho cuidado que pusiera en intentar desviar la cuestión de aquel hecho, Merlín siempre conseguía volverla a él.

-Arturo, ven aquí. – llamó Merlín. El joven se reunió con el Emrys en el círculo – Aquí está – anunció Merlín, dando un paso atrás – ¿Quién de entre vosotros será el primero en intentarlo?

Arturo se quedó solo en el centro del círculo de Reyes. En medio de la vacilante luz de las velas encendidas para la Misa de la Natividad, con la espada bien sujeta por la empuñadura, alerta, decidido, sin miedo.

Estaba muy claro que cualquiera que deseara tomar la espada tendría que pelear. Eran estúpidos, sí, pero no tanto como para arriesgarse a un combate mano a mano con este joven guerrero. El desafío de Merlín quedó sin respuesta.

Aun así, Arturo no podía exigir el Trono Supremo directamente. No tenía tierras, ni riquezas, ni ejército; y sus partidarios eran demasiado pocos. La cuestión estaba en un punto muerto. Nada había cambiado desde la noche anterior.

Pero Merlín aún no había terminado.

Los Reyes discutieron y debatieron durante todo aquel día de invierno hasta bien entrada la noche, pero Merlín los sujetaba con mano férrea y no los soltaba. Se convirtió primero en una roca y luego en una montaña en defensa de Arturo, y Arturo se mostró igualmente impasible.

La verdad es que los Reyezuelos no deseaban honrar a Arturo. Tendría que ganarse su homenaje y su lealtad. La gran preocupación de Merlín era conseguir que aquello fuera posible. Cosa que consiguió resucitando el título de _Dux_ _Britanniarum_ , Duque de Britania, y otorgándoselo a Arturo.

El Consejo acabó por aceptar esto al final, ya que les ahorraba tener que nombrarlo Rey de forma incondicional. Pero, una vez logrado este compromiso, Merlín sacó a relucir su proyecto: un ejército respaldado a partes iguales por todos los Reyes para beneficio de todos.

Una fuerza itinerante dedicada a mantener a salvo las tierras de Britania. No ligado a ningún Rey en particular y mantenido por todos de forma equitativa, este ejército errante podría atacar donde y cuando se lo necesitase, sin tener en cuenta pactos restrictivos y alianzas firmadas entre los Reyezuelos.

La idea era que, puesto que Britania se enfrentaba a un enemigo común, presentaríamos un frente común, conducido por un caudillo que no debiera lealtad a nadie, sino que sirviera a todos por igual cuando fuera necesario.

Esto, desde luego, no tuvo fácil aceptación, ya que significaba que Reyes como Morcant y Coledac deberían abandonar sus constantes incursiones bélicas, de lo contrario se encontrarían enfrentándose a Arturo y al ejército que ellos mismos ayudaban a mantener.

Así, al devenir Arturo Duque de Britania, se imponía la paz. Esto era lo mejor del plan de Merlín, y también su gran punto flaco. Lo cierto era que los Reyes no tenían la menor intención de jurar lealtad a Arturo si ello se revertía en perjuicio propio.

Otros Reyes vieron en ello una amenaza diferente: un ejército itinerante que no podían gobernar era casi tan peligroso como los piratas saecsen que este mismísimo ejército se suponía que debía mantener a raya.

Sin embargo, puesto que ya le habían concedido el título a Arturo, no pudieron hacer nada. Un jefe guerrero presuponía una fuerza armada que mandar, y nadie podía negar que era necesaria. Arturo sería ese jefe guerrero, y el ejército surgiría del apoyo que se comprometía a darle el Consejo.

Si bien no era el Trono Supremo, el plan de Merlín daba a Arturo lo que éste necesitaba: permiso para actuar y poder para conseguir el trono. Y así lo hizo.

Cuando Arturo abandonó la iglesia aquella noche dando grandes zancadas, con la Espada de Britania sujeta a la cadera definitivamente, ya no era el joven que había penetrado en ella por la mañana. La malicia de los Reyezuelos, el despecho, ese cortante rencor y esa envidia lo habían endurecido.

El día en que abandonó el Consejo de Reyes con la Espada de Britania sujeta a la cadera, tenía otra montaña que conquistar, y otro gigante al que sepultar. La montaña era la forja de la unidad de Britania; el jactancioso orgullo de los Reyezuelos era el gigante.

-Seré su Duque. – juró – ¡Y tendré tanto éxito en las batallas, que se verán obligados a nombrarme Supremo Monarca!

Pero seguía sin existir un ejército que mandar. La primera prueba de Arturo sería reunir un ejército, lo cual también implicaba mantener y alojar a los guerreros. Una cosa era reclutar a los hombres, y otra muy diferente mantenerlos: facilitarles armas, caballos, comida, ropas, alojamiento…; para todo eso se precisaba una fortuna inagotable.

La tierra es la que facilita la riqueza, y las hormigas que corrían por el polvo poseían más tierra que Arturo. Esta carencia, no obstante, salió enseguida a relucir. Al regresar a la posada, esa noche, encontramos a Meurig que acababa de llegar con tres de sus jefes, todos ellos agotados y medio congelados en sus monturas.

-Lo lamento, Lord Emrys; os pido disculpas. – dijo Meurig, instalándose ante el fuego con una reconfortante copa en las manos. Y volviéndose con rapidez hacia Arturo añadió – Y también a vos, Lord Arturo. Lamento muchísimo haberme perdido el Consejo. Mi padre deseaba tanto venir, pero el tiempo…

-No os habéis perdido nada, – repuso Arturo – No importa.

-Comprendo vuestro disgusto. Pero…

-Lo que quiere decir. – Interrumpió Merlín – Es que vuestra presencia, bienvenida como es, no habría servido de nada.

-Pero si hubiera estado aquí…

-No. – Merlín sacudió la cabeza despacio – Tal y como están las cosas, os habéis dado un largo y frío paseo para nada. De todas formas, puesto que estáis aquí, saludad al Duque de Britania, y bebed a su salud. ¡Os presento a Arturo, _Dux_ _Britanniarum_!

-¿Qué sucedió? – Meurig había esperado encontrar a Arturo nombrado Rey.

-En una sola palabra… – masculló Ectorius – Morcant.

Meurig hizo un rudo gesto al escuchar el nombre.

-Me habría podido ahorrar la pregunta. Habría debido saber que ese viejo impostor no aceptaría las reivindicaciones de Arturo. No estuvo solo, ¿verdad?

-Morcant tuvo toda la ayuda que necesitaba. – respondió Merlín en tono agrio.

-De buen grado le despellejaría esas papadas sonrientes. – maldijo Kay – Si eso fuera a servir de algo.

-Debiera haber estado allí. – Repitió Meurig – Mi padre no se encuentra bien, de lo contrario habría hecho el viaje con nosotros. Nos lo impidió el tiempo. A pesar de todo, perdimos dos caballos. – Se volvió hacia Arturo – Lo siento, chico.

-No importa, Lord Meurig. – dijo Arturo, contradiciendo sus propios sentimientos, que todo el mundo podía leer en su rostro.

El triste grupo quedó en silencio.

-Duque de Britania, ¿eh? Eso es un principio, de todos modos. – Meurig, que se sentía responsable, forzó una actitud jovial – ¿Qué harás ahora?

Arturo tenía la respuesta preparada.

-Reclutar un ejército: eso es lo primero. Será el mayor ejército que jamás se haya visto en la isla. Sólo los mejores guerreros cabalgarán a mi lado.

-Entonces necesitarás tierras para criar caballos, obtener grano, carne. – anunció grandilocuente Meurig. Arturo arrugó la frente, consciente de su pobreza – Por lo tanto, mi padre y yo hemos decidido que tengas las tierras situadas al sur de Dyfed.

-¿Siluria? ¡Pero esas tierras son vuestras! – objetó Arturo.

-Eran mías. – Lo corrigió Meurig – Mi padre es muy anciano y va a dejar de gobernar. Yo soy el que gobernará en Dyfed ahora; por lo tanto necesitaremos una mano dura en el sur y, puesto que no tengo un heredero, no se me ocurre nadie mejor para ocupar ese territorio que tú. ¿Aceptas?

La expresión torva de Arturo se transformó en una de incredulidad.

-Bien pues. – Continuó Meurig apresuradamente – Existe un viejo fuerte en una colina situada entre los ríos Taff y Ebbw, con un puerto en Mor Hafren; se llama Caer Melyn. Se tendrá que trabajar duro en él, pero podrías convertirlo en una fortaleza utilizable. La tierra es buena; con un poco de atención, dará buenos frutos. – Meurig irradiaba satisfacción al hacer su regalo – ¿Y bien? ¿Nada que decir, joven Arturo?

-Apenas sé qué decir.

El joven Duque parecía tan desconcertado por estas nuevas, que Héctor le dio una palmada en la espalda y exclamó:

-Ánimo, hijo mío. Tendrás que aceptar tu buena suerte y seguir adelante lo mejor que puedas.

-¡Tierras y una espada! – Exclamó Cai – ¿Qué será lo siguiente? Una esposa y todo lleno de criaturas chillonas, sin duda.

Arturo dedicó una mueca a Cai en respuesta a su chanza y se volvió hacia Meurig.

-Estoy en deuda con vos, mi señor. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por cuidar y gobernar esas tierras como si fuerais vos.

-No lo dudo. Serás como un muro de hierro para todos nosotros, detrás del cual la gente de Dyfed engordará y se volverá holgazana. – Meurig lanzó una carcajada.

Tomé una jarra y serví aguamiel. Brindamos por la suerte del Duque de Britania, y luego empezamos a discutir la creación del ejército de Arturo. Se decidió que Héctor y Kay deberían regresar a su hogar tan pronto como el tiempo lo permitiera y empezar a formar una fuerza armada que fuera a reunirse con Arturo en el sur.

Naturalmente, Arturo no podía esperar a ver sus tierras. Había estado allí de niño, desde luego, pero no había vuelto a Dyfed desde hacía mucho tiempo. El invierno había hecho totalmente suyo el país, pero a Arturo no le importaba. Decidió que a la mañana siguiente saldría de inmediato hacia Caer Melyn para inspeccionarlo.

-Espera al menos hasta que la nieve se haya derretido. – Lo instó Merlín – Meurig dice que el invierno es muy duro este año en las tierras del sur.

-¿Qué es un poco de nieve?

-Ten cuidado, Arturo. ¡Hace mucho frío!

-¡Entonces nos pondremos dos capas! Pienso ir a ver mis tierras, Myrddin. ¿Qué clase de señor sería si dejara abandonadas mis tierras?

-No se puede considerar abandono el esperar hasta que las calzadas estén transitables.

-Pareces un comerciante. – se burló, y siguió adelante con sus planes.

Creo que lo tenía ya todo planificado incluso antes de que abandonáramos Londinium: cómo reclutaría su ejército, cómo lo mantendría, cómo construiría su Reino utilizando Caer Melyn y las ricas tierras del sur que le habían dado como sus cimientos. Lo intuía con tanta claridad que los escépticos se veían obligados a unirse a él o a echarse a un lado. En esto, como en tantas cosas que tenían relación con Arturo, no podía haber término medio.

De modo que abandonamos Londinium a la mañana siguiente y nos dirigimos a toda prisa hacia el oeste. Arturo se dirigió directo al fuerte de la colina. Como todos los de aquella región, estaba construido en la cima de la colina más alta de los alrededores y ofrecía una buena visibilidad en todas direcciones. Caer Melyn estaba rodeado de un anillo de fortificaciones más pequeñas, una docena en total, que guardaban las entradas a los valles y a los brazos del río a lo largo de la cercana costa.

Directamente al este se encontraba otro anillo entrelazado de fortificaciones en las colinas, con Caer Legionis en su centro. El Fuerte de las Legiones estaba en ruinas, abandonado, sin valor alguno; pero Meurig había construido una fortaleza en una elevada colina algo más al norte, más arriba de la destruida fortaleza romana, y ésta, al igual que Caer Melyn, también estaba rodeada por un anillo de fuertes.

De esta forma, toda la región quedaba protegida por estos anillos entrelazados, y hacían de Dyfed y Siluria una zona segura. Meurig, sin embargo, no había residido nunca en Caer Melyn. La verdad es que hacía muchos años que los piratas irlandeses no se atrevían a poner a prueba la vigilancia de los Reyes britones del sudoeste. Esto sumió a los fuertes en el más completo abandono, y la falta de uso hizo que se vieran invadidos por la maleza. Por tanto, Caer Melyn necesitaba una buena reparación: había que volver a colocar las puertas, reforzar las murallas, re excavar las zanjas, volver a levantar secciones enteras de pared, llenar los almacenes…

Como Meurig había dicho, habría que trabajar duro para volver habitable aquel lugar. Sin embargo, para Arturo era ya una fortaleza invencible y un palacio sin igual.

Caer Melyn, la Fortaleza Dorada. Llamada así por los cercanos manantiales de azufre amarillo. Pero Arturo veía brillar en ella otra clase de oro. La veía tal y como sería imaginándose Señor del Reino.

No obstante, nos vimos obligados a dormir en lo que era en realidad: una desolada cima de una colina abierta a las gélidas estrellas y a las temibles ráfagas del viento invernal que hacían tiritar nuestros huesos. A Arturo no le importaba. El lugar era suyo y él era su señor; e insistió en pasar la primera noche en sus tierras en su propia fortaleza.

Preparamos un enorme fuego y dormimos pegados a él, envueltos en pieles y capas. Antes de que nos tumbáramos, Arturo consiguió convencer a Merlín para que nos cantara un relato para celebrar la ocasión.

-Como éste es el primer relato que se canta en mi sala, – no había sala – es justo que lo cante el Gran Bardo de la Isla.

Myrddin cantó para los presentes, alegrándonos aquella noche.

-Aquí construiré mi hogar – declaró satisfecho – Y a partir de ese día Caer Melyn será conocido como la primera Corte de toda Britania.

De cualquier forma, pasaría algún tiempo antes de que a aquella ruina se la pudiera llamar _caer_ , y mucho menos Corte. En aquella fría mañana de invierno, cuando nos levantamos entre la escarcha y el viento, golpeándonos con los brazos en el pecho para entrar en calor, Arturo no poseía ni siquiera una chimenea.

Todo lo que tenía, de hecho, era la brillante promesa de Merlín.

Ese día cabalgamos a varios de los fuertes circundantes para continuar con la inspección que Arturo hacía de su Reino. No parecía importarle que aquellos lugares parecieran más apropiados para lobos y cuervos que para seres humanos. Estaba claro que el regalo de Meurig tenía un precio, pero Arturo lo pagaría, y con una canción en sus labios.

Cuando el sol inició su arco descendente en el bajo cielo invernal, nos volvimos en dirección a Caer Myrddin para reunirnos allí con Meurig. Llegamos a la fortaleza cuando la pálida luz verdosa empezaba a desvanecerse en las colinas. Los hocicos de los caballos estaban cubiertos de escarcha y de sus lomos se elevaban nubes de vapor cuando subimos al trote el sendero que conducía al recinto cercado.

Las antorchas ardían ya en los soportes de la puerta, pero las puertas aún estaban abiertas. Se nos esperaba.

Había unos caballos solos en el patio. Arturo ya los había visto y comprendió al instante qué significaban.

-¡Yaaa!

Golpeó los flancos de su montura con las riendas de cuero y galopó al interior del patio, rozando apenas el suelo mientras se dirigía hacia la sala. Los que estaban en el interior debieron de oír el grito, porque, justo cuando Arturo saltaba de la silla, la puerta de la sala de Meurig se abrió y un grupo de personas se precipitó al patio.

-¡Arturo!

Uno de los hombres emergió del grupo y corrió a su encuentro, envolviéndolo en un poderoso abrazo de oso. Ambos permanecieron allí bajo la pálida luz dorada de las antorchas que surgía de la sala, unidos en un abrazo de luchador; luego se separaron, sujetándose el uno al otro por los brazos según el antiguo saludo de los hombres de un mismo clan. Luego realizó el mismo acto con otro hombre.

-¡Bedwyr! ¡Tristán! Estáis aquí.

-¿Dónde tengo que estar cuando mi hermano me necesita? – Bedwyr sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza – Mírate… ¡Duque de Britania!

-¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

-Arturo, sólo el verte es como el cielo y la tierra para mí. – Repuso en tono de guasa – Pero si yo hubiera estado allí, tú serías Rey ahora.

-¿Cómo es eso, hermano? ¿Eres acaso Emperador para poder jugar a coronar Reyes? – preguntó sonriente Tristán.

Los tres se echaron a reír de buena gana ante aquel intercambio y luego volvieron a abrazarse. Entonces nos vieron.

-¡Myrddin! ¡Issei! – Corrieron hacia nosotros y nos abrazaron – También vosotros habéis venido. No pensaba encontraros a todos aquí. – sonrió muy feliz Tristán.

-Me siento feliz de veros. ¡Que los Espíritus Radiantes den testimonio de ello, Dios es bueno y sabio! – clamó Bedivere.

-¡Salve, Bedwyr! Tenéis todo el aspecto de un príncipe de Rheged – le dijo Myrddin.

Los oscuros rizos de Bedwyr estaban sujetos en una gruesa trenza; en sus muñecas y brazos brillaban aros de oro ricamente esmaltados; su capa de lana era amarillo brillante y negra, tejida según el ingenioso tramado a cuadros propio del norte; las finas botas de cuero estaban pintadas con dibujos de serpientes y le llegaban hasta las rodillas. En conjunto, parecía un antiguo celta.

En cambio Tristán llevaba sus castaños cabellos sueltos; en sus brazos llevaba aros de plata; su capa también de lana era de color anaranjado que recordaba a las luces del atardecer; las botas de cuero algo más gruesas que las de Bedivere.

-Myrddin, Dios esté contigo, te he echado de menos. Y también me alegro de verte Issei. Se te extrañaba. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Sí que lo había pasado; ocho años, en realidad.

-¿Cómo es que habéis venido aquí? – Inquirió Arturo – Pensábamos que esperaríais hasta el inicio del deshielo.

-Hemos disfrutado de un invierno muy templado allá en el norte. – Respondió Bedwyr – En consecuencia, nos hemos visto obligados a permanecer más tiempo del que hubiéramos querido: los piratas nos estuvieron molestando hasta muy entrado el invierno, de lo contrario, habríamos venido en otoño. – Lanzó una rápida carcajada – ¡Pero veo que hemos encontrado incluso a Issei y Myrddin, y eso hace que la espera valga la pena!

-Inesperado, quizás. – Admitió Merlín – Pero no considero sorpresa el saludar a alguien cuya compañía hemos deseado tan a menudo. Es una gran alegría veros, Bedwyr, Tristán.

Meurig, que había estado observando la escena, se acercó con una antorcha en la mano y la expresión satisfecha.

-¡Llenemos la sala! Tendremos una celebración entre amigos en esta noche feliz.

Y así se hizo. La comida parecía inagotable, y la bebida fluía en un torrente incesante de jarras y odres. La sala resplandecía bajo la luz de las ramas de pino y las velas de junco, y el fuego de la chimenea chisporroteaba alegre, proyectando por doquier su rojizo resplandor. Meurig había conseguido un arpista de cierto talento, de modo que tampoco nos faltó música. Cantamos sin cesar y también danzamos los bailes de siempre.

Los días siguientes estuvieron muy cargados: cacerías, banquetes, canciones, conversaciones, diversiones. El obispo Gwythelyn vino desde la cercana abadía de Llandaff para bendecir las celebraciones y consagrar a Arturo en su nuevo puesto como protector de Britania.

Nadie lo disfrutó tanto como Arturo, Tristán y Bedwyr, quienes se sentaron a la mesa uno junto al otro y charlaron y rieron durante toda la noche. Y cuando se apagaron las luces, ellos siguieron con las cabezas juntas, confiándose el uno al otro sus esperanzas e ilusiones para los años venideros.

Cada uno tenía tanto que decirle al otro, tanto tiempo perdido que recuperar… Arturo, Tristán y Bedwyr se conocían casi desde su nacimiento. Myrddin lo llevó varias veces al caer del Rey Bleddyn, donde se hizo amigo del menor de sus hijos, Bedwyr, un niño alto y agraciado, tan moreno como rubio era Arturo: una sombra audaz bajo el sol radiante. Una vez que comenzó a vivir con Héctor, también gran amigo de Bleddyn, conoció también a Tristán, hijo del Rey Melodías.

Con el paso de los años, los tres crearon fuertes y poderosos lazos. Eran amigos leales. Cuando ambos se fueron a inspeccionar las tierras de Arturo una buena mañana y estuvieron fuera durante tres días. A su regreso, Arturo anunció que la parte oriental de sus tierras se dedicaría a la crianza de caballos, y quedarían bajo la supervisión de Bedwyr.

Pensaban ya en el futuro, un futuro lejano, en el día en que cada caballo que pudieran facilitar significaría un guerrero más para Britania.

Así pues, a principios de la primavera, los trabajos se iniciaron en Caer Melyn justo después de Pentecostés. Siete días después de Beltane, Kay apareció con los primeros miembros del ejército de Arturo: veinte jóvenes bien adiestrados escogidos por Héctor como los mejores al norte de la Muralla o Muro de Antonio.

Y pasados seis días de Lugnasadh, el Rey Morcant decidió poner a prueba al joven Duque.

Llegó al Caer Melyn la noticia de que Morcant reunía a su ejército para cargar contra Bedegran y Madoc en un nuevo choque de aquella antigua enemistad entre ellos. Arturo tenía sólo veinte hombres; contándose a él, a Kay, Tristán y a Bedwyr eran veinticuatro. Nada, comparado con los cientos que poseía Morcant.

No obstante, Arturo decidió que si permitía a Morcant que se saliera con la suya y le amedrentara con la fuerza de su superioridad numérica, más le valdría entregarle al viejo sinvergüenza la Espada de Britania… y con ella el Trono Supremo.

Merlín y yo decidimos quedarnos y dejar que arreglaran solos este problema. El que esta prueba llegara tan pronto no era casual, pero Arturo permaneció impávido. La verdad es que se alegró de ello.

—Ese viejo león maldito y desdentado ya ha rugido demasiado, os lo aseguro. Saldremos a su encuentro y lo esquilaremos como a una oveja, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin preocuparse demasiado, y con poco más preparación, los guerreros se pusieron en marcha al instante en dirección a la fortaleza de Morcant.

XXXXX

Al igual que Londinium, Caer Uintan presumía de poseer una muralla de piedra rodeando su perímetro. En los últimos años se había excavado una profunda zanja al pie de la muralla para hacerla aún más alta. A pesar de lo mucho que hubiera perdido de su antigua gloria, Caer Uintan era todavía la fortaleza de un Rey poderoso.

Pero su Rey no estaba allí.

Morcant estaba con su ejército a poca distancia de allí, acosando los poblados de los límites del territorio de Madoc. Y cuando el codiciado señor se enteró de la intervención de Arturo y regresó a palacio, el joven Duque y la escasa tropa ocupaban ya las murallas de la fortaleza.

En esto, Arturo mostró el primer destello de ese genio militar que iba a mostrar una y otra vez en los años venideros. La maniobra tomó a Morcant totalmente por sorpresa. ¿Esperaba en realidad que Arturo se enfrentaría a él en campo abierto?

Las fuerzas de Morcant sobrepasaban a las de Arturo en una proporción de quince a uno. Las del joven Duque no habrían podido resistir a las de Morcant en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque entusiastas y decididos, y nada exentos de valor, eran inmaduros y sin experiencia. Y Arturo tampoco tenía experiencia en el mando de hombres inexpertos. Mejor dicho, carecía por completo de experiencia en el mando de un ejército fuera cual fuese su número y calidad.

Creo que Morcant esperaba minimizar a Arturo y difamarlo. Sabía que aquél no ignoraría el desafío, de modo que el viejo león esperaba que el muchacho utilizara las pocas armas que poseía. Pero el estúpido era Morcant, hay que reconocerlo; y su idiotez había costado ya las vidas de no pocos buenos guerreros. Debía ponerse fin de una vez por todas a aquella locura.

Así es como sucedió según Kay, del cual nos fiábamos de cada una de las palabras que salían de su lengua.

Arturo se dirigió a Caer Uintan y lo encontró como lo esperaba encontrar, virtualmente desprotegido: tal era la arrogancia de Morcant, que no consideraba peligroso dejar indefensa su fortaleza cuando salía a hacer incursiones.

Cuando llegaron al caer les informaron que su Rey no estaba, por lo que decidieron esperarle dentro de la fortaleza. Usaron el ingenio para hacer sentir a los habitantes, mujeres y niños, nerviosos por la presencia del Duque, por lo que les organizaron un banquete. Morcant regresó raudo al enterarse, pero fue demasiado tarde. Las puertas estaban cerradas y las murallas guarnecidas para repeler su acceso. Se pasó la mayor parte del día lanzando improperios, pero el Duque se negó a hablar con él.

Durante todo el día solo hubo insultos hacia Arturo y sus hombres, por lo que a la mañana siguiente Morcant le amenazó con sitiar la fortaleza, por lo que Arturo le engañó haciéndole creer que estaba incendiando su palacio. En realidad solo quemó paja en el patio.

Morcant siguió insultando y amenazando, por lo que Arturo volvió a fingir en quemar algo más. Entonces ataca, pero sus hombres nada pueden hacer, salvo golpear las puertas y paredes con las espadas, lo cual no era nada útil. Pero Arturo no contraatacó.

Al ver que no podía entrar y el fuego aumentaba, Morcant se dio por vencido. Arturo aceptó treinta de sus hombres como tributo, pero ante la negativa del Rey, subió a cincuenta. Morcant se negó pero aceptó ante la amenaza de quemar más cosas.

Entonces, cuando se les dejó pasar para apagar el fuego, entraron de uno en uno y les cogieron las armas a medida que entraban, así no podían amenazarles. Al final, simplemente salieron de la misma forma en que habían entrado. Pero el número había aumentado en cincuenta, eso sí. El Duque se cobró el tributo llevándose algunos de los mejores guerreros de Morcant. Pero todos eran hombres jóvenes. Al escoger sólo hombres jóvenes, hombres sin ataduras de parentesco con ninguno de los hombres de Morcant, el Duque obtenía guerreros que podía mandar como suyos. No estarían pensando en regresar con Morcant, y no vacilarían en luchar contra Morcant si esto era necesario.

Sólo quince años de edad y ya iba en camino de convertirse en un genio de la táctica militar. Había partido con veintitrés y regresado con setenta y tres. Había más que triplicado el número de sus guerreros… y no se había derramado una sola gota de sangre.

Tanto Merlín como yo nos sentimos sumamente orgullosos por la actuación del Duque.

-Bien hecho. – Dijo Merlín – Muy bien hecho. Arturo se ha ganado más que renombre con esta hazaña. ¡Con esto se ha ganado tantos hombres como oídos para escucharlo!

Ciertamente había aumentado el número de su pequeño ejército, pero tenía un problema para alojar y alimentar a los hombres que ya tenía. Fuera como fuese, triplicar su ejército era una maniobra costosa. Durante el verano podían cazar, claro, pero durante el largo invierno, cuando no había otra cosa que hacer que no fuera reparar las armas y esperar la primavera, la comida sencillamente se desvanecería. No es de extrañar, pues, que no perdiéramos ni un instante en enviar peticiones de tributo a los Reyes que habían prometido apoyarnos.

Ese verano resultó febril y ajetreado: una sala que levantar, almacenes y graneros que erigir, cercados que construir para el ganado y los caballos, muros y terraplenes que asegurar, comida y suministros que reunir.

Era una suerte que Arturo tuviera tantos hombres; había tanto que hacer que cada hombre estaba ocupado desde el despuntar del día hasta la última luz del anochecer, y todavía quedaban cosas por hacer.

A medida que el verano se convertía en otoño, empezamos a esperar las carretas que traerían el tributo, pues con cada día que pasaba nuestras necesidades eran más perentorias y sabíamos que no sobreviviríamos el invierno sin los suministros prometidos. Teníamos corrales de ganado, sí, y teníamos almacenes; pero nada que poner en su interior. Teníamos una sala en la que alojarnos, pero no suficientes pieles sobre las que dormir, ni capas suficientes para mantenernos calientes a todos.

Tal y como digo, todos los Reyes se habían comprometido a pagar tributo para mantener el ejército de Britania. Pero cuando las primeras carretas empezaron a llegar, medio vacías la mayoría de ellas, y, para empezar, lo poco que llevaban era apenas digno de ser transportado, comprendimos dónde tendríamos que librar nuestra siguiente batalla.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?

Arturo indicó desolado el mísero cargamento que descargaban y hacían rodar hacia los almacenes.

-Mantén al _Dux_ necesitado y lo puedes controlar. Contrólalo y así podrás gobernarlo. – Respondió Merlín – Los hombres no siguen a aquel a quien gobiernan.

-¡Malditos sean! Podría apoderarme por la fuerza de lo que se me prometió.

-Eso no serviría de nada.

-¿Entonces vamos a tener que morirnos de hambre por su culpa?

-Nadie se morirá de hambre. Custennin y Meurig nos ayudarán a pasar el invierno, no temas.

-¿Y después de eso? Pasará tiempo antes de que podamos tener cosechas sembradas y hacer la recolección.

-¡Por favor! Una preocupación por vez, Arturo. No pienses hoy en los problemas que sobrevendrán mañana.

-Hay que pensar en estas cosas.

-De acuerdo, por eso es por lo que ya he decidido qué hacer.

Arturo dio un puntapié a la arena con la bota.

-¿Entonces por qué dejas que me ponga así? ¿Te divierte verme sudar?

-Si dejas de protestar por un instante, te diré qué se ha de hacer.

Myrddin iba a pedir ayuda a La Galia, pues conocía a un señor que estaría dispuesto a ayudar a Arturo.

* * *

Bueno, ya hemos comenzado con Arturo. Esta será la parte más larga del arco. Es posible que me centre más en ciertos hechos, como el ascenso de Arturo al Trono y su declive, que en otros, como podría ser el Grial. Ojo, no digo que nada salga, solo que habrá momentos más extensos que otros, ya que no quiero alargarlo demasiado.

 _ **Nombres**_

Myrddin – Emrys – Merlín

Arturo – Arthur – Artos – Artorius

Bedwyr – Bedivere

Cai – Caius – Kay

Ector – Ectorius – Lord Héctor

Fergus mac Guillomar – Leondegrance – Fergus mor

Gwalchavad – Galahad

Gwalchmai – Gawain

Gwenhwyvar – Guinevere

Medraut – Mordred

Morgian – Morgan le Fay – Morgana

 _ **Otros**_

Ierna (antiguo nombre celta) – Irlanda.

saecsen – sajones

 ** _ap_** **:** palabra celta que significa «hijo de».

 ** _awen_** : una situación de trance a la que sólo puede acceder un bardo.

 ** _caer_** **:** en celta significa «fuerte, plaza fuerte o pueblo amurallado». En principio, casi todos los pueblos grandes rodeados por empalizadas recibían el nombre de caer. Esta palabra ha dado origen a muchos nombres de ciudades galesas actuales, entre ellas Cardiff, que deriva su nombre de Caerdydd.

 ** _cymry_** **:** palabra de origen celta que significa «galés».

 ** _cymbrogi_** : compañeros _cymry_. Equivale también a «combrogi», pero en el libro se utiliza únicamente para designar a los hombres que forman el ejército personal de Arturo.

 ** _torc:_** era un aro grueso, de oro o plata principalmente, que llevaban alrededor del cuello Reyes, príncipes y jefes guerreros celtas, al igual que sus esposas. De diseño muy elaborado, sus extremos, que quedaban abiertos en la parte frontal, terminaban en dos gruesas bolas o en dos cabezas de animal. Al aro se le daba cierta flexibilidad para que pudiera ponerse o quitarse con facilidad.


	26. Ciclo Pendragón - parte 05

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: eso está respondido al final del todo :) Y si, ciertamente es esa saga, pues son cinco libros, aunque yo solo me baso en dos jejeje.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 22:

 **CICLO PENDRAGÓN – PARTE 05**

* * *

El tiempo pasó lento desde la marcha de Myrddin a la Galia para buscar apoyos para el joven Duque. El trabajo en el caer era aun mucho, así que no podíamos quedarnos parados. Mientras esperábamos los tributos que sabíamos que no llegarían, tuvimos que sacarnos las castañas del fuego por nosotros mismos. Fue durante esa época en que llegó un joven que no llegaba a los veinte veranos.

Los vigías nos alertaron de la llegada de un joven a caballo. Arturo no vio motivos para denegarle el acceso. Todos esperaban que se tratara de algún mensajero de algún Rey explicando el motivo del retraso del tributo, pero no fue así. En cambio, se presentó ante nosotros un joven guerrero. Nada más llegar me llamó la atención por dos motivos: uno era por su espada y el otro un anillo que llevaba en el índice de su mano izquierda.

-¿Quién sois? – preguntó Arturo cruzándose de brazos.

El joven bajó de su caballo y se inclinó ante Arturo, posando su espada a sus pies. Gracias a aquel acto pude estudiar mejor el arma. El metal con el que había sido forjado no parecía humano, pero no podía estar seguro. Y además, podía sentir el poder sagrado emanar de ella. Un aura calmada pero poderosa. También pude contemplar mejor el anillo. Podía notar como respondía a mi Magia. Debía ser un anillo para proteger a su usuario de la Magia. Me pregunto de donde habría sacado tales objetos.

Arturo se sorprendió ante el acto y Kay, Bedivere y Tristán se pusieron a su lado, observando al joven guerrero con curiosidad y respeto.

-¿Tu nombre? – preguntó Arturo recogiendo la espada.

No pareció notarlo, pero el aura comenzó a brotar con algo más de fuerza. No era que luchara contra él, sino que lo reconocía. Puede que no como dueño, pero si como a alguien a quien dejaría portar. Es como Ame no nuboko.

-Lancelot.

-¿De quién eres hijo?

-No conozco a mi padre o a mi madre. La mujer que me crio es llamada por muchos nombres: Niniana, Viviana, Nimue, Ninie, Viviane… pero el más conocido es la Dama del Lago, o Señora del Lago.

-¡!

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Había oído sobre ella de Myrddin. Viviana era el amor de Merlín y su pupila, según me explicó. Y parecía que no era el único que reconoció ese sobrenombre, ya que todos los presentes abrieron los ojos asombrados. Todos habían oído la historia sobre la Dama del Lago, una mujer tan hermosa que quedarías atrapado en su belleza para siempre, una mujer que vivía en el fondo de un lago y apenas si se mostraba. Por un instante lo dudé, pero la espada y el anillo no era algo que uno pudiera conseguir así de fácil. Y mis conocimientos sobre esa mujer solo corroboraban las palabras del muchacho.

-Vaya. Eso es sorprendente. ¿Es tan hermosa como dicen? – le pregunto ante la incredulidad de muchos.

-¿En serio le crees? – me preguntó Bedwyr no muy seguro.

-Tengo mis razones para confirmar que lo que dice es verdad. ¿Acaso dudarás también de mí?

Ante mi mirada, Bedivere apartó la suya avergonzado.

-Bien, Lancelot. Levántate y coge tu espada. Sera un honor que te unas a los cymbrogi. – sonrió Arturo mientras cogía la espada por la hoja, apuntando con el mango al joven Lancelot.

El muchacho se puso de pie con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa, agarrando su espada y enfundándola.

-Muchas gracias, mi señor.

-¡Compañeros, tenemos un nuevo miembro entre los cymbrogi! ¡Saludad a Lancelot!

El grito de los cymbrogi resonó por todo el caer, un saludo para su nuevo compañero de armas, Lancelot del Lago.

-Issei, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de buscarle un aposento?

-Por supuesto.

Sonreí ante la petición de Arturo y conduje al muchacho al interior del edificio donde se alojaban los cymbrogi. Una vez solos, me tomé la libertad de interrogar un poco a nuestro nuevo compañero de armas.

-¿Cómo se llama tu espada?

A pesar de la repentina pregunta, Lancelot respondió con sinceridad y respeto hacia mi persona.

-Arondight, mi señor.

-¿Y tú anillo?

-Anillo de Dispel.

-Supongo que ambos te los entregó Viviane.

-Así es. Vos debéis ser Lord Issei, si no me equivoco.

-Así que has oído hablar de mí.

-Por supuesto. Vuestro nombre y el de Lord Myrddin son muy conocidos en Britania, más que cualquier otro nombre. Los grandes hechiceros. Mi madre me ha hablado sobre vos casi tanto como sobre el Gran Emrys.

-Yo también he oído algo sobre la Señora del Lago por boca de Merlín, aunque no mucho me ha contado sobre quién es. ¿Es humana o ninfa? Tengo gran curiosidad, pues Merlín no ha respondido a ello.

-Es humana. Una poderosa hechicera.

-Ya veo. Myrddin le habrá enseñado, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Viviane aprendió Magia por el Emrys antes de que fuera adoptado por ella. Lo primero que recuerdo de ella es su rostro y el caer que tiene en el fondo del lago donde he vivido hasta ahora.

Un caer en el fondo de un lago. Ninguno aquí tiene la profundidad para ocultar algo tan grande, pero si es aprendiz de Merlín y además una alumna dotada con talento, debe haber podido hacer tal acto sin problema alguno.

-Entiendo. Gracias por responder. La verdad es que es raro ver a un humano portando un arma sagrada.

-Vos poseéis también un arma sagrada.

-Sí y no. Poseo un arma, pero no es sagrada, es divina.

-¿Divina? ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-No es lo mismo algo divino que algo sagrado, del mismo modo que no es lo mismo algo sagrado que algo demoniaco. – entonces invoqué mi lanza, notando al instante como Arondight respondía emitiendo aura sagrada – Tu espada posee poder sagrado, el mismo que el de los ángeles, pero mi lanza emite aura divina, que es la misma que poseen las armas empleadas por los Semidioses.

-¿Semidioses?

-Ya sabes, aquellos en quienes los humanos han creído: Zeus, Ra, Indra, Momon…

-Entiendo. No crees en Dios, ¿verdad?

-No es que no crea en él, sino que no lo reconozco como un Dios. Y te lo dice alguien que convivió con Jesucristo.

-¡!

Sonreí divertido al ver su expresión de asombro. Bueno, eso fue durante un instante, pues rápidamente cambió a desconfianza. Bueno, supongo que nadie creía esas palabras.

Los días siguieron pasando hasta el regreso del Emrys. Myrddin llegó a Caer Melyn bajo una lluvia torrencial. Empapado hasta los huesos, temblando de frío, se colocó ante el fuego de la recién terminada sala de Arturo, sintiendo cómo la vida volvía lentamente a sus entumecidos miembros.

Nada más ver a Merlín fui hasta él.

-No sabía que Viviana hubiera adoptado a un muchacho. – Él alzó una ceja sin entender – Un chico de unos dieciocho años, portando una poderosa espada sagrada y un anillo que le protege de la Magia.

-Ah, Lancelot. No esperaba que llegara aun. Pensaba que se uniría dentro de varios años. Lamento no haberte hablado sobre él, pero Nimue es muy celosa de él. Yo no lo descubrí hasta varios años después de que lo adoptara.

-¿No te revelo quienes son sus padres?

-No. Me temo que no. Y nunca lo hará. De lo único que estoy seguro es que Lancelot es de noble cuna. Pero a saber de quién.

-¿Y esa cara larga que tienes?

-Malas noticias. Muy malas noticias.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle, pero Arturo se adentró en la sala. Sonrió alegra al vernos, nos trajo vino especiado y él mismo nos lo sirvió.

-¡Myrddin! ¡Me llena de alegría volver a vete! ¡Bienvenido, bienvenido! – nos saludó Arturo. Su sonrisa era amplia y genuina – ¿Cómo te ha ido en el sur, amigo mío?

Merlín no fue capaz de suavizar su respuesta.

-El desastre nos amenaza, muchacho, – dijo – y la oscuridad nos invadirá muy pronto.

Arturo, la sonrisa presente todavía en su semblante lleno de felicidad, le examinó atentamente, como si no pudiera creerle. La verdad era que la sala resultaba muy acogedora y cálida, el fuego ardía alegremente: las palabras de desesperanza tenían poco significado.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Existe un poder en este país que no se dará por vencido hasta que estemos todos sometidos a él.

-Bien, ésa es una preocupación que podemos dejar para otro día. Esta noche estoy con mis amigos y el vino es delicioso. – Alzó su copa – ¡Por los enemigos de nuestros enemigos! ¡Y porque habéis regresado sanos y salvos!

Creo firmemente que fue el recibimiento de Arturo lo que hizo que Merlín cambiara de actitud.

El mago contemplaba de tal modo al joven Duque rebosante de ardor juvenil, el fuego de la vida ardía con tal fuerza en su interior, que decidió apartar de sí la tristeza y la depresión que nos habían perseguido durante todo el viaje. Vi cómo los hombros de Merlín se erguían; vi cómo su barbilla se levantaba. Y aunque la sonrisa con que correspondió a la bienvenida de Arturo era forzada, era una sonrisa de todas formas, y sincero el saludo que la acompañaba.

De esta manera, al poco tiempo de su llegada a Caer Melyn el velo que colgaba como una mortaja sobre el ánimo de Merlín empezó a desvanecerse, y fue todo gracias a Arturo, tal y como ya he dicho. Ya que incluso entonces empezaba a mostrar esa cualidad tan excepcional: una alegría inspirada por las dificultades, aumentada por la adversidad, exaltada por la tragedia.

Arturo era capaz de encontrar el dorado rayo de la esperanza en la derrota, el único destello de azul en el cielo tempestuoso. Era eso lo que lo convertía en el caudillo victorioso que era, en el tipo de hombre por el que los hombres entregarían de buena gana sus vidas. El entusiasmo y la seguridad de Arturo eran el pedernal y el acero que precisaba la seca yesca del corazón de los hombres. Una vez que descubrió cómo hacer saltar la chispa, podía encender la llama siempre que quisiera. Y era algo digno de verse, puedo asegurarlo.

Esa noche, allí de pie frente al fuego del hogar, Merlín encontró un motivo para esperar pese a todas las evidencias en su contra. Empezó, creo, a percibir la forma de nuestra salvación: era mayor, más grandiosa, más elevada, más pura y mucho más potente de lo que nunca había imaginado.

Esa noche sólo estaba el joven Arturo para levantar el ánimo con su alegría sin límites por nuestro regreso.

-Háblame de tu viaje. – Dijo Arturo, mientras se preparaba la mesa para la cena – ¿Te recibió Bors? ¿Nos ayudará? ¿Cuándo…?

-¡Arturo, por favor! – Exclamó Merlín, alzando la mano para detener la avalancha de preguntas provocada por la curiosidad de Arturo – Una pregunta cada vez.

-¡Responde a la que quieras, pero dime algo!

-Te lo contaré todo. – Prometió Merlín – Simplemente, sentémonos y hablemos como gente civilizada. Hemos cabalgado mucho hoy y estoy hambriento.

Nos sentamos a la mesa para esperar la llegada del estofado.

-Bien. – Dijo Arturo cuando tuvimos nuestras copas ante nosotros – Ahora canta, bardo. Estoy esperando.

-Sí, Bors me recibió. Sí, va a enviar ayuda. Los alimentos llegarán tan pronto como recojan la cosecha…

-¡Bien hecho! – Arturo golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano e hizo tambalear nuestras copas – ¡Bien hecho, Myrddin! Ya sabía que lo conseguirías.

-… en la primavera llegarán hombres al mando de Bors. – Ante la expresión de asombro del joven, añadió – Sí, además de suministros, Bors nos enviará a su ejército y a su hijo Bors para mandarlo. Están a tu disposición.

-¡Esto está cada vez mejor! – Exclamó Arturo, al tiempo que se levantó de un salto – ¡Cai! ¡Bedwyr! ¡Tristán! ¡Lancelot! – Llamó en el mismo instante en que la puerta situada al otro extremo de la sala se abría para dar paso a un grupo de hombres – ¡Venid aquí!

Los cuatro se acercaron a nosotros y se sacudieron las gotas de lluvia de las capas rociándonos de agua. Al ver a Lancelot, Myrddin le analizó con la mirada.

-Saludos, Myrddin… – dijo Bedwyr – ¿Qué noticias nos traes?

-¿Está Bors con vosotros? – inquirió Cai.

Al parecer, la disposición del Rey preocupaba a todos.

-¡Hombres y suministros! – poco menos que gritó Arturo – Bors trae su ejército.

-¿También caballos? – preguntó Bedwyr.

-Cien guerreros, y caballos para todos. Alimento suficiente para ellos y para nosotros. Ése es el trato.

Bedwyr, Lancelot, Tristán y Cai intercambiaron sonrisas entre ellos, y también con Arturo. Bedwyr palmeó la espalda a Merlín, diciendo.

-¡Realmente, obráis maravillas, Myrddin!

-¡Copas! – Ordenó Kay – ¡Traednos algo de beber! Hemos de celebrar nuestra buena suerte.

-No van a venir hasta la primavera – advirtió Merlín.

-También lo celebraremos entonces pues. – Rio Tristán – No nos iréis a privar de las primeras noticias buenas que hemos tenido desde que os fuisteis.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué ha sucedido mientras estábamos fuera?

Bedwyr miró a Arturo, quien repuso.

-Hemos oído que Morcant ha establecido una alianza con Coledac e Idris en mi contra.

-Owen Vinddu les ha prometido hombres y caballos. – Habló Lancelot – Esto, cuando a nosotros nos dijo que no podía darnos ni un grano de avena o se morirían de hambre este invierno.

-¡Malditos sean todos ellos! – exclamó Kay furioso.

-Para el verano esperan lanzar un ejército de mil hombres en contra nuestra. – Añadió Bedwyr – Más si pueden conseguir que otros señores se unan a ellos.

Sus voces denotaban claramente lo ofendidos que se sentían, traicionados más bien. Merlín meneó la cabeza comprensivo.

-Bien, – manifestó – puede que no resulte así. Uno de ellos, al menos, no estará en condiciones de declararos la guerra en la primavera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó Arturo.

-Coledac está muerto, – respondió Merlín – y con él la mayor parte de su ejército.

-¡Ja! – Rugió Kay sin la menor alegría – Ésta es la recompensa a la traición.

-¿Qué sucedió? – inquirió Bedwyr.

-Los piratas se han apoderado de la Orilla Saecsen. – Merlín dejó que la importancia de esta noticia hiciera mella en ellos poco a poco.

Arturo fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Fue muy grave?

-Las fortificaciones tomadas y los poblados incendiados; también las pequeñas propiedades. A Coledac lo mataron en el primer ataque y pusieron en fuga a su ejército. Ni uno solo escapó. Después de eso, no hubo ninguna defensa.

Arturo, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si sopesara en su mente el peligro, apretó con tal fuerza la copa de latón que sostenía entre las manos, que dobló el metal.

-¿Hasta dónde han llegado tierra adentro?

-No se sabe con seguridad. – Respondió Merlín – Por lo que nos contaron, el ataque principal parece haber ocurrido más al sur.

Así pues, fue un grupo sombrío el que se reunió para celebrar nuestro regreso. Durante los días siguientes, la terrible noticia se repitió una y otra vez, a medida que grupos dispersos de gente sin hogar llegaban al _caer_ en busca de refugio en su camino hacia el oeste.

La verdad emergió de forma gradual, de entre muchos relatos confusos y contrarios: los saecsen mandados por un jefe llamado Aelle habían tomado varias de las antiguas fortalezas de la costa sudeste entre Wash y el Támesis. El ataque principal, no obstante, se concentró algo más al sur entre el Támesis y el Afon, las antiguas tierras de los cantii. Este asalto fue conducido por un rey llamado Colgrim, con la ayuda de otro, Octa, el hijo de Henguist ahora ya adulto, que había regresado para vengar la muerte de su padre.

Esta región del sudeste es la Orilla Saecsen, llamada así por los romanos debido al sistema interconectado de faros y puestos avanzados levantados a lo largo de la costa para protegerla de los ataques de los piratas.

Fue en esta misma extensión de terreno de la costa sur donde Vortigern instaló a Henguist y a Horsa y a sus tribus, con la vana esperanza de acabar con los ataques incesantes que poco a poco estaban acabando con el país. Y fue desde esta misma costa desde donde los bárbaros se dispersaron para invadir los territorios circundantes, hasta que Ambrosio los detuvo y los expulsó.

Ahora habían regresado y se habían apoderado una vez más del territorio conquistado por Henguist. La Orilla Saecsen…, el nombre permanecería, pero a partir de ahora por una razón distinta. Estos invasores pensaban quedarse.

Durante todo el invierno no dejamos de pensar en ello. La sola idea de que los saecsen se apoderaran de tierra inglesa sulfuraba a Arturo como un fuego interior, pero nada podía hacerse excepto soportar su ignominia. En realidad, no podíamos escoger. Debíamos esperar la llegada de Bors en la primavera con los hombres que tanto necesitábamos. Y entonces, habría que meter en cintura a Morcant antes de que pudiésemos pensar siquiera en enfrentarnos a los saecsen.

En conjunto, fue un invierno triste para nosotros. A pesar de la generosa donación de provisiones de Bors, la comida empezó a escasear justo antes del solsticio de invierno. Gracias a Bors teníamos grano suficiente, pero nada de carne. La víspera de la Misa de la Natividad nos tomó de recorrido por los terrenos de caza, sujetando las lanzas con manos entumecidas y congeladas, con la esperanza de avistar un ciervo, o jabalí, o liebre: cualquier cosa que llevara carne a la mesa.

No obstante, la primavera encontró nuestro coraje en su punto más bajo mientras aguardábamos llenos de ansiedad la llegada de Bors con los hombres de su padre. Con cada día que pasaba, cobraba fuerza el resentimiento que Arturo sentía contra los Reyezuelos, y su cólera crecía.

La primavera no trajo ninguna mejora. El tiempo siguió frío, el cielo gris. Día tras día, una lluvia gélida azotaba las colinas meridionales. El viento aullaba salvajemente durante largas noches heladas; parecía como si la tierra no fuera a calentarse ya jamás bajo el sol, ni a volver a conocer un clima más templado.

De repente, un buen día, el tiempo cambió. Las nubes se abrieron y el sol se puso a brillar con fuerza en el cielo azul. La luz regresó a la tierra. Y con ella llegó la noticia que habíamos temido todo el invierno.

Los pies del mensajero apenas si habían tocado el suelo cuando estalló la alarma.

-¡Morcant nos ataca!

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Arturo.

El mensajero se secó el sudor de la frente.

-Vienen por la costa. A estas horas ya deben de haber cruzado el Ebbw.

Arturo asintió. El río Ebbw formaba la frontera oriental de su Reino. Cabalgando a lo largo de la costa de Mor Hafren, un ejército se podría mover más deprisa que uno que tuviera que atravesar las tortuosas cañadas. Lo que Morcant quería era rapidez.

-¿Cuántos?

-Trescientos.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Kay. Había corrido al lado de Arturo nada más llegar el mensajero – ¿Cómo ha conseguido el viejo león reunir a tantos?

-Todavía tenemos tiempo antes de encontrarnos con ellos.

Con la llegada de la primavera, Arturo había ordenado que se guarneciera con vigías el anillo de fuertes más pequeños, especialmente los situados en la costa, de donde en cualquier momento esperaba recibir aviso de la llegada de los barcos de Bors. Y fue el vigía de Penygaer quien descubrió las huestes de Morcant cruzando el estuario del Ebbw en la costa.

-Arturo. – Dijo Lancelot con calma – ¿Cómo piensas enfrentarte a ellos? Somos setenta contra trescientos.

-Admito que no es una batalla justa, – Arturo le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y temeraria – pero Morcant tendrá que sobrevivir lo mejor que pueda. – Se volvió hacia Lancelot – Lancelot, ve a buscar a Bedwyr, Tristán y a Myrddin. Nos reuniremos en mis aposentos.

-Al instante.

Él, Kay y yo nos alejamos por el patio a grandes zancadas mientras el cuerno de caza hacía sonar la alarma mientras Lancelot iba en busca del mago. Una vez los encontró fue hasta nuestro encuentro. Estábamos sentados a la larga mesa de los aposentos de Arturo, en un extremo de la sala.

-No es posible, – decía Kay cuando entramos – y aun si lo fuera, el riesgo es enorme.

Arturo sonrió y extendió una mano por encima de la mesa para desgreñar los rojos rizos de su hermano.

-Cai siempre tiene en cuenta los riesgos.

-¡Por Dios! Es verdad. Siempre pienso en los riesgos. Alguien debe hacerlo. – Cai cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mirándolo furioso por debajo de sus cejas cobrizas.

-¿Qué cosa imposible sugiere esta vez? – rio Bedwyr mientras se acomodaba en el banco.

Kay, con una expresión dolorida en sus facciones rubicundas, levantó las manos.

-No me pidas que lo repita, porque no lo haré.

Arturo dirigió a Kay una plácida mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-A lo mejor tiene razón y no puede hacerse. – Se volvió hacia mí y Merlín – ¿Y bien, sabios consejeros? Dadme ahora un buen consejo, o si no lo hará Morcant.

Nos miramos unos a otros, calculando en silencio nuestras probabilidades de sobrevivir a este día.

-Bien, – dijo Merlín al cabo de un momento – quizá sea un día para llevar a cabo hazañas imposibles. ¿Quién sabe?

-Parece que, en verdad, no tenemos otra elección – refunfuñó Kay.

-¿Se nos va a contar por fin ese plan imposible tuyo? – Exigió Tristán – Habla claro.

-Tan sólo pensaba… – empezó Arturo despacio – ya sabéis cómo capturan el eco estas colinas…

XXXXX

El sol estaba situado justo encima de nuestras cabezas y todavía no se veía la menor señal del ejército de Morcant. Se habían enviado exploradores y éstos regresaron con la confirmación de que era realmente un ejército de trescientos hombres o más el que se acercaba por la costa. Habían cruzado el Ebbw y se dirigían a Glyn Rominw, el valle del río Rominw.

La profunda cañada que rodeaba Camelot describía un arco en forma de media luna hacia el este antes de torcerse para encontrarse con Mor Hafren al sur. Cualquier ejército atacante encontraría en ella una carretera natural que llevaba directo al corazón del reino de Arturo.

El joven Duque conocía muy bien el valle, y sabía que sus enemigos lo considerarían un punto flaco. Pero parte del genio de Arturo estaba en su extraordinaria habilidad para leer el terreno.

No tenía más que ver un lugar una sola vez para conocerlo: cada colina, cada hueco, cada corriente de agua y cada arroyo, cada valle arbolado y cada pequeña depresión, cada pared rocosa y cada piedra en equilibrio. Sabía por dónde resultaba más seguro atravesar un río, dónde era más espesa la vegetación, dónde confluían los senderos camuflados y adonde llevaban. Conocía todos los antiguos caminos y senderos montañosos por los que se podía cabalgar sin el peligro de ser visto, cómo estaban dispuestos los terrenos de los diferentes reinos, qué elevación podía ofrecer protección, qué tierra baja podía resultar un buen lugar para ocultarse, dónde podían encontrarse defensas naturales, dónde el terreno favorecía el ataque, o la retirada, o la emboscada.

Todas estas cosas y otras más, Arturo las podía leer en los pliegues y arrugas del terreno. La tierra le hablaba, de buena gana revelaba sus secretos a los ojos penetrantes del muchacho.

Así es como me encontré acurrucado en la ladera de una colina desde la que se veía un vado del Rominw, sujeto a un árbol de endrino frente a mí y rodeado de un grupo de hombres, cada uno camuflado de forma parecida. Al otro lado del valle, Cai se ocultaba detrás de una pequeña elevación cubierta de maleza con otro grupo de hombres. Y al norte había otro grupo; al sur otro, y así por todo el valle.

Pasaba el tiempo. Yo permanecía observando los juegos de sombras de las nubes sobre la ladera de la colina o mirando al sur, hacia la curvada extensión del río, atento a cualquier sonido que indicara el acercamiento del ejército enemigo y preguntándome qué los retrasaba. Llegué a pensar que quizá, después de todo, no habían escogido Glyn Rominw.

El viento había cambiado y soplaba hacia el norte, y eso provocaba que fuera más difícil captar el sonido que hiciera Morcant al acercarse. La verdad es que se retrasaba.

A lo mejor había continuado por la costa para atacarnos por el oeste. O acaso había cruzado el Rominw y vuelto a cruzar hacia el este para penetrar tierra adentro siguiendo uno de los ríos más pequeños. Quizás había… No pude terminar aquel pensamiento, porque en ese instante lo oí: el rápido y retumbante tronar de los cascos de los caballos sobre la tierra.

Estiré el cuello en dirección al sur y atisbé por entre las ramas de mi árbol de endrino. Al cabo de un momento, los vi, vi al ejército de Morcant atravesar la cañada. Aparecieron en un grupo disperso; no había filas ordenadas ni divisiones que guardaran coherencia de ningún tipo. Se desperdigaron por el suelo del valle como un enjambre desordenado. Eran más una turba que un ejército de hombres disciplinados.

¡Ese estúpido! Morcant era tan arrogante, tan pagado de sí mismo y seguro del triunfo, tan convencido de que su superioridad numérica nos aplastaría, que no se preocupó siquiera de poner orden en sus filas. Su intención era aplastar a los hombres de Arturo igual que una ola sobre la orilla; su idea era barrernos y aplastarnos por abrumadora mayoría.

Contemplé cómo la indisciplinada multitud penetraba en el valle a nuestros pies. Esto sería más sencillo de lo esperado.

Los primeros enemigos habían llegado ya al vado. Algunos cruzaron el río, otros se detuvieron a beber… patanes ignorantes. Descuidados y estúpidos en su ignorancia. Conozco a muchos hombres que con cincuenta hombres derrotarían fácilmente a este grupito de idiotas. Tan pronto como el cuerpo principal del ejército llegó a la orilla opuesta, se elevó un grito atronador, un grito que lo envolvía todo, un grito capaz de sacudir los cimientos del mundo.

\- ¡ALELUYA!

Miré y vi a Merlín de pie y solo en la cima de la colina, los brazos alzados sobre su cabeza, la capa suelta y ondeando al viento. En ese mismo instante llegó una respuesta del otro lado de la cañada.

-¡A-l-e-l-u-y-a!

El eco retumbó. Me uní al alegre grito, y los guerreros que estaban conmigo en la ladera de la colina gritaron también. Los gritos surgían de todos los rincones de la cañada ahora, los ecos replicantes como campanas, una y otra vez.

El efecto fue dramático e inmediato. Al oír el primer grito, el enemigo se había detenido. Los gritos de aleluya los asaltaban por todos lados. Escudriñaron la ladera de la colina en busca del enemigo, pero no vieron a nadie. De repente los ecos los rodearon, se abatieron sobre ellos.

Las huestes de Morcant se dispersaron. El cuerpo principal retrocedió para tratar de cruzar de nuevo el río, precipitándose contra los que iban rezagados. Al ver el vado totalmente bloqueado, otros se volvieron en dirección a las colinas. Un grupo de unos veinte se separó del resto, y galopó directamente hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

Dejamos que se acercaran. Más… más…

Con un estruendoso grito, arrojamos a un lado las ramas de endrino que nos ocultaban.

-¡Aleluya!

Nos incorporamos de un salto, espada en mano, golpeando, arrojando a los sorprendidos jinetes fuera de sus sillas. Los tiramos al suelo y enviamos a sus aterrorizados caballos colina abajo a reunirse con el desconcertado ejército. Miré al otro lado de la cañada. Lo mismo ocurría en la colina que teníamos enfrente, mientras guerreros asombrados desaparecían detrás de la elevación llena de maleza en la que aguardaban los hombres de Cai.

El valle vibraba con aquel ruido inquietante y sobrenatural: gritos, aullidos, chillidos… El ejército de Morcant, al verse atacado por este temible enemigo invisible y tal vez invencible, huyó en una caótica retirada valle abajo.

Ante esto, corrimos a buscar nuestros caballos, atados al otro lado de la cima de la colina, y a los pocos instantes nos arrojábamos ladera abajo contra el ejército que se batía en retirada. Morcant y Cerdic estaban inmóviles en el vado, mientras sus guerreros huían pasando por su lado como una avalancha. Ambos estaban coléricos y gritaban a sus hombres que volvieran a la lucha.

Y de repente, allí estaba Arturo en medio de todos ellos con once hombres. Se habían materializado, sencillamente; al parecer habían brotado de las rocas que tenían delante, caballos incluidos.

Esto fue demasiado. Cerdic hizo dar la vuelta a su caballo y huyó en pos de sus hombres. Morcant, no obstante, estaba demasiado furioso como para darse cuenta del peligro que corría. Alzó su espada y galopó en dirección a Arturo. Ambos se encontraron. Se produjo un rápido centelleo metálico y Morcant cayó. Su cuerpo rodó hasta el río y el Rey se quedó inmóvil.

… pero la batalla no terminó allí.

Aunque todos estábamos muy satisfechos de seguir en el mundo de los vivos, cuando el sol se ocultó tras las montañas al oeste y nos encontramos de regreso en el _caer_ , sabíamos muy bien que tan sólo se había ganado una batalla. No habíamos tenido bajas, y sólo dos hombres habían resultado heridos. Pero Cerdic había huido con su ejército casi intacto; se dedicaría a curar su orgullo herido durante una temporada y luego regresaría para vengar a su padre. Y aquellos que pensaran obtener alguna ventaja en la lucha, se unirían a él y la guerra continuaría.

XXXXX

-¡Esto es de locos! – Escupió Arturo – Odio esto. Lo odio más que cualquier otra cosa que jamás haya conocido.

-También lo odiaba tu tío. – repuso Merlín con calma – Y a pesar de lo que dicen de Uther, tu padre no tenía estomago para ello tampoco. Pero lo soportaron y tú también lo harás.

-Como si no tuviéramos cosas mejores que hacer que acuchillarnos unos a otros en esta insensata carnicería. Este mes he perdido a dieciséis cymbrogi. ¡Dieciséis!

-El mundo entero te oye, Arturo.

-Esto es cosa de Urbanus. Si tuviera a ese obispo entrometido delante de mi ahora, le… le… - farfullo Arturo, buscando las palabras apropiadas para expresar su frustración.

-¿Le entregarías su cabeza en una fuente? – sugirió Kay con optimismo.

-Incluso eso sería bueno para el.- dijo Bedivere.

Estábamos sentados a la mesa de Arturo en su tienda. Los faldones de la tienda estaban abiertos, pero hacía calor: el final de un día bochornoso y frustrante. Todos estábamos cansados y todavía hambrientos, a pesar de que no hacía mucho que habíamos acabado de comer. El humor del grupo había sido bastante amargo antes de que la conversación girara sobre Urbanus. Lo más probable era que Arturo tuviera razón: los esfuerzos de Urbanus para establecer la paz no habían conseguido más que hacer que las cosas estuvieran peor de lo que podrían haber estado de otro modo. El ambicioso clérigo no tenía talento para la diplomacia y ni siquiera comprendía lo que pasaba. No sabía nada de las fuerzas involucradas en la lucha.

Para Urbanus, todo era de gran simplicidad: escoger a un Supremo Monarca que fuera aceptable para todos. Si no se aceptaba a Arturo, el gobierno debería recaer sobre algún otro.

No se daba cuenta de que manera esto socavaba la reivindicación y autoridad de Arturo. No se daba cuenta de cómo sus constantes oficios pacificadores prolongaban la contienda, ya que si la iglesia hubiera apoyado resueltamente a Arturo, los disidentes no habrían encontrado a poyo a sus posturas. Y aún más, se habrían visto enfrentados a la iglesia si querían continuar con su ruinosa rebelión.

Tal y como estaban las cosas, los señores rebeldes obtenían esperanzas en la ambigüedad de Urbanus… y la guerra continuaba.

Se había iniciado la primavera, la estación en que Morcant había muerto… cuatro años atrás. Cuatro años… Podrían muy bien haber sido un centenar para lo cerca que estábamos de acabarla.

Cerdic, que deseaba vengarse por la muerte de su padre, y el delgado y ávido Idris, que esperaba aumentar las tierras que le había dejado su pariente Dunaut, formaban la base de la alianza de señores que hace habían revelado abiertamente contra Arturo.

Rebelión pura y simple, bajo la apariencia de protesta por lo que ellos denominaban el abuso de Arturo sobre los fondos de guerra, los suministros y el dinero que cobraba a los nombres para mantener el ejército de Britania.

-¡Toma demasiado! / ¡No tiene derecho! / ¡Si no le pagamos, sus hombres nos castigan! / ¡Es peor que los sajones!

Mentiras, por supuesto. Pero les daban una excusa para unirse en nuestra contra. Justificaban su traición. Y de esta forma incluso consiguieron atraer a su perverso plan a hombres poderosos. Otros hidalgos aprovechaban la oportunidad de tomar parte en ella con la idea de aumentar sus exiguos territorios con el oro obtenido del pillaje y honores robados.

De nuestros amigos, solo Custennin, Meurig y Bors enviaban hombres y provisiones. Para mayor vergüenza, aun nuestros supuestos aliados se mantenían aparte hasta que la guerra se decidiera por un bando. No obstante, entre las audaces exacciones de Arturo y la generosidad de los aliados, seguíamos adelante.

El primer año fue muy duro. Bors llegó con sus hombres a tiempo de impedir nuestro exterminio. Para el otoño del segundo año, todos y cada uno de nuestros hombres eran ya luchadores aguerridos. Al tercero conseguimos trasladar la lucha del Reino de Arturo al de Cerdic.

Ahora, a finales del cuarto verano, libramos una batalla día si día no. Ganábamos la mayoría de ellas, es cierto, pero luchábamos sin haber descansado lo suficiente y mal alimentados, y esto es muy duro para un guerrero.

Si no hubiera sido por Bors, no que como habríamos seguido. Él y sus hombres nos sostenían, nos daban ánimos, nos reforzaban mientras nuestros hombres aprendían el arte de la guerra. Juntos, Bors y Arturo, condujeron las tropas al combate y salvaron de la ruina segura al país. No una, sino muchas veces.

No sabíamos cuánto tiempo podríamos continuar. Cada día sacábamos renovadas fuerzas de la victoria del día anterior, lo cual ayudaba.

-Los hemos estado hostigando todo el verano. – tienen que ceder. – Masculló Arturo – No puede durar otro año.

-Puede fácilmente durar otro año. Pronto habrá que recolectar la cosecha. – Puntualicé –Tendrán que regresar a sus casas y recogerla. Y se espera que hagamos lo mismo. Habrá una tregua durante el invierno, como siempre.

-Bien, pues que regresen a sus tierras a recoger la cosecha. No les daré ninguna tregua y… - de pronto se interrumpió, pensativo.

Todos nosotros pudimos observar como una sonrisa surgía en su rostro, y creo que me hacia una idea de lo que se le había ocurrido.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Bedwyr.

-Llevaremos la guerra hasta ellos en sus propios campos de cultivo.

-No veo como esto va a solu…

Kay fue interrumpido por Tristán.

-¡Podríamos adelantarnos! ¡Quemar las cosechas en el mismo campo!

-Hacer que pasaran hambre este invierno como lo pasaremos nosotros. ¿Por qué no morirnos de hambre juntos? – sonrió Bedwyr.

Bors golpeo la mesa con la palma de la mano.

-¡Me gusta!

Kay sacudió la cabeza.

-No veo como esto va a ayudarnos.

Arturo rodeo con su brazo los anchos hombros de Kay.

-El perder su precioso grano hará que se lo piensen dos veces antes de continuar la guerra el año próximo. O bien ceden o tendrán que comprar el grano en la Galia.

-Y eso no será barato. – Siguió Bedwyr – Solo Cerdic puede permitírselo.

-Ni siquiera el después de este año. – intervino Bors. Rio mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus puños – Dejemos que Cerdic rumie sobre todo esto durante el invierno, y no estará tan ansioso por luchar la próxima primavera.

-¡Bien dicho! – exclamó Arturo.

-Pero quemarlas sería una estupidez. – intervino Lancelot.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? – preguntó Bedivere sin darle demasiada importancia.

-No las quememos. Recojámoslas.

-¡No somos granjeros!

-¿Transformar nuestras espadas en hoces? ¡Ja! – se burló Bors.

Lancelot arrugó la frente. Entonces Myrddin intervino.

-Lancelot tiene razón. Estamos hambrientos. Quemarlas sería un pecado. Además, no le pasaría nada a ninguno de vosotros porque se lo viera con una hoz en la mano.

-¡Bien pensado! ¡Es perfecto! – Arturo se puso de pie de un salto - ¡Es hermoso en su simplicidad! ¡Esto es nuestra salvación segura! – Golpeó el hombro de Lancelot y el guerrero sonrió ante las palabras del rubio – Recogeremos su grano.

-¿Y ellos nos dejaran que nos lo llevemos tan tranquilamente? – Pregunté para ver que tenía pensado para aquello – No mientras haya un hombre entre ellos que aun pueda sujetar una espada o una lanza.

-Nosotros recogeremos su grano, porque ellos estarna demasiado ocupados enfrentándose a un molesto Bors. – el susodicho sonrió ante la gratificante idea – Luego, cuando empiecen a mirar a sus perros y caballos con miradas hambrientas este invierno, les ofreceremos vendérselo de nuevo a ellas. El precio será su total lealtad.

Merlín sonrió con ferocidad y goleo el extremo de su bastón sobre el suelo tres veces.

-Bien pensado. ¡Muy bien pensado! Y bien pensado Lancelot. Has sido sumamente sensato. – alabó.

-Myrddin, Issei, ¿estáis de acuerdo? ¿Es lo más sensato?

-Oh, por supuesto que lo es. – Sonreí satisfecho – Pero incluso los mejores planes pueden fracasar.

-¿Crees que puede fracasar? – preguntó Kay preocupado.

-Lo que yo piense da igual. Lo importante es convencer a los guerreros. Ellos deben decidir.

-En cuanto a eso, no conozco a un solo hombre entre ellos que no agradeciera la oportunidad de guardar la espada por un día o dos. – afirmó Arturo.

-¿Incluso sabiendo que es para tomar la hoz y el mayal? - Bors hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Tranquilo, no tendréis que tocar ese objeto. Conduciréis a vuestros hombres en incursiones de hostigamiento, diversiones… cualquier cosa que os guste, mientras mantengáis ocupados a esos perros durante el tiempo que necesitemos para robar su grano.

-¡Eso si lo hare! ¡Por el Dios que me creo, ya lo creo que lo hare!

Nos pusimos de inmediato a hacer planes para mantener a los Reyes rebeldes ocupados, y para transportar el grano una vez lo tuviéramos.

XXXXX

Los pobladores contemplaban mudos y enfurecidos como colocábamos el último saco de grano en la sobrecargada carreta. Cuando el carretero llego con la aguijada para conducir a los bueyes al sendero, un anciano, uno de los granjeros que había contemplado como desaparecía el grano, se adelantó para colocarse delante de Kay.

-No está bien que os lo llevéis todo. – Acusó – Deberíais dejarnos algo.

-Si tenéis alguna queja, presentádsela a vuestro señor. Todo esto es culpa de Cerdic.

-Pasaremos hambre este invierno. Si no nos dejáis nada, moriremos.

-¡Entonces morid! – gritó al tiempo que subía de un salto a su montura – Os diré la verdad: no robaríamos vuestro grano si Cerdic no hubiera roto su solemne promesa de mantener a Arturo. Tal y como están las cosas, no hacemos más que tomar lo que nos ha prometido.

Dicho esto galopamos hasta colocarnos junto a la carreta. Esta acción se repitió en todos los pueblos. Pero a pesar de ello, nadie se atrevió a enfrentarse a nosotros. Aunque no habría cambiado nada si lo hubieran hecho. Todos se sentían como si fueran barbaros.

-Soportadlo un poco más. Pronto habrá acabado y la guerra terminara. – intentaba animarlos, pero era un acto difícil.

Ciertamente era desagradable, pero era la mejor manera de acabar esta guerra. Pero, ¿Por qué Myrddin y yo no usábamos nuestro enorme poder para acabar con nuestros enemigos? Sencillo, ¿en que nos convertiría eso a nosotros dos? Todo iría a peor si aquello se llevaba a cabo. Esta era la mejor manera. Estaba completamente convencido.

Recogíamos a toda prisa las cosechas de avena y trigo del año en un poblado tras otro, tres y cuatro a la vez, y también ganado y ovejas en grandes cantidades. Entretanto, Bors mantenía ocupado a todo el ejercito de los señores rebeldes con furtivos y astutos ataques e incursiones destinados a la vez a acosarlos y mantenerlos alejados de nosotros.

Funciono, quizás demasiado bien. Logramos éxito con gran facilidad. Esto debía habernos servido de aviso. Pero cuando Cerdic y los señores rebeldes descubrieron por fin lo que estábamos haciendo, el grano ya estaba a buen recaudo en nuestra fortaleza. La verdad es que no pudimos quedárnoslo todo, no había espacio suficiente, y enviamos buena parte a Meurig, y como él tampoco pudo almacenarlo todo, amontonamos el resto en el suelo del patio y la cubrimos con pieles.

El mal tiempo llego temprano ese año. En realidad las lluvias de otoño se iniciaron justo cuando el último carro empezaba su ascensión de la colina en dirección al caer. Los guerreros se adelantaron para ponerse a cubierto de la lluvia y Arturo salió a las puertas para dales la bienvenida.

-Bien, ya está. – dijo mientras el ultimo carro rodo al interior del patio un poco más tarde. Se quedó mirando a las colinas que tenía enfrente y no hizo el menor movimiento cuando Bedivere se reunió con el – Este es el último.

-Eso espero.

-Entonces, ¿por qué arrugas así el entrecejo?

-Si te he de decir la verdad, Arturo, me siento avergonzado.

-¿Preferirías estar muerto? Cerdic se complacerá de buen grado.

-Vamos, vamos. Estoy de acuerdo en que es necesario. Por el amor de Dios, Artos, lo sé. Pero eso no significa que me tenga que gustar. Y estaré más tranquilo cuando Bors haya regresado. Tendrían que haberlo hecho ya.

-Seguramente se estén retrasando. – Lancelot hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

Uno de los mojados sacos de grano resbalo y cayó al suelo delante de Arturo, donde reventó y vertió una dorada cascada sobre sus pies. Sus ojos se clavaron con fiereza durante un momento sobre el grano derramado mientras el color subía a su rostro.

-¡Recogedlo! – gritó enojado. Los hombres, sorprendidos, se detuvieron – Limpiad de inmediato esto, ¿me oís? No permitiré que se desperdicie un solo grano.

Dicho esto se alejó a grandes zancadas.

Pero a nuestra mente solo llegaba el retraso de Bors. Debería haber llegado hacía varios días, pero no se sabía nada en absoluto de él, y nos temíamos que algo le hubiera sucedido. Pasaron los días y Arturo estaba cada vez más nervioso y de peor genio.

-voy a ir en su busca. – Declaró una noche Arturo - ¡Por Dios! ¡No podemos quedarnos Oui sentados tranquilamente todo el invierno!

La mañana amaneció oscura y húmeda con una espesa niebla que todo lo envolvía. Arturo escogió a veinte hombres para que fueran con él. Mientras ensillaban las monturas, nos llegó un grito procedente de las puertas.

-¡Abrid! ¡Dejadle entrar!

Enseguida las puertas se abrieron y un jinete frenó a su caballo y salto de la silla. Un grupo de gente se reunió al instante a su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Arturo abriéndose paso.

-Mi señor, se acerca un ejército.

-¿Cuántos?

-Quinientos.

-Cerdic. – Masculló – Bien, hoy solucionaremos esto de una vez por todas. – Entonces se volvió hacia nosotros - ¡Tomad las armas! ¡Salimos a su encuentro!

En un instante el caer quedo sumido en un caos de hombres corriendo de un lado a otro para tomar las armas y ensillar los caballos. Pero no salimos aquel día. De hecho, ni siquiera abandonamos el caer. Mientras nos reuníamos en el patio, en estos seguíamos la costumbre de los generales romanos, ubicándonos en filas ordenadas antes de salir para la batalla, llegó un mensajero de Cerdic, que cabalgaba con el emblema del parlamentario: una rama de sauce sostenida en su mano derecha.

-Dejadlo entrar. – Ordenó Arturo – Escucharemos lo que tenga que decir.

La puerta se abrió y el jinete entró. Arturo avanzó hasta él.

-No te molestes en desmontar. Danos tu mensaje. ¿Qué tiene que decirnos Cerdic?

El jinete encharcó las cejas ligeramente sorprendido de que ya conociéramos su misión.

-Lord Cerdic solicita que le permitáis acercarse a vuestra fortaleza.

-¿Con que propósito?

-Desea hablar con vos.

Arturo nos miró antes de contestar.

-Id y decid a vuestro Lord que le doy permiso para acercarse. Puede traer a tres consejeros con él. Pero no más de tres.

El mensajero inclino la cabeza, hizo girar su caballo, y se volvió por donde había venido. Aguardamos a Cerdic en las murallas, mientras la niebla se posaba sobre nuestras capas y nuestros cabellos. Y, muy poco tiempo después, vimos al ejército de Cerdic y de los rebeldes coronar la lejana colina e iniciar la travesía del largo valle que se extendía ante nuestro caer.

-Los ha traído a todos. – Comentó Lancelot – A cada uno de los rebeldes.

-Bien. Acabemos con esto. – siseo Arturo.

También Merlín, Kay, Bedwyr observaban pero nada decían. Cuando el ejército llegó al pie de la colina, se detuvo. Entonces vimos a cuatro jinetes que se separaban del resto y continuaban colina arriba. Cuando estuvieron cerca pudimos ver a Cerdic flanqueado por dos de sus aliados, Idris y Maglos, quienes cabalgaban algo atrasados. Entre ambos se encontraba el tercer hombre.

Yo chasqueé la lengua y, una vez estuvieron más cerca, los demás pudieron discernir la identidad del tercero.

-¡Bors! - exclamó Kay – En nombre de Dios, tienen a Bors.

Así es. Tenían a nuestro amigo. Avanzaba entre Idris y Maglos con las manos y los brazos atados a la espalda. Ante estos los guerreros murmuraron inquietos. Pero Arturo los hizo callar con un rápido gesto. Los cuatro hombres se acercaron a las puertas y se detuvieron.

-¡Salve Arturo! Os envió mis saludos. – Saludó Cerdic - ¿Qué? ¿Así es como recibís a vuestros amos, temblando detrás de unas puertas cerradas espada en mano?

-He aceptado escucharos. – Repuso fríamente Arturo – Contentaos con eso. No recibiréis de mí una copa de bienvenida.

Cerdic lanzó una risita burlona.

-¿Creéis que tengo por costumbre aceptar la hospitalidad de un Duque bastardo y ladrón?

-Lo matare por eso. – masculló Kay entre dientes.

-Si tenéis algo que decir, Cerdic, decidlo. Escucho.

-He venido a hacer un trato…

-¡Arturo no! ¡No lo hagáis! – gritó Bors, pero Maglos lo hizo callar mediante un golpe violento en la boca con el dorso de la mano. La sangre empezó a brotar de su labio partido.

-Ponedle la mano encima otra vez, y la perderéis Maglos. – advirtió Lancelot.

-Guárdate tus amenazas. – Sonrió burlón Cerdic – Ni tu ni el Duque tenéis autoridad aquí. El trato es este: el grano que nos habéis robado a cambio de la vida de Bors, vuestro secuaz. Os hago esta oferta una vez y solo una. ¿Qué decís? Esperare mientras consultáis con vuestros consejeros; pero os lo advierto, no me hagáis esperar mucho tiempo.

-Puesto que estas tan impaciente, os daré mi respuesta de inmediato. Escuchadme ahora: matad a Bors y a sus hombres si eso es lo que pretendéis. Ya que he jurado que ninguno de vosotros vera ni un solo pedazo de ese grano si no es con una condición.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Cerdic. Se volvió e intercambio unas rápidas miradas con sus aliados.

-¿Cuál es esa condición?

-Juradme lealtad y renovad vuestro compromiso de apoyo. Entonces, cuando hayáis pagado el tributo que debéis al cofre de guerra de Britania, os devolveré el grano.

-¡Jamás! – Escupió furioso - ¡Jamás os jurare lealtad!

-Entonces no tendréis el grano.

-¡Lo matare! – aulló Cerdic señalando a Bors.

-Haced lo que queráis con él. No cambiare el grano por otra cosa que no sea la lealtad y el tributo que me prometieron.

-¿Valoráis el grano más que su vida? – preguntó Idris incrédulo.

-Valoro la vida de mi amigo tanto como la mía, pero valoro a Britania por encima de todo. Esta guerra entre nosotros ha de terminar. El grano se queda aquí hasta que me juréis lealtad. – Arturo hablaba con total seguridad en sí mismo.

-¡Así se pudra en vuestras bocas! – Gritó Cerdic – Quemaré esta fortaleza hasta los cimientos.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué le diréis a vuestra gente cuando este invierno el hambre le corroa las entrañas? ¿Qué le diréis cuando sus hijos se mueran de hambre?

A muchos le sorprendieron el tono frio de Arturo. Idris y Maglos pusieron mala cara. Ellos no iban a perjudicar a su gente por apoyar a Cerdic. Estaban cansados de apoyarle.

-¿Y bien Cerdic? Estoy esperando una respuesta.

El susodicho no sabía qué hacer.

-Has perdido Cerdic. – Dijo Bors por entre sus ensangrentados labios – Rendíos con honor.

-¡No! Todavía puedo luchar. Lucharemos contra vosotros y recuperaremos lo que es nuestro.

-Hemos combatido todo el verano Cerdic. Tal y como hemos hecho estos últimos cuatro años. Esta maldita guerra entre nosotros tiene que terminar de una vez.

-¡No mientras me quede aliento para maldeciros, bastado!

El día se había vuelto frio y la neblina se había transformado en una ligera llovizna. Ambos aliados de Cerdic intercambiaron miradas inquietas. Habían llegado a su límite de paciencia y aguante. No querían otra cosa que terminar con aquello.

-Señor, - empezó Idris – no tenemos otra elección que hacer lo que dice.

-Tiene razón. – Añadió Maglos – Acabémoslo aquí y ahora.

-¿También vosotros me abandonáis? Idos, pues. Llevaos a vuestros hombres. Luchare contra el yo solo. – Los ojos de Cerdic centellearon llenos de odio y de una repentina luz de inspiración - ¿Qué decís vos, bastardo de Britania? ¿Luchareis contra mí por ello o sois el cobarde que la gente dice que sois?

-No tengo miedo de luchar contra vos, Cerdic.

-Entonces salid de detrás de vuestros muros y lucharemos.

Arturo estaba dispuesto, pero los demás no.

-No, Artos. – Habló Kay – Permitid que luche en vuestro lugar.

-No, dejadme a mí, mi señor. Dejad que me ocupe de esa sabandija. – gruñó Lancelot mirando de reojo a Cerdic.

-No. Tranquilizaos. Todo irá bien.

-No tienes por qué luchar contra él. – Intervino Bedwyr – Ya está vencido. Ha perdido.

Arturo meneo la cabeza tajante.

-Él no lo sabe. Y no voy a permitir que abandone este lugar para continuar adelante con su traición. Aquellos que apoyan a Cerdic han de saber que han perdido definitivamente. Te lo digo muy en serio, tendré la lealtad de todos o la de ninguno.

Dicho esto, el Duque se volvió de nuevo hacia Cerdic.

-Lúchate con vos, Cerdic. Si vencéis, podéis llevaros el grano. Pero si gano yo, me haréis promesa de lealtad. ¿Estaos de acuerdo?

-Lo estoy. – respondió apresurado Cerdic – Empecemos.

Las puertas del caer se abrieron a una orden de Arturo y Cerdic, Idris, Maglos y Bors entraron.

-Desatadlo. – les ordenó.

Idris sacó su cuchillo y cortó las cuerdas que rodeaban las muñecas y brazos de Bors. Entonces Arturo montó en su caballo y, tras tomar su espada y su escudo, anunció a todos los reunidos.

-¡Escuchadme bien, cymbrogi! Si muero, que nadie levante una mano contra Cerdic. No se me vengará. Quiero vuestra palabra.

Los guerreros gritaron al unísono en aprobación. Tras esto, Arturo tiró de las riendas de su caballo y se volvió a entrenarse a Cerdic, que había ocupado su lugar en el otro extremo del patio. Los dos combatientes se colocaron uno frente al otro, y nosotros formamos un circulo a su alrededor. La lluvia empezó a caer y permanecimos en silencio, esperando el inicio del combate.

Y así fue.

Cerdic espoleo a su caballo hacia adelante y comenzó a trotar alrededor del perímetro del círculo, despacio al principio, pero ganando velocidad poco a poco. Arturo hizo lo mismo y daban vueltas uno observando al otro, una y otra vez, girando y girando, calibrando. De repente Cerdic giró su montura y se colocó en el centro del círculo. Arturo no se dejó atrapar, ya que en ese mismo instante echó las riendas a un lado y voló al galope al encuentro con Cerdic.

El estrepito de su encuentro resonó con fuerza en nuestros oídos. La fuerza del coque sacudió el suelo bajo nuestros pies. Cerdic cae hacia atrás sobre su silla. Los caballos se separan al momento. Cerdic vuelve a moverse en círculos. Su rostro torvo, la mirada intensa.

Al igual que antes, se estudian el uno al otro alrededor del círculo y de repente cambian de dirección y cargan uno contra el otro a todo galope. La fuerza de la colisión hiende el aire. Las espadas centellean. Arturo se balancea sobre su silla. El caballo de Cerdic tropieza, dobla las rodillas y el Rey cae al suelo.

Los cymbrogi lanzan un grito de júbilo. Creen que Arturo ha vencido, pero Cerdic está de pie de nuevo, la espada ante él, el escudo preparado. Su rostro parece preocupado. Arturo es más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Todavía hay odio en sus ojos, pero ahora hay también temor.

Arturo deja su silla y se desliza hasta el suelo, avanzando en dirección a Cerdic. Cuando quedan frente a frente, Cerdic lanza un grito salvaje y se lanza hacia adelante, golpeando con su espada. Golpea, golpea, una y otra vez, con la furia de la locura. Arturo se protege con el escudo y empieza a retroceder.

Cada golpe de la espada de Cerdic mella con fuerza en el escudo de Arturo. La madera se astilla, el metal se raja. Ahora el ombligo del escudo de ha partido y enseguida también el reborde. Se desprenden algunos pedazos.

Con gran esfuerzo, Cerdic levanta su espada por encima de su cabeza y la deja caer. El escudo roto de Arturo se parte en dos. Cerdic levantó su espada de nuevo, balanceándola en el aire, dejándola caer con todo su peso.

Arturo arrojó a un lado los restos de su escudo. Su brazo sangra ahí donde la espada ha atravesado la protección del escudo. La espata corta el aire mientras se dirige al pecho de Arturo. Pero este es más rápido. Excalibur sale disparada hacia arriba, defendiendo el golpe de Cerdic en el aire. El brazo de Cerdic se estremece por la fuerza del impacto y la punta de su espada vacila. Arturo salta sobre su enemigo y lo derriba. Cerdic cae de espaldas, alzando la espada sobre su cabeza para desviar los terribles golpes que llueven sobre él.

-Rendíos, Cerdic.

-¡Jamás!

Da mandobles de un lado a otro con su arma, alcanzando a Arturo en la cadera. Con un tremendo gemido, Arturo hace bajar su espada. Cerdic lanza el escudo sobre su cabeza para protegerla. Excalibur alcanza el ombligo del escudo en el mismo centro y el brazo de Cerdic se dobla. El reborde de hierro del escudo golpea a Cerdic en la frente y este se desploma como muerto.

El combate había acabado…

La guerra entre los Reyes de Britania había acabado…

Pero aún quedaban asuntos importantes que resolver…

XXXXX

Durante los meses siguientes hasta el verano decidimos lograr la paz definitiva entre los Reyes rebeldes y Arturo. Con la derrota de Cerdic lograr aquello no tuvo mucha dificultad. Ahora bien, debíamos encargarnos de los saecsen el sureste. Arturo marchó junto a algunos reyes y sus hombres hasta la Orilla Saecsen, donde habló con los jefes de las tribus. Primero les ofreció la paz, y en caso de denegarla, obtendría la paz con la espada. Para alegría de todos, los jefes sajones aceptaron las condiciones de Arturo, por lo que ya no teníamos que preocuparnos.

Pensé que regresaríamos a Camelot. Tras haber conseguido, por el momento, que cesaran los ataques saecsen durante aquel verano, o sea el tiempo que pensaba duraría la paz lograda por Arturo, esperaba que Arturo informaría a los Reyezuelos y aguardaría su respuesta. En realidad, lo que pensé fue que se armaría la de Dios es Cristo cuando los señores de Britania descubrieran lo que Arturo había hecho.

-¿Firmar la paz con los saecsen? La razón por la que se lo había hecho Duque de los Ejércitos era para que nos librara de aquéllos. ¿Y qué es lo que hace? Aprovecha la primera oportunidad para acogerlos entre sus brazos y les entrega las tierras que nos han robado.

Así pues, pensé que regresaríamos a Caer Melyn a esperar que estallara la tormenta. Pero me equivocaba. En lugar de ello cabalgamos hasta Londinium y embarcamos en un navío que iba en dirección al norte. Es decir, Arturo, Myrddin y yo embarcamos. Los demás se llevaron al resto de los hombres de vuelta a Camelot a esperar el regreso de Bors.

Puesto que teníamos que pasar varios días a bordo, y poca cosa que hacer, conseguí sacarle a Arturo qué era exactamente lo que pensaba que hacía al ofrecer la paz a los enemigos de su país.

-Hemos estado en guerra con los saecsen, los pictos, los escoceses y los irlandeses durante más de trescientos años. ¡Piensa en ello! No ha existido nunca una generación que haya conocido la paz en esta isla. – dijo Arturo mientras estábamos allí de pie sobre la cubierta, contemplando cómo la costa subía y bajaba al ritmo de las olas.

-Nunca ha existido una generación que haya conocido la paz en este lugar.

-Eso puede que sea cierto, – admitió –pero no significa que no sea posible. Creo que puede suceder. Pero alguien tiene que dar el primer paso.

-Tú has dado el primer paso. Pero no esperes que los Reyezuelos te inunden con regalos de oro. Más bien serán presentes de acero.

-Esta matanza debe finalizar. Si yo debo pagar las consecuencias, muy bien. Lo soportaré de buen grado, y más aún; pero las luchas deben acabar. – Sonrió pensativo – No es menos de lo que Nuestro Señor Jesucristo hizo por los hombres.

Sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa al recordar a mi viejo amigo y contemplé aquel mar de olas grises que nos rodeaba, mientras escuchaba el clamor de las gaviotas que nos seguían.

-¿No me crees? – preguntó Arturo al cabo de un rato.

Tardé un poco en contestarle.

-Te creo.

-Piensas que soy un estúpido. – La voz de Arturo sonaba tranquila.

-No, no lo pienso así. En todo caso, algo imprudente.

Arturo no respondió directamente, sino que se volvió para estudiar la lejana línea del horizonte, su rostro duro como los acantilados rocosos de la distante costa.

-¿Sabes una cosa Issei? Vi una tierra llena de luz. Vi una tierra bendecida por el Dios Vivo, donde todos los hombres vivían como hermanos. Una tierra, esta tierra, este país, en paz bajo el reinado de la justicia y el derecho. Vi esto y muchas otras cosas además. Y juré hacer que se convirtiera en realidad. He empeñado mi vida en ello. Mi vida es una ofrenda al Reino que ha de venir. – Lanzó una repentina carcajada – Así que, a lo mejor sí soy un estúpido, después de todo, ¿eh?

-Para serte sincero, no sé qué pensar. – sonreí.

-Te contaré algo más, ¿quieres? – Levantó la vista y echó la cabeza atrás en dirección a los acantilados – El norte está muy lejos del sur, como ya sabes.

-Vaya si lo sé.

Asintió, al tiempo que su alegría crecía.

-Nadie ha descubierto aún la forma de luchar contra los pictos y los anglos en el norte mientras los saecsen atacan en el sur. Dios sabe que no puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez.

-¿Y eso significa…? – ya veía el rumbo de sus ideas, y me agradaba.

-Que la guerra se librará y se ganará en el norte. Ganaremos nuestra libertad en el norte, o la perderemos para siempre allí. Todas las invasiones han venido siempre del norte. Es la manera más rápida de penetrar en el corazón de Britania. Los romanos lo comprendieron, de la misma forma en que comprendieron que era imposible de defender. – Indicó con una mano a la vacilante costa – Existen diez mil bahías y calas en este mar…, y cada una de ellas es un escondite para los piratas. No tienen más que desembarcar, y los pictos, o la gente de su propia raza, saldrán a darles la bienvenida. ¿Cómo es que los saecsen fueron capaces de atacar con tanta rapidez? ¿Cómo consiguieron ordenar su ataque de esa manera? Su país queda muy lejos. El viaje por mar es demasiado difícil; ¿y encima tener que luchar recién desembarcados? No se puede hacer. De modo que, ¿qué es lo que hicieron?

-Es tan simple. Desembarcaron en el norte y pasaron el invierno allí. Y esto lo pudieron hacer porque tienen amigos allí que los esperaban. Reunieron sus ejércitos a base de los hombres que habían llegado antes; acumularon barcos y armas y hombres durante todo el verano. Luego, pasado el invierno, cuando estuvieron listos, bajaron desde el norte para atacar las frágiles defensas del sur.

Arturo sonrió pesaroso.

-Tal y como he dicho, el camino más rápido y seguro para llegar al sur es a través del norte.

-Así que, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Qué podemos conseguir en el norte, nosotros tres solos?

-Vamos a celebrar Consejo con el Rey Lot.

-El esposo de una de tus hermanas.

-Lo sé. Pero es un señor poderoso, con muchos barcos y un buen ejército. Averiguaré si está dispuesto a apoyarme.

-¿Barcos? Tienes caballos, ¿ahora quieres barcos?

-Quiero tantos barcos como pueda conseguir; tantos como Lot me dé. Luego pienso construir el resto. Quiero una flota igual a la que tenía el gran César cuando llegó a la isla.

-Los guerreros no saben luchar sobre barcos.

-Pues les enseñaremos. Incluso si no luchamos con nuestros barcos, debemos poseer algún medio de mover caballos y hombres con más rapidez que por tierra. Eso es demasiado lento, y…

-Lo sé: el norte está muy lejos del sur, y no puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez.

Arturo sonrió ampliamente y me dio una palmada en la espalda. Se apartó de la barandilla y se desperezó.

-Pero toda esta charla me ha dejado sediento. Vamos a beber algo de cerveza.

Y yo, que jamás despreciaba una copa, fui con él.

* * *

Bueno, aquí otro cap. Si, sin duda este va a ser el arco más largo de todo el fic, eso está más que asegurado. ¿Qué tan largo? Hum, pues si no llegamos a los diez caps. será por poco. Pero bueno, es normal. Sobre esta parte solo se conoce la leyenda, y cada uno dice una cosa, así que quiero dejar en claro lo que sucede en mi caso. Y como bien he mencionado con anterioridad, tener como base una fantástica novela como es _'El Ciclo Pendragón'_ , ayuda mucho.

Y el próximo capítulo será la batalla de Badum y la coronación de Arturo :D

 **Nombres**

Myrddin – Emrys – Merlín

Arturo – Arthur – Artos – Artorius

Bedwyr – Bedivere

Cai – Caius – Kay

Ector – Ectorius – Lord Héctor

Fergus mac Guillomar – Leondegrance – Fergus mor

Gwalchavad – Galahad

Gwalchmai – Gawain

Gwenhwyvar – Guinevere

Medraut – Mordred

Morgian – Morgan le Fay – Morgana

 **Otros**

Ierna (antiguo nombre celta) – Irlanda.

Caer Melyn – Camelot

saecsen – sajones

 _ **ap**_ **:** palabra celta que significa «hijo de».

 _ **awen**_ : una situación de trance a la que sólo puede acceder un bardo.

 _ **caer**_ **:** en celta significa «fuerte, plaza fuerte o pueblo amurallado». En principio, casi todos los pueblos grandes rodeados por empalizadas recibían el nombre de caer. Esta palabra ha dado origen a muchos nombres de ciudades galesas actuales, entre ellas Cardiff, que deriva su nombre de Caerdydd.

 _ **cymry**_ **:** palabra de origen celta que significa «galés».

 _ **cymbrogi**_ : compañeros _cymry_. Equivale también a «combrogi», pero en el libro se utiliza únicamente para designar a los hombres que forman el ejército personal de Arturo.

 _ **torc:**_ era un aro grueso, de oro o plata principalmente, que llevaban alrededor del cuello Reyes, príncipes y jefes guerreros celtas, al igual que sus esposas. De diseño muy elaborado, sus extremos, que quedaban abiertos en la parte frontal, terminaban en dos gruesas bolas o en dos cabezas de animal. Al aro se le daba cierta flexibilidad para que pudiera ponerse o quitarse con facilidad.


	27. Ciclo Pendragón - parte 06

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: cierto, ningún otro, por lo menos de primeras, será tan largo como este arco. El escritor sin duda estaba bien documentado en cuanto a eso, pues yo he tenido que eliminar ciertas partes, porque sino… Bufff, esto se alargaría aún más jejeje.

miguelgiuliano co: aquí lo tienes :D

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 23:

 **CILO PENDRAGÓN – PARTE 06**

* * *

El Rey Lot era Rey de Lothian y las Orcadas, aunque su principal residencia era en las Orcadas. Estas eran un montón de rocas desnudas que asoman por entre las embravecidas aguas del mar del norte como si fueran las cabezas y hombros de gigantes que se hubieran ahogado. Las recubre una verde corteza de tierra, como para que las escuálidas ovejas tengan algo que comer. Es un lugar bastante inverosímil para encontrar a un señor de la reputación de Lot. Es más una aglomeración de pequeños poblados que un Reino. Sin embargo, los señores de Ynysoedd Erch siempre han defendido sus tierras con un feroz y justificable orgullo.

Me pregunté qué recepción se nos daría. Desde luego, Lot agradecería una alianza con el sur luego de enfrentarse a Arturo, aunque apenas e hizo algún tipo de acción en su contra. Su posición no debía de ser nada cómoda en el mejor de los casos, con pictos y anglos entre él y los señores del sur. Pero sobrevivía, decían algunos, gracias al comercio y la amistad con los anglos y los saecsen. Aunque, todo hay que decirlo, jamás he sabido de nadie que le hiciera esta acusación cara a cara.

Mientras nuestro barco se acercaba a Llyscait, el lugar donde la fortaleza de Lot dominaba la profunda bahía bordeada de piedras, el sol perdió fuerza al quedar oculto entre las nubes. Un frío gélido se alzó de las aguas y me hizo estremecer.

Fuimos recibidos por un pequeño bote que salió a nuestro encuentro desde la playa salpicada de rocas. Los remeros nos saludaron y nos pidieron noticias. Algunos de nuestros marinos se las facilitaron, y luego Myrddin les pidió que nos llevaran ante Lord Lot.

No pusieron el menor inconveniente en ello, aunque significó que tuvimos que deslizarnos por encima del costado de nuestro barco, para dejarnos caer ignominiosamente en su bote, tras lo cual nos llevaron remando hasta la orilla. En el mismo instante en que nos deteníamos con una sacudida sobre los guijarros de la playa, apareció un comité de bienvenida.

-Saludos, y que la bendición del Señor os acompañe, señores, si es que venís en son de paz. – dijo el que parecía de mayor rango de todos ellos.

Sus palabras eran amables, pero observé que los que lo acompañaban llevaban espadas y largos cuchillos metidos entre sus cinturones.

-Que el Señor esté con vosotros. – Respondió Myrddin – La paz es nuestra única ambición.

-Entonces nada os faltará mientras residáis entre nosotros. ¿Deseáis presentar vuestros respetos a nuestro Rey?

-Nada nos gustaría más. Y podéis decirle a Lord Lot que el Duque de Britania ha venido a entrevistarse con él.

El consejero de Lot ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Sois vos el Arturo del que hemos oído hablar?

Myrddin negó despacio con la cabeza y extendió la mano en dirección al joven que tenía a su lado.

-Éste es Arturo.

La expresión del hombre cambió de cautelosa aceptación a sorprendida incredulidad.

-¿Vos? ¿Vos sois Arturo?

-Lo soy. – respondió el Duque.

-Hemos realizado un largo viaje y estamos fatigados. – dijo Myrddin.

El consejero se volvió de inmediato hacia él.

-Lo siento, Emrys. Perdonadme… – empezó, ya que comprendió al instante quién debía de ser Myrddin.

-No tiene importancia. Por favor, llevadnos ante Lot.

-Al momento, Emrys.

El hombre giró sobre sus talones y se nos escoltó desde la playa y por un empinado y sinuoso callejón excavado en la roca a un _caer_ de paredes de piedra y rodeado de aulagas. Las puertas estaban abiertas y las atravesamos para penetrar en un patio pequeño y bien ordenado.

Lot estaba en el centro del patio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Con una sonrisa, sin duda forzada, abrazó a Myrddin mientras miraba de reojo las puertas de su hogar.

-Myrddin, tenéis muy buen aspecto. Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Te doy la bienvenida. – Lot sonreía, pero su sonrisa no se reflejaba en sus.

-Gracias, mi señor. – Respondió Myrddin – El paso del tiempo os ha sido muy beneficioso. Veo que habéis prosperado.

Lot asintió, pero no contestó; en lugar de ello, se volvió hacia Arturo con brusquedad.

-Duque. Sed bienvenido. Espero que nuestras relaciones mejoren luego de la lucha.

-Por eso hemos venido hasta vuestro hogar, Lord Lot.

Entonces me miró a mí.

-Issei Hyodo, largo tiempo.

-Lord Lot.

Cumplidas las formalidades fuimos directamente al grano.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que buscáis de mí?

-Barcos. – respondió rápidamente Arturo.

-¿Qué sabéis de barcos? – la pregunta de Lot demostraba su desconfianza, pues no podía averiguar el motivo de sacar aquel tema.

-Sé que los barcos son más rápidos que los caballos para llegar a aquellos lugares lejanos donde se oculta el enemigo. Sé que los anglos y los irlandeses deben venir hasta aquí en barco, y se los puede detener con barcos. Estoy enterado también de que los carpinteros de los astilleros de Orcady construyen los mejores barcos de Britania. – Arturo se detuvo, y luego añadió con un encogimiento de hombros – Aparte de esto, confieso mi total ignorancia sobre barcos. Es por eso por lo que he venido.

Lot evaluó a Arturo con ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera tomarle la medida en relación a las palabras que había pronunciado. Satisfecho al fin, el Rey extendió una mano para indicar su sala.

-Venid, Duque Arturo, creo que debemos sostener una pequeña conversación.

-Desde la época de los romanos no se han construido barcos en Muir Guidan. – Dijo Arturo – Pero los astilleros siguen allí: los he visto en el Fiorth cerca de Caer Edyn. Los pescadores los utilizan como fondeadero durante el invierno, y, de cuando en cuando, alguien construye un bote allí.

Lot asintió con la cabeza, absorto en sus meditaciones.

-Si es tal y como vos decís, podría hacerse. – Se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato – ¿Hay buena madera en la vecindad?

-Más de la que podríamos utilizar jamás, aunque fuéramos a construir diez mil barcos.

-Mis carpinteros tendrían que regresar aquí en invierno para reparar mis propios barcos.

-Me ocuparé de ello, y de buen grado. ¿Qué decís?

-Os digo que lo mejor será que empecéis a buscar hombres para pilotar vuestros barcos, porque Britania pronto volverá a poseer una flota.

Radiante, Arturo lanzó un salvaje alarido de alegría, y la actitud normalmente gélida de Lot se derritió bajo el sol del júbilo de Arturo. El Rey abrió la mano en dirección a Myrddin, como si suplicase al Emrys su bendición sobre el pacto que Arturo y él acababan de firmar. Myrddin les dio ánimos por el procedimiento de palmear a Lot en la espalda mientras decía:

-De la unión de dos señores poderosos saldrá la derrota del enemigo. ¡Demos pues gracias!

Lot llamó entonces a sus sirvientes para que trajeran bebida y sirvieran la comida, a pesar de que el cielo aún estaba iluminado en el exterior.

Bebimos y empezamos a charlar sobre dónde y cómo podrían utilizarse los barcos de una forma más efectiva. En más de una ocasión pude sentir una presencia observándonos entre las sombras, una sombra que fijaba su vista en Arturo con no buenas intenciones.

-¿Y cómo está vuestra esposa, Lord Lot? Tengo entendido que Morgause es hermanastra del Duque. Creo que sería buena idea que ambos se encontraran, pues tengo entendido que nunca se han visto.

Mi sugerencia tomó por sorpresa a Lot, que por su rostro pude adivinar que no esperaba tal petición, ni la deseaba. Arturo abrió los ojos como si de pronto hubiera descubierto algo sumamente importante. En cuanto a Merlín, el me miraba con ojos entrecerrados, adivinando mis intenciones.

-Si… creo que podría ser… Pero es la decisión de mi esposa la que más importa. – recordó Lot.

-Por supuesto.

Inmediatamente el Rey hizo llamar a su esposa. Arturo giraba su copa en su mano, nervioso por el encuentro con una de sus hermanastras. Durante el viaje de Merlín a la Galia, habíamos ido al hogar de su hermana, conociéndola a ella, a su esposo Cador y a su hijo Constantino, sobrino de Arturo. Por su parte Lot intentaba mantener aparente indiferencia, pero sus ojos le delataban. Estoy seguro de que fue Morgause la que le instó a luchar contra Arturo.

No pasó mucho hasta que Morgause hizo acto de presencia. Sin duda era una mujer cuya belleza igualaba a su madre. Largo cabello castaño como el de su padre y los ojos azules de su madre. Unos ojos fríos y mandíbula fuerte. Su porte era sin duda digno, el de una verdadera Reina.

-¿Me has mandado llamar, esposo?

Su tono era frio y alzaba su cabeza no con desafío, sino para restar importancia a los reunidos en la mesa.

-Si. Así es. Verás, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.

-Ya sé quién es. – Volvió sus ojos hacia Arturo, el cual le sostuvo la mirada – Se quien sois, Arturo Pendragón, hijo de Uther Pendragón, Duque de Britania. – Arturo intentó hablar, pero Morgause le detuvo – No me interesa nada de vos. Me da igual que compartamos la sangre de nuestra madre, pues yo no reconozco a Uther como padre, después de asesinar a mi padre Gorlois, y no quiero tener nada que ver con vos. Así que, os pido que no volváis a intentar contactar conmigo.

Dicho esto volvió sobre sus pasos para marcharse de la sala. Arturo cerró los ojos mientras exhalaba un suspiro. Lot pudo relajar su cuerpo al ver que Arturo no tomaría represalias contra su esposa. Myrddin simplemente cerró sus ojos. Se lo esperaba.

-Fue ella la que os instó a luchar contra Arturo, ¿verdad? Aunque no hicisteis demasiado. – interrogué a Lot.

Este solo asintió.

-Así es. Ella, junto a Morgan, odia con todo su corazón y toda su alma a Uther y a su descendencia, vos, Arturo. Puedo entenderla. Por favor, os pido que no…

-Tranquilizaos, Rey Lot. – Sonrió Arturo – No tomaré represalias contra ella. Es mi hermana por parte de madre. Tiene su opinión y es respetable. Solo espero que no intente realizar ningún acto de traición, pues en ese caso nada poder hacer.

-Gracias, Duque.

XXXXX

Los días siguientes los dedicamos a planear la mejor manera de comenzar la construcción de barcos en el Fiorth. A Arturo y a Lot se los podía ver con las cabezas muy juntas en los aposentos de Lot, o de paseo por los terrenos de la fortaleza, absortos en sus ardientes planes y estrategias. Morgause no se había vuelto a mostrar ante nosotros desde su corta estancia el primer día.

Los días transcurrían con bien poco que hacer. Cada vez tenía más ganas de volver a Camelot. Allí, lo sabía muy bien, me esperaba trabajo en abundancia: había hombres que adiestrar, caballos que domar, suministros y provisiones que clasificar y, no había que olvidarlo, Reyes airados a los que apaciguar. Sin duda, Tristán, Lancelot, Bedivere y Kay estarían muy ocupados mientras yo estaba allí sentado sin hacer nada.

Entonces, un día, por fin ocurrió algo interesante. Ocurrió sin previo aviso. Una mañana, al amanecer, apareció un barco y puso rumbo al puerto. Esto provocó una ligera agitación en la Corte de Lot, y algunos hombres bajaron a su encuentro en la playa situada al pie del _caer_. El barco apenas si había tenido tiempo de anclar, cuando la noticia llegó hasta nosotros: los irlandeses habían desembarcado y se dirigían tierra adentro para reunirse con los pictos.

Al oír esto, me precipité a la sala de Lot, donde sabía que él y Arturo estaban concluyendo su acuerdo. Entré justo detrás del consejero principal de Lot, quien anunció.

-Lord Lot, Gawain, Agravain y Gareth han regresado con terribles noticias: han desembarcado numerosos piratas y se abren paso tierra adentro. Los pictos les han dado la bienvenida.

-¿Dónde ha sido eso? – preguntó Arturo.

-En la bahía de Yrewyn.

La noticia me produjo una terrible sacudida, ya que esta bahía está a muy poca distancia de mi hogar en Rheged.

En ese mismo instante la puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par y un joven penetró en ella a toda velocidad; su capa, azul y verde brillantes, ondeaba a su espalda. Una sola mirada a sus negros cabellos me confirmó que era pariente de Lot, y el _torc_ de plata que rodeaba su cuello me dio a entender que era de sangre noble.

Gawain el mayor de los hermanos.

Detrás suyo entró otro joven, bastante más joven. Una capa como la de Gawain ondeaba a su espalda y un pequeño torc de plata sobresalía de esta.

Gareth, el menor de los hermanos.

-¡Gwalchmai! – Exclamó Lot – ¿Dónde está Agravain?

-Se ha llevado a los guerreros que teníamos con nosotros para seguir a los piratas y vigilarlos. No temas, prometió permanecer oculto hasta que llegáramos.

La expresión de alivio del rostro de Lot no podía ser otra cosa que la de un padre por un hijo muy querido.

-Duque Arturo, os presento a mi hijo Gawain, quien acaba de regresar de Mon, lugar con el que tenemos comercio.

El joven, de no más edad que Arturo, inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba conoceros; aunque jamás esperé encontraros aquí.

-Recibid mi más cordial saludo, príncipe Gwalchmai. ¿Qué más tenéis que contarnos sobre esta invasión?

-Los irlandeses entraron en la bahía de Yrewyn y penetraron tierra adentro remontando el río: contamos treinta barcos. Da la impresión de que están reuniendo a sus fuerzas. Creo que esperan algo.

-Se ha lanzado el _cran tara._ – Dijo Myrddin, quien surgió de entre las sombras de la chimenea – Esperan que las otras tribus se reúnan con ellos.

-Entonces no atacarán antes del solsticio de verano. Aún tenemos tiempo. – replicó Arturo.

-No demasiado tiempo. – observé.

Faltaba menos de un mes. Arturo se volvió hacia el Rey.

-Lord Lot, necesitaré vuestros barcos antes de lo que esperaba.

-Son vuestros. – respondió Lot – Y mi ejército con ellos.

-Estoy a vuestras órdenes, Duque Arturo. – dijo Gwalchmai, colocándose bajo la autoridad de éste – Mi barco está dispuesto y espera en el puerto.

-Entonces, partiremos al amanecer.

XXXXX

Habíamos esperado poder entablar batalla con el enemigo antes de que éste pudiera agruparse por completo. Pero no iba a ser así. Nada más llegar a Camelot, Arturo envió mensajeros a los Reyes britones, solicitando sus ejércitos. Sus propios _cymbrogi_ estuvieron listos al momento, desde luego, y Arturo los envió por delante con Kay, Bedivere, Lancelot, Tristán y Meurig; viajaron por tierra y llevaron con ellos a la mayoría de los caballos. Los ejércitos de los otros Reyes llegaron más lentamente.

La verdad es que es entendible, estaban enojados con Arturo por hacer la paz con los sajones de la Orilla Saecsen, y pensaron castigar al Duque no facilitándole ayuda. Además, se sentían reacios a comprometer guerreros en la defensa del norte. Después de todo, no eran más que malolientes páramos y ciénagas llenas de brezos: que los irlandeses y los pictos se los quedaran. Eso era lo que pensaban.

Al final, no obstante, se vieron obligados a hacer honor a su compromiso con Arturo como Caudillo Guerrero. Así que, cuatro días antes del solsticio de verano, nos reunimos al alba en la playa de Abertaff cerca de Caer Dydd, hombres, caballos, armas y provisiones. Tres Reyes vinieron con nosotros: Idris, Bedegran y Maglos.

Cuando finalizaron las oraciones de los cristianos, se pusieron todos en pie. Éramos tres mil. Luego, mientras el sol se alzaba sobre las lejanas colinas al otro lado de Mor Hafren, y sus primeros rayos rojos se extendían sobre las aguas, abordamos las naves y zarpamos rumbo al norte. Cuarenta y cinco barcos en total, la mayoría de Lot; pero Arturo había reunido algunos más. Desde la época de los romanos, no se había visto tal flota en Britania. Y eso que el primero de los barcos de Arturo aún estaba por construir.

Tenía la sensación de que podría llegar a ver flotas tan poderosas como las de los griegos, cartagineses o romanos.

XXXXX

Entramos en la bahía de Yrewyn al oscurecer y nos dirigimos a la orilla para acampar. No dejamos que las hogueras ardieran con demasiada fuerza y apostamos vigías en las colinas que dominaban la bahía, por si se hubiera dejado una retaguardia irlandesa; pero la noche transcurrió sin incidentes.

Al día siguiente, al amanecer, iniciamos nuestra marcha tierra adentro para encontrarnos con Kay y los _cymbrogi_. Habíamos acordado reunirnos en un lugar que yo conocía: un vado donde el río Glein se une al Yrewyn mientras éste corre terreno abajo desde las montañas para penetrar en el valle del Yrewyn.

No existen poblados en esa región: la gente se vio obligada a marchar debido a los constantes ataques. Formamos en dos columnas, según el esquema romano. El ala, los guerreros a caballo, en cabeza, los soldados de a pie atrás, y los carros de suministro siguiéndolos. Puesto que habíamos venido en barco, no teníamos más que cuatro carros, y un centenar de caballos: muchos menos de los que nos habría gustado, desde luego. Pero, puesto que nuestra intención era reunirnos con Kay en un día o dos, pensamos que podríamos mantenernos al menos durante ese tiempo.

No fue hasta llegar al Glein cuando nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error.

-Debe de haber unos diez mil allí abajo. – susurré.

Arturo y yo estábamos sobre nuestros caballos en lo alto de la loma. Contemplábamos cómo el valle del Yrewyn se llenaba de las sombras de la noche. Habíamos cabalgado hasta las colinas para espiar el terreno situado más abajo y había resultado una buena idea. Las huestes enemigas acampadas alrededor del vado parecían una mancha oscura que se extendía a ambas orillas del río. El humo de sus innumerables hogueras ennegrecía la atmósfera.

-Nunca había visto tantos irlandeses juntos. No pensaba que hubiera tantos. – comentó Arturo con asombro.

El _cran tara_ había sido realmente lanzado, y había recibido una respuesta masiva.

-No todos son irlandeses. – Expliqué mientras entrecerraba los ojos para ver más lejos – Mira: ¿ves cómo forman dos campamentos, allí y allí? – Indiqué la oscura masa a la izquierda – Las hogueras son mayores y colocadas dentro de un gran círculo, y allí… – indiqué la otra mancha – las hogueras son más pequeñas y desperdigadas; ésos son los irlandeses.

-Entonces, ¿quiénes son los otros? ¿Saecsen?

-Anglos.

-¿Anglos…, saecsen…? ¿Qué diferencia hay? Son bárbaros, ¿no?

-Oh, sí, son bárbaros. Pero si fueran saecsen significaría que Aelle y Colgrim habrían roto la paz.

-Oh, eso es cierto. Me alegro que haya respetado el pacto.

-Sin duda. Hubieras perdido el tiempo si no fuera así.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Están acampados en el lugar donde hemos de encontrarnos con Kay dentro de un día.

-Cabalgaremos un poco hacia el sur para salir a su encuentro.

-¿Qué hacen todos allí?

-Esperan.

-Eso ya lo veo. ¿Por qué crees tú que esperan?

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza.

-No lo sé y eso me preocupa. ¿Les ofrecerás la paz?

-Sí. ¿Por qué luchar por la paz si se la puede obtener sin derramamiento de sangre?

-Puede que así sea, Arturo, – concedí – y la verdad es que rezo para que lo sea. Pero no creo que vayan a deponer las armas y marchar en sus barcos de forma pacífica. Han venido a luchar, y creo que piensan hacerlo.

-Me temo que tienes razón. – Arturo tiró de las riendas e hizo dar la vuelta a su caballo – Vamos, iremos a decirle a Myrddin lo que hemos visto.

Nuestro propio campamento estaba tan sólo a dos valles de distancia en dirección este del campamento enemigo. Era ya el crepúsculo y el valle estaba ya en sombras, aunque el cielo aún permanecía claro por el oeste. Arturo penetró y llamó a los Reyes para que se reunieran con él en su tienda, y ordenó que apagaran las hogueras al instante.

Myrddin nos esperaba fuera de la tienda de Arturo, y sujetó nuestros caballos mientras desmontábamos.

-Y bien, ¿os gustó?

-No nos habías dicho que hubiera tantos. – dijo Arturo como sin darle importancia. Podría muy bien haber estado describiendo un rebaño de ovejas que se hubiera encontrado por el camino.

-¿Cuántos? – inquinó Myrddin, ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

-Diez mil. – respondió Arturo.

-¿Tantos? – se asombró el Emrys.

-Los conté yo mismo. – le aseguré – A todos ellos.

Myrddin meneó la cabeza despacio.

-No iba a empezar de esta forma. No es así como yo lo vi.

-No importa. – Repuso Arturo – Redundará en nuestro beneficio. – Justo en ese instante apareció Idris, y Maglos detrás de él – Celebraremos Consejo en mi tienda, – les dijo Arturo – en cuanto Bedegran se haya reunido con nosotros.

Los dos penetraron en la tienda y Arturo se volvió hacia Rhys, su arpista y criado.

-Haz que nos traigan comida, y algo de beber.

En el interior de la tienda, las lámparas ya encendidas arrojaban un débil resplandor rojizo sobre la tosca mesa colocada allí para la reunión. Nuestras copas estaban dispuestas, pero vacías aún. Idris y Maglos se sentaron uno frente al otro, los codos sobre la mesa.

-Habéis visto algo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Idris cuando me acomodé en el banco a su lado.

-He visto el valle del Yrewyn: – le contesté – un panorama digno de verse.

Me miró con escepticismo durante un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Una piedra habría sido más locuaz. – Volvió la cabeza y se dedicó a hablar con Maglos.

Arturo había llegado a apreciar a Idris; al menos, no le disgustaba tanto como antes. Se comportaba bien con sus hombres, a los que trataba con todo respeto. Era una lástima que se hubiera aliado con Morcant y Cerdic al principio. Pero me daba la impresión de que lo lamentaba muchísimo; por ese motivo había elegido venir con nosotros aquí. Intentaba reparar su error luchando al lado de Arturo con tanto ardor como el que había puesto en hacerlo en contra suya.

Aunque delgado, era un hombre fuerte. Llevaba la melena y el bigote muy largos, como los antiguos celtas. Y, aunque jamás en su vida había puesto el pie en una iglesia, había aprendido a leer y a escribir con los monjes del monasterio de Eboracum.

Maglos, por otra parte, era casi tan robusto como Kay, si bien no tan alto. Montaba a caballo con una postura rígida como si fuera el tronco de un árbol; pero al igual que un árbol, sus raíces eran muy profundas. Maglos ap Morganwg, descendiente de los antiguos dummoniis, poseía la tranquila confianza de los suyos, provocada por una íntima asociación con la riqueza y el poder, pero, por sorprendente que parezca, nada de su estirado orgullo. Además, muy pocas veces se lo veía de mal humor.

No habíamos luchado junto a estos hombres con anterioridad, y me pregunté si serían capaces de supeditarse a la autoridad de Arturo con la misma facilidad con que habían colocado sus ejércitos bajo sus órdenes. Pronto lo veríamos.

El faldón de la tienda se hizo a un lado y entró Arturo acompañado por Gawain, Bedegran y Myrddin. El Duque llevaba una jarra de cerveza en la mano y empezó a llenar las copas por su propia mano, luego se sentó y empezó a repartirlas. Myrddin no se unió a nosotros en la mesa del Consejo, sino que se quedó de pie detrás de Arturo. Gwalchmai se sentó a la izquierda de Arturo, justo enfrente de mí. Bedegran se situó a mi lado.

Arturo levantó su copa y tomó un buen trago. Volvió a llenarla y la dejó ante sí.

-No podemos encontrarnos con Kay y Meurig en el vado del Glein. – Anunció – El valle del Yrewyn está lleno de irlandeses y de anglos.

-¿Anglos? – Gwalchmai bajó su copa sorprendido.

-Están ahí. – Le dije – Y son muchos.

-¿Cuántos? – preguntó Idris.

-Diez mil.

Las palabras flotaron en el aire mientras los allí reunidos alrededor de la mesa luchaban por visualizar aquella cantidad. Arturo los dejó trabajar en ello durante un rato antes de decir:

-Les enviaré una oferta de paz. Rezaremos para que la acepten.

-¿Y si no lo hacen? – preguntó Idris.

-Si no atienden a las palabras de paz, quizá le harán más caso al acero britón.

La mesa quedó en silencio, todos calculaban nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir enfrentados a contingentes tan numerosos.

-Kay lamentará perderse tan gloriosa batalla, – continuó Arturo – claro está.

Maglos se echó a reír.

-Se me ocurren unos cuantos más que lamentarían perdérsela.

-Por lo tanto, mañana cabalgaréis hacia el sur para salir al encuentro de Kay y de los _cymbrogi_. Issei y yo llevaremos la rama de sauce al campamento enemigo.

-¿Qué sucederá si el enemigo abandona el valle? – preguntó Bedegran.

-Lo detendremos.

-No podemos enfrentarnos a ellos. – insistió Bedegran – Somos muy pocos.

-Sin embargo, os aseguro que se los detendrá. – repuso Arturo sin perder la calma.

Bedegran abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero se lo pensó mejor y, en lugar de ello, tomó un trago de su copa. Arturo paseó la mirada por los demás, para ver si algún otro pensaba desafiarlo. Como quiera que nadie lo hizo, continuó:

-Esperamos a Kay dentro de pocos días. Viene por la vía romana que pasa por Caer Lial en el Muro. Nosotros cabalgaremos en dirección sureste para encontrarnos con él allí donde termina la carretera.

-Con todo respeto, Duque Arturo. – dijo Idris, aclarándose la garganta – ¿No deberíamos esperar a que otros se nos unieran? Siendo diez mil, son más de tres a uno contra nosotros. La verdad es que lucharía más tranquilo con unos cuantos guerreros más a mi lado.

-Mi padre y mi hermano pronto llegarán con el ejército de Orcady. – manifestó Gwalchmai.

-¿Cuántos hombres? ¿Trescientos? – inquirió esperanzado Idris.

-Cincuenta…

-¡Cincuenta! ¿Eso es todo? – farfulló Idris. Se volvió suplicante a Arturo – Cincuenta…

-Tranquilizaos, Idris. – dijo Maglos – Vos por encima de todos los hombres debierais de consideraros afortunado. Con menos Reyes entre los que dividir el botín, todos obtendremos más.

Idris lo miró furioso.

-Ya me diréis si os sentís afortunado cuando tengáis a diez guerreros enemigos cogidos al brazo con el que empuñáis la espada cada vez que lo mováis. Nos convertirán en tiras de cuero para afilar sus armas.

-¿Dónde está vuestro valor, amigo? – lo regañó Maglos. Alzó su copa y dijo – La batalla nos aguarda, hay gloria que obtener. ¡Vamos por ella! ¡Aprisa! – Dicho esto, vació de un trago la copa de cerveza, y se secó con la manga el bigote empapado.

-Recemos al Señor para que pueda evitarse esta batalla. – repuso Arturo, al tiempo que se alzó para dar por terminada la reunión – Rezad todos para que la paz triunfe.

XXXXX

Desgraciadamente nada fue como esperábamos. Nuestro enemigo rechazó la paz y optó por la espada. Al día siguiente tuvimos que movernos, pues el ejército enemigo se movió al este. Fue un día muy lluvioso, lo que nos ayudó a la hora de preparar la estrategia. Nuestros hombres a caballo contra los hombres a pie enemigos. Por suerte, los anglos temían a los caballos, lo cual nos ofreció una buena ventaja.

La batalla comenzó de forma bruta y se fue enardeciendo conforme avanzaba. La llegada de los pictos nos tomó por sorpresa. Nadie les había visto llegar. La batalla solo empeoró, pero nuestros aliados supieron cuando actuar y nos salvamos de la derrota, pero el enemigo logró retirarse con grandes pérdidas. Los anglos temían a los caballos, y los pictos creen que en los caballos está contenido el espíritu de los difuntos, y son reacios a matarlos por temor a verse perseguidos por estos espíritus. Doble ventaja.

La guerra contra el enemigo común fue desplazándose hacia el norte. Cada pocos días volvíamos a combatir, pues los anglos, pictos, irlandeses y compañía atacaban cualquier fortaleza y la conquistaban o nos atacaban desde los bosques. Fueron días muy difíciles y duros. Pero a pesar de ello, pudimos derrotarlos de forma momentánea en un bosque del oeste al norte del Muro.

Durante dos años tuvimos paz, pero sabíamos que el enemigo se reagrupaba. Muchos ya habían llegado al norte, por lo que mandamos nuestra recién creada flota, pequeña pero poderosa, a la costa sur para evitar que llegaran más hombres al ejercito enemigo del norte. Fue una campaña nueva para los hombres britones, pues desde hacía mucho que no había una flota como esa en Britania. Pero pudimos destruir la flota enemiga, logrando que el número del ejercito enemigo no aumentara aún más.

Aquel fue el momento en el que decidimos dar el último golpe.

XXXXX

Desde la antigüedad ha existido una fortaleza en Trath Gwryd. Al igual que Caer Alclyd en la costa oeste y Caer Edyn en el este, está construida en la cima de un enorme promontorio rocoso sobre un río y se alza entre ambas en el centro de la ruta de las invasiones. Y al igual que en Caer Alclyd, los pictos se habían apoderado de la vieja fortaleza, con la intención de defenderla contra nosotros.

Al llegar a las orillas del Gwryd, a los pies del promontorio, montamos el campamento y pusimos cerco a la roca. Casi al mismo tiempo los exploradores de Arturo empezaron a llegar con más noticias sobre el asedio de Acer Edyn: Ectorius todavía ocupaba la fortaleza, y no parecía correr un peligro inmediato; la fortaleza permanecía sólida y segura.

El Rey Custennin de Celyddon llegó también, pero con noticias más preocupantes: otros se iban sumando a la guerra. Junto a los anglos había jutos, mercianos y frisones venidos del otro lado del mar septentrional; escoceses y attacotis de Ierne; y cruithnes unidos a los azules pictos. En resumen, todos los antiguos enemigos de la Britania Romana. El nuevo _Bretwalda_ , quienquiera que fuera, había revuelto bien el puchero. Muchos temían que hubiera sido Aelio de Sussex, pero él había muerto hacia casi dos años.

Gracias a Dios, no había saecsens. De alguna forma, la paz en el sur se mantenía, o la lucha habría terminado antes de empezar.

Ansioso por ir en defensa de Ector en Caer Edyn tan pronto como fuera posible, Arturo resolvió rápidamente la cuestión del fuerte de la colina, utilizando la misma táctica de ataque nocturno con la que había conquistado Caer Alclyd. La batalla fue corta y violenta, y vencimos. Una vez asegurada la fortaleza, giramos hacia el este a rescatar a Ectorius.

Pasamos varios poblados pequeños y propiedades en el camino. Los bárbaros habían estado allí antes que nosotros y dejado la negra señal de su paso: una humeante cicatriz de destrucción, sombría y terrible; una herida sangrante sobre la tierra. Las cosechas quemadas, el ganado robado, los bienes saqueados, y todo lo demás destruido.

Nuestras bocas se llenaron de humo y cenizas amargas; nuestros ojos de lágrimas. En cada uno de los poblados los cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y niños aparecían mezclados con los escombros. No contentos con quemar las casas y asesinar a los pobladores, en cada lugar los bárbaros dejaban el espantoso recuerdo de su crueldad y odio: un cuerpo destripado tumbado en medio de la carretera, el estómago abierto y los pulmones colocados sobre el pecho, el hígado arrancado y colocado sobre los pulmones, el corazón cortado y depositado encima, los genitales cortados también y metidos en la boca de la víctima.

Era un espectáculo destinado a enfermar, desanimar, insultar. Ni un solo hombre de los nuestros que vio aquello dejó de imaginarse a sí mismo o a un compañero o a un pariente yaciendo allí desmembrado y deshonrado. El espantoso espectáculo provocaba temor y humillación y ambos sentimientos se extendían entre nuestros hombres como un hedor nocivo.

Pero, en todos los lugares en que se había llevado a cabo tal atrocidad, Arturo actuaba de forma tajante. Ordenaba que se envolviera el cuerpo en una capa limpia y se lo enterrara decentemente, con oraciones dichas sobre el cadáver.

Esto ayudó a aliviar el desaliento, pero no lo desterró. Intimidados y muertos de miedo nos acercamos a Caer Edyn. Custennin nos había advertido, y estábamos preparados. No obstante, la primera visión de las hordas sitiadoras acampadas sobre las colinas situadas más abajo del _caer_ apagó la luz de nuestra mirada y heló nuestros corazones.

-No mentían cuando te dijeron que todo el Reino bárbaro había caído sobre Caer Edyn. – Dijo Kay – ¿Cómo es posible que tantos escaparan a nuestros barcos?

El rostro de Arturo se endureció como el pedernal. Sus ojos se volvieron del color de Yr Widdfa en plena tormenta.

-Aspirad el aire, amigos míos. – contestó. Aspiró con fuerza la fresca brisa salada – Sabe a triunfo, ¿no es así?

-Sabe a muerte, Arturo – repuso Bedivere.

-Muerte o triunfo, abrazaré una u otra cosa antes de que acabe el día.

En ese momento, la horda bárbara lanzó un ensordecedor chillido.

-Este sonido, tan odioso a nuestros oídos, no volverá a escucharse en Britania. – observó Myrddin con calma, erguido sobre la silla de montar y con las manos cruzadas – He visto el rostro del _Bretwalda_ : es un rostro britón y las facciones nos son bien conocidas a todos.

El Emrys pronunció estas palabras como quien deja caer un comentario sobre panes de cebada.

-¿Es eso todo? ¡Un nombre! Decidnos quién es, Sabio Druida – masculló Tristán.

-El nombre ya lo conoces. No ensuciaré mi lengua pronunciándolo.

-Sabio Emrys, – suplicó Cai – quisiera oír el nombre del perro causante de este ultraje contra los míos.

De nada sirvió preguntar. Myrddin no quiso decir nada más.

De inmediato, Arturo ordenó el ataque. Abajo, en la estrecha planicie, el enemigo se aprestaba ya en formación de batalla. Pude ver que habían escogido bien el terreno. Aunque no poseyeran la fortaleza, la pared de roca a sus espaldas les proporcionaba una buena protección, mientras que los hundidos valles crearían bastantes dificultades a nuestros caballos.

No obstante, el ala se colocó en posición, formando tres divisiones de cuatro filas cada una. Yo mandaba una división, Kay otra, y Bors la tercera: cada uno de nosotros con dos Reyes bajo nuestro mando. Arturo, con Lancelot y Tristán a su lado, conduciría a los guerreros de a pie; todos sabíamos que, una vez los caballos hubieran servido su propósito, la batalla se libraría a pie.

A la señal de Rhys, salimos al galope, las lanzas horizontales, los escudos en posición. El tronar de los cascos martilleaba en nuestro cerebro y en nuestra sangre. Me acomodé en la silla, deslizándome con el rítmico balanceo y vaivén del intrépido animal que me transportaba. Bedivere cabalgaba a mi lado. Su mano, su brazo, su ojo, todo su cuerpo se convirtió en la afilada punta de lanza que había en el extremo del mango de fresno.

Al precipitarnos sobre ella con despiadada celeridad, la primera fila enemiga se derrumbó ante mí. Boquiabierto, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y el terror, me abrí paso por entre la enmarañada confusión de cuerpos como en todas las otras batallas; el choque de las armas resonaba agudo y fuerte, al tiempo que lo veía todo rojo. Maté a todo enemigo que se ponía ante mí, atravesándolo con la punta de mi lanza. Y cuando ésta se rompió, utilicé la espada.

Pude ver a Bedivere acabar con enemigos con su espada. Golpeaba como un poseso. Nuestro primer ataque, feroz y violento, rompió las filas bárbaras en cuatro sitios. Éstas se hundieron hacia adentro como si quisieran arrastrarnos a su interior y aplastarnos contra el promontorio donde se alzaba Caer Edyn; pero Arturo, rápido y certero, los atacó por detrás.

La resistencia de los bárbaros se derrumbó convertida en un caos y empezaron a dispersarse. Moví a mi división hacia la posición de Arturo, empujándolos a todos delante de mí. Entonces lo vi; alzándose justo en mi camino sobresalía el estandarte de la calavera y los huesos del _Bretwalda_. Y debajo de él, rodeado por sus hombres de confianza, el _Bretwalda_ en persona. Y, que el Señor se apiade de él, reconocí de inmediato el rostro bajo el yelmo de hierro: Cerdic ap Morcant.

Era Cerdic.

Apreté los dientes, furioso. Espoleé mi montura hacia adelante, con la esperanza de atacarlo antes de que me viera. Pero los protectores de aquel cobarde lo rodearon y se lo llevaron de allí antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él. La verdad es que los bárbaros se dispersaban y huían hacia el sur y el oeste. La confusión debía de haberse apoderado de ellos, ya que se alejaban de la costa donde tenían a sus barcos.

Me dirigí directamente a Arturo.

-Lo he visto. – Grité – He visto al _Bretwalda_.

Su cabeza se volvió veloz hacia mí.

-¿Quién es?

-Cerdic ap Morcant. – le dije – Lo vi con los anglos.

Arturo se enfureció.

-Ese cobarde maldecirá el día en que nació. – masculló. Luego siguió – Está bien. Si no quiere estar de mi parte en esta vida, que me sea leal en la muerte. ¡De una forma u otra, me jurará lealtad!

-¡Dad la señal para perseguirlos! Podemos cogerlo. – gritó Bedivere, preparándome para la persecución.

Ante su sorpresa, Arturo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-No. – dijo – No me meteré en una emboscada. Reagrupad el ala y ocupaos de los heridos, luego reunid a los jefes y encontraos conmigo en el _caer_. Celebraré Consejo en la sala de Ector. – Se alejó al trote, mientras Bedwyr se quedaba farfullando incoherencias.

Al cabo de un momento, Rhys hizo sonar la señal de reagrupamiento, y la persecución cesó; los jinetes empezaron a regresar al campo de batalla. Una vez los heridos quedaron atendidos reuní a los señores del Reino y cabalgamos en dirección al _caer_. Las puertas estaban abiertas, y Ector, en el patio, hablaba con Arturo.

Dejaron de hablar al acercarnos nosotros y Ector corrió al interior de la sala. El Duque se volvió con brusquedad y le dijo algo a Lancelot, quien fue hacia su caballo, saltó a la silla y se alejó al galope.

Desmonté y arrojé las riendas de mi caballo a uno de los hombres de Ector.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Bedwyr, acercándome a toda prisa a Arturo.

-Hay saecsens aquí.

-¡Saecsens!

-Eso es lo que cree Ector. Él nos contará más cosas. – Dirigió la mirada hacia las puertas donde los primeros jefes empezaban a llegar – Tráelos adentro. Nos reuniremos en la sala.

Una vez instalados en el interior, tomamos nuestras copas y escuchamos a Ector pronunciar aquellas palabras que más temíamos.

-Antes del asedio, me llegó la información de que se habían visto barcos de guerra saecsen en la zona de más abajo de Traprain Law. Tomé diez barcos y me dirigí a esa zona de la costa, pero no descubrí ni rastro de ellos.

-¿Vuestro informe era exacto? – inquirió Owain.

-No había la menor duda.

-Sin embargo, hoy no hemos visto saecsens en la batalla. Deben de haber dado la vuelta. Vuestros barcos los asustarían – sugirió Ceredig.

-No vimos saecsens, porque no se suponía que debiéramos verlos. – declaró Myrddin Emrys – No hubo una batalla hoy.

-¿No hubo batalla? – Exigió Maelgwn – ¡A mí me pareció una batalla! – Todo el mundo se echó a reír – ¿Contra qué luchamos entonces?

-Luchasteis contra una sombra. – repuso Myrddin.

Las extrañas palabras del Emrys hicieron su efecto, y en ese instante vieron la sutil forma de la trampa que se nos había tendido. Cerdic lo había planeado muy bien. Había pasado mucho tiempo alimentándose de astucia, adiestrándose en el arte de la traición. En ese instante lo comprendí: el asedio a Caer Edyn, al igual que Trath Gwryd y Caer Alclyd, tan sólo tenía como objetivo distraernos y cansarnos mientras nos colocaba en posición. La auténtica batalla la había dejado para el final.

Muy listo Cerdic; diestro en el engaño. Aquel que no quería gobernar bajo Arturo, se convertía en traidor a él y a su propia gente.

-¿Una sombra? – Los señores de Britania abrieron los ojos con incredulidad, luego rieron desdeñosos.

-Escuchad al Espíritu de la Sabiduría. – ordenó Arturo – ¿No se os ha ocurrido que hemos tenido éxito con demasiada facilidad? Estos primeros combates no fueron más que molestias, incordios para desviarnos de la auténtica batalla. Si hubiéramos salido en su persecución hoy, ahora serviríamos de alimento a los cuervos y a los lobos.

Los nobles murmuraron en voz alta ante esto: acusaciones de debilidad e indecisión. Algunos se quejaron ruidosamente de que Arturo imaginaba demasiado. Si había saecsens, dijeron, ¿por qué no se dejaban ver? ¿Por qué nos dimos la vuelta cuando teníamos la batalla ganada?

Que murmuraran y acusaran lo que quisieran, Arturo permaneció inamovible. Cruzó los brazos y miró fijamente a todos y cada uno de ellos. Cuando se restauró el orden, se volvió hacia mí.

-Issei, diles quién es el _Bretwalda_ de los bárbaros. Diles a quién viste hoy bajo el estandarte de la calavera y los huesos.

-Vi a Cerdic ap Morcant. – respondí en voz alta.

Algunos, como Idris y Maglos, que habían sido amigos de Cerdic y habían cabalgado con él antes de unirse a Arturo, se negaron a creerlo.

-¡Imposible! ¡Seguro que os habéis equivocado!

-Sé a quién vi. Es un rostro que he visto más de una vez al otro lado del campo de batalla.

-Él no asesinaría a sus compatriotas. – mantuvo Idris, bien que sin demasiada firmeza.

-¡Luchó contra nosotros al principio! ¿O lo habéis olvidado? – escupí. La cólera bullía en mi interior – Puesto que no podía ganar así, se ha unido al enemigo. No lo encuentro tan difícil de creer.

Eso les dio algo en qué pensar. Qué testarudos que pueden llegar a ser. Pero no le ponían reparos a otra cosa que a su propio deshonor, pues demostraba lo poco que apreciaban a Arturo… incluso después de todo lo que él había hecho por ellos.

Bors, Lot y Cador, que habían estado ocupándose de los _cymbrogi_ , se unieron a nosotros ahora. Custennin aprovechó la momentánea interrupción para proseguir con el Consejo.

-Tanto si es Cerdic como otra persona, – proclamó – en este momento no importa. Si es verdad que hay saecsens aguardando emboscados, entonces debemos decidir deprisa qué hacer. Arturo es nuestro Caudillo, debemos escucharlo. – Volviéndose hacia Arturo, siguió – Decidnos, Duque Arturo, ¿qué queréis que hagamos?

Arturo se puso en pie.

-Enviaremos exploradores para averiguar adonde ha ido el enemigo. Una vez conozcamos el…

-¡Ya sabemos adónde han ido! – Dijo Owain – Cada momento que perdemos permite que ellos se hagan más fuertes.

Arturo golpeó sobre la mesa con la palma de la mano.

-¡Silencio! – Por fin se quedaron en silencio. Arturo los miró furioso de uno en uno y continuó –No me lanzaré a la batalla hasta que no conozca cómo está distribuido el terreno y quién forma contra nosotros. Habéis escuchado con vuestros propios oídos que hay alguna treta en todo esto. Puesto que ahora sabemos cuál es, pienso obrar con cautela. – Se irguió y volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho – Os doy las gracias por vuestra confianza, señores, y os convocaré cuando esté preparado.

Ésta no es forma de iniciar una batalla. El odio y las disensiones en el mando pueden acabar más pronto que el miedo con las fuerzas de un ejército. Poco había que pudiéramos hacer sobre ello ahora. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Se enviaron los exploradores y regresaron justo antes del anochecer con información sobre las posiciones del enemigo. Y esa información no resultó muy agradable de escuchar. Arturo reunió a los nobles y los exploradores les contaron lo que habían visto: las hordas bárbaras se habían trasladado al oeste a lo largo del Fiorth hasta el lugar donde Guaul se encuentra con la desembocadura del río; entonces habían abandonado la costa para introducirse en las arboladas colinas en dirección al sur.

-Esto no parece ser una retirada en desbandada. – observó Arturo cuando los exploradores hubieron terminado. Los Reyes se vieron obligados a reconocer que el enemigo se había comportado con inusitada premeditación – ¿Visteis dónde se detenían?

-Se detuvieron en una región de lagos. – informó el explorador en jefe – Vi dos colinas con antiguos fuertes en las cimas. Pareció que les salían al encuentro otros que ya los esperaban allí.

-¿Visteis quiénes eran los que los esperaban?

-Parecían saecsens, Duque Arturo.

Ahí estaba la trampa.

-¿Cuántos? – preguntó Arturo.

El hombre vaciló.

-No podría decirlo, señor.

-¿Más de diez mil?

-Sí, señor, más de diez mil.

-¿Más de veinte mil?

De nuevo el explorador vaciló. Podía comprender muy bien su reticencia.

-Sí, Lord Arturo, más de veinte mil. Creo que eran Octa y Colgrim.

Arturo despidió a los exploradores, y se volvió hacia los Reyes.

-Se les han unido saecsens; veinte mil hombres, al menos… Probablemente más.

-Conozco el lugar. – dijo Ector – Hay dos colinas…, más bien una colina con dos picos, y las ruinas de una antigua fortaleza. La colina se llama Badón.

-¡Veinte mil! – Se mofó Maelgwn – Nos habríamos enterado hace mucho tiempo si un número tan grande de bárbaros anduviera suelto por el país.

-No si vuestros ojos y oídos estuvieran dirigidos a otra parte. – recordé al Consejo.

El peligro se puso de manifiesto ante sus ojos a medida que se daban cuenta de la gravedad de nuestra posición.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Maglos.

-Hemos de reunir más hombres. – dijo Owain, y varios otros estuvieron de acuerdo – Pidamos más hombres al sur.

Otros tenían distintas ideas y las expresaron. Arturo dejó que hablaran; luego les dijo lo que se haría.

-No podemos esperar la llegada de más hombres. El enemigo no debe pensar que nos ha asustado. Golpearemos deprisa, y lo haremos con audacia. Preparad a vuestros hombres. Mañana presentaremos batalla a Cerdic y a sus bárbaros.

XXXXX

La colina Badón se alza por encima de los bosques. Una torre enorme, abrupta, rocosa y con una doble cima. Es empinada pero de cumbre llana. La principal ventaja para el adversario estaba en su tamaño y en las sólidas murallas de sus dos antiguas fortalezas: eran inmensas, tan grandes como para acomodar a los treinta mil hombres reunidos allí. Y las murallas, aunque no eran altas, eran dobles y construidas en piedra.

Comprendí al instante por qué habían escogido el lugar. Las profundas zanjas que rodean la elevación hacen que la subida por la pendiente resulte peligrosa, y las laderas llenas de rocas resultan traicioneras para los caballos. Desde la cima el enemigo podía precipitarse rápidamente sobre nosotros cuando intentáramos llegar arriba.

Sí, el lugar para la batalla había sido muy bien escogido. Cerdic se había superado. Debo admitir que estaba supliendo magistralmente al anterior Rey sajón Aelio de Sussex. El que hubiera provocado que los saecsen faltaran a la palabra dada a Arturo era lo peor.

-Una fortaleza doble. – dije. Arturo y yo nos habíamos adelantado a caballo para examinar el campamento enemigo – No existe otra como ésta en todo el país. Si atacamos un lado, ellos caerán sobre nosotros por el otro. Estamos obligados a dividir nuestras fuerzas antes de que se inicie la batalla. ¿Qué harás?

-Haré que ansíen la paz. Lamentarán durante mucho tiempo haberme declarado la guerra. – El hueco tono de su voz hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la columna vertebral; no parecía Arturo. Pero su semblante permaneció igual, la cabeza baja, las mandíbulas apretadas. Tiró hacia atrás de las riendas e hizo girar a su caballo. Había tomado una decisión – Vamos, regresaremos con los hombres.

-¿Qué harás?

-¡Ya lo verás! – me gritó Arturo mientras se alejaba al trote.

Corrí tras él y regresamos al lugar donde los ejércitos unidos del país nos esperaban al amparo del bosque situado más allá del lago, a poca distancia por el norte de la colina Badón.

Los Reyes estaban reunidos aguardando el regreso de Arturo. La espera los había vuelto ansiosos e inquietos. Se precipitaron sobre nosotros cuando Arturo desmontó y exigieron saber cómo organizaría la batalla.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer? – Inquirieron – ¿Atacaréis de inmediato? ¿Qué visteis? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Pero Arturo no quiso responder.

-Exaltados señores, – dijo – dejad que el mañana se ocupe de sí mismo. Esta noche comeremos y cantaremos y alentaremos nuestros corazones con frases de ánimo.

No les gustó esta respuesta, pero fue la única que recibieron. Arturo no prestó atención a sus refunfuños, y se retiró a su tienda a descansar. Poco después, regresó Lancelot con su caballo exhausto cubierto de sudor. Fue directamente a ver a Arturo. Myrddin se unió a ellos. Los tres permanecieron juntos y hablaron durante un buen rato. Yo me dediqué a pensar en un posible plan para comentárselo a Arturo más adelante.

Hacia el anochecer, Arturo abandonó su descanso. Se había bañado y sujetado el cabello. Vestía ropas nuevas: pantalones rojos y un manto blanco. Alrededor de la cintura llevaba un amplio cinturón de cuero dorado, y una capa de un rojo profundísimo sobre los hombros. Del costado pendía su espada, _Excalibur_.

Las hogueras en las que se preparaba la comida ardían con fuerza, cerca de los carros donde los criados se afanaban en preparar una especie de guiso de venado y cebollas. El aire estaba muy cargado, un humo azulado se extendía sobre el campamento como un techo ondulante. El ruido y agitación de un campamento acostumbrados habían desaparecido. Por todas partes los hombres se juntaban en grupos; algunos hablaban, otros se ocupaban de sus armas, otros, no obstante, canturreaban en voz baja; no eran cantos guerreros, sino dulces y hogareñas melodías que hablaban del hogar y la familia. Sus pensamientos se volvían hacia aquellos a quienes a lo mejor no volverían a ver. Todo guerrero cobra exacta conciencia de que es mortal en los momentos previos a una batalla. En cierta forma, es natural y necesario.

Arturo se paseó por entre los hombres. Habló con ellos, les infundió ánimo con buenas palabras, los calmó y compartió con ellos su coraje como si fuera un tesoro que pudiera dividirse. Contemplarlo era contemplar la auténtica nobleza de carácter, y todos los que lo vieron cobraron ánimo y sus corazones se sintieron exaltados.

Comimos nuestra sencilla cena en la orilla. El lago se extendía pulido como un espejo con el profundo color negro del hierro. El oscuro bosque se alzaba muy cerca, pero junto al lago la luz persistía reflejada en el agua. Cuando hubimos comido, Myrddin vino con su arpa y cantamos con él bajo las estrellas, las canciones fueron muy dulces.

Luego Arturo se puso en pie y reunió a los _cymbrogi_ ante él en la orilla del lago.

-¡Compatriotas! – saludó – Compañeros, escuchadme. Mañana nos encontraremos con el enemigo, esos que se denominan a sí mismos Hijos de Odín, y lucharemos. Dentro de mil años los bardos cantarán aún esta batalla. Nuestros nombres resonarán en las salas de Reyes poderosos, y nuestras hazañas pervivirán en los corazones de hombres que aún no han nacido. Así que yo os pregunto, hermanos, ¿cómo queréis que se os recuerde?

Los hombres se miraron unos a otros con expresiones perplejas.

Arturo empezó a pasear por la orilla a grandes zancadas. Las pequeñas olas, todas salpicadas de plata a la luz de las estrellas, chocaban suavemente contra sus pies.

-Tanto como cualquier guerrero de entre vosotros, estoy sediento de gloria. Pero ¿qué gloria? Os pido que lo consideréis ahora.

Un murmullo apagado se extendió por entre las filas de los reunidos. _'Jamás habíamos oído al Duque Arturo hablarnos de este modo'_ , decían. _'¿A qué se refiere?'_

-No obstante, mil años es mucho tiempo. – continuó Arturo – Mucho tiempo, y muchas cosas pueden olvidarse: quién ganó la batalla o cómo se perdió, el campo donde se libró y quiénes fueron aquellos que lucharon contra nosotros. Todo lo que quedará, si es que algo queda, será el recuerdo de la clase de hombres que fuimos.

Ante esto, algunos de los hombres se golpearon los muslos con las palmas de las manos en señal de aprobación. Aquí, con toda seguridad, aparecerían las palabras coraje y valor, y honor y bravura. Pero Arturo tenía algo diferente en sus pensamientos.

-Os pido que consideréis ahora, hermanos, qué clase de hombres somos. – Hizo una larga pausa, dejando que descubrieran por sí mismos la respuesta. Entonces dejó de pasear y extendió los brazos de par en par – Compañeros, hermanos, ¿qué clase de hombres somos?

-¡Somos britones! – gritó alguien.

- _¡Cymry!_ – gritó otro.

- _¡Cymbrogi!_ – Exclamó otro – ¡Compañeros del Alma!

-¡Eso, eso! – Resonaron las voces en aprobación – ¡Somos _cymbrogi_!

Arturo levantó las manos pidiendo silencio y, cuando éste se hizo, siguió:

-Desde luego que somos compatriotas, claro que sí. Pero éste no es nuestro país de origen. Nuestro auténtico hogar es el Reino celestial donde el Salvador nos aguarda para dar la bienvenida a todo aquel que lo reconoce como su Señor. ¡Escuchadme! Mañana nos enfrentaremos a los bárbaros. Ellos invocarán a su repulsivo ídolo, Odín. Pero, yo os pregunto, hermanos, ¿a quién debemos invocar nosotros? – Bajó las manos al nivel de los hombros e indicó a la gran muchedumbre reunida en torno a él con un amplio movimiento de su brazo – ¿Quién escuchará vuestros gritos en el momento de la lucha? Consideradlo con cuidado ahora. Porque os lo digo muy en serio: cualquiera que sea la gloria que consigamos, morirá con nosotros a menos que Jesucristo nos guíe. Pero si se nos llama por su glorioso nombre, su gloria nos cubrirá como un manto de oro…, y, aunque muramos, nuestras hazañas serán recordadas durante mil años, y mil años más después de éstos.

Lancelot se acercó con el escudo del Duque. Arturo lo tomó, lo volvió hacia nosotros y lo mantuvo por encima de la cabeza. Sobre la superficie recién blanqueada se había pintado una enorme cruz de color rojo, el símbolo de los cristianos.

-A partir de ahora, llevaré la Cruz de Jesús. Mediante esto, Él me precede en la batalla. Si el Supremo Monarca del Cielo lucha por nosotros, ¿quién puede vencernos?

Los _cymbrogi_ estaban en silencio. Detrás de ellos había una multitud de otros que habían escuchado la voz de Arturo y, atraídos por ella como por la luz de un faro, se habían acercado más para escuchar lo que decía.

Arturo plantó el escudo frente a él en la orilla. Levantó una mano hacia lo alto, indicando por encima de sus cabezas al cielo crepuscular donde las estrellas empezaban a lucir.

-¡Mirad! Los pies del Santísimo están ya en el sendero. Él nos guiará si lo seguimos. Y os pregunto, hermanos, ¿quién quiere seguirlo?

Se pusieron todos en pie como un solo hombre. Los _cymbrogi_ avanzaron hacia adelante, y, debido a la presión de tantos hombres, Arturo se vio impelido al interior del lago. El agua le llegaba a las rodillas, pero no le prestó atención.

-¡Arrodillaos, _cymbrogi_ , y jurad lealtad eterna al Supremo Monarca del Cielo, que ha prometido salvar a todo aquel que lo reconozca como Señor! Él será vuestro guardaespaldas y vuestro sabio consejero; será un escudo que os cubrirá, y una espada para defenderos.

Se arrodillaron a cientos, allí en aquellas aguas poco profundas. Algunos de los sacerdotes de Mailros que estaban con nosotros, se habían refugiado con Ector a la llegada de los bárbaros, empezaron a moverse entre ellos, tomando agua entre sus manos y bautizando a los nuevos creyentes en la comunidad de la fe.

Muchos cristianos entre nosotros hicieron lo mismo, mientras otros empezaban a entonar un himno de alabanza a Elohim mientras yo contemplaba con admiración aquel acto. Nunca he sido religioso ni he tenido nada en contra de aquellos que proclaman su religiosidad, pero admito que esto es algo asombroso. ¿En buen o mal sentido? Eso depende de lo que cada uno opine.

Solo esperaba que Elohim supiera recompensar esto de un modo u otro, aunque deseaba que no clamaran a ninguna semi deidad para la lucha, sino a ellos mismos.

XXXXX

Nos levantamos antes del amanecer y desayunamos. Nos pusimos las cotas de malla y las ropas de cuero; nos colocamos los yelmos de hierro y sujetamos las espadas a nuestros cintos. Nos colgamos al hombro los pesados escudos de madera y nos rodeamos los brazos y piernas con fuertes tiras de cuero. Ensillamos los caballos, formamos las filas, y luego avanzamos en silencio por el bosque hacia la colina Badón.

Aún no había amanecido cuando nos reunimos bajo las enormes laderas en Badón y nos dedicamos a estudiar las dos sombrías fortalezas que se alzaban sobre nosotros. Los centinelas enemigos, al ver que nos reuníamos a los pies de la colina en la ladera este, dieron la alarma. En cuestión de minutos unos alaridos asaltaron nuestros oídos cuando las hordas bárbaras allí reunidas, pictos, anglos, irlandeses, saecsen y otros, lanzaron su horrible grito de guerra.

Con Rhys a la izquierda y Lancelot a su derecha, Arturo avanzó despacio ladera arriba. La pendiente se hace mucho más pronunciada a medio camino, y fue allí donde Arturo detuvo a su ejército, desmontó y siguió andando solo. Avanzó decidido hasta el borde de la primera zanja y se detuvo.

-¡Cerdic! – Llamó – ¡Bajad! Quiero hablar con vos.

-¡Hablad, Bastardo de Britania! – Llegó la furiosa respuesta – Puedo oíros.

-Os tiendo la mano en señal de paz, Cerdic. – dijo el Duque – Estoy dispuesto a perdonaros a vos y a todos los que están con vos si me juráis lealtad.

-¡Engendro de furcia! – Aulló Cerdic – No necesito para nada vuestra indulgencia ni vuestro perdón. Tan sólo juraré vuestra muerte. Subid aquí, si no tenéis miedo, y veremos quién dobla la rodilla.

-He ofrecido la paz, y se me insulta. – dijo Arturo – No obstante, conseguiré la paz al final. – Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su caballo.

Una vez montado, hizo una señal a Rhys, quien se llevó el cuerno de caza a los labios, y lanzó una larga y sonora llamada a la batalla. Arturo desenvainó _Excalibur_ y la levantó sobre su cabeza.

-¡Por Dios y por Britania! – gritó, y su grito resonó por toda la formación que se extendía a ambos lados de él y rebotó en la muralla de piedra que había sobre nuestras cabezas.

El toque de combate sonó de nuevo, y su caballo trotó hacia adelante. El ala se precipitó como un torrente detrás de él, con la doble fila de hombres a continuación. El trote se convirtió en un medio galope y luego en un galope.

Los ejércitos de Britania se precipitaron cuesta arriba por la rocosa ladera y llegaron a la primera zanja. Nos hundimos en ella, y volvimos a subir, luchando por encontrar un punto de apoyo en el lado opuesto. Al poco habíamos subido ya y quedaba atrás. Los poderosos cuernos de guerra de los saecsens hicieron temblar el fresco aire del amanecer.

Sujeté con firmeza la lanza; mi escudo formaba una sólida barrera delante de mi cuerpo. Dejé que mi montura corriera a su aire y escogiera ella el camino de subida. El terreno era tan escarpado que no podía guiarla y luchar al mismo tiempo. Más adelante vi el terraplén de la segunda zanja. Dirigí una rápida mirada a cada lado para asegurarme de que mis hombres seguían conmigo, y entonces nos introdujimos todos juntos en la zanja.

Como en anteriores batallas, el ala estaba formada en divisiones, cada una comandada por uno de los jefes de Arturo: Kay, Tristán, Gawain, Bors, Lancelot, Bedivere y yo mismo, con dos Reyes cada uno bajo nuestro mando. Arturo y su cuñado Cador, y el resto de los Reyes, conducían a los hombres de a pie que venían detrás de nosotros tan deprisa como les era posible. Incluso por encima del tronar de los cascos de los caballos, podía oír el pesado golpeteo de sus pies sobre el suelo.

La segunda zanja era más profunda que la primera, sus paredes más empinadas. Varios caballos tropezaron y derribaron a sus jinetes; otros se plantaron en la subida y cayeron de espaldas. Pero todos los demás salieron de la zanja y siguieron adelante.

Al ver que nuestro acercamiento no quedaba demasiado entorpecido por las zanjas, los bárbaros saltaron por encima de las murallas y corrieron colina abajo para enfrentarse a nosotros. La pronunciada pendiente daba fuerza a sus golpes y les permitía infligir heridas con más facilidad. Cosa que hicieron.

Muchos cayeron en el primer asalto. La dificultad del terreno y la ferocidad del enemigo conspiraron para llevar a la muerte a buenos guerreros. De esta forma, nuestra primera incursión fue rechazada.

Junto al borde de la zanja situada más cerca de la cima reagrupé mi división, al tiempo que examinaba las laderas superiores para descubrir que a las demás divisiones tampoco les había ido mejor. Se nos rechazaba a lo largo de toda la ladera.

A un grito mío, el ala cargó de nuevo.

Esta vez dejamos que el adversario se arrojara sobre nosotros. Nos contuvimos hasta el último momento y se arrojaron de cabeza sobre nuestras lanzas. Era un truco simple, pero funcionó a la perfección. Los bárbaros aprendieron rápidamente la lección y retrocedieron…, dejando cientos de muertos y heridos sobre el terreno.

No obstante, aunque los perseguimos, nuestros caballos se quedaron atascados en la ladera superior. Retrocedimos aún otra vez y el enemigo nos persiguió, golpeando frenéticamente a nuestra espalda. Al llegar al terraplén de la zanja superior, nos encontramos con los hombres de a pie que ascendían a la carga desde abajo.

Cedí el mando de la división a Owain, y cabalgué veloz hacia Arturo.

-No sirve de nada. – le dije – No podemos llevar a cabo un ataque aquí arriba; es demasiado empinado y ellos son demasiados.

Arturo comprendió que le decía la verdad.

-Es como yo temía. Muy bien, salvad a los caballos. Puede que los necesitemos más tarde. Seguiremos el ataque a pie. – Sus ojos azules escudriñaron la muralla que se alzaba sobre nosotros, y señaló con el dedo – Ese lugar de ahí… ¿lo ves?

-¿Esa parte baja? Sí, la veo.

-Centraremos el ataque allí. ¡Sígueme!

Volví a toda prisa a mi división y comuniqué las órdenes de Arturo. Rhys dio la señal de desmontar y al cabo de un momento corríamos de nuevo colina arriba; trepando por entre las rocas, caíamos y nos volvíamos a incorporar, pero seguimos adelante.

Las fuerzas enemigas, cuando vieron que habíamos abandonado los caballos, lo tomaron como un buen presagio para ellas. Elevaron sus malignos gritos con renovado vigor, y bailaron sus frenéticas danzas de guerra sobre la muralla. Estaban como enloquecidos, sedientos de sangre.

Tan pronto como estuvimos a tiro, el enemigo nos arrojó sus hachas. Nos cubrimos con nuestros escudos y seguimos adelante. Algunos de los nuestros recogían las odiosas hachas y se las volvían a arrojar; de esta forma, más de un bárbaro murió por su propia arma.

El sol estaba ya más alto y podía sentir su calor en la espalda. La sangre me martilleaba en las venas, y aspiré con fuerza el fresco aire de la mañana. Era un buen día para una batalla, pensé, y entonces recordé que en número y posición Cerdic tenía la ventaja.

El lugar que Arturo había encontrado resultó ser el único punto débil en ese lado de la muralla. Había escogido el lado oriental para el asalto porque la pendiente era más suave, pero el enemigo también se dio cuenta de esto y había elevado más la muralla en el lado oriental. La parte más baja que Arturo vio era una sección que se había derrumbado cuando los primeros enemigos habían saltado sobre ella.

Nos dirigimos hacia allí todos nosotros, nuestras fuerzas convertidas en una punta de lanza para abrirnos paso bajo las defensas del enemigo e ir directos a su corazón.

Casi funcionó.

Pero la verdad es que había demasiados bárbaros, y la pendiente era demasiado empinada. Aunque pusimos manos a la obra como leñadores derribando árboles, no pudimos hacer ningún progreso. Pictos, cruithnes, anglos y escoceses, saecsens y frisones y jutos... eran demasiados, demasiados. No pudimos acercarnos a la muralla.

Por cada paso que avanzábamos, el enemigo nos hacía retroceder dos. Por cada adversario que matábamos, tres más aparecían ante nosotros. Nuestros guerreros eran arrastrados hacia abajo por la abrumadora mayoría de las hordas enemigas. Cayeron sobre nosotros con sus feroces hachas: los ojos desorbitados, las bocas contorsionadas, los brazos agitándose como molinos.

Pero nuestros guerreros habían luchado ya otras veces contra los bárbaros y no se dejaron amedrentar. Agachamos la cabeza y continuamos con nuestra siniestra tarea. Y la batalla adquirió el acostumbrado ritmo extraño y desigual.

El día pasó bajo un velo de sangre y destrucción. Cuando el sol se ponía por el oeste, escuché cómo Rhys tocaba a retirada y supe que nos habían derrotado. Reuní a mi división y nos retiramos con nuestros heridos; por todas partes se veían guerreros que corrían a buscar refugio en el bosque.

Al principio el enemigo parecía ansioso por perseguirnos… ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Lo habríamos aplastado con el ala. Pero Cerdic sabía lo suficiente como para detener la persecución a la altura de la zanja inferior, y los bárbaros regresaron a la fortaleza de la colina.

Los guerreros descansaban bajo los árboles para recuperar fuerzas mientras se ocupaban de vendarles las heridas. Luego los cocineros y los sirvientes nos trajeron carne, pan y cerveza aguada, y comimos. Los hombres estaban agotados, pero yo aún tenía fuerzas suficientes. Mis ropas estaban empapadas de sudor y sangre. Apestaba.

Una silenciosa y siniestra penumbra descendió sobre la tierra. Los árboles que nos rodeaban se llenaron de cuervos provenientes del campo de batalla, que graznaban grotescamente, satisfechos por su espantoso banquete. Pero eso no era nada comparado con los salvajes gritos de victoria que surgían de la fortaleza de la colina que se alzaba sobre nosotros. Las hogueras se elevaban en el cielo cada vez más oscuro mientras daba comienzo la celebración de la victoria.

Aquella noche dormimos mal, el sonido de la salvaje fiesta resonaba con fuerza en nuestros oídos. Nos despertamos al amanecer, desayunamos, tomamos nuestras armas y ascendimos otra vez la colina. Los bárbaros nos dejaron trepar hasta una cierta distancia y luego cayeron sobre nosotros. Se arrojaron desde las alturas, al tiempo que agitaban las hachas sobre sus cabezas.

Los atravesamos con las puntas de nuestras lanzas y espadas, y los golpeamos con los escudos. Pero cayó más de uno de los nuestros con el yelmo o la cota de malla partidos. La carnicería fue horrorosa; el tumulto, ensordecedor.

Una vez más las laderas de la colina Badón se tiñeron de rojo con la sangre de los valientes.

Una vez más, cuando el sol hubo pasado el mediodía, Rhys tocó a retirada y nos internamos en el bosque a lamer nuestras heridas. Los guerreros se dejaron caer sobre la hierba y durmieron. Los criados empezaron a deslizarse entre ellos con jarras de agua y despertaron a los soldados para darles de beber. El bosque se quedó en silencio, entregado sólo al zumbido de las moscas y al revoloteo de las alas de los pájaros en las copas de los árboles. Sobre Badón, el enemigo permanecía callado.

Cuando se hubieron refrescado y quitado las armas, los señores de Britania celebraron una reunión con Arturo.

-Yo sugiero que pongamos sitio a la colina y hagamos venir más gente del sur. – Ésta fue la proposición de Maglos, y, tras la dura experiencia de la mañana, hubo varios que estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-Si tan sólo pudiéramos tomar la fortaleza… – empezó Ceredig, pero fue interrumpido por las mofas de los otros.

-¡Tomar la fortaleza! – Gritó Idris – ¿Qué otra cosa hemos intentado hacer allí arriba? ¡Es imposible, son demasiados! Estoy de acuerdo con Maglos: deberíamos ponerle cerco y esperar la llegada de más hombres.

-No. – dijo Arturo – Eso no podemos hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no? – Exigió Idris – Funcionó en Caer Alclyd; funcionó en Trath Gwryd…

-No funcionaría aquí. – repuso categórico Arturo.

Pero Idris no prestó atención al tono acerado de la voz de Arturo, sino que persistió:

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué deseáis exaltaros por encima de Cerdic?

-Si eso es lo que pensáis… – le espeté, mientras volvía la cabeza con brusquedad hacia la colina – ¡uníos a él!

Myrddin, apoyado sobre su bastón de serbal no muy lejos, se movió y se acercó a nosotros.

-Esta colina está maldita. – salmodió en voz baja. Todos callaron para escucharlo mejor – Existe aflicción y desolación aquí. Las laderas son traicioneras y el desastre reina sobre toda ella.

Todos volvimos la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro a la amenazadora colina. Las nubes que jugueteaban con su superficie le daban un aspecto siniestro y peligroso. No había duda de que los cadáveres desperdigados sobre sus pedregosas laderas hablaban con elocuencia de desastre. Myrddin no necesitaba de la vista para darse cuenta de nuestro tormento… Pero ¿qué otra cosa veía?

-En épocas pasadas, – prosiguió Myrddin – los ejércitos lucharon sobre este atormentado terreno. Se obtuvo una gran victoria mediante la traición, y la perversa derrota de hombres buenos permanece aferrada a la tierra y a las piedras. La montaña está inquieta por las maldades realizadas en ella. La traición de Cerdic ha despertado el maligno espíritu de este lugar y lo ha puesto en marcha de nuevo.

-Continuad, Emrys. – dijo Custennin – Dadnos el beneficio de vuestro sabio consejo. ¿Qué hemos de hacer?

Era la petición formal de un Rey a su bardo. Myrddin lo complació.

-Esta batalla se ganará o bien gracias a la astucia o bien mediante la fuerza. Pero no tan sólo por el derramamiento de sangre. El espíritu que habita aquí será derrotado únicamente por el poder del Señor.

Los Reyes se miraron impotentes.

-¿Qué podemos hacer sobre eso? – inquirieron.

-Debemos erigir una fortaleza propia cuyas murallas no puedan ser derrumbadas ni destruidas. Un _caer_ al que no se pueda conquistar.

Algunos de los señores pusieron cara desdeñosa ante sus palabras, avergonzados por su falta de fe y comprensión. Pero Arturo se levantó y dijo:

-Se hará como tú dices, Sabio Consejero.

Myrddin posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Arturo.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudaros como lo he hecho siempre hasta ahora.

Aunque los hombres puedan mofarse, no es ninguna insignificancia tener el apoyo del Gran Bardo y Emrys de Britania.

XXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, mientras nos preparábamos para la batalla, ascendí pesadamente por la ladera de la colina junto a Merlín. Avanzaba despacio, tanteando el camino, con la capa bien envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. El día había amanecido gris y brumoso, y un helado viento del norte soplaba sobre nosotros.

Observé a Arturo mientras subía a grandes zancadas por la ladera de la colina. Kay y Bors le vieron y se acercaron deprisa al linde del bosque.

-¿Qué hacéis? – nos preguntó.

-Issei ha tenido un plan y quiere ponerlo en práctica. – respondió Myrddin.

-¿Qué tipo de plan?

-Verás Arturo, - comencé a explicar – he vivido por unos mil quinientos años, he visto mucho y se mucho. He luchado al lado de los más grandes líderes que he conocido y he aprendido mucho de sus tácticas, algunas realmente maravillosas. Maglos opinó que debía de sitiarse, pero eso sería muy peligroso. Pero – sonreí ladinamente mientras agarraba una roca de gran tamaño – podemos sitiarles de otra manera.

Arturo me contempló, se agachó y empezó a amontonar piedras sobre el suelo. Myrddin dejó a un lado su bastón y empezó a colocar más piedras sobre el montón. Así, los tres, comenzamos a apilar piedras y más piedras.

El plomizo cielo se había iluminado un poco con la salida del sol. Trabajamos abiertamente sobre la ladera, y el enemigo debía de haberse percatado ya de su presencia. Nuestro propio ejército se había reunido en el límite del bosque para contemplar aquella curiosa actividad.

Primero vino Bors para intentar detenernos y poco después llegó Gawain. El señor de Benowyc señaló primero la fortaleza de la colina y luego al bosque. Arturo levantó la cabeza, le dijo algo, y Bors dejó de señalar. El Duque regresó a su tarea.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a ayudar en el trabajo de la nueva pared. Poco después llegaron Kay, Lancelot, Tristán y Bedivere junto con el resto de hombres.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Oso? – preguntó Bedwyr.

Arturo se enderezó.

-Construyo un muro.

-Esto ya lo hemos visto. – dijo Cai – ¿No se nos dirá la razón para tan importante tarea?

El Duque levantó una piedra y la alzó por encima de su cabeza. Avanzó hacia el montón de piedras que había levantado.

-¡Hombres de Britania! – Gritó – ¡Escuchadme! – Los hombres se agolparon a su alrededor para escucharlo. El frío viento hacía ondear la roja capa en torno a los hombros de Arturo; la neblina goteaba en sus cabellos – Mirad mi mano y decidme qué es lo que veis.

-¡Una piedra! – Exclamaron – ¡Vemos una piedra!

Arturo hizo saltar la piedra en su mano.

-No, os aseguro que no es una piedra. Es algo mucho más fuerte que una piedra, y mucho más duradero: ¡es una oración! Os digo que es una oración por la libertad de Britania. Mirad a vuestro alrededor, hermanos, esta ladera está cubierta de ellas.

Yo sonreía divertido mientras continuaba con mi trabajo. Merlín compartió conmigo una sonrisa cómplice. Arturo sabía que decir.

-Me preguntáis qué hago. Os lo diré: recojo las oraciones y construyo un muro con ellas. Levanto una fortaleza para rodear al enemigo. Nuestro Sabio Emrys ha ordenado que debemos alzar una fortaleza cuyos muros no puedan ser derrumbados ni destruidos: un _caer_ inexpugnable y nuestro Sabio Issei nos ha mostrado como crearlo. Compatriotas, esto es lo que estoy haciendo. Cuando haya terminado, ni un solo bárbaro escapará.

Tras esto, Arturo se inclinó y colocó su piedra sobre el montón que había levantado. Los hombres lo contemplaron como si se hubiera vuelto loco. El viento silbó por entre la gente y murmuró siniestros susurros contra el Duque.

Entonces, tras echarse la capa sobre un hombro, Kay se agachó y, tensando cada uno de sus músculos, levantó una roca enorme. Con el rostro contorsionado por el esfuerzo, colocó la roca sobre las de Arturo. Cayó con un sólido y convincente «crac».

-¡Ya está! – Anunció en voz alta – ¡Si las piedras son oraciones, acabo de entonar un salmo!

Todos rieron y de repente otras piedras empezaron a caer sobre el montón cuando uno a uno todos nos agachamos para coger las piedras a nuestros pies y las levantamos para colocarlas sobre los cimientos que Arturo había hecho. De esta forma se inició el muro.

Los señores de Britania se mantuvieron apartados de esta labor, pero cuando vieron el fervor de sus hombres y el celo de los _cymbrogi_ , se quitaron las capas y dirigieron el trabajo. Era un triunfo verlos, todos ellos daban órdenes y apremiaban a los hombres.

Los britones son un pueblo al que le gustan las canciones, y el trabajo resulta largo sin una melodía para aliviarlo. Una vez el trabajo se inició en serio, empezaron las canciones. Canciones sagradas al principio, pero estas pronto se agotaron y empezaron con las sencillas y bien conocidas canciones de los clanes y de la vida cotidiana…, y éstas estoy seguro de que también son himnos sagrados. El muro se alzó piedra a piedra; cada una era una sentida oración.

Allá arriba en la fortaleza de la cima, los bárbaros contemplaban nuestra extraña labor. En un principio, no supieron cómo interpretarla, y luego, cuando la línea del muro se hizo visible y empezó a extenderse a lo largo de la ladera, empezaron a gritar y a burlarse, pero cuando la pared empezó a alzarse, sus burlas se convirtieron en enojadas pullas. Nos arrojaron piedras y flechas, pero estábamos fuera de su línea de tiro y las piedras y las flechas caían al suelo mucho antes de alcanzarnos. Estaban furiosos pero no abandonaron la protección de su fortaleza.

Ahora bien, dos hombres que trabajen a un buen ritmo pueden levantar una sección de veinte pasos hasta la altura del pecho en un solo día. ¿Cuánto más, pues, no pueden hacer tres mil veces ese número de hombres? Casi podría decir que la pared se levantó sola, de tan deprisa como apareció.

De pronto la noche cayó. Nubes oscuras se amontonaban sobre la cima, pero una luz, nítida y dorada, brillaba aún en el oeste. Bajo los últimos rayos de esa luz colocamos la última piedra sobre el muro y nos apartamos un poco para admirar el trabajo hecho. Era algo maravilloso de contemplar: una barrera larga y sinuosa que se alzaba hasta la altura de los hombros y rodeaba toda la colina.

El enemigo gimió al verla. Los bárbaros aullaron de frustración. Maldijeron, gritaron. Se vieron rodeados de piedras e invocaron al tuerto Odín para que los salvara. Pero el viento se apoderó de sus gritos y se los arrojó al rostro.

El muro, el Muro de Arturo, se alzaba desafiante ante ellos y rodeaba Badón con su duro mensaje: no abandonaréis este campo de batalla. Aquí moriréis y aquí yacerán vuestros huesos para siempre sin nadie que los llore.

Contemplé aquel muro maravilloso, y mis pequeñas agonías se convirtieron en algo insignificante. Era más que una pared: era la fe puesta de manifiesto. Mis ojos se clavaron en el fruto de nuestro trabajo y me sentí invencible.

Los bárbaros contemplaron la pared y se desesperaron, ya que se dieron cuenta de que se les había cortado la retirada. Nadie que dude de su victoria hace eso. Los bárbaros entonaron sus canciones fúnebres bajo la cada vez más densa oscuridad. Y luego, aunque el día ya casi tocaba a su fin, atacaron. Por qué esperaron tanto, nunca lo sabré. Quizás el Muro de Oraciones de Arturo los intimidaba. Pero de repente se abalanzaron fuera de su fortaleza y descendieron colina abajo hacia nosotros.

Rhys tocó la alarma, y, tras tomar nuestras armas, nos volvimos y formamos la línea de ataque; luego corrimos a su encuentro. El estruendo del enfrentamiento hizo temblar los propios cimientos de la montaña.

Luchar por la noche es difícil y extraño aun con mi visión mejorada, por supuesto sin usar mis habilidades. El enemigo tiene forma, pero no rostro; un cuerpo con brazos y piernas, pero no facciones ni una forma definida. Es como luchar contra sombras. Es como una de esas batallas del Otro Mundo que nos cantan los bardos, donde ejércitos invisibles se enfrentan en un combate interminable en una llanura en penumbras. Resulta extraño y sobrenatural.

Luchamos, a pesar de que el agotamiento nos pesaba como una capa empapada sobre nuestros hombros. Luchamos a sabiendas de que todo nuestro trabajo habría sido inútil si no nos quitábamos de encima la fatiga y evitábamos que el enemigo alcanzara el muro. La verdad es que los bárbaros parecían más interesados en llegar al muro que en luchar contra nosotros. Quizá querían escapar. O a lo mejor veían en el Muro de Arturo algo que no podían soportar; algo a lo que temían más que a la derrota o a la muerte.

La oscuridad envolvió la colina. El viento aullaba en nuestros oídos y caía la lluvia. Las huestes bárbaras nos empujaban cada vez más hacia atrás. Haciendo caso omiso del peligro, sin importarles la muerte, surgían de la oscuridad sacudida por la tormenta y caían sobre nosotros. Venían y venían sin cesar, con antorchas llameantes, obligándonos a retroceder hasta la pared que nuestras propias manos habían levantado.

Entonces sonó, claro y con fuerza, el cuerno de caza de Arturo; un sonido corto que se hacía oír por encima del tumulto: el toque de reagrupamiento. Miré en dirección al sonido y vi a Arturo; su escudo blanco parecía una luna refulgente en la oscuridad; _Excalibur_ centelleaba mientras su brazo se alzaba y caía en elegantes y mortíferos arcos; la capa roja ondeaba al viento.

No podía ver su rostro, pero no había duda.

También vi a Lancelot. Se había apoderado de una antorcha saecsen y de nuevo se había convertido en un torbellino flamígero: la antorcha en una mano, la espada corta en la otra, danzaba su enloquecida danza guerrera. El enemigo caía ante él y a ambos lados, desperdigándose como las chispas que surgían de la antorcha que sujetaba.

De la oscuridad se me aparecían rostros: pictos tatuados y cruithnes con el cuerpo pintado de azul; saecsens de rubios cabellos y morenos anglos, todos ellos se retorcían y convulsionaban de odio, lívidos por el ansia de sangre, inflamados por el deseo de matar.

Golpeé y golpeé una y otra vez, mi espada subía y bajaba de una forma rítmica y terrible: caía como una sentencia del cielo nocturno; se desplomaba como el juicio final sobre las cabezas infieles.

Con los hombres apelotonados a mi lado atacamos al enemigo hombro con hombro. El estar rodeado en todo momento de hombres valientes y leales es muy de desear. Nos esforzamos en el combate igual que lo habíamos hecho en la construcción del muro, devolviendo golpe con golpe, y estocada por estocada. Sentía su ánimo elevarse junto con el mío. Ya no se nos hacía retroceder. Habíamos detenido de alguna forma el avance del enemigo y ahora lo manteníamos a raya.

Aunque la oscuridad que nos rodeaba estaba llena de los aullidos de los bárbaros, los chillidos de los enloquecidos y el terrible resonar de los cuernos de batalla saecsens, no cedimos terreno. El enemigo se convirtió en el mar que chocaba furioso contra nosotros como si fuéramos un sólido acantilado. Igual que el mar golpeaba la roca, la inundaban y la rebasaban, pero cuando las olas se retiraban la roca permanecía impávida.

Fue una noche salvaje, una lucha salvaje. Azotados por el viento y el rugir de la batalla, plantamos cara a las hordas bárbaras y nuestras espadas se tiñeron de rojo. Maté con cada estocada, cada golpe arrebataba una vida. Mi brazo subía y bajaba con veloz precisión, y con cada golpe mortal un alma se precipitaba al oscuro Reino de la muerte.

El adversario se desplomaba ante mí y yo lo contemplaba todo con total nitidez. Me comporté con ferocidad. Me mostraba frío como el metal que empuñaba. Mataba, pero no odiaba. Mataba, pero, aun cuando caían ante mí no los odiaba.

El amanecer apartó el velo de la noche y vimos lo que habíamos hecho. Jamás olvidaré ese espectáculo: cuerpos lívidos bajo la luz gris de la mañana…, miles, decenas de miles…, desparramados por el terreno como los escombros de unas ruinas…, los brazos y piernas inertes, los cuerpos retorcidos e inmóviles, los ojos apagados clavados en el blanco sol que se elevaba sobre el blanco cielo y las negras manchas de los cuervos que volaban en círculos sobre ellos…

En el aire, el lúgubre canto fúnebre de las aves de rapiña. En el suelo, la tierra teñida de rojo. Por todas partes, el hedor de la muerte.

Habíamos vencido. Habíamos obtenido la victoria, pero apenas si se apreciaba la diferencia entre los vencedores y los vencidos en aquella triste mañana. Nos apoyábamos sobre nuestras lanzas y espadas y nos dejábamos caer sobre nuestros escudos. Con los ojos bien abiertos y fijos, demasiado cansados para movernos. Paralizados.

Cualquiera que nos hubiera visto habría pensado que formábamos también parte de los muertos. Aunque estábamos vivos, apenas si nos quedaban fuerzas para respirar o cerrar nuestros hinchados y enrojecidos ojos.

Me senté con la espalda apoyada contra una roca, mi espada pegada a mis dedos. El escudo yacía junto a mí en el suelo, abollado y hendido en un centenar de sitios.

-¡Issei!

Una voz familiar pronunció mi nombre y al mirar vi acercárseme a Arturo. Exhale aliviado y me incorporé. Con el rostro ceniciento por la fatiga, los brazos llenos de cortes hechos por las espadas enemigas, la capa roja hecha jirones y sucia de sangre, el Duque de Britania me aplastó con su poderoso abrazo.

-Te estaba buscando. – susurró – Temí que estuvieses muerto.

-Me siento como si lo estuviera.

-Si todos los bárbaros del mundo no han podido matarte, nada lo hará. – respondió Arturo.

-¿Qué hay de Kay? ¿Bors? ¿Tristán? ¿Lancelot? ¿Cador?

-Viven.

Sacudí la cabeza y mi mirada regresó al campo de batalla cubierto de cadáveres y los saciados cuervos que se balanceaban sobre los lívidos cuerpos. ¿Cuántas veces había visto ya esto? ¿Cuántas veces más la vería?

-¿Cuántos quedan? – pregunté, temiendo la respuesta. Pero debía saberlo.

-Más de los que crees.

-¿Cuántos?

-Dos divisiones… casi.

-¿Los Reyes?

-Maglos y Ceredig están muertos. Ennion está herido de gravedad; no vivirá. Custennin ha muerto.

-¿Myrddin?

-Está bien. ¿Sabes…? Cuando la lucha se inició se subió al muro y se quedó allí toda la noche con el bastón levantado sobre nosotros. Nos sostuvo durante toda la batalla.

-¿Cómo está Gwalchmai? Estaba a mi lado cuando la batalla empezó, pero lo perdí… Ciertamente, hubo tanta confusión…

-Gwalchmai está ileso. Él y Lancelot inspeccionan los cadáveres.

Descendimos un trecho de la colina y vi a otros que deambulaban por allí; despacio, con cuidado, se movían sombríos por entre los silenciosos cuerpos. Cuando nos acercábamos al muro, nos llegó un grito que procedía de detrás de nosotros, colina arriba. Gwalchmai y Lancelot habían encontrado lo que buscaban.

Dimos la vuelta y nos dirigimos hacia donde ellos estaban. Vi el estandarte de la calavera y los huesos caídos bajo el cuerpo y supe qué habían encontrado.

Arturo hizo rodar el cadáver con la punta de la bota. Cerdic contempló la inmensidad del cielo con ojos muertos. Su garganta era una abertura ennegrecida y el brazo derecho estaba casi cortado a la altura del codo.

Sus facciones se habían endurecido para formar una expresión familiar: la mueca insolente que tantas veces habían visto en su rostro…, como si la muerte fuera un insulto a su dignidad, una humillación muy por debajo de él.

Estaba rodeado por su guardia saecsen. Todos habían muerto unos detrás de otros; lo que nadie podía saber era si habían muerto en el primer ataque o en el último; nadie lo había visto morir. Pero Cerdic estaba muerto, y también su traición.

-¿Qué hemos de hacer con él? – preguntó Gwalchmai.

-Dejadlo ahí. – dijo Arturo.

-Es britón.

-Y escogió este lugar como su tumba cuando decidió declararme la guerra. Nadie lo obligó a ello: fue su propia elección. Que descanse aquí junto a sus bárbaros.

Los hombres empezaban ya a retirar los cuerpos de sus camaradas. Para la cremación. Como testimonio y aviso a futuros enemigos, los cuerpos de los bárbaros quedarían abandonados allí donde habían caído. No se los enterraría. Eso es lo que Arturo ordenó; eso fue lo que se hizo.

El sol, en su camino hacia el oeste, alargó nuestras sombras sobre las laderas de Badón mientras las llamas lamían los troncos de la pira donde habíamos colocado los cuerpos de nuestros compatriotas. Sacerdotes procedentes de la abadía de Mailros ofrecieron plegarias y entonaron salmos con ramas de sauce en las manos, paseando despacio alrededor de la pira en llamas.

Myrddin rodeó la hoguera con ellos, sosteniendo ante él el espinoso tallo de una rosa. La rosa, llamada Hechicera del Bosque, significaba honor en la tradición druida, explicó el Emrys; y para los cristianos significaba paz. Paz y honor. Estos valientes se habían ganado ambas cosas.

Las cenizas eran ya tan sólo ascuas relucientes y el crepúsculo empezaba a teñir el cielo cuando abandonamos por fin la colina Badón. No fuimos muy lejos, ya que estábamos cansados y doloridos, y los carros que transportaban a los heridos no podían recorrer una gran distancia antes de que oscureciera. Pero Arturo no quería permanecer otra noche junto a aquella colina, de modo que regresamos a través del bosque al lago donde habíamos bautizado a nuestros camaradas y nos habíamos consagrado para la batalla.

Allí, junto a sus tranquilas aguas, montamos nuestro campamento y dormimos bajo el cielo en calma.

XXXXX

Arturo y el resto de los _cymbrogi_ cabalgaron desde el valle del Twide y de Badón hacia Caer Edyn. Estábamos en pleno verano; todos los árboles llenos de hojas, la tierra verde y dorada, el cielo azul y transparente, el mar en calma. Las oscuras nubes de humo de la guerra se habían disuelto y ahora tan sólo la luz brillaba sobre Britania.

Desde luego, pasaría aún bastante tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de ello. Todo lo que sabían aquellos guerreros agotados de tantas batallas era que la lucha había terminado por aquel año. No eran conscientes de que Arturo los había conducido a su mayor victoria; no la creían una victoria para el mundo entero. Sólo sabían que no habría más batallas ese verano.

Lord Ectorius ofreció un gran banquete a los vencedores. Durante tres días y tres noches saborearon los primeros frutos de la paz. Pero incluso entonces el espíritu de Arturo se ponía de manifiesto.

A Arturo se lo sacó a hombros de sus guerreros de Caer Edyn y se lo condujo a lo alto del promontorio que ahora lleva su nombre. Allí se lo hizo sentar en un trono de roca viva y los supervivientes de su ejército desfilaron delante de él uno a uno y juraron defenderlo hasta la muerte. Los Reyes de Britania que habían luchado junto a él sacaron sus espadas y las colocaron a los pies de Arturo; se tendieron cuan largos eran sobre el suelo ante él y Arturo colocó su pie sobre sus cuellos y se convirtió en Rey por encima de ellos.

Los _cymbrogi_ , a su vez, trajeron sus lanzas y las colocaron en el suelo frente a Arturo. Se arrodillaron y extendieron sus manos para tocar sus pies y le juraron lealtad con sus vidas. Él los reconoció como súbditos suyos y ellos lo reconocieron como su señor.

Myrddin el Emrys alzó su vara de serbal sobre él, y lo nombró Supremo Monarca. Luego pronunció las sagradas palabras de la coronación, diciendo:

-¡Todo honor y veneración le sean otorgados, se nos ha dado un Rey para que sea el Pendragón que nos gobierne! En este día, Arturo ap Uther queda nombrado Rey sobre todos los britones ¡Arrodillaos ante él, compatriotas! Extended vuestros brazos y jurad lealtad a vuestro señor y Rey en la Tierra.

Una vez hecho esto, Myrddin hizo que Dyfrig, obispo de Mailros, se acercara. Éste se aproximó a Arturo con un _torc_ de oro en las manos, y declaró en voz muy alta:

-Declarad en este día ante vuestra gente a qué Dios serviréis.

-Serviré al Cristo, al que llaman Jesús. Serviré a Dios, al que llaman el Padre. Serviré a Aquel que No Tiene Nombre, al que llaman el Espíritu Santo. Serviré a la Santísima Trinidad.

-¿Seréis justo, obraréis con rectitud y amaréis la misericordia?

-Pongo por testigo a Jesucristo de que seré justo, obraré con rectitud y amaré la misericordia.

-¿Conduciréis este Reino en la fe verdadera de Cristo, mientras viváis?

-Hasta el final de mis fuerzas y hasta el último aliento, conduciré este Reino en la auténtica fe de Cristo.

-Entonces, por el poder de los Tres que son Uno, yo te corono Arturo ap Uther. ¡Salve, Arturo, Protector de Britania!

Y todos los reunidos en Mons Agned gritaron:

-¡Salve, Arturo! ¡Protector y Pendragón de Britania!

Myrddin colocó el _torc_ , símbolo de la monarquía, alrededor del cuello de Arturo ante la aclamación de todos los presentes. Luego Arturo pasó entre ellos, dando regalos a sus _cymbrogi_ , y a los Reyes y guerreros que le habían servido en la batalla. Les regaló broches de plata y oro, y cuchillos, y anillos con piedras preciosas. Estas cosas son las que hacen otros príncipes durante su coronación; Arturo hizo más.

Decretó que la capilla que los pictos habían incendiado en Abercurnig fuera reconstruida, y también la abadía de Mailros. Todo esto lo pagó con el botín de guerra, y erigió una capilla cerca de Mailros, desde la que se veía perfectamente Badón, para que en ella se entonaran salmos y canciones sagradas y se orara perpetuamente por el bien de Britania, de día y de noche, hasta que Jesucristo regrese para conducir a su rebaño al paraíso.

Arturo se trasladó luego a los pequeños poblados aledaños donde vivían mujeres cuyos esposos habían muerto a manos de los bárbaros. A éstas les entregó regalos que las satisficieran: oro y plata a algunas, reses y ovejas a otras; en general, se ocupó de las viudas a través de sus señores para que no les faltase nada y pudieran criar sin penalidades a sus hijos.

De regreso a Caer Edyn, Arturo y sus señores se reunieron alrededor de la mesa para comer y beber. Fue entonces, en plena celebración, cuando Myrddin Emrys se puso en pie ante todos los invitados jubilosos y exclamó:

-¡Pendragón de Britania, que tu gloria sobreviva a tu nombre, que perdurará para siempre! Es justo que goces del fruto de tu trabajo. Pero yo sería un consejero negligente y estúpido si no te avisara de que allá en el sur los hombres no se han enterado de lo sucedido en Badón y no saben nada de tu coronación.

-¡Por favor! Acabo de recibir el _torc._ – Rio Arturo – Ya les llegará la noticia.

-Pero estoy seguro de que los hombres creen más en lo que ven que en lo que oyen. – repuso Myrddin, y los señores reunidos golpearon la mesa con las palmas de las manos y dieron su aprobación a grandes gritos.

-Eso es lo que se dice. – asintió Arturo – ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Afortunados son los hombres del norte, porque han cabalgado junto a ti en la batalla y conocen tu gloria. A los hombres del sur no los ganarás con esas noticias que tarde o temprano les han de llegar.

-No hay mucho que pueda hacer sobre ello, creo. A un hombre sólo se lo puede coronar Rey una vez.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, Majestad. Eres el Pendragón de Britania ahora… puedes ordenar lo que haya de ser.

-Pero ya he tomado la corona aquí – se quejó Arturo de buen humor – ¿Para qué necesito otra coronación?

-¿Para qué necesitas dos ojos si uno ve con toda claridad? ¿Para qué necesitas dos manos si una empuña con bastante fuerza la espada? ¿Para qué necesitas dos piernas si una ya corre lo suficiente? ¿Para qué necesitas dos orejas si…?

-¡Basta! ¡Ya comprendo!

-Pero no es suficiente. – respondió el Eminente Emrys – A eso es a lo que me refiero.

-Entonces dime qué es lo que debo hacer para tranquilizarte, y puedes estar seguro de que lo haré al instante.

Al oír esto, los señores se echaron a reír y expresaron a grandes voces su entusiasmo por Arturo y su Sabio Consejero. Cuando se hubieron acallado, Myrddin anunció su plan:

-Ordena a los Reyes del sur que se reúnan contigo en Londinium y presencien tu coronación allí. Entonces creerán y te seguirán de buen grado.

Eso es exactamente lo que hicieron. Aquella noche disfrutaron del banquete y al amanecer del día siguiente se levantaron, ensillaron sus caballos y se dirigieron a los astilleros de Muir Guidan. Ese mismo día zarparon. Los barcos en los que iban los mensajeros salieron los primeros, deteniéndose en los poblados de la costa para comunicar las órdenes del Rey.

A su debido tiempo, Arturo llegó a las proximidades de Londinium, y ordenó a su flota que anclara en el Támesis. En cuanto desembarcó, reunió a sus _cymbrogi_ , se puso en camino hacia la ciudad y se presentó resuelto ante sus puertas.

Tal y como había predicho el Sabio Emrys, los hombres de Londinium y los del sur no apreciaban demasiado a Arturo. No sabían nada de la gran batalla del monte Badón. Ni les importaban demasiado los problemas del norte; consideraban todo lo que no fuese la vida dentro de sus murallas como cosas sin importancia. Esto es obcecación y estupidez, es cierto; pero eran hombres de pocas luces y aún menor comprensión.

Sin embargo, Aelle y los señores de la Orilla Saecsen, que no se habían revelado en Badón, sabían muy bien que Arturo era su legítimo monarca. A la llamada de Arturo reunieron a sus hombres de confianza y a sus esposas e hijos, y, para gran vergüenza de los britones, se pusieron en marcha al instante para cumplir las órdenes de Arturo.

De todas formas, el vulgo de Londinium, como el vulgo de todas partes, adoraba los espectáculos. Cuando Arturo llegó, se apiñaron en las estrechas calles y se amontonaron en los tejados de las casas de la vieja ciudad, esforzándose por vislumbrar al joven de elevada estatura que hacía desfilar ante él a los señores que le rendían vasallaje.

Seguían y seguían con sus especulaciones. Nadie era capaz de determinar quién era el que entraba en la ciudad con sus tropas y sus sirvientes. De lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que veían a alguien que no se parecía a nadie que hubieran visto nunca y que nunca volverían a ver.

Pero no todos los que posaron sus ojos sobre aquel rubio extranjero se sintieron felices de verlo. Muy al contrario. Hacía mucho tiempo que se habían olvidado del delgado joven que había sacado la espada de la piedra siete años atrás. Habían olvidado el Consejo de Reyes, y las luchas que se adueñaron de los Reinos de Britania y los dejaron impotentes. Habían olvidado y por lo tanto proferían injurias contra lo que veían con sus propios ojos.

Muchas eran las que se murmuraban contra Arturo, y algunas mucho peores. Arturo oyó sus refunfuños y, aunque le escocían como los pelos de la ortiga, no dejó que le apartaran de su propósito.

-Ya veo que no han aprendido a apreciarme. – le dijo a Bedwyr, que cabalgaba a su lado.

-Si he de decir la verdad, Oso, yo tampoco he aprendido a apreciarlos. Toma la corona y marchemos de este miserable lugar.

Kay se sintió indignado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que sus preciosas murallas aguantarían si no fuera por ti, Arturo? Entrégalos a los pictos y acabemos con esto.

-He venido aquí a recibir la corona en el mismo lugar donde mi padre la recibió. Cuando haya hecho lo que debe hacerse, nos iremos de este lugar.

Arturo fue recibido por el gobernador de Londinium, un cerdo gordinflón llamado Paulus, quien consideraba a todo lo que se encontrase más allá del pórtico de su palacio como insufriblemente atrasado. Pero Paulus no había escalado a la cima de su ambición sin aprender la utilidad del engaño; así que le dio la bienvenida a Arturo con su rechoncho rostro todo sonrisas, la mano derecha alzada en señal de amistad y la izquierda apretando la daga detrás de la espalda.

El gobernador Paulus tan sólo esperaba descubrir de qué lado soplaba el viento para saber cómo tratar a Arturo. Un jefe guerrero de la región del norte era una visión insólita en Londinium. _Duque de Britania_ había dicho alguien… Muy impresionante, muy romano. ¿Supremo Monarca? Bien, había Reyes, desde luego; algunos habían sido reconocidos de forma oficial. ¿Pendragón? Qué encantador, qué pintoresco. Muy rústico, en general; muy reconfortante.

Bedwyr no se dejó engañar por la efusiva bienvenida del obsequioso gobernador.

-Es una lagartija, Arturo. No creas una palabra de lo que te diga. Y si yo fuera tú, tampoco bebería una sola gota de su vino.

-Cumplimos la ley al venir aquí. – dijo Arturo a su séquito – Nada más.

-¿Qué ley? – inquirió Tristán.

-La ley que se estableció cuando el gran César puso pie por primera vez en esta isla.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Lancelot.

-Que todo gobernante debe conquistar Londinium si es que desea gobernar Britania.

-Jamás había oído hablar de tal ley. – se burló Cador – ¿Qué hay de tan importante en este montón de piedras medio desmoronadas?

-Apesta a orines y a bazofia. – Masculló despectivo Gawain – Por lo que puedo ver, los ciudadanos de Londinium son parientes de los bárbaros.

Arturo escuchó sus quejas y les explicó de nuevo con gran paciencia:

-No nos vamos a quedar aquí ni un momento más de lo necesario. Una vez haya hecho lo que he venido a hacer, nos iremos a Camelot.

Después de cenar con el gobernador, abandonamos el recinto del palacio y cabalgamos hasta la iglesia: la misma en la que Arturo había estado y sacado la espada de la piedra varias veces. La piedra angular ocupaba ahora su lugar en el arco central, y cientos de personas pasaban a diario bajo aquella piedra sin darse cuenta de ello. Para ellos no era más que un ordinario bloque de piedra en un arco corriente.

Puesto que no exhibía su gran bondad con un blasón de oro reluciente, no lo apreciaban. Sencillamente pasaban junto a él sin dedicar ni una mirada ni un pensamiento a aquella cosa que precisamente evitaba que el techo se desplomara sobre sus estúpidas cabezas. Pasaban junto a él y no lo sabían.

Al llegar a la iglesia, que había sido cercada por los _cymbrogi_ , el obispo Uflwys y el demacrado arzobispo Urbanus salieron al encuentro de Arturo. Ambos estaban sinceramente contentos de ver a Arturo. Habían oído de los monjes que servían con los _cymbrogi_ que Arturo se había conducido con todo honor en la guerra, y que había dado oro para la reconstrucción de las iglesias destruidas. Estaban muy contentos de recibirlo y de darle su bendición como era justo.

Al igual que Ambrosio antes que él, Arturo rehusó el palacio del gobernador y abrazó la iglesia. Se alojó allí hasta que se hubiera ultimado la ceremonia de su coronación.

El gran Emrys trabajaba ya para disponer los arreglos necesarios. Había enviado mensajeros a Dyfed a buscar al buen obispo Teilo, al piadoso Dubricius, y a su joven ayudante Illtyd. Todo esto no se hizo para ofender a Urbanus. La verdad simple y pura era que el siempre ambicioso arzobispo se había comprometido demasiado en su afán por obtener poder terrenal y ya no podía servir al Señor con todo su corazón.

Myrddin Emrys hizo a un lado a Urbanus con prudencia, arguyendo:

-Puesto que Arturo es un hombre del oeste y del norte, y regresará allí a gobernar, es muy adecuado que aquellos que deben servir con él sean los que lo nombren a su servicio.

Puede que Urbanus se sintiera insultado por estas palabras, pero no podía discutirlas. Además, en cierta forma, se sintió aliviado de no tener que ser visto alabando a Arturo. ¿Quién sabía lo que podría ocurrir? Si Arturo demostraba ser indigno del título, sería mucho mejor no haber tenido nada que ver con él. El alivio contendió con el orgullo herido... ganó el alivio.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo con vos, Myrddin Emrys. – dijo el arzobispo con gran cortesía – Lo dejaré en vuestras manos y en las del Señor.

No miento cuando digo que era lo mejor que Urbanus podía haber hecho. Mientras estas cuestiones iban adelante, Reyes, señores, nobles y jefes guerreros empezaron a caer sobre la ciudad. Algunos habían cabalgado junto a Arturo en la guerra y ya lo reconocían como Rey; otros lo habían apoyado mediante tributos y estaban dispuestos a aceptarlo; no obstante, había otros que no sabían nada de él y la convocatoria los había cogido desprevenidos. Todos fueron, sin embargo. Iba a ser coronado un nuevo Supremo Monarca; y, fuera lo que fuese lo que pensaran de Arturo, era un acontecimiento que no podían perderse.

En cuanto a los regalos, éstos eran incontables. Cada señor intentaba dejar en ridículo al otro en proezas de generosidad.

XXXXX

La segunda coronación de Arturo fue tan parecida a la de su tío Ambrosio como le fue posible al Emrys. Incluso instruyó a los clérigos en las palabras que debían pronunciar. La ceremonia se celebró en la iglesia y fue presenciada por todos los señores allí convocados, los _cymbrogi_ , y tantos de los autonombrados dignatarios de Londinium como pudieron abrirse paso por entre las puertas.

Al amanecer de una nítida mañana de pleno verano, Arturo penetró en la iglesia, acompañado por Bedwyr y Kay a su izquierda y a su derecha respectivamente, y con Myrddin, que iba despacio delante de él. Detrás de Arturo venía Illtyd, quien llevaba una estrecha diadema de oro. Por mi parte, yo me mantenía junto a Tristán, Lancelot, Gawain y Héctor.

Los cuatro recorrieron la iglesia; pasaron ante la congregación, que se había quedado sin habla ante la singular visión de Arturo, alto, erguido, regio, ataviado con una túnica de color blanco perlado sobre unos pantalones verde hoja, un cinturón de discos rojos y dorados en la cintura y un _torc_ de oro alrededor del cuello. Su capa era de un rojo profundísimo. Sus rubios cabellos habían sido cortados y cepillados hacia atrás para apartarlos de las sienes. Sus apacibles ojos azules estaban fijos en el altar que tenía delante y llenos de una reverente alegría.

Tan pronto como Arturo hizo su entrada, los santos hermanos de la orden de Urbanus empezaron a entonar un canto.

Dubricius y Teilo aguardaban ante el altar, con velas encendidas en las manos. Toda la iglesia relucía y bailaba bajo la luz de las velas que eran como lenguas de fuego apostólico que encendieran con un fuego sagrado las almas de todos los allí reunidos.

La multitud inclinó la cabeza al paso de Arturo y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo de mosaico en señal de homenaje. Al llegar al altar, Arturo se hincó y los sacerdotes colocaron la mano derecha sobre sus hombros y oraron en silencio por él.

Entonces, Myrddin levantó las manos en una invocación, mientras su voz crecía para llenar la iglesia con su magnífico y resonante sonido.

Luego, volviéndose hacia las cuatro secciones de la iglesia, inició la oración que fue pronunciada por vez primera por Dafyd para la coronación de Ambrosio, Supremo Monarca del país. Entonces, acercándose de nuevo a Arturo, dijo:

-Inclínate ante el Señor de Todos los Hombres, y jura lealtad al Supremo Monarca al que vas a servir.

Arturo se postró boca abajo ante el altar y extendió las manos a cada lado a la manera en que lo hace el jefe derrotado ante su vencedor. Teilo y Dubricius se colocaron junto a cada mano, e Illtyd junto a la cabeza de Arturo.

Dubricius, junto a la mano derecha de Arturo, dijo:

-Con esta mano empuñaréis la Espada de Britania. ¿Cuál es vuestro voto?

Sin levantar la cabeza, Arturo respondió:

-Con esta mano empuñaré la Espada de Britania con toda rectitud y justicia. Mediante la autoridad que me confiere el poder de Dios y en cumplimiento de su voluntad, la utilizaré para derrotar la injusticia y castigar a aquellos que practican el mal. Esta mano obedecerá siempre a mi Señor, y será su instrumento en este Reino.

Teilo, colocado junto a la mano izquierda de Arturo, dijo:

-Con esta mano sujetaréis el Escudo de Britania. ¿Cuál es vuestro voto?

-Con esta mano sujetaré con fuerza el Escudo de Britania, lleno de esperanza y compasión. Mediante la autoridad que me confiere el poder de Dios y en cumplimiento de Su voluntad, protegeré a la gente que mantenga la palabra que me haya dado y tenga a Jesucristo como su Señor. Esta mano obedecerá siempre a mi Señor, y será su instrumento en este Reino.

Illtyd, colocado ante la cabeza de Arturo, dijo:

-En vuestra frente ceñiréis la Corona de Britania. ¿Cuál es vuestro voto?

-En mi frente ceñiré la Corona de Britania con gran honor y sumisión. Mediante la autoridad que me confiere el poder de Dios y en cumplimiento de su voluntad, conduciré al Reino en toda circunstancia sea lo que sea lo que a mí me sucediese, con valor, con dignidad y con fe en el Señor, quien será mi guía.

Tras lo cual, los tres sacerdotes respondieron:

-Levántate en la fe, Arturo ap Uther, toma a Cristo como a tu Señor y Salvador, y hónralo sobre todos los señores terrenales.

Arturo se levantó, e Illtyd colocó la delgada diadema de oro sobre su cabeza. Dubricius se volvió hacia el altar y tomó a _Excalibur_ y la colocó en la mano derecha del Rey. Teilo le entregó a _Prydwen_ , el enorme escudo redondo de campaña de Arturo, que había sido blanqueado de nuevo y pintado con la Cruz de Jesucristo.

Myrddin colocó ante Arturo una cruz de madera.

-Arturo ap Uther, que serás Supremo Monarca sobre nosotros, ¿reconoces a Nuestro Señor Jesucristo como a tu Supremo Monarca y le juras lealtad?

-Lo juro. – respondió Arturo – No reconozco a otro señor.

-¿Y juras servirle en todas las cosas, igual que se te servirá a ti, hasta tus últimas fuerzas?

-Juro servirle en todas las cosas, tal y como se me sirve a mí, hasta mis últimas fuerzas.

-¿Y adorarás a Jesucristo libremente, lo honrarás de buen grado, lo reverenciarás con nobleza, creerás en El y lo amarás con todas tus fuerzas todos los días de tu vida en este mundo?

-Adoraré libremente a mi Señor Jesucristo, lo honraré de buen grado, lo reverenciaré con nobleza, y creeré en El y lo amaré con todas mis fuerzas todos los días de mi vida en este mundo. – dijo Arturo.

-¿Y te comprometes a defender la justicia, ser clemente, buscar la verdad en todas las cosas y tratar a tus súbditos con compasión y amor?

-Me comprometo a defender la justicia, ser clemente, buscar la verdad en todas las cosas y tratar a mis súbditos con compasión y amor, de la misma forma en que soy tratado por mi Señor.

Tras escuchar los votos de Arturo, Myrddin avanzó hacia él y le desató la capa. Teilo y Dubricius trajeron una nueva y preciosa capa de color púrpura imperial bordada en oro y la sujetaron sobre los hombros de Arturo con un gran broche de plata en forma de cabeza de ciervo. Entonces Myrddin alzó las manos y anunció:

-Ve, Arturo, sé íntegro y realiza buenas obras, gobierna con justicia y vive con honor, sé para tu gente un faro siempre encendido y un guía certero en toda circunstancia, suceda lo que suceda en este mundo.

Arturo se volvió, sujetando la espada y el escudo. Y su nueva capa púrpura caía desde sus hombros y barría las losas del suelo.

-¡Pueblo de Britania, he aquí a vuestro Supremo Monarca! Os exhorto a quererlo, honrarlo, servirlo, seguirlo y a poner vuestras vidas a su servicio, de la misma forma en que él ha puesto su vida al servicio del Supremo Monarca Celestial.

De esta forma fue como a Arturo se lo nombró Supremo Monarca de toda Britania.

* * *

Bueeeeeno, sin duda es el más largo, pero no quería cortarlo antes. Aquí van dos capítulos, per como dije, en el próximo aparecerían ambas cosas: la batalla del Monte Badón y la coronación, así que ale, no os quejéis jejeje. Nos leemos XD !

Aelio de Sussex fue Rey sajón supuestamente hasta el 514, dos años antes de esta batalla. Algunos dicen que estuvo y otros que no. En mi caso no está, pero tenía que mencionarlo. Para que lo sepáis.

 **Nombres**

Myrddin – Emrys – Merlín

Arturo – Arthur – Artos – Artorius

Bedwyr – Bedivere

Cai – Caius – Kay

Ector – Ectorius – Lord Héctor

Fergus mac Guillomar – Leondegrance – Fergus mor

Gwalchavad – Galahad

Gwalchmai – Gawain

Gwenhwyvar – Guinevere

Medraut – Mordred

Morgian – Morgan le Fay – Morgana

 **Otros**

Ierna (antiguo nombre celta) – Irlanda.

Caer Melyn – Camelot

saecsen – sajones

 **ap** **:** palabra celta que significa «hijo de».

 **awen** : una situación de trance a la que sólo puede acceder un bardo.

 **caer** **:** en celta significa «fuerte, plaza fuerte o pueblo amurallado». En principio, casi todos los pueblos grandes rodeados por empalizadas recibían el nombre de caer. Esta palabra ha dado origen a muchos nombres de ciudades galesas actuales, entre ellas Cardiff, que deriva su nombre de Caerdydd.

 **cymry** **:** palabra de origen celta que significa «galés».

 **cymbrogi** : compañeros cymry. Equivale también a «combrogi», pero en el libro se utiliza únicamente para designar a los hombres que forman el ejército personal de Arturo.

 **torc:** era un aro grueso, de oro o plata principalmente, que llevaban alrededor del cuello Reyes, príncipes y jefes guerreros celtas, al igual que sus esposas. De diseño muy elaborado, sus extremos, que quedaban abiertos en la parte frontal, terminaban en dos gruesas bolas o en dos cabezas de animal. Al aro se le daba cierta flexibilidad para que pudiera ponerse o quitarse con facilidad.


	28. Ciclo Pendragón - parte 07

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: ciertamente, cuando tienes una fuente como esa, y no tienes nada demostrado (como lo es la leyenda como tal), puedes permitirte ampliarlo como estoy haciendo con este arco. Espero este capítulo te agrade colega :D

Benito Camelas: hola tío. Tienes toda la razón. Arturo la sacó de la piedra mientras buscaba una espada para Kay, pues la había perdido. Pero el problema que yo veo es que se parece más a la época de los caballeros, las justas, etc. La Edad Media pura y dura, pero en la época en que se desarrolla, no lo veía lógico. Pero bueno, la leyenda tiene el problema de varias versiones y ser muy difícil de plasmar, pues algunos dicen en una versión que no era Excalibur la espada de la piedra, sino la que la Dama del Lago le da. Pero bueno, muchas versiones y aquí yo plasmo la mía jejeje. Y gracias, aquí tienes el siguiente. Espero te guste :)

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 24:

 **CILO PENDRAGÓN – PARTE 07**

* * *

Apenas si habían pasado varios días desde la coronación de Arturo como Supremo Monarca de Britania. Luego de la celebración no nos quedamos demasiado tiempo en Londinium. Teníamos muchas ganas de volver a Camelot. Muchos de nuestros hombres deseaban reunirse con sus familiares y los Reyes deseaban volver a sus Reinos. En sus corazones había ahora tranquilidad, pues sabían a ciencia cierta que ahora iba a reinar la paz durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto? No se sabe. Todos tenían fe en que sería mucho tiempo.

En Camelot se nos recibió por todo lo alto. A pesar de que aún quedaba muchas cosas por hacer, pues este caer iba a ser la nueva capital del Reino, los habitantes realizaron un gran esfuerzo para prepararnos un recibimiento digno del Supremo Monarca. Arturo sonrió con orgullo e hinchó su pecho, saludando a todos los presentes desde su caballo.

Nuestra formación era una punta de flecha, con Arturo dirigiendo, Merlín y mi persona justo detrás, la tercera línea la formaban Kay, Bedivere y Tristán, y por detrás iban Lancelot, Gawain, Héctor y Cador.

Los habitantes de Camelot se dividieron en dos, creando un camino que iba directo al edificio principal, ahí donde residía en antiguo Duque de Britania, ahora nombrado Supremo Monarca de Britania. Cantos, risas, alabanzas… muchas llegaban hasta nuestros oídos. Merlín sonrió orgulloso al ver que su visión, aquello que había esperado durante largo tiempo, por fin se había hecho realidad.

Los diferentes Capitanes saludaban con gran entusiasmo a los habitantes. Algunos como Kay lo hacían con gran energía y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Otros como Lancelot o Cador lo hacían con más modales. Avanzamos lentamente a través del camino hasta el palacio, o lo que estaba construido por ahora, disfrutando cada segundo de esta fiesta.

Una vez ante las puertas, todos desmontamos de nuestros caballos, los cuales fueron llevados a las cuadras. Arturo subió los escalones hasta el último, girando sobre sus talones para encarar a los habitantes de la nueva capital. Merlín y yo nos colocamos a su lado mientras que el resto de Capitanes se colocaban de dos en dos en cada escalón.

-¡Pueblo mío! ¡Pueblo de Camelot! – Todos callaron, expectantes, a la espera de las palabras de su Rey – ¡Os doy las gracias por este gran recibimiento! ¡Como sabréis, hace unos días fui coronado como Supremo Monarca de nuestra hermosa isla! ¡Muchos años hemos vivido en la oscuridad! ¡Muchos años luchando entre nosotros, derramando la sangre de los britones! ¡Y luego llegó la lucha contra los barbaros extranjeros, que tanto daño nos hicieron! ¡Pero eso se acabó! ¡Gracias al esfuerzo de todos nosotros, Britania volverá a ser grande y hermosa! ¡Volverá a ser lo que una vez fue! ¡Hoy empieza una nueva era de luz para nuestro Reino! ¡Por los britones y por Britania! – finalizó al tiempo que extendía los brazos, como si quisiera abarcar a todos los presentes.

-¡Por Britania! – chillaron todos al unísono.

Mercaderes, agricultores, ganaderos, guerreros, Reyes… todos gritaron por un luminoso futuro.

-¡Arrodillaos ante vuestro Rey, Arturo Pendragón! ¡Arrodillaos ante aquel que traerá el orden y la paz a nuestro Reino! – ordenó Merlín alzando su bastón.

Al instante, todos los habitantes de la ciudad hincaron su rodilla. Los Reyes se colocaron uno al lado de otro, todos frente al Pendragón, e hincaron la rodilla. Los Capitanes, todos ellos, hicieron lo mismo. Merlín hizo una profunda reverencia. Arturo sonrió orgulloso por tener súbditos tan fieles, y estaba seguro que daría su vida por todos ellos. Entonces me miró de reojo aun con ese brillo en los ojos. Yo sonreí y asentí.

Todos sabíamos que yo nunca reconocería a nadie como mi superior, mi Rey o mi Emperador. Pero si reconocía a Arturo como la mayor autoridad de la isla. Eso le bastó, pues también asintió para luego volver su vista al frente.

-¡Poneos en pie, pueblo mío, amigos míos, y festejemos por esta nueva era!

Nuevamente los habitantes aclaramos a su Rey, los Reyes a su nuevo Supremo Monarca, y los Capitanes a su nuevo líder. Reyes y Capitanes atravesamos las puertas del palacio, caminando hasta la sala principal. Mucho había cambiado en comparación a lo que un día fue. Todo Caer Melyn era una fortaleza en ruinas, pero con el tiempo se había convertido en una fortaleza esplendorosa y ahora en la capital del Reino.

Una enorme sala bien iluminada, de paredes altas y fuertes pilares, con varios sillones formando un circulo justo en el centro, una enorme chimenea para dar calor en toda la sala, ventanales que permitían el paso de la luz, tanto del sol como de la luna y las estrellas, la bandera de Britania así como la de los numerosos Reinos que la componían.

Todos tomamos asiento en los distintos sillones.

-Ahhh, da gusto estar en casa. – Sonrió Kay – Esto ha sido impresionante. Nunca antes había tenido un recibimiento como ese.

-No solo han recibido a su Rey, sino también a todos los hombres que han liberado a Britania de la oscuridad. – Dijo Merlín mientras indicaba a los criados que trajeran copas para todos, sirviendo el mismo a cada uno – No se había celebrado un recibimiento como este desde hace demasiado. Ni siquiera Uther o Ambrosio habían vivido algo de tal calibre. Es una demostración de respeto y lealtad.

-¿Y qué deberíamos hacer ahora, Gran Emrys? – preguntó Cador.

-Por ahora lo principal será terminar cuanto antes la construcción de Camelot. Aún queda mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que su esplendor este completo.

-¡Bien, pues entonces mañana comenzaremos a trabajar! – exclamó Héctor.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. – opiné.

-¿Y eso?

-Acabamos de llegar a la ciudad luego de la coronación. Lo más sensato sería dar una fiesta, como bien ha comentado Arturo, y dejar que el pueblo disfrute un poco. Entonces podremos volver a la tarea.

-Así es. Además, sería bueno que Arturo visitara los distintos Reinos y a sus Reyes. Una muestra de que el Supremo Monarca los valora a todos.

-¿Incluso a los que no nos ayudaron? – masculló Tristán.

-Si. Incluso a ellos. Deben saber quién es el que manda en esta isla, y visitar sus palacios con los Reyes aliados será la mejor muestra.

-¡Bien dicho Merlín! – Exclamó Arturo – Sea así pues. Primero celebraremos, luego realizaremos las visitas y por ultimo terminaremos Camelot.

Todos gruñeron en señal de aprobación ante las palabras de Arturo. Era el orden más sensato. Algunos Reyes necesitaban conocer su lugar y a no alzarse, ni siquiera pensarlo, contra el Supremo Monarca Arturo Pendragón. Camelot podía esperar para ser finalizada.

Durante los siguientes tres días, la ciudad celebró como no lo hacía desde mucho tiempo, desde antes de que el antiguo caer cayera y fuera olvidado. Al cuarto día, partimos junto a los Reyes aliados y nos dedicamos varias semanas a visitar cada Reino de Britania. Muchos Reyezuelos nos recibieron con gran alegría, pero otros fueron más reacios. Aunque claro, luego de ver la muestra de fuerza de Arturo, tuvieron que inclinar la rodilla. Fue de lo más satisfactorio para muchos.

Entonces nos tocó visitar Ierna. Los irlandeses nos habían ocasionado grandes y luchamos demasiadas veces con ellos, incluido Badón. Pero ahora la cosa había cambiado. Habían sido derrotados y sus Reyes no iban a osar atacar Britania, la cual ahora tenía un poderoso ejército y una flota casi inigualable. Pero Arturo no deseaba tener más conflictos con la isla vecina, por lo que también visitamos Ierna.

Muchos no se fiaban de Arturo ni su oferta de paz, pero hubo algunos que si la aceptaron. Fue así como eliminamos la amenaza irlandesa sin derramar una gota de sangre. Entonces tuvo lugar la última visita a un Reino britón… Cameliard, el Reino más al suroeste de la isla, hogar del Rey Leondegrance.

Le recordaba. Fergus había sido un buen amigo de Uther Pendragón. Fue uno de sus más nobles aliados, y estaba seguro de que recibiría a Arturo con los brazos abiertos y le reconocería sin problema alguno. La cosa resultó tal y como esperaba. Fergus recibió con gran alegría a Arturo.

Dado que todos sabían que Leondegrance no era enemigo de Arturo, muchos Reyes volvieron a sus Reinos, quedando solo Cador y Héctor. Ambos, junto a Merlín, Kay, Tristán, Bedivere, Lancelot, Gawain, Arturo y mi persona, fuimos hasta el Reino de Leondegrance al suroeste de Britania. Atravesamos sus tierras mientras las distintas poblaciones veneraban a su nuevo Supremo Monarca.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar al caer del Reino. El propio Rey nos recibió a las puertas de su ciudad. Iba a pie junto a sus consejeros y Capitanes.

-¡Saludos, Arturo Pendragón, Supremo Monarca de Britania! – saludó como lo hacían los romanos.

-Saludos, Rey Fergus. Te doy las gracias por recibirnos a las puertas de tu casa.

-Es un honor, mi señor. Por favor, pasad. Habéis hecho un largo y duro viaje, por las noticias que me han llegado. Venid, la noche está próxima. Ordenare que preparen estancias y comida. Estoy seguro de que estaréis hambrientos.

-Muchas gracias, Lord Fergus. Ciertamente lo estamos y agradecemos el descanso.

Desmontamos de nuestros caballos y atravesamos las puertas del caer. Los habitantes hacían reverencias conforme pasaba su Rey y el Supremo Monarca. Arturo les saludó con cortesía y su eterna sonrisa. Atravesamos la ciudad hasta llegar al palacio de Fergus, donde ingresamos y fuimos conducidos hasta la sala principal, donde ya habían colocado sillones para todos nosotros.

Una vez sentados, Arturo junto a Fergus y Merlín al lado de Arturo, se procedió a repartirnos copas de vino con especias.

-Me alegro que el Supremo Monarca haya decidido visitarme. Un Supremo Monarca no visitaba mi hogar desde los tiempos de Uther.

-Han sido años difíciles. Luchas entre nosotros y luego contra los invasores barbaros. Pero ahora la paz gobernara la isla.

-Y con gran alegría la abrazo.

-Habláis mucho de alegría, Lord Fergus, pero no os vimos a vos ni a vuestros hombres en el campo de batallas.

Kay no pudo aguantar más la sonrisa de Fergus ni sus palabras, y no era el único de entre los hombres de Arturo. Y era lo más normal el sentirse así.

-¡Cai! – riñó Arturo.

-Lo siento hermano, pero no puedo tolerar que Lord Fergus diga esas palabras cuando no estuvo con nosotros. ¡Si realmente fueran verdad, habría luchado contra Cerdic y en la batalla del norte! ¡Nos habría brindado ayuda!

Entonces se formó un silencio en la sala. Arturo observó atentamente a sus hombres, los cuales no decían nada, pero sus rostros eran más que suficiente como para saber que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Kay. Pero, a pesar de ello, las hostiles palabras del hijo de Héctor provocaron que los súbditos presentes de Leondegrance arrugaran el ceño y apretaran puños y mandíbulas.

-Tenéis razón, Cai ap Héctor. Mi deber debía haber sido luchar contra el Duque contra aquellos Reyes que osaron levantarse en armas contra él, así como luchar contra el ejército invasor. Pero, como supongo habéis podido comprobar, mi Reino no se encuentra en buena situación. Desde la muerte de Uther, sus enemigos aprovecharon para atacarme por todos lados. Mi riqueza y tierras han decrecido todos estos años, y cada vez ha sido más difícil mantener la seguridad para mis habitantes. No os pido que me perdonéis, pero sí que entendáis el motivo por el cual no he podido ayudar al Supremo Monarca. Si le hubiera brindado mi apoyo tanto contra los Reyes sublevados como contra los saecsen, pictos, anglos y otros, mi Reino hubiera caído en la ruina completa.

Las tristes palabras del Rey Fergus fueron más que suficiente como para que Kay no volviera a decir nada en contra suya. Todos habíamos visto el estado del Reino. En comparación a otros, como el de Héctor, este estaba en una situación deplorable. Necesitaría mucho tiempo para poder levantarse como debía.

-Os entiendo, Lord Fergus, y entiendo vuestros motivos. No os pediré más de lo que podáis ofrecerme. Por ahora me contento con vuestra lealtad. – habló nuevamente Arturo, volviendo la sonrisa a su rostro.

-Oh, la tenéis, mi señor.

Fergus se puso de pie y desenfundó su espada. Algunos, como Kay y Lancelot, llevaron sus manos a sus espadas, pero no hizo la menor falta. Fergus colocó la espada a los pies de Arturo y se arrodilló ante él. Sus Capitanes y consejeros imitaron la acción de su Rey, arrodillándose y colocando las espadas en el suelo.

Arturo sonrió aún más mientras recogía la espada del suelo y se ponía de pie.

-Ponéis en pie, Rey Fergus. Esta es muestra más que suficiente para saber que tengo vuestra lealtad.

-Muchas gracias, mi señor. Os aseguro que mi pueblo, mis tierras, mis ejércitos y yo mismo estamos a vuestra completa disposición.

-¡Entonces celebremos por esta poderosa y longeva alianza!

Fue una fiesta que duró toda la noche. Durante los dos siguientes días, cada uno de los Capitanes nos marchamos de vuelta a nuestro hogar, dejando solo a Arturo con Fergus. Obviamente Kay, Tristán, Lancelot y otros se negaron al principio, pero no pudieron oponerse a las órdenes de su señor. Merlín y yo fuimos los últimos en marcharnos, aunque Myrddin se mostraba reacio. Pero al final cabalgó conmigo de regreso a Caer Melyn.

XXXXX

Pasó exactamente una semana entre nuestra llegada a Camelot y el regreso de Arturo a la capital. Los avances se habían acelerado, pues muchos Reyes enviaron hombres para acelerar la construcción de la capital britona. Como era normal, el pueblo de Caer Melyn recibió a su Rey por todo lo alto. Desde la entrada al palacio Myrddin y yo pudimos darnos cuenta de que algo había cambiado en los ojos de Arturo, pero no precisamente para mal. Reconocía esos ojos.

Los Capitanes corrieron hacia su señor, esperando no encontrar ningún tipo de herida. Arturo se carcajeó, burlándose de todos ellos, y ascendió por los escalones.

-¡Merlín, Issei, da gusto volver a veros! ¡Venid, tengo una gran noticia que daros a todos!

Pasando un brazo por los hombros de Kay y Bedivere, Arturo ingresó en el palacio, yendo directamente a la sala más importante del palacio, el Gran Salón. Allí nos sentamos en los sillones y esperamos a que Arturo bebiera de su copa para conocer aquella gran noticia.

-Y bien Oso, ¿qué asunto tan importante es ese?

-Leondegrance me va a obsequiar con un maravilloso regalo, amigos míos. Uno sumamente importante.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Gawain con gran interés.

-Como muchos sabréis, mi padre, Uther Pendragón, poseía una mesa en la cual se sentaba junto a sus hombres de confianza. Muchos eran los que creían que aquella mesa había sido destruida poco después de su muerte, ¡pero no es así! – Aquella revelación provocó el asombro de sus Capitanes - ¡Lord Fergus la mantuvo a buen recaudo! La ha cuidado durante todo este tiempo en su castillo. ¡Y me la ha obsequiado! En los próximos días llegará en partes y la reconstruiremos en esta misma sala. ¡La Mesa Redonda volverá a estar en la capital de Britania!

Los bramidos de alegría no tardaron en resonar en toda la sala. Para muchos una mesa podía no tener importancia, pero estos hombres conocían su valor. ¿El motivo? Ciertamente, como su nombre indicaba, era una mesa redonda de madera, pero lo importante es que no había ningún lugar privilegiado en una mesa redonda, por lo que ninguna persona sobresale del resto. Así, los presentes que se reunían a su alrededor eran todos iguales y no había ningún líder como los de tantas otras mesas.

-Pero un obsequio… hay algo más, ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Myrddin provocaron que todos los jóvenes presentes volvieran a guardar silencio, expectantes de la contestación de Arturo.

-No se te escapa nada, Merlín. – Sonrió – Es como dices. La noticia de la Mesa Redonda es solo producto de la verdadera noticia.

-¿Y cuál es? – curioseó Tristán.

-Me he comprometido con la hija de Lord Fergus, Lady Guinevere.

-¡!

Aquello si los dejó mudos. Merlín frunció el ceño. No parecía muy contento con aquella noticia, y no entiendo el motivo. La verdad es que ambos sabíamos, nada más verle, que Arturo había quedado prendado por alguna mujer. ¿Qué tenía de malo que fuera la hija de Fergus? Sin duda era una gran opción. Supongo que o bien ha visto algo que yo no, o simplemente no le ha agradado la idea de que no le consultara siendo ese un asunto tan importante.

Kay fue el primero en levantarse y abrazar a su hermano, que se había puesto de pie al verle hacer eso.

-¡Felicidades hermano! ¡Cuando Héctor se entere seguro que llorará de alegría!

-Ahora solo falta encontrarte una esposa a ti, Cai!

Bedivere, Tristán, Gawain y Lancelot se acercaron también para felicitar al joven Pendragón. Como es normal, yo también le felicité. Le hice un gesto a Myrddin para que felicitara al joven y quitaría esa cara de amargado. Parecía un padre al que un muchacho le ha pedido la mano de su adorada hija.

-Muchas gracias a todos.

-¿Y cuándo vendrá la futura esposa a Camelot? – preguntó Kay poco después de pedir más vino y que prepararan la cena.

-En realidad, uno de vosotros deberá ir a Cameliard para traerla aquí. Lancelot, ¿harías tú tal importante y valioso recado?

El mencionado se sorprendió enormemente por ser el elegido para traer sana y salva a la futura Reina de Britania.

-¿Yo, mi señor?

-Así es. Kay, como mi senescal y portaestandarte, debe ayudarme aquí, en Camelot, con los preparativos, al igual que Merlín, Issei y los demás.

-Me siento muy honrado, Arturo. Con gran placer realizaré esta tarea.

-Bien, pues mañana marcha al Reino de Cameliard y traerás a Lady Guinevere junto a la Mesa Redonda. Una vez aquí realizaremos la boda como debe ser.

-Será como ordenéis.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Pues celebremos por esta noche!

Los mensajeros no tardaron en dispersarse por toda Britania, anunciando el compromiso entre el Supremo Monarca Arturo Pendragón, y Lady Guinevere ap Fergus Leondegrance. Sin duda fue un anuncio que asombró a muchos Reyes, no solo por ser la hija de Fergus, sino porque muchos ya habían intentado tal acto. Se decía que Lady Guinevere era una de las damas más hermosas de Britania, y aunque en decadencia, el Reino de Cameliard era muy importante.

Lancelot se marchó al amanecer del día siguiente. Los que quedamos aquí aceleramos la finalización del palacio así como dejarlo todo preparado para la boda.

Lord Héctor fue el primero en llegar a Camelot. Como era de esperarse, abrazó y felicitó a su hijo por su reciente compromiso y ambos se burlaron de Kay, alentándole a conseguir también una esposa. Conforme pasaron los días, más y más Reyes iban llegando a la capital con diferentes regalos para el futuro matrimonio. Para relax de Myrddin, Urbanus no hizo acto de presencia.

No pasaron muchos días hasta que Lancelot volvió, acompañado de Lord Fergus, Lady Guinevere y unos pocos carros en los cuales iba transportada, en secciones, la Mesa Redonda. Fue por primera vez que pude observar a la futura esposa del Supremo Monarca de Britania.

Sus cabellos, tan negros que despedían un reflejo azulado bajo la luz del sol, estaban echados hacia atrás para caer alrededor de su delicado cuello y hombros en una cascada de trenzas: negro azabache sobre el puro alabastro de su piel perfecta. Mostró una expresión desdeñosa, los labios apretados con fuerza y la barbilla levantada, mientras contemplaba Camelot con agudos ojos grises. El elevado y noble arco de las cejas y la nariz recta le daban todo el aspecto de una Reina.

Sus dedos largos y delgados sujetaban con fuerza las riendas del caballo. Su capa era de lana muy suave, teñida de un profundo color rojo, sujeta con un enorme broche de oro sobre su pecho. Avanzó despacio y fue a detenerse junto a su padre, aunque sus ojos no se apartaron ni por un instante de Arturo. La mirada que le dedicó habría podido cortar el metal más resistente, estoy seguro, pero él no pareció darse cuenta.

La gente al pasar quedaba embobada ante la presencia de la futura Reina y las alabanzas no tardaron en escucharse, primero como murmullos y luego con más fuerza. Incluso los Capitanes de Arturo no pudieron evitar alabarla. Yo sonreí divertido. Aquella era una mujer de armas tomar. Era una hermosa rosa con espinas.

Tanto Lancelot como Fergus y Guinevere se detuvieron ante los escalones del palacio de Arturo, desmontando. Fergus hincó la rodilla y Arturo asintió. Lancelot se colocó junto al resto de Capitanes luego de hacer una reverencia a su señor. Entonces Lady Guinevere hizo su movimiento.

Avanzó, subiendo los escalones, y se detuvo delante de Arturo e hizo una marcada reverencia. Luego se irguió, colocó la blanca paloma en las manos de Arturo, extendió la mano con descaro y tomó del Supremo Monarca la Espada de Britania, la sujetó por la hoja, rodeando el reluciente metal con sus largos dedos, y, alzándola hasta sus labios, besó el travesaño de la empuñadura y luego abrazó la hoja desnuda contra su pecho.

Sucedió tan deprisa que nadie sospechó lo que acababa de pasar; excepto Myrddin, que sabía muy bien el significado de las espadas y las palomas; y Arturo, que en su fuero interior sabía que tenía ante sí a la única mujer de todo el mundo que podía igualarlo en coraje, y que, por encima de todas las demás, era digna de su amor.

Un obispo de los Reinos del oeste fue el que celebró la boda ante todo el pueblo de Camelot. No fue corto ni tampoco largo. Tuvo su tiempo perfecto. Una vez que finalizó y ambos se convirtieron en Rey y Reina de Britania, se llevó a cabo la celebración en todo el país, pero principalmente en la capital. La fiesta se alargó durante tres días y tres noches.

Obviamente poco vimos a ambos durante todo ese tiempo. Al cuarto día, el rio volvió a su cauce. Kay, Tristán, Bors, Bedivere, Gawain, Lancelot y yo nos pusimos a reconstruir la famosa Mesa Redonda en el Gran Salón. Fue una tarea larga y tediosa, pues había muchas secciones y debían colocarse adecuadamente. Pero el trabajo valió su esfuerzo, pues todos nos sentimos orgullosos al ver la Mesa Redonda tal y como debía ser.

Una gran mesa de madera en cuyo centro había sido dibujado el mapa de Britania. El diámetro era grande, pero el Gran Salón tenía una acústica inmejorable, por lo que no habría problema para oírnos. Los sillones habían sido remplazados por cómodas sillas de respaldo alto, más incluso que nuestras espaldas al sentarnos.

Merlín apareció poco después de que termináramos la faena, acompañado de un sonriente Arturo.

-Saludos, amigos míos.

-Saludos Oso. Parece que has estado muy ocupado. – sonrió con burla Bedwyr.

Todos reímos ante ello. Arturo se acercó y contempló la Mesa con gran satisfacción.

-Es verdaderamente hermosa. Mi padre hizo un gran trabajo al pedirla. ¡Benditas las manos de aquel que la construyó!

Todos contemplamos la mesa mientras Arturo se paseaba, acariciando con la yema de los dedos la suave y pulida madera.

-Para poder sentaros en ella, tenéis que hacer un juramento especial de fidelidad al Reino de Camelot, a la iglesia y a las más nobles costumbres. Ningún caballero que sea miembro de esta Orden podría hacer actos ilegales, deshonestos y mucho menos criminales. – explicó Merlín.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras del Mago de la Corte.

-Tienes toda la razón Myrddin. – Bedwyr tomó la palabra – Todos nosotros hemos mostrado pleitesía al Supremo Monarca de Britania, pero ahora lo haremos como hombres de esta nueva Orden.

Merlín asintió satisfecho.

-Caballeros, es el momento para que cada uno le rinda homenaje al Rey.

Uno a uno fue pasando al frente de Arturo haciéndole una reverencia como acto de sumisión, fidelidad y respeto. A medida que iban pasando, el nombre de cada caballero aparecía grabado en oro en una de las sillas. Merlín siempre haciendo de las suyas.

El propio Merlín hizo una profunda reverencia, pero yo solo incline la cabeza. Mi acto no era de sumisión, pero sí de fidelidad y respeto. Este hombre me había demostrado que merecía tales honores. Pocos habían conseguido tener tales sentimientos sobre mí. Una vez sentado en sus respectivos puestos, nos dimos cuenta que sobraban tres. Pronto Merlín explicó:

-Dos de estos tres puestos serán para los dos mejores caballeros de cada año, y la otra silla será sólo para el hombre más digno del mundo. Si alguien no reúne méritos para sentarse en esta silla y osa sentarse, morirá en el acto.

-No me avergüenza admitir que entre todos nosotros, Issei es el mejor guerrero. A él le corresponde uno de los asientos. – admitió Lancelot mientras clavaba su mirada en mí.

-Eso es cierto, pero no me sentaré en esos asientos. Solo aquellos que se han sometido a la autoridad de Arturo deben sentarse ahí.

-Issei tiene toda la razón. – afirmó Merlín.

Al final, se decidió por unanimidad que Lancelot y Tristán debían los primeros en sentarse en aquellos dos lugares. Fue así, que en lo sucesivo varios caballeros se turnaron el derecho de sentarse en los dos puestos de honor, pero ninguno se atrevía a sentarse en el puesto prohibido. Ni siquiera Lancelot osaba con pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de sentarse ahí.

-¿Y quién es digno de sentarse en ese asiento? – curioseó Gawain mientras se colocaba en su lugar.

-En ese asiento se habrá de sentar el más digno y más puro del Reino, aquel que conseguirá traer el Santo Grial. Este caballero aún no ha nacido.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la mención del famoso Grial. Yo enarqué una ceja, pues no había oído de aquel artefacto desde la muerte de su creador, Jesús.

Y aquel fue el principio de esta Orden. Los miembros originales fuimos: Arturo, Merlín, Kay, Tristán, Bedivere, Gawain, Lancelot, Bors y yo.

-Así es como debe ser. ¡El día de hoy, la Orden de la Mesa Redonda queda fundada! – Todos gritamos en jubilo mientras apuntábamos con nuestras espadas al centro de la mesa – Y a todos los presentes se les otorga el título de Lord por mi autoridad como Supremo Monarca del Reino.

XXXXX

Los meses pasaron desde aquel momento en el cual quedó fundada la Orden de la Mesa Redonda. A pesar de que solo los presentes en aquel momento éramos miembros, muchos otros pasaron a ser miembros de la Orden: el Rey Fergus, Lord Héctor, Gareth y Agravain ap Lot o el Rey Urien, esposo de Morgana.

Este último fue algo muy extraño, pues se alzó contra Arturo cuando este se volvió Duque, durante la Guerra Civil Britona, como se llamó a los años de guerra entre la Facción del Duque Arturo y la Facción de los Reyes sublevados.

Urien Rheged llegó a Camelot durante la boda de Arturo y Guinevere, pero se mantuvo lo más apartado posible, al igual que aquellos Reyezuelos que no estaban contentos con la situación actual, pero no se atrevían a alzarse nuevamente contra el Supremo Monarca. Pero a pesar de su presencia, Morgana no apareció. Era bien sabido que el matrimonio entre ambos no era precisamente feliz.

También se unió Owain, su hijo, quien tenía una hermana gemela, Morvydd, ambos hijos del matrimonio. En realidad, fue Owain el que quiso servir a Arturo, y su padre acabó uniéndose a él, pensando que era lo mejor para intentar mejorar su relación con el Rey.

También se unió Galeschin, hijo de la hermanastra de Arturo, Elaine, y su esposo, el Rey Nentres. De esta manera, los hijos de las hermanastras de Arturo se convirtieron en miembros de la Orden.

No había llegado a pasar un mes, ya entrada la primavera, cuando Arturo decidió salir a cabalgar junto a Merlín, dejando a Kay al mando, como Senescal que era. Caer Melyn seguía progresando y su construcción finalizaría antes de la llegada del próximo invierno. Era gratificante ver cómo iba quedando la capital. No era como Roma, o por lo menos la Roma que llegué a conocer, pero bueno, Roma no se hizo en pocos años. Necesitó mucho tiempo para llegar a tener tal gloria.

Poco antes del atardecer, Arturo y Merlín regresaron junto a un grupo de cinco hombres. El Supremo Monarca tenía el rostro serio, con el ceño fruncido y los dedos apretando con fuerza las riendas de su caballo. Myrddin, a su derecha, también mostraba un rostro serio, pero no tanto como el del Rey.

Por otra parte, el hombre que iba a la izquierda de Arturo, un Rey por su torc de oro, admiraba la capital. Los otros cuatro hombres se encontraban detrás, también admirando la belleza de Camelot. Esta vez pocos saludaron al Supremo Monarca, pues aún se encontraban trabajando. Pero ni el Rey hizo intento de saludo. Muy metido en sus pensamientos se encontraba como para fijarse en otra cosa.

Desmontaron de los caballos y subieron los escalones para ingresar al palacio. Arturo hizo llamar a sus Capitanes, reuniéndonos todos en una sala. Una vez estuvimos todos, Bedwyr fue el primero en hablar.

-Bien Oso, ¿qué asunto es tan urgente para que nos hayas mandado a llamar con tanta prisa?

-Este hombre es el Rey Pellinore, el Rey de Listenoise. Nos hemos encontrado durante mi cabalgada con Merlín. Estaba en persecución de la Bestia Aulladora, la cual estaba rastreando cuando nos encontramos. Lord Pellinore me derrotó tras tres justas. – aquella revelación nos sorprendió a todos, pues Arturo era el mejor guerrero tras Lancelot y yo mismo. Miré directamente al hechicero. No hubo falta palabras, pero sin duda ambos supimos que debíamos hablar seriamente sobre esto – Merlín lanzó un encantamiento sobre Pellinore para salvarme la vida. Obviamente alabé las habilidades de Lord Pellinore y le he invitado a unirse a los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda junto a sus hijos. – Señaló con la mano a los cuatro hombres que se hallaban apartados – Todos son hijos de Lord Pellinore, aunque recientemente Merlín ha revelado que uno de ellos es su hijo. Presentaos.

Los cuatro hombres se acercaron y revelaron sus nombres: Tor, Aglovale, Dornar, y Percival. El primero era el mayor, mientras que Percival era el más joven. Debía estar cercano a la edad de Arturo. Quizás unos pocos años menos.

-¿Ellos también serán parte de la Orden? – indagó Bedwyr.

-Así es. – respondió el Rey.

-En ese caso, sed bienvenidos. – sonrió Bedivere a los nuevos miembros mientras saludaba de Rey a Rey a Pellinore y luego a sus hijos.

-Dado que está a punto de anochecer, esta noche se hospedarán aquí. Mañana reemprenderán la caza de la Bestia.

-Aunque aún falta el juramento y el homenaje. – recordó Merlín.

-Si. Eso podrá hacerse luego. – el tono se Arturo se volvió más frio – Ahora viene la mala noticia.

Se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada, desenfundándola. Fue entonces cuando entendí su pesar. Todos ahogaron un grito de horror al ver la hoja de la espada rota. Excalibur había sido destrozada.

-La espada, a pesar de su grandeza, había sufrido los años que pasó en la piedra. No es extraño que se haya partido, aunque sí que aguantara la Guerra Civil. – comenté.

Pero Arturo no hacia más que darle vueltas a la pérdida de la espada. Cierto que había sido coronado Supremo Monarca, pero eso ofrecía menos consuelo del que pudiera esperarse. El motivo de su congoja era muy simple: al haber perdido Excalibur, sentía que había perdido su derecho al Trono de Britania. Esto era una estupidez, y Merlín así se lo dijo. Pero Arturo no escuchó ni a su Consejero ni a sus Capitanes.

-¡Esto no puede seguir así! – exclamó el hechicero exasperado.

Se acercaba el solsticio de invierno; dentro de poco se celebraría la Misa de Natividad.

-Quizás si se celebrara un banquete para celebrar la Misa de la Natividad, podríamos animarlo. – propuso Kay.

-Lo que necesita es otra espada, no un banquete.

-Bien, pues consigámosle otra. – Bedwyr se encogió de hombros.

Merlín hizo intención de replicar, pero se contuvo. Permaneció en silencio, con la cabeza ladeada, mirando fijamente la espada enfundada de Lancelot. Entonces exclamó de repente:

-¡Si! Eso es exactamente lo que haremos. ¡Bendito seas Bedwyr! ¡Toda Britania ensalzara tu nombre!

Aquella noche nos fuimos a dormir temprano. A la mañana siguiente, Arturo, Merlín y mi persona cogimos los caballos y salimos temprano de Camelot.

Una nieva glacial se aferraba a las laderas de las colinas y flotaba sobre nosotros mientras avanzábamos por las largas y serpenteantes cañadas. El viendo con poca fuerza, pero el frio se clavaba en los huesos. Los caballos avanzaban pesadamente sobre la nieve de los valles, despidiendo nubes de vapor por los hocicos. Todos estábamos helados.

Arturo, Merlín y yo íbamos envueltos desde la barbilla hasta las rodillas en largas y pesadas capas de invierno, usando algo de Magia para no entumecernos por el frio. Merlín no usaba su Magia para cambiar el clima, pues opinaba que a la Naturaleza había que dejarla ser, había que mantener el equilibrio natural.

La única oportunidad que tuvimos de ver el sol en todo aquel día fue justo antes del atardecer, cuando al coronar una colina empinada y llena de brezos, las nubes se abrieron en el oeste y pudimos ver el profundo arrebol rojo del sol.

Cabalgamos durante cuatro días, días que sin duda se nos hicieron eternos, pero al amanecer del quinto logramos llegar al lugar destinado. Un hermoso lago cuya superficie no había sido congelada. Obra de la Magia por lo que podía percibir. Aquí es donde vivía Nimue, la Dama del Lago, la amante y aprendiz de Merlín.

-Aquí es. Es la hora. – dijo Merlín.

Levanté y observé que el sol se alzaba por el este. La luna, tan brillante momentos antes, se desvanecía ahora a medida que el despejado cielo se iluminaba. El frio airecillo del amanecer nos despabiló.

Nos pusimos en marcha bordeando el lago por el sendero que conducía a la calzada. El mundo parecía recién estrenado, delicado, y sin embargo invencible en su belleza: el blanco manto de nieve a nuestros pies y el profundo azul del cielo nocturno que empezaba a clarear… las inmóviles aguas negras del lago circundado de juncos… el fulgor rojo y dorado del sol que empezaba a llamear por el este.

Myrddin nos hizo cruzar la calzada y continuamos dando la vuelta al lago, hasta pararnos junto a un grupo de sauces sin hojas. Nos detuvimos y desmontamos. Merlín dirigió la mirada a la placida superficie del lago y señalo en dirección a los juncos de la orilla.

-Ahí hay un bote. – Dijo a Arturo – metete n el y con ayuda de la pértiga cruza el lago hasta la isla. Allí encontraras a una mujer. Préstale mucha atención. Ella te dará la espada.

Arturo no dijo nada; no era necesario. Su rostro resplandecía con toda la esperanza y la gloria del sol naciente. Avanzó con calma hacia los juncos y se introdujo en el bote. Tomando la pértiga, Arturo se dio impulso para alejarse de la orilla. Los juncos chirriaron y crujieron a su paso; luego se deslizo libremente por las aguas negras.

Merlín percibió la pregunta que bullía en mi interior.

-Viviane se reunirá con él y le dará la espada. – me dijo.

-Moriré sin conocer el rostro de tu aprendiz. – Bromeé - ¿Y qué espada le dará?

-Cuando se mencionó lo de conseguirle una nueva espada a Arturo, al principio fui reacio, pero entonces vi la espada de Lancelot. Esa noche me comuniqué con Viviane para pedirle una espada igual, del mismo material y con el mismo poder sagrado, aunque con cierta habilidad.

-¿Cierta habilidad?

Su sonrisa me distrajo.

-Es capaz de desgarrar el espacio.

Aquello me sorprendió bastante. Una habilidad muy interesante. Dirigí mi mirada al lago y vi que Arturo había llegado a la isla. Salto del bote y ascendió por la ladera hacia el manzanar. Todos los arboles estaban desnudos, sus ramas sin hojas aparecían oscuras bajo una delgada capa de nieve.

Al cabo de un instante, vi salir a una mujer de entre los árboles. Era hermosa, de largo cabello blanco como la misma nieve, y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo. El la vio y se detuvo. Ella levantó la mano derecha en señal de bienvenida, y vi que sujetaba la espada, enfundada, en la izquierda. Entonces alzó la espada y, tras colocarla atravesada sobre las palmas de sus manos, se la ofreció.

Arturo se acercó, el rostro solemne, el paso decidió y lento. Nimue le ofreció la espada, pero el Supremo Monarca no la tomó; se arrodillo ante ella y alzó las manos. Ella le hablo y luego coloco la espada sobre sus manos levantadas.

Entonces Arturo se incorporó, desenfundo la espada, y la elevo en el aire. La luz del sol que acababa de salir centelleo sobre su afilada superficie. Agito la espada en el aire, y una expresión de asombro transformo poco a poco sus facciones.

-Ya la ha obtenido. Ahora esperaremos a que regrese. – comentó Merlín.

-Ahora que recuerdo, hay un asunto muy importante que debemos hablar. – Al ver como su rostro se volvía más serio, seguí hablando – Arturo ha sido derrotado por Pellinore. Esto no debe volver a ocurrir, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Qué has visto?

-Los seres del Inframundo atacarán Britania. ¿Cuándo? No lo sé. Pero Arturo y sus Capitanes deben ser lo suficientemente hábiles como para enfrentarles. Ahora pueden derrotar a otros humanos, pero no a los sobrenaturales. Necesitan superar los límites humanos.

-… ¿quieres que los entrene para igualarme?

-Es como has dicho. Será necesario para el futuro del Reino.

Nada más dijimos. Aquella era una petición muy seria. Los demonios atacando Britania era algo que me extrañaba. Por lo que sabía, aún continuaban su guerra contra Grígori y el Cielo judeocristiano. ¿Por qué motivo atacarían el mundo humano? Bueno, pensándolo bien, el cristianismo ha ganado centenares de miles de creyentes, lo cual significa más poder para la Facción de los Ángeles. Atacar Britania, donde todos en su mayoría se habían vuelto cristianos, y donde la Iglesia ganaría poder de fe… ciertamente era un punto clave para los demonios.

-Bien. Los entrenare. ¿A cuántos?

-Con los originales de la Orden y algunos que te mencionare en su momento.

-Bien.

Arturo no tardó mucho en llegar hasta este lado del lago. Viviane se había marchado ya, y la espada había vuelto a su funda.

-¿Lo has visto, Myrddin? – exclamó Arturo una vez fuera del bote, en tierra.

Desenfundo la espada, su rostro iluminado por la singular belleza de aquella arma. Realmente era un objeto de gran belleza: larga, delgada, fría, mortífera.

-Sí, es hermosa. ¿Cómo la llamaras?

-¿Llamarla?

-Un arma como esta debe tener un nombre.

-Hmmm.

-Está hecha de un metal mucho más resistente que el acero. Incluso es capaz de cortarlo. Es el mismo material que el de la espada de Lancelot.

-¿En serio? Asombroso. Corta Acero… ¿cómo se diría en latín?

-Caliburn. Caledvwlch, le dirían los cymry.

Arturo sonrió.

-Muy bien. Puesto que soy un celta romano, se podrá llamar de ambas formas; Caliburn y Caledvwlch.

Arturo estaba muy satisfecho con su nueva arma. Sostuvo la espada entre sus manos con delicadeza y resiguió con un dedo la hoja.

Esta arma era sin duda poderosa… y se necesitaría mucha práctica para controlar tan poder bestial.

-Y esta funda, - Merlín señaló la funda atada en la cintura del Rey – evitará que pierdas sangre en la batalla. Pero ten mucho cuidado, porque un día llegaría una mujer y te arrebatará la vaina de Caliburn para siempre.

Aquella revelación alertó a Arturo.

-¿Quién podría hacerme algo así?

-Dudo que sea tu esposa, pero habrá que tener mucho cuidado.

-Así se hará.

Arturo enfundó a Caliburn y montamos en los corceles. Dirigí una última mirada al lago, observando de reojo como la Dama del Lago desaparecía entre las aguas sin provocar el más mínimo movimiento en el agua.

XXXXX

Tardamos casi cinco días en volver a Camelot. Para entonces, se nos volvió a recibir con alegría a pesar del frio. El Rey había llegado a tiempo para la Misa de la Natividad. Una vez frente a las puertas del palacio, Arturo reveló a Caliburn tanto a sus Capitanes como al pueblo. La noticia de que Excalibur había sido destruida se había extendido por todo el Reino, pero el tener un arma tan bella como aquella acallaría muchos rumores.

Una vez se hubo presentado la espada al pueblo, fuimos al Gran Salón. Todos los caballeros originales de la Orden estábamos en la ciudad, y de los nuevos solo estaba Percival.

-Mi padre ha decidido volver al castillo junto a mis hermanos, pero yo he pedido quedarme aquí. Me alegró saber que tengo sitio en Camelot.

-Me alegra esa noticia. – sonrió Arturo.

-¡Demos gracias al Señor! ¡El viajero ha regresado! – exclamó Bedwyr al no poder haberlo hecho antes.

-¡Hola, Bedwyr! – saludó.

Avanzó unos pasos y se sujetaron por los brazos como hermanos, y luego le envolvió en un abrazo.

-Tienes buen aspecto. ¿Ha sido de tu agrado el viaje?

-Un poco demasiado largo, - admitió – pero no excesivamente frío. Cai me ha dicho que has estado a punto de volver loco a Rhys con tus quejas. No es más que un bardo, Bedwyr. ¿Quieres acaso que cambie el tiempo con una canción?

-Un relato nuevo para pasar el rato habría sido suficiente. ¿Cómo es tu nueva espada?

Aquella pregunta era la que todos los de la Orden habían querido pronunciar, pero Bedivere se les había adelantado. La sonrisa de Arturo se volvió misteriosa y desenfundó su espada para que todos la admiraran.

-Ésta es _Caledvwlch, Caliburn._ Me la entregó la Dama del Lago.

-Un hombre podría ganar un Reino con esto. – repuso Bors admirando la espada.

-Bien dicho. – repuso Arturo

Lancelot observó la espada y pudo sentir algo extraño en la suya. Incluso yo pude notarlo. Desenfundó a Arondight y pude notar como ambas espadas emitieron su aura sagrada. Era el reconocimiento lo que emitían. Después de todo, se podría decir que eran espadas hermanas.

Todos se quedaron asombrados con aquello. Jamás habían visto algo parecido. Y parecía ser que Lancelot no tenía idea de que había hecho su espada. Estoy seguro de que no conocía su poder.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Oso? – preguntó alterado Bedwyr luego de que ambas espadas volvieran a la normalidad.

-No lo sé. – respondió Arturo maravillado.

-¿Lancelot?

-Me temo que tampoco tengo respuesta. Nunca había pasado algo como esto.

Entonces, con una sonrisa divertida, tomé la palabra:

-Lo que ha pasado es que vuestras espadas se han reconocido.

-¿Reconocido? – Arturo me miró sin entender.

-Así es. Veréis, la cosa es más interesante de lo que podáis creer. – fue así como di inicio a la instrucción de estos hombres, comenzando por la teoría para terminar, en algún momento, en la práctica. Les expliqué sobre el poder sagrado y el cómo funcionaban este tipo de armas, usando a Ame no nuboko como ejemplo – Y eso es todo.

-Esto es asombroso. – musitó Lancelot observando con nuevos ojos su arma.

-No solo tengo una funda que me impedirá sangrar, sino que poseo un arma tan poderosa como esta. – la sonrisa de Arturo se ensanchó todo lo posible.

-Admito que siento envidia de vosotros. – Masculló Kay cruzándose de brazos – Si hubiéramos sabido de estos poderes antes, hubiéramos acabado con la guerra mucho antes.

-Eso es cierto. Issei, Myrddin, vosotros poseéis grandes poderes. ¿Por qué no los usasteis en la Guerra Civil y contra los barbaros? – interrogó Bedivere.

-El motivo es que no usamos nuestro poder contra seres normales. Estos poderes deben ser utilizados cuando no nos queden más opciones. Además, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Merlín y yo hubiéramos usado nuestros poderes para destruir a nuestros enemigos? ¿Acaso todos vosotros estaríais donde estáis? No. Posiblemente Arturo seria Supremo Monarca, ¿pero a qué precio? En realidad nos tendrían miedo a nosotros por poseer semejante poder y usarlo para destruir. No. Solo los usaré contra quien me obligue a usarlo. – expuse.

Todos parecieron entender, pues nadie dijo nada durante un rato.

-Pero, ¿tal vez un poquito?

-No, Kay.

-Vale, vale. Entiendo.

-Pero, ¿por qué se nos otorgaron armas como estas si no debemos usarlas contra adversarios normales? – indagó Arturo.

-Es por lo que he visto. – respondió Merlín, volviendo a hablar antes de que alguien preguntara – Tuve una visión, justo cuando hablábamos de conseguirte una nueva espada. Fue cuando observé esa – señaló a Arondight – cuando la tuve.

-¿Y qué pasaba?

-Vi a los demonios atacándonos.

-¡Demonios! – exclamó aterrado Gawain.

-Sí, demonios. No sé cuándo ni dónde, pero en algún momento nos atacaran. – Explicó el motivo por el cual creía que lo harían, el mismo que le expuse en el lago – Y es por ese motivo que hemos decidido llevaros más allá.

-¿Mas allá? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Tristán enarcó una ceja mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

Esta vez, yo tomé la palabra.

-Arturo fue vencido por Pellinore, ¿recordáis? – Todos asintieron – Y respondedme con toda sinceridad, ¿alguno de los presentes cree poder derrotarme en combate? – Nadie asintió, ni siquiera Arturo o Lancelot – A esto me refiero. Los demonios pertenecen al mundo de lo no humano. Sus capacidades son mayores que las vuestras. Vosotros, experimentados y habilidosos guerreros, no podríais ganarles en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ni aunque lucharais todos juntos al mismo tiempo. – sus rostros se contrajeron ante la reveladora verdad – Es por eso que a partir de hoy os entrenaré para que alcancéis ese nivel y a vosotros dos – miré a Lancelot y Arturo – os enseñaré a usar el poder de vuestras espadas. Os digo desde ya que no será fácil. Desgraciadamente no conozco otra forma de alcanzar ese poder que no sea a base de esfuerzo y sufrimiento, pues hay que superar los límites físicos humanos, y no es tarea fácil.

-Si es por defender a nuestro pueblo de aquellos malvados seres, ten por seguro que no me rendiré. – bramó Bors golpeando con ambas manos la mesa - ¡Si hace falta pasar por un infierno para ello, entonces que así sea!

Todos gruñeron en señal de aprobación mientras golpeaban también la mesa.

-Me alegro de escucharlo, pues a partir de la semana que viene, iniciaremos con el entrenamiento. Pero nadie más deberá saber esto. Es un secreto que no conviene que sea revelado.

-Que sea así pues. – Afirmó Arturo – Nadie de los presentes, a elección tuya, revelará lo hablado en esta sala.

-Es de agradecer. Ahora que recuerdo, ¿a dónde llevaron los restos de Excalibur?

-Fueron llevados a Londinium, a la Iglesia de Urbanus.

Merlín agrió el gesto. No estaba muy conforme con ello.

Una vez terminada la reunión, cada uno fue a sus quehaceres. La fiesta de la Misa de la Natividad se celebró por todo lo alto, como solía hacerse incluso en tiempos de guerra. Fue una fiesta sumamente agradable y, dado que la cosecha había sido más que excelente aquel año, sobraba suficiente alimento como para poder comer y beber más de lo normal un día como aquel.

El frio invierno no abandonó Britania durante casi una semana. Y creo yo que el clima tenía algo que ver, pues fue una mañana, antes del amanecer, cuando Merlín nos hizo llamar a todos al Gran Salón. Los caballeros de la Orden estábamos reunidos, pero Merlín paseaba la mirada buscando a alguien. Gruñendo furioso, señaló a Percival.

-¡Trae al Rey y a la Reina! ¡Que se reúnan aquí inmediatamente!

Ante el duro y apremiante tono de Merlín, Percival se marchó a paso rápido en busca de los Reyes. Todos quedamos en silencio, pero la pregunta estaba en el ambiente. ¿Qué le había pasado a Merlín para que hiciera llamar a los Reyes con tanto apuro? No pasó mucho hasta que Arturo, Guinevere y Percival se adentraron en el Gran Salón.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Merlín? Aún no ha amanecido. – se quejó Arturo.

Merlín le miró con tal dureza que Arturo recuperó su rectitud.

-Este es un asunto de máxima urgencia, Arturo. Y tiene que ver con vosotros dos.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Sabio Emrys? – Preguntó la Reina – Normalmente no soy llamada a vuestras reuniones.

-Es por la profecía, mi Reina. Y sabéis de cual hablo.

Al instante, el rostro de Guinevere abandonó todo color, volviéndose ceniciento.

-¿Qué profecía? – preguntó Arturo con voz dura.

-Su vientre está sellado como un túmulo mortuorio. Es fácil la explicación. – la mirada del hechicero volvió al rostro atemorizado de la Reina – Es el miedo que tiene de la antigua profecía de vuestro pueblo según la cual a vuestro esposo lo matará su hijo. Y puedo asegurar, por mucho que lo odie, que dudo mucho que no se cumpla ahora que ha ocurrido esto.

No solo Arturo, sino que todos nos asombramos ante tal revelación. Guinevere se tambaleó hacia atrás, por lo que Arturo tuvo que sostenerla y ayudar a sentarse en uno de los asientos. Esto explica cómo era posible que en tantos meses Guinevere no hubiera quedado embarazada. Era una mujer estéril por propia voluntad.

-Un momento. – Bors fue el primero en hablar - ¿Cómo es posible que Arturo muera a manos de su hijo cuando la Reina es estéril?

Muy lógica su pregunta, pero yo temía la respuesta.

-Eso es porque el Rey ha sido engañado.

Todos clavamos la mirada en el Rey, que no entendía aquella frase.

-¿A qué te refieres Merlín? ¿Cómo es que he sido engañado?

-Alguien con gran poder ha engañado a tus sentidos. Una poderosa hechicera se ha hecho pasar por tu esposa. No sé si ha sido esta noche, pero sí que fue hace no mucho, poco después de volver.

Esta vez el propio Arturo tuvo que sostenerse del respalde del asiento donde su esposa estaba sentada.

-Voy a… tener un hijo…

Estoy totalmente seguro de que en otras circunstancias esas palabras hubieran sido de alegría… pero en un momento como este solo reflejaban angustia y temor.

-Así es. El hijo de la profecía.

-¡¿Quién es Merlín?! ¡Dime quien es la madre!

-Me temo que no lo sé.

Myrddin se mordió los labios, sintiéndose inútil por no poder saber quién era la mujer que había quedado embarazada del Supremo Monarca.

-Esta es una noticia nefasta. – masculló Lancelot con gran pesar.

-Para todos. – admitió Merlín.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? Hay un número incontable de mujeres en Britania. Es imposible saber de quién será hijo. – la pregunta de Kay produjo un silencio sepulcral. Nadie encontraba una respuesta.

-Yo sé lo que debemos hacer. Pero sabe Dios qué iré al peor de los infiernos por tal acto.

El murmullo de Arturo trajo la atención de los presentes. Merlín soltó un prolongado suspiro. Parecía saber cuál era la idea.

-Este será un pecado imborrable.

-Lo se Merlín, pero si alguien sugiere un plan mejor, te puedo jurar que lo llevaré a cabo.

-No entiendo. ¿Cuál es el plan? – indagó Tristán.

-Mandar un mensaje a todas las mujeres de Britania para que eviten quedar embarazadas durante el próximo año a partir de hoy. Y los niños que nazcan en un margen que va entre los próximos siete y once meses…

No hizo falta que Myrddin acabara la frase para entenderla.

-¡Eso es una barbaridad! – Chilló Lancelot furioso - ¡No podéis sugerir tal cosa!

-¡¿Y qué otra cosa hacemos?! – Kay también alzó la voz. Parecía entender el punto de vista del Rey y el Hechicero.

-Kay, no puedes hablar en serio. – dijo con asombro Tristán.

-Estamos hablando del niño que matará a Arturo y destruirá el Reino. Aquel que provocará la destrucción de lo que tanto nos ha costado crear.

Ante las palabras del Senescal, Tristán no pudo rebatir. Ciertamente era un asunto demasiado espinoso, con muchas variables. Era asesinar a todo niño varón que naciera en el margen mencionado por Merlín, o esperar a la muerte de Arturo, la destrucción de Camelot y la de Britania.

-Demoños un día para pensar. – Propuse – Mañana a esta misma hora volveremos a este salón para dar nuestras opiniones. Pensemos bien y concienzudamente.

Dicho esto abandoné el Gran Salón, cogí mi caballo y cabalgué afuera de la capital. Tal y como les había dicho, este asunto era para pensarlo en calma y con la mente fría.

El día pasó lento… demasiado lento… El tema sobre lo que hacer en este asunto era demasiado difícil. Muchos dirían al instante que sería horrible asesinar a niños con poco de nacidos, pero otros dirían que, siendo el futuro como iba a ser, debía hacerse. Opiniones había a millares, pero en este caso en nuestras manos estaba la elección, y solo había dos posibles. No había otra. Era imposible rastrear al niño. Aunque su madre fuera una hechicera, si esta ocultaba su huella mágica, nada podría hacerse. Ni siquiera Myrddin o yo podríamos saber quién es si hiciera eso. Si había sido tan capaz como para burlarnos a los dos y engañar a Arturo, no teníamos duda de que sabría ocultar sus huellas. Era más fácil encontrar a todos los niños de un año de este país que dar con esa hechicera y su hijo.

La reunión se hizo a la hora acordada. No diré quién votó que, ni siquiera la mía. Solo puedo decir que la votación se llevó a cabo… y la opción que salió elegida… fue la que cargaríamos en nuestras conciencias el resto de nuestra vida.

Durante los siguientes días, se envió el mensaje a todas las mujeres de Britania, en el cual se explicaba el motivo por el cual, bajo ningún concepto, debían quedar embarazada. También se explicó lo que se iba a llevar a cabo dentro de varios meses.

Tal y como se esperaba, muchos estaban de acuerdo con nuestra elección, y muchos otros en total desacuerdo. Fueron meses muy difíciles, donde las viejas rivalidades para con el Supremo Monarca volvieron a resurgir. Algunos Reyes aprovecharon para alzarse, con la excusa de que no dejarían que asesinaran a su gente. Fue durante esta lucha que Lot murió a manos de Pellinore.

Los hijos del Rey Lot, que se alzó contra Arturo, advirtieron de que su padre no era su padre. Alguien le había hechizado. Hubo teorías de que fue la misma hechicera embarazada de Arturo. A pesar de ello, Pellinore mató a Lot, acabando así con uno de los Reyes sublevados y con la rebelión, volviendo a instaurar una débil paz en Britania.

Obviamente los hijos de Lot estaban furiosos con Pellinore, por lo que Gawain le retó a un combate a muerte, el cual Pellinore aceptó. Para su desgracia, Gawain logró matarle, dando así por satisfecha su venganza por la muerte injusta de su padre.

Los hijos de Pellinore no se enfrentaron a Gawain o sus hermanos. Incluso Percival admitió que lo que hizo su padre estuvo mal, pues Lot estaba hechizado. Además, su padre aceptó el combate, por lo que nada podía recriminarle a Gawain.

Esta fue la primera crisis de la Orden, y solo el tiempo pudo cicatrizar aquella profunda herida.

Los meses pasaron y se llevó a cabo el plan. Todo niño nacido en ese marguen de tiempo fue ejecutado de la forma más indolora y rápida posible. Nos aseguramos de que ninguno muriera con dolor. A pesar de ello, la confianza del pueblo britón hacia su Supremo Monarca cayó a niveles que no se veían desde Vortigern.

Obviamente el entrenamiento especial de los caballeros de la Orden se vio aplazado hasta el año siguiente. Ninguno teníamos fuerza para ese entrenamiento. Este fue sin duda uno de los años más oscuros en el reinado de Arturo Pendragón.

* * *

Y aquí otro capítulo, esta vez basado en la leyenda, aunque con algún pequeño cambio. Para mí ha habido dos cosas a tener en cuenta: primero el futuro ataque demoniaco, tengo pensada varias cosas para ello; y el otro lo de los niños, un tema sumamente espinoso y difícil de responder, por lo menos eso he intentado parecer. Obviamente cada uno tiene su pensar, yo he intentado adaptar la leyenda. Si por mí fuera… bueno, no diré nada XD

Bueno, ya no pongo nombres aquí, pues creo que con los que había al final de los anteriores caps. Es más que suficiente jejeje.


	29. Ciclo Pendragón - parte 08

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

ThePhenx: buenas, me alegra volver a verte. La verdad es que esto se ha alargado más de lo que esperaba, pero intentaré finalizarlo en el capítulo 10, o como mucho el 11.

miguelgiuliano co: sin duda fue un momento muy duro para la Orden.

RedSS: no te creas, lo toco mucho, añadiéndole nuevas ideas y momentos, pero ese fic no se actualiza de vez en cuando, sino to de golpe, 5 o incluso 7 capítulos actualizados de golpe jejeje. Ten paciencia, pues no sé cuándo se actualizará. Aunque no lo creas, muchas cosas tendrán su referencia en cuando llegue a esa parte :D

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 25:

 **CILO PENDRAGÓN – PARTE 08**

* * *

Han pasado dos años desde aquel fatídico día, dos años desde que la Segunda Guerra Civil estalló en Britania. Las secuelas de aquella difícil decisión casi habían desaparecido. Los dos años venideros habían sido tan luminosos que muchos olvidaron aquello que nadie debía de olvidar. Aun había algunos que le habían puesto a Arturo el sobrenombre _'Asesino de niños'_ , pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo.

Nos encontrábamos reunidos en el Gran Salón, pues habían llegado noticias que impactaron en gran medida a todos los Reyes de la isla, y por tanto incluso a Arturo.

-¿El Santo Grial? – Cuestionó Lancelot – No puede ser cierto.

-Es cierto. No mentiría con algo como esto. – Tristán golpeó con su puño la mesa, enfadado.

-No dudo de tu palabra, amigo mío, pero sí de las habladurías. – aclaró el hijastro de Viviana.

-¿Qué opinas tu sobre este asunto, Gran Emrys? – preguntó Bors.

Merlín se quedó completamente callado. La verdad es que estaba actuando raro desde hacía una semana. Ya no se le veía tan animado, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba más apagado, su humor distaba mucho del habitual, y podía notar como cada vez estaba más delgado y más cansado. Algo le pasaba.

-¿Myrddin?

-¡Eh! Oh, lo lamento. Estoy algo cansado.

-¿Una mala noche? – preguntó Arturo con ojos serios.

-Si. Una mala noche. ¿Puedes repetirme la pregunta, querido Bors?

-Por supuesto. ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre este asunto del Grial?

-El Santo Grial… la Copa que recibió la sangre de Jesucristo… Es un objeto de gran poder. Podría cambiar el mundo. Pero no creo que sea el momento para buscarlo. Las habladurías de las gentes no siempre son ciertas, y la gran mayoría tergiversa la verdad. Seguro que no es más que solo falsos rumores.

-Pero José de Arimatea trajo la Copa hasta Britania. – Recordó Gawain – Si obtuviéramos esa Reliquia… por fin cabría la posibilidad de que lo que pasó hace dos años sea olvidado para siempre de las memorias de nuestros habitantes.

La mención a aquel terrible suceso trajo pesar sobre todos nosotros.

-Gawain tiene razón. – Admitió Kay – Si es realmente el Grial, el bien que podría hacer al Reino sería inconmensurable. Deberíamos buscarlo, por lo menos durante un tiempo, para salir de dudas.

-¿En serio piensas eso, Senescal? – la voz dura de Merlín demostraba que no estaba de acuerdo.

-Totalmente, Myrddin. – Kay también cambió su tono a uno más duro, demostrando su convicción – Si es falso, no pasará nada. El Reino está viviendo una época como no vivía desde hace mucho. Y si es verdad lo del Grial, eso solo supondría una alegría que no cabría en nosotros. Solo veo ventajas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Cai. – asintió Percival.

Todos los demás dieron su aprobación. Arturo asintió y miró al Mago de la Corte.

-¿Merlín?

-Haced como veáis. Cai tiene razón. – Admitió mientras se acariciaba el puente de los ojos – Disculpadme, pero debo retirarme.

-Viejo amigo, ¿os encontráis bien? – el tono preocupado del Rey hablando el corazón del hechicero.

-Mi querido Arturo… - mis queridos camaradas y compatriotas… hay algo que debo confesar… - todos y cada uno de nosotros nos miramos con preocupación – Como bien sabéis, mi vida se ha alargado más de lo natural para un humano. Todo gracias a mi Magia. Pero, a pesar de alargar mi vida, esta no es inmune a las enfermedades.

-¿Quieres decir que…? – Bedivere no pudo terminar la pregunta.

-Si. Me estoy muriendo. Y ni las medicinas ni la Magia pueden salvarme.

-¿Cómo es eso? – interrogué con asombro por sus palabras.

-Issei, tu mejor que nadie sabes que la Magia Sanadora solo sirve cuando sabes que es lo que está mal. Por eso funciona tan bien para sanar heridas. Pero cuando no sabes que sanar, esa Magia no sirve.

-¿Desde hace cuánto? – Merlín desvió la mirada a su Rey.

-Desde hace un mes, pero en esta última semana he empeorado.

-¡Tenemos que buscar ayuda! ¡Alguien habrá que pueda curarte! – exclamó Kay.

-No, Cai, no lo hay. Créeme.

-Entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer?

Ante la pregunta de Bedwyr, Merlín exhaló un largo y cansado suspiro.

-Me iré de Camelot junto a Nimue. Pasaré mis últimos momentos junto a ella en el lago. No quiero que el pueblo vea como el Gran Consejero del Supremo Monarca, el Poderoso Hechicero, - el sarcasmo era obvio – va apagándose como una vela.

El silencio inundó el Gran Salón mientras todos intentábamos asimilar las palabras de Merlín. Esta era una perdida demasiado grande para todos nosotros, pero puedo asegurar que mayor es para mí. Después de todo, conozco a este hombre desde hace más de cien años, he vivido y compartido mucho con él.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado marcharte? – cuestionó Arturo.

-Ahora que todos lo sabéis, me iré mañana.

-Pues iremos contigo. – todos gruñeron, afirmando sus palabras – Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Merlín sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias, amigos míos.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente, antes del amanecer, los miembros de la Orden salimos de Camelot en nuestros caballos en dirección al lago donde residía Nimue. Cinco largos días en los que intentamos tener un buen ambiente. No queríamos que este último viaje junto a Merlín fuera como si se hubiera muerto alguien. No. Queríamos tener un recuerdo alegre de estos últimos momentos.

El clima otoñal daba un aspecto nostálgico, con las castañas hojas cayendo de las ramas semi desnudas, un fresco viento hacia bailar nuestras capas mientras el sol nos calentaba, aunque las noches comenzaban a hacer fresco.

Conforme más nos acercábamos al lago, el ánimo era más difícil de mantener alegre, pues el saber que nos acercábamos a dicho lugar, nuestro tiempo con Merlín se iba acabando. Al final, poco antes del mediodía logramos llegar a nuestro objetivo. El lago estaba casi exactamente igual que cuando llegué aquí con Merlín y Arturo para conseguir la nueva espada.

-Así que este es el famoso lago. – Bedwyr fue el primero en hablar – Es un buen lugar.

-Yo creí que parecería un lugar embrujado. – comentó Bors.

-No por solo vivir un hechicero un lugar debe parecer embrujado. – Rio Kay – Sino fíjate en Caer Melyn.

-Cierto.

-Ahí está la barca. – susurró Arturo.

Todos volteamos nuestras miradas hacia donde estaba la de Arturo. Era el mismo bote en el cual subió Arturo para llegar a la isla tiempo atrás. Merlín bajó de su montura, apoyándose en su bastón con cierta dificultad para llegar al bote. Muchos estuvieron a punto de bajar de los caballos, pero Merlín se dio la vuelta, sonriendo alegre.

-No bajéis de vuestras monturas. – Pidió con amabilidad – Este es nuestro último momento juntos, amigos míos. Pero no estoy triste. Estoy alegre, pues he podido ver aquello que tanto esperé. He podido vivir con grandes personas… he podido ver a un Supremo Monarca unificar la isla… he podido dar la Magia a los humanos gracias a un gran amigo… muchas, muchas cosas he podido ver y hacer… Ahora es momento de despedirnos. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de algunos – No estéis tristes, amigos míos. Sonreíd con alegría, pues algún día volveremos a vernos.

Nadie dijo nada. Solo observamos cómo se adentraba en el bote, usando Magia para llevarlo al centro del lago, entre nuestra orilla y la orilla de la isla. El agua apenas se movía ante el pasar del bote. Este se detuvo justo en el medio, creando pequeñas ondas en el agua. Merlín se puso en pie, mirando fijamente el agua. Entonces sucedió: el agua comenzó a elevarse con gracia, creando un torbellino.

De dicho torbellino vimos surgir una mano y luego un brazo. A pesar de no verla, pudimos saber que se trataba de la Dama del Lago. Con una sonrisa, Myrddin la agarró y el agua comenzó a rodearle, sacándolo del bote, sumergiéndose ambos poco a poco hasta que dejamos de verles y el agua volvió a su estado de calma.

-Se ha ido. – murmuró Bedwyr mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Si… así es… - asintió Tristán.

Nada más se dijo.

Entonces, justo cuando estábamos a punto de dar media vuelta a los caballos, del lago apareció un objeto, una espada. Esta flotó hasta quedar a nuestros pies, clavándose en el suelo.

-¿Y esto? ¿Qué hace esta espada aquí?

ZUM-ZUM

Para sorpresa de Lancelot y Arturo, sus espadas emitieron una poderosa aura. Esto mismo pasó cuando Arturo obtuvo a Caliburn.

-¿Se están reconociendo? – murmuró Percival.

-Eso parece. Bien, ¿cómo sabemos a quién pertenecerá?

Yo desmonté y caminé hasta la espada, agarrándola por el mango. Entonces, unas palabras escritas en el aire surgieron en mi mente como luz en la oscuridad. Saqué la espada del suelo y se la entregué a Tristán, el más cercano a mí.

-¿Es para mí?

-No. La espada pertenecerá a aquel a quien responda.

Dudoso, Tristán agarró el arma, pero nada pasó. Con desilusión se la pasó a Bors, pero tampoco ocurrió nada. Así, uno a uno se la fue pasando, a expresión de Lancelot y Arturo. Entonces, cuando llegó a manos de Gawain, una poderosa aura sagrada surgió de pronto, provocando que Gawain casi tirase la espada al suelo.

-Bien. Esa espada te pertenece, Gawain. Su nombre es Galatine, la gemela de Caliburn y hermana menor de Arondight. Es el último regalo de Merlín para todos nosotros.

Dicho esto subí a mi caballo y tiré de las riendas, de vuelta a la capital. Todos me imitaron. Gawain contempló la espada y luego el lago. Hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta.

Al contrario que el camino de ida, el camino de vuelta a Camelot fue silencioso. Apenas hablábamos, y las pocas palabras no eran suficientes como para aumentar nuestro ánimo. Nuestro recibimiento no era precisamente alegre. Ni siquiera la nueva espada de Gawain logró animarnos. El pueblo nos recibió como si uno de los Capitanes hubiera muerto, pero era lo más normal. Lo raro hubiera sido que el recibiendo hubiera sido alegre. El Gran Emrys nos había abandonado, y él era tan importante para el pueblo como lo era el propio Supremo Monarca.

Britania había perdido al Gran Hechicero.

Durante os siguientes días, Arturo quedo destrozado por la marcha de su más sabio consejero así como el resto de miembros de la Orden por la pérdida de un importante amigo. Fue en aquel preciso momento cuando alguien aprovechó para intentar destruir a Arturo. No sabemos en qué momento, pero un día Arturo dio la alarma. Alguien había osado robar Caliburn.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Alguien tiene que saberlo! – chillaba furioso el Rey.

Su temperamento estaba a flor de piel desde la marcha de Merlín, y perder aquella espada fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Era la consecuencia del estrés del monarca.

-¿Quién ha sido tan estúpido como para robar la Espada de Britania? – se preguntó Kay cruzándose de brazos.

-Sea quien fuera, pienso hacerle sufrir cuando lo encuentre. – bramó Bors golpeando con fuerza una pared.

-Quiero que todos la busquen. ¡Quiero de vuelta a Caliburn! ¡Y aquel que la haya robado recibirá su justo castigo!

Ante la orden del Rey, no solo en Camelot, sino que en toda Britania se buscó la espada. Incluso hubo una recompensa para aquel que le llevara de vuelta la espada, y una recompensa mayor si también al culpable… vivo.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la espada volvió a ser vista. Fue poco antes de la Misa de la Natividad. El Reino se estaba preparando para la celebración, aunque los ánimos no estaban muy en ello. La marcha de Merlín y la desaparición de Caliburn había destruido la moral tanto de la Orden como la del Supremo Monarca, y por tanto la del pueblo de Camelot.

Pero como decía, fue antes de tal fiesta cuando un hombre entró a Camelot a caballo, con Caliburn en su mano derecha y una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Las alarmas no tardaron en sonar en toda la ciudad.

Tanto Arturo como los miembros de la Orden nos reunimos en la entrada al palacio, donde se había detenido el ladrón.

-¡Salve, Arturo Pendragón! ¡Vengo a reclamar el Trono del Supremo Monarca! – gritó sin desmontar de su caballo.

-¿Con que autoridad?

Ante la pregunta de Arturo, el desconocido hombre alzó a Caliburn para que todos pudieran verla.

-¡Porque yo poseo la Espada de Britania! ¡Por tanto el Trono es mío! ¡Así que he venido a reclamarlo!

Los murmullos de la población no tardaron en escucharse. Pero a pesar de todo, ni Arturo ni ninguno de los Capitanes estalló ante tal osadía. Bueno, quizás algunos, como Bors, si estaban cercan de desenfundar la espada y decapitar a este insolente estúpido.

-¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

-Accolon.

-¿Y puedo preguntar por qué habéis robado mi espada?

-¿Vuestra espada? Que yo sepa, esta espada me pertenece.

-¿Quién os la dio? Esa es la espada entregada a Arturo por la Dama del Lago. Es la espada que sustituyó a Excalibur como Espada de Britania. Todos saben que Caliburn pertenece a Arturo Pendragón, Supremo Monarca de Britania. Así que más os vale responder si no queréis que os torture yo mismo.

Percival no pudo contenerse más, amenazando directamente al tal Accolon.

-¿Osáis amenazar a vuestro futuro Rey? – la sonrisa soberbia de Accolon no abandonaba su rostro.

-Yo no tengo más Rey que Arturo.

-Bien, como deseéis. ¿Qué os parece esto, Majestad? – La burla era obvia al nombrar el título de Arturo – Vos y yo, un combate a muerte uno contra uno. Si me derrotáis, os diré todo, si os derroto, todo vuestro Reino pasará a mí poder. Obviamente debéis dar esa orden a vuestros hombres y vuestro pueblo. El mataros no me garantiza nada.

-Astuta sabandija. – siseó Tristán.

-Bien. – Arturo no dudó en aceptar el duelo.

-¡Oso! ¡No puedes hablar en serio! – exclamó Bedwyr con asombro.

-Oh, bien, bien. Al parecer el Asesino de Niños tiene algo de coraje.

Aquella burla superó la paciencia de los Capitanes. Muchos desenfundaron sus espadas dispuestos a matar a aquel que se había atrevido a decir tales cosas contra su señor. Pero Arturo no iba a permitir tal acto.

-¡Alto! ¡Enfundad las espadas! ¡He aceptado el duelo de este hombre y no pienso retráctame!

Accolon sonrió socarrón a los Capitanes, desmontando del caballo, esperando a que Arturo bajara los escalones del palacio. El monarca miró a su esposa, que estaba a su lado. Guinevere alzo la cabeza, en muestra de que tenía total confianza en su esposo. Arturo bajó despacio los escalones, siempre con la mirada fija en Accolon.

Este estaba vestido con una armadura de acero, por lo que una espada normal difícilmente podría atravesarla. Incluso podía percibir Magia para volverla aún más dura. Pero Arturo no llevaba armadura alguna. Sabía que Caliburn la cortaría aunque fuera de acero. Cuando pasó a mi lado, le dije:

-Arturo, esa armadura posee Magia. Ya posee a Caliburn. Es una ventaja demasiado grande.

-¿Crees poder saber quién ha creado tal hechizo?

-Tardaré un poco, pero podre averiguar la firma mágica. Cuando la averigüe, si quieres, podre eliminar el hechizo.

-Bien.

El Rey siguió avanzando, pasando junto a sus capitanes.

-Mi señor. – Lancelot detuvo a Arturo – Por favor, usad mi espada.

Desenfundó a Arondight, tendiéndosela. Arturo, con una sonrisa, aceptó la espada, empuñándola con fuerza, colocándose frente a Accolon, el cual sonrió divertido mientras agarraba a Caliburn con ambas manos, poniéndose en guardia. Arturo cogió su escudo, el que lo acompañaba desde antes de su coronación, con Arondight en su mano derecha y su escudo en su mano izquierda.

Todos los habitantes de la ciudad miraban aterrados el combate. Todos sabían que Arturo era un guerrero casi inigualable, quizás solo superado por Lancelot, pero aquel hombre llevaba la espada del Supremo Monarca y llevaba armadura.

El combate comenzó apenas colocarse Arturo en posición. Pero no fue para nada esperado. Arturo había sobrepasado los límites humanos, al igual que los miembros de la Orden, por lo que no esperaba que ningún otro humano fuera capaz de igualarles… pero no era así.

KACHIN

No solo los Capitanes, sino que el propio Arturo estaban sorprendido. Accolon había igualado la velocidad de Arturo. Sin esperar un instante más, comencé a analizar el hechizo de aquel hombre. Este hechizo era poderoso y complicado. Sin duda, fuera quien fuera, tenía unos conocimientos y nivel igualables a los de Merlín. Además del propio hechizo que aumentaba la resistencia de la armadura, pude descubrir uno que mejoraba las habilidades de aquel hombre, permitiéndole igualar las habilidades de los miembros de la Orden.

Los espectadores menos experimentados no podían seguir los movimientos de brazos, y los más experimentados les costaba seguirlos.

Yo me mordía los labios mientras analizaba lo más rápido posible la firma mágica, pero aquella tarea estaba resultando más complicada de lo esperado. El código no dejaba de cambiar, lo cual dificultaba el análisis. Pero pude disminuir mi ansiedad al ver que Arturo lograba defenderse cómodamente de Accolon así como contraatacar hábilmente. El hechizo de defensa evitaba que el ladrón recibiera heridas.

Al final, luego de un par de minutos, pude dar con la firma mágica, sorprendiéndome al saber de quien se trataba.

-Morgana… ¿Le Fay?

Kay abrió los ojos todo lo humanamente posible. Por supuesto que conocía a una de las hermanastras del Rey. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar mientras usaba mis conocimientos para destruir aquellos hechizos, lo cual no me llevó demasiado tiempo ahora que averigüe la firma mágica y la formula. Entonces, usando Magia Telepática, me comuniqué con Arturo.

- _Arturo, los hechizos ya no están. Ya puedes acabar con él. Sé quién es el que creo tales hechizos._

 _-¿En serio? ¿De quién se trata?_

 _-Acaba con él, pregúntale, y entonces podre saber si miente o no._

 _-De acuerdo_.

Fue entonces que el combate cambió por completo. Ahora, sin la defensa mágica, Accolon comenzó a tener más cuidado en sus ataques. Arturo, por su parte, demostró la diferencia de experiencia, tanto en combate como en combates a este nivel. A pesar de que nadie animaba a ninguno de los dos, se podía sentir como todo el pueblo de Caer Melyn animaba a su Rey.

Con gran habilidad, Arturo logró evitar la hoja de Caliburn, cortándole la mano a Accolon.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

El chillido de dolor del hombre vino seguido por el de un golpe. Arturo le golpeó en la cara con el escudo, provocando que Accolon cayera al suelo. El Pendragón, colocó la espada sobre el corazón. Iba a darle una muerte rápida. Por lo que vi, a muchos no parecía agradarle aquella decisión.

-Ahora cumple, Accolon. ¿Quién te dio aquella espada?

El susodicho sonrió guasón.

-¿En serio creías que iba a decirte algo? Estúpido. ¡Jamás obtendrás una palabra de mí!

Y escupió, pero su escupitajo cayó sobre su rostro, lo que provocó las risas y burlas de muchos.

-Déjamelo, Artos. Cinco minutos y cantará como un pájaro. – pidió Bors.

-No. No hace falta llegar a tales extremos. No se le torturará. Tenemos otros métodos para que revele la verdad. Sabio Hyodo.

La sonrisa de Accolon se borró cuando Arturo me llamó. Intentó incorporarse para que Caliburn se clavara en su corazón, pero Gawain lo había advertido, por lo que puso su pie sobre el pecho, evitando que lograra su objetivo. Yo me puse a su lado, usando Magia para que no dejara pregunta sin respuesta.

-Bien Accolon, volveré a preguntar. ¿Quién te dio esta espada?

El pobre iluso intentó resistirse a mi hechizo, pero aquello era totalmente inútil.

-Morgan… - siseó.

-Dilo en alto. Que todos te oigan.

-¡Morgan le Fay! – gritó tan alto que temí se rompiera la garganta.

Los gritos ahogados resonaron bien alto. Todos conocían a Morgan, una de las tres hermanastras de Arturo, esposa del Rey Urien. Pero, ¿cómo había logrado ella tales conocimientos mágicos?

-¿Qué eres tú para ella?

-¡Su amante!

-¿Fue ella la que me engañó hace dos años?

-¡Si! ¡Fue ella!

Nos miramos entre nosotros, los miembros de la Orden. El misterio estaba resuelto.

-¿Qué ha sido de su hijo?

-¡No lo sé! ¡No sé nada de él!

-Entiendo. ¿Y qué planes tiene?

-¡No se mas que lo que he dicho!

-Pues entonces hemos acabado.

Y dicho esto, Arturo bajó la espada, atravesando el pecho de Accolon a la altura del corazón. Así el duelo se daba por finalizado.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Un horrendo grito resonó desde algún lugar lejos de Camelot. Una voz cruel que era arrastrada por el viento. Un grito femenino que mostraba dolor y furia. Sin duda alguna era Morgana, que había gritado por la muerte de su amante y la furia que tenía contra Arturo.

Aquel mismo día se decretó una orden: Morgana le Fay había sido sentenciada a muerte por conspiración contra el Supremo Monarca e intento de asesinato.

Pero, lo que terminó por poner las cosas patas arriba, fue la desaparición de la funda de Caliburn, aquella que evitaba que Arturo perdiera sangre en la lucha. Arturo había sido descuidado con la funda. La espada no pudo estar más segura, pero no así la funda. Desapareció y nunca más supimos de ella.

El primer lugar al que fuimos en busca de Morgan fue el Reino de Urien, su esposo. No fue sorpresa encontrarnos con que el Rey había sido asesinado poco antes de nuestra llegada. Pude reconocer la firma mágica de Morgan. Obviamente Owain se convirtió en Rey en lugar de su padre, y su primo Galeschin se quedó con él.

Durante años y años buscamos a Morgan, pero esta se había esfumado. No dimos con ella en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en Ierna o La Galia.

También fueron años en los que se inició la conocida como Primera Búsqueda, la cual se trataba de la búsqueda del Grial de los rumores, aunque como dijo Merlín, fue una falsa alarma, pues lo que creían era el Santo Grial, no era más que una simple copa.

XXXXX

Han pasado siete años desde aquél fatídico momento: la marcha de Merlín, el robo de Caliburn, la desaparición de su funda, la muerte de Uriel y la desaparición de Morgan.

Siete años de paz y bonanza.

Hoy, otro día como otro en Camelot, cada uno cumpliendo con su labor, ya sea como artesano, herrero, granjero, comerciante o cualquiera de los otros oficios que existían en Britania. Yo me encontraba volviendo de una visita a las tierras del norte, pues teníamos plantaciones y había que revisar su estado. Pronto seria la recolección de la cosecha y debíamos comprobar si esta sería buena. Pero, como ha sido desde los últimos siete años, todo iba muy bien.

-¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señor! ¡Lord Hyodo!

Un fatigado joven, que no superaba los quince años, llegó a mi lado dando gritos. Detuve mi caballo, esperando a que el agotado jinete llegara junto a su montura, la cual también se encontraba sumamente agotada. Debió haber sido una travesía larga y rápida para que ambos llegaran en este estado.

-¡Mi señor! – volvió a gritar mientras boqueaba.

-Tranquilízate chico. Respira. Bien, justo así. Ahora que tú y tu caballo tenéis aliento, dime el motivo de tus gritos.

-Sí señor. Traigo noticias del norte, de cerca del Muro.

-¿Qué tipo de noticias son para que estés en esta situación?

-¡Nos han atacado!

Fruncí el ceño mientras intentaba a veraguar quien había atacado el Reino de Arturo.

-¿Quiénes fueron los atacantes? ¿Pictos, saecsen?

-Mi señor… fueron demonios.

-¿Demonios?

Aquello me dejó asombrado. Puedo entender que haya ciertos enemigos que parezcan demonios por su modo de guerra, pero de ahí a que fueran verdaderos demonios…

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que fueran demonios? ¿Acaso los viste?

-Así es, mi señor. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. – pude ver el terror en ellos. Había visto algo aterrador para él – Llegaron antes del mediodía. Surgieron de unos extraños y brillantes círculos en el cielo. Surgieron a decenas, con alas de murciélago, negras como la noche. No avisaron. Comenzaron a atacarnos con ataques que no comprendía. Fuego, hielo, todo surgía de sus manos, ¡y algunos tenían formas de horribles vestías! ¡No pudimos hacer nada contra ellos! ¡Masacraron sin piedad alguna!

Apreté las riendas de mi montura al darme cuenta de que ciertamente eran demonios. ¿Qué tipo de demonios? Eso era lo que debíamos averiguar.

-¿Y qué ocurrió luego del ataque?

-Solo me dejaron a mí con vida. Todos los demás están… están…

Lagrimas corrieron por su rostro. Seguramente había perdido la vida de sus familiares y amigos. Entiendo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, siendo lo peor de todo que él seguía vivo y ellos no.

-Lamento la perdida.

-Ellos me dieron el siguiente mensaje: _'avisa a tu Rey que destruiremos este Reino, en el cual sus habitantes ayudan a nuestros enemigos. No dejaremos ni las cenizas.'_ ¿Qué quiere decir señor? No hemos ayudado a sus enemigos.

-Me temo que no es así. Aquí sois cristianos, y eso ayuda a los enemigos de los demonios.

-¿Los ángeles?

-Exacto. Ahora ven conmigo. Debemos informar a Arturo sobre esto, y cuanto antes.

Le pasé mi cantimplora para que pudiera quitarse la sed y fuimos a trote hacia Camelot. Nada más entrar por la puerta avisé a los vigías de que mandaran llamar a los miembros de la Orden, pues el asunto era de extrema urgencia. No hicieron esperar, pues nada más terminar mi orden salió en busca de mis compañeros.

El muchacho y yo entramos en el palacio, yendo directamente al Gran Salón. Como era de esperarse, el joven estaba asombrado al saber dónde se encontraba. Nada más entrar pude ver a Tristán, Bors, Gawain y Lancelot.

-¿Qué ocurre Issei? ¿Por qué nos has hecho llamar? – preguntó Bors mientras sus dedos golpeaban suavemente la mesa.

-Cuando todos estemos tus preguntas tendrán su respuesta, incluido la de este joven.

El hijo de Bors hizo una mueca pero no preguntó. No pasó mucho hasta que los demás miembros de la Orden entraron al Gran Salón: Kay, Bedwyr, Percival, Arturo y el joven Lamorak. Este último era el último hijo de Pellinore, hermano menor de Percival. Se había unido hace un par de años.

-¿Estamos todos? – preguntó Arturo, revisando a todos los presentes – Bien, estamos todos. Podemos dar por iniciada esta reunión. – Todos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos mientras el joven se situaba de pie a mi derecha – Bien Issei, ¿para qué nos has hecho llamar?

-Este es un asunto sumamente importante, el cual parecía que habíamos olvidado. Este joven es el que debe contarlo.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se clavaron en el joven, el cual comenzó a temblar de nerviosismo al tiempo que su rostro se volvía rojo cual tomate.

-Dinos tu nombre, muchacho. – pidió Arturo.

-M-Marcus, m-majestad.

-Marcus, un nombre romano. Bien Marcus, explícanos el motivo para que Lord Hyodo haya convocado esta reunión.

-P-por supuesto majestad.

Fue así como el joven Marcus contó en el Gran Salón lo ocurrido en su aldea cerca del Muro. Conforme avanzaba el relato las reacciones de los diferentes miembros iban mostrándose. Algunos como Bors y Percival apretaban las mandíbulas mientras sus nudillos se ponían blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaban sus puños. Otros, como Lancelot, Kay y Arturo, fruncían el ceño al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían fríos y afilados como la hoja de una espada.

-Y eso es todo. – finalizó el joven.

-Muchas gracias por tu relato, joven Marcus. Ve afuera y diles a los sirvientes que te preparen una habitación y comida y bebida.

-Muchas gracias majestad.

Haciendo una reverencia, el muchacho abandonó el Gran Salón. Justo después de que el sonido de la puerta cerrarse resonara entre estas paredes, la discusión estalló.

-¡Malditos demonios! ¡Cuando los encuentre los destrozaré! – exclamó furioso Bors golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

-Esta afrenta exige venganza. – siseó Gawain.

-Tal y como dijo Merlín. – murmuró Tristán.

-¿A que os referís? – interrogó Lamorak.

-Hace años, el Gran Emrys nos avisó de que los demonios atacarían nuestro Reino, pero no sabíamos cuándo ni cómo. Ahora ya sabemos ambas.

-Para esto nos hemos estado entrenando. – recordó Percival.

-Esperad un momento. He pasado por ese infernal entrenamiento, no os ofendáis Lord Hyodo, – yo negué con la cabeza - ¿para luchar contra los demonios?

-Así es. Lamorak, eres uno de los mejores guerreros del mundo, de eso que no te quepa la menor duda. Incluso antes de pasar por mi entrenamiento, ya eras un guerrero formidable que dejaba en evidencia a otros más experimentados que tú. Fuiste seleccionado para esto.

-Hermano, ¿acaso te has acobardado? – increpó Percival.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Bramó ofendido el benjamín de la Orden – Solo que estoy sorprendido. Nunca esperé que fuera para este propósito.

-Pues para esto lo creé y para esto os he entrenado tan duramente. Este enemigo está por encima del mejor guerrero humano, y para derrotarles debemos igualarlos. Ahora, joven Lamorak, vas a luchar para lo que has sido entrenado.

-¿Y cómo hacemos para detenerles? Si pueden aparecer en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento, nos será imposible interceptarlos.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Lancelot.

-Bueno, en este caso, debemos consultar al más sabio y poderoso de nosotros. ¿Issei?

Ante la petición de Arturo, me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos, pensando un modo de atrapar a los demonios.

-Primero debemos saber que Casa demoniaca es. El saber que sus enemigos son los ángeles, es obvio que se tratan de demonios de la religión abrahámica. Eso es muy útil. Luego podría crear un hechizo que abarque Britania, el cual detecte cualquier activación de círculo mágico de tele transportación. Una vez logre localizarles, podre evitar que vuelvan al Inframundo. Luego solo tendríamos que llegar hasta donde ellos estén, pero no puedo tele transportar a un ejército.

-Ni falta que hace. – Dijo Gawain – Nosotros somos los únicos en toda Britania capaces de plantarles cara. Con solo nosotros será suficiente.

-¡Tiene razón! ¡Solo nosotros iremos! – exclamó Bedwyr.

-Bien. Me parece un buen plan. Issei, ¿cuándo crees que tengas listo tal hechizo? – me preguntó Arturo.

-El hechizo en si no es muy complicado, pero abarcar todo el Reino sí. Si me pongo ahora, lo tendré preparado antes de la cena.

-Bien, pues te pido que empieces ya. Nosotros debemos prepararnos. Quiero que estemos listos para combatir en cualquier momento.

Dicho esto, la reunión se dio por finalizada. Todos los miembros de la Orden se dispusieron a prepararse para la guerra. La noticia de lo ocurrido a la aldea cercana al Muro y la respuesta del Supremo Monarca no tardaron en extenderse por todo Camelot, pero nada salió de las murallas. Pero no había que preocuparse. El plan era secreto, pero el saber que Arturo respondería al ataque no. No había porqué ocultarlo.

El amanecer iluminaba el cielo para cuando logré finalizar el hechizo. Ahora mismo, todo el Reino de Britania estaba dentro de este, por lo que cualquiera que usara la Magia para entrar, sería detectado por este.

Para cuando lo anuncié a mis compañeros, estos ya estaban armados y preparados para luchar. Cenamos con las armas y armaduras y dormimos con las armas y armaduras. Pero en ningún momento de la noche sonó la alarma. No se detectó ninguna activación de círculo mágico.

Nos despertamos poco después de que el sol se asomara por el horizonte. Realizamos nuestras tareas rutinarias hasta que poco tiempo después, la alarma sonó. Mi hechizo se activó y todos corrimos al Gran Salón. Nada más llegué desplegué el hechizo, mostrando el punto exacto en el que estaban. Esta vez el lugar del ataque no estaba muy lejos, al sureste de Camelot.

-¡Por fin han aparecido esos desgraciados! ¡Es hora de acabar con ellos! – gritó Bors mientras desenfundaba su espada.

-¡Issei!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Juntaos todos a mí alrededor! ¡Y disimulad el poder de vuestras espadas! ¡Les tomaremos por sorpresa!

Obedecieron mi orden, arremolinándose en torno a mí y anulando el poder sagrado de las tres espadas. Una vez estuvimos todos, activé mi propio círculo mágico de tele transportación, enviándonos al lugar donde se habían localizado los demonios.

Aparecimos instantáneamente en una aldea del sureste, cercana al mar. El olor del agua salada inundó nuestras fosas por un instante, pues fue sustituida por el olor a cenizas y sangre. Desenfundamos las espadas y corrimos hacia la aldea, la cual estaba ya en llamas. Flotando en el aire pudimos ver a los demonios, con sus alas de murciélago desplegadas, atacando con su Poder Demoniaco sin miramientos.

Gawain llegó justo a tiempo para bloquear con Galatine un ataque demoniaco, el cual iba dirigido contra una mujer con su bebé en brazos. Aquello fue suficiente para llamar la atención de los cerca de veinte demonios presentes. Arturo avanzó, dejándonos a los demás varios pasos atrás.

Y aquí nos encontrábamos, los miembros de la Orden al mando del Supremo Monarca Arturo Pendragón, frente a las tropas de una de las Casas demoniacas, una de las setenta y dos Casas del libro de Salomón.

-¡Demonios, seres del infierno, ¿por qué atacáis a mi pueblo?! – exigió saber el Rey.

Los demonios se burlaron de su pregunta al tiempo que nos miraban como quien mira una mierda en el camino.

-¿Acaso este es el famoso Supremo Monarca de esta ruinosa isla? Eres menos aun de lo que pensaba. – se burló el que parecía el líder.

Por sus diez alas, podía suponer que era un líder de Casa, un Clase Suprema.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta. – replicó el Pendragón.

-Ni pienso hacerlo. Un mísero humano no es quien para exigir respuestas, ni siquiera para hacer preguntas.

-¿A qué Casa pertenecéis? – pregunté.

-Vaya, los humanos de este patético Reino no son tan incultos como pensaba. Yo soy el líder de la Casa Valefor, Nmur Valefor. Y ahora, morid junto a este patético Reino.

La veintena de demonios nos apuntaron con sus manos, reuniendo una gran cantidad de poder, evitando contra nosotros diferentes ataques. Pero, justo antes de que estos nos alcanzaran, Arturo liberó a Caliburn.

Blandió su espada, rasgando el espacio para sorpresa de los demonios. Pero más sorpresa fue al ver que justo debajo de ellos el espacio se rasgaba, saliendo de ahí los diferentes ataques demoniacos.

-¡Esquivad! – Clamó Nmur al tiempo que evitaba su propio ataque, pero los demonios menores no pudieron evitarlos, por lo que recibieron sus propios ataques – ¡Tsk! ¡Matadles! – ordenó furioso.

Nuevos ataques fueron enviados hacia nosotros, pero esta vez Arondight, Galatine y Caliburn liberaron su poder sagrado. Con una sola blandida, los diferentes ataques fueron destruidos por el enorme poder de las espadas.

-¡Espadas sagradas! – Chilló alterado uno de los demonios - ¡Tienen espadas sagradas!

-¡¿Cómo las han conseguido?!

-¡Mi señor Valefor, esto no estaba previsto!

-¡Es cierto, íbamos a enfrentarnos a humanos, no a humanos armados con estas armas!

Los reclamos de los subordinados de Nmur no tardaron en oírse.

-¡Nmur Valefor, por vuestras acciones contra el pueblo de Britania, mi pueblo, os sentencio a vos y a vuestros súbditos presentes a la muerte!

-¡Me importa una mierda tu sentencia!

Nmur reunió una gran cantidad de Poder Demoniaco, pero al igual que la vez anterior, Arturo usó la habilidad de Caliburn para regresar el ataque. Estaban en desventaja, por lo que los demonios activaron los círculos mágicos para volver al Inframundo.

-¡No escapareis de mi sentencia aunque vayáis al infierno! – exclamó Arturo con todas intenciones.

-¡Eso me gustaría verlo, humano! – Nmur sonrió al tiempo que desaparecía.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras mirábamos el lugar por donde habían desaparecido aquellos demonios. Entonces caímos en cuenta del entorno. La gran mayoría de casas estaban destruidos y los cuerpos de los muertos por las calles. Los supervivientes temblaban de terror, pero al vernos se acercaron dando las gracias y alabando a su Rey, que había ido en su rescate. Yo me tele transporté a Camelot, donde organicé a las tropas para ir en ayuda de aquella aldea.

Aquel mismo día volvimos a reunirnos en el Gran Salón. Nuestro humor no era precisamente amistoso, nuestras ganas de venganza eran muy acaloradas, pero sabíamos no dejarnos devorar por ella.

-Debemos contraatacar cuanto antes. – sugirió Lamorak.

-No. Aún no. – Negó Bedwyr – Acabamos de enfrentarnos a ellos y saben que podemos usar Magia, bueno, que uno de nosotros puede usarla. Lo más probable es que si vamos a su territorio nos encontremos con el lugar bien defendido.

-Ir al infierno. La verdad es que pocas veces he pensado que iría allí, y ninguna antes de morirme. – comentó Percival.

-Será la primera vez para todos nosotros que vamos al Inframundo demoniaco. – dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo mejor será esperar al día de mañana. Issei, ¿conoces el territorio de los demonios? Y sobre todo, ¿conoces el de la Casa Valefor? – me interrogó Arturo.

-Me temo que no me lo conozco. El territorio donde habitan los ángeles caídos y los demonios, el Inframundo, es casi tan basto como el mundo de los humanos, pero sin contar las aguas, lo cual lo convierte en un lugar aún mayor. Pero conozco a alguien que podrá conseguirme la información que deseamos.

-¿Para cuándo crees que la tendrás?

-Como mucho, para dentro de tres días.

-¿Tres días? Eso es demasiado tiempo. – se quejó Gawain.

-A veces la paciencia es una virtud. Esos demonios no se atreverán a atacar Britania, por lo menos no como antes. No debemos esperar un ataque antes de una semana. Ahora saben que hay un poderoso Hechicero y armas sagradas entre las tropas del Rey. Serán más cautos.

-Entiendo.

-Pues entonces nos prepararemos para cuando Issei logre la información. Una vez la tengamos, atacaremos. – sentenció el Supremo Monarca.

XXXXX

Tal y como prometí, logré la información de mi viejo amigo al tercer día. Durante todo aquel día planeamos el ataque a la Casa Valefor. Iba a ser una historia para recordar. Muchos fueron los hombres que pidieron y rogaron por luchar con nosotros, ir al mismo infierno para luchar contra aquellos que habían atacado su país, pero no estaban preparados para luchar contra ellos, y eso se lo demostré.

Fue así como se decidió que nosotros, los actuales miembros de la Orden de la Mesa Redonda, formamos el grupo que contraatacaría en el Inframundo: Bors, Percival, Gawain, Lancelot, Tristán, Bedivere, Kay, Lamorak, Arturo y yo.

* * *

 _ **Inframundo – territorio Valefor**_

Aparecimos a varios kilómetros del castillo Valefor, a una distancia lo suficientemente segura como para evitar ser detectados. Podíamos haber usado el poder de Caliburn, pero aquello hubiera sido más tedioso.

-Escuchadme, nos dividiremos en este orden: Arturo, Gawain y Lancelot; Kay, Bors, Bedivere y Percival; Lamorak y Tristán. El primer grupo porta espadas con poder sagrado, lo cual les supondrá una ventaja. En cuanto a los otros, vosotros no poseéis esos poderes, por lo que creare un hechizo para que los demonios no puedan usar su poder. De ese modo solo dependeréis de vuestras habilidades con la espada. Ninguno de vosotros deberá acercarse a menos de once metros de Arturo, Gawain o Lancelot, pues si lo hacéis el poder de sus espadas no podrá ser usado. ¿Me he explicado?

-Sí, pero, ¿qué hechizo es ese? – curioseó Lamorak.

-Este hechizo dispersa la Magia Demoniaca, por lo que no podrán hacer uso de su poder, solo sus armas físicas. He investigado el poder de la Casa Valefor. Conocido también como El Duque de Ladrones, Valefor tienta a otros a robar y los dotará con la velocidad y destreza para tener éxito en ello. A los que le da poder se dice que se han vuelto considerablemente más agudos con sus manos, ojos y mentes; todas las herramientas necesarias para un ladrón. El Duque de Ladrones también es un experto en la medicina mágica y técnicas curativas ocultas. Son capaces de curar enfermedades a través de la Magia e incluso puede enseñar algunas de estas técnicas mágicas a un conjurador dedicado. Por ese motivo, vosotros, Tristán y Lamorak, seréis los encargados de enfrentarlos.

-¿Y por qué ellos? ¿No deberíamos ser nosotros? – se quejó Gawain.

-Desgraciadamente no. Hay un enemigo más poderoso al cual debéis enfrentar vosotros tres. Esos son los líderes de los demonios. Fueron informados sobre su descubrimiento cuando nos enfrentamos. Actualmente no hay combates por agotamiento de las tropas, pero los Maous no permitirán que una de sus Casas sea eliminada.

-¿Tanto nos temen? – Tristán alzó una ceja.

-Son cautos. Han sufrido muchas bajas y no van a permitir sufrir más, aunque la amenaza seamos nosotros.

-Entiendo.

-Entonces, Tristán y Lamorak se enfrentaran a Nmur y su descendencia, ¿no? – preguntó Percival.

-Exacto. Ellos se enfrentaran a Nmur y su único hijo Vlamer. Arturo, Lancelot y Gawain se enfrentarán a los Maous. Con vuestras armas podéis enfrentarles al mismo tiempo. Bedivere, Percival, Kay, Bors, vosotros enfrentareis al resto.

-¿Y qué harás tú?

-Mantendré los refuerzos demoniacos a raya.

-Pues este es el plan. – Habló Arturo – Amigos míos, hoy vengaremos a aquellos que fueron asesinados por estas malvadas criaturas. Os doy la orden de cumplir con vuestra misión y volver a Camelot vivos. ¡Ninguno de nosotros ha de morir en este lugar!

Todos clamaron el grito de guerra ante las palabras de su Rey. Antes de marchar hacia el castillo creé el hechizo, el cual se activó al instante al estar las espadas sagradas en su radio. Aquello les mostró que tan efectivo era.

Dado que ningún demonio nos detectó gracias a que nos encubrí, pudimos llegar hasta los terrenos del propio castillo Valefor. Debo admitir que era sorprendente, si ahí vivieran cientos de personas. Un inmenso castillo de piedra casi tan grande como media Camelot. Era un desperdicio que solo vivieran los miembros de la familia Valefor: Nmur, su esposa y su hijo. Tres personas viviendo en algo tan grande… propio de demonios.

Pero al acercarnos más, pude sentir aquella sensación familiar. Si, se trataba de los cuatro Maous. No los sentía desde la muerte de Jesús. Me encantaría acabar con ellos, pero no era mi misión.

-Bien, aquí comienza el plan. Ya sabéis que hacer cada uno.

Asintiendo, cada grupo se separó. Esperé paciente para que se situaran y entonces…

-Comenzamos.

Al tiempo que murmuraba aquella palabra, invoqué un poderoso hechizo de aislamiento, evitando así que alguien entrara o saliera de este lugar. Pero debía mantener mi concentración, pues iba a recibir un poderoso ataque por parte de los refuerzos demoniacos.

BOOOM

-Vaya, han empezado antes de lo previsto. – dije con una sonrisa mientras veía a los demonios del exterior comenzar a atacar la barrera así como a los guardias de aquí dentro. También pude divisar como los miembros de la Casa Valefor y los Maous salían por la puerta alarmados por el reciente ataque – La justicia del Rey caerá sobre vosotros.

XXXXX

Arturo, Lancelot y yo corrimos hacia la entrada del enorme castillo Valefor, desenfundando nuestras armas al tiempo que veíamos a siete personas salir por la puerta principal. Pude reconocer a dos de ellas: Nmur y Vlamer. Una mujer se colocó al lado de Nmur. Supongo debía ser su mujer. Los otros cuatro debían ser los líderes demoniacos.

-¿Qué hacen unos malditos humanos en mis tierras? – bramó uno de ellos.

-Soy Arturo Pendragón, Supremo Monarca de Britania, y he venido a impartir justicia sobre aquellos que atacaron a mi pueblo.

-¡Tu!

Parece ser que Nmur y Vlamer nos reconocieron, pues al instante se lanzaron hacia nosotros.

-¡Nosotros somos vuestros contrincantes! – Tristán y Lamorak aparecieron de pronto, interponiéndose entre ellos y nosotros.

Como advirtió Issei, retrocedimos hasta estar a unos diez metros. Nmur y Vladmer abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver que no podían hacer uso de su poder. ¡Gran Sabio! ¡El titulo te queda perfecto Lord Hyodo!

-¿Qué está pasando? – masculló Nmur.

-Será mejor que uséis espadas, si es que las tenéis. – advirtió Tristán.

La mujer demonio entró en el castillo y salió con dos espadas, las cuales entregó a su esposo e hijo, sorprendiéndose al ver las espadas. Supongo que estas tendrían también algún tipo de poder.

-¿Os parece si les dejamos espacio? Parece que ellos tendrán su propio combate. – sugirió Lamorak mientras se apartaba junto a Tristán para que Arturo, Lancelot y yo pudiéramos luchar cómodamente.

Ambos hombres Valefor apretaron sus espadas mientras las blandían en el aire, con una intensa sed de sangre hacia mis compañeros. ¡Suerte camaradas!

-Bueno, parece que podremos luchar sin problemas. – comenté.

-¿Puedo conocer vuestros nombres? – preguntó Arturo al cuarteto.

-Estúpido humano, estas frente a los más grandes de entre todos los demonios. Yo soy Lucifer. – oh, aquello era sorprendente. No esperaba enfrentarme al que cayó – Y ellos son Leviathan, Beelzebub y Asmodeus.

-Yo soy Lancelot del Lago. – se presentó.

-Y yo soy Gawain ap Lot. – me presenté.

-¡Basta ya de estúpidas presentaciones! ¡De nada os servirá saber nuestros nombres ya que moriréis! – exclamó el que se hacía llamar Leviathan al tiempo que enviaba un enorme remolino de agua hacia nosotros.

Yo invoqué el poder de Galatine, realizando un corte vertical que partió el torbellino en dos. Debo admitir que estoy sumamente asombrado. Ciertamente había aprendido a canalizar el poder de Galatine, y lo había probado contra Lord Issei, pero el ver como partía por la mitad ese ataque demoniaco… Lo ha hecho con una facilidad asombrosa.

 _-El poder sagrado y el poder demoniaco se anulan entre sí. El poder de estas espadas es sumamente eficaz contra el poder de los demonios. Por eso os será más sencillo enfrentaros a ellos que enfrentaros a mí._

Recordé las palabras de Lord Hyodo sobre este poder, y ahora había podido comprobar que tan acertadas era. ¡Si! ¡Con este poder podemos derrotarles!

-¡No pienses que por tener esa espada podrás derrotarme!

Furioso, Leviathan volvió a atacar con un gran número de pequeñas esferas de agua. Mi cuerpo tembló, pues aunque no lo pareciera, sentía que esas pequeñas esferas acuosas podrían matarme.

Con un movimiento de mano, decenas de aquellas esferas fueron en mi dirección. Yo volví a invocar el poder de Galatine, realizando dos rápidos tajos. Dos hondas de poder sagrado volaron e impactaron con muchas esferas, pero no todas. Y justo cuando pensaba que iban a jopearme…

-¡No pienso permitirlo!

Arturo usó nuevamente el poder de Caliburn para cortar el espacio y devolver el ataque, pero Leviathan hizo un movimiento de manos y las esferas se estrellaron contra el castillo, atravesando con algo de profundidad las rocas. Sin duda, aquellas hubieran atravesado mi armadura.

-Gawain, Lancelot, luchemos juntos, como siempre hemos hecho. No podrán derrotarnos si luchamos codo con codo.

-Por supuesto, mi Rey.

Arturo se colocó en posición, con Caliburn en su mano derecha y su fiel escudo con la cruz de nuestro Señor en la izquierda. Lancelot también se colocó en posición. Yo sonreí a mis camaradas y les imité. ¡Ahora si iba a comenzar este combate!

XXXXX

-Eso ha sido impresionante. – elucidó Lamorak al ver el despliegue de poder de uno de los Maous y como Gawain lo cortaba con Galatine.

-¡Lamorak! ¡No pierdas de vista a tu oponente! – recriminé mientras observaba atentamente a Nmur.

-Lo lamento.

El benjamín se disculpó mientras apuntaba con su espada a Vlamer. Teníamos que tener mucho cuidado. Si esta Casa era experta en robar, debíamos estar sumamente atentos.

-Lamorak, recuerda la advertencia de Issei.

-La tengo muy en cuenta.

Nmur se colocó en posición, siendo paciente, estudiándome. Parece que no estaba dispuesto a perder otra vez, y nos tomaba en cuenta. Motivos tenía para ello. Por su parte, su hijo Vlamer era todo lo contrario a su padre. Balanceaba descuidadamente su espada de un lado a otro mientras observaba a Lamorak como quien ve a un chucho apestoso.

-No sé por qué les tienes tanto recato, padre. Solo son un puñado de humanos con algunas armas sagradas. Nada que no podamos enfrentar.

-Vlamer, no es algo tan simple.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¡Mira cómo acabo con ellos!

-¡No! ¡Detente!

Pero Vlamer no le hizo caso. Corrió blandiendo la espada sin mantener su guardia. Un grave error frente a un guerrero como Lamorak.

ZAS

Un limpio corte con la espada.

La sangre comenzó a manar del costado del demonio, que con un grito de dolor se llevó la mano a la zona cortada, estudiándola con asombro y furia. Debía ser la primera vez que alguien le hacia sangrar. Este hombre no debía de haber combatido aun. No puedo fiarme de las apariencias de los demonios, pero si lo comparo con un humano, no superaría los veinte años. No tiene experiencia, y le ha tocado un poderoso contrincante.

-Deberías de tomarme en serio, Vlamer ap Nmur. La próxima vez no fallaré.

El tono de Lamorak solo enfureció al demonio. Obviamente podía haberle matado por su descuidado ataque, pero aquello no hubiera tenido nada de honor. Si mataba a aquel ser maléfico, debía hacer que primero le tomara en serio.

Vlamer apretó con fuerza su espada mientras usaba su Magia para curarse, cerrando la herida con rapidez. Esta vez escogió una buena postura de ataque, pero no estaba pulida.

-¡Muere! – gritó al tiempo que corría hacia Lamorak, pero…

KACHIN

El hijo de Pellinore fue capaz de bloquear el ataque, comenzado con el verdadero enfrentamiento.

-No sois humanos normales. – la voz de Nmur llamó mi atención – Hasta ahora, ningún humano ha sido capaz de luchar de igual a igual con nosotros… Bueno, a expresión de uno, pero debe estar muerto, pues ocurrió hace quinientos años.

-Me alegra saber que se me tomará en serio. Pero no pienso perder. Pagareis por la sangre derramada de los inocentes.

Nmur sonrió de forma retorcida.

-Puede que te tome en serio, pero sigues siendo un humano. ¡Los humanos siempre seréis el ganado de nuestro mundo! ¡Eso jamás cambiará!

-Cambiará. Algún día lo hará. – siseé mientras ambos nos lanzábamos al ataque.

XXXXX

Todos habían comenzado sus ataques y el resto de demonios, los guardias de este lugar, intentaron ir hacia ellos, pero para impedírselo estábamos nosotros.

-Bueno compañeros. Veamos qué tan curtidas están las habilidades de estos demonios. – sonrió Bors al tiempo que se preparaba para atacar.

-Hemos entrenado duro para esto, amigos míos. Veamos el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo. – comentó Bedwyr imitando la postura de Bors.

-¡Bien dicho! ¡Demostrémosles de lo que somos capaces los humanos! – bramó Percival.

Si, demostrémosles lo que pasa cuando te enfrentas a los miembros de la Orden de la Mesa Redonda.

Los demonios corrieron hacia nosotros mientras usaban sus poderes para intentar destruirnos, pero se asombraban al ver que estos desaparecían antes de siquiera acercarse demasiado. Su poder se disipaba, tal y como había dicho Issei.

-¡Ahora! – ordené.

Los demonios más cercanos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Mi espada decapitó a uno y rápidamente atravesé a otro. Puede que las armas sagradas fueran las más efectivas contra estas viles criaturas, pero una espada humana, el acero britón, era igual de efectivo. Como cualquier otro hombre, atraviésale con una espada y le verás morir.

Bedwyr, Percival y Bors atacaban con toda su furia. Podíamos reconocer a varios de los veinte que atacaron la aldea, y nuestra furia iba dirigida a ellos. Tardaron tiempo en comprobar que sus armas creadas con su poder desaparecían al entrar en nuestro rango. Nuestras espadas y nuestras armaduras se mancharon con el rojo de la sangre de nuestros enemigos. No mostrábamos piedad, como ellos no habían hecho con aquellas pobres gentes.

-¡Caius!

Bedwyr me llamó, sus ojos clavados en mi espalda. Alcé mi espada para detener el ataque de un enemigo. Ahora los nuevos demonios que llegaban lo hacían armados con espadas. La verdad es que era de extrañar, pues creía que solo usaban su Poder Demoniaco, pero no era así.

SLASH

Fácilmente logré destruir su defensa y atravesar su pecho, dándole una patada para sacar mi espada de entre su carne.

-No saben combatir de esta manera. – murmuré al observar como Bors, Percival y Bedwyr lograban enfrentar a estos seres. No era fácil, pero tampoco tan complicado como cuando nos enfrentábamos a los más fieros guerreros bien entrenados.

-Están tan confiados en su poder que no han blandido una verdadera espada demasiadas veces. – comentó Bors mientras decapitaba a otro demonio. Echó una mirada sobre su hombro – Tristán y Lamorak parecen estar bien. Tienen una buena lucha.

-¿Y los demás? – preguntó Percival mientras bloqueaba el ataque de otro.

-El suyo es el más complicado. Pero ni siquiera esos Maous derrotaran a los tres. Cuando luchamos juntos, ¡somos imparables! – bramó mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

-Ese idiota. ¡No nos separemos demasiado! – ordené.

-¡Entendido!

Percival, Bedwyr y yo corrimos hacia Bors. Puede que tuviéramos ventaja, pero el número de enemigos era mayor al nuestro. Debíamos permanecer juntos si queríamos obtener la victoria sin ninguna baja.

XXXXX

KACHIN

ZAS

BOOM

SPLASH

La intensa batalla entre Arturo, Lancelot y mi persona contra los cuatro Maous se había desarrollado de un modo asombroso. Luchan contra humanos era una cosa, luchar contra Issei era otra, y contra estos demonios también podían apreciarse las diferencias. Cuando uno lucha contra humanos, lo hace cuerpo a cuerpo, frente a frente; cuando lo haces contra Issei debes aprender a usar el poder de estas espadas para poder atacar de lejos al tiempo que también te enfrentas cuerpo a cuerpo; y ahora, luchando contra estos demonios, solo podemos atacar de lejos.

Apenas y se acercaban. Usaban sus poderes para luchar a distancia, por lo que debíamos luchar usando el poder de nuestras espadas a distancia. No era una forma de batallar que me agradara. Es más, me fastidiaba. Lo único que podía pensar es que los demonios son unos cobardes.

¡No se acercan, siempre luchan de lejos!

-¡Dejad de alejaros y venid aquí! ¡Luchad, cobardes! – bramé enfurecido.

-¡¿Un humano llamándome cobarde?! ¡Te matare por tu insolencia! – exclamó Asmodeus.

Pude notar como sus manos se volvían algo borrosas mientras corría hacia mí. Llevó su mano derecha hacia atrás y luego me atacó, pero pude bloquearlo con Galatine.

-¡!

Pero no esperé que fuera un ataque tan potente. Las vibraciones atravesaron mi cuerpo. Mis brazos temblaron violentamente y apunto estuve de perder mi espada, pero no lo permití. Pero a pesar de ello, caí hacia atrás mientras rodaba por el suelo. Pude detenerme y me puse nuevamente en guardia. Los brazos aun me temblaban debido al ataque. Debía tener cuidado con su poder, pero ahora lo tenía donde quería.

Asmodeus volvió a atacarme, pero esta vez usé el poder de Galatine, anulando el poder del demonio. Este chasqueó la lengua y evitó, por muy poco, una estocada. Intentó usar su poder para tomar distancia, pero no se lo permití. Ahora no iba a dejar que volviera a alejarse.

Mientras tanto, Leviathan y Lancelot tenían un violento encuentro. Leviathan creaba diferentes armas con agua, pero la espada de Lancelot las destruía en cada choque. Sin duda era el mejor a la hora de manipular el poder de Arondight.

De vez en cuando, Leviathan tomaba distancia para atacar de lejos, pero Lancelot lograba bloquear los ataques con gran efectividad. Podía notar como Leviathan cojeaba de una pierna cuando atacaba. Parece ser que Lancelot había logrado alcanzarle.

¡Bien hecho!

Esquivo la mano de Asmodeus, logrando ver por el rabillo del ojo como una serie de ondas salen disparadas hasta impactar en la barrera de Lord Issei. Le golpeo con el pomo de la espada en el rostro, provocando que soltara un grito de dolor.

-No solo la hoja tiene poder sagrado. – siseé.

También pude observar a Arturo. El, al contrario que nosotros dos, se enfrentaba a Lucifer y Beelzebub. Lucifer intentaba crear una oscuridad absoluta, pero esta no duraba ante el poder sagrado de Caliburn. Beelzebub intentaba que sus insectos, creo que eran moscas, tocaran al Pendragón. Si solo una lo tocaba, mi señor estaría en graves problemas. Issei nos advirtió que tuviéramos mucho cuidado. No eran moscas normales, después de todo.

XXXXX

Este contrincante era muy molesto. Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué le llamaban El Duque de los Ladrones. No negaré jamás que no es un gran guerrero. Su habilidad era asombrosa, sus manos rápidas, sus reflejos impresionantes, y sus manos sumamente hábiles. El problema no era que fuera tan habilidoso, sino las veces que intentó robarme la espada en el momento del combate. Si no llego a ser precavido, seguramente me habría arrebatado la espada desde hace mucho.

Lamorak, por su parte, parecía tener tantos problemas como yo. Vlamer ahora se enfrentaba a mi compañero como un verdadero guerrero y no como un mocoso insolente. El propio Lamorak había estado a punto de perder su espada en repetidas ocasiones, pero por suerte no había sido así.

-Sois habilidosos. Grandes guerreros. Negarlo sería negar la realidad. ¿Quién o quienes os entrenó de esta manera? ¿Quién os dio armas tan poderosas? – aprovechó para preguntarme mientras forcejeábamos para obtener ventaja.

-Solo obtendréis respuestas de mí sí me derrotáis.

-Pues entonces más motivos tendré para atravesaros la garganta.

Con un empujón logró romper mi guardia, pero pude esquivar su ataque, aunque logró alcanzarme con un corte en mi hombro, en la zona desprotegida de armadura.

Bien, pues pongamos fin a este combate.

XXXXX

El número de demonios había bajado en gran número. Ya no eran tantos como al principio, pero era entendible. Después de todo, habíamos matado a muchos durante la primera oleada y a otros tantos en la segunda. Ya en la tercera, estos seres infernales habían aprendido. No debían subestimarnos. Debían usar las espadas y atacar en grupo. Muchas veces intentaron separarnos, pero no lo lograban. Habíamos combatido muchos años juntos y nos conocíamos bien.

Nuestras espadas no dejaron de moverse, de ser blandidas. Todo demonio que se acercaba demasiado sin una buena postura Moria bajo nuestras espadas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no mataba a tantos. Desde la batalla de Badón. Ciertamente había matado en la última guerra civil, pero no a un número tan elevado.

Pero había algo extraño, ¿por qué me producía el mismo pesar matar a los barbaros que matar a estos seres? Supongo que, humano o demonio, segar una vida nunca era fácil.

Seguimos y seguimos, avanzando y avanzando, matando y matando. Esto era una matanza unilateral. Nuestra ventaja era demasiada para estos guerreros acostumbrados a matar a distancia. Era como enfrentar a un arquero y a un guerrero a pie. El arquero difícilmente iba a poder plantar cara al guerreo, y aquí era exactamente igual.

XXXXX

El combate se alargó mucho más de lo que habíamos esperado, pero al final logramos nuestra victoria.

-¡Muérete de una vez!

Asmodeus juntó sus manos y apuntó con sus palmas hacia mí. ¡Esta vez no iba a retroceder! Con la punta de la hoja de Galatine apuntando al frente, y su poder desbordado, pude detener el poder de Asmodeus y, con mi fuerza de voluntad, pude avanzar lentamente. Al ver mi avance, el Maou intentó usar más poder, pero este no era tan efectivo contra el poder de Galatine.

Al final, cuando lo tuve justo delante…

-¡No! ¡Muere tú!

Di un salto con las fuerzas que me quedaban, logrando mi objetivo.

SLASH

Atravesar el pecho de Asmodeus.

-¡!

Aun con su poder sagrado envolviéndola, Galatine redujo el cuerpo de esta vil criatura a pequeñas luces que se extinguieron en menos de dos segundos.

-¡Asmodeus! – Pude escuchar el grito de Lucifer llamando a su compañero demonio - ¡Leviathan!

Dirigí mi vista al combate entre Lancelot y Leviathan, sonriendo contento al ver como Lancelot lograba decapitar a Leviathan. Mi compañero sangraba desde varias heridas, algunas de feo aspecto. Yo no sangraba, pero si podía notar como muchos de mis huesos estaban o fracturados o estaban a punto de hacerlo.

Ambos miramos a nuestro Rey. Arturo apuntaba con su espada a Beelzebub, el cual estaba boca abajo, con sangre saliendo de su boca. Lucifer, varios metros atrás, tenía varios cortes quemados por el poder de Caliburn. Arturo, a pesar de sus graves heridas, se mantenía de pie, en toda su altura, con la cabeza en alto.

Miré a mí alrededor. Tristán y Lamorak caminaban hacia nosotros, también heridos, aunque no parecía que fueran tan graves como nuestras heridas. Cai, Percival, Bors y Bedivere también caminaban hacia nosotros, cada uno con diferentes heridas, pero todos vivos. Detrás de él había un gran número de cuerpos demoniacos. También pude ver los cuerpos de Nmur y Vlamer, uno con el corazón atravesado y el otro con la garganta atravesada. Bueno, a diferencia nuestra, sus espadas no tenían poder sagrado.

La mujer Valefor temblaba de furia y atacó a Lamorak, pero Lancelot envió el poder sagrado de Arondight, arrasando tanto con la demonio como con los cuerpos de los Valefor, no dejando nada de ellos.

Lucifer, totalmente furioso, pues no conozco otra palabra que describa un estado de odio mayor, intentó usar su poder, pero…

SLASH

-¡ARG!

Un grito desgarrador salió de lo profundo de sus gargantas. Un grito que dejaría sordo a quien estuviera cerca. Y no era para menos. Después de todo, Lord Issei le había cortado el brazo sin miramientos. Ahora, el derrotado Lucifer observaba primero con furia, y ahora con una mezcla de esa furia y temor.

-Tiempo sin vernos. – murmuró Issei con una voz tan fría como el acero.

-Tu…

-Yo que tu no intentaría volver a atacarlos. Es posible que la próxima vez no te deje vivo.

-Otra vez… otra vez…

Las murmuraciones del máximo líder de los demonios apenas eran posibles de escuchar, pero no hacía falta escucharlas para saber que no eran agradables.

-Si. Otra vez os dejaré vivir, bueno, a los que estáis aún con vida. Matarte solo te liberaría. No. Quiero que veas a dos de tus compañeros Maous muertos, a la Casa Valefor destruida y extinta, y todo ello por atacar a quien no debíais. Os burlasteis de la justicia del Supremo Monarca de Britania, y ahora habéis pagado el precio por la sangre derramada de los inocentes. Vive sabiendo esto, Lucifer… por segunda vez en tu lamentable vida… los humanos te han derrotado.

Dicho esto se apartó de su lado mientras se reunía con nosotros. Echamos una última mirada a este horrible lugar mientras Arturo asentía a Issei. La justicia del Rey se había impartido.

* * *

 _ **Camelot**_

Aparecimos en medio de la capital. Los transeúntes gritaron de terror al creer que éramos demonios. Los guardias estaban preparados para atacarnos, pero al vernos, aun heridos, gritaron de alegría. Arturo, sonriente, elevó a Caliburn en señal de victoria, gesto que fue imitado por todos nosotros.

Pero, a pesar de la victoria contra los demonios, no pudimos ver que aquello tendría consecuencias que nadie esperó.

* * *

Bueno, he intentado meterle más prisa, pues me gustaría terminar este arco en el cap. 10 u 11, así que nos saltaremos alguna cosita. Y para aclarar una cosa, todos los arcos tendrán repercusiones en el futuro :)

Pero estoy seguro de que esto os ha asombrado, ¿verdad? Bueno, dije que había cosas que no iban a ser totalmente fieles a las novelas: Excalibur, Caliburn, la extinción de la Casa Valefor… y la de dos Maous. Pin pan toma lacasitos XD


	30. Ciclo Pendragón - parte 09

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

miguelgiuliano co: me alegro de que haya gustado. Sep, lo de Merlín fue difícil para todos. Cuando uno de tus mejores amigos se va, siempre duele.

RedSS: Lucifer sabe que Issei puede barrer con los cuatro Maous juntos, ya lo ha demostrado. Y como todo lo que ha ocurrido, tendrá sus repercusiones más adelante.

Darius red: en mi opinión, los sobrenaturales están demasiado sobrevalorados. Que no puede un humano matar a un Maou ? Como diría Homer Simpson: y una porra ! XD Además, recordemos que Strada derrotó a Kokabiel con Durandal y Cao-Cao plantó cara a Azazel y Vali, ambos en Balance Breaker. Por qué el verdadero Arturo, Lancelot y Gawain no podrían derrotar/matar a dos Maous teniendo a Caliburn, la espada sagrada más poderosa, y dos espadas igual o casi igual de poderosas ? Yo creo que si es posible, pero todo depende de cada uno. En cuanto a los demás, bueno, hay que recordar que no podían usar sus poderes, y cuando te enfrentas en igualdad de condiciones contra guerreros sumamente experimentados y tú no lo eres en ese mismo campo, obviamente la puedes palmar, como pasó con los Valefor y sus siervos.

WeLoveGb: hijo, lo tuyo fue un VERDADERO flashback, lo mío no :P y fue aún más largo XD Bueno, yo creo que ganó el bostero, pero bueno, seguiré con mi pensar jajaja.

Irbexnai: vaya, muchas gracias compañero. Me alegro que te haya gustado :D

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 26:

 **CILO PENDRAGÓN – PARTE 09**

* * *

Han pasado cuatro años desde que los demonios atacaron Britania. Desde aquel día, las noticias del ataque habían llegado a oídos de los enemigos de la isla. Ese mismo año comenzó nuevamente el intento de tomar la isla, pero por suerte siempre estábamos preparados. La vigilancia en la costa aumentó, por lo que si los enemigos lograban escapar de la flota britona y pisar tierra, no conseguían llegar al interior, pues antes eran masacrados por los ejércitos britones.

Como era costumbre, la Misa de Navidad se había celebrado con gran entusiasmo en Camelot. Obispos y arzobispos, sacerdotes y monjes, Reyes y señores y sus séquitos, cayeron sobre la ciudad de Arturo en número suficiente como para celebrar una batalla. Lo cual, en cierto modo, es quizá lo que celebraban.

El palacio de Arturo, siempre un lugar alegre, se llenó de un espíritu de extática alegría, de una armonía y un arrobamiento tan dulces como el aguamiel. Era como un bálsamo embriagador. Todavía me parece escuchar las risas sonando por los rincones más alejados y resonando en los patios.

Copas alzadas en símbolo de amistad, voces que se elevan en una canción.

El piadoso Sansón de Dol obtuvo el honor de celebrar la misa, ayudado por Columcill, su alumno. Alto y delgado, se alzó ante nosotros para leer las Sagradas Escrituras, dejando caer su profunda voz. Terminado de leer el texto sagrado, elevó aquella voz en una oración.

Después de la misa se celebró un banquete, hubo más canciones y se entregaron regalos. En el momento culminante de este alegre día, aparecieron los que habían venido a jurar lealtad a Arturo. Algunos eran señores nobles y otros eran los hijos de nobles que deseaban unirse a los _cymbrogi_. Entre ellos había algunos jóvenes pictos de la nobleza que también habían venido a buscar la paz y el vasallaje de Arturo. Uno de éstos era un hombre llamado Medraut.

Los solicitantes penetraron en la sala del Consejo del Supremo Monarca, donde éste los esperaba sentado en su trono para escuchar sus peticiones. Se les dio permiso a uno por uno para que expusieran su petición y, por ser un día de sagrada celebración, a cada cual se le concedió aquello que deseaba.

Y entonces llegó Medraut.

Se acercó decidido al trono del Supremo Monarca y se arrodilló al instante. Con los ojos bajos y humildes expuso su petición:

-Maravilloso Pendragón, vengo a pediros que me aceptéis en vuestra noble casa. – Hablaba correctamente, sin la menor sombra del fuerte acento de la lengua picta.

Algunos de los presentes en la sala contuvieron la respiración al escuchar sus palabras, ya que era una afrenta a la generosidad del Supremo Monarca. En su opinión, el muchacho era un imprudente por aprovecharse de tan sagrada ocasión para solicitar algo así. Pero Medraut era astuto; sabía que en un día como éste no se lo rechazaría precisamente. Y, una vez dada su palabra delante de todos sus nobles, Arturo jamás la retiraría.

En esto Medraut tenía razón, pero eso no le granjeó ningún amigo. A nadie le gustó ver cómo abusaba de aquella forma de la generosidad y sentido de la justicia del Supremo Monarca. Muchos murmuraron en su contra desde aquel mismo instante.

-El quedar bajo mi tutela no es ninguna insignificancia, – respondió Arturo cauteloso – y no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Me llamo Medraut, Señor de Monoth.

Yo no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar tal lugar, y eso que había viajado mucho al norte.

-Venid a verme cuando nuestra celebración haya finalizado, Medraut. Mejor aún, traed a vuestro padre y lo discutiremos.

El joven no estaba dispuesto a dejarse disuadir.

-Por vuestra celebración tan solemne, Gran Señor, os ruego que no me rechacéis.

-Vaya, ésa ha sido una buena respuesta. No juegues a _gwyddbwyll_ con este joven. – le advirtió Percival a Lamorak de buen humor.

Me dediqué a estudiar con más atención al joven. Tenía la piel pálida y macilenta, como si nunca tomara el sol; los cabellos, rubios y largos, caían sobre sus ojos oscuros y se rizaban sobre sus hombros como la melena de una mujer. Era delgado y de movimientos y aires elegantes; cuando andaba pisaba tan sólo con las puntas de los pies, no con los talones. Era de facciones bellas, delicadas como las de una doncella, pero en conjunto no resultaba desagradable a la vista. Algunas de las muchachas más jóvenes de la Corte de Arturo lo encontraron bastante guapo, creo.

Arturo también observó con atención al joven que tenía ante él y, totalmente confiado, accedió a sus deseos.

-No os rechazo. A cambio de vuestra lealtad, os concedo mi tutela hasta el momento en que os considere listo para ocupar vuestro puesto en el mundo.

-Os lo agradezco, Gran Señor.

Una vez finalizado el acto, Arturo indicó a uno de los sirvientes para que buscara alojamiento al nuevo miembro. La fiesta continuó con la celebración, a la cual se unió Mordred tiempo después.

Los días pasaron y Mordred paseaba mucho por Camelot con ojos curiosos, investigadores. La verdad es que aquel joven no me transmitía confianza. Algo me decía que había algo mal, pero no sabía el que. Nada indicaba que hubiera que desconfiar del picto, pero aun así mi instinto me advertía que estuviera atento a ese hombre.

Discutí este tema tanto con Arturo como con los viejos miembros de la Orden, los únicos que tenían mi total confianza.

-Hay algo extraño con ese joven. – declaré luego de terminar con la última reunión del Consejo.

-¿En serio? Yo no lo veo sospechoso. – dijo Lamorak encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cuáles son tus motivos para dudar del nuevo? – me preguntó Bors cruzándose de brazos, recostando su espalda en la silla.

-Ninguno. Exceptuando la petición que hizo en la Misa. – Admití sin vergüenza alguna – Pero mi instinto me dice que algo pasa con ese joven. No deberíamos dejarle hacer lo que quiera.

-Issei, es un miembro de la Orden y está bajo mi tutela. Y si no tienes pruebas para respaldar tu desconfianza, entonces nada he de hacer. – Explicó Arturo – Quizás tus temores sean infundados y no tengas nada de qué preocuparte.

-Esperemos que sea así.

XXXXX

El tiempo pasó. Bors, Lamorak y yo realizamos un viaje al centro de la isla, donde el Supremo Monarca había ordenado construir una gran iglesia, así como hizo su tío en Londinium. Esta iglesia estaba destinada a ser el centro religioso del país, que estuviera justo en el centro del Reino, a la misma distancia de todos. Cuando hubimos comprobado que avanzaba adecuadamente, viajamos de regreso a Camelot e informamos a Arturo de que los trabajos en la iglesia y el monasterio avanzaban deprisa. La Reina Gwenhwyvar en especial parecía muy satisfecha de lo mucho que se había conseguido en tan poco tiempo.

-El año que viene, por esta época, la iglesia y el hospicio estarán terminados. – declaró.

El Pendragón se alegró de tenernos de vuelta, ya que se acercaba la Pascua, fecha en que se celebraría el siguiente Consejo de la Mesa Redonda.

El día siguiente amaneció fresco y soleado. Los terrores imaginados de la noche fueron aniquilados una vez más por el poder de la luz. Como hacíamos cada año desde la lucha contra los demonios, abandonábamos la ciudad para ir a un claro en el bosque, donde rendíamos un homenaje a todos los fallecidos, no solo por ese ataque, sino por los fallecidos en las guerras civiles y las guerras contra los barbaros.

Al mediodía, llegaron Bedwyr, Bors y Kay, que conducían una reata de caballos que transportaban provisiones y tiendas de campaña.

-¡Saludos, Issei! – Saludó Kay – ¿Qué remedio tenéis para una garganta reseca por el viaje?

-Saludos Kay, ahora mismo vengo con la jarra. – me agaché y tomé el recipiente que reposaba a mis pies y avancé hacia los tres con una copa en la otra mano. Le entregué la copa a Cai y la llené con el contenido de la jarra.

-¡Agua! – chilló Cai.

-Fresca y pura, procedente del arroyo que hay al pie de la colina. Buena tanto para el cuerpo como para el espíritu.

Bedwyr saboreó la congoja de Kay.

-Apura la copa, camarada. Los demás también tenemos sed.

-Vamos, – se burló Bors – no te oxidará la panza.

Cai lanzó un reniego y clavó los ojos en la copa. Luego la levantó y la vació con un solo gesto. Poco después de la comida llegaron Tristán, Lamorak y Percival. Hacia el atardecer, Arturo llegó junto a su esposa Gwalchavad y Lancelot. No era muy común que la Reina asistiera a nuestros Consejos, pero tampoco era extraño no verla de vez en cuando.

-Veo que Gwalchmai no ha venido. – Dijo Arturo – Bien, daremos comienzo al Consejo, y a lo mejor todavía aparece.

Aquello pareció sorprender al resto. Supuestamente el Consejo se celebraría en el Gran Salón, pero bueno, una vez al año no hace daño. Todos dieron su asentimiento a celebrar el Consejo aquí mismo. Se reunieron directamente en el claro mientras yo ataba los caballos.

El tiempo pasó y empezaba a oscurecer en los valles, y las cimas de las montañas llameaban como si el dorado fuego de un faro ardiera en cada una de ellas. Negros nubarrones aparecieron en el este, acercándose junto con la oscuridad; y olfateé lluvia en el viento al terminar de abrevar a los caballos. El Consejo acababa de salir finalizar cuando escuché el tamborileo de los cascos de un caballo sobre la arena. Corrí al lugar desde donde se veía el mar y vi a dos caballos que se acercaban veloces por la playa. Me di la vuelta y corrí colina arriba para avisar a los otros.

-¡Gawain! – Exclamé – ¡Viene Gawain!

Bors y Percival estaban en la ladera de la colina y se volvieron rápidamente para mirar hacia donde yo indicaba.

-Ése es Gwalchmai. – Confirmó Percival – Pero ¿quién está con él?

-No puedo decirlo desde aquí. – Dijo Bors – Pero monta en una silla muy ligera.

-Es una mujer. – observó Gwenhwyvar.

-Tenía que ser Gwalchmai quien trajera a una mujer. – Se burló Cai – No por nada es el mejor cortejador de damas del Reino.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? – comentó la Reina.

-¿Quién puede ser? – preguntó Bedwyr.

Dada mi mejor vista, pude identificar a la mujer por la Magia que la desbordaba y mi cuerpo se puso tieso. Ese iba a ser sin duda un momento importante para todos nosotros.

Los jinetes llegaron al pie de la colina y quedaron por un breve instante fuera de la vista. Al cabo de un momento avanzaban por la ladera y pude verlos con claridad. El jinete que acompañaba a Gawain era, desde luego, una mujer: toda ella vestida de negro, con el rostro cubierto por un velo.

Gawain sujetaba con fuerza las riendas del caballo de la mujer, y algo en la forma en que la conducía me dio a entender que ésta era su prisionera.

Miré a Arturo y extendí una mano hacia él, para evitar que se acercase, pero como tenía los ojos fijos en los dos jinetes que se acercaban, el Pendragón no vio la advertencia y se acercó aún más. Los demás se colocaron junto a los caballos justo en el momento en que Gawain detenía su montura y desmontaba.

-¡Bienvenido, compañero! – saludó Tristán.

Su saludo de bienvenida murió en el aire y no volvió a pronunciarse. Gawain se acercó a su prisionera, la hizo bajar con brusquedad de la silla, y la obligó a ponerse en píe. Luego la sujetó con fuerza por un brazo y la arrastró ante el Supremo Monarca.

-¿Quién es esta mujer y qué es lo que ha hecho para que se la trate así? – inquirió el Pendragón.

-Es una enemiga, Lord Arturo, – respondió Gawain – la he traído para que se enfrente a la justicia que durante tanto tiempo ha burlado. – Dicho esto, alzó la mano, levantó el velo y le apartó la capucha del rostro. Era…

Morgan… Morgan le Fay…

Hermosa sí lo era, innegablemente bella, pero dura como la piedra tallada. El odio bullía en su interior y fluía de ella como el veneno de los colmillos de una serpiente.

-¿Una enemiga? – inquirió Arturo.

-Incluso a un enemigo se le permite algo de dignidad. – Dijo Guinevere con aspereza – Soltadla, Gwalchmai. No somos bárbaros.

El guerrero hizo lo que le ordenaban y la dejó ir. La mujer se irguió y miró con descaro al Rey, quien le preguntó:

-¿Quién sois, mujer?

-Oh, Gran Rey, – respondió con una voz fría y dura como la del despiadado acero – este hombre – escupió la palabra – me rebaja con calumnias. Me llama traidora. ¿Dónde está mi traición? Exijo saber por qué se me ha traído aquí.

-Habéis sido traída aquí para responder de las acusaciones que hay contra vos, – le dijo Gawain – y para enfrentaros a la justicia del Supremo Monarca.

-¿Acusaciones? – Se burló la mujer – No he escuchado ninguna acusación. No sabéis nada de mí.

-Pero yo sí te conozco, Morgian. – repuse con voz profunda y tensa.

Todos se pusieron tiesos cuando dije su nombre. Una reacción de lo más natural. Después de todo, habíamos estado buscando a esta mujer desde hace muchos años. Podía sentir la sed de sangre, la necesidad de matarla, pero nadie lo haría sin que fuera juzgada.

Avancé hacia donde estaba Morgian y la miré directamente a la cara. Ella bajó la cabeza y separó los labios en una sonrisa a la vez seductora y temible. Esta mujer era sumamente poderosa. Igualaba con facilidad a Myrddin, y hablo de un hechicero que podía llegar a igualar o superar a un Maou.

-Es por el daño que ha causado a otros por lo que se la debe juzgar.

-Tú no eres mi juez. – siseó ella.

-El Supremo Monarca es tu juez. El Pendragón de Britania es quien dispensa la justicia en este Reino.

-Bien dicho. – Dijo Arturo – Escuchemos las acusaciones contra ella. – puede que ya las supiéramos, pero era un juicio y como tal debía hacerse como merecía.

Kay, como Senescal, tomó la palabra de la acusación.

-Te acuso de las innumerables traiciones grandes y pequeñas, cometidas contra la humanidad y contra Britania. Te acuso de sedición, perfidia, perversidad y blasfemia. Te acuso de cometer las acciones más odiosas y diabólicas. Te acuso del intento de asesinato contra el Supremo Monarca así como del robo de Caliburn.

El Pendragón escuchó todo esto con expresión solemne.

-¿Qué tenéis que decir a estas acusaciones?

La poderosa hechicera echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

-¿Creéis que me preocupan estas pequeñeces?

-El asesinato no es ninguna pequeñez, hermana. – le replicó Arturo.

-Hermanastra. – Corrigió – Y en cuanto al asesinato, ¿a cuántos hombres habéis matado, Gran Rey? ¿A cuántos habéis aniquilado sin motivo? ¿Con cuántos acabasteis que hubierais podido dejar con vida? ¿Cuántos no murieron porque en la pasión de la batalla no escuchasteis sus súplicas de clemencia?

El Supremo Monarca abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo dar ninguna respuesta.

-¡No la escuches, Oso! – Gritó Bedwyr – ¡Es una artimaña!

-¡Habladme a mí de artimañas, Bedwyr el Valiente! – Morgian se giró en redondo hacia él – ¡Vos que habéis tendido emboscadas a víctimas confiadas, que habéis atacado y matado con métodos furtivos! ¿Qué sucedió en Celyddon cuando os introdujisteis furtivamente en el bosque? ¿No os latía el corazón con furia por la emoción del engaño? ¿No saltó jubiloso al ver que las llamas envolvían a vuestros enemigos? Sois un maestro de la argucia, me parece a mí.

Bedwyr la miró colérico y volvió el rostro a un lado. Kay salió en su defensa.

-¡Estábamos en guerra! Hicimos tan sólo lo que teníamos que hacer.

Como un gato enseñando las uñas, Morgian saltó sobre él.

-¡Guerra! ¿Os absuelve eso de vuestra culpa? Asesinasteis a hombres cuyo único crimen era desear alimentar a sus hijos y verlos crecer. Convertisteis en huérfanos a esas mismas criaturas y las condenasteis a la lenta agonía del hambre. Convertisteis en viudas a mujeres que nada sabían de reinos ni de gobernantes. ¡Pero cómo vais a saberlo vos… vos que jamás habéis compartido el lecho con una esposa!

Kay, colorado, se vio obligado a callar. Pero Morgian aún no había terminado.

-¿Ninguna otra cosa que decir, audaz Caius? Vamos, habladme de nuevo sobre la cruel necesidad de la guerra.

-Callaos. – le advirtió Gawain, amenazador.

-¿Te sientes molesto, sobrino? – Morgian se revolvió contra él – Tú y tus hermanos deberíais ser los últimos seres vivos en pretender mi muerte. Llevamos la misma sangre, ¿no es así? ¿Qué diría vuestra madre si supiera que sus hijos habían causado la muerte de su hermana?

Gawain apretó los dientes. Su madre... su fallecido padre…

Esta era sin duda alguna una exhibición impresionante. Aquella mujer sabía exactamente qué palabras utilizar para intimidar a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Y vos, Lord Hyodo?

-Se mejor que nadie mis pecados. Ninguna de tus palabras logrará hacerme tambalear. Todos nuestros pecados serán juzgados después de nuestra muerte. Los vuestros serán juzgados por el Supremo Monarca ahora.

-¿Cómo podéis pensar tan siquiera en condenarme cuando todos vosotros habéis cometido muchos más crímenes que yo? ¿Dónde está esa justicia de la que estáis tan orgullosos? ¡Responded! – Morgian alzó el brazo y nos arrojó las acusaciones – ¡Os condenáis a vosotros mismos! Vuestras palabras carecen de sentido. Vuestras acusaciones son como los balidos de ovejas moribundas. ¡Raza despreciable, os dirigís de cabeza a vuestra propia destrucción! – Avanzó en dirección a Arturo con una sonrisa de satisfacción – ¿Pensabais que podríais conmigo? ¡Vuestra justicia apesta a orines y vómitos! Me ponéis enferma. ¡Estúpido! – aulló, se irguió en toda su estatura y le escupió al Supremo Monarca en pleno rostro.

-¡No! – Gawain se precipitó hacia adelante, tomó a Morgian por los brazos y la obligó a girar en redondo.

Ella lo escupió a él también, y, con un siseo parecido al de un gato endemoniado, le arañó los ojos con las uñas. Gawain lanzó un grito y se echó hacia atrás, pero ella saltó sobre él, pataleando y arañando. En su mano apareció un largo puñal y contemplé cómo lo hundía a un centímetro de su cuello.

Pero Gawain era más rápido de lo que ella pensaba. Mientras rodaba por el suelo, su mano encontró la espada, la sacó, y la alzó en el mismo instante en que ella caía sobre él. La hoja atravesó a Morgian en el costado por debajo de las costillas, incrustándose en su negro corazón.

Lanzó un único aullido, se quedó rígida, y se incorporó, sujetando la espada. El cuchillo resbaló de su mano y rebotó con estrépito sobre las piedras. Morgian se tambaleó hacia atrás y se desplomó en el suelo a los pies de Arturo. La sangre salía a borbotones de la herida y ennegrecía la tierra sobre la que yacía. Sus ojos quedaron en blanco y su cuerpo se estremeció con violencia.

Todo había sucedido tan deprisa que nos quedamos allí plantados. He de decir que no me esperaba este final para Morgian. Sinceramente creí que tendría que acabar con ella yo mismo. Después de todo, que una hechicera tan poderosa como ella haya sido capturada y muerta de esta manera… ¿Qué habría pasado por su mente para llegar a esto? Es algo que dudo comprender algún día. ¿Se habría dejado atrapar? ¿Se habría dejado matar? ¿O acaso sus planes llegaban tan lejos que era imposible ver su final?

Gawain permanecía inmóvil, parpadeando incrédulo ante lo que había hecho. Se arrodilló y elevó las manos hacia Arturo.

-¡Misericordia, mi Señor! ¡Perdonadme, Majestad, no podía permitir que os insultara!

Arturo lo miró con fijeza, y en un principio pensé que lo recriminaría; pero el Emrys se alzó y dijo:

-Morgian está muerta. En su ansia por hacer daño ha caído sobre la espada que Gwalchmai había levantado para defenderse. No veo ninguna culpa en ello. – Arturo volvió la cabeza hacia Gawain, que permanecía arrodillado ante él – Levantaos, Gwalchmai, estáis perdonado. No hay duda de que el Señor la ha convocado para que responda de sus crímenes de la misma forma en que nosotros deberemos responder de los nuestros.

Me acerqué hasta Morgana y le eché el velo y la capucha sobre el rostro. Me pregunto que hubiera llegado a pasar si te hubiéramos encontrado antes de que cayeras en la oscuridad. Quizás hubieras llegado a ser una aliada sumamente importante y valiosa.

-Esto no es una deshonra para vos. – Dijo Lancelot a Gawain – Habéis de saber que Morgian se ha ganado la muerte que merecía. Vos os limitasteis a darle lo que se merecía mil veces.

-Las cosas que dijo… – murmuró Gawain – Eran todas ciertas…

-No las creáis jamás. – Repuse con severidad – ¡Escuchadme ahora, todos vosotros! Lo que Morgian ha dicho ante vosotros eran mentiras. Mentiras entremezcladas con la justa medida de verdad para envenenar el espíritu. Presiento que su intención era inflamarnos con su corrupción. Amigos míos, no dejéis que lo consiga. Grandes peligros se avecinan sobre nosotros. Puede que su cuerpo haya muerto, pero sus hilos aún se extienden, tan fuertes como antes. Tened eso en mente.

La enterramos en una sepultura sin marcas en la arena de la playa por encima del nivel de la marea alta. La luna había salido ya cuando terminamos el trabajo, y estábamos hambrientos. La conversación alrededor del fuego mientras comíamos resultó vacilante y apática. Uno a uno los demás se fueron deslizando en dirección a sus tiendas: Arturo y Gwenhwyvar los primeros, y luego los siguieron los otros, hasta que tan sólo quedé yo.

Observé la tumba de Morgan, la hechicera más poderosa que había conocido en toda mi vida. ¡Ah! ¡Mujer inteligente! Nuestras esperanzas crecieron al verte, pensamos que podíamos averiguar tus planes, y tú nos la arrebataste frente a nuestros ojos. Tu muerte no fue más que una burla para todos nosotros. Sabías que podría haberte hecho decir todo, pero tú decidiste destruir esta última esperanza al tiempo que te burlabas de ello.

Tus planes escapan a mi comprensión. Van más allá de lo que soy capaz de ver. De lo único que estoy seguro es que tú traerás la ruina al Reino, por un odio cegador hacia aquel que nada te hizo. Ojala Myrddin o yo hubiéramos sido menos estúpidos, ojala hubiéramos tenido más mira. Pero ya nada podía hacerse. Tus secretos te los has llevado a la tumba y las dudas vuelven a surgir en nuestras mentes.

Cuando el sol se ocultó en el marítimo horizonte, di media vuelta y me dispuse a volver a Camelot. Los humos estarían avivados, pues estoy seguro de que no soy el único que ha pensado en todo esto. Debíamos calmar nuestras mentes. Debíamos volver a intentar descubrir los planes de Morgan, aunque estos se habían vuelto aún más difíciles de ver y entender.

XXXXX

Han pasado cuatro años desde la muerte de Morgana le Fay. La guerra contra los invasores no ha parado en ningún verano, estación de guerra.

Constantino, hijo de Cador, sobrino de Arturo, llegó a Camelot durante aquella época, pidiendo convertirse en miembro de la Orden. Junto a su padre y su madre llegaron a Camelot, siendo recibidos con los más altos honores. Ambos padres volvieron a los dos días a su Reino mientras Constantino se quedó en Camelot, siendo el nuevo miembro fijo del Gran Salón.

Pero lo más interesante no fue aquello, sino lo que ocurrió un mes después.

Una mujer se presentó en palacio junto a un chico que debía estar cerca de los quince años. Pidió permiso para ver al Rey, explicando que venía a presentar al hijo de uno de los Capitanes. Obviamente los guardas se mostraban reacios, pero fue la Reina la que dio su consentimiento. Todos estábamos sentados alrededor de la Mesa Redonda, en nuestros correspondientes asientos, discutiendo sobre el próximo ataque, que posiblemente fuera de los anglos. Entonces la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella la Reina junto a la mujer y el muchacho. Que inocente y puro, fue lo que pensé al verle. Un chico muy especial, sin duda.

-Guinevere, ¿a qué se debe esta interrupción? – preguntó Arturo poniéndose de pie, gesto imitado por todos nosotros.

-Esposo, esta mujer quiere presentar a su hijo. – hizo un gesto con la mano, a la cual la otra mujer asintió.

Avanzó un par de pasos junto al chico e hizo una profunda reverencia. Dirigió sus ojos hacia Lancelot y pude observar como este alzaba la cabeza. Se conocían, sin duda.

-Mi señor, mi nombre es Elaine de Corbenic ap Pelle. Vengo a presentar a mi hijo, Galahad, hijo de uno de vuestros Capitanes.

El presentado como Galahad hizo una profunda reverencia al Supremo Monarca.

-¿Y de quien es hijo este muchacho?

Elaine desvió su vista del Rey, clavándola en Lancelot.

-Es hijo de Lancelot del Lago.

Ambos, padre e hijo, se miraron directamente a los ojos. Todos nosotros vimos con asombro al que era el mejor caballero de Arturo. Sin duda esta noticia fue muy inesperada. Kay se echó a reír mientras le daba golpes en el hombro, burlándose de buena manera. Entonces, al presentarse el joven, la silla prohibida sufrió un cambio muy significativo: en el espaldar apareció grabado en letras de _oro 'este asiento ha de ser Ocupado'_.

-Este muchacho el mejor prospecto para sentarse en esa silla. – dijo Lancelot sin despegar la mirada de la silla.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo esperando esto. Quien iba a pensar que iba a ser tu hijo el que sentara sus posaderas en ese asiento. – comentó Bors mirando asombrado al joven Galahad.

Elaine, la madre, estaba impactada por los recientes sucesos. Supongo que ella solo esperaba que Lancelot reconociera a su hijo, fruto de uno de sus viajes durante la búsqueda del Grial. O eso es lo que creo, según las fechas.

Arturo avanzó hasta el asiento, agarrando suavemente el espaldar mientras echaba un poco hacia atrás la silla. Los demás nos colocamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, esperando.

-Galahad, por favor, ocupa tu lugar. – pidió Arturo.

El muchacho miró a su madre y luego al Rey. Ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, Galahad caminó hasta la silla, haciendo una leve reverencia al Rey para luego sentarse en el asiento. Arturo retrocedió un par de pasos para comprobar sonriente como el grabado de letras de oro cambiaba, apareciendo entonces el nombre del muchacho así como cada uno tenía el suyo.

Todos nos quedamos en pie en nuestros respectivos lugares mientras esperábamos que Arturo tomara su puesto. Elaine se había cubierto la boca con las manos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, lágrimas de alegría y orgullo.

-Hijo mío. – Lancelot fue el primero en hablar, reconociéndolo como su hijo con esas dos sencillas palabras – Si así lo deseas, sed bienvenido a la Orden de la Mesa Redonda.

Galahad se levantó del asiento para realizar una reverencia.

-Con gran honor acepto unirme a esta Orden.

-¡Bien dicho! – exclamó Bors.

-Ordena que le traigan una espada. – Pidió Arturo a su esposa – Un nuevo miembro de esta Orden ha llegado y como tal debe tener un arma digna de él.

-Cierto. Además, debe realizar el mismo juramento que hicimos nosotros. – recordó Kay con una enorme sonrisa.

-Cierto hermano, cierto.

Guinevere salió del Gran Salón para pedir un arma para el joven Galahad. Elaine se mantuvo apartada, con porte real, ya con las lágrimas limpiadas y una sonrisa materna para con su hijo, el cual seguía mirando al Rey mientras los demás compartíamos palabras. Obviamente sería imposible encontrarle a Galahad alguna buena espada, digna de un miembro de la Orden con tanta importancia como el, pero estoy seguro de que los mejores herreros de Camelot no tardarían en crear una espada digna de aquel que la empuñara.

Guinevere regresó con una espada. No está mal, pero le faltaba algo. Todos abandonamos nuestros asuntos mientras formábamos un corro alrededor de la Reina. Galahad se arrodilló y extendió sus manos hacia la Reina, la cual miró a Elaine, pidiéndole con la mirada que se acercara.

La sorprendida mujer estuvo a punto de gritar algo, pero cerró la boca y con paso digno se colocó al lado de la Reina. Guinevere, con una sonrisa, le entregó la espada a la sorprendida Elaine, quien finalmente entregó la espada a su bien amado hijo. Arturo se colocó entonces donde antes había estado tanto su esposa como la madre de Galahad.

-Y ahora, Lord Galahad, realizarás el juramento tanto al Supremo Monarca de Britania como a la Orden de la Mesa Redonda. Tranquilo, yo te diré que debes decir. – explicó Kay,

Aun arrodillado, Galahad repitió cada una de las palabras que el Senescal del Reino decía. En ningún momento apartó la mirada de Arturo. Este no sonreía, sino que mantenía la mirada alta, con sus ojos fijos en los de Galahad, tratándolo con todo el respeto que merece cada miembro de la Orden.

Una vez finalizado el juramento, Arturo desenfundó a Caliburn.

-Galahad hijo de Lancelot del Lago y Elaine de Corbenic, yo, Arturo Pendragón, Supremo Monarca de Britania, te nombro miembro de la Orden de la Mesa Redonda. – Tocó sus hombros con la punta de la espada – Álzate como nuevo miembro. Cumple siempre con tus votos. Nunca oses traicionarlos. ¡En pie!

Con espada en mano, Galahad hizo caso a la orden de Arturo, poniéndose de pie en medio del círculo. Era gracioso ver a este joven, el más joven de todos los presentes. Le sacábamos mucha altura y nuestros cuerpos eran más fornidos, pero el honor y coraje de este muchacho no se veía oscurecido por nuestras sombras. Brillaba con luz propia.

XXXXX

Con el paso de las semanas, Galahad demostró ser un habilidoso guerrero y alguien de total confianza. También pude comprobar que Mordred se mostraba reacio respecto al joven. Hablando de él, no había apartado mi mirada de él apenas un instante desde que llegó a Camelot. Algo seguía manteniéndome alerta respecto a este hombre. A veces le oía hablar a solas, pero en cuanto notaba mi presencia, mucho antes de lo que esperaba, callaba al tiempo que me dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

Nadie me hacía caso respecto a este tema, pensando que me estaba volviendo paranoico. Las guerras continuaban, pero como siempre, los invasores no lograban llegar demasiado lejos de la costa, si es que lograban llegar. Tampoco habíamos sufrido ningún tipo de anomalía climática: ni largas sequias ni heladas fuera de temporada. Todo normal para aquellos que no tenían verdadera visión, pues yo notaba que algo andaba mal.

Entonces sucedió que aconteció el principio del fin del reinado de Arturo Pendragón.

Fue un día relativamente tranquilo. Como era normal, realizamos los entrenamientos diarios para mantener la forma en estos tiempos de guerra. Para extrañeza de muchos, los barbaros no había intentado atacar el Reino en los últimos meses, lo cual era sumamente raro. Incluso durante el invierno hacían algún que otro pequeño ataque, pero ni siquiera eso.

Luego del entrenamiento cada uno se realizó a sus quehaceres hasta la hora del Consejo, en el cual discutiríamos sobre este asunto. Aunque era de agradecer la paz, había algo que no terminaba de dejarnos tranquilos. Algo extraño estaba pasando. La reunión no nos llevó a ningún lugar. Solo conjeturas se escuchaban en el Gran Salón. Nadie tenía una buena explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo con los extranjeros.

-Yo opino que deberíamos llevar exploradores al otro lado del mar. Quizás estén reuniendo un ejército aun mayor que cualquiera que hayamos visto desde Badón. – propuso Bors.

-Yo también creo que deberíamos enviar espías. – asintió Percival.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos votar. ¿Votos a favor de enviar espías y exploradores?

Ante la pregunta del Senescal Kay, más de la mitad de los presentes alzaron sus manos, dando por aprobada la propuesta de Bors.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Arturo, el cual, como Supremo Monarca, debía hacer el llamado.

-Bien. La propuesta de Bors ha sido aprobada. Esta misma noche mandaré mensajeros a los distintos Reyes para que nos envíen a sus mejores espías y exploradores. Entonces los mandaremos a… ¡!

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de dictaminar la orden, algo pasó. Pude notar una poderosa Magia, pero no sabía de quien se trataba. Me parecía Magia Angelical, ¿pero de quien exactamente?

-¡Eso es…!

-¡El Santo Grial!

Alcé la vista, observando como una copa, la Copa, descendía lentamente, siendo iluminada por una brillante luz dorada, hasta posarse en medio de la Mesa. Entonces, tal y como había aparecido, desapareció sin darme tiempo suficiente a analizar mejor la firma mágica.

Una vez terminada la aparición, Gawain se levantó y con una voz sumamente emocionada dijo:

-Nos ha sido negada la visión del Santo Grial y yo anuncio que mañana saldré en su búsqueda y no regresaré a Camelot hasta que lo haya visto.

Este anuncio contagió a todos. Uno a uno se fueron levantando y haciendo el mismo juramento, abandonando la sala a grandes zancadas. Solamente Arturo, Constantino y yo nos quedamos en el Gran Salón.

-Esto no me gusta. Es demasiado extraño. – Expuse mi preocupación mirando a las abiertas puertas – Arturo, hay que detener esto. ¡A la mierda el Grial! ¡Tenemos asuntos más importantes!

Entonces, cuando miré al Rey, pude verle… llorando. Con su mano derecha se tapaba los ojos. Por sus mejillas caían lágrimas. Por un instante pensé que sería de alegría, pero me equivocaba. Aquellas eran lágrimas de pesar y tristeza.

-¡Tío! – Gritó Constantino - ¡Tío, ¿qué te ocurre?!

-Sobrino mío… - las palabras apenas podían salir de la boca de Arturo – Con esta decisión… se ha destinado a la Orden… a su pronta disolución.

Aquellas palabras al principio nos confundieron, pero con el paso de los meses siguientes entendimos sus palabras.

Todos los caballeros de la Orden, tanto los que estaban en el Gran Salón como los que no, se dispersarían por el mundo, y muy pocos regresarían con vida. Tristán fue uno de los que falleció durante esta búsqueda. Al parecer, durante un descanso de la búsqueda de la Longinus, realizó una misión para su tío, el Rey Marco de Cornualles. Por lo que supimos tiempo después, estos fueron los hechos:

Marco envió a Tristán como su representante para buscar a su novia, la princesa Isolda, de Irlanda. Tristán e Isolda se enamoran y, con la ayuda de una poción mágica, pasaron a tener un amorío. Marco sospecha la aventura y, finalmente, sus sospechas se confirmaron. Marco estaba enfurecido por el romance de Tristán con su esposa, y así lo desterró de Cornualles.

Tristán pasó un año en su propia tierra del sur de Gales, deseando a Isolda. Eventualmente, su dolor creció tanto que se opuso a la orden de Marco y se escondió en el bosque de Cornualles, refugiándose con los aldeanos solo por la noche. Eventualmente Tristán llegó a escuchar que Marco planea celebrar una fiesta para Pentecostés, y que Isolda estaría cabalgando por el bosque para asistir. Encontró el camino que era más probable que tomaría la Reina. Hizo una señal que la propia Isolda reconoció. Se escabullo con su doncella Brangwaine para ver a Tristán.

Durante esta reunión, Isolda ayudó a Tristán a construir un plan para recuperar el favor del Rey Marco, que Tristán decidió hacer tan pronto como fuera posible. El plan funcionó a medias, pues Marco eventualmente los perdonó, pero con la condición de Isolda regresando a su lado y Tristán dejando el país, por lo que Tristán decidió seguir buscando el Grial, falleciendo en una lucha contra un grupo de criaturas feroces.

Yo solo pude suspirar, pues sabía que la Orden de la Mesa Redonda empezaba a disolverse para siempre.

Muchas fueron las aventuras de todos los hombres que fueron en busca del Santo Grial, pero fueron tres los miembros de la Orden que más se destacaron por sus logros: Galahad, Percival y Bors. Su aventura la conocemos por Bors, que fue el único de los tres en volver vivo a Camelot.

-Hubo momentos muy duros, pero a pesar de lo ocurrido, no me arrepiento de haber realizado este viaje junto a aquellos dos hombres tan honorables y valientes. – comenzó a relatarnos.

 _Nos encontramos casualmente en un cruce de caminos en un bosque cercano al castillo de un tal Rey Pelles, Guardián de las Santas Reliquias. Fuimos allí para cenar y pasar la noche. Durante la cena ocurrió una aparición del Grial con unos ángeles alrededor de él…_

Eso explicaría mi sentir de Poder Angelical en el Reino _._

… _y un anciano con un letrero en la frente que decía José. Este anciano dio la comunión a los presentes, luego se dirigió al joven Galahad y le dijo: "ya has visto lo que tanto anhelabas, pero cuando vayas a la ciudad de Sarras lo verás mucho mejor. Irán los tres hacia esa ciudad llevando consigo el Grial y esta Lanza que contiene la sangre de Jesucristo. Sólo uno de vosotros regresará a Camelot"._

Cuando mencionó la Lanza no pude sino quedarme asombrado. Dos de las tres reliquias. Dos Longinus.

 _Nos fuimos los tres juntos y tomamos una barca que nos estaba esperando. Cuando llegamos al lejano oriente fuimos hasta Sarras, un minúsculo Reino situado_ _en el camino de Jerusalén al Éufrates y Babilonia,_ _el Rey de esa ciudad se sintió temeroso por nuestra visita y pensó que podrían buscar problemas. Resolvió detenernos y mandarnos a una oscura mazmorra. Los tres pasamos un año encerrados. Durante este tiempo el Santo Grial nos dotó de alimentos y bebidas. Cuando el Rey de Sarras murió, el pueblo nos liberó y nombraron a Galahad como nuevo soberano._

 _El mismo Galahad gobernó por un año, durante el cual mandó hacer un gran altar donde colocar al Grial y la Lanza. Después de este lapso de tiempo ocurrió una aparición frente a este altar._

 _Delante del Santo Grial estaba un obispo anciano arrodillado rezando. Todos los presentes: nobles, sacerdotes y los caballeros, nos hincamos y el obispo celebró misa con ellos. Luego se dirigió a Galahad y dijo: "Ven, acércate y verás lo que tanto anhelaste"._

-Galahad se acercó, titubeó unos segundos y se volteó hacia nosotros dos. Con un gesto se despidió de nosotros. En su rostro se veía reflejada la satisfacción de lograr el más grande sueño que se pueda tener. Después se arrodilló junto al obispo y cayó muerto al suelo. Su alma subió con un grupo de querubines y las reliquias desaparecieron. – Las lágrimas caían por los ojos de Bors mientras terminaba de relatar – Percival y yo enterramos a Galahad. Percival se dedicó desde entonces a una vida ermitaña y murió después de un año.

Todos nos quedamos callados durante un largo rato, asimilando el relato de nuestro compañero Bors. Entonces Arturo suspiró con pesar.

-A este Reino… no le queda mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – cuestionó Kay – Tristán, Galahad, Percival… todos ellos grandes guerreros. Y no solo ellos. ¿Cuántos han muerto por buscar el Santo Grial? – su pregunta tenía un tono que demostraba la profunda tristeza del Senescal.

-Quedamos pocos, y nuestros enemigos se hacen más fuertes al tiempo que nosotros nos debilitamos. – Comentó Lancelot – Lord Issei tenía razón. Debimos haber detenido todo esto en su momento. ¡Maldigo el día en que se nos mostró la Copa! – gritó al tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza la pared.

Todos le comprendíamos a la perfección, pues así nos sentíamos. Yo no dejaba de preguntarme el motivo por el cual la Facción de los Ángeles nos mostró la Copa. ¿Cómo podían haber hecho eso luego de lo que estos hombres han hecho por ellos? ¡Habían ido al mismo Inframundo demoniaco y habían acabado con una Casa y dos Maous! ¡¿Por qué demonios han hecho esto?! ¡Mirad lo que han causado a sus más poderosos aliados humanos!

Estos pensamientos me llevaron a tener una teoría. Por lo que sabía de la guerra, el bando de los ángeles había menguado. Al parecer su jefe, Elohim, Yahvé, Jehová o como cada uno quiera decirle, no se encontraba dirigiendo a su ejército, por lo que ángeles caídos y demonios, junto a sus respectivos aliados, inclinaban la balanza a su favor. No era secreto para nadie la creación de las tres poderosas armas que Jesús creó, las Longinus.

Dos de ellas habían caído en manos de Galahad, Bors y Percival, y ambas habían desaparecido junto al joven Galahad. Solo es una teoría, pero me jugaría mi Magia a que los ángeles no podían localizar las dos Longinus y usaron a la Orden para localizarlas y llevárselas para su lucha. ¿Tendrían acaso la Cruz? Si así fuera, sin duda alguna estaría inclinando la balanza a su favor.

Estratégicamente es un buen plan, pero es un acto horrible y una traición hacer algo parecido a un aliado, y a mi parecer eso es lo que habían hecho. Pero tendría que comprobar si estaba en lo cierto o no, y eso sería algo más complicado.

-Ya nada podemos hacer. Solo nos queda esperar nuestro fin mientras luchamos contra aquellos que quieren destruirnos. – Constantino intentó animarnos – Puede que sea verdad que llega el fin tanto de la Orden de la Mesa Redonda como el del Reino, ¡pero lucharemos hasta nuestro último aliento! ¡No nos rendiremos! ¡No podemos rendirnos!

-¡Bien dicho! – Clamó Lamorak - ¡Así se habla! ¡Si el fin nos reclama, pues tendrá que sangrar para lograrlo!

Aquello pareció animar algo tanto al Rey como a los que estábamos presentes. Incluso Bors sonrió un poco ante el ánimo de los más jóvenes. Si, tenían toda la razón. Si el fin estaba por llegar, lo recibiríamos con las espadas en las manos.

XXXXX

Me marché de Camelot hasta un lugar inhóspito del Reino, donde no hubiera ninguna aldea cercana. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo arriesgado y no sería una buena idea involucrar a civiles inocentes. Levanté una barrera para ocultarme y que lo que pudiera pasar aquí dentro no afectara afuera.

Entonces invoqué un círculo mágico trampa, un círculo mágico para atrapar… ángeles. Habían ciertos hechizos y garabatos que podían atrapar demonios, pero también los había para ángeles. Fue un truco que Jesús me enseñó. Supongo que sabía que algún día me sería útil.

Me llevó tiempo, pero pude lograr crear la trampa perfecta, por lo que solo tuve que esperar a que alguno apareciera. Me daba exactamente igual si era un ángel de segunda o el mismísimo Miguel. Iba a tener mis respuestas… de una manera u otra.

Casi estaba anocheciendo cuando el círculo se activó. Sonreí para mis adentros al ver que alguien había picado el anzuelo. El círculo mágico brilló con intensidad, por lo que tuve que taparme los ojos con un brazo. Para cuando la luz se desvaneció, un hombre con seis alas de blancas plumas miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-Humano, ¿quién eres? – Intentó moverse, pero no pudo salir del circulo - ¡¿Una trampa?! ¡Mísero humano! ¡Libérame o te reduciré a cenizas!

Chasqueé los dedos y una intensa descarga eléctrica atravesó al ángel, que chilló de dolor.

-Mira, paloma, no tengo ni las ganas ni humor para alargar esto más de lo necesario. He dicho que me digas tu nombre.

-¡Te matare por esto!

Chasqueé la lengua y aumenté la descarga eléctrica.

-A la mierda tú nombre. Dime que es lo que sabes sobre la Lanza y la Copa. ¿Acaso usasteis a los hombres de Britania para localizarlas?

-Desgraciado. – siseó dolorido el ángel.

Y otra descarga, y otro grito.

-Responde.

-¡Jamás! ¡No pienso rendirme ante un maldito humano!

-Bien. La verdad es que estoy de muy mal humor, y tú me has dado la excusa perfecta.

Y sin mediar ni nada, le di un puñetazo en la mejilla, tirándole al suelo. Este, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, se llevó la mano a la boca, viendo su sangre manar de ella. Apretó los puños e intentó golpearme, pero su poder sagrado no podía ser usado. Me había asegurado de ello. Así que lo esquivé y volví a golpearle, esta vez en el estómago.

Estuvimos así largo rato. El intentado golpearme y librarse de mi trampa y yo respondiendo a los golpes. La verdad es que me sirvió para sacar toda la rabia que había acumulado desde que el Grial se apareció en medio del Gran Salón. Muchos grandes amigos y compañeros habían muerto por aquellos objetos, y si mi teoría era cierta… mejor que se cuidaran los ángeles que me encontrara.

Después de un largo rato, la luna iluminó el cielo junto a innumerables estrellas. Yo había logrado sacar toda mi ira. Observé al ángel, que tenía el rostro anchado por los numerosos golpes, sangre manaba de su nariz y su boca y donde su ropa no cubría pude ver moratones.

No, no me sentía mal por esto.

-Mi paciencia se ha agotado. Espero disfrutes.

Usé mi último recurso, aquel hechizo que hice con Accolon.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?! – bramó como pudo el ángel.

-Repito la pregunta, ¿usasteis a los hombres de Britania para localizarlas?

El ángel intento resistirse, pero era inútil.

-¡Si! ¡Si!

-… - inspiré y expiré repetidas veces - ¿Usasteis a vuestros aliados humanos, después de saber todo lo que hicieron, para localizarlas?

-Si. Lo hicimos.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Estamos en guerra, y la estamos perdiendo! ¡No sabemos dónde está Padre y tenemos que derrotar a nuestros enemigos!

-¿Aun traicionando a vuestros aliados?

-¡Sois humanos! ¡No importáis!

-Oh, un ángel de la vieja escuela, por lo que escucho. Dices que no importamos, aun siendo esos mismos aliados los que acabaron con una Casa y con dos Maous.

-¡Algo debían hacer! ¡Nada han hecho para ayudarnos!

Me contuve, pues estuve a punto de atravesarle la garganta… pero me contuve. No iba a gastar mi saliva enumerándole todas las cosas que Arturo y sus hombres habían hecho por ellos.

-¿Por qué os llevasteis a Galahad?

-Es el único digno para servir como carnada.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios y me da la vuelta.

-¡Libérame, desgraciado! ¡Hazlo o…!

SLASH

En un visto y no visto invoqué a Ame no nuboko y atravesé el corazón del ángel, liberando su poder para no dejar nada de él. No tuve remordimientos. Tuve clara una cosa, ni todos los demonios son tan malos, ni todos los ángeles son tan buenos. No iba a juzgar a una raza por estereotipos. Juzgaría individualmente… y este ángel se había ganado a pulso mi juicio, así como yo me ganaré algún día el mío.

XXXXX

Pero nuestros ánimos no tardaron muchos en volver a aquel pozo de oscuridad. La flota había decreció en número de forma alarmante, y el Reino de las Orcadas difícilmente podía lograr recuperar los números. Demasiado rápido caían nuestros barcos. Los barbaros había aprendido a luchar contra ellos y ahora se notaba aquel aprendizaje. También pecamos al no renovar la flota. Demasiados años con el mismo diseño y la misma estrategia. Tarde o temprano tenían que aprender.

Pero además de la perdida de gran parte de la flota, también nos llegó una noticia fatal.

Morgause y Lamorak habían tenido un amorío desde hace varios años. Al parecer, Gaheris, último hijo de Lot, se enteró de esto y asesinó a su madre, decapitándola, dejando marchar a Lamorak, que estaba desarmado, aunque después fue tras él. Lamorak, reapareció un día y explicó la situación a Arturo, rehusando la promesa del Rey de una tregua. Cuando se marchó cabalgando, fue emboscado por Gawain, Gaheris, Agravaine, y Mordred. Este último lo ejecutó.

Arturo no fue capaz de hacer nada contra Gawain, pues a pesar de haberlo emboscado, no fue el que lo ejecutó. Por su parte, Gaheris fue expulsado de la Orden por el asesinato de su madre.

El primo de Lamorak, Lord Pinel le Savage, más tarde intentó vengar el asesinato de su primo envenenando a Gawain en la cena de la Reina, pero el veneno fue accidentalmente tomado por otro hombre, cuyo pariente culpó a la Reina e intentó que la ejecutaran, cosa que no pasó.

Sin duda alguna, no había salvación alguna para nuestra Orden. Cuatro de nuestros mejores hombres habían muerto: Tristán, Lamorak, Percival y Galahad. Ahora solo quedábamos Kay, Bedwyr, Bors, Lancelot y yo de los miembros originales… y no dudaba que el número se redujera aún más.

Y como dijo Arturo… al Reino no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

* * *

Bueeeeeno, otro capítulo más al saco. La verdad es que habréis notado que este capítulo es más corto de lo normal. Lo admito, lleva varios días terminado pero no he encontrado manera de alargarlo hasta las diez mil, como estoy haciendo desde el tercer capítulo de este fic. Pero bueno, aun así espero hayáis disfrutado de él. Pero yo os aseguro que el próximo será el final de este arco… al fin XD !

Y parece ser que a muchos no les convenció que Arturo, Lancelot y Gawain derrotaran/mataran a dos Maous. Lo de Tristán y Lamorak si parece que se entendió el cómo pudieron hacerlo, pero os digo una cosa, si esto os ha parecido poco convincente, cuando llegue a cierto punto pensareis… _'adiós, muy buenas'_ XD

En mi opinión, lo sobrenatural se sobrevalora demasiado, o eso es lo que he intentado demostrar en este fic. Aquí intento igualar la balanza sin necesidad de OP / Deus ex machine. Y la manera en la que he decidido igualarla ya se ha mostrado dos veces en este fic, teniendo en cuenta la relación Magia-Poder que expliqué:

-Anular la Magia del sobrenatural (y por tanto anular su estilo de lucha, pues la gran mayoría se basa en usar su Poder desde media o larga distancia)

-Anular el estilo de lucha

-Llevarlo a tu terreno.

Eso es por ahora, que los humanos usan espadas y escudos. Luego más adelante se modificará esta estrategia. Pero bueno, es mi opinión y como lo tengo pensado.

Bueno, eso es todo. Nos leemos en el siguiente :D


	31. Ciclo Pendragón - parte 10

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

miguelgiuliano co: quería dejar constancia de ello. Es como el yin yang, con su luz en la oscuridad y su oscuridad en la luz. Pero la vida no es solo blanco y negro, es más bien de un color grisáceo, o así lo veo yo he Issei jajaja.

ThePhenx: quien sabe :)

RedSS: y muero por leerlo colega :D

Bryan: bueno, incluso ambos han demostrado que tienen puntos débiles, como puede ser Samael. Aunque también hemos visto que la Lanza nada hizo a Ophis, así que es posible que solo tengan ese punto débil, o quizás solo lo tenga Ophis. Como dijo Issei, no todos son buenos ni todos son malos.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 27:

 **CILO PENDRAGÓN – PARTE 10**

* * *

La situación no mejoró en estos últimos meses. Las guerras se recrudecían, nuestros números disminuían y los de los enemigos parecían aumentar. La flota había sido completamente destruida en el último ataque. Los pocos barcos que nos quedaban no pudieron detener a la enorme flota enemiga, pero al menos pudieron llevársela con ellos. El Reino de las Orcas ya no podía producir barcos debido a que la materia prima no les llegaba con tanta frecuencia.

Poco a poco los barbaros había llegado más adentro de la isla. Ahora ya no eran detenidos en las costas, sino que había que luchar en el interior del Reino. Pero lo que más preocupado tenia a Arturo no eran sus enemigos del continente, sino la confianza del pueblo. Las largas ausencias del Supremo Monarca, y la mala situación del Reino, provocaban que poco a poco el pueblo se volviera contra Arturo, pero algo me decía que alguien movía los hilos tras esto. ¿Morgana? Incluso muerta sus planes continuaban. ¿O acaso seria su hijo? Ojala supiéramos quien era.

Pero, aun creyendo que las cosas no podrían ir a peor, la vida volvía a demostrarte que siempre puede ser peor. Siempre se encuentra la manera para que el dolor, el tormento, la desesperación, la tristeza y todos aquellos sentimientos negativos sobrepasaran sus límites y llegaran aún más allá.

Fue poco después de comenzar la primavera cuando la Orden de la Mesa Redonda se disolvió por completo. Arturo y yo nos encontrábamos en una de las tantas salas del palacio, discutiendo sobre la nueva estrategia que usaríamos contra los barbaros, pues el próximo ataque podría ser en un momento cercano. Habíamos derrotado con dureza a los jutlos hacia dos semanas en la Orilla Saecsen, por lo que debían reagruparse, lo cual llevaría tiempo, pero cualquier otro podría atacarnos.

Fue en este preciso momento cuando Mordred y Agravine entraron en la sala. Ambos tenían sus entrecejos fruncidos y sus parpados entreabiertos. Mostraban una seriedad que no solía verse en ninguno de ellos.

-Mi Señor. – Mordred hizo una reverencia, siendo imitado por Agravine.

-¿Qué ocurre Medraut? – preguntó Arturo sin desviar la vista del mapa.

-Vengo a informaros de noticias nefastas.

-Si no es que nos han vuelto a invadir, no creo que sean como dices. – restó importancia el Pendragón, centrándose en lo más importante.

-Majestad, estas noticias son de traición. De dos traiciones, para ser más exactos, y de una importancia sin igual.

Aquello si llamó la atención de Arturo, pues dejó de ojear el mapa y miró al picto.

-Hablar. – ordenó con brío.

Si ambos eran tenían el coraje para hablar de una traición así…

-Mi señor, esta traición ha sido hecha por Lord Lanzarote del Lago y vuestra esposa, la Reina Guinevere.

Tanto Arturo como yo abrimos los ojos de forma desorbitada. Aquella era una acusación sin precedentes y podrían ser ejecutados en caso de mentir.

-Tened cuidado con vuestras palabras, Medraut. Es una acusación muy grave. Habláis, como bien habéis dicho, de mi esposa y de mi mejor guerrero.

-Lo sé perfectamente Majestad. – Mordred no se amilanó ante el tono de Arturo.

-¿Y cuál es la traición?

-Adulterio.

Adulterio. ¿La Reina de Britania con el mejor guerrero de la Orden? Aquella acusación había escapado completamente a lo esperado. Esto era alta traición, y el castigo en caso de que fuera cierto…

Arturo tragó seco intentando no creer en aquello. Como estaban las cosas, no podía creer que ambos, aquella mujer que había amado tanto todos estos años, y su mejor guerrero, aquel a quien fiaría su vida, hubieran cometido tales actos. Simplemente no podía creerlo, y yo tampoco.

-¿Tenéis pruebas que confirmen vuestra acusación?

-No mi señor, pero podemos conseguirla. Podeos tenderles una trampa. De este modo comprobareis si nuestra acusación es verídica o no.

-Si. Hacedlo. Pero os advierto que en caso de que sea mentira, vuestro castigo será más que ejemplar. – advirtió mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a estudiar el mapa.

Mordred y Agravine realizaron otra reverencia y se marcharon de la sala. Solo el sonido de la leña crepitar sonaba. O al menos así fue hasta que Arturo golpeó con ambos puños la mensa.

-No puede ser… no puede ser verdad… Issei, dime que no es verdad… - murmuró con el corazón a punto de morir.

-No lo sé, viejo amigo. Si te hablo con sinceridad, no sé qué responder.

Mordred y Agravine crearon la trampa y llevaron consigo a doce guerreros a la fortaleza de Lancelot. Allí tramaron el plan: encerraron a Lancelot y Guinevere en una de las salas, donde ambos mantuvieron relaciones sexuales. Cayeron en la trampa y se confirmó el adulterio. Aquello destrozó definitivamente a Arturo. Pocas veces le he visto llorar, y en aquel momento lloró desconsoladamente.

Los guerreros exigieron a grandes voces que ambos se entregaran. Pero Lancelot no era estúpido. Logró acabar con trece caballeros, incluido Agravine. Mordred luchó contra el pero fue herido y huyó antes de caer por la mano de Lancelot.

Al comprobar que la acusación era cierta, Arturo ordenó apresar a Lancelot por traicionar al Reino. Fue capaz de escapar, pero Guinevere no, por lo que fue apresada y llevada a Camelot. El destino de la Reina seria la hoguera, pues al ser cristiana, y según sus creencias, era una pecadora por tan grave pecado. Incluso entre los míos algo así era un grave pecado, pero no teníamos castigos tan brutos.

Fue aquí que los pocos miembros originales que quedábamos tomamos partido en esta lucha. Kay y Bedivere en el bando de Arturo y Bors en el de Lancelot. Yo no pude unirme a ninguno y preferí mantenerme a parte. Estaba indeciso, pues el acto de Guinevere y Lancelot debía tener castigo, no solo por el adulterio, sino por la traición hacia Arturo. A un amigo, a alguien tan querido, no puedes hacerle algo así. Pero no apoyaba el castigo que le impondrían a ninguno de los dos.

Arturo estaba confundido, no podía frenar la cruenta lucha. No quería creer lo de la traición de Guinevere, pero la matanza que había realizado Lancelot no le parecía justa. Lancelot quería acabar con la lucha, pero tenía que detener a la gente de Mordred que intentaba quemar en la hoguera a Guinevere.

Yo observé aquello desde la lejanía. No iba a luchar, eso lo tenía claro, y por tanto no me mezclaría en este asunto. Cuando estaban a punto de quemar a la Reina en medio de la plaza, Lancelot apareció junto a Bors y otros tantos guerreros. Los habitantes corrieron a esconderse en sus casas mientras en la plaza se libraba un cruel combate.

A pesar de portar espadas con gran poder, tanto Lancelot como Arturo entendían que no podían usar ese poder en medio de la ciudad. Lancelot logró salvar a la Reina, pero en la lucha tuvo que enfrentar a Gareth y a Gaheris, hermanos de Gawain, y les dio muerte.

Arturo, al presenciar eso, corrió a luchar contra Lancelot. Fue un combate ciertamente impresionante y digno de ver, pero también se demostró que Lancelot seguía siendo mejor guerrero que Arturo, pues logró derrotarle y tirarle al suelo. Ambos acabaron agotados, con Arturo sin poder levantarse y Lancelot apoyado en su espada. Entonces Bors se acercó, miró con tristeza a su antiguo señor y luego desvió la mirada a Lancelot.

-Lancelot, si quieres lo mato y acabamos con esta lucha.

En ese mismo momento pude escuchar en la lejanía como llegaban los refuerzos de Arturo. Guinevere había sido nuevamente capturada y su escolta lacia muerta en las afueras de Camelot. Lancelot entendió que había fallado en el rescate.

-No Bors. No lo hagas. Arturo, solo te pido una última cosa, por todos estos años de amistad que hemos tenido. Por favor, no le hagas daño a Guinevere.

Arturo logró ponerse de pie a duras penas, mirando tanto a Bors como a Lancelot.

-Así lo haré. Tenéis mi palabra.

Dicho esto, Arturo y Lancelot se dedicaron una última mirada. Bors ayudó a Lancelot a subir al caballo y se marcharon a galope con el resto de hombres que quedaban vivos.

Por lo que supe después, Lancelot al final decidió irse al exilio hacia la Galia. Gawain, una vez llegó junto a los refuerzos y vio a sus dos hermanos muertos, juró perseguir al asesino de sus hermanos hasta matarlo. Se hizo acompañar de Arturo para lograr su venganza, pero no podría satisfacer sus deseos, pues Lancelot lo derrotó en un fuerte duelo donde casi pierde la vida.

Pero fue en ese momento, cuando por fin se destapó la telaraña de hilos de Morgana. Por fin supimos cuáles eran sus planes y quien era su hijo, aunque fue demasiado tarde. Mientras todo aquello sucedía, Mordred había informado oficialmente a todo el Reino de la muerte de Arturo y se autoproclamó como su sucesor.

¡Ay, qué tan ciego estuve! ¡No hice caso a mis instintos y por eso ha ocurrido esto! ¡Maldigo el día en que no lo escuche!

El Rey partió entonces junto con Gawain y un ejército para recuperar el poder. Recuerdo el momento aquel en el que descubrimos la proeza de triunfo de Morgan. Fue en la primera batalla contra las fuerzas de Mordred, cerca de la Orilla Saecsen. Nuestros ejércitos luchaban de forma brutal. Mordred había logrado poderosos enemigos, sobre todo aquellos Reyes resentidos con Arturo.

Yo me encontraba junto al Rey cuando vimos de lejos como Gawain se enfrentaba a Mordred a pie. Gawain, con Galatine alzada, cargó contra el traidor. Pude ver como la espada se envolvía en una poderosa aura sagrada. Gawain iba a ir con todo. Pero Mordred, con una sonrisa maquiavélica, detuvo la espada de Gawain. Aquello le sorprendió por dos motivos, y no solo a él: primero había igualado la velocidad de Gawain, cosa que no supe como lo hizo, pues no recibió el entrenamiento de los miembros originales; y lo peor de todo… el aura de Galatine se esfumo. Clarent, la espada que Mordred había robado, anuló el poder de Galatine.

Morgan… lograste crear un poder capaz de algo como esto. Verdaderamente eras poderosa. Mordred aprovechó aquel momento para herir mortalmente a Gawain. Con Gawain fatalmente herido, Kay, Bedwyr, Arturo y yo fuimos en ayuda de nuestro compañero, pero Mordred fue astuto y logró huir junto a la gran parte de su ejército.

-¡Gwalchmai! ¡Resiste compañero! – gritó Bedwyr mientras revisaba la herida.

Kay se quedó tieso al verla. La herida era sumamente profunda y la sangre como si de un rio se tratase. Perdía sangre a una velocidad muy alta.

-¡Issei, cúralo! – rogó Bedwyr.

-N-no… n-no…

Gawain negó mi ayuda, lo que nos sorprendió a todos.

-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Cúrale! – exigió Kay.

-N-no… es m-mi c-castigo… p-por mis p-pecados…

Mientras decía aquellas palabras escupía sangre, la cual caía por su boca, perdiéndose en la armadura de su cuello.

-Gwalchmai, amigo mío, te necesitamos. Deja que Issei te cure. – pidió Arturo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Pero nuevamente negó.

-N-no… E-estas s-son mis… u-ultimas p-palabras… M-me arrep-pient-to… p-por no hab-berm-me… dado c-cuenta a t-tiemp-po… de la alt-ta t-traic-ción… de M-Med-draut… M-me c-conf-fieso… c-culpab-ble de… h-habert-te al-lejado de C-Camelot-t para s-saciar m-mi v-venganza...

Con lágrimas cayendo por nuestros ojos y la bilis en las bocas, solo pudimos aceptar su petición. Fue sumamente doloroso ver como su vida se acababa mientras escribía una carta a Lancelot, en la cual le rogaba que regresara a Britania y nos ayudara a derrotar a los traidores. Poco después murió.

Pasada una semana, volvimos a encontrarnos con ellos. Dada mi mejor visión, fui por la noche para investigar al ejército enemigo. No pude evitar sorprenderme a ver como su número había crecido. Había conseguido refuerzos, y muy rápidamente. Cuando volví, tuve que repetir el número, pues nadie lo creía.

-¿Cuántos hay con él? – volvió a preguntar Kay.

-Miles… cincuenta mil por lo menos. Todas las tribus pictas están aquí junto con saecsens, anglos, jutlos y otras tribus del continente.

Por un momento, pensé que veía brillar la derrota en aquellos audaces ojos azules, pero estaba equivocado.

-La cañada tortuosa… – musitó, escudriñando los guijarros bañados por las olas a sus pies – ¿Camboglanna… Camlann? – Alzó la cabeza con una siniestra sonrisa.

-Medraut es astuto. – Observó Bedivere – Si es que es allí donde los ha llevado… un valle estrecho con una fortaleza arriba. Ese lugar es un terreno mortal.

Tuvimos que esperar hasta la mañana para poder observar mejor el terreno. Las primeras luces diurnas iluminaban el horizonte para cuando nos encontrábamos observando el lugar de batalla desde la cima de una colina cercana.

Medraut había trasladado a su ejército hacia el este a un valle protegido más abajo de la muralla. Al norte se alzaba una escarpada y elevada cordillera, y al sur una colina enorme coronada por una de las antiguas plazas fuertes romanas, la fortaleza Camboglanna, llamada ahora Camlaan. En la lengua antigua, la palabra significa cañada tortuosa, y el lugar demostró hacer honor a su nombre. Largo y estrecho, con una curva pronunciada formada por la intrusión de la cordillera, el desolado y rocoso pequeño valle aparecía muy apropiado para la traición.

La fortaleza, aun en su ruinoso estado, todavía dominaba la zona por su situación ventajosa. Las fuerzas de Medraut podían mantener sus posiciones con mucho menor esfuerzo, mientras que nosotros tendríamos que luchar en dos frentes desde el principio.

Kay observó el terreno y dijo:

-No puedes ni pensar en ir allí abajo a su encuentro desarmado.

-No veo que tenga otra elección. – replicó Arturo.

-Siempre existe una elección. – Bedwyr examinó la ladera de la colina y la fortaleza – Nos esperan allí arriba para tendernos una emboscada: puedo oler la traición.

-Eso no lo dudo. – respondió Arturo sin alterarse.

Kay lanzó una carcajada, un sonoro grito de júbilo. Bedwyr se volvió sobre su silla para mirarlo.

-Cincuenta mil pictos esperándonos, cada uno sediento de nuestra sangre. ¿Lo encuentras divertido?

-No, no. – Repuso Kay – Tan sólo pensaba. ¿Recordáis cuando Cerdic hizo prisionero a Bors?

Arturo sonrió con melancolía ante la mención de nuestro antiguo compañero.

-Claro.

-Deshiciste sus esperanzas en un instante cuando le dijiste: «Mátalo si es eso lo que pretendes…». Cerdic jamás esperó aquello. – Cai indicó el valle que tenían ante ellos – ¡Medraut se tragaría la lengua si le dijeras eso!

Volvió a reír y Arturo rio con él.

-Sabéis una cosa amigos míos, anoche tuve un sueño. Soné con Gawain. – El nombrar a aquel nombre trajo de nuevo la tristeza sobre nosotros – Me dijo que debía esperar a Lancelot y sus hombres exiliados para enfrentar a las fuerzas del traidor. Si no hacía esto, moriría junto a Mordred y así se cumpliría la profecía. Intentaré llegar a un acuerdo con Mordred mientras llega Lancelot. Sino, entonces tendremos que luchar.

-Me parece un buen plan. – admitió Bedwyr.

-Me alegra escucharlo. Kay y tú vendréis conmigo. Venga, tenemos una cita con el diablo. Issei, encárgate de ordenar las tropas, por si las cosas se tuercen.

Dicho esto, los tres fueron junto al para hablar con Mordred. Yo descendí la colina hasta donde se encontraba nuestro ejército, por lo que una vez estuvieron todos preparados, comencé a dar órdenes.

-Ocuparemos las alturas, allí y allí. – dijo, indicando las dos colinas idénticas que se alzaban sobre el valle. Se había convertido de nuevo en el Duque Guerrero – Cador mandará el flanco derecho, y Ban el izquierdo…

Dicho esto descendimos la colina. Nada más llegar junto al ejército que nos aguardaba, se transmitieron las órdenes del Pendragón a los jefes y los guerreros se dispusieron a ocupar sus posiciones de inmediato. Arturo se colocó la cota de malla y el yelmo coronado; se sujetó a _Caliburn_ al costado, y se colgó el _Prydwen_ , el blanco escudo de batalla con la Cruz de Jesucristo, del hombro. Tomó también a Rhongomiant, su lanza, veterana de muchos combates feroces y apasionados.

También cada uno de sus grandes capitanes se vistió para la batalla. Campeones todos, cubiertos con cascos y armados para el combate. El corazón se me llenó de alegría al ver cómo se burlaban del desafío de Medraut.

Cuando el Supremo Monarca estuvo listo, montó en su caballo y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Juntos penetraron en la cañada tortuosa.

Penetramos en la cañada mientras Cador y Ban se colocaban en los lugares indicados. Mordred salió de su escondite en la destruida fortaleza junto a sus guerreros pictos, desnudos y pintados de azul con glasto, sus largas cabelleras endurecidas con cal y peinadas en forma de blancas y puntiagudas crestas. También habían pintado con cal sus escudos y las puntas de sus lanzas.

A mitad de camino del arroyo que corría por el tortuoso valle, Mordred se detuvo. Arturo y Medraut avanzaron para encontrarse a solas. Todos esperábamos que Mordred aceptara la tregua, pero cuando escuchamos al traídos carcajearse y poco después a Arturo volver con la mandíbula apretada, supimos que no sería así.

El clima era tenso y un mal movimiento podía desencadenar la lucha. Fue la providencia la que ocasionó la desgracia: una serpiente mordió la pata de un caballo y el jinete sacó su espada para matarla. Esto fue entendido por el ejército de Mordred como una señal de guerra.

Lo vi con total claridad, y con esa misma claridad vi que Keldrych, el líder picto, levantaba su lanza y daba la señal de ataque. Al instante, la cañada se llenó de pictos. Parecía que surgían de la misma tierra. Aparecían de detrás de rocas y arbustos, se alzaban de superficiales agujeros donde se habían ocultado.

Keldrych había escondido a la mitad de sus hombres en la cañada y ahora saltaban al ataque; al menos sesenta en total. Estábamos rodeados.

En ese mismo instante, por toda la cañada, se elevó un tremendo grito que procedía de cincuenta mil gargantas, al tiempo que los pictos emboscados se ponían en pie. Lanzas en mano, ocupaban las cimas de las colinas, listos para el ataque, emitiendo su grito de guerra.

Me alegró saber que Cador y Ban no iban a interferir. Mientras el grueso de las fuerzas pictas se abstuviera de luchar, los britones no los provocarían. Si tenía que haber una guerra, no sería nuestro ejército el que la provocara. Los pictos estaban sobre nosotros, pero no nos íbamos a amilanar. Íbamos a luchar hasta el cansancio. Pero hay que admitir que la ventaja física nos daba un plus. No nos hacia invencibles, pero ciertamente podíamos dominar a un gran grupo de enemigos.

Kay y Bedwyr, que cabalgaban uno al lado del otro, se dirigieron hacia el centro de la fuerza armada de Keldrych abriéndose paso con las lanzas. Constantino atacaba por el flanco derecho, desperdigando al enemigo al precipitarse sobre él con gran fragor de cascos. Galeschin y Owain lo atacaron por el izquierdo, abriéndose paso entre los pictos a golpe de espada, como segadores de una sangrienta cosecha.

El arroyo corría rojo; las aguas eran escarlata.

Esperaba ver en cualquier momento a la gran hueste de las fuerzas pictas unirse a Keldrych en la cañada. Pero cada vez que desviaba la mirada hacia las colinas los veía allí inmóviles como antes. ¿A qué esperaban?

El estrépito de la batalla llenaba el aire con un ruido ensordecedor: gritos, aullidos, gemidos, todo terrible de escuchar. El primer frenesí pasó y los combatientes adoptaron el inexorable ritmo de la lucha. Mirara a donde mirase, el enemigo se debatía, luchando por reagruparse. Keldrych ocupaba el centro del campo e intentaba calmar a sus frenéticas tropas.

No obstante, los pictos corrían aquí y allí sin conseguir gran cosa, atacando desordenadamente para luego retirarse. Explotamos esta debilidad. La mitad justa de los hombres de Keldrych yacía muerta en el suelo antes de que consiguiera reagrupar a sus tropas.

Pero una vez unidos, la desbandada menguó. La matanza empezó a efectuarse en nuestro bando. Los pictos marchaban tropezando sobre los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos, y nos obligaban a retroceder al otro lado del ensangrentado arroyo.

El enemigo volvió a atacar. Kay se volvió para enfrentarse a ellos. Saltó sobre la espalda del guerrero picto que iba delante, lo acuchilló con su puñal, y fue arrastrado al suelo cuando el guerrero cayó. No volví a verlo durante el combate.

Galeschin y Owain habían quedado rodeados. Los dos primos combatían como titanes Pero las lanzas siguieron golpeando y las manos se alzaban hacia ellos y vi que derribaban a Owain de su silla y se agolpaban sobre él. Galeschin siguió luchando solo.

Pero el ejército picto seguía en la cima de la colina, sin dar ni un paso hacia adelante. Los bárbaros luchaban desordenadamente, entre ellos reinaba la confusión, y sus armas se agitaban sin tino en el aire.

Quizá pensó que abatiendo a los britones de a pie daría nuevos ánimos a lo que quedaba de sus hombres; menos de veinte ahora. O es posible que pensara tomar como rehén a alguno de nosotros y obligar así a Arturo a darle cuartel. No lo sé, pero darle la espalda a Arturo fue un terrible error, y Keldrych no vivió para cometer otro.

Arturo vio cómo el jefe picto se daba la vuelta y en ese mismo instante lo golpeó. _Caliburn_ se abrió paso. Nadie podía enfrentarse a aquella espada, invencible en las manos de Arturo. Keldrych se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del avance de Arturo. Giró en redondo, su espada describió un mortífero arco, pero Arturo la desvió con su escudo y lanzó una estocada con su espada en el mismo instante en que el brazo de Keldrych describía un amplio semicírculo.

El jefe picto lanzó una ahogada exclamación de asombro al sentir cómo _Caliburn_ le traspasaba el corazón. Cayó de espaldas y sus dos talones golpearon al unísono el suelo.

Fue entonces que el gran ejército picto, junto con anglos, jutlos, saecsens y demás, formaba para la batalla sobre la cima de la colina y las primeras filas bajaban ya despacio hacia Camlann para atacar.

- _¡Cymbrogi!_ – llamó Cador, alzando la espada.

Su llamada se transmitió por entre los hombres y escuché el sonido del acero por toda la fila, a medida que los hombres se preparaban para salir al encuentro del adversario. En la cima de la colina situada a nuestra izquierda, los hombres de Ban estaban ya dispuestos para la batalla, el sol brillando sobre sus relucientes yelmos, las lanzas apiñadas como un bosque de árboles jóvenes.

Quince mil britones se disponían a enfrentarse al enemigo. Alguien, en una de las filas en algún lugar, empezó a golpear su escudo con el palo de la lanza: el antiguo desafío al combate. Otro se unió a su camarada, y otro, y otro y cada vez más, hasta que todo el ejército inglés golpeaba sus escudos. El sonido se esparció por el estrecho valle como el trueno y resonó en las colinas de los alrededores.

La batalla se alargó tanto que me sorprendía que estos guerreros siguieran luchando, cuando un humano normal habría caído de agotamiento. El paisaje se volvió rojo al tiempo que el cielo se iluminaba con los colores del atardecer.

Para ese entonces la batalla había acabado. Del ejército de Mordred ninguno quedaba vivo, salvo el mismo Mordred, que empuñaba furioso su espada, Clarent. Por nuestra parte, casi todos habían caído. Solo unos pocos quedábamos en pie. No veía a Arturo, ni a Bedivere ni a Kay.

Rhys lanzó el toque de victoria, y nosotros respondimos a él con un grito de júbilo. Aullamos de alegría, golpeamos las lanzas contra los bordes de los escudos y arrojamos las armas al aire. Luego, de improviso, todos descendimos a gran velocidad de la colina para reunirnos con Arturo en el valle.

Fue entonces que lo vimos. Arturo y Mordred, frente a frente. El Rey vio ante sí a su enemigo y dijo:

-¡Ven vida, ven muerte!

Así, Arturo se enfrentó a su hijo. Al saber que Caliburn no tendría nada que hacer contra Clarent, la espada anuladora, se lanzó con su fiel lanza, Rhongomiant. Mordred no la esquivó, sino que dejó que la lanza le atravesara el pecho. Pero Mordred, antes de morir, hirió fatalmente a Arturo, atravesándole el estómago. Entonces cayó muerto sobre la lanza, la cual se partió por el peso del cuerpo de Mordred.

-¡Arturo! – oí la voz de Bedwyr llamar al Rey.

Todos corrimos en pos del Supremo Monarca, que caía al suelo llevándose la mano al sangrante estómago.

Llegué a la cañada y atravesé el arroyo para llegar inmediatamente junto a un grupo de hombres amontonados en torno a Arturo. Vi la herida y supe que sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Intenté curarla, pero el propio Arturo me lo impidió. Fue la misma escena que con Gawain.

-¿Dónde está Kay? – preguntó en un susurro el Rey.

-Tío, Kay esta… - Constantino se pasó la lengua por los labios, nervioso.

-¿Sigue vivo?

-Si… pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Llévame con él.

Entre Bedwyr y yo cargamos a Arturo hasta el lugar donde estaba Kay. Un pequeño grupo de hombres le rodeaban. Nos abrimos paso entre los hombres, que ahora se habían quedado repentinamente silenciosos. Nos acercamos aún más y vislumbré un mechón de pelo rojo: Kay.

Yacía recostado contra una roca, las piernas extendidas ante él. Parecía luchar por levantarse, pero nadie lo ayudaba. Tres feas y profundas heridas ensangrentaban su ropa: una debajo de las costillas, otra en el muslo y la última cerca de donde estaba el corazón. Me sorprende que aun vivirá.

-Hermano…

El murmullo de Arturo llamó la atención de los pocos supervivientes. Dejamos al Rey junto a su hermano, al cual abrazó y acarició la cabeza.

-Soy demasiado mayor para esto, Oso. – musitó Kay.

-Ni hablar de ello, camarada. – dijo Arturo con voz entrecortada.

-Vamos, no te lo tomes así. Paseamos por la Tierra como Reyes, ¿no es así?

-Claro que sí, Cai.

-¿Qué hombre necesita más?

Las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos del Supremo Monarca.

-Adiós, Caius ap Ectorius. – musitó con dulzura.

-Adiós. – susurró Cai. Levantó una mano temblorosa y Arturo la sujetó contra él – Que Dios sea bueno contigo, Oso. – Su voz era apenas un suspiro en el viento, y luego, también ésta, se desvaneció.

Arturo permaneció mucho rato arrodillado junto al cuerpo de su amigo, las manos de ambos apretadas en una última promesa de lealtad. Cai levantó los ojos para mirar el rostro de su Rey, mientras el color desaparecía de sus profundos ojos verdes. Una débil y satisfecha sonrisa asomaban todavía a sus labios.

-Adiós, hermano. – Murmuró Arturo – Que tengas un buen viaje hasta allí.

Bedwyr avanzó con dificultad y se quedó allí un instante con los ojos cerrados ante ella. Luego tomó la fría mano de Kay en la suya y se la llevó al corazón. Al cabo de un buen rato, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Recogieron el cuerpo de Kay para llevarlo a una carreta y Arturo me pidió ayuda para llevarlo cerca del mar. Una vez cerca de la orilla, hizo llamar a Bedivere.

-Oso…

-Bedwyr, no me queda mucho tiempo. Coge a Caliburn y dime que ves en la hoja.

Haciendo caso al pedido, Bedwyr agarró la espada y la observó con atención, fijándose en las palabras de ambos lados de la hoja.

-Arrójame lejos y…

-Ese es el importante ahora. – Interrumpió el Rey – Lleva mi espada cerca del agua y arrójala lejos.

A regañadientes, Bedwyr arrojó la espada al agua, pero antes de que esta tocara el líquido vital, salió un brazo desnudo el cual tomó la espada y se hundió con ella.

-Esa era… - susurró asombrado.

-La Dama del Lago. – Sonrió el rubio – Ahora, llévame a mí cerca del agua para contemplar el mar por ultima.

Cargó el cuerpo de Arturo y entró al mar con el hasta que el agua le llegó por la cintura, lo suficiente como para que el agua mojara a Arturo. Este le dijo algo, algo que fui capaz de escuchar.

-Mi sobrino, Constantino, será el próximo Supremo Monarca.

Y dicho esto, exhaló su último aliento.

Este fue el final de Arturo Pendragón y el fin del Reino de Camelot. Bedivere se quedó de pie, llorando sin consuelo así como todos los supervivientes. Habíamos obtenido la victoria contra los traídos y los barbaros, pero el precio había sido desmedido. Kay, Arturo, Gawain, y miles de nuestros compañeros nos habían dejado. Un sabor amargo, sin duda.

Aquel mismo día, a pesar de que la noche nos alcanzó pronto, se cavó una única y enorme fosa y se colocaron en ella cuidadosamente los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros de armas. Bedwyr oró y recitó unos salmos sagrados mientras alzábamos el _gorsedd_ , el monumento funerario hecho de piedras sueltas, sobre ellos. Pero a Arturo, Kay y los renombrados jefes guerreros no los enterraríamos ahí. Para ellos teníamos otra cosa preparada. Cargamos los cuerpos en una carreta.

Poco después del mediodía, Rhys lanzó el toque de marcha e iniciamos nuestro lento regreso a Camelot, avanzando en dirección oeste a lo largo de la Muralla, cada paso cargado de tristeza.

Los cuerpos del enemigo los abandonamos a los lobos y los cuervos. Sus huesos quedarían desperdigados por los animales salvajes, sin que una sola roca indicara jamás el lugar donde habían caído.

XXXXX

Los cuerpos de los renombrados jefes guerreros así como el del Rey fueron transportados a Camelot, donde fueron colocados sobre andas iluminadas por antorchas en el centro de la sala del palacio. Pero el cuerpo de Arturo no estaba entre ellos.

Bedivere y yo habíamos acordado construir una capilla en cierto bosque de Britania, donde enterraríamos el cuerpo del fallecido Supremo Monarca. Al principio fuimos solo nosotros dos, pero con el paso de los días se nos fueron uniendo más y más hombres y mujeres, aquellos fieles a Arturo. Gracias a ello, la capilla estuvo terminada en menos de una semana. No era de gran tamaño, el suficiente como para que cupiera una tumba y un grupo no mayor a cinco personas.

Allí se enterró el cuerpo de Arturo Pendragón con todos los honores que el Supremo Monarca pudiera tener. Desde entonces, Bedwyr se dedicó a una vida ermitaña así como hizo Percival cuando Galahad falleció. Mientras todo esto sucedía, recibí noticias de que Lancelot se encaminaba a apoyarnos, aunque demasiado tarde. Yo mismo fui a recibirle cuando se disponía a poner pie nuevamente en Britania. No me sorprendió encontrar a Bors con él.

-Lancelot, Bors. – saludé nada más pusieron sus pies en la arena de la playa.

-Hyodo. – saludó Bors con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Lord Hyodo. – Saludó Lancelot – Hemos venido cuanto antes. Gawain me avisó de la guerra contra el traidor Mordred. – apretó los dientes mientras con su mano agarraba con fuerza el mango de su espada.

-Habéis llegado demasiado tarde.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que tarde? – preguntó Bors asombrado.

Aquello les tomó por sorpresa.

-Venid conmigo.

En completo silencio ambos subimos a los caballos, el mío y el que había traído para Lancelot y Bors. Fuimos a trote hasta el lugar donde se había celebrado la primera batalla entre las huestes de Arturo y las del traidor Mordred. Pero el lugar al que quería llegar estaba un poco alejado del campo de batalla. Aun podían notarse las consecuencias de aquella cruenta batalla. Me detuve ante un montículo de piedras coronada por una cruz.

Ni Bors ni Lancelot dijeron nada. Bajaron de sus monturas y caminaron hacia la tumba de Gawain. Se quedaron quietos durante un largo rato, despidiéndose definitivamente de su viejo compañero de armas. Se despidieron con honor de él y volvieron a los caballos.

-¿Cuántos más? – preguntó Bors en voz baja mientras ponía en marcha el caballo.

-Kay, Arturo y casi todo el ejército. El ejército enemigo fue aniquilado por completo.

-¡Kay! ¡Arturo! – clamó Bors mientras rompía a llorar.

Puede que hubieran luchado entre ellos, pero los años que habíamos vivido juntos no se habían borrado. Por supuesto que la muerte de sus compañeros les destrozaba el corazón y el alma.

-¿Cómo murieron? – interrogó Lancelot.

-Todos murieron batallando, de frente.

Aquellos les calmaron el espíritu. El viaje de vuelta fue triste, pues cuando hablábamos era intentando recordar aquellos bellos momentos que vivimos durante la época luminosa del reinado de Arturo. Ambos decidieron, al igual que Bedivere, vivir como ermitaños el resto de sus días. Pero, cuando llegamos a Camelot, lo que encontramos nos horrorizó. De la ciudad brotaba fuego y humo. Los gritos comenzaron a llegar a mis oídos así como el sonido de la batalla.

Galopamos lo más rápido que nuestras monturas podían. Para cuando cruzamos las puertas, pude ver a hombres armados luchando contra los guardias de la ciudad, los pocos que quedaban.

-¡Melehan! – exclamó Bors al ver al hijo mayor de Mordred.

Solo los habíamos visto en dos ocasiones, poco antes de que estallara la guerra entre Lancelot y Arturo. Los hijos eran casi exactamente iguales a su padre, por lo que reconocerlos era sencillo.

Melehan, el hijo mayor, acababa de atravesar con su espada a Lord Lionel, hijo del Rey Bors el Viejo y hermano de Lord Bors el Joven. Bors, lleno de furia, se lanzó hacia él, comenzando una batalla dura y sin pausa.

Por su parte, Melou, segundo hijo de Mordred, observaba todo desde lejos. Solo se defendía, no atacaba. Lancelot cabalgó directamente hacia él, con la intención de acabar por completo con el linaje de Mordred, a pesar de que aquello significara acabar también con el linaje de Arturo.

-¡Issei!

Escuché la voz de Bedwyr, que me llamó desde la espalda. Lo vi correr hacia mí, con su espada roja por la sangre. Junto a él estaba Constantino, cuya espada también estaba roja.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté mitras bajaba de mi caballo, cogiendo una espada y atravesando a uno de los hombres de Melehan.

-¡Esos dos hijos de puta quieren hacerse con el trono de Camelot aprovechando la muerte de Arturo! – explicó furioso.

-Pues entonces acabemos con ellos. – siseé mientras me lanzaba al ataque.

La batalla fue más corta de lo esperado. Los cuatro que quedábamos aún vivos de la vieja Orden éramos más que suficiente para acabar con los escasos cincuenta hombres de los hijos del traidor. Una vez que acabamos con esta última revuelta se inició en Britania un periodo de duda, pues nadie sabía quién iba a ser el nuevo Supremo Monarca de Britania.

Bedwyr y yo fuimos junto a Constantino a Londinium, donde anunciamos las últimas palabras de Arturo, y donde Constantino, después de un mes de discusiones en el Consejo de Reyes, se colocó la corona del Supremo Monarca de Britania.

XXXXX

Tiempo después, cuando murió la Reina Guinevere, se trasladó su cuerpo a la capilla donde yacía el cadáver del Rey Arturo. Hicimos bien en hacerla lo suficientemente grande como para poner dos tumbas. Bedivere, Bors, Lancelot, Constantino y yo nos despedimos de la Reina con los mismos honores que hicimos con su esposo. Cabalgamos hasta Londinium, pero nos detuvimos a una distancia prudente. Constantino no tenía su residencia en la vieja ciudad, pero tenía asuntos que resolver en el Consejo de Reyes.

-Bedwyr, Bors, Lancelot, Issei, os pido, no como Supremo Monarca, sino como amigo, que me ayudéis así como ayudasteis a mi tío. – nos pidió humildemente Constantino.

-Me temo que no puedo aceptar la oferta. – Negó Bedivere – Juré dedicarme a la vida de ermitaño frente al cuerpo muerto de tu tío.

-Nosotros igual. Lo lamento Constantino. – se disculpó Lancelot.

Bors asintió a las palabras de Lancelot.

-Lo lamento Constantino, pero mi tiempo en Britania ha acabado. Ahora deseo continuar con mi viaje. – expliqué.

-Entiendo. Entiendo vuestros motivos y no diré nada más. Os deseo buen viaje, a todos.

Dicho esto nos dispersamos. Cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto. Pero yo quería despedirme de alguien más antes de abandonar la isla.

El camino hasta el lago se me hizo eterno. Los días pasaban increíblemente lentos mientras en Britania se comenzaba a celebrar el reinado del nuevo Supremo Monarca, Constantino III. Por mi mente solo pasaban los momentos vividos tanto con Merlín como con Arturo y los miembros de la Orden. Todos aquellos años, con sus luces y sombras. Pocas veces me había sentido de tal manera, tan unido a alguien o algo. Sin duda eran pocas las veces. Ahora solo formarían parte de mis recuerdos, como tantos otros que he vivido. Pero cuando mi memoria no recuerde estos momentos, mis diarios estarán ahí para permitir rememorar todos estos momentos, una y otra y otra vez.

Luego de poco más de una semana de viaje, logré llegar a aquel lugar, el lago de Nimue. Tan calmado como siempre, tan bello como de costumbre. El bote en la orilla y el agua inmutable. Ni una sola honda. Que calma transmitía este pacifico lugar.

Desmonté y me acerqué hasta el bote, me subí y usé mi Magia para que el bote me llevara hasta el centro mismo del lago, intentando no remover el agua más de lo estrictamente necesario. Me quedé allí, esperando pacientemente. En mi juventud no había sido alguien paciente, para nada. La paciencia nunca fue mi fuerte, siempre fui muy impulsivo. Pero después de vivir mil quinientos años, uno aprende a valorar la paciencia como una virtud sumamente valiosa, y también cual debe ser el límite aproximado de esta para cada acción, pues en ciertos momentos no es conveniente ser demasiado paciente.

Esperé y esperé hasta que la oscuridad cubrió el cielo y las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento. Yo aún seguía en el bote. Sabía que la Dama del Lago estaba aquí. No podía sentir su presencia, ni tampoco su Magia, pero mi instinto me decía que estaba aquí, y no pensaba volver a desconfiar de él.

Viviane nunca había sido una mujer muy sociable. Merlín y Ganieda fueron los primeros en lograr su amistad, y Merlín logró un éxito aun mayor, ganar su amor. Yo apenas si había tenido contacto con ella, pero nos teníamos una confianza especial. Sabíamos que podíamos confiar en el otro para los momentos importantes, y este era uno.

No sé si estaba poniendo a prueba mi paciencia o si estaba haciendo algo importante, pero no me importó. No me marcharía hasta hablar con ella.

Por suerte pareció entender aquello, pues pude ver como en el agua iluminado por los astros del cielo, iba apareciendo una figura, primero borrosa, pero poco a poco se volvía reconocible. Nimue apareció tal y como lo hizo cuando Merlín nos dejó, envuelta en lazos de agua que danzaban a su alrededor, con sus blancos cabellos agitándose gracias a los mismos.

-Issei Hyodo. – me saludó con respeto.

-Dama del Lago. – me puse de pie mientras realizaba una reverencia.

-Sé por qué estás aquí. Te marchas de Britania y deseas despedirte de Myrddin.

-¿Aún sigue vivo?

Nimue negó con gran tristeza, con profundo pesar. Era el corazón de una mujer enamorada que había perdido aquello que hacia su corazón latir con pasión. Aquella noticia me sentó como un balde de agua fría. Lo esperaba, pero aun así resultó muy duro. Nos quedamos en silencio unos largos segundos, hasta que volví a hablar.

-Me duele en el corazón y el alma escuchar tal noticia. No voy a intentar llegar hasta él, pues sé que ahora el me podrá escuchar desde donde quiera que esté. – Alcé la vista al cielo – Pues entonces nada tengo que hacer aquí. – volví a mirar a la amada de mi viejo amigo, realizando otra reverencia, esta de despedida.

-Tus acciones son cometidas con demasiada rapidez. Has hecho bien en venir, pero a pesar de que Myrddin ya no esté con nosotros, en este mundo, eso no significa que tu venida a mi hogar haya sido un viaje inútil. – aquello me extrañó, pues suponía que no deseaba la presencia de nadie, incluida la mía, cerca del lago.

-¿A que os réferis?

-Merlín dejó un último regalo, este para vos, y una última petición, como amigo.

-Te escucho.

-La petición es la siguiente: Melou ap Mordred ap Arturo tuvo un hijo, un heredero, antes de que su hermano mayor le obligara a intentar tomar Camelot. – aquello me dejó impactado. Arturo tenía un descendiente. La sangre Pendragón no se había extinguido. ¡Una gran noticia! – Merlín te pide que encuentres a ese niño y lo lleves con su pariente Constantino. La sangre de los Pendragón no debe dejar este mundo. Debe haber siempre un Pendragón. Es una de las nobles casas humanas que deben existir hasta el fin de la propia Humanidad.

-Entiendo. Buscaré y encontraré a ese niño y lo dejaré bajo el cuidado de Constantino.

-Pero antes de ello, tráelo hasta aquí. Yo le daré a Caliburn. Si la espada lo acepta, el Pendragón vivirá. – Sus ojos tomaron un frio brillo que no auguraba nada bueno – Pero, si la espada le rechaza, significará que la sangre de los Pendragón no tiene salvación, y ese niño no deberá volver a Britania.

Como no, la petición tenía un pero. Muy propio de ti, viejo amigo. Yo solo pude asentir. Era el último pedido de un difunto, y las últimas voluntades deben respetarse. Sin duda alguna iba a buscar a ese niño, y no pararía hasta encontrarlo y traerlo aquí. Solo deseaba con toda mi fuerza que la sangre Pendragón no hubiera sido manchada por los actos de Mordred y Melehan. Melou, moriste aun cuando tus intenciones nunca fueron malas. Tuviste miedo de tu padre y tu hermano, pero fuiste inteligente, ocultando a tu hijo de ellos. Bien hecho.

-Así se hará. Recemos para que el niño sea digno.

Nimue asintió a mis palabras. Ella también esperaba que aquel niño fuera digno de empuñar a Caliburn.

-Tus palabras alegran mi triste corazón. Myrddin estaría sumamente agradecido.

-Es mi amigo aun en su muerte. No pienso fallarle.

-Vuestras palabras os honran, y como tal, os daré el último regalo de Merlín Ambrosius.

Llevó sus brazos hacia delante, encogiendo las manos, ambas separadas por un palmo de distancia. Entonces un torbellino surgió desde lo más profundo del lago, elevándose con elegancia hasta más allá de los arboles circundantes. Para cuando el torbellino desapareció, pude ver que se trataba de una espada enfundada. Agarré con mi mano derecha el mango y con la izquierda la funda.

Una vez la desenfundé, solo pude asombrarme por la belleza que tenía ante mis ojos.

Se trataba de una espada larga de triple filo, con una hoja de un metro de longitud y un metro treinta y cinco centímetros en total, incluido el puño. Su hoja brillaba en un color azul claro.

-¿Tiene nombre?

-El nombre debe ser otorgado por su dueño. Esta espada brillara con un color rojo cobrizo a la luz del sol y un azul claro a la luz de la luna. Su poder es equiparable al de Caliburn, más su habilidad no es la misma. Esta espada posee unas llamas cuyo poder equiparan las de un poderoso dragón, el mayor de los fuegos de los seres vivientes.

-¿También está creada con adamantinus?

-Así es. Y esto viene con el regalo.

Colocó su dedo índice sobre mi frente, y pude notar como algo intentaba entrar a mi mente, pero no era una invasión, era una petición. Reconocí la firma mágica de Myrddin, por lo que permití el acceso. Al instante me llegó la información sobre cómo crear el metal adamantinus, aunque no era un metal como tal, sino la fórmula para crearlo. Era increíblemente compleja. Jamás lo hubiera adivinado. Ahora entendía el motivo de que no hubiera más de estas espadas en el mundo.

-Gracias Merlín. – susurré una vez la información hubo pasado a mí – Y gracias también a vos.

-Nada tienes que agradecerme. – Me sonrió levemente - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo llamarás a esta espada?

Me quedé observando la hermosa arma que ahora tenía en mis manos. Era realmente hermosa y su poder me había enamorado. Agarré el mango con ambas manos, mientras la vaina quedaba suspendida en el aire gracias a los lazos de agua de Nimue, colocando la hoja frente a mis ojos.

-Andúril, la Llama del Oeste.

Al instante pude ver como aquel nombre aparecía en mi idioma natal con un brillo dorado y poco después las llamas blancas comenzaron a rodear la hoja, creando un pilar que se elevaba más alto de lo que mis ojos eran capaces de ver. Al mismo tiempo la vaina se adornó por flores y hojas entretejidas de oro y plata y por numerosas gemas dispuestas en mi lengua materna en las que se leía el nombre de la espada.

-Te ha reconocido como su único dueño. Ahora todo ha terminado. Nos volveremos a ver, Issei Hyodo, cuando traigas al niño.

El pilar de fuego desapareció y el brillo de las legras menguó, quedando ahora solo grabadas en la hoja. Enfundé la espada y la enganché en mi cintura.

-Así se hará, señora. No pararé hasta encontrar al descendiente de Arturo Pendragón.

Nimue volvió a sonreír mientras su cuerpo se sumergía nuevamente en el agua del lago. Me quedé ahí hasta que su figura desapareció en este. En ese momento dio comienzo mi búsqueda del heredero del Pendragón.

Volví a las ruinas de Camelot, contemplando lo que había quedado de la que una vez fue la gloriosa capital britona. La mitad de la ciudad estaba en ruinas por los incendios provocados por la lucha contra los hijos de Mordred. Caminé por las desoladas calles, sintiendo una profunda tristeza mientras observaba a mí alrededor.

Descansé aquella noche en mi anterior dormitorio y al día siguiente me marché, buscando durante muchos años tanto por Britania como por el resto de países cercanos a la isla: Ierna, Germania, la Galia e Hispania, incluso hice una visita por Italia.

Durante esos años, los últimos miembros originales de la Orden fallecieron o bien por enfermedad o por el frio acero. Lancelot fue enterrado cerca de la capilla donde estaban los cuerpos de Arturo y Guinevere, Bors falleció luchando en la Galia, enterrando su cuerpo junto al de su tío, y Bedivere falleció en Ierna.

Visité sus tumbas, despidiéndome de ellos con todos los honores que merecían. Para cuando intenté encontrar las espadas de Gawain y Lancelot, me explicaron que había sido de ellas: por lo que supe después, Galatine, la espada de Gawain, había caído en manos de su nieto por parte de su hijo Gingalain; en cuanto a Arondight, la espada de Lancelot, cayó en manos de su hermano ilegitimo, Héctor de Maris, un buen hombre y el mejor heredero para el poder de la espada.

Ambas espadas poseían un gran poder, y sus actuales portadores las mantenían a buen recaudo. Caliburn seguía en poder de la Dama del Lago, en cuanto a Excalibur, los siete fragmentos en los que se había roto la hoja, habían quedado en la iglesia de Londinium.

Clarent, la Espada del Traidor, como muchos la nombraron luego de la batalla contra Mordred, llegó a manos del Supremo Monarca Constantino, quien decidió que la espada debía recuperar su objetivo principal, ser la espada de la paz.

XXXXX

Durante siete años busqué y busqué, pero era como cuando buscamos a Morgan y a su hijo. Pero en este caso había algo nuevo, algo que me dio una ligera ventaja que no poseí en la anterior búsqueda. Tenía una muestra del cuerpo de Arturo, unos mechones de su cabello.

Según pasaban los años, el margen de edad iba aumentado, por lo que la búsqueda iba complicándose. No sé quién los puso de acuerdo, pero era curioso que el mismo año del nacimiento del descendiente de Arturo fuera un año de muchos nacimientos.

Pero esta vez mi búsqueda tuvo su éxito. Fue en un pequeño poblado al sur de la Galia, cerca de la antigua frontera entre la Galia e Hispania. No vivirían allí más de diez familias, ganaderos todos ellos.

En dicha aldea solo había cinco niños, y solo uno de ellos en el margen de edad que buscaba, entre siete y ocho años. Los habitantes me observaron con curiosidad, pero sobre todo con temor cuando vieron la espada enfundada que se encontraba atada en la silla del caballo. Al contrario que Ame no Nuboko o la armadura de Hefesto, esta nueva arma prefería tenerla a mano sin tener que usar Magia para sacarla de la dimensión de bolsillo.

Vislumbre al pequeño jugando con otros niños de mayor y menor edad cerca de un pozo que sustentaba la aldea de agua. Era increíble el parecido que tenía con su bisabuelo. Rubio de ojos azules cuyas facciones eran delgadas, pómulos altos, mejillas sonrojadas, frente ancha… la viva imagen de Arturo. Clavé mi vista en él, y los niños se detuvieron al verme cerca de ellos. Desmonté y me quedé junto al caballo. Los adultos me rodearon desconfiados, con palos y piedras como armas en caso de que hiciera algo contra ellos.

Fue entonces que vi a una mujer de rubia cabellera y ojos azules, pero más oscuros que los del niño, acercarse hasta el descendiente de Arturo, atrayéndolo hacia ella mientras me observaba con una mezcla de miedo y desconfianza.

Alcé las manos y me aparté del caballo, en señal de que llegaba en son de paz, no para luchar. Uno de los aldeanos, un hombre alto y robusto, se colocó entre mí y mi caballo, con una azada en la mano.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – me interrogó apretando con fuerza la azada.

-Solo vengo a hablar con la madre de ese niño.

-¿Para qué?

-Ese asunto solo nos atañe a ella y a mí.

Dio dos pasos hacia delante, apuntándome con su arma.

-Deberías responder a las preguntas, o no saldrás de aquí entero.

-¿En serio crees que necesito mi espada para acabar contigo?

Ante mi tono de voz, mi duro rostro y mi mirada, el aldeano se detuvo. Quizás pudo intuir que no hablaba simplemente con un estúpido con un arma, sino con un guerrero sumamente experimentado.

-Como he dicho, solo quiero hablar con ella. Pero si queréis luchar, entonces con gusto aceptaré el duelo. – al ver que los aldeanos retrocedían, me adelanté lentamente a la esposa o amante de Melou ap Mordred - ¿Es usted la esposa o la amante de Melou ap Mordred? – No sé si fue la mención de Melou o Mordred la que provocó que su cuerpo se sentara y su rostro perdiera color – No te asustes. No vengo a por tu hijo, o por lo menos no del modo en que crees.

-¿Entonces? – susurró en un hilillo de voz.

-Vengo a que el descendiente de Arturo Pendragón reciba el legado de su bisabuelo, nada más. Es la última voluntad de Merlín Ambrosius, Hechicero de la Corte y mano derecha del Supremo Monarca.

Aquello pareció tranquilizarla, pero seguía sin fiarse.

-¿Y cuál es ese legado?

-No es el Trono de Britania, pero es algo de su misma importancia. Necesito que venga conmigo a Britania para que reciba su legado, luego haga como le parezca. Solo le pido que venga conmigo. Puede traer a quien desee, si no se siente segura conmigo.

Durante dos días no obtuve respuesta de la esposa de Melou. El niño intentó acercarse a mis varias veces, pero su madre se lo impidió. Me mantuve algo alejado de la aldea, esperando pacientemente, a excepción de una noche, que usé el cabello de Arturo para comprobar si realmente ese niño era su descendiente. Sonreí de alegría al comprobar que ciertamente lo era. Para el tercer día, poco después del amanecer, aquella mujer, junto a dos hombres, uno de ellos el que me amenazó, y su hijo llegó hasta mi lugar de descanso.

-Está bien, iré con vos, pero si se os ocurre intentar algo…

Ambos hombres se irguieron en toda su estatura, sacándome una sonrisa.

-Entiendo, entiendo. No tenéis que intentad intimidarme.

Sonreí interiormente ante la afirmación. Siete años me había llevado esta búsqueda, pero el sabor dulce de la victoria ante tal dura prueba había merecido la pena. Esa misma mañana pusimos rumbo a Britania.

Al principio el viaje fue bastante tenso. Dado que era el único caballo, lo usamos como mula de carga para llevar el equipaje. Estoy seguro de que hubiera protestado airadamente si pudiera hablar. Hum, la verdad es que prefiero que los animales no hablen. Nuestros dos acompañantes varones adultos insistieron durante días en saber el motivo del viaje hasta Britania. Al parecer la mujer no había hecho mención a la relación entre su hijo y mi persona. Yo tampoco dije nada hasta que no estuviera seguro de que esta información podía ser compartida con ellos.

Por su parte, el niño miraba todo con la curiosidad propia de los infantes. Nunca había salido de su aldea, por lo que todo más allá del horizonte era un nuevo descubrimiento para él. La gran mayoría del tiempo lo colocábamos en la silla de montar dada que su resistencia estaba muy lejos de la nuestra, como era de esperarse.

Por las noches, ambos hombres hacían turnos para dormir, nunca me dejaron sin vigilancia. Pasaron varias semanas hasta que logramos llegar a la Orilla Saecsen. Pero era normal dado que nuestro ritmo fue mucho más lento del esperado. Para cuando llegamos a la villa con puerto más cercana, la confianza en mí apenas y había aumentado, pero realmente poco me importaba la suya. La que me era de importancia era la del infante, a quien parecía haberle caído en gracia.

Muchas veces pidió poder contemplar la espada, pero no solía desenfundar a Andúril demasiado. Desenfundarla solo provocaba que nuestros acompañantes se alertaran y estuvieran encima de nosotros. Su madre tampoco parecía muy contenta con nuestra relación, pero por mucho que reprendiera a su hijo, este no le hacía demasiado caso.

El viaje en barco fue bastante divertido de ver. El niño no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro del barco mientras su madre, agarrada al mástil, le gritaba que no acercara a la borda. Y en cuanto a nuestros dos acompañantes, estos se encontraban sentados cerca de la borda, con los rostros verdes como la hierba de primavera, intentando no vomitar más de lo necesario. Eran hombres de tierra y el navegar no les sentaba nada bien.

Nada más llegar a tierra los tres adultos se tiraron literalmente de cara en la arena, abrazando la tierra al tiempo que la besaban, jurando no volver a pisar nunca más un barco. Hmph, me pregunto cómo intentarán volver a Britania si esto no acaba bien.

Caminamos hasta una aldea cercana a Londinium, donde pude comprar dos caballos, una carreta y provisiones. Aun nos quedaba un largo trayecto hasta el hogar de Viviana. También tuve que comprar ropas que abrigaran más, pues mis acompañantes eran de muy al sur, y la diferencia de temperatura era muy notable, sobre todo para aquellos que vivían tan lejos de la isla.

El trayecto se hizo bastante pesado por las constantes quejas de ambos hombres: clima, tiempo, gente, tierra, criaturas salvajes, costumbres… No había un solo tema que pudieran dejar en paz. Aquello solo provocaba mi frustración. Fueron numerosas las veces en las que deseé mandarlos de vuelta a su casa con un hechizo, pero si lo hacía, esta mujer no vendría de buenas conmigo, y no era mi deseo separar a la madre del hijo, ni tampoco forzarla a hacer algo que no deseaba.

Cuando logramos llegar al lago grité de alegría. Poco me importaba que suplieran el infierno de viaje que me habían hecho pasar, y no consentí una sola queja más de cualquiera de ellos.

-Hemos llegado, al fin. – siseé mientras desmontaba.

Uno de los hombres desmontó de uno de los caballos mientras el otro ayudaba a la mujer y al niño a bajar de la carreta.

-¿Este es el lugar al que debíamos venir? ¿Un lago? ¿Hemos hecho este largo viaje por un maldito lago? – masculló el de la carreta.

-¿Sabéis una cosa? Como no os calléis os callaré yo, y os aseguro que no os agradara la experiencia. – advertí ya harto de ambos.

La mujer abrazó a su hijo contra ella mientras el niño observaba el lago como si estuviera en un sueño.

-¿Y ahora qué? – me preguntó la mujer.

-Ahora es el momento de comprobar si este niño tiene lo que su bisabuelo tuvo. Venid, solo vosotros dos. – hice hincapié en las tres últimas palabras al ver que ambos hombres dieron un paso adelante.

-No les dejaremos solos contigo.

-Bien, lo advertí. – usando mi Magia les inmovilicé al tiempo que les dejaba sin habla – Por fin. Ya estaba más que harto. – Mascullé – Venid, alguien os espera.

Mirándome con desconfianza, la mujer caminó varios pasos detrás de mí sin soltar la mano de su hijo. Caminamos hasta la orilla, donde el fiel bote se encontraba en reposo.

-Bien, súbete al bote. – ordené al niño.

-No pienso dejarle solo en el bote. ¡Podría caer y ahogarse! – me recriminó su madre.

-Nada le pasara. Es imposible que se ahogue en este lago. Estamos cerca de la noche y no deseo a largar más esto. Llevo siete años con este cometido, así que o dejáis que suba al bote o lo meteré yo mismo.

Ante mi amenaza, la mujer dio dos pasos atrás, pero el niño fue lo suficientemente listo como para librarse de las manos de su madre y correr hasta el bote. Ella corrió detrás, pero alargué mi brazo para impedírselo. Intentó atacarme, como una osa que protege a su osezno, pero nada podía hacer contra mí. Fácilmente la inmovilicé, apuntando directamente a su hijo. Iba a contemplar todo, le gustara o no.

Cuando el niño se subió al bote, este se movió solo, avanzando hacia el centro del bote. Su madre intentaba librarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero era un esfuerzo inútil. Cuando mismo llegó al centro del lago, el bote se detuvo. Esta vez ambos nos quedamos callados mientras observábamos. Al igual que pasó con Merlín y conmigo, la Dama del Lago apareció en la superficie rodeada de agua, asombrando a la madre del niño, la cual dejó de luchar por librarse, quedándose quieta, observando en silencio.

Viviana convocó a Caliburn, extendiendo la espada hacia el niño, apuntándole con el pomo. El infante torció la cabeza a su derecha mientras observaba la espada, estirando la mano para agarrar el mango con ambas manos. Al instante, la espada se envolvió en una poderosa aura sagrada.

Viviana me miró de reojo y asintió. La espada flotó gracias a los lazos de agua y se depositó suavemente en el bote para luego desaparecer nuevamente en el fondo del lago. El bote regresó a la orilla y la mujer corrió hacia su hijo, revisando que estuviera bien, mientras yo aprovechaba para coger a Caliburn.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la madre mientras abrazaba a su hijo, mirando la espada con asombro.

-Vuestro hijo es el legítimo heredero de Arturo Pendragón. Esta espada es la prueba. – Aquellas palabras solo provocaron un asombro mayor – Y ahora debemos ir hasta donde reside el Supremo Monarca de Britania, Constantino, sobrino de Arturo y pariente de vuestro hijo.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué queréis llevarle con él?

-Los Pendragón no volverán a sentarse en el trono de Britania, pero su memoria no debe perderse en el tiempo. El hogar de esta Casa es Britania, y como tal, es aquí donde debe residir, y como descendiente de Arturo y pariente de Constantino, este niño debe ocupar el puesto que le corresponde. Ahora descansemos. Mañana iremos a ver a Constantino.

Nada más dijo en aquella noche. Los dos hombres no intentaron nada contra mí luego de contemplar y escuchar. El niño no se separó de Caliburn. Se había maravillado de la espada de su bisabuelo y la conexión entre ambos había nacido, así como le pasó a Arturo.

Al día siguiente fuimos directamente al palacio de Constantino. Fue un recibimiento interesante. Cuando llegamos a la nueva capital britona, los guardas nos detuvieron, como hacían con todo forastero que intentara entrar a la ciudad. Era muy contrario a lo que ocurría en Camelot, pero después de lo ocurrido, lo más sensato era esto.

-¿Quiénes sois? – interrogó uno de los guardas.

-Soy Lord Issei Hyodo. Informad a vuestro señor Constantino de mi llegada. Es de suma importancia.

Rápidamente los guardas hicieron una reverencia y salieron corriendo al palacio del Supremo Monarca mientras nos escoltaban hasta dicho edificio. Alegra saber que mi nombre aún tiene su reputación en este Reino. Cuando mismo llegamos al palacio, pude ver a Constantino, junto a su esposa e hijo menor, cuya edad debían ser los dos o tres años, bajar por los escalones a saltos.

-¡Issei! ¡Viejo amigo! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

Desmonté de mi caballo y nos cogimos por los brazos para luego abrazarnos con fuerza.

-Constantino, me alegro de verte.

-Yo aún más. Han sido siete años sin apenas saber de ti. ¡Pero ven! ¡Entra conmigo! Y tus acompañantes también. Tengo a alguien que presentarte.

Aun abrazados por los hombros, subimos los escalones del palacio, entrando en él junto a la Suprema Monarca, el Príncipe y mis cuatro acompañantes. Constantino ordenó la cena para todos nosotros. Me presentó a su esposa y a su hijo. Una buena mujer, sin duda.

-Lástima que mi padre no esté aquí. Ya está muy mayor y no puede hacer largos viajes hasta aquí.

-No pasa nada. Es lo más normal.

-Y bien, viejo amigo, si has venido aquí es por un motivo. ¿Cuál es?

Todos dejamos de comer mientras yo me levantaba y me colocaba en la silla del bisnieto de Arturo, pasando mis brazos por el respaldo, posando mis manos en sus pequeños hombros.

-Constantino, te presento a tu pariente, Julio ap Melou ap Mordred ap Arturo. Heredero de Caliburn, – invoqué la espada, la cual había ocultado antes de nuestra llegada a la ciudad – así como heredero de Arturo.

Tanto Constantino como su esposa abrieron los ojos por el impacto de mi revelación. Constantino se puso de pie de un salto, alertando a los dos galos y a la madre de Julio. Pero Constantino avanzó hasta este asiento y se arrodilló frente al infante.

-Bienvenido seas a mi casa, Julio Pendragón.

Lo que ocurrió después fue algo ya esperado. La esposa de Constantino creía que el pequeño iba a reclamar el trono de Britania y a quitar a su esposo, el cual había luchado mucho para obtener una nueva paz en el país. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Constantino estaba encantado con su nuevo pariente.

Estableció una habitación tanto para el como para su madre. Ambos iban a quedarse en la capital, pues Constantino entendía el peligro que supondría esta noticia, así que lo mejor sería que Julio viviera bajo su brazo.

Los dos galos enviaron mensajes a su aldea, pues decidieron quedarse junto a Julio y su madre. Yo también me quedé en la capital varios años. Por un tiempo definido acepté ser consejero de Constantino.

Los años pasaron y el pequeño Julio, junto a su primo Aurelio Conano, creció fuerte y sano. Ambos se volvieron como hermanos y realizaron las mismas promesas que Kay, Bedivere y Arturo. Para cuando ambos se convirtieron en hombres, Julio fue presentado al Reino como heredero de Arturo y como nuevo líder del Ejército de Britania. Su propio hijo fue nombrado como segundo al mando. Es normal pensar que Aurelio se sentiría humillado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Amaba y respetaba a su primo así como Uther lo hacía con Ambrosio.

Además, Aurelio sería el próximo Supremo Monarca, así que nada tenía que enfrentarle con su pariente. Ambos serian poderosos mientras estuvieran juntos. Fue ahí donde me despedí tanto de Constantino como de Julio y Aurelio.

Ya todo estaba hecho, nada quedaba para mí aquí. Era hora de continuar con mi largo viaje.

* * *

Pues ale, ya por fin está terminado. Ahora volvemos al ritmo habitual. Sep, la espada de Issei es Andúril, la misma que en las pelis de _'El Señor de los Anillos'_. Ya muchos saben que soy un gran fan de la obra de Tolkien, y como pensé en añadir una de las armas más famosas para este caso. Aunque claro, quien sabe, quizás Tolkien se inspiró en la espada de Issei jajajaja XD

En fin, nos leemos XD !


	32. Cronologia arco 4

**Del 5 a.C. al 560 d.C.**

* * *

 _ **Judea**_

6 a.C.: llegada a Judea.

 _5 a.C. – 30 d.C.: Jesús_

27: conoce a Jesús y convive con él hasta su muerte. Después vuelve a vagar por el Imperio y los territorios fronterizos.

* * *

 _ **Imperio Romano**_

 _64: se produce el_ _Gran incendio de Roma_ _, el emperador_ _Nerón_ _acusa a los cristianos del incendio y es el primer emperador en perseguirlos_

 _70: los romanos capturan_ _Jerusalén_ _y destruyen el_ _Templo de Jerusalén_

 _79: entra en erupción el_ _volcán_ _Vesubio_ _, destruyendo a su paso a_ _Pompeya_ _y_ _Herculano_

 _80: Se finaliza la construcción del_ _Coliseo de Roma_ _, bajo el reinado del emperador_ _Tito_

 _212: el_ _Edicto de Antonino_ _o_ _Constitutio Antoniana_ _, promulgado por el emperador_ _Caracalla_ _extiende la_ _ciudadanía romana_ _a todos los hombres libres del_ _Imperio_

 _306 – 337:_ _Constantino I el Grande_ _, finaliza la persecución de los cristianos y establece_ _Bizancio_ _como nueva capital del imperio_

 _325:_ _Constantino I_ _llama al_ _Primer Concilio de Nicea_ _para establecer la nueva religión del imperio y reunificar a la_ _Iglesia católica_

 _395: muere_ _Teodosio I el Grande_ _y divide el_ _Imperio romano_ _entre sus dos hijos,_ _Honorio_ _y_ _Arcadio_

* * *

 _ **Britania**_

400: llegada de Issei a Britania.

 _407: El autoproclamado emperador_ _Constantino III_ _abandona_ _Britania_ _, asentándose en_ _Arlés_ _; el_ _Imperio romano de Occidente_ _abandona Britania_

410: se encuentra con Merlín. Conoce a la hermana de Merlín, Ganieda.

 _440: Los anglosajones se asientan en la_ _Britania_

450: Issei y Merlín son llamados por Vortigern/Gwrtheyrn y descubren a Ddraig y Albion.

 _395 – 453: Atila_

 _451: un ejército romano-bárbaro dirigido por Flavio Aecio y Teodorico I derrota al ejército huno y bárbaro de Atila en la Batalla de los Campos Cataláunicos_

 _476: el último emperador del_ _Imperio romano de Occidente_ _,_ _Rómulo Augústulo_ _, es depuesto por_ _Odoacro_ _; desaparece oficialmente el imperio occidental_

478: Merlín e Issei se encuentra con Ambrosio y Uther. Derrota de Vortigern.

479: Ambrosio es coronado como Rey de Britania.

480: muerte de Ambrosio, Uther nuevo Rey de Britania.

 _480: Es asesinado_ _Julio Nepote_ _, último emperador oficial del_ _Imperio romano de Occidente_

493: Uther consigue, gracias a la magia del mago Merlín, hacerse pasar por Gorlois y yacer con la duquesa, y al morir el Duque, Uther y la viuda se casan y las hijas de esta; Morgause, Morgana y Elaine van a vivir con el matrimonio.

494: nace Arturo.

496: muere Uther. Merlín profetiza y clava la espada Excalibur en la piedra.

496: nace la hermana de Arturo. Su hijo será Constantino III, Supremo Monarca luego de la muerte de Arturo. Esta se casará con Cador.

497: Tan pronto como Arturo creció un poco (a los cuatros años de edad), Merlín decidió entregarlo a un joven lord britón, Lord Héctor.

508: Arturo llega junto a Héctor y Kay a Londinium, donde saca la espada de la piedra.

509: comienza la lucha para obtener el poder.

513: Arturo logra vencer a sus enemigos e inicia la paz.

514: encuentro con el Rey Lot y Morgause. Comienzo construcción de la flota britona.

516: se produce la Batalla del Monte Badón, donde se logró rechazar una incursión anglosajona. Fue así proclamado de manera oficial como Rey de toda Britania. Tiempo después se casó con Guinevere.

517: Morgana usa su poder para engañar a Arturo y quedar embarazada. Se anuncia el plan de eliminar a los niños nacidos a mediados y finales de ese año se inicia una revuelta, al cual acaba con la muerte del Rey Lot a manos del Rey Pellinore. Poco después Gawain mata a Pellinore en un combate justo. Morgana huye del Reino y acelera el crecimiento de su hijo con magia.

519: comienza la Primera Búsqueda del Grial.

522: nace el segundo hijo de Mordred, Melou, pero al igual que su hermano mayor, estos crecen de forma natural.

526: ataque demoniaco al Reino. Comienzan nuevos ataques a Britania.

530: Mordred llega a Camelot, ocultando su verdadera identidad, y se convierte en caballero, ganándose poco a poco la confianza de todos. Muerte de Morgana le Fay.

534: Constantino llega a Camelot y se vuelve miembro de la Orden. Presentación de Galahad. Se inicia la Segunda Búsqueda del Grial.

536: muerte de Tristán, muerte de Galahad, muerte de Percival y regreso de Bors.

536: muerte de Morgause a manos de su hijo Gaheris. Muerte de Lamorak a manos de Mordred.

536: se revela el adulterio de Lancelot y Guinevere. Lucha entre Arturo y Lancelot.

537: el segundo hijo de Mordred, Melou, tiene un hijo, pero lo esconde de su padre por el temor que este le produce. Su amante y su hijo son ocultados en el norte de la Galia. Muerte de Gawain, batalla de Camlaan. Muerte de Kay, Mordred y Arturo. Constantino III es coronado como Supremo Monarca. Búsqueda de Issei del heredero Pendragón.

544: encuentra al niño y lo lleva a Britania, donde vivirá bajo la protección de su pariente Constantino.

560: Issei abandona Britania al haberse asegurado de la continuidad de la familia Pendragón.


	33. Eurasia - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

CHRISTOFELD: aún queda un poco en Europa, luego ya pal este.

ThePhenx: por ti pondré sobre ello, pero me viene bien desviarme un poco de lo que tenía pensado para este cap :)

miguelgiuliano co: me alegro que te gustara el fin de arco. Aún falta un poquito para Asia, quería tocar tres cositas antes de ello.

RedSS: si, descansad en paz, ahora ya no son caps. semanales, a no ser que tenga puente o fiesta o parecido :D Es curioso, ¿verdad? Los Pendragón han tenido de todo, prácticamente, bueno, regular y malo. Y veremos un poco de ambos, hay cosas que quiero tocar antes del inicio del próximo arco.

El lobo solitaro: jajajaja, ciertamente eso se alargó más incluso de lo que yo mismo esperaba. Ahora a continuar con el próximo arco.

Guest: ufff, te estás yendo al último arco del fic, o por lo menos de la parte histórica del fic. ¿50? Pues no me aseguro a poner un número ni de arcos ni de capítulos. Espero que te siga entreteniendo con lo que viene por delante.

Bryan: jajaja, Issei por lo menos no podrá por varios motivos. El último plus que va a tener. Ya tiene bastante con la espada, la lanza y la armadura. Si y no, cuando acabo un arco publico dos, la cronología y el capítulo 1 del siguiente arco, como abras podido comprobar.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 28:

 **EURASIA – PARTE 01**

* * *

Mucho había cambiado esta zona del mundo luego de la caída del Imperio Romano Occidental. Este lugar estaba fracturado en muchos Reinos germánicos pequeños, que compitieron constantemente por tierra y recursos. Finalmente los francos llegaron a ser dominantes, y se expandieron hacia fuera un dominio importante que abarcaba gran parte de la Galia y de Germania. Mientras tanto, el Imperio Romano Oriental, que sobrevivió, comenzó a ampliarse bajo el mando del emperador Justiniano, que recobró eventualmente África del norte de los vándalos, y procuró recuperar completamente Italia también con la esperanza de restablecer el control romano sobre las tierras gobernadas una vez por el Imperio Romano Occidental. Después de la muerte de Justiniano, la mayor parte de sus logros desaparecieron. El Imperio Sasánida alcanzó un pico de grandeza con Cosroes.

Durante este tiempo, el profeta Mahoma fundó el Islam en el desierto oriental de arabia. A partir de entonces, se dio inicio la expansión musulmana. A lo largo de todo un siglo, los musulmanes conquistarían territorios pertenecientes al Imperio Sasánida, que desaparecía tiempo después asimilado por el nuevo Imperio musulmán. Por su parte, el Imperio bizantino sufriría multitud de problemas debido a la expansión de los árabes, pero no todo fueron malas noticias para el Imperio Romano de Oriente. Su capital, Constantinopla, se convirtió en la mayor ciudad del mundo conocido y una de las más influyentes. En occidental, se inició una época oscura.

El motivo de este sobrenombre es debido a que fue un período caracterizado no sólo por la falta de literatura en latín, sino también la falta de historia escrita contemporánea, la decadencia demográfica general, y la limitada actividad constructiva y cultural, que se pone de manifiesto, por ejemplo, en el empobrecimiento de la tecnología, como se ve en el caso de la cerámica.

En el Reino visigodo de Toledo, este tiempo fue denominado como el Siglo de los Concilios, debido a que se celebró el Concilio de Toledo. Las reuniones visigodas conciliares fueron de dos clases: provinciales, que agrupaban el episcopado provincial bajo la presidencia metropolitana; y generales, que agrupando los obispos del Reino, trataban temas de interés común.

Estas asambleas político-religiosas de la monarquía visigótica eran convocadas por el Rey y presididas por el arzobispo más antiguo, posteriormente por el de Toledo, donde la representación se reducía a las altas jerarquías eclesiásticas y a la nobleza.

El III Concilio de Toledo fue el primero en tener carácter general, y en él se decidió el abandono del arrianismo por los jerarcas visigodos y la consiguiente incorporación política de los hispanorromanos, momento en el que se produjo la conversión de Recaredo y los godos al catolicismo.

En el IV Concilio de Toledo se sancionó el carácter electivo de la monarquía visigoda. Durante estos Concilios se tomaron decisiones respecto a los límites del poder real, pero muchos fueron usados para legalizar golpes de fuerza y usurpaciones, y algunos impusieron medidas represivas contra los judíos.

Pero uno de los hechos que más destacó fue la expansión musulmana. Los árabes conquistaron definitivamente el norte de África e invadieron la península ibérica. Los árabes derrotaron a los visigodos en la batalla de Guadalete donde el propio Rey Rodrigo falleció en la batalla. Debido a las disputas internas y a la falta de resistencia efectiva, el Reino visigodo de Toledo desapareció asimilado por el Califato omeya. Estos cruzan los Pirineos e invadieron territorio franco, siendo detenidos por Carlos Martel en la decisiva batalla de Poitiers, frenando de manera definitiva a los musulmanes.

Mientras, en oriente, expandieron sus fronteras hasta el río Indo, en la frontera con la India, llegando a su máxima expansión en oriente, en el Indo, y en occidente, en la provincia de la Septimania. Por su parte, el Imperio Bizantino, sufrió el asedio de Constantinopla durante dos años a manos de los árabes, asedio que logró ser roto gracias a la ayuda de los búlgaros y a las casi inexpugnables defensas de la ciudad.

En el transcurso de la conquista musulmana de la península ibérica, las principales ciudades y centros administrativos de la península fueron cayendo en manos de las tropas del Emirato de Córdoba. El dominio de las regiones centrales y meridionales, como los valles del Guadalquivir o del Ebro presentó muy pocos problemas para los recién llegados, que se ayudaron de las estructuras administrativas visigodas existentes, de origen romano. Sin embargo, en las montañas del norte, los centros urbanos eran prácticamente inexistentes, como Gigia, y la sumisión del Reino había de realizarse valle a valle. A menudo los musulmanes recurrían a tomar rehenes para asegurarse la pacificación del terreno recién conquistado.

Tras la primera incursión de Tariq, que llegó hasta Toledo, el Virrey yemení de Ifriqiya, Musa ibn Nusair, cruzó el año siguiente el estrecho ltar y llevó a cabo una masiva operación de conquista que le llevaría capturar, entre otras, las ciudades de Mérida, Toledo, Zaragoza y Lérida. En la última fase de su campaña militar llegó hasta el noroeste de la península donde logró apoderarse de las poblaciones de Lugo y Gijón. En esta ciudad era donde residía durante aquel momento. En esta última ciudad situó a un pequeño destacamento bereber al mando de un gobernador, Munuza, cuya misión debía consistir en consolidar el dominio musulmán sobre Asturias. Como garantía de la sumisión de la región algunos nobles, fueron llevados como rehenes de Asturias a Córdoba.

Pero un tal Pelayo logró fugarse de dicha ciudad durante el gobierno del valí Al Hurr y a su vuelta a Asturias instigó una revuelta contra las autoridades musulmanas de Gijón. El caudillo de los astures tenía entonces su morada en Bres y a dicho lugar Munuza envió tropas al mando del general Al Qama. Tras recibir noticias de la llegada de los musulmanes, Pelayo, sus compañeros y mi persona cruzamos apresuradamente el río Piloña y nos dirigimos al monte Auseva, en una de cuyas cuevas, Covadonga, nos refugiamos. Allí logramos emboscar al destacamento sarraceno, que fue aniquilado.

Munuza, cuya autoridad fue desafiada por los dirigentes astures que, reunidos en Cangas de Onís encabezados por Pelayo, decidimos rebelarnos negándonos a pagar impuestos exigidos, el jaray y el yizia. Tras algunas acciones de castigo a cargo de tropas árabes locales, Munuza solicitó la intervención de refuerzos desde Córdoba. Aunque se restó importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo en el extremo ibérico, el valí Ambasa envió al mando de Al Qama un cuerpo expedicionario sarraceno.

En cuanto nuestras fuerzas, apenas contábamos con trescientos hombres, un número bastante menor al sarraceno. Pero ya me había enfrentado en inferioridades semejantes. Esperamos en un lugar estratégico, en el angosto valle de Cangas en las cordilleras del norte, cuyo fondo cierra el monte Auseva, donde un atacante ordenado no dispone de espacio para maniobrar y pierde la eficacia que el número y la organización podrían otorgarle. El enfrentamiento se produjo en la cueva de Covadonga, y se saldó con la completa derrota de los sarracenos. Las tropas sarracenas fueron diezmadas, obligando a Munuza a escapar de Gijón, donde se hallaba en ese momento. No logró huir el gobernador musulmán dado que él y sus tropas encontraron la muerte. Al Qama halló la muerte en este lance, mientras que sus fuerzas sufrieron grandes pérdidas en su desordenada huida, al caer sobre ellos una ladera debido a un desprendimiento de tierras, obviamente provocado por nosotros, cerca de Cosgaya.

La batalla de Covadonga supuso la primera victoria de un contingente rebelde contra las fuerzas musulmanas y permitió que el Reino Astur no volviese a ser atacado.

La victoria, relativamente pequeña, pues en ella intervinieron apenas unos cuantos cientos, o decenas, de soldados bereberes, otorgó un gran prestigio a Pelayo y provocó una insurrección masiva de los astures.

El liderazgo de Pelayo no era comparable al de los Reyes visigodos: de hecho los primeros Reyes del Reino Astur se auto titulaban alternativamente Príncipes y Reyes. En este sentido el título de Príncipes tenía una gran tradición en los pueblos indígenas del norte de Hispania y su uso se constata en la epigrafía galaica y cantábrica. En realidad, el Reino surgió como un caudillaje sobre los pueblos del norte que habían resistido tanto a los romanos como a los visigodos y que no estaban dispuestos a someterse a los dictados del Imperio Omeya.

Durante las primeras décadas el control asturiano sobre las diferentes regiones del Reino era aún bastante laxo, y por ello debía ser fortalecido continuamente a través de alianzas matrimoniales con otras familias poderosas del norte de la península. De este modo, Ermesinda, la hija de Pelayo, contrajo matrimonio con Alfonso, hijo de Pedro de Cantabria. Y los hijos de Alfonso, Fruela y Adosinda hicieron respectivamente lo propio con Munia, una vasca originaria de Álava, y Silo, un jefe local pésico del área de Flavionavia.

Tras la muerte de Pelayo, su hijo Favila o Fáfila fue elegido monarca. A Fáfila lo mata un oso en una de las pruebas de valor normalmente exigidas a la nobleza de la época.

A Favila le sucedió Alfonso, que heredó el trono de Asturias gracias a su matrimonio con la hija de Pelayo, Ermesinda. Alfonso llegó al Reino en algún momento posterior a la batalla de Covadonga para contraer matrimonio con Ermesinda. La muerte de Favila posibilitó su acceso al trono así como la llegada al poder de la que llegaría a ser una de las familias más poderosas del Reino de Asturias: La Casa de Cantabria.

Si bien en un principio únicamente Alfonso se desplazó a la corte de Cangas, lo cierto es que, tras la progresiva despoblación de la meseta y del Valle Medio del Ebro, donde se situaban las principales plazas fuertes del Ducado de Cantabria como Amaya, Tricio o la Ciudad de Cantabria, los descendientes del duque Pedro de Cantabria se retiraron desde tierras riojanas hacia el área cantábrica y allí llegaron con el tiempo a hacerse con los destinos del Reino de Asturias.

Fue Alfonso el que inició la expansión territorial del pequeño Reino cristiano desde su primer solar de los Picos de Europa avanzando hacia el oeste y hacia el sur con continuas incursiones en el valle del Duero tomando ciudades y pueblos y llevando a sus habitantes hacia las zonas más seguras del norte. Esto provocará el despoblamiento estratégico de la meseta creando el Desierto del Duero como protección contra futuros ataques musulmanes.

Las campañas de los Reyes Alfonso y Fruela en valle del Duero no fueron ser muy diferentes a las razias que los astures realizaban por la misma zona en época prerromana. Inicialmente la expansión asturiana se llevó a cabo fundamentalmente a través del territorio cantábrico, pues tardó tiempo en comenzar a conquistar territorios en dirección sur.

Fruela, hijo de Alfonso, consolidó y amplío los dominios de su padre. Fue asesinado por miembros de la nobleza vinculados a la casa de Cantabria.

Luego llegaron los reinados de Aurelio, Silo, Mauregato y Bermudo. Este fue un periodo de larga etapa de oscuridad y repliegue del Reino de Asturias. Aunque también fueron años en los que se produjeron relevantes y decisivas transformaciones en lo relativo a las cuestiones internas del Reino asturiano. Todas ellas prepararon y dieron una base, en todos los órdenes y aspectos, para el posterior afianzamiento y expansión de Asturias.

En primer lugar, fue en esos años cuando ocurrió la primera rebelión interna astur protagonizada por el propio Mauregato, que expulsó del trono a Alfonso II de Asturias. Con ella, se inició en Asturias una serie de rebeliones protagonizadas por ascendentes grupos aristocráticos palaciegos y de grandes propietarios que, en base al creciente desarrollo económico de la zona, trataban de desplazar del poder a la familia reinante de Pelayo. Las importantes rebeliones de Nepociano, Aldroito y Piniolo, durante el posterior reinado de Ramiro I, forman parte de este proceso de transformación económico, social, político y cultural del Reino asturiano.

También fracasaron las sublevaciones periféricas de galaicos y vascones, que fueron abortadas por los Reyes asturianos. Dichas revueltas, a su vez, se aprovecharon de las rebeliones internas de la zona central y oriental de Asturias; y en ciertas ocasiones, dieron su ayuda a unos u otros contendientes de la aristocracia asturiana: refugio de Alfonso II en tierras alavesas, tras su huida; el apoyo a la sublevación de Nepociano en algunas zonas asturianas o la unión de los galaicos a la causa de Ramiro.

No olvidaré mencionar las sublevaciones de los libertos acaecidas durante el reinado de Aurelio. Las relaciones de propiedad entre dueño y esclavo poco a poco se fueron rompiendo. Este hecho, unido al progresivo papel del individuo y de la familia restringida en detrimento del papel que hasta ese momento había jugado la familia amplia, es un indicio más de que una nueva sociedad estaba surgiendo en la Asturias.

A Fruela le sucede Aurelio de Asturias, nieto de Pedro de Cantabria, que instaló la corte en terrenos de lo que actualmente es el concejo de San Martín del Rey Aurelio, antes perteneciente a Langreo. Al morir éste, le sucedió Silo, que trasladó la corte a Pravia. Silo estaba casado con Adosinda, una hija de Alfonso, y por lo tanto, nieta de Pelayo).

Al morir el Rey Silo fue elegido Rey el joven Alfonso II, que más adelante volvería a recuperar el trono, pero Mauregato, hijo bastardo del Rey Alfonso, organizó una fuerte oposición y consiguió que el nuevo Rey se retire a tierras alavesas adjudicándose el trono asturiano. Este Rey mantuvo buenas relaciones con Beato de Liébana, y le apoyó en su lucha contra el adopcionismo. Le sucedió Bermudo, hermano de Aurelio. Bermudo abdicó tras una derrota militar, acabando su vida en un monasterio.

Poco después abandoné definitivamente Hispania, rumbo a la Galia.

XXXXX

La Galia había cambiado con la llegada de los francos. El Reino de los francos se extendía desde los pirineos hasta más al norte de la antigua frontera gala, extendiéndose en los territorios occidentales de Germania. Actualmente el gobernante de este Reino era un hombre llamado Carlos.

El mayordomo de palacio de todos los Reinos merovingios, Pipino el Breve, hijo del mayordomo Carlos Martel, logró destronar a su Rey merovingio Childerico III y fue reconocido Rey de los francos con apoyo del Papa Zacarías, y posteriormente ungido como Rey por el Papa Esteban II. Así, aunque Pipino fue Rey electo, aseguró su legitimidad divina a través del Papa. Como contrapartida, Pipino conquistó el exarcado de Rávena a los lombardos, pero en lugar de devolvérselo al emperador bizantino se los entregó al Papa, dando pie a la creación de los Estados Pontificios en la Donación de Pipino, que dejó en la tumba de San Pedro.

Pipino repartió el Reino a su muerte, y tras la muerte prematura de Carlomán, su hermano Carlos, se hizo Rey de todo el territorio frente a sus sobrinos, Pipino y Siagrio, quienes contaron con el apoyo del Rey de los lombardos, Desiderio, puesto que Carlos había repudiado a su hija Desiderata.

En una campaña, Carlos conquistó a los lombardos, incluyendo de esta manera el norte de Italia en su esfera de influencia. Por otro lado, amplió su territorio derrotando a los sajones en sucesivas campañas.

Durante esta época, cuando Carlos ya era Rey de los francos, yo ya estaba trabajando desde hace varias décadas en el centro y este del Reino como herrero. Me había ganado mi fama como uno de los mejores herreros de los territorios de occidente.

Ciertamente al estar en un lugar alejado de la capital, mis clientes no eran tan numerosos como lo eran allí, pero dada la alta calidad de mis trabajos así como el precio aceptable me era suficiente como para mantener a mis clientes satisfechos. No solo forjaba armas de guerra, sino también herramientas para diferentes trabajos, desde herraduras para caballos hasta para las hazas del campo.

La herrería es indispensable para la construcción de la infraestructura de una ciudad, ya que se crean piezas como varillas, vigas y láminas, que son esenciales para poder terminar un proyecto. También se utiliza en las decoraciones, en rejas, muebles y esculturas, las cuales le dan un toque único al lugar en donde se encuentren. Se crean también piezas para la cocina, muchos de los artículos están creados por herreros, todo esto son cosas que las familias en distintas partes del mundo utilizan diario.

Con el hierro se pueden crear una gran variedad de objetos; muebles, rejas, escaleras, ventanas, esculturas, artículos religiosos y decorativos, al igual que utensilios de uso diario dentro de la cocina como; cazuelas, sartenes, ollas y cucharones. Otro uso que se les da a este material es la producción de armas.

También se crean materiales de uso en las construcciones como varillas, vigas, tuercas y láminas que sirven para crear los castillos que dan soporte a la cimentación.

Una tarea especial de algunos herreros consiste en clavar o poner herraduras en las pezuñas de los caballos. Estos trabajan especialmente con hierro negro, su color se debe a la capa de óxido que se deposita sobre la superficie del metal durante su calentamiento.

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro. Me levanté con el sol de la mañana, desayunando, descansando un poco y luego poniéndome a trabajar. Ser herrero era un trabajo duro. Fue difícil aprenderlo, y aun para mí era un trabajo agotador, sobre todo porque en mi caso trabajaba solo, al contrario que otros herreros, que contaban con compañeros o aprendices.

-Oh, herrero, te veo trabajando muy temprano.

Sonreí ladinamente al escuchar la voz de un joven muchacho. Se trataba de uno de los jóvenes de la aldea cercana, la cual se encontraba a menos de cinco minutos andando.

-Así es pequeño Olbrex. ¿Qué te trae por mi herrería?

-Estoy aburrido. Mi padre ha ido a trabajar antes del alba y mi madre está hablando con sus hermanas.

-Entiendo. Cuando las mujeres se juntan pueden pasar siglos hasta separarlas.

Ambos reímos ante la pequeña broma. Yo volví a mi trabajo, pero pude escuchar como el muchacho se adentraba en la herrería.

Hablando de ella, la instalación consistía en un hogar construido con piedra arenisca de un metro a metro y medio de ancho por otro tanto de fondo y unos setenta centímetros de alto en el que se encendía un fuego alimentado con carbón vegetal. La combustión se activaba con aire inyectado por un fuelle de entre uno y dos metros de largo construido con tablas y cuero que se accionaba. Normalmente desde la proximidad de la fragua, con una larga pértiga colgada del techo que hacía de palanca. Un yunque o bigornia situado en el centro de la habitación, sobre un grueso tronco de árbol y un recipiente de piedra conteniendo agua para enfriar las herramientas completaba la instalación. A todo ello había que añadir un banco de trabajo y una gran cantidad de tenazas, mazos y martillos necesarios para la manipulación de los productos fabricados.

La forja es el lugar en donde se le aplica calor al metal en la herrería. Aquí se contiene y controla el volumen del fuego necesario para el trabajo. El yunque es un gran bloque de hierro o acero, a lo largo del tiempo, ha sido refinado hasta su actual forma. Los anteriores son los instrumentos básicos con los que trabajan los herreros. Además, utilizan algunas de las siguientes herramientas, dependiendo del tipo de labor que efectúen:

Las tenazas son usadas para asir el metal incandescente. Varían en un rango de formas y tamaños. Los moldes son instrumentos para dar forma al metal. Estos se calientan de modo tal que el metal se derrite y sale a través de aberturas previamente marcadas en el molde. Por esos orificios se introduce el metal fundido de forma que cuando se enfría y se rompe el molde se reproduce la forma deseada en el metal. Con ello, por ejemplo, se pueden fabricar las formas particulares de las cucharas, las herraduras, etcétera.

La fragua es la herramienta donde se coloca el carbón para calentar las piezas de metal para que puedan ser forjadas y tengan maleabilidad al momento de darles forma, esta fragua puede funcionar con un ventilador que inyecta aire para que el carbón arda y así poder trabajar el metal.

El oficio era duro siendo frecuente que los aprendices empezaran entre los catorce y dieciséis años residiendo en casa del maestro quien habitualmente los alimentaba y vestía comprometiéndose ambos por escrito por períodos de cuatro años. Los incumplimientos de lo pactado daban lugar compensaciones importantes.

Los maestros se comprometían con comerciantes para la fabricación de determinadas cantidades de producto para lo que frecuentemente éstos adelantaban la materia prima y parte del precio convenido siendo en algunas ocasiones los propietarios de la fragua.

Simultáneamente con este sistema de producción especializado y compitiendo con él, existían numerosos herremos rurales que cubrían la demanda local mediante producciones unitarias sobre encargo.

En este último estaba yo.

Una vez que estuve preparado comencé con la rutina. Generalmente el metal debía ser calentado hasta que se volvía incandescente, al rojo vivo, y posteriormente se sometía al proceso de forjado. Trabajábamos calentando las partes del hierro o del acero a modelar con instrumentos como el martillo. El color es importante para determinar la temperatura y maleabilidad del metal: cuando el hierro es calentado para incrementar su temperatura, primero se vuelve rojo, luego anaranjado, amarillo. El color ideal para el forjado es un blanco-anaranjado. Como los herreros debían ser capaces de ver el color del metal para trabajar, muchos trabajan en lugares de baja iluminación. Yo tenía construida la herrería de tal forma que tuviera la luz suficiente para trabajar.

-¿Qué hace ahora? – preguntó mientras comenzaba con los acabados.

-Estoy con los acabados de esta espada.

-¿Qué son los acabados?

-Los acabados son de suma importancia en cada obra sin importar su tamaño, ya que estos le dan un aspecto agradable y fino. Entre más detalles se encuentren más tiempo y trabajo costó, por lo tanto, su valor es más alto pero a la vez la pieza es más atractiva.

-¿Y qué ocurre si no los atiendes?

-Que el cliente estará descontento y yo o bien no cobro o bien recibo poco pago por el trabajo. Es tiempo desperdiciado.

-Ahhh.

-¡Herrero! ¡Buscamos al herrero Issei Hyodo! – oí como clamaban por mi presencia, por lo que dejé la fragua, cogiendo uno de los tantos trapos que tenía, limpiándome las manos mientras salía.

Pude ver a un grupo de cinco hombres, todos ellos vestidos con las ropas propias de los francos: camisa de lino y calzones de lo mismo, túnica con pasamanos de seda; envolvían sus piernas con polainas de tiras, y dado que era invierno, se protegían hombros y pecho con pieles de foca y de marta. Uno de ellos llevaba una capa azulada, así como una espada acabada en una empuñadura plateada.

-¿Puedo saber quién pregunta por mí? – interrogué estudiando a los cinco hombres.

-¡Un respeto, herrero! ¡Estás ante el mismísimo Rey de los francos! ¡Carlos! – anunció con ferocidad uno de los hombres.

Olbrex abrió sus ojos tanto que sonreí divertido. El muchacho hizo una reverencia tal que por un instante temí que se hubiera roto la espalda o se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo. Es increíble la elasticidad de este mocoso.

-Roldán, tranquilízate. – Apaciguó el ahora conocido como Carlos – He escuchado sobre vos y vuestras armas. Dicen que son las mejores del Reino, e incluso de más allá de nuestra frontera.

-No hay que hacer mucho caso a las habladurías. Ciertamente soy bueno, negarlo no sería humildad, sino idiotez. Pero no estoy seguro si ciertamente soy el mejor de este Reino.

-En ese caso me gustaría comprobar si dichas habladurías son ciertas. Me gustaría encargaros varias espadas.

-¿Cuántas?

-Cuatro. Una para mí, otra para mi sobrino Roldán – miré de reojo al mencionado – y dos para Ogier. No usa escudo. Es muy hábil con dos espadas.

-Cuatro espadas… Me gustaría estudiar vuestros cuerpos.

-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo? – me preguntó un joven.

-Este es Ogier. – Presentó Carlomagno – Y será como pidáis, si es para obtener buenas espadas.

-Cuando estudio los cuerpos de los guerreros, es más sencillo crear espadas adecuadas para ellos.

-Que sea así.

Carlos fue el primero en bajar, siendo imitado casi instantáneamente por el resto de hombres. Entré en mi hogar, pues la herrería formaba parte de esta. Pude ver cómo Roldán hacia malos gestos al ver mi humilde morada, pero poco podía llegar a importarme. Uno a uno les tomé las medidas así como algunas pruebas que demostraran la fuerza de sus cuerpos. Mientras tanto, Olbrex nos observaba desde la distancia, mirando con ojos de admiración tanto al Rey como a sus caballeros.

-Es vuestro pupilo. – curioseó Oiger.

-No. – Negué – Es uno de los muchachos del pueblo. Su padre está trabajando y su madre de reunión con sus hermanas.

-Entonces puede ir olvidándose de la comida. – se carcajeó, contagiando las risas a los demás.

-Bien, gracias. Con esto será suficiente. – dije mientras guardaba el instrumento de medida.

-¿Para cuándo creéis que podíais tenerlas hechas?

-Hum… sinceramente una espada toma su tiempo para ser creada, pero esta vez el pedido son cuatro. Y me gustaría probar una nueva técnica con la cual podría crear unas espadas mejores que las de acero. Si os interesa…

-¿Unas espadas mejores que las de acero? Eso suena interesante. Si realmente esas espadas son mejores, como bien decís, se os pagará como merece. Espero no os tome demasiado, pues como supongo que sabréis, estamos en guerra.

-Eso tengo entendido. Lo raro es no encontrar un Reino en guerra. Os avisaré una vez termine con el pedido.

-Gracias. Por favor, no demoréis demasiado. Centraos en este pedido. Y si es necesario me pondré en contacto con vuestros clientes actuales para informarles del retraso de sus pedidos.

-Espero no tener que llegar a ello.

Dicho esto el Rey y sus hombres volvieron a los caballos y se marcharon tal y como habían llegado. Me rasqué la cabeza mientras recordaba la receta para la creación del adamantinus. No era algo sencillo, pues debía ser preciso para que fuera perfecta.

-¡Ese era el Rey! ¡Era el Rey! – gritó Olbrex dando saltos.

-Sí, ya lo he visto.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¡Era el Rey!

-Muchacho, he estado junto a personas más importantes que el Rey de los francos. Es muy difícil que alguien me sorprenda por un título.

-¿Con quién has estado que sea más importante que el Rey Carlos? – interrogó escéptico, frunciendo el ceño.

-Con otros.

-No te creo.

-No me importa si me crees o no. Si me importara lo que los demás piensan de mí, tendría una vida muy triste.

-Hum…

-¡Olbrex! ¡Olbrex!

Una voz femenina comenzó a llamar al joven que tenía en mi herrería. El rostro de Olbrex se volvió ceniciento al reconocer la voz de su madre. Yo Rei divertido mientras la nostalgia me invadía, recordando aquellos momentos con mis padres en mi más tierna infancia.

-¡Olbrex, aquí estas! ¡Te he dicho que no te alejaras!

La mujer avanzó a grandes pasos, bueno, todos los que su corta estatura le permitía. Agarró a su hijo de la oreja, tirando de ella.

-¡Madre, duele! – lloriqueó el chico.

-Cuando te diga algo, hazme caso. No desaparezcas de pronto. ¡He estado horas buscándote!

-¡Lo siento!

Mientras madre regañaba a hijo, yo seguía con mi trabajo, comenzando a recoger los materiales que tenía disponible para la creación del adamantinus. El problema es que me faltaban materiales, los cuales eran caros y difíciles de conseguir. Dejé caer un trozo frio de metal, sobresaltando a la madre del muchacho.

-Oh, herrero, lo lamento. Me había olvidado de su presencia. – se disculpó la mujer.

-Bueno, lo más obvio es que un herrero trabaje en su herrería. – bromeé, provocando que su rostro se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

-Lo lamento. Espero que mi hijo no le haya molestado.

-Nada. No tiene que disculparse.

-¡Madre, el Rey Carlos ha venido aquí! ¡Le ha encargado unas espadas al herrero!

Aquello sorprendió enormemente a su madre, que no podía creer las palabras de su hijo.

-¿Eso es cierto? – me preguntó.

Yo me encogí de hombros mientras me ponía a trabajar con lo que tenía. Ya mañana o pasado iría a comprar el resto de materiales.

Para cuando la mujer se marchó junto a su hijo, en la aldea se habló de la visita del Rey de los francos a mi humilde herrería. Olbrex no había sido el único que había visto a su Majestad en mi hogar, por lo que su historia pudo ser corroborada. A partir de ese día mi herrería se convirtió en un lugar muy visitado, aunque al principio no por los motivos que un artesano esperaría.

Muchos eran los curiosos que llegaban, a los cuales tenía que echar de malos modos dado que no me dejaban trabajar. Simplemente preguntaban y preguntaban, toqueteando mis herramientas y mis proyectos sin cuidado. Eso me fastidiaba. Además, había que contar también a los herreros de las aldeas más cercanas así como a los de las ciudades. Muchos fueron los que intentaron boicotear mi trabajo, pero se llevaron muchos escarmientos sin piedad.

Bastante tiempo me llevó crear las cuatro espadas, pero la espera mereció la pena, pues pude crear unas espadas de adamantinus, el mismo metal con el que estaban creadas las espadas de Arturo, Gawain y Lancelot así como la mía propia, Andúril.

Obviamente forjé una espada anterior a las cuatros pedidas por el Rey franco. Dado que nunca había creado una espada con adamantinus, decidí probar primero con otra. Seguí meticulosamente los pasos indicados por Merlín para su fabricación. Dado que era la primera, fue la que más tiempo me tomó crear. Pero el resultado fue inmejorable. Chrysaor la llamé.

No era una espada hermosa como podía serlo Caliburn o Andúril, pero cumplía con su función. Cortaba el acerco como un cuchillo corta la mantequilla. Y cuanto la probé contra Andúril, probó que podía intercambiar golpes con una espada creada con el mismo metal. Aquello me dio esperanzas para crear las espadas pedidas por el Rey.

Para cuando hubieron sido finalizadas y probadas, informé a Carlos para que viniera a mi herrería a por ellas. Tardaron una semana exacta en llegar hasta mi hogar. Podía ver la ilusión en los ojos de Carlos, así como la desconfianza en los ojos de Roldán y los curiosos en los de Ogier.

-Majestad. – Saludé – Aquí tengo vuestro pedido. – agarré las cuatro espadas enfundadas y le día las respectivas a cada uno.

Joyeuse le fue entregada a Carlos, Courtain y Sauvagine a Ogier, y Durandal a Roldán. Esperé paciente a que desenfundaran las espadas, sonriendo orgulloso al ver como quedaban totalmente asombrados al contemplarlas.

Las hojas de Courtain y Sauvagine eran más cortas de Joyeuse y Durandal, así como su mango, que estaba adaptado para una mano. Ogier comenzó a blandirlas con suma habilidad, sonriendo contento. Al parecer le agradaba el resultado.

Roldán, por su parte, seguía mirando con desconfianza la espada. La espada tiene un guardia semicircular en el lado izquierdo de la empuñadura que se extiende a la parte inferior justo por encima de la empuñadura, con una pequeña extensión en el lado derecho de la manija.

Por último, Carlos. Este, al contrario que su paladín y su otro guerrero, contemplaba admirado la belleza de Joyeuse. No la blandía como tal, sino que comprobaba sus partes así como su equilibrio.

-Admito que es una buena espada. – dijo Roldán sin mucha importancia – Pero el acuerdo fue darnos unas espadas mejores que las de acero. ¿Eso es así?

Con una sonrisa arrogante asentí.

-Por supuesto muchacho. – sonreí aún más al ver como apretaba la mandíbula. No debía gustarle que le dijeran así – En seguida os traigo algo para que pongáis a prueba mi trabajo.

Me adentré en la herrería, donde saqué varias espadas que no habían sido vendidas, así que las usaba de prueba para las cuatro adamantinus. Desenfundé una de las espadas, permitiendo que Roldán la estudiara.

-Una espada. ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

-Nada. Solo que comprobarais que es una espada en buen estado. Así, cuando contempléis mi obra, no se os ocurra decir nada en mi contra o en contra de mi trabajo. – expliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

Pude escuchar como Ogier se reía ante mi pulla. Carlos asintió de acuerdo con mis palabras. Recogí la espada de manos de Roldán y me puse en guardia.

-¿En serio creéis que podéis enfrentaros a mí? Solo sois un herrero.

-Muchacho, no deberías de juzgar a alguien solo por su trabajo. Te podrías llevar algunas sorpresas.

Roldán apretó con fuerza el mango de Durandal, poniéndose en posición. Ambos nos quedamos quietos durante unos segundos, hasta que Roldán saltó hacia delante. Obviamente bloqueé el ataque, pero curvándome lo suficiente para evitar el corte de Durandarte.

CRAC

Mi espada fue partida por la hoja, en el mismo lugar donde Durandal había golpeado. Fue un sonido seco, pero era increíble ver como Durandarte cortaba la hoja de acerco con tanta facilidad.

Roldán no atacó por segunda vez, sino que asombrado, con sus ojos tan abiertos que pensaba que se saldrían de las cuencas, observaba la hoja de su espada. Y no solo él, el Rey y Ogier observaban también con asombro a Durandarte.

-¿Las cuatro son así? – cuestionó Ogier en apenas un susurro.

-Si queréis podéis comprobarlo. Yo os aseguro que sí, pero si no os fiais de mi palabra.

-Con todo respeto, herrero, me gustaría probar mis espadas. Es posible que solo esa corte el acero como el cuchillo la mantequilla.

-Como deseéis.

Al igual que Roldán, Ogier pudo comprobar de primera mano que sus espadas cortaban el acero con la misma facilidad que lo hizo Durandarte. Carlos, por su parte, negó el ofrecimiento.

-No, señor Hyodo, no es necesario. No desconfió de vuestra palabra. Habéis cumplido con vuestra parte, otorgándonos con estas maravillosas armas. Y soy un hombre de palabra. Vuestro pago no tendrá parangón. Os pagaré como se os debe.

-Eso es de agradecer, Majestad.

-¿Qué responderíais si os otorgara el título de herrero de la monarquía?

-Que con todo respeto, me negaría a tal ofrecimiento. – Aquello asombró a los dos más jóvenes – Me gusta mi actual trabajo así como el lugar donde resido actualmente.

-Entiendo. Entonces nos marchamos. En cuanto vuelva a la capital enviaré a alguien con vuestro pago. Me aseguraré de que recibáis TODO el pago.

-Gracias Majestad.

-No, gracias a vos. Con estas espadas podré asegurarme la victoria contra mis enemigos. ¿Puedo preguntaros el nombre de las espadas?

-La vuestra es Joyeuse, la de Roldán es Durandal o Durandarte, como gustéis, en cuanto a las de Ogier, sus nombres son Courtain y Sauvagine.

-¿Y por qué les habéis puesto nombre? Son sus portadores quienes deben hacerlo. – me recriminó Roldán, a lo que yo me encogí de hombros.

-Pero yo fabriqué esas armas, armas para nada normales, como bien habéis podido ver. Creo que es justo que sea yo quien les haya puesto su nombre.

Roldán estuvo a punto de volver a recriminarme, pero Carlos alzó la mano.

-Me parece bien, y son buenos nombres para armas tan magnificas. Los conservaremos. Roldán, Ogier, es hora de volver.

-Un segundo tío, me gustaría comprobar una cosa. ¿Tenéis espada, herrero?

Roldán sin duda no tenía buena opinión de mí, y estaba empezando a cabrearme. Sus constantes dudas sobre mi trabajo y su tono comenzaban a ponerme los nervios de punta.

-Sí, poseo mi propia espada.

-Supongo que te la abras forjado tú mismo.

-Ahí os equivocáis. Fue el último regalo de un viejo amigo.

-En ese caso traedla. Sois herrero, pero presiento que también sabéis usar la espada.

-No os equivocáis.

-Perfecto. Entonces os reto a un duelo.

-¡Roldán! – exclamó Ogier.

-Como queráis. Luego no os quejéis por lo que pase. – accedí al duelo.

Giré sobre mis talones y entré en mi casa. No iba a mostrar mis habilidades frente a aquellos hombres. Además, la Magia había cambiado en el pensar de los humanos durante estos últimos años. Merlín dio a los humanos su propia Magia, la Magia Humana. Gracias a él, muchos humanos pudieron comenzar a usar la Magia, estudiándola, aprendiendo a usarla, ya fuera para propio beneficio o beneficio de muchos. Obviamente tuvo sus luces y sus sombras.

En estos doscientos años, muchos fueron los magos, brujos o hechiceros, así como magas, brujas o hechiceras, se hicieron famosos tanto por cosas buenas como por cosas malas. Incluso su conocimiento había llegado al mundo sobrenatural. Muchos eran los que encontraron interesante esta nueva Magia, pero no le dieron mayor importancia al ser de creación humana.

El problema fue cuando la Iglesia se enteró del origen de esta nueva Magia. No era un secreto que Merlín se basó en el Poder y la Magia de los demonios para poder crear esta nueva Magia para humanos. Pero, como era de esperarse, la Iglesia logró hacer creer a los cristianos, a sus fieles, que la Magia creada por Merlín era demoniaca, y que por tanto sus practicantes tenían relaciones con los demonios.

Fue entonces cuando la Magia comenzó a verse como un gran mal. A pesar de las buenas intenciones de muchos, fueron numerosos los practicantes de la Magia Humana que tuvieron que ocultar sus poderes para poder sobrevivir a los juicios de la Iglesia. Pero este fue un asunto que me llamó la atención. Yo era uno más de los practicantes de la Magia Humana, y como tal quería saber el motivo de esta cacería.

Logré infiltrarme en la Santa Sede y descubrí que los ángeles estaban detrás de esto, lo cual no me sorprendió. Antes de esta prohibición de la Magia, incluso muchos miembros de la Santa Sede eran practicantes, sobre todo en la rama medicinal de la nueva Magia. Ahora habían perdido una gran ventaja en la lucha contra la muerte, la enfermedad, la peste…

Fue una gran pérdida para los humanos, y todo por culpa de los ángeles, nuevamente. Jesús… me gustaría saber cuál sería tu opinión en este tema.

En fin, una vez que invoqué a Andúril, até la funda a mi cintura y salí de la casa con mi mano izquierda en el pomo de la espada.

-Una hermosa vaina. – admitió Roldán.

-Mi amigo te agradecería el cumplido. – dije mientras desenfundaba la espada con mi mano izquierda, girándola al tiempo que me ponía en guardia.

-¿Acaso usaras la mano izquierda para sostener la espada?

-Puedo luchar con ambas manos. Soy ambidiestro.

-Como queráis. Comencemos.

Roldán sujetó a Durandarte con ambas manos, colocándose también en posición. Alzamos las espadas, dejándola en posición diagonal. Roldán flexionó las piernas, preparado para lanzar su primer ataque. Dio un salto hacia adelante y luego dos pasos más, alzando la espada, realizando un ataque diagonal descendente desde su derecha a izquierda. Yo rápidamente me puse en posición para bloquear efectivamente el ataque.

KACHIN

Roldan abrió los ojos un poco al ver que Durandarte no había sido capaz de cortar la hoja de Andúril.

-Habéis errado al creer que mi espada no estaba hecha del mismo material.

Apliqué más fuerza y empujé al Paladín del Rey, cayendo de espaldas. Rápidamente giró sobre sí y se puso nuevamente en pie.

-No volveré a errar. – siseó al tiempo que volvía al ataque.

KACHIN-KACHIN

Esta vez Roldán me tomó en serio. Sus ataques eran precisos y con la fuerza necesaria como para intentar romper la defensa del adversario pero no la suficiente como para acelerar su cansancio. A pesar de que no tuviéramos armadura alguna que cubriera nuestros cuerpos, Roldán no luchaba con menos ardor.

Admito que Roldán era un extraordinario guerrero. Me atrevo a decir que podría igualar a Tristán, e incluso a Arturo. Yo me dedicaba a defenderme y lanzar algún que otro contraataque. Puede que siendo un humano pudiera compararse con mis viejos compañeros, pero luego del entrenamiento, Roldán no sería capaz de vencerlos… y por tanto tampoco capaz de vencerme a mí.

KACHIN

PAM

Me defendí de un nuevo ataque del Paladín de Carlos, dejando que la hoja de Durandal se deslizara sobre el filo de Andúril, provocando leves chispas, sujetando el mango con mi mano derecha al tiempo que soltaba el codo de mi brazo izquierdo, golpeando el rostro de Roldán, que soltó a Durandarte por el repentino golpe.

La espada rebotó en el suelo, a mi lado. Roldán retrocedió un par de pasos mientras se llevaba las manos a la nariz.

-¡Eso ha sido sucio! – reclamó Oiger.

-En la guerra, por muchas reglas de honor que creáis que existan, lo importante es sobrevivir. Ir a la guerra a morir solo te vuelve más débil. Cuando luchas, lo haces para vivir. Hacer lo contrario solo provocará tu derrota.

-Pse. Eso es lo que pensáis vos.

Roldán apretó con fuerza el mango de Durandal y cargó nuevamente contra mí. Bloqueé el ataque, retrocediendo un par de pasos ante el ataque continuado de Roldán. Este guerrero atacaba sin parar, respirando cuando era preciso, moviéndose con rapidez y agilidad, blandiendo su espada de modo que no dejara aperturas para un contraataque.

Me asombraba la capacidad con la que manejaba a Durandarte a pesar de ser la primera vez que la sujetaba, pero era la realidad. Incluso Arturo tuvo que acostumbrarse a Excalibur y Caliburn, pero en este caso era como una extensión de sus brazos, como si hubiera nacido con ella.

KACHIN

Bloqueé un nuevo ataque y tomé distancia. Roldán dio dos profundas y lentas bocanadas de aire, recuperándose del esfuerzo enorme que le había costado el realizar aquel contundente ataque.

-Sois increíble. Un guerrero inigualable. – Me alabó – Me cuesta admitirlo, pero es la verdad.

-¿Por qué no sois guerrero? Con vuestras habilidades nadie podría venceros. – preguntó Ogier con gran curiosidad mientras balanceaba una de sus espadas.

-El motivo es que ya he tenido guerra suficiente para muchos años. Ahora solo quiero mantenerme apartado del campo de batalla. Para mí, la guerra ha terminado, por lo menos durante largo tiempo.

-¿Y si os ofreciera un puesto en el alto mando de mi ejercito? – Ante la proposición de Carlos, Roldán y Ogier miraron a su Señor con asombro – No solo eres un gran guerrero, sino que sabes dirigir las tropas. De eso estoy tan seguro que apostaría mi Reino.

-Agradezco la oferta, Majestad, pero como os he dicho, estoy satisfecho con mi vida actual. No deseo volver a la guerra por ahora. Prefiero dedicarme a fabricar trastos.

-De acuerdo. Respetaré vuestra decisión. Y os agradezco por estas magnificas armas que habéis creado. Joyeuse es perfecta para mí.

-Eso es cierto. Nunca antes había manejado una espada con tanta facilidad como esta. – Admitió Roldán mientras pasaba su dedo por el filo de la hoja, cortándose un poco – Es increíble, su peso es el adecuado, su equilibrio inmejorable y su filo tan afilado que podría cortar el aire.

-Señor, os pido humildemente disculpas por las ofensas del pasado. Nunca más dudaré de vos y vuestra palabra.

Oiger hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa, siendo imitado por Roldán. Carlos, por su parte, asintió con la cabeza. Era el Rey de los francos y no podía rebajarse ante un simple herrero, por muy buen guerrero que fuera. Tampoco podía hacerlo ante otro soberano, así que con eso me bastaba. Después de todo, yo tampoco me incliné ante Arturo, Alejandro ni ante ningún otro, ya fuera hombre o mujer, humano o Semidiós.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y subió a su caballo. Roldán y Ogier imitaron a su Rey, asintiendo con las cabezas en mi dirección. Los tres se marcharon y yo volví a mi trabajo. Nuevos pedidos me habían llegado pero no había podido prestarles atención por el pedido del Rey franco. Pasadas dos semanas, llegó mi pago. La verdad es que fue sorprendente, pues el pago llegó en carreta, siendo custodiado por un grupo de cinco soldados. Un cofre de buen tamaño fue lo que me entregaron junto a una carta del Rey:

 _Tal y como prometí, aquí está el pago por el trabajo realizado. Estoy muy contento con las espadas que creasteis y este pago es el triple por el que pagué por mi anterior espada. He hablado muy bien de vos al resto de nobles, por lo que es posible que recibáis más pedidos. Espero no os moleste._

 _Carlos, Rey de los francos._

Una vez leí la carta solo pude suspirar. Esperaba que no viniera nadie más a pedir una espada hecha de adamantinus. Creo que con las cuatro ya creadas es suficiente. Cuando recibí el cofre, le día unas monedas a cada soldado y me adentré en mi casa, donde abrí el cofre. Aquello era sin duda sorprendente, pues estaba a rebosar de oro y plata. Un pago sin duda más que generoso por parte del Rey. Con esto podía comprar todas las herrerías de la capital y aun me sobraría dinero suficiente como para comprarme una casa grande y vivir de lujo durante un año.

Y tal y como mencionó Carlos en la carta, a mi herrería comenzaron a llegar más pedidos, aumentando de forma considerable el número de nobles. Todos pedían espadas de buena calidad, y alguno pedía alguna espada de adamantinus, pero mi negativa a volver a forjar una espada de ese material les desanimaba y enfadaba. Pero este enfado solo duraba hasta que presenciaban las espadas, dagas, lanzas o cualquier arma con filo que creara.

Mi reputación creció durante los dos años siguientes. Tuve que aumentar el tamaño de mi herrería y por tanto tuve que contratar a dos herreros profesionales, los cuales llegaron junto a sus respectivos aprendices. Debido a este aumento de gente, tuvimos que remodelar la casa, creando otras cercanas a la herrería. Gasté el pago del Rey en dicha remodelación, creando una herrería cuya calidad no tenía nada que envidiar a las mejores del Reino, y unas casas que si bien no eran de nobles, eran sin duda mejores que las de los campesinos más pobres de la región.

Mientras tanto, Carlos siguió con la expansión de su Reino hacia sur y este, Hispania y Germania. Roldán, Ogier y Carlos siguieron agrandando sus nombres y sus espadas comenzaron a cobrar importancia. Las espadas irrompibles, las que cortaban el acero… Pero también hubo un nombre que comenzó a cobrar gran importancia. Su nombre era Olivier, y su espada Hauteclere. Parecía ser que era un gran amigo de Roldán.

Pero como era lo más normal para los guerreros, la muerte no tardó en llevarse a Roldán y Olivier. Todo ocurrió dos años después de recibir a Durandal. Fue en Hispania, en el territorio de los vascones. Fue una batalla a la cual se la conoció como la Batalla de Roncesvalles.

La batalla tuvo lugar el quince de agosto en Valcarlos, en las proximidades del desfiladero de Roncesvalles del Pirineo occidental, en la que la retaguardia del ejército de Carlos mandada por Roldán fue diezmada en una emboscada efectuada por vascones.

El interés de Carlos en los asuntos hispánicos le movió a apoyar una rebelión en el Vilayato de la Marca Superior de al-Ándalus, de Sulaymán al-Arabi, Valí de Barcelona, que pretendía alzarse a emir de Córdoba con el apoyo de los francos, a cambio de entregar al Rey franco la plaza de Saraqusta en Zaragoza.

Entre mayo y junio, Carlos se había adentrado en tierras hispanas, acudiendo a la llamada del gobernador de Zaragoza, Sulaymán al-Arabi, quien se había rebelado contra Abderramán I un año antes, para apoyarle en su sublevación. En su avance, Carlos llegó a Pamplona que capituló. La conjura fue un desastre, pues Sulaymán se negó a su llegada a entregar Zaragoza y Carlos puso asedio a la ciudad. Dado que llegó la noticia de la sublevación de los sajones, los francos levantaron el cerco e iniciaron la retirada llevando consigo como rehén al propio Sulaymán al-Arabi. Sulayman, que marchaba junto a sus tropas a unirse a las fuerzas rebeldes al emir y al ejército de Carlos, fue capturado por este frente a Saraqusta. Al llegar de nuevo a Pamplona, arrasó las murallas, y además destruyó totalmente la ciudad para abandonarla y retornar al Pirineo por el mismo camino que en la venida.

Al paso por el desfiladero de Valcarlos, la retaguardia del ejército franco, unos veinte mil soldados acaudillados por Roldán y por el resto de los Doce Pares de Francia, fue desbaratada por unas huestes formadas por contingentes de tribus vasconas. Sulaymán fue liberado en esta batalla.

El ataque se efectuó sobre la cola de la retaguardia, como punto más débil, y que utilizaron la estrechez del camino, lo angosto de los parajes y los tupidos bosques. Se lanzaron dardos y piedras y cayeron rodando pesadas rocas por las laderas que sorprendieron al ejército creando pánico que les hizo precipitarse por el barranco sin tiempo para reaccionar. Roldán, viendo la derrota, intentó romper a Durandarte, pero le fue imposible, por lo que la lanzó a un lago para evitar que cayera en manos enemigas.

Murieron un gran número de caballeros francos entre los que destacaron Olivier y Roldán. Los francos que lograron sobrevivir recogieron la espada de Olivier, Hauteclere. Para cuando me enteré del destino de Durandarte intenté recuperarla, pero la espada ya no se encontraba en el lago donde supuestamente había tirado la espada. Una lástima.

Pero ahí no acabó todo. Cuando volví a la herrería descubrí que Chrysaor me había sido robada. Busqué durante mucho tiempo al culpable, y una vez le encontré le hice hablar, pero la espada ya no la encontraría jamás, pues había vuelto a desaparecer muy al norte.

Diez años después de la muerte de Roldán, Carlos continuó expandiendo su Reino todavía más hacia el sureste, incluyendo la sumisión de Baviera. El territorio del Reino de Carlos abarcaba desde los Pirineos hasta la mayor parte de Germania, incluyendo el norte de Italia. En la jerarquía de la Iglesia, los obispos y abades buscaban la protección del palacio del Rey, fuente tanto de protección como de seguridad. Carlos se había erigido en líder de la cristiandad occidental.

Dos años después, el día de Navidad, el Papa León III coronó a Carlos como «Emperador que gobierna el Imperio Romano», en Roma, y a su hijo Carlos el Joven como Rey de los francos. Se trataba de uno más de los gestos llevados a cabo por el papado para definir los papeles de auctoritas papal y potestas imperial; así como para considerarle como sucesor de los Emperadores romanos. Esto originó una serie de disputas con los bizantinos por la legitimidad de dicho título.

La cosa sucedió así.

El papa León III había sido atacado por los romanos, quienes intentaron arrancarle los ojos y la lengua. León escapó y se refugió con Carlos en Paderborn, solicitándole que interviniera en Roma y restaurara su gobierno. El Rey franco, aconsejado por Alcuino de York, aceptó viajar a Roma y así lo hizo en noviembre del año siguiente. El uno de diciembre realizó una asamblea y, el veintitrés del mismo mes, León tomó juramento declarándose inocente. Durante la misa celebrada en Navidad, cuando Carlos se arrodilló para orar ante el altar, el papa lo coronó Imperator Romanorum, Emperador de los Romanos, en la basílica de San Pedro. Con este acto, el papa intentaba transferir a Carlos el cargo de Constantinopla.

Carlos estaba al tanto de los planes de coronación. Ciertamente, al aproximarse a rezar, no pudo haber dejado de observar la corona engarzada con joyas que aguardaba en el altar. En todo caso, ahora podía aprovechar las circunstancias para afirmar que él era el restaurador del Imperio Romano, que aparentemente se había degradado bajo el mando de los bizantinos. No obstante, después de seis años, Carlos pasaría a designarse a sí mismo no como Imperator Romanorum, sino como Imperator Romanum Gubernans Imperium, Emperador Gobernante del Imperio Romano.

Al principio fue tal la aversión, que declaró que no hubiese puesto un pie en la Iglesia el día que le fueron conferidos los títulos imperiales, pese a que fue un gran día festivo, de poder haber previsto los designios del Papa.

La iconoclasia de la dinastía isauria y los consiguientes conflictos religiosos con la Emperatriz Irene, quien ocupaba el trono de Constantinopla, probablemente eran las principales causas por las que el Papa deseaba aclamar formalmente a Carlos como Emperador. Además, también ansiaba incrementar la influencia del papado, honrar a su salvador y resolver las cuestiones constitucionales que por entonces afligían a los juristas europeos, en una época en que Roma no se hallaba en manos de un Emperador. De este modo, cuando Carlos asumió el título, a los ojos de los francos e italianos no se trató de una usurpación del cargo; pero sí lo fue en Constantinopla, donde Irene y su sucesor, Nicéforo, protestaron vigorosamente sin que ninguno de ellos lograse algo al respecto.

Sin embargo, los bizantinos siguieron conservando varios territorios en Italia: Venecia, Reggio, Brindisi y Nápoles. Estas regiones permanecieron fuera del dominio franco hasta cuando los venecianos, desgarrados por luchas internas, transfirieron su lealtad a la Corona Férrea de Pipino, hijo de Carlos. La Pax Nicephori concluyó y Nicéforo asoló las costas con una flota y, así, comenzó la única guerra entre bizantinos y francos. Los enfrentamientos se prolongaron durante cuatro años, cuando el bando probizantino en Venecia le confirió una vez más el dominio de la ciudad al Imperio Bizantino y los dos Emperadores de Europa hicieron las paces: Carlos recibió la península de Istria, y tiempo después el Emperador Miguel Rangabé reconoció su condición de emperador.

Un año después, Carlos convocó a su corte a Ludovico Pío, Rey de Aquitania y su único hijo sobreviviente. Una vez allí, lo coronó con sus propias manos como co-Emperador para luego enviarlo de regreso a Aquitania. A continuación, pasó el otoño de cacería antes de volver a Aquisgrán el uno de noviembre. En enero, enfermó de pleuritis y el veintiuno cayó en coma.

Murió el veintiocho de enero, el séptimo día desde que cayó en cama, a las nueve de la mañana, tras participar de la eucaristía, en su septuagésimo segundo año de vida y el cuadragésimo séptimo de su reinado.

Carlos fue sepultado el mismo día de su muerte en la catedral de Aquisgrán, pese a que el clima frío y la naturaleza de su enfermedad no imponían apuro alguno a su entierro.

La muerte de Carlos afectó profundamente a muchos de sus cortesanos, en especial a aquellos que formaban una especie de «camarilla literaria» adherida al Emperador en Aquisgrán.

Fue sucedido por su hijo superviviente, Ludovico, quien había sido coronado el año anterior. Su Imperio permaneció intacto una sola generación más debido a que este lo dividió entre sus hijos.

Pero yo ya estaba muy lejos cuando aquello ocurrió… muy al norte…

* * *

Bueeeeeno. Volvemos con la historia. A petición de Phenx, un poco de historia de Hispania, más concretamente la invasión musulmana de la península, su freno por los francos y el norte hispano y el inicio de la Reconquista. Y seguro que nadie se esperaba lo de las espadas, ¿eh? Pero es algo que se me ocurrió y me gustó :)

Barcino - Barcelona

Y me han preguntado mucho si he abandonado _'Facción de la Humanidad'_ e _'Issei Hyodo-Stark'_ , pues aquí os dejo unos adelantos de ambos. Atrix está muy ocupado y escribe muy poco, así que avanzan lentos, pero avanzan. Si las cosas van bien y no vuelve a sufrir ningún accidente, el mes que viene estará a full :D

…..

 _ **Facción de la Humanidad**_

Y justo cuando el quinteto estaba a punto de ser rodeado por la seguridad del casino y la policía, un Hummer militar derrapó a su lado. Se bajaron las ventanillas y pudieron ver que se trataba de David, que iba con una copa en mano, un porro de marihuana en la boca y unas gafas de sol.

—¿Os llevo señoritas? — sonrió colmilludo mientras le daba una profunda calada al porro.

—¡¿Dónde cojones has estado desgraciado?! — exclamó Cao-Cao al tiempo que se subía al asiento del copiloto.

Los demás se subieron a los asientos traseros.

—¡Acelera, acelera, acelera! — chillaban los demás mientras veían cómo las balas impactaban en el vehículo.

—¡Hostias! — gritó de pronto el pistolero.

—¡¿Y ahora qué?!

—¡No me acordaba! ¡Tengo que ir a Gallifrey! ¡El maestro Yoda me llama! ¡Quiere que le dé una patada en el culo a los putos klingons! — arrancó el motor y lo hizo rugir mientras aceleraba derrapando, dejando huellas de neumáticos en el suelo — ¡Sus vais a cagaaaaar putos gabachooooos de mierdaaaaa! — gritó furioso mientras tiraba el vaso vacío por la ventanilla.

Todos se agarraron a algún lado mientras el pistolero conducía de forma muy peligrosa, tanto que por un leve instante temieron por su vida.

—Oh, mirad ahí. — señaló Arthur al techo. Justo encima del inglés había un agujero y una metralleta — ¡Me la pido!

Sin esperar un segundo se sentó en el techo del vehículo y agarró la metralleta mientras miraba al gran número de coches de seguridad, policías y militares que se habían juntado en su persecución. Con una sonrisa psicópata, el espadachín abrió fuego.

—¡Por Inglaterraaaaa!

RATATATATATATA

—¡A la mierda los ingleses e Inglaterra! ¡Todo buen español debería mear siempre en dirección a Inglaterra! ¡Viva Blas de Lezo y Olavarrieta! — exclamó el hispano dándole una profunda calada a su porro mientras se disponía a hacer honor a aquella frase.

Cao-Cao no podía entender cómo su viejo amigo podía estar en esa situación: con un pie en el acelerador, una mano sujetando el volante y manteniendo el coche recto, su otro pie manteniendo la puerta abierta y la otra mano sujetándose el miembro viril mientras creaba una fuente sin manchar su ropa o el coche.

—¿Cómo lo haces? — preguntó el portador de la Lanza.

El hispano solo le dedicó una sonrisa divertida mientras volvía a su posición original.

…..

 _ **Issei Hyodo-Stark**_

Ante las últimas palabras de Tom, el cual sonrió con gran nerviosismo, el castaño solo pudo tragar, asustado. Caminaron hasta el aparcamiento, donde se encontraron con Marilyn apoyada en su vehículo. Entonces Issei comprendió perfectamente el nerviosismo de su amigo. El coche, por llamarle de alguna manera, que el padre de Marilyn le había comprado, era un Gaz Tigr.

—Joder. — murmuró al verlo.

—No está mal, ¿eh? ¿A que es precioso? — sonrió con orgullo la pelirroja — Venga chicos, subid. Os llevaré a casa.

Su tono no dió lugar a réplicas, por lo que ambos varones subieron: Tom en el asiento del copiloto e Issei en el asiento central de atrás.

—Oh, esto es muy amplio. — admitió el castaño.

Marilyn sonrió aún más mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol. Tom, por su parte, se agarró con máxima fuerza a su asiento. Entonces Issei comprendió el motivo del miedo de su amigo. La pelirroja hizo rugir el motor y salió con potencia del casi vacío aparcamiento. Pero lo curioso es que en cuanto mismo pudo salió de la carretera principal, cogiendo un camino de tierra. La única chica del grupo reía mientras el coche rugía y derrapaba por el camino de tierra. El rostro de Tom se volvía ceniciento y el de Issei comenzaba a imitar.

Durante un largo trayecto, pues por ahí el camino a la mansión Stark era más largo que por la carretera asfaltada, ambos varones juraron no volver a subir a ese vehículo. Marilyn volvió a la carretera poco antes de llegar a la mansión Stark, deteniendo el vehículo en la puerta.

—Bien, ya hemos llegado. Mañana vendré a recogerte. — informó la fémina mientras volvía a poner en marcha el vehículo sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

Tom le dedicó tal mirada que Issei tuvo que apartar la suya. Entonces ingresó en casa.

— _[ Buenas tardes señorito. ¿Le ocurre algo? Tiene la cara blanca]_

—Nada J.A.R.V.I.S., solo que… me he mareado un poco.

— _[ En ese caso le recomendaría sentarse. La comida pronto estará lista]_

—Gracias…

…..

Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos XD !


	34. Eurasia - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

miguelgiuliano co: incluso a Issei le pueden robar :D Él no está muy interesado en lo sobrenatural, pero si, tendrá sus momentos con estos. En la guerra civil demoniaca… pues no lo había pensado. Es posible, pero no aseguro nada.

RedSS: seh, mas menos sí. Ahhh, habrá que esperar para ver XD

axelkaiser56: obviamente ambas guerras saldrán. Después de todo, son de los momentos más importantes del siglo XX

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 29:

 **EURASIA – PARTE 02**

* * *

Cada cultura, cada pueblo, es un mundo en sí mismo. Algunos pueden parecerse entre sí y otros pueden llegar a ser tan distintos como el día y la noche. Un ejemplo eran los habitantes de Nóreegr, al norte de Germania. Este pueblo, los vikingos, como todos, tenían sus cosas buenas y sus barbaridades.

Los vikingos eran expedicionarios escandinavos muy vinculados al mar. No eran un grupo étnico, sino una especie de cofradía informal de los llamados _hombres del norte_ , con el único fin de obtener abundancia y prosperidad o bien con el comercio o sirviendo con sus armas al mejor postor.

Nóreegr era escenario de numerosas y frecuentes guerras. No obstante, la mayoría tenía un carácter más de rencillas entre caudillos locales por dominar a sus rivales que verdaderas luchas entre naciones. Por otro lado, los vikingos estaban acostumbrados a un entorno bélico desde su nacimiento, e hicieron de incursiones y expediciones su modus vivendi durante largo tiempo.

El éxito de las incursiones bélicas vikingas se debió a un comportamiento militar muy disciplinado y a una creatividad sin precedentes desde la caída del Imperio Romano. En la ofensiva sorprendían a sus contrincantes con la formación svinfylking, defensiva como el skjaldborg y una primitiva pero casi siempre muy eficiente strandhögg, o un ataque relámpago de guerra de guerrillas.

La sociedad vikinga era profundamente creyente y muy celosa de sus Dioses y tradiciones. La religión nórdica fue un serio competidor del cristianismo. Los Dioses eran amigos, no figuras subjetivas, lejanas y ajenas a la comprensión terrenal; a los Dioses no se les temía, se les respetaba.

La casta dominante eran los comandantes guerreros del pueblo, _hersir_ , que eran vasallos al servicio de los nobles, _holds_ y _jarls_ , y por encima de todos el Rey. Los miembros de esta casta superior, elegidos por el pueblo, eran los que dirigían las grandes campañas de conquista. Si los jefes no lograban éxitos guerreros, eran destituidos por el pueblo, que inmediatamente se ponía al servicio de otro jefe en quien tuviera mayores esperanzas.

Lo mismo cabe afirmar de los Reyes, quienes no gozaban de plena legitimidad hasta que el Thing, asamblea, de los hombres libres les había jurado fidelidad. Este juramento de fidelidad era igualmente necesario para que, a la muerte del Rey, empezara a reinar su hijo, quien en principio era heredero del trono.

El núcleo de la sociedad estaba formado por campesinos y artesanos llamados _bændr_ , los que constituían una clase media muy generalizada. Eran hombres libres y tenían destacados derechos, tales como el uso de las armas o privilegio de integrar la asamblea local.

En realidad, no había entre ellos ninguna diferencia pero, por ejemplo, la importancia y poder de mando de quien poseía cien acres de tierra era superior al que sólo poseía diez.

Los bienes de consumo que no provenían de la producción local, sobre todo los artículos de lujo, habían de ser adquiridos a los comerciantes, quienes constituían otra clase social, aunque no en pocas ocasiones eran también terratenientes. Los vikingos establecen puertos y mercados en la costa.

Sólo en raras ocasiones eran llamados a la granja profesionales que realizaran trabajos especializados. Estos operarios dieron origen a una nueva clase social, los artesanos, aunque en principio de poca importancia, pues la mayoría de ellos contemporizaba el ejercicio de su oficio con el cultivo de los campos, común a todos los bóndis. La excepción fueron los maestros canteros, grabadores de piedras rúnicas, pues hasta los más admirados guerreros si eran hábiles con las herramientas eran requeridos para grabar y erigir las piedras en honor de los caídos allá donde se les solicitaba.

Entre este conjunto de artesanos destacó pronto el de los forjadores, grupo cerrado de gran especialización, reputado como profundo conocedor de su oficio.

El elemento natural de la vida campesina era la granja. Estas estaban organizadas en una estricta economía cerrada, de manera que cada una producía por sus habitantes todo lo necesario para la vida. La familia vikinga vivía en la autarquía: todo se fabrica o se produce en casa.

Los vikingos se dedicaban principalmente a la caza y pesca como fuente de alimentación, aunque muchas poblaciones se dedicaban a la agricultura y la ganadería. En Jutlandia era habitual el cultivo de cereales como la cebada, el centeno, la avena y cultivos de huerta como las cebollas, los repollos y las judías. Por otro lado, se dedicaban a la cría de vacas, cabras, ovejas y cerdos.

Su recurso principal, utilizado para el comercio, era, de la caza de morsas, por su cuero y su marfil.

La mayor diferencia entre la sociedad de los vikingos y las otras sociedades nórdicas radicaba en que tenía una clase social que no existía en éstas: la clase más baja, los esclavos, llamados thralls. En su inmensa mayoría provenientes de las regiones saqueadas o individuos endeudados, o sus descendientes. Tenían asignados los trabajos más duros, que no requerían ninguna especialización, sino sólo la fuerza física. Desde su nacimiento, los esclavos pertenecían a sus dueños. A diferencia de los siervos, no tenían ningún tipo de derecho legal y les estaba enteramente prohibido el uso de armas. Caso especial son las mujeres raptadas para esposas o concubinas, la inmensa mayoría en Islandia.

Si una mujer libre tenía un hijo de un esclavo, era degradada de su clase social y descendía al nivel del padre de la criatura. En cambio, la esclava que tenía un hijo de su dueño, aunque no ascendía en la categoría social, ganaba merecimientos, pues había incrementado el poder personal del dueño con un nuevo servidor. Por lo demás, la condición de la mujer era en todo igual a la del hombre.

Con el tiempo, en climas templados aptos para la agricultura, la esclavitud fue evolucionando hacia la servidumbre, siguiendo el ejemplo del feudalismo.

Las clases pobres y los vagabundos, aun no siendo esclavos, tampoco tuvieron mejor suerte. No podían casarse libremente, podían ser expoliados de sus pocas pertenencias por cualquiera e incluso ser castrados y morir por ello sin que la otra parte mereciera castigo

Es interesante saber que el distintivo de la mujer libre, ama de casa, era un manojo de llaves que llevaba colgado del cinturón. Ella era la jefa en el interior de la casa y a menudo se hacía cargo de la marcha de la granja cuando su marido y sus hijos estaban ausentes por motivos guerreros o comerciales.

Una de las posibles causas de la expansión vikinga fue, por un lado un infanticidio selectivo de niñas, lo que llevó a que cada vez hubiese menos mujeres, que a la larga resultó en una amplia competencia entre los hombres por conseguir esposa y, por otro lado, el exceso de hombres jóvenes que se lanzaron a la búsqueda de riquezas y recursos para asegurar mejores oportunidades de matrimonio, un hogar propio e independencia.

Valoraban mucho a la mujer pues en su cultura tenía un papel muy importante, no porque se practicase un infanticidio femenino habría que pensar lo contrario; uno de los aspectos que me llamó la atención fue que muchos de los tesoros que los vikingos conseguían en sus incursiones luego los enterraban en las tumbas de sus esposas.

Los matrimonios, _braudkaup_ , se hacían por acuerdos familiares. Había dos fases, el de petición de mano como compromiso por parte del varón que debía entregar una suma de dinero, _mundr_ , a la novia, y la segunda fase, el pago de la dote de ella, que pagaba el padre al esposo el día de la boda que se podía celebrar indistintamente en alguna de las haciendas de los progenitores de ambos cónyuges. La ceremonia se celebraba al año, aproximadamente, y solía durar varios días.

Los hijos eran el orgullo y la riqueza de la familia. La mujer seguía perteneciendo a su clan de origen y tenía la potestad de divorciarse si la relación no era satisfactoria. Algunas leyes hacían referencia a anteriores leyes bajo las cuales, con solo realizar una declaración formal ante testigos, tanto un marido como una esposa podrían divorciarse legalmente. Los malos tratos, sobre todo en caso de una agresión con heridas, era motivo de divorcio inmediato. A diferencia del papel de la mujer en otras regiones, la mujer vikinga era _husfreya_ , la señora de la casa, y aún de casadas mantenían en control de las propiedades sin necesidad de contar con el beneplácito de los maridos.

Antiguas leyes permitían el abandono de los niños recién nacidos, pero esto no era una práctica común. Solamente los niños que nacían con deformaciones físicas estaban condenados a sufrir tal suerte, eran llamados _úborin börn,_ no aceptados. De todas formas, el abandono de un niño era considerado un presagio de desgracias para los padres y constituía un crimen execrable si ya le habían dado un nombre y si el padre ya lo había reconocido mediante la ceremonia de ponerlo sobre sus rodillas. Cuando esta ceremonia había sido cumplida, a los nueve días de su nacimiento, el recién nacido era considerado como un miembro de la familia y, por tanto, disponer de su vida era un crimen.

En cuanto a las normas sociales, distaban de las normas de otras regiones: lleva siempre los vestidos limpios y decentes; evita la lujuria; si tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, levántate temprano para que el nuevo día no te sorprenda perdiendo el tiempo; no des tu amistad a los enemigos de tus amigos; no digas mentiras, pero si alguien te engaña, puedes tú también engañarle; si llegas como invitado a una casa y tienes algo interesante que decir, dilo con moderación, si no tienes nada que decir, escucha con atención al que te ha invitado; no seas ambicioso; bebe si te apetece, pero no te emborraches; si recibes invitados en tu casa, ofréceles agua y toalla para lavarse, y siéntalos luego a tu lado a orilla del fuego; sé honesto.

La hospitalidad, _gestrisni_ , era de obligado cumplimiento, un deber sagrado en un medio natural de crudos inviernos, incluso con los enemigos.

Los lazos de sangre eran de naturaleza divina. Atentar contra la propia familia era un crimen severamente castigado. El rechazo de un individuo del seno familiar, el clan compuesto por padres y abuelos, hijos, hermanos, tíos, primos y sobrinos, es un estigma terrible equiparable al destierro. La familia no excluye la poligamia, un hombre con fortuna puede tener a su esposa legítima y concubinas a su servicio, normalmente thralls.

El honor era un concepto muy arraigado en la sociedad vikinga y tenían sus propios códigos de conducta, normas y ceremoniales para solventar disputas como el holmgang.

Las muestras de debilidad, actos de cobardía y traición convertían a un individuo en un niðingr y podía ser sentenciado tras ser acusado como proscrito en la thing. El heitstrenging era un juramento solemne que marcó los pactos entre individuos y su incumplimiento estaba sujeto a un castigo disciplinario.

Los vínculos de un clan no se limitaban a los lazos de sangre, _frændr_ , también se consolidaban fuertes alianzas con la familia política, _mágar_. Era común en las sociedades germánicas los pactos de adopción de pre-adolescentes entre familias, así las sagas hablan de _fóstbróðir_ , o hermanos de leche, que crecían junto a hijos de la familia de acogida, _svaribróðir_ y _eiðbróðir_ , dos tipos de un juramento de lealtad que les convertía en hermanos. Estos vínculos a veces eran mucho más fuertes que los propios de sangre. Este tipo de hermanamiento se conocía como _fóstbrædralag_ , de una gran importancia social pues un individuo sin hermanos era considerado _huérfano_ ; era una forma de proteger el honor individual y el familiar.

Los escaldos eran poetas-guerreros al servicio de sus caudillos que desarrollaban una doble tarea cultural, no solo como compositores de poemas escáldicos sino también como cronistas, escritores y testigos de la historia. Eran muy apreciados por sus señores y les acompañaban en sus viajes y campañas militares.

Fue entonces cuando conocí a Harald, Rey del Reino de Vestfold, hijo de Halfdan el Negro.

Comencé a vivir en Tønsberg, capital del Reino de Vestfold. Era un pueblo al sur de Nóreegr, capital del Reino de Harald, supuestamente la ciudad más vieja de estos lares. Este fiordo es más bien un estrecho que separa el continente de las islas localizadas al sur, y en esta parte alcanza su punto más septentrional, separando a Tønsberg de la isla de Nøtterøy. La ciudad de Tønsberg se ubica en una península semi triangular al sur, frente a Nøtterøy, justo donde el fiordo se vuelve más estrecho.

La orografía es suave en la mayor parte de la ciudad, con algunas colinas de escasa elevación, y comienza a volverse más abrupta hacia el extremo occidental. La costa puede ser rocosa, como resultado del arrastre de los glaciares, pero también existen playas. Hay varios arroyos, pero el río principal es el Aulielva, que alcanza aquí su mayor caudal y desemboca en el fiordo de Tønsberg, al occidente del municipio. Dentro de los límites de Tønsberg hay grandes áreas de humedales importantes para la vida animal, que sirven como santuarios de aves y particularmente como estación en la migración de varias especies.

Una de las tantas noches en que celebrábamos una fiesta en la sala principal de la ciudad, alguien entró corriendo, con rostro cenicientos y ojos de alguien que habia presenciado algo aterrador. Reconocí al hombre. Se llamaba Haakon.

-¡Jotuns! ¡Los jotuns nos atacan! – exclamó Haakon.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? ¿Cómo van a atacarnos los gigantes de hielo? – Harald soltó un bufido ante el anuncio de Haakon.

-¡No miento! ¡Saben bien los Dioses que no miento! ¡Los gigantes nos atacan!

-¿Y dónde están los jotuns?

-Cerca de la ciudad. Al norte.

Fruncí el ceño mientras ambos hombres seguían discutiendo. Los jotuns eran una raza de gigantes con fuerza sobrehumana, descritos como la oposición a los Dioses, a pesar de que frecuentemente se mezclaban o incluso se casaban con ellos, ambos Æsir y Vanir.

Según su religión, el primer ser viviente formado en el caos primitivo conocido como Ginnungagap fue un gigante de monumental tamaño llamado Ymir. Cuando él durmió, un hijo gigante y una hija gigante crecieron de su axila, y sus dos pies procrearon y dieron a luz a un monstruo de seis cabezas. Supuestamente, estos tres seres dieron nacimiento a la raza de hrímþursar, gigantes de la escarcha o gigantes de hielo, quienes poblaban Niflheim, el mundo de la niebla, frío y hielo. En cambio, los Dioses claman su origen de Buri. Cuando el gigante Ymir fue posteriormente asesinado por Odín, Vili y Vé, los nietos de Buri, su sangre, agua, inundó Niflheim y mató a todos los gigantes, excepto al que es conocido como Bergelmir y su esposa, que luego repoblaron su raza.

Los gigantes representan las fuerzas del caos primitivo y de la indomable, destructiva naturaleza. Su derrota a manos de los Dioses representa el triunfo de la cultura sobre la naturaleza, aunque por el costo de la eterna vigilancia. Heimdall mira perpetuamente el puente Bifröst desde Asgard al Jötunheim, y Thor frecuentemente hace una visita al mundo de los gigantes para asesinar a cuantos pueda de su clase.

Como una colectividad, los gigantes son atribuidos generalmente con una apariencia espantosa; garras, colmillos y características deformes, aparte de un tamaño horroroso. Algunos de ellos pueden incluso tener varias cabezas o una forma totalmente no-humanoide. Con mal aspecto viene poca inteligencia; las Edda más de una vez asemejan su temperamento al de un niño.

Aun cuando son nombrados y descritos más detalladamente, a menudo se les da características opuestas. Increíblemente viejos, llevan la sabiduría de otros tiempos. Son los gigantes Mimer y Vafþrúðnir que Odín busca para obtener el conocimiento pro-cósmico. Muchas de las esposas de los Dioses son gigantes. Njord está casado con Skaði, Gerðr es consorte de Frey, Odín gana el amor de Gunnlod, e incluso Thor, el gran asesino de su raza, ama a Járnsaxa, madre de Magni. Como tales aparecen como Dioses menores, que se puede decir del gigante del mar Ægir, mucho más conectado con los Dioses que con los del Jötunheim. Ninguno de estos tema a la luz, y en comodidad, sus casas no difieren mucho de aquellas de los Dioses.

Una clase de los gigantes eran los _gigantes de fuego_ , o muspeli, que residían en Muspelheim, el mundo del calor y el fuego, gobernados por Surt, el negro, y su Reina Sinmore. Fornjót, la encarnación del fuego, era otro de su clase. El rol principal de los gigantes de fuego es causar la destrucción final del mundo incendiando el árbol del mundo Yggdrasil al final del Ragnarök, cuando los gigantes del Jötunheim y las fuerzas del Niflheim lanzarán un ataque a los Dioses, y matarán a casi todos exceptuando unos pocos.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! – gritó de pronto Harald levantándose de su asiento, irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

-¡No digo tonterías! ¡Id si no me creéis! ¡Que tus ojos vean la verdad!

-¡Bien, pues yo mismo iré! Pero espero estés preparado para tu castigo por mentirme. – Siseó mientras hacia un gesto – Venid conmigo. Nos vamos a Tønsberg.

Un grupo de cinco hombres, entre ellos Haakon y yo mismo, salimos de la ciudad, cogimos nuestras armas, antorchas y, con la luna iluminando el cielo estrellado, partimos rumbo al norte. Atravesamos la ciudad hasta las afueras, llegando a uno de los tantos humedales que se encontraban rodeando la ciudad.

-Aquí no veo ningún gigante. Ese estúpido seguro que estaba borracho. – escupió Olaf.

-Recibirá su castigo por esto. – masculló Harald.

-Un segundo. – les detuve mientras con mi vista estudiaba el terrero.

-¿Qué ocurre? Ya hemos visto que no hay nada, ningún jotuns. – dijo Olaf de mal humor.

-Siento una presencia… varias presencias no humanas.

-Serán bestias salvajes.

-No, no lo son. Apretad bien vuestras armas, pues las necesitareis.

Comencé a caminar más al norte, llegando al bosque. Nos adentramos con lentitud, observando a nuestro alrededor. Desenfundé a Andúril, cuya hoja se iluminó de un azul claro por la luz de la luna. Gracias a la luz lunar y las antorchas, podía ver con absoluta perfección. Ciertamente podía ver a algunas pequeñas criaturas salvajes nocturnas que nos observan con recelo.

Podía sentir las presencias, pero me costaba reconocerlas. Entonces decidí usar Senjutsu para intentar reconocerlas así como calcular exactamente su posición. Mi visión cambió entonces. El mundo se volvió de un tono azulado oscuro mientras las formas vivas comenzaban a cobrar forma, siluetas. Las siluetas comenzaron a iluminarse de un tono claro, como el de las esponjosas nubes. Los arboles tomaron su forma así como los pequeños animales. Mis compañeros también se formaron frente a mis ojos, sus siluetas iluminadas, pero no así las armas.

El Senjutsu funcionaba con las cosas vivas, por lo que las cosas no vivas, como las armas o corazas o escudos no formaban siluetas. Puede que los escudos estuvieran hecho de madera, pero era madera muerta, así que no se iluminaba.

Entonces comencé a sentir las presencias. Desvié mi mirada al nordeste, donde pude distinguir tres siluetas… siluetas no humanas. Según las descripciones, eran sin duda gigantes de hielo.

-Los he localizado. – murmuré.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Harald también en tono bajo.

-Al nordeste. Son tres. Son grandes, no humanos. Tenemos que atacar en grupo, no ataquéis individualmente.

Todos asintieron ante mi consejo y avanzamos con cuidado hacia la posición de los jotuns. Mis compañeros podían luchar con fiereza ante los humanos, pero sabían que los jotuns eran algo muy distinto.

-A diez metros. – susurré.

Armados con espadas, hachas y escudos, avanzamos en grupo, listos para luchar de ser necesario. Dejé de usar el Senjutsu para volver mi visión a la normalidad. Ahora podía distinguir todo a la perfección. Frente a nosotros, cada vez más cerca, nos encontramos con los jotuns. Medían unos tres metros, de piel azul oscura. No llevaban armadura, solo poca ropa. No parecían tener frio, aunque tratándose de quienes eran sería lo más normal que estuvieran acostumbrados a este.

-¡Jotuns! – Gritó Harald una vez que estuvimos frente a los gigantes - ¡¿Qué hacéis en Midgard?! ¡Volved a Jötunheim! – Ordenó mientras les apuntaba con la espada - ¡Hacedlo o seréis ejecutados aquí mismo! ¡No permito vuestra presencia en mi Reino!

Los gigantes gruñeron al tiempo que sus brazos crecía hielo, modificándolo para tener aspecto de armas filosas.

-Parece que no se marcharan de aquí.

-Pues entonces lucharemos. ¡Preparaos para luchar! ¡Y no tengáis temor a la muerte! ¡Si morimos aquí, nos veremos en el Valhala!

Un jotun se lanzó hacia Harald con potencia y velocidad, sorprendiendo momentáneamente a los vikingos. Pero la sorpresa apenas duró un segundo, pues en el siguiente instante, la ferocidad de este pueblo tomó su lugar, gritando con fuerza al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el primer jotun.

-¡No dejéis que os toquen o moriréis por congelación! – advertí al tiempo que corría hacia los otros dos jotuns.

Andúril brilló con fuerza con su tono azul claro al tiempo que la balanceaba, defendiendo uno de los brazos helados del jotun. Durante un instante me sorprendió la dureza de este hielo, pues si la hoja de mi espada apenas había podido cortar dicho hielo, eso indicaba la misma dureza de este. No sentía poder mágico, por lo que debía ser una cualidad natural.

-Humanos… no sois nadie contra nosotros… - gruñó uno de los jotuns.

-Ya he conocido a otras razas que decían lo mismo, y se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa. – sonreí al tiempo que evitaba una enorme cuchilla del primer jotun.

Liberé a Andúril del hielo jotun, tomando distancia entre ambos. Entonces, el fuego de la espada comenzó a envolver la hoja, tomando el mismo color que el brillo de esta. Los jotuns gruñeron al ver el fuego de Andúril, cubriendo más partes de su cuerpo de hielo. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver la lucha entre Harald y sus hombres contra el líder de este trio de gigantes.

Sin duda estos eran hombres que no tenían miedo a la muerte, y conociendo que les pasaba a los que morían heroicos en el combate, era de entender. Luchaban de forma magistral contra el jotun. Uno de ellos estaba tirado en el suelo, con una enorme cuchilla atravesando su pecho. Mi mirada se centró en el jotun, sonriendo al ver que tenía una fea herida provocada por el hacha del muerto.

-¡Acabemos con este gigante! ¡Que Odín sepa que pudimos con ellos!

Ante el grito de Harald, los hombres restantes volvieron a gritar con coraje, luchando con gran ferocidad. Entrecerrando los ojos volví a mirar a mis rivales. Los gigantes se lanzaron contra mí, creando cuchillas, atacando con rapidez, con ganas de atravesar mi carne con sus armas heladas. Pero yo lograba esquivar hábilmente al tiempo que bloqueaba otros ataques con Andúril. El fuego de la espada era sumamente efectiva contra el hielo de los gigantes.

Aprovechando la diferencia de altura, me deslicé por el suelo, entre las piernas de un jotun, lanzando la espada rápidamente contra él, atravesándole a la altura del estómago. Rápidamente fue consumido por el fuego de Andúril. Cuando la espada estaba por caer al suelo, la agarré, apuntando al jotun restante, el cual mantenía la distancia al tiempo que me observaba con furia por la muerte de su compañero.

-¡Uno menos! ¡Queda otro!

El grito de Harald provocó que desviara mi mirada al grupo. Otros dos hombres habían caído en combate, quedando solo Olaf y Harald. Pero el jotun yacía sobre el suelo, con su sangre brotando de sus heridas. Puede que fueran superiores a los humanos, pero su piel no era inmune a las armas, y un jotun contra cinco vikingos como estos, tenía todas las de perder.

-Esto no quedará así… Todos moriréis… Ni los Æsir sobrevivirán… El Ragnarök está cerca… - siseó el gigante al tiempo que corría hacia el noroeste, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Olaf y Harald se colocaron a mi lado, respirando agitadamente. La sangre brotaba de algunas heridas, pero ninguna de gravedad.

-El Ragnarök, el fin del mundo… - masculló Olaf.

-No dejaremos que eso ocurra. ¡Lucharemos hasta la muerte, y una vez en el Valhala seguiremos luchando! – clamó Harald.

Cargamos con luz cuerpos de nuestros muertos para llevarlos de vuelta a casa mientras yo incineraba el cuerpo del gigante que Harald y sus hombres habían matado. Llegamos a la ciudad, la cual se encontraba en total calma. Algunos guardas que vigilaban los alrededores, algunos perros paseando por las calles desérticas. Las alarmas sonaron en cuanto las antorchas fueron vistas.

Podíamos escuchar el correr de los guerreros a la entrada, pero todos se relajaron de primer momento al vernos legar. Pero las caras cambiaron al ver que traíamos con nosotros los cuerpos de los muertos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó uno de los vigías.

-Haakon tenía razón. – con sumo cuidado dejamos los cuerpos en el suelo. Harald se arrodilló ante el cuerpo muerto de Haakon – Tenías razón. Perdóname por no haberte creído. Ahora ve al Valhala. Nos veremos.

Los murmullos en la ciudad no tardaron en correr como un rio rápido. Su Rey había aceptado las palabras de Haakon. La presencia de jotuns cerca de la ciudad la puso en alerta máxima. Por todo el Reino la noticia se extendió como un fuego ardiendo con yesca seca. En los Reinos vecinos trataron ha Harald como un loco. A los tres caídos en combate se les honró como a Reyes y su funeral fue glorioso para sus parientes. Un digno ritual vikingo aquella misma noche.

Desde aquella noche, Harald comenzó a reunir a sus hombres, preparando la lucha contra los jotuns. Estos habían jurado venganza contra los humanos, más que nada sobre el Reino de Harald, y como tal teníamos que prepararnos para la lucha. El problema es que todos los guerreros presentes sabían que íbamos a perder. No contábamos con los números suficientes para enfrentar la amenaza. Ningún Reino vecino nos ayudaría en la lucha. Solo desenfundarían sus armas cuando los gigantes les atacaran, solo cuando creyeran por sus propios ojos.

Estos guerreros eran formidables, y arrasarían con muchos ejércitos, pero hablábamos de gigantes de hielo. Podían repeler a un número pequeño, pero estos eran sumamente numerosos, por lo que si el número del ejercito jotun era mínimo de uno contra tres humanos, la derrota estaba asegurada.

-¡Harald! ¡Harald ven!

Escuchamos un grito de alarma. Esperábamos que se tratara del ejercito de los gigantes, pero no era nada parecido. El cielo comenzó a iluminarse al tiempo que se formaba una especie de remolino. Pero no era un efecto meteorológico. No. Podía sentir energía. Esto no era obra de la Madre Naturaleza. Salimos corriendo de la ciudad junto al ejército de Harald.

Entonces, de pronto, un brillante rayo de luz surgió del centro del remolino y bajó hasta tocar el suelo. Era tan ancho que podían caber perfectamente cinco hombres en su diámetro. Los guerreros se armaron con rapidez y se concentraron alrededor del rayo luminoso.

-¡Esperad! – Detuvo Harald al ver que varios de sus hombres se preparaban para disparar flechas y hachas contra el rayo luminoso - ¡No lo reconocéis! ¡Mucho lo han mencionado y descrito, pero ninguno parece reconocerlo! ¡Es el Bifröst! ¡Los Dioses han llegado!

Harald se arrodilló, gesto imitado por el resto. Las voces clamando la llegada de sus Semidioses se escucharon durante unos segundos hasta que cesaron al unísono. Pasaron los segundos, pero los vikingos seguían arrodillados, esperando con paciencia la llegada de los Semidioses.

Entonces noté ciertas presencias semi divinas. Sin duda eran Semidioses. Nunca antes había sentido tanta presencia con categoría semi divina junta. Admito que era imponente.

Uno tras otro fueron apareciendo a través del Puente del Arcoíris, todos con armaduras de batalla y diferentes armas, siendo liderados por el Semidiós Jefe, Odín, un anciano de larga cabellera gris y una barba a juego, con un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Detrás de él llegaron otros Semidioses. Los siguientes eran otros dos ancianos parecidos a Odín. Debían ser los hermanos de este, Vili y Vé.

Justo detrás llegó otro Semidiós. Portaba un martillo, por lo cual debía de tratarse de Thor, un hombre alto y robusto de larga cabellera pelirroja y una barba a juego. Y a su lado otros dos, ambos hombres también altos y robustos, Vidar y Váli. Vidar poseía una cabellera corta morada y Váli rubia, ambos con barbas a juego.

Justo detrás de los seis aparecieron soldados asgardianos. Atravesaron el Bifröst de cinco en cinco, sumando un número total de mil soldados, número mayor al del ejercito de Harald, el cual contaba con cerca de doscientos hombres.

Admitía que tener al ejército de Asgard frente a nosotros era impresionante. Este era un ejército poderoso y entrenado. Los asgardianos formaron frente a la ciudad, sin moverse un milímetro más de lo necesario. Los Semidioses se adelantaron y quedaron así: Odín en el centro, con sus hermanos a su izquierda y sus hijos a la derecha.

Odín observó con su único ojo analítico a los presentes, erguido en toda su estatura con su lanza Gungnir en su mano derecha. Era raro que no hubiera traído su montura, así como los demás. Detuvo su mirada en mí, sonriendo ladinamente. Entonces golpeó una sola vez con su lanza el suelo, a lo que todos los vikingos alzaron las miradas.

-Levantaos, pueblo de Midgard. No estáis solos en esta lucha. – dijo Odín con voz poderosa.

Harald fue el primero en levantarse y erguirse con el orgullo de todo un Rey.

-No esperaba vuestra llegada, mi señor Odín. – admitió Harald, pero sin cambiar la dureza de su rostro.

-Bueno, fuiste tú el que dijo _'_ _Que Odín sepa que pudimos con ellos'_ cuando luchasteis contra el jotun. Heimdall lo vio y me informó de ello. Hemos esperado paciente durante estos días hasta que los jotuns estuvieran listos para atacar.

-Pero, ¿por qué motivo venir a Midgard? ¿Por qué no invadir Jötunheim?

-Después de ver vuestro valor, me pareció adecuado recompensar ese coraje luchando con vosotros aquí, en este Reino.

-No tengo palabras para agradecer. – Harald hizo una reverencia, pero Odín restó importancia.

-Ahora no es momento para eso. Los jotuns están a punto de atacar. Nuestros ejércitos deben estar listos.

-Sea como ordene, mi señor.

Odín asintió satisfecho y miró de reojo a su hijo mayor, Thor. Este asintió y, con una sonrisa, se dirigió tanto al ejercito asgardiano como al vikingo.

-¡Preparaos para la batalla! ¡Hoy derramaremos la sangre de los gigantes! ¡Y todos los humanos que luchen con honor y valor tendrán su justa recompensa en el Valhala! – El ejército de Harald rugió ante las palabras del Semidiós - ¡Y vosotros, ejército de Asgard, escuchadme! ¡Sentíos orgullosos de luchar junto a estos hombres, pues muchos de vosotros fuisteis como ellos antes de uniros al Valhala! – Esta vez los guerreros asgardianos rugieron – ¡Luchad por la gloria! – Esta vez ambos ejércitos gritaron ante las palabras del hijo de Odín - ¡Y ahora preparaos! ¡La muerte y la gloria están cerca! ¡Recibidlas con los brazos abiertos! ¡Y acabad con todos los gigantes que podáis!

Gritando por última vez, las tropas tomaron posición. Ambos ejércitos se separaron, pero al mismo tiempo la distancia entre ambos era de un hombre. Eran diferentes estilos de lucha, pero cuando esta comenzara no cabía duda de que todos acabaríamos mezclados.

Debo admitir que era una imagen innegablemente asombrosa. Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que veía a unos Semidioses y su ejército luchar codo con codo con los humanos. Hasta ahora los Semidioses siempre se mantenían en sus asuntos, alejados de los humanos mientras disfrutaban del poder de su fe, a excepción de algún que otro hibrido. Admito que mi pensar sobre los asgardianos había mejorado notablemente en este preciso momento.

El ejército asgardiano llegó a las puertas de la ciudad. El ejército de Harald se mantuvo en sus puestos, preparados para la llegada de los gigantes. Entonces Olaf dejó su puesto, caminando con rapidez hacia uno de los soldados asgardianos. Estos se prepararon para detener el avance, pero entonces uno de ellos dejó también la formación, abrazando a Olaf con un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-Es su hermano. – Explicó Harald – Falleció hace cinco años. Parece que llegó al Valhala y ahora sirve directamente a Odín.

-Un bonito reencuentro.

-Mi señor Odín. – El Rey llamó al Semidiós Jefe - ¿Puedo preguntarnos quién gobierna ahora a los gigantes de hielo?

-Bergfin. Es un hijo de Þrymr. Es el actual Rey de los Jotuns, y parece querer venganza contra los que asesinaron a su padre y mataron a tantos de los suyos, y quiere dar inicio al Ragnarök, comenzando por Midgard. – Explicó Odín – Por ese motivo mandó espías, para evaluaros. El que mataseis a dos de los suyos solo aceleró su ataque.

Þrymr, Thrym o Thrymr, fue el Rey de los Jotuns. Según la religión vikinga, robó el martillo de Thor llamado Mjolnir, en un intento de extorsionar a los Dioses para que le entregasen a Freyja por esposa. Heimdall tuvo la idea de enviar a Thor disfrazado con las ropas de Freyja y así recuperar el poderoso martillo. Thor a quien en un principio le desagrada la idea, al final termina aceptando, se disfraza de novia y lleva a Loki disfrazado como su dama de compañía.

Fueron recibidos por Þrymr, que alegre de su triunfo, organizó un banquete con sus familiares. En el festín Thor comenzó a devorar todo lo que podía causando esto la desconfianza del gigante, a lo cual Loki astutamente le replica que el hambre de Freyja se debía a la emoción de estar frente al rey de los gigantes. En un momento Þrymr quiso besar a Freyja y le pide que se descubra el velo, Thor con el intenso brillo de sus ojos tumba al gigante, ante lo cual Loki replica que el brillo de sus ojos era debido a la felicidad.

En determinado momento Þrymr anuncia "Que el martillo de Thor selle este compromiso", dejando el martillo al alcance de Thor. Este se lo arrebata de un golpe, se despoja de su disfraz de novia y aparece bajo la forma del Dios del trueno. En ese momento la sala se llena de truenos y relámpagos y en un ataque de ira Thor mata a Þrymr y a los demás gigantes asistentes al banquete.

… o esta es la supuesta historia.

Los hermanos de Odín así como sus hijos se dividieron para comandar distintas partes del ejército asgardiano, quedando Harald, Odín y yo en primera línea de combate, justo frente a donde ambos ejércitos se dividían.

El horizonte comenzó a oscurecerse y un viento helado llegó del norte. La nieve comenzó a caer del cielo y un frio que calaba los huesos comenzó a soplar. La llegada de los gigantes había llegado. Las tropas esperaron pacientes a que el ejército de Bergfin llegara desde el norte.

Harald desenfundó su espada y tomó su escudo en su mano izquierda. Estaba preparado para la batalla. Alzó su espada y su ejército desenfundó espadas y hachas al tiempo que tensaban sus arcos.

Odín asintió satisfecho al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo con su lanza. Fue la orden silenciosa para que su ejército se preparara también para la batalla. Yo desenfundé a Andúril con mi mano izquierda mientras desenfundaba a Ame no Nuboko de mi espalda. Mi armadura ya la llevaba colocada desde la mañana, así que no hizo falta invocarla, al igual que mis demás armas.

-Armas interesantes. – Dijo Odín observándolas por el rabillo del ojo – No son de fabricación humana. Reconozco la procedencia de la armadura y la lanza, pero la espada me es un misterio.

-Quizás, cuando acabemos con esto, podamos charlar. Hace muchos siglos que no hablo con un Semidiós o un hibrido.

-Semidiós… un humano diciendo esa palabra al referirse a nosotros… ¿de qué me recuerda? – sonrió mientras hacia un gesto pensativo.

Pero no pasó mucho hasta que pudimos ver a los gigantes de hielo aparecer en el horizonte, entre la espesa nieve que caía. Los jotuns llegaban por miles, con sus armas de hielo y su poder helado ya dispuesto. Dirigiéndolos se encontraba Bergfin, el más alto y robusto de todos ellos. Podía sentir un gran poder surgiendo de él. El solo estaba convocando esta tormenta de nieve, lo cual era indicio de un gran poder.

-Esta nieve es molesta. – Masculló Harald – Demasiado espesa.

-Eso es cierto. Oye Thor.

Con una sonrisa divertida, el Jefe asgardiano volteó levemente su cuerpo para mirar directamente a su hijo mayor.

-¿Si padre? – preguntó este con los brazos cruzados, tamboreando sus dedos en sus brazos por la impaciencia.

-Este clima no es agradable para luchar. ¿Podrías hacer algo?

El Semidiós sonrió colmilludamente mientras apuntaba con su martillo al cielo. La electricidad comenzó a envolver el Mjolnir y un poderoso rayo salió directamente hacia la tormenta de nieve de los jotuns. En cuanto mismo tocó las negras nubes, estas se dispersaron como si una poderosa explosión hubiera ocurrido.

Todos dirigieron la mirada a las nubes, las cuales daban paso a una noche despejada, dejando que la Luna y las estrellas ocuparan el lugar de las negras nubes. Vikingos y asgardianos gritaron de júbilo al ver como el hijo de Odín dispersaba el camuflaje de los gigantes de hielo. Pude escuchar como los jotuns gruñían de ira por aquello.

-Eso les ha cabreado. – comentó Harald con una sonrisa.

El Rey jotun Bergfin hizo la señal de ataque. Ya no tenía su camuflaje, así que, a pesar de que ya sabíamos de su llegada, de nada serbia postergar el ataque. El ejército de gigantes corrió hacia nosotros, empuñando sus armas de hielo jotun. Ni Odín ni Harald hicieron el gesto de respuesta. Esperamos y esperamos, hasta que Harald alzó la espada, balanceándola.

Dada la orden, cientos de flechas volaron en dirección a los gigantes. Solo unos pocos cayeron ante estas, por lo que se descargó una segunda y tercera lluvia de flechas, hasta que los gigantes estuvieron los suficientemente cerca como para dar comienzo al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Preparaos! – Gritó Harald - ¡Recordad las instrucciones!

Para cuando llegaron a los cien metros, comenzó el ataque. Los vikingos, siendo guiados por su Rey, corrieron hacia los jotuns. Yo corrí también con ellos, adelantándome dada la fuerza superior de mis piernas.

-¡Todos a la carga! – Ordenó Thor - ¡Que no sean los únicos en divertirse!

El hijo de Odín corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, adelantando rápidamente a los vikingos, dando un poderoso salto al tiempo que cubría su martillo de rayos. Cayó el medio de los jotuns, provocando una explosión de rayos que tumbó a muchos de los jotuns.

Los soldados asgardianos, así como los hermanos de Thor, corrieron también para salir al encuentro de los gigantes. Como era de esperarse, muchos jotuns, asgardianos y vikingos cayeron en el potente choque de cuerpos. Los vikingos luchaban cuatro o cinco contra uno, por lo que no podían ocuparse de muchos números de jotuns.

Los asgardianos, gracias a sus cualidades sobrehumanas, podían enfrentarse uno a uno a los jotuns, por lo que se ocuparon de la mayor parte del ejército enemigo. Thor, Váli y Vadir luchaban codo con codo, arrasando a los gigantes como un granjero recogiendo la cosecha con una hoz.

Odín, junto con sus hermanos, caminaba al tiempo que usaban sus armas y poderes para acabar con cada jotun que se les acercara. Al contrario que los Semidioses más jóvenes, ellos no necesitaban demostrar su poder de aquella manera tan vistosa.

-Estos jóvenes. Les gusta demasiado la atención. – bromeó Vé.

-Es bueno ser joven. – asintió Vili.

-Deberíamos ir allí. – Señaló Odín al lugar donde estaba luchando Harald con sus hombres – Están siendo abrumados.

Yo dirigí mi mirada al grupo. Los hombres de Harald lucharan con valor y coraje, pero no estaban acostumbrados a luchar contra no humanos, por lo que sus números menguaban más rápidamente que el de los jotuns. Corrí en su dirección, con la hoja de Andúril y Ame no Nuboko manchándose de la sangre azul jotun.

-¡Harald! – grité cuando estuve cerca de él.

-¡Hyodo!

-¡¿Necesitáis una mano?!

-¡No me vendrían mal más de una! – sonrió.

Entonces comenzamos el contraataque. Los vikingos se agruparon, dejando de luchar en grupos pequeños para hacerlo en grupos más grandes. De aquella manera logramos avanzar.

-Si. Eso está mucho mejor.

Tanto Harald como yo giramos nuestros rostros al ver a Odín apuntando con su lanza a un grupo de jotuns, los cuales se refugiaron tras un grueso muro de hielo al ver al Semidiós Jefe. De Gungnir surgió un rayo de energía que atravesó el hielo e hizo explosión al otro lado.

-Venga humanos. La batalla aún no termina. – animó Vili mientras balanceaba su espada.

Harald y sus hombres avanzaron, alejando a los jotuns de la muralla de la ciudad. Durante unos instantes me dediqué a estudiar el campo de batalla. El número de los jotuns nos superaba por mucho, pero su número se reducía más rápido que el nuestro. El que seis Semidioses lucharan en nuestro bando era una ayuda extra.

-No eres un humano normal.

La voz de Odín llamó mi atención. El jefe asgardiano me analizaba con su único ojo, pero su parche, el que cubría su desaparecido ojo, me ponía los pelos de punta. Este anciano Semidiós era el Jefe de todo su Panteón a pesar de no ser el más poderoso de todos ellos, por lo que debía tener cuidado. Sin duda era más inteligente de lo que pudiera aparentar, así como más fuerte de lo que su vieja apariencia enseñaba.

-¿Qué te hace deducir eso? – pregunté mientras avanzaba hacia la batalla.

-Tus habilidades superan a las de los demás humanos. Tu aura es humana, de eso no hay duda, pero tanto tu poder como tus habilidades no lo son.

-Puede que sean por mis armas.

-No, no lo creo. Ciertamente tengo interés en saber cómo conseguiste armas así, qué relación tienes con los respectivos Panteones. Eres más de lo que aparentas.

-Curiosamente eso pensaba yo de ti.

-La diferencia es que no subestimo a nadie por su apariencia, y tú haces lo mismo, supongo.

-No has errado. Pero, ¿por qué el interés en mi persona?

Odín se quedó callado mientras ambos luchábamos contra los jotuns, los cuales comenzaban a retroceder, a pesar de que su Rey no lo ordenara.

-He vivido muchos milenios. He visto a esta especie, la humana, nacer y crecer. La especie más débil, dicen muchos, pero entre todos los individuos de esta débil especie, siempre encuentras diamantes en brutos. Normalmente son portadores de grandes poderes o armas de gran poder. Pero normalmente esos poderes no eran naturales. Se habían conseguido con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio. Pero tú, mi joven amigo, no. Tus habilidades son naturales, tus habilidades físicas quiero decir. Te has entrenado hasta tu limite, pero incluso sin haber entrenado, esas habilidades eran superiores a las de estos hombres, curtidos para la guerra y a través de la guerra.

-Impresionante. ¿Y todo eso lo has deducido solo con verme batallar un poco? – interrogo, esquivando una estaca de hielo, atravesando con Andúril el pecho del jotun, usando el fuego de la espada para reducirlo a cenizas.

-Milenios de experiencia otorgan la capacidad de comprender con muy poco. Dime, ¿acaso me equivoco?

-No. No lo haces. Pero, si no te importa, deberíamos terminar con esta batalla. Ya habrá otro momento para charlar.

-Me parece adecuado. Entonces seguiremos con esta conversación después. – sonrió mientras se alejaba para juntarse con sus hermanos.

Me quedé mirando al anciano Semidiós con varias dudas en mi cabeza. Hasta ahora ningún ser sobrenatural ha tenido tanto interés en mi persona. Jesús no cuenta, pues el tenia las respuestas a las preguntas. Pero quizás, quizás este Semidiós tuviera respuestas que yo no poseía ni aun con todos mis libros.

-¡Hyodo! ¡Deja de estar quieto como idiota y muévete! ¡Ahora es el momento para derrotarlos definitivamente!

El grito de Harald me sacó de mis pensamientos. El Rey sangraba, al igual que el resto de sus hombres. Los jotuns atacaban con más fuerza la parte humana, por lo que debía centrarme en luchar con más intensidad en aquella parte.

Corrí mientras Andúril se envolvía en fuego y Ame no Nuboko en aura. Impulsándome por un instante en Touki, di un gran salto, atravesando la primera línea jotun, cayendo justo detrás. Cuando caí aproveché para clavar ambas armas en el suelo, liberando una poderosa explosión de fuego y aura, envolviendo a centenares de jotuns que se volvieron menos que polvo por el poder del ataque.

-¡Buen ataque! – felicitó Vidar mientras pasaba por mi lado.

Asentí y corrí a enfrentar a la primera línea de jotuns, liberando a mis compañeros de la presión de los gigantes. La batalla se alargó durante aproximadamente un cuarto de hora. La retirada de los jotuns se aceleró, pero antes decidieron lanzar un último ataque con la idea de cobrar algo de su venganza.

-¡Al sur! ¡Gigantes al sur!

El grito de un asgardiano llegó a mis oídos. Dirigí la mirada al sur, donde pude ver como una ola de hielo llegaba desde el mar, congelando todo a su paso. Corrí a todo lo que mis piernas daban, esquivando a humanos, asgardianos y jotuns hasta llegar a la orilla del mar. Clavé a Andúril en la arena y una cortina de fuego surgió de esta en dirección a la ola de hielo.

FROSH

El coque de ambos provocó una densa cortina de vapor. Ninguno de los dos ataques cedía. Si esa ola llegaba a tocar tierra, arrasaría la ciudad y a todos sus habitantes.

-¡Aguanta humano!

Una poderosa y conocida voz surgió desde el cielo. Thor hijo de Odín apareció dando un poderoso salto, cayendo a mi lado. Elevó su martillo, el Mjolnir, al cielo, donde las nubes de tormenta se arrejuntaron y un número increíble de rayos comenzaron a caer en dirección al martillo.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Thor dirigió su mirada al frente, bajando el martillo, apuntando al lugar de donde surgía la ola de hielo.

TROOOMP

Un único rayo, con un poder inimaginable, salió disparado, atravesando la nube de vapor, dispersándola. Fue entonces que pude ver a un grupo de cien jotuns que usaban el agua del mar para crear la ola de hielo.

KABOOOM

La explosión producida por el ataque del Semidiós provocó una enorme explosión en el mar, eliminando al grupo de jotuns.

-Tienes un arma poderosa. No todas son capaces de frenar la glaciación jotun. – sonrió Thor al tiempo que me ofrecía su mano para que me pusiera de pie.

-Lo que habría que alabar es el poder del Mjolnir. Es sin duda un arma poderosa.

Ambos sonreímos para después dirigir la mirada al mar. Usando el Senjutsu me aseguré de que no quedara ningún jotun vivo en la distancia, soltando un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que así era.

-Debemos volver al campo de batalla. La mayoría del ejército jotun ya se ha retirado, pero aún quedan algunos huyendo.

-Entonces vamos a por ellos.

Ambos corrimos de nuevo al campo de batalla. Necesité usar Touki para poder igualarle en carrera. Sin duda sus habilidades físicas eran superiores a las de Libis, el Semidiós griego con el que me enfrenté hace siglos. La diferencia era más que notable.

Durante los siguientes momentos nos dedicamos a eliminar a los jotuns que habían huido del campo de batalla pero no habían logrado volver a Jötunheim. Luego de ello, nos dedicamos a numerar a nuestros muertos y curar a los heridos. Como era de esperarse, el número de muertos en el bando humano fue mucho más numeroso que el de los asgardianos, pero increíblemente menor al de jotuns. De los doscientos hombres de Harald, solo quedaban cerca de setenta. De los mil asgardianos, solo habían fallecido cerca de cuarenta. Por su parte, los cuerpos de los jotuns sumaban fácilmente los tres mil.

Harald y Odín observaban el campo de batalla, más precisamente el cuerpo de los fallecidos. Sus rostros eran duros, mostraban el dolor que las perdidas les producía. Tardamos mucho en reunir los cadáveres. Los cuerpos de los muertos vikingos recibieron todo el honor que un vikingo podía recibir al morir heroicamente en la batalla.

-Las valkirias conducirán sus almas al Valhala. – Dijo Vé – Se han ganado un lugar de honor.

Aquellas palabras, a pesar de no ser necesarias por la forma de pensar de los vikingos, apaciguaron los corazones de las familias. Una muerte siempre es dolorosa, tengas la mentalidad que tengas, y aunque sepas que la vida en el más allá de aquel ser querido va a ser tal y como pensabas, el dolor sigue ahí.

Los asgardianos, por su parte, reunieron los cuerpos de sus compañeros para llevarlos a Asgard, donde recibirían los enterramientos. Los cuerpos de los gigantes de hielo fueron destruidos por el poder del Mjolnir. Los gigantes no iban a volver a por sus muertos, y no íbamos a dejar los cuerpos de estos al lado de la ciudad. Lo mejor sería eliminarlos.

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz del amanecer comenzaron a surgir por el horizonte, Odín mandó reunir a su ejército y a activar el Bifröst para la vuelta a Asgard. Poco a poco el ejército asgardiano fue desapareciendo por el Puente del Arcoíris hasta quedar los seis Semidioses. Harald y el ejército formaron para despedir a sus Señores.

-Debemos continuar ahora la lucha en Jötunheim. – anunció Odín.

-Mi señor Odín, permitidme luchar a vuestro lado.

-Esta vez no, Harald hijo de Halfdan. Tienes un Reino que gobernar. Ocúpate de tu pueblo.

-Entonces dejadme enviar a algunos de mis mejores hombres.

El anciano Semidiós se quedó pensativo unos segundos, hasta que asintió.

-Bien. Pero no demasiados.

Harald se giró sobre sus talones y señaló a cinco hombres de los treinta que quedaban en perfectas condiciones. Luego se dirigió a mi posición.

-Issei, lidéralos. Eres el mejor de todos nosotros. Deja a los humanos bien alto.

-Estate seguro de ello.

-Bien. Pues aquellos elegidos seguidme. – anunció Thor mientras se adentraba en el Bifröst.

Los hombres señalados avanzaron con decisión al puente entre Midgard y Asgard, desapareciendo en este. Uno a uno, humanos y Semidioses desaparecieron hasta quedar solo Odín.

-Ha sido un honor luchar a vuestro lado, mi señor. – dijo Harald.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Harald hijo de Halfdan. Una vez más los humanos habéis demostrado vuestro coraje. Esperaré a que tú alma y la de estos hombres lleguen al Valhala, pero esperemos que no sea pronto. – Entonces volteó hacia mí – Vamos Issei Hyodo. Tenemos una charla pendiente. – dicho esto desapareció en el Bifröst.

Yo me volví hacia Harald, despidiéndonos con un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-Te deseo larga y prospera vida.

-Lo mismo a ti. Cuida de nuestros hombres.

-Tenlo por seguro.

Me despedí también del resto de hombres presentes y me adentré en el Puente del Arcoíris.

* * *

 _ **Asgard**_

Una sensación extraña recorrió mi ser, como cuando estás cayendo y cayendo sin caer nunca contra el suelo. Alcé la vista y lo vi. Era como un túnel de luz y afuera de este podía ver el Universo pasar a una velocidad sin igual. Un viaje a través de un agujero de gusano, pero de un modo que no me imaginé.

No se cuánto duró, pues parecía una eternidad y al mismo tiempo un simple segundo. El final del túnel comenzó a tener un tono más y más brilloso hasta que…

-¡!

Di varios traspiés hasta que pude mantenerme de pie sin tambalearme.

-Ha sido una sensación extraña, ¿verdad? La primera vez siempre es así.

Dirigí mi mirada un Semidiós que me observaba por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo divertido. Era de tez blanca como la leche y poseía unos ojos dorados que brillaban como las estrellas en la noche. Nos encontrábamos en una enorme bóveda, un enorme salón dorado. Esto debía ser el Himinbjorg.

-Tú debes de ser Heimdall, ¿o me equivoco?

-No. No te equivocas. Odín te espera en su palacio, el Valaskjálf. Toma el camino del Puente que está frente a ti.

Con un movimiento de cabeza señaló a su espalda. A través de la boca de la bóveda podía ver la ciudad de Asgard al fondo. Un enorme palacio de plata, el cual debía ser el Valaskjálf, se encontraba justo en su centro. Avancé hasta salir del observatorio.

El Puente del Arcoíris era el puente cristalino y prismático que iba desde el palacio en el centro de Asgard hasta el Observatorio de Heimdall al borde de Asgard. Suministraba al Observatorio la energía que alimentaba al Bifröst.

Justo debajo corría el mar de Asgard, cuyo límite lo marcaba el Observatorio. El agua caía hacia el espacio, pero desaparecía al poco. Caminé y caminé a lo largo del puente. Fácilmente podía llegar a los dos kilómetros de distancia entre el Observatorio y la ciudad.

Me tomé mi tiempo para contemplar esta ciudad. Era sin duda un lugar congelado en el tiempo. Altos y robustos edificios, con las defensas en la cima de estos. Amplias plazas y hermosos jardines llenaban la ciudad.

Los ciudadanos se me quedaban mirando durante largo tiempo. Estaba seguro de que lo mismo había pasado con mis compañeros humanos. Después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces un humano había puesto un pie en Asgard? Seguramente solo esta vez. Los muertos renacidos en cuerpos asgardianos no contaban, después de todo.

Caminé todo el trayecto por la vía principal de Asgard, que conectaba el Valaskjálf con el observatorio. Pero hubo algo que me sorprendió. Cuando uno pensaba en Semidioses nórdicos, se imaginaba que todos los habitantes de Asgard serían guerreros, pero no era el caso. Guerreros eran solamente las valkirias y los soldados. La mayoría, por no decir todos los asgardianos que veía, eran simple ciudadanos. No dudaba de sus capacidades físicas, pues seguían siendo asgardianos, aunque tal vez no poseyeran el poder de los Semidioses. Pero si era algo chocante. Me imaginaba algo más al estilo vikingo.

Una vez llegué al palacio me adentré en él. Era un espacio hueco, pues nada más entrar te encontrabas con una enorme sala llena de columnas, con amplios pasillos y un techo que perfectamente podía llegar a estar a cien metros sobre mi cabeza.

-Ya pensábamos que no ibas a venir.

La voz de Thor me sacó de mis pensamientos. No me avergonzaba observar tan detenidamente la morada de Odín, pues ciertamente era magnifica. El pelirrojo se encontraba apoyado en una de las columnas, sonriendo divertido, con su fiel martillo colgado en su cinturón, aunque su tamaño se había reducido bastante.

-He necesitado mi tiempo para llegar hasta aquí. La distancia entre el Observatorio y el palacio es bastante. Además, quería tomarme mi tiempo para observar este lugar. Es sin duda algo maravilloso.

-Bueno, hemos tenido milenios para construir esta ciudad. Ven, te llevaré a tus aposentos. Mañana tendremos la reunión para lanzar el contraataque contra Jötunheim.

-¿Puedo saber dónde estarán mis aposentos?

-En el Valhala.

-Vaya. No estoy muerto y aun así me queréis llevar allí. – bromeé.

Thor también se rio ante la broma.

-Admito que me encantaría tener a un bravo guerrero como tu luchando a nuestro lado.

-Bueno, lo voy a hacer ahora, aunque no esté muerto.

-Eso también es cierto.

Entre risas y comentarios alegres, caminamos por los corredores del palacio. Lo atravesamos hasta llegar a una salida en la parte derecha, donde recorrimos otros caminos hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

Los miembros del ejército asgardiano, antiguos humanos ahora convertidos en asgardianos, entrenaban duramente para la batalla que se aproximaba. Al ver a Thor, se detuvieron para saludar al Príncipe de la ciudad y luego seguir con sus ejercicios. Entre todos ellos, en una sección más alejada, un grupo de mujeres entrenaban con dureza. Pude suponer que se trataban de valkirias.

Dejamos atrás el campo de entrenamiento para llegar a un nuevo edificio, un edificio que en su inmensa mayoría era una inmensa sala.

-Este es el Valhala.

El Valhala era una majestuosa sala enorme gobernada por Odín. La mitad de los que mueren en combate viajan a Valhalla al morir, siendo estos escogidos por el propio Odín, liderados por las valkirias, mientras que la otra mitad se dirige al campo de la diosa Freyja, Fólkvangr. En Valhalla, los muertos se unen a las masas de aquellos que han muerto en combate conocidos como Einherjar, la unidad de elite del ejército asgardiano.

Thor me guio por los corredores hasta una de las habitaciones. Estaría allí durante el resto de la guerra contra los gigantes, así que se aseguraron de buscarme un buen lugar. Una habitación amplia, con balcón incluido.

-Mañana te avisaremos cuando tengamos el plan para la guerra contra los gigantes.

-¿Y los demás?

-También se encuentran aquí, en diferentes habitaciones. Puedes encontrarte con ellos si así lo deseas, pero recomendaría descanso. Ha sido un largo día y mañana no será menos. Pero haz como desees. – Se encogió de hombros – Hasta mañana. – se despidió mientras volvía sobre sus pasos.

Dado que estaba en territorio amigo, solté la funda de Andúril y Ame no Nuboko y las dejé al lado de la cama. Aquí, en Asgard, no me harían falta. También me quité la armadura, dejándola junto a estas. Me dediqué a observar la noche en la ciudad. Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, pero no había luna. No se si no habría alguna o simplemente no era su momento de aparecer. Las luces tomaron el turno del astro, iluminando la ciudad de forma tenue.

Salí de mi habitación, visitando a mis compañeros humanos. Estos aún seguían asombrados por estar donde estaban. Una vez me aseguré de que estaban en excelentes condiciones les mandé a dormir, a lo que accedieron. Puede que en la Tierra hubiera amanecido hacia unas horas, pero aquí era de noche, y no habían dormido en todo el día.

-Disculpa, humano.

Una voz femenina me llamó la atención luego de mandar a dormir al último de mis compañeros. Me volví para contemplar a una mujer. Dicha mujer de delgada figura, algunas arrugas de vejez, ojos de un color azul claro y largo cabello plateado, poseía una mirada intrépida. Llevaba una túnica de color azul oscuro.

-¿Si?

-Mi nombre es Göndul, estoy al servicio de la Reina. Vengo para informarte de que ya han dejado tu nueva ropa en la habitación. También para decirte que seré tu guía en esta ciudad, si es tu deseo.

-Por supuesto. Me cambio y daremos inicio, si te parece.

Göndul asintió. Caminamos hasta mi habitación, donde me cambié, y luego ambos salimos a visitar la ciudad. Göndul me explicaba los lugares más importantes así como otras cosas de interés. Yo también le preguntaba bastante, pues mi curiosidad sobre esta Facción era abundante.

-¿Y no lucháis en la Gran Guerra? – pregunté mientras me apoyaba en uno de los balcones que daban acceso a la parte inferior de la ciudad.

-Sí, luchamos en la Gran Guerra. Al principio nos manteníamos al margen, pero las Tres Facciones de la Biblia llevaron la guerra a un nivel superior, que envolvió al resto de Facciones y Panteones. Pero ahora estamos en una pequeña tregua.

-¿Por ese motivo vinisteis en nuestra ayuda?

-En parte. Si hubiéramos continuado con la lucha en la Gran Guerra, no habíamos podido ir en vuestra ayuda. ¿Cuántos asgardianos fueron a Midgard?

-Hum, unos mil, si no conté mal.

-Nuestro ejército suma fácilmente diez mil. Pero hemos reducido el número por la guerra. Puede que estemos en periodo de tregua, pero la tensión está ahí. En cualquier momento pueden volver a comenzar los combates.

-Ya veo. – Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, observando el fin de la tierra de Asgard y el inicio del vacío espacial - ¿Y tú que eres? Me refiero a tu profesión.

-Soy una valkiria.

-Oh. ¿Y has tenido mucho trabajo estos días?

-¿Es una pregunta sarcástica? – Sonrió la valkiria – Sabes cuál es la respuesta. Yo misma soy una dirigente de valkirias. He tenido que organizar el viaje de las almas de los fallecidos desde Midgard hasta el Valhala.

-Y supongo que el construirles nuevos cuerpos no es algo sencillo.

-Es tal y como dices. – Clavó su vista en mi – No eres un humano normal. Odín ya me avisó de ello.

-No, no lo soy.

-¿Y quién eres exactamente?

Sonreí ladinamente mientras caminaba de vuelta a las habitaciones.

-Solo un humano.

Las camas de Asgard eran sin duda reconfortantes. Uno podía dormir en ellas y no volver a despertarse solo por el gusto que provocaba tumbarse en ellas. Desayuné junto a mis compañeros y luego fuimos guiados por Göndul para escuchar el plan de Odín para el contraataque contra los jotuns.

La marcha hacia Jötunheim fue anunciada en el Salón. El Salón de Asgard es uno de los principales lugares dentro de Asgard. Estaba situado en el centro de la ciudad, al lado del Palacio. El Salón era donde se llevaban a cabo todas las notificaciones importantes, que eran anunciadas por Odín.

El mismo Semidiós Jefe explicó el plan. Simple y fácil: una serie de ataques relámpago contra los jotuns. Atacaríamos una vez, con rapidez y fuerza, en diferentes puntos de Jötunheim, obligando a los gigantes a retroceder hasta su capital, donde realizaríamos el último ataque, donde o bien serian casi exterminados o se rendirían.

Una vez que esta finalizó, las tropas se prepararon para ir hacia el hogar de los gigantes de hielo. La guerra contra los jotuns duró unos tres meses, hasta que estos capitularon ante Odín. Muchos guerreros asgardianos murieron en la guerra y ninguno de los hombres de Harald sobrevivió. Odín les honró con un funeral digno de un Rey vikingo. Sus almas irían al Valhala, donde sus almas encontrarían nuevos cuerpos, idénticos a los suyos originales, pero siendo cuerpos asgardianos, como los que formaban las tropas de Asgard.

Aquel día fui directamente al Observatorio de Heimdall, donde el Semidiós vigía seguía observando el Universo. Yo me puse a su lado mientras por mi mente no dejaban de ir y venir distintos posibles.

-¿Quieres saber cómo van las cosas en tu tierra natal?

-No. Por ahora no me apetece saber nada.

-¿Qué es lo que ronda por tu cabeza? Estás muy pensativo.

-Esta guerra ha durado tres meses y ahora he encontrado la paz. No sé cuánto tiempo durará, y en verdad me gustaría estar algún tiempo más aquí. Hay muchas cosas interesantes, y nunca antes había estado en la tierra de ningún Panteón. No sabré si esta oportunidad volverá, y son muchas cosas.

-Estoy seguro de que Odín dejará que te quedes. No solo te has ganado su amistad, sino también la de otros. Quizás deberías de preguntarle.

-… quizás…

* * *

Nóreegr - Noruega

Bueno, aquí el capítulo vikingo jajaja. Un pueblo interesante y del que mucho se mintió, pero aquí supuestamente se explica quienes eran en realidad, a no ser que algo nuevo se descubra.

También he decidido añadir a los Dioses Nórdicos, pues creo que era un buen momento para que salieran. Con estos ya son cuatro Panteones que han hecho aparición: Chino, Griego, Cristiano y Nórdico. ¿Aparecerán más? Seguramente :D

Y Göndul, quería darle una pequeña aparición.

Bueno, como siempre, nos leemos XD !


	35. Eurasia - parte 03

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Darius red: como se explicó, para los vikingos sus Dioses eran amigos, seres a los que respetar. Es una relación distinta a otras religiones. Aquí no se juzga si una raza es buena o mala, Issei ha luchado en todos lados y contra muchos. En este caso contra los jotuns por el ataque a su mundo. Jajajaja, no soy un experto en nada, solo me informo de lo que necesito :D

RedSS: gracias, y ciertamente ambos se cayeron bien.

miguelgiuliano co: el motivo es que luchan junto a los humanos cuando estos los necesitaban. Eso para Issei es algo importante. Lo de Loki se verá ahora. Esa idea me agrada. Me la apunto, pero veremos en su momento :)

Nechrz: Göndul no es joven, pero tampoco vieja. Se podría decir que en edad humana sería una mujer en sus cuarenta o cincuenta años, más o menos. Y no, Rossweisse aún no nace. Le queda mucho.

Morphos: hostias ! Fíjate quien ha hecho acto de aparición XD Me alegra volver a saber de ti colega. Y si, mejor tarde que nunca jajaja.

CHRISTOFELD: me temo que no. Ya hemos estado demasiado en Europa. Es hora de abandonarla.

axelkaiser56: lo siento tío. Bueno, si esto te ayuda a pasar el rato, pues me doy por satisfecho :)

ezequiiel mtd: lo siento, pero Issei no se mete con mujeres casadas :D

Bryan: por supuesto de internet, no tengo biblioteca en casa, y la más cercana esta muy lejos. Además, pa un cap. paso de ir y sacar un libro XD Ambos se verán, pero en un futuro aún lejano.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 30:

 **EURASIA – PARTE 03**

* * *

KACHIN-KACHIN

PAM

-¡Cough!

Salí rodando por el suelo mientras me llevaba la mano al estomago. A pesar de llevar la armadura, ese golpe me había dolido horrores.

-¡!

TROOOMP

Rodé y evité por los pelos un poderoso rayo. Observé a mi rival. Thor hijo de Odín, el Semidiós del Trueno, me sonreía con satisfacción. Un poco de sangre caía rozando su ojo izquierdo, siendo evitado por su roja ceja, producto de un corte en su frente. Pero, ¿cómo había llegado a enfrentarme en combate al Semidiós más poderoso de toda Asgard? Bueno, admito que fue por una circunstancia que no esperé.

.

(Flashback)

.

Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde el fin de la guerra contra los jotuns, por el momento. Un alto el fuego, una tregua, que no tardaría en finalizar. En fin, como se me había hecho costumbre, paseaba por las calles de la ciudad en dirección a las afueras. Asgard no solo era la ciudad, sonó todo el planetoide, y había mucho más allá de la ciudad. Hermosos paisajes por descubrir y lugares en donde poder mantenerme apartado de los asgardianos.

Puede que me hubiera ganado la simpatía de Odín, sus hermanos y sus hijos, pero aun así no era bien visto por la gran mayoría de los asgardianos. Los miembros del ejército originales, no los humanos reencarnados, así como la gran mayoría de las valkirias me miraban con malos ojos, y con los ciudadanos no eran muy distinto. Puede que me hubiera ganado la fama de gran guerrero humano, pero seguía siendo eso, humano.

Las clases sociales de los sobrenaturales no distaban mucho de las propias humanas. Existía una jerarquía. En caso de los asgardianos era así; los Semidioses como Odín y Thor eran los que mandaban y los más poderosos por mucha diferencia; los que ellos consideraban Semidioses, como podían ser las valkirias, se encontraban justo debajo; luego iban los ciudadanos, asgardianos que no poseían el poder de héroes, valkirias o Semidioses; y por último los humanos, como era costumbre.

Y yo pertenecía a esta última clase social. Los humanos no eran mal vistos por los asgardianos. Ciertamente se creían superiores, pues lo eran, pero era muy distinto a como lo veían los demonios, por ejemplo. Los vikingos consideraban a sus Dioses como amigos, seres a los que respetar, y en caso contrario era parecido, solo que un asgardiano era bien recibido en cualquier Reino vikingo, pero un humano no era bien recibido en Asgard, exceptuando cuando es para la guerra, como nos pasó a mis compañeros y a mí durante la guerra contra los jotuns.

Pero bueno, como siempre, poco me importa lo que piensen. Pero si me parece injusto que ellos puedan vagar libremente por la Tierra y los humanos no puedan hacer lo mismo. En esos son todos iguales.

Ese mismo día, justo cuando me encontraba caminando de vuelta a mi habitación, pude notar cierta presencia. No era tan poderosa como Thor, ni de lejos, pero sin duda era el poder de un Semidiós. ¿Y quién era ese ser? Curiosamente un jotun.

-Humano, ¿qué has estado haciendo por ahí?

Pse. En serio había llegado a odiar esa voz.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Loki. Tengo permiso de Odín de pasear por todo el Reino como me plazca. No tengo por qué dar explicaciones a un jotun.

Jotun, sí. Muchos eran los que creían que Loki era un Æsir, hijo de Odín o incluso su hermano, pero eso no se acercaba a la verdad. Es hijo de los gigantes Farbauti y Laufey y tiene dos hermanos, Helblindi y Býleistr. Se mezcló con los dioses libremente, llegando a ser considerado por Odín como su hermano. No era un Dios, hablando religiosamente, pues no poseía culto entre los humanos, y yo tampoco lo consideraba un Semidiós, pues biológicamente no lo era.

Pero a pesar de todo, Loki no era un ser al que uno pudiera juzgar a la ligera. Era sumamente astuto y poseía la capacidad de cambiar su biología, es decir, su forma, pues no solo podía cambiar de aspecto humanoide, sino también al de otros animales, fuera cual fuera.

En cuanto a su poder, su fuerte, al igual que el mío, no era la fuerza bruta como la de Thor. No, su fuerte era su inteligencia y la capacidad de crear ilusiones cuasi perfectas. Era increíblemente difícil distinguirlas incluso aunque las analizarse con el Senjutsu o su firma mágica, por no mencionar su capacidad metamórfica.

-Cuidado humano, deberías hablarme con respeto. Estás ante un Dios.

-Ya, ya. Lo que tú digas. – resté importancia agitando la mano.

Continué mi camino ignorando la mirada amenazante de Loki. No era alguien al que debía mostrar respeto ni amistad. En toda la guerra contra los jotuns, no le había visto lucha ni una vez a nuestro lado. Entiendo que era un jotun, por mucho que se autonombrara un Dios, y que es difícil enfrentarte a tu especie y eso lo respeto. Pero desde que acabó la guerra hace semanas, son numerosas las veces que he escuchado rumores negativos sobre mí, todos ellos siendo originados por él.

Cuando pasé a su lado me agarró con fuerza del brazo. Como bien he dicho, Loki no posee la fuerza física de un asgardiano, pero si la de un jotun, que no es precisamente poca. Al notar como sus dedos se cerraban con fuerza, invoqué mi Touki para plantar cara, provocando que el agarre se suavizara mucho, hasta apenas notar sus dedos.

-La próxima vez que no me muestres respeto, ten por seguro que te lo haré pagar. – siseó.

-Pues inténtalo. Me da igual que tan cercana sea tu relación con Odín y Thor. Si osas tocarme un pelo, prepárate para la batalla de tu vida.

Dicho esto me liberé con brusquedad de su agarre. Nos miramos durante unos pocos pero largos segundos. Sin duda jamás nos íbamos a llevar bien. Entonces rompí la conexión visual y seguí mi rumbo, dejando al jotun ahí parado, notando su aura asesina y su sed de sangre sobre mí. Que poco me importaba. A Loki si podía partirle la cara.

Abandoné aquel lugar hasta llegar cerca del palacio de Odín.

-¡Hyodo!

Ante el llamado, me detuve y volteé, encontrándome con Váli y Vidar. Junto a él estaban Bragi, hijo de Odín y la giganta Gunlod, encargado en el Valhalla de entregar la copa de bienvenida a los recién llegados y acogerles con palabras corteses, además él ameniza el Valhalla recitando versos; Iðunn, esposa de Bragi y guardiana de las manzanas que dan a los Semidioses su longevidad; Balder, el segundo hijo de Odín; Hermóðr, hijo de Odín y de Frigg; Meili también hijo de Odín, Váli, y Vidar.

No pude evitar asombrarme por verlos a todos juntos. No era extraño, pues en las fiestas que se realizaban lo más normal era ver a la familia de Odín junta, pero sí lo era que en plena tarde estuvieran todos juntos buscándome. Un leve escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen? – Preguntó Vidar – Tienes mucho valor para algo así. – se carcajeó mientras me daba unos golpes en la espalda.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que quieres enfrentarte a Thor en un duelo, por supuesto. Debo admitir que no se si eres valiente o idiota para retarle a él. – opinó Iðunn.

-¡!

La reputísima madre. ¡¿Quién demonios había di… cho…?! Será hijo de puta. ¡Loki! Ese maldito desgraciado. ¡En cuanto me lo encontrara le daría la paliza de su vida!

-Mi respeto por ti acaba de subir como la espuma, muchacho. – admitió Hermóðr cruzándose de brazos.

Me sienta raro que me digan muchacho, pero en comparación con su edad real, sí que debo serlo.

-Venga, vamos al campo de entrenamiento. Thor está tan ansioso que ya está allí, realizando unos calentamientos. – dijo Meili.

-U-un segundo… y-yo no…

-Un humano luchando contra el más poderoso de todos los asgardianos. ¡Esta historia se contará hasta el Ragnarök! – anunció Bragi.

Los asgardianos hablaron entre ellos sobre lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, aprovechando para hacer apuestas y burlarse de mi próxima muerte. Carbonizado, electrocutado, aplastado, desmembrado… sí que había formas en la que podría morir a manos de Thor. Al final llegamos al principal campo de entrenamiento, donde la elite del ejército asgardiano se entrenaba. El lugar estaba repleto de soldados, valkirias, Semidioses y civiles de la ciudad.

Pero justo en frente de mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una sonrisa guerrera, con su martillo en mano, estaba Thor hijo de Odín, esperándome para luchar. Y detrás estaba su familia; su esposa Sif, y sus hijas e hijo; Móði, Þrúðr, su hija con la giganta Járnsaxa, Magni y Ullr, hijo de Sif, su hijastro.

-No esperaba que fueras a pedirme un combate. ¡Pero no negaré que estoy emocionado por esto! Espero que me demuestre todo tu poder. Quiero luchar contra aquel que demostró estar a nuestro nivel en la guerra contra los jotuns.

Ante las palabras de Thor, tanto civiles como militares clamaron a la espera del combate. Pude ver a Göndul mirándome con asombro, pero no con uno precisamente positivo, sino más bien sin creerse que hubiera cometido tal locura. Yo le devolví la mirada, dándole a entender que no fui yo. Entonces ambos miramos a Loki, que sonreía arrogante. Ese maldito jotun… ya le daré su merecido.

-Bien, pues entonces empecemos. Será mejor que vayas con todo desde el principio, no vaya a ser que acabes muy mal. – me advirtió Thor al tiempo que se colocaba su armadura de guerra y comenzaba a agitar su poderoso martillo.

Mierda. Dado que sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas por completo, invoqué mis armas y armadura, las cuales estaban en mi habitación. Al instante la armadura griega envolvió mi cuerpo, esta vez imitando a las armaduras asgardianas. Andúril apareció en mi mano derecha y Ame no Nuboko en la izquierda. Las auras de Senjutsu, Touki y Magia me envolvieron. Thor sonrió satisfecho mientras leves chispas eléctricas surgían de su cuerpo. Su electroquinesis era sumamente poderosa, pues había llegado al límite de su capacidad.

Thor no era solo poderoso por su fuerza física superior incluso entre todos los asgardianos, siendo uno de los más poderosos físicamente. También era poderoso por sus rayos, producto de la electroquinesis. Lo había desarrollado hasta el pináculo de dicha habilidad quinésica. Y además, el Mjolnir era un perfecto conductor de esto, permitiéndole concentrar aun más el poder de sus rayos. Obviamente no era inmune a la electricidad ajena, pues las habilidades quinésicas afectan si no son tuyas. Si yo le ataco con electricidad, obviamente puede hacerle daño, pero es sumamente difícil lograr algo así.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Yo le imité, con la guardia en alta, manteniendo la distancia.

-Depende.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa armadura?

-¿La conoces?

-Sin duda. Pertenece a un Olímpico.

-Te refieres a Zeus, Poseidón y compañía, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Verás, no hemos tenido buenas relaciones con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, y el ver a un humano, y más siendo tú ese humano, me da a entender que no te la dieron, precisamente. No. Ellos suelen dar regalos a sus híbridos, pero no a otros. Y bueno, todos conocemos tu opinión sobre nosotros. Así que, ¿cómo lo lograste?

-Digamos que uno de ellos no se tomó muy bien mis opiniones y vino a intentar darme una lección.

La sonrisa de Thor se ensanchó mientras abría y cerraba su mano libre, liberando leves chispas.

-Y tú lo derrotaste. – no preguntó, afirmó.

-¿Difícil creérselo?

-¡Jajajaja! No niego que antes sería casi impensable, pero existían casos. Pero desde la llegada de las Longinus, ya no es tan impensable.

Longinus. Sí, tengo entendido que el número de Longinus ha aumentado y ya no son tres, aunque no he buscado información sobre ellas.

-Bueno, como puedes ver, no poseo una Longinus. ¿Acaso crees que hace falta una para derrotaros?

-Mejor dejemos. Ahora solo quiero ver el poder del humano que venció a un Olímpico. No sería Zeus por casualidad, ¿verdad?

-No. Me temo que no. Era uno llamado Libis.

-Da igual. Me vale. ¡Ahora luchemos!

.

(Fin flashback)

.

Y por ese motivo estoy ahora en el combate más duro de toda mi existencia. Incluso con todo mi poder y mis conocimientos, me era increíblemente complicado seguirle el ritmo. Era ahora cuando entendía el motivo de que este ser estuviera entre los más poderosos seres que existían en este universo.

-¡Ugh!

Un puñetazo en mi esternón me hizo caer de espaldas y rodar hasta poder lograr recuperar el equilibrio. Clavé a Andúril en el suelo y me llevé la mano al esternón, notando como las fisuras se curaban rápidamente.

-Venga Hyodo. No me digas que ya has terminado. ¡Demuéstrame el alcance del poder humano!

Pse. Estoy seguro de que si no llevara su cinturón, Megingjörð, el cual le doblaba su fuerza física, ni los Járngreipr, sus guantes que le permiten manejar el Mjolnir, este combate estaría más igualado. Pero tampoco puedo quejarme. Después de todo, yo estoy usando mi lanza, mi espada, mi armadura, Touki, Senjutsu y Magia. Íbamos con todo, y esta era la consecuencia de ello.

Rodé por el suelo, impulsándome con la pierna para evitar los rayos del martillo. Thor acababa de caer, golpeando el suelo con el Mjolnir, provocando una onda expansiva de rayos. Sin duda eran mucho más potentes que un rayo normal y corriente de la Tierra, lo cual ya era mucho en sí.

Ame no Nuboko se estiró, pero Thor pudo evitarlo ladeando su cuerpo. Agarró con fuerza la lanza, arrebatándomela de las manos. Hice un gesto con los dedos y su sonrisa se borró al notar una enorme cantidad de poder mágico surgiendo del suelo.

BOOOM

Una potente explosión reventó el suelo. El pelirrojo tuvo que cubrirse y soltar mi lanza, la cual volvió a mis manos. Me puse en guardia, usando el Senjutsu para observar más allá de la negra nube negra producto de la explosión. Entonces…

CLANC

Pude desviar el Mjolnir con Andúril. El martillo siguió un largo viaje en línea recta. La nube se disipó lo suficiente como para ver al Príncipe con su brazo extendido hacia mí, producto el movimiento de lanzamiento. Chasqueando la lengua procedí a agacharme, evitando nuevamente el poderoso martillo.

-Muy listo. – alabó Thor.

-Ese martillo siempre vuelve a tus manos y supuestamente nunca falla. Lo primero es cierto, lo segundo es más discutible.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Tragué saliva al verle girar el martillo a una velocidad increíble mientras leves chispas surgían de este. Me preparé para el inminente ataque… solo que no llegó como yo esperaba.

La velocidad de giro del martillo aumentó a tal punto que con un leve salto en el momento apropiado, Thor salió disparado hacia mi dirección. Aumenté el Touki a todo lo que daba y me cubrí con ambas armas así como con refuerzo mágico.

PUUUM

-¡Ugh!

Vale, esto ha sido más de lo esperado. Incluso con todo esto, el impacto del martillo y el propio Thor contra mi había sido increíblemente doloroso. Los brazos me temblaron y los hombros comenzaron a dolerme. No solo había sido por la fuerza del propio impacto así como la del Mjolnir. La propia fuerza multiplicada por dos de Thor me había golpeado con todo.

Derrapamos muchos metros, hasta que me dejé caer de espaldas para permitir que Thor siguiera hacia adelante, liberándome así del ataque.

-Tsk. Duele mucho. – siseé cuando me puse de pie.

Mis brazos temblaban aún por la fuerza del impacto. Sin duda podía asegurar de que este ser debía estar en el top cinco de seres físicamente más fuertes del mundo.

-Eso ha estado bien pensado. – comentó Thor a mi espalda.

Me giro rápidamente, bloqueando un nuevo ataque.

KACHIN

Martillo y lanza chocan, provocando una onda de choque bastante potente. Mi brazo vuelve a temblar ante la fuerza del golpe. Si no hubiera usado el Touki, fácilmente me hubiera roto el brazo.

ZAS

Blando a Andúril y Thor se protege con su brazo. La mayor parte de la hoja choca contra la armadura asgardiana, pero la espada corta a la altura del hombro. Un hilo de sangre brota del corte, lo cual provoca el asombro de los presentes. Esta debía ser la primera vez que ven a Thor ser herido. ¿Acaso en la Gran Guerra no se enfrentan contra otros que puedan matarles?

Como respuesta, Thor intenta un puñetazo a mi costado, pero hago una finta, moviendo la muñeca de tal modo que el martillo siga un recorrido horizontal. Debido al movimiento de este, Thor no conecta su puño con mi costado, permitiéndome contraatacar.

Invoco un hechizo y el Semidiós sale volando por una potente corriente de aire, pero rápidamente vuelve a recuperar el equilibrio. Como respuesta golpea el suelo y envía una corriente de rayos en mi dirección. Doy un salto y me mantengo en el aire con un hechizo. Una vez finaliza el ataque desciendo lentamente.

Nos quedamos quietos unos segundos, analizándonos. El pelirrojo sonríe divertido, volviendo a cargar.

PAM

Bloqueo su puño con mi antebrazo. Noto un gran dolor aunque use el Touki. Pero respondo conectando una patada en su costado. Retrocede producto del golpe, llevándose la mano a la zona golpeada.

-Ese Touki es bastante molesto. He podido notar como mi alma dolía por ello.

Hace unos estiramientos, haciendo una pequeña mueca cuando hacia un mal movimiento.

-Es sin duda un Arte de lo más útil. No solo mejora las capacidades físicas, sino que puede llegar a dañar el alma.

-¿Quieres dañar mi alma? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No. Pero no negaré que deseo ganar este combate, así que usaré todos mis recursos. Pero tranquilo, no iré al punto de dañar tu alma… quizás un poco.

Ambos sonreímos antes de volver al ataque. Este es un enfrentamiento cuya victoria supondría mucho para el vencedor: en mi caso significaría que estoy al nivel de los más poderosos del mundo, y para Thor supondría no ser derrotado en combate, lo cual supongo nunca le habrá pasado. No sería algo satisfactorio para los asgardianos ver al más poderoso de todos ellos siendo derrotado por un humano.

Además, dudo que a sus hijos Móði, Þrúðr, Magni y Ullr, aunque Magni era su hija con la jotun Járnsaxa y Ullr hijo de Sif pero no suyo, estuvieran contentos por dicha posible derrota.

KABOOOM

Una poderosa onda expansiva nos tiró a ambos de espaldas, volando varios metros antes de caer con fuerza.

-¡Cough! ¡Joder, eso ha sido muy intenso! – mascullo mientras me rio.

¿El motivo? Andúril y Mjolnir chocaron cuando habían liberado gran parte de su poder. El choque de ambas armas había provocado una liberación de energía que podría haberme provocado grandes daños si no hubiera estado defendido.

Incorporé medio cuerpo, observando como Thor se reía mientras se incorporaba. Apenas tenía algún rasguño, pero yo ya sangraba por varias partes. La diferencia de poder era demasiada… por el momento…

Me costaba ponerme de pie. Me encontraba demasiado agotado como para poder continuar. Me tumbé y estiré en toda mi longitud, intentando normalizar mi respiración. Solté mis armas, las cuales volvieron a mi habitación así como la armadura. El Touki y Senjutsu desaparecieron así como mi aura mágica. No podría realizar ni un hechizo de nivel bajo.

-No ha estado mal, pero insuficiente para derrotarme.

Thor se acercó hasta mí y extendió su mano, la cual estreché, y me ayudó a levantarme. No me había dolido tanto el cuerpo desde hace demasiado tiempo.

-Puede que a ti no, pero hay otros a los que sí podría.

-¿Asgardianos? Sin duda podrías derrotar a muchos de los nuestros, pero tu poder aun es menor que el de los más poderosos de aquí.

-Es una respuesta que ya esperaba.

Me senté en uno de los bancos mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos, dejando que mi cicatrización se realizara con completa normalidad, sin una nueva que retrasase el proceso. Esto me llevó más tiempo de lo esperado, pues el número de heridas, tanto leves como graves, eran numerosas. Pedí un buen plato de comida y bebida, pues el hambre me abrumó una vez hubo finalizado la cicatrización.

-Admito que es sorprendente. – Göndul se sentó a mi lado, cogiendo mi brazo izquierdo. Hasta hace unos instantes, este se encontraba lleno de heridas y los huesos fisurados. Ahora estaba como si nada – Es una regeneración celular sin precedentes. Ni siquiera aquellos que poseen alta regeneración es tan rápida. Si por algún casual Thor fuera herido por una espada que profanara su cuerpo, tardaría unas horas en curarse, pero en tu caso es cuestión de segundos o minutos.

-Una ventaja con una gran desventaja. El pago por tener una regeneración celular tan veloz es el consumo de mi energía. Más me vale tener un buen plato de comida luego de una pelea de este calibre, o es posible que muera por hambruna. – expliqué mientras recibía un verdadero manjar, el cual comencé a devorar veloz.

-¿Cuál es el límite de esta regeneración?

-Hum, pues no lo he pensado. Sé que puedo regenerar miembros y que en caso de que sea decapitado puedo "revivir" si en un cortísimo plazo de tiempo unen mi cabeza al cuerpo.

-¿Puedes regenerar cualquier órgano? ¿Cualquier extremidad?

-No lo sé. Supongo que podría, a excepción de mi cabeza. Dudo que me creciera otra.

-Sin duda alguna muchos desearían poseer una habilidad como esta. Es una gran ventaja con respecto a los demás.

-Cada uno tiene sus ases bajo la manga. Yo tengo los míos propios.

-¿Y ya has pensado en hacer algo con Loki?

Le da un largo trago a mi bebida, clavando la mirada en el jotun. Loki charlaba animadamente con varios Semidioses. Oh si, podía sentir su alegría. Había disfrutado de verme recibir tal paliza del hijo de Odín. Pero lo que no sabía es que pronto le borraría esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-Por tu sonrisa puedo suponer que ya has pensado en algo.

-Así es Göndul. Si te has dado cuenta, Loki está sumamente contento por mi derrota aplastante en la lucha contra Thor. Pero usaré su misma jugada contra él.

-¿A qué te refieres? Un momento, ¿acaso tu…?

-Así es. Dime, ¿qué crees que pensarán todos cuando escuchen el rumor de que Issei Hyodo quiere enfrentarse a Loki?

XXXXX

Obviamente el combate tardó tiempo en llevarse a cabo. Primero quería pasar más tiempo en Asgard y conocer mejor las habilidades de mi próximo contrincante. Además, aproximadamente un año después de la lucha contra Thor, una idea llegó a mi mente. Algo que, si salía como esperaba, me daría un margen para luchar.

Un día como otro en la tregua en Asgard, fui hasta mi habitación luego de haber conseguido tinta y un aparato que me permitiría llevar a cabo dicha idea. Eché la tinta en el aparato y clavé la aguja en mi piel. Usé mi Magia mientras comenzaba a grabarme mi lengua por todo el antebrazo, uniéndolas de diferentes formas. De esta manera, aunque alguien llegara a conocer mi idioma, le resultaría extremadamente difícil comprender todo lo escrito en mi piel. Todo tipo de hechizos defensivos de diferentes tipos de nivel grabados. De este modo contaría con una defensa absoluta o casi absoluta, la cual se convocaría sola, permitiéndome centrarme más en el ataque que en la defensa.

Escuche unos pasos acercarse, pero no desvió mi mirada de mi antebrazo izquierdo. Había finalizado con el derecho y aún me quedaba la mitad del izquierdo.

-¿Qué haces Hyodo? – preguntó Göndul al verme.

La miré por el rabillo del ojo. La mujer observó con curiosidad mis tatuajes, agachándose para estudiarlos más a conciencia. Nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio, ella estudiando y yo tatuando. Sonreí divertido al ver que fruncía el ceño y se incorporaba.

-No logro reconocer el lenguaje. – reconoció.

-Es normal que no lo hagas. Es mi lengua materna, ya extinta y sola conocida por mí. A no ser que hubierais tenido contacto con los míos, lo cual dudo, sería imposible reconocerlo.

-¿Podrías enseñarme? Esto son simples palabras entrelazadas, pero puedo reconocer la Magia que poseen.

-La Magia es mi propio poder. Si no tuviera Poder Mágico, simplemente serian palabras tatuadas.

-Eso es cierto, pero incluso con la Magia que usaste en el combate, pude reconocer una similitud con nuestra Magia Rúnica. Es una Magia a la vez parecida y diferente de la Rúnica Asgardiana.

-Eso he podido comprobar.

-¿Los tuyos nos conocían? ¿Conocían nuestra Magia?

-Esa es una pregunta para la que no poseo respuesta. No guardo demasiada información sobre los míos. Los libros de mi madre eran solo la superficie, una fina capa de hielo para un océano que dudo pueda tocar alguna vez. Solo el frio hielo está a mi alcance, un hielo fino pero a la vez tan duro que no hay manera de romperlo.

Al alzar los ojos puedo ver como la valkiria me mira con tristeza. ¿Qué rostro tendré ahora mismo?

-Demuestra tristeza. Una profunda tristeza. Te sientes solo, increíblemente solo. Por mucho que convivas con otros, hay una brecha que nunca se puede cerrar. No me imagino como podría sentirme si fuera la última asgardiana en toda la existencia. Esa soledad.

Se calló antes de seguir diciendo algo que crea que puede sentirme mal. Está muy equivocada. Conozco perfectamente mi situación así como mis sentimientos.

-No te preocupes por nada Göndul. Conozco mejor que nadie mi situación actual. La he sobrellevado por siglos. Estoy acostumbrado.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. Ahora no importaba nada como me sintiera.

-¿Y cómo se te ocurrió hacer esto? Es una idea muy inteligente. Si lo que intuyo es correcto, si lo que estás haciendo logra siquiera un cincuenta por ciento de éxito, tendrás una defensa que se activará automáticamente ante cualquier ataque hostil.

-Esa es la idea. Pero la unión debe ser perfecta, pues si una falla podría no activarse la defensa adecuada, lo que podría llegar a costarme la vida.

Se quedó en silencio, contemplando mis tatuajes y analizándolos para intentar poder entenderlo. Yo seguía concentrado tanto en el propio tatuaje como en mis Circuitos Mágicos.

-Esa pregunta que le hiciste a Thor hace semanas, cuando os enfrentasteis…

-¿Cuál exactamente?

-Cito textualmente, _'_ _no poseo una Longinus. ¿Acaso crees que hace falta una para derrotaros?'_

-¿Qué pasa con ello?

-Conozco tus opiniones sobre los Dioses. Muchos los consideran invencibles, a excepción de cuando se hace uso de las Longinus o algún tipo de arma de categoría divina, pero tú no opinas igual. ¿Qué es lo que piensas realmente?

Seguí con mi tatuaje mientras pensaba en una respuesta adecuada.

-Es algo difícil de explicar con pocas palabras. No dudo de su enorme poder. Eso ya he podido comprobarlo. Poseen una fuerza muy por encima de la humana y de otros como demonios o ángeles. También muchos poseen habilidades psíquicas o quinésicas, las cuales han llevado hasta la cúspide, como es el caso de la electroquinesis de Thor. Eso, pienso, es lo que les hacen Semidioses. Pero no son omnipotentes ni omnipresentes ni omniscientes. ¿Inmortales? Muchas veces he escuchado que pueden revivir si fallecen, pero realmente no lo hacen por ellos mismos, sino por otros recursos, como es que otros como ellos compartan sus energías vitales para devolver su alma a un nuevo cuerpo, pueden ser clonados del original o no. No poseen vida eterna ni eterna juventud. Envejecen, pero pueden evitarlo, como aquí lo hacen con las manzanas o los Olímpicos con su Ambrosía. Pueden ser heridos y sangrar, incluso por armas humanas, pero sus cuerpos son tan densos que incluso armas de acero humanas no podrían cortar sus miembros. Mi conclusión es que no existen los Dioses, pero si seres que se les acerquen. Yo veo más eso como una categoría de poder.

-Entonces, si un ser posee el suficiente nivel de poder, ¿lo clasificarías como un Semidiós?

-Así es. Todos o casi todos los miembros de los distintos Panteones podrían catalogarse como Semidioses, pues poseen el poder para clasificarlos ahí.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres un Semidiós?

No pude evitar reírme ante aquella pregunta. Aquella pregunta había sido hecha con sorna, sin duda.

-No, Göndul. No soy ni me considero un Semidiós.

-Pero posees el poder de uno. En términos de poder, incluso eliminando tus armas y armadura, tus niveles de Artes Sabias y Artes Místicas están por encima de un Clase Suprema. Podría clasificarte como un nivel bajo o medio en la, según tú, Clase Divina.

-Visto de ese modo, podría ser cierto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te nombras Semidiós?

-¿Quién aceptaría a un humano como Semidiós? Nadie. Los humanos siguen siendo considerados la especie más débil. Incluso aunque uno sobresalga sobre todos ellos, aunque mate a varios Semidioses, ningún Panteón o Facción reconocería a un humano como un Semidiós, o un Dios. Además – dejo el aparato en la mesilla, observando atentamente mi lenguaje tatuado en mis antebrazos – prefiero no ser catalogado de ese modo. No tengo buen pensar en términos generales de los Semidioses, exceptuando a algunos.

-¿Y los híbridos?

-¿De Semidiós y humano? Me he encontrado con algunos. Me cayeron mucho mejor que sus padres.

-Entiendo. Y respeto tu forma de pensar.

-Gracias.

Durante varias horas seguimos charlando mientras yo continuaba con mi trabajo. Poco a poco los tatuajes iban cubriendo mi piel, dejando pequeños espacios libres. Una vez hube finalizado la tarea, dejé el aparato en la mesilla y me contemplé los antebrazos. Göndul también aprovechó para estudiarlos detalladamente.

-¿Ya está?

-Así es. Por lo menos la parte manual. Ahora viene la parte práctica. ¿Te parece bien si me hechas una mano?

-Estaré encantada de probar este experimento.

Salimos de mi habitación y fuimos hasta el campo de entrenamiento más alejado. El anochecer estaba cercano, por lo que no había nadie que se encontrara entrenando. Fuimos hasta el centro del campo, colocándonos frente a frente a una distancia adecuada.

-Atácame. – pedí a Göndul.

La valkiria enarcó una ceja, pero luego asintió. Convocó un hechizo de Magia Nórdica, y lo envió contra mí. Yo no hice movimiento alguno para defenderme, ni usé mi Magia para crear un hechizo defensivo. No, esto era para probar si mi idea había resultado o bien un completo éxito o un rotundo fracaso.

Justo cuando el ataque de Göndul estaba por alcanzarme, las líneas tatuadas de mis brazos reaccionaron por si solas, y un hechizo defensivo del mismo nivel fue convocado, deteniendo el ataque, anulándolo. Pude notar como el Maná recorría mis Circuitos Mágicos, pero no porque yo así lo deseara.

La prueba había sido un éxito.

Pero no quise que se detuviera ahí. Göndul comenzó a lanzarme diferentes hechizos del mismo nivel, todos ellos siendo anulados por mi Magia defensiva automatizada. Mi Maná se agotaba a la misma velocidad y con la misma cantidad que si hubiera sido yo quien hubiera convocado los hechizos.

-Bien. Parece que con hechizos de bajo nivel funciona perfectamente. Ahora probemos con más poderosos. No te detengas hasta o bien haber usado tu mejor hechizo o hasta que mi defensa no funcione y me des.

Las pruebas continuaron durante largo rato. Göndul fue subiendo el nivel de sus hechizos poco a poco, probando tantos posibles como por su mente pasaran. La Magia defensiva automatizada funcionaba a la perfección. Por ahora todo iba sobre ruedas. Entonces llegó el momento cumbre.

Yo respiraba con algo de pesadez, pues mi Maná había disminuido bastante luego del interminable ataque de la valkiria. Göndul también respiraba entrecortadamente, pues su Poder Mágico casi se había agotado luego de usar todos sus recursos mágicos para esta prueba. Pero se había guardado la cantidad suficiente como para realizar su más poderoso hechizo.

-Ahora comienza el punto de inflexión. ¿Estás preparado? – me preguntó mientras comenzaba a invocar su hechizo más poderoso.

-Lo estoy.

-Si esto te alcanza… podrías llegar a morir. – me advirtió.

-Tranquila. Aun si eso me alcanza, estoy preparado para no palmarla.

-Eso espero. ¡Bien, ahí va!

Mi cuerpo tembló al sentir el enorme poder de aquel hechizo. Sin duda alguna, si eso me daba de lleno, lo más posible es que no sobreviviera. Era en momentos como este cuando entendía la reputación de Göndul.

Tragué saliva y me pasé la lengua por los labios cuando la valkiria lanzó su ataque en mi contra. Mi Magia defensiva se activó automáticamente y en ese mismo instante sentí como una enorme cantidad de Maná recorrió mis Circuitos Mágicos y un hechizo defensivo del mismo nivel que el hechizo de ataque de Göndul surgió.

KABOOOM

Ambos impactaron, provocando una explosión de gran calibre, tanto que ambos caímos de espalda. Una enorme nube de polvo y humo nos impidió ver al otro.

-Je… jeje… jejeje… ¡Jajajaja!

Me reí, me reí como pocas veces me había reído en mucho tiempo. ¡Y como no hacerlo! ¡Había funcionado! ¡Maldita sea, había funcionado a la perfección!

-Parece que ha sido un completo éxito.

La voz de Göndul atravesó la nube que nos dividía hasta llegar a mis oídos. Usé un pequeño hechizo para disiparla, clavando mis ojos en ella. Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con el cabello y las ropas alborotadas. Una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban por la satisfacción que le había producido el conocer el éxito.

Nos incorporamos, nos acercamos y nos abrazamos mientras nos reíamos.

-Ahora si estoy preparado.

-Esto será algo muy inesperado para todos. Estoy segura de que Thor deseará volver a enfrentarse a ti cuando vea tu nuevo truco.

-Y estaré deseoso de ello. Ahora estaré más cerca.

Caminamos de vuelta a las habitaciones y me puse ropa de manga larga. Iba a guardar esto hasta mi próximo enfrentamiento contra Loki. Iba a devolverle con crecer la que me hizo.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente comenzó a surgir un rumor en el cual se decía que Loki iba a enfrentarse contra mí. La verdad es que me sorprendió la velocidad con la que se expandió y ya credibilidad que los asgardianos le habían dado. Supongo que el haberme enfrentado contra Thor un año atrás por uno parecido es lo que le dio la actual credibilidad.

Yo caminaba tranquilamente por el palacio de Odín, saludando cortésmente a todo aquel con el que me cruzara. Las miradas eran tan dispares como el número de habitantes de este Reino. Algunos sonreían divertidos, otros hacían gestos aprobatorios, algunos negaban con la cabeza y otros directamente me miraban mal.

-Hyodo, ¿es verdad lo que he oído?

Vidar apareció a mi espalda dándome una "palmadita" en la espalda. Trastabille y di varios saltitos para recuperar el equilibrio y no estampar mi rostro en el suelo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté con un gruñido.

El Semidiós se rio divertido.

-Loki quiere enfrentarse a ti.

-¿En serio? – me hice el sorprendido mientras ambos caminábamos a las afueras del palacio.

-Eso he oído. Recuerdo cuando tú retaste a Thor. Se armó un buen revuelto en la ciudad.

-No me lo recuerdes. Aun me duelen los huesos al recordarlo.

-Jajajaja. No fue la única vez en la cual te han roto los huesos en una pelea.

-Lo se VIdar, lo sé. Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

-¡Al campo de entrenamiento, por supuesto! Todos están esperando el combate.

Asentí con fingido asombro mientras en mi interior sonreía divertido en mi interior. Caminamos hasta los campos de entrenamiento, más precisamente al mismo en el cual combatí por primera vez con Thor. El lugar nuevamente estaba abarrotado. Thor charlaba con Loki con una gran sonrisa. Loki tenía un gesto serio. No parecía demasiado contento con la atención actual sobre su persona.

-¡Y aquí llegó! ¡Es hora del combate! – Anunció Thor al verme llegar junto a Vidar - ¡Dejad espacio! ¡Este es un buen combate, el humano Issei Hyodo contra Loki! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! – bromeó.

Ambos, Loki y yo, caminamos hasta el centro del campo. El jotun tenía sus ojos entrecerrados y su furia era transmitida desde sus ojos, pero solo provocaba que mi sonrisa se hiciera más grande, así como mi arrogancia.

-Esto es cosa tuya, humano. – siseó.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No oses intentar burlarte de mí. Te destrozaré. – amenazó mientras retrocedía hasta tomar distancia.

-Inténtalo. – reté imitando sus actos.

Tomamos distancia y nos preparamos. Me cubrí con la armadura e invoqué ambas armas, dejando libre mi Touki, Senjutsu y Magia. Me había tomado mi tiempo. No solo había puesto a prueba mi última idea, la defensa automática, sino que había estudiado a mi adversario. Loki era muy listo, de eso no había duda; poseía un pico de oro; no era tan fuerte físicamente como un asgardiano, poseía la fuerza de un jotun, la cual era un poco menor a estos; su fuerte principal eran las ilusiones; era un Maestro de la Magia Nórdica, especializado en las ilusiones. Aquí residía la máxima dificultad. Sus ilusiones eran tales que eran imposible saber si eran reales o no, aun con los medios con los que actualmente yo contaba. Fue por este motivo por el cual se me ocurrió la defensa automática.

-¿Estáis preparados? – Odín dio un paso adelante, como juez de este enfrentamiento. Ambos asentimos – En ese caso, ¡que comience el combate!

Golpeó el suelo con su lanza y al instante una barrera surgió, rodeándonos. Si, igual que cuando combatí con Thor.

Me lancé contra Loki, dispuesto a golpear su armadura asgardiana con mi espada. Entonces, cuando supuestamente debía golpear dicha armadura, la hoja de la espada atravesó el cuerpo limpiamente. Una ilusión.

BOOOM

Un ataque a la espalda. Pero mi defensa no falló. La Magia se activó sola, creando un hechizo del mismo nivel mágico, neutralizándolo. Miré por encima de mi hombro, observando a Loki. El jotun chasqueó la lengua. Estoy casi completamente seguro de que no sabía que yo no había convocado el hechizo.

Acumulé aura en Ame no Nuboko, girándola sobre mi mano, apuntando con la punta hacia el jotun. El aura acumulada salió disparada, pero atravesó nuevamente a Loki, impactando contra la barrera.

Otra maldita ilusión. Entonces flexioné las piernas, colocando la lanza y la espada de modo que pudiera defenderme mejor.

-Espero que no te creas que por defenderte una vez de mi ataque podrás hacerlo más veces.

La voz de ese inaguantable ser sonó desde distintas direcciones, al mismo tiempo que diferentes ciclones ilusorios aparecían a pares, hasta sumar un total de diez. Si un solo Loki ya era algo insufrible, diez de ellos ya era estar en un infierno.

Las manos de todos ellos brillaron al tiempo que numerosas esferas de Magia Nórdica surgían en todos lados. Iba a ser un ataque desde todas direcciones.

-Este combate ya ha acabado. – sentenció.

Y, con un movimiento de manos, todas las esferas salieron disparadas en mi dirección. Mis brazos brillaron con intensidad y sentí el Maná correr veloz al tiempo que las defensas se activaban por si solas. Esta vez no se creó una barrera por cada esfera mágica de Loki, sino que fue una sola que me cubrió al completo.

La lluvia no se detuvo durante cerca de medio minuto, hasta que al ver que sus ataques no lograban atravesar mi defensa, Loki cesó el ataque. Hizo una mueca al verme en perfecto estado.

-No me diga que eso es todo, Loki.

Los murmullos y las risas por lo bajo no tardaron en escucharse. Loki echó una mirada rápida a los presentes, deteniéndose un instante en Odín y compañía. El Rey de Asgard charlaba animadamente con sus hermanos e hijos, hablando sobre el combate.

Aprovechando el despiste de Loki, usé mi Magia para enviar un ataque, el cual el susodicho bloqueó. Entonces lancé la lanza en su dirección. Abriendo los ojos sorprendido por el repentino ataque, Loki invocó una poderosa barrera defensiva, deteniendo la lanza a apenas unos centímetros de su pecho. Sonrió arrogante, pero dicha sonrisa se borró al ver como la hoja de la lanza brillaba, provocando una explosión que envió al jotun a chocar contra la barrera.

Yo, que no había perdido el tiempo, corrí hacia él, golpeando con mi puño a rebosar de Touki, el estómago de Loki. A pesar de su armadura, el ataque sin duda le dolió más de lo esperado. Di varios pasos atrás, dejándole espacio para poder recuperarse.

Loki se apoyó en sus piernas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Apretó los dientes así como sus puños, recubriéndose de una densa aura. Sus ojos brillaron y extendió las manos. Nuevamente aparecieron un número absurdo de esferas. Varios círculos Mágicos Nórdicos aparecieron recubriendo dichas esferas, comenzando a girar y ganar brillo.

Vale, este si iba a ser un ataque jodidamente intenso. Agarré mis armas, cubriéndolas con aura al igual que mi cuerpo con Touki. Con un grito de guerra Loki envió las esferas contra mí, pero estas volvían a aparecer una y otra y otra vez. Mi defensa mágica solio a activarse, pero apreté los dientes al notar la enorme cantidad de Maná que estaba utilizando. Esto era un claro indicio de que el poder de Loki estaba en la categoría divina. Sin duda por su nivel de poder sería un Semidiós.

Cuando el intenso ataque finalizó, una densa nube cubría toda la zona dentro de la barrera creada por el viejo Odín. Con mis ojos no podía localizar al jotun, por lo que usé el Senjutsu. El problema fue que no había solo un Loki, sino un total de tres. Como decía, este es el principal problema de sus ilusiones… que es imposible diferenciarlas.

Las tres figuras corrieron hacia mí, parecía ser que empuñando armas. El primero apareció a mi derecha. Sus armas eran dos cuchillos largos. Me defendí con Andúril, pero los cuchillos pasaron de largo. Entonces me cubrí del ataque de frente con Ame no Nuboko, pero este Loki también era falso.

-Te atrapé. – sonrió con satisfacción el ultimo Loki, el de la izquierda.

Sus cuchillos intentaron atravesar mi piel, pero chocaron con la armadura griega. Chasqueó la lengua molesto, dando un salto para alejarse.

Nos miramos, analizándonos, y volvimos a la carga. La batalla fue dura, pero de un modo distinto a la batalla contra Thor. Con Thor la batalla fue sin duda física, llegando a extremos que nunca antes había imaginado. En cambio, el combate contra Loki fue más a nivel mágico. Loki no era un especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aun así no había que infravalorarle en ello. El fuerte de Loki era, como bien he dicho, la Magia.

Fue una batalla de conocimientos mágicos. Aquí admito que perdí. Loki poseía unos conocimientos superiores a los míos. Pero el motivo por el cual gané, porque si, gané, fue por mi abanico de posibles. Usé mis armas, mi Magia, el Senjutsu y el Touki de tal manera que terminé arrinconando al jotun hasta derrotarle gracias a un golpe seco en la nuca.

Una vez finalizó el combate, caí al suelo, sentado, para recuperarme. Mi defensa no me había fallado en ningún momento, lo cual me supuso una ventaja. Fue una victoria, ciertamente, pero más difícil, dura y larga de lo que había esperado.

Había infravalorado a Loki, y casi me cuesta caro. Pensé que era un jotun con grandes conocimientos de la Magia Nórdica, pero demostró que sabía usar sus dones de un modo magistral. Es lo único que admito.

XXXXX

Los años pasaron. Las guerras contra los jotuns iban intercalando entre años y años; guerra, tregua, guerra, tregua… Un día, cuando estábamos en periodo de tregua con los jotuns, pude escuchar el cuerno que invocaba al ejército para la guerra. Me sorprendí de ello, por lo que corrí hasta la plaza donde las tropas se concentraban. Allí pude encontrarme con Gna, una de las tres sirvientas de Frigg.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Nuevo ataque jotun? – pregunto a Gna.

-No. Esta vez es un ataque al Reino de los demonios. – respondió sin dejar de mirar al ejército.

-¿Van a atacar el Inframundo demoniaco? Espero les den un buen golpe.

-Por tu tono de voz puedo apreciar que no les tienes demasiado agrado.

-Ya nos enfrentamos varias veces. La última vez matamos a dos Maous y aniquilamos la Casa Valefor.

-¡! ¡¿Fuisteis vosotros?! – di un brinco ante el repentino grito. Me miraba con asombro, pero también con algo de desconfianza – No osarás mentirme, ¿verdad?

-Para nada. Fue durante el reinado de Arturo Pendragón, hará unos trescientos años, en Britania. Los demonios de la Casa Valefor atacaron su Reino y nosotros contraatacamos. Fuimos a su territorio y acabamos con los matriarcas Valefor. Los Maous fueron al territorio a ayudar, pero Leviathan y Asmodeus murieron en la lucha.

-… ¿Cuántos erais?

-Yo no participé. Solo me ocupé de que nadie interrumpiera la justicia de Arturo. Fueron un total de nueve valerosos y poderosos guerreros. Ellos se ocuparon de acabar con la Casa Valefor, los guerreros de dicha Casa y dos Maous. – Su cara de incredulidad me producía risa – Me puedo imaginar que nadie contó esa verdad. ¿Cómo explicaron la muerte de dos de sus Reyes Demonios y la extinción de una Casa al completo?

-Dijeron que fue un ataque de los ángeles caídos.

-¡Jajajaja! – Me carcajeé como pocas veces, golpeando con mi mano la barandilla – Propio y esperado. ¿Cómo iban a aceptar que un grupo de nueve humanos hizo algo así?

-Esto deberían saberlo. – murmuró Gna.

-Agradecería que la verdad se supiera. Me ofende esta mentira. Ahora que caigo, ¿por qué motivo lucháis contra los demonios?

-El motivo principal es que nos robaron.

-¿Os robaron? ¿Qué os robaron?

-Los demonios robaron varias espadas que nuestros jefes concedieron a ciertos humanos y las mancillaron para que se convirtieran en poderosas espadas demoniacas. Al parecer hubo un gran crecimiento de espadas con poder sagrado y los demonios las temieron. Por ese motivo decidieron crear espadas que las contrarrestaran.

Armas demoniacas… ¿Contrapartes de Caliburn y compañía? Supongo que luego de ver su poder en el enfrentamiento en el territorio Valefor, los Maous sobrevivientes a la batalla decidieron crear armas que pudieran contrarrestar su poder.

-¿Puedo saber cuáles son las armas que os robaron?

-Gram, Balmung, Dáinsleif, Nothung y Tyrfing.

Si. Reconocía esos nombres. Eran espadas poderosas y famosas. Gram, por ejemplo, fue la espada usada por Sigfrido para derrotar y matar al Rey Dragón Fafnir. Si todas las espadas poseen tales niveles de poder, sin duda sería una gran forma de igualas la balanza ahora que los demonios han perdido a dos Maous.

-Por solo robar esas espadas, me parece un motivo poco importante para comenzar una guerra.

-Por cuestiones menos importantes ha habido guerras.

-Eso es cierto.

-Pero no es solo por el robo de las armas. Supongo que habrá algo más.

-Si lo hay yo no lo sé. El único motivo que se nos dio es el robo y el haberlas mancillado de ciertos objetos que fueron entregados a ciertos humanos por nuestros líderes. Eso les bastó para declarar la guerra a la Facción de los Demonios.

-Hum. Quizás si sean tan importantes como para declarar la guerra.

Nos quedamos observando cómo las tropas avanzaban hacia el Bifröst, siendo comandados por Odín junto a sus hermanos e hijos. Los civiles les despedían con ovaciones mientras la Reina se posicionaba como máxima regente de la ciudad mientras Odín se encontrara afuera, como tantísimas veces.

Los combates duraron días. Días que se hicieron largos para los habitantes conforme llegaban las noticias. Los asgardianos habían logrado un largo avance, hasta que se vieron enfrentados a otro Panteón, con los cuales tuvieron un duro enfrentamiento.

Las cosas fueron así durante los siguientes cien años: luchas contra los jotuns, treguas, luchas en la Gran Guerra, treguas y así una y otra vez. Fue un bucle. Yo solo luchaba en las guerras contra los jotuns, no me interesaba la Gran Guerra de lo sobrenatural. Odín y compañía no me recriminaban la actitud. Una cosa era luchar contra los jotuns y otra muy distinta era luchar contra otras Facciones sobrenaturales.

Pero exceptuando las guerras, había muchas cosas interesantes. La biblioteca asgardiana era increíble. Los conocimientos que poseía eran tantos y tales que incluso con los cien años que viví allí, aun me faltó tiempo para leer y entender. Eran conocimientos que costaban entender.

También pude aprender más sobre el mundo de lo sobrenatural. Biología, Magia, poderes, habilidades, gobiernos, leyes, costumbres… Aprendí más de todos. Era sorprendente que los asgardianos poseyeran tantos conocimientos sobre otros Panteones así como de quienes los componían.

Pero no todo fue tranquilidad. Tuve mis más y mis menos, sobre todo con Loki. Tuvimos más de una pelea, para disfrute de Thor y compañía. También sufrí de entrenamientos y enfrentamientos inhumanos contra Thor y toda la elite asgardiana. Sin duda nunca antes sufrí palizas tan dolorosas y seguidas.

XXXXX

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – susurré mientras observaba las lejanas estrellas desde el Observatorio.

Había llegado el momento de volver a la Tierra. Cien años en Asgard. Realmente se me han hecho cortos. Pero debo seguir, pero no porque no desee quedarme aquí, sino porque este no es mi hogar. Mi hogar es Midgard, y hace demasiado desde la última vez que estuve allí.

-Por muchos milenios que pasen, no me canso de observar esta vista.

Heimdall se puso a mi lado, con sus brazos cruzados en su espalda y sus brillantes ojos fijos en la lejanía, en un horizonte que no soy capaz de vislumbrar. Muchas cosas han pasado por mi mente. En estos cien años he logrado un poder que no pensaba que pudiera llegar a poseer, lo cual me hace pensar, ¿cómo hubiera sido si hubiera poseído este poder al principio? Hay tantas cosas que podría haber cambiado.

-Has superado a muchos de los que viven en este Reino. Ahora eres capaz de plantar cara a Thor, pero aun estás lejos de poder derrotarle. Ningún otro mortal ha conseguido jamás algo así.

-Eso es cierto. No esperaba que Asgard poseyera información sobre las Artes Sabias. También me sorprendí al ver toda aquella información. Es gracias a ella que he aprendido lo suficiente como para mejorar mis opciones. No soy poderoso por puro poder, como puede serlo Thor, ni por sabiduría, como Odín.

-Eso es así. Tu cuerpo no podría soportar tanto poder como el de Thor. Tu poder, el motivo por el que estás tan alto en el ranking, es por llegar a tus límites físicos y al mismo tempo desarrollar un abanico de posibilidades sumamente amplio. Ahí reside tu poder.

-Es lo que creí más conveniente. Mejor saber mucho de todo que ser un Maestro en dos o tres cosas. De esta manera puedo enfrentarme a seres que me superen. Además, toda esta información me ha resultado sumamente útil.

-Mientras no la uses para fines perversos, todo está bien.

-Odín.

Ambos volteamos para ver al Rey de Asgard, el cual llegaba junto a sus dos hermanos, sus hijos y sus nietos. Todos aquí para despedirme. Je, y pensar que una vez había metido a todos los Semidioses en el mismo costal. Pero no, ahora sé que hay muchos que merecen el respeto que soy capaz de dar. Me han demostrado que merecen ese respeto.

Uno a uno me despedí de todos ellos, cada uno a su manera. Como era de esperarse, Thor me dio un "suave golpecito" en el hombro, el cual me dislocó. Sif le regañó, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no podía ser ocultada.

Heimdall abrió el Bifröst y el agujero de gusano apareció. Avancé hasta él, deteniéndome a menos de un metro, dándome la vuelta para despedirme. No sé si sería la última vez que les vería, pero se habían ganado mi eterna amistad.

-Bueno, es el momento de la despedida. Que rápido se han pasado estos cien años.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte. – dijo Thor.

-Ya sabes el motivo de mi marcha.

-Oh venga, ¿dónde encontraré a otro humano que pueda aguantarme los golpes?

-¿Acaso soy tu saco de golpes?

-Bueno, por lo ocurrido en todo este tiempo, podría decirse que así es.

Nos sonreímos divertidos. Ciertamente puede llamarme así. ¿Cuántos combates hemos tenido en estos cien años? Ya perdí la cuenta, pero hasta ahora solo he sido derrotado, una y otra y otra vez. Exceptuando el último combate, donde podría decirse que quedamos en empate… o que no fue una derrota aplastante como las demás.

-Que tengas un buen viaje en tu tierra, Issei Hyodo. – despidió Odín en nombre de todos los presentes.

-Y vosotros no comencéis el Ragnarök mientras yo no estoy. ¿Quién sino os iba a dar un par de collejas para evitarlo?

Ante la burla me doy la vuelta para atravesar el Bifröst, pero entonces algo me golpea en la espalda. No me ha dolido demasiado por mi Magia defensiva automática, pero reconozco el objeto.

-¡Thooooooooooor! – chillo al tiempo que caigo en el Puente del Arcoíris.

Lo último que escuché fue la risa del Semidiós del Trueno.

* * *

 _ **La Tierra**_

El rayo llegó al suelo, donde caí con golpe seco. Una vez el rayo desapareció, me di la vuelta, observando con mala cara el despejado cielo nocturno.

-Ese maldito pelirrojo. – siseé.

Me incorporé y observé a mí alrededor. El clima era cálido, por lo que debía de ser verano. Comencé a caminar al lugar más cercano donde hubiera vida inteligente. Me guie por la energía vital para tal fin. Una pequeña aldea, no muy lejana, en dirección noroeste. Una vez allí me aseguré de que me encontraba en Nóreegr, pero todo había cambiado en estos últimos cien años, como era de esperarse.

En aquella pequeña aldea no logré demasiada información, por lo que fui a la capital del Reino de Harald, o lo que era ahora. Aquí si logré la información deseada.

Años después de mi llegada a Asgard, unos seis, Harald comenzó una serie de conquistas que comprendían el sureste de la actual Noruega y la provincia sueca de Värmland. Tiempo después logró una gran victoria naval ante sus enemigos en la batalla de Hafrsfjord, cerca de la ciudad de Stavanger y los expulsó de sus tierras. A partir de ese momento unificó Nóreegr y estableció un sistema de impuestos convirtiéndose en Harald de Nóreegr.

Algunos de los vikingos exiliados por Harald Harfagr huyeron hacia el este, hacia las actuales provincias suecas de Jämtland y Hälsingland. Otros se refugiaron en los archipiélagos del océano, pero Harald los persiguió a las Shetlands, las Órcadas y las Hébridas. Otros se unieron a expediciones vikingas al país de los pictos, mientras que algunos fueron aún más lejos: un vikingo llamado Ingólfur Arnarson llegó hasta la isla que llamó Snæland, tierra de hielo.

Los vikingos se convirtieron en sus primeros pobladores estables al fundar la ciudad de Reikiavik. La población en la isla se incrementó por el descontento con los impuestos de Harald, y por la expedición que éste realizaría hacia las islas próximas y al norte de Britania, sometiendo estos territorios a la autoridad vikinga y colocando jarls como gobernantes.

El reinado de Harald estuvo marcado por la amenaza constante de sus enemigos. Al final de su vida, comenzaron las disputas entre sus hijos para repartirse el reino, y el monarca gobernaría en los últimos tres años junto a su hijo favorito, Erico Hacha Sangrienta. Murió alrededor de los ochenta y tres años de edad. Doce de sus hijos fueron Reyes, dos de ellos de toda Nóreegr.

Y tal y como tenía planeado, continué con mi viaje, esta vez hacia el este. Ya había estado mucho tiempo en esta parte del mundo. Era hora de volver a oriente. El primer lugar que visité fue un lugar llamado Rus de Kiev, una federación de tribus eslavas orientales bajo el reinado de la dinastía Rúrika. La Rus de Kiev comenzó con el reinado del príncipe Oleg, quien extendió su control de Nóvgorod la Grande al valle del río Dniéper con el fin de proteger el comercio de las incursiones jázaras en el este y trasladó su capital a la más estratégica Kiev. Un tal Sviatoslav consiguió la primera gran expansión del control territorial de la Rus de Kiev.

Todo comenzó con un varego llamado Hrörekr, el cual se estableció en la ciudad de Nóvgorod, donde fue elegido líder por varias tribus eslavas y finesas, en unos años cercanos a la lucha que tuvimos en Nóreegr contra los jotuns, antes de trasladarse al sur y extender su autoridad a Kiev.

Dos años después, provocaron que los varegos volvieran del otro lado del mar, rechazaron pagarles tributo y acordaron gobernarse a sí mismos. Pero no hubo ley entre ellos, y cada tribu se levantó contra cada tribu. La discordia se cebó así entre ellos, y empezaron a guerrear entre sí. Se dijeron: «Elijamos a un príncipe que mande sobre nosotros y que juzgue de acuerdo a la costumbre». Así acudieron más allá de los mares a los varegos, a los rus. Estos varegos eran llamados rus, como otros eran llamados los suecos, normandos, anglos y godos. Los chudos, eslavos, kríviches y los ves dijeron entonces a los rus: «Nuestra tierra es grande y rica, pero no hay orden en ella. Que vengan a reinar príncipes sobre nosotros». Tres hermanos, con su parentela, se ofrecieron voluntarios. Tomaron consigo a todos los rus y fueron.

Estos varegos se asentaron primero en las cercanías del lago Ládoga, trasladándose posteriormente a Nóvgorod y llegando finalmente a Kiev, acabando con el tributo que los habitantes de la ciudad pagaban a los jázaros. Como he mencionado con anterioridad, la Rus de Kiev fue fundada por el príncipe Oleg casi veinte años después de nuesra batalla contra los jotuns.

Durante los siguientes treinta y cinco años, Oleg y sus caballeros dominaron las distintas tribus eslavas y finesas. Justo después, Oleg dirigió un ataque contra Constantinopla, y cuatro años despues firmó un tratado comercial con el Imperio Bizantino en igualdad de condiciones. El nuevo Estado de Kiev prosperó por su control sobre la ruta desde el mar Báltico al mar Negro y a Oriente, además de por su abundancia en pieles, cera de abeja y miel para exportar.

Durante el reinado de Sviatoslav los gobernantes de Kiev adoptaron la religión y nombres eslavos, pero su druzhina siguió estando formada principalmente por escandinavos. Las conquistas militares de Sviatoslav fueron impresionantes: propinó sendos impactos mortales a sus dos vecinos más poderosos, el Kaganato jázaro y el Imperio búlgaro, que cayeron poco después de sus incursiones.

La región de Kiev dominó el estado completo durante los siguientes dos siglos. El gran príncipe de Kiev controlaba las tierras circundantes a la ciudad, y sus familiares teóricamente subordinados a él gobernaban en otras ciudades y le pagaban tributo. El apogeo de su poder llegó durante el reinado del príncipe Vladímir y el príncipe Yaroslav. Ambos mandatarios continuaron la expansión del principado que había comenzado bajo Oleg.

Vladímir llegó al poder en Kiev tras la muerte de su padre Sviatoslav, al derrotar a su hermanastro Yaropolk. Como príncipe de Kiev, el mayor logro de Vladímir fue la cristianización de Rus de Kiev cuando Vladímir decidió aceptar la nueva fe en lugar del paganismo idólatra eslavo, mandó a algunos de sus consejeros y guerreros más cercanos a distintos países de Europa. Tras visitar los católicos, judíos y musulmanes, acabaron en Constantinopla. Allí quedaron tan asombrados por la grandeza de la catedral Hagia Sofía y los servicios litúrgicos que en ese momento decidieron la fe oficial que adoptaría el Estado kievano. Tras el regreso, convencieron a Vladímir que la fe de los griegos era la mejor opción; Vladímir emprendió un viaje a Constantinopla, donde casaría con la princesa Ana, hermana del Emperador bizantino Basilio II.

La opción por el culto oriental también reflejó posiblemente los vínculos estrechos con el Imperio, que dominaba el mar Negro y por ende la ruta comercial más importante para Kiev: el río Dniéper. La adhesión a la Iglesia ortodoxa oriental tuvo importantes consecuencias políticas, culturales y religiosas a largo plazo. La Iglesia tenía una liturgia escrita en cirílico y una colección de escrituras traducidas del griego para los pueblos eslavos. La existencia de esta literatura facilitó la conversión al cristianismo de los eslavos orientales y los inició en una rudimentaria filosofía griega, a la ciencia y la historiografía sin la necesidad de aprender griego antiguo, a diferencia de la población culta del centro y norte, que continuaba manejando el latín. La independencia de la autoridad romana y la falta de obligación de aprender latín hicieron que los eslavos orientales desarrollaran su propia literatura y bellas artes, sustancialmente distintas de las encontradas en otros países ortodoxos.

La Rus de Kiev no fue capaz de mantener su estatus de potencia próspera y dominante, en parte por el aglutinamiento de dominios muy dispares regidos por un clan. A medida que los miembros de este clan fueron creciendo en número, se identificaron con intereses regionales más que con un patrimonio común más grande. Así, los príncipes se enfrentaron entre sí, formando eventualmente alianzas con grupos externos como los polacos o magiares.

No tardé demasiado en marcharme, volviendo al este. Tenía ganas de saber que tanto habían cambiado aquellos lugares en los que una vez estuve.

Mi viaje continuaba.

* * *

Bueno, espero os haya gustado. Ahora volvemos a la Tierra a seguir el viaje hacia el este, hacia Asia. Por fin dejamos atrás Europa. En cuanto a la batalla, ¿qué os ha parecido? Issei ha demostrado un gran poder, pero aun después de cien años en Asgard, aun le es imposible derrotar a un Top Ten. Y lo de las runas grabadas en sus antebrazos le va a aliviar bastante en cuanto a términos defensivos. Como bien ha dicho, se puede centrar más en el ataque y "olvidar" la defensa, pues esta ahora es automática.

Y también quiero comentar una cosa ahora que ha ocurrido el enfrentamiento contra Thor. ¿Recordáis cuando Arturo y compañía se enfrentaron a los Maous y se cargaron a dos? Muchos dijeron, no solo por reviews, que aquello era incluso absurdo, pero incluso la propia novela me ha demostrado que es perfectamente posible cofcofspoilerstomo24cofcof, además también de por otros momentos en dicha novela. Solo quería comentar eso.

Nos leemos !


	36. Eurasia - parte 04

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: venga hombre, no siempre… pero si la gran mayoría del tiempo jajaja. Quien sabe, quien sabe.

miguelgiuliano co: aquí lo tienes colega. Meh, creo que con poner un poco de ambas peleas y el que como terminan lo vi más que suficiente jejeje. Como dije, idea apuntada.

Guest: por supuesto.

Krystyam091: vaya, pues bienvenido al grupo. Seee, este fic tiene mucha historia jajaja. Pero ahí estaba la idea. Lo pensé, pero creo que ese Odín ya estaba muy visto y pensé en poner al Jefe de los asgardianos. Issei con Ddraig… ya está muy usado, y por fechas no cuadraba la cosa jajajaja.

Nechrz: eso le servirá en un futuro. Thor es un loquillo jajajaja. Ciertamente aun le falta, pues su "estudio y progreso" es lento, es un hombre que no conoce la prisa. Sino fuera así, hubiera alcanzado ese nivel hace mucho tiempo.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 31:

 **EURASIA – PARTE 04**

* * *

Cuanto había cambiado esto. Pero era de esperarse, pues han pasado poco más de mil años desde que me marché de esta parte del mundo. Viejos recuerdos llegan a mi mente, siendo los más importantes el conocer a mi viejo amigo Buda y la lucha contra el mono Sun Wukong. ¿Qué habría sido de ese mono juguetón?

Lo primero que noté al llegar aquí fue el notar como el budismo se había vuelto la religión predominante en esta parte. Los sacrificios srauta declinaron, mientras que tradiciones iniciáticas del budismo, jainismo, o más comúnmente el shivaísmo, visnhuísmo y shaktismo se expandieron en las cortes reales. Sin duda esto favoreció el desarrollo del arte más refinado.

El budismo indio del noroeste estaba debilitado debido a la invasión de los hunos alchon. La invasión de Mohamed ben Qasim en Sind hace casi trescientos años propició un mayor declive del budismo.

Un siglo despues, Kumarila Bhatta formuló su escuela de filosofía Mimamsa y defendió la postura de los rituales védicos contra los ataques budistas, y en el siglo siguiente, Adi Shankara viajó por el subcontinente para propagar y extender la doctrina de Advaita Vedanta, la cual se consolidó, y recibió el crédito de unificar las características principales de los pensamientos del hinduismo. Fue un crítico del budismo y la escuela Minamsa del hinduismo y fundó mathas, monasterios, en los cuatro puntos cardinales del subcontinente para la expansión y desarrollo de la Advaita Vedanta.

En este tiempo, los símbolos de los Dioses hindúes remplazaron al Buda en el centro imperial y en la cima del sistema cosmopolítico, la imagen o el símbolo de los Dioses Hindúes llega a alojarse en un templo monumental y se le ofrece una adoración puya elaborada de estilo imperial. Aunque el budismo no desapareció durante varios siglos después, la proclividad real a los cultos de Visnú y Shiva debilitaron la posición del budismo dentro del contexto sociopolítico y contribuyó a hacer posible su debilitamiento".

Durante los dos siglos siguientes, tres dinastías se disputaron el control del norte de la India: los Gurjara-Pratihara de Malwa, los Pala de Bengala y los Rashtrakutas del Decán. La dinastía Sena tomaría después el control del Imperio Pala y los Gurjara-Pratihara se fragmentarían en varios estados, en especial en los Paramara de Malwa, los Chandela de Bundelkhand, los Kalachuris de Mahakoshal, los Tomaras de Haryana y los Chauhan de Rajputana. Éstos fueron algunos de los primeros Reinos rajput.

Un rajput gujar de un clan Chauhan, Prithvi Raj Chauhan, fue conocido por sus sangrientos conflictos contra los sultanatos túrquicos en expansión. La dinastía rajput Chandela es reconocida por el complejo de templos de Khajuraho. El Imperio Chola emergió como una gran potencia durante el reinado de Raja Raja Chola y Rajendra Chola, quienes de manera exitosa invadieron partes del sureste asiático y Sri Lanka.

Lalitaditya Muktapida fue un Emperador de la dinastía Karkota de Cachemira, dinastía que ejerció influencia en el noroeste de la India durante cuatro siglos y fue sucedida por la dinastía Lohara.

La dinastía Shahi hindú gobernó partes del este durante cuatro siglos el valle de Kabul y Gandhara desde la decadencia del Imperio kushán. Los shahis se dividen generalmente en dos eras: los shahis budistas y los shahis hindúes. El Reino se conoció como el Shahan de Kabul o Ratbelshahan, cuando las capitales se localizaron en Kapisa y Kabul, y después en Udabhandapura, también conocida como Hund.

Los shahis hindúes, con su Rey Jayapala, eran conocidos por su lucha para defender su Reino contra los gaznávidas. Jayapala vio un peligro en la consolidación de los gaznávidas e invadió su capital de Ghazni, tanto durante el reinado de Sebuktigin como en el de su hijo Mahmud, con lo cual iniciaron los conflictos entre los gaznávidas musulmanes y los shahis hindúes. Sin embargo, Sebuktigin derrotó a Jayapala y lo forzó a pagar una indemnización. Jayapala incumplió el pago y volvió al campo de batalla. No obstante, Jayapala perdió el control de la región completa entre el valle de Kabul y el río Indo. Jayapala reunió un gran ejército de hindúes punyabíes. Cuando Jayapala entró en la región del Punyab, su ejército ascendía a cien mil unidades de caballería e innumerables unidades de infantería. Sin embargo, su ejército no tuvo oportunidad contra las fuerzas occidentales, en particular contra el joven Mahmud de Ghazni. Casi cincuenta años antes de mi llegada, el Sultán Mahmud llegó al poder y se mantuvo ocupado contra los qarakánidas al norte del Hindukush, Jayapala atacó Ghazni una vez más, pero sufrió otra derrota de manos de las poderosas fuerzas gaznávidas, cerca de la actual Peshawar. Después de la batalla de de Peshawar, Jayapala se suicidó.

A Jayapala lo sucedió su hijo Anandapala, quien junto con otras generaciones de la dinastía shahi tomó parte en varias campañas contra el poder gaznávida en expansión, pero sin éxito. Los gobernantes hindúes finalmente se exiliaron en los montes Siwalik en Cachemira.

En tanto, en Odisha, el Imperio Ganga Oriental alcanzó el poder; fueron notables por su avanzada arquitectura hindú, en particular en templo de Jagannath y el templo de Suria de Konark, y por ser protectores del arte y la literatura.

Lo que sin duda me hizo gracia, fue encontrarme con varios Imperios. Cuando me marche eran Reinos los que gobernaban aquí. Ahora eran poderosos Imperios: Imperio Chalukya, Imperio Rashtrakuta, Imperio Pala, Imperio Chola y Imperio Chalukya Occidental.

El Imperio Chalukya gobernó grandes partes del sur y centro de la India durante casi seiscientos años. Durante este período, los Chalukya gobernaron como tres dinastías relacionadas. La dinastía más antigua, conocida como los Chalukya de Badami, gobernaron desde Vatapi. Los Chalukya de Badami comenzaron a reivindicar su independencia en la decandencia del Reino Kadamba de Banavasi y rápidamente alcanzaron una posición dominante durante el Reino de Pulakashin II. El gobierno de los Chalukya marca un hito importante en la historia del sur de la India y una era dorada en la historia de Karnataka. La atmósfera política es el sur de la India cambió de pequeños Reinos a grandes Imperios con el ascenso de los Chalukya de Badamia. Un Reino centrado en el sur de la India tomó control y agrupó toda la región entre los ríos Kaveri y Narmada. El surgimiento de este Imperio fue testigo del nacimiento de una administración eficiente, un comercio de ultramar y el desarrollo de un nuevo estilo arquitectónico llamado "arquitectura Chalukya". La dinastía Chalukya gobernó partes del sur y centro de la India desde Badami en Karnatka, y después nuevamente desde Kalyani.

La dinastía Chalukya de Guyarat fue una rama de los Chalukya. Su capital en Anhilwara fue una de las ciudades más grandes en este lugar y momento, con una cercana a las cien mil personas.

El Imperio Rashtrakuta fue fundado por Dantidurga. El Imperio gobernó desde su capital en Manyakheta durante casi dos siglos. En su momento cúspide, los Rashtrakuta gobernaron desde el doab entre los ríos Ganges y Yamuna en el norte hasta el cabo Comorín en el sur, una época fructífera de expansión política, hazañas arquitectónicas y contribuciones literarias famosas.

Los primeros gobernantes de esta dinastía fueron hindúes, pero los gobernantes posteriores estuvieron fuertemente influidos por el jainismo. Govinda III y Amoghavarsha fueron los más famosos de una larga sucesión de administradores producidos por la dinastía. Amoghavarsha, que gobernó por sesenta y cuatro años, fue también escritor y escribió el ''Kavirajamarga'', la primera obra poética conocida en idioma canarés. La arquitectura alcanzó un hito en el estilo dravidiano, cuyo mejor ejemplo es el templo Kailasanath de Ellora. Otras contribuciones importantes son las esculturas de las grutas de Elefanta en Maharastra, así como el templo hindú Kashivishvanatha y el templo jainista Narayana en Pattadakal en la Karnataka moderna.

El período Rashtrakuta marcó el comienzo de la edad dorada de las matemáticas en el sur de la India. El gran matemático Mahavira vivió en el Imperio Rashtrakuta y sus textos tuvieron un impacto enorme en los matemáticos del sur de la India que vivieron después de él. Los gobernantes rasthrakutas también fueron mecenas de hombres de letras que escribieron en una variedad de idiomas desde el sánscrito hasta los dialectos apabhraṃsas.

El Imperio Pala fue fundado por Gopala I y fue gobernado por una dinastía budista de Bengala en la región oriental del subcontinente indio. Aunque los Pala eras seguidores de las escuelas mahayana y tántrica del budismo, también apoyaron el shivaísmo y el vishnuismo. El morfema _pala_ , que significa "protector", se usó como un sufijo para los nombres de todos los monarcas Pala. El Imperio alcanzó su cúspide con Charmapala y Devapala. Dharmapala conquistó Kanauj y extendió su influencia hasta los límites más lejanos del subcontinente indio en el noroeste. El Imperio Pala puede considerarse como la era dorada de Bengala en muchos aspectos. Dharmapala fundó la universidad de Vikramashila y revivió Nalanda, una de las primeras grandes universidades. Nalanda alcanzó su apogeo bajo el mecenazgo del Imperio Pala. Los Pala también construyeron muchos viharas. Mantuvieron lazos culturales estrechos con países del sureste asiático y el Tíbet. El comercio marítimo contribuyó ampliamente a la prosperidad del Imperio Pala. El comerciante árabe Suleimán escribió sobre lo enorme del ejército Pala en sus memorias.

El Imperio Chola. Los Chola medievales alcanzaron prominencia un siglo antes de mi llegada y establecieron el mayor Imperio del sur de la India que se hubiera visto. Los Chola unificaron exitosamente el sur de la India bajo su égida y por medio de su fuerza naval extendieron su influencia en países del sureste asiático, como Srivijaya. Con Rajaraja Chola I y sus sucesores Rajendra Chola I, Rajadhiraja Chola, Virarajendra Chola y Kulothunga Chola I la dinastía se convirtió en una potencia militar, económica y cultural en Asia del sur y del sureste. Los barcos de Rajendra Chola I fueron incluso más lejos y ocuparían las costas desde Birmania hasta Vietnam, las islas Nicobar y Andamán, las islas Laquedivas, Sumatra y la península malaya en el sureste asiático. El poder del nuevo Imperio fue anunciado al mundo oriental por la expedición al Ganges que Rajandra Chola I emprendió y por la ocupación de ciudades del Imperio marítimo de Srivijaya en el sureste asiático, así como por las embajadas a China.

Los Chola dominaron los asuntos políticos de Sri Lanka durante más de dos siglos por medio de repetidas invasiones y ocupaciones. También tuvieron continuo contacto comercial con los árabes en el oeste y con el Imperio chino en el este. Rajaraja Chola I y su hijo Rajendra Chola I dieron unidad política a la totalidad del sur de la India y establecieron el Imperio Chola como una potencia marítima respetada. Con los Chola, el sur de la India alcanzó nuevas cimas en el arte, la religión y la literatura. En todas estas esferas, el período Chola marcó la culminación de los movimiento que habían comenzado en un período anterior con los Pallava. La arquitectura monumental en forma de templos majestuosos y escultura en piedra y bronce alcanzaron una refinación nunca antes alcanzada en la India.

El Imperio Chalukya Occidental gobernó la mayor parte del Decán occidental, en el sur de la India. Vastas áreas entre el río Narmada en el norte y el río Kaveri en el sur quedaron bajo control Chalukya. Durante este período las otras familias gobernantes del Decán, los Hoysala, los Seuna Yavadas de Devagiri, la dinastía Kaktiya y los Kalachuri del sur, estaban subordinadas a los Chalukya occidentales y ganaron su independencia sólo cuando el poder de los Chalukya declinó. Los Chalukya occidentales desarrollaron un estilo arquitectónico transicional entre el estilo de la primera dinastía Chalukya y el del Imperio Hoysala posterior. La mayoría de sus monumentos están en los distritos que rodean el río Tungabhadra en el centro de Karnataka. Ejemplos bien conocidos son el templo Kasivisvesvara en Lakkundi, el templo Mallikarjuna en Kuruvatti, el templo Kallesvara en Bagali y el templo de Mahadeva de Itagi. Éste fue un período importante en el desarrollo de las bellas artes en el sur de India, particularmente en la literatura, ya que los Reyes chalukyas occidentales estimularon a escritores en lengua canaresa y sánscrita como el filósofo y estadista Basava y el gran matemático Bhaskara II.

Pero no solo estaban estos grandes y poderosos Imperios. Alguien más llegó hace tres siglos desde el oeste. Un Imperio poderoso y numeroso… el Imperio Musulmán.

la conquista del subcontinente indio fue una de las ambiciones más tempranas de los musulmanes, aunque se reconocía como particularmente difícil. Después de conquistar Persia, el Califato Omeya árabe incorporó partes del este hacia tres siglos.

Pocos años después de la conquista de aquel territorio, el General árabe musulmán Mohamed ben Qasim conquistó la mayor parte de la región del Indo para el Califato Omeya, y la incorporó como la provincia de "As-Sindh" con capital en Al-Mansurah. Después de varias incursiones, los Reyes hindúes al este del Indo derrotaron a los árabes durante las campañas omeyas en la India y de esa manera detuvieron su expansión y los contuvieron en Sind, Pakistán. Vikramaditya II del Imperio Chalukya, Nagabhata I de la dinastía Pratihara y Bappa Rawal de la dinastía Guhilot, rechazaron a los invasores árabes a principios del siglo VIII.

Varios Reinos islámicos, sultanatos, bajo gobernantes tanto extranjeros como rajputs recientemente conversos se establecieron en el noreste del subcontinente durante algunos siglos. Poco después de mi llegada, Sind fue gobernada por rajputs de la dinastía Soomra y después.

Esto marcó la introducción de una tercera religión abrahámica, después del judaísmo y el cristianismo, frecuentemente en forma puritana. Mahmud de Gazni incursionó principalmente en las zonas noroccidentales del subcontinente indio en diecisiete ocasiones, pero no buscaba establecer un dominio permanente en esas áreas.

Sin duda momentos bastante animados por esta zona. El mundo siempre es cambiante, y dada su corta vida, los humanos avanzan a grandes pasos aunque no lo parezca. Darse cuenta de como cambia todo en apenas cien años. En los cien años que estuve en Asgard, nada cambiaba, todo era siempre igual. Pero en cambio, la Tierra era sin duda interesante por ese mismo motivo. Todo estaba en constante cambio, y era un gozo vivirlo.

La India no era el único hervidero del mundo. Occidente seguía con sus constantes guerras, sumándose a ellas la lucha entre cristianos y musulmanes por la tierra de Israel. Pero no solo existía la continua guerra. Conocí a grandes hombres, como fueron Zhou Dunyi, Shao Yong y Zhu Xi.

Zhou Dunyi fue un filósofo y cosmólogo chino de la escuela neoconfuciana, autor del _Taijitu shuo_ , "Explicación del taijitu", el primer comentario sobre el taijitu. El taijitu es un símbolo que representa los conceptos de la filosofía china del Yin y Yang y del Taiji, o principio generador de todas las cosas. Aunque era un letrado confuciano también estaba instruido en el taoísmo y se interesó por el budismo.

Zhu Xi fue un erudito chino confuciano que llegó a ser uno de los más importantes neoconfucianos.

Shao Yong fue un filósofo chino, cosmólogo, poeta e historiador de la dinastía Song quien ejerció una gran influencia en el desarrollo del Neoconfucianismo en China.

Oh, y hablando de importantes personas del lejano oriente, hablaré ahora sobre esa misma zona del mundo, lugar por el que pasé luego de abandonar mi tierra hace mas de dos mil años. Cuando pasé por primera vez por esta parte del mundo, todo lo que había eran pequeños estados en constantes guerras entre ellos, pero ahora habia cambiado. Ahora, lo que gobernaba esta parte del mundo eran tres Reinos: los Song, los Xi Xia y los Liao.

La dinastía Song fue una dinastía gobernante en China; que sucedió al periodo de las Cinco Dinastías y los Diez Reinos y fue sucedida por la dinastía Yuan.

Fue el primer gobierno que vi que usó papel moneda, y el primer gobierno chino en establecer una armada permanente. Esta dinastía también vio el primer uso conocido de la pólvora, así como el primer discernimiento del Norte verdadero usando la brújula. La dinastía Song del Sur reforzó considerablemente su fuerza naval, con objeto de defender sus aguas y fronteras y llevar a cabo misiones marítimas en el extranjero.

El periodo de la dinastía Song se divide en dos etapas distintas: el Song del Norte y el Song del Sur.

Durante el Song del Norte, la capital Song estuvo en la ciudad del norte Bianjing y la dinastía controlaba la mayor parte del interior de China.

El Song del Sur hace referencia al periodo tras el cual los Song perdieron todo el control del norte de China frente a la dinastía Jin. Durante este periodo, la corte Song se retiró al sur del río Yangtze y estableció su capital en Lin'an. Aunque la dinastía Song había perdido el control de la tradicional cuna de la civilización china a lo largo del río Amarillo, la economía Song no entró en bancarrota, debido a que el Imperio Song del Sur controlaba el sesenta por ciento de la población de China y la mayoría de las tierras agrícolas más productivas.

Para repeler a los Jin, y posteriormente a los mongoles, los Song desarrollaron una nueva y revolucionaria tecnología militar, aumentada por el uso de la pólvora.

La población de China duplicó su número durante mi tiempo de estancia en aquellas lejanas tierras. Este crecimiento se produjo por la expansión del cultivo de arroz en el centro y sur de China, por el uso de arroz de maduración temprana proveniente del sureste y el sur de Asia, y por la producción de abundantes excedentes alimentarios. El censo del Song del Norte registró una población de aproximadamente cincuenta millones, al igual que las dinastías Han y Tang.

Este espectacular crecimiento de la población propició una revolución económica en la China . La expansión de la población fue en parte la causa de la gradual retirada del gobierno central de una excesiva regulación de la economía de mercado. Una mayor población también incrementó la importancia del papel de la baja nobleza en la administración de las bases y en los asuntos locales. Los funcionarios designados en los centros de condados y provincias dependían de la alta burguesía intelectual para los servicios, el patrocinio y la supervisión local.

La vida social durante la dinastía Song fue vibrante; las élites sociales se congregaban para contemplar y comerciar con preciosas obras de arte, la población se entremezclaba en las fiestas públicas y clubes privados, y las ciudades tenían animados barrios de espectáculos. La difusión de la literatura y el conocimiento fue reforzada por la temprana invención de la impresión xilográfica y por la posterior invención de la imprenta móvil. La tecnología, ciencia, filosofía, matemáticas, ingeniería, y otras actividades intelectuales florecieron a lo largo de los Song. Filósofos como Cheng Yi y Zhu Xi infundieron un nuevo vigor al Confucianismo, con nuevos aportes, impregnados de ideales budistas, e incidieron en una nueva organización de los textos clásicos, que dieron lugar a las bases doctrinarias del Neo-confucionismo. Aunque la institución de los exámenes de la función pública existía desde la dinastía Sui, llegó a ser más prominente durante el periodo Song. Esto llegó a ser un factor importante en la transición de una élite aristocrática a una élite burocrática.

El Imperio Tangut, también conocido por el nombre chino de Imperio Xia Occidental o Imperio de Xi Xia, fue un estado en el noroeste de China. A pesar de mantener una identidad cultural y lingüística propia, el Imperio Tangut mantuvo una relación muy estrecha con el mundo chino. Además de la clase dirigente tangut, gran parte de la población consistía en chinos _han_ , así como tibetanos y uigures. La ubicación del estado tangut en plena Ruta de la Seda le daba un papel importante en el comercio exterior de los estados chinos orientales, tanto con las dinastías fundadas en el nordeste de China por los también pueblos nómadas kitán y yurchen, así como con la dinastía Song del sur, residuo de la dinastía Song que mantenía el poder al sur del río Huai He.

La fundación de un estado por los tangut se remonta a hace unos ochenta años pero sería hace unos veinte cuando el gobernante tangut Lǐ Yuánhào se nombró a sí mismo Emperador, y exigió del Emperador Song el reconocimiento como igual. La corte Song aceptaba reconocer a Li Yuanhao como 'gobernante', pero no como 'Emperador', título que consideraba exclusivo del Emperador Song. Tras intensos contactos diplomáticos, varios años despues el estado Tangut aceptaría reconocer al Emperador Song como Emperador a cambio de un tributo anual, lo cual suponía un reconocimiento tácito por parte de los Song del poderío militar y económico de los tangut. Apenas un año después de alcanzar este acuerdo con los Song, el poder de los tangut se vería debilitado por la invasión de los kitán.

La dinastía Liao fue una dinastía china, de origen extranjero, que gobernó gran parte del nordeste del territorio chino.

Los kitán, uno de los grupos étnicos tunguses, de origen altaico, que habitaban hace siglos en la actual Manchuria, fundaron un estado que recibió inicialmente el nombre de Estado Kitán. Más adelante, tras conquistar el norte de China, el estado asumió formas de gobierno de estilo chino tomando el nombre dinástico de Liao, por el río del mismo nombre de su tierra ancestral. El Imperio de los Liao convivió con la dinastía Song, al sur, y con el Imperio Tangut.

Los kitán mantenían la tradición nómada de elegir a un nuevo líder en un congreso, _khuriltai_ , celebrado cada tres años. Abaoji rompió la tradición, derrotando a sus opositores y declarándose Emperador al estilo chino.

Así, Abaoji adoptó las costumbres dinásticas chinas convirtiéndose en Emperador y nombrando sucesor a su hijo, en contra de las tradiciones propias de su pueblo. Tras su muerte en , su hijo y sucesor Yēlǜ Déguāng profundizaría en este proceso de sinización del estado kitán con la adopción del nombre dinástico de Liao.

Tras la muerte de Abaoji, su viuda, la Emperatriz Chunqin no consideraba capacitado para el puesto al hijo elegido como sucesor por Abaoji y ejerció su influencia en la corte para dar el trono a Yelu Deguang, otro de sus hijos, que gobernaría bajo la influencia de su madre. Por iniciativa de Chunqin, las tropas kitán participarían en intentos de conquista del territorio de los Song. Años despues, el Emperador Yēlǜ Ruǎn lanzaría un ataque contra la capital Song, Kaifeng, llegando a ocuparla brevemente.

La debilidad de los Song se manifestaría de nuevo cuando los kitán infligieron una derrota decisiva a los Song, imponiendo a estos últimos el pago de un tributo a cambio de la devolución del territorio conquistado. La corte Song aceptaría el pago del tributo, no excesivo, aunque utilizando en el tratado firmado un lenguaje más suave, que mencionaba "obsequios económicos", y evitando así el uso de una terminología humillante para los Song, que se seguían considerando la única dinastía legítima.

Luego los kitán lanzaron un ataque contra el Imperio Tangut, conquistando parte de su territorio. La aparente fortaleza de los kitán tendría que enfrentarse pronto a un nuevo enemigo: los yurchen, otro pueblo tungús, que, desde el norte atacaría a los Liao derrotándolos definitivamente.

Tras la derrota a manos de los yurchen, algunos nobles kitán conseguirían refundar un estado Liao en Asia Central, la dinastía Liao Occidental o Kanato de Kara-kitai.

La expansión territorial del estado kitán alcanzó a regiones pobladas por chinos han, lo cual planteó el problema de cómo gobernar a estos súbditos de tradiciones muy diferentes a las de los pueblos nómadas del norte. Abaoji diseñó un sistema de administración dual, por el cual se dividía a los súbditos en dos grupos: kitán y chinos. Las leyes eran diferentes para ambos grupos, según las tradiciones respectivas, y el funcionariado de la corte se dividía también en dos grupos. La corte estaba dividida en un sector norte y en un sector sur. En el sector norte, estaban los funcionarios kitán, elegidos por vínculos familiares, mientras que en el sector sur estaban los funcionarios chinos, que hablaban chino y kitán, y que eran elegidos mediante un sistema de exámenes, siguiendo la tradición de los Tang.

Junto a este sistema dual de administración, los kitán desarrollaron un sistema de escritura para su lengua, basado en los caracteres chinos, que constaba de dos tipos de caracteres: la escritura pequeña, de carácter fonético, y la escritura grande, de carácter ideográfico, en un desarrollo de los caracteres chinos similar al del japonés moderno. El sistema de escritura kitán, utilizado en numerosos documentos oficiales, sólo ha sido descifrado parcialmente.

El Imperio de los kitán cayó mucho tiempo despues, derrotado por otro pueblo altaico, los yurchen, que conquistaron el territorio de los Liao, y fundaron su propia dinastía, la Jin.

Y luego estaban los Jin.

La dinastía Jin, también conocida como la dinastía Jurchen, fue fundada por los Waynan, clan de los Jurchen, los antepasados de los manchúes que establecieron la dinastía Qing quinientos años más tarde.

Se fundó bajo el liderazgo de Wányán Āgǔdǎ, líder del clan Waynan, en el norte de Manchuria, el cual se proclamó Emperador de China con el nombre de _Tàizǔ_. Muerto Wányán Āgǔdǎ, su hijo y sucesor Wányán Wúqǐmǎi, que había tomado el nombre imperial de _Tàizōng_ , aniquiló con éxito a la dinastía Liao. las fuerzas Jin de Wányán Wúqǐmǎi saquearon Kaifeng, capital de la dinastía Song del norte, capturando al nuevo Emperador Qinzong, que había ascendido al trono tras la abdicación de su padre el Emperador Huizong al ver la necesidad de enfrentarse al ejército Jin. Siguiendo a la caída de Kaifeng, los Song, bajo el liderazgo de la heredera dinastía Song del sur, continuaron la lucha durante más de una década contra el poderío Jin, firmando finalmente un tratado de paz, y cediendo todo el norte de China a los Jin para obtener la paz.

Después de dominar el norte de China, la dinastía Jin poco a poco se fue adaptando a la cultura china, trasladando su capital desde Huining Fu en el norte de Manchuria a Zhongdu.

XXXXX

Las grandes llanuras del este eran zonas bastante agradables. Buena temperatura, hermosos paisajes y un viento agradable. La paz se sentía en el ambiente, lejos de las guerras de la lejanía. No estaba muy lejos de la frontera oriental, podía vislumbrar mi próximo objetivo, la pequeña península orienta.

Ohhh.

BOOOM

Una poderosa explosión se produjo cuando un hechizo de ataque intentó impactar contra mí. Mis defensas automáticas se activaron, neutralizando el hechizo con uno de igual nivel. Detuve mi andar, observando a mí alrededor. Me costaba demasiado localizar al atacante. Sea quien fuera, sus conocimientos de la Energía Vital estaban a un nivel igual al mío, e incluso me atrevo a decir que los supera. Solo un verdadero Buda, aquel que ha alcanzado la Iluminación, puede superar mis conocimientos. Yo nunca alcancé la Iluminación, por lo que mi nivel está a un nivel inferior a estos. Sin duda mi rival es un Iluminado.

-Seas quien seas, será mejor que ceses tu ataque. Admito que tu nivel de control de la Energía Vital es superior al mío, pero no oses subestimarme por ello.

-Jojojojo. ¿Subestimar? Jamás. Un amigo de Buda nunca será subestimado por mí.

Y entonces, apareciendo flotando en una nube, Jīndǒu Yún, vislumbré a un viejo conocido.

Había cambiado mucho. En estos mil quinientos años ha envejecido mucho. Cuando le conocimos tenía un aspecto maduro. Bueno, supongo que yo también me veré igual dentro de mil quinientos años. Ahora estaba cubierto con pieles doradas con la sotana de un monje, una cara vieja y arrugada y la piel negra. Llevaba el Rú Yì Bàng en su espalda, con una pipa encendida en sus labios, sonriendo divertido.

-Ohhh jojojojo. Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Cómo estas, viejo mono, Sun Wukong? No te veía desde que Buda te encerró. – sonreí con sorna.

El viejo mono dio una profunda calada a su pipa, descendiendo la nube hasta mi altura. Nos estudiamos con la mirada, certificando que ninguno deseaba tener un encuentro contra el otro. Entonces, ¿me había llamado para llamarme la atención? Hubiera podido usar otro tipo de llamada.

-Sí, bueno, he tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar desde entonces.

-Eso he podido comprobar. Has alcanzado el nivel de un Buda. Has logrado el Nirvana. ¿Qué tal le va a nuestro viejo amigo? – la sonrisa cambió a una nostálgica.

Ahhh Buda. Seguro que lo estarás pasando bien en donde quiera que estés.

-Está con los Altos Mandos. Ha sido acogido entre ellos. El primer humano en lograr algo así.

-Tuvo sus méritos para ello.

-¿Y qué haces en esta parte del mundo, Issei Hyodo? Me han llegado rumores de tus aventuras en occidente. Dice que tuviste un encuentro con un Olímpico y pasaste un tiempo con los asgardianos.

-Sí, bueno, han sido unos siglos bastante animados. Aunque, como siempre, he preferido quedarme con los humanos. Me resultan más interesantes.

-Lo comprendo. Y ya de paso les ayudas en la lucha contra el mundo sobrenatural. Como, por ejemplo, cuando cierto grupo de humanos acabaron con dos Reyes Demonios y una Casa demoniaca.

Sonreí ladinamente ante aquellas palabras. Parecía ser que mi secreto revelado en Asgard no había tardado en prender como la pólvora. ¿Qué tan jodidos estarán los demonios con esta nueva información?

-Parece que les ha salpicado.

-Ciertamente es así, pero no son los únicos. La Facción de los Ángeles también se ha visto afectada. El saber cómo trataron a sus aliados humanos por buscar una dichosa Longinus les hizo caer en reputación. La guerra no tardará mucho en tener una verdadera y larga tregua.

-¿Y eso?

-Jojojojo. Muy atento a los asuntos humanos pero poco al resto. Veras, el número de las tropas de las tres Facciones Bíblicas han menguado considerablemente, sobre todo desde que los demonios obtuvieran aquellas espadas de origen asgardiano. Las tropas del Cielo Bíblico tenían la ventaja. Los demonios habían perdido una Casa y a dos de sus líderes. Tenían las de perder. Pero entonces el jefe de los ángeles desapareció del campo de batalla, los demonios consiguieron nuevas armas y la balanza volvió a nivelarse. Pero poco queda para que continúe. Si siguen luchando solo lograran su completa extinción.

-¿Y qué hay de la Facción de los Ángeles Caídos?

-Tengo entendido que su líder, Azazel, está planteándose seriamente el retirarse de la guerra. Al contrario que las otras dos Facciones, sus números no crecen en lo más mínimo, y han perdido a varios de sus líderes. Están en la situación más crítica.

-Lo más sensato es retirarse, y Azazel tiene fama de ser alguien con dos dedos de frente. ¿Y qué hay del resto?

-Bueno, todos están cercanos a abandonar la guerra. Pero temo que eso no sea precisamente bueno. – dijo preocupado el mono.

-¿Y eso?

-Como bien sabes, hay muchos Dioses de la Guerra, la Muerte, la Destrucción y demás sobrenombres. Ellos han estado desatando su poder en esta guerra. Muchos han sido los Dioses que han muerto, pero gracias a la fe humana y el poder de otros miembros de sus respectivos Panteones, han logrado revivir. Una tarea sumamente ardua y peligrosa, como bien sabes. Como decía, esta guerra ha servido para que la tensión de esos Dioses se aliviara. Pero si la paz llega a ser una realidad, temo que algunos, muchos o incluso todos los Dioses de esta categoría quieran relanzar la guerra.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?

-Es lo que creo.

-Hmph. Mientras no vuelvan a meter a los humanos de por medio, yo estaré tranquilo.

-Sí, es cierto. Tú eres un tema bastante hablado en el mundo sobrenatural. Tus logros te han generado varios sobrenombres.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

 _-El hombre sin tiempo, El Humano más Poderoso y El Humano que camina entre Dioses_.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño. Los dos primeros los entendía a la perfección, pero el tercero me desconcertaba.

-¿A qué se refiere el ultimo apodo?

-Es debido a tu vitoria sobre el Olímpico y a tu estancia en Asgard. El mismísimo Thor ha certificado que tu poder sobrepasó hace tiempo a un Dios de Clase Baja y Media. Dijo que eras capaz de medirte con los más poderosos, aunque aún no estabas al nivel de enfrentarte a los líderes de los Panteones.

Un tic surgió en mi ceja ante aquella revelación. Ese maldito pelirrojo.

-Me pregunto si lo que realmente quiere Thor es que me maten. – mascullé.

-Jojojojo. Es posible, o solo quiere que te tengan en cuenta. Ciertamente te has ganado la atención de muchos.

-Lo que me faltaba. Cuando vuelva a ver a ese desgraciado, le haré tragarse su martillo. Pero ahora que recuerdo, ¿hay otro motivo para que me tengan en sus mentes?

-Si. Hay otro. Se han dado cuenta de que tú no te metes en los temas del mundo sobrenatural siempre y cuando dejemos el mundo humano a parte de la guerra.

-Eso es cierto.

-Pero, ¿qué pasaría si alguna Facción o algún Dios decidiera atacar el mundo humano?

Ante la pregunta, el viejo mono dejó su pipa, mirándome con sus ojos entrecerrados, atento a mis palabras. Yo solo sonreí ladinamente y hablé claro y sincero.

-Si algún Semidiós, o siquiera una Facción, se atreve a atacar mi mundo, me aseguraré de enviarlo a la nada, o llevarme a todos los que pueda por delante. Y ten por seguro de que me aseguraré de que no puedan revivir.

-¿Has logrado llegar a tal punto?

-Digamos que mi especialidad es contrarrestar esas cosas.

-Y yo te creo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Sun Wukong volvió a llevarse su pipa a la boca, exhalando unos enormes anillos que se desvanecieron en el aire.

-¿Cómo sabias que pasaba por aquí?

-Es porque necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Así es. Veras, tengo unos amigos que me pueden ayudar, pero me vendría bien alguien con tu experiencia y poder. No buscamos matar, pero si sellar. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que tú posees esas cualidades?

-No, no te equivocas. Pero me gustaría tener algo más de información respecto a esta petición de ayuda.

-Por supuesto. No podría ser menos. Como te he explicado antes, ya hay algunas Facciones que están pensando en abandonar la Gran Guerra, ¿verdad? – yo asentí – Pues en este caso, el Panteón Hindú está a punto de hacerlo. El problema son los Asuras.

-Los considerados demonios por la religión hinduista.

-Exacto. Verás, los Asuras han abandonado su territorio y no tienen pensado lanzar un ataque contra el hogar de los Devas. El problema es que ahora van a entrar en el territorio chino, y por tanto el lugar donde son adorados los Dioses del Panteón Taoísta.

-Y eso es algo que a estos no les agrada.

-Exacto. Ya bastante tienen con ocuparse de sus propios demonios. Hubo un acuerdo entre ambos Panteones, algo totalmente increíble dado que ha luchado uno contra el otro en esta guerra. Dado que los asuras tienen pensado adentrarse en territorio chino, nos eligieron a mí y a mis compañeros para frenar el avance de los demonios en su propio territorio.

-¿Y puedo preguntar quiénes son tus compañeros?

-Si aceptas mi petición te los presentaré.

-Hum. Bueno, no voy a negar la ayuda de un viejo amigo. Aunque, ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿cuándo nos volvimos amigos?

Ambos nos reímos ante la pregunta. Ciertamente nos vimos hace mil quinientos años, pero a pesar de lo ocurrido, se podría afirmar que ciertamente somos amigos ahora.

-Entonces, ¿qué respondes?

-¿Qué gano yo?

-Supongo que la amistad de ambos Panteones no es algo que te interese.

-Has acertado. Pero solo bromeaba. Como he dicho, esto es una petición de ayuda de un amigo. Así que, ¿cuándo y a donde nos vamos?

Sun Wukong ensanchó su sonrisa, dio unas palmaditas a la nube y esta se ensanchó, con el suficiente espacio como para que una persona de gran tamaño ocupara aquel sitio.

-Es un largo viaje como para hacerlo a pie, y prefiero viajar en esta nube antes que usar la tele transportación.

-Nunca he viajado en una nube. ¿Es segura? – pregunté mientras de un salto aterrizaba en la nube, cruzando las piernas para sentarme.

-Mientras sea yo quien la dirija, nunca te caerás.

La nube se alzó un poco más y, de pronto, salió disparada en dirección oeste a una velocidad sin duda sorprendente. Tuve que agarrarme al viejo mono al inicio, pues casi me caigo de espalda. Sun Wukong se rio de mi por ello.

-Jojojojo. Tengo que repetir eso.

-¡Debiste haber avisado, viejo mono! – recriminé una vez recuperé la postura.

Tuve que gritar para que pudiera oírme, pues debido a la velocidad era casi imposible. El viento era fuerte, por lo que usé un hechizo para que el aire frente a nosotros se desplazara a los lados, permitiéndome hablar con normalidad y sin que esa fuerza intentara tirarme de la nube.

Volamos atravesando toda China hasta llegar a la cordillera del Pamir. Este lugar es una gran cordillera asiática, una de las más altas del mundo, situada entre los límites de Asia Central y meridional y relacionada al este con el Himalaya. Está compuesta por la unión de las cordilleras Tian Shan, Karakórum, Kunlun y el Hindu Kush.

Cubiertos por la nieve la mayor parte del año, y batidos por abundantes granizadas, los Pamires tienen inviernos largos y muy fríos y veranos cortos y frescos. El lugar también estaba lleno de glaciares.

La nube se detuvo y bajó a tierra. Nos encontrábamos en medio de las montañas, con una ventisca que nos enviaba fuertes vientos y nieve a raudales. Pude distinguir tres siluetas en el suelo, esperándonos. Ambos saltamos y aterrizamos en el suelo, hundiéndonos unos veinte centímetros en la espesa nieve. Era gracioso ver al viejo Rey Mono en aquella situación.

-Jajajaja. Viejo amigo, deberías quedarte en la nube. No te hace bien tu situación actual.

-Con lo pequeñito que es, y ahora tiene una quinta parte de su cuerpo enterrado en nieve. Es muy gracioso, sin duda.

-No creo que esté bien burlarse de nuestro viejo amigo… Mentira. Esto es para contarlo.

Las tres figuras no tardaron en burlarse de Sun Wukong, que seguía fumando de su pipa mientras aguantaba las burlas sin inmutarse. Una vez que los otros tres finalizaron estas acciones, Wun Wukong me señaló con la pipa.

-Amigos míos, este es el humano del que os hablé, Hyodo Issei. Hyodo, estos son Zhu Bajie, Sha Wujing y el Príncipe Nezha.

Lo suponía. Había escuchado sus nombres en la novela clásica épica china _'Viaje al Oeste'_ , basado en las historias populares que se remontan a la dinastía Tang. La novela narra su existencia desde su nacimiento, se dedica particularmente en como acompañó al monje Xuanzang, también conocido como Sanzang o Tangseng, para recuperar los sutras budistas de la India.

Zhu Bajie tiene la apariencia de un anciano con sobrepeso y cabeza de cerdo. Tiempo atrás acompañó al monje Xuanzang en un viaje para recuperar sutras budistas de la India mientras también estaba acompañado por Sun Wukong y Sha Wujing para expiar sus crímenes anteriores. El grupo se encontró con una serie de ochenta y una tribulaciones antes de cumplir su misión y regresar de manera segura a China. Zhu Bajie tiene la capacidad de arrojar grandes bolas de fuego de su boca.

Sha Wujing tiene la apariencia de un viejo monje barbudo con el collar hecho de calaveras alrededor de su cuello. En algún momento en el pasado, también acompañó al monje Xuanzang en un viaje para recuperar sutras budistas de la India, mientras que también estaba acompañado por Sun Wukong y Zhu Bajie para expiar sus crímenes anteriores. Todo el grupo se encontraría luego con una serie de ochenta y una tribulaciones antes de cumplir su misión y regresar de manera segura a China. Sha Wujing tiene la habilidad de manipular el agua.

Y por último el Príncipe Nezha, una Deidad del Panteón Taoísta chino, pero en el budismo se le podría considerar un verdadero Buda. Bueno, un verdadero Buda y un Semidiós son prácticamente igual de poderosos en términos generales. Nació durante la Dinastía Shang en una fortaleza militar en Paso Chentang. Su padre fue un comandante militar llamado Li Jing quien se hizo el "Rey Celeste de Manejar Pagoda" después. La madre de Nezha, la Señora Yin, dio la luz a una bola de carne después de haber estado embarazada tres años y seis meses. Li Jing creyó que su esposa había dado a luz a un demonio y atacó la bola con su espada. La bola se abrió y Nezha se tiró de la bola ya como un niño en lugar de un bebé. Nezha podía hablar y caminar inmediatamente después de nacer. Posteriormente, el inmortal Taiyi Zhenren lo aceptó como estudiante. Nezha tenía dos hermanos mayores, Jinzha, un discípulo de Bodhisattva Manjushri, y Muzha, un discípulo de Bodhisattva Samantabhadra.

Una vez cuando Nezha jugó cerca del mar, luchó y mató a Ao Bing, el tercer hijo de Ao kuang, el Rey Dragón del Mar Oriental. Ao Kuang y sus hermanos hicieron frente a Nezha y su familia, y amenazaron con inundar el Paso Chentang. Nezha se suicidó a causa de su familia. Después su profesor Taiyi Zhenren le devolvió la vida con las raíces de loto para construir su cuerpo humano, pero esta vez alcanzando la categoría de Semidiós. Y fue durante su nueva vida que logro alcanzar la Iluminación y volverse un verdadero Buda.

Los tres susodichos me estudiaron con la mirada mientras yo invocaba un pequeño hechizo para protegerme de este frio. Donde estaba no lo necesitaba por el caluroso clima, pero aquí incluso en verano hacia demasiado frio. Bueno, después de todo, estamos a mucha altura.

-¿Es este? Pues no parece la gran cosa. – opinó Zhu Bajie.

-¿Me juzgas por mi apariencia?

-Yo no juzgo por las apariencias. Fíjate en mí. – extendió sus manos, permitiéndonos ver su rechoncho cuerpo.

-Ciertamente no te vendría mal adelgazar, viejo amigo. Si te tirásemos cuesta abajo crearías una bola de tal magnitud que destruirías toda la cordillera.

-¡Cállate Sha Wujing!

-Es un honor que nos acompañéis en esta misión, Hyodo Issei. – El Príncipe Nezha hizo el típico saludo de los budistas – Es un honor conocer a alguien que convivió con Gautama.

-Un placer también el conoceros. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora, viejo mono? – le pregunté al susodicho.

-Debemos esperar aquí hasta que los asuras lleguen.

-¿Y por qué aquí?

-Es porque aquí está el punto de conexión entre el mundo humano y el Monte Meru.

-¿Algo así como el Monte Olimpo?

-Exactamente. Algunos Panteones pueden conectar las entradas de sus mundos a cualquier parte del mundo humano, pero hay otros que tienen los puntos de conexión fijos.

-Hum, eso es cierto. Creo recordar que Buda y yo cruzamos uno para llegar al territorio del Emperador de Jade, el líder del Panteón Taoísta.

-¿Y cuándo creéis que lleguen? No estoy muy entusiasmado con esperarles en este frio y lejano lugar. – gruñó Zhu Bajie.

-Me temo que para esa pregunta no tengo una respuesta. – se disculpó Sun Wukong.

-En ese caso, ¿podrías evitar que esta tormenta nos afecte más?

-Sí, podemos crear un pequeño hechizo para acampar con más comodidad. – ante la sugerencia del Rey Mono, asentí.

Ambos creamos unos pequeños hechizos, el mío para protegernos del viento y la nieve y el suyo para darnos calor, derritiendo la nieve que había dentro de la barrera, pero rápidamente la echó afuera. Los cuatro nos quedamos charlando, contándonos historias sobre nuestras vidas. El tiempo ya de por si oscuro se volvió una verdadera noche cerrada. Debido a la densidad de las nubes, ni siquiera la luz de la Luna sería capaz de atravesarlas, por lo que solo la oscuridad y el sonido propio de la tormenta era lo único que nuestros sentidos percibían.

No se cuánto tiempo más pasó, si minutos u horas, pero llegó el momento en que los asuras iban a hacer su aparición. Todo fue debido a una brillante luz que apareció a unos cien metros al sur de nuestra posición actual. La luz tomó la forma de una enorme boca de caverna y, varios segundos después, pudimos ver lo que había al otro lado. No pude distinguir demasiado, pues la luz que antes brillaba se extinguió. Lo único que pude ver fue rocas y algo de vegetación.

-Ese es el hogar de los asuras. Es el momento. ¿Estáis preparados? – interrogó Sun Wukong mientras deshacía su hechizo. Yo le imité e invoqué mis armas.

Dado que mi vista era inútil en este caso, me centré en usar la otra vista, la vista de Energía Vital. Alcé una ceja al ver el enorme número de asuras que salían corriendo de su hogar hacia el mundo humano. Aun con las armas en mano, y sin minimizar mis auras, avancé hacia el numeroso grupo de demonios, alzando a Andúril al cielo, convocando una poderosa llama que sirvió para iluminar como si de luz de luna se tratase.

Sun Wukong y sus tres compañeros se mantuvieron en su puesto, esperando ver mis acciones. Los asuras también se detuvieron, pero nos miraban amenazantes. Sus ojos mostraban su sed de guerra, y comenzaba a dudar de que fueran razonables aquí y ahora.

-¡Asuras del Monte Meru! ¡Escuchadme! ¡Soy Hyodo Issei, un humano de este mundo! ¡No tenéis permitido pisar esta tierra, pues no es la vuestra! ¡Esta tierra pertenece a los humanos! ¡Si queréis atravesarla, tendréis que explicarme el motivo! ¡¿Alguno hablará conmigo?!

Los asuras se miraron entre ellos y de entre la enorme multitud, uno se alzó por encima de los otros, avanzando hasta quedar a unos cinco metros de mí. Algunos asuras tenían un aspecto bastante parecido a los humanos, y este tipo así lo demostraba. El problema era que media más de dos metros, un cuerpo increíblemente robusto, unos dientes puntiagudos y de aspecto afilado, y cuatro brazos en vez de dos.

-Humano, apartaos de nuestro camino o sabréis lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento. – siseó.

-Aceptaré esas palabras como una declaración de guerra.

-Haz como quieras. Pero ya que veo que no te apartarás… ¡muere!

Se lanzó hacia mí con rabia y odio, pero nuevamente he sido subestimado. Alcé a Ame no Nuboko y…

SLASH

Esta se extendió, atravesando limpiamente la cabeza del asura. Al ver al que parecía ser su líder muerto, el resto chilló de furia y se lanzó contra nosotros.

-Al parecer las negociaciones han fallado. – comentó Sun Wukong apareciendo a mi lado, balanceando su bastón, ya sin su pipa.

-Al menos Vritra ya no está vivo. Si estuviera aquí tendríamos graves problemas. – dijo Nezha.

Ah, sí, Vritra. Un dragón, líder de los asuras, que se enfrentó a Indra. A pesar de estar catalogado como un categoría Rey Dragón, estuvo a punto de matar al Semidiós numerosas veces. Otra muestra más de que no hay que juzgar a los dragones por su jerarquía, pues casi matar a uno de los diez más poderosos del mundo no es precisamente moco de pavo.

-¡Que empiece la lucha!

Zhu Bajie aspiró con fuerza, tanto que pensaba que iba a explotar, y exhalo, pero creando una bola de fuego de colosales dimensiones. Esta salió disparada hacia parte de los asuras, los cuales fueron calcinados por la ardiente bola, la cual explotó poco después.

Puede que los asuras fueran sumamente poderosos, existiendo algunos de categoría divina, pero parecía ser que la gran mayoría de estos habían sido derrotados en la guerra. Pero poco importaba eso, pues mis cuatro compañeros demostraban en estos momentos el motivo de que estuvieran en la categoría divina.

Sha Wujing comenzó a invocar poderosos conjuros de agua, aprovechando la nieve a nuestro alrededor. El sin duda era el que más ventaja poseía en este entorno. Nezha usaba el Touki y Senjutsu de una manera que no había visto desde la batalla entre Buda y Sun Wukong. Zhu Bajie era sin duda un experto en el fuego, pues a pesar de ser lo único que usaba para luchar, su manejo era simplemente exquisito. En cuanto a Sun Wukong, el viejo Rey Mono demostraba no solo sus capacidades físicas, muy superiores a las mías, y sus cualidades mágicas, llegando a crear clones suyos y al mismo tiempo otros animales con sus pelos, sino también su control total y absoluto sobre el Touki y el Senjutsu, así como el Youjutsu.

La batalla se alargó durante varias horas. Los asuras demostraron por qué provocaban el miedo en el Panteón Hindú. Algunos eran de categoría divina, sin duda, y lo hacían demostrar. Sun Wukong fue quien se encargó principalmente de ellos, con alguna que otra ayuda momentánea. El resto teníamos que dispersarnos para evitar que los asuras escaparan de la zona de batalla. No podíamos dejar que estos seres camparan a sus anchas por tierras humanas. A saber el caos que podrían provocar en la India o China, la cual era su principal objetivo.

Enfundé a Andúril y exhalé agotado. No me habían tocado muchos de Clase Divina, pero los que me habían tocado eran de categoría baja, y quiera o no, suponían un reto. Revisé a mí alrededor: la sangre de diferentes colores bañaba la blanca y pura nieve, pintándola de un modo grotesco. Tripas, miembros, cabezas… un escenario desagradable. Clavé a Ame no Nuboko en el suelo, extendiendo su poder, eliminando los restos corpóreos de los asuras.

Caminé de regreso desde mi actual posición hasta la entrada al Monte Meru. Sha Wujing, Nezha y Zhu Bajie también habían finalizado sus combates y, al igual que yo, estaban en proceso de eliminación de los cuerpos de los asuras. Por su parte, el viejo mono se encontraba combatiendo a los últimos asuras de categoría divina. Era algo extraordinario observarle. El, usando el Touki para enfrentar a un asura, mientras el Ruyi Jingu Bang se movía solo, luchando contra dos de categoría suprema. Por último, varios clones suyos luchaban contra los últimos cinco, estos de menor categoría aun.

Nos quedamos observado al viejo mono, siempre con un ojo en la entrada al hogar de los asuras. No pasó mucho hasta que el viejo mono acabó con los que quedaban. Su bastón volvió a su mano y sus clones se convirtieron nuevamente en pelos que se fueron volando en la tormenta.

-Ya está. Hemos detenido la invasión asura. Ahora los humanos podrán vivir tranquilos. – dijo Nezha.

-Bueno, no es como si supieran lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Jamás lo sabrán. Pero así está mejor. – opiné.

Estábamos a punto de marcharnos, hasta que sentimos una poderosa presencia surgir de la boca de caverna. Una figura rara a mi parecer caminó hasta quedar a dos metros de nosotros. El viento no le daba, así como la nieve. Sin duda usaba su poder para impedirlo.

Un tipo de piel azulada y cuatro brazos. No pude sino asombrarme. Visnú… El mismísimo Visnú… ¡Es jodidamente increíble que uno de estos peces gordos se presente! Normalmente los Jefazos de la mayoría de Panteones no se muestran o envían a sus subordinados, pero en este caso nos había recibido uno de los grandes. Estoy sorprendido.

El miembro de la Trinidad Hindú paseó la mirada por todos nosotros, incluido yo mismo.

-Rey Mono Sun Wukong. En nombre de los Devas, te agradecemos tu ayuda en este asunto. Ahora finalmente podremos tener paz con los Taoístas. Sha Wujing, Nezha, Zhu Bajie y Hyodo Issei. También os agradezco la ayuda prestada. Ahora, me gustaría retomar mis asuntos.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Bueno, al menos ha tenido la cara de dar las gracias el mismo. Mi opinión por ellos ha mejorado algo.

-Parece ser que aprovecharon para atacar la retaguardia asura mientras nosotros nos ocupábamos de la vanguardia. Una buena estrategia. – opinó Sha Wujing.

-Ya. Bueno, ¿os apetece comer? Yo tengo mucha hambre. – sonreí mientras cruzaba mis manos sobre mi nuca.

Estas palabras fueron bien recibidas por mis compañeros.

XXXXX

Pasé poco más de una semana con el cuarteto, hasta que tuve que despedirme para continuar con mi viaje. Sun Wukong tuvo el honor de llevarme de vuelta al lugar donde me había encontrado. Nos despedimos y proseguí mi viaje. Abandoné China hasta llegar al primer lugar que pisé luego de mi marcha de mi tierra natal.

El monarca fundador de Goryeo, Wang Geon, era un General que había servido a un príncipe rebelde de Silla. Escogiendo su ciudad natal Song-do, como sede del Reino, anunció una política de recuperación del territorio perdido de Goguryeo en Manchuria. Por esta razón, llamó a su Reino Goryeo.

Desde el principio, la corte real de Goryeo adoptó el budismo como la religión oficial del Estado. El budismo alcanzó un gran esplendor y estimuló la construcción de templos y la talla de imágenes de Buda, así como las pinturas de estilo iconográfico.

Casi cien años antes de mi llegada, Goryeo sufrió un gran desastre debido a la invasión de los Kitán. Poco después de fundarse, la Liao invadió al noroeste de Goryeo con aproximadamente ochocientos mil soldados. Sin embargo, el general Seo Hui negoció en la paz y llegó a concretar un pacto. Bajo tal pacto, los kitans demandaron romper las relaciones con la dinastía china de los Song y adoptar el calendario de los Liao, transformando a Goryeo _de facto_ en su vasallo.

Tras algunas hostilidades la gente de Jurchen resultó enemiga tanto de la dinastía Liao como de su vasallo Reino de Goryeo. Por lo tanto Goryeo logró el beneficio de ocupar las regiones entre la frontera de Liao y Goryeo donde había vivido la gente de Jurchen. Como las tropas de la dinastía Liao regresaron a sus territorios, Goryeo continuó la relación con la dinastía china Song. Consolidándose así la defensa de Goryeo al construir una fortaleza en el norte.

El general Gang jo se rebeló contra Mokjong de Goryeo, matándolo y estableciendo un gobierno militar. Al año siguiente, Liao envió cuatrocientos mil militares para vencer a la rebelión. Gang jo detuvo la primera ofensiva pero luego fue derrotado y se suicidó. Los kitanes no volvieron a tener el dominio pero destruyeron a Kaesŏng que era hasta entonces la capital. Hyeonjong de Goryeo debió huir refugiándose en Naju, Jeolla. Como las fuerzas de Goryeo no pudieron resistir más Hyeonjong se rindió y los invasores regresaron.

Años despues, Liao invadió a Goryeo tres veces consecutivas con cien mil militares. En el río Heunghaejin, el general Gang Gam-chan ordenó bloquear con diques a este río. Cuando los invasores estaban cruzando en medio del río, los diques fueron destruidos, ahogándose de este modo gran parte de los invasores. Pocos miles de militares invasores regresaron a su territorio tras esta batalla.

En el verano del año siguiente, Liao nuevamente movilizó muchos hombres para invadir a Goryeo. Pero los dos estados en pugna notaron la dificultad de obtener una victoria decisiva y el Rey Hyeonjong de Goryeo envió embajadores a Liao y el Emperador Shengzong de Liao los aceptó. Como la relación de dar tributos a los Liao se reanudó, Goryeo abandonó la diplomacia con los Song. Luego Goryeo y Liao no tuvieron más conflictos.

La gente nómada, Jurchen fue una confederación de varios tribus. Pero la tribu Wanyan de Heishui Mohe unificó diversas fuerzas y así comenzó a invadir las fronteras septentrionales de Goryeo. El General Yun Gwan organizó la nueva división llamada Byeolmuban y atacó a los Jurchen. Aunque la guerra duró muchos años, los Jurchen fueron derrotados y se rindieron a Yun Gwan. Celebrando su victoria el general Yun construyó nueve fortalezas en la frontera noreste de Goryeo. Pese a todo, Yun debería regresar a la capital debido a los conflictos en la corte debido a lo cual los coreanos perdieron todas esas fortalezas en territorio de los Jurchen.34

La familia Yi de Inju envió continuamente sus hijas a la corte para que por matrimonio accedieran a ser las emperatrices de los Emperadores desde tiempos de Munjong hasta Injong XVII. Eventualmente tal estrategia de poder dio más fuerza a la familia Yi que la monarquía, y así ocurrió la rebelión de Yi Ja-gyeom. Aunque la insurgencia falleció, la fuerza de la monarquía disminuyó por la serie de guerras civiles entre los nobles. Muchos años después, un monje llamado Myocheong propuso el traslado de la capital a Pionyang lo cual provocó gran conflicto entre los vasallos. La Facción de Myocheong pensaba que la mudanza al norte facilitaría la expansión a Manchuria, mientras que la de Kim Bu-sik quería mantener la capital en Kaesong, provocando la rivalidad de influencia. Al fracasar en la convicción del Rey, Myocheong se sublevó contra la corte pero, al no obtener éxito militar, se suicidó.

Diez años luego de mi llegada, un grupo de los militares llevó a cabo un golpe de estado encabezado por los generales Jeong Jung-bu, Yi Ui-bang y Yi Go que consecutivamente aseguraron sus fuerzas para el liderazgo del gobierno, por tal motivo Uijong de Goryeo fue depuesto y en su lugar fue coronado Myeongjong.

No obstante la transmisión de la verdadera autoridad a la familia real fue postergada debido a la sucesión de los ya citados generales quienes utilizaron las tropas de primera llamadas _Tobang_ , incluso la guardia de caballería llamada _Mabyolcho_. Este golpe de estado señaló el inicio de los gobiernos militares en Goryeo.

Nueve años después, un joven general, Gyeong Dae-seung ascendió al control de sus fuerzas subordinadas, tratando de restituir la autoridad real y eliminar la corrupción nacional, pero murió poco después de mi marcha.

Dejé atrás aquella tierra, y volví mi mirada al este. No había estado en este lugar desde hace dos mil años, y aun después de tanto tiempo, los sentimientos se revolvían en mi estómago. Era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

Bueno, un capítulo más histórico. Los lugares visitados han sido, obviamente, la India, China y Corea. El próximo capítulo será Japón. Issei vuelve a casa, su "segunda casa" jajaja.

Intentaré usar el léxico de cada lugar. Me explico, si os habéis dado cuenta, aquí llaman a Issei primero por el apellido, como hacen en oriente.

Y Feliz Año Nuevo !

Nos leemos !


	37. Eurasia - parte 05

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Nechroz: bueno, veremos qué es lo que pasa. Y recuerda que Issei tiene guardadas sus memorias en sus diarios, así que, más que recordarlas él, sus diarios lo recuerdan.

Guest: al final del capítulo está la respuesta.

RedSS: espero que sea mínimamente aceptable esta parte jajaja.

miguelgiuliano co: se ha tardado, pero aquí esta. Los dragones son complicados, pues la jerarquía se va al traste muchísimas veces. ¿Fafnir débil? ¿Yu-Long débil? Macho, no sé qué decirte. Issei ya aprendió a no juzga a razas o especies, así que es posible que se lleve bien con algunos. Lo siento colega, pero desde el principio ya tuve en claro quien sería el Sekiryuutei. Sabes que no me molestan las opiniones y sugerencias. Siéntete libre.

Krystyam091: jajajaja, bueno, aquí es historia universal, siempre más interesante que la de un solo país. En principio será casi por completo, y habrá más romance, pero falta un poquitín.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 32:

 **EURASIA – PARTE 05**

* * *

No sé el por qué, pero lo que me esperaba al volver a mi tierra natal era encontrarme con una región tranquila, tal y como la recordaba. Pero esta región, llamada Japón, el País del Sol Naciente por los chinos, no era muy distinta de las otras partes del mundo. ¿El motivo? El país se encontraba sumido en una guerra civil que enfrentaba a los Clanes Taira y Minamoto.

Las Guerras Genpei, como fueron conocidas, eran la culminación de un conflicto entre ambos Clanes que duró veinticinco años, y en el que dilucidaba el dominio total sobre la Corte Imperial y, a su vez, el control de Japón. El dominio de los samurái dentro de la política japonesa había aparecido a partir de la Rebelión Hōgen, veinticuatro años atrás, creado inicialmente por intereses entre la familia imperial, específicamente entre el Emperador Go-Shirakawa y el retirado Emperador Sutoku. Como consecuencia, la clase cortesana del Clan Fujiwara fue desplazada, este Clan dominó la Corte Imperial y sus miembros fungían como regentes del Emperador; con el vacío del poder surgido por la rebelión aparecerían los Clanes Minamoto y Taira a disputar dicho control, empero, la situación se agudizaría con la Rebelión Heiji, que tendría un trasfondo similar entre disputas con el Emperador Nijō, respaldado por el Clan Taira y el Emperador Go-Shirakawa, respaldado por el Clan Minamoto.

En esta rebelión el Clan Minamoto sufrió una emboscada de Taira no Kiyomori, líder del Clan, y eventualmente los Minamoto fueron derrotados, ejecutando a Minamoto no Yoshitomo, líder de los Minamoto, los dos hijos mayores de éste y Fujiwara no Nobuyori, quien estaba de parte de los Minamoto. Los tres hijos menores de Yoshitomo, Minamoto no Yoritomo, Minamoto no Yoshitsune y Minamoto no Noriyori, al ser muy pequeños, fueron perdonados y exiliados en lugares alejados de Japón y el Emperador Go-Shirakawa fue forzado a un retiro. Sin obstáculos, el Clan Taira asumió el primer gobierno conformado por samurái en Japón a través de Taira no Kiyomori, quien asumió el puesto de _Daijō Daijin_ , un puesto similar al Primer Ministro, y comenzó a afincar el poder del Clan dentro de la familia imperial mediante enlaces matrimoniales entre sus hijos y los príncipes.

De igual manera los Taira tenían el control de cuándo el Emperador debía abdicar; con la muerte del Emperador Nijō su sucesor era su hijo el Emperador Rokujō quien fue coronado Emperador a los siete meses de nacido, y fue forzado a abdicar a la edad de tres años. Lo sucedió su tío, el Emperador Takakura, quien tenía seis años al ser coronado Emperador, Kiyomori era su padrastro y fungía como su regente.

Tres años antes de mi llegada, las relaciones entre los Taira y el Enclaustrado Emperador Go-Shirakawa estaban en su máxima tensión y el Emperador decidió planear un golpe de estado contra Kiyomori, pero fracasó y le fue despojado de su título cuando Kiyomori eliminó el sistema Insei de los Emperadores enclaustrados y nombrando a familiares suyos en los puestos gubernamentales. Al año siguiente Kiyomori designó a su nieto e hijo del Emperador Takakura, Tokihito, como príncipe de la corona y sucesor al trono imperial, cuando apenas tenía un año de nacido. Luego, el Emperador Takakura abdicaría a la edad de dieciocho años y sería sucedido por Tokihito, que recibiría el nombre de Emperador Antoku, de apenas un año y medio de edad.

Esto provocó un disgusto generalizado entre los opositores de los Taira, ya que prácticamente el Emperador era un descendiente directo del Clan. El Emperador Go-Shirakawa, en un intento de restablecer el orden en la familia imperial, acude ante su hijo el Príncipe Mochihito para hacer un pacto de alianza con el Clan Minamoto, el mismo que lo respaldó en las dos rebeliones anteriores, y luchar en nombre de él contra los Taira. El líder del Clan Minamoto en ese momento era Minamoto no Yorimasa de setenta y cuatro años años, quien se había mantenido neutral en la Rebelión Hōgen, pero que estuvo a favor de los Taira en la Rebelión Heiji y era amigo de Kiyomori; sin embargo, un año antes, observando la tensa situación se retira del ejército de Kiyomori y asume el liderazgo del Clan que había traicionado. El cinco de mayo del año en que llegué, aproximadamente un mes después, hizo un llamamiento a todos los Clanes de samurái y los monasterios budistas a que se rebelaran contra Kiyomori.

En junio del mismo año, Kiyomori trasladó la capital imperial de Kioto a Fukuhara en un intento de promover el comercio con la China de la dinastía Song. El día quince del mismo mes, el Príncipe Mochihito abandonó Kioto para refugiarse en el templo budista de Mii-dera, en un intento de iniciar lo más pronto posible la rebelión.

Y, como era normal en mí, yo me alisté en las tropas de Minamoto.

Con el alzamiento de los opositores al Clan Taira, Kiyomori pidió el arresto del Príncipe Mochihito, artífice de la rebelión, quien se había refugiado en el templo de Mii-dera, en la actual ciudad de Ōtsu, prefectura de Shiga. El problema era que algunos monjes del templo tenían simpatías con los Taira, las fuerzas del Clan Minamoto habían atrasado la defensa del templo. Esto obligó a que Yorimasa y el Príncipe Mochihito, junto con el ejército del Clan Minamoto y varios monjes guerreros, sōhei, del templo que se unieron a la causa, decidieron trasladarse a la ciudad de Nara, al sur.

Cruzaron el río Uji, cerca del templo Byōdō-in tratando de evitar en lo posible encontrarse con el ejército Taira. No obstante los Taira los cercaron y se desencadena la primera batalla en esta guerra, la primera batalla de Uji. En el _Heike Monogatari_ se relata que los monjes lucharon con arcos y flechas, una variedad de espadas, dagas y naginata. Pero el Clan Taira venció en esta batalla y capturó a Yorimasa y al Príncipe Mochihito; Yorimasa, al ser derrotado prefirió cometer el _seppuku_ , un ritual donde escribiría una última poesía y luego se suicidaría, dando inicio a una práctica que sería una forma honorable de morir hasta la Segunda Guerra Mundial; Mochihito sería ejecutado después por el Clan Taira.

Al morir los principales ejecutores de la rebelión, el Clan Taira se enfocó en destruir e incendiar el Mii-dera y decidieron extender el ataque hacia la ciudad de Nara, donde era el lugar donde se iban a reunir las fuerzas opositoras a los Taira. Taira no Shigehira y Taira no Tomomori, hijos de Kiyomori, elaborarían el sitio de la ciudad. No obstante los sōhei de Nara decidieron defenderse y pusieron barricadas y defensas improvisadas en la ciudad; teniendo arcos, flechas y naginata como armas. El Clan Taira se desplazó en caballo y tenían ventaja estratégica, y quemaron los templos budistas de Kōfuku-ji y Tōdai-ji, destacando la destrucción del Daibutsu del Tōdai-ji; apenas el Enryaku-ji pudo repeler el ataque y permanecer intacto. El incendio provocó la devastación de gran parte de la ciudad y dejó alrededor de tres mil quinientas personas muertas entre civiles y monjes.

A partir de este punto los Taira habían sofocado casi en su totalidad la rebelión, no obstante el liderazgo del Clan Minamoto había sido restablecido por Minamoto no Yoritomo en septiembre, quien habiendo llegado a su edad adulta, escapó del exilio y pudo reorganizar la rebelión con el apoyo del Clan Miura, tratando de vengar a los Taira en la muerte de su padre y hermanos mayores, muertos hace veinte años atrás y por los sucesos en Uji y Nara; así Yoritomo lanzó una nueva declaración de guerra contra los Taira. Cuando Kiyomori se enteró que Yoritomo había abandonado Izu, lugar de su exilio, y que estaba en el Paso de Hakone, asignó a Ōba Kagechika, un samurái vasallo, a que ejecutara un ataque sorpresa y detuviera su avance. La batalla se realizaría en las afueras de la base central de Yoritomo, en la localidad de Ishibashiyama, cerca del Monte Fuji, el catorce de septiembre forzando a los Minamoto a retirarse y obteniendo la victoria el Clan Taira.

En vista del fracaso de la batalla de Ishibashiyama, Yoritomo atraviesa el Monte Fuji hacia la provincia de Suruga y la provincia de Kozuke en el norte, para hacer alianzas con el Clan Takeda y el Clan Kai, respectivamente. Con el ejército de Yoritomo reforzado aparece el ejército Taira comandado por Taira no Koremori, nieto de Kiyomori, en la localidad de Fujigawa el nueve de noviembre, quienes en un confuso incidente decidieron retirarse sin comprometer a las fuerzas del Clan Minamoto. Debido a la incertidumbre de la situación en el país, Kiyomori decidió trasladar la capital imperial nuevamente a Kioto en el mes de noviembre. A finales de noviembre el Clan Oba decide aliarse con los Minamoto, mientras que en diciembre Yoritomo derrotó al Clan Satake, quienes estaban poco dispuestos a seguir con el Clan Minamoto.

…

Para el primer año de guerra, la disputa entre ambos Clanes seguía tensa, pero Kiyomori estaba demasiado enfermo como para poder seguir liderando el Clan y falleció el veinte de marzo a los setenta y tres años. Su hijo, Taira no Munemori, se convertiría en el nuevo líder del Clan; esta situación fue aprovechada por los Minamoto para plantear una batalla sorpresa contra el hermano del nuevo líder, Taira no Tomomori. Minamoto no Yukiie, tío de Yoritomo fue el encargado de realizar la emboscada; en la localidad de Sunomatagawa, provincia de Owari, el veinticinco de abril. No obstante, en la escaramuza los Taira pudieron repeler el ataque, aun cuando la batalla de Sunomata se realizó en la noche. Yukiie y sus hombres tuvieron que retirarse del lugar hacia el río Yahagigawa, donde destruirían el puente sobre el río y harían una muralla defensiva. En el río se presentó la batalla de Yahagigawa; pero el ejército de Tomomori logró poner en retirada a los Minamoto. Sin embargo, Tomomori se encontraba enfermo y decidió no seguir persiguiendo al ejército de Yukiie.

No obstante, las disputas iban a menguar debido a que en ese año hubo escasas cosechas y la hambruna azotó el país. Así, en septiembre, Yoritomo sugirió que el país debería ser dividido en dos regiones, una dominada por los Taira y otro por los Minamoto; la Corte Imperial vio con algo de agrado la idea, pero el Clan Taira se negó rotundamente.

Adicionalmente Minamoto no Yoshinaka, primo de Yoritomo y quien sufrió su misma suerte, siendo adoptado por el Clan Kiso, aprovechó la tensa calma para luchar contra los Taira en la región norte, dominando las provincias de Shinano y Musashi. Esto originó una serie de fricciones entre Yoritomo y Yoshinaka, en la que el primero respetaría los dominios del segundo, a cambio que Yoshinaka aceptara el liderazgo de Yoritomo dentro del Clan. Aparte de estos hechos no habría batalla alguna hasta dentro de dos años.

…

Para el tercer año de guerra, la situación política no había cambiado: el Emperador Antoku aún gobernaba y su regente era su tío Taira no Munemori; mientras que el Clan Minamoto no había logrado una victoria decisiva en las batallas y había relaciones tensas entre los principales miembros, Yorimoto y Yoshinaka. En marzo, Yoritomo tenía pensado batallar contra Yoshinaka y derrotarlo, pero era evidente que su primo también estaba luchando contra los Taira y desistió del ataque. Adicionalmente para este año las provisiones de alimentos estaban aumentando y superaban la hambruna que habría provocado un forzado cese al fuego. El Clan Taira lo vio como una oportunidad para reiniciar el período de guerras que llevaba un intermedio de dos años de tensa calma.

Entre los meses de abril y mayo, Taira no Koremori, quien había tenido un pésimo desempeño en la batalla de Fujigawa, planeó sitiar la fortaleza de Yoshinaka en Hiuchiyama, en la norteña provincia de Echizen. La fortaleza estaba bien defendida y poseía un foso, pero un traidor dentro de la fortaleza reveló al Clan Taira las debilidades de ésta. La fortaleza fue sitiada y conquistada por los Taira, pero Yoshinaka y la mayoría de sus hombres escaparon del ataque.

Para Koremori, era la oportunidad de seguir avanzando las posiciones con el objetivo de derrotar a Yoshinaka; no obstante, las fuerzas del Clan Taira estaban debilitadas por la hambruna y tuvieron que reclutar a guerreros locales, sumando alrededor de cuarenta mil hombres. Para Yoshinaka, era hora de superar el liderazgo de su primo sobre el Clan Minamoto, y decidió enfrentarlo acompañado por su tío Minamoto no Yukiie, su consorte Tomoe Gozen quien fue una de las _onna bugeisha_ , mujeres guerreras que luchaban a la par de los samurái, y el _shitennō_ , quienes eran los cuatro sirvientes más fieles de Yoshinaka: Imai Kanehira, Higuchi Kanemitsu, Tate Chikatada y Nenoi Yukichika.

La batalla sería en el Paso de Kurikara, cerca de Tonamiyama, en la provincia de Etchū, el dos de junio. Este paso montañoso conectaba el oeste de la isla de Honshu con el este. Los Taira se habían dividido en dos flancos, uno que tomaría el paso y otro que entraría a la provincia desde el sur. Yoshinaka plantó una gran cantidad de banderas como una estrategia para hacer creer al enemigo que los superaban en número; mientras que dividió su ejército en tres flancos: dos que detendrían el avance de los Taira y uno de retaguardia. Esta batalla fue desarrollada de manera muy formal y poética, descrita así en el _Heike Monogatari_. Se desarrollaron combates individuales donde mostrarían sus mejores habilidades como guerreros; esta batalla ocurrió durante la noche, ya en el amanecer el Clan Taira estaba sufriendo el retroceso de sus flancos y la muerte de la mayoría de sus hombres, poco después se retirarían del combate. Esta fue la primera victoria decisiva del Clan Minamoto en toda la guerra e iniciaba el cambio de rumbo en el conflicto.

Aprovechando la retirada de las fuerzas de Koremori, Yoshinaka avanza a la localidad de Shinohara en la provincia de Kaga. Tuvo lugar otra batalla en donde nuevamente se presentan combates individuales entre guerreros. Fue otra victoria para Yoshinaka, quien aspiraba llegar a Kioto y tomar el control del poder político en Japón. La amenaza persistente obligó el veinticinco de agosto a Munemori y al Emperador Antoku a huir de Kioto en dirección a la isla de Shikoku, donde se establecerían por el resto de la guerra. Tres días después Yoshinaka escoltó al Emperador Go-Shirakawa hacia Kioto. Al poco tiempo se nombraría al Emperador Go-Toba, de tres años y hermanastro del Emperador Antoku, como el nuevo Emperador, no obstante el Enclaustrado Emperador Go-Shirakawa era el verdadero administrador; esta situación hizo que en Japón existieran dos Emperadores hasta el final de la guerra.

Aprovechando la retirada de los Taira, envió su ejército a cruzar el Mar de Seto rumbo a Yashima, una pequeña isla al frente de la costa de la isla de Shikoku y una de las bases más importantes del Clan Taira en el país. No obstante, el diecisiete de noviembre, los Taira emboscaron a los hombres de Yoshinaka en la isla de Mizushima, en la provincia de Bitchu, cerca de Honshu, en la primera batalla naval de las guerras; los Taira lanzaron una gran cantidad de flechas sobre los Minamoto e iniciaron un combate mano a mano; no obstante los Taira llevaban en sus barcos caballos equipados para el combate, y esto dio ventaja sobre los Minamoto que sufrieron una aplastante derrota.

Simultáneamente tuvieron lugar otras batallas: en la fortaleza de Fukuryūji, en la actual prefectura de Okayama, en donde participaron partidarios de los Clanes, se sitió la fortaleza que era del Clan Taira y fue tomada completamente por los Minamoto. Mientras que Yukiie comandó en Murayama, en la provincia de Harima, una contraofensiva de la batalla de Mizushima, pero la organización del Clan Taira que se desplegó en cinco divisiones sólo hizo que el Clan Minamoto se retirara del combate.

Para finales de año, el equilibrio de poder entre ambos Clanes era similar, pero en el Clan Minamoto la crisis interna entre Yoshinaka y Yoritomo ya estaba en su punto crítico y traería un escenario diferente en los primeros días del cuarto año.

XXXXX

Estábamos cerca de terminar el año. Nos encontrábamos en Kioto, reposando antes de que todo volviera a empezar. En una de las tantas casas de la ciudad, vivía yo durante el tiempo de guerra. Varios de los guerreros del Clan MInamoto residíamos cerca del Palacio Imperial. Desde mi lugar no podía verlo, a menos que subiera al tejado, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo.

Un día como otro cualquiera, durante el periodo de tregua, me encontraba en mi sala, afilando mí arma, pero el día de hoy había recibido una visita. Se trataba de Minamoto no Hirotsuna, uno de los hijos de Yorimasa.

Yo no era amigo de los altos mandos del Clan, pero tampoco tenía una mala relación con ellos. Habían halagado mi valía como guerrero, aunque mi estilo de lucha fuera totalmente distinto al suyo. Después de todo, yo luchaba como los guerreros de occidente, y no tenía ni idea del estilo samurái.

Por ese motivo, durante estos dos últimos años de guerra civil, los miembros del Clan tomaron la decisión de instruirme en el arte de la guerra samurái. Aunque el estilo de guerra samurái era en cierta forma honorable, había cosas que no me atraían demasiado, como el cobro de cabezas, el cual consistía en cortar la cabeza de un rival digno en el campo de batalla. Era motivo de gran orgullo y reconocimiento. Existía todo un ritual para embellecer las cabezas cortadas: primero eran lavadas y peinadas y, una vez efectuado esto, se ennegrecían los dientes aplicando un tinte llamado ohaguro. El motivo de ennegrecer los dientes radicaba en que unos dientes blancos era un signo de distinción, por lo que aplicarles un tinte para oscurecerlos era una forma metafórica de quitarles un poco de la misma. Finalmente las cabezas eran dispuestas cuidadosamente sobre una tabla para su exposición.

Dejé a un lado mi estilo occidental y comencé a entrenarme con la katana. Originalmente la katana fue creada por los chinos de la dinastía Song, importada a este país antes de mi llegada. Una hoja curva, esbelta y de un solo filo con una protección circular o cuadrada llamada tsuba y agarre largo para acomodar dos manos, aunque también se puede luchar con una mano. Era perfecta para cortar, pues poseía un filo increíble. Pero si se enfrentara a una armadura occidental, de nada serviría. Aun así era un arma realmente interesante.

En fin, Hirotsuna podría decirse que era el más cercano a mí de todo el Clan Minamoto. No me quejaba, pues era un hombre con quien uno podía charlar tranquilamente. El día de hoy era una de nuestras tantas reuniones. Normalmente no teníamos un lugar, podría ser por las calles de la ciudad, en su casa, en la mía o incluso cerca o dentro del Palacio Imperial.

-Hyodo-dono, ¿puedo hablarte con sinceridad?

Ante la pregunta de Hirotsuna, deje de afilar la hoja de mi katana y me giré para verle directamente. Hasta ahora hemos tenido una charla amena con asuntos que nada tuvieran que ver con el Clan o la guerra. Si me hacia ese tipo de pregunta, podía suponer que debía tratarse de alguno de los dos temas.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cuál es la pregunta? Pues supongo que es una pregunta.

-Así es. Veréis, no pertenecéis a ningún Clan, pero aquí estáis, luchando con nosotros. He estado observándoos durante estos años de guerra, y creo entender el motivo de que os hayáis involucrado.

Entorné los ojos, interesado por su posible descubrimiento. Me había fallado la intuición al creer que sabía que tema iba a sacar, pero admito que este también había llamado mi atención.

-Hablad con franqueza, Hirotsuna, ¿qué creéis haber descubierto?

-Sois un guerrero. De eso duda no hay. Pero sois un guerrero que busca la muerte y por eso siempre estáis guerreando, incluso cuando esas guerras y luchas nada os atañe. Creo que esa búsqueda es debido a un dolor muy profundo que no soy capaz de imaginar. Incluso me atrevería a decir que saboreasteis el néctar de la muerte, y aquello os dio la paz, pero no moristeis y ahora la buscáis. Pero a pesar de buscar la muerte, no la recibiréis sin luchar. Alguien debe mataros, alguien que consideréis digno.

No abrí mi boca para responderle, pues no tenía respuesta alguna que dar. Bajé la mirada y luego la dirigí a la nada. Hirotsuna no dijo nada, sino que se levantó y se marchó. Supongo que percibió mi momento pensativo y no quería molestar. Y se lo agradezco.

La verdad es que hasta ahora no había pensado en ello. Pero sus palabras me calaron muy hondo. Tenía toda la razón. Cuando murió mi esposa, mi corazón quedó destrozado, pero mis padres y mi aldea estaban allí para ayudarme. Pero luego todos me fueron arrebatados por seres sobrenaturales. Entonces comencé mi viaje por este vasto mundo. Vi y aprendí más de lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado. Cosas que no estaban en mis libros. No solo aprendí el arte de la guerra, diferentes tipos de lucha, sino que aprendí ciencias, biología, sociales, Artes Místicas, Artes Sabias, que conocería a decenas de civilizaciones, cada una con sus luces y sombras.

Entonces llegó el momento, cuando me enfrenté al temible Aži Dahāka. Fue mi segunda gran batalla. Lo di todo, pero era demasiado ingenuo y débil. No tenía conocimientos suficientes, no sabía luchar realmente como se debe. Quizás si me lo encontrara ahora, sería otro cantar. Pero lo importante es que el me dio muerte, una muerte que hubiera sido definitiva, pero la Existencia así no lo quiso. Fue mi primera experiencia con la muerte. Por un instante pude sentir aquello que tanto había deseado. Incluso vi una figura aparecerse, una figura que no reconocí, una figura borrosa, que lo único que me dijo fue _'aun no es tu momento'_.

Cada vez que recuerdo esa voz, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda. No era horrible, ni espeluznante, ni grotesca. Poseía un sonido dulce, como ningún otro que jamás haya escuchado.

Y, cuando nuevamente abrí los ojos, cuando volví a la vida, aquella sensación de paz se difuminó, y el vacío en mi corazón creció aún más. Desee volver a experimentar la muerte, pero no a manos de un ser sobrenatural. Aquellos demonios… aquel dragón… No. Si iba a morir nuevamente, o bien seria por la edad o bien a manos de un ser humano.

Pero, ¿qué me llevo a decidir que debía ser un ser humano? Muchos eran los seres existentes capaces de darme muerte, pero debía ser un humano sí o sí. Creo que la opinión que tengo sobre ellos es lo que me ha llevado a esta conclusión. Yo estoy en un puesto elevado en el ranking del mundo. Los humanos dicen que están en la base de la pirámide de poder, y ese, creo, es el principal motivo. Si soy derrotado por un humano, eso significará que los humanos pueden abandonar la base de la pirámide y ascender, que se les reconozcan, que dejen de infravalorarles.

Sí, creo que esto es el significado de las palabras de Minamoto no Hirotsuna.

Enfundé mi katana y salí de mi casa. Caminé por las transitadas calles. El sol aún no se había ocultado en el horizonte, por lo que la ciudad aún seguía despierta. Muy a menudo solía ver a miembros del ejército pasear o patrullando las calles. Las probabilidades de que el enemigo se infiltrara y atacara por sorpresa eran más altas de lo que cualquiera de ellos admitiría. Cuando nos cruzábamos nos saludábamos con un leve gesto de cabeza.

A diferencia de otras capitales que haya visto, Kioto era bastante singular. Su estructura era igual a la de un tablero de ajedrez, y además de sus hermosos paisajes y sus templos, lo que más destacaba era sin duda el Palacio Imperial.

Caminé hasta un templo, el cual tenía un precioso estanque cuya agua llegaba a través de uno de tantos riachuelos de las montañas. Era un buen lugar para relajarse y meditar. Pasaba el tiempo y observaba como la ciudad poco a poco se iba durmiendo conforme el sol desaparecía entre las montañas y el manto de estrellas comenzaba a ganar terreno hasta desplazar al astro y a sus últimos rayos de luz.

Esta tranquilidad solo era algo efímero. La guerra no tardaría en volver, ya fuera por la lucha entre Clanes o por la lucha interna. Pero mientras tanto, yo solo podía pensar en las palabras de mi amigo. Tanta verdad en ellas y tantas cosas que no había pensado hasta el momento.

Incluso los más sabios pueden aprender nuevas lecciones…

Los días pasaron lentamente en la capital, pero durante ese tiempo no he podido sino sentirme extrañado. Los rumores se han extendido por la capital, rumores sobre las desapariciones de algunos hombres, tanto los guardas que patrullan la ciudad como los que vigilan los bosques cercanos a la ciudad.

Fue entonces cuando escuché que en los bosques que rodeaban la ciudad había algún tipo de bestia o bestias. No sabían si era el mismo o no, pero de lo único que estaban seguros era de su gran tamaño y sus numerosas patas, pero poco más. Por ese motivo, una noche nos reunimos un grupo de diez, contándome a mí, y fuimos hacia el bosque. Las bestias o bestia no hacia acto de presencia por el día, por lo que era preciso ir en la noche. Pero no eran necesarias las antorchas ya que la luna nos iluminaba como si fuera un sol. Hoy era una fase de súper luna, por lo que la luz que bañaba la tierra era más luminosa.

Nos adentramos en el bosque, siempre juntos, y avanzamos a través de él. Llegó el momento en el que era imposible ver cualquier indicio de la ciudad a lo lejos. Caminamos durante varias horas, tomando algún que otro descanso.

Chasqueé la lengua, molesto conmigo mismo. Sabia de sobra que no todos los seres vivos emitían aura, o por lo menos no una importante. Y algunos monstruos o seres demi-humanos o no humanos no los emitían. Incluso entre los propios humanos había algunos que emitían tan poco que uno no se daría cuenta de su presencia por aura.

Y frente a mí, apareciendo con un sigilo asombroso, estaba uno de los semi-humanos que entraban en aquella categoría. Frente a mí había un Tsuchigumo. Se trata de una extraña criatura con el cuerpo de un tigre, las patas de una araña y la cara de demonio. Implacable, se alimenta de exploradores desprevenidos durante la noche. Una vez que se aparece frente a una persona, el miedo es tal que paraliza a la víctima que siente en vida propia cómo es devorada por esta bestia.

No es una muerte agradable el ser devorado vivo.

CLAN-CLANC

Frunciendo el ceño observé a mí alrededor. La gran mayoría de los guerreros presentes habían caído en el miedo ante tal criatura. Al menos hacia honor a su fama. Estos hombres, valientes guerreros que habían combatido de frente, ahora habían soltado sus armas. Sus cuerpos temblorosos y el sudor bañando sus rostros. Sus rostros pálidos y sus diminutas pupilas indicaban que estaban aterrados. Pero no servían de ese modo. Lo que se necesitaba ahora eran hombres que plantaran cara.

El tsuchigumo dio un poderoso salto con sus piernas de araña y cayó sobre uno de los aterrados hombres. Rápidamente abrió sus fauces y le arrancó la yugular. La sangre brotó como si fuera una fuente. El monstruo tragó e intentó volver a arrancar la carne de su víctima, pero no se lo permití.

ZAS

GROARG

La bestia rugió al notar mi espada cortar su cuerpo. Dio otro salto y se alejó, revisando su herida al tiempo que me mostraba sus afilados dientes. Supongo que fue el ver a su compañero, ya muerto desangrado, y mi ataque, que los guerreros recuperaron el valor. Cogieron sus armas y rodearon al monstruo. A pesar de ello, aun podía notar sus cuerpos temblar de miedo. Sus mismos rostros lo mostraban. Pero, a pesar de ello, aún estaban ahí, plantando cara.

El tsuchigumo rugió y, de la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, surgió una tela, una telaraña, que fue directamente hacia tres hombres, envolviéndolos rápidamente. Otros dos atacaron a su derecha, pero les golpeó con una de sus patas. Aprovechando aquel momento, los otros cuatro atacaron desde su izquierda y el frente. La bestia rugió al sentir las afiladas katanas atravesar su piel y cortar sus patas.

Uno fue mortalmente herido por un mordisco en el costado y otro al ser atravesado por el pecho por una de sus patas. Yo evadí una pata, la boca llena de afilados dientes sangrientos, cortando limpiamente a la altura del cuello, dando un saldo al tiempo que pasaba por toda su espalda, cortando tan profundamente como me era posible.

La bestia rugió de dolor e intentó echarme de su espalda, pero clavé mi espada y me agarré a ella. Los hombres que aún quedaban en pie fueron con todo, cortando a la bestia como si de cerdo se tratara. Al cabo de dos minutos, la tierra se encontraba bañada por la sangre verde de la bestia así como por sus tripas. Su cabeza yacía separada del cuerpo y su espalda abierta en canal así como sus costados. Su vientre no tenía heridas, pues dado que este se encontraba debajo, nadie había podido herirlo, pues ninguno había sido tan idiota como para atacar a la bestia desde abajo.

-Maldita bestia. – Masculló uno de los hombres – Ha matado a varios de nuestros compañeros.

-Debemos volver a la ciudad. Merecen un funeral honorable.

Propuso otro. Todos asintieron a tal proposición.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – Dije – Llevaos los cuerpos. Yo me ocuparé del cuerpo de esta bestia.

-¿Deberíamos de informar sobre esto? No sé qué es peor, si un ataque de nuestros enemigos… o el de bestias como estas. – siseó uno de los heridos.

-Me ocuparé personalmente de esto. Si no vuelvo por la mañana, es que estaré muerto. Si eso se llega a dar, dad la alarma en toda la ciudad. Bestias como estas son más peligrosas que los del otro Clan.

Algunos estuvieron a punto de replicarme, pero cerraron sus bocas. No iban a discutirme las órdenes. Cargaron con los cuerpos de los muertos y con los de los heridos y marcharon de vuelta a la ciudad. Una vez sentí que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, quemé el cuerpo de la bestia con un hechizo, poniendo una protección para que solo fuera quemado el cuerpo, sus vísceras y su sangre. No deseaba que un incendio comenzara en este bosque.

La noche pasó larga, y pude sentir varias presencias. Aquella noche acabé con otros dos tsuchigumo. No sabía si se habían sentido atraídos por algo en especial de esta zona o simplemente era pura casualidad que estos se encontraran aquí.

Volví antes del amanecer a la ciudad, donde el líder del Clan, Yoritomo, me esperaba junto a varios de los hombres testigo y otros soldados de la ciudad.

-Hyodo-dono, ¿qué noticias traes?

-Esta noche he podido eliminar a dos tsuchigumo, sin contar al que eliminamos. – Los que estuvieron conmigo aquella noche asintieron – No es el motivo por el cual están rondando esta región, pero habrá que tener cuidado. Aconsejo tomar ciertas medidas. ¿Hay algún Yamabushien esta ciudad o sus cercanías?

Los Yamabushies una clase de eremitas budistas japoneses seguidores de la doctrina del Shugendō, una integración del budismo esotérico de la escuela Shingon con elementos del taoísmo y el sintoísmo. Habitualmente, llevaban una vida solitaria y ascética en las montañas, aunque también podían asociarse con ciertos templos, y también eran conocidos por participar en batallas al lado de samuráis y sōheis.

-No estoy seguro, pero podemos averiguarlo.

-Lo aconsejo. Deberían poner detectores para no humanos. De ese modo podremos estar atentos y preparados en caso de que algún otro de esos seres vuelva a acercarse.

-Es un buen consejo. – asintió Yoritomo.

Aquel mismo día fueron llamados dos Yamabushique vivían cerca la ciudad así como a otros tres de las regiones cercanas. Durante los siguientes días antes de finalizar el tercer año de guerra, los Yamabushicrearon diferentes sellos para la localización y captura de cualquier criatura sobrenatural. Fueron pocas las veces que dichos sellos se activaron, pero fue más numeroso de lo que hubiera esperado.

Las bestias eran eliminadas por los propios hombres de Toritomo, para que el temor no volviera a nublar su sentido de lucha. En cuanto al motivo de su presencia en las cercanías de la ciudad, fue por la guerra. Muchos humanos, mucha sangre, mucha muerte. Eso les había sacado de sus escondrijos y les había vuelto más confiados. Desde aquel día, Toritomo decidió crear un grupo para evitar que aquellas criaturas volvieran a acercarse a los poblados del territorio que el Clan Minamoto controlaba. De ese modo ahora solo tenía que preocuparse de su enemigo sin tener que estar pensando en que esas criaturas atacaran.

XXXXX

En las primeras semanas del cuarto año de guerra, Yoshinaka, que controlaba la ciudad de Kioto, estaba decidido a tomar el liderazgo del Clan Minamoto, eliminando a Yoritomo, y asumir un poder más efectivo dentro de Japón. Para realizar esto planeó con Yukiie el secuestro del Enclaustrado Emperador Go-Shirakawa, quien ahora se oponía a las acciones de Yoshinaka y tenía un control _de facto_ en los territorios dominados por los Minamoto, al norte de Kioto, y establecer sobre éste un gobierno propio. Yukiie se negó rotundamente de la idea y no tuvo otra opción que traicionarlo y acudir ante el Emperador. Éste reveló el plan a Yoritomo, quien estaba ya preocupado por el avance de las fuerzas de Yoshinaka en los territorios dominados por el Clan y estaba decidido a intervenir y detener a su primo.

Sin embargo, Yoshinaka realizó su plan y atacó el Hōjūjidono, que era la residencia del Emperador Go-Shirakawa, incendió el palacio, y mató a quienes defendían al Emperador, secuestrándolo. En el sitio combatieron nobles de la Corte Imperial, varios sōhei de los templos de Mii-dera y Enryakū-ji, y varios simpatizantes del Clan Taira, pero no pudieron detener a Yoshinaka quien habiendo dominado y saqueado la ciudad forzó al Emperador a que le diera el título de _sei-i taishōgun_ , otorgado originalmente a los comandantes militares que lucharon contra los Emishi, una antigua tribu que se negaba a la autoridad imperial japonesa a finales del siglo VIII y comienzos del siglo IX. Con esta investidura, Yoshinaka decidió salir de Kioto, llevándose al Emperador como rehén. Sin embargo las fuerzas de Yorimoto estaban esperándolos; junto con él estaba su tío Yukiie, y sus dos hermanos perdidos: Yoshitsune y Noriyori.

Yoshitsune, quien volvió del exilio, cruzaría el río Uji y batallaría contra Yoshinaka el diecinueve de febrero. Fue la segunda batalla que se realizaría en Uji, en esta ocasión entre las dos facciones del Clan Minamoto que lucharían por el liderazgo. Las habilidades estratégicas de Yoshitsune, aprendidas según la tradición por los tengu, unos dioses menores que tenían habilidades de combate y estrategia; detendrían a Yoshinaka y obligaría la retirada de éste a la localidad de Awazu, en la provincia de Omi, donde el veintiuno de febrero se tendría otra batalla entre Yoshinaka y Yoshitsune. Dado que la Facción de Yoshitsune los superaba en número, Yoshinaka falleció en el combate, y casi todos sus miembros fueron asesinados o cometieron seppuku.

Con la muerte de Yoshinaka, Yoritomo tenía asegurado el control del Clan y el apoyo del Enclaustrado Emperador Go-Shirakawa, quien ordenó la expulsión del poder del Clan Taira; en cambio los Taira se habían establecido en las costas del Mar de Seto, baluarte histórico del Clan. Los Taira recibieron una gran cantidad de misivas de parte del Emperador Go-Shirakawa para acceder a una tregua si se rendían al séptimo día del segundo mes del calendario lunisolar; pero era una farsa ya que tanto el Emperador como el Clan Minamoto no tenían intenciones de esperar, y sólo tenían como objetivo de distraer a los líderes del Clan Taira y obtener la Regalía: los Tres Tesoros Imperiales que fueron tomados cuando el Emperador Antoku huyó de Kioto.

El Clan Minamoto dispuso atacar las bases del Mar de Seto, primero en la fortaleza de Ichi-no-Tani, al oeste de la ciudad de Kōbe. La fortaleza se encontraba en las orillas del mar, pero poseía una defensa impenetrable y era difícil hacer un ataque directo; además este lugar era punto de partida de los Taira para tratar de reconquistar Kioto. En esta emboscada Yoshitsune y Noriyori encabezarían una fuerza de alrededor de tres mil hombres. Yoshitsune aplicó una estrategia que dividía el ejército en tres partes: una que vendría por el este, por el Templo Ikuta; un segundo grupo -una pequeña caballería- que vendría por el norte, terreno montañoso; y un tercer grupo por el oeste.

A una determinada hora los tres grupos comenzaron a acercarse a la fortaleza encasillándolos; en la fortaleza había alrededor de cinco mil personas lideradas por Taira no Tadanori, hermano de Kiyomori y Taira no Shigehira, hijo de Kiyomori. El ataque sorpresa hizo que la mayoría de los Taira huyeran en barcos en dirección a la isla de Yashima, no obstante Tadanori murió en el ataque y Shigehira fue capturado y enviado ante los monjes del templo de Tōdai-ji, el templo que Shigehira mandó a quemar hace cuatro años, y fue decapitado por los monjes. Ichi-no-tani fue escenario de comabtes individuales, en donde el sōhei Benkei, servidor y mejor amigo de Yoshitsune combatió en el sitio. También fue escenario de la muerte de Taira no Atsumori, un joven de dieciséis años que combatió individualmente y fue inmortalizado en diversos dramas y obras populares.

Noriyori decidió seguir a los barcos del Clan Taira que huían y en la isla de Kojima se desencadenó otra batalla donde nuevamente el Clan Minamoto obtiene la victoria. En ese momento ya el Clan Taira estaba a punto de ser derrotado totalmente, cuando Yoritomo ordena a Noriyori y a Yoshitsune que regresaran a Kioto para reorganizarse. En octubre, Yoritomo ordenó a su hermano Noriyori que protegiera la región de Chūgoku y poco después llegó a la isla de Kyushu al extremo oeste, donde estuvo por varios meses. No tuvo presencia en las batallas del último año.

…

Para este último año de guerra, el Clan Taira se había relegado a la isla de Shikoku y a localidades aledañas al Mar de Seto, ya que tenían una mejor fuerza naval que el Clan Minamoto, que a pesar de tener controlado gran parte del país, aún no habían alcanzado a la base central de los Taira, en la pequeña isla de Yashima, donde estaba el Emperador Antoku, la Regalía Imperial y el líder del Clan, Taira no Munemori.

Tras varios meses de una tensa calma, el Clan Minamoto elaboró una estrategia para asaltar Yashima; el encargado de la misión era Yoshitsune, que había tenido éxito en las batallas del año anterior y estaba en Kioto como encargado de mantener el orden en los territorios controlados por los Minamoto. Se movilizó el veintidós de marzo en varios barcos con una fuerza reducida de más de cien hombres, desde Kioto, y atravesó el mar de Seto rumbo al este de la isla de Shikoku. A pesar de que una tormenta estaba impidiendo el avance de los barcos, Yoshitsune decidió avanzar aún con la oposición de sus hombres. Esto conllevó que muchos de sus barcos se perdieran, pero lograron llegar a Shikoku, y decidieron avanzar a pie hasta Yashima.

Al llegar a la fortaleza, Yoshitsune aplicó una estrategia para engañar a los Taira, levantando hogueras en la costa y aparentando un mayor número de hombres, mientras una fuerza expedicionaria estaba movilizándose desde tierra, ya que el Clan Taira esperaba una batalla naval. Este movimiento tomó por sorpresa a los Taira, cuya fortaleza fue incendiada. Los miembros del Clan Taira no tuvieron más remedio que huir de su base junto con el Emperador Antoku y la Regalía Imperial. No obstante, los Taira se dieron cuenta que el ejército de Yoshitsune era muy reducido, y retaron a los Minamoto a un duelo disparando un abanico sobre la cima de un mástil de uno de los barcos. Nasu no Yoichi, un arquero del Clan Minamoto que se encontraba montado en su caballo en el canal, logró acertar el abanico usando sólo una flecha, dando una señal de victoria de parte de los Minamoto. El Clan Taira, al haber perdido su base central, decidió movilizar y concentrar todos sus miembros al extremo oeste del país, en el estrecho de Shimonoseki, entre las islas de Honshu y Kyushu.

Yoshitsune persiguió desde Yashima a los miembros del Clan Taira que habían huido en varios barcos; así Yoshitsune se reabasteció a medida que avanzaba al oeste, ya que el Clan Taira se encontraba acorralado y los Taira eran conscientes que la única forma de poderse recuperar sus derrotas era venciendo a Yoshitsune, aunque fuera con un movimiento suicida. Munemori, líder del Clan Taira, iba a comandar la batalla, teniendo alrededor de ochocientos cincuenta barcos; en cambio Yoshitsune disponía de unas quinientas naves; Noriyori, desde Kyushu, iba a comandar las fuerzas del Clan Minamoto en tierra, pero prácticamente la batalla se desarrollaría en el mar, con el nombre de batalla de Dan-no-ura.

En esta batalla en Clan Taira tomó ventaja en sus capacidades estratégicas, ya que aprovechó el flujo de mareas en el lugar que iba a su favor, tratando de acorralar a las naves de Yoshitsune y remataron con el uso de flechas de largo alcance. Poco después se plantearían combates individuales con flechas y espadas entre ambos bandos; el Clan Taira estaba haciendo retroceder las fuerzas de Yoshitsune. Sin embargo, la duración del combate fue larga, y con el pasar de las horas, el flujo de la marea comenzó a revertir, en contra del Clan Taira. Ese fue el momento en que el Clan Minamoto tomó ventaja de la situación. Con el retroceso de las naves del Clan Taira, hubo otro elemento a favor de Yoshitsune: Taguchi Shigeyoshi, un vasallo del Clan Taira, traicionó a su grupo y le reveló a Yoshitsune el barco donde se encontraba el Emperador Antoku y la Regalía Imperial.

Yoshitsune centró sus ataques en dicho barco, donde todos los que lo ocupaban prefirieron cometer el seppuku antes de que morir a manos del Clan Minamoto. En esta escaramuza también el Emperador Antoku y su abuela, que era la viuda de Taira no Kiyomori, decidieron suicidarse llevándose consigo la Regalía Imperial al mar. No obstante las joyas fueron tomadas antes de ser lanzadas, y el espejo, que sí consiguieron arrojar, se recuperó poco después; la espada fue el único objeto de la Regalía que se perdió. La derrota del Clan Taira fue decisiva ya que casi la totalidad de sus miembros murieron en la batalla, y los que fueron capturados fueron ejecutados poco después en Kioto, entre ellos Taira no Munemori. Con esta acción finalizaron las encarnizadas Guerras Genpei, que se habían librado de forma ininterrumpida desde hacía cinco años.

…..

La consecuencia directa de estas batallas fue la desaparición del Clan Taira en la historia japonesa, ya que la totalidad de sus miembros habían fallecido en el combate. Para el Clan Minamoto este hecho representó el dominio total de Japón. Para Yoritomo, como líder del Clan, sería el comienzo de una reestructuración del gobierno y la política japonesa en donde el samurái dejaría de ser una clase inferior y se erigiría como la clase social dominante en el país hasta mediados del siglo XIX.

La fundación del shogunato Kamakura por Yoritomo sería el punto de inicio del dominio del samurái en Japón, ya que, contrario al control del Clan Taira dentro de la Corte Imperial, el shogunato o _bakufu_ se erige como un órgano político independiente de la Corte Imperial y con un mayor poder político que éste, relegando al Emperador de Japón como un dirigente ceremonial y religioso, mientras que el shōgun quien recaería en las manos de Yoritomo, transformó el título que poseía a un carácter de gobernante político y gubernamental, además de ser un líder militar.

Aun así para que Yoritomo pudiera obtener este poder necesitó dominar y reprimir a todos los miembros dentro del escenario político en Japón, inclusive contra su propio Clan y especialmente a quienes le ayudaron a ganar la guerra. Yukiie fue decapitado al año siguiente de finalizar la guerra por ser acusado de traición; Yoshitsune fue perseguido y derrotado en combate, tuvo que realizar el seppuku porque Yoritomo sentía que era una amenaza contra su liderazgo; de igual modo Noriyori fue asesinado por simpatizantes de Yoritomo.

A pesar que Yoritomo se erigió como shōgun, el poder del Clan Minamoto en la política japonesa desapareció con su muerte. Hōjō Tokimasa, líder del Clan Hōjō y suegro de Yoritomo, había sido un aliado durante las Guerras Genpei. Con el fin de la guerra y el inicio del shogunato fue asignado sirviente de Yoritomo, pero con la muerte de este controló los destinos de los dos shōgun siguientes: Minamoto no Yoriie y Minamoto no Sanetomo, hijos de Yoritomo y nietos de Tokimasa; quienes sólo fungieron como gobernantes títeres. El asesinato de Sanetomo sin dejar herederos, trajo como consecuencia el final del Clan Minamoto y una usurpación total del poder. Sin embargo, la presencia del shogunato Kamakura, dominado esta vez por los Hōjō.

La consecuencia directa de esta guerra civil fue la victoria del Clan Minamoto y la consiguiente caída del Taira, lo que puso a los samuráis al mando político y militar de Japón, y permitió el establecimiento del _shogunato_ , el Kamakura, encabezado por Minamoto no Yoritomo.

Con este nuevo periodo en el País del Sol Naciente, el poder estaba centralizado en la ciudad de Kamakura, que era la capital del shogunato. No obstante, el verdadero poder lo ejerció el Clan Hōjō, cuyos miembros eran los auténticos gobernantes, a la vez que quitaban y ponían a los Shōgun, quienes pasaron a ser auténticas marionetas en el poder.

El primer shogunato en regir en Japón instauró un gobierno militar que condujo al ascenso al poder de las clases guerreras, anteriormente consideradas como subordinadas e inferiores a la aristocracia tradicional.

Después de la muerte de Yoritomo, Hōjō Tokimasa, jefe del Clan de la viuda de Yoritomo Hōjō Masako y antiguo guardián de Yoritomo, reclamó el título de regente a Minamoto no Yoriie, hijo de Yoritomo, eventualmente haciendo el reclamo hereditario al Clan Hōjō. El Clan Minamoto mantendría el título de shōgun por dos generaciones más, con el Clan Hōjō consumando el poder realmente, convirtiendo al shōgun en un títere.

XXXXX

Dado que luché en el bando del Clan Minamoto, se me dio total libertad de paso en el Imperio, permitiéndome recorrer este país sin impedimento alguno. Nuevamente había perdido la oportunidad de alcanzar la muerte. No existía el hombre capaz de darme aquello que tanto busco. Bueno, ya buscaría otra guerra en el futuro. En otra ocasión volveré a buscar la muerte en la batalla.

Ahora, sin la guerra, podía apreciar la belleza de estas tierras de un modo que antes no había podido disfrutar. Este lugar rebosaba de su propia belleza. Casi la totalidad del país era montañoso, lo cual dificultaba un poco el ir y venir de un lado a otro. Además, con la guerra, muchos caminos y pasos habían sido destruidos, por lo que debían ser reparados para volver a comunicar las distintas aldeas.

Pero a mi realmente no me importaba. Durante gran parte de mi vida he recorrido lugares sin caminos o senderos. Gracias a eso mismo, numerosas fueron las veces que encontraba algún poblado incomunicado. Y en casos como este, la situación podría dividirse en dos: los pueblos afortunados y los desafortunados. ¿La diferencia? Los pueblos desafortunados eran tales porque, o bien habían sufrido daños graves o habían sido destruidos, o bien algún grupo de ladrones aprovechaban la reciente paz tambaleante y al débil gobierno para hacerse con el control de estas zonas. No era una tarea dificultosa el echarles o eliminarlos.

Pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo, una idea volvía a mi mente. Haciendo uso de mis memorias, intentaba guiarme en el camino de vuelta a casa. Para mi desgracia, nadie era capaz de reconocer el lugar al que tanto había deseado volver desde que los recuerdos volvieran a mi mente.

Busqué y busqué el lugar aproximado donde había estado mi aldea hace más de dos mil años, pero resultaba algo casi imposible. El mundo siempre cambia, es un cambio constante. Antes el humano modificaba poco de la naturaleza, pero he visto tales cambios que antes jamás creí que los humanos pudieran hacer, y tenía la certeza de que en un futuro próximo serian cambios aún mayores.

Pero claro, si el humano no cambiaba la naturaleza, esta misma lo hace. A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, mi memoria no llega tan lejos como desearía. Tengo información guardada en esta, pero es tanta que muchas cosas no las recuerdo.

Me senté en una piedra, dejando que el sol calentara mi cuerpo, usé Magia y saqué uno de mis tantísimos diarios de mi guarida propia. Uno pensaría que cómo podía saber yo cuál de todos los diarios es el que deseo leer, pero con saber más o menos las fechas, este llega solo a mi mano.

Obviamente el primero en sacar fue mi primer diario. Los primeros años de mi vida. Ya no recordaba cómo era mi aldea, ya no recuerdo el rostro de mis padres, amigos, ni el de mi esposa. Tampoco siquiera recuerdo su nombre. Y me duele, me duele mucho. Pero es normal. Solo consigo recordarlos gracias a mis diarios. Cuando uno los ve, solo encuentra letras y más letras, pero cuando le aplicabas mi Magia materna, entonces las letras cobraban vida.

Y eso fue lo que hice.

Cerré los ojos, apliqué la Magia, y dejé que los recuerdos fluyeran en mi mente como un rio en su etapa más tranquila. Y entonces volví a verlo como si hubiera estado allí. Todo lo veías desde mis ojos de aquella época. Podía sentir mis propios sentimientos de aquel momento. Nostalgia… ese fue el principal. A pesar de estar sumergido en mis recuerdos, podía notar las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. ¡Y como no hacerlo! Volví a ver el rostro de mi madre, el rostro de mi padre, el rostro de la mujer que más he amado en toda mi existencia, el rostro de mis viejos amigos, los rostros de los habitantes de mi vieja aldea, y por último el lugar donde habitábamos: el rio, el bosque, las montañas y el mar a lo lejos, el lugar que descubrí con Hikari… cuantos recuerdos.

Si… ahora si lo recordaba todo... Ojala poseyera una memoria con más capacidad, pero dos mil años de vida es imposible recordarlas al completo. Me dejé llevar por los recuerdos hasta que note que el calor del sol menguaba, por lo que detuve mi vagar por mis memorias. Abrí los ojos, observando a mí alrededor. El astro estaba a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte occidental. Era momento para continuar la marcha.

Los días se convertían en semanas, y las semanas en meses. Recorrí este país de un lado a otro, guiándome por mis recuerdos perdidos de mi memoria pero aun existente en mi otra memoria. Pero era realmente dificultoso. Casi nada era como antes a excepción de las montañas.

Un día, ya en fechas cercanas al otoño, me adentré en uno de los tantos y espesos bosques del país, en una región montañosa que me traía algunos recuerdos a la mente. Encontré un camino ya desgastado y apenas visible, un camino viejo y poco cuidado que conectaba con una de las vías principales en las faldas de las montañas. A pesar de su mal estado, era mucho mejor que viajar a través de arbustos y vegetación, por lo que decidí seguirlo. Durante unos tres días el camino bordeaba las montañas hasta llegar a una pequeña llanura, una llanura en la cual había una pequeña aldea con no más de veinte familias, por lo que pude suponer por el número de casas. Un río, que nacía de las montañas, atravesaba la aldea y se perdía en la lejanía rumbo al océano.

La verdad es que estaba cansado del largo viaje y agradecería dormir bajo techo, si fuera posible. Seguí caminando pero, cuando me acerqué demasiado a la aldea, pude sentir que atravesaba una barrera mágica, pero no una defensiva, sino una de vigía. Me detuve nada más sentirla. Pude al descubierto parte de ella, frunciendo el ceño al ver que se trataba del lenguaje de los demonios de las religiones abrahámicas.

¿La Casa Belial? Hum, esto puede ser un pelín complicado. Tengo entendido que ellos tenían el poder de Anular, pero nunca supe si se trataba de Anular la Magia y Poder de los demonios o cualquier tipo de poder. Atrofia los poderes y parece que los elimina, pero por tiempo limitado y debe tener conocimiento de la técnica. Bueno, si me enojan demasiado creo que me decidiré por comprobarlo.

Me encogí de hombros y continué mi camino hacia la aldea. Cuando me vieron llegar, los aldeanos se pusieron en alerta. Los niños, ancianos y mujeres se guarecieron en sus casas mientras los hombres con capacidades de lucha, entiéndase desde los jóvenes adolescentes hasta los no muy ancianos, agarraban sus herramientas y se mantenían alertas ante mi llegada. No diré que me sorprende, pues desde el fin de la guerra los ánimos en las aldeas aisladas o semi aisladas no es precisamente bueno.

-Saludos, habitantes de esta aldea. No vengo a dañar a nadie ni robar. Solo estoy de paso. – expliqué deteniéndome a unos cinco metros del grupo armado.

-¿Quién eres, samurái? – interrogó el que parecía el líder de la aldea.

-No soy un samurái. – negué sonriente – Pero ciertamente luché en la guerra. – Desenfundé mi katana y la dejé en el suelo – Aquí está la prueba. Ahora me alejaré y dejaré que cojáis mi arma, si así os sentís más seguros. Como he dicho, solo estoy de paso, y agradecería dormir una noche bajo techo así como comer una buena comida.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos. Yo retrocedí al tiempo que el jefe de la aldea se adelantaba y cogía la katana.

-Bien. Podéis quedaros, pero solo una noche. Mañana, antes del anochecer, deberéis haber abandonado este lugar.

-Sea como gustéis. – Asentí – Por cierto, ¿cuál es el nombre de esta aldea?

-Kuoh. Ese es su nombre.

-Kuoh, ¿eh? Y, ¿hay alguien por esta zona que mande más que usted?

Fue entonces que percibí el nerviosismo de todos y cada uno de ellos. Al parecer, aquella no era una pregunta bien recibida. No me hizo falta una contestación para saber que estaba en lo cierto… por aquí había un jefe.

-No. Yo soy la máxima autoridad en esta región.

-Entiendo. En ese caso, le agradezco la hospitalidad.

Un gruñido de desaprobación se escuchó, pero nadie dijo nada más. Aquel día fue bastante gris, la verdad. Ciertamente fueron hospitalarios conmigo, pero era fácil ver que mi presencia no era bienvenida. ¿Que ocultaban? ¿Por qué su nerviosismo? Esta misma noche iba a averiguarlo.

Cuando el sol se ocultó en el horizonte y todos se fueron agotados a dormir, yo me escabullí, cogí mi katana de la casa del jefe de la aldea, y comencé a vagar por los alrededores. Liberé un poco de mi aura mágica para que aquel o aquellos que vigilaban esta región se dieran más prisa en aparecer. Había notado cierta vigilancia poco después de mi llegada, y ya me estaba hartando de que me vigilaran.

-Sal de una vez. Estoy cansado de esto. Y, o sales tú, o te sacaré yo, y te aseguro que no te gustará nada de nada.

Chasqueé la lengua al ver que nadie hacia acto de presencia. Me estaba cansando de la espera, por lo que invoqué mi Magia y destruí la barrera vigía. Aquello si pareció funcionar, pues unos veinte círculos mágicos demoniacos me rodearon, y de ellos aparecieron demonios, todos hombres. Uno de ellos era particular, pues poseía un Poder superior al resto. Cabellera canosa y ojos grises, un rasgo distintivo como la cabellera carmesí de los Gremory.

-Un Belial, si no me equivoco. – dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

El Belial era sin duda poderoso, un Clase Suprema fácilmente. En cuanto al resto de hombres, la gran mayoría pertenecía a los Clase Alta, y alguno a Clase Media. Hacía más de quinientos años desde que me vi rodeado por tanto demonio de las abrahámicas.

-Así es humano. Percibimos tu llegada a nuestro territorio.

-¿Tu territorio? – sonreí ladinamente.

-Exactamente. Este territorio está bajo mi jurisdicción. La jurisdicción de la Casa Belial.

-Curioso. Pensaba que solo iríais a molestar en territorios donde la religión a la que pertenecéis esté presente, y este lugar está muy lejos de occidente.

Sinceramente me hubiera esperado un deje de asombro por su parte al saber de mi conocimiento, pero o bien los humanos de aquí están familiarizados con los sobrenaturales, o ya me conocen.

-Nosotros vamos a donde queremos y gobernamos donde nos place.

-Ya. Recuerdo a varios que dijeron exactamente lo mismo y no acabaron muy bien.

El Belial frunció el ceño ante mi tono burlesco.

-Cualquier otro te hubiera eliminado de inmediato, pero me considero un hombre misericordioso. Por eso te dejaré que nos digas tu nombre antes de matarte.

-Ohhh, cuanta misericordia. Me inclino ante vos y vuestra buena voluntad, demonio de la Casa Belial. – Hago una burlesca reverencia, provocando gruñidos en los demonios – Déjame preguntarte, a quien voy a matar, ¿es el líder de la Casa Belial o un descendiente? Es por saber si podré contar a dos Casas o una. – El Belial frunció el ceño sin entender mis palabras – Oh, es cierto, ¿dónde está mi educación? Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo, aunque en el mundo sobrenatural se me conoce como _'El hombre sin tiempo', 'El Humano más Poderoso'_ o _'El Humano que camina entre Dioses'_. – ohhh sí, me encantaba ver esas caras. Parecía que ahora si sabían dónde se habían metido – Un placer.

Rápidamente Belial se recubre con Poder al igual que los otros diecinueve demonios. Lo curioso es que pude notar cómo mi Poder Mágico era anulado. No sentía el Maná correr por mis Circuitos Mágicos. Hmmm, pues sí que es como algunos decían. Los Belial pueden anular casi cualquier poder, pues no siento mi poder mágico. Lo ha anulado. Pero puedo sentir el ki, por lo que se ha centrado solamente en mi Poder Mágico, dejando los demás intactos. Bueno, ya de por si es un logro que haya podido anularlo por completo aún con mis defensas mágicas. Estas ni siquiera se activaron. Un poder interesante y peligroso.

-He escuchado sobre ti, Issei Hyodo. Tu fuerte es usar un hechizo que anula la conexión entre Magia y Poder, pero ahora sabemos cómo luchar contra ti. Si tú no puedes hacer uso de ese hechizo, dudo que seas tan peligroso como hasta ahora. – el Belial sonríe satisfecho consigo mismo.

-¿En serio crees que mi poder se clasifica solo por mi Magia? ¿Crees que por haber anulado eso soy menos peligroso? Pobre ignorante de la vida. – niego divertido con la cabeza.

Yo fui el que creó ese hechizo, y se perfectamente que ese pensamiento solo es aplicable a aquellos que poseen UNA sola forma de luchar. Pero, cuando te enfrentas a contrincantes con un amplio abanico de estilos de lucha, entonces no puedes aplicar esa lógica. Desenfundo mi katana y me coloco en posición.

-¿Un arma humana? ¿En serio crees que una simple arma humana podrá atravesar nuestras defensas?

Su tono de voz es aburrido, como era lo esperado. Y no solo su tono de voz. Su propio rostro demuestra su aburrimiento, y su decepción. Estoy seguro de que esperaba otra cosa cuando me anuló la Magia, pero yo ya tenía mi propio plan. No valía la pena explicar nada ni avisarle de lo que podría pasarle. Estaba ya cansado del desprecio por los logros de los humanos. Iba a demostrarle lo que podía hacer esta preciosa espada contra su Poder demoniaco.

No usé Touki, no usé Senjutsu, ni ninguna habilidad semejante… o por lo menos si no es estrictamente necesario. El único punto negativo aquí es que no puedo acceder a Ame no Nuboko, ni Andúril, ni a la armadura, por lo que esto se va a volver más complicado conforme pase el tiempo. Debo eliminarlos rápidamente si no quiero usar mis demás habilidades.

Me agacho ante el intento de un demonio por arrancarme la cabeza con su mano recubierta de Poder Demoniaco, blandiendo mi espada de manera ascendente…

SLASH

Realizando un largo corte en el cuerpo del demonio. Este se encoge llevándose la mano al corte, el cual sangra bastante, momento que aprovecho para balancear mi katana y separar su cabeza del resto. La verdad es que me esperaba algo más de un Clase Alta. Bueno, espero que hayan captado el mensaje… incluso una espada humana puede hacerles eso. No perdí el tiempo para que volvieran en sí, pues aquella muerte tan rápida les había sorprendido. Supuestamente yo no debía de haber hecho eso sin mi Poder Mágico.

SLASH

Con un rápido movimiento ascendente, realicé un corte desde el ombligo hasta la garganta de otro demonio. La herida se abrió y sus tripas cayeron al suelo mientras el susodicho caía hacia delante, sobre sus propios órganos.

BOOOM

Torcí mi tobillo de modo que cayera al suelo para que una esfera de Poder Demoniaco me alcanzara. Solté una mano del mango de la katana, la apoyé en el suelo y me impulse hacia adelante. Con dificultad esquivé otros dos ataques, pero pude llegar a mi objetivo. El demonio creó una espada de fuego, pero realicé una finta para no blocar esa espada de llamas con mi katana, pudiendo así…

SLASH

Cortar el cuerpo del demonio por la mitad a la altura del ombligo. El filo de las katanas era tal que esto era posible de realizar si no tenías una armadura, ya fuera de cuero o acero, y en este caso, ninguno de los demonios poseía tal defensa.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacéis, idiotas?! – exclamó el Belial furioso.

Invocó su Poder y me lo lanzó como si de una lluvia de flechas se tratara. Bien, eso es lo que deseaba. Comencé a correr sin rumbo fijo, y cualquiera diría que corría como idiota, pero de lo que el Belial ni los demás se dieron cuenta, era que no corría sin dirección, sino que corría en la dirección donde cualquiera de los demonios pudiera quedar en medio de esta lluvia de ataques demoniacos. Gracias a ello, varios cayeron bajo ataque amigo. Rápidamente, y contando a los tres que maté, el numero bajó de veinte demonios a doce.

Esta vez no me rodearon, sino que crearon un semi círculo. Me temo que ahora si deberé usar otra habilidad. Todos me apuntaron con sus manos, cubriéndose de su Poder Demoniaco. Yo esperé y esperé hasta que lanzaron su ataque. Cuando esto pasó…

PUUUM

Recubrí mi pie de Touki y golpeé el suelo. Un temblor lo sacudió, los ataques fueron desviados, explotando al golpear contra árboles y el suelo o perdiéndose en el cielo. El polvo se levantó y cubrió la zona. Oí los gruñidos y maldiciones de los demonios, pues el polvo les había cegado por un instante, instante que aproveché para atacar. Usando mi otra vista, corrí hacia ellos, realizando diversos ataques, todos mortales, hasta que los demonios disiparon el polvo con su Poder. Para entonces yo había logrado acabar con siete de ellos. Ahora quedaban cinco.

No solo el Belial, sino que los otros cuatro miraron horrorizados como tres cuartas partes de su grupo había muerto, o bien por el filo de mi espada o por ataque amigo.

-No debiste subestimarme, Belial. – Llevé mi mano a la barbilla al tiempo que balanceaba la espada para quitar el exceso de sangre y grasa – Creo que repito demasiado esa frase.

-Nos retiramos. – siseó el Belial.

Aquellas palabras impactaron a los cuatro supervivientes, quienes no creían lo que su líder había dicho. Incluso yo admito que esas palabras me tomaron con la guardia baja.

-P-pero mi Lord…

-¡Nos vamos!

Rápidamente los cuatro asintieron y los círculos mágicos aparecieron bajo ellos. Ya veo, entiendo, una retirada estratégica. Bien pensado.

-Admito mi equivocación contigo. Pero la próxima vez estaré preparado.

-Si nos volvemos a cruzar, no habrá próxima vez. – Le advertí – Por cierto, aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Lorbruck Belial, hijo del primer Belial.

Y justo después desapareció junto a sus hombres restantes. Hmmm, eso quiere decir que es la segunda generación de Belial. Pse, no importa. Quemé los cuerpos y volví a la aldea de Kuoh, donde dejé la espada ya limpia en la casa del líder y volví a mi cuarto. Al día siguiente, después de descansar, me marché antes del anochecer, tal y como prometí, pero esta vez no seguí el desgastado camino, sino que me interné cerca de lugar donde había batallado con los demonios.

Revisando mis memorias la noche anterior, me había dado cuenta de que esa zona me era conocida por la vista de las montañas y la llanura. Una luz de esperanza llenó mi corazón y me puse en marcha. Jamás creí que volvería a encontrarlo. Ciertamente no está como yo lo recordaba. La naturaleza se había hecho cargo de borrar la existencia de cualquier tipo de poblado humano en esta parte. El bosque se había extendido hasta ocupar toda la zona que antes ocupaba la aldea, el rio se había convertido en varios pequeños riachuelos que luego se unían al nuevo curso del río, el cual pasaba por Kuoh, la fuente había sido destruida por un temblor de tierra, o eso creo. Todo distinto, pero al mismo tiempo todo igual.

Pero entre tanta nostalgia, pude sonreír un poco. Dos mil años habían pasado y ya no estaba como cuando lo construí, pero el altar ahí seguía, o algo aproximado. Ya no era una pirámide, pero la base aún estaba ahí. El hechizo se había desvanecido, pero la naturaleza se había encargado de guardar al menos parte de lo que una vez fue. Quité un poco del musgo del suelo, pudiendo observar las piedras. Mis tallados ya casi se han borrado, pero algunos son aun distinguibles.

Hice el saludo propio de mi raza para los difuntos. Mostré mis respetos a mi gente, así como a mis padres y a mi esposa. Aquella noche dormí allí, entre recuerdos de un lejano pasado. Para cuando me desperté al día siguiente, el sol ya estaba alto. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí tan bien y durante tanto tiempo. Este lugar es lo que tiene. A pesar de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, los buenos momentos lograban opacar a las dos tragedias que viví en este lugar.

Incluso, si me concentraba, podía ver los fantasmas de los habitantes de mi aldea como si realmente estuvieran frente a mí. Todo volvía a como había sido hace dos milenios. Pero no es buena idea que me quede aquí demasiado tiempo. La nostalgia está bien. Te ayuda a seguir adelante. Pero encerrarte en ella es lo realmente peligroso. Podría quedarme aquí incluso para siempre, pero, cuanto más tiempo me quede, más me costará seguir adelante. No tengo pensado morir aquí de vejez. Además, estaría traicionando mi vida si por nostalgia echara raíces nuevamente aquí por algo que ya dejó de ser.

Me despedí de todas aquellas almas que una vez habitaron esta región, aquellos que fueron mi familia, mi amor y mis más allegados, y marché.

Abandoné Japón sin mención a nadie, como era costumbre para mí. Pero, una vez volví al continente y llegué al norte de Corea, todo había vuelto a cambiar. Ahora, lo que gobernaba esta parte del mundo, así como casi toda China y más allá, en territorios occidentales, eran los mongoles. Si, recuerdo haberme cruzado con ellos hace muchos años, cuando llegué a las tierras chinas.

Los mongoles fueron una confederación de tribus que se enfrentaban a las confederaciones de los tártaros, keraitas, merkitas y naimanos. Eran un pueblo nómada, estrechamente relacionado con las tribus túrquidas. Sin embargo, ninguna de estas civilizaciones, con la excepción del Califato de Bagdad, formaron parte de un estado central poderoso. Asia, Rusia y Oriente Medio declinaban los reinos o las ciudades estatales. Tomando la iniciativa de forma estratégica, los mongoles explotaron su poder, enlazando estas áreas en una red de comercio que servía de soporte mutuo.

Los mongoles dependieron de forma destacada de este comercio con los habitantes de las ciudades pero no dudaron en asaltar los pueblos en tiempos difíciles. Como nómadas, no podían acumular provisiones para los tiempos difíciles o para apoyar a los artesanos. Cuando el comercio con el norte de China se redujo, poco después de que Gengis Kan llegara al poder, los mongoles recuperaron su tradición de obtener los bienes mediante asaltos al norte de China.

Pero, ¿quién era ese tal Gengis Kan? Pues fue el creador del Imperio Mongol. El Imperio Mongol, instituido por Gengis Kan, llegó a abarcar desde la península de Corea hasta el Danubio, y albergando una población de más de cien millones de habitantes, incluyendo a algunas de las naciones más avanzadas y pobladas.

El guerrero Temuyín unió todas las tribus mongolas bajo su mando, cuando se lo proclamó Gran Kan, con el nombre Gengis Kan. En seguida se enfrentó al Imperio Jin de los Jurchen y los Xi xia en el norte de China, y, ante la resistencia del Imperio Corasmio, fue a Asia Central, devastando la Transoxiana y el oriente de Persia, y penetró en el sur de Rusia y el Cáucaso. Durante la guerra contra Xia Occidental, Gengis Kan enfermó y murió.

El ejército de Gengis Kan, a pesar de ser relativamente poco numeroso, contaba con una caballería bien preparada, arqueros expertos y disciplina entre sus líderes.

El ejército mongol fue durante dos siglos el mejor del mundo por su movilidad y estrategias, que lo hicieron temible entre sus coetáneos. Gengis Kan y otros militares mongoles introdujeron varias innovaciones que permitieron a su ejército conquistar vastos territorios, aun estando en desventaja numérica durante las batallas que libraron.

El sistema militar mongol se fundamentaba en el estilo de vida nómada de los mongoles. Con el tiempo se sumaron al mismo otros elementos inventados por Gengis Kan, sus Generales y sus sucesores. Por otro lado, la tecnología que los mongoles utilizaron para atacar fortificaciones se adaptó de otras culturas, y consecuentemente se integraron a las estructuras de mando expertos técnicos extranjeros.

Gengis Kan tenía un código de leyes llamado _Yassa_ , que reunía tradiciones del pueblo, además de sus pensamientos e inquietudes sobre cómo debía ejercerse el gobierno. Bajo el mandato de Gengis Kan, todos los individuos, siempre y cuando fueran nómadas, y las religiones eran consideradas iguales por la ley mongola, mientras que eran discriminados los pueblos sedentarios, en especial los chinos. El código permitía el uso de la tortura y exoneraba a los médicos del pago de impuestos.

La _Yassa_ era escrita en rollos de papel almacenados en volúmenes que solo podían ser vistos por el Kan o sus asesores más cercanos, aunque las reglas que contenía eran conocidas por todos y respetadas.

Gengis Kan también creó un amplio sistema postal para enviar órdenes gubernamentales y reportes.

En vista de la diversidad étnica, religiosa y tribal tanto de los civiles como de los militares en el Imperio Mongol, Gengis Kan insistió que toda lealtad debía dedicarse a él como gran Kan y a nadie más. Se esperaba la obediencia de los más pobres hacia los más ricos.

Gengis prefería reinar a través de las aristocracias locales, aunque si estas se le oponían no tenía reparo en eliminarlas. Sin embargo, entre los mongoles, aplicó una meritocracia: los títulos y cargos eran asignados teniendo en cuenta el valor mostrado en la batalla o la lealtad, en contraposición del antiguo sistema de herencia a través de la familia.

En el Imperio Mongol coexistían muchas religiones distintas con un grado limitado de libertad de culto. Con el pasar de los años Gengis Kan comenzó a desarrollar un intenso interés por las religiones que recorrían la Ruta de la Seda pues estaba convencido de que en ellas podría encontrar, mediante hechizos y ritos mágicos, el secreto de la inmortalidad. En consecuencia, se concedió libertad de culto total y se exoneró a los sacerdotes del pago de impuestos. Esto dio como resultado que la Ruta de la Seda se convirtiese en un foro de diálogo interreligioso novedoso.

Los mongoles eran tradicionalmente animistas chamánicos, como lo era el propio Gengis Kan y sus hijos, aunque ya existían tribus cristianas que fueron unificadas por Gengis. A partir de la tercera generación, la mayoría de los nietos de Gengis Kan se convirtieron al budismo tántrico, que gradualmente se convirtió en la religión predominante, sustituyendo al chamanismo. Algunos Kanes, como Ghazan, se convirtieron al islam, pero fue Altan Kan el primero en declarar al budismo, específicamente al budismo tántrico tibetano, Vajrayāna, como religión oficial del Imperio Mongol.

A pesar de la coexistencia de gran cantidad de religiones dentro del Imperio Mongol y sus cuatro subregiones: judíos, cristianos, musulmanes, paganos, budistas, hindúes, etc., no estuvo exento de conflictos religiosos. Por ejemplo, en el IlKanato, que gobernaba Persiay gran parte del Medio Oriente, la mayoría de los Kanes fueron budistas que gobernaban sobre una población islámica, salvo los últimos tres Kanes, que fueron musulmanes.

Los mongoles valoraban sus relaciones comerciales con los países vecinos, y mantuvieron su política de apertura al comercio durante sus conquistas y expansión.

Todos los mercaderes y embajadores que tuvieran la documentación adecuada y autorización, eran protegidos mientras viajaban por sus dominios, razón por la cual se intensificó el comercio terrestre, del Mediterráneo a China, a través de rutas bien mantenidas y transitadas ya que no había miedo a los bandidos. Sin embargo, los mongoles no tuvieron mucha influencia en el comercio marítimo.

La supremacía mongola produjo una mezcla de culturas a una escala nunca vista hasta entonces, dando lugar a la llamada _Pax Mongolica_ , Paz Mongola, por la que se estableció una especie de mezcla entre el pueblo mongol nómada y las sociedades campesinas y comerciales conquistadas. La "paz mongola" impuesta sobre gran parte de Asia favoreció enormemente el intercambio comercial y de ideas entre los vastos territorios del Imperio Mongol como con occidente.

Tras la muerte de Gengis, sus sucesores, bajo el segundo jan, Ogodei, continuaron la expansión. Esta expansión incluyó a Persia, acabó con los Xia y los restos de los corasmios, y condujo a un conflicto con la dinastía Song de China meridional, comenzando una guerra.

los mongoles, bajo el mando de Batu Kan invadieron los territorios del este de Kiev, provocando la muerte de alrededor de la mitad de la población local, para luego reducir la mayoría de sus principados al vasallaje.

Tras haber derrotado a los ejércitos polaco y alemán en la batalla de Liegnitz, a los húngaros en la batalla de Mohi y a punto de lanzarse a la conquista de toda Europa, campaña que se prometía exitosa, tuvieron que volver a Mongolia para elegir al siguiente Gran Kan, tras la muerte de Ogodei, si bien devastaron grandes áreas de Europa Oriental.

Un par de años antes de mi llegada a los confines del este, el nieto de Gengis Kan, Hulagu, partiendo desde la base mongola en Persia, conquistó el Califato Abasidaen Bagdad y destruyó el culto a los nizaríes, entrando por Siria y Palestina hacia Egipto.

Y esto fue lo último que supe de ellos antes de mi marcha.

Era hora de dejar este lugar, esta parte del mundo. Más allá de este frio mar helado hay un continente de gran tamaño, según describen mis libros. Un continente casi tan grande como toda Asia, lo cual no es precisamente poco. Mis antepasados llamaron a este lugar el Puente Intermitente debido a que solo cuando se congelaba era posible ir de un continente a otro andando. A veces incluso en verano existía ese camino, pero en otras ocasiones dicho camino no existía ni durante el invierno.

Eché una última mirada atrás, observando las lejanas tierras del horizonte. Este camino me llevaría mínimo un día, por lo que realmente se pasaría rápido. Había vivido dos mil años en este lugar, y hoy lo dejaba, a saber durante cuánto tiempo. ¿Qué nuevas cosas me esperarían en esta nueva tierra? A saber, pero tengo buenas sensaciones.

* * *

Bueeeeeno. Pues he empezado a trabajar gente, el 2 mismo, pero no diré ni donde ni de que… por si alguno aquí me conoce jajajaja. ¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Actualizaciones más lentas? Es posible.

Una explicación, está demostrado que una katana, si el que la usa lo hace bien, es capaz de cortar un cuerpo humano por la mitad, sin armaduras o protecciones, por supuesto. En el caso de este fic, un humano "normal" necesitaría, quizás, dos tajos para cortar a un demonio, ángel, vampiro, youkai, etc. por la mitad. Y ¿cómo puede una katana cortar a un demonio? Damas y caballeros, ¡siguen siendo de carne y hueso! Ciertamente los sobrenaturales, exceptuando Semidioses, dragones y alguna otra criatura, poseen huesos reforzados y piel, músculos y órganos un poco más densos, pero no al punto de ser no cortables. Incluso con un cuchillo se le podría atravesar.

Y, pues aquí termina el arco. Ahora vamos al siguiente, y ya de paso dejo aquí cuales son, en principio, los próximos arcos. Sus nombres indican la época aproximada.

-América precolombina.

-Era de la piratería.

-Guerras de independencia.

-La Gran Guerra humana.

-La mayor guerra de la historia.

Como he dicho, en principio esos son los arcos, pero puede que cambie, no lo sé. Con el tiempo se verá.

Nos leemos !


	38. Cronologia arco 5

**Del 560 d.C. al 1258 d.C.**

* * *

 _ **Europa:**_

560 – 719: viaje por el centro, sur y este de Europa.

 _554_ _: El_ _Imperio bizantino_ _se anexiona el_ _Reino ostrogodo_ _gracias principalmente a las campañas del general_ _Narsés_ _._

 _565_ _: Mueren ese mismo año_ _Justiniano I_ _y_ _Belisario_ _, principales artífices de la expansión del_ _Imperio bizantino_ _._

 _568_ _: Los_ _lombardos_ _invaden_ _Italia_ _._

 _570_ _: Nace_ _Mahoma_ _, profeta del_ _islam_ _._

 _585_ _: El_ _Reino suevo_ _es conquistado por los_ _visigodos_ _._

 _615: El_ _Imperio Sasánida_ _, dirigido por el Rey_ _Cosroes II_ _saquea_ _Jerusalén_ _y se llevan la falsa_ _Vera Cruz_ _._

 _626: Los_ _ávaros_ _y el_ _Imperio Sasánida_ _se unen en un intento de tomar_ _Constantinopla_ _, pero fracasan estrepitosamente._

 _627: El emperador_ _Heraclio_ _derrota a los persas-sasánidas poniendo fin a las_ _Guerras Romano-Sasánidas_ _._

 _632: Comienza la denominada_ _expansión musulmana_ _._

 _634: Comienzan las_ _Guerras arabo-bizantinas_ _, muchos territorios bizantinos serán conquistados por los árabes._

 _636: En la_ _Batalla de al-Qadisiyya_ _, los árabes vencen de manera decisiva a los Sasánidas._

 _638: Los árabes conquistan_ _Palestina_ _._

 _639: Los árabes conquistan_ _Egipto_ _y_ _Armenia_ _._

 _642: La_ _Biblioteca de Alejandría_ _es incendiada por los árabes por orden del_ _califa_ _._

 _651: Desaparece el_ _Imperio Sasánida_ _tras el asesinato de_ _Yazdgerd III_ _y la toma de_ _Ctesifonte_ _por los árabes._

 _664: Los musulmanes conquistan_ _Kabul_ _._

 _674-678: Los árabes inician el_ _asedio de Constantinopla_ _, los bizantinos triunfan gracias en gran medida al_ _fuego griego_ _._

 _680: El califato_ _Omeya_ _asesina a los familiares de_ _Mahoma_ _en la_ _Batalla de Kerbala_ _._

 _688: El Emperador bizantino_ _Justiniano II_ _derrota a los_ _búlgaros_ _._

 _694: El Rey visigodo_ _Egica_ _acusa a los judíos de colaborar con los musulmanes y los condena a la esclavitud._

 _698: Los árabes capturan_ _Cartago_ _, ciudad en manos de los bizantinos._

* * *

 _ **Hispania**_

 _711:_ _Táriq ibn Ziyad_ _desembarca cerca de_ _Gibraltar_ _, derrotando a los_ _visigodos_ _en la_ _batalla de Guadalete_ _y poniendo fin al_ _reino visigodo de Toledo_ _._

 _717-718: los árabes inician el asedio sobre_ _Constantinopla_ _, la ciudad es liberada gracias a la ayuda de los_ _búlgaros_ _._

719: llegada a Hispania.

 _718_ _-_ _737_ _: reinado del Rey Pelayo_

 _722: batalla de Covadonga_

 _732:_ _Carlos Martel_ _derrota a los musulmanes en la_ _batalla de Poitiers_ _, frenando el avance musulmán de manera definitiva._

 _751: En la_ _batalla del Talas_ _, un ejército árabe-turco derrota a un ejército chino de la_ _dinastía Tang_ _en la actual_ _Kirguistán_ _._

 _756:_ _Abderraman I_ _el último miembro de los_ _Omeya_ _toma_ _Córdoba_ _fundando el_ _emirato de Córdoba_ _separándose del_ _califato de Bagdad_ _._

761: abandona Hispania.

* * *

 _ **La Galia**_

776: Carlomagno pide a Issei que le cree varias espadas. Issei crea las espadas Durandal, Joyeuse, Courtain, Sauvagine y Chrysaor. La primera le es entregada a Roldán, la segunda a Carlomagno, la tercera y cuarta a Oiger. Chrysaor le fue robada poco después.

 _772-804:_ _Carlomagno_ _invade el noroeste de_ _Alemania_ _, anexionando el_ _Ducado de Sajonia_ _al_ _Imperio Carolingio_ _tras 30 años de luchas._

 _15 de agosto_ _de_ _778:_ _Roldán muere en la_ _batalla de Roncesvalles_ _a manos de los_ _Vascones_ _._

 _792: Los_ _búlgaros_ _derrotan a los bizantinos en la_ _Batalla de Marcelae_ _, dirigidos por el emperador_ _Constantino VI_ _._

 _814: muerte de Carlomagno_

 _814: Es descubierta la tumba del_ _Apóstol Santiago_ _en_ _Compostela_

819: abandona La Galia.

* * *

 _ **Escandinavia**_

 _841: Dublín es fundada por los vikingos_

 _843: El_ _Tratado de Verdún_ _, reparte el_ _Imperio Carolingio_ _entre los tres hijos de Ludovico; el este de_ _Francia_ _corresponde a_ _Luis el Germánico_ _, la Francia central a_ _Lotario I_ _y la Francia occidental a_ _Carlos el Calvo_

845: llega a Escandinavia, donde convive con los vikingos.

865: batalla de Tønsberg.

 **Primera vez que hace contacto con los Dioses Asgardianos.**

Batalla en Jötunheim: Después de meses de pelea, Issei, Odín, Thor y el ejército asgardiano logran vencer a los jotuns en su mismo Reino, Jötunheim.

866 – 987: Odín ofrece a Issei ir a Asgard, a lo cual este acepta.

987: vuelve a la Tierra, reiniciando su viaje hacia el este.

* * *

 _ **Rusia (990 – 1050)**_

Rus de Kiev

* * *

 _ **India (1050 – 1106)**_

Período clásico tardío

 _1001:_ _Mahmud de Ghazni_ _ataca el norte de la_ _India_

 _1001: Los vikingos, dirigidos por_ _Leif Eriksson_ _llegan a_ _América del Norte_

 _1054: los astrónomos observan una gran_ _supernova_ _(la_ _Nebulosa del Cangrejo_ _)._

* * *

 _ **China (1106 – 1160)**_

Dinastía Song, Liao, Xi Xia y JIn

 _1113: el Rey_ _Suryavarman II_ _de_ _Camboya_ _expande el_ _Imperio jemer_ _y restablece las relaciones diplomáticas con_ _China_

 _1113-1150: finaliza la construcción del templo de_ _Angkor Wat_ _en la moderna_ _Camboya_ _._

 _1127: la_ _dinastía Song_ _de_ _China_ _pierde el control del norte de_ _Manchuria_ _en favor del pueblo Yunchen_

 _1138: se produce un_ _terremoto_ _en la ciudad de_ _Alepo_ _que devasta el norte de_ _Siria_

 _1141: acaba el conflicto entre la_ _dinastía Jin_ _y la_ _dinastía Song_

1159: Sun Wukong pide ayuda a Issei para luchar contra los asuras.

* * *

 _ **Corea (1160 – 1180)**_

Dinastía Goryeo

* * *

 _ **Japón (1180 – 1257)**_

Período Kamakura

 _1162 – 1227: Gengis Kan_

 _1180 – 1185: Guerras Genpei_

* * *

 _ **Noreste de Asia**_

1258: atraviesa el estrecho de Bering, llegando a América.


	39. America precolombina - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

CHRISTOFELD: todo a su tiempo colega.

ThePhenx: ahhh, Tarantino. La verdad es que sus pelis no me atraen demasiado, pero verlas las he visto. Kill Bill ? Seee, debería haber puesto algo más a su nivel jajaja.

Nechroz: la arrogancia es propia de todos, hablando como especie, pero obviamente los Maous que sobrevivieron no contaron como fueron derrotados. Issei hacía tiempo que superó la categoría suprema y pasó a la categoría divina. Pero aún no ha llegado a su tope.

axelkaiser56: es probable que ponga momentos relacionados con ello.

miguelgiuliano co: a Issei le vale mierda quien gobierne que, pero si ve algo que le parece injusto, entonces procederá a su actuar. Esta vez los demonios tuvieron mala suerte… otra vez. Estoy tentado a decirte un gran spoiler, pero creo que me quedaré callado jajaja.

Krystyam091: morirá cuando le llegue el momento, como a todos. Después de todo, Issei no es inmortal, y tampoco desea serlo. Issei no es que vaya cambiando su actitud, sino que dependiendo de las circunstancias, y el cómo le traten, se comportará de un modo u otro. Tendré una sorpresita para ese momento. ¿Gustará? Ni puta idea jajaja.

Guest: quien sabe.

Zet6: intentaré responder a tus preguntas sin soltar spoilers: no, no tendrá harem; ya superó la muerte de su esposa, solo es algo nostálgico; eso de su propio equipo… depende de lo que uno entienda por equipo; nah, no creo, la verdad es que Issei no tiene ningún interés en preservar su raza, hace tiempo que tenía claro que él podría ser el último, y no le importa; no tendrá ese tipo de relación con Rias, eso te lo aseguro; ya ha conocido a un par, pero si me pongo también a explicar esos encuentros, esto no avanzaría jajaja; no tiene porqué conocerles, ¿no?; no entiendo esa pregunta; ya tengo pensado quien será la esposa "definitiva" de Issei, y no es una semidiosa.

Guest: seee, me pregunto si alguien más se ha dado cuenta de ello.

Crow Artyom S: admito que esa idea me gustó mucho, aunque la modifiqué bastante jajaja. Por si te interesa, el fic se llama "Nuestra Revolución".

pablomalta98: gracias colega. Eso anima. Pues no tengo fechas fijas. Alguna vez ha sido cada semana y otras, como en este caso, con más de un mes de margen. Depende del tiempo y la inspiración.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 33:

 **AMERICA PRECOLOMBINA – PARTE 01**

* * *

Este lugar del otro continente era sin duda frio y de difícil acceso. Este lugar podría dividirlo en tres regiones: las montañas del océano, el interior y la zona ártica septentrional. Las montañas ocupaban toda la costa meridional, mientras que en la región interior se extiende un rio junto a sus afluentes en unas vastas mesetas. La zona ártica septentrional, por su parte, está ocupada por otra cadena montañosa. Y ni hablar de las temperaturas. Algunas veces, por el día, podía hacer el suficiente calor como para ir con ropa fresca, mientras que en la noche lo mejor era estar en un lugar profundo y con un gran fuego.

Sin duda vivir aquí era muy duro. El constante frío durante meses, las constantes nevadas, el sol que se reflejaba en el hielo, el cual dañaba mis ojos… Como era normal, las noches en invierno eran sumamente largas. Solo gracias a la luz de la luna y las estrellas se era capaz de ver sin problemas. Pero al menos había algo bueno… las auroras. Un fenómeno en forma de brillo o luminiscencia que se presenta en el cielo nocturno.

Alcé la vista al cielo. Las poquísimas horas de sol ya estaban finalizando. La noche estaba muy cerca. No quedaba mucho para que los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieran y el frio del norte calara hasta mi propia alma. Debía encontrar un buen refugio, y pronto. Además, se acercaba una nueva ventisca, y no me apetecía demasiado el volver a estar a la intemperie, protegiéndome con mis gruesas ropas de pieles y mi Magia.

Desgraciadamente, lo único que uno puede encontrar aquí son bosques, bosques y más bosques. Admito que es impresionante ver bosques en un lugar con un clima como este, pero, después de todo, la Naturaleza siempre es sorprendente. En estos momentos agradecería poder encontrarme de nuevo con aquellas aldeas de estas regiones, pero ya estoy muy lejos de la última que vi o visité.

Me adentré de nuevo en uno de los tantos bosques que había en esta región. Admito que protege un poco del viento, pero de nada servirá contra la ventisca que se avecinaba. Las ramas desnudas no servirían de nada. Avance y avancé, acercándome a las montañas para encontrar una pequeña cueva donde poder dormir aquel día.

Los animales ya habían ido a sus respectivas madrigueras, y ni siquiera los nocturnos se atreverían a cazar durante una ventisca. En unos largos minutos logre acercarme a una montaña, donde parecía haber alguna que otra cueva. Esperaba que no hubiera animales adentro. Dudo que me dejaran entrar, y no tengo necesidad de comer, así que matarlos solo sería un desperdicio.

Entonces, cuando caminaba por un dificultoso sendero cuyo límite era un barranco de considerable altitud, un sonido, apenas leve que se dificultaba aún más con el fuerte viento que anunciaba que la ventisca estaba casi sobre mí, llegó a mis oídos. Por mi curiosidad intenté seguir dicho sonido. Me asomé al barranco, pues parecía provenir de ahí. Usando un leve hechizo, logré bajar con lentitud hasta el fondo. Aquí, la luz de la Luna no llegaba, por lo que usé mi otra vista.

Una figura apenas visible fue divisada y caminé hacia ella. Fue una tarea un poco dificultosa, pues tuve que usar un pequeño hechizo de luz dado que mi otra visión no refleja las cosas sin vida, como bien podían ser las rocas. Al final logré llegar a mi objetivo.

Oh, pobre criatura. Lo que estaba frente a mí era una hembra de lobo, una hembra de gran tamaño, sin duda, pues era un poco más grande que el resto de hembras de lobo que he visto. Un pelaje gris oscuro, manchado por su propia sangre. Me acerqué al seguir escuchando ese sonido lastimero. Sin duda era como el de una cría que llama a su madre. Y eso fue lo que me encontré. La madre tenía unas heridas muy feas. Había sido atacada por algo más grande y fuerte que ella. Pero no parecían de ninguna criatura que rondara estos lares.

Entonces, escarbando un poco entre la nieve, pude ver que había un total de cuatro cachorros acurrucados a ella. Tres estaban ya muertos, uno de ellos tiempo ha, por un horrible mordisco. La madre debía haberlo traído hasta aquí. No lo abandonó. Los otros dos estaban muertos por heridas, pero menos severas.

En cuanto al cuarto… este era el que provocaba aquel lastimero sonido. Poseía un precioso pelaje grisáceo claro y unos ojos azules como el cielo del amanecer. Parecía no tener heridas de gravedad. Se acurrucó más a su madre cuando aparté la nieve de él y me vio.

-Tranquilo pequeño. No voy a hacerte nada. – susurré mientras extendía mi mano y le acariciaba el pelaje.

Que suavidad. Hacía tiempo que no acariciaba un pelaje como este. Los sonidos lastimeros poco a poco se fueron apagando, pues parecía ser que ya no me tenía miedo. Pero entonces…

GRRR

Alcé rápidamente la vista para clavarla en un lobo… pero no un lobo de este mundo. Reconocía que lobo era. Era un lobo del infierno, literalmente. Un pelaje oscuro y ojos rojos, de un tamaño mayor al de esta hembra. Pero, ¿qué hacia un lobo como este aquí?

-Será mejor que te largues, bichejo, o te mataré aquí mismo. – amenacé mientras usaba mi Magia para crear unos leves rayos en mis manos.

El lobo demoniaco gruñó, se agazapó y luego salió disparado, corriendo hacia mí. Pero yo le lancé los rayos, electrocutándolo sin miramientos. Su cuerpo electrocutado cayó al suelo sin vida. Al presenciar aquello, el cachorro volvió a gemir. Pocas veces he sentido esta lastima por un animal. Aun a pesar de sus gemidos, lo cogí y lo metí entre mi gruesa capa. Me cubrí nuevamente con la capucha, me alcé en el aire con un hechizo y seguí el camino en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche. Una vez lograra aquello, entonces pensaría en como alimentar a este pequeño.

La ventisca nos alcanzó y en poco tiempo apenas y podía ver algo. Podría fácilmente detener este clima y que volviera a la calma, pero aprendí desde muy joven que a la Madre Naturaleza hay que dejarla ser. Si la alteramos demasiado, se volverá contra nosotros, y eso no es algo que uno desee. Por suerte logré llegar a mi objetivo, una cueva que, si bien no era muy grande, lo era lo suficiente como para que pudiéramos refugiarnos. Me adentré, teniendo cuidado de no dañar al cachorro. Encendí una pequeña luz para iluminar lo necesario.

Ahí dentro no había ningún animal, lo cual agradecí. Me coloqué en la parte más profunda que había, a unos cinco metros de la boca de la cueva. Aun con el cachorro en mi brazo, saqué una serie de ramas y troncos de mi dimensión de bolsillo, colocándolos en el suelo, a una distancia adecuada mientras creaba un pequeño hechizo para impedir que más frio entrara en el refugio.

El cachorro asomó su pequeña cabeza para ver, pues al no sentir más el frio y viento de la ventisca, su curiosidad le permitió asomarse. Hum, ahora que me fijo más… este lobo no es uno normal. No. Puedo sentir una leve aura demoniaca. ¡Increíble! Eso significa… que esos cachorros, y este incluido, era crías del lobo demoniaco. Eso significa… que son híbridos.

-Vaya. Eres un cachorro muy curioso, ¿lo sabías? – Sonreí mientras encendía el fuego – Aunque me pregunto cómo llegó ese lobo demoniaco hasta el mundo humano y cómo pudo tu madre escapar y sobrevivir tanto tiempo de él. Tanto que le dio tiempo a daros a luz y que crecierais lo suficiente como para caminar con cierta rapidez. – El cachorro miraba el fuego como hipnotizado y luego me miró a mí – ¿Qué nombre te pondré? Pues necesitas un nombre. – le pregunté mientras este se acurrucaba entre mis piernas para ponerse cómodo, dejando que el calor del fuego le calentara – Hum, ¿qué te parece Draugh? – El cachorro alza la cabeza y saca la lengua – Me tomaré eso como un sí. – sonreí mientras le acariciaba su peluda cabeza.

Me acomodé entre la pared dura y fría, estirando mis piernas lo suficientemente abiertas como para que el calor del fuego calentara todo mi cuerpo sin temor a quemarme. Cerré los ojos, aun acariciando la cabeza de Draugh, mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo se relajara. La verdad es que, pensándolo detenidamente, nunca había tenido una mascota ni nada parecido. He tenido amigos, conocidos, amantes, pero nunca jamás una mascota.

Entreabro un poco los ojos y dirijo mi mirada al cachorro. Draugh se ha dormido, pues su respiración es suave. Parece ser que el fuego y el hechizo han hecho su función, pues ahora, incluso luego de quitarme la capa, la temperatura era sumamente agradable, incluso con el cuerpo apoyado en la fría piedra. Bueno, ya terminaría de calentarse.

La noche, o lo que se podría definir como noche en una estación que no sea esta o verano, pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba. A pesar de que la oscuridad seguía cubriendo el techo estrellado, mi cuerpo me decía que era hora de moverme. Draugh alzó su cabeza al notar mi cuerpo moverse. La verdad es que lo tengo muy agarrotado. No haberme movido nada en estas horas de sueño era algo que no me había sentado demasiado bien.

Vi el fuego, el cual apenas y quedaba unos brasas. Pero, a pesar de ello, el calor había logrado mantener un ambiente agradable, pero ciertamente era más frio que antes. El cachorro se levantó al tiempo que yo me incorporaba para estirar mi cuerpo. Incluso él hizo unos leves estiramientos, bostezando de forma adorable. Este bicho sin duda se ha ganado mi cariño.

Me acerco hasta el límite de la cueva, usando un hechizo para poder ver mejor en la oscuridad. No hay luna, y pocas estrellas son visibles. El clima es nublado, pero no hay ventisca ni nieva, así que eso es más que suficiente. Draugh se coloca a mi lado, casi tocándome la pierna.

-Bueno, compañero, parece ser que vamos a tener un viaje bastante agradable, hablando de todo lo posible en un territorio como este. – comenté.

El solo sacó la lengua.

Adorable.

Volví la mirada al exterior. La nieve, a pesar de no nevar en este momento, era mucha debido a la ventisca de anoche, por lo que su nivel era demasiado alto como para que este cachorro pudiera caminar libremente. Por eso, me agaché y volví a meterlo en mi capa. Una vez que estábamos preparados, eliminé el hechizo. Brrr, que frio. El frio ártico me caló hasta los huesos, por lo que decidí usar un pequeño hechizo para mantener el calor producido por mi cuerpo dentro de la capa, de ese modo el cachorro no pararía frio.

Comencé a caminar, alejándome de la cueva, intentando ir siempre en dirección este, mientras por mi cabeza solo pasaban posibles soluciones respecto a la comida de este pequeño hibrido. Dudaba que no pudiera comer carne, pero sí tendría que ser totalmente deshuesada y en pequeños trozos. Por eso no habría problema alguno. El verdadero problema sería encontrar comida. Mis reservas se estaban agotando. Necesitaba volver a llenar la despensa.

Para nuestra desgracia, no encontramos ningún animal en todo el recorrido, y nos vimos envueltos en otra violenta ventisca. Dado que no encontré ninguna cueva a pesar de estar rodeado de montañas, tuvimos que a la zona más boscosa, donde creé un hechizo para salvaguardarnos del frío. Ahí encendí un fuego y dí de comer por primera vez a este pequeño bicho. Se nota que tenía hambre, pues devoró todo lo que le puse delante.

XXXXX

Las semanas fueron pasando así como nuestro camino por el norte del continente. El camino en el oeste fue difícil por las grandes montañas que formaban parte de la cordillera que se extendía por toda la costa oeste del continente, pero, al pasarlas, todo fue más sencillo, ya que nos encontramos con otro terreno, uno más llano. Esta parte del viaje por el norte fue mucho más tranquila.

Al final llegamos a la costa este. De ahí descendimos por la costa hasta llegar a la península del sur, donde regresamos hacia el interior del territorio del norte. Norte, sur, norte, sur, norte, sur… Así estuvimos durante muchos años, recorriendo cada palmo de este hermoso territorio. Aunque, eso sí, en el pasillo de los tornados no nos quedamos demasiado tiempo. Aquellos fenómenos meteorológicos eran bastante molestos, y aparecían de improvisto. Puede que con mi Magia no tuviera problemas para protegernos, pero aun así era bastante molesto.

Conforme íbamos acercándonos a la costa oeste, a mi mente llegaron los diferentes pueblos y culturas que había descubierto durante mi largo recorrido por estos territorios norteños.

Los esquimales fueron con los primeros que me encontré, allí, en el lejano y helado norte. Se dividen en dos tipos: inuit y yupik.

Inuit es el nombre genérico de los que habitan el frio y lejano norte, cerca del continente del hielo, que poseen características físicas que los ayudan a sobrevivir en el frío. Las pestañas son pesadas, para proteger los ojos del resplandor del sol que se refleja en el hielo, su cuerpo es generalmente bajo y robusto para retener más calor. Debido a su larga vida aquí, poseen una gran experiencia para poder sobrevivir en el hielo.

Los inuit viven en las tundras del norte. Desarrollan una vida nómada, siguiendo las migraciones de los animales que cazan, entre los cuales pueden destacarse los caribúes, osos, ballenas y focas. De estos y otros animales aprovechan todas las partes posibles para alimentarse, abrigarse y construir viviendas y herramientas para cazar. La caza de focas y la pesca les permiten conseguir alimentos incluso en el crudo invierno del frio norteño.

El perro de trineo tiene un papel importante en la vida inuit. Sobre la nieve o el hielo, un equipo de perros arrastra el qamutik, un trineo hecho de madera, huesos de animales, barbas de la boca de una ballena e incluso pescado congelado.

Los pueblos inuit pueden subdividirse, sobre la base de sus dialectos, en dieciséis grupos, los cuales van dentro de los cuatro grupos principales siguientes:

Los kalaallit del continente de hielo del norte: es la etnia más numerosa.

Los inuit del este: habitan principalmente en el territorio de Nunavut, en Nunavik y Nunatsiavut.

Los inuvialuit del oeste: habitan las costas del golfo norteño y las islas occidentales del archipiélago del norte.

Los inupiat: habitan los primeros territorios que pisé de este continente.

Ahora los pueblos yupik. Hay una relación genética cercana de los yupik con los inuit y los aleutas. Habitan la región suroeste junto con los inupiat. La economía yupik se ha basado tradicionalmente en la caza de mamíferos marinos como focas, morsas y ballenas.

Los pueblos yupik están conformados por dos grupos:

Aluutiq: llamados también yupik del este o sugpiaq.

Yup'ik: habitan en las bahías.

…

Los algonquinos forman un grupo de pueblos nativos en el norte que hablan las lenguas algonquinas. Cultural y lingüísticamente, están estrechamente relacionados entre ellos, siendo algunos pueblos algonquinos los odawa y los ojibwe, junto los cuales forman el agrupamiento anishinaabe, los cree, los kikapú, los pies negros o los innu. «Algonquino» es en realidad el nombre de una de sus tribus, que a su vez deriva de la palabra maliseet «elakómkwik», «nuestros aliados».

Los pueblos algonquinos se extienden desde el oeste hasta el este y llegan muy al sur. La mayoría de los algonquinos, no obstante, viven en lo que es la parte noreste. Su población era bastante grande en toda la costa este. Algunas tribus de este grupo de nativos eran los Canarsies, Rockaways, Manhassets y Massapequas.

Los algonquinos construyeron sus poblados cerca de los lugares donde cazaban y pescaban, generalmente, cerca de los ríos. Tenían conductas trashumantes, por lo cual muchos de esos poblados eran abandonados a los pocos años de su edificación.

El líder del grupo de familias era llamado el sachem, y era elegido por sus habilidades y talentos. El sachem actuaba, a la vez, como gobernante y juez, al resolver desacuerdos entre los integrantes del grupo y al castigar a aquellos que delinquían. Si un pueblo tenía un desacuerdo con otro pueblo, el sachem se desenvolvía como un diplomático, intentando mantener la paz. Si ésta se quebraba y el pueblo iba a la guerra, el sachem, ocupaba las funciones de comandante en jefe, y conducía a los guerreros en la batalla. Algunas veces el sachem era una mujer, y en ese caso era llamada sunksquaw. Con frecuencia eran las esposas o las viudas de los sachems anteriores, pero algunas lo consiguieron por sí solas, porque las mujeres algonquinas ocupaban, sociopolíticamente hablando, idéntico espacio que los hombres. Ellas podían votar y tomar parte de un gobierno.

Los sachems no actuaban solos, había un concilio de hombres y mujeres que brindaban consejos. Siempre que un pueblo se enfrentaba a un problema, el consejo se reunía para discutir sobre ello. La charla podía durar horas hasta que todos fueran escuchados y se alcanzara un acuerdo. Tales encuentros eran llamados "powwow".

Los valores de los algonquinos pueden ser resumidos en estas palabras: compartir y cuidar. Cada miembro de un pueblo algonquino era parte de la misma "familia". Las personas compartían lo que tenían y se cuidaban unos a otros. Si un hombre enfermaba o era muy viejo para cazar, otros compañeros lo alimentaban a él y a sus familiares. Si un padre moría, su esposa e hijos eran llevados a los hogares de otros. Nadie era olvidado o dejado sin "familia". Por supuesto, a veces la comida escaseaba. Durante un crudo invierno, muchas personas podían pasar hambre o morir. Este tipo de conducta emparenta a los algonquinos con varias de las culturas aborígenes americanas.

Tenían un hondo respeto por todas las cosas vivientes. Ellos tomaban sólo lo que necesitaban del ambiente. Aunque la sociedad algonquina se basaba en gran parte en la caza y la pesca, algunos algonquinos practicaban la agricultura y cultivaban maíz, judía verde, y calabacines.

Practicaban el animismo: creían que todas las cosas en la naturaleza como los animales, los vegetales, las montañas, los ríos, etc.; tenían espíritus que podían hacer el mal así como el bien. Ellos llamaban a estos espíritus por deidades, "manitus". Según sus creencias, los manitus les enseñaron como construir las casas, cultivar el maíz, y el uso del fuego. Cuando estos espíritus se enojaban, traían tormentas terribles o hacían trucos sobre los cazadores para que fallaran con sus presas.

El chamán, o líder espiritual, tenía la importante tarea de hacerse amigo de los manitus. Los algonquinos pensaban que los manitus hablaban a los chamanes a través de los sueños o visiones. Después de los sachems, los chamanes eran los miembros más respetados de un poblado, y podían ser hombres o mujeres. Dirigían a los miembros de la comunidad en las ceremonias religiosas y también los ritos de pasaje, en este caso de iniciación, donde los jóvenes alcazaban la adultez. Las ceremonias eran celebradas con cantos, tambores y bailes. Los chamanes curaban a los enfermos mediante la invocación de los manitus, aunque no dependían completamente del mundo de los espíritus para curar a los pacientes: usaban medicinas hechas de corteza de árboles y hierbas.

Los doce años era una edad muy especial para un muchacho algonquino. Justo antes de su duodécimo cumpleaños, el joven era mandado al bosque solo. Tenía que sentarse durante días, sin comida, esperando a que sus espíritus ayudantes vinieran a él en un sueño. El espíritu podía venir como un ave o como un animal y ayudaría al niño el resto de su vida. Esto era llamado tener un sueño espiritual. Si regresaba al pueblo sin tener su sueño espiritual, era mandado de regreso al bosque para intentarlo de nuevo. Cada algonquino tenía que tener su sueño espiritual para ser un hombre.

Cuando los algonquinos intercambiaban bienes, usaban wampum, que, aunque tenía un uso similar al del dinero, también tenía otros significados: un intercambio de wampum era prueba de buena fe y amistad entre el comprador y el vendedor. La participación de wampun en una transacción significaba ambos partes creían que el intercambio era justo.

Los wampum tenían diversos usos en la sociedad algonquina. Podían ser dados como regalo, para sellar la paz con un enemigo, y en los tratados o acuerdos. Eran además usados como joyas: un sachem podía vestir muchas series de wampun para mostrar que él era importante, y podía solicitar a otros pobladores regalos de wampum, o tributo, a cambio de su protección. Cuando un poblador mandaba un mensaje a otro, un cinturón de wampum iba junto con él. El mensaje mandado sin el cinturón era llamado "una palabra vacía", y nadie le prestaría atención.

Las mujeres y las niñas del pueblo tenían la importante tarea de hacer wampum. Primero cortaban valvas de almejas o caparazones de caracol en pequeños pedazos. Los mismos eran luego perforados para hacer los abalorios. Estos abalorios se frotaban con una piedra grande hasta que estaban redondos y lisos, y luego se ensartaban en collares o se convertían en correas. El trabajo tomaba bastante tiempo y una gran cantidad de habilidades. Hoy se pueden ver algunos cinturones de wampum finos en el Museo Americano de Historia Natural en Manhattan.

…

Los iroqueses era otro pueblo del norte. Se constituían en una cultura matrilineal, donde la tradición se pasaba por la vía de las mujeres. Esto es que el clan o la comunidad estaba constituido por familias centradas en la mujer. Los hijos recibían el nombre del clan de la madre. Eran las mujeres, en concreto la mujer más sensata del clan, junto con otras que le aconsejaban, las que elegían los nuevos jefes. Estos tenían vigente una especie de matrimonio fácilmente disoluble por ambas partes, la descendencia de este tipo de parejas era reconocida por toda la tribu, pero los iroqueses no solo llamaban hijos e hijas a los suyos propios sino a todos los hijos de sus hermanos, por el contrario llamaban sobrinos y sobrinas a los hijos de sus hermanas.

Los poblados iroqueses estaban compuestos por grandes casas comunales de madera en las que vivían entre cinco y veinte familias, según el tamaño. Se dividían en compartimentos unifamiliares y había un fuego para cada dos familias. Cada casa tenía orificios en el tejado para permitir la salida de humo y la entrada de luz. Éstos se podían cerrar con tejas de corteza y, en general, la casa comunal era cálida y les defendía bien de las inclemencias del tiempo.

Los iroqueses vivían de la agricultura. Cultivaban diecisiete variedades de maíz, sesenta de fríjoles y siete de calabazas, consideradas las tres hermanas del Creador, y también cultivaban once clases de frutos secos, girasol y tabaco. Además, los integrantes de la tribu tuscarora eran expertos cazadores, cultivadores de maíz y recolectores de cáñamo.

La guerra era importante en la sociedad iroquesa. Para los hombres, era una forma de alcanzar respeto personal. Los prisioneros de guerra usualmente eran esclavizados o "adoptados" para reemplazar a familiares muertos.

…

Los sioux eran uno de los tres grupos de siete tribus que formaban la Gran Nación Sioux que hablaban tres variedades lingüísticas de la lengua sioux, que incluía el lakota, santee y yankton-yanktonai.

En general, cazaban el bisonte y eran temidos guerreros. Arrancaban la cabellera a los enemigos. Influyeron mucho en las tribus vecinas: cheyennes, arapahoe, kiowa, comanche, crow, assiniboine, pies negros, nez perce y otras. Aun así tenían fuertes vínculos de unidad entre ellos. Socialmente, se dividían en untiyospayes, bandas, que se agrupaban en unaoyates, tribus, que formaban un teton, grupo.

A los mestizos los denominaban iyeskas, «aquellos que hablan blanco», y a los blancos, despectivamente, wasicus, «perros ladrones». Religiosamente, creían en Wakan Tanka, «El gran misterio», el creador, divinidad tribal que disfrutaba de cuatro jerarquías y era adorado de igual manera por todos ellos. También adoraban a Ptehincalasanwi o la Mujer Bisonte Blanco, asociada a leyendas y mitos de la nación dakota con el bisonte americano, animal del que extraían casi todo, piel, carne, huesos y nervios para hacer cuerdas. También adoraban a unk ksa, «la tierra», y temían a unk cegi, «tierra morena», un hombre peludo que se les aparecía cuando había peligro.

Por otra parte, mientras que los santee, como los chippewa, tenían sociedades guerreras como la Logia de la Medicina, los teton disfrutaban de un caudillo guerrero con bastante poder, cosa que no pasaba entre las otras tribus.

Todos ellos, pero mayoritariamente los tétones y los wiciyelas, celebraban la Danza del Sol y otras ceremonias espirituales. También cortaban cabelleras en batalla.

La autoridad del chamán era indiscutible, en religión, medicina y como conductor de ceremonias. La organización tribal era libre y democrática, presidida por el consejo de la tribu, por cuanto el caudillo guerrero escogido por aclamación popular sólo era importante entre los teton. Socialmente, además, se dividían en clanes y la propiedad de la tierra era colectiva.

…

La diferencia entre norte y sur, y este y oeste era sin duda extraordinaria.

Algunos de los pueblos practicaban el cultivo como una actividad complementaria de su economía de caza y recolección. Estos pueblos eran sin duda alguna verdaderos agricultores. Me aventuro a afirmar que aquí existían tres grandes culturas en la zona sur del territorio del norte: la Anasazi, la Hohokam y la Mogollón, que convivieron con otras culturas vecinas, con las que compartían rasgos culturales: Fremont, Pataya y Trincheras.

…

La cultura anasazi era un territorio poblado de bosques de juníperos, que los pobladores supieron aprovechar, puesto que los recursos vegetales obtenidos por la recolección, escaseaban la mitad del año, entre noviembre y abril. La anasazi es una de las sociedades más complejas que haya visto en este continente.

Según la historia que logré averiguar de ellos, se podría decir que esta misma estaba dividida en cuatro. La primera marcaba la transición de los pueblos anasazi entre la vida nómada y el sedentarismo agrícola, basado en el cultivo del maíz. En la segunda fase, los anazasi se establecieron en cuevas y abrigos rocosos, y en la fase tres construyeron los primeros asentamientos urbanos semi subterráneos, de hasta cuatro viviendas de planta circular.

El inicio la última fase está marcado por el desarrollo de la cerámica. La característica principal de esta es el predominio de piezas de color blanco o rojo con diseños en color negro. Durante la dicha fase, los anazasi desarrollaron sus primeros sistemas de irrigación, y sustituyeron su habitación semi subterránea de la fase anterior por casas construidas de mampostería. Luego aquello pasó a la construcción de grandes obras de arquitectura, entre las que destacan los multifamiliares de varios pisos, construidos algunos de ellos en los acantilados. Al parecer, poco antes de mi llegada, este pueblo llegó a la máxima expansión de la agricultura y de la construcción de grandes redes de comunicación regional que finalmente se vendrían abajo cuando el sistema se contrajo, los grandes centros quedan en el abandono y muchos de los habitantes de la región vuelven a una economía basada en la recolección y la cacería.

Los motivos de la decadencia de la cultura anasazi me son desconocidos. Supongo que podría deberse a una profunda sequía que duró más de diez años. La religión estaba basada en el culto a las divinidades vegetales y de la fertilidad terrestre. Creían que los _kachina_ , seres sobrenaturales, habían surgido a la superficie terrestre por el _sipapu_ , o centro del mundo, en el momento de la creación de los seres humanos. El culto en las sociedades pueblo se organizaba por medio de corporaciones secretas conformadas exclusivamente por varones, que se reunían en las _kivas_. Los miembros de las sociedades secretas solían representar a los _kachina_ para efectos del culto religioso.

…

En comparación con sus vecinos del norte, los anasazi, los pueblos portadores de la cultura hohokam me son desconocidos. Ocupaban los terrenos desérticos del sur. El territorio de los hohokam es surcado por dos grandes corrientes de agua, que son el río Colorado y el río Gila, que enmarcan el área nuclear en pleno corazón del desierto sonorense. Se trata de uno de los ecosistemas que imponen más difíciles condiciones a la agricultura y a la vida humana, debido a las altas temperaturas y la escasa pluviosidad. Por ello, los hohokam se vieron impelidos a construir sistemas de irrigación y canalizar los ríos Salado y Gila en una red de acequias que alcanzaban hasta diez kilómetros de longitud y una profundidad de varios metros, que impedía la evaporación del agua. Con base en esas obras de riego, los pueblos hohokam pudieron obtener hasta dos cosechas de maíz al año, que complementaban con la explotación de la pitahaya y las vainas del mezquite. De estos recursos obtenían harina, miel, licores, y madera.

Los principales asentamientos de esta cultura fueron Snaketown, Casa Grande, Red Mountain y Pueblo de los Muertos. Una rama de los hohokam es conocida como cultura Trincheras, por ser tal el nombre de su sitio más representativo, localizado en el desierto de Sonora, y que guarda con respecto a los primeros algunas diferencias. Los hohokam vivían en pequeñas aldeas de unos cuantos cientos de personas. El tipo de vivienda era muy parecido al de la tercera fase de los anazasi: semisubterránea, aunque de planta alargada. La cerámica hohokam se distingue de la propia de sus vecinos anasazi y mogollones por el predominio del color bayo con decoración roja. También les distinguen otros artefactos, como los adornos de concha trabajados con el ácido producido por la fermentación de la pitahaya; y sus hachas, paletas y demás instrumentos de industria lítica.

El desarrollo de la cultura hohokam también la divido en tres períodos o fases. La construcción de las obras de riego dio comienzo desde la primera fase, en que los hohokam construían sus casas semi subterráneas para protegerse del inclemente calor del desierto sonorense. En la segunda fase, las relaciones con las tribus vecinas se vieron fortalecidas. Dichas relaciones y la presencia de estas mercaderías mostraban que los hohokam estaban ya organizados en cacicazgos y centros de poder. Para la siguiente fase, las relaciones disminuyeron, y dio inicio la construcción de edificios de varias plantas, como Casa Grande, que tenía cuatro niveles.

…

La siguiente área la dividiré en dos: la Mogollón, propiamente dicha, y la cultura Paquimé, que habría sido una derivación de la primera. Los pueblos que habitaron el área en cuestión se adaptaron muy bien a un entorno geográfico marcado por la presencia de bosques de pinos y escarpadas montañas y barrancos.

A diferencia de sus vecinos del norte, los hohokam y los anasazi, los mogollones acostumbraban enterrar a los muertos. Los enterramientos de esta cultura solían ser acompañados de ofrendas de cerámica y piedras semipreciosas. Puesto que la calidad de las obras materiales de la cultura mogollona es bastante sobresaliente, sus túmulos funerarios han sido saqueados con el propósito de alimentar las colecciones privadas, por medio del comercio ilegal de las piezas arqueológicas.

Quizá la más sobresaliente de las tradiciones cerámicas mogollonas es la que se desarrolló en el valle del río Mimbres. Se caracteriza por el color blanco de sus piezas, decoradas con representaciones figurativas sobre la vida cotidiana del pueblo que las creó. Es pues, un caso excepcional en el contexto de una súper área cultural donde predominaban los diseños geométricos sobre los figurativos.

En contraste con el área Hohokam y el área Anasazi, se podría decir que no existía una secuencia cronológica.

Digamos que esta tribu se caracteriza por un desarrollo cultural más o menos lento. Los cambios tecnológicos se producen muy gradualmente, y las formas de relaciones sociales y de disposición de los asentamientos humanos casi no cambian en mil quinientos años. Durante el período, los mogollones habitaban abrigos rocosos en los acantilados, con el propósito de defenderse de sus vecinos cazadores. De modo parecido al de los hohokam y los anasazi, los mogollones también vivían en habitaciones semi subterráneas y sus asentamientos solían hospedar una _kiva_.

Siglos después la población del área mogollona se multiplicó con mayor rapidez que en las centurias anteriores. Probablemente para esta época, el área ya sostenía importantes relaciones comerciales con las tribus vecinas, hecho que facilitó por un lado el desarrollo de la agricultura y la estratificación de la sociedad. Es probable que también la influencia anasazi haya aumentado en este tiempo, puesto que los mogollones comenzaron a construir edificios de mampostería, tal como hacían sus vecinos del norte.

La declinación de los principales centros mogollones comenzó antes del apogeo paquimense. Cuando llegué, buena parte de la región había sido abandonada por sus habitantes. Algunos grupos que poblaban las ciudades asociadas a la cultura Paquimé se refugiaron en la Sierra Madre, otros huyeron al norte, donde se unieron a los Anasazis. La gente del río mimbres emigró hasta asentarse en el actual territorio de Coahuila.

…

El área Fremont se localiza al norte del área cultural anasazi. Su desarrollo cultural ocurrió más tarde que el de sus vecinos. La cultura Fremont fue una derivación de la cultura anasazi. Creo que los pueblos Fremont emigraron hacia el norte llevando consigo las costumbres, formas de organización social y la tecnología de los anasazi.

Aunque tengo otra hipótesis, la cual sugiere que la cultura Fremont habría derivado de los pueblos cazadores de búfalos, probablemente de origen atapascano. Al paso del tiempo, estos pueblos extranjeros habrían adoptado la cultura de sus vecinos del sur. Tanto en una como en la otra teoría, se justifica el desarrollo menos complejo de Fremont con respecto a otras regiones por las condiciones más agrestes del entorno ecológico.

La decadencia de la cultura Fremont comenzó casi dos siglos antes de mi llegada, pero aún no se había consumado.

…

El área Pataya o Patayana, ocupa la región occidental. Se trata de un área periférica cuyo desarrollo cultural probablemente recibió influencia de los hohokam, sus vecinos orientales. De ellos habrían aprendido el juego de pelota, la cremación de los muertos y las técnicas de producción de cerámica. Poco más se de ellos.

…

Pasé largo tiempo en aquellos lares, hasta que sentí que era momento de continuar. Draugh y yo continuamos nuestro camino hacia el sur. Abandonamos la llanura, acercándonos a las cadenas montañosas que creaban la tierra que conectaba norte y sur. ¿Qué cosas nos encontraríamos en aquel territorio?

* * *

Bueeeeeno. Ha sido casi tiempo desde la última vez que actualice este fic. La verdad es que no andaba con inspiración para este capítulo y no sabía que más sacarle, como bien habéis podido notar por lo corto que es en comparación con los anteriores. Lo lamento por ello, pero en serio, nada más me salía.

Pero, luego de finalizar "Nuestra revolución", volví al meollo. Este capítulo está dedicado a los pueblos de Norteamérica, los cuales son poco conocidos, pues si hablamos de pueblos precolombinos, todos conocen a los mayas, incas o aztecas, pero pocos conocen a estos.

Y espero que os haya gustado el nuevo compañero de Issei. Es adorable.

Nos leemos !


	40. America precolombina - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: jajajaja. Bueno, al menos nombro a algunos, luego ya puedes buscar más información por internet :P

Guest: bueno, yo no sé tanto como me gustaría, pero las enciclopedias e internet si saben tanto jajajaja.

Zet6: como dije, él ya se ha encontrado con ellos, y se volverá a encontrar más adelante, pero no siempre tiene porque liarse a hostias; em, esa segunda pregunta no la he entendido; pa lo primero no, para lo segundo… no te entiendo; si, lo será, pero, ¿con cuál? Jajaja, a esperar; que eso ya está decidido, y no será un personaje de la serie; ya lo hará… o ya lo habrá echo jajaja; los Semidioses son un tema más complicado, ya que este Issei se ha cargado a varios, así que no están muy decididos a reunirse con él, después de todo, él les "humaniza"; no hay que tomarse muy en serio el top ten, pues ahí no sale Zeus, por ejemplo, y es tan poderoso como Hades, por lo que "no está, pero está"; lo mismo que con Azazel, que no haya salido su encuentro no quiere decir que no los conozca; lo mismo con los youkais y Sirzechs; no habrá necesidad de la compañía esa, tengo algo pensado; ya tiene una armadura, ganada a un olímpico.

UzuShiro: esa es una época difícil, pues suceden varias cosas importantes en esos años, pero intentaré darle el protagonismo que merece a tan suceso importantísimo.

Kaisito Hyoudou: jajaja, bueno, es un fic histórico, después de todo. Si, a mí también me dolió matarla, pero era necesario. Lo pensé, pero sería un poco cliché algo como eso.

Demon of the red eyes: jajajaja, pues ya tendría que ser una razón un poco extraña. Hikari no fue al Cielo de la biblia, ni a ningún otro cielo parecido. Ella, junto a sus padres, están en otro lugar. Ya de una pequeña pista cuando se enfrentó a Aži Dahāka. Gracias tío.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 34:

 **AMERICA PRECOLOMBINA – PARTE 02**

* * *

El mundo es increíblemente extenso, y en cada parte de él podías encontrarte con cosas totalmente increíbles, ya fuera la flora, la fauna, el paisaje o los humanos que habitaban ciertas zonas. He viajado a lo ancho del mundo, con la excepción de los territorios del sur. He visto culturas totalmente diferentes en cuestión de unos pocos kilómetros, y eso aquí no es diferente.

Ya me había encontrado con los pueblos del norte, centro, sur, este y oeste de lo que podría definir como la parte norte de este continente. Ahora me encontraba estudiando a los pueblos del centro, tanto los de las islas como los del continente. Era increíblemente dificultoso llegar a las islas, pues el clima podía cambiar bruscamente en cuestión de minutos. Los huracanes eran los amos y señores de estas aguas.

En fin, dejando a un lado el clima tropical, voy a mencionar a los diferentes pueblos que he encontrado en esta parte del continente.

Los Anasazi, un pueblo que ya estaba en declive, pues apenas eran unos cientos. Por eso mismo poco pude estudiarles durante mi brevísima estancia entre ellos.

…

Para cuando conocí a la cultura hohokam, esta había perdido la cohesión interna que había tenido tiempo atrás, y varios sitios ocupados por sus portadores fueron abandonados. Creo que el motivo es que habían perdido la capacidad productiva de la agricultura, que ya no permitía la subsistencia de grandes poblaciones humanas en el desierto donde Vivian. El declive de la actividad agrícola estaba asociado con el agotamiento del agua disponible para la irrigación, derivados por un descenso en el caudal del río que pasaba por esta zona por largos períodos. Ante esta situación ecológica, los hohokam rediseñaron la red de acequias para captar un mayor porcentaje del flujo hidrológico, lo que requirió de una mayor centralización y control político para someter a las clases trabajadoras. Pero nuevas catástrofes ecológicas parecieron dar al traste con la autoridad altamente centralizada del tiempo anterior. Los hohokam abandonaron sus principales asentamientos y los sistemas de irrigación. Algunos grupos migraron al desierto, y otros buscaron refugio en otras zonas, especialmente el área anasazi y la cuenca alta del Gila, donde fundaron pequeños asentamientos agrícolas.

…

La cultura Mogollón mostraba algunas similitudes con las culturas conocidas como Hohokam y Anasazi, quienes vivieron en el área circundante durante el mismo periodo. Tampoco tengo mucho que decir sobre ellos.

…

Los chichimecas vivían en comunidades sin delimitación fija, por lo que constantemente entraban en conflicto con otros grupos, principalmente a causa de los alimentos. Generalmente tenían como jefe a un cacique, quien era el guerrero más valiente de la tribu. No tenían dioses relacionados con la fertilidad, como en las culturas mesoamericanas; comúnmente adoraban al sol, la luna y otros astros. Su desarrollo en las artes fue relativamente escaso, probablemente debido a su "nomadismo", el cual hacía que su nivel cultural fuera realmente pobre si lo comparamos con la de los pueblos de aquella zona. No obstante, ciertos pueblos _chichimecas_ lograron edificar templos-fortaleza, canchas de pelota, desarrollaron la cerámica, la pintura, los petroglifos, etc., todo ello en un medio desfavorable, en una zona árida donde las precipitaciones pluviales son escasas y donde el clima es cambiante según la altitud. Los pueblos se dividían en: Caxcanes, Guachichiles, Guamares, Pames y Chichimecas-Jonaces, Tecuexes, zacatecos y Cocas.

…

Conocí también al pueblo yaqui aunque no puedo decir demasiado de ellos. Subsistían de la agricultura, cultivando frijoles , maíz y calabaza. Los que vivían en la región de Río Yaqui y en las zonas costeras pescaban y criaban. También hacían productos de algodón. También eran hábiles guerreros dada su gran altura, incluso entre los pueblos de la zona, les ayudaba en ello.

…

Los tarahumaras se basaban en la agricultura, la caza y la recolección. Cultivaban maíz, calabaza, chile y algodón. Cada grupo tenía su dialecto de la lengua tarahumara y sus gobernantes, quienes se encargaban de proteger el territorio contra las etnias vecinas y garantizar el orden interno de la tribu. Eran belicosos y politeístas. Creían en la vida después de la muerte y en la existencia de seres benévolos y malévolos. Entre los benévolos consideraban al sol, la luna, el médico, las serpientes y las piedras, que provocaban las lluvias y controlaban los animales que cazaban. Entre los malévolos estaban los señores del inframundo que causaban la muerte y los desastres naturales. Sus rituales comunales eran parte esencial de su cultura. Adoraban el sol y la luna, celebraban victorias bélicas, la caza de animales y la cosecha agrícola.

…

Los kumiai consisten en dos grupos relacionados, el Ipai y el Tipai. Comprendía varias bandas autónomas con treinta clanes patrilineales y se apoyaba en la agricultura.

…

Dejamos atrás aquellos pueblos y nos aventuramos más al sur, donde descubrí el primer Imperio de este continente… el Imperio Purépecha

Los habitantes del Imperio eran en su mayoría purépechas, pero también se incluían otros grupos étnicos como los nahuas, otomíes, matlatzincas y chichimecas. Estos grupos étnicos fueron asimilados gradualmente por el grupo mayoritario purépecha.

El estado estaba constituido por una red de sistemas tributarios y poco a poco se fue centralizando bajo el control del gobernador del estado al que se llamó cazonci. La capital tarasca se encontraba en Tzintzuntzan a orillas del lago de Pátzcuaro, Michoacán; según la tradición oral tarasca fue fundada por el primer cazonci Tariácuri y dominado por su linaje, los Uacúsecha, águilas.

El estado purépecha fue contemporáneo y enemigo de un Imperio llamado Imperio Azteca, contra el que luchó muchas veces. El Imperio Purépecha bloqueó la expansión azteca hacia el oeste y suroeste, y los purépechas fortificados, patrullaban sus fronteras con los aztecas.

El territorio que eventualmente formaba la configuración del estado tarasco es parte de la zona volcánica transversal, y se ubica en su prolongación occidental, entre dos grandes ríos: el Lerma y el Balsas. Incluía zonas de clima templado, subtropical y tropical, que están dominadas por montañas volcánicas del Cenozoico y lacustres por encima de dos mil metros de altitud, pero también incluye zonas más bajas, como las regiones costeras del suroeste. Los tipos de suelos más comunes en la meseta central son volcánicas jóvenes o andosoles, luvisoles y los menos fértiles acrisoles. La vegetación es conformada principalmente por el pino, pino-encino y abetos. La ocupación humana se ha centrado en las cuencas de los lagos, que son abundantes en recursos. En el norte, cerca del río Lerma, hay recursos como la obsidiana y fuentes termales. El estado tarasco se centraba en la cuenca del lago de Pátzcuaro.

El origen de este Imperio surgió de dos grupos étnicos no p'urhépechas: los tecos, que abarcaban la mayor parte del territorio, y una tribu chichimeca llamada Ziram Bénecha.

Los purepechas llegaron a la región desde el oeste, era una tribu denominada Uacúsecha, éstos se asentaron en el cerro de Uringuarapexo y le exigieron al cacique de los Ziram Bénecha que practiquen culto al dios Curicaveri, Dios del Fuego, y les rindan tributo, el cacique de éstos, Ziraziracámbaro, se indignó por las exigencias de Ireti Ticatame, líder de los purepechas, sin embargo la superioridad militar de los Uacúsecha impidió a los Ziram Bénecha dar una ofensiva, éstos le entregaron a Ireti tributo y a la hermana de su líder, Pispérama quien tuvo un hijo con él; a su hijo lo nombraron Sicuirancha.

Posteriormente los Zirambénechas y Purépechas entraron en conflicto, los segundos tuvieron que dejar el cerro donde yacían para emigrar a un pueblo cerca de Patzcuaro llamado Zichaxucuaro, ahí se mantuvieron durante el resto del reinado de Ireti Ticatame quien murió en una guerra contra los señores de Cumachen, quienes también incendiaron el pueblo. Cuando Sicuirancha y otros hombres llegaron de la cacería encontraron la aldea incendiada, éste entonces junto con sus guerreros atacan Cumachen y los destruyen, los vencidos son sometidos, la capital es renombrada a Huayameo.

Sicuirancha murió alrededor de los noventa años, sin duda una larga vida, le heredó el poder a su hijo Pauácume. El cacicazgo de los purepechas entonces entró en un periodo estable y de prosperidad en el que reinaron cinco cazonci.

Un líder visionario de los P'urhépecha llamado Tariácuri, hijo del señor de Patzcuaro Tzetahcu, decidió reunir a las comunidades de alrededor del lago de Pátzcuaro creando el Imperio. Se llevaron a cabo las primeras conquistas y ya durante su vejez puso a tres de sus descendientes en el poder, dividiendo el Imperio en tres grandes fracciones: Señorío de Huiquingaje, hijo de Tariácuri, en Pátzcuaro, Señorío de Hiripan, ssobrino de Tariácuri, en Ihuatzio y el Señorío de Tongaxoan, sobrino de Tariácuri, en Tzintzuntzan. Con la muerte de Tariácuri, su linaje mantuvo el control de los principales centros a los alrededores del lago de Pátzcuaro. Su sobrino Tongaxoan continuó la expansión en la zona de los alrededores del Lago de Cuitzeo y cierto tiempo después fue este quien reunificó el Imperio.

Tongaxoán empezó a institucionalizar el sistema tributario y a consolidar la unidad política del Imperio. El creó una burocracia administrativa y las responsabilidades divididas de los tributos de los territorios conquistados entre señores y nobles. En los años siguientes la primera sierra tarasca y luego el río Balsas fueron incorporados al Estado, cada vez más centralizado.

Durante el reinado del cazonci Tzitzi Pandáquare se conquistó varias regiones, sólo para ser perdidas otra vez por las incursiones y hostigamiento de parte del Imperio mexica, en ese entonces se creó la llamada Guerra del salitre al oeste, en ésta guerra, el Imperio Tarasco se lanzó contra todos los señoríos a los alrededores del Lago de Chapala, especialmente los Reinos de Cainan, Coculla, Etzatlan, Sayula, Tonallan y Xilotlatzinga; sin embargo los poderosos señoríos de Xalisco y Colliman los apoyaron, deteniendo su expansión y haciéndolos respetar un acuerdo entre los señoríos de Colliman, Xalisco, Sayula, Tapalpa y Autlan.

Se dedicaban a la alfarería, escultura, arquitectura, pintura, orfebrería y notablemente la pesca fue y sigue siendo una actividad primordial para los purépechas. También eran los únicos que manejaban el bronce por lo que era uno de sus secretos.

XXXXX

Nos adentramos en el corazón de la frontera entre el Imperio Purépecha y el Imperio Azteca. Este lugar, un bosque no muy denso, nos serviría de guarida hasta recuperar energías. No nos habíamos detenido en demasiados días, y el cansancio ya era más que notable. Aquel sitio nos serviría para reponer fuerzas. En verdad preferíamos estar en un sitio como ese, pues a la intemperie no era agradable dormir. Además, los últimos combates en esta zona hacia casi imposible tener un tranquilo viaje.

Nos adentramos en el bosque, caminando y caminando hasta que el sol dio paso a la luna llena, la cual iluminaba casi como si fuera de día. Gracias a que este bosque no era demasiado denso, la movilidad era fácil. Los arboles no tenían las raíces por encima de la tierra, por lo cual tropezarnos no era un problema.

No hacía más de una hora que la noche había ocupado su lugar en el ciclo de los días cuando Draugh detuvo su avanzar, olisqueando el aire. Yo también agudicé mis oídos y mi vista. Podía sentir mucha vida animal moviéndose a nuestro alrededor, manteniendo la distancia… a excepción de dos. Lentamente, y con un sigilo digno de admirar, dos enormes jaguares aparecieron frente a nosotros, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

GRRR

Como respuesta, Draugh se agazapo, enseñando sus garras y colmillos, gruñendo con ferocidad. Los jaguares aumentaron su hostilidad hacia nosotros como respuesta al desafío de mi lobuno compañero. La verdad es que no era necesario que hiciera eso, por lo que le di unas suaves palmaditas en el lomo mientras dejaba salir mi aura. Al instante ambos animales se asustaron y salieron huyendo. Draugh hizo un sonido lastimero, mirándome con ojos de reproche.

-Tranquilo compañero. Ya tendrás rivales a tu altura.

Sonrío para después seguir andando. El lobo me siguió, aunque sin demasiadas ganas. Este animal… Poco después de que los jaguares se alejaran de nosotros, sentí una nueva presencia… pero esta vez no era una presencia animal. No, esta era sin duda una presencia humana.

Seguimos caminando, aun a pesar de su presencia. Se mantenía a distancia, vigilándonos. No parecía querer contacto visual con nosotros, pero nos mantenía vigilados con gran atención. Quizás y habíamos entrado en su territorio sin siquiera saberlo. Bueno, según creo, aún no hemos entrado en territorio azteca.

-Compañero, - llamé a Draugh, quien se detuvo para mirarme - ¿te parece si descansamos y cenamos un poco?

Draugh sacó su lengua, mostrando cuan de acuerdo estaba con aquella proposición. Nos alejamos uno del otro, aunque no demasiado, para reunir leña para la fogata. Mientras tanto aproveché para acercarme un poco a aquella presencia, pero esta se alejaba conforme yo me acercaba. Si, sin duda no quería contacto alguno conmigo. Me encogí de hombros, siguiendo con mi tarea de reunir leña. Una vez Draugh y yo hubimos recogido la suficiente, preparé una pequeña fogata para ambos, lo suficientemente grande como para poder cocinar la carne, pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente pequeña como para no llamar la atención de indeseados.

Preparé un poco de comida para mí y otro poco para Draugh. Mi compañero no discriminaba entre comida cocinada y carne cruda, por lo que solía darle un poco de ambas. Una vez hubimos finalizado la cena, le susurré algo al lobo y ambos nos fuimos a dormir. Yo ya había descansado anteriormente, por lo que en aquel momento no me era necesario dormir.

El plan era que aquella presencia se acercara a por la comida que habíamos dejado cocinada y sin tocar. Luego de tantos siglos, puedo decir que se actuar, por lo que fingimos estar llenos antes de irnos a "dormir". Dejamos un pequeño fuego y esperamos. Draugh también se hacía el dormido, pero mantenía sus oídos atentos a todo movimiento cercano.

Como esperaba, la presencia se fue acercando lentamente, siempre con cuidado de no hacer ruido y no avanzar demasiado rápido. Tenía experiencia en esto, lo admito. Al final apareció en nuestro círculo, y pude ver aquella presencia desconocida.

Quien apareció fue una mujer portando una lanza bastante osca. No era un arma adecuada para luchar. La mujer no era muy alta, incluso se podría decir que era una mujer bajita que debía rondar los veinte altos, de piel morena con ojos marrones, pelo largo y lacio negro con flequillo plano. Llevaba dos pendientes, una blusa holgada y una falda blanca larga.

La mujer nos apuntó con su lanza, manteniendo la distancia. Suerte que la luz del fuego no me diera en los ojos, pues no necesitaba abrirlos mucho para poder verla. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como se colocaba frente a nosotros, al otro lado de la pequeña hoguera, comiendo nuestras sobras mientras nos vigilaba. Entonces hice mi parte. Convoqué un pequeño hechizo ilusorio que apliqué en ella.

Me incorporé, sonriendo al ver que aquella fémina no hacía otro movimiento que no fuera comer, mirarnos, y apuntarnos con su lanza. Me acerqué hasta Draugh, dándole un suave golpecito. El lobo se incorporó lentamente. Entonces ambos avanzamos hasta estar a ambos costados de la mujer, que seguía bajo mi hechizo ilusorio. Entonces chasqueé los dedos y este se deshizo. Al instante la mujer detuvo su masticar, abriendo los ojos totalmente impactada.

-Si tenías hambre, solo debías haberlo dicho.

Mis palabras la alertaron, pues soltó la comida y me atacó con su lanza. Me fue muy sencillo agarrar la punta con la mano. Esa mujer era rápida, pero no estaba en condiciones de iniciar una pelea, y menos aún conmigo. Apretó los dientes, forcejeando para intentar recuperar su arma.

GRRR

Su espalda se puso totalmente tensa y su rostro perdió su color. Por encima de su hombro divisó al lobo, quien le enseñaba los dientes en muestra de advertencia. Poco a poco fue soltando la lanza sin despegar la mirada de Draugh.

-Como he dicho, si tienes hambre, solo tienes que decirlo.

Nuevamente llamé su atención con aquellas palabras. La mujer tragó saliva, intentando no temblar de miedo. Tiene valor, eso está bien.

-Tranquilo compañero. No es peligrosa. – le dije al lobo.

Este entendió y se tumbó en el suelo, cerrando los ojos. Ya no tenía de qué preocuparse. Yo me senté frente a la lumbre, dejando la lanza a mi lado. La fémina se mantuvo de pie, hasta que poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando hasta llegar a sentarse a mi lado, pero con todos sus sentidos alerta.

-Yo… tengo hambre…

Oh, tiene una voz muy dulce. Me gusta. Hice un gesto con la mano en dirección a la comida, dándole a entender que podía coger lo que quisiera de lo que quedaba. Con sumo cuidado, agarró el trozo de carne que antes había comido, volviendo a clavar sus dientes en la carne cocida.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Issei Hyodo. Y si, lo sé, es un nombre muy extraño en estos lares.

Me apresuré a decir al verla alzar una ceja. Ciertamente mi nombre era muy extraño adonde fuera que no fuese mi hogar natal. Siempre me ha pasado esto, pero estoy mucho más que acostumbrado.

-Yaretzi. Ese es mi nombre.

Yaretzi. Creo que significaba "la que siempre será querida" en azteca. Un nombre muy bonito. No dije nada, sino que me tumbé en el suelo, observando el cielo a través de las altas ramas de los árboles. Yaretzi siguió comiendo, pero siempre atenta a mi persona. Quería dejarla comer a gusto, con total tranquilidad, por lo que no abrí la boca. La mujer miraba su lanza de refilón numerosas veces, pero no se atrevía a intentar cogerla. Sabía que yo era más rápido y fuerte, por lo que sería una estupidez el siquiera intentarlo. Quizás e incluso pensaba que podría hacerle algo por el simple intento de cogerla.

Una vez hubo finalizado de comer, se quedó observando el fuego, cruzando sus brazos sobre sus dobladas rodillas, apoyando la barbilla en estos. Sus ojos brillaban por la luz del fuego, y pude descifrar temor. ¿A qué le temía exactamente? ¿A mí? ¿A Draugh? Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué hacía esta mujer sola en este lugar? En cualquiera de las dos civilizaciones de este territorio, si la encontraran no sería tratada de buenos modos. El papel de la mujer no era agradable en ninguna de las dos. ¿Quizás había huido? En ese caso, si la encontraran seria duramente castigada, o incluso serviría de sacrificio para los Semidioses de por aquí.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo? – Me aventuré a preguntar. Ella me miró sobre su hombro, entrecerrando sus ojos – Yo soy un viajero. Recorro el mundo entero. Mi compañero lobuno me acompaña en este viaje. No pertenezco a ninguna de las civilizaciones de por aquí, así que no deberías temerme.

Yaretzi volvió su mirada al fuego, el cual poco a poco se iba apagando dado que no le echábamos más leña. Durante un largo rato no dijo palabra alguna, pero al final habló

-Vivíamos en la frontera. Mi pueblo fue arrasado por un ataque de los aztecas. Mi madre pudo huir conmigo, pero me escondió y… los aztecas la encontraron. Mis supuestos compatriotas no vinieron en nuestra ayuda. – explicó con voz seca.

-¿Perteneces al Imperio Purépecha?

-Así es.

-Ahhh. Pensaba que eras azteca.

Al decir aquello, la fémina se puso en pie de un salto, con ira en su mirada. Cogió la lanza, pues no se lo impedí. Draugh abrió uno de sus ojos, pero volvió a cerrarlo.

-¡No te atrevas a compararme con esos desgraciados!

Me apuntó con la punta de su lanza nuevamente, respirando pesadamente, con un aura asesina que no dejaría a nadie indiferente.

-Lamento haberte confundido, pero deberías dejar de apuntarme con la lanza.

Mi tono era suave, pero llevaba una clarísima advertencia. Yaretzi apretó los dientes, pero inspiró y expiró profunda y lentamente, dejando la lanza en el suelo, volviendo a sentarse mirando al fuego.

-¿Y hace cuánto de eso? ¿Hace cuánto que vives sola en este lugar?

-Hará un año.

Hum, un año en estos lares es diferente a un año en los otros reinos, así que tendré que hacer un pequeño cálculo, pero aun así es bastante tiempo.

-No está mal. Has logrado sobrevivir tu sola un año aquí. Es digno de admirar.

-No pienso ir con los aztecas. En cuanto me vean me capturarán y sacrificarán a sus Dioses, y no pienso volver al lugar donde no nos ayudaron. Por mi podrían desaparecer todos ellos.

Apretaba sus manos con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en la carne. Si seguía así no tardaría en comenzar a brotar sangre.

-¿Y por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Ante mi pregunta, Yaretzi enarcó una de sus cejas.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Bueno, nada te ata a este lugar, y has podido sobrevivir sola, pero una cosa es sobrevivir y otra muy distinta es vivir. Yo he vivido solo mucho más tiempo del que imaginas, pero cuando encontré a esta bola de pelo – acaricié con cariño a Draugh, el cual seguía dormido como un tronco – ya no me sentí tan solo. Por ese motivo, si lo deseas, puedes viajar con nosotros. Seguiremos nuestro camino mañana al alba.

-No tengo motivos para confiar en vosotros.

Yo sonreí ladinamente mientras me incorporaba para echar un poco más de leña al fuego, de modo que este aguantara un poco más antes de apagarse.

-Si hubiera querido, ya te habría matado, sacrificado, violado o lo que sea que pase por tu cabeza. Pero no te hemos hecho daño alguno.

-Pero podríais hacerlo más adelante.

-Es posible. Uno nunca sabe qué deparará el futuro. En todo caso, solo puede ver uno de los tantos posibles que pueden existir. Pero yo te prometo por mi vida, la de Draugh y los recuerdos de mis padres, que no te haré daño. Ya el que aceptes o no venir con nosotros es decisión tuya.

Dicho esto me tumbé nuevamente en el suelo, cerrando los ojos para poder descansar. Esta mujer no me atacaría, y en caso de que lo hiciera, nada nos haría con esa vieja lanza. En verdad deseaba que viniera con nosotros, pues siempre es agradable tener más compañía, pero era su decisión, no la mía.

Para cuando abrí mis ojos horas después, el alba estaba cerca de llegar a su cúspide. A mi lado, echa un ovillo, estaba Yaretzi, durmiendo profundamente. No se ha ido, por lo que puedo suponer que tiene pensado venir con nosotros, aunque también es probable que solo estuviera muy cansada como para irse.

Con sumo cuidado, decidí dar una vuelta para recoger algunos frutos y algo para el desayuno. Draugh, que me había escuchado, se puso en pie, bostezó mientras se desperezaba, y vino conmigo. Es bueno tener un compañero como este, ya que mientras yo recogía los frutos, él buscaba la carne. No había mejor cazador en este lugar que él. Una vez logramos tener el desayuno, volvimos a nuestro campamento improvisado, encontrándonos con Yaretzi aun dormida. Los rayos del astro rey comenzaron a asomarse entre las altas y espesas copas de los árboles.

El calor del fuego y el olor de la carne asada despertaron a la mujer, quien no dijo nada, sino que estiro su cuerpo y se sentó, esperando que la carne estuviera en su punto. Desayunamos sin decir una palabra y, cuando Draugh y yo estábamos listos para marcharnos, Yaretzi al fin habló.

-¿Sigue en pie la oferta?

Yo sonreí ladinamente. Habíamos incorporado a una compañera en nuestro viaje.

XXXXX

Nos adentramos en territorio azteca pocos días después, aunque a Yaretzi no le hizo gracia alguna. Incluso hubo momentos en los que creí que daría marcha atrás y volvería a su "hogar", pero al final, a regañadientes, nos seguía.

Los mexicas, también llamados aztecas, eran un pueblo de filiación nahua que fundó México-Tenochtitlan, el cual se convirtió en el centro de uno de los Estados más extensos de esta parte del mundo, asentado en un islote al poniente del Lago de Texcoco, sobre los márgenes centro y el sur de los lagos, como en Huexotla, Coatlinchan, Culhuacan, Iztapalapa, Chalco, Xico, Xochimilco, Tacuba, Azcapotzalco, Tenayuca y Xaltocan. Aliados con otros pueblos de la cuenca lacustre, los mexicas sometieron a varias poblaciones que se asentaron en el centro y sur del territorio.

Los mexicas se caracterizaban por la explotación de cultivos altamente simbióticos, dependencia a la manipulación humana, como maíz, chile, calabaza, frijol, etc., el uso extensivo de plumas para la confección de vestimentas, el uso de calendarios astronómicos, uno ritual de doscientos sesenta días y un civil de trescientos sesenta y cinco, una sofisticada metalurgia ornamental y militar basada principalmente en el bronce, oro y plata; una escritura en forma de pictogramas el cual era usado para la documentación de hechos y el cálculo de obras arquitectónicas el cual estaba basado en un sistema métrico propio.

En cuanto a sus orígenes, el mito mexica oficial enuncia su origen mítico en Aztlán, una isla originaria de donde partieron por designios divinos. Según la visión mítica mexica, la salida de la isla se hizo en cuatro o siete grupos calpulli del que era el más fuerte los huitznahuaque, que tenían como Dios tutelar a Huitzilopochtli, acompañados de los teomamaques o sacerdotes que portaban los diversos tlaquimilolli, bultos sagrados, que contenían reliquias de los antepasados o diversos objetos muy sagrados para los grupos.

Al arribar a la cuenca los mexicas encontraron un panorama político complejo y asentado, así como el sometimiento por parte de los tepanecas de Azcapotzalco a casi todos los altepetl; podemos considerar por las fuentes que su arribo es al momento de asentarse en la región de Xaltocan-Tzompanco. Luego de salir expulsados de Chapultepec por los altépetl de Azcapotzalco, Xaltocan, Culhuacan y Xochimilco, se asentaron en Tizaapan, dominio territorial de Culhuacan, el cual abandonan por la dureza de las condiciones y un enfrentamiento con los culhuas, yendo hacia la región de Texcoco antes de elegir un islote donde ya existían asentamientos previos, según evidencias arqueológicas.

En un islote al poniente del lago de Texcoco, fundaron los mexicas México-Tenochtitlan, en donde se cumplió, según el mito oficial, la profecía de un águila devorando una serpiente sobre un nopal. Ahora se sabe que los mexicas se establecieron previamente en diversas poblaciones, incluso fundaron algunas ciudades, como ejemplo Huixachtitlán. El asentamiento final incluyó la aceptación de Azcapotzalco como altepetl supremo, tributándole periódicamente y una condición general de obediencia. El islote estaba crecido de tulares, carrizos y una rica diversidad acuática que les permitirá la subsistencia así como una posición militar estratégica, si bien los primeros años sus condiciones de vida serán precarias.

…

La religión mexica enseñó que era necesario apaciguar a los Dioses con sacrificios humanos.

La guerra y la religión, al menos para los aztecas, eran inseparables. Pertenecía la una a la otra. Con el fin de obtener apropiados prisioneros-víctimas que sacrificar a los dioses, había incesantes guerras pequeñas e incluso su armamento estaba dispuesto para incapacitar, no para matar, todo para obtener el alimento para los Dioses, la sangre y el corazón."

…

Sus armas eran: lanza de madera con punta de obsidiana, el arco y la flecha con punta de obsidiana, y la macana llamada macuahuitl que era un barrote o garrote de menos de un metro de largo con afiladas hojas de obsidiana incrustadas, capaces de matar o herir gravemente, y el átlatl, palanca para arrojar jabalinas tan efectiva que incluso podía atravesar mallas de acero ,como lo experimentaron los españoles,. Para defenderse tenían un escudo llamado chimalli hecho de madera y reforzado con tela o pieles ricamente pintadas y decorados con plumas; yelmos de madera zoomorfos cubiertos con cuero también decorados y como armaduras cotas de algodón acolchado, de un tejido tan apretado que las flechas no lo atravesaban.

Los altépetl sometidos por el pueblo mexica no formaban un sistema político unificado sino, mejor dicho, un sistema de tributo a Tenochtitlan. Entre los pueblos nahuas, el dirigente más importante era llamado huey tlatoque,'gran jefe', también conocido como huey tlatoani ,'el que habla'.

Después de la formación de la Triple Alianza, el modelo político mexica se asentó definitivamente como una monarquía electiva. Un consejo se encargaba de elegir al huey tlatoani, el cual, ya elegido, le daban facultades absolutas y sin restricción. Sin embargo, se sospecha que un huey tlatoani, Tízoc, fue envenenado por el consejo, por ser considerado inepto y débil. Es destacable que factores religiosos y cosmogónicos incidan en la formación de un gobierno tripartita como el de la Triple Alianza ,donde México-Tenochtitlan llevaba el mayor poder y la mayor parte proporcional de tributos, luego de la derrota del poderío tepaneca y el sometimiento del altepetl de Azcapotzalco, ya que no fue la primera vez en formarse gobiernos de ese tipo.

Al momento de gobernar Moctezuma Xocoyotzin tributaban otros treinta y ocho altépetl, según el Códice Mendoza, en donde el tributo era el elemento central de sometimiento así como la cesión de tierras donde trabajaban labriegos de paga, mayeques, y el producto obtenido iba directamente al tlatoani; la aceptación de la deidad principal mexica, el suministro de hombres a los contingentes militares, el avituallamiento de los mismos al paso hacia una campaña de conquista y dirimir asuntos políticos y jurídicos en Tenochtitlan. Por ello es impreciso hablar de un imperio, dado que Tenochtitlan no buscaba una extensión geográfica per se o una unidad estatal o nacional sino un mayor allegamiento de recursos y obediencia al huey tlatoani. Fueron los más los altepetl que prefirieron tributar en lugar de recibir una expedición militar que quemara su templo principal y arrojara su deidad por las escalinatas, símbolo incluso representado iconográficamente en los códices de sometimiento de un altepetl.

En los altepetl más importantes residía además un calpixque o recaudador que centraba su actividad en la tributación. Los altepetl que aceptaban de forma expresa el dominio mexica les era permitido mantener sus formas y organizaciones administrativas y políticas así como deidades siempre y cuando fueran debajo de Huitzilopochtli. Solo en regiones importantes, de contención a otras etnias o donde había una rebelión abierta residían funcionarios mexicas con atribuciones de tlatoanis.

…

Originalmente, México-Tenochtitlan fue construido en un pequeño islote en el lago de Texcoco primitivo que de forma sucesiva fue ampliado artificialmente hasta quedar unido a los islotes de Tlatelolco, Nonoalco, Tultenco y Mixhuca, mediante una ingeniería hidráulica de rellenos, pilotes y canales internos, así como diques contenedores de aguas y puentes hasta alcanzar unos trece kilómetros cuadrados.

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba el Templo Mayor, un recinto amurallado, con un muro en forma de serpiente, coatepantli, donde se encontraban los principales templos y la Casa de los jóvenes, telpuchcalli. Cerca de ahí se encontraba el palacio de Axayácatl, que disponía de cien habitaciones con baño propio para los visitantes y embajadores. Fue ahí donde se alojaron los hombres de Cortés, junto con sus aliados tlaxcaltecas.

El palacio de Moctezuma Xocoyotzin tenía varios anexos. Uno de ellos era la casa de las fieras: dos recintos donde se cuidaban animales de gran parte de Mesoamérica. Un recinto estaba dedicado a las aves de rapiña y el otro a una gran variedad de animales, que incluía aves, reptiles y mamíferos. Alrededor de trescientas personas estaban encargadas del cuidado de los animales. Existía también un jardín botánico dedicado especialmente a las plantas medicinales. Otra sección era una especie de acuario, que contenía diez estanques de agua salada y diez estanques de agua dulce para peces y aves acuáticas.

Los canales se cruzaban por puentes de madera que de noche eran removidos. Fue tratando de cruzar estos canales de noche que los invasores perdieron la mayor parte del oro que habían robado del palacio de Moctezuma. El trazo de los canales aún se conserva en el trazo de algunas avenidas de la actual Ciudad de México como México-Tacuba, Calzada del Tepeyac o Calzada de Tlalpan.

…

La autoridad suprema en la ciudad de México-Tenochtitlan era un tlatoani ,en náhuatl tlahtoani 'orador', El Imperio Mexica llamado por sus súbditos Triple Alianza fue inicialmente una alianza militar de tres ciudades: Texcoco, Tlacopan y Tenochtitlan. Al frente de cada una de estas había un tlatoani que era la máxima autoridad en esa ciudad. Con el paso del tiempo la ciudad de Tenochtitlan fue prominente y de hecho las otras dos pasaron a estar sometidas de facto a las órdenes del tlatoani de Tenochtitlan que por eso se denominó huēy tlahtoani,'gran orador', para señalar su posición por encima de los otros dos.

Todos los puestos de tlatoanis, náhuatl tlahtoqueh o tlahtoanih, eran cargos hereditarios. Además de los tlatoanis existían los "nobles", náhuatl pīpiltin, con muchos de los cuales el tlatoani tenía relaciones de parentesco. A esa clase pertenecía frecuentemente la esposa del "emperador". El resto de la sociedad estaba formada por guerreros, sacerdotes y los plebeyos, náhuatl macehualtin,

Usando los códices Acolhua-Mexica con matemáticas modernas se evaluó la precisión de los valores de área, donde se comprueba la validez matemática de los registros en los códices. Los métodos Acolhua-Mexica de cálculo tenían un error menor al cinco por ciento en el setenta y cinco de los terrenos medidos, mientras que el ochenta y cinco por ciento de las mediciones tenían solo un error menor al diez por ciento. En los códices se detectaron cinco algoritmos recurrentes que reproducían exactamente el área en el setenta y ocho por ciento de los terrenos registrados.

Estos resultados indican que las áreas fueron calculadas y no medidas físicamente. La aritmética Acolhua-Mexica era funcionalmente precisa en su contexto cultural, y precisión fue comparada con métodos actuales de medición probando así una gran exactitud de los resultados con un margen de error muy bajo en la mayoría de los terrenos analizados.

Otros métodos de cálculo más avanzados se desconocen aún, ya que solo sobreviven códices referentes a terrenos de bajo valor económico donde el área era para la asignación de impuestos. Se sospecha que métodos más precisos eran usados para las obras de ingeniería mexicas, como los diques, acueductos, templos, etc. Estos métodos desconocidos fueron necesarios para la construcción de elementos estructurales los cuales requerían de un cálculo avanzado de sus capacidades, como columnas, muros, cañerías, escalinatas, plazas, entre otros. Sin embargo mediciones más precisas con unidades más pequeñas se utilizaron para la creación de las esculturas más importantes del centro ceremonial de Tenochtitlan.

Para medir distancias los mexicas utilizaban un grupo de unidades que guardaban una relación entre sí, entre las cuales las medidas conocidas son el cemmatl, uno mano, cemyollotli, uno corazón, cemomitl, uno hueso, cemacolli, uno brazo, cemmitl, uno flecha. Estos símbolos eran utilizados junto a la anotación de otros símbolos multiplicadores de la cantidad de veces que valía el objeto a medir, los cuales eran una línea vertical que representaba la unidad, un grupo de cinco líneas unidas la primera con la última con una línea horizontal representando cinco unidades, un círculo sólido o un estandarte, pantli, representando veinte unidades. Los perímetros de terrenos eran registrados en milcocollis, códices de perímetros,

…

Los mexicas, aztecas, en su inicio no utilizaron de manera masiva los metales, aun cuando adquirían objetos de otras civilizaciones, sin embargo durante su expansión militar, la tecnología metalúrgica presente en las diversas zonas dominadas empezó a dispersarse en el imperio. Las hachas eran hechas principalmente de bronce.

….

La educación universal obligatoria de los hijos hasta la edad de catorce años estaba en manos de sus padres, pero supervisada por las autoridades de su calpulli. Parte de esta educación involucraba aprender una colección de dichos, llamada huēhuetlàtolli, «dichos de los viejos», que representaban los ideales aztecas.

Hubo dos tipos de escuelas: telpochcalli, para los estudios prácticos y militares, y calmécac, para el aprendizaje especializado en la escritura, la astronomía, la teología y liderazgo.

…

La religión mexica fue la síntesis de las creencias y tradiciones milenarias de los antiguos pueblos, de una complejidad que implicaba la existencia misma, la creación del universo y la situación del ser humano respecto a lo divino, ligada estrechamente a la agricultura y a la lluvia. El concierto humano tenía en la naturaleza divina su razón de ser e implicaba diversos conceptos, de los que los mexicas fueron los herederos de un núcleo religioso construido a lo largo de muchos siglos.

Los Dioses estaban integrados de forma variada por esas dos materias y mantenían una comunicación constante con los humanos, los que podían llegar a "alojar" en los cuerpos mundanos de forma intensa ,convirtiendo al ser habitado en el Dios mismo, como en las fiestas en que sacrificaban a un noble que era habitado por Xipe Tótec, o de forma ligera provocando perversiones o virtudes.

Estas fuerzas impregnaban todo lo habitado en la Tierra y su equilibrio caracterizaba el orden micro y macrocósmico, que debía ser mantenido. En el caso mexica, una sólida élite sacerdotal detentaba el poder de comunicación y de equilibrio como forma de sometimiento ideológico con el grueso de la población, neófita en las explicaciones cosmogónicas. Las fiestas religiosas tenían como fin equilibrar la voluntad creadora frente a la destructora o nociva y así garantizar la continuidad de los ciclos, desde el vital hasta el agrícola. Fue hasta los pueblos que la combinación de estas creencias junto a la de la necesaria renovación vital y reciclaje de las fuerzas vitales tuvo en la sangre humana la expresión viva del ritual de la continuidad. Por ello, se realizaban sacrificios ya fuera a los humanos invadidos de las fuerzas divinas y que eran inmolados con el fin de la renovación de los poderes de los Dioses «humanizados» o en la búsqueda del alimento ,el agua preciosa o atl-tlachinolli, vital para el aseguramiento del tránsito celeste. A partir de la reforma de Tlacaélel, se concretó la creencia para los mexicas de que la sangre era el alimento de Tonatiuh, el cual era transportado por el cielo en dos enormes serpientes. Esta creencia tiene su representación en la Piedra del Sol. En relación con esto cabe mencionar que las elites políticas, religiosa y militar practicaban la antropofagia ritual con las víctimas de los sacrificios.

Quetzalcóatl era un Dios antiguo, anterior a los mexicas del cual hay diferentes versiones: para algunos era el creador del hombre, mientras que para otros era un Dios civilizador. También es conocido como el Dios del viento bajo el nombre de Ehécatl, que es una de sus formas, y otra de sus formas es la de Dios del agua y Dios de la fertilidad. Quetzalcóatl es considerado hijo de la Diosa virgen Coatlicue y hermano gemelo del Dios Xólotl. Como introductor de la cultura, él trajo al hombre la agricultura y el calendario, y es patrón de las artes y de los oficios. En un mito mexica el Dios Quetzalcóatl permitió ser seducido por Tezcatlipoca, pero se arrojó a sí mismo a una pira funeraria lleno de arrepentimiento. Tras su muerte su corazón se convirtió en el lucero de la mañana, y como tal es vinculado con la divinidad Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli. En cualquier caso, este dios, descrito como un ser de rostro blanco y barbado, era un Dios pacífico y civilizador, opuesto a los sacrificios humanos, que intentó detener esta práctica ritual. Al fracasar en su propósito, emigró hacia el este, prometiendo que un día regresaría en un año determinado de la cuenta mexica.

…

El pueblo mexica era un buen pueblo escultor ya que podían realizar esculturas de todos los tamaños en las que plasmaban temas religiosos o de la naturaleza. Captaban la esencia de lo que querían representar y luego realizaban sus obras con todo detalle. En las esculturas más grandes solían representar Dioses y Reyes. Las más pequeñas las utilizaban para representaciones de animales y objetos comunes. Los mexicas utilizaron la piedra y la madera y a veces decoraban las esculturas con pintura de colores o incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

La música, canto y danza acompañaba a todas las ceremonias de carácter religioso, los matrimonios, los funerales, los sacrificios, las de carácter político como la ascensión de un nuevo dirigente, las de carácter guerrero e incluso las festividades relacionadas con los ciclos calendáricos. Los bailes religiosos se realizaban en los patios de los templos. Algunos instrumentos musicales usados son Teponaztli, Tecomapiloa, Omichicahuaztli, Huehuetl, Coyolli, Chililitli, Chicahuaztli, Cacalachtli, Ayotl, Ayacahtli, Tetzilacatl, Ayoyotes.

…

Sin ninguna duda los tres Astros que a los mexicas les llamaban más la atención son: el sol, la luna y el segundo planeta de nuestro sistema solar, por ello dichos astros han provocado grandes creencias y mitos. Por un lado creían que la Luna era un Dios que se había sacrificado y por otro que era el hijo de Tláloc. Penaban que las manchas que se ven vagamente decían que era un conejo quienes las hacían. De igual manera le atribuían la muerte y la re activación de su entorno, por ejemplo: La vegetación, la menstruación, etc., Debido a la manera en que "desaparecía" y "reaparecía". La Luna representaba la feminidad, la fecundidad, la vegetación y también la embriaguez, teniendo como símbolo tecciztlì, el caracol marino, que a su vez es el símbolo del aparato reproductor femenino. Al producirse un eclipse pensaban que la luna moría, por ello era un Dios sacrificado, y lo representaban como una Diosa en oposición al Sol, astro masculino, En la antigua Teotihuacan sacrificaban hombres al Sol y mujeres a la luna. En cierto aspectos la luna está relacionada con el agua, en los manuscritos se halla representada en una forma de recipiente en forma de media luna llena de agua destacando sobre esta la silueta del conejo.

Las Diosas, como la del agua, no tienen pocos atributos en común, particularmente en sus vestiduras. Los Dioses de la embriaguez ,siendo varios, ya que hay varias formas de embriagarse, como el del "pulque" se consideraban divinidades lunares, ya que se le consideraba la causante de cosechas abundantes, convirtiendo a los Dioses de la embriaguez Dioses de las cosechas abundantes y la protección de banquete, verdaderos festivales de bebidas para celebrar a la abundancia. Se les llamaba Centzon Totochtin, los "cuatrocientos conejos", sin embargo la analizar sus nombres nos percatamos que se refieren a nombres de un pueblo. Tepoztlán, poblado nahua del valle de Cuernavaca, esto se explica ya que eran agrupados pequeños Dioses locales para cada cosecha y festejo. Sin duda alguna el más importante de los cuatrocientos conejos era Ometochtli "Dos-conejo". Estos Dioses eran tan importantes que varios himnos religiosos estaban consagrados a ellos. Al comparar lo dicho previamente sobre el Sol y la Luna, se puede notar bajo ambos Astro las características de la pareja primordial, el fuego ,sol, y la Tierra ,luna,; la muy antigua dualidad representada en el Cielo.

El planeta era llamado Hueycitlalin, la gran estrella. En su aspecto de Dios, era Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli. Diversos manuscritos representan a dicho Dios como un arquero. Era temido como causante de enfermedades y para evitarlas se tenía cuidado de reparar las fisuras de las casas y cerrar toda abertura en ellas cuando Venus se dirigía a ascender por el horizonte occidental.

En otro aspecto, Códice Borgia lámina cincuenta y cuatro, parte superior derecha, el Dios Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli aparece con el disfraz fúnebre del Dios de la muerte, Mictlantecuhtli, con el rostro cubierto con una máscara en forma de cabeza de muerto. Con este disfraz además de recibir las características de Dios dador de enfermedades y de malos augurios, recuerda que Venus ha nacido de la muerte de Quetzalcóatl. Después del sacrificio, Quetzalcóatl, convertido en Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli, pasó cuatro días en el infierno del Norte, el dominio de Mictlantecuhtli. Aquí se re encuentra el tema de la muerte y del renacimiento, del viaje al país de la muerte que une a las tres personalidades de Quetzalcóatl-Xólotl-Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli.

La observación del movimiento del brillante planeta cobró gran importancia en la astronomía y en la Cronología indígena. Setenta y cinco ciclos sinódicos venusinos de quinientos ochenta y cuatro días son equivalentes a ciento cuatro años solares, este periodo era llamado huehuetiliztli, vejez. Por otra parte, los ciclos sinódicos venusinos se contaban en grupos de cinco, equivalentes a ocho años solares. Es por ello que Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli es representado usualmente con el rostro pintado con cinco grandes puntos blancos, dos sobre cada mejilla y uno en la nariz.

Los antiguos mexicanos distinguían y conocían numerosas constelaciónes. Observaban especialmente el movimiento de las Pléyades, llamadas en náhuatl "Tianquiztli", cada fin de "siglo", es decir cada cincuenta y dos años. Su importancia radica en que si ese movimiento continuaba a media noche, el mundo no perecería aún durante el siguiente periodo de cincuenta y dos años. La Osa Mayor es representada por Tezcatlipoca, bajo la forma de un jaguar, ocelotl. Tezcatlipoca también es el todo, el cielo nocturno donde la obscuridad es la soberana, sintetiza el lado sombrío y obscuro de la naturaleza.

En forma general, todas las estrellas se dividían en dos grupos opuestos: los Centzon Mimixcoa al Norte y los Centzon Huitznáhuac al Sur. Las "Cuatrocientas Serpientes de Nubes", pequeñas divinidades septentrionales, rondan la gran estepa de los cactos; los "Cuatrocientos Meridionales" son hermanos de Huitzilopochtli, a los que dio muerte al nacer.

…

Los aztecas tenían una estructura básica del Universo; como ya mencioné, todos los cuerpos celestes se dividen en dos grupos: los Centzon Mimixcoa al Norte y los Centzon Huitzonahua al Sur; las cuatrocientas serpientes o cuatrocientos meridionales, es decir, las innumerables estrellas, y de Coyolxauhqui, la Luna, quienes eran hermanos de Huitzilopochtli, a los que dio muerte al nacer. Y se reconocen trece cielos, se fijó en trece el número de cielos porque es el gran número supremo del calendario, que estaban conformados de la siguiente manera:

Ilhuícatl-Meztli: el de las estrellas.

Ilhuícatl-Tetlalíloc: está habitado por los Tzimime, quienes son demonios celestiales o estrellas femeninas que intentan impedir que el sol nazca durante los eclipses.

Ilhuícatl-Tonatiuh: se encuentran Tezcatlipoca, Dios de la noche y de todas las cosas materiales, y los encargados de guardar los cielos.

Ilhuícatl-Huitztlán: están las almas de los guerreros sacrificados que se transforman en aves preciosas.

Ilhuícatl-Mamaloaco: el de las serpientes de fuego, los cometas.

Ilhuícatl-Yayauhco: el cielo donde se encuentran los vientos en número cuatro, uno para cada punto cardinal.

Ilhuícatl-Xoxoauhco: el que muestra su rostro en el día.

Ilhuícatl-Nanatzcáyan: donde crujen los cuchillos de obsidiana.

Ilhuícatl-Teoiztac: región del blanco.

Ilhuícatl-Teocozáuhco: región del amarillo.

Ilhuícatl-Teotlatláuhco: región del rojo.

Ilhuícatl-Teteocán: es el lugar donde los Dioses toman rostros.

Ilhuícatl-Omeyocán: residencia de Ometeotl, señor de la dualidad.

A nivel simbólico su visión del cielo puede interpretarse así: el Sol nacido de un sacrificio atraviesa el cielo de Este a Oeste, con su cortejo masculino y femenino, pasando por el medio día donde reina, llega al Oeste y se hunde en la morada de los muertos, donde el mundo queda entregado a las potencias temibles del crepúsculo y a las flechas de Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli; solo la luna brilla como símbolo de fertilidad, y sobre la cumbre del universo reina la vieja pareja primordial.

…

El Estado mexica fue una teocracia encabezada por el huey-tlatoani, gobernante máximo electo por un consejo integrado por representantes de los veinte grupos de personas emparentadas o clanes en que se dividía la sociedad. Cuando el tlatoani debía tomar decisiones fundamentales, por ejemplo la declaración de la guerra, deliberaba con algunos asesores. El más importante fue el Cihuacóatl, quien colaboraba con él en el gobierno y lo reemplazaba en caso de ausencias. En los niveles inferiores había muchos funcionarios; entre ellos, los jueces encargados de vigilar el cumplimiento de las normas y los guardianes de los depósitos de armas.

…

La figura política principal era el tlatoani, tlahtoāni, «orador», una especie de monarquía hereditaria, de descendencia tolteca, que gobernaba con un consejo de nobles prominentes. El Huey Tlatoani, huēy tlahtoāni, «gran orador», o Tlacatecutli, tlācatēuctli, «señor de los hombres», era el máximo gobernante. Se le consideraba representante de los Dioses. Otros altos mandatarios eran:

El Cihuacóatl era una especie de "coemperador". Se encargaba de la administración tributaria, los asuntos religiosos y las apelaciones judiciales.

El Tlacochcálcatl y el Tlacatécatl eran jefes del ejército.

El Huitzncahuatlailótlac y el Tizociahuácatl eran jueces principales.

Un Tlatoque, tlahtoqueh, «que tiene derecho a hablar/mandar», era gobernador de una provincia.

Un Tecutli, tēuctli, «señor», era el juez y supervisor del pago de tributos en las provincias.

…

Los aztecas y sus aliados establecieron su dominio sobre numerosos pueblos, especialmente en el centro de México, la región de Guerrero y la costa del golfo de México, así como algunas zonas de Oaxaca. Poseían además enclaves en varias posiciones estratégicas en la región de Tabasco,Xicalanco, y dominaban la ruta entre el corazón de Mesoamérica y la rica región del Xoconochco que era regida directamente por los mexicas.

Los mexicas expandieron su control económico, principalmente mediante tributación, a través de una amplia región del actual centro de México, con excepciones importantes de control político en altépetl disidentes o fronterizos. Formalmente, se trataba de un conjunto de dominios inicialmente regidos de los tres estados integrantes de la Triple Alianza; Texcoco, Tlacopan y México-Tenochtitlan, aunque es verdad que los mexicas de Tenochtitlan encabezaron esta confederación y fueron el estado más expansionista de los tres mencionados. Por otra parte, los mexicas nunca establecieron un dominio directo sobre los pueblos conquistados.

Exactamente, la élite gobernante de la Triple Alianza se apropiaba de la producción de las otras naciones mesoamericanas mediante la imposición de un tributo, que era fijado de acuerdo con la especialización económica y geográfica de los dominados y recolectado por un calpixque, o recaudador. Los dominadores no impusieron su religión ni su lengua a los dominados. Aunque es cierto que los estados sometidos no tenían independencia política total, seguían gobernados por grupos locales. Solo en algunos casos, los mexicas establecieron un control militar en ciertos puntos estratégicos de sus dominios.

El modo en que los mexicas impusieron su dominio sobre otros pueblos mesoamericanos fue diverso, no ajustándose a una estructura imperial tradicional como en las civilizaciones del otro lado del mundo. Aunque se suele señalar el carácter militar de varias conquistas mexicas, también establecieron una complicada red de alianzas matrimoniales con las élites locales para asegurar la lealtad hacia el poder de México-Tenochtitlan. Tal fue el caso, por ejemplo, de los zapotecos del istmo de Tehuantepec. El dominio del Estado mexica en Mesoamérica no fue total. Varios estados mesoamericanos fueron capaces de resistir el empuje de los tenochcas y sus aliados, entre ellos los popolocas de Teotitlán del Camino, los tlapanecosde Yopitzinco, el señorío de Metztitlán ,norte de Hidalgo, los mixtecos de Tututepec, la confederación Tlaxcalteca y el estado tarasco de Michoacán. De sobra es conocido que los tlaxcaltecas eran enemigos acérrimos de los mexicas, que les habían impuesto la obligación de participar de la Xochiyáoyotl a cambio de su independencia. Tampoco debe dejar de mencionarse que los mexicas nunca pudieron derrotar a los tarascos, y que la presencia de este pueblo impidió la expansión de sus dominios hacia el occidente.

…

Los cargos públicos fueron designados por la nobleza de Tenochtitlan, Texcoco y Tlacopan. Por lo regular elegían de una línea de sangre dominante.

…

Los principales tribunales judiciales se establecieron en México-Tenochtitlan y en Texcoco, en donde debían dirimirse los pleitos territoriales y criminales que no tenían solución con la justicia local y administrativa cada uno de los altépetl. Una estructura similar se conservó en las poblaciones indígenas después de la Conquista de México.

…

Los aztecas tenían una organización judicial jerarquizada, que variaba del tecutli, especie de juez de elección popular, para un lapso de un año, competente para conocer de negocios menores, hasta un tribunal de tres jueces vitalicios, diríamos hoy profesionales, designados por el cihuacóatl. Las resoluciones podían ser reclamadas, apeladas con mejor técnica jurídica, ante el tribunal del rey. En Texcoco la justicia era administrada en el palacio real, que contenían tres salas con un total de doce jueces designados por el monarca, quienes podían apelar; asistido de dos o tres nobles. Además funcionaban jueces de menor grado, distribuidos por todo el territorio. También hubo tribunales de comercio encargados de resolver litigios surgidos en los mercados, llamados tianguis. El procedimiento era oral y a veces se documentaba mediante jeroglíficos.

…

La sociedad se dividió en veinte clanes llamados calpullis, donde la religión influía de un modo preponderante, constituidos por grupos de personas vinculadas por parentesco, divisiones territoriales, la advocación a un Dios en particular y continuación de antiguas familias unidas por un lazo de parentesco biológico y religioso que derivaba del culto al Dios titular. Cada clan contaba con tierras, un templo y un jefe o calpullec. Se dividían en tres clases; nobles, gente común y esclavos.

Nobles.

Los pīpiltin, pil-tin, «nobles», es una forma de plural formada por reduplicación a partir del singular: pil-li, «noble», eran la élite dirigente que controlaba tanto el gobierno, como la religión. Pagaban tributos y tenían tierras propias que eran trabajadas por los campesinos.

Gente común, Mācēhualtin

A este grupo de la gente común, mācēhualtin, pertenecían los artesanos, los comerciantes y los campesinos o el simple pueblo.

Esclavos, Tlātlācohtin.

Los tlātlācohtin, forma plural de tlācohtli, «esclavo», eran prisioneros de guerra, personas que habían cometido un delito o bien personas con grandes deudas a las que no les era posible pagar a corto plazo y se auto empleaban como sirvientes de aquellos a quienes les debían.

…

La economía era próspera. En primer lugar, su control sobre los otros pueblos les permitía contar con abundante mano de obra. La organización económica azteca estaba regida por el calpulli, un grupo de familias a las cuales se les asignaba una cantidad de tierras para trabajarla, de forma que la producción se repartía entre las familias, el Estado, los sacerdotes y el jefe del calpulli. Por otra parte, el cobro de tributo hizo que los aztecas tuviesen abundancia de materias primas y productos. Otro factor que posibilitó la prosperidad fue la utilización de avanzadas técnicas agrícolas. Tenochtitlan, capital de los aztecas, estaba construida en una isla en el centro del lago Texcoco. Los aztecas usaron el sistema de cultivo conocido como chinampas, y con este sistema llevaban la tierra al agua. Lo hacían de la siguiente manera: clavaban cuatro estacas de ahuehuete en las tierras pantanosas y formaban un rectángulo. Lo llenaban con varas y tiras de pasto y lo cubrían con lodo; las estacas arraigaban y retenían la tierra en los bordes. La chinampa absorbía el agua del lago y el lodo servía de abono; de este modo sembraban varias veces al año. También construyeron terrazas de cultivo en las zonas montañosas. Usaban abonos vegetales y animales.

…

El comercio de los aztecas se basaba principalmente en el trueque. Además que posiblemente habrían existido ferias en el imperio al igual que en el imperio incaico. Normalmente los comerciantes mexicas,pochtecas, intercambiaban productos de Tenochtitlan y alrededores para conseguir productos de lujo de las otras ciudades y naciones. Por la cantidad de población y los datos indirectos se cree que Tenochtitlan en su época de esplendor era el mercado más grande del mundo, y se ubicaba en la plaza central de Tlatelolco comercializaban con esclavos, prisioneros de guerra, cacao, frutas exóticas, etc.

La generación de excedentes, producto del cultivo de chinampas, permitió el desarrollo del comercio de artículos artesanales. Intercambiaban objetos labrados en oro y plata, cerámica, adornos de plumas y tejidos de algodón.

…

Minería, La obsidiana, piedra cristalina de origen volcánico, se obtenía de la Sierra Madre Sur y Occidental, y se empleaba para elaborar armas y objetos cotidianos ,cuchillos, platos, collares,

Textilería, Industria de gran importancia entre los habitantes del imperio azteca, la cual tenía entre sus principales productos la fabricación de tejidos de algodón y fibra de maguey.

…

La expansión del dominio mexica fue resultado de su organización militar, del valor de sus soldados en las batallas y de la habilidad de sus gobernantes, quienes inicialmente se apoyaron en la Triple Alianza. Aprovecharon las divisiones que existían entre sus adversarios y convencieron de forma coercitiva a muchos altépetl, señoríos, que les convenía más ser vasallos de Tenochtitlan que enfrentarse a los riesgos terribles de una guerra. Por lo general, la mayoría de altépetl circundantes a México-Tenochtitlan aceptaron pagar tributo a los mexicas y conservaron la administración a cargo de la nobleza local, que debía rendir cuentas ante los gobernantes de la capital. En ciertos lugares ventajosamente situados, los mexicas establecieron fortalezas y guarniciones que vigilaban los territorios dominados y la seguridad de las rutas comerciales, como en Oztoman cerca de los purépechas, Zozolan con los mixtecas, Xoconochco y en los límites con los señoríos totonacas. Solo algunas regiones conflictivas fueron gobernadas directamente por funcionarios nombrados en Tenochtitlan con atribuciones políticas y militares.

Los comerciantes fueron una especie de fuerza de espionaje pues analizaban al enemigo en sus ciudades así tiempo después llegaban los ejércitos aztecas de invasión. Cuando había resistencia no se detenían hasta conquistar la zona salvo algunas excepciones, o también se anexaban al imperio por medio de matrimonio arreglados entre las dos noblezas la cual era sumamente raro que ocurriese.

Los tributos llegaban a Tenochtitlan de todas las regiones del imperio: alimentos, tejidos, artículos preciosos, y también seres humanos cautivos destinados al sacrificio. Esa riqueza convirtió a México-Tenochtitlan en una ciudad deslumbrante.

…

Después de veinte años de haber llegado a la Cuenca del Valle del Anáhuac a partir de la derrota de Azcapotzalco, los mexicas iniciaron una serie de conquistas sin precedentes en esta parte del continente. Como se consigna en la Matrícula de Tributos, los pueblos sometidos tenían que pagar diversos tributos: maíz, frijol, amaranto, chía, mantas y telas, copal, liquidámbar, sal, trajes militares, productos que se elaboraban en la región, y contribuir con hombres para la guerra.

XXXXX

Nos quedamos en los territorios aztecas durante varios años, pero siempre a una distancia adecuada. Los aztecas no eran precisamente amigables con quienes no pertenecían a su pueblo, y ninguno de los dos pertenecíamos a este. Pero, a pesar de mantener las distancias, fue interesante estudiarles. Fue gracias a esto mismo que pude comprobar con mucha claridad que la influencia de los Semidioses de esta área era muy intensa, lo cual era algo que me desagradaba, ya que los sacrificios humanos eran por su culpa. Pero bueno, no voy a ponerme a derrocar a todos los Semidioses de este tipo que me vaya a encontrar.

Dejamos atrás los territorios aztecas, continuando el viaje hacia el sur, hacia la próxima civilización.

* * *

Bueno, aquí están los pueblos de Aridoamérica, Oasisamérica, algunos de Mesoamérica, aunque esta vez he decidido no centrarme tanto en ellos como lo he hecho con los del capítulo anterior, y los aztecas. En verdad este capítulo iba a ser dos, pero me era imposible, por lo que al final lo he hecho en uno.

Admito que los capítulos de este arco me resultan difíciles de escribir, y obviamente no me refiero a la parte histórica. Pero bueno, aunque los capítulos de este arco se publiquen lentísimamente, el tiempo que paso sin escribirlos los dedico a otros arcos, por lo que cuando lleguen esos, las actualizaciones serán muchísimo más rápidas.

En fin…

Nos leemos !


	41. America precolombina - parte 03

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

LightStarAngelical: buenas, no, no pondré la conquista española del continente, pero si saldrá la revolución latinoamericana.

RedSS: jajaja, me alegra ver que lo pillaste. En serio me alegro. Ddraig… Ddraig… bueno, veremos cuando lleguemos a ese puente.

Krystyam091: no por nada estamos en la parte histórica. Si uno no aprende un poco de historia con este fic, es que lo estoy haciendo mal jajaja. En verdad la idea me vino por un fic del gran Seky. Tenía un fic con Issei siendo un hombre humano inmortal y que había vivido desde hacía milenios. Y justo después me vi la peli Gladiator. La fusión de ambas me llevó a esta idea.

UzuShiro: bueno, creo que esta vez ha tardado muchísimo menos, no ? Jajajaja.

Enightmare: por ahora hemos visto la versión antigua de Canadá, EEUU, y México. En los próximos capitulo seguiremos viendo las versiones antiguas de actuales naciones latinoamericanas.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 35:

 **AMERICA PRECOLOMBINA – PARTE 03**

* * *

-L… M… Lû… Mb… - Hum… ¿quién está mencionando ese nombre? – ¡Ise!

-¡Demonios!

Me incorporo de pronto, un tanto alerta. Ya tengo mi Magia preparada para dar batalla, pero entonces me percato que estoy en la cama, sin ningún tipo de presencia enemiga a mí alrededor. A mi lado, en pie, estaba Yaretzi con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-No despertabas, y eso que te he llamado varias veces.

-Jajajaja. Lo lamento, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a mi otro nombre que escuchar el original me es sumamente extraño.

Y ciertamente así es. No he escuchado mi nombre original desde hace más de dos mil años, y si no fuera por mis memorias posiblemente ya me habría olvidado de él. Issei Hyodo es una traducción de mi nombre original, pero mi memoria no es infinita. Por eso tengo mis memorias.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo de que me hayas despertado? Estaba teniendo un sueño muy agradable.

-Lo sé, y créeme cuando te digo que no me gusta despertarte, sobre todo cuando duermes unas pocas horas al día.

-¿Entonces?

Me siento en la cama, comenzando a estirar mi cuerpo con pereza.

-Han venido, ya sabes quienes. Están bastante interesados en verte.

Ruedo mis ojos. El asunto no es nada preocupante. Solo son clientes y compradores muy interesados en algunos conocimientos míos sobre asuntos astronómicos, matemáticos y médicos. Esto ya me ha pasado con anterioridad, en todos los lugares a los que he ido. En algunos trabajé como maestro mientras que en otros, como es este caso, vendía esos conocimientos por una buena suma de dinero.

Había que vivir, y este era un buen modo de ganar dinero para vivir con ciertas comodidades. Además, siempre me ha gustado guardar en mis dimensiones de bolsillo cosas que tuvieran que ver con las diferentes culturas que visitaba. Cosas como podía ser el dinero, esculturas, pinturas, libros o pergaminos, y demás.

El día transcurrió entre intercambio e intercambio. Así es como funciona el mundo. El comercio es el dueño absoluto, y por mucho que intenten negarlo, es la realidad. Todo es un negocio, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Además, estos mayas son grandes comerciantes.

Hablando de mayas, creo que la última vez que escribí estas memorias estaba en territorio azteca. Ciertamente ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo. – Yaretzi se apoya en mi espalda mientras lee por encima de mi hombro – Y, a pesar de que haya pasado todo este tiempo, aun me cuesta entender todo lo relacionado contigo.

-¿En serio?

No puedo evitar sonreír ladinamente. Yaretzi y yo llevábamos casados varios años. En verdad nos casamos a los cinco años de conocernos. Aún recuerdo aquella noche como si fuera ayer. Y también recuerdo perfectamente cuando comencé a mostrarle mis dones. ¡Creyó que yo era un Dios! Madre mía, como me reí en aquel momento. Me colocó en un pedestal divino del cual me fue increíblemente difícil bajarme. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, llegó a aceptar la verdad… no existen los Dioses. No tiene la obligación de adorar a unos seres que hacen poco o nada por ellos.

Había Semidioses y Semidioses. Algunos si eran merecedores de su adoración por todo lo que hacía por sus creyentes, pero había otros que solo merecen ser revolcados en la mierda.

-¿Sabes lo que más me ha gustado de tus dones?

-No. Dime.

-El permitirme vivir más tiempo contigo, y en mi mejor estado.

La miré de reojo, girando mi cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió de vuelta, correspondiéndome. El conocer sobre la energía vital, el Ki, Chi, o como cada uno quiera llamarle, era algo con muchas posibilidades. En este caso me había permitido alargar la vida de mi esposa. Si hubiera seguido envejeciendo como una humana normal, no podría haber mantenido el ritmo de nuestro viaje.

La noche pasa lentamente mientras ambos disfrutamos el uno del otro. Una vez hemos finalizado nos quedamos abrazados, disfrutando del momento. Yo sonrió al escuchar un llanto de bebé, pero noto un cambio en Yaretzi. Dejo de abrazarla para poder mirarla directamente. Tiene una mirada triste y con una de sus manos se frota su plano vientre.

Ahhh, esto ha sido siempre un duro golpe a mi vida. La abrazo con más fuerza mientras acaricio su espalda. Le duele no poder quedarse embarazada aun después de tantos años. Al principio pensaba que era problema suyo, que era estéril, pero al final entendió que era un problema mío, un problema de mi especie. Pero, aun sabiendo todo eso, le duele el no poder tener hijos como a ella le gustaría.

Otro beneficio de poder alargar su vida y su buena salud con el Senjutsu es que las posibilidades de quedar embarazada aumentan. Rezo a la Existencia porque pueda permitirnos tener hijos… más por ella que por mí. Yo hace mucho que acepte la realidad de que posiblemente no tuviera descendencia, pero ella sigue siendo una mujer humana con una mentalidad propia de su especie. No quiero que sufra de esta manera por un problema que tiene que ver con mi especie.

-Crees… crees que algún día…

-Sí, lo creo. Pero sabes que no debes sentirte triste por eso.

-Me es difícil no sentirme así.

No dijimos nada el resto de la noche para evitar que Yaretzi se sintiera aún peor. Al día siguiente recorrí la ciudad de Mayapán, una de las capitales mayas. Y ahora que lo recordaba, no he explicado nada de los mayas.

…

A diferencia de los aztecas, el sistema político maya nunca incorporó toda el área cultural maya en un solo Estado o Imperio. Más bien, a lo largo de su historia, el área maya estaba conformada de una mezcla de complejidad política variable que incluía tanto Estados como cacicazgos. Los vínculos entre estas entidades políticas, fluctuaron enormemente, ya que estaban involucrados en una compleja red de rivalidades, períodos de dominación o sumisión, vasallaje y alianzas. Ocasionalmente, algunas entidades políticas lograron el dominio regional, como Calakmul, El Caracol, Mayapán, y Tikal.

El sistema político maya evolucionó hacia una forma teopolítica, donde la ideología de élite justificó la autoridad del gobernante, y se vio reforzada por la exhibición pública de los rituales y la religión. El Rey divino era el centro del poder político, y ejercía un control absoluto sobre las funciones administrativas, económicas, judiciales y militares de la entidad política. La autoridad divina del gobernante era tal que el Rey tenía la potestad de movilizar tanto la aristocracia como los comuneros para la ejecución de grandes proyectos de construcción, al parecer sin recurrir a una fuerza policial ni un ejército permanente. Algunas entidades políticas utilizaron la estrategia de ampliar la administración y llenar los puestos administrativos con fieles seguidores en lugar de familiares consanguíneos. Dentro de una entidad política, los centros de población medianos habrían jugado un papel clave en la gestión de los recursos y el manejo de conflictos internos.

El panorama político maya era muy complejo, y las élites mayas se sirvieron de intriga política para obtener ventajas económicas y sociales sobre sus vecinos. Algunas entidades políticas alcanzaron un largo período de dominación sobre otras grandes entidades políticas, como el dominio de El Caracol sobre Naranjo durante medio siglo. En otros casos, se formaron redes de alianzas sueltas alrededor de una ciudad dominante. Los asentamientos fronterizos a menudo cambiaron de alianzas en el transcurso de su historia; generalmente se encontraron a medio camino entre las capitales de entidades políticas rivales, y en momentos diferentes podrían aliarse a uno u otro de sus vecinos dominantes, o bien actuar de forma independiente. Las capitales de las entidades políticas dominantes exigían tributo en forma de artículos de lujo de los centros poblados subyugados. El poder político maya se vio reforzado por el poder militar, y la captura y humillación de guerreros enemigos jugó un papel importante en la cultura de la élite. Un sentido preponderante de orgullo y honor entre la aristocracia guerrera pudiera dar lugar a disputas y vendettas extendidas, resultando en inestabilidad política y fragmentación de las entidades políticas.

…

cuando la población había crecido considerablemente, y cientos de ciudades estaban conectados en una compleja red de jerarquías políticas, se multiplicó el segmento de los ricos en la sociedad maya. También puede haberse desarrollado una clase media, compuesta de artesanos, funcionarios y sacerdotes de bajo rango, comerciantes y soldados. Los comuneros incluían campesinos, sirvientes, obreros y esclavos. De acuerdo a los relatos indígenas, la tierra era propiedad comunal de las casas nobles, o clanes. Los clanes sostenían que la tierra era propiedad de los antepasados del clan, y los vínculos entre la tierra y los ancestros fueron reforzadas por el entierro de los muertos dentro de los complejos residenciales de cada clan.

…

El Estado maya clásico se centraba en una cultura real que tuvo expresión en todos los ámbitos del arte maya clásico. El Rey era el gobernante supremo, y tenía un estatus semi-divino que le permitió actuar como mediador entre el Reino de los Dioses y el de los mortales. Desde tiempos muy antiguos, los Reyes fueron identificados específicamente con el joven Dios del maíz, cuyo don del maíz constituyó la base de la civilización. La sucesión al trono era patrilineal, y el poder real solo se transfirió a las reinas si no había otra opción de evitar la extinción de la dinastía. Por lo general, el poder se transfirió al hijo mayor. Un príncipe joven era denominado ch'ok, «joven», aunque posteriormente, esta palabra se refería a la nobleza en general. El heredero del trono real era conocido como b'aah ch'ok, «joven principal»,. Los diferentes hitos de la infancia del príncipe joven fueron marcados por rituales; el más importante era una ceremonia de derramamiento de sangre a la edad de cinco o seis años. Aunque la pertenencia a la línea de sangre real se consideraba de suma importancia, el heredero también tenía que destacar como líder de guerra, lo que podía demostrar con la toma de prisioneros de guerra. La entronización de un nuevo Rey era una ceremonia elaborada, compuesta de una serie de actos diferentes, incluyendo la entronización sobre un cojín de la piel de jaguar, sacrificios humanos, y la otorgación de los símbolos del poder real, como una diadema llevando una representación de jade del llamado «Dios bufón», un tocado elaborado, adornado con plumas del quetzal, y un cetro con la representación del Dios K'awiil.

La administración política maya, basada en torno a la corte real, no tenía un carácter burocrático. El gobierno era jerárquico y los cargos oficiales eran patrocinados por los miembros de alto rango de la aristocracia; los funcionarios tendían a ser ascendidos a cargos superiores durante el curso de sus vidas. A los funcionarios se referían como siendo la «propiedad» de su patrocinador, y esta relación continuaría incluso después de la muerte del patrocinador. La corte real maya era una institución política vibrante y dinámica. No tenía una estructura fija, sino que cada entidad política formó una corte real adaptada a su propio contexto. Los epigrafistas que tradujeron las inscripciones mayas clásicas lograron identificar un número de títulos reales y nobles. Ajaw se traduce generalmente como «señor» o «rey».

…

Los comuneros comprendían más del noventa por ciento de la población, pero se sabe relativamente poco acerca de ellos. Sus casas eran generalmente construidas de materiales perecederos, cuyos restos dejaron pocas huellas en el registro arqueológico. Algunas viviendas de comuneros estaban construidas sobre plataformas bajas que pueden ser identificadas, pero esto no fue el caso para la mayoría de las casas. La detección de estas viviendas de bajo estatus solo es posible con el uso a gran escala de la teledetección para investigar terrenos aparentemente vacíos. La gama de comuneros era muy amplia; se componía de todas las personas que no pertenecían a la nobleza, desde los agricultores más pobres a los artesanos ricos y los comuneros que servían en puestos burocráticos. Los comuneros se dedicaban a actividades de producción esenciales, incluyendo la de productos destinados para la élite, como algodón y cacao, así como cultivos de subsistencia para su propio uso, y artículos utilitarios como la cerámica y herramientas de piedra. Los comuneros también participaban en las guerras, y podrían avanzar socialmente al ser reconocidos como guerreros destacados. Los comuneros pagaban impuestos a la élite en la forma de productos de primera necesidad, como la harina de maíz y la carne de animales silvestres. Es probable que los comuneros trabajadores que mostraban iniciativa y que poseían habilidades excepcionales, pudieran convertirse en miembros influyentes de la sociedad maya.

…

La guerra era común en el mundo maya. Se pusieron en marcha campañas militares por diferentes razones, incluyendo el control de las rutas comerciales y tributo, incursiones para tomar prisioneros, o una escalación de la guerra hasta alcanzar la destrucción completa de un estado enemigo. Poco se sabe acerca de la organización militar maya, ni de la logística y formación militar. La guerra es representada en el arte maya, y las batallas y victorias son mencionadas en las inscripciones glíficas.

Ciertos puestos militares eran limitados a los miembros de la aristocracia, y se transmitían por sucesión patrilineal. el titular de un cargo militar específico enseñara a su secesor el conocimiento especializado inherente al cargo, incluyendo la estrategia, el ritual y las danzas de guerra. Los ejércitos mayas eran muy disciplinados, y los guerreros participaban en simulacros y ejercicios de entrenamiento regulares; todos los varones adultos y sanos estaban disponibles para el servicio militar. Los estados mayas no mantuvieron ejércitos permanentes; los guerreros fueron reunidos por funcionarios locales que respondieron a los líderes de guerra. También había unidades de mercenarios a tiempo completo que siguieron a los líderes permanentes. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los guerreros no servía a tiempo completo, y eran principalmente agricultores, que por lo general se dedicaban a sus cultivos en vez de participar en la guerra. Por lo general, el objetivo de la guerra maya no era la destrucción del enemigo, sino la toma de prisioneros y el saqueo.

Existe alguna evidencia de que las mujeres tenían ciertas funciones de apoyo en la guerra, pero no actuaron como oficiales militares, con la excepción de aquellas raras instancias en que una Reina era la gobernante suprema. Las mujeres a veces lucharon en el campo de batalla.

…

El atlatl , lanzadardos, fue introducido en la región maya por Teotihuacan. El atlatl es un palo de medio metro de largo, con un extremo entallado para colocar un dardo o jabalina. El palo se utilizó para lanzar el misil con más fuerza y precisión que podría lograrse simplemente lanzando con el brazo. Las puntas de piedra recuperadas en Aguateca indican que los dardos y lanzas eran las armas principales del guerrero maya. Los comuneros utilizaron cerbatanas como arma de guerra, las que también sirvieron para la caza.

El arco y flecha fue otra arma utilizada por los antiguos mayas, tanto para la guerra como la caza. Aunque se utilizaba en la región maya, su uso como arma de guerra no fue favorecida, y no se convirtió en un arma de guerra común hasta mucho tiempo después. , los mayas utilizaron también un arma parecida al mandoble, hecha de madera fuerte con hojas cortantes de obsidiana, semejante al macuahuitl azteca. Los guerreros mayas usaban unas armaduras corporales fabricadas con algodón acolchado que había sido empapado en agua salgada para endurecerlas. Los guerreros llevaban escudos de madera o cuero, decorados con plumas y pieles de animales.

…

El comercio era un componente clave de la sociedad maya, y esencial para el desarrollo de la civilización maya. Las ciudades que crecieron hasta convertirse en las más importantes, por lo general controlaron el acceso a los bienes comerciales vitales, o a las rutas de portaje.

Los mayas participaban en el comercio a larga distancia en la región maya y más allá. Las rutas comerciales se centraron sobre todo en el centro de México y la costa del golfo de México. El comercio a larga distancia de productos de lujo y bienes utilitarios fue probablemente controlado por la familia real. Los bienes de prestigio obtenidos a través del comercio se utilizaron para el consumo por el gobernante de la ciudad, y como presentes de lujo para consolidar la lealtad de los vasallos y aliados.

Las rutas comerciales no solo permitieron el intercambio de productos, sino también facilitaron el intercambio de personas e ideas a lo largo del territorio. Cambios en las rutas comerciales se produjeron en función del auge y la caída de ciudades importantes de la región maya, y ocurrieron durante cada reorganización importante de la civilización maya,

…

El arte maya es en esencia el arte de la corte real. Trata casi exclusivamente de la élite maya y su mundo. El arte maya, elaborado a partir de materiales perecederos y no perecederos, sirvió para conectar los mayas con sus antepasados. Tiene muchos estilos regionales, y es único en todos los lugares de este continente que he visitado por contar con texto narrativo.

Los mayas mostraron una preferencia para el color verde o azul-verde, y utilizaron la misma palabra para los colores azul y verde. En consecuencia, pusieron un alto valor en jade verde y otras piedras verdes, asociándolas con el Dios del Sol K'inich Ajau. Esculpieron artefactos que incluían desde cuentas y teselas finas, hasta cabezas talladas. La nobleza maya practicaba la modificación dental, y algunos señores llevaban incrustaciones de jade en sus dientes. Las máscaras funerarias de mosaico también pudieron ser elaboradas de jade.

La escultura de piedra maya surgió en el registro arqueológico como una tradición ya completamente desarrollada, lo que sugiere que puede haber evolucionado a partir de la tradición de la escultura de madera. Debido a la biodegradabilidad de la madera, el corpus del trabajo de madera ha desaparecido casi por completo.

Las esculturas mayas más grandes eran las fachadas arquitectónicas elaboradas con estuco. La forma aproximada se estableció en un revestimiento de yeso liso sobre la pared, y la forma tridimensional se construyó con pequeñas piedras. Por último, esto se revistió con estuco y se moldeó hasta alcanzar la forma definitiva; las formas del cuerpo humano fueron primero modeladas en estuco y luego se añadieron los trajes. Finalmente, la escultura de estuco fue pintada en colores vivos.

Los mayas tenían una larga tradición de pintura mural. Los diseños polícromos fueron pintados sobre paredes revestidos de yeso liso.

La cerámica es el tipo de arte maya más común. Los mayas no tenían conocimiento de la rueda de alfarero, y los vasos fueron elaborados con la técnica del urdido a rollos para obtener la forma deseada. La cerámica maya no era esmaltada, aunque a menudo tenía un acabado fino, producido por bruñido. Se pintaba con un baño de arcilla mezclado con minerales y arcillas coloridas.

El material óseo, tanto humano como animal, también fue esculpido; los huesos humanos pueden haber sido trofeos, o reliquias de los antepasados. Los mayas valoraron las conchas del género Spondylus, y las trabajaron para eliminar el exterior blanco y las espinas, y revelar el fino interior naranjado. La metalurgia llegó desde el sur del continente y los mayas comenzaron a crear pequeños objetos de oro, plata y cobre. Por lo general trabajaron las hojas de metal martillandolas en objetos tales como cuentas, cascabeles y discos.

Los mayas comenzaron a utilizar el método de la cera perdida para la fundición de pequeñas piezas de metal.

…

Las grandes ciudades de la civilización maya contaban con templos piramidales, palacios, campos para el juego de pelota, sacbeob , calzadas,, patios y plazas. Algunas ciudades también poseían sistemas hidráulicos o extensas murallas defensivas. La parte exterior de la mayoría de los edificios estaba pintada, ya sea en uno o varios colores, o con imágenes. Muchos edificios estaban adornados con esculturas o relieves de estuco pintado.

Palacios y acrópolis.

Estos complejos se encontraban normalmente en el centro de la ciudad, al lado de una plaza mayor. Los palacios mayas consistían de una plataforma que sostenía a una estructura de varios cuartos. El término acrópolis, en el contexto maya, se refiere a un complejo de estructuras construidas sobre plataformas con diferentes alturas. Los palacios y acrópolis eran esencialmente recintos residenciales de la élite. Por lo general, se extendieron horizontalmente, a diferencia de las altas pirámides mayas, y a menudo tenían un número limitado de puntos de acceso. Algunas estructuras de los acropolis sostenían cresterías. Las habitaciones a menudo tenían bancos de piedra, que se utilizaban para dormir, y agujeros en las paredes donde se colgaban las cortinas. Los palacios mayores, como en Palenque, podrían contar con un propio suministro de agua y baños de vapor que se encontraban a menudo dentro del complejo, o en la cercanía. Durante el Clásico Temprano, los gobernantes fueron a veces enterrados debajo del complejo del Acrópolis. Algunas de las habitaciones en los palacios eran salas del trono; el palacio real de Palenque contaba con un número de salas de trono que se utilizaron para acontecimientos importantes, incluyendo la inauguración del nuevo rey.

Por lo general, los palacios, a veces adornados con esculturas, estaban dispuestos en torno a un o varios patios, las fachadas orientadas hacia dentro. Algunos palacios poseían descripciones glíficas que los identificaban como las residencias reales de ciertos gobernantes. Existe abundante evidencia de que los palacios eran mucho más que simples residencias de la élite, y que eran más bien los focos de una serie de actividades cortesanas, incluyendo audiencias, recepciones formales y rituales importantes.

Pirámides y templos.

Los templos se construyeron encima de plataformas, y principalmente encima de pirámides. Los primeros templos eran probablemente chozas construidas sobre plataformas bajas. El santuario del templo contenía entre uno y tres habitaciones, dedicadas a deidades importantes, como uno de los Dioses patronos de la ciudad, o un ancestro deificado.

Observatorios.

Los mayas eran observadores aplicados del Sol, las estrellas y los planetas. Construyeron templos con una disposición especial cuya ocurrencia era relativamente común en la región maya; toman su nombre del Grupo E en Uaxactún. Consistía en tres pequeñas estructuras en frente de una cuarta estructura, y se utilizaba para marcar los solsticios y equinoccios.

Por su naturaleza, el diseño básico de un Grupo E no cambiaba con el tiempo. Se construyó una estructura en el lado oeste de una plaza, por lo general una pirámide radial con escaleras orientadas hacia los puntos cardinales. Estaba ubicada al oeste de la plaza, frente a tres pequeños templos situados al lado opuesto. Desde la pirámide occidental, se observaba la salida del Sol sobre estos templos durante los solsticios y equinoccios. Los Grupos E se construyeron a lo largo del centro y sur de la región maya durante más de un milenio; no todos fueron correctamente alineados como observatorios, y su función puede haber sido simbólica.

Además de los Grupos E, los mayas construyeron otras estructuras dedicadas a la observación de los movimientos de los cuerpos celestes. Muchos edificios mayas estaban alineados con cuerpos astronómicos, incluyendo el planeta Venus y varias constelaciones. La estructura del Caracol en Chichén Itzá, un edificio circular de varios niveles y una superestructura cónica, contaba con aspilleras que marcaron los movimientos de Venus. En Copán se levantaron un par de estelas para marcar la posición de la puesta del sol en los equinoccios.

Pirámides triádicas.

Las pirámides triádicas se componían de una estructura dominante flanqueada por dos edificios más pequeños orientados hacia adentro, todos construidos sobre una única plataforma basal. La mayor pirámide triádica conocida fue construida en El Mirador, en la cuenca del Petén; ocupa una superficie seis veces mayor que la del Templo de la Serpiente Bicéfala, la pirámide más grande de Tikal. Los tres edificios superiores tienen escaleras que suben desde la plaza central a la parte superior de la plataforma basal. Se identificaron posibles precursores de los grupos triádicos, que pueden haberse desarrollado a partir de los Grupos E, específicamente el conjunto de tres edificios en el lado oriental. La forma triádica era la forma arquitectónica predominante en la región del Petén.

Campos del juego de pelota.

El campo del juego de pelota es una forma distintiva de la arquitectura. los campos del juego de pelota solo estaban en uso en ciudades como Q'umarkaj e Iximché. A lo largo de la historia maya, los campos del juego de pelota mantuvieron una forma característica que consiste en una forma de ɪ, cuyos extremos terminan en dos zonas transversales. Por lo general, el campo de juego central mide entre veinte y treina metros de largo, y está flanqueado por dos estructuras laterales con una altura de hasta tres o cuatro metros. Las plataformas laterales a menudo sostenían estructuras que puedan haber sido reservados para los espectadores privilegiados.

…

El sistema de escritura maya fue uno de los logros sobresalientes de los habitantes de este continente. Fue el sistema de escritura más desarrollado y sofisticado de la docena, o más, de sistemas que surgieron aquí.

…

Al igual que las otras civilizaciones, los mayas utilizaban un sistema de numeración vigesimal. Usaron un símbolo para el cero. En sus aplicaciones más tempranas, el cero sirvió como notación posicional, lo que indica la ausencia de un conteo calendárico particular. Posteriormente, se desarrolló en un número que se podía utilizar para cálculos, y fue incluido en los textos glíficos durante más de mil años, hasta que su uso fue extinguido por los españoles.

…

En cuanto al sistema calendárico, fueron los mayas que desarrollaron el calendario a un alto nivel de sofisticación, y lograron registrar con gran precisión los ciclos lunares y solares, los eclipses y los movimientos de los planetas. En algunos casos, los cálculos de los mayas eran más precisos que los cálculos equivalentes en el Viejo Mundo; por ejemplo, el año solar maya se calculó con mayor precisión que los años julianos. El calendario maya estaba intrínsecamente ligado al ritual maya, y era fundamental para las prácticas religiosas mayas. El calendario combinó una cuenta larga no repetitiva con tres ciclos enganchados, cada uno midiendo un periodo progresivamente mayor. Estos fueron el tzolk'in de doscientos sesenta días, el haab' de trescientos sesenta y cinco días, y la rueda calendárica de cincuenta y dos años, la que resultó de la combinación del tzolk'in y haab'. También había ciclos calendáricos adicionales, como el ciclo de ochocientos diecinueve días asociado con los cuatro cuadrantes de la cosmología maya y regidos por los cuatro aspectos del Dios K'awiil.

…

Los mayas hicieron observaciones meticulosas de los cuerpos celestes, registrando pacientemente datos astronómicos sobre los movimientos del Sol, la Luna, el segundo planeta de nuestro sistema y las estrellas. Esta información se utilizaba para la adivinación, ya que la astronomía maya servía esencialmente propósitos astrológicos. El propósito de la astronomía maya no era el estudio del universo por razones científicas, ni la medición de las estaciones para calcular la siembra de cultivos. Fue más bien utilizado por el sacerdocio para comprender los ciclos de tiempo pasados, y proyectarlos hacia el futuro para poder hacer profecías. Los sacerdotes mayas refinaron sus observaciones y registraron los eclipses del Sol y la Luna, los movimientos del planeta brillante y los de las estrellas; estos se compararon con acontecimientos fechados del pasado, en el supuesto que se producirían hechos similares en el futuro, al prevalecer las mismas condiciones astronómicas.

Los sacerdotes hicieron observaciones astronómicas a simple vista, utilizando palillos cruzados como dispositivo de observación.

Los eclipses solares y lunares eran considerados acontecimientos particularmente amenazantes, que podrían traer el desastre al mundo. El Códice Dresde incluye la mención de un eclipse solar, representado como una serpiente que devora el k'in, el glífo del «día». Los eclipses se interpretaron como si el Sol o la Luna fuesen mordidas, y se registraron las tablas lunares con el propósito de predecirlos y realizar las ceremonias apropiadas para evitar el desastre.

…

Como el resto, los mayas creían en un Reino supernatural habitado por un conjunto de poderosas deidades. Estas deidades tenían que ser aplacadas con ofrendas ceremoniales y prácticas rituales. En el centro de la práctica religiosa maya se encontraba el culto a los antepasados difuntos, que actuarían como intermediarios para sus descendientes vivos en el trato con los habitantes del Reino sobrenatural. Los primeros intermediarios entre los seres humanos y el Reino sobrenatural eran los chamanes.

A medida que la civilización maya se desarrolló, la élite gobernante codificó los conceptos generales de la sociedad maya, y los convirtió en cultos religiosos que justificaron su derecho a gobernar.

El pináculo de este proceso fue la combinación del máximo poder político y religioso en el Rey divino, el ajaw k'uhul. Aunque es difícil de reconstruir el sistema de creencias a través de la arqueología, existen indicadores de la práctica ritual que dejan huellas físicas. Estos incluyen depósitos dedicatorios y otros depósitos rituales, santuarios, tumbas y las ofrendas funerarias correspondientes. Además, el conjunto del arte maya, la arquitectura y la escritura contribuye a la reconstrucción de las antiguas creencias mayas; éstos pueden combinarse con fuentes etnográficas.

Los mayas tenían una visión altamente estructurada del cosmos; distinguieron trece niveles en el cielo, y nueve niveles en el inframundo; el mundo de los mortales ocupaba una posición entre el cielo y el inframundo. Cada nivel contaba con cuatro puntos cardinales, que se asociaban con un color diferente. Las principales deidades tenían aspectos asociados con estas direcciones y colores; el norte era blanco, el este era rojo, el sur era amarillo, y el oeste era negro.

Las familias mayas enterraban sus muertos debajo de los pisos de sus casas, junto con las ofrendas apropiadas para la posición social de la familia. Allí los difuntos podrían actuar como antepasados protectores. Como los linajes mayas eran patrilineales, a menudo se destacó la adoración de un prominente ancestro masculino con un santuario en el hogar. A medida que la sociedad maya se desarrolló, y la elite se volvió más poderosa, la realeza maya desarrolló santuarios hogareños en las grandes pirámides, donde se encontraban las tumbas de sus antepasados.

Se consideraba que las fuerzas sobrenaturales impregnaban la vida, influyéndola en todos sus aspectos, desde las actividades cotidianas más sencillas, tales como la preparación de alimentos, hasta el comercio, la política y las actividades de la élite. Las deidades mayas regían todos los aspectos del mundo, tanto visibles como invisibles. El sacerdocio maya era un grupo cerrado, cuyos miembros provenían de la élite establecida; hacia el Clásico Temprano estaban grabando información ritual cada vez más compleja en sus libros glíficos, incluyendo observaciones astronómicas, ciclos calendáricos, acontecimientos históricos y mitológicos.

Los sacerdotes realizaron ceremonias públicas que incluyeron banquetes, derramamientos de sangre, la quema de incienso, música, danza ritual, y, en ciertas ocasiones, sacrificios humanos. Durante el período Clásico, el gobernante maya era también el sumo sacerdote y el conducto directo entre los mortales y los Dioses. Es muy probable que, entre los comuneros, el chamanismo hubiera continuado de manera paralela a la religión del Estado. Por el Posclásico, el énfasis religioso había cambiado; hubo un incremento en el culto de las imágenes de deidades, y se buscaba recurso en los sacrificios humanos con mayor frecuencia.

…

La sangre se consideraba un potente alimento para las deidades mayas, y el sacrificio de un ser vivo era visto como una poderosa ofrenda de sangre. Por extensión, el sacrificio de una vida humana se consideraba la mayor ofrenda de sangre a los Dioses, y por lo tanto, los rituales mayas más importantes culminaron en el sacrificio humano. Por lo general, solo se sacrificaban prisioneros de guerra de alto rango; los cautivos de rangos menores fueron utilizados como mano de obra.

Los rituales importantes, como la dedicación de grandes proyectos de construcción o la entronización de un nuevo gobernante, requerían una ofrenda humana. El sacrificio de un Rey enemigo era la ofrenda más preciada, y tal sacrificio suponía que la muerte del gobernante cautivo se hiciera con una recreación ritual de la decapitación del Dios del maíz por los Dioses de la muerte. El ritual asociado con la decapitación de un Rey enemigo puede haber tomado la forma de un juego de pelota ritual, recreando la victoria de los héroes gemelos sobre los Dioses del inframundo.

La extracción del corazón era la ejecución más común del sacrificio humano, una influencia de la práctica de los aztecas; por lo general este ritual se llevó a cabo en la plaza de un templo, o en la cima de una pirámide. Dependiendo del ritual específico, a veces el cadáver sería despellejado por los asistentes de los sacerdotes, con excepción de las manos y pies. El sacerdote oficiante quitaría entonces su traje ritual para vestirse con la piel de la víctima del sacrificio, y realizar una danza ritual que simbolizaba el renacimiento de la vida.

…

Los alimentos básicos de la dieta maya eran el maíz, los frijoles, y las calabazas. Estos se complementaban con una amplia variedad de otras plantas, cultivadas en jardines o recolectadas en la selva. Además de los alimentos básicos, los mayas produjeron también cultivos de prestigio, como el algodón, el cacao y la vainilla. El cacao fue especialmente apreciado por la élite, que consumía bebidas de chocolate. El algodón fue hilado, teñido y tejido para producir valiosos textiles para el comercio.

Los mayas tenían pocos animales domésticos. Los pavos ocelados no eran adecuados para la domesticación, pero fueron capturados en la naturaleza y enjaulados para el engorde. Todos estos animales eran destinados al consumo; los perros se utilizaron también para la caza. Es posible que los ciervos también fuesen encerrados para el engorde.

XXXXX

Los meses siguieron pasando, y con ellos los años. Nuestra estancia en la ciudad pronto sería nula. Una noche ya estaba preparado para abandonar la ciudad, pero Yaretzi se quedó mirando nuestras bolsas de equipaje. Draugh se colocó a su lado y aprovechó para acariciar su peluda cabeza.

-Siempre es así… viajando y viajando… ¿Nunca te has quedado en un sitio fijo? – me preguntó con duda.

-Nunca muchos años. Jamás he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar. Tampoco he tenido esa sensación.

-Es decir, la única sensación que tienes es la de un hogar pasajero.

-Exactamente. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada. Simple interés. – se encogió de hombros, aunque pude notar una pequeña duda en sus ojos. Giré mi cuerpo por completo, cruzando los brazos, esperando su explicación – Ahhh… Es que, he llegado a preguntarme. Si tuviéramos hijos… ¿nos quedaríamos en algún lugar para el resto de nuestras vidas? O por lo menos durante muchos más años.

Sonreí ladinamente. No podía evitar sonreír de esta manera al escucharla.

-Podríamos, pero no tantos años como te gustaría. Piensa que nosotros no envejecemos, o por lo menos no tan rápido como el resto. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían luego de treinta años, cuando ellos hayan envejecido y nosotros sigamos iguales? Eso daría demasiados problemas. Pero, si tenemos hijos, lo más probable es que aguantara unos veinte años, lo suficiente como para que vivieran sus propias vidas. Así ellos vivirían y nosotros no tendríamos problemas por nuestro lento envejecer.

-… entiendo. – Sonriendo nuevamente, se acercó para coger una de las bolsas – Pues entonces, ¿Cuál es nuestro próximo destino?

Draugh sacó su lengua, contento por saber que seguiríamos nuestro viaje. Este pequeño tiene el mismo espíritu que el mío. ¡Como quiero a este bicho!

Dejamos atrás las tierras mayas para ir en dirección a las islas del este. Llegamos a la costa, donde construí una balsa que nos llevaría hasta las islas. Fue difícil llegar a ellas, pues los huracanes estaban en su época. Pero, al fin, logramos llegar a las islas del noreste.

XXXXX

Los taínos fueron los de las islas del noreste. Se trata de un pueblo que llegó procedente del sur del continente, pasando de isla en isla, reduciendo o asimilando a los pobladores más antiguos, como los guanajatabeyes y los ciguayos cuyas culturas son anteriores a la llegada de los taínos.

Había cinco cacicazgos taínos, cada uno dirigido por un cacique principal, jefe, a quien se le rendía homenaje. Al jefe o cacique de la tribu se le pagaba un tributo significativo. Los caciques tenían el privilegio de llevar colgantes de oro llamados _guanin_ , viviendo en bohíos rectángulo en lugar de ovalados que los pobladores habitaban, y sentándose en taburetes de madera cuando recibían huéspedes. Los mayores asentamientos de población taína podían llegar hasta tres mil personas cada uno. Los taínos competían tradicionalmente con sus vecinos las tribus caribes.

…

Los diversos cacicazgos d estaban en plena lucha con los caribes procedentes del sur del continente y que ya habían conquistado las islas del sureste. En ese entonces la sociedad taína se dividía en unos cinco reinos controlados por caciques, a quienes se les pagaba tributo.

Étnicamente no todos los habitantes eran propiamente taínos, ya que además del taíno clásico se habrían hablado el ciguayo y el macorí, que según De las Casaseran tres lenguas diferentes y mutuamente no inteligibles. Entre los pueblos taínos, De las Casas sugiere que existían varias lenguas entre ellos:

Taíno clásico tenía diferentes variantes regionales, de las cuales el Taíno del cacicazgo de Jaraguá se consideraba el más elegante y prestigioso. El taíno clásico de Jaraguá también sirvió como segunda lengua por los hablantes de otras lenguas de la región, así como _lingua franca_ del comercio y la cultura. Era una lengua que casi todos conocían y podían entender, aunque claramente coexistía con otras lenguas en las islas del noreste.

Taíno ciboney, era la lengua hablada en las dos mayores islas.

En el extremo oriental de la isla más grande, también se hablaba una lengua diferente por los guanajatabeyes, cuyo origen no puede precisarse debido a la rápida extinción del grupo. En algunas islas los taínos e iñeris permanecieron como grupo diferenciado.

…

Se dividían en cuatro clases sociales: los naborias, los nitaínos, los bohiques y el cacique. En la estructura sociopolítica, de carácter teocrático-guerrero, el cacique y el bohiquere presentan los poderes sobrenaturales del día y la noche.

Los taínos estaban divididos en gran número de cacicazgos de desigual extensión, a veces unos tributarios de otros. Había cinco grandes caciques en la segunda mayor isla bajo los cuales gobernaban otros de menor importancia.

Durante nuestra estáncia existían cinco cacicazgos: Higüey, Maguá, Maguana, Marién y Jaragua.

Los poblados estaban organizados en claros de la selva, tierra adentro, con dos clases de habitáculos: el bohío, vivienda común circular de los habitantes del _yucayeque_ , y el caney, más grande, rectangular y con ventanas, donde habitaba el cacique con su familia. Estas viviendas se construían con hojas de hinea, que se recoge en ríos y lagos, y maderas de los árboles de capá prieto y canela cimarrona. Para dormir usaban hamacas tejidas de algodón.

La vestimenta de los taínos era ajustada al medio tropical donde crecía su cultura. Los invasores españoles hallaron a los hombres cubiertos con un simple taparrabos, y a las mujeres casadas con un delantal de paja, algodón u hojas llamado _naguas_. Las mujeres solteras andaban desnudas. Ambos sexos se aplicaban pintura corporal negra, blanca, roja y amarilla. Decoraban sus cuerpos con tatuajes religiosos para protegerse de los malos espíritus, y horadaban orejas y labios con oro, plata, piedra, hueso y concha.

Entre los útiles confeccionaban cestas, cacharros de cerámica, tallaban la madera, hilaban redes y manufacturaban el oro, abundante en los ríos de Cuba, La Española y Puerto Rico. Los españoles extrajeron más de diez toneladas de oro, agotando las reservas de la isla y expoliando los pocos objetos de interés que tenían los ajuares de los caciques.

…

Los caciques practicaban la poligamia, infrecuente entre el común del pueblo. Esta práctica estaba justificada por el exceso de muchachas en edad núbil, y porque entre los taínos era un deshonor no tener hijos. Las relativas riquezas de los caciques, su estatus, y las pocas aspiraciones del pueblo, permitían a éstos poseer varias mujeres e hijos. La poligamia creció por la constante lucha contra los inDios caribes. Las numerosas bajas entre la población masculina y la imperiosa necesidad de mantener un nivel de población, fueron factores determinantes para propagar la poligamia entre las tribus taínas antillanas. Los caciques tenían muchas mujeres, pero eran mujeres de tratado, a las que llamaban lieguas. Las mujeres tenían que ser vírgenes, y mayormente las utilizaban para mantener la paz con los inDios caribes.

…

La principal actividad económica de los taínos era la agricultura; para lo cual construían sembrados que llamaban conucos. Cultivaban mandioca o yuca en sus variedades dulce y amarga, para lo cual empleaban abonos y sistemas de riego; otros cultivos importantes eran: maíz, cacahuate, o maní, pimienta, piña, batata, algodón y tabaco.

Cazaban pequeños roedores como las jutías, iguanas, algunas variedades de pájaros como la _higuaca_ , y serpientes; pescaban con varias técnicas empleando anzuelos, redes, veneno, etc.

Fabricaban objetos como la hamaca, camas de leña (o _coyes_ , como las llamaban). Fermentaban la yuca para obtener una bebida embriagadora llamada _uicú_ o _cusubí_. El casabe, que es una especie de pan de yuca o torta circular de yuca tostada al sol o al fuego, formaba parte de su dieta regular.

…

Los taínos tuvieron una creencia religiosa politeísta como muchos indígenas. La divinidad principal era YaYa. También se le conoce como Semign, que significa "Dios" en lengua arahuaca taína.

La palabra cemí cuyo significado en lengua taína significa "Ángel", designa a los seres espirituales de la mitología taína. Algunos de estos eran: Yocajú Bagua Maorocoti, Opiel Guobiran, Baibrama, Corocote y Maketaurië Guayaba.

Anteriormente se creía que Jurakan, origen del término huracán, era el Dios del Mal. En realidad, había varios espíritus que, cuando se unían, causaban destrucción al pueblo taíno. Juracán era el nombre que le daban los taínos a los fenómenos atmosféricos conocidos hoy por huracanes y tormentas tropicales. En la creencia taína, quien realmente desataba estos huracanes era Guabancex, quien era acompañada por Guataubá y Cuatrisquie.

El monte más importante en la cultura taína era la montaña actualmente llamada El Yunque, donde hacían las ceremonias principales para su Dios. El nombre actual se deriva del nombre "Yuké", que era el nombre que los taínos le daban.

Sin embargo, el rasgo más característico de la mitología taína fue considerar a los espíritus respecto a los hombres y animales, plantas y seres inanimados.

En las creencias religiosas de la cultura taína, los hupia son los espíritus de los muertos, y se diferencian de los goeiza: espíritus de los vivos. Si bien la vida goeiza había forma clara, después de la muerte el espíritu se dio a conocer como un hupia y se fue a vivir al Coaybay.

Este animismo confería al _Bohití_ o _bohíque_ , médico brujo, grandes poderes, al ser el encargado capaz de comunicarse con los espíritus. Para este fin confeccionaban ídolos de algodón, piedra, hueso, concha y otros materiales, que recibían el nombre de cemíes. Los cemíes tenían poderes sobre el hombre, ya que en ellos residían los espíritus de antepasados muertos, rocas, árboles, etc.

Los taínos creían en dos seres sobrenaturales llamados cemíes que eran los progenitores de los demás. Estos dos padres creadores estaban simbolizados por ídolos de piedra, madera o barro, a quienes los indígenas rezaban sus oraciones y en cuya presencia celebraban los ritos para implorar la abundancia de frutos y la dicha de la raza humana. Un grupo de estos sobrenaturales cemíes tutelaban y representaban a los antepasados del clan. El culto de estos ídolos se hallaba supeditado a las familias, y sus imágenes eran guardadas en la casa-templo del cacique.

…

Los taínos se divertían de diferentes maneras, a través del baile, la música y el juego de pelota. Este último era conocido como _batú_ y se jugaba en un espacio llamado _batey_. El juego despertó el interés de los colonizadores españoles, debido a que la pelota que utilizaban, que estaba hecha de las raíces de la planta llamada Cupey, rebotaba. El juego de pelota se jugaba entre dos equipos de hasta treinta jugadores, hombres y mujeres, que tenían que mantener la bola en el aire con sus hombros, codos, caderas o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, excepto las manos y los pies.

Los principales rituales taínos escenificaban danzas sagradas llamadas _areítos_ , acompañadas de diversos instrumentos, principalmente tambores. Entre las plantas más utilizadas estaba el tabaco. El árbol de cohoba se utilizaba durante una ceremonia religiosa, «el ritual de la cohoba», en la cual el cacique, el bohique y los nitaínos se comunicaban con los espíritus.

…

Ahora vamos con otra cultura.

Los caribes eran un conjunto de pueblos que ocupaban las tierras del sur de las islas y las islas del sureste.

...

Los caribes se agrupaban en clanes familiares de linaje patrilineal llamados cacicazgos manteniéndose alianzas como pueblos federados.

No residían en poblados; sus bahareques eran apartados unos de otros y de cuidadosa construcción con materiales naturales como: pilotes estructurales de madera, con cubiertas protectoras a dos aguas, elaboradas con las hojas de la palmera de la región, divisiones y paredes interna en esterillas guadua, caña brava, algún tipo de cacto, recubiertas de una argamasa de origen vegetal que además utilizan en el inmobiliario interno, y una última capa para el lustre de algún tipo de cal.

…

La pesca de grandes especies, tanto de océano como de río, era la fuente principal para su alimentación, la conservaban por largos períodos con técnicas de humeado, secado y salado. Llamaban a su cocina barbacoa, era un mesón de madera cubierto por tierra donde asaban y cocinaban sus alimentos. Su agricultura cosechaba: papa, arracacha, uchuva, maíz, yuca o mandioca, coca, tabaco, algodón, cacao, ají, achira, aguacate, distintos tipos de frijoles, ahuyama, guayaba, maguey.

…

La costumbre general de estas etnias en las regiones tropicales era la de no cubrir sus genitales y el uso de tintes vegetales y minerales para la creación de pinturas cosméticas, que además de proporcionar protección contra insectos, eran principalmente un distintivo de familia y de reconocimiento delante otras etnias. Llevar el nombre familiar pintado en la cara, es una costumbre bien descrita por investigadores koriguages; éstos utilizan diseños estilizados en tintes de color negro, donde representan el animal característico de su fama, el diseño más común en estas gente era: un murciélago contando con los de jaguar, araña y mono, muy similares a los usados por los embera y karajá amazónicos y gran número de familias de etnia caribe.

…

Para las uniones familiares estas etnias americanas practicaban poligamia masculina por endogamia y exogamia esta última con dimensiones antropológicas muy significativas, relacionada íntimamente con el carácter expansionista de esta etnia. Seguía la exogamia en casos de uniones consentidas, patrones matrilineales y patrilineales, de acuerdo con las arreglos pactados por las familias, un ejemplo de esto es: el linaje Tama. En las uniones no consentidas, se lograba con el sacrificio del total de los varones, dejando en condiciones aptas para la unión a las mujeres de la etnia sometida, asegurando de esta forma la trasmisión del material genético de manera patrilineal.

XXXXX

Dejamos las islas del mar cálido para volver al este, al istmo que unía norte y sur del continente. No habíamos investigado los territorios al sur del Imperio Maya, por lo que debíamos ir ahí antes de seguir el camino hacia el sur. Quizás y encontraríamos otras grandes civilizaciones.

* * *

Bueno, pues otro capítulo más, esta vez dedicado a los Mayas y las diversas culturas del caribe. Espero haya sido instructivo jajaja.

La primera gran isla es obviamente Cuba, mientras que la segunda isla es La Española, por aclararlo. Las islas del sureste son las Antillanas Menores.


	42. America precolombina - parte 04

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: si, bueno, lo que es la parte "original" en este arco me ha costado horrores, aun para lo poco que hay, pero también es cierto que parece no conocerse demasiado de la historia y culturas de la América pre-colombina, pero bueno, hay arcos con más y menos historia jajaja.

Nechroz: segunda vez que se nos casa jajaja. La verdad es que ver a Issei sin un "compañero" es un poco extraño, así que le he buscado uno jajaja. Y sobre la crisis de maternidad, luego de estar varias décadas sin quedarse preñada, es normal que una mujer, que desea tener hijos, pase por una pequeña crisis, ¿no?

Dark Issei: buenas tío, y buah, me ha sorprendido todos esos reviews del tirón. Veamos, intentaré responder a todo: Leónidas un antiguo Sekiryuutei ? Jamás había escuchado nada igual, pero bueno, en este caso, el Sekiryuutei de SG ha existido muchísimo tiempo después; las SG, por lo que tengo entendido, buscan huéspedes desde bebé, por lo que no, Issei no tendrá una SG, no le hace falta alguna; ¿tú en serio crees que este Issei formaría parte de algún séquito o Facción sobrenatural?; no, no habrá harem para Issei, no lo desea; eso ya ha ocurrido, y como has visto, no estuvo presente; ¿para qué querer a Ascalon cuando tiene a Andúril?; es posible, dado que no pongo todos los encuentros que ha tenido con personajes de la serie; bueno, tendrá cierto evento con Drácula, pero conocerlo ya sería decir spoiler jajaja.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 36:

 **AMERICA PRECOLOMBINA – PARTE 04**

* * *

Volvimos al istmo del continente, pero esta vez viajando por la costa oeste. Allí encontramos un Señorío bastante interesante… El Señorío de Cuzcatlán.

Se asentaron principalmente en el valle de Chalchuapa, la parte superior de la cuenca del río Acelhuate, el valle de Sonsonate, la porción central del país, la región de Metapán del Lago de Guija, la planicie costera alrededor de Acajutla y la Costa del Bálsamo.

Para cuando llegamos a este lugar, los pipiles, como se llamaban los habitantes, iniciaron la expansión de su esfera de influencia más allá del territorio del Señorío, estableciendo relaciones comerciales con sus vecinos o permitiendo a grupos poblacionales asentarse en territorio de sus vecinos bajo el auspicio del Señorío.

Como resultado de la expansión de la esfera de influencia del Señorío, las poblaciones xincas principalmente las ubicadas en la costa pacífica se convirtieron en un pueblo servil y sumiso a los pipiles, extendiéndose la influencia de los pipiles.

El gobierno de Kwachimichin, uno de los máximos gobernantes de este pueblo, fue muy desfavorable para con el pueblo ya que aumento los impuestos y mando a matar a algunos varones estimados por el pueblo y a primogénitos de las familias principales, cuyos miembros ocupaban puestos importantes en el gobierno como jefes militares y sacerdotes, razón por la cual el pueblo liderados por personas pertenecientes a las familias principales le dieron golpe de estado y lo ejecutaron.

Tras la ejecución de Kwachimichin se nombró Tutekotzimit como sucesor, este estableció la monarquía hereditaria, redujo los tributos, reformo el sistema de gobierno nombrando entre las personas cercanas a su familia a los ocho miembros del Taketzke y eligiendo a algunos Pilwanzimit, 'hijos de' y nombre de su padre', para ocupar las posiciones más importantes dentro del ejército, siendo nombrado su hijo mayor como su sucesor y como Siwakúat; además se hizo jurar ante el Taketzke como Takatéku o Wey Taketzani, gobernante de la nación, e hizo leyes acercas de la sucesión y la justicia.

Durante nuestra estancia ocurrieron revueltas en el territorio quiché en las cuales se independizaron los cakchiqueles y tzutujiles, este conflicto interno en el Reino Kiché dio cierto período de paz al territorio pipil.

…..

El señor de Cuzcatlán recibía el título de Wey Taketzani, 'gran orador' o Takatéku, 'jefe de los hombres'. Mientras que los gobernantes de las provincias principales sedes de los taketzakayu ostentaban el título de Taketzani, 'el que habla, orador', los líderes de las regiones dependientes o pendones de combate dentro de los otros taketzakayu que tenían un rango especial llevaban el título de Kuautaketzani; mientras que los líderes de las provincias tributarias o kalpishkayu recibían el título de Tekutaketzanio Wey kalpishke, estos tenían bajo su mando varias a personas encargadas de la recolección de tributos en las diferentes divisiones administrativas de su provincia y eran a la vez el mayor juez y principal líder militar en la provincia que gobernaban; en cambio los líderes de los pueblos tributarios de una provincia y de las agrupación kalpules en la sede de una provincia llevaban el título de Téku, 'jefe'.

Como segundo en el gobierno se elegía a un Taketzanipiltzin, príncipe, que ostentaba el título de Cihuakúat, 'mujer serpiente' y que se encargaba de la organización interna del pueblo y el control social interno.

Cada provincia se dividía en barrios llamados Kalpules, cada uno de estos tenían sus propios gobernantes los cuales llevaban el título de Alahuae.

…..

El Takatéku, los Taketzani y sus respectivos Cihuakúat estaban asistidos por un consejo de ocho miembros llamado Taketzke este tenía cierta jurisdicción sobre el pueblo y se encargaban de: elegir al sucesor de un Taketzani fallecido, administrar los impuestos y hacer leyes para una buena y eficiente administración. El Taketzke estaba compuesta por los siguientes miembros:

Takushkalkat, 'señor de la casa de lanzas', era el gran general y el encargado de la provisión de armas y escudos del Takushkalko o casa de armas.

Takatéka, 'cortador de hombres', era el general de tropa, se encargaba de la organización del ejército y podía fungir como juez militar.

Tilankalki,'señor de la casa oscura', era un consejero de asuntos religiosos siendo un intermediario entre el gobierno y el sacerdocio; también era un jefe de guerra al que se le encomendaba misiones de importancia y era un asesor confidencial en momentos de gran peligro.

Ezwawakat, 'derramador de sangre', era un juez y ejecutor de sentencias judiciales.

Witznawat, 'palabras de espinas', era el responsable de la provisión de transporte y un ejecutor de las sentencias judiciales.

Tikoshawakat, 'guardián del cuenco de fatiga', era el encargado de los suministros y la logística.

Teshkalkuat, guardián de la serpiente del espejo', era el segundo en jefe de la tropa después del Takatéka.

Kuanocht, 'jefe de las águilas y nopales', era un representante del ejército y también era como un alguacil mayor que estaba pendiente del orden en la población, y en los campamentos cuando había guerra.

El Taketzani era asistido por cuatro miembros del Taketzke que lo asistían sobre disposiciones militares y lo ayudaban en: proveer su casa, sobre asuntos del gobiernos, casamientos y sementeras; además daban cuenta de su gestión y su parecer de todo; y además los ayudaban en tener comunicación y consulta con los sacerdotes.

…..

Cuando moría un Taketzani, le sucedía en el mando el hijo mayor. Pero cuando la jefatura correspondía a un menor de edad nombraban como regente a un hermano o pariente del fallecido hasta que el primogénito llegara a la edad necesaria para gobernar entonces los miembros del Taketzke se encargaban de ver si tenía los dotes necesarios para asumir el trono y si no los tenía se nombraba al segundo hijo y si este o los otros hijos no tenían los dotes necesarios para suceder al Taketzani fallecido, los miembros del Taketzke elegían al pariente más cercano que tuviera las dotes necesarias para el gobierno.

Las mujeres erán excluidas de la sucesión al trono para que no entrase una nueva dinastía pero se les permitía heredar tierras, casas y esclavos.

…..

El Takáteku y los Taketzanis eran los principales jueces de sus respectivo territorio y eran asistidos y ayudados por su respectivo Cihuakúat y los cuatro miembros del Taketzke.

Cada provincia tenías sus propias leyes pero además existían leyes cuyos efectos abarcaban todo el territorio del Señorío.

…..

El ejército fue una institución muy importante, las razones para la guerra erán principalmente por: asuntos de los límites del territorio o para capturar hombres y hacerlos esclavos o sacrificarlos. Los soldados tenían kalpules o barrios dispuestos para poder dormir, de día iban donde sus familias y a sus tierras de cultivo para alimentarse; en cada pueblo siempre había una compañía de soldados para guardar el pueblo.

Un cadete recién ingresado en el Telpushkal, en donde se entrenaba a los soldados, llevaba el título de kuetspal en batalla se encargaban de ser cargadores o tamemes; tras terminar su entrenamiento se convertían en tiakauh, tras capturar un prisionero pasaba a ser un yaoquizqueh.

Desde que un soldado capturaba dos enemigos iban ascendiendo en las siguientes categorías u órdenes militares:

Teculucelus o valientes búhos; se pertenecía a esta orden tras capturar dos enemigos.

Cuauhcue o guerreros águilas; se alcanzaba está orden tras la captura de tres enemigos y también podía convertir en un Telpuchtaketza o sargento de un Telpushkal.

Ucelut o guerreros jaguares; se ascendía a esta orden tras capturar cuatro prisioneros y a la vez se recibía el título de Tequihua o hombre valiente, está era la orden más alta en el ejército pipil cuando se capturaban más prisioneros estos daban más prestigio dentro de la orden al soldado.

…..

La ciudad de Cuzcatlán o Cuzcatán estaba ubicada a la orilla de una laguna, la cual era la fuente principal de agua del asentamiento.

…..

La sociedad pipil estaba dividida en cuatro clases sociales: primeramente la nobleza o Pipiltin, cuyos miembros podían optar por cargos en el gobierno y en el sacerdocio; como segunda clase estaban los comerciantes o Pochtecas, los cuales estaban dedicados al intercambio de productos entre poblaciones del mismo Señorío o de otras naciones y regiones de Mesoamérica; en tercer lugar estaban los plebeyos o Macehuales, al que pertenecían los artesanos, agricultores, pescadores y todas las personas comunes que eran libres; al final y como la clase más baja en la estratificación social estaban los esclavos, los cuales eran hombres y mujeres capturados durante las guerras.

La unidad básica de la sociedad era la familia extendida compuestas por padres, hijos y las esposas e hijos de estos. A estas familias podían pertenecer otros parientes y personas no vinculadas al grupo familia. Los varones eran polígamos es decir tenían varias esposas y las familias extendidas eran de carácter patrilineal dirigida por un hombre mayor normalmente el padre o uno de sus hermanos, o el mayor de los hijos.

Los pobladores de este Señorío obtenían los diversos productos de su subsistencia a través de la caza, la pesca y la agricultura; siendo esta última actividad la base principal de su economía, ya que con ella se obtenían: cereales como el maíz, granos como el cacao, legumbres, frutas, entre otras.

La agricultura era el motor principal de la economía mesoamericana, los productos cultivados eran primeramente el maíz y el cacao; seguido por los cultivos de: frijol, chiles, tomates, calabazas o ayotes, papas, yucas, camotes; frutos como el aguacate, zapote, etc.

El producto principal o de mayor importancia en el Señorío de Cuzcatlán fue el maíz que era cultivado en la mayoría de las poblaciones. Otro producto principal fue el cacao; este último fue la moneda de los pipiles y solamente los gobernantes podían preparar el Chocolat, chocolate, y era cosechado en el área llamada de los Izalcos y en Chalchuapa, Ciguateguacan, Atehuan y Cinacantan. El algodón era cultivado en algunas poblaciones ubicadas en la costa y el cultivo de frijol y chile estaba concentrado en las poblaciones próximas al lago de Ilopango.

Para cultivar se usaba una herramienta llamada huizotl o huizote, antes de la siembra se cortaba la maleza y se daba fuego para limpiar el terreno; la siembra se realizaba al comenzar la estación lluviosa; ese día era celebrado en gran manera durante el cual se practicaban varios ritos religiosos. En la población de Zuanclán el cultivo se hacía con regadíos.

La caza y la pesca también eran parte importante de la economía del Señorío de Cuzcatlán a través de estas actividades, además de satisfacer sus necesidades vitales, se obtenían materiales para otras actividades como la elaboración de objetos de pieles hueso, conchas marinas y plumas preciosas.

Entre los productos extraídos a través de la caza estaban: las pieles de animales como venados de cola blanca, tepezcuintles, mapaches, jaguares; carne y plumas de distintas aves como paujiles, patos, perdices, quetzales, etc. En Ahuachapán se comían y vendían hormigas del género Atta. Mientras que en lo que se refiere al pescado, varios pueblos dedicados a esta tarea estaban situados alrededor del Lago de Ilopango desde donde se extraía una pequeña especie de pez llamada Olomina; mientras que en Olocuilta y Cuyultitán se pescaba camarones salados los cuales eran cocidos al sol.

Para cazar los pobladores cerraban un tramo del campo en forma de un círculo y daban fuego alrededor, luego iban acercándose a los animales y los mataban a flechazos y a palos. Mientras, para pescar interrumpían los ríos con tierra y ramas, dejando una pequeña salida en donde colocaban una red de cañas, donde nadando mataban a los peces a palos y flechas.

Se producían tintes y colorantes para teñir sus ropas, para pintar la cerámica y como tinta para escribir. Para tales tareas se utilizaba el jiquilite el cual es una planta que en tiempos prehispánicos crecía en las márgenes del río, no era cultivado solo era usado para teñir ropas ya que de esta se obtenía el color añil o azul indigo. Mientras que el color rojo era extraído de las cochinillas un tipo de insecto que se reproduce como parásito de nopales donde se los recolectaba, el único lugar que producía este colorante era la población de Metapan. En Ahuachapán se extraía un colorante rojo de unos arroyos que se usaba para pintar la cerámica.

La cera y la miel eran producidos en amplias zonas entre las costas y las tierras altas, también la crianza de pavos era muy común en las áreas antes mencionadas de las poblaciones ubicadas en esas zonas solo la población de Olocuilta criaba pavos en grandes cantidades.

Se explotaban las minas y canteras para extraer piedras que necesitaban para tallar y esculpir obras de arte, y también para fabricar utensilios y las puntas de las flechas y las lanzas; la cal era preparada ya que era utilizada como revestimiento para los edificios.

La sal además ser un importante producto en la dieta alimenticia se usaba para conservar los pescados; era extraída en los esteros del litoral en las poblaciones de: Coyultitán, Olocuilta, Masagua, Zuacanclán, Zoquiclán, Tecoyolata y Tonalá; y era extraída por cocimiento o por evaporación.

En las tierras templadas crecían algunos tipos de árboles de los cuales se obtenían productos de gran importancia económica. De la resina del árbol del copal se obtenía inciensopara las ceremonias; del pino se obtenían astillas resinosas utilizadas para hacer fuego que eran conocidas como ocotes; la resina del liquidambar era usada para usos cosméticos; de la corteza del Amate se fabricaba un tipo de papel muy importante para uso ceremonial; de algunas variedades de palmera, como el corozo, el coyol y el coco, se utilizaba para bebidas, alimentos, fibra y aceite; los frutos del jocote y el marañón se utilizaban como alimentos; las maderas del conacaste y el madrecacao eran utilizados para hacer cayucos y para producir sombra para proteger los árboles pequeños de cacao; la fibra del maguey se usaba para fabricar hamacas, cordeles, redes o matates; de la ceibaademás de su sombra se utilizaba la madera de está que es fácil de trabajar y la fibra de está que se usaba para hacer colchones; el aceite del bálsamo era usado para usos medicinales y cosméticos.

En Ahuachapán y Apocopan se producía cerámica; mientras que en varias poblaciones se producía ropa y una especie de manta llamadas toldillos, en la población de Cojutepeque se producían ropa de varias clases: ropa blanca, pintada y mantas de paredes lisas. Por otro lado en Mazagua se producían cutaras o sandalias; y las poblaciones de Apocopan y Atempa-Mazagua proveían de jornaleros.

…..

El comercio fue parte importante para el desarrollo de todas las culturas mesoamericanas, el intercambio comercial se llevaba a cabo en plazas llamadas tianquizt o mercados, donde reunían los mercaderes de diferentes localidades. Para transportar los productos de un lugar a otro usaban cacaxtles y canastos, tenían un clase especial de cargadores llamados Tamemes.

Los principales productos comerciados o producidos por las poblaciones del Señorío erán: maíz, frijol, cacao, chile, semillas de melón o pepitorias, algodón, pavos, olomina, camarón, ocote, sal y pescado, miel y cera, cutaras o sandalias, cochinilla, ropa y jornales, obsidiana, añil, bálsamo, plumas, yuca y metal principalmente cobre.

La moneda de los pipiles era el cacao.

…..

La educación de las personas comunes se realizaba de forma oral trasmitiendo los padres sus conocimientos a sus hijos y la asimilación de las normas y deberes en el diario contacto con el grupo social al que pertenecían; por otro lado, la escritura facilitaba la transmisión de otros elementos culturales.

Los pipiles, al igual que los aztecas, tenían dos institutos o academias: el Telpushkal y el Kalmekac; en el primero estudiaban los guerreros y se obtenían tres grados, que de orden de menor a mayor eran: Tiakauh, instructor de los alumnos recién ingresados, Telpushtaketza, jefe de instructores, y Takateka, director del Telpushkal. Mientras que en el segundo se graduaba la nobleza y el sacerdocio pipil y podían obtenerse los siguientes: Tamakashto, era como un acólito, Tamakashqui, era como un diácono, Tanamakak, sacerdote.

…..

La religión era parte importante en la vida de los pobladores de este Señorío; la religión oficial de este Señorío tenía su origen en la cultura tolteca, era una religión politeísta o de muchos Dioses. En cada pueblo las imágenes o estatuas de los Dioses estaban ubicada en unas casas largas y angostas ubicadas sobre una plataforma ceremonial.3

Entre los lugares de peregrinación estaban: el santuario de Mita ubicado en el lago de Güija donde se veneraba a Quetzalcoatl e Itzqueye y el santuario a la Diosa Itzqueye, ubicado en la isla del cerro en el Lago de Coatepeque.

…..

Había varias clases de ritos en algunas se ofrecían ofrendas y en otras se sacrificaban animales o personas; también se ofrecían sangre de diferentes partes del cuerpo, los hombres valientes eran conocidos por los agujeros que se hacían en el miembro viril mientras las mujeres se perforaban y se hacían sangrar las orejas y lengua. Todo esto era ofrecido a los Dioses en agradecimiento por la vida y para que el universo estuviera en orden y no entrara en caos y los Dioses les fuesen favorables con un medio ambiente tranquilo, fértil y tuvieran lo necesario para poder vivir.

Había dos que eran de carácter solemne y que se realizaban cada año, estos eran: el primero a principios del invierno y el segundo a principios del verano, ambos sacrificios eran ocultos solo eran observados por el Taketzani y la nobleza, y en ambos se sacrificaban niños de seis hasta doce años.

Antes de iniciar una confrontación militar el Tehuamatine sacrificaba un Shulut, una raza de perro conocida en México como Xoloitzcuintle, y observaba las vísceras del animal para ver si sería o no favorable una confrontación bélica. Después de haber ganado una guerra se ofrecía una fiesta pública, religiosa y ceremonial a Quetzalcoatl o a Itzqueye, esta ceremonia se llevaba a cabo en el patio del palacio o teupa del Tecti y cada día después de la ceremonia la población de se dedicaban a celebrar el triunfo en la guerra con música, baile y ventas de productos.

Para sembrar los campos de cultivos ponían en unas jícaras pequeñas todas los tipos de semillas que querían sembrar, las llevaban ante el altar del templo y en el suelo cavaban un agujero donde las enteraban en orden y sobre ellas ponían un brasero grande con muchas brasas y con copal; para estas ofrendas los teupixques se perforaban la nariz y las orejas o en otras ocasiones la lengua y el miembro viril, y la sangre era untada en cañas largas y posteriormente quemada. Por otro lado, antes de la cacería se sacrificaba un venado y antes de pescar sacrificaba un pescado, en ambos casos las vísceras principalmente el corazón del animal era quemado.

…..

El Taketzani y Tecti de una población eran los encargados de casar a los habitantes de esa localidad; el día de la boda los padres de la novia iban por el novio y los padres del novio por la novia y los llevaban a lavarse en un río cercano, posteriormente cada uno era envuelto en una manta blanca nueva. Luego eran llevados a la casa de la novia donde los padres de la novia daban al novio como presentes jicoles, algún tipo de joyas o adornos, mantas, algodón, pavos y cacao; y los mismo daban los padres del novio a la novia y lo comían todo juntos. Finalmente el Tecti metía los dedos meñiques de los novios en una camarilla donde había fuego y les hacía ciertas amonestaciones y al apagarse el fuego quedaban casados.

Las mujeres iban a parir a algunas partes secretas del campo a solas y cortaba el cordón umbilical y lavaba al niño y a ella en un arroyo un niño; si el recién nacido era varón se le ponía un arco y una flecha en las manos, y si era niña se le ponía un huso y algodón; la partera les hacía una raya con tizne en el pie derecho para que no se perdieran y doce días después el recién nacido era llevado al Tecti y se le ponía el nombre de sus abuelos y abuelas, y los padres ofrecían de presentes al sacerdote cacao o pavos.

Cuando moría alguien, si no era de la nobleza y el sacerdocio solo lo velaban los parientes del fallecido; mientras que cuando moría alguien de la nobleza era velado por cuatro días y cuatro noches, cuando amanecía después de la cuarta noche el Tecti daba por terminada la vela. Cuando fallecía un recién nacido la madre guardaba la leche materna durante cuatro días y no se la daba a ningún otro niño; por otro lado a todos los difuntos a los cuatro días de fallecidos se les ponía todo tipo de comida porque se creía que ese día el difunto llegaba a despedirse de su caso, en ambos casos a este sacrificio se le conoce como Na Uitia, en la cama ponían un recipiente con agua con una vela encendida y los parientes esperaban su llegada recitando oraciones. Todos los fallecidos eran enterrados en sus casas sentados, vestidos y con todos sus bienes.

…..

El desarrollo de la ciencia y tecnología estaba a la par con el adelanto cultural de los demás pueblos de esta zona geografica; la adaptación a su propio medio y la práctica de los labores más indispensables para satisfacer sus necesidades.

La escritura y numeración utilizada por los pobladores de este Señorío eran las mismas utilizadas por las naciones Nahuas. La escritura de este Señorío utilizaban signos que podían ser: pictográficos, representando simplemente el objeto sin otra idea asociada, ideográficos, usando símbolos para representar ideas y objetos abstractos, y fonéticos, representación gráfica de un sonido o pronunciación. Como papel se ocupaban el papel amate y la piel de venado.

…..

Este Señorío ocupaba y poseía los mismos calendarios de las demás naciones vecinas, variando únicamente los nombres de algunos de los días; por lo tanto los habitantes de este Señorío ocupaban: un calendario civil de dieciocho meses de veinte días más cinco días conocidos como Nemontemi y un calendario religioso de veinte semanas de trece días.

Al combinarse los dos calendarios dichos anteriormente conformaba un ciclo que terminaba cada cincuenta y dos años iniciando a la vez otro de la misma duración, lo cual era celebrado en un festejo conocido como fuego nuevo.

…..

La ciencia médica estaba unida a la Magia, adivinación y a los Dioses por tal razón los sacerdotes eran quienes tenían la exclusividad de practicarla. Los sacerdotes sabían el valor curativo de muchas plantas, lo cual era obtenido tras muchos años de estudio y de observación de su medio.

Un producto medicinal de origen vegetal al que se le tenía mucha estima era la resina del árbol de bálsamo que crecía en la costa homónima. Por otro lado, en la población de Atiquizaya se hacía un betún llamada Axin, que se producía al cocer en agua un tipo de gusanos hediondos y ponzoñosos, que era ocupado para curar varias dolencias; en Atacose extraían piedras de los intestinos de los venados que era ocupado como antídoto contra varios tipos de envenenamientos.

Fue entonces cuando encontramos otro lugar sumamente interesante… El Reino de Nicoya.

Abarcó principalmente el área de la península de Nicoya. En esta región existieron varios cacicazgos, de los cuales el más importante fue el de Nicoya, ubicado en el Valle del Nosara. Los pueblos chorotegas de la zona del golfo nicoyano comprendían provincias: Nicoya, Cantrén y Paro en la occidental y Chorotega y Orotiña en la oriental.

El cacicazgo de Paro, ubicado en la banda occidental del golfo de Nicoya, tenía una lengua propia, que era la misma que se hablaba en la isla de Chara y la isla de Pococi. Al norte, en las faldas del volcán Orosí, se encontraba el cacicazgo de Urusí en el cual se hablaba la lengua chorotega.

En la banda oriental del golfo de Nicoya, existían cinco cacicazgos: Corobicí, Avancarí, Orotiña, Chomi y Chorotega Vieja. De estos, Corobicí, que ocupaba la banda oriental del río Tempisque, no era chorotega, sino que pertenecía a la etnia de los corobicíes, de cultura del Área Intermedia, que fueron desplazados por la llegada de los grupos mesoamericanos y que posiblemente habitaron previamente ese territorio. Chorotega Vieja, por su parte, colindaba con los confines del Reino Huetar de Occidente.

…..

El Reino de Nicoya estaba conformado por diversos cacicazgos, los cuales, a su vez, estaban constituidos por varias aldeas federadas bajo un solo señor, cuyo peso específico en la jerarquía de poder variaba en función de la población y el territorio que controlara. La organización de varias de estas unidades cacicales en una estructura sociopolítica y militar más compleja daba lugar al señorío, cuya jurisdicción comprendía un territorio más amplio y, generalmente, disputado.

La estructura sociopolítica y territorial del Reino estaba constituida de la siguiente forma: el Rey Nicoya era el principal gobernante de la región, quien dominaba el Valle de Nosara y la región sur de la península de Nicoya. El Rey Nicoya tenía cinco vasallos o principales, que gobernaban Diriá, Cangén, Paro, Nicopassaya y Nandayora. Tributarios de Nicoya eran los señores de Orotiña, Chira y Corobicí. Orotiña, en la banda oriental del golfo de Nicoya, dominaba a Chomi y Chorotega Vieja. Chira gobernaba sobre la región insular del golfo, cacicazgos de Pococí, Cachoa, Chara, Yrra y Urco. Chira era un cacicazgo importante: era una isla muy poblada y fértil. Corobicí, que abarcaba desde la zona norte del golfo hasta la cordillera de Guanacaste, era tributado por Zapandí, Namiapí, Urusí, Papagayo y Moragua.

…..

El Reino de Nicoya se encontraba gobernado por un «cacique», término que utilizaron en el continente americano para designar a los líderes de las naciones autóctonas. Entre los chorotegas, la palabra en idioma mangue para designar a este Rey o jefe tribal era «mánkeme», término del que proviene la palabra «mangue». Este puesto no era hereditario ni vitalicio, pues el monarca podía ser depuesto por un concejo de ancianos.

En Nicoya gobernaba un Rey que desempeñaba funciones políticas, religiosas y ceremoniales. En la monarquía nicoyana parece haber prevalecido un sistema dinástico-electivo, es decir, que la sucesión no se practicaba automáticamente en línea directa, sino que al morir un Rey se efectuaba una elección entre los diversos miembros de su familia para designar al sucesor.

…..

El Rey de Nicoya, a su vez, tenía otros vasallos principales y caballeros llamados Galpones, que eran sus compañeros y guardianes, y hacían las funciones de cortesanos y capitanes. Los Galpones eran guerreros empedernidos, crueles y valientes. Usaban yelmos y jubones forrados de algodón, rodelas del mismo material, macanas con dientes de pedernal o «nampúj», arcos, flechas y varas o lanzas.

…..

La autoridad del Rey no era absoluta, sino limitada, y debía tomar en cuenta las tradiciones y la opinión de la comunidad. El poder era compartido con el Monéxico, junta o consejo de ancianos, huehues), elegido cada mes por votación y en el que estaban representados los diversos clanes o comunidades.

En las reuniones del Monéxico se discutían asuntos de variada naturaleza, entre ellos los militares y administrativos. El Monéxico tenía la potestad de elegir y dar muerte al cacique o jefe principal si lo creía conveniente. También le correspondía elegir a los huehues, como consejeros de la comunidad. Estos ancianos, que debían permanecer solteros, atendían consultas confidencialmente, formulaban recomendaciones a la persona que buscaba su ayuda y asignaban penitencias tales como barrer las plazas u obtener leña para los templos. Se castigaba con mucha severidad a los consejeros que divulgasen el contenido de las consultas y a los terceros que las escuchasen subrepticiamente.

…..

El sistema jurídico de los nicoyas era de escasa complejidad, pocas sanciones y pocas infracciones. Los jueces eran nombrados por el monarca, generalmente ancianos experimentados y capaces, cuyos fallos eran inapelables. Algunas de estas leyes se encontraban escritas con tinta roja y negra en libros hechos de cuero de venado.

La bigamia y el adulterio, salvo algunas situaciones especiales, eran por lo general castigados, y en el caso de la bigamia, la sentencia era dictada por el Monéxico. El único delito castigado con la muerte era cuando un esclavo tenía relaciones sexuales con la hija de su amo, los cuales eran enterrados vivos, para asegurarse que no naciera descendencia de tal unión. La violación se castigada con la esclavitud del violador o un indemnización a favor de la familia afectada. El hurto se castigada en una forma similar: el ladrón podía tomarse por esclavo y atarlo a un árbol hasta que el ofendido considerase satisfecha la ofensa, pero también podía ser rescatado si el monarca lo permitía, o sacrificado si no se pagaba el rescate. En caso de asesinato, el asesino debía dar a la familia algún tipo de compensación material, un esclavo o bienes, por su víctima. Entre los nicoyas no existía pena para el parricidio y el regicidio, porque consideraban que ninguna persona era capaz de cometer tales delitos. La desobediencia en el campo de batalla conllevaba un castigo físico y el destierro. Los tianguis eran atendidos únicamente por mujeres: la entrada de hombres en los mercados conllevaba un castigo físico.

…..

Las más importantes estrategias productivas de los nicoyas fueron la cacería, la recolección de productos vegetales, la horticultura, la recolección de moluscos, la domesticación de animales, las manufacturas, la elaboración de herramientas de piedra, cestería, el tejido en algodón, el teñido de hilos y telas con púrpura de múrice, la extracción de sal y la manufactura de adornos y herramientas de hueso y concha.

…..

En términos de subsistencia, la agricultura giró alrededor del maíz y cultivos asociados como frijoles, ayotes, tubérculos, algodón, chile, cacao, aguacate, piña, tomate, zapote y níspero. De este último fruto, los nicoyas mantenían un monopolio y lo usaban también como moneda, equivaliendo ocho nísperos a cuatro semillas de cacao. El maíz se consumía principalmente en forma de tortillas. También se utilizaba en la preparación de chicha (bebida embriagante), mazamorra y pinolillo. Para su preparación, se utilizaban manos de piedra, metates comunes, comales y fogones de barro. En el caso del cacao, su semilla se usó como moneda, alimento y para preparar una bebida aromatizada con vainilla y achiote. En Nicoya y en la isla de Chira, el cacao se le usaba también con fines medicinales, a partir de la elaboración de una manteca especial para curar heridas y mordeduras por serpientes. Fernández de Oviedo menciona que, mientras que el maíz era de propiedad comunitaria, las plantaciones de cacao, que se concentraban en el Valle del Nosara, donde estaba ubicada la capital, eran propiedad privada de la élite. También se cultivaba yuca, de la que se obtenía un especie de licor. El tabaco, llamado por los nicoyas yapoquete, era consumido con fines ceremoniales y medicinales. La piña y los jocotes se consumían como alimentos o se usaban para hacer vino. También se recolectaron nueces y bayas. En Guanacaste, se han encontrado restos arqueológicos de piedras utilizadas para machacar nueces.

Todas estas plantas eran cultivadas mediante la técnica de roza y quema en milpas. Además, se utilizaban técnicas de irrigación. Entre los instrumentos agrícolas, se utilizaban hachas de piedra, el palo cavador hecho de madera con punta endurecida al fuego, y la coa. En la isla de Chira, se utilizaban palas hechas de concha llamadas nacarones.

Las sociedades indígenas nicoyanas realizaron un aprovechamiento intensivo de los recursos marítimos y costeros, mediante la implementación de la pesca y la recolección de moluscos. Una característica importante de este economía marítima y costera fue la utilización de conchas marinas, usadas para extraer tintes que después se utilizaban para teñir telas. La presencia de grandes acumulaciones de conchas marinas, huesos de animales y cerámica cerca de las costas, denominados concheros, es un elemento frecuente en los asentamientos nicoyanos tardíos. Para la pesca, se utilizaban dos tipos de embarcaciones: la canoa, fabricada con madera de árbol de guanacaste e impulsada por remos y velas de algodón, y una especie de balsa característica del golfo de Nicoya, usada principalmente por los habitantes de la isla de Chira, Chara y Pocosi. En Nacascolo, se han recuperado trampas para peces en la zona de Bahía Culebra, pero no se ha logrado determinar si son de origen prehispánico o posteriores.

…..

En lo que se refiere a la caza, destaca al cacería del venado cola blanca, el saíno y el garrobo, principalmente, así como también el armadillo, el conejo, la tortuga, la perdiz parda y el oso hormiguero. Además, se domesticó al chompipe. Los monos, como el aullador y el mono colorado, eran atrapados para usarlos como mascotas, o para consumir su carne. Las guacamayas, pericos y loros fueron domesticados y sus plumas se utilizaban para elaborar tocados.

…..

Nicoya también realizó una intensa actividad comercial intra y extrarregional desde épocas tempranas. En Bahía Culebra, Nacascolo fue un importante enclave comercial y puerto de escala, puesto que en esta zona se han hallado gran cantidad de mercancías como sal, tinte de púrpura, algodón, cerámica de intercambio, obsidiana y cobre. En lo que se refiere al comercio interno, la isla de Chira, en el golfo de Nicoya, fue el eje de este sistema y el centro de movimiento de mercancías hacia la cordillera central de esta zona, donde se intercambiaba sal, perlas, hilo teñido de púrpura, conchas de tortuga, espinas de mantarraya y dientes de animales terrestres, además de cerámica policroma, obsidiana, oro, serpentina y jade.

La sal fue un preciado bien de intercambio, la cual se obtenía de sitios especializados. Existieron en Nicoya mercados organizados, llamados tianguis, que eran atendidos por mujeres, y donde se comerciaban oro, esclavos, aves, tejidos, mantas, hamacas, cerámica negra de la isla de Chira, ovillos de algodón, frijoles, alpargatas, sal, perlas, conchas, maíz, cacao, cera y miel, entre otras cosas. En los tianguis funcionaban dos sistemas de intercambio: el pago con moneda, semillas de cacao, y el trueque. Durante la época precolombina, Nicoya tuvo la función de pueblo abastecedor de viajeros, debido a su acceso por mar desde largas y cortas distancias.78 Existieron comerciantes itinerantes que se trasladaban de región en región para hacer sus transacciones, que podían acceder a los mercados, aunque solo entre los aliados o confederados amigos.78

El principal bien comercial fue sin duda la cerámica policroma. Este producto llegó a ser muy estimado por su calidad y acabado, y se intercambiaba por jade u obsidiana, provenientes principalmente de ciudades mayas. La cerámica nicoyana llegó a combinar elementos autóctonos, como las figuras de animales con los decorados típicos de las culturas de las cercanías, como podían ser los mayas.

…..

La sociedad nicoyana era jerarquizada, de corte marcadamente androcrático o dominador, ya que existían múltiples relaciones de dominación de unas personas sobre otras -hombres sobre mujeres, ciertos pueblos sobre otros, y ciertos varones sobre las demás personas- y complejas jerarquías, en las que figuraban nobles, guerreros, sacerdotes y ancianos de prestigio llamados huehues.

La organización social de los nicoyas dependía de tres factores principales: la conformación de linajes por parentesco de carácter hereditario, la especialización productiva de estos, agricultores, artesanos, guerreros, sacerdotes, y las alianzas políticas, generalmente por matrimonio, lo que permitió alcanzar una integración de la unidad territorial. También fueron de importancia el éxito en la guerra, la adquisición de bienes de prestigio, arte, y la religión, la creencia en el poder sobrenatural de los monarcas, para lograr el mantenimiento del estatus social. Gracias a los méritos obtenidos en la batalla o en otros aspectos de la vida cultural, un individuo podía tanto ascender como descender en la escala social.

…..

Los cacicazgos nicoyanos llegaron a constituir importantes asentamientos con poblaciones cuyo número de pobladores era variable. La mayoría de las aldeas se concentraban cerca de los cauces de los ríos o en las costas. El centro del poblado lo constituía una gran plaza, que a su vez era centro religioso, pues en ella se albergaba un montículo ceremonial. En la ciudad de Nicoya, existía una pirámide escalonada baja hecha de tierra.

El patrón de asentamientos era el de agricultores, con cultivos cercanos a cargo de los hombres. Los pueblos distaban unos de otros entre quine a treinta kilómetros, y el número de habitantes podía ir de unos centenares a varios miles.

Existieron pueblos más importantes que otros. En los mayores, donde existía más concentración de población, existían casas de cabildo, que recibían el nombre de Galpones, el mismo nombre que recibían los vasallos del concejo del Rey, pues allí se reunían. También existían templos, generalmente situados frente a las plazas. Las habitaciones de los señores también circundaban las plazas, y el algunos pueblos, había talleres de artesanos. Alrededor de las plazas, templos y Galpones, se observaban arboledas y tierras de labranza.

Las viviendas nicoyanas tenían forma elíptica rectangular, eran de madera y tenían un techo de paja o palma a dos aguas. Generalmente albergaban una sola familia y tenían aparte la cocina y el granero.

…..

La tenencia de la tierra era de tipo comunal, por lo que no podía ser vendida, y se heredaba por vía patrilineal. La asignación de la tierra se daba por linajes, los cuales repartían entre los individuos su explotación, por lo que cada célula familiar tendía a la autosuficiencia. Si un matrimonio no contaba con descendencia o un individuo abandonaba la comunidad, la propiedad de la tierra recaía en los parientes. Los caciques menores eran los encargados de organizar el repartimiento de la tierra, de recoger el tributo y de distribuirlo. El producto comunitario era el que permitía el sostenimiento de la administración política y religiosa.

…..

En lo que se refiere a la indumentaria, esta variaba de acuerdo al rango social al que pertenecía el individuo. Los hombres podían ir desnudos, pero a menudo usaban una tela larga que acomodaban a modo de taparrabo. El atuendo más característico era una camisa sin mangas hecha de algodón teñido. Las mujeres iban con el torso desnudo y usaban corrientemente una enagua, cuyo largo dependía del nivel social, llegando hasta los tobillos si la persona era de clase elevada, y hasta la rodilla si era de una clase más baja. Para los pies, se usaban unas alpargatas elaboradas con cuero de venado. Una costumbre que era común entre los nicoyanos era pintar el cuerpo con dibujos geométricos. Todos estos elementos fueron utilizados como símbolos culturales propios y de rango, que permitían reconocer a qué estatus social o grupo pertenecía un individuo a simple vista.

El uso de la ropa tejida de algodón era un elemento de la vida cotidiana, así como el uso de adornos, como cuentas, abalorios de cerámica, piedra, barro cocido y madera, collares de conchas, piezas dentales de felinos con agujeros, usadas a modo de colgantes, que se utilizaban también en ocasiones ceremoniales, como ofrendas mortuorias, y eran utilizados también como instrumento social.

Los objetos de metal también fueron utilizados como adornos, pero su obtención parece ser más por intercambio que por manufactura local. También se utilizaron cuentas de hueso e incluso se han hallado piezas dentales humanas con agujeros para ser utilizadas como colgantes. Otro adorno importante eran las orejeras, hechas de madera o hueso. Otros adornos se colocaban sobre la cabeza, a modo de tocados o turbantes, y también se realizaban peinados altos en los que se utilizaban fibras tejidas, a modo de gala.

El uso de pintura sobre el cuerpo fue muy común como elemento decorativo. La pintura corporal más frecuentemente usada mezclaba pigmentos rojos y negros. Se realizaban dibujos muy complejos y a veces se usaban sellos de cerámica para imprimir la piel. Es posible que los colores se aplicaran con los dedos o con pinceles, a modo temporal, o bien, que se sanjase la piel y se aplicase un pigmento rojo permanente, hecho a base de achiote o jagua.

Una de las características distintivas de los nicoyas fue el aserramiento de los dientes y la colocación de incrustaciones dentales. Fue práctica común el limarse y perforarse los dientes, para incrustar en ellos piedras o rellenos de jadeíta, nefrita o turquesa. Estas prácticas eran consideradas, tanto entre los chorotegas como entre los nicaraos, como muestras de belleza corporal.

…..

Los nicoyas practicaban la monogamia, pues la poligamia era un privilegio únicamente de la élite. El matrimonio podía disolverse solo en caso de bigamia o adulterio, pero cometer estos actos no implicaba necesariamente la separación de los cónyuges, y no había castigo para el hombre que tomaba una mujer casada y se iba a vivir a otra población. La homosexualidad no era una ofensa grave, pero sus practicantes se exponían a ser lapidados por el pueblo común.

La bigamia en el varón se castigaba con el destierro y la pérdida de bienes, y la esposa podía casarse nuevamente si no había tenido hijos de ese hombre. Si los había tenido, no podía casarse, pero de mantener a esos hijos podía quedarse con los bienes del cónyuge. En el caso de la mujer que, conociendo que el hombre estaba casado, aceptara casarse con el bígamo, perdía todos sus bienes a favor de la esposa legítima. La prostitución era permitida durante las ceremonias religiosas, en las cuales las mujeres podían tener relaciones sexuales con los hombres que quisiesen o les pagasen. Fuera de estas ocasiones, el adulterio de la mujer era sancionado con una amonestación, un fuerte castigo corporal y la expulsión del hogar. Sus familiares la insultaban y la desconocían, y la comunidad la consideraba como una mujer impura, desleal y sin vergüenza.

…..

En lo que se refiera a la esclavitud, los esclavos únicamente podían ser propiedad de los nobles, salvo casos excepcionales. Se podían comerciar en los tianguis, a precio de cien semillas de cacao. La mayoría de los esclavos varones eran prisioneros de guerra, que trabajaban un tiempo en las milpas de maíz, plantaciones de cacao o algodón, antes de ser sacrificados ritualmente y su carne consumida. En el caso de las mujeres y niños, se les utilizaba para labores domésticas y, a veces, como objetos sexuales. También se podía caer en esclavitud voluntariamente, para pagar una deuda, o como castigo por violación, hurto o asesinato. A pesar de todos estos hechos, la nicoyana no fue una sociedad esclavista genuina, en el aspecto de que su economía dependiese de la esclavitud, ya que el número de esclavos fue muy reducido, puesto que la condición de esclavitud no era hereditaria, y porque los esclavos eran, generalmente, sacrificados y consumidos.

…..

Una práctica coyuntural de las sociedades chorotegas era la prostitución, la cual ejercían las mujeres con el objetivo de acrecentar la dote para el matrimonio, cobrando para ello de ocho a diez semillas de cacao. La mujer que deseaba casarse podía prostituirse, luego reunir a sus clientes y solicitarles la construcción de una casa y proveer el menaje del hogar. Cuando se terminaba la vivienda, la mujer elegía marido entre los clientes, se celebraba una fiesta y a partir de entonces era considerada una buena mujer.

…..

La cultura nicoyana poseía rasgos muy similares al resto de las sociedades que había visitado en el pasado. Uno de los aspectos más destacados de la cultura nicoyana fue su cerámica policromada, adornada con motivos de carácter simbólico y religioso. Los nicoyanos también trabajaron la piedra, fundamentalmente en la elaboración de metates para moler maíz, a menudo con representación de animales como el jaguar y adornados con figuras geométricas. También realizaron trabajos muy finos en jade, especialmente figuras utilizadas como adornos en collares y orejeras, y objetos tallados en otras piedras semipreciosas. La orfebrería, en cambio y a diferencia de otras sociedades indígenas que ocuparon territorio costarricense, es escasa y tardía. En la industria textil, destacó el tejido del algodón.

…..

Los nicoyas poseían un sistema de escritura que consistía en tiras de cuero de venado dobladas como un acordeón. Sobre ellas se realizaban pictogramas en azul, rojo y negro.

…..

La religión entre los nicoyanos era de carácter politeísta y animista. Tenían culto a varias deidades desde los astros hasta las plantas, animales y elementos de la naturaleza. El Dios supremo era Tipotani, autor de todo lo creado. También estaban Nembithía y Ninguitamalí, pareja divina primordial que representan al sol y a la luna.

También se vieron muy influenciados por otras civilizaciones, pues de ellas aportaron los cultos a Tláloc, Tezcatlipoca, Xipe Totec y Quetzalcoatl.

…..

Los chamanes eran los líderes religiosos de los pueblos y tenían un rol importante en la vida indígena. Para los pueblos aborígenes, el chamán fue el intermediario entre el individuo, la comunidad y el mundo sobrenatural, con el fin de reforzar las leyes del orden social y de la civilización, por lo que ocupaban un alto rango en la sociedad nicoyana. El chamán era el curandero, el adivino del futuro, el que controla los fenómenos atmosféricos, maneja lo impuro y guía a los difuntos en su viaje al más allá. Se encargaban del manejo del calendario, el ordenamiento y ejecución de las ceremonias especiales y la transmisión de la doctrina y la historia de su pueblo. El chamán era capaz de transformarse en el animal que fuera necesario para ejercer su función en el ritual mágico-religioso, en los que generalmente utilizaba ornamentos de jade, pieles de animales, plumas de aves y máscaras. El jaguar, el murciélago, el cocodrilo, la serpiente y algunas aves, como la guacamaya, se consideraban animales sagrados en la tradición religiosa de los nicoyas.

Las hachas ceremoniales de jade nicoyano que representan al chamán suelen tener formas humanas con tocados y elementos zoomorfos, como una forma de identificarse con estos espíritus animales protectores y auxiliares. Estos objetos eran considerados amuletos de buena suerte, o bien, talismanes protectores y ahuyentadores de los malos espíritus.

…..

La cosmovisión de los nicoyas era de tipo animista. Creían que las personas, los animales y los fenómenos de la naturaleza tenían espíritu, el cual podía ser bueno o peligroso. Creían en la existencia del yulio, un concepto similar al alma, que estaba asociado con el corazón y el aire, y creían que al morir la persona, el yulio abandonaba el cuerpo por la boca. Creían en el más allá, pero no en una vida similar a la terrenal, sino que aquellos que morían en la guerra, los que servían a los Dioses y los que asistían a los templos, iban arriba, «a donde sale el sol», mientras que el resto iba «abajo a la tierra». No creían en la reencarnación, salvo aquellos niños que habían muerto sin comer maíz, que después reencarnaban de nuevo para conocer a sus padres.

…..

Organizaban tres fiestas al año que incluían la antropofagia y los sacrificios humanos, coincidiendo con las cosechas de maíz. El día de la fiesta, los monarcas vestían sus mejores galas y se maquillaban con pintura ceremonial, se bebía chicha y se danzaba delante del templo. Después, entre cinco y seis personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, en la mayoría de los casos prisioneros de guerra, eran subidos al altar en lo alto de una pirámide de tierra o de un monte, se les realizaba una cardiotomía ritual, extracción del corazón, se los decapitaba y sus cuerpos eran arrojados hacia abajo, para que su carne fuera consumida.

…..

Algunas de las ceremonias realizadas por los nicoyanos en honor a sus Dioses se realizaban como acción de gracias por las buenas cosechas obtenidas o por el nacimiento de alguna persona. Se realizaban danzas en la plaza principal de la ciudad, mientras se bebía chicha y cacao diluido con fines ceremoniales. Solo en estas oportunidades era permitida la embriaguez, puesto que esta se consideraba un acto bochornoso y censurable si se realizaba en otras oportunidades.

…..

Los nicoyas tenían la creencia en el más allá, porque sus cuerpos eran enterrados en sus tumbas con todo lo necesario para que el difunto pudiera realizar su último viaje, cerámica, objetos de poder de jade y oro, metates ceremoniales de piedra, y seguir cumpliendo con el ciclo vital. Los rituales funerarios de la cultura nicoyana se han caracterizado por la presentación de diversos patrones de enterramientos.

…..

La presencia de instrumentos musicales en las culturas precolombinas americanas es una manifestación artística temprana. Junto con la danza, la música formó parte integral de la vida cotidiana de los pueblos aborígenes, en especial para la práctica de sus rituales, donde diversos instrumentos musicales eran utilizados por los sacerdotes y chamanes para comunicarse con los espíritus.

Entre estos instrumentos musicales se encontraban tambores, ocarinas, sonajeros, pitos y cascabeles, que generalmente tomaron motivos zoomorfos y antropomorfos para su elaboración y decoración. En su mayoría, los instrumentos musicales fabricados por los nicoyas eran de cerámica, por lo que no es extraño ver en ellos una decoración similar a la de las vasijas polícromas.

Una característica distintiva de las culturas aborígenes costarricenses es la existencia de vasijas trípodes cuyos soportes huecos tienen en su interior esferas de arcilla, las cuales producen un sonido especial cuando el objeto es movido, convirtiéndolo en un sonajero.

XXXXX

Estábamos cerca de llegar a los límites del territorio de los incas. Hacía tiempo que habíamos dejado atrás el último Reino y ahora nos adentrábamos en la parte sur del continente, empezando por la costa oeste. Como era costumbre, no teníamos ninguna prisa en llegar a los nuevos territorios inexplorados por nosotros, por lo que aún faltaba dos semanas, según cálculos de Ise, para llegar a la frontera norte de los incas.

-¡Buaj!

Oh, madre amada, eso no me ha sentado muy bien. ¿Acaso he comido algo que me ha sentado mal? No creo. Si hubiera algo en mal estado, Ise no lo hubiera preparado anoche. Draugh estiró su cuello, alzando su cabeza, al oírme vomitar de esta manera. Se acercó hasta ponerme a mi lado, poniendo su pata en mi brazo. Oh, amado padre, como quiero a este bichejo. Jajajaja, se me ha pegado de Ise.

Ise, quien había ido a realizar sus necesidades, se acercó a paso rápido, con el ceño fruncido. Draugh, al ver que su compañero estaba acercándose, se apartó, tumbándose nuevamente en el suelo, pero con la mirada clavada en nosotros dos.

-¿Te encuentras mal? – me preguntó con cariño.

Oh, madre amada mía, cuanto amo a este hombre.

-No, tranquilo. – Negué con una sonrisa – Es solo que algo me ha debido sentado mal. Solo he vomitado un poco.

-Y estos últimos tres días has hecho lo mismo. – ahora frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? – Draugh.

El que sepa lo que pasa por mi mente no es algo que termine de agradarme.

-Bueno, sí. Últimamente he vomitado bastante, pero no hay que preocuparse. No es nada, seguro.

-Aun así, déjame revisarte.

Yo rodé los ojos, pero dejé que lo hiciera. Me senté en el suelo, bastante apartada de mi vómito, y él se puso tras de mí, cubriendo sus manos con energía vital, comenzando a revisarme. Admito que mi cuerpo se relaja mucho cuando usa ese poder. Es una sensación sumamente agradable. Primero comenzó por mi cabeza, bajando poco a poco… hasta que se detuvo en mi espalda baja. Le pude oír jadear y retener el aliento, lo cual me sorprendió y alertó. No me moví ni dije nada, esperando una reacción suya. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, preocupándome. Rodearon mi cintura hasta colocarse en mi vientre.

Lo que me sorprendió fue el sentir que me abrazaba con una ternura que hacía tiempo no le notaba. ¿Hace cuánto no me abraza de este modo? A ver, es muy cariñoso conmigo, pero este tipo de cariño es diferente. Entonces comencé a notar como el pelo se me mojaba un poco.

¿Estaba llorando?

-¿Ise? Ise, dime que pasa, me estás preocupando.

El solo me abrazó un poco más fuerte, pero no dijo nada por un periodo corto de tiempo. Aquello solo me alertaba más.

-Bebé… un bebé…

-¿Qué? Habla un poco más alto. Apenas y te entiendo.

-Estas… - le costaba hablar por una fuerte emoción que ahora mismo no sabía decir cuál era – Estas… Estás…

-¡¿Estoy qué?! ¡Dímelo de una vez!

Enojada giré mi rostro, encontrándome con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto y los ojos llorosos como si acabara de llover.

-Estás embarazada.

-… ¿qué…?

¿En serio estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo? Yo no me lo podía creer. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y pude notar como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba poder quedarme embarazada, dar a luz a sus hijos e hijas… pero luego de tanto tiempo… aquella esperanza de poder ser madre se iba apagando… Pero ahora… ¿me estaba diciendo que al fin estaba embarazada?

-No me mientas… por favor, no me mientas…

El negó con la cabeza y ocultó su rostro en mi cuello, aun llorando de pura alegría. No, el jamás me mentiría en un asunto como este. ¿Cómo he podido siquiera pensar algo así? Yo sonreí también, y una felicidad que jamás había sentido antes se instaló en mi corazón. Coloqué las manos sobre las de mi amado, con la idea ahora de que una pequeña vida se estaba formando en mi interior.

Doy gracias a la Existencia por haberme permitido quedarme preñada. Draugh se levantó y se sentó frente a nosotros. Podía ver en sus ojos preocupación por lo que nos pasaba. El no entendía que nos estaba pasando. Pero entonces se agachó, comenzando a olisquear. Dado que había visto a Ise usar una de sus habilidades, estoy segura de que lo mismo se le había pasado por su mente, el revisarme. Su nariz se paseó por mi pecho, bajando hasta llegar a la parte baja de mi tronco, ahí donde estaba creciendo la nueva vida. Olisqueó durante unos largos segundos, hasta que se incorporó de golpe, sacando su lengua alegre, y comenzó a aullar con fuerza al cielo. Ambos nos reímos ante su reacción, por lo que le cogí la cabeza y lo abracé. Acto seguido Ise también lo abrazó.

Nunca jamás había sido tan feliz como en este momento.

Ahora que sabíamos que estaba embarazada, que una nueva vida iba a crecer en mi interior durante varios meses, nos apresuramos a dejar atrás las extensas selvas y bosques de esta región para adentrarnos en territorio inca. Aquella civilización aún no había sido estudiada por mi amador, por lo que ahora podría aprovechar para poder estudiarles mientras cuidaba de nuestro pequeño bebé.

La vida al fin le sonreía, y eso era lo que más deseaba.

* * *

Bueno, esta vez he querido hablar de dos Reinos de los cuales no tenía ni idea de su existencia. Lo que uno encuentra buscando jajajaja. Bueno, espero que esta nueva información os llame el interés. Como siempre, el Dios Informático Internet y las enciclopedias están ahí para dar más información que yo. Aviso que el próximo será el último de este arco… ¡por fin! Sí, lo habéis notado, tengo unas ganas tremendas de darlo por finalizado ya jajajaja.

Nos leemos !


	43. America precolombina - parte 05

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

miguelgiuliano co: pues la verdad es que no juego al Fate jajaja, aunque algo se de él. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo.

RedSS: quien haya leído tu review se ha llevado spoiler jajaja. Sí, yo también estoy feliz por finalizarlo ya.

Krystyam091: relleno ? Por favor, llamemos a las cosas por su nombre… clase de historia jajaja. Normal que te las saltes, ya que solo es información para conocer mejor esas civilizaciones y culturas. Si uno no está interesado, pues se las salta. … bueno… ya verás… Quien sabe, es posible que esté haciendo eso jajajaja.

CHRISTOFELD: … no digo na XD

Nechroz: espero te sirva, pero siempre puedes encontrar más jajajaja. Bueno, han tenido varias décadas juntos, tiempo suficiente jajaja.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 37:

 **AMERICA PRECOLOMBINA – PARTE 05**

* * *

La civilización inca, también llamada civilización incaica o civilización quechua, fue una de las grandes civilizaciones, el Imperio Incaico.

Desde la ciudad sagrada del Cuzco, los quechuas consolidaron un Estado que logró sintetizar los conocimientos artísticos, científicos y tecnológicos de sus antecesores. Basados en un concepto de expansión del Estado, el Tawantinsuyo, Imperio Inca, recogió aquellos conocimientos y los potenció.

La economía inca se basó en la agricultura que desarrollaron mediante técnicas avanzadas, como las terrazas de cultivo llamados andenespara aprovechar las laderas de los cerros, así como sistemas de riego heredados de las culturas preincas. Los incas cultivaron maíz, maní, yuca, papa, frijoles, algodón, tabaco y coca, entre otras. Las tierras eran propiedad comunal y se trabajaban en forma colectiva. Desarrollaron también una ganadería de camélidos sudamericanos, llama y alpaca. Por los excelentes caminos incas, Cápac Ñan transitaban todo tipo de mercancías: desde pescado y conchas spondylus hasta sal y artesanías del interior.

Entre las expresiones artísticas más impresionantes de la civilización inca se hallan los templos, Sacsayhuamán y Coricancha, los palacios y los complejos estratégicamente emplazados, Machu Picchu, Ollantaytambo y Písac.

Si bien no puede hablarse de un imperio monárquico socialista, por la clara diferenciación económica, política y social, el Imperio Incaico estableció el sistema de reciprocidad y complementariedad económica.

…

La organización política incaica fue una de las más avanzadas de este continente. el propósito del Estado inca era garantizar el bienestar de todos sus súbditos, a diferencia de otras monarquías históricas que buscaban solo defender los privilegios de grupos reducidos. El Imperio Incaico «garantizó a la totalidad de seres humanos, bajo su jurisdicción, el derecho a la vida mediante la satisfacción plena de las necesidades físicas primordiales de alimentación, vestido, vivienda, salud y sexo.» Ello se logró organizando de manera meticulosa a los pobladores, considerados ante todo como actores del proceso de la producción económica, de modo que pudieran evitar las hambrunas y estar siempre prevenidos ante los embates destructivos de la naturaleza. El Estado inca tuvo, pues, un alto sentido de previsión social.

…

Existian dos gobernantes que ostentaron al mismo tiempo el mando. Uno pertenecía a la parcialidad del Hanan Cuzco, Cuzco alto y el otro a la del Hurin Cuzco, Cuzco bajo. Esta dualidad del Hanan y del Hurin se daba también en los curacazgos. si bien en el Imperio habían dos administradores o jefes máximos, ello no significa que existiesen dos monarquías paralelas, sino que solo había una, debidamente unificada. Los dos gobernantes tenían sus bienes y posesiones de manera equivalente, aunque era el de Hanan el que reunía más rango por ser el que manejaba la vida cívica, política, económica, social y militar; por eso se le llamaba el Sapa Inca. El otro gobernante, el de Hurin, concentraba en su persona el poder sacerdotal: era el Willaq Umu, y aunque era de menos rango, no por ello dejaba de tener enorme influencia en las decisiones imperiales.

El Sapa Inca o, simplemente, el Inca era pues, el máximo gobernante, que compartía el poder con el sumo sacerdote o Willaq Umu. Todos sus súbditos debían acatar con sumisión sus órdenes. Símbolo de su poder era la mascapaicha, una especie de borla de lana roja que ceñía en la cabeza. Ejercía las funciones de su gobierno desde el palacio particular que cada uno se hacía construir en el Cuzco. Allí concedía audiencia todo el día y administraba justicia. Pero también viajaba con frecuencia por todo el territorio de su imperio, llevado en andas sobre hombros de cargadores, para atender personalmente las necesidades de su pueblo.

Al Inca le seguían en jerarquía:

El Auqui o príncipe heredero. En vida de su padre, ejercía el cogobierno, para ejercitarse en las funciones imperiales. No necesariamente era el hijo mayor del Inca y de la coya, sino que se lo escogía de entre todos los hijos del Inca, recayendo el honor sobre quien tuviera las mejores cualidades para desempeñar tan alta función.

El Tahuantinsuyo Camachic o Consejo Imperial, integrado por cuatro personajes o apus, que tenía a su cargo el gobierno de cada uno de los suyos o regiones. Algunos autores lo denominan Suyuyuc Apu. Habría que agregar a otros doce consejeros: cuatro por cada uno de los suyos grandes, Chinchaysuyo y Collasuyo y dos por cada uno de los de menor tamaño, Antisuyo y Contisuyo. De modo que el Consejo Imperial estaba representado por dieciseis consejeros: cuatro principales y doce secundarios.

Los gobernadores o Apunchic, con atribuciones político-militares. Su labor consistía en mantener en orden las provincias. Residía en fortalezas ubicadas en puntos estratégicos y rendía cuentas directamente al Inca y a su Consejo.

El Tucuirícuc o tocricoc, «el que todo lo ve», una especie de supervisor o veedor imperial, que controlaba a los funcionarios de provincias, y en caso necesario, ejercía las funciones de gobierno. Se encargaba además de recoger los tributos y remitirlos al Cuzco, de casar a las parejas y de ejercer la justicia. Como símbolo del poder que le otorgaba el Inca, llevaba siempre un hilo de la mascapaicha, que era inconfundible para la gente.

El curaca, era el jefe del ayllu o comunidad. Equivalente a cacique. Solía ser el más anciano y sabio de su pueblo, aunque a veces los incas imponían sus propios curacas en las poblaciones recalcitrantes a su dominio. Vigilaba por el orden y aplicaba justicia; también se encargaba de recolectar el tributo para el Inca. Tenía como privilegios el poder entrevistarse con el Inca, de tener como esposa principal a una aclla cusqueña, además de numerosas esposas secundarias. Debía enviar a sus hijos al Cuzco, para ser educados junto con la elite inca; con ello, el Estado inca buscaba quechuizar a la clase dirigencial de las provincias.

…

Para la mejor administración del imperio, era necesario asegurar que todos trabajaran y cumplieran lo que se les imponía. Con esta finalidad, los incas crearon una organización decimal que consistía en una escuela de funcionarios, cada uno de los cuales controlaba el trabajo de diez que estaban bajo su inmediata autoridad:

El Purec o jefe de familia, la base de la sociedad.

El Chunca-camayoc, encargado de una Chunca, es decir, el conjunto de diez familias. Mandaba a diez purecs y estaba encargado del censo de las personas correspondientes a su jurisdicción, distribuirles tierras y dirigirles en el trabajo.

El Pachaca-camayoc, funcionario al parecer equivalente al curaca, que controlaba una Pachaca o conjunto de cien familias. Estaba encargado de vigilar a los chunca-camayocsen el cumplimiento de sus obligaciones y revisar las decisiones que hubiesen tomado en asuntos de su jurisdicción.

El Huaranga-camayoc, a cargo de una Huaranga o conjunto de mil familias. Supervigilaba a los pachaca-camayocs; especialmente debía cuidar la exactitud de los registros censales y la equidad de la distribución de tierras, para evitar que aquellos aprovechasen su autoridad en perjuicio del bienestar del pueblo.

El Huno-camayoc, al mando de un Huno o conjunto de diez mil familias, amplitud que hace pensar en una confederación tribal estabilizada por la autoridad del Inca. Supervigilaba a los huaranga-camayocs. Conservaba los registros censales y de acuerdo con ellos dirigía la política agraria y los trabajos artesanales. Se hallaba subordinado al Tucuirícuc y al Suyuyuc Apu.

…

Los Incas se preocuparon por tener buenas vías de comunicación y por ello se dedicaron a construir a lo largo y ancho de sus dominios una vasta y compleja red de caminos. Estos tenían la función de integrar y unificar el Imperio.

…

Los incas formaron un ejército fuerte acorde con las necesidades de su Estado expansionista. Se dividía en grupos de guerreros profesionales y soldados reclutados especialmente para cada campaña, y basaba su poder en la cantidad de hombres, la eficiente logística, la férrea disciplina y moral de combate, y la construcción de fortalezas militares. Las acciones bélicas guardaban un carácter religioso.

El Estado Incaico planificó tanto las conquistas de pueblos vecinos como la defensa del territorio propio. Su base fue un ejército bien dotado, una red de caminos que facilitaban su desplazamiento y la construcción de grandes fortalezas que cumplían como principal función la disuasión de posibles ataques y su contención, si se producían.

Todos los hombres eran preparados para la guerra desde muy jóvenes. Entre los diez y dieciocho años eran entrenados en el manejo de las armas y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Todo ello se complementaba con otras actividades físicas, como trepar cerros y cruzar ríos. Aprendían también a espiar al enemigo, a imitar el grito de los animales y enviar mensajes con señales de humo y el sonido de un tambor.

Toda esta instrucción la recibían los muchachos como parte de su educación tradicional; en períodos de conflicto, la preparación se realizaba en las fortalezas militares.

Todos los hombres entre los veinticinco y ciencuenta años estaban obligados a servir en el ejército. Cada provincia del imperio debía aportar una cuota de reclutas según su población, los que servían por riguroso turno e iban comandados por sus respectivos jefes, no siendo mezclados sino permanecían bajo el mismo comando.

La mayor parte de los soldados eran campesinos, solo la guardia del Inca reinante estaba compuesta por combatientes de oficio, casi todos de origen noble.

El servicio de armas, uniforme y rancho, estaba admirablemente organizado. De trecho en trecho en los principales caminos que recorrían, se aprovisionaban en los tambos que hacían las veces de verdaderos cuarteles de abastecimiento y nada tenían que sacar de los pueblos ni exigir a sus habitantes algo.

Las tropas estaban divididos en grupos de diez, cien y mil soldados o aucarunas, cada una de las cuales estaban mandada por el chuncacamayoc, el pachacacamayoc y el huarangacamayoc, respectivamente. El jefe supremo del ejército era el Inca, pero el jefe ejecutivo era un pariente más cercano de su entera confianza, su príncipe heredero o cualquier otro príncipe; era llamado el Apuquispay, cuyo nombre sugiere el modo de impartir órdenes mediante una trompeta. También eran altos jefes los hermanos, tíos y otros parientes cercanos del Inca que tuviesen grandes condiciones guerreras, incluidas la valentía y la habilidad.

Sus armas se dividían en:

Armas ofensivas: Preferentemente utilizaron la maza o huactana, hecha de madera o metal de una sola pieza; y la porra o champi, confeccionada con una piedra o metal en forma de estrella encajada en un palo. También usaron el hacha o chictana, la lanza o chuqui, la honda o huaraca, la estólica, el arco y flecha, entre otras. Usaron también las galgas, que eran grandes piedras que colocaban en el borde de una ladera, y que echaban a rodar para que causara estragos a los que pasaban por la parte baja.

Armas defensivas.- Los guerreros vestían túnicas de algodón reforzado y cascos de madera o de cañas entretejidas con hilos de lana. También se cubrían la espalda con placas de madera, y llevaban escudos del mismo material, a veces reforzados con piel de venado.

En sitios estratégicos, los incas hicieron construir grandes fortalezas. Dichas fortalezas eran de diversos tipos, pero por lo general se alzaban sobre eminencias de terreno, salvando las gradientes por rampas y muros defensivos, siendo coronadas por torreones. Casi siempre ocupaban lugares inexpugnables por sus tres lados, siendo el lado de acceso defendido por muros y almenas.

Pese a contar con un ejército formidable, los incas intentaban primeramente el sometimiento voluntario y pacífico del pueblo que querían conquistar. Previamente enviaban embajadas con ricos presentes, con lo que buscaban demostrar a dicho pueblo todas las ventajas que sacarían si aceptaban la dominación inca. Si este ofrecimiento era rechazado, entonces entraba en acción el ejército. Para tal efecto, aislaban al enemigo y luego procedían al ataque. Lo iniciaban lanzando proyectiles con sus hondas, estólicas y arcos; luego venía el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el cual los incas eran expertos. Estos entraban en batalla dando terribles alaridos y usaban con destreza sus mazas, hachas, lanzas y porras.

…

La base de la organización social del Tahuantinsuyo estuvo en el Ayllu, palabra de origen quechua y aymara que significa, entre otras cosas: comunidad, linaje, genealogía, casta, género, parentesco. Puede definirse al ayllu como el conjunto de descendientes de un antepasado común, real o supuesto que trabajan la tierra en forma colectiva y con un espíritu solidario.

En el Imperio todo se hacía por ayllus: el trabajo comunal de las tierras, tanto las del pueblo mismo como las del Estado; las grandes obras públicas, caminos, puentes, templos; el servicio militar y otras actividades.

El jefe del ayllu o curaca era el anciano más recto y sabio, asesorado por un grupo de ancianos. Sin embargo, cuando el peligro amenazaba, el mando militar lo ejercía un sinchi, guerrero aguerrido y prudente, elegido entre los más fuertes del ayllu.

…

La sociedad en el Incanato estuvo organizada a base de clases sociales. Existían dos clases muy diferenciadas: la Nobleza y el Pueblo. En cada una de estas clases había diversos niveles.

Nobleza:

La realeza o la corte imperial, conformada por el Inca, el monarca o rey, la Coya, esposa principal del Inca y los príncipes legítimos o auquis.

Nobleza de Sangre, conformada por los descendientes de cada Inca, quienes integraban los ayllus reales o panacas. Ejercían las más altas funciones, como funcionarios imperiales, gobernadores, generales, sumos sacerdotes, etc.

Nobleza de Privilegio, cuyos miembros no pertenecían a la familia real, sino que eran nacidos del pueblo, pero que por sus grandes servicios prestados al Estado, en las guerras, en el culto religioso, en las obras públicas, etc. habían alcanzado tal jerarquía. Tal era el caso de los jefes militares, los sacerdotes y las acllas o escogidas.

Nobleza de las nacionalidades derrotadas, es decir, los curacas y sus parentelas que conformaban la aristocracia regional y local.

Pueblo:

Los artesanos, es decir, los que hacían trabajos artesanales: los orfebres, plateros, tejedores, olleros, chicheros, carpinteros, ojoteros. Los más reputados eran los orfebres y plateros de la costa, como los chimúes, así como los tejedores de tejidos finos de la región del Collao, cumbicamayocs.

Los mercaderes, que era una clase muy especial dentro las poblaciones costeras, que se ocupaban del trueque y del intercambio. Tal es el caso de los tratantes o comerciantes chinchanos y los del extremo norte del imperio, costa del actual Ecuador, donde eran conocidos como mindalás. Fueron los españoles quienes le dieron el nombre de "mercaderes", concepto ajeno a la mentalidad indígena, que desconocía el uso de la moneda. Controlaban el comercio del spondylus, estaban exonerados de los trabajos comunales y públicos, aunque tributaban en especie tanto a su curaca como al Estado imperial.

Los hatunrunas, que quiere decir hombres grandes, conformaban la gran masa del pueblo que se dedicaba a las labores agrícolas y pastoriles, aunque también prestaban su trabajo en las obras públicas. Vivían agrupados formando parte de los ayllus. De entre ellos se elegían a los soldados, a los mitmas y a los yanas. Eran los verdaderos sustentadores del imperio.

Los pescadores, vivían a lo largo del litoral, en pueblos separados de las aldeas campesinas y sin poseer tierras de cultivo, formando una clase social distinta. No solo pescaban, sino que cazaban aves y cosechaban eneas que usaban como materia prima para sus embarcaciones y chozas. Salaban los pescados y los intercambiaban con otros productos.

Los mitmas o mitmaqkunas, llamados también mitimaes, eran aquellos pobladores quechuas enviados a colonizar los nuevos territorios conquistados y formar así una barrera contra las poblaciones fronterizas todavía no dominadas por los Incas. Había otro tipo de mitmas, los de las etnias sometidas, que como castigo a su rebeldía, eran enviados a zonas distantes de su lugar de origen, para ser sometidos a vigilancia. Este último tipo de mitimaes aumentó en los años inmediatamente anteriores a la conquista española.

Los yanas, eran prisioneros de guerra o bien solo simples individuos desarraigados de sus ayllus por capricho del Inca o del curaca para ejercer como siervos, en tareas domésticas, agrarias y pastoriles. El Inca solía donar yanacunas a los altos dignatarios, a los jefes guerreros y a los curacas. El estatus del yanacuna era de por vida y lo transmitía a sus descendientes. De acuerdo a quien sirviera recibía diversos nombres. Cuando lo hacían en beneficio de personas o familias, se los llamaba yanas o yanacunas; cuando estaban al servicio del Inca y del Estados, se los denominaba yanayacos o yanayacocunas.

Las mamaconas o acllas, mujeres que desde temprana edad eran reclutadas de todo el imperio para ser internadas en los acllahuasis. Allí se dedicaban a la fabricación de textiles, la preparación de bebidas para los ritos, y otras labores; algunas eran seleccionadas para convertirse en las esposas secundarias del Inca o para ser entregadas como premio a los curacas y jefes principales.

Las pampayrunas o mitahuarmis eran mujeres que por mandato del Estado estaban obligadas a ejercer la prostitución, pero fuera de las poblaciones, en el campo. Se trataba de mujeres prisioneras, capturadas en las guerras. Así se pretendía evitar que hubieran violaciones u otro tipo de acoso de parte de los jóvenes solteros hacia las muchachas o las mujeres casadas.

Los piñas o pinas, eran prisioneros de guerra, que estaban en el último escalón de la pirámide social del Imperio. estaban sometidos a la esclavitud, pero solo al servicio del Inca y del Estado imperial; no habían piñas al servicio de particulares. Se los destinaba a las plantaciones de coca, cocales en la ceja de selva, donde el trabajo era muy extenuante. Sin embargo, no se puede considerar esclavista al Estado inca, pues el número de esos piñas era ínfimo en comparación con el número total de la población.

…

La economía incaica estaba basada en la previsión y planificación de todas las etapas del proceso productivo. En el Tahuantinsuyo, nada estaba fuera del control permanente y directo del Estado, que, haciendo suyas las experiencias tecnológicas y culturales desarrolladas por las culturas preincas, organizó un aparato productivo, fundamentalmente agrícola, que dio solución a los problemas de alimentación, vestido, vivienda y seguridad social de una población cada vez más numerosa.

…

El trabajo era considerado como una función social de la que no podía eximirse ningún individuo; era pues obligatorio. Todos los habitantes del Imperio, hombres y mujeres, debían trabajar, pero no era igual para todos sino que se asignaba a cada individuo según sus capacidades. A nadie se le exigía más de lo que podía dar; así, el niño trabajaba mucho menos que el joven y éste menos que el adulto, edad en la que se exigía el máximo esfuerzo, descendiendo después la exigencia a medida que iba ascendiendo la edad.

El trabajo era colectivo, pues siempre lo hacían con la intervención de todos los miembros de la comunidad o ayllu, los mismos que se ayudaban mutuamente unos a otros. Modalidades de trabajo comunitario eran la mita, el ayni y la minca.

El ayni.- Consistía en la ayuda mutua o recíproca que se prestaban las familias que componían el ayllu, principalmente en las labores del campo. Cuando un miembro del ayllu no podía labrar su parcela, venía otro a ayudarle en esa labor; luego aquel devolvía el favor de similar manera.

La minca.- Consistía en el trabajo en masa que realizaban los ayllus para cultivar las tierras del Inca y del Sol o cuidar sus rebaños. El Inca y los sacerdotes les proporcionaban todo lo necesario: herramientas, vestidos, bebidas, etc.

La mita.- Era el trabajo obligatorio y por turno que debían prestar por tres meses al año los varones de veinticinco y treinta años de edad en las grandes obras públicas: caminos, puentes, templos, palacios, fortalezas, el laboreo de las minas, el cultivo de la coca, el servicio militar, y también servicios como el de los chasquis y el de la guardianía de los puentes.

…

Las tierras del Imperio se dividían en tres sectores:

Tierras del Sol, destinadas a la obtención del alimento necesario para la ofrenda de los dioses y para el sustento de la clase sacerdotal encargada del culto.

Tierras del Inca o del Estado, destinadas a proporcionar alimento al Inca, su familia, la nobleza y los funcionarios. De estas tierras se sacaba también alimento para la gente que trabajaba al servicio del Inca, para los ejércitos en campaña y para ayudar a los pueblos que por alguna catástrofe perdían sus cosechas. Estos alimentos se guardaban en los graneros. Tanto las tierras del Sol como las del Inca eran trabajadas en comunidad por el pueblo.

Tierras del Pueblo, eran de mayor extensión destinadas a los ayllus para que obtuvieran su sustento. Cada año se hacía el reparto de estas tierras entre los hombres y mujeres aptos para realizar las labores agrícolas. Cada hombre casado recibía un tupu, o topo, otro por cada hijo varón y medio tupu por cada hija mujer.

Sin embargo, el sistema de propiedad de la tierra era mucho más complejo. Habían también tierras que eran de propiedad de los ayllus reales y de las panacas; otras que eran destinadas para sustentar a las huacas en el mantenimiento de su culto; otras que estaban en posesión de los curacas regionales o locales.

…

Entre los incas, y en general en todas las culturas andinas, se empleó el comercio de trueque y el intercambio, que consiste en el cambio que hace un individuo de los productos que le sobran por otros que, a su vez, necesita. Así, por ejemplo, los habitantes de la costa intercambiaban sus productos, pescado seco, conchas, etc. con el de los habitantes de la sierra, alimentos, lana, etc.

Había en la costa una clase dedicada exclusivamente al trueque y el intercambio a larga distancia, a cuyos miembros los españoles les dieron el nombre de "mercaderes", concepto ajeno a la mentalidad indígena, que desconocía el uso de la moneda. Se ha investigado el caso específico de los "mercaderes" o tratantes de Chincha: sabemos que la administración inca, al conocer que el valle de Chincha se hallaba tan poblado al punto que no podía satisfacer la alimentación de todos sus habitantes, decidió dividir a su población económicamente activa en tres grupos: agricultores, pescadores y "comerciantes". Estos últimos ascendían a seis mil. Uno de los productos más preciados del intercambio comercial era la concha spondylus.

Para cubrir las largas rutas usaban resistentes balsas de madera impulsadas a vela. No existía la moneda; sin embargo, algunos productos hacían las veces de moneda, como por ejemplo, el ají, la sal, el maíz, el algodón, la coca, plumas de aves y conchas marinas. Se mencionan también hachas pequeñas o tumis. El que vendía recibía en pago cualquiera de estos productos. Cuando compraba, pagaba a su vez con los referidos productos.

…

En escultura, los incas hicieron muchos trabajos bien elaborados. En su mayoría fueron hechos en piedra, pero también lo hicieron en metales como el oro y plata, así como en madera. Representaron figuras antropomorfas, humanas, zoomorfas, animales y fitomorfas, vegetales, de diversos tamaños, desde miniaturas hasta representaciones en tamaño real. Existe también alguna representación monumental, como la del felino de Qenko.

Algunas representaciones escultóricas están talladas sobre la roca madre, como en Machu Picchu o sobre grandes piedras, Saywite; es decir se hallan asociadas a las grandes construcciones arquitectónicas. En algunos casos se ven representaciones de cerros, escalas y acueductos, de posible simbolismo ritual.

En estatuaria, se mencionan estatuas de los incas de tamaño natural, llamadas guaoquis; así como una presumible representación del dios Viracocha, hecha en piedra, que se hallaba en el templo de Cacha, de la cual se conserva su cabeza en un museo de Madrid, mientras que el resto del cuerpo está en el Cuzco. De hecho, no existen más estatuas conservadas, pues sin duda fueron destruidas por los españoles al considerarlas ligadas a la idolatría.

Otras piezas escultóricas son de pequeño tamaño, de uso ritual:

Los ulltis, representaciones de camélidos, algunas de las cuales son figuras de alpacas lanudas con un receptáculo para colocar sebo.

Los illas o conopas, piezas que representan heredades, ganados y sementeras.

…

Se pueden distinguir dos tipos de cerámicas, la utilitaria y la ceremonial. La cerámica utilitaria era la de uso doméstico, por lo general hecho de manera simple y tosca. La cerámica ceremonial, mucho más elaborada y decorada, era enterrada con los difuntos, rebosantes de alimentos o bebidas que, de acuerdo a la creencia inca, debían servir a los muertos en su camino hacia el otro mundo. Son estos ejemplares ceremoniales los que se conservan en los museos y por eso lucen en perfecto estado.

La cerámica inca se caracteriza por sus superficies pulidas, su fina decoración pictórica de tendencia geométrica y el uso de los colores amarillo, negro, blanco, rojo y anaranjado. Solían pintar rombos, líneas, círculos, animales y frutos estilizados, así como plantas y flores.

Ejemplares típicos de la cerámica inca son el aríbalo o puyñun, cántaro, el pucu, plato de asa y el quero, vaso.

Especial mención requiere el quero o vaso ceremonial, que si bien los había de cerámica, por lo general eran de madera de chonta. Se distinguen dos formas de quero: el de forma campanular, como la de un vaso típico, con la boca más ancha que la base y el de forma escultórica, que por lo general adopta la forma de una cabeza humana o la de un felino. Existen queros que tienen decoraciones labradas, como aquel que representa una serpiente enroscada. Otros queros están decorados con dibujos y diseños pintados con variedad de colores, pero por su estilo se considera que son de la época colonial. Los propiamente de la época inca serían los queros escultóricos o labrados.

El prestigio alcanzado por la cerámica inca hizo que en muchos lugares conquistados se copiara sus formas y decoraciones. Generalmente se producía una mezcla de los estilos locales con el estilo inca, y se encuentran piezas chimú-inca, chancay-inca, etc.

…

La pintura como arte fue ampliamente practicada por los incas, aunque sin alcanzar los niveles de las culturas preincaicas, como la nasca y la moche.

Esta expresión artística fue realizada principalmente sobre murales y mantos, de los cuales solo se conservan algunas trazas.

Los murales pintados.- Las decoraciones pictóricas se hacían sobre paredes enlucidas empleando pintura al temple. Se daba especialmente en las edificaciones de adobe de la costa, como en Paramonga, Pachacámac y Tambo Colorado. Hay que distinguir entre paredes pintadas de uno o varios colores y los murales con diseños o motivos representando escenas diversas.

La mantos pintados.- Esta técnica aplicada sobre telas de algodón era propia de toda la costa, con mayor énfasis en el norte.

…

Los incas utilizaron los metales preciosos, oro y plata para labrar bellos objetos de orfebrería y platería. En realidad, quienes realizaban estas obras artísticas eran los pueblos sometidos, como los chimúes y los ichmas, cuyos orfebres fueron trasladados al Cuzco para ejercitar su arte al servicio del Inca. Producían aretes, orejeras, brazaletes, ajorcas, collares, sortijas, prendedores, tumis rituales, placas, planchas, efigies de plantas, animales y seres humanos para adornar los templos y palacios del Cuzco y otras ciudades importantes.

Los orfebres y plateros formaban una casta especial y tenían ciertos privilegios. El orfebre era llamado cori camayoc; el platero, collque camayoc.

Es fama que los conquistadores españoles encontraron cantidades ingentes de objetos artísticos labrados en oro y plata, como aquellos que fueron ofrecidos para el rescate del inca Atahualpa y los hallados en el Coricancha; en este último se hizo famoso un gigantesco disco de oro que era imagen del dios Sol o Inti, punchau. Sin embargo, todos esos objetos fueron fundidos y transformados en lingotes para ser repartido entre los captores del Inca y la Corona española.

…

La textilería estuvo muy desarrollada, aunque sin llegar a la belleza desplegada por algunas culturas preincas costeñas, como la nazca y la paracas.

Los incas conocieron los telares verticales y horizontales con los que crearon variados tejidos de lana y algodón. Los tejidos finos que se han conservado son motivo de admiración por su colorido y finura en la confección. Este tejido, llamado cumbi o cumpi, estaba hecho de lana de vicuña, y cuando se le quería dar calidad especial o aspecto vistoso, se le mezclaba con hilos de oro, pelos de lana y murciélago, o se le recubría con plumas multicolores, o se adornaban con cuentas. Estaba decorado con hermosos dibujos geométricos y naturales, tocapus. Los elementos decorativos y el color realzaban la fineza y suavidad del tejido.

También crearon tejidos decorados con plumas de colores vivos, de los que se conservan bastantes muestras en el ajuar de sus momias.

Debido a la organización clasista de la sociedad inca, los trajes finísimos estuvieron destinados al Inca y a la nobleza, mientras que las gentes del pueblo vestían trajes simples y burdos. Pese a ello, los habitantes del Perú antiguo fueron los mejores vestidos de la América precolombina.

…

Los incas conocieron solo los instrumentos musicales de viento. Usaron flautas en diversas variedades, como las quenas, antaras y otras, así como los pututos, trompetas hechas de conchas marinas. También instrumentos de percusión como las tinyas o tambores. La música incaica era de cinco notas fundamentales, es decir, era pentatónica, en vez de la música de siete notas que hoy usamos.

Las labores agrícolas se hacían generalmente al son de la música y canto para darles ritmo y compás. La danza era ejecutada por grandes masas humanas y tenía preferentemente un carácter religioso. Había danzas totémicas destinadas a dar culto a los tótems u antepasados epónimos; danzas solemnes como las realizadas en las grandes fiestas religiosas como el Inti Raymi; danzas dedicadas a los muertos; danzas en conmemoración de hechos históricos; danzas guerreras y danzas de alegría, Kashua.

…

La momificación se podría describir, según el pensamiento inca, como un arte porque buscó la belleza de los Reyes incas y de los nobles fallecidos, ya que los incas consideraban necesaria la conservación de sus cuerpos para asegurar la buena fortuna a su linaje.

Cuando el Inca moría, su cuerpo era embalsamado de acuerdo a determinados ritos. Se usaba una sustancia llamada isura, que se extraía de una planta de la selva. El cadáver momificado, llamado mallqui, permanecía sentado en el mismo trono en el que había gobernado, conservando todos los atributos de su dignidad y recibiendo el homenaje conmovido de sus súbditos, que los consideraban "vivos". Cada panaca se encargaba de cuidar a su momia respectiva, dándole los honores y servicios que habían recibido en vida, y perpetuando su historia. Los mallquis, trasladados en literas, concurrían a todas las ceremonias que se celebraban en la plaza del Cuzco y recibían la reverencia del pueblo.

…

En cuanto a la literatura, existía el quechua o incaica, que se transmitió de manera oral, siendo su principal vehículo de transmisión el idioma quechua o runa simi, que los incas impusieron como lengua oficial en todo el imperio. Se suele dividir en literatura cortesana y literatura popular.

La literatura cortesana, llamada así por haberse realizado en la corte de los Incas, era la literatura oficial y su ejecución estaba encargada a los amautas o profesores y a los quipucamayocs o bibliotecarios, que usaban el sistema mnemotécnico de los quipus o cordones anudados. Tres fueron los géneros principales que cultivaron: el épico, el didáctico y el dramático.

El género épico está representada por los poemas que expresaban la cosmología del mundo andino, mitos de la creación, el diluvio, etc., así como las que relataban el origen de los incas, leyendas de los hermanos Ayar, de Manco Cápac y Mama Ocllo, etc..

El género didáctico abarcaba fábulas, apólogos, proverbios y cuentos, ejemplares de los cuales han sido recogidos modernamente por diversos estudiosos.

El género dramático abarcaba comedias y tragedias, buscando similes con la cultura occidental. En realidad, se trataban de representaciones teatrales en donde se mezclaban danza, canto y liturgia. Se afirma que el famoso drama Ollantay, cuya versión escrita data de la época colonial, tendría un núcleo fundamental de origen incaico y una serie de interpolaciones posteriores enderezadas a amoldarla al teatro hispano.

La literatura popular, es la que surgió espontáneamente en el pueblo y en el campo. Abarca masivamente el género lírico, es decir, composiciones poéticas que estaban unidas a la música y la danza, y que por lo general eran entonadas en grandes masas corales, alternándose hombres y mujeres. Estas manifestaciones formaban parte del quehacer cotidiano. Funerales, fiestas, nupcias, peleas, guerras, etc. estaban enmarcados en una ritualización expresada a través del arte. Son dos sus manifestaciones principales:

El harawi, canción de diversos tipos, de amor, de arrepentimiento, de alegría, etc.. Tenía un carácter intimista y estaba a cargo de un aedo, denominado harawec o haravicu. En la época colonial derivó en el huayno y en el yaraví.

El haylli, himno de alegría, se entonaba en las fiestas religiosas o en celebraciones de triunfos.

…

La etnia inca, al igual que otras culturas andinas, no hicieron grandes aportes a las ciencias y tecnologías. Lo que hicieron fue recoger y aprovechar todo el legado cultural de civilización andina. Al momento de fundarse el Imperio Inca, las diversas ramas de las ciencias como la astronomía, las matemáticas y la medicina, así como las variadas tecnologías aplicadas en la agricultura, la hidráulica y la arquitectura, ya estaban inventadas, experimentadas y desarrolladas hasta su máxima perfección. El mérito de los incas fue aprovechar costumbres, conocimientos y técnicas milenarias, haciendo alguna que otra contribución, y luego, con ese sustento, crear un Estado imperial cuyo fin era la unificación del mundo andino, pero cuya consolidación definitiva se vio truncada por la invasión española.

Hay que señalar además que lo que llamamos conocimientos científicos en el Perú antiguo corresponden en realidad a una etapa precientífica, por la que también pasaron otras grandes civilizaciones del mundo. Se trataba de saberes empíricos, que se consolidaron a través de milenios de experiencia, y que tuvieron un carácter eminentemente práctico. No hay evidencia que alguna vez el hombre del Perú prehispánico haya hecho reflexiones teóricas ni formulaciones matemáticas. Es de destacar también que en todos los dominios de la ciencia y técnica se inmiscuía la magia y la religión

…

La medicina que se practicó en el incanato, estaba íntimamente ligada a la religión. El doctor Hermilio Valdizán ha determinado una serie de enfermedades que conocieron los incas y los tratamientos que aplicaron a cada una de ellas. Los curanderos o médicos incaicos se llamaban hampi camayocs.

Los incas llegaron a realizar intervenciones quirúrgicas, como trepanaciones, con el propósito de eliminar fragmentos de huesos o armas, que quedaban incrustadas en el cráneo, luego de accidentes o enfrentamientos bélicos. Algo que ya hacían, siglos atrás, los paracas. Uno de los instrumentos utilizados en la cirugía incaica, fue el tumi o cuchillo de metal en forma de "T". Se desconoce que es lo que utilizaban como anestesia, aunque algunos suponen que se usaba la coca. También usaron gasas y vendas.

Efectuaban la sangría para curar diversas dolencias, así como que usaban purgantes y vomitivos para la expulsión de parásitos y otros humores.

Su farmacopea contaba con numerosas hierbas medicinales y plantas alucinógenas, de la costa, sierra y selva. Particularmente muy estimadas fueron las hojas de la coca y el tabaco. También usaron medicinas de origen animal, como el sebo y mineral.

En muchos lugares del Perú todavía existe la figura del curandero y el hierbero, que siguen …

Respecto a las matemáticas, conocieron el sistema decimal, que lo aplicaron a la estadística de los quipus y a la organización. También tuvieron grandes conocimientos de agrimensura, es decir, la medición de tierras. En el arte de construir debieron también aplicarse conocimientos científicos, si se tiene en cuenta los imponentes y bien ensamblados que son algunos edificios, como Sacsayhuamán y Machu Picchu, que indudablemente requirieron de una cuidadosa programación y cálculos físicos y matemáticos.

…

La astronomía mereció especial atención porque se relacionaba con las labores agrícolas y su división se marcaba con una fiesta especial. Observaron pacientemente al Sol y determinaron los solsticios y los equinoccios. Para tal efecto utilizaron columnas de piedra levantadas en las partes altas del Cuzco. Al observatorio solar llamaron Intihuatana, quechua: inti watana, "donde se amarra al Sol", que consistía en una columna de piedra levantada sobre un círculo de este material, que se hallaba en algunos lugares destacados, tales como los patios de los templos o edificios religiosos, y siempre expuestos a la proyección de la luz solar.

El año estaba dividido en doce lunas de treinta días cada una, más una serie de días complementarios. A cada luna o mes le correspondían festividades religiosas acompañadas de ceremonias específicas.

…

Tuvieron amplios conocimientos de geografía y a base de ellos dividieron el Imperio en cuatro suyos. Sabían perfectamente cuál era la naturaleza física del territorio que dominaban y lo plasmaron en mapas en relieve, elaborados de arcilla, marcando todos los accidentes geográficos.

Diferenciaron las diversas regiones naturales y la clasificaron según la altitud. A la costa la llamaron Yunga. A la sierra la dividieron en cuatro altitudes: Quechua, Suni, Puna y Jalca. A la selva Rupa rupa y Omagua.

…

El que hacía de historiador entre los incas era el amauta, un funcionario adscrito a la corte del Inca, cuyo papel era equivalente al de un maestro y cronista. Este amauta conservaba la memoria de los hechos gloriosos del Inca y de sus antepasados, que figuraban en la lista del Cápac cuna. Todo lo registraba, tanto las ordenanzas y prohibiciones imperiales, como las guerras y victorias de los Reyes incas. Al no contar los incas con escritura, estas tradiciones se trasmitían de manera oral. Pero algunos cronistas afirman que esta memoria se guardaba también a través del sistema de los quipus, cuerdas de algodón de colores diversos y con nudos desplegados a intervalos, de los que si se tiene certeza que se usaban en la contabilidad. El experto en estos quipus se llamaba quipucamayoc.

…

En el campo de la metalurgia, los incas se colocaron a la cabeza de los pueblos precolombinos, perfeccionando las técnicas heredadas de las culturas preincas. Conocieron y trabajaron el oro, la plata y el cobre, y aún obtuvieron la aleación del bronce, cobre y estaño. No conocieron el hierro.

Los metales los obtenían de los botines de las conquistas y de las explotaciones mineras organizadas, que pertenecían tanto al Inca como a las comunidades, obteniéndolas sin cavar muy profundamente la tierra. El oro lo sacaban mayormente de las arenas de los ríos.

Los minerales los fundían en huayras o crisoles de tierra cocida, que colocaban en las altas cumbres y cuyo fuego se avivaba con los vientos, o bien lo atizaban soplando con canutos de cobre.

Los metales de mayor dureza lo utilizaban en las puntas de sus instrumentos de labranza, en sus armas, y en instrumentos para tallar piedras durísimas como el granito.

…

Los incas fueron un pueblo esencialmente agrícola; sin embargo, tuvo su asiento en un territorio falto de tierras cultivables. Para superar tal deficiencia aplicaron técnicas agrícolas, las principales de las cuales fueron las siguientes:

Andenes o terrazas, para evitar la erosión y aprovechar las laderas de los cerros. Estaban constituidos por plataformas con superficies cultivables, reforzadas con muros de contención de piedras, que iban escalando las laderas, adaptándose a las sinuosidades del terreno. Viéndolas de lejos simulan enormes escalinatas.

Acueductos o canales, en los valles costeños, herencia de las culturas preincaicas, aunque otros fueron ejecutados bajo administración inca. También en la sierra se construyeron canales.

Waru waru o camellones, técnica heredada de las poblaciones del altiplano. Se trataba de montículos artificiales de tierra, hechos para elevar las zonas de cultivo por encima de la superficie natural del terreno; en torno a ellos circulaban canales de agua. La idea era permitir un mejor drenaje en lugares donde la tierra era poco permeable y estaba sujeta a frecuentes inundaciones, como en la región del lago Titicaca. Los camellones hacían posible aprovechar mejor el agua, evitando su rápida circulación.

Huachaques u hoyas, realizadas en la costa, que consistían en excavaciones hondas y muy anchas en zonas totalmente áridas, hasta alcanzar las capas húmedas del subsuelo, donde se sembraba.

Cochas o pozas secas que se llenaban en época de lluvias y que luego se usaban en el riego. Eran muy empleadas en las tierras altas vecinas al lago Titicaca.

También utilizaron abonos o fertilizantes, que consistían en excrementos de camélidos y de cuyes, el pescado y, especialmente, el afamado guano de islas. Como instrumentos agrícolas se usaron la chaquitaclla o arado de pie, y las azadas.

Se debe resaltar además la técnica de mejoramiento de especies, como al parecer lo atestigua el sitio de Moray, conformado por una serie de andenes circulares, que simula un anfiteatro, sitio que posiblemente fue un centro de investigación agrícola, donde se llevaron a cabo experimentos de cultivos a diferentes alturas. La disposición de sus andenes produce un gradiente de microclimas teniendo el centro de los andenes circulares concéntricos una temperatura más alta y reduciéndose gradualmente hacia el exterior a temperaturas más bajas, pudiendo de esta forma simular hasta veinte diferentes tipos de microclimas.

…

Los incas conocieron la técnica de la conservación de alimentos, lo que les permitía evitar su deterioro durante mucho tiempo. Uno de los alimentos mejor conservados fue la papa, pero no cualquier papa, sino la amarga, y solo en casos de faltar esta se tomaba la negra o la blanca. A dichos tubérculos se les sometía a un proceso para que eliminara el agua; al efecto tendían en el suelo las papas y durante algunos días se las dejaba bajo los rayos solares y la helada nocturna; luego se le sometía a presión para que expulsara la poca humedad que aún conservaba, y ya secas, perdían los dos tercios de su peso original. Luego la molían hasta convertirla en harina de chuño, que lo guardaban en los depósitos. Otro tubérculo empleado para hacer chuño era la oca; más no lo hacían con el olluco, por ser demasiado pequeño.

También supieron conservar la carne, deshidratándola y convirtiéndola en charqui, chalonas o cecinas. Para tal fin, solo bastaba colgar la carne cortada en pedazos, hasta que perdiese toda su humedad que tuviese, y no le echaban sal ni otro preservativo. Una vez seca podía durar por mucho tiempo. Las carnes preferidas eran la de llama, y de vez en cuando, la del venado.

En el litoral marítimo y en las riberas de los lagos, los pueblos pescadores secaban y salaban el pescado, tanto para el consumo propio como para el intercambio.

…

En la sección de arquitectura ya mencioné la impresionante técnica del trabajo de la piedra para las edificaciones. Contrasta los resultados soberbios con la humildad de los instrumentos usados. En esta técnica lítica se puede distinguir tres momentos: la extracción de la piedra, el traslado y su asentamiento. En el trabajo en las canteras usaban las mismas técnicas que han usado otras grandes civilizaciones: se introducían cuñas de madera en incisiones hechas en la roca, que luego mojaban, de modo que cuando se dilataba la madera se quebrantaba la roca. Luego se cortaba y labraba la piedra por sus cuatro lados. Otro problema complicado era el traslado del bloque. Se debieron usar rodillos de madera y sogas, bajo exclusiva tracción humana, pues no contaban con animales de tiro. Pudieron así mover bloques de hasta cien toneladas. Un vestigio del esfuerzo realizado es la célebre piedra cansada, que se quedó a medio camino. Finalmente, venía la colocación de las piedras en la edificación, para lo cual debieron usar planos inclinados y terraplenes. Los instrumentos usados eran palancas de madera resistente, como de chonta y sogas de magüey. Lo asombroso es que lograban que las piedras talladas encajaran a la perfección unas con otras, pese a que eran de distintos tamaños y con varios ángulos.

…

Los incas contaron con un ingenioso registro numérico a base de cuerdas y nudos llamado quipus. Los nudos indicaban los números, del uno al diez, y el color del cordón u otros detalles indicarían el tipo de bienes registrados, aunque hay que destacar que esto último no era una regla común sino que tendía a variar. El encargado de elaborar e interpretar el quipu era el quipucamayoc.

Dos probables formas de comunicación ideográfica fueron los tocapus y los quillcas:

Los tocapus o tocapos son recuadros en sucesión, cada uno de los cuales tienen un diseño particular, a manera de figuras heráldicas. Suelen aparecer pintados en los vasos o queros y en los tejidos incas. Se ha postulado que se traten de signos de una escritura fonética, aunque otros consideran que son de la época colonial, y por tanto, serían solo diseños artísticos influenciados por la cultura occidental.

Quillca es una palabra quechua que indicaría un diseño pintado. Los españoles lo tradujeron como escritura, aunque en realidad se tratarían de diseños pictográficos realizados sobre peñas, petroglifos, pero no de símbolos fonéticos.

…

Los incas adoraban al dios sol al que llamaban Inti, así como a la luna y a los fenómenos naturales.

La cosmovisión andina fue de carácter politeísta, animista y totémica. En los andes vivieron gran cantidad de creencias, cada cual con un componente étnico. Se creía en la existencia de tres mundos: superior, Hanan Pacha, medio, Kay Pacha e inferior, Uku Pacha; y en un dios creador Viracocha.

El culto quechua, era presidido por el Inca, considerado hijo del sol y asistido por los siguientes personajes:

El Sumo sacerdote inca, llamado Willaq-Uma o Huíllac-Uma, en quechua: «cabeza de los presagiadores o adivinos», tenía entre sus funciones: presidir las ceremonias religiosas, velar por la ortodoxia del culto, aconsejar al Inca, etc.

Las acllas: fueron mujeres separadas de sus familias y dadas como tributo por las diversas regiones del Tahuantisuyo. Por lo general realizaban labores al servicio del Estado y la religión. Vivían en los Acllahuasis, edificios ubicados en diferentes regiones del Perú. Destacan los acllahuasis del Cuzco y Pachacámac.

…

Respecto a sus festividades, contaban con unas cuantas:

Inti Raymi, en quechua, fiesta del Sol, la fiesta más solemne, que se efectuaba durante el solsticio de invierno, en homenaje al Sol, dios y padre de los fundadores del imperio. A ella acudían los dignatarios de todo el país, ataviados con el mayor lujo que le fuera posible. El Inca presidía la ceremonia en una explanada de la plaza del Cuzco, esperando la aparición del Sol. El inca elevaba dos grandes vasos de oro con chicha, y mientras invitaba al Sol con el de la mano derecha, del otro vertía pequeñas cantidades en los vasos de sus parientes.

Cápac Raymi, la fiesta principal del Sol, que se realizaba en el mes de diciembre. Se sacaban en procesión las imágenes del Sol guardadas en el Coricancha, así como a las momias de los incas. Se hacían muchas ofrendas de oro, plata y spondylus, así como sacrificios de niños y de camélidos. Se realizaba también la ceremonia del Warachikuy.

Capac cocha, que podría traducirse como «obligación real», se realizaba entre abril y julio, en honor al dios Viracocha. La ceremonia incluía fiestas y ofrendas de reconocimiento y de gratitud. Desde las cuatro direcciones del Tahuantisuyo los poblados enviaban uno o más niños al Cusco, para, luego de las ceremonias allí oficiadas, regresar y ser ofrendados a huacas o santuarios locales.

Citua, era la fiesta solemne celebrada el primer día de la luna después del equinoccio. Era considerada como un sacrificio de expiación general. El pueblo se preparaba con un ayuno de veinte cuatro horas y con una continencia escrupulosa. Hacían una especie de pasta mezclada con sangre, sacada de entre la nariz y las cejas de los niños con la que se frotaban el cuerpo, previamente lavado, operación con la cual creían precaverse de toda clase de enfermedades. Frotaban igualmente con la misma pasta los umbrales de las casas. El sumo sacerdote hacía la misma operación en el Coricancha y en los palacios.

XXXXX

Nos encontrábamos tranquilamente en el poblado. Otro día en la tranquilidad. Cuando me desperté, no vi a mi esposo a mi lado. Supongo que habrá ido a trabajar, pues el sol está bastante alto. Sonrió mientras llevo mi mano a mi vientre. ¿Cuánto me haces dormir, mi pequeño? Desde que estoy embarazada he podido darme cuenta de que duermo más conforme van pasando los meses. ¿Será algún efecto de este tipo de embarazo? Hasta ahora, no conozco a otra embarazada que duerma tanto como yo.

Es irónico, siendo que Ise apenas duerme unas horas diarias. El apenas y lo necesita. Qué envidia me da. En fin, me incorporo y salgo de la habitación, dejando que los rallos del sol calentaran mi cuerpo. Inspiro profundamente y luego exhalo, procediendo a salir de mi casa. Las calles, como era normal para esta hora, estaban bastante bulliciosas.

Mis vecinos me saludan y preguntan por mi estado. Es muy amable por su parte. Me reúno junto a otras embarazadas en la plaza del poblado, cerca del templo.

-Yaretzi, buenos días. Parece que otra vez has estado durmiendo hasta tarde.

Yo me reí ante las palabras de una de mis amigas. Todas las demás concordaban en que yo dormía demasiado. Cada teoría del motivo era más gracioso que el anterior. Si, esto me agrada mucho. Elegimos un buen lugar para pasar el periodo del embarazo y lo que serían los siguientes años hasta que nuestro hijo, o hija, fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiéramos seguir con nuestro camino.

El día pasaba lentamente, pero, cuando ya era media tarde, un mal presentimiento inundó mi corazón. Algo malo iba a pasar. Lo presentía. Y ciertamente mi instinto no me había fallado. Poco después de que sintiera aquel presentimiento, llegó la noticia de que un ejército enemigo, de no sabíamos exactamente donde, estaba llegando al poblado, con intenciones muy hostiles.

El gobernador salió a su encuentro mientras uno de sus hombres iba en busca de refuerzos, pues el ejército enemigo llegaba a triplicar el número de guerreros en este poblado. Fue entonces que sentí un pinchazo en mi panza, pero lo dejé pasar por lo importante del momento.

Escuchamos gritos, gritos que helaban la sangre. El miedo recorrió mi ser, siendo seguido este por un gran dolor. Mi bebé… estaba llegando. ¡No! ¡Ahora no! ¡Por favor, ahora no! La sangre abandonó mi rostro al escuchar el grito de guerra. No habían aceptado la oferta, y ahora tocaba luchar. ¡¿Ise, dónde estás?! Otro dolor recorrió mi cuerpo. Más contracciones.

¡Ise, por favor!

XXXXX

El viaje había sido gratificante. Habíamos finalizado con las ventas y habíamos ganado una suma muy considerable. Mis dos compañeros se quedaron en la ciudad, pero yo volví al poblado. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Yaretzi. Los números indicaban que debía estar cerca del momento de dar a luz. Mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad. Por fin podría ver a mi hijo, o hija, cara a cara.

Mi primer bebé.

Es bastante gracioso. En momentos como este entiendo cómo fue que mi especie prácticamente se ha extinguido. He vivido durante dos mil quinientos años, y esta era la primera vez que había embarazado a una mujer. Estoy totalmente seguro de que no tengo un hijo o una hija que no conozca.

Mientras caminaba bajando la cuesta de la ciudad, pude ver a uno de los guerreros del poblado corriendo en dirección a la ciudad. Podía verle agotado, pues el poblado estaba bastante lejos. Le había llevado horas el llegar hasta aquí.

Pasó por mi lado, pero no me prestó atención. Su mente estaba enfocada a una única cosa, y eso me puso nervioso. Estaba demasiado alarmado. Di media vuelta, siguiéndole, hasta la casa del gobernador, quien se sorprendió al verle.

Fue entonces que el soldado explicó el motivo de su prisa. Al parecer un ejército enemigo desconocido había atacado el poblado. Aquello me aterró, pues un gran miedo inundó mi corazón y alma. No esperé ni un segundo y me lancé en dirección al pueblo.

Por favor, que no fuera lo que pensaba.

Draugh, que estaba conmigo, gruñó al tiempo que corría a mi lado. Para darme mayor prisa aumenté mi velocidad con Touki, aumentando también la de mi compañero con Magia. El recorrido que al guerrero le había tomado casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche, a nosotros nos tomó una tercera parte del tiempo. Cuando llegamos al poblado la noche ya estaba bastante avanzada, pero aquello no nos impidió observar claramente el lugar gracias a la iluminación de la luna, las estrellas… y las llamas.

El poblado estaba medio destruido, y lo que no lo estaba ardía con fuerza. El suelo se encontraba lleno de sangre y cuerpos brutalmente asesinados. Fuera quien fuera el que hubiera atacado, lo había hecho con mucha fuerza.

Mi miedo aumentó aún más, si aquello era posible. Mi casa estaba destruida, ardiendo hasta sus cimientos. Entre todos los cadáveres buscamos a Yaretzi, pero no logramos encontrarla. Eso en parte me alivió, pero rápidamente volvió el miedo con fuerza. El que siguiera viva… no era algo precisamente bueno.

-Draugh, muchacho, ¿puedes buscarla? Usar tu olfato.

El lobo entendió lo que le pedí, pero soltó un sonido lastimero mientras bajaba la cabeza y sus orejas.

-Tranquilo compañero. La encontraremos.

Durante el resto de la noche buscamos en varios lugares, pues parecía ser que el ejército enemigo se dividió en cuatro grupos, yendo cada grupo a una ciudad diferente. En las cuatro primeras que encontré, pude ver que habían sacrificado a los supervivientes. Me encargué personalmente de acabar con ellos y con las ciudades, reduciéndolas a cenizas.

Desgraciadamente no encontré a mi esposa. Draugh y yo seguimos el rastro del último grupo. El sol ya estaba mostrándose en el horizonte, pero aún estaba lejos de surgir por encima de las montañas.

No...

… por favor…

Era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras corría y corría, buscando a mi amada esposa. Un temor me llenó el corazón. Si a los otros supervivientes los habían sacrificado…

… por favor… no…

Solo esperaba que no fuera aquello que temía…

Pero… si…

XXXXX

El astro rey ya se encontraba apareciendo por encima de las montañas.

Issei corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, incluso aumentó la velocidad con Touki. Corrió y corrió por la espesa selva hasta llegar a una capital. No le sonaba, como tampoco le sonaba aquella civilización. En aquel momento tampoco le importaba. En su mente solo estaba llegar hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde estaba el templo principal.

Corrió y corrió, esquivando hábilmente a todo el que se le cruzara, incluso a los guerreros, quienes dieron la voz de alarma ante el intruso.

Entonces, al fin, llegó a su destino… pero…

El que era conocido como el _'Humano más poderoso del mundo'_ , en aquel preciso momento, se sintió como el ser más débil de mundo. Otra vez… otra vez… había vuelto a fallar. Otra vez… otra vez… lo había perdido todo…

Los guerreros cogieron rápidamente sus armas y fueron a enfrentar al desconocido que había llegado corriendo a interrumpir la fiesta principal al Sol. Pero, cuando estaban a no más de diez metros de él, se detuvieron abruptamente. Su instinto de supervivencia les gritó que se marcharan, que huyeran a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar al ver aquellos ojos. Aquellos ojos clamaban por sangre… una sed de sangre como nunca habían sentido. Además, el ver aparecer una extraña espada de ninguna parte, del mismo aire, solo les aterró aún más.

Pero, a pesar de lo que clamaban sus instintos, ellos cargaron contra aquel extraño hombre…

No debieron hacerlo…

Andúril, la poderosa espada, se manchó de sangre y grasa de los cuerpos de los hombres que su dueño cortaba con su hoja. Aquel hombre, que gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones daban… un grito de dolor, ira, rabia, furia… un grito que estremeció el corazón de todos aquellos que le oyeron… corría a una velocidad que no podían seguir… cortando con su espada, que brillaba en color rojo cobrizo.

Aquellos que no eran guerreros solo podían gritar al creer que se trataba de Supay, un Dios-demonio, Dios de la Muerte y el Señor del Inframundo. Por eso corrieron lejos, guareciéndose en sus hogares o en la selva.

Mientras tanto, Issei corría y corría en dirección al altar, hacia la cumbre del pequeño templo. A su paso dejaba un rio de sangre y cuerpos cortados, algunos de forma atroz. Nadie que se atreviera a plantarle cara seguía vivo al segundo siguiente. Nada podía detener el filo de Andúril.

Al principio subió los escalones con poderosos saltos, pero, cuando estaba ya casi en la cumbre, fue decelerando, hasta prácticamente ir andando. El sacerdote, que se encontraba en la cima, miró con terror a Issei, pero se armó de todo el valor que pudo reunir y se puso en frente, defendiendo su avance.

-¡No podrás hacerme nada! ¡El Dios…!

Pero Issei ni caso le hacía. Para cuando llegó a la cima, su mirada se clavó en los cuerpos que ahí había. Perfectamente había cinco niños, ya muertos. Pero solo dos llamaron su atención. Uno era el de su amada esposa. Podía ver las marcas de la estrangulación en su cuello. Luego, como si una pequeña fuerza empujara su cuerpo justo hacia el otro lado, su mirada pasó a la de un pequeño bebé. Era recién nacido. No tendría ni un día. Tenía una herida en la cabeza. Un golpe certero.

Su bebé… su pequeño bebé…

Algo se rompió en su interior… algo que le hizo actuar sin importar las consecuencias. Poco le importaba aquel hombre, aquel poblado. Le importaba una mierda si eran aliados de los incas o no, si eran protegidos por algún Semidiós o no.

En aquel momento…

Solo tenía una cosa en mente.

SLASH

El sacerdote no supo en que momento ocurrió, pero, en un leve instante, su cabeza fue separada de su cuello, y esta fue rodando escaleras abajo mientras su cuerpo caía a un lado, con abundante sangre saliendo del corte, cayendo esta por los escalones del templo.

Ise avanzó hasta el centro del ritual. Todos los sacrificados eran esclavos. Seguramente algún tipo de ofrenda para alguna semi deidad. Soltó a Andúril, pero la espada quedó flotando, con una poderosa llama del mismo tono de color que el que brillaba en la hoja. La mano derecha, temblorosa, se apoyó en el pequeño cuerpo de la recién nacida. Si… era una niña… una niña preciosa cuyo cuerpo estaba frio. Las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas como si del mismísimo Amazonas se tratara. La otra mano fue al pecho de su esposa, ahí donde estaba la representación de su unión. Su cuerpo, también estaba frio.

Sus temblorosas rodillas no pudieron aguantar más su peso, por lo que cayó al suelo, llorando, dejando que los gritos de dolor inundarían aquel lugar.

Aquellos que se encontraban a los pies del templo lloraron por sus muertos para después comenzar a alejarse al ver como el fuego de aquella espada comenzaba a aumentar. Issei, luego de dar un último grito, se puso en pie, dándose la vuelta para agarrar el mango de Andúril. Unas barreras aparecieron alrededor de los cuerpos de su esposa e hija. Alzó la espada, mirando directamente al camino de cuerpos muertos y el templo.

-Que arda… - murmuró.

Entonces clavó la espada en la piedra… y Andúril liberó su poder.

KABOOOM

El templo fue destruido en una explosión poderosa que envió muchas de las piedras a kilómetros de distancia, cayendo en la lejana selva. Algunas casas fueron destruidas debido a la explosión. Los gritos de terror fueron apagados por el sonido de aquella explosión de fuego cobrizo.

Los habitantes de aquel pueblo, luego de recuperarse de la explosión, alzaron sus aterrados rostros para ver a aquel hombre flotar en el aire junto a los dos cuerpos sacrificados. Issei tocó el suelo, alzando la espada, dispuesto a terminar con toda la vida en aquel lugar. Fue entonces que su mente comenzó a razonar. ¿El motivo? La gente. Mirara a donde mirara, podía ver a familias, abrazándose aterradas. Niños que, totalmente aterrados, se agarraban a sus padres. Padres que, tan aterrados como los niños, los cubrían con sus propios cuerpos.

¿En serio iba a acabar con todas aquellas vidas inocentes? ¿En qué clase de monstruo se iba a convertir? Puede… puede que ellos se convirtieran en algo horrible en un futuro… pero solo era una posibilidad entre muchas… No, no iba a hacer algo así…

-Largaos… ya…

No tuvo que decir nada más. Todos los habitantes de aquel lugar, aquella capital, huyeron totalmente despavoridos, sin siquiera llevarse sus pertenencias. Issei esperó y esperó, hasta asegurarse que en aquella capital no quedaba ni un alma.

Andúril, respondiendo a los sentimientos de su portador, aumentó el fuego de su hoja, brillando como si fuera una estrella roja en el firmamento oscuro. Entonces, repitiendo la misma acción que en el templo, la hoja se clavó en el suelo y una onda de fuego cobrizo se expandió en todas direcciones, incinerando y derritiendo todo rastro de aquella civilización.

Nadie jamás sabría que existió. Sus habitantes estaban a salvo, pero no así su ciudad. Para cuando hubo terminado, Andúril hizo desaparecer el fuego de su hoja. Issei se agachó y cubrió su mano de Ki. No pasó mucho hasta que pequeñas plantas aparecieron bajo su palma. Una vez hizo eso, se puso en pie. No dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a andar hacia el lugar donde estaba su hogar. Ambos cuerpos, flotando en el aire, a salvo gracias a sus hechizos, avanzaban al mismo paso, uno a cada lado.

XXXXX

Draugh sollozó al ver aparecer a su dueño junto a ambos cuerpos muertos. Se tumbó en el suelo, soltando sonidos lastimeros y lágrimas por los ojos, mientras veía a su dueño usar su Magia para crear dos tumbas en el suelo. No se movió mientras los cuerpos eran enterrados, ni tampoco mientras Issei les creaba un altar. Pero, una vez el trabajo del humano hubo finalizado, se levantó y tumbó a su lado, sin importarle que este lo abrazara como si fuera a desaparecer, dejando que las lágrimas de aquel que lo había criado, de quien consideraba como su padre, empaparan su pelaje.

XXXXX

Observé el barco español y luego la selva del rio Amazonas. Habían pasado muchos años desde que mi esposa e hija fallecieran. Luego de estar casi una semana sentado frente a las tumbas, ignorando la comida que Draugh me llevaba, decidí que debía continuar mi viaje. Nada quedaba ahí para mí. Por eso, ambos seguimos nuestro viaje al sur, hasta llegar a las frías tierras de aquel continente, cercanas al continente de hielo del polo sur.

Para cuando llegamos ahí, decidimos ir nuevamente al norte, recorriendo la costa este, alejándonos del lugar donde estaban las tumbas. Fue entonces, cuando llegamos al mar cálido del ecuador, cuando avisté un navío proveniente del viejo mundo. Me infiltré entre la tripulación, descubriendo que eran españoles, los habitantes de la vieja Hispania. Al parecer, los cristianos habían reconquistado la península a los musulmanes. Las cosas habían cambiado en el viejo continente.

Con una última mirada a mi espalda, decidí que era hora de volver allí.

* * *

Había otros pueblos en esta parte del mundo, pero fueron conquistados por los incas antes de la llegada de los Hyodo, por lo que no los he mencionado.

En principio tenía pensado matarla en el capítulo de los aztecas, pero decidí dejarlo para este momento. Por un instante, todo el Imperio Inca estuvo a punto de desaparecer antes de tiempo jajajaja. Si, el pueblo de destruyó no era inca, pero si se le llegan a cruzar del todo los cables… posiblemente si hubiera llegado a ocurrir… Quieeen sabeee...

Issei tuvo felicidad completa, por un periodo de tiempo. Otra vez le toca sufrir. ¿Soy malo? Eso depende de cada uno. Bueno, este es el último capítulo de este arco. Ahora vamos con el próximo.

Nos leemos !


	44. Cronologia arco 6

**Del 1258 d.C. al 1587 d.C.**

* * *

 _ **América:**_

1258: llegada a América.

1260: se encuentra con un cachorro de lobo hibrido, lo adopta y le llama Draugh.

 _1325: los_ _mexicas_ _fundan la ciudad de_ _México-Tenochtitlán_ _en el centro del_ _lago de Texcoco_ _._

1400: conoce a Yaretzi.

 _1492_ _: descubrimiento de_ _América_ _por_ _Cristóbal Colón_

1499: muerte de Yaretzi.

 _1502: se constatan las primeras presencias de esclavos africanos en_ _América_ _._

 _1507: una epidemia de_ _viruela_ _causa estragos en la isla de_ _La Española_ _._

 _1513:_ _Vasco Núñez de Balboa_ _descubre el_ _Océano Pacífico_ _y lo bautiza con el nombre de Mar del Sur._

 _1513: los portugueses llegan a_ _Honduras_ _._

 _1516:_ _Juan Díaz de Solís_ _descubre_ _Uruguay_ _y el_ _río de la Plata_ _, lo que le costó su vida._

 _1519-1521:_ _Hernán Cortés_ _conquista el_ _Imperio azteca_ _._

 _1521: el_ _río Amazonas_ _es descubierto por_ _Francisco de Orellana_ _._

 _1526: Se funda el «Nuevo_ _Valle_ _de_ _Écija_ _» por los_ _conquistadores_ _españoles_ _el 14 de diciembre y funcionó como centro desde el cual partían pobladores a crear nuevos asentamientos que se fundaban en el territorio de la_ _Capitanía General de Guatemala_ _secundario a la conquista_

 _1529-1532: guerra civil en el_ _Imperio inca_ _entre_ _Huáscar_ _y su medio hermano_ _Atahualpa_ _._

 _1531: en el cerro del_ _Tepeyac_ _,_ _México_ _se aparece_ _Nuestra Señora de Guadalupe_ _a_ _San Juan Diego_ _, comenzando así la evangelización de la_ _Nueva España_ _._

 _1532-1533:_ _Francisco Pizarro_ _inicia la conquista del_ _Imperio incaico_ _._

 _1533:_ _Pedro de Heredia_ _funda la ciudad de_ _Cartagena de Indias_

 _1535:_ _Francisco Pizarro_ _funda la ciudad de_ _Lima_ _._

 _1538:_ _Gonzalo Jiménez de Quesada_ _funda la ciudad de_ _Bogotá_ _._

 _1543:_ _Nicolás Copérnico_ _publica_ _De revolutionibus_ _, en la que propone la_ _teoría heliocéntrica_ _._

 _1541:_ _Pedro de Valdivia_ _funda la ciudad de_ _Santiago de Chile_ _._

 _1554: misioneros portugueses fundan la ciudad de_ _São Paulo_ _en_ _Brasil_ _._

 _1572:_ _Francisco de Toledo_ _finaliza la conquista del_ _Imperio inca_ _con el asesinato de_ _Túpac Amaru ID_

1587: regreso a Europa.


	45. La era de los piratas - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: lo que intenté demostrar con esto es que, a pesar de ser tan jodidamente poderoso, no fue capaz de defender lo que más amaba. Bueno… eso de Europa…

Nechroz: la vida es cruel. Sin duda, el pobre no deja de sufrir con ese tipo de muertes. Cambiará la cosa en el futuro ? He ahí el dilema.

CHRISTOFELD: gracias !

miguelgiuliano co: eso era lo que quería jajaja. Los incas, como todo pueblo pre colombino americano, es sin duda fascinante. La segunda ya está escrito, la primera ni siquiera pensado.

AlexXD904: es lo que quería. Sin duda alguna, matar personajes a los que les tienes cariño es bastante jodido, y causar sufrimiento a otro también, pero es lo que da emoción a la cosa. Si todo fuera color de rosa, pues menudo aburrimiento. Aún queda un poco para llegar ahí.

Krystyam091: es lo que tiene la vida, colega. Bueno, hay fics donde sufre mucho más que aquí (dejando a un lado los fics de traición, ahí hacen de todo).

UzuShiro: aquí esta jajaja.

david huamani 56: dentro de su raza Issei no es nada especial, es como en la serie, uno más, del montón. Pero este se ha desarrollado durante dos mil quinientos años, por eso su actual nivel de poder. En cuanto a su especie, lo que la hace "superior" al homo sapiens está descrito en el prólogo.

Dark Issei: nada que comentar.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 38:

 **LA ERA DE LOS PIRATAS – PARTE 01**

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Qué he hecho yo para que me hagan esto?

-¡Quemadla!

-¡Que muera la bruja!

¿Bruja? ¿Acaso he hecho yo algo para que me llamen así? No, nunca he hecho mal a nadie. Es más, yo les he ayudado. ¿Por qué llegan a este extremo? ¿Acaso nadie sabe el origen sobre nuestra Magia? Puede que el gran Merlín se fijara en la Magia Demoniaca, pero nada tiene que ver una cosa y la otra. Son Magias distintas. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué las relacionáis de esta manera?

-… y por todos estos crímenes, la condena para esta bruja es la hoguera.

La hoguera. Una muerte horrible, el morir quemado. Si no tuviera estas esposas, podría liberarme, ¡pero ay! Han sido muy listos. La Magia puede ser anulada de múltiples formas, y estos grilletes son una de esas.

-… por la práctica de piratería y el incendio de la iglesia de nuestra isla, se le condena a morir en la horca.

Veo al hombre que está a menos de diez metros de mí. No sé quién es, pero no parece estar asustado. A los piratas siempre les condenan de la misma manera, la horca. Si tiene suerte, la caída le romperá el cuello, por lo que no sufrirá.

-¿Unas últimas palabras? – preguntó mi verdugo.

-Si… solo tengo una pregunta… ¡¿Qué mal he hecho para que me condenéis a la hoguera?! – exijo saber.

El grito es tan fuerte que mi garganta me duele. Las lágrimas caen por mis ojos. Me siento terriblemente frustrada. Morir por algo malo que no he hecho. Pero ellos solo gritan más fuerte, como si no hubieran escuchado mi reclamo. Panda de ignorantes.

-Lo que ocurre, estimada dama, es que todos los presentes son unos paletos.

-¡!

El pirata alzó la voz, insultándoles con tono divertido. La muchedumbre grita aún más, totalmente ofendida.

-La culpa principal es de la Iglesia. No pueden controlar la Magia Humana, y eso les aterra, por lo que la convirtieron en una herejía, algo relacionado con los demonios. Ahhh, si Merlín levantara la cabeza. ¡Estaría muy ofendido!

Soltó una carcajada, aumentando la ira de la muchedumbre.

-¡Silencio pirata! ¡Tú serás el primero en ser ejecutado! – exclamó el Gobernador de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo sabes tu lo de Merlín? – le pregunté, apartando mi mirada del fuego que comenzaba a extenderse por la leña colocada bajo mis pies.

-Eso es porque yo creé esa Magia junto a él. Permíteme que me presente. Yo soy… - con una sonrisa confiada, aquel hombre clavó sus ojos en mí mientras una extraña aura dorada le rodeaba – ¡El Capitán Issei Hyodo!

-¡!

BOOOM

Aquella aura explotó, empujando a todo el que estuviera alrededor. Extendió sus manos, liberándose de su prisión de cuerdas. Se quitó la soga y dio un salto en mi dirección. Yo no podía creérmelo. ¿En serio era él? ¡¿En serio era el?! Cayó a mi lado, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. Miró al fuego, agitó la mano, liberando otra vez aquella aura dorada, y el fuego se extinguió.

-¿En serio vos sois Issei Hyodo? – musité.

-Creo que esa pregunta ya ha sido respondida. – Respondió mientras me liberaba – Y ahora, con vuestro permiso.

¡! ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre cogerme cual costal de patatas?! ¡¿Quién se cree que es para tratarme así?! Comienzo a agitarme en un intento de que me soltara.

-Dejad de patalear, señorita.

-¡Pues soltadme!

-Bueno, si queréis que esos hombres que vienen os quiten la vida, por mi adelante.

Alcé mi cabeza como pude, mirando sobre su hombro. Ciertamente venían a por nosotros, miembros de la Iglesia y soldados del Gobernador, todos con sus armas listas para acabar con nosotros. Uno de ellos apuntó con su pistola al pirata. Tenía el ceño fruncido, arrugándole la cara de manera bastante fea.

-¡Hyodo!

-Oh, hola Capitán de la Cruz. Lamento causar este alboroto, pero es momento de que nos despidamos.

-¡Así que este era tu plan!

-¡Correcto, mi buen señor!

-¡La justicia de Dios caerá sobre vosotros dos! – gritó con voz potente uno de los exorcistas.

-Ahhh, si Jesús levantara la cabeza, estaría sumamente decepcionado. Su amada Iglesia convertida en esto. – Musitó negando con la cabeza, totalmente desencantado – ¡Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos!

-¿Irnos? ¿Por dónde? ¡Estamos completamente rodeados!

Miré a mí alrededor. En verdad estábamos rodeados. Al frente y a ambos lados estaba el fuerte, lleno de hombres armados, y detrás nuestro estaba el mar. A no ser que voláramos, no me imagino como podríamos escapar de nuestra muerte.

-Oh, no os preocupéis. ¿Acaso olvidáis quién soy?

-¡Tienes tres segundos para rendirte, Hyodo! – exclamó el Capitán español.

Hyodo frunció el ceño, colocando su mano libre en su cadera, mirando desaprobatoriamente al español.

-Capitán.

-¡Uno! – Comenzó a contar, demostrando lo poco que le importaba su cargo pirata - ¡Dos!

Todos los hombres presentes, miembros de la Iglesia y soldados españoles, nos apuntaron con sus armas, listos y preparados para atravesarnos con sus balas. Iban a dejar nuestros cuerpos irreconocibles. Pero es mejor morir por disparos de tantas pistolas a morir en la hoguera.

-Como ya os he dicho, señorita Lauridsen, no debéis preocuparos.

Alcé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, intentando verle la cara, pero me era imposible. Solo podía contemplar, aterrada, a los soldados listos para abrir fuego. Pero, antes de que el Capitán español dijera tres, Hyodo alzó un poco la pierna y golpeó el suelo.

PROOOMP

El suelo tembló violentamente, y los disparos no alcanzaron su objetivo… nosotros. Algunos se perdieron en el cielo, otros en el mar y otros chocaron contra el suelo o las paredes del fuerte. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Pero no tuve oportunidad de preguntar, pues nada más ver que los soldados caían al suelo por tan violento temblor, el pirata comenzó a correr, atravesando sus filas sin impedimento alguno.

-¡Hyodo!

Pudimos escuchar el grito no solo del Capitán español, sino del líder de los exorcistas.

-¡Chincha rabiña! – grita de pronto este maldito pirata, asustándome.

-¡¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?! ¡Nos van a disparar!

-Es posible. ¡Y tienen buena puntería jajajaja!

Yo me revuelvo, intentando librarme de su agarre. Pero es inútil, este hombre tiene un brazo de acero.

-Señorita Lauridsen, os aconsejo quedaros quieta. Me vais a dificultar el escape.

… ¿escape? Quedo impactada. ¿Qué escape? No veo barco pirata alguno, solo barcos de la Marina Real Española. En un principio pensaba que nos atraparían, pero el ver la increíble velocidad de este hombre, ese pensamiento desapareció. ¡Qué velocidad! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Nadie es capaz de moverse así de rápido! Entonces, mientras corría, me cambió de posición, colocándome entre sus brazos, apegándome a su pecho.

-Así es más cómodo correr, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que no estabais muy acomodada en mi hombro mientras corría, ¿o me equivoco? – indagó con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Sois un hombre horrible!

-¡Jajajaja!

¡Como comienzo a odiarlo!

Atravesamos la ciudad, evitando con gran facilidad tanto a los habitantes como a los pocos soldados que nos encontramos por las calles. Abandonamos la ciudad, siempre en dirección este, hasta llegar a la Laguna la Torrecilla. Allí, en la playa, nos detenemos. Me baja de sus brazos, y yo me alejo rápidamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Lauridsen?

-S-sí. Estoy bien. – Respondí aun agitada por el viaje movidito – ¿C-cómo lo habéis hecho? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté señalando en dirección al fuerte.

-¿Eso? Eso era Artes Sabias, señorita. Touki, para ser más específico.

-¿Y cómo habéis podido correr tan rápido? No os he visto usar eso durante nuestro escape.

Él sonríe orgulloso, cruzándose de brazos.

-Digamos que tengo unas capacidades superiores a la media.

-Solo algunas especies no humanas poseen capacidades similares. Y vos sois humano. ¿Acaso erais exorcista de la Iglesia? Ellos poseen capacidades similares.

-No. No tengo nada que ver con la Iglesia. Y si, ciertamente poseen capacidades similares luego de recibir su entrenamiento inhumano. A mí no me hace falta ese tipo de entrenamiento. Y hablando de ello. – Dirigió su vista al oeste, en la dirección que habíamos venido – No van a tardar demasiado en alcanzarnos. Hum, estos están tardando un poco. – se rascó la cabeza, suspirando de aburrimiento.

Yo comencé a dar vueltas, frotándome las manos, nerviosa. Dirigía mi vista a todas partes, hasta que, al mirar hacia el norte, hacia el horizonte, pude distinguir un barco.

-¿Qué barco es ese?

Pude ver una fragata acercarse. Arbolaba tres palos con velas de aparejo redondo y tres foques en el bauprés. Disponía de dos cubiertas, y solo una de ellas artillada y una pequeña batería en la segunda, con un total de cuarenta cañones, si la vista no me falla. Hyodo se colocó a mi lado, sonriendo orgulloso.

-Ese navío, señorita Lauridsen, es mi barco. _El Resplandor Azul_. Y ahora, es momento de dar un buen bote.

-¿? ¿Un buen qué?

Ladeo mi cabeza sin entender sus palabras… hasta que me vuelve a cargar en brazos, cubre sus piernas de ese Touki… y da un poderoso salto en dirección al barco.

-¡Kyaaaaa!

Grito aterrada mientras las lágrimas salen de mis ojos. ¡No vamos a llegar! ¡El barco está demasiado lejos! Y tal y como esperaba, caímos en el mar, a una distancia considerable de la fragata. Comencé a sentir como el peso de mis ropas me arrastraban al fondo del mar. Comencé a hundirme. Intenté nadar, pero no podía. El peso de mis ropas era demasiado. Entonces vi al pirata bucear hasta alcanzarme, pero, en vez de ayudarme a subir, como esperaba… ¡me quitó las ropas! Intenté gritar, pero si lo hacía me quedaría sin aire. También intenté zafarme, pero me resultaba imposible. Él era más fuerte. Me quitó el vestido hasta dejarme en mis ropas más íntimas. Me agarró del brazo y subimos a la superficie.

-¡¿Qué demonios estad haciendo?! – grité furiosa, apartándome de él.

-Como deseéis. La próxima vez os dejaré ahogaros en el mar. Ahora, si os conviene, deberíamos nadar en dirección a mi barco.

El comenzó a nadar tranquilamente en dirección a la fragata, y yo le seguí a regañadientes.

Nadamos hacia el barco. Se notaba la diferencia de cuando llevaba el vestido. Admito que odio no llevar nada encima nada más que mi ropa interior, pero también era verdad que ahora podía nadar perfectamente. Conforme nos íbamos acercando podía escuchar gritos y gente subiendo y bajando por… hum… ¡arg! ¡Maldigo no acordarme del nombre de las malditas cuerdas esas!

-¡Preparaos para continuar! ¡El Capitán ha llegado! ¡Lanzad un cabo!

Una de las tantísimas cuerdas que había en el barco nos fue lanzado. Hyodo la agarró, extendiendo su brazo en mi dirección. Mascullando una maldición, volví a agarrarme a él. Nuevamente me asombré al ver como apoyaba sus pies en madera, ascendiendo sin demasiados problemas. Una vez llegamos arriba del todo, varias manos le ayudaron.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Joder Capitán! ¡¿Ahora incluso echas polvos en el mar?! ¡Jajajaja!

La risa de uno de los marineros, así como sus palabras, me avergonzó demasiado, por lo que me agaché, intentando taparme como podía. Las risas de otros hombres inundaron mis oídos, pero yo solo deseaba volver al mar y perderme en el fondo.

-Venga caballeros. Dejen de avergonzarla.

Esta vez fue una voz femenina la que escuché. ¿Voz femenina? Alcé la mirada, pero solo podía ver cuerpos masculinos. Pero, en cuestión de segundos, estos se apartaron, dejando paso a la dueña de aquella voz.

Una hermosa mujer de larga y ondulada cabellera dorada, de ojos claros, alta y esbelta, con un porte de una mujer de noble cuna, aun a pesar de sus vestimentas. ¿Por qué vestirse como un pirata? Por Dios Santo, parece que en cualquier momento sus pechos vayan a salirse de la camisa. Entiendo que esté en una tripulación pirata, aunque esto me descoloque, pero, no se…

-Yo soy Elsha Lenz, Primer Oficial de este barco y la actual Sekiryuutei. Es un placer conocerte.

¡! ¡¿Qué ha dicho?! ¡¿La Sekiryuutei?! No sé en qué momento me puso una manta encima, pues aún estaba demasiado impactada. Primero Hyodo me salva la vida, y ahora me encuentro a la Sekiryuutei siendo la segunda al mando de su barco. Me cogió con suavidad por los brazos, ayudándome a incorporarme.

Entonces me fijo mejor en la tripulación de este barco. Esto es algo inaudito. No me lo podía creer. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tantos seres diferentes en este barco? Ángeles caídos, demonios, hijos de Dioses, criaturas sobrenaturales de oriente y occidente… Solo faltaba que hubiera algún ángel o Dios y ya estarían todos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – me preguntó amablemente la señorita Lenz.

-Y-yo soy Elisabeth Lauridsen.

-Bien, bien. Pues bienvenida a nuestra tripulación, señorita Lauridsen.

-¡! ¡¿C-cómo que bienvenida a la tripulación?!

Mi repentina pregunta pareció sorprenderla, pues dirigió su mirada a su Capitán, quien se quitó la cami… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Acaso no tiene vergüenza?! Desvió la mirada, totalmente avergonzada, pero para mí sorpresa me doy cuenta de que la señorita Lenz no la desvía. Ni siquiera está afectada. ¡Por el amor santo! ¡Está desnudándose!

-¿Capitán?

-Si… Creo que se me ha olvidado mencionárselo. Señorita Lauridsen, a partir del momento en el que la rescaté, usted formó parte de esta tripulación. Además, tengo entendido que es una gran cirujana, lo cual nos hace falta.

-¡De eso nada! ¡No pienso unirme a un grupo de piratas!

Di mi opinión sin importarme nada ni nadie. ¡Nadie iba a obligarme a unirme a este grupo de perros apestosos! Unas pequeñas risas comenzaron a llegar a mis oídos. Miré a mi alrededor, y todos se estaban riendo por lo bajo, intercalando sus miradas entre su Capitán y mi persona. Entonces volví mi mirada a Hyodo, quien aún seguía sin camisa, con los brazos cruzados. Rápidamente desvié mi mirada, solo para escuchar cómo se iba acercando por el resonar de sus botas. Pude sentir como se detenía a escasos centímetros de mí, agachándose. Pude sentir su respiración en mi coronilla. Madre mía, no me parecía tan alto antes.

-Señorita Lauridsen, aquí solo tiene dos opciones. O bien se une a nuestra tripulación o bien la arrojo por la borda al mar.

Me di la vuelta para gritarle un par de cosas, pero me encontré con su rostro demasiado cerca. Me sonrojé mucho e intenté dar dos pasos atrás, pero otro cuerpo, uno más alto y musculoso… también sin camisa… me impidió retroceder.

-N-no p-podéis h-hacer e-eso… - tartamudeé.

-Si puedo. El trato era salvaros de la hoguera, pero no decía nada de dejaros en el mar.

¿Trato? ¿Qué trato? La vergüenza me abandonó, permitiendo a mi razón volver a tomar el control de mi cerebro. Parpadeé varias veces, observando que Hyodo se había alejado un par de pasos, preparándose tabaco para fumar en una larga pipa.

-¿De qué trato habláis? – Varias teorías comenzaron a correr por mi cabeza – Capitán Hyodo, ¿por qué vinisteis en mi búsqueda?

Hyodo dejó su larga pipa a unos centímetros de su boca. Toda la tripulación dirigió sus miradas a su Capitán, quien frunció el ceño.

-Si he de serle sincero, señorita Lauridsen, no fue exactamente por vos.

.

(Flashback)

.

Nos encontramos en una iglesia en la isla de Barbados, en el Caribe. Cualquiera que la viera desde fuera diría que era un lugar humilde, creado para que los fieles pudieran tener un sitio donde rezar a su Dios. Pero, la verdad era muy distinta. Aquella iglesia no era visitada desde hace varios años, pues se decía que allí juzgaban a los pecadores los miembros de la Santa Inquisición. Y ciertamente así era. Aquella iglesia se había convertido en el infierno en la Tierra.

Dentro de la misma, al fondo, cerca del altar, había un hombre, rodeado de personas ya sin vida, con claros signos de haber sufrido una tortura horrible. Aquel hombre, un exorcista fanático, sonreía agradecido a su última víctima, un pobre anciano que lo único que hizo fue ayudar a un hombre herido, aunque no supiera que era un pirata. El anciano, que estaba colgado de las manos con una cuerda atada al techo, balanceaba su cuerpo inerte y aún caliente.

Una vista horrorosa para cualquier persona normal y corriente.

-Bueno, espero que vislumbrar la salvación de esta pobre alma te haya resultado gratificante. – sonrió el exorcista a una joven mujer, la cual se había orinado del terror que acababa de ver. Se acercó hasta ella, quitándole el trapo que llevaba en la boca y le impedía hablar – Ahora, si confiesas tus crímenes, acabaremos antes.

-Y-yo no s-soy seguidora d-de los d-demonios. – tartamudeó la mujer.

-Ahhh, me alegra oír eso. Gracias a Dios.

-¡¿?!

-Todos los que han contemplado mis métodos, no tardaban en decir las siguientes palabras: _'yo era seguidor de Satanás, pero me he convertido, así que, por favor, enséñame el camino del Señor'_. Es lo típico que se dice cuando se está aterrado y desesperado. – su sonrisa aumentó hasta demostrar la auténtica locura que llenaba la mente del exorcista – No puedo creer en palabras tan superficiales, ¿cierto? Y tú eres la clase de seguidora que engaña a los clérigos hasta el final. Pero tranquila, no voy a torturarte… - se acercó hasta que entre sus rostros no quedaban más de cinco centímetros – yo voy a salvarte.

-¡! ¡¿S-salvarme?!

-Por supuesto. Esa es la única forma de salvar las almas de aquellos que se corrompieron. Todo lo que estoy haciendo es para ayudar a los humanos.

-Estás loco…

-¿Loco? ¿Por qué? Yo no mato personas. – Respondió con una sonrisa más relajada mientras contemplaba sus instrumentos de tortura, cogiendo varios de ellos – Ese apenas es el precio de la salvación y la invitación para entrar en el Reino de los Cielos. Con este método, yo salvo a las personas, así es como Dios las salva. La muerte es solo un pequeño precio para poder entrar al Reino de los Cielos. Así que prácticamente es una bendición. Así que, ¿comenzamos con tu salvación?

Los gritos de puro dolor resonaron en aquella iglesia y por todos los alrededores. Las pocas personas que pasaban por allí salieron huyendo, totalmente aterradas por los desgarradores gritos. Pero, luego de muchos y largos minutos, un hombre corría en dirección a la iglesia. Atravesó el pequeño muro que marcaba el límite de los terrenos de la iglesia, saltando al tiempo que estiraba la pierna…

CRAC

Para romper el seguro de las viejas puertas de madera y abrirlas de par en par. El exorcista, alarmado por tan pronta interrupción, dejó de lado su deber al tiempo que cogía su pistola y su sable. Un pensaría que eran armas normales y corrientes, pero no era el caso. Eran armas de exorcistas. La espada estaba bendecida por el Cielo y la pistola no disparaba balas, sino que eran pequeñas balas… de Poder Sagrado concentrado. Ambas eran muy efectivas contra demonios, vampiros y todos aquellos enemigos de la iglesia. Obviamente contra los humanos también era increíblemente efectivo.

-¡En nombre de Dios, te ordeno que me digas tu nombre! – ordenó en voz alta y con autoridad mientras le apuntaba con su pistola.

Pero aquel hombre que le había interrumpido ignoró tal orden, paseando su mirada por aquel horrible lugar. Solamente las luces de las velas iluminaban en aquella noche sin luna. Con aquella luz el hombre no necesitó más. Sus ojos centellearon de una ira que asustó al exorcista, pues no era una ira explosiva, sino que era una ira tranquila. Aquellos eran los ojos de un hombre furioso pero a la vez calmado. Un hombre que sabía manejar la furia y la ira sin descontrolarse. Aquel tipo era de los más peligrosos para enfrentar.

BANG

El exorcista disparó al no recibir una respuesta. Esperaba alcanzar en la cabeza a aquel hombre, pero, para su asombro, aquel humano, pues era humano, esquivó su disparo con demasiada facilidad.

BANG-BANG

Otros dos tiros, pero ninguno logró alcanzarle. El hombre comenzó a caminar con paso lento hacia el exorcista, quien comenzó a retroceder mientras volvía a disparar su arma. Lo bueno de las pistolas con Poder Sagrado era que podía realizar disparos simultáneos, pero en este caso, era totalmente inútil.

-Estas perdido…

El exorcista miró de reojo a quien había sido su última víctima. La mujer, que estaba ya más muerta que viva, le miraba con una sonrisa de quien sabe que aquel hombre estaba a punto de recibir un castigo peor que el que había sufrido ella.

-No puedes escapar… no de él…

El exorcista volvió su vista al humano, pero fue demasiado tarde.

PAM

Con una rapidez que no fue capaz de igualar, el hombre logró conectar su puño en la cara del exorcista, enviándolo contra la pared mientras su nariz sangraba por la fractura de esta. Aquel puñetazo bastó para dejarle inconsciente. El hombre caminó hasta donde estaba la mujer, agachándose para mirarle a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, Marta.

-No tienes que disculparte. No ha sido culpa tuya.

-Pero debería de…

-Déjalo. Ahora voy a reunirme con mi amado esposo. Eso me hace feliz.

El hombre bajó la mirada, totalmente decepcionado consigo mismo.

-Al menos déjame aliviar tu sufrimiento.

-Eso si te lo agradecería. Pero, tengo que pedirte un último favor.

-Cualquier cosa.

-Tenía una aprendiz, pero la juzgaran en San Cristóbal. Por favor, no dejes que le hagan eso.

-Por mi vida, te lo juro.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la ahora conocida como Marta cerró los ojos, esperando a que aquel hombre, al cual había llegado a considerar como su familia, ponía fin a su sufrimiento. El hombre llevó su mano al corazón de la mujer, con una extraña aura blanquecina saliendo de ella. Solo bastó un segundo para que la mujer exhalara su último aliento.

-Hemos llegado tarde.

El hombre no volteó al escuchar una voz femenina, la cual también demostraba una gran tristeza y pesar. El hombre negó con la cabeza, desatando el cuerpo de Marta, cargándola con todo el cuidado del mundo, pasándosela a la fémina que había tras de sí. La mujer asintió, cargó el cuerpo, extendió unas alas dragontinas rojas y salió por la puerta en dirección al norte, al mar.

-¿Qué haremos con él? – preguntó otra voz, esta masculina.

El primer hombre desvió la mirada al exorcista, que seguía inconsciente.

-Llévatelo al barco. Quiero que sufra. Quiero que el infierno parezca un juego de niños.

-Con gusto lo haremos. Este cabrón pagará por todo lo que ha hecho.

El segundo hombre extendió unas alas de plumas negras. Cargó al exorcista sin cuidado alguno, salió de la iglesia, y alzó el vuelo, siguiendo la estela de la mujer. Ahora, ya completamente solo, el hombre salió de la iglesia y, mirando en todo momento al interior de esta, creó un hechizo de fuego, el cual envió en dirección al interior de la iglesia. Se quedó allí, esperando, observando como las llamas consumían aquel viejo edificio. Las llamas pudieron verse a la distancia, lo cual alertó a las autoridades, quienes fueron hasta el lugar, totalmente armadas. Para cuando llegaron, apuntaron al hombre, quien se dio la vuelta.

Los soldados españoles se asombraron al reconocer de quien se trataba. ¡Y como no conocerlo! Era mundialmente conocido. Uno de los piratas más peligrosos del mundo. Su recompensa era increíblemente alta, tanto que era ridícula, pero su historial bien merecía un precio así.

-Capitán Issei Hyodo, queda arrestado.

El ahora conocido como Capitán Issei Hyodo alzó las manos, mostrando que no estaba armado. El que parecía ser el Capitán de los españoles se acercó lentamente, siempre apuntándole con su pistola. Los mosquetes y pistolas, listos para escupir sus balas, de sus subordinados apuntaban tanto al cuerpo como a la cabeza del Capitán pirata.

-Sabía que algún día os capturarían, pero admito que no esperaba que fuera yo el que os apuntara con una pistola. – dijo el Capitán español con gesto serio.

-¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? He de conocer a aquel que me ha detenido.

-Soy Sergio de la Cruz Salar, Capitán de la guardia del Gobernador de esta isla.

-Un placer conocerle, Capitán. Pero, ¿no deberíais apagar el fuego de la iglesia? A este paso se va a consumir del todo.

Con una sonrisa burlesca, Hyodo señaló con su pulgar a su espalda, donde la iglesia seguía ardiendo. El ahora conocido como Capitán de la Cruz, desvió su mirada al edificio, apretando los dientes, con sus ojos brillando con el fuego que consumía el sagrado edificio.

-Otro crimen más a su lista, Capitán Hyodo.

-Si. Debe ser ya bastante larga.

Haciendo un leve gesto con su mano libre, el Capitán de la Cruz ordenó a sus hombres el colocarle los grilletes a Hyodo, colocándoselas en las muñecas sin nada de decoro. Con empujones comenzaron a llevarlo a través de las calles hasta el Fuerte de San Cristóbal. Siendo solamente iluminados por las llamas de la iglesia, que iban apagándose conforme se alejaban de ella, Issei pudo contemplar el lugar al que le llevaba.

El Castillo San Cristóbal era una fortificación española construida en San Juan, Puerto Rico. Esta estructura fue construida para proteger la ciudad de ataques terrestres, a diferencia del Castillo San Felipe del Morro, que protegía la entrada marítima. El castillo era considerado la fortificación más grande construida por España en el Nuevo Mundo. Hacía relativamente pocos años, se había construido la primera estructura defensiva en el área, el Fortín del Espigón la Garita del Diablo. Las leyendas contaban que los soldados desaparecían frecuentemente de esta garita.

Las alarmas resonaron cuando el Capitán de la Cruz anunció su llegada junto a tan peligroso prisionero. Rápidamente corrió la voz de su arresto no solo en el castillo, sino también por toda la ciudad. La quema de la iglesia, que quedó en cenizas antes del amanecer, era la mejor prueba del delito del pirata.

Se adentraron en el castillo, yendo hasta los calabozos, donde metieron al pirata, desposándolo una vez estuvo adentro de su mazmorra. De la Cruz se mantuvo allí, mirando al pirata, esperando la llegada de la máxima autoridad militar que se encontrara allí y del Gobernador de la isla.

-¿Qué estas tramando, Hyodo?

-Capitán, si no es molestia.

-Bueno, no veo vuestro barco en las cercanías, Capitán.

Hyodo sonrió, comenzando a dar vueltas por su nuevo lugar de residencia. De la Cruz cruzó sus brazos por su espalda, intentando analizar a aquel hombre. No tenía sentido alguno que se hubiera dejado capturar, pues obviamente lo había hecho. Si era la mitad de peligroso de lo que decían, hubiera tenido serias dificultades en atraparle. Algo no cuadraba, y eso solo le provocaba una picazón en la cabeza. Algo estaba ocultando ese hombre. Se había dejado capturar por algún motivo. Pero, ¿cuál? ¿Qué le había llevado a estar allí?

-Cierto. Mi barco no está cerca. Pero, el no tenerlo cerca no quiere decir que haya dejado de ser Capitán.

Se sentó en la pared, poniéndose lo más cómodo que le fuera posible. La sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, cosa que cabreaba al español, pero este tampoco iba a delatar sus emociones. Aquella era una lucha por averiguar que tramaba el otro, y no pensaba perder.

-Supongo que no podréis devolverme mi pipa, ¿verdad? Le tengo mucho cariño. Espero que no la rompan vuestros hombres.

-La pipa es lo que menos debería preocuparos.

-Es posible.

-¡El Gobernador de la Capitanía General de Puerto Rico, el Sargento Mayor Alfonso Bertodano ha llegado, y el Vicealmirante Donoso con él!

De la Cruz no cambió su gesto ante el anuncio de las dos mayores eminencias de la isla. Ciertamente Donoso no le agradaba, pero seguía siendo un superior, y como tal, debía mostrar respeto. Ambos dirigentes, político y militar, caminaron con todo el porte que su categoría les otorgaba, mirando con desprecio a todos los encarcelados. Todos los que estaban tras las rejas conocían su final, aunque desconocían cómo les llegaría. Anda que no había formas para quitarles la vida. La horca no siempre era la primera elección.

Tanto el Gobernador Bertodano como el Vicealmirante Donoso caminaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el Capitán de la Cruz. El Capitán saludo a sus superiores, apartándose para que ambos pudieran ver mejor al pirata. Issei, que aún seguía sonriendo, ni siquiera se dignó a ponerse en pie.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Capitán Hyodo, ¿no es así? Je, eres menos impresionante de lo que esperaba, que no era mucho. Las habladurías muchas veces engañan.

El Vicealmirante habló con autoridad y arrogancia, intentando sentirse superior a aquel pirata. No era idiota. Había combatido a los piratas durante toda su vida militar, desde el escalón más bajo en la jerarquía militar, hasta su actual puesto. Había conocido a piratas que no parecían mucho, pero demostraron cual errado llegaba a ser ese pensamiento. Y ahora, su instinto le decía que aquel pirata era mucho más peligroso de lo que aparentaba. Tenía que tantear el terreno.

-Ahórrese sus intentos, Vicealmirante. No va a tener efecto en mí.

-¿Son todos así de impertinentes? – El Gobernador Bertodano hizo una mueca. En verdad no había tenido mucho trato con piratas encarcelados. Con los que había tenido contacto habían muerto por su espada - ¿Es muy famoso este pirata? – interrogó al Capitán de la Cruz.

-Mucho señor. Es más, la recompensa por su captura está entre las más altas de todos los mares.

-Ohhh. Pues ahorcadlo de inmediato. Estoy seguro de que su Majestad Felipe nos concederá un sabroso ascenso si le informamos y mostramos que hemos capturado y ejecutado a este peligroso criminal.

Una sonrisa cómplice surgió en los ojos del Gobernador, quien miró tanto al Capitán como al Vicealmirante. De la Cruz frunció el ceño, pues tanto él como el propio Vicealmirante no lo veían tan claro. Había algo que escapaba de su visión, y eso les irritaba.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Gobernador. Hay que eliminarle lo antes posible.

Donoso asintió, dando a entender que coincidía por completo con el Gobernador de la isla.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Bien dicho, Vicealmirante Donoso! ¡Preparad la horca! ¡Será ejecutado junto a la bruja!

Con aquella sentencia, el Gobernador se apresuró a salir lo antes posible de aquel maloliente lugar. Y justo detrás salieron varios soldados para preparar la horca. El Capitán y el Vicealmirante echaron una última mirada al sonriente pirata, quien no parecía en absoluto preocupado por su sentencia a muerte.

-Con todo respeto señor, creo que esto es lo que él espera. – susurró el Capitán al Vicealmirante una vez abandonada la prisión.

-Coincido con vos, Capitán. Que todos nuestros hombres estén preparados.

-¿Y qué hacemos con los exorcistas de la Iglesia? Están ya todos esperando a la ejecución de la bruja.

-Estoy seguro de que estarán satisfechos si ven al pirata muerto, colgando, inerte. Informadles de que estén también preparados.

-A sus órdenes, señor.

De la Cruz salió a paso rápido, caminando en dirección a la plaza del fuerte donde se ejecutarían a ambos criminales. Las ejecuciones se realizarían por la tarde, luego de la comida, por lo que debían dejarlo todo preparado para el momento. Llegó a la plaza, donde pudo ver como ya se estaba colocando la leña para quemar a la bruja y cómo se preparaba la horca para la ejecución del pirata. Y allí, frente a la futura hoguera, se encontraba un grupo de tres exorcistas, todos provenientes del Vaticano.

Portaban las típicas ropas de eclesiástico, aunque de la Cruz podía notar cómo estos guardaban sus armas bajo sus ropas. Solo alguien con un buen ojo podía notar aquello. Los tres exorcistas se mantenían con rostros serenos, con la mirada clavada en la hoguera.

-Oh, Capitán. Nos alegra verle.

El líder del trio eclesiástico volteó para encarar al Capitán, extendiendo su mano en modo de saludo. De la Cruz estrechó su mano con educación.

-Obispo Rossi. Es un placer verle aquí.

-La Santa Sede me ha enviado.

-Sí, eso ya nos lo dijo el día de ayer.

A pesar de su tono tranquilo y educado, el Obispo pudo notar un leve tono de dejadez, cosa que le molestó bastante, pero pudo evitar mostrarlo.

-Tengo entendido que alguien quemó la iglesia de esta isla, Capitán.

-Así es. Se trata de un pirata, el Capitán Hyodo. Y, por lo que hemos podido comprobar esta mañana, uno de sus subordinados murió en aquel incendio.

Aquello sorprendió al Obispo. Ciertamente era un grupo de cuatro exorcistas el que había llegado a Puerto Rico. Su misión era la de acabar con una serie de brujas y todos los relacionados con la brujería. Los tres presentes no habían tenido éxito, pero supusieron que su compañero si, pues no había aparecido. Ahora sabían que aquel hombre le había asesinado.

-También hemos encontrado otros cuerpos, con claros indicios de tortura, así como utensilios bastante intimidantes. ¿Qué sabe de eso, Obispo?

-Conoce nuestra misión, Capitán. Mi subordinado solo cumplió con su misión. Es una lástima que haya muerto a manos de ese asqueroso pirata.

Rossi y sus dos compañeros hicieron una clara mueca de asco. Odiaban a los piratas, pero el nombre de Issei Hyodo era claramente conocido en la Iglesia, en todas sus ramas. Su historial era digno de admirar, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo. Muchos eran los que creían que Hyodo debía estar bajo las órdenes de alguna de las Iglesias, simplemente por todas las cosas que habían hecho, cosas relacionadas con las ideas de la Iglesia. Pero, a pesar de ello, Hyodo no solo había dicho cosas sumamente ofensivas para ellos, sino que se había burlado abiertamente de la Iglesia y había acabado con todos aquellos que habían intentado o bien capturarle o bien matarle.

Pero, el que ahora estuviera bajo arresto y a punto de ser ejecutado, era algo que alegraba en gran medida el corazón de aquellos exorcistas.

-¿Y qué va a ocurrir con el pirata? Estoy seguro que en la Santa Sede estarían sumamente contentos de poder darle un juicio divino.

De la Cruz supo fácilmente de que juicio divino estaba hablando el Obispo.

-Lamento informarle de que aquello no será posible. El Gobernador Bertodano ya ha ordenado la ejecución del pirata al mismo tiempo que el de la bruja.

El Obispo frunció el ceño, pero no replicó. En verdad gozaría de ver al pirata de rodillas ante el Papa, en el mismísimo Vaticano, pidiendo perdón por todas sus herejías y luego morir ahorcado, o decapitado, en la Plaza de San Pedro.

-¿Cuándo será la ejecución, Capitán?

-Esta tarde, luego de la hora de la comida. Esta plaza estará abarrotada por las gentes de la ciudad, pero apostaremos guardias y soldados en todos los puntos posibles. El Gobernador desea que estéis también en un sitio de fácil acceso hasta la horca y la hoguera, por si algo pasara.

-¿Algo? ¿A qué se refiere, Capitán?

-A la tripulación de _El Resplandor Azul_ , obviamente. Su Capitán está aquí, pero no han avistado su barco. Eso es algo muy raro.

-Tiene razón. Está bien, estaremos atentos.

-Gracias, Obispo.

El Capitán dejó a los exorcistas, dirigiéndose a sus hombres para comenzar a dar órdenes. La noticia de las ejecuciones se extendió por toda la ciudad como la pólvora. El día pasó relativamente rápido para los habitantes, pues estaban muy expectantes de ver la ejecución de la bruja y del pirata. Los soldados lo dejaron todo preparado para cuando llegó la hora de las ejecuciones. Muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad se adentraron en la fortaleza para contemplar dichas ejecuciones.

La primera en llegar fue la supuesta bruja. Los ciudadanos no tardaron en comenzar a gritar cosas nada agradables al oído. Hubo intentos incluso de tirarle objetos o comestibles, pero los soldados lo evitaron.

La bruja era una mujer de altura media, larga cabellera negra, ojos azules como el cielo despejado y unas pocas pecas en la nariz. Esta tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Estaba encadenada con unos grilletes especiales que impedían la utilización de la Magia. Estas habían sido creadas tiempo atrás por la Iglesia Cristiana para evitar el uso de la Magia por sus enemigos. Obviamente no solo servía contra los hechiceros, sino contra cualquier criatura que usara la Magia.

La mujer caminaba sumamente temblorosa. En su propio caminar podía notarse aquello. Por eso mismo, y porque no avanzaba adecuadamente, según el pensar del Gobernador, dos soldados la cogieron por los brazos, obligándola a seguir andando hacia la hoguera.

A pesar de que intentó resistirse, le fue prácticamente imposible. Su única fortaleza había sido anulada. Fuera del uso de la Magia, no tenía nada más con lo que enfrentar a sus enemigos. Por eso, los soldados no tuvieron problema alguno en amordazarla en el palo de gran tamaño que surgía de entre todas la leña seca que había debajo de ella.

Poco después hizo acto de aparición el pirata, pero, al contrario que la bruja, este caminaba con total tranquilidad, incluso saludando a la muchedumbre, al Gobernador y a los soldados, tanto españoles como eclesiásticos. Pero, a pesar de su aparición, la mujer ni cuenta se dio. Estaba demasiado sumida en su propia desesperación.

Aunque ella no le hubiera prestado atención, el pirata si lo hizo. Ella era su objetivo, después de todo. Subió las escaleras del patíbulo, colocándose bajo la soga, dejando que su verdugo se la colocara alrededor del cuello.

Y, para finalizar, uno de los subordinados del Vicealmirante comenzó a leer y nombrar todos los crímenes que ambos habían cometido.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

-Por ese motivo fui en tu búsqueda. Marta me lo pidió, y yo en ningún momento iba a negarle aquello.

Vaya. Aquello me sorprendió en gran medida. Maestra… incluso en su lecho de muerte… Las lágrimas caen por mis ojos, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Por mucho que odie decir esto, no es momento para el luto, señorita Lauridsen. Estamos muy cerca de la isla, y los barcos españoles ya están acercándose. Vos misma podéis verlos. Dentro de poco nos tendrán a tiro de sus cañones.

Alarmada me acerco a la borda, apoyándome en la barandilla. Ciertamente había dos galeones españoles acercándose por estribor.

-¿Y qué queréis de mí?

-La respuesta a mi anterior pregunta, obviamente.

Volví nuevamente mi vista a los barcos españoles y la isla. Tenía dos opciones: o bien unirme a esta banda pirata, o que me dejaran en el mar y morir luego de que los españoles me capturaran nuevamente. La decisión no era difícil ahora.

-Está bien. Me uno a vuestra tripulación… Capitán.

A pesar de mostrar mi total disgusto y desacuerdo en mi tono de voz, Hyodo simplemente sonrió. Empezó a dar órdenes y todos se movieron con bastante agilidad y velocidad. Sin duda estaban más que acostumbrados a moverse en ese barco. Pude darme cuenta de que casi todos iban descalzos. Tenía entendido que muchos piratas iban descalzos en los barcos porque se podían mover mucho mejor que con calzado. Me pregunto si solo lo harían estos.

-¡Estad preparados! ¡No huiremos aún!

La señorita Lenz comenzó a dar órdenes. Incluso ella iba descalza. Que indumentaria más inadecuada para una dama. Sin calzado, con esas ropas tan holgadas, y esa camisa tan escotada. A la mínima seguro que mostraba sus pechos.

… un momento… ¡¿cómo que no huiremos aun?!

Desvió mi vista a ambos galeones, que estaban cerca de tenernos a tiro de sus cañones. Entonces busqué a Hyodo con la mirada. El Capitán se encontraba cerca del timón, mirando ambos galeones con una sonrisa divertida.

-Esperad… esperad…

La Primer Oficial mantenía a la tripulación aguardando. Todos parecían estar en sus sitios, esperando a la orden de la mujer. Los galeones comenzaron a virar para apuntarnos con sus cañones. Oh Dios… ¡¿a dónde demonios he venido a parar?!

-¡Ahora!

Las velas se desplegaron con una velocidad increíble, y el barco comenzó a navegar. Me caí al suelo debido al movimiento tan abrupto. De estar prácticamente parados a navegar a esta velocidad… es increíble. Me puse en pie nuevamente, buscando con la mirada los galeones. No pude sino asombrarme nuevamente. Sin duda este navío era veloz, pues en un visto y no visto nos habíamos alejado bastante de ellos.

-No temáis, señorita. Ningún barco puede igualar a este en velocidad.

Por mi lado pasó un hombre de cabellera rubia y larga, con la piel ligeramente tostada. Era bastante alto. Perfectamente llegaría al metro noventa. Lo más curioso es que llevaba ropas típicas de un ciudadano de la corone en el caribe.

-¿Y quién sois vos?

-Oh, cierto, disculpad mi falta de modales, señorita. Mi nombre es Edward Hills, el Artillero de este barco, un placer. – Hizo una leve reverencia – Si queréis puedo presentaros al resto de la tripulación.

-¡Edward, pedazo de imbécil, vuelve a tu puesto!

El hombre que llevaba el timón, un hombre casi tan alto como el señor Hills, de cabellera corta castaña, delgado, con cicatrices en sus brazos y gafas, miraba con rabia a este hombre.

-Sí, sí, ya voy. No hace falta que te pongas así.

-¡Por si no lo has visto, tenemos un galeón frente a nosotros! ¡Cómo no pueda evitarlo, vamos a tener que usar los cañones!

Aquellas palabras parecieron alarmar un poco al señor Hills, pues se dio la vuelta, contemplando ciertamente al galeón español que se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-Oh, puñeta. ¡Bien Henry, haz tu magia!

-¿Magia? ¿Es un hechicero?

-Para nada. En realidad es nuestro piloto, ¡uno de los mejores que existen! Y muchas veces parece que realmente use Magia, por la forma en que pilota este barco.

-¡Edward!

-¡Ya voy! Discúlpeme señorita.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, corriendo hasta donde quiera que estuviera su puesto. Entonces la señorita Lenz se puso a mi lado, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tranquila. Estoy segura de que Henry será capaz de evitar a ese galeón. Pero, por si las moscas, quédate a mi lado, no vaya a ser que empiecen a dispararnos.

-… eso no me tranquiliza mucho, ¿sabe?

Los minutos corrían rápido, y el galeón lograba evitar nuestra huida. El señor Henry, cuyo apellido no conozco, mantenía un rostro serio con cada movimiento del timón que hacía. El galeón español lo imitaba y, en menos de lo que esperaba, lo teníamos demasiado cerca.

-Ahora observa. Esta es la increíble habilidad de Henry.

El Capitán se colocó a nuestro lado, apoyándose en la baranda, con una sonrisa de plena confianza hacia el timonel. Yo estaba por morderme las uñas por el nerviosismo. El galeón realizó un movimiento que nos puso borda con borda, a tiro de los cañones. Entonces, antes de que los españoles comenzaran a disparar hasta hundir este barco, el timonel comenzó a gritar ciertas órdenes.

Yo miré a Hyodo. Supuestamente, el o la señorita Lenz debería ser quienes dieran las órdenes, pero estos estaban totalmente tranquilos y callados. Los hombres, para mi total sorpresa, hicieron caso de las órdenes del señor Henry, cambiando de posición algunas velas, toqueteando aparejos, cuerdas y demás de un modo que me extraño.

BANG

La primera ráfaga de los españoles fue disparada. Todos sus cañones en nuestra dirección. Algunas balas o bien cayeron al agua o bien no dieron en el blanco, nosotros, pero algunas si parecían que iban a impactar.

BOOOM

Y en verdad así fue. Noté una fuerte sacudida, pero no parecía que el barco hubiera recibido daño alguno. Los tripulantes seguían ejecutando las órdenes del timonel, hasta que…

-¡Ahora!

Girando el timón, el barco cambió drásticamente de rumbo, girando a babor, colocándose detrás del galeón.

-¡Bien muchachos, disparad conforme pasemos por su popa!

El señor Hills dio también órdenes a los cañoneros, quienes dispararon los cañones según pasábamos por detrás del galeón español. Aquellos disparos no hundirían el barco, pero si le causaría daños considerables. El navío español viró a estribor, pero para entonces nosotros ya habíamos vuelto a virar, esquivando sus cañones y rápidamente dejándolo atrás, sin tener ahora ningún barco enemigo en todo el horizonte.

-¡Maravilloso, Henry! ¡No esperaba menos de ti! ¡Ahora… rumbo a Jamaica!

… había dicho… ¿Jamaica? ¡Oh no, ahí no, por favor!

XXXXX

El resto del día pasó bastante lento. Yo me quedé en cubierta mientras veía a todos los tripulantes de esta embarcación ir de un lado a otro, cada uno con su trabajo, exceptuando los momentos de calma. En verdad no dejaba de asombrarme por lo particular de esta tripulación. Por ejemplo, había una lamia que se encargaba de la parte más alta del palo mayor. Era fascinante. Y tenía entendido que incluso había un hibrido de humano y Dios. Y todos aquí, viviendo en armonía.

¿Cómo era esto posible?

Al llegar la noche fui llamada al camarote del Capitán. La verdad es que no me atreví a meterme bajo cubierta. No me sentía demasiado a gusto con esta gente. Cuando llegué a la puerta del camarote, di dos toques por educación. La que abrió la puerta fue la propia señorita Lenz.

-Señorita Lauridsen, habéis venido rápido. Eso está bien.

Sonriendo levemente me adentré en aquel lugar. Vaya, esto es sin duda más ordenado de lo que me esperaba. El Capitán estaba apoyado en su escritorio y los otros presentes también se encontraban acomodados en todo este habitáculo.

-Bien, señorita Lauridsen, creo que es hora de que conozca a algunos de sus compañeros. Estos de aquí son los más importantes, luego de mi persona.

Uno a uno los fue presentando como debía ser. El primero fue el Artillero, el señor Hills. Al parecer era sumamente hábil en el manejo de la espada y armas de fuego. Nació en el sur de Inglaterra y le encantaba quedarse con la parte alcohólica del botín para, una vez vacías las botellas, tocar sinfonías con ellas.

Luego estaba Lucius, un ángel caído y el Contramaestre. Era un hombre de largo cabello negro y un tono de piel que parecía tener un leve toque azul. Extraño. Era bastante alto, pero también delgado. Al parecer era un buen dirigente, pero no lograba hacerse escuchar por tener un carácter abusador, aunque eso solo lo usaba contra los prisioneros. Supuestamente era amable con la tripulación, a su modo.

El siguiente fue el señor Henry Vauer, el Piloto. De origen holandés, era un gran negociante y mejor navegador. El Capitán lo consideraba como uno de los piratas menos alocados que existían. Y parece ser que era muy conocido en las tabernas del caribe. A saber el porqué.

La siguiente fue la señorita Elsha Lenz, la Primera Oficial y Sekiryuutei. Parece ser que era danesa y, luego de que su padre, un ilustrado noble danés, fuera asesinado, fue encontrada por el Capitán, quien se la llevó consigo, convirtiéndola en pirata.

Después le tocó a un demonio, Marculus Shax, el Jefe de Velas. Poseía una corta cabellera plateada y ojos morados, no muy alto y delgado, pero uno no podía fiarse de eso. Como muchos demonios, era alguien sumamente arrogante. Parece ser que intentó hacerse con territorios en el mundo de los humanos y lograr almas para aumentar su poder, pero el Capitán se puso en medio y, luego de varias derrotas, al final se unió a la tripulación cuando el Capitán hizo una apuesta con él.

El último fue un hombre llamado Morati Nzeogwu, el Carpintero, un hombre alto y robusto, de cabeza rapada, procedente de África. Era un hombre serio y callado que no se andaba por las ramas. Parecía valorar su libertad por encima de todo, y no temía enfrentarse a nadie que considerara inferior a su raza. Parece ser que era esclavo en un navío que llevaba hombres de África a las Américas. Su barco fue asaltado por la tripulación de Hyodo y él, junto al resto, fueron liberados. Entonces él se unió como pago por su libertad.

-Un placer. Yo soy Elisabeth Lauridsen, aprendiz de Marta del Castillo, la anterior Cirujana de esta tripulación, por lo que según tengo entendido.

-Si eres su aprendiz, entonces podemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, madam.

El ángel caído me cogió la mano, besándome el dorso de la mano, sonriéndome con coquetería. Me sonrojé mucho, pues podía notar el calor de mi rostro. Ningún hombre me había hablado con tanta dulzura ni me había besado la mano. Cuando el Capitán me agarró de esa manera no cuenta. Aparté mi mano lo más rápido que pude, aun sonrojada.

-Maldición Lucius. No lleva ni medio día aquí y ya estás intentando cortejarla. – Edward se carcajeó, aumentando aún más mí sonrojo – Tranquila muchacha. Este tipo hace eso con todas las mujeres que se encuentra. Lo ha intentado con todas las de este barco. ¡Incluso con la propia Elsha! ¡Que divertido fue cuando, de un puñetazo, lo sacó del barco! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Edward, desgraciado!

Lucius agarró al hombre por el cuello de la camisa, zarandeándolo, aunque el señor Hills seguía riéndose, contagiando esa sonrisa al resto. Noté como alguien posaba su mano en mi hombro. Se trataba de la señorita Lenz, quien me sonreía divertida.

-Tranquila. A pesar de que todos convivamos en este mismo barco, ninguno osará tocarte sin tu permiso. Es una ley no escrita. El castigo es demasiado alto como para que alguien intente quebrar esa ley.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Un pobre imbécil que, el segundo día a bordo, intentó sobrepasarse con la Hitoraki, la kitsune. Su castigo fue doble. El primero fue por la propia Hitoraki, quien le quemó sus brazos. El segundo fue un castigo de nuestro Capitán, quien además de darle una severa paliza, lo tiró desnudo por la borda, luego de que Hitoraki le quemara su verga. ¡No fue nada agradable de ver!

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar aquel suceso. Admito que esa historia me hizo sentirme un poco más segura. Sin duda alguna, las leyes de este barco no debían ser violadas.

-Y si eso no te hace sentir más segura, quizás esto lo haga. Tú dormirás a mi lado. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

¿La señorita Lenz dormirá a mi lado? Vale, admito que eso si me tranquiliza. Asiento con mi cabeza, haciendo que la sonrisa de la Sekiryuutei aumentara.

-Bien, con este tema resuelto, es hora de que todos vayamos a descansar. Venga, venga, iros a dormir.

Ante las palabras del Capitán, todos abandonamos su camarote para ir a dormir. Quizás, y solo quizás, no era tan malo formar parte de esta tripulación. Una vez afuera, bajamos para ir directamente a los coys. La señorita Lenz me acompañó hasta el lugar donde las mujeres de este navío dormían. No es que durmiéramos en lugares separados por una pared, sino que se podría decir que era más apetecible así, para todos.

-¿Prefieres la de arriba o la de abajo?

La rubia señaló ambos coys. Nada del otro mundo. Algo sencillo y adecuado para un barco.

-Si es posible, preferiría la de abajo.

En verdad prefería la de abajo, pues si por algún casual me caía, el golpe sería más suave. La señorita Lenz asintió y, con una facilidad que me asombró, subió hasta el coy de arriba, tumbándose, acomodándose. Yo tenía el coy a una altura más adecuada para mí, pero admito que me costó mucho no caerme. Era bastante difícil dormir ahí con un vestido como el mío.

-Solo es una sugerencia, pero podrías vestir como las demás. Es más fácil moverse así cuando estás en un barco.

¿Yo? ¿Qué vistiera como ellas?

-Lo siento señorita Lenz, pero me resultaría imposible. – Pude ver como asomaba su cabeza, sonriendo divertida, esperando una explicación – No se ofenda, pero yo no puedo ir con ropas tan holgadas, y menos aún con unas camisas tan escotadas. Por Dios, si parece que se le fueran a salir sus generosos pechos.

-La explicación para ello es sencilla. Cuando intentas luchar o trabajar en un barco con un corsé, puedes comprobar que tan difícil y pesada se hace esa tarea. Ciertamente puede parecer que mi busto vaya a salirse de mi camisa, pero hay trucos para evitar eso, incluso cuando estás batallando, aunque puedes comprarlas menos escotadas. Además, no muestro más de lo que muestro con un corsé. Tú, querida, eres un buen ejemplo de ello.

Llevé mi mirada a mi pecho, dándome cuenta de que en parte tenía razón.

-B-bueno, aun así, prefiero seguir vistiendo como hasta ahora.

-Como quieras. Pero ya descubrirás lo molesto que son esos vestidos a la hora de estar en un barco.

Aun con su sonrisa divertida, volvió a acomodarse en el coy. Desvié mi mirada a las otras mujeres de esta tripulación. Contándome a mí, éramos diez. Ya era raro encontrarse con una mujer a bordo de un barco, por lo que el que fuéramos diez en total era algo aún más raro. Todas ellas mostraban su verdadera forma mientras dormían, pero no eran las únicas. Había podido comprobar que muchos de los hombres también mostraban su verdadera forma mientras estaban en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Señorita Lenz…

-Puedes llamarme Elsha, querida. En esta tripulación no somos tan formales.

-… está bien… Elsha… - volvió a asomar su rostro, mirándome expectante – Usted… ¿está enamorada del Capitán? – Ella enarcó una de sus doradas cejas – S-si no es molestia que le pregunte.

-No es molestia en absoluto. Pero, ¿qué te ha hecho pensar que estoy enamorada de Ise?

-El cómo le mira. Le mira como una mujer enamorada.

Ella sonrió aún más, como si se estuviera burlando de mi pregunta.

-Dime, Elisabeth. ¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez?

-No.

-Ahí está tu respuesta. Admito que, cuando era joven, pensaba que estaba enamorada de él.

-Pero no era así, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente.

-Un momento… ¿Cuándo era joven? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo treinta y siete, querida.

-Vaya. Jamás hubiera pensado que tenía tal edad. Sinceramente pensaba que tendría treinta. Treinta y pocos como mucho.

-Muchas gracias. Y, en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre Ise, en realidad le amo como a un padre, y de joven confundí admiración con amor. Por suerte Ise siempre supo ver eso, por lo que evitaba que me hiciera ilusiones, y me hizo darme cuenta de mi error.

-… parece un buen hombre.

-Uno de los mejores. Que de ello no te quepa la menor duda. Y ahora será mejor que durmamos. Esta noche no avanzaremos más, así que mañana nos levantaremos temprano. ¿Puedes apagar el fanal?

Desvié mi mirada a uno de los pilares de madera, el cual tenía un fanal de aceite con la luz encendida. Con un pequeño hechizo mágico, la vela se apagó y la oscuridad ocupó su lugar, siendo la única luz que iluminaba la luz de las estrellas.

XXXXX

Aún no había salido el sol cuando me desperté. El cielo en su mayoría seguía oscuro, aunque el horizonte comenzaba a iluminarse con los colores del amanecer. Dejé mi coy, contemplando al resto. Todos dormían profundamente. Incluso Elsha lo hacía.

Abandoné aquel lugar, subiendo a cubierta. Brrr, el frio de la mañana en el mar llegaba hasta los huesos, pero, a pesar del frio, la vista era sin duda alguna muy hermosa. Me apoyé en la baranda, contemplando el amanecer. Fue entonces que pude notar algo. Una poderosa Magia recubría el barco. Comencé a estudiarlo, pero me resultaba imposible. Esta Magia no la conocía, no recordaba haber visto algo así jamás. Acaso, ¿esta era la barrera que había evitado que las balas de cañón del galeón español destrozaran el barco?

SPLASH

PAM

Di un pequeño brinco al escuchar como algo salía del agua y caía a mi lado. Era una red repleta de peces aún vivos. Un segundo después, el Capitán hizo acto de aparición. Iba vestido únicamente con sus pantalones, dejando el… resto… del… ay madre. ¡Un momento! ¡Detente Elisabeth! ¡Deja de divagar!

-Si piensa seguir contemplándome de esa manera, creo que llegaré a excitarme.

Su burla hacia mí me trajo de nuevo a la Tierra. Me sonrojé furiosamente, dando un fuerte pisotón. Me volteé para volver mi mirada al horizonte, escuchando como el Capitán arrastraba los peces hasta la cocina.

-¡Todo el mundo arriba! ¡Es hora de desayunar!

-¡¿Qué tenemos hoy?!

-¡Mas pescado seguro!

-¡Pescadito~! ¡Pescadito~! ¡Pescadito~!

-¡Por favor, basta de pescado! ¡Yo quiero carne!

-¿Qué tipo de carne?

-¡Cállate!

-¡Este tipo quiere una buena almeja!

-¡Que te calles hijo de…!

Los gritos se detuvieron, y lo siguiente que escuche fue como algo se abría. Me di la vuelta, solo para ver como dos de los tripulantes salían disparados por ese lugar por donde salía la mercancía… ¿cómo se llamaba? Arg, no lo recuerdo. Pero obviando aquello, ambos hombres acabaron cayendo al mar. El resto de la tripulación no tardó en salir rápido para ver a ambos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunte a Nzeogwu.

-Es este barco existe la regla de no pelear entre nosotros, dentro del mismo navio. Quien quiera luchar contra otro, debe hacerlo fuera.

-Oh, no sabía eso.

-Pues debe tenerlo muy en cuenta. Sino, el Capitán la sacara como ha hecho con esos dos.

Asentí, viendo a uno de los hombres. El Capitán hizo acto de aparición, caminando hasta la proa del barco. Dado que este no estaba en movimiento, ambos tripulantes nadaron hasta quedar frente al Capitán, aunque el en el barco y ellos en el agua.

-Bien, caballeros. ¿Acaso olvidaron la regla?

Hyodo se cruzó de brazos, mirando desaprobatoriamente a sus subordinados.

-Lo lamentamos Capitán.

-Sí, lo lamentamos mucho. No volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero. Den cinco vueltas al barco y luego suban. Mientras tanto prepararemos el desayuno.

-¡Si señor!

… que tripulación más extraña. Una vez hubo finalizado el desayuno, y ambos piratas hubieron terminado sus vueltas alrededor del barco, se ordenó desplegar las velas y poner rumbo a la isla de Jamaica. En tan solo un día había pasado de estar a punto de ser ejecutada en la hoguera a ser la cirujana de una famosa banda de piratas…

Las vueltas que da la vida.

* * *

Yyyyy empezamos el nuevo arcooooo ! Piratas, la Época Dorada de la Piratería. En verdad ansiaba llegar a este arco, y espero os guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Al contrario que en el arco anterior, esta vez no habrá demasiado de la parte histórica, así que podéis relajaros jajaja.

Nos leemos !


	46. La era de los piratas - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: siempre es de agradecer, colega :D

Guest: si ? Será porque le puse amor jajaja. No haré spoilers :)

Nechroz: bueno, arcos hay para todos los gustos. Elsha es la mujer Sekiryuutei más poderosa de la historia.

ComradeRed414: yo no haré spoilers, pero ya digo que ese arco está escrito enterito.

El solitario: joder, tu sí que has vivido momentos intensos XD Vaqueros ? Pues si te soy sincero, ahora mismo no sé.

CHRISTOFELD: el _Holandés Errante_ tendrá un pequeño papel, pero no meteré cosas de películas, que esto se basa en la historia jajajaja.

AlexXD904: en verdad no tenía pensado sacar a ningún Sekiryuutei, pero entonces me vino a la mente y no pude evitar no ponerla. Me alegra que te guste :D

fwterrorista: este arco tiene mucho menos de historia, salvo datos relevantes para el momento.

UzuShiro: si no hubiera sido así, me hubiera sentido mal jajaja. Lo lamento, pero ese tipo lleva poco más de cien años muertos para el momento presente. Estos dos capítulos ocurren en el 1717.

El publicano: jajaja, no problem. Yo respondo dos veces jajaja. Nuevamente digo, no haré spoiler.

LightStarAngelical: gracias tío. Y vuelvo a decir, esta es la parte histórica del fic, así que no se meterán cosas de películas, juegos o demás.

Krystyam091: gracias tío. Hay tres que son creación de RedSS, pero gracias de parte de ambos. Lo de Elsha siempre me agradeceré personalmente por haberla metido en este arco. Bueno, tengo que ir un poco rapidín, que hay varias cosas que quiero meter en este arco pero sin hacerlo de diez capítulos. Lo harán, pero no diré ni cómo ni cuándo. No, ya que las SG se obtienen al nacer. Además, él no está interesado en portar una SG, estudiarlas si, portarlas no.

Beyn: me alegra saber que gustó tanto. Sí, es un poco raro escribir de esa manera jajajaja. Esa bola de pelo mortal ya aparecerá, tranqui. Y si, pobrecica, y pobrecico Ise. Algunos dice que le hago sufrir, pero… meh XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 39:

 **LA ERA DE LOS PIRATAS – PARTE 02**

* * *

Bahamas.

Las islas Bahamas.

Las islas estuvieron ocupadas, desde al menos quinientos años antes de la llegada de los europeos, por un grupo de personas llamadas lucayos, descendientes de los aborígenes arahuacos, que vivían originalmente al norte de Sudamérica, en las islas del Caribe y en Florida. Estos se caracterizaban por tener una vida apacible y por vivir de la pesca y del cultivo del maíz.

Cristóbal Colón desembarcó en la orilla de una pequeña isla, llamada Guanahanipor los autóctonos. Colón le puso el nombre de San Salvador y reclamó la isla para España. Allí, Colón sometió a los lucayos al trabajo de la búsqueda de oro. Aproximadamente cuarenta mil arahuacos perdieron la vida por resistirse a trabajar en esa empresa. La posterior desaparición de los arahuacos, en tan solo veinticinco años, y de otros pueblos, se debió en gran medida a ésta y a posteriores expediciones europeas a la región.

Desde entonces, las Bahamas estuvieron bajo soberanía española, aunque las islas, por su situación estratégica en la "ruta del Galeón", y por formar el archipiélago un auténtico laberinto insular, paulatinamente fueron transformándose en escondites y nidos de piratas, bucaneros y filibusteros, especialmente ingleses.

Nassau era su capital, situada en la isla Nueva Providencia.

Fue fundada hace casi sesenta años por colonos británicos y nombrada _Charles Town_ , llamada así en honor al rey Carlos II de Inglaterra. La ciudad era utilizada como asentamiento pirata y las islas circundantes como escondites, por lo que fue destruida en treinta años después por una flota franco-española. Tras ser reconstruida, fue rebautizada con el nombre actual, en honor a la corona neerlandesa, que también pertenecía a la inglesa, escocesa e irlandesa, representada por Guillermo III de la casa holandesa de Orange-Nassau. Sin embargo, el problema de la piratería rápidamente ganó importancia, por lo que el ejército español destruyó la colonia por segunda vez.

La ciudad fue reconstruida de nuevo, el problema de los piratas todavía no podía considerarse resuelto. Para detener las incursiones de una vez, hace doce años las fuerzas españolas y sus aliados franceses destruyeron la colonia por última vez, de nuevo sin éxito duradero. Los piratas reconstruyeron el asentamiento de nuevo, y hasta hace dos años, unas Bahamas escasamente pobladas se habían convertido en refugio para piratas, destacando como jefe Benjamin Hornigold, proclamó a Nassau una república pirata, estableciéndose como Gobernador.

-¡Atentos todos! ¡Nos aproximamos al puerto!

El señor Vauer pilotó el barco con suma experiencia, atracando sin dificultad alguna. Al menos el calado era lo suficientemente poco profundo como para poder llevar el barco hasta bastante cerca de la horilla, quedando en uno de los muelles.

-Bien, damas y caballeros. Durante unos cinco días podéis hacer lo que os dé la real gana. Al sexto día volveremos a navegar. ¡Disfrutad!

Las palabras del Capitán fueron aclamadas por la tripulación, quienes bajaron sus ganancias, aquellas que habían logrado en las últimas semanas luego de los asaltos a los barcos o ciudades que habían hecho antes de ir a por mí. El botín se repartía de forma equitativa, aunque el Capitán se llevaba una parte mayor al resto, como era lo normal.

-Ven conmigo. Si vas tu sola es posible que no acabes bien.

Elsha pasó a mi lado, llevando un cofre de un tamaño pequeño, pero que parecía pesar bastante. Bajé con ella, dirigiendo una última mirada al navío. El Capitán estaba discutiendo animadamente con varios hombres ajenos a la tripulación. Supongo que serían mercaderes u otros piratas. Volví mi mirada al frente, caminando siempre al lado de Elsha. Fue entonces que pude darme cuenta de cómo esta mujer imponía su presencia.

Conforme avanzábamos por la ciudad puedo ver como hombres y mujeres por igual saludan a Elsha con educación. Alguno incluso la evita. Debe tener una gran reputación aquí. Bueno, se trata de la Sekiryuutei, y tiene una edad perfecta para haber logrado alcanzar una enorme cantidad de poder. Un par de niños pasaron corriendo a nuestro lado, provocando que se me callera el cofre que llevaba.

-Tsk. Malditos niños. – mascullé molesta.

En verdad no odio a los niños, aunque lo parezca. La realidad es que no nos llevamos bien, y dudo que alguna vez lo hagamos. Recojo el cofre y miro a Elsha para disculparme, pero me quedé hipnotizada por su mirada. Su vista estaba clavada en aquellos niños, mirándolos con una mezcla de sentimientos que me encogió el corazón.

-Esto Elsha, tú… ¿cuántos años me dijiste que tienes?

-Treinta y siete. – me respondió dedicándome una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Y tienes hijos?

Su sonrisa disminuyó y sus ojos perdieron algo del brillo que poseía. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, volviendo a mirar a donde los niños jugaban alegres.

-No he tenido esa bendición, y jamás podré conocer esa sensación.

… oh. Estéril. Pobrecita.

Atravesamos la ciudad hasta llegar a la plaza, lugar lleno de los principales negocios. Atravesamos el lugar, entrando en una tienda bastante grande. El lugar estaba semi lleno, por lo que tuvimos que esperar a que nos tocará el turno.

Cuando nos tocó, pude ver a la dependienta. No se el motivo, pero el verla me produjo un pequeño escalofrió. Ella debió sentirlo, pues me sonrió de una manera que solo me provocó otro escalofrío.

-No puedes comértela, Sonia. Es nuestra nueva cirujana.

-Ohhh, que lastima. Estoy segura de que sus órganos licuados estarían deliciosos.

-¡! ¡¿Ehhh?!

Aterrada grité, escondiéndome tras Elsha. Ambas se rieron ante mi reacción, burlándose de mí. Me sonrojé con violencia, dando un pisotón.

-Tranquila. Sonia no te hará nada. Esta Aracne es inofensiva, salvo que intentes hacerle algo. – Aclaró Elsha – Ahora que recuerdo, ¿qué pasó con la tripulación del _Horizonte Lejano_? Muchos han comentado que todos desaparecieron poco después de visitar tu estancia e incendiarla.

-Pse. ¿Tu donde crees que puedan estar?

-¿De vuelta en alta mar? – pregunté inocentemente.

La Aracne enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y dices que es vuestra nueva cirujana? Pues vais apañados.

-¡Oye!

-A ver niñita, imagínate donde han acabado ese puñado de rufianes que quemaron mi establecimiento hasta los cimientos.

Me puse a pensar, pero rápidamente obtuve la respuesta cuando la vi acariciarse el estómago. ¡Oh Dios mío!

-¡Te los comiste!

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo colmilludamente.

-Por supuesto que sí. Yo y mis hijas nos dimos un buen festín con ellos. NADIE osa destruir mi establecimiento. Claro que esto no lo sabe mi esposo.

-¿No le extrañó la desaparición?

-Sí, pero logré convencerle de que no les había hecho nada, además de darles una paliza. Jajajaja, que ingenuos llegan a ser algunos machos humanos, pero supongo que su ingenuidad es una de las partes que me enamoró de él.

-Eso y que aceptara tu forma arácnida.

-¿Cuántos seres conoces que les encanten las arañas? Cuando lo hicimos por primera vez en mi forma hibrida, fue maravilloso y a la vez estúpidamente extraño.

… ugh. Lo siento, pero a mí tampoco me gustan nada las arañas, ni las cucarachas, ni ningún tipo de insecto. Pero… oh puñeta. Esas imágenes no se irán nunca de mi cabeza.

-En fin, ¿qué será esta vez, Elsha? Adoro tus visitas, pero primero los negocios y luego las charlas amenas.

-Por supuesto. – dejó el cofre en la mesa, haciéndome un gesto para que yo colocara el mío a su lado – Esta vez tenemos un buen botín, pero necesitamos ciertas cosas. Hay un par de cañones en mal estado y necesitamos remplazarlos. También queremos comprar unas nuevas velas que…

Ambas empezaron a hablar sobre las compras que necesitaríamos para el barco. Yo no entendía de esto, por lo que me permití explorar este lugar. Dejé el recibidor, adentrándome en la parte trasera. Este lugar es asombroso. Estantería llenas de diversos objetos y libros. Muchas de estas cosas deben ser de gran valor. Llegué a un estante que estaba prácticamente al fondo. Este lugar tiene bastante polvo, pero un libro me llamó la atención. Con sumo cuidado lo extraje, viéndolo con curiosidad. Era muy viejo, pero se conservaba estupendamente. Comencé a ojearlo, asombrándome al ver que se trataba de un hechizo de Magia de hace casi mil años. Estaba escrito en inglés antiguo, aunque no sabría datar la fecha exacta.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve leyéndolo, empapándome de la valiosa información que aquí había. Sin duda esto me ayudará a mejorar en el manejo de mi Magia y otras tantas. Pero entonces, cuando estaba embelesada…

-¡Kyaaa…! ¡!

Algo me atrapó. Una extraña y pegajosa tela me envolvió con una rapidez tal que me fue imposible defenderme. Rápidamente mi cuerpo se vio envuelto en la tela, comenzando a levantarme mientras daba vueltas y vueltas. Fue entonces que me percaté de que lo que me envolvía eran telarañas, y que dos pequeñas arañas me estaban envolviendo. Cada segundo subía más y más a esas dos criaturas que me miraban con no buenos ojos. Yo ya estaba despidiéndome del mundo, pero entonces…

-¡Niñas, bajad a la señorita!

Ambas criaturas se detuvieron al instante, mirando a algún punto del suelo. Yo solo podía llorar, pues no podía mirar atrás. Mis ojos seguían clavados en estas criaturas. Entonces comenzaron a bajarme, obedeciendo la orden de aquella extraña voz masculina. Cuando estuve casi en el suelo, pude notar como unos brazos me sujetaban, poniéndome de pie, y como un cuchillo rompía las telas sin demasiada dificultad. Fuera quien fuera, sin duda tenía práctica.

-Perdónelas señorita. Aun son muy pequeñas y cuesta educarlas.

-¡Me querían comer! – reclamé aun aterrorizada.

-En verdad no. Han comido hace poco. Solo iban a inyectarle veneno para paralizarla y dejarla colgando. Tarde o temprano mi esposa o yo mismo la habríamos encontrado.

Cuando me vi libre de toda esa maldita tela me di la vuelta para encarar al padre de esos malditos bichos. Entonces quedé asombrada. ¿Este era el esposo de la Aracne? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. No era muy alto, ni poseía una fuerte musculatura. En verdad parecía más el típico hombre estudioso. Se ajustó las gafas mientras esos dos seres, ahora en su forma híbrida, se colocaban sobre la cabeza y pecho del hombre. Este les acarició sus ahora cabezas humanas. Ambas niñas, pues no aparentaban más de tres años, sonrieron ante la caricia.

-Son nuestras guardianas. Se ocupan de que nadie nos robe. Señorita, ¿éste es el libro que estaba ojeando? – Se agachó para recoger el libro que había estado leyendo, cerrándolo y extendiéndolo hacia mí – Es un libro caro. Si quiere comprarlo está bien, pero en caso contrario, por favor, déjelo donde estaba.

Ambas hibridas me miraron con advertencia, por lo que tragué duro.

-M-me gustaría comprarlo. ¿E-es muy caro?

-Bueno, es un libro muy viejo, pero posee poderosos hechizos. Se dice que este libro perteneció a los aprendices de Merlín.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Eso dice. – él se encogió de hombros, demostrando que ciertamente no estaba seguro.

-Bueno, no estoy segura de sí poder pagarlo, pues no sé cuánto costará las compras de Elsha.

-¿Elsha Lenz? ¿La Sekiryuutei? Vaya, no sabía que habían llegado. Venga, vamos a la recepción. Estoy deseando hablar con la señorita Elsha.

Hizo un gesto de mano para que fuera delante suyo. Escuché unas palabras a mi espalda y, cuando miré por encima de mi hombro, ambas niñas tenían apariencia totalmente humana. ¿Estas dos niñas fueron capaces de comerse a toda una tripulación? No, incluso con la madre era imposible.

-Esto, si no les molestia, ¿podría decirme cuantas hijas e hijos tiene?

El hombre pareció sorprenderse un poco por aquella pregunta, pero respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tengo veinte hijas, sin contar a estas dos, y un hijo. El varón es completamente humano, pues no hay Aracnes machos. Es adorado por todas sus hermanas, y siempre protegido. Es gracioso verlo.

-¿Veintiuno?

-Puede parecer mucho, pero las aracnes son como las arañas. No tienen uno o dos hijos, sino muchos. Y bueno, ha parido varias veces, así que es normal que tengamos tantos. Jajajaja.

… valeee. Salimos de la parte de atrás, comprobando que Elsha y la señorita Sonia aún seguían negociando las compras.

-Tenemos otra venta, cariño.

Aquel hombre se acercó a su esposa, señalando el libro que llevaba en mis manos.

-Parece que las niñas han jugado contigo. – se rio Elsha mientras se señalaba el pelo.

Yo llevé mi mano a mi cabellera, notando que aún tenía telaraña en ella. Intenté quitármela con cuidado, pues se pegaba y era dificultoso.

-¿Quieres comprarte este libro? – me preguntó la Aracne.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, mirando a Elsha. Ella asintió sonriente.

-Aun con las compras nos queda mucho dinero. Nadie dirá nada porque te compres ese libro. Adelante, súmalo al resto. Además, estoy segura de que Ise estará encantado con la idea de que amplíes tus conocimientos mágicos.

-Bien, entonces lo sumo a lo ya acordado.

El trato no tardó en oficializarse, y así nosotros conseguimos nuestras compras y Sonia su dinero. Luego de aquello, y como nadie más entró en largo tiempo, nos pusimos a charlar tranquilamente, más porque Sonia y su esposo tenían muchas ganas de hablar tranquilamente con Elsha. La noticia de la muerte de mi maestra pareció impactarles mucho. Supongo que ella sería cliente frecuente de este lugar.

Maestra… parecía que tenías buenos amigos…

XXXXX

Una vez hube terminado de hablar con los del muelle y otros Capitanes con los que me encontré, fui directamente a la ciudad y me adentré en mi taberna favorita. Era sin duda alguna la más grande de esta isla, un lugar lleno de hombres borrachos, prostitutas, piratas, mercaderes, todos bebiendo y disfrutando de la buena comida y bebida así como de la música. Este lugar tenía gran fama por todo eso. Dirijo mi vista a la barra, cruzando mi mirada con cierta mujer muy conocida. Ella me sonríe y hace un gesto con su cabeza. Camino hasta una pequeña mesa en un lugar alejado donde poder tener una charla tranquila sin tener que molestarme en apartar a alguno de los borrachos que había.

Me senté, descansando las piernas y la espalda. Agradezco una silla con respaldo. No pasa mucho hasta que la mujer se sienta frente a mí. Llevaba en sus manos dos jarras grandes de cerveza. Hubiera agradecido vino, pero tampoco iba a quejarme. Faltaban días hasta que llegaran las nuevas provisiones.

-Gadreel, un gusto volver a verte.

Saludé a aquella mujer. Gadreel, una Grígori, un ángel caído. No era extraño encontrarse con ángeles caídos en las zonas donde frecuentaban los piratas. Por su propia personalidad como especie, bueno, más bien como su raza dentro de la especie, los ángeles caídos disfrutaban como niños con un dulce la vida de la piratería. Era normal verlos en tripulaciones pirata, ciudades llenas de piratas, en lugares como este y otros tantos.

-Ise, ya pensaba que no ibas a volver.

Gadreel era una mujer sumamente hermosa, como era normal entre las ángeles. Largo cabello rosado y ojos esmeraldas, con una figura voluptuosa. Además, el corsé que llevaba solo resaltaba su generoso busto. Pero no era solo su apariencia física lo que enamoraba a los hombres, sino su carácter. Era una mujer de armas tomar, coqueta y que no tenía filtro alguno en su boca.

Chocamos nuestras jarras y bebemos hasta la mitad, dejándolas sobre la mesa. Gadreel se apoya en la mesa con toda la sensualidad que poseía, que no era precisamente poca.

-Sí, bueno, tuvimos que hacer una pequeña parada en Puerto Rico.

La caída alzó una de sus finas cejas. No era normal que un pirata hiciera una parta en aquella isla. Era astuta e inteligente, por lo que no tardó en deducir que algo grande había tenido que pasar para que fuéramos allí.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Mi mirada se vuelve nostálgica al tiempo que mi sonrisa mengua un poco.

-Marta. Ha fallecido. No pudimos salvarla.

-Oh, lo lamento. Era una buena mujer.

Ciertamente Marta había sabido ganarse el cariño de muchos de los que vivían en este lugar. No solo por ser una hechicera muy poderosa, sino por su propio carácter. Incluso hizo buenas migas con Gadreel.

-Ciertamente lo era. Pude matar al desgraciado que la había torturado, pero, como última petición, me pidió que salvara a su aprendiz. Es una buena chica, y parece que es hábil en la Magia. Una digna discípula de su maestra.

-¿Está aquí?

-No. Está con Elsha, posiblemente gastándose su parte del botín en a saber qué lugar. Pero dejemos a un lado ese tema, ya te la presentaré en otro momento. ¿Qué noticias tienes para mí?

-Bueno, la guerra en España continúa, aunque creo que no le faltará demasiado. Fuera de eso, no hay nada demasiado interesante. O por lo menos no en el mundo humano.

-¿? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Sabes que hace casi doscientos años que finalizó la guerra, ¿no? – yo asentí. Ciertamente la guerra finalizó mientras yo viajaba aún por las Américas – Luego de eso llegó la guerra civil demoníaca – También estaba enterado de eso. Esa guerra surgió por dos ideologías diferentes: la primera trataba de continuar la guerra hasta las últimas consecuencias; la segunda era todo lo contrario, querían la paz, una generación nacida con las consecuencias de la guerra que no querían vivirla – Bueno, pues verás…

Durante largo rato, Gadreel me puso al tanto de los acontecimientos recientes vividos en el mundo no humano. Las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde la última vez que escuché sobre ello, tiempo ha. Continuamos con aquel tema un rato más, hasta que nos aburrimos y decidimos cambiar.

-¿Y qué me cuentas de los demás? – pregunté con interés por mis compañeros de oficio.

-Ya sabes, haciendo más grande aún sus nombres. ¿Y vosotros como vais? ¿Algo nuevo e interesante para el gran Capitán Hyodo?

Sonreí ladinamente ante su pregunta. Ambos sabíamos que Gadreel no solo vivía tranquilamente en este lugar, haciendo lo que le viniera en gana, sino que era informante de Grígori en asuntos especialmente interesantes. Todos sabían que esta era como un delicioso dulce para todo el mundo, tanto humano como sobrenatural. Esa era, la era de los piratas, permitía cualquiera salir impune y poder disfrutar de lo que más les gustaba. Eran numerosos los ángeles caídos que eran piratas. Les encantaba esa vida.

-No pienso soltar mi lengua para que informes a tus jefes. – di un largo trago a mi jarra mientras Gadreel sonreía inocentemente.

-¿Yo? ¿Informar? ¿Por quién me tienes?

-Por un espía, por supuesto.

-Oh, venga ya. Sabes que tus secretos están seguros conmigo. – me guiñó un ojo, pero yo solo pude reírme.

-Mis secretos solo están a salvo conmigo y con quienes creo capacitados para eso. Obviamente tú no eres uno de ellos.

-¡Oh, que ataque más gratuito! ¡Mi honor acaba de ser mancillado!

Volví a reír ante el actuar tan dramático de la caída. Entonces una melodía comenzó a sonar. El sonido de violines y guitarras resonaron al principio como una suave melodía, que poco a poco fue ganando fuerza hasta que media taberna se puso a cantar a plena voz. Gadreel sonrió, procediendo a terminar su jarra y ponerse en pie.

-Bueno, debo seguir con mi trabajo. El ambiente se ha animado mucho, y hay que ganarse la vida. Pero no te creas, tú y yo terminaremos esta charla en otro momento.

Guiñó un ojo y se marchó, perdiéndose entre la cantaora multitud. Entonces saqué varios papeles que tenía guardados, extendiéndolos sobre la mesa, habiéndola secado antes para evitar que el papel se mojara. Todos estos papeles indicaban una ruta, un mapa, con sus instrucciones. Muchos dirían que llevaba a un tesoro, y era así, aunque la palabra tesoro puede ser muy confusa ya que depende de lo que cada uno crea que es un tesoro. Me concentré por completo a la tarea de descifrar las instrucciones. El botín que se obtenía si se encontraba este lugar, era algo que llevaba persiguiendo mucho tiempo. Ya tenía tesoros similares a este, pero siempre busco otros como esos.

-¡Agh! ¡Puto chucho!

El grito me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré sobre mi hombro solo para encontrarme con una cara conocida. Una cola comenzó a agitarse con alegría y una lengua comenzó a lamerme la cara.

-Hola chico. Yo también me alegro de verte.

En verdad había echado de menos a Draugh. No tenerlo a mi lado es algo que me entristece, pero tenía que cuidarme una cosa mientras íbamos en busca de Marta. Una vez que el hibrido dejó de lamerme la cara, miré de reojo al hombre que había gritado. Tenía una mordedura en la pierna, pero nada de lo que preocuparse. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando, por lo que tragó seco cuando me vio.

-No deberías espiar asuntos ajenos. Esta vez solo ha sido una pequeña mordida. La próxima vez es muy probable que te arranque la pierna de un solo mordisco.

El bucanero asintió aterrorizado mientras intercambiaba miradas entre Draugh y yo. Con ayuda de dos compañeros, se puso en pie, alejándose del lugar. Yo acaricié la cabeza de Draugh, volviendo mi atención nuevamente al mapa que había extendido frente a mí.

-Observa compañero, cada vez queda menos. Esta lengua es increíblemente difícil de descifrar, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo. Además, tenemos que encontrar la última parte. Me pregunto dónde estará. – miré al hibrido, que estudiaba atento el lugar, sentado, meneando la cola debido a la agradable melodía - ¿Has tenido buen recaudo lo que te pedí? – Él sacó su lengua, abriendo un poco la boca – Me alegra que sea así. Bueno muchacho, ¿te parece que vayamos a verlo?

Se puso en pie de un bote y corrió afuera. Yo guardé mi mapa y me marché de la taberna, despidiéndome de Gadreel al salir. Draugh ya estaba afuera, esperándome para ir en busca de aquello que le había pedido guardar.

XXXXX

Mientras tanto, en Puerto Rico, la situación era casi incontrolable. La noticia de la captura del Capitán Issei Hyodo y la posterior huida de este junto con una bruja, causó un gran revuelo. El Gobernador había quedado en ridículo luego de estar en la cúspide. En su hogar, el Gobernador se encontraba junto al Capitán de la Cruz y el Vicealmirante Donoso.

-¡¿Cómo que aún no lo habéis encontrado, Vicealmirante?! – Exclamó furioso de Bertodano - ¡Tenéis todos los recursos de los que puedo disponer! ¡¿Entonces cómo es posible que ese pirata aún no haya sido encontrado?!

Los sirvientes temblaron de miedo al ver al Gobernador tan furioso. Pero, a pesar de ello, tanto el Vicealmirante como el Capitán se mantuvieron impasibles, aguantando el mal humor de su superior.

-Con todo respeto, Gobernador, pero Issei Hyodo y su tripulación han escapado durante muchos años de todos los gobiernos y han aplastado a quienes osaron enfrentarse a ellos. Si fuera tan fácil, esos piratas ya hubieran muerto en la horca.

-No me vale esa escusa, Vicealmirante. Felipe espera buenos resultados, y ahora llegará a sus oídos que no solo hemos dejado escapar al pirata, sino también a una bruja. ¿A quién crees que le caerá toda la culpa? ¡A mí!

-Gobernador, yo tengo noticias del pirata. – de la Cruz tomó la palabra, provocando que el Vicealmirante frunciera el ceño – Según me han informado, el navío pirata fue rumbo a Nassau. Si nos damos prisa, podremos interceptarlos una vez salgan de la isla.

-Es un nido de piratas. No podemos ir hasta allí y esperar a que salgan. – refutó el Vicealmirante.

-¿Cuántos barcos haría falta para acabar con ese nido de ratas?

Para asombro del Vicealmirante, el Gobernador Bertodano prestó mucha atención a las palabras del Capitán de la Cruz, y estaba sumamente interesado en poder acabar no solo con el nido de ratas pirata, sino también con el pirata y la bruja que le habían puesto en evidencia.

-Con todo respeto, Gobernador, pero haría falta un buen número de barcos. Ese lugar no estará vacío, y los piratas podrían prepararse antes de que nosotros los tuviéramos en la línea de tiro.

-Pues entonces será mejor que no falle, Vicealmirante. Bien, he mandado llamar a la Armada de Barlovento para una última misión antes de que se desintegre de forma oficial, y vos estaréis seréis quien los mande. Ordeno que vayan a Nueva Providencia y destruyan aquel nido. Pero quiero que me traigan a toda la tripulación de Hyodo. Los torturaré y ejecutaré en la plaza, frente a todo el mundo.

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados ante aquella noticia. La Armada de Barlovento… Aquello no era algo de lo que se pudiera bromear.

La Armada de Barlovento estaba constituida por seis galeones. fue una institución militar del Imperio Español que perteneció al régimen de la Flota de Indias, creada con el propósito de proteger durante el periodo colonial sus territorios conquistados en América ante los ataques de sus enemigos europeos, así como de piratas y corsarios.

Hacía unos ciento cincuenta años, la Corona española elaboró un proyecto de poblamiento para esta área para hacer frente a los ataques de piratas y corsarios tanto ingleses como franceses, surgiendo así una propuesta de crear una serie de bases estratégicas entre las islas Bahamas y las Antillas, así como la formación de una armada. Dieciséis años después, los informes redactados por Diego de Sotomayor y Antonio Manrique para Felipe II señalaron a la Corona española la ventaja estratégica que podría tener para la defensa de Barlovento la formación de una flota que tuviese diversas sedes en los puertos del área.

Unos treinta años después, Felipe III aprobó la organización de una armada ligera de seis u ocho galeones que en su etapa inicial debía formarse con carácter provisional a partir de la Armada de la Mar Océana, la cual fue creada poco más de cien años antes, teniendo como puerto fijo a Lisboa, siendo comisionada con el patrullaje de las costas atlánticas de la península para garantizar una llegada segura a las flotas provenientes de Indias. Algunos galeones pertenecientes a dicha armada pasaron a formar parte de la Armada de Barlovento, junto a otros procedentes de la Armada de Vizcaya. Su sede principal fue el puerto de Veracruz, sin embargo tiempo después tuvo no solo una sino diversas bases en el puerto de Cartagena de Indias así como en las Antillas Mayores, Puerto Rico, Cuba y La Española.

El nueve de septiembre del año mil seiscientos cinco de nuestro Señor, zarpó la flota del puerto de Lisboa, comandada por Luis de Fajardo bajo órdenes secretas sobre su destino, el cual era la salina de Araya (Venezuela), donde se habían establecido piratas holandeses y, una vez limpiada la zona de estos, hizo un recorrido por las islas de Barlovento, así como por las costas de Cartagena y Portobelo. Una vez finalizada misión la Armada se dividió y una parte regresó a España sin escalas, llegando en marzo del año siguiente, mientras la otra parte esperó en La Habana la llegada de las flotas mercantes, para protegerlas en su camino de regreso hacia España contra los ataques de holandeses, franceses e ingleses, llegando a Sevilla en octubre del mismo año. Esta primera iniciativa de organización fue el comienzo de otras, hasta que en en mil seiscientos treinta y cinco, culminaron en la definitiva creación de la Armada de Barlovento.

Ante el aumento de la piratería en el Caribe español, se forma una gran armada pero con un considerable coste económico. El financiamiento de estas flotas se consiguió a través de los impuestos denominados «avería» y «situado», los cuales gravaban las mercancías y sirvieron para cubrir los gastos generados por la realización de los viajes, convirtiéndose los propios comerciantes en los responsables directos de la protección del transporte de sus productos.

La armada ocupó un papel clave en la política española en las Américas, desempeñando funciones tanto defensivas como logísticas cruciales, en especial para proteger el comercio y las costas, que comenzaban a ser atacados por algunas potencias europeas.

Hasta hace unos años, la Armada de Barlovento no consiguió el fin para el que fue creada en primera instancia, debido a que las potencias europeas continuaban hostigando el comercio de España con las Américas e incluso habían conseguido importantes enclaves en el Caribe desde los que lograron dirigir de una forma más eficaz el comercio ilícito.

La Armada de Barlovento sería disuelta tras el Tratado de Utrecht, el cual se firmó hace dos años..

-Caballeros, si no les importa, nosotros nos ocuparemos de Hyodo y su tripulación. – los españoles desviaron sus miradas hacia los clérigos del Vaticano. El Obispo Rossi había tomado la palabra, colocándose junto a los tres hispanos – La Iglesia tiene guerreros preparados para enfrentar amenaza como lo son Hyodo y su tripulación. No son humanos, o al menos no muchos. Toda su tripulación es una herejía, cada miembro es un enemigo de Dios y la Humanidad. Ustedes son bravos guerreros, pero se enfrentan a enemigos que no saben combatir. Ya pudieron verlo días atrás. Hyodo fue capaz de escapar de la isla sin que nadie se le opusiera.

-Pero ustedes tampoco pudieron hacer nada. – le recordó de la Cruz de forma mordaz – No solo nosotros no pudimos hacer nada, sino que ni siquiera vos pudisteis detenerle. ¿Y ahora nos decís que vos y vuestros dos acompañantes le derrotareis?

-Es lo que he afirmado, Capitán. – el Obispo no reaccionó de forma negativa al comentario del Capitán – Como bien decís, Hyodo nos superó a todos por un amplio margen. No tuvimos en cuenta su poder, y aquello logró que huyera de la justicia. Pero ahora estamos preparados. Conocemos a todos sus tripulantes, que seres son, y ahora si podremos combatirlos eficazmente. Solo le pido a usted, Gobernador, - la mirada del eclesiástico cambió del Capitán al Gobernador – que nos permita ir en esta misión a Nassau.

El silencio se hizo en el cuarto del Gobernador. Los eclesiásticos esperaban de buena gana que el Gobernador accediera a su petición, pues en caso contrario tomarían medidas más duras. De la Cruz esperaba que el Gobernador le permitiera participar en el combate contra los piratas, esperaba volver a capturar a Hyodo. Hasta ahora nadie se le había escapado… hasta ahora. En cuanto a Donoso, él no estaba nada convencido del plan. Aunque tuviera los barcos suficientes, seguiría siendo una misión demasiado costosa. Luego de lo ocurrido días atrás, confiaba totalmente en las habladurías sobre el poder de la tripulación de _El Resplandor Azul_. Además, ¿ir a un nido de piratas? No era algo que se hiciera de una forma tan sencilla.

-Está bien, Obispo. Vos y vuestros dos acompañantes podréis participar en esta misión. El poder de la Iglesia y Dios siempre es bien recibido. Vicealmirante Donoso, id preparando los barcos. Debéis partir cuanto antes hacía Nassau. En el caso de que no estén allí cuando lleguéis, quiero que destruyáis aquel lugar, sin prisioneros, salvo los ya especificados anteriormente.

Donoso apretó los dientes, pero asintió. Los eclesiásticos sonrieron con satisfacción. De la Cruz aún esperaba sus instrucciones.

-Oh, no penséis que me he olvidado de vos, Capitán. Hicisteis un gran trabajo atrapando a Hyodo, y es por eso mismo que no tendréis castigo luego de vuestro fracaso al no detenerle. – Aquello impacto mucho en el Capitán – Por eso vos os quedaréis aquí, en Puerto Rico, y seguiréis con vuestra misión actual. ¿Tenéis alguna queja?

-… no… señor…

-Bien, ¡pues marchaos todos y poneos a trabajar! ¡No quiero errores, y no pienso aceptar que volváis sin haber destruido a los piratas y traerme como prisioneros a la tripulación de _El Resplandor Azul_! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Militares y eclesiásticos no tardaron en abandonar el despacho del gobernador, cada uno con sus propios planes en sus respectivas cabezas.

-Bueno, Vicealmirante Donoso, cuando esté preparado para ir a Nassau, por favor, llámenos. Ya sabe dónde nos alojamos.

Con aquella despedida, los eclesiásticos se marcharon a paso raudo de la casa del Gobernador, dejando solo a ambos militares. Donoso y de la Cruz se mantuvieron en silencio un largo rato, hasta que retomaron su caminar.

-Con todo respeto, Vicealmirante, no creo que debáis realizar esta misión.

-Esta misión ha sido encomendada por el Gobernador de Puerto Rico, Capitán. Es más que suficiente.

-¿No deberíais hablar antes con el Virrey?

-Tardaríamos demasiado. Ahora sabemos dónde está Hyodo y su tripulación. Tenemos varios galeones en estas aguas. Los prepararemos y el día de mañana, antes del amanecer, partiremos rumbo a Nassau. Solo espero encontrar allí a Hyodo.

-Señor, no creo que esta misión vaya a salir bien, ni aun con la ayuda de los tres enviados del Vaticano. Usted ya vio lo que hizo Hyodo en el patíbulo, ¿verdad?

Donoso detuvo su andar, y de la Cruz también se detuvo un par de pasos más adelante. La mirada del militar de mayor rango se oscureció.

-Lo sé, Capitán. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Aun no sé qué clase de poder fue ese, pero era sin duda aterrador. De un solo pisotón…

-Por eso mismo, Vicealmirante. Tengo la sospecha de que Hyodo esconde aún mucho más. Y ya ha oído a los eclesiásticos. Su tripulación está llena de no humanos, por lo que he entendido de ellos. Aun con todos los barcos que tiene a su disposición, también habéis oído hablar sobre el barco de Hyodo. Se dice que nunca jamás ha sufrido daño, aun a pesar de recibir impactos directos. Me gustaría ir con vos a Nassau, pero si os soy totalmente sincero, cada vez estoy más satisfecho con quedarme. Soy un hombre que lucha contra la maldad de los hombres, no contra otro tipo de seres.

-Os entiendo, Capitán, y si os hablo también con total franqueza, os envidio. No soy alguien que ignore cosas como estas. He visto cosas aterradoras, y las he escuchado aún peores. No tengo deseos de ir a la ciudad pirata de Nassau, pero yo obedezco órdenes, como vos.

-Lastimosamente así es. Os deseo suerte en vuestra misión, Vicealmirante Donoso.

De la Cruz extendió su mano y Donoso se la estrechó.

-Yo os la deseo a vos también, Capitán de la Cruz.

XXXXX

Dejé al Capitán de la Cruz atrás, disponiéndome a comenzar mi labor. El día iba ya bastante avanzado, y tenía que estar todo preparado para esta noche. Mañana antes del amanecer zarparíamos rumbo a Nassau para enfrentar a los piratas. ¿Qué esta misión era un suicidio? Muy probable que así fuera. Fui directamente al puerto, donde tres galeones de su Majestad esperaban para partir a su próximo destino, donde nos juntaríamos con los restantes según avanzáramos hacia Nassau. Comencé a dar órdenes a todo subordinado que me encontrara. Muchos fueron los que se sorprendieron al saber cuál sería nuestro destino, y expresaron sus opiniones a regañadientes.

Llevó todo lo que restaba de día el preparar las tres embarcaciones para su trayecto, pero pudimos dejarlo todo listo para el poco después de oscurecer. Dejé que los tripulantes de los tres galeones descansaran luego de la dura e intensiva jornada. Yo fui hasta el galeón insignia, encerrándome en mi camarote, preparando todas las estrategias posibles para cuando llegara el momento.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, estuve despierto durante toda la noche, pues las primeras luces del sol se podían observar en el horizonte. Salí rápidamente de mi camarote, llamando a un grumete para que fuera en busca de los eclesiásticos. Hice despertar al resto de la tripulación, quienes comenzaron a trabajar para dejar los navíos listos para partir. Después de casi una hora, cuando el astro rey ya asomaba por el horizonte, el joven grumete apareció junto a los tres eclesiásticos, quienes hicieron una leve reverencia ante mí.

-Ya pensábamos que no nos ibais a mandar llamar, Vicealmirante. Nos alegra saber que ha cumplido con su palabra.

-Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra, Obispo. No oséis cuestionar mi honor.

-Para nada, Vicealmirante, y me disculpo humildemente si mis palabras han sonado ofensivas. Ninguno de nosotros piensa de esa manera sobre usted.

-Bien, pues suban a bordo, irán conmigo. Pero les pido que no distraigan a la tripulación o la entorpezcan. Tenemos que ser rápidos.

-Como vos ordenéis, Vicealmirante.

El Obispo Rossi le dijo algunas palabras a sus acompañantes y los tres ingresaron en el galeón, siempre manteniéndose al margen para no interferir con las tareas de los tripulantes de este barco. Una vez estábamos todos preparados, di la orden de zarpar y, tan rápido como los barcos podían, salimos del puerto de Puerto Rico rumbo a Nassau.

Tardaríamos cuatro días en llegar a Nassau, siempre y cuando el tiempo acompañara y no tuviéramos retrasos. Estoy seguro de que Hyodo ya estaría allí un tiempo, por lo que en poco tiempo podría ponerse nuevamente en marcha, y eso no podíamos permitirlo. Durante el primer día de travesía no hubo ningún tipo de contratiempo. Todo fue a la perfección y pudimos completar el recorrido establecido en el tiempo necesario. El problema llegó al segundo día.

-¡Maldito sea el viento! – Maldije con furia mientras golpeaba la baranda - ¡¿Por qué no sopla el maldito viento?!

La tripulación estaba parada sin hacer nada, pues las tres embarcaciones estaban paradas por completo. Lo que más temía había llegado… la falta de viento del sur, el cual necesitábamos con urgencia. Los tres eclesiásticos se acercaron hasta mí con caras de preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Vicealmirante?

-No sopla el maldito viento, Obispo. Y sin viento, nuestras embarcaciones no pueden avanzar. Hasta que no sople un buen viento del sur, o sureste, no podremos continuar con nuestro viaje, y eso significa retrasos en el tiempo establecido. Si no sopla ya el viento, Hyodo puede largarse antes de que lleguemos.

-En ese caso, si lo que necesita es viento… Guiseppe, hazlo.

-Sí, mi señor Obispo.

Enarqué una ceja al ver a uno de los eclesiásticos ir hasta la popa del galeón. Todos los tripulantes le miraron o sin interés o con aburrimiento. ¿En que estaba pensando el Obispo Rossi? ¿Qué iba a hacer ese hombre para lograr que nos moviéramos? Pero fue entonces cuando mi alma casi abandonó mi cuerpo.

El eclesiástico extendió sus manos y se colocó como si fuera a ser crucificado, entonces una pequeña brisa comenzó a soplar. Era bastante agradable, pero luego se convirtió en un viento fuerte y constante. Las desplegadas velas se estiraron y los navíos comenzaron a avanzar. Todos nos agarramos, y los que no pudieron cayeron al suelo. El eclesiástico estuvo a punto de caerse, pero lo evitó.

-¿Q-qué demonios…?

-Lo que acabáis de ver es el poder que Dios le entregó, el poder de dominar los vientos.

El Obispo miró con orgullo a su pupilo, quien no volteó, sino que siguió con los brazos extendidos mirando hacia el horizonte. Los tripulantes miraron al principio con miedo al eclesiástico, pero poco después pasó a admiración y adoración. ¿En serio Dios le había dado ese poder? Con un poder así, no habría Armada que pudiera derrotarle.

-¿Y por qué no lo usó antes? – pregunté con toda mi curiosidad.

-Vicealmirante, este es un poder muy agotador. Nuestro hermano podrá mantener este viento durante un largo rato, pero acabará por agotarle. Por ese motivo no lo ha usado hasta que ha sido extremadamente necesario. Necesitamos estar frescos para cuando debamos enfrentar a Hyodo, pero aún quedan otras dos jornadas, así que puede hacer este sacrificio. Ahora debemos orar para que el viento vuelva a soplar, pues, como he explicado, nuestro hermano no aguantará por siempre.

-S-si… deberíamos orar. ¡Atención todos! – Llamé a la tripulación - ¡Volved a vuestros puestos! ¡Ahora tenemos viento, pero no sabemos cuánto aguantará! ¡Hay que aprovechar y rezar para que el viento natural vuelva a soplar con fuerza! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

En los tres navíos, todo marinero se puso manos a la obra. Pudimos avanzar durante un par de horas, el tiempo que pudo aguantar el eclesiástico. Recuerdo que, cuando el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, fui a ver el estado del discípulo del Obispo. Su rostro estaba blanco y sudoroso, su brazos rígidos y sus piernas entumecidas. Realmente había hecho un esfuerzo divino por darnos el viento que necesitábamos.

-Habéis hecho un gran trabajo, señor. No olvidaré esto.

No hubo palabras por su parte, solo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Sus dos hermanos religiosos lo llevaron abajo para que descansara adecuadamente. No volvimos a verlos durante mucho tiempo. Nosotros continuamos con la navegación, avanzando a toda la velocidad posible sin apenas descansar. No fue hasta que quedamos a algunas horas de Nassau que mandé a todos a descansar. No serviría de nada llegar con las fuerzas agotadas. Debíamos descansar si queríamos capturar o matar a los piratas y destruir aquella ciudad.

XXXXX

Han pasado cinco días desde que llegamos a Nueva Providencia. Nuestros recursos ya se habían recuperado. Los cañones habían llegado, la pólvora nuevamente estaba a rebosar, la munición ya no cabía y los alimentos estaban listos y en perfectas condiciones. No tardaríamos mucho en que Ise diera orden de partir.

-Señora Lenz.

Escuché que alguien me llamaba. Me di la vuelta, encarando a un mensajero. Se veía bastante alterado y muy joven. No debía llegar ni a los quince años.

-¿Qué ocurre muchacho?

-Sois vos la Primera Oficial del Capitán Hyodo, ¿no es así?

-Estás en lo correcto.

-Bien. El Gobernador Benjamin Hornigold me ha pedido que llame a su Capitán y lo lleve ante él lo antes posible. Si vos me pudierais ayudar…

-Por supuesto, muchacho. Pero, ¿con qué motivo le mandan llamar?

-Porque hay seis galeones de la Marina Real Española acercándose.

-¡!

Vale, aquello era algo que no me esperaba. ¿A tal punto había llegado el gobernador como para atreverse a mandar seis galeones a Nassau?

-Muchacho, corre de vuelta y diles que iremos lo antes posible.

-¡Si señora!

El muchacho salió corriendo de vuelta al lugar donde estaba el Gobernador. Yo comencé a correr al lugar donde estaba Ise. No lo habíamos visto en cinco días, pero no era la primera vez que hacía eso. Atravesé Nassau, observando a lo lejos las figuras diminutas de los navíos. Chasqueé la lengua, aumentando mi ritmo. Salí de la ciudad, buscando incansablemente a mi Capitán. Al final logré encontrarle justo donde pensaba que estaría.

El lugar era una pequeña colina de arena al oeste de la ciudad. Draugh estaba con él, tumbado en la arena, descansando, dejando que el sol mañanero calentara su cuerpo del fresco viento del mar. Ise estaba concentrado, con los ojos cerrados, repasando sus memorias.

-Capitán. – Mi llamado le sacó de su pasado, desviando su mirada a mí – Tenemos problemas. Benjamin Hornigold te está llamando.

Él simplemente se puso en pie, comenzando a caminar tranquilamente hacia el ayuntamiento, o lo que era el ayuntamiento aquí y ahora. También desvió la mirada al horizonte, contemplando como los galeones se acercaban. Eran más lentos que nuestra fragata, pero tenían más potencia de fuego. Pero aquello no pareció alertarse. Sonrió un poco y siguió caminando. Con un silbido despertó al lobo, el cual estiró su cuerpo, bostezó y trotó hasta ponerse a mi lado, sacando su lengua contento. Obviamente yo le acaricié la cabeza. Adoro a este lobo.

Con paso tranquilo llegamos al edificio, donde Hornigold estaba esperando con no buen humor. Nada más ver a Ise, se estiró en toda su altura, mirando asesinamente a mi Capitán.

-Bien, Hyodo, ¿qué has hecho ahora? Tenemos a seis galeones fuertemente armados y listos para reducir esta ciudad a cenizas.

-Bueno, no hice demasiado. Fui en busca de una antigua tripulante de mi barco, la encontré torturada y muerta, así que quemé la iglesia de Puerto Rico, luego liberé a su aprendiz, a quien iban a ejecutar en la hoguera por bruja, y escapé. Luego vinimos para acá.

Hornigold chasqueó la lengua, asintiendo satisfecho con la explicación.

-Vale, eso me convence. Pero aún seguimos teniendo el problema de los españoles. Los demás no están ahora mismo en la isla, y los que hay tienen barcos sin la suficiente potencia de fuego, por lo que solo tu barco está disponible. Te he visto hacer cosas asombrosas. Aún recuerdo la última vez que Teach, tú u yo trabajamos juntos. Jamás había visto algo parecido.

-Sé por dónde vas. Por supuesto, de este asunto nos ocuparemos nosotros.

-Pero siguen siendo seis galeones.

-Hum, ¿qué te parece este trato? Si la ciudad recibe el más mínimo daño, te daré todos los galeones que no hundamos.

Aquello pareció gustar mucho a Hornigold, aunque no parecía del todo convencido.

-¿Y si la ciudad es dañada y hundes todos los galeones?

-En ese caso te daré toda mi parte de nuestro próximo botín. Uno que pague los daños ocasionados a la ciudad.

-… de acuerdo. Trato hecho. Ahora ve a encargarte de este asunto.

-Por supuesto. Nos vemos en unas horas, Benjamin.

-Tened cuidado, Issei.

… nunca deja de sorprenderme el modo en que Ise arreglaba estas cosas. Una vez salimos de la casa, clavé mi mirada en Ise.

-Con esa mirada podrías asustar a muchos, Elsha. ¿Qué te ronda la cabeza?

-¿Cómo piensas arreglar esto sin exponernos?

-Te preocupas demasiado. ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado que nuestro barco no será hundido por armamento normal? Además, puedo sentir solo tres presencias peligrosas. Nuestra fuerza es superior aunque nuestro número sea menor. No hay nada que temer. Podemos ocuparnos de este asunto sin demasiadas complicaciones.

-… ¿y qué pasará con los galeones si no los hundimos y no dañan la ciudad?

-Pues que me los quedaré y venderé al mejor postor, obviamente.

-Bueno, no es mal plan.

A paso tranquilo atravesamos la ciudad. Los habitantes ya estaba alertas y alarmados por la llegada de los seis galeones españoles. Toda nuestra tripulación estaba ya a bordo de _El Resplandor Azul_ , preparando el barco para el combate, y preparándose ellos mismos.

-¡Capitán en cubierta! – Informó Henry Vauer - ¡Todos a sus puestos!

Los principales mandos del navío se acercaron a nosotros, esperando información. Elisabeth también se acercó temerosa. Podía ver su nerviosismo y las miradas que echaba a los seis galeones.

-¿Ordenes, Capitán? – interrogó Morati Benjamin.

-Derrotar a los españoles, intentar que no dañen la ciudad y, en la medida de lo posible, capturar los galeones.

-Entendido. Edward…

-Lo sé, compañero. Los cañones y las armas están preparadas.

-Bien, pues adelante.

Zarpamos poco después, abandonando el puerto de Nassau, navegando en dirección a los galeones. Como era normal en momentos como este, antes de que alguno de los bandos abriera fuego, los mandamases se subieron a los botes para discutir. Dado que no había ningún lugar donde poder hablar, obviamente hablo de tierra firme, y dado que no dejarían a los españoles pisar la isla, al final tocaría los botes.

Detuvimos el barco a no menos de doscientos metros entre ambos navíos. En nuestro bote íbamos Ise, mi persona, Lucius y Marculus. Cuando estuvimos a la suficiente distancia, pude ver que en otro bote iba un militar de presupongo alto rango, un eclesiástico y otros tres militares. Miré de reojo a Ise, pero él estaba sumamente tranquilo.

Seguimos acercándonos hasta que ambos botes estuvieron a tres metros de distancia uno de otro. El mar estaba tranquilo el día de hoy, por lo que los botes no se balanceaban demasiado. Todos aprovechamos aquel momento para estudiar al contrario. Cuatro de ellos eran humanos normales y corrientes, aunque sentía que muy bien entrenados. En cuanto al eclesiástico, había algo que no me agradaba. Podía sentir un gran poder junto a él, no surgiendo de él.

-Vicealmirante Donoso, días sin vernos.

-Capitán Hyodo.

-¿Puedo preguntar con qué motivo habéis venido vos y vuestros hombres hasta nuestra humilde ciudad?

-Sabéis a lo que he venido, Capitán Hyodo. Rendíos sin condiciones y vuestras muertes serán rápidas.

-Ohhh, venga, mi buen señor. Sabéis perfectamente que no haremos eso. No pensamos entregarnos, no pensamos entregar la ciudad, y mucho menos pienso entregar a alguien de mi tripulación.

-Entonces no os rendís.

-Exactamente.

-Entonces las negociaciones han finalizado.

-Eso parece. Ha sido una charla corta. Ojalá hubiera sido más larga.

Dicho esto, los botes comenzaron a alejarse. En verdad si ha sido una charla sumamente corta. Normalmente suelen durar un poco más. Volvimos al barco y nada más poner un pie en cubierta, Ise comenzó a dar instrucciones a diestra y siniestra.

-Elsha, tú te enfrentarás al eclesiástico de ahora. Hay otros dos eclesiásticos. Uno de ellos es portador de una espada sagrada. Lucius, ese es tuyo. Marculus, tú te enfrentarás al otro. Tiene algún tipo de habilidad, pero no pude ver bien cual era. – ¿Y todo eso lo vio durante su breve estancia en Puerto Rico? Capitán, nunca dejas de sorprenderme – El resto ya sabéis que hacer. Los galeones no deben atacar la ciudad, y si es posible intentad no hundirlos. ¡Eso va por ti, Edward!

El mencionado, nuestro artillero, estalló en carcajadas, carcajadas que se contagiaron al resto. Los galeones comenzaron a avanzar en nuestra dirección, por lo que nosotros también comenzamos a movernos. La diferencia de velocidad entre los dos estilos diferentes de navío era muy notables. El nuestro tenía menos potencia de fuego, pero era mucho más rápido.

Henry, nuestro timonel, manejaba este barco con una maestría muy poco vista. Los galeones comenzaron a moverse y a disparar sus cañones contra nosotros. La defensa del barco evitaba que las balas de cañón lograran impactar en la estructura del barco. Muchos de mis compañeros se lanzaron rápidamente al abordaje, pasando del barco insignia, yendo directamente a los otros dos navíos. Ise esperaba paciente en el centro del barco, dando instrucciones y viendo cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

-¡Lucius, Marculus, conmigo!

Ante mi orden, tanto el caído como el demonio asintieron y fueron tras de mí en búsqueda de los tres eclesiásticos. Pero mientras los buscábamos, el Vicealmirante se interpuso, apuntándonos con una pistola.

-Vicealmirante, creo que yo voy vuestro rival, ¿no os parece?

El español miró de reojo a nuestro Capitán, quien tenía desenfundado su sable, esperando que el Vicealmirante aceptara el duelo. Para su satisfacción, el español guardó su pistola y desenfundó su sable. Fue entonces que de reojo vi a los tres eclesiásticos, quienes estaban dispuestos a atacar a nuestro Capitán.

-Lo lamento, caballeros, pero para llegar a nuestro Capitán, deberéis pasar por encima de nuestros cadáveres.

El líder de ellos frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

-Como deseéis, señora. En verdad no importa en qué orden seáis castigados. La justicia de Dios… ¡os llegará a todos!

Con aquella exclamación, un objeto apareció, sujetándolo con sus manos. Una lanza, una hermosa y enorme lanza que emitía un poder sagrado descomunal, divino.

-La Lanza de Longinus. – siseó Marculus.

La Lanza Santa, aquella que atravesó a Jesús. Así que por eso me había pedido que fuera yo quien enfrentara a este hombre. Uno de sus acompañantes llevó su mano a su cintura, sacando de ella una espada de gran poder sagrado, la cual estaba escondida tras su capa. Una Excalibur, si mal no recuerdo. El tercero comenzó a mover sus manos en el aire, y pude sentir unas leves ráfagas de viento. Ya veo, ahora entiendo. Bien, Ise, si así lo has decidido… entonces que así sea.

La batalla se desarrolló bastante rápida. Nuestro barco pudo enfrentarse a dos de los galeones por sí solo. Nuestra dividida tripulación luchaba en otros dos barcos, pero no fuimos capaces de ocuparnos de los seis al mismo tiempo. Siguiendo la estrategia de su Vicealmirante, los otros dos galeones siguieron su rumbo hacia la ciudad, apuntando con los cañones de estribor y babor respectivamente. Los cañonazos resonaron por encima de la batalla, impactando repetidas veces en la ciudad, aunque los barcos menores pudieron evitar los daños.

Durante varios minutos la situación fue así, hasta que oímos cañones que no pertenecían a los galeones españoles. Fue entonces que vimos dos navíos acercándose a nosotros. Ambos eran navíos pirata, y pude reconocerlos: el _Revenge_ de Stede Bonett, aunque ahora lo capitaneaba Edward Teach, y el _Range_ de Charles Vane **.**

El primero llegaba desde el oeste, y el tercero desde el este. Eran navíos más rápidos que los galeones, por lo que viraron para apuntar con sus cañones a las desprotegidas proa y popa de los galeones hispanos. Comenzó entonces una segunda batalla entre los barcos pirata y los españoles.

Mientras tanto, las cosas en los cuatro navíos de los cuales nos ocupábamos no era algo que nos tuviera preocupados. Ise pudo acabar con el Vicealmirante, quien no se rindió, por lo que mi Capitán tuvo que atravesarle el corazón con su espada. Fue una muerte honorable y rápida. Por nuestra parte, mis compañeros podían luchar perfectamente contra sus dos contrincantes eclesiásticos, aunque yo tenía algunas dificultades serias con el portador de la Lanza. Había sido muy bien entrenado, de ello no me cabía la menor duda, aunque se notaba que no era un luchador talentoso, pues a pesar de su gran entrenamiento, había muchas cosas que se le escapaban, las cuales me dieron la victoria.

-Deberíais rendiros, exorcistas. En caso contrario os reuniréis con aquel al que tanto adoráis.

Los tres les apuntábamos con nuestros respectivos poderes, cada uno con toda intención de matarles si no rendían sus armas. Pero la sonrisa de los tres exorcistas daba a entender que no habría rendición.

-Lo lamento por vos, señora, pero nosotros no nos rendimos. Somos guerreros de la Santa Iglesia… - entonces, así de pronto, sacó un frasco de su túnica - ¡y os derrotaremos otro día, purgaremos vuestras almas!

Tiró con fuerza aquel frasco al suelo, y un espeso y ardiente humo se esparció con tal rapidez, por lo que tuvimos que apartarnos. Usando sus alas, Lucius dispersó el humo, pero los exorcistas no estaban presentes.

-No puedo decir que esté decepcionado, pero si sorprendido de que hayáis caído en su truco.

La voz sorprendida de nuestro Capitán llego desde nuestras espaldas – Bueno, no pasa nada. Otro día será. Ahora hay que llevar los tres barcos que en mejor estado se encuentran a la ciudad. Esta ha recibido daño, por lo que debo compensar a Benjamin.

Al escuchar sus palabras, analicé el entorno. El navío insignia en el cual nos encontrábamos estaba en un estado deplorable. No haría falta hacer mucho para que comenzara a hundirse pronto. Los otros tres navíos que habíamos enfrentado estaban algo maltratados, pero podían repararse y estarían como nuevos. En cuanto a los otros dos, estos habían caído gracias al trabajo conjunto de Teach y Bonett junto a los barcos menores pirata que había en la isla.

Los tripulantes sobrevivientes españoles fueron hechos prisioneros y llevados a la parte baja de los navíos para arreglar todo lo posible. Llevamos nuestro barco y los capturados hasta Nassau, donde Benjamín los aceptó como pago por los daños sufridos a la ciudad. Ise también habló tanto con Teach como con Bonett. A ambos les debía un favor, y estos se lo harían pagar, sin duda alguna.

Bueno, tengo que admitir que no fue un mal día.

XXXXX

Es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo. ¿En serio han sido dos años? No lo parece. Han pasado tantas cosas desde que me uní a esta extraña tripulación. Admito que la vida en la mar me ha maravillado, aunque muchas veces se hace insoportable. Un ejemplo perfecto era el olor de la tripulación. Con solo unos pocos días, la peste se hacía inaguantable. Menos mal que todos se "bañaban" en el mar, con ciertos aclaramientos luego. Eso menguaba el olor.

Otro ejemplo eran aquellos días largos y aburridos que nada tenías que hacer salvo pescar, beber o sentarte sin hacer nada, dejando que tu piel se tostara al sol. Yo antes era bastante blanca, casi como la nieve, pero en estos cinco años había logrado un moreno que nunca antes llegué a imaginarme. No fue hasta entonces que comprendí el motivo de que todos en esta tripulación, incluso las mujeres, fueran morenas.

Nos encontrábamos en un puerto pirata en el mar de la China. Llevábamos todo el día esperando a que el Capitán y Elsha volvieran de la ciudad oriental. Hyodo nos había hecho realizar un viaje increíblemente largo, yendo desde el caribe hasta las frías aguas del sur, atravesando todo el Mar del Sur hasta llegar a Japón y luego China. Nunca antes hice un viaje tan agotador. Una vez aquí, el Capitán nos guio con urgencia hasta un puerto específico. Tenía bastante prisa por llegar. Le pregunté el motivo de que no se tele transportara. Su contestación me hizo pensar.

" _Que pueda tele transportarme no quiere decir que vaya a hacerlo. Me gusta navegar, me gusta no depender de la Magia. Por ello hago las cosas como cualquier otro hombre. Eso hace la vida más interesante y divertida."_

Nos había dado permiso para poder desembarcar, pero alguien siempre debía vigilar el barco, pues los contrabandistas de opio estaban al acecho. Yo era la única que había quedado a cargo de nuestro navío, todos los demás se habían marchado a divertirse en esta extraña ciudad. Nunca había viajado a esta parte del mundo, y admito que es un poco chocante.

ÑIII

Bajo la cabeza, observando a un grupo de veinte hombres subir a nuestra embarcación. ¿Quiénes eran esos idiotas que habían osado poner un pie en nuestro barco? Me mantuve en la verga de la vela mayor, manteniéndome en total silencio, oculta gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, pues aunque hubiera luna, las nubes eran muy densas. Los fanales prácticamente estaban apagados, salvo dos de ellos, ambos en cubierta, y las luces de la ciudad no llegaban hasta aquí. Pude diferenciar a los hombres. Todos eran chinos, y no tenían buenas intenciones para con nuestro barco.

-Esos idiotas occidentales. Han dejado el navío desprotegido. Imbéciles.

-Pero jefe, yo conozco este barco. Es propiedad de uno de los piratas más peligrosos del mundo. ¡Si nos descubre estaremos más que muertos!

-¡Guarda silencio! ¡Yo no trabajo con cagalindes! Y ahora dispersaos. No me creo que ese idiota haya dejado el barco totalmente desprotegido. Por mucha fama que tenga, ni siquiera Cálico Jack dejaría su barco sin vigilancia. Buscad a los que aun estén. Ya sabéis que hacer con ellos.

Comenzaron a dispersarse. Algunos fueron al camarote del Capitán, otros bajo cubierta y los restantes subieron en dirección a los carajos. Hump, si estos ineptos creen que les voy a dejar robarnos, están muy equivocados. Cree un pequeño hechizo de invisibilidad cuando pude ver que varios de esos hombres se estaban acercando. Cree otro hechizo para poder pararme en el aire. Esperé paciente a que uno de los hombres se pusiera a mi lado. Fue entonces que deshice el hechizo de invisibilidad.

-Fuera de nuestro barco.

-¡!

No le di tiempo a reaccionar. Invoque un hechizo de aire y expulse a ese hombre de _El Resplandor Azul_. Su grito alertó al resto, pues los que estaban en cubierta o subiendo por los otros palos, giraron sus cabezas en dirección a donde había caído su compañero ladrón. Entonces la luz de la luna llena se filtró por entre las densas nubes, iluminando la bahía, la ciudad, y el barco. Todos pudieron verme, pero a mí no me importo.

-¡Ahí alguien! ¡Todos atentos! ¡Matadla!

Las armas de fuego apuntaron en mi dirección, pero yo solo invoqué un par de barreras de alto nivel.

BANG-BANG

Los disparos fueron detenidos por mi barrera, alertando a los ladrones.

-¡Joder, una puta bruja! ¡Id con todo!

Algunos sacaron sus sables mientras otros recargaban sus armas. Baje con tota lentitud hasta cubierta, apoyando mi calzado en la madera. Con mi mano siniestra agarré la espada que tenía colgando a mi costado, provocando la risa de estos hombres.

-Bruja, no deberías empuñar una espada. El no usar tu Brujería será tu final. Dejadme muchachos, al final podré matarla yo mismo. Una bruja es demasiado peligrosa para dejarla con vida.

El líder blandió su sable en mi dirección, pero se asombró al ver como lo evité con facilidad… solamente ladeándome. Volvió a atacarme, pero otra vez pude evitar su ataque. Después de otros tres sablazos, decidí contraatacar. En aquel momento demostré que en estos años no solo había mejorado en el manejo de la Magia, sino que había sido entrenada también en el manejo de las armas de fuego y la espada.

-He sido instruida por el mismísimo Issei Hyodo y por Elsha Lenz. ¡No pienso perder ante un puñado de ratas ladronas!

Aumenté la velocidad y fuerza de mis ataques. Mi contrincante era un hombre fuerte, pero normal. Yo, por el contrario, había superado el límite normal humano gracias a mis maestros, por lo que ahora estaba a un nivel superior al de la mayoría de humanos. Además, aunque odie admitirlo, el usar ropa de hombre es mucho más cómodo que el de mujer, y más aun a la hora de pelear. Lo único que detesto es no llevar nada debajo de mi camisa. Incluso después de cinco años, me sigue avergonzado vestir solo una camisa holgada, por lo que siempre llevo una casaca de lana, aunque suele dar calor en climas cálidos.

ZAS

-¡Arg! ¡Maldita puta! ¡Matadla!

Las armas de fuego volvieron a apuntar en mi dirección, por lo que me recubrí con un par de barreras. Los disparos nuevamente resultaron ineficientes contra mis barreras. Necesitarían una munición especial para poder atravesarlas. Ahora, sin armas cargadas, todos fueron a por mí con sus sables, pero no era idiota. Podía ser superior en capacidades mágicas y físicas, pero seguían siendo diecinueve hombres. Además, estaba muy tranquila antes de su llegada, y no me apetecía hacer ejercicio, por lo que creé un hechizo de viento y los saqué a todos del barco.

Fue divertido ver como salían despedidos hacia el mar, y muy gratificante el escuchar el chapoteo. Me subí a la borda, sonriendo socarrona al verles.

-Como bien habéis dicho, caballeros, este es _El Resplandor Azul_ , por lo que haríais bien en no volver a acercaros. Los demás no serían tan amables como yo.

-¡Monstruo! – gritó uno.

-En parte podría decirse que es así, pero os aseguro que en esta tripulación hay verdaderos monstruos. No os aconsejaría enojarlos. ¡Ahora largaos antes de que os ahogue!

Soltando juramentos e insultos, los hombres nadaron todo lo rápido que podían en dirección a la costa. Estaban muy asustados de que pudiera ahogarles. En verdad podría con gran facilidad, pero yo no quito vidas a no ser que sea extremadamente necesario. Soy cirujana, y una hechicera sumamente hábil en el manejo de la Magia Curativa, por lo que arrebatar vidas es algo que me disgusta de sobremanera. Ahora, otra vez en la tranquilidad de la noche, volví a subirme al carajo para poder pensar con toda tranquilidad. Mis compañeros aun no llegaban de sus fiestas particulares, por lo que tendría tiempo para pensar en los planes del Capitán. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza?

-Observar el cielo oscuro es algo extraño.

-¡Kya!

¡Casi me caigo del susto! Rápidamente dirijo mi mirada al idiota que se ha atrevido a darme semejante susto, pero me tranquilicé al ver que se trataba de Nzeogwu. Me sorprendí al verle, por lo que bajé la mirada, dándome cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas. ¿Cuándo demonios han llegado?

-El Capitán parece que ha encontrado lo que con tanto ahínco le ha costado encontrar, por eso hemos vuelto con él. Elsha lleva todo el viaje intentando sonsacarle información, pero es un esfuerzo inútil. Solo he venido para avisarte, por si quieres ir a la ciudad.

Yo asentí y procedí a bajar a cubierta. Allí pude ver a Elsha, con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y dando pequeños golpecitos con la punta de su pie a la madera del barco. No parecía estar muy contenta, y era de esperarse. El Capitán siempre ha contado sus secretos a Elsha, nunca le ha escondido nada, por lo que el que ahora lo estuviera haciendo debía ser algo que frustraba y enojaba mucho a la Primera Oficial. Me miró de reojo y caminó hasta mí, asustándome por su feo gesto.

-Vamos a la ciudad.

¿Quería que nos tele transportara? Está bien, no iba a pedirle explicaciones, y tampoco me iba a negar. He visto a Elsha enfadada varias veces, y nunca es agradable de ver. ¿Cómo será una Elsha furiosa y llena de ira? De solo imaginarlo me daba miedo. Creé el hechizo y aparecimos en la ciudad, en un callejón que ella misma me había indicado y descrito, incluso su localización exacta. No puedes tele transportarte si no sabes a donde ni como es el lugar.

Una vez que estábamos ya en la ciudad, comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, lo cual me dificultó un poco seguirla. Sí que estaba muy enojada. Al final nos adentramos en un local. No podía decir que era un basurero, pero tampoco el lugar más limpio y tranquilo que había visitado en estos últimos cinco años. Fuimos directamente a la barra, donde Elsha pidió una abundante cantidad de licor. ¿Pensaba emborracharse? Solo la habré visto en ese estado unas pocas veces. Cogió una de las jarras y la puso frente a mí. No esperará que yo me beba todo esto, ¿verdad? Bueno, por su cara puedo afirmar que si lo esperaba.

Chocamos las jarras y le dimos un largo trago. Ugh, nunca me acostumbraré a estas bebidas alcohólicas. No fue hasta que vi su sonrojo producto del alcohol y la mirada que le echaba a un par de hombres, admito que bastante apuestos, cuando entendí lo que pasa por su mente.

-Esto, Elsha, ¿estás segura?

Ella me sonrió coqueta.

-En todos estos años, ¿cuántas veces me has visto hacer algo como esto?

-Muchas.

-¿Y qué es lo que te digo siempre?

-Que no tengo que preocuparme por ti, que sabes cuidarte sola.

-¡Exacto! Además, en caso de que algo malo me pase, hablando de mi propia salud, siempre tendré conmigo a la mejor curandera y cirujana del mundo. – dio un último trago a su… ¿décima jarra? – Claro que no tengo que preocuparme por quedarme embarazada. Mi vientre es tan estéril como el desierto africano. – Se puso en pie, comenzando a caminar hacia ambos hombres, pero se detuvo, girando su cuerpo para verme a los ojos – Venga Eli, dale una alegría a tu cuerpo. Tu siempre puedes evitar el quedarte embarazada.

Dicho esto fue hasta ambos hombres, quienes quedaron más que encantados con su presencia. Supongo que el estar ebrios ayudaba mucho en cuanto a la petición de la propia Elsha. Bueno, nunca iba a juzgarla por esto. La culpa era de Ddraig: los hombres siempre rodeados de mujeres y las mujeres de hombres. Aunque a veces me pregunto, ¿la orientación sexual tendrá que ver en la "atracción" del Sekiryuutei?

Una vez que los tres se hubieran marchado a realizar sus cosas, yo paseé mi mirada por todo el local, localizando a varios hombres bastante atractivos para mí. Puede que no hubiera bebido tanto como Elsha, pero yo necesitaba mucho menos para ponerme en mi punto perfecto. Me tragué el contenido de mi jarra y, tal y como me dijo Elsha, fui a darle una alegría a mi cuerpo.

XXXXX

A la mañana siguiente busqué a Elsha para volver al barco, pues Lucius había venido en nuestra búsqueda. Obviamente también pasó una noche animada, como nosotras. Caminamos tranquilamente por la ciudad hasta el puerto, donde uno de los botes del barco nos esperaba. Elsha había mejorado su humor, pues tenía una gran sonrisa. Incluso se rio de las bromas de Lucius respectó a ese tema. Si, este era un ambiente sumamente agradable. Para cuando subimos al barco, Elsha no se desanimó. Todos estábamos reunidos en cubierta, esperando a que el Capitán saliera de su camarote para dar instrucciones.

Luego de cinco minutos exactos, Issei salió de su camarote, con la mirada en un mapa y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Subió por las escaleras hasta situarse al lado del timón. Entonces miró a nuestro timonel, Henry.

-Y ahora, ¿a dónde vamos, Capitán? – le preguntó, curioso por saber el nuevo rumbo que tomarían.

No solo él. Todos, y cuando digo todos digo TODOS, esperábamos ansiosos conocer el nuevo rumbo. Si nuestro Capitán estaba tan contento, entonces no podía ser algo de poca importancia. ¿Qué tenía tan feliz a nuestro Capitán? Issei sonrió aún más al escuchar la pregunta de Vauer, cambiado su mirada del piloto a la tripulación. Entonces de su boca salió nuestro nuevo destino.

-En busca de la Fuente de la Juventud.

Aquel anuncio enmudeció a la tripulación por completo. ¿La Fuente de la Juventud? ¿Estaba bromeando?

-Capitán, esa fuente no existe. No es más que una estupidez. – gruñó Lucius molesto.

-Para nada, mi buen Lucius. – Se apoyó en la baranda, mirando a toda la tripulación – Damas y caballeros, ¿qué creéis que hemos estado haciendo realmente desde la fundación de esta tripulación?

-Viviendo la vida de un pirata. – respondió uno.

-Saquear y vivir de nuestro botín. – indicó otra.

-Sí y sí, pero también he recolectado información. Compañeros, luego de poco más de treinta años, he reunido toda la información que nos llevará hasta la Fuente. Esta no está en las islas del caribe o en Florida. No. Está en otro lugar, y si queréis, podemos ir a por ella. ¿Hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo?

Nadie dijo nada en contra. Todos miraban ilusionados al Capitán. Ninguno de ellos era inmortal. Todos envejecían, a un ritmo más rápido o más lento, pero lo hacían. Además, ¿qué pirata no soñaba con la Fuente? No por nada era uno de los mayores tesoros del mundo, pero hasta ahora nadie jamás la había encontrado, ni se había acercado.

Al ver que nadie iba a ir en su contra, el Capitán grito a los cuatro vientos la localización de la Fuente. Aquello era increíblemente sorpresivo. ¿En serio estaba allí?

* * *

 **Vergas** : perchas perpendiculares con las que se aseguran las velas.

Cagalindes es un "sinónimo" de cobarde.

Bueno, pues aquí el segundo capítulo. En verdad no lograba pasar de las cinco mil páginas, pero me puse y me puse y al final logré sacarlo jajajaja. Parece ser que este arco ha entusiasmado, pues joder, cuanto review jajaja. Espero que siga gustando tanto. Por cierto, hace tiempo que creé un foro en la sección llamado "La humanidad en DxD", por si alguno quiere echarle un vistazo y opinar sobre los asuntos disponibles. Se aceptan sugerencias para más.

También avisar que he cambiado un par de cosas del capítulo anterior, como el nombre del Gobernador, pues se me pasó el que realmente hubo en ese momento. También cambié el rango de Donoso, pasando de Comodoro a Vicealmirante. Fallos que no vi en su momento.

Por cierto, no sé cuándo fue la última vez que hice esto, pero, nuevamente, agradecer a RedSS por su pre lectura de los capítulos. Gracias tío !

Nos leemos !


	47. La era de los piratas - parte 03

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: tengo pensado una batalla naval, pero para su momento. Ciertamente en el anterior capitulo se me olvidó mencionarlo, pero creo que lo arreglé en este.

UzuShiro: si, perdón al responder tu review, pues anteriormente puse 1517, si mal no recuerdo, pero esta historia se desarrolla a principios del siglo xviii

Krystyam091: aquí lo tienes. Recién sacado del horno jajaja. La verdad es que creo que eso fue un puntazo jajaja. Ya se sabrá, aunque doy una pista.

Nechroz: por supuesto que sabe lo peligroso que es, pero sobrevaloran a sus guerreros, aunque estas posean Longinus. Issei ya demostró que no vale solo con portar una, debe manejarla con total capacidad. No veo porque no pudieran jajaja. Sin duda uno muy largo, pero en esa época se amaba navegar, o eso tengo entendido. He dejado una pista en este capítulo, pero no afirmaré ni desmentiré nada de nada.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 40:

 **LA ERA DE LOS PIRATAS – PARTE 03**

* * *

No habíamos tardado en partir de aquella ciudad china rumbo a las Américas. La tripulación estaba ansiosa, pues la noticia de la búsqueda de la Fuente había hinchado el corazón de la tripulación con la promesa de una aventura sin precedentes. Mientras tanto, todos estaban reunidos en mi camarote. Los altos mandos del barco no parecían muy contentos, al contrario que el resto de la tripulación. Yo estaba sentado, observándoles totalmente tranquilo, esperando a que dijeran algo.

-Capitán, con todo respeto, pero es un suicidio.

-¿Por qué crees eso, señor Morati?

El africano se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño bien fruncido.

-Estoy de acuerdo en buscar la Fuente, pues tus motivos tendrás para ello, pero si para ello tenemos que llegar a un sitio como ese, debo exponer mi oposición total a la idea. Ukhu Pacha. El Reino de Abajo según la religión de los incas. El Reino de los muertos. ¿Sabes a donde nos están ordenando ir?

-Quien no esté de acuerdo siempre puede abandonar este barco, señor Morati. No juzgaré por ello. Pero, como bien dices, tengo mis motivos para ir hasta allí.

-Pero, aunque todos estuviéramos aceptando ir en su búsqueda, es imposible llegar a Ukhu Pacha. – expuso Henry.

-Bueno, no es imposible llegar a Ukhu Pacha. – me encogí de hombros, pues sabía que el señor Henry estaba muy equivocado.

-Se dice que se puede llegar a través de cuevas y manantiales, pero los pocos realmente que poseen esa conexión entre la Tierra y el Mundo de Abajo estarán bien protegidos. – explicó la señorita Elisabeth.

-Por ese motivo tenemos que llegar por la puerta trasera.

-¿Puerta trasera? – me preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Así es. Veréis, todo mundo ajeno a la Tierra tiene dos entradas, la principal y una trasera. Si fuéramos por la principal no llegaríamos todos a nuestro destino. Pero, si vamos por la trasera, o llegamos todos o no llega nadie.

-Ya veo. Pero, ¿conocéis la entrada trasera? – Lucius alzó una ceja, totalmente interesado con aquella nueva información.

-Sé que está en el fondo del mar, y que un hombre es capaz de atravesarla con su barco.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?

-… Davy Jones y su barco, _El Holandés Errante_.

Mis hombres y mujeres de confianza tragaron saliva. Muchos eran los que pensaba que era una simple leyenda de piratas, pero en verdad su historia era más real de lo que podían llegar a imaginar. Davy Jones fue un pirata que se enamoró de la Semidiosa griega Calipso, quien le hizo una fea jugarreta. Aun así, Davy Jones, o más bien su barco, posee el poder para viajar entre el mundo de los humanos y los Reinos de los Muertos de casi todos los Panteones del mundo. Le necesitaba para poder llegar al Mundo de Abajo.

-Esto, perdón por mi falta de saber, pero, ¿quién es Davy Jones?

-Oh, Elisabeth, creo que tendremos que ser un poco más duros contigo respecto a tu saber sobre estos asuntos. – Bromeé – Bien, déjame que te cuente la historia de ese hombre. Davy Jones es un hombre que vivió hace mucho tiempo, aunque ahora le creen leyenda. Se cuenta que la bella y caprichosa Diosa del Mar Calipso, o Callipsous, aunque en realidad es una ninfa, pero después de todo, las ninfas son Semidiosas de la naturaleza, espíritus divinos, y por tanto poseen un nivel de poder de Clase Divina, y él se habían enamorado. Tanto fue su amor, que el pirata y bandolero Davy Jones, como prueba de sus sentimientos y de su vinculación al mar, aceptó realizar una de las obligaciones de la Diosa, consistente en guiar a las almas que perecían en la mar hacia su descanso. Este hecho implicaba no poder pisar tierra firme más que una vez cada diez años, pero Davy Jones asumió esa carga bajo la promesa de Calipso de que se verían cumplido el periodo y disfrutarían así eternamente de su amor. Para ello, Calipso le entrego un navío, _El Holandés Errante_ , con el que podía viajar entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. Sin embargo, la Diosa, traicionera y peligrosa como el mar, no cumplió su promesa, y Davy Jones, presa de la humillación y un tormento insoportable, se arrancó el corazón y lo escondió allí donde Calipso jamás pudiera llegar. Liberado de sus sentimientos decidió vengarse de ella y se volcó al mal, dejando de cumplir la tarea que le había sido confiada y permitiendo por ello que las almas de los marineros a los que él había dado muerte sirvieran sin descanso bajo su mando.

-Pero, ¿ _El Holandés Errante_ no perteneció a un hombre?

-Originalmente si, perteneció a un Capitán burgués de la República de los Siete Países Bajos Unidos llamado Willem van der Decken. Hizo un pacto con un demonio, no sé cuál, para poder surcar los mares por siempre, pero le hizo la jugarreta de que navegaría eternamente sin rumbo y sin tocar tierra. Al final Decken se encontró con Calipso, quien le ofreció poner fin a su maldición si le entregaba el barco, cosa que Decken aceptó sin siquiera pensarlo. Supongo que el ir sin rumbo y sin pisar tierra nunca jamás fue algo que Decken no tenía pensado.

-¿Y cómo piensas localizar a Davy Jones? Puede estar en cualquier mar del mundo.

Yo sonreí ladinamente, una sonrisa que pareció asustar a muchos.

-Decidme, ¿qué conocimiento tenéis sobre las sirenas?

-… ¡ohhh no! ¡Ni lo pienses!

-¿Qué ocurre? – Elisabeth preguntó inocentemente ante el grito de la segunda al mando.

-¡Este idiota quiere ir a la isla de las sirenas!

Esta Elsha… Elisabeth se aterró al escucharle llamarme idiota, pero bueno, no pasaba nada. Todos los aquí presentes sabían que podían hablar con franqueza.

-Pero, ¿tan malas son las sirenas?

-Mi buena señorita Elisabeth, debéis saber que hay varios tipos de sirenas: las clásicas, en el marco de la mitología clásica, las sirenas son criaturas ligeramente difusas debido al remoto trasfondo de su origen, probablemente ligado al mundo de los muertos. Se trataba de seres con cuerpo de pájaro y rostro o torso de mujer, poseedores de una voz musical prodigiosamente atractiva e hipnótica con la que embrujaban a los navegantes que pasaban junto a sus costas y los conducían a la muerte; las sirenas pisciformes, las plumas de volátil desaparecieron y la parte inferior del híbrido se proveyó de aletas, son hermosas criaturas marinas femeninas de gran belleza, la parte superior de su cuerpo es muy parecida a la de un humano excepto por otros atributos como piel escamosa, agallas, branquias, tras los oídos, etc, su parte inferior es una larga cola de pez de brillantes escamas y grandes aletas además de poseer una esbelta cabellera semejante a la de los humanos. Es esta segunda categoría se pueden dividir en dos tipos: las carnívoras y las vegetarianas. Las carnívoras seducen a los hombres para poder aparearse y tener descendencia y luego los llevan al fondo del mar, donde los matan y devoran; las vegetarianas se alimentan de algas y peces pequeños, son bondadosas y amables. De estas hay un número bastante inferior por culpa de las primeras, las cuales sienten un profundo odio.

-¿Y qué sirenas iremos a visitar?

-Las carnívoras, quienes están al servicio de Davy Jones.

-… joder Capitán. ¿No podíamos ir a por las que no intenten comernos? – siseó Marculus con un rostro nada agradable.

-Tranquilo, nuestras valientes y fuertes mujeres no dejarán que te hagan nada. – guiñé un ojo a Elsha, quien se carcajeó – Aunque puede que tengan problemas, pues es probable que esas sirenas intenten atacarlas. Lo que más odian este tipo de sirenas son sin dudas otras mujeres. Es lógico, en verdad.

-Entonces… ¿quiénes tienen más peligro por las sirenas?

-Mi buen Edward, ambos tenéis gran peligro, solo que a los hombres os utilizarán para tener descendencia y luego os devorarán vivos… o al menos al principio, y las mujeres simplemente las matarán. ¿Rápido o lento? No lo sé.

-Eso quiere decir, ¿qué tenemos nuevo rumbo?

-Significa exactamente eso.

-¿Y qué rumbo pongo, Capitán?

Desvié la mirada hasta nuestro piloto, el señor Vauer.

-Henry, pon rumbo a de vuelta al caribe. Hay una isla oculta gracias a los poderes de Davy Jones, que es donde residen sus sirenas. Iremos a la isla más cercana, si los cálculos no me fallan.

-¿Y cuál es esa isla más cercana?

-Siempre varía. La isla de las sirenas de Jones se mueve, no es fija, como el resto, pero según he estudiado, sigue una ruta, pero debo calcular su localización más exacta. Eso me llevará tiempo, así que por ahora navegaremos de vuelta al caribe.

-A la orden, Capitán.

Asentí y me puse con mis papeles. Todos entendieron que aquello significaba que la reunión había finalizado y era hora de que volvieran a sus puestos. Pero, nuevamente y como era normal, Elsha se quedó de pie, mirándome fijamente. Tenía sus brazos cruzados y una mirada fiera. No iba a salir de mi camarote hasta que no hubiera resuelto sus dudas, y ya me figuraba cuales eran.

-¿Qué misteriosas preguntas te rondan por la mente?

-Siempre he confiado en ti, eso ya lo sabes. Nunca he cuestionado tus órdenes, pues nunca he oído nada que me hiciera dudar de ello. Pero ahora, al lugar donde estas planeando ir… a los lugares que nos pides ir… esto es algo que nunca antes has hecho. Respóndeme con sinceridad.

Apoyé mi espalda en el respaldo de mi silla, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. No tenía motivo alguno para mentirle, y tampoco tenía esa necesidad. Eran muy pocos los secretos que guardaba a mis más allegados, y Elsha era una de las pocas que habían llegado a tener tal relación conmigo.

-Elsha, ¿qué suelo decir siempre de los Semidioses?

-Normalmente cosas no muy agradables al oído.

-Exactamente. Pero siempre hay una cosa que me enerva la sangre. Su supuesta inmortalidad. Ya sabes que son muy pocos los que realmente poseen una vida eterna. La gran mayoría poseen vidas tan longevas que se consideran inmortales, como pueden ser los vampiros o los elfos. Con los Semidioses pasa lo mismo.

-Sí, lo sé. Suelen vivir unos cinco mil años, de media, pero muchos llevan viviendo durante decenas o centenas de miles de años.

-Exactamente. Se vanaglorian de haber enseñado mucho a aquellas civilizaciones que les adoraron. No negaré que algunos algunas cosas enseñaron, pero los más grandes misterios se los guardan para sí. La inmortalidad es una de ellas. Cada Panteón tiene un modo de alargar su vida: la Ambrosía de los olímpicos, la Amrita de los hindúes, las Manzanas Doradas de Iðunn, los Melocotones de la Inmortalidad de los chinos, y otras tantas. – invoqué mi Magia y, al tiempo que iba nombrado, iba sacando una muestra, asombrando a mi segunda de a bordo – Bien, pues durante mi larga existencia, he ido recolectando muchas de estas alargadoras de vida, estudiándolas. La Fuente de la Juventud es otra de las tantas formas que tienen los Semidioses para vivir más.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres lograr con todas ellas? ¿Por qué recolectarlas y estudiarlas? Tú no deseas vivir más tiempo del que ya estás viviendo. Incluso son numerosas las veces en las que te oigo decir que te gustaría haber muerto tiempo atrás. Tampoco creo que sea para nadie de la tripulación. Si ese fuera el caso, habríamos podido salvar a los que murieron en el enfrentamiento contra los españoles en Nassau.

-Eres sumamente inteligente, Elsha. Piensa bien el cual puede ser mi motivo.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras su mente trabajaba a toda potencia. Ella me conocía muy bien, muchos años de convivencia, y estaba seguro de que no tardaría en dar con la respuesta. Yo aproveché para coger una botella de ron y darle un largo trago, sonriendo para mis adentros cuando la vi abrir los ojos con sorpresa y un brillo en ellos.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Así que es por eso.

-Sabía que acertarías. No he dudado ni un instante.

-Lamento no haber caído en la cuenta.

-Tranquila. No tienes que disculparte por nada. Ahora ve a tu puesto.

-Sí, Capitán.

Dio media vuelta y salió de mi camarote con una sonrisa de orgullo. ¿Orgullo hacia mí? Eso me hacía sentir muy bien, la verdad. Observé todas estas alargadoras de vida, volviendo a repensar en lo que tenía planeado para ellas. Si los distintos Semidioses supieran que tengo muestras de sus elixires de la vida, seguramente me odiarían más de lo que ya lo hacen, e incluso irían a por mi cabeza sin dudar. Pero este era un riesgo que con sumo gusto he aceptado. Si tengo éxisto, la cosa mejorará de manera muy notable. Y juré por mi vida y el recuerdo de aquellas personas que más he amado, que lograría este objetivo a toda costa.

XXXXX

Volvimos al caribe luego de una larga travesía a través del gran océano del planeta, atravesando el Estrecho de Magallanes, recorriendo la costa este del sur de las Américas hasta llegar nuevamente al caribe. Una vez nos adentramos en sus aguas, cambiamos el rumbo. Gran parte de aquel día fui al lado de nuestro timonel, el señor Vauer, quien estaba más que impaciente porque le indicara el nuevo rumbo a seguir.

Yo me había pasado todo el viaje estudiando las posibles localizaciones de la isla. Fue increíblemente difícil, pues tuve que seguir habladurías de los marineros y un listado con avistamientos de sirenas o ataques de estas. Podía haberla localizado con un hechizo de rastreo que ocupara no solo el caribe, sino la zona del Atlántico que separaba el Viejo Mundo del Nuevo Mundo, y eso hubiera alertado a seres que no interesaba.

Pero al final tuve éxito y pude averiguar desde que lugar y hacia donde debíamos navegar para dar con aquella dichosa isla.

Con rápidos pasos salí de mi camarote, donde me había tirado las últimas tres horas estudiando. La tripulación estaba tranquila, pues el día era precioso, no había navíos enemigos cerca y tampoco tormenta a la vista. Los que estaban en cubierta intentaron ponerse en pie, pero hice un gesto, dándoles a entender que no hacía falta. El señor Vauer estaba junto al timón, bien atento a que no nos desviáramos del rumbo que le había establecido cuando partimos del Mar de la China.

-Capitán.

-Señor Vauer. Me alegra decirle que tenemos el nuevo rumbo.

Un brillo de aventura brilló con fuerza en sus ojos, brillo que pareció incrementar debido a sus gafas, ¿o quizás fue debido al deslumbrante sol de la mañana?

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Capitán. Llevaba meses sin decirme el nuevo rumbo a tomar.

-Ha sido un estudio difícil, pero al fin he logrado dar con el objetivo.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde, Capitán?

-Pon rumbo al Archipiélago de San Andrés, Providencia y Santa Catalina.

-Entendido Capitán. Estableciendo el nuevo rumbo.

Giró el timón los grados necesarios para llegar a nuestro nuevo destino en el menor tiempo posible, siempre y cuando las condiciones meteorológicas no estuvieran en nuestra contra.

Aquel archipiélago fue descubierto por Cristóbal Colón durante su cuarto viaje, supuestamente. Años después España tomó posesión oficial de las islas, pero no promovió asentamientos en ellas, porque los conquistadores estaban más preocupados en someter las áreas continentales. Las islas fueron puestas bajo la administración de la Real Audiencia de Panamá, pero en mil quinientos cuarenta y cuatro, la Corona las puso bajo jurisdicción de la Capitanía General de Guatemala. Entre mil seiscientos veintinueve y treinta llegaron a colonos neerlandeses e ingleses que arribaron desde Bermudas y Barbados, entre otros, y que se asentaron en Santa Catalina y Providencia principalmente, asignándoles los nombres _Henrietta_ , San Andrés, y _Providence_ , Providencia y Santa Catalina.

Entre las décadas de mil seiscientos setenta y ochenta, Henry Morgan, más conocido como el Pirata Morgan, y Eduard Mansvelt tuvieron sus base de operaciones en San Andrés; las islas entonces formaron parte de las colonias inglesas en el Nuevo Mundo. Los bucaneros y otros piratas controlaron las islas hasta mil seiscientos ochenta y nueve. Más tarde, España recuperó el control del archipiélago.

Y ahora nosotros viajábamos hacia esas islas para poner rumbo a la isla de las sirenas de Jones. En comparación con nuestro anterior viaje, este fue sin duda muchísimo más corto. Una vez llegamos a las islas, di un nuevo rumbo… esta vez hacia el noroeste, en dirección a los Cayos Miskitos,

A la primera noche de tomar el nuevo rumbo hacia Cayos Miskitos, algo pasó. La tripulación estaba descansando luego de un duro día por una tormenta tropical que evitó que avanzáramos la distancia que debíamos haber recorrido aquel día. Mientras todos descansaban, yo me encontraba junto al timón, manteniendo el rumbo que debíamos seguir. Era el que menos agotado estaba, por lo que era el más cualificado en aquel momento para estar en cubierta.

No llevaba más de tres horas cuando sentí que atravesábamos una barrera mágica de ocultamiento. Habíamos logrado dar con la isla, pues allí estaba. Altas montañas la formaban, montañas con aperturas por las cuales podían pasar botes. Una espesa niebla cubría las cumbres, y sus aguas estaban extrañamente tranquilas, demasiado.

-Ya hemos llegado. – murmuré, sintiendo un mal presagio. Procedí a activar las defensas del barco y bajé en búsqueda de la tripulación - ¡Atención todos! ¡Despertad, sucias ratas de bodega! ¡Hemos llegado a la isla!

Con mis gritos, la dormida tripulación se despertó de golpe. Muchos cayeron al suelo, gritando de dolor. Pude ver varias botellas vacías. No me importaba que se emborracharan luego de un duro día como lo fue el de hoy, pero si me molesta que lo hicieran cuando sabían que en cualquier momento llegaríamos a la isla. Me mantuve atento a las defensas del barco mientras toda la tripulación se arremolinaba en torno a mí, atentos a cualquier cosa que fuera a decirles.

-Caballeros, damas, hemos logrado llegar a la isla de las sirenas de Jones. A partir de aquí entramos en aguas peligrosas. Quiero que todo varón de este barco se quede en este piso, o en los inferiores. Cerradlo todo, que no haya el más mínimo agujeros desde el cual podáis mirar el exterior. Y poneos los tapones. No interesa que algún idiota salga a cubierta. Toda mujer presente que se prepare para posiblemente entrar en batalla. Os quiero a todas en cubierta, preparadas. No abráis fuego a menos que seamos atacados. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¡No Capitán!

-Bien, ¡pues adelante!

Volví a subir en cubierta mientras toda la tripulación seguía mis órdenes. Conforme pasaban los minutos pude ver a mis valientes marineras armadas y listas para enfrentar a tal peligroso enemigo como eran las sirenas de Jones. El resto de la tripulación, los varones, quedaron bajo cubierta, en principio a salvo de las sirenas y su influencia.

-Nos detendremos aquí. Preparadme un bote y estad atentas.

Mientras varias me preparaban el bote, Elsha se colocó a mi lado.

-¿Piensas ser la carnaza?

-Exactamente. Soy el más capacitado para ello. A vosotras os atacarían a la más mínima, y no me fio del resto de la tripulación.

-Bueno, eres hombre, por lo que yo tampoco me fio mucho de ti.

-¡Jajajaja! Tranquila, se perfectamente donde me estoy metiendo. Tu mantén el barco y a la tripulación a salvo. No quiero perder a nadie durante este encuentro.

-Como órdenes.

Una vez preparado el bote me subí y bajé hasta el agua, alejándome a una distancia suficiente de mi hermoso navío. Pude verlo a no mucha distancia, pero si la suficiente como para que las sirenas no se preocuparan por él.

Me tumbé en el bote, sintiendo el muy leve movimiento de la marea bajo el casco. La noche era preciosa, sin luna, pudiendo observar aquel hermoso cielo estrellado, con las estrellas fugaces de agosto pasando rápidas en el brillante firmamento. En verdad, creo que en pocas ocasiones uno puede estar tan tranquilo y a la vez maravillado del mundo. Mientras quedaba absorto en mis pensares, creé un pequeño hechizo mágico para que el casco del bote se iluminara como si de luz natural se tratase. Las sirenas se sentían atraídas por este tipo de luz cuando la noche ocupaba su lugar en el ciclo de los días.

De un momento a otro comencé a escuchar como alguien tocaba un violín. Dado que por orden mía todos los hombres estaban bajo cubierta, las mujeres eran las que se ocupaban de la seguridad del barco. Y ahora que recordaba, la música y el cantar también las atraían, aunque no me encontraba en disposición de cantar. Este bello paisaje, la suave música del violín y el leve vaivén del bote impedía concentrarse en el cántico, invitaba a quedarse ahí, con la mirada y los pensamientos perdidos, e incluso dormir.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en aquel estado. El violín en algún momento dejó de escucharse y el cielo se había movido bastante de su posición original. Escuché un pequeño chapoteo, por lo que desvié los ojos. Había figuras moviéndose en torno al bote, medias cabezas podía ver desde mi actual posición. La luz del bote no molestaba mi vista, pues iluminaba hacia abajo, no hacia arriba o los lados. Gracias a eso podía distinguir las figuras de un modo mucho más claro.

Fue entonces que un total de tres cabezas se asomaron, estudiándome con sus fieros ojos. En momentos como este afirmo la belleza natural de las sirenas, pero el tema del come-hombres no se me olvidaba. Lentamente me incorporé, apoyando mis brazos en mis piernas, con una sonrisa ladina.

Pude sentir la presencia de un gran número de sirenas a varios kilómetros de mi actual posición, esperando. El barco seguía a la misma distancia, y por eso había venido un gran número de ellas.

-¿Te has perdido, marinero?

-Estoy segura de que podremos ayudaros.

-Sin duda. Aunque también podríamos divertirnos.

Las tres comenzaron a nadar en torno al bote, aunque casi sin despegar sus manos de la madera. Hum, creo que no he venido en época de apareamiento, pero supongo que su parte humana les permite ser activas en épocas ajenas a esa.

-Agradezco vuestra ayuda, señoritas. No nos hemos perdido, pero en verdad agradecería vuestra ayuda.

-¿En qué podemos serviros, mi buen señor?

Si fuera un idiota que no conoce sobre este tipo de sirenas, sin duda ese tono coqueto y esa sensualidad me habría conquistado. Es más, estoy totalmente seguro que alguno de esos idiotas que tengo en la tripulación saltaría al agua sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Estoy buscando a alguien. El problema es que dar con él es casi misión imposible. ¿Vuestras mercedes me ayudarían con tal tarea?

-¿A quién estáis buscando?

Antes de responder a la pregunta, una de ellas se incorporó con cuidado en el bote, colocándose a mi espalda. Pude sentir su húmedo cuerpo apoyarse en mi espalda, mojando mi camisa.

-Nooo, mi audaz marinero. – Canturreó en mi oído – Antes de responder debéis decirnos como nos lo pagareis.

Mi instinto me mandaba avisos sobre esta situación. Las otras dos sirenas también se incorporaron en el bote, por lo que mi aviso de peligro se triplicó. Si no hubiera sido yo, esta misma situación no hubiera acabado bien para algún pobre desgraciado.

-¿Pedir un pago sin siquiera haber dicho el nombre? ¿Deberé pagar dos veces?

-Nuestro marinero tiene razón. Bien, decidnos el nombre de aquel que buscáis y nosotras os diremos el pago por tal información.

-Lo veo justo. – Bien, aquí iba el momento clave – Veréis, señoritas, aquel que busco fue un marino grande, un verdadero hombre de mar, hasta que la mala fortuna hizo que acabara convirtiéndose en un demonio del mar. Su nombre es… Davy Jones…

Con solo mencionar aquel nombre, la situación cambió por completo. La primera reacción de las sirenas fue intentar tirarme del bote, pero con mi fuerza superior pude deshacerme de ellas, empujándolas de nuevo al mar. Aunque se distorsionó debido a surgir bajo la oscura agua, escuché un grito ensordecedor que se perdía en la distancia. Unos segundos después llegó la respuesta, también desde la lejanía.

El trio de sirenas que nadaban alrededor del bote llamaron a sus hermanas, quienes respondieron al llamado. No podía verlo, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que iban a toda velocidad hacia el navío. Bueno, este está más que bien protegido, por lo que no había que preocuparse.

SPLASH

Al fin las sirenas atacaron. Usando sus cabellos, los cuales podían alargar todo lo que quisieran, enrollaron estos cual látigos sobre mi pierna izquierda, mi brazo derecho y mi torso, haciendo fuerza las tres al unísono para tirarme al mar. Yo me dejé, no tenía problemas en luchar en el agua. Podía verlas gracias a mi visión del Senjutsu, y gracias a mis demás habilidades, la lucha subacuática no era ningún impedimento.

Las sirenas, poseedoras de una velocidad asombrosa, atacaron desde distintos ángulos repetidas veces, pero lograba evadir sus ataques o simplemente desviarlos. Usaban sus cabellos para intentar enrollarme cual anaconda, mientras con sus afiladas uñas, las cuales habían crecido a gusto de estas, intentaban cortar mi cuerpo así como sus afilados dientes arrancar mi carne de mis huesos.

Podía ver de reojo diversas explosiones de luz, producto de los poderes de mis marineras, quienes mantenían a raya al resto de sirenas al tiempo que intentaban evitar que mi varonil tripulación se dejaran llevar por su canto. ¿Y cómo sé que cantaban? Porque conocía su estrategia. Algunas entretenían a las piratas mientras otras cantaban para atraer a los atontados machos. Espero que hayan hecho lo que les dije, o entonces sí tendrán algún problema serio.

Durante unos pocos minutos seguimos con aquello: ellas atacando y yo defendiéndome. ¿Por qué no terminar esto de una forma más rápida? Porque era mejor que ellas mismas se dieran cuenta de que no podían derrotarme, ni a mí ni a mi tripulación. A pesar de su perfecta sincronización y rapidez, poco a poco se dieron cuenta de lo que yo esperaba. Al final cesó el ataque, manteniendo distancia con mi persona. Fue entonces cuando yo contraataqué.

Creé dos hechizos, uno en cada mano, enjaulando a dos de las sirenas, quienes intentaron huir de toda forma posible, sin obvio resultado. La tercera, asustada y furiosa, intentó huir, pero al igual que ellas habían hecho conmigo, creé un lazo que se enrrolló en su cuerpo. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo bastante grande, pues intentar tirar de una sirena cuando estás bajo el agua es increíblemente difícil. Al final logre volver al bote, tirando del lazo hasta sacar a la sirena del mar. Terminé de enrollarla, lo suficiente como para que apenas se moviera. Desvié mi mirada al navío, observando satisfecho que las valientes y poderosas mujeres de mi tripulación habían logrado mantener no solo el barco a salvo, sino también a los varones que tenían como compañeros. Incluso podía ver alguno atado con los cabos del barco.

Apunté con la palma de una de mis manos al cielo y un fogonazo surgió, uno estruendoso y sumamente luminoso. El combate cesó, y las sirenas se alarmaron. Algunas desaparecieron bajo el agua mientras otras clavaban sus vistas en mí. Unos dos segundos después escuché nuevamente gritos de ira. El resto de las sirenas intentó atacarme, hasta que alcé, con sumo cuidado, por supuesto, a mi rehén. No fue hasta entonces que las sirenas cesaron su ataque de forma definitiva.

Los vítores de victoria de mi fémina tripulación no tardaron en resonar por toda la bahía, aunque el grito encolerizado de las sirenas sonaba aún más alto. El bote comenzó a avanzar, gracias a mi Magia, en dirección a _El Resplandor Azul_. Mientras pasaba entre las sirenas, vi satisfecho que ninguna de ellas intentaba atacarme, pues sabían que si era necesario, su hermana no saldría bien parada. Deshice el hechizo que mantenía enjaulada a las otras dos, quienes ascendieron hasta la superficie, sumándose al griterío furioso.

Una vez que el bote llegó hasta el barco, las mujeres comenzaron a subirlo mientras yo ascendía, sirena al hombro, hasta cubierta. Entonces dejé lo más cuidadosamente que podía a la sirena en el suelo. Nada más dejar su amado mar, sus escamas comenzaron a desaparecer, siendo reemplazadas por piel humana. Su cola desapareció, dando lugar a dos piernas. Cuando las sirenas abandonan el agua, su cuerpo cobra apariencia humana. Aún podíamos escuchar el grito de sus hermanas, pero ninguna de ellas se atreverá a atacar el navío o a la tripulación. Mientras Elsha le entregaba ropa para que se pusiera, yo me asomé por la borda, clavando mi mirada en las sirenas gritonas.

-Escuchadme bien, damas. Tengo un trato que ofrecer. Y yo cumpliré mi parte del trato mientras cumpláis la vuestra.

-¡¿Cómo sabemos que no la matareis una vez hayáis obtenido lo que queréis?! – gritó una de las que antes había intentado abatirme.

-No oséis cuestionar mi honor. Yo cumplo mis tratos y promesar. Con eso os debería bastar. Ahora comencemos. El trato es el siguiente: indicadnos el lugar donde poder encontrarme con Jones, y yo liberaré a vuestra hermana.

Con unos gritos que juraban venganza, una venganza que sabían no iban a obtener, las sirenas comenzaron a nadar veloces frente al barco, el cual comenzó a avanzar a toda velocidad cuando mis órdenes fueron realizadas.

La sirena que había capturado se quedó en una esquina, observando con un profundo odio tanto a mi persona como a las tripulantes de mi navío. Una manta cubría su desnudo cuerpo, el cual estaba hecho un ovillo. Estoy seguro de que no sabe andar. Bueno, no es que me moleste que esté ahí, pero siendo mi rehén, no puedo dejar a nadie que esté en mi barco viviendo de esa manera. Le pedí a Elsha que se hiciera cargo. A ella no le molestó, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo. No temía por ella, pues fuera del mar, el poder de una sirena disminuye hasta casi perder muchas de sus habilidades y poderes.

Lo primero que vi fue a los varones de esta tripulación descansando, totalmente dormidos, incluyendo aquellos que no habían seguido mis instrucciones y casi se convirtieron en comida de sirenas. Bueno, era mejor dejarlos así, podrían dar problemas, incluso el más recto de todos ellos. Volví a cubierta, sonriendo divertido al ver como Elsha suspiraba de mala gana. La sirena no era nada agradable con ella, y eso estaba frustrando a mi segunda de a bordo.

-Con todo el respeto, Capitán, pero puede meterse esa orden por donde le quepa.

Diciendo aquello, la rubia se alejó a paso rápido del lugar donde se encontraba la sirena. Podía notar que su cuerpo temblaba, y no era por la falta de poder o por sus nuevas extremidades, sino simplemente porque tenía frio. Demonios, incluso yo tenía frio. Me acerqué a ella, la cual me gruñó rabiosa al verme acercarme, enseñándome sus afilados colmillos.

-Oh, por favor, dejad de gruñir como si fuerais un animal. Tenéis frio, y si no os secáis y ponéis ropas secas, enfermareis, y he prometido manteneros sana y salva hasta que el trato finalice.

Aun de mala gana, la sirena intentó resistirse, pero solo bastó una mirada de advertencia y ver un leve brillo en mis dedos para que esta sirena dejara de defenderse, volviéndose sumisa, aun a pesar de que lo que más deseaba era arrancarme el corazón del pecho. La cargué en brazos, notando la mojada capa y el cuerpo temblar de frio. Le pedí a Elisabeth que me trajera ropa seca y cómoda para nuestra "invitada". Al menos Elisabeth no ha tenido trato con esta sirena, por lo que creo que, en su actual estado, no logrará espantarla.

Elisabeth había cambiado bastante en los años que llevaba en mi tripulación, cambiado para bien. Marta no me mintió, era una joven sumamente talentosa no solo en la medicina, sino también en la propia Magia. Lo que le vi hacer hace años no es nada comparado a lo que puede hacer ahora. En fin, me adentré en mi camarote, dejando a la sirena en una silla, para después comenzar a desvestirme y ponerme ropas secas.

-¡Por toda la Existencia, Capitán!

Terminé de abrocharme el pantalón cuando escuché el grito de Elisabeth. Nuestra cirujana escondía su sonrojado rostro entre la ropa que le había traído a la sirena, totalmente avergonzada.

-Jajajaja. No puedo creer esto. Aun a pesar de los años, te sigue dando vergüenza.

-C-con todo respeto, Capitán, pero no es lo mismo cuando estoy en la intimidad que en momentos como este. – Se explicó con gesto serio – Aquí tengo la ropa que me habéis pedido. – Miró de reojo a la sirena, quien le devolvió una mirada asesina - ¿Os habéis cambiado con ella presente?

-Señorita Elisabeth, ya podría estar mi verga firme y dispuesta, - escuché un nuevo grito de la cirujana por hablar sin modales – que esta sirena no sentiría otra cosa que no fuera una intensa sed de sangre hacia mí, como es el momento actual.

-Aun así, Capitán…

-Dejadlo, no pienso cambiar mi actitud. – Guiñé un ojo mientras me disponía a salir del camarote para que pudiera cambiarla – Oh, y una cosa. – Miré a la sirena, quien volteó su mirada hacia mí – será mejor que no intentes nada contra ella. No solo porque es poderosa, sino porque si algo le ocurre, responderás ante mí.

Y dicho esto, abandoné el camarote.

Terminé de ponerme mi camisa, yendo hasta la proa del barco. Las damas de mi tripulación trabajaban con todas sus fuerzas para que el barco pudiera coger toda su velocidad, intentando mantener el ritmo de las sirenas. Muchas se alejaban en la distancia, pero al ver que el navío no podía igualar su velocidad, gritaban coléricas, retrocediendo, colocándose nuevamente a una distancia adecuada de nosotros.

Salimos del área de influencia del hechizo de camuflaje, y gracias al firmamento y la brújula del navío, supimos que íbamos rumbo este. Elsha, luego de dar varias órdenes, se acercó hasta mí, entrecerrando los ojos al ver a las sirenas.

-¿En serio crees que cumplan con su parte?

-Lo harán. Las sirenas aprecian a sus hermanas por encima de cualquier cosa. Si tienen oportunidad de que se mantenga sana y salva, harán lo que sea porque se mantengan así. Ahora que es nuestro rehén, y sabiendo de lo que somos capaces, no intentarán nada contra nosotros.

-¿Y si nuestra rehén intenta escapar?

-Lo intentará. Estoy totalmente seguro de eso. Pero tranquila, ya lo tengo todo preparado para evitarlo. Ellas cumplirán su parte del traro, y luego yo cumpliré la mía. Ahora deberías volver a tu puesto. Yo me ocuparé de guiar la nave.

-A tus órdenes.

Escuché por sus pasos como se alejaba, volviendo a su puesto para mantener el orden y la actividad en el navío. Yo eché una última mirada a las sirenas. La gran mayoría mantenía su atención en el lejano horizonte, aunque a veces volteaban en dirección al barco, enseñándonos los afilados dientes, siseando con maldad.

Para cuando me disponía a ir hacia el timón, pudimos ver a Elisabeth ayudando a la sirena a caminar. Ambas fueron hacia la borda, y pude ver como la sirena intentó saltar. Elisabeth no se lo impidió, ya que ella sabía que le resultaría imposible. Muchas sirenas se detuvieron, animando a su hermana a volver al mar, pero en cuanto intentó saltar, un hechizo brilló, cegando a la sirena, y un cabo se enrolló en sus piernas, tirando de ella, dejándola colgada.

Sonreí divertido, pues se balanceaba furiosa por verse atrapada. El resto de sirenas gritó en cólera por ver a su hermana así. Yo subí las escaleras para poder ir al timón, y moviendo mis manos, la sirena volvió a tocar madera.

-No volváis a intentarlo, señorita. Este navío no dejará que lo abandonéis, al menos no sin mi permiso. Os sugieren que intentéis tranquilizaros, pues estoy totalmente seguro de que este viaje no será corto. Ah, y una cosa más, no intentéis alguna sucia jugada con los varones de este barco. Os aseguro que el tiro os saldrá por la culata.

Mirándome nuevamente amenazante, la sirena desvió la mirada, dejando que Elisabeth la ayudara a ponerse en pie. Caminaron hasta la proa del barco, donde la sirena se sentó. No se movió de ahí en ningún momento, todo el tiempo con la mirada fija en el mar y sus hermanas.

No sentí lastima de ella. No solo me habían atacado sin provocación, sino que, por un pequeño hechizo que le había hecho, pude averiguar que ya había asesinado a cinco hombres en total, y que varias de sus hijas estaban nadando junto al barco.

No había motivo alguno para tener lastima a ninguna de estas malvadas criaturas.

XXXXX

El viaje fue bastante largo, pues tuvimos que dejar atrás el caribe, adentrándonos en el Atlántico. Durante el transcurso del viaje, ninguno de los varones de mi tripulación tuvo permiso para subir a cubierta, y me aseguré de que no hubiera el más mínimo hueco por el cual pudieran mirar al exterior. Obviamente su moral fue a menos mientras más y más pasaban los días. El ron, abundante en el barco, no lograba apaciguarlos del todo, pero no podía arriesgarme a que alguno de esos estúpidos cometiera alguna idiotez. Aun a pesar de tener la palabra de las sirenas de no intentar nada contra nadie de este navío, no iba a arriesgarme.

Una vez nos adentramos en el océano como tal, tomamos rumbo norte, siguiendo las corrientes de este océano. Llegamos tan al norte que comenzamos a ver icebergs, lo cual comenzó a preocupar a la tripulación. Entonces cambiamos nuevamente el rumbo, esta vez hacia el este. Tuve que tele transportarme para traer ropa abrigada y así evitar morir de frio.

Al fin nos detuvimos a unas quinientas millas náuticas de Islandia. Era de noche, aunque esta vez la luna creciente iluminaba el cielo. Las sirenas se arremolinaron alrededor del barco, esperando que entregara a su hermana, pero no haría tal cosa… no aun…

-Libera a nuestra hermana. Hemos cumplido nuestra parte del trato. – siseó una de las sirenas.

-El trato era llevarme hasta Davy Jones, ¿o acaso me equivoco? Una vez vea _El Holandés Errante_ , liberaré a vuestra hermana. Ese era el trato.

-Shhh.

Con un siseo nada agradable al oído, todas las sirenas se hundieron en el mar. Podía sentir su presencia en el fondo, manteniendo una distancia con el barco. Nuestra rehén se asomaba por la borda, clavando sus ojos en el oscuro mar. Yo me acerqué, usando mi otra vista para estar atento a sus movimientos.

-Está llegando. Dentro de poco podréis verle. – murmuró.

-¿Por dónde?

-Ahí.

Estiró su brazo, señalando al horizonte. Toda la tripulación estuvo atenta a la aparición del navío de Jones, aunque sin descuidar la defensa del barco. Los varones de la tripulación subieron a cubierta, después de semanas de estar abajo, atraídos por el inquietante silencio. Durante varios minutos el silencio gobernó el lugar. Ni siquiera la marea producía sonido alguno. Fue entonces cuando lo sentí.

Pude sentir una poderosa Magia que distorsionaba el lugar, una brecha entre dos mundos. Clavé mi mirada donde indicaba la sirena, pudiendo percibir numerosas figuras. Cerré los ojos, desvaneciendo la mirada de la vida. Unos segundos después…

SPLASH

Un navío surgió del mar, imponente y magnifico. No veía a nadie en cubierta ni por los palos. Miré de reojo a la sirena, quien había volteado nuevamente su mirada al fondo del mar, donde sus hermanas esperaban. Le di un empujón, tirándola del barco. No presté atención a su grito, pero pude sentir como se iba alejando, al principio lento, pero cada vez más rápido. Había vuelto a su forma de sirena, y nadaba a toda velocidad para reunirse con sus hermanas. Poco después estas se alejaron lo más rápido posible, seguramente rumbo al caribe, o a su isla. El navío holandés comenzó a acercarse a nosotros poco a poco, pero sabía que su tripulación no se encontraba en él.

-Atentos todos. – Dije en voz alta – Van a aparecer de pronto, y con intenciones hostiles. No ataquéis a no ser que seáis atacados.

-¡Si Capitán!

Y tal y como advertí, dos segundos después de mi orden… la tripulación de _El Holandés Errante_ nos abordó… porque así lo quise. Eran numerosos, y estaban bien armados. No se trataban de hombres normales y corrientes, sino que eran miembros de la tripulación de Jones. Almas en pena, obligadas a navegar junto a él. Era algo que no debía subestimarse.

Observé atentamente a todos los marineros de _El Holandés Errante_. Tenían ojos fieros, sus cuerpos y ropas mojadas, sus armas afiladas, y podía sentir poder surgiendo de cada uno de ellos. ¿Qué tipo de poder? No sabía. Pero mi tripulación no quedaba atrás. Todos estaban más que preparados para comenzar un enfrentamiento contra estos pobres seres, pero no era un enfrentamiento lo que deseábamos.

-Deberíais decirle a vuestros hombres que se relajen… Davy Jones.

A mi espalda, surgiendo del agua, ayudado por esta, un hombre apareció frente a mí. Al contrario de lo que decían las leyendas y habladurías, Davy Jones tenía el aspecto de cualquier hombre, no mitad humano mitad pez. Di dos pasos atrás para dejar espacio para que pudiera pararse. El Capitán de _El Holandés_ bajó con mucho cuidado a cubierta. Sus botas resonaron por todo el lugar cuando pisaron la madera de mi navío. Al igual que sus hombres, su cuerpo y ropajes también estaban mojados. Me pregunto si solo era por salir del mar, o siempre llevaban ese aspecto.

-¿Relajarse? No tienen motivo para relajarse. Están deseosos de sentir la sangre caliente de aquellos que osaron atacar a mis sirenas.

La risa de sus marineros llegó hasta mis oídos, y avanzaron solo un paso antes de que mi propia tripulación respondiera de igual manera, pero esta vez mostrando que eran capaces. Las auras de poder aumentaron bruscamente, provocando que los tripulantes de _El Holandés_ se detuvieran.

-No sois hombres corrientes, por lo que veo.

-Así es, Capitán Jones. ¿Sabéis quién soy?

-Un pirata más en el mar. Nada que me interese.

-Soy el Capitán Issei Hyodo, Davy Jones. – al escuchar ese nombre, sus ojos se entrecerraron. Pude sentir como una impresionante aura de poder comenzaba a surgir de su cuerpo, listo para comenzar un combate. A lo lejos también pude sentir la presencia de las sirenas acercándose veloces.

-Se quien sois, Capitán Hyodo. Por muchos nombres se os conoce: _'_ _El hombre sin tiempo', 'El humano más poderoso', 'El humano que camina entre Dioses', 'Asesino de Dioses' o 'Destructor del Equilibrio'_ – Admito que ese último me provocaba una gran alegría por la simple estupidez del mismo – Vos sois un hombre peligroso, uno que ha asesinado a muchos Dioses. Algo queréis para haber tenido que capturar a mis sirenas para llegar hasta mí.

-Así es, Capitán Jones. Necesito ir a un lugar, pero ese lugar me es imposible acceder. Pero vos y vuestro navío podéis llegar hasta ese lugar.

-¿Y qué lugar es ese al que queréis llegar?

-Ukhu Pacha, el Reino de Abajo. – Jones frunció el ceño al mencionarle ese lugar – Podríamos llegar por otras rutas, pero perdería tripulantes durante la travesía, y no estoy interesado en eso. En cambio, si vamos por la puerta de atrás, o llegamos todos o no llega ninguno. Y vos, Capitán Jones, podéis viajar a ese mundo, al igual que a muchos otros.

-¿Y por qué debería llevaros hasta allí? No, creo que sería mejor mataros aquí y ahora. Vuestras almas me resultarían entretenidas en mi navío.

Llevó su mano a su espada, acariciando el mango, pero en ningún momento sentí peligro hacia mi persona. Yo sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la borda, apoyándome en ella mientras miraba a Jones.

-Tengo algo que ofreceros, Capitán.

-No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme que me haga llevarte hasta ese lugar.

-¿En serio? ¿Y si os entrego a Calipso?

Al mencionar aquel nombre, pude ver como se alteró bastante, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

-No juguéis conmigo. – siseó con clara advertencia.

-No juego con vos, Capitán Jones. En verdad me es posible capturar a Calipso. Si os soy sincero, en un principio pensé en buscar vuestro corazón y amenazaros con mataros y destruir vuestro barco, pero no soy tan desalmado. Es por eso que he preferido hacer un trato con vos. Yo capturo a Calipso y os la entrego, y vos me lleváis a mí, a mi tripulación, y a mi barco, hasta Ukhu Pacha. No lo veo mal trato.

La tripulación de Jones miró a su Capitán esperando órdenes. El propio Jones se quedó pensativo, mirando el lejano horizonte.

-¿En serio podéis capturarla? Es una ninfa con el poder de un titán.

-Tranquilo, no tendría problema para poder capturarla. Pero mi pregunta es, ¿estáis bien con que la capture y os la entregue? ¿Qué haréis con ella? ¿Matarla, tenerla secuestrada? También podéis cambiar vuestro pedido.

Nuevamente Jones se quedó en completo silencio. Por mucho que odiara a Calipso y se hubiera vuelto un ser maligno sin corazón, estaba totalmente seguro de que Davy Jones no deseaba su muerte. ¿Hasta qué punto debía hacer presión?

-Dejadla sin poder. Esa maldita bruja no debe tener ningún poder sobre el mar. Yo soy el mar.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos. Hablaba igual que todos esos Semidioses del Mar o el Océano, creyéndose los amos y señores de cosas que no les pertenecían a ellos.

-¿Solo pedís eso, Capitán?

-Si. Solo pido eso. Si realmente podéis anular su poder, entonces yo os llevaré a aquel lugar donde deseáis ir. Pero solo os llevaré. La vuelta será cosa vuestra.

-Lo tenía presente. Si os parece, una vez haya eliminado los poderes de Calipso, la traeré a este barco y, si así os place, podréis comprobar de primera mano si yo cumplo con mi parte del trato.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Entonces, ¿tenemos trato? – pregunté mientras estiraba mi mano.

Jones me vio de reojo, como intentando encontrar alguna mentira en mis palabras. Después de varios segundos se acercó, estrechando mi mano.

-Tenemos un trato.

Una vez nos soltamos las manos, la tripulación de _El Holandés Errante_ fue desapareciendo del mismo modo que apareció minutos atrás. Justo cuando Jones estaba a punto de marcharse, le detuve.

-Para que sea más sencillo, creo que deberíais ordenar a algunas de vuestras sirenas que se queden por aquí. De ese modo podríais ser llamados de una manera mejor a la cual suele ser la normal.

Jones me miró de reojo y se marchó sin mediar palabra, pero sé que aceptó mi sugerencia, pues pude sentir como la gran mayoría de las sirenas se marchaban rumbo suroeste, pero unas tres se quedaron por las cercanías. No mucho después, el navío de Jones desapareció bajo el agua, y al rato desapareció de esta zona geográfica, pues dejé de sentir su malvada presencia. Mi tripulación se mantuvo en total silencio, como aguardando que algo sucediera, o alguien dijera algo. El demonio Shax fue el que tomó la palabra.

-Entonces, si he entendido bien, Jones nos llevará al Reino de Abajo siempre y cuando vos, Capitán, capturéis a Calipso, anuléis su inmenso poder, y la traigáis aquí para que Jones se pueda certificar de que habéis cumplido con vuestra parte. ¿Me equivoco?

-Para nada, señor Shax. Es justo tal y como decís.

-Pero, ¿cómo piensa capturarla? Es hija de Atlas, Capitán. No estamos hablando de alguien menor.

-Atlas no puede hacer nada dado el castigo que le impuso Zeus luego de la Titanomaquia. En cuanto a su madre, Pleione, tampoco hay de qué preocuparse. La captura de Calipso será sencillo.

-¿Y cómo piensa anular su poder?

-Esa es la cuestión, señor Shax. Tengo que descubrir como poder sellar poderes de Clase Divina.

Me quedé pensativo. En verdad capturar a Calipso sería una tarea sencilla, pero anular su poder ya sería cosa complicada. Todo dependía de qué tipo de poder usara, si se basaba en la Magia o se trataba de un poder psíquico o quinésico. En caso de que se tratara de un poder mágico, podría anularlo, pero eso me costaría casi todo mi poder, y sería una lucha constante para evitar que mi hechizo se agotara lo suficiente como para que se pudiera liberar. Si se trataba de la otra variedad… ahí nada se me ocurría… por el momento…

Pusimos rumbo al caribe, pues esto sería algo que me llevaría mucho tiempo de planeación. Debía ser todo lo cuidadoso posible, o la cosa podría llegar a torcerse demasiado.

XXXXX

Volvimos a las costas del caribe, navegando a una de las bases de piratería y prostitución, Nassau, donde mis tripulantes pudieron saciar sus más bajos instintos. Durante todo el viaje busqué toda información que pudiera tener sobre Calipso, pero apenas y era la suficiente: quien era ella, de quien era hija, su historia en la Odisea y poco más, nada de lo que me hacía falta.

Lo primero que hice cuando atracamos en la ciudad, fue ir directamente a la taberna donde Gadreel trabajaba. Elsha y el resto estaban dispersos por toda la ciudad, cada cual en lo suyo, por lo que no debía preocuparme de ello. Cuando abrí la puerta, el fuerte olor a alcohol, a gente que no se había bañado en días, y la agradable música, resonaron en mis oídos con gran estruendo. Con disimulo fui hasta una mesa en una de las esquinas de la taberna.

 _Aquí estás inmerso en una fiesta  
Aquí estás bailando sin parar  
Sigues el compás de la guitarra y el cantar  
¡No quieres parar!_

 _Aquí estás bebiéndote una jarra  
Aquí estás y todo te da igual  
Sigues el compás de la guitarra y el cantar_

 _¡No quieres parar!_

 _No quieres parar, no puedes parar..._

 _La fiesta ha comenzado, el festín tendrá lugar  
Todos en la mesa preparados para orar, ¡ja, ja!  
Aquí estás inmerso en una fiesta ¡No puedes parar!_

La canción resonaba con fuerza y la alegría era contagiada a todos los presentes. Tanto los que estaban ebrios como sobrios cantaban con gran alegría. Yo esperé paciente a que alguien viniera a servirme una jarra, y por suerte cierta mujer llegó con dos jarras.

-Han pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que viniste. Me he sentido muy sola sin ti. – sonreí ante su tono coqueto. A esta mujer le gusta demasiado el drama – He oído que has ido hasta China en busca de algo, aquello que tanto has buscado desde hace tiempo. ¿Has podido encontrar algo?

-Así es. He podido encontrar la ruta que me llevará al lugar que deseo.

-¡Brindo por ello!

Alzamos las jarras, brindando, dando luego después largos tragos a nuestras bebidas.

-Sí, bueno, no todo es tan agradable como parece.

-Uhhh, para que el gran Capitán Issei Hyodo diga eso, en verdad debe ser un asunto serio.

-Más de lo que te imaginas. – dejé la jarra a un lado, apoyando mis brazos en la mesa. Ya no sonreía, sino que miraba a la caída con toda mi seriedad. Ella, al percibir eso, dejó a un lado su tono juguetón y coqueto, sabiendo que esto era algo realmente importante – Necesito información de Grígori.

-No es normal que pidas información a Grígori. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Necesito toda la información que posea sobre cierto ser. Grígori contiene una de las mayores y mejores bibliotecas del mundo sobrenatural. Puede que no llegue al nivel de otros, pero sigue siendo una fuente más que fiable de información.

-¿Qué quieres buscar, y más importante, sobre quién?

-Si te revelo esto es porque tengo total confianza en ti, Gadreel.

La Grígori se permitió sonreír.

-Con todo lo que hemos pasado, querido, me extrañaría que no confiaras en mí.

-Es posible, pero no sería la primera vez que me apuñalan por la espalda. No pediré perdón por pecar de precavido.

-Ciertamente. ¿Y?

-Calipso, la hija de Atlas.

Un largo silbido salió de sus carnosos labios. Su rostro cambió a uno de total asombro.

-No hablamos de algo pequeño, sin duda alguna. ¿Por qué motivo buscar información sobre ella? ¿Qué interés tienes en esa ninfa?

-Eso ya es algo más privado, pero tiene que ver con el lugar al que quiero llegar.

-¿El Olimpo?

-Para nada. No tengo interés en ir allí. Pero no es información que revelaré. La información que necesito es sobre su poder, que tipo es y sus capacidades. Hablamos de la hija de Atlas, lo cual ya indica que esa ninfa tiene un poder de Clase Divina.

-Esa información estará bien custodiada. La información sobre los otros Panteones, o quienes estén relacionados con ellos, es difícil de conseguir, incluso para alguien como yo.

-Pero estoy totalmente seguro de que podrás conseguirla para mí. ¿Cuál es el precio que deberé pagar para que me hagas este favor?

-Pedirte un hijo o hija para Grígori sería pedirte demasiado. – ambos nos reímos por aquellas palabras. Jamás en mi vida daría uno de mis hijos a nadie – Y también sé que no me dirás a dónde vais a ir o que vais a buscar. ¿Qué podría pedirte que iguale el riesgo que me pides a mí? – Durante varios segundos se dedicó a pensar en aquello que me iba a pedir, tamborileando en la mesa - ¡Oh, ya se!

Se aceró hasta mí, dejando su generoso escote a una distancia más que agradable. Con una sonrisa coqueta reveló aquello que pedía como pago. Sonreí mientras daba otro trago a mi jarra. Esta mujer realmente sabía poner precios equivalentes para sus servicios.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Tenemos trato?

-Tenemos trato.

Estrechamos nuestras manos, sonriendo al saber que cada uno conseguiría lo que deseaba. Gadreel fue sin duda egoísta, pues lo que deseó no era para Grígori, sino para ella misma. Bueno, era un precio que estaba más que dispuesto a pagar, y prefería pagar un egoísmo suyo que pagarle para Grígori.

Aquella noche fue bastante activa, y al día siguiente Gadreel fue directamente a Grígori en busca de la información que deseaba saber. Fue un día bastante largo a mí parecer. La tripulación seguía a lo suyo, la mayoría borrachos como cubas, haciendo quien sabe qué y donde. Para la llegada de la noche, Gadreel volvió junto a unos cuantos papeles. Nos reunimos nuevamente en la taberna, donde intercambiamos papeles, los míos con la información que ella me había pedido y los suyos con la información que había pedido sobre Calipso.

-Me temo que esos son una copia, ya que los originales me ha sido imposible traerlos. Pero ten por seguro de que no falta ni una sola palabra, y nada se ha modificado.

-Está bien, me fio de ti, Gadreel.

Ambos comenzamos a revisar la información frente al otro, con toda la calma del mundo. Algunos nos miraban, pero preferían seguir a lo suyo. Inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos ya se demostró que no era una buena idea. Leí concienzudamente todas las líneas de estos papeles, sonriendo al haber averiguado aquello que desconocía.

Calipso poseía un poder equiparable al de Poseidón, obviamente relacionado sobre el dominio del agua. Ser la hija de un titán le había concedido un nivel de poder asombroso, pero era un poder que ella no había trabajado y apenas sabía usar. A pesar de ello, seguía siendo un peligro. Pero en respecto a lo que quería saber con más ahínco… era tal y como esperaba… Calipso poseía el dominio sobre el agua a través de la Magia. No poseía el don de la hidroquinesis.

Ahora sabía que debía sellar su capacidad mágica, pero realmente sería algo complicado. No conocía método que eliminara la capacidad de la manipulación de la Magia de forma cortante. Todo método tenía un tiempo, ya fuera por el agotamiento de aquel que lo manipulara o por el propio paso del tiempo, el cual debilitaba la Magia.

Pero, ahora que caía, no me hacía falta dejarla sin Magia para siempre. Eso era cosa de Davy Jones. Simplemente podía capturarla y dejarla sin Magia durante un tiempo, y ya que fuera Jones el que eligiera que hacer.

-Gracias por esta información. Estoy sumamente agradecida.

Gadreel sonrió satisfecha, enrollando los papeles y guardándolos. Yo hice lo mismo, también sonriente.

-Gracias a ti, querida, por haberme otorgado este nuevo saber. Ahora tengo mi objetivo aún más cerca.

-Brindo por nuestro beneficio mutuo. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!

XXXXX

Esta vez el encuentro con Davy Jones no fue en las costas de Islandia, sino que fue cercano a las costas de Cuba. _El Holandés Errante_ , llamado por las sirenas de Jones, apareció como la última vez, surgiendo de las oscuras aguas. Jones volvió a aparecer en cubierta así de pronto, pero esta vez quedó completamente quieto, ¿el motivo? Nuestra "nueva" compañera.

Con la cabeza tapada, Calipso se encontraba encadenada con cadenas anti-Magia y varios hechizos creados por mi persona, aumentados con el poder de Elsha. Sin duda alguna, tener a la Sekiryuutei como compañera era sumamente útil para casos como este. Jones, con mucho cuidado, dio vueltas alrededor de Calipso, quien se mantenía con la espalda recta, una muestra de orgullo a pesar de conocer su situación. Una vez que Jones estuvo satisfecho se acercó hasta mí, hablando en voz baja.

-Habéis cumplido, Capitán Hyodo.

-¿Queréis alguna otra cosa? He descubierto un método para impedir que pueda manipular la Magia durante muchísimo tiempo. Incluso para una hija de titán como ella, le sería imposible romper el método o siquiera evadirlo.

-No… No es necesario. Me la llevaré a mi barco.

-Haced con ella lo que gustéis. Ahora, os toca a vos, Capitán.

-Y cumpliré con mi parte del trato. Preparaos, Capitán Hyodo, porque estáis a punto de ir al hogar de los muertos.

* * *

Ukhu Pacha es algo parecido al Infierno en la mitología inca. Tenía ganas de meter a Davy Jones y El Holandés Errante, logrando fusionar ambos de un modo aceptable, creo yo. la República de los Siete Países Bajos Unidos = Países Bajos actuales. Willem van der Decken es, en la leyenda, holandés.

Agradecer a RedSS por su pre-lectura.

Nos leemos ¡!


	48. La era de los piratas - parte 04

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: jajaja, si que fue divertido corregirlo, y puede ser, puede ser.

Nechroz: jajaja, en verdad tenía pensado poner una batalla, pero meh, al final deseché esa idea. Sigue siendo un hombre, el cual ha cogido con CASI toda especie de fémina existente. Por mucho que sea espía, siempre guarda bien sus secretos. No. Ya hemos visto que se necesita mucho más tiempo para que pueda embarazar a una mujer. No diré el motivo jajajaja. En el futuro se resolverá esa duda.

UzuShiro: espero que quedes satisfecho.

Guest: ohhh, me ha gustado esa referencia, pero en verdad nada tiene que ver con los señores del tiempo.

Krystyam091: jajajaja, cuando planteé este arco, admito que estuve a punto de hacer un cameo, pero decidí dejarlo en cosas históricas jajaja. Pues tengo casi 25.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 41:

 **LA ERA DE LOS PIRATAS – PARTE 04**

* * *

-¿Y por qué ruta llegaremos al Reino de Abajo?

-A través de la fosa de Puerto Rico. El mejor modo y las mejores rutas para llegar a los Reinos de los Muertos era a través de las fosas, pues son los lugares más profundos del océano, lugares por los que casi nadie que no posea poder sobre el mar puede atravesar.

-¿Qué profundidad llega a alcanzar?

-Supera los siete kilómetros.

-… será un viaje difícil.

-Esa será la parte sencilla del viaje. Pero esa parte la recorreréis solo ya que no formaba parte del trato.

-Lo tenía presente, Jones. Pero, como suele decirse, lo difícil no será llegar a la tierra de los muertos… sino volver.

Así como el Capitán cumplió su parte del trato, Davy Jones cumplió también la suya. Navegamos desde cuba hasta la fosa de Puerto Rico. El atardecer estaba a punto de dar paso a la noche. Las últimas luces del astro rey comenzaban a desaparecer en el horizonte, iluminando el cielo de tonos cálidos. _El Holandés Errante_ se mantenía frente a nosotros, navegando a una velocidad relativamente lenta. Ise, quien estaba sentado en el castillo de proa, no decía nada, no daba órdenes, dejándome eso a mí.

No sé si es que no se fiaba de Jones o simplemente quería estar ahí, pero tampoco iba a preguntarle. Una vez las luces del sol hubieron desaparecido por completo, y el manto de estrellas iluminaba el firmamento, _El Holandés Errante_ detuvo su avance. Viramos el barco para colocarnos a su lado, y fue entonces cuando nuestro Capitán se puso en pie.

-Espero que ahora seáis capaces de seguirnos, Capitán Hyodo.

Escuchamos la voz de Jones desde el timón de su navío. Su tono de voz era divertido a la vez que retador. Estaba segura de que deseaba que no fuéramos capaces de seguirle. ¿Acaso ese malnacido no cumpliría el trato? ¿Acaso no tenía honor?

-Tranquilo, Capitán Jones. Seremos capaces de seguir el ritmo de vuestro navío.

Aquellas palabras causaron la estridente risa de Davy Jones al tiempo que su navío comenzaba a hundirse en las oscuras profundidades del mar.

-¡Damas y caballeros, será mejor que os agarréis a algo!

-¡¿Qué piensas hacer, Capitán?!

Muchos se alteraron al escuchar las palabras de nuestro Capitán, pero siguieron la sugerencia. Pude sentir la Magia fluir alrededor de Issei, y poco después la Magia del navío se activó. Los hechizos de defensa brillaron sobre el casco del navío y poco a poco se alzaron hasta cubrirlo por completo para justo después…

-¡Oh maldición!

-¡Carajo!

Muchas maldiciones fueron escuchadas por mis oídos, y no era para menos. Así como _El Holandés_ lo hubiera hecho segundos antes, nuestro navío comenzó a hundirse en las ocurras profundidades del caribe. Ise, quien antes estaba en proa, corrió hasta popa, tomando él el timón. Mi intuición me decía que usaba su otra vista para seguir la estela de _El Holandés Errante_ , pues era prácticamente casi imposible discernir algo en la oscuridad.

-¡Agarraos bien, pues este será un viaje muy animado!

El navío comenzó a moverse de forma brusca. En cuestión de segundos, ni siquiera con mí vista mejorada era capaz de diferenciar algo, pero podía suponer que debíamos estar esquivando cosas muy importantes como para estar dando estos tumbos. Algunos de la tripulación gritaban cosas ininteligibles mientras la gran mayoría callaba, esperando a que pasara este tormento.

-¡Capitán, decid algo!

-¡Tiene razón! ¡Díganos que demonios pasa!

A pesar de los gritos pidiendo explicaciones, Ise no decía nada, demasiado concentrado en navegar. Cada segundo que pasaba nos hundíamos más en la fosa. Era extraño, pero aun a pesar de la protección, mi cuerpo podía notar una presión, no muy grande, pero aun así existente. Estaba segura de que si estuviéramos afuera de la protección, el peso del agua ya nos hubiera aplastado.

No sé cuántos fueron los segundos que estuvimos descendiendo y descendiendo, pero la velocidad era bastante elevada. Seguramente Jones no iba despacio. Fue entonces que pude sentir un gran poder. Alguien había abierto una brecha.

-¡Ahí está! ¡La puerta hacia Uku Pacha!

El grito de nuestro Capitán fue escuchado por toda la tripulación, aunque nadie era capaz de ver ninguna puerta, solo sentir un gran poder, el suficiente como para abrir una puerta entre dos mundos. Cada vez nos acercábamos más y más hacia aquella fuente de poder. Una vez llegamos y la traspasamos…

-¡!

Mi estómago… era como si hubiera dado demasiadas vueltas… estaba un poco mareada, pero no lo suficiente como para vomitar o caer de rodillas. ¿Esto era lo que se sentía al viajar entre mundos? No era algo agradable.

-¿Estáis todos bien? – preguntó Lucius con una mano en la boca.

Las respuestas fueron variadas, desde _'perfectamente'_ hasta _'siento que muero'_. Me erguí y observé a mí alrededor. Esto me causaba dudas, pues parecía el mar, pero el cielo era completamente oscuro, ni una sola luz lo iluminaba. Desvié mi vista hacia Ise, quien también observaba curioso el lugar.

-¿Estamos en Uku Pacha? – pregunté con cierta desconfianza.

-Si. Estamos en el Reino de Abajo. No hay apenas descripciones sobre como son los Reinos de la religión inca, pero gracias a cierta información que tengo, os puedo asegurar que estamos en el lugar correcto.

-¿Y Jones?

-Ha cumplido su parte del trato, por lo que ha vuelto a sus quehaceres. Ahora debemos llegar hasta tierra. Señor Vauer, póngase al timón – _'a la orden Capitán'_ fue la respuesta de Henry – señor Hills, tenga preparado lo cañones y el resto de armas, no sabemos si seremos atacados en algún momento – _'a sus órdenes, Capitán'_ respondió Edward.

Ise dejó el timón, atravesando nuevamente la cubierta hasta el castillo de proa. Yo caminé a su lado, en silencio, aunque con una inquietud que llevaba desde que nos hundimos en el mar.

-Ise…

-Te escucho, Elsha.

-Cuando navegábamos bajo el mar… sentí algo… No sé qué era, pero despedía peligro. Era un ser peligroso.

-Se trataba de un kraken.

-¡!

El kraken era una enorme criatura marina de la mitología escandinava descrita comúnmente como un tipo de pulpo o calamar gigante que, emergiendo de las profundidades, atacaba barcos y devoraba a los marineros. Lo que muchos no sabían era que ese ser, esa criatura, era muy difícil de matar si no era sacándola del agua, pues bajo esta, era casi imposible atravesar la dura piel del kraken. Fuera quien fuera el que lo hubiera creado, había sido muy inteligente. Su piel era increíblemente dura, tanto que solo con los cañones casi a quemarropa se era capaz de atravesar. Pistolas, mosquetes, lanzas, espadas… nada era capaz de atravesar la piel de un kraken, y por eso mismo era tan peligroso, ya que siempre llevaba la ventaja en el mar.

-No sabía que Jones tuviera también a un kraken bajo sus órdenes.

-Jones no solo es poderoso, sino que tiene aliados igualmente aterradores. Por ese motivo es muy temido en el mar.

-Ya veo. Y ahora, ¿hacia dónde ir?

-Hum, señor Vauer, ¿cómo va la brújula?

Ambos volteamos nuestras miradas hacia Vauer, quien sacó su brújula, estudiándola minuciosamente.

-No sabría decirle, Capitán. Este lugar no es como la Tierra, pues señala el norte por donde hemos llegado. Ahora mismo vamos hacia el sur.

-Entendido. Siga el rumbo.

-Si Capitán.

-¡Todos a sus puestos, y estad atentos!

-¡Si Capitán!

La tripulación comenzó a moverse, yendo cada uno a su respectivo lugar en el navío. Todos armados y preparados para entrar en combate en cualquier momento.

-Con todo respeto Capitán, pero, ¿sabes a dónde debemos ir?

-Así es. Si estuviéramos yendo hacia cualquier otro punto cardina, iríamos directamente a los límites de este Reino, un vacío del cual no se puede salir.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? – Sonriendo divertido, convocó su Magia y desplegó un mapa – Capitán, ¿dónde nos encontramos actualmente?

-Estamos aquí, Elsha. – Señalo un punto del mapa, justo en el extremo izquierdo – Actualmente navegamos por el mar de los muertos que han fallecido en ríos, lagos o el propio océano. Debemos continuar nuestra travesía hacia el este hasta pisar tierra.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que estamos en ese lugar?

-Por ellos.

Desvió su mirada hacia el mar, y yo hice lo mismo. Mis ojos se agrandaron y corrí para ver mejor aquel macabro espectáculo. En el mar, flotando como trozos de madera, se encontraban cuerpos de todas las edades de lo que presupongo eran incas. Sus ojos no se movían y sus bocas no se abrían. Sus cuerpos iban sin rumbo, algunos traspasando a otros.

-Son almas…

-Así es. El trabajo de Jones no es solo para un Panteón. Su poder, a pesar de ser concedido por Calipso, tiene también la bendición de otros Panteones, como era el inca. Estas almas debían estar también bajo la observación de Jones, pero dado que no realiza su trabajo, estas almas quedan varadas, imposible de alcanzar su lugar de descanso.

-Pobres. Entonces, Jones es una parca.

-Se podría decir. Pero es una parca que no tiene jefe.

-¿Pasa algo si golpeamos las almas con nuestro barco?

-No, ya que no tiene poder sobre las almas, como _El Holandés Errante_.

Pude escuchar movimiento a mi espalda, volteando para ver como el resto de la tripulación se asomaba para ver estas pobres almas en pena. Lucius se acercó a nosotros, con un semblante serio.

-En todo el tiempo que estuve en el Cielo, jamás vi un alma humana, pero al menos sabía que podían descansar. ¿Les darás descanso, Capitán?

-No creo que sea conveniente. ¿Acaso quieres que nos ocupemos del trabajo de Jones? – Marculus gruñó molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

-No realizaré el trabajo de Jones, pero si puedo darle descanso a estas almas, entonces juro por mi vida que así lo haré. ¡Detened el barco!

Todos miraron extrañados al Capitán, pero aun así obedecieron. Siguiendo las indicaciones del jefe de velas Marculus, rápidamente recogieron las velas para evitar que el navío avanzase. Dado que no había marea o corriente, el navío solo se desplazaba por el aire constante que soplaba. Ahora que caigo, esta sería la primera vez que vería a Ise darle descanso a un alma… o al menos eso esperaba. Se tiró por la borda, chapuceando en el agua, hundiéndose en la oscuridad. En un principio las almas no reaccionaron ni a nuestra presencia ni a la de nuestro Capitán. Esperamos pacientes varios minutos… hasta que ocurrió.

-¡Mirad, ahí!

Nuestro carpintero Morati señaló a un punto en particular. Un brillo que debía estar como a cincuenta metros. Al principio no sabíamos que pasaba, pero fue entonces que las almas comenzaron a reaccionar. Todas ellas parpadearon y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el brillo. Comenzaron a nadar, o algo parecido, siempre yendo en dirección al brillo. Cientos de almas, de todos aquellos que fallecieron bajo la guardia de Jones, siguieron aquella luz hacia el fondo de este desconocido mar, perdiéndose en las oscuras profundidades.

No mucho después de que no divisáramos ninguna más, la luz se apagó, y nuestro Capitán surgió del agua unos segundos después.

-¡Lanzad un cabo! ¡Subid al Capitán!

Mi orden no se hizo de esperar y en poco tiempo ya teníamos a Ise en cubierta.

-El trabajo está realizado. Todas esas almas ya descansan en paz.

-¿A qué Paraíso o Cielo las has enviado? – curioseó Elisabeth.

-A ninguno. No pienso mandar esas almas a ningún Panteón. Solo hay alguien que puede juzgarlos y darles un verdadero descanso.

-¿Quién?

-… la propia Existencia.

No solo Elisabeth, sino que otros muchos se miraron sin comprender las palabras del Capitán, aunque no era para extrañarse. Se debía conocer lo suficiente a Ise como para poder entender la gran mayoría de cosas que decía.

-Bueno, ¿a qué estáis esperando? ¡Id a vuestros puestos! ¡Tenemos que llegar a la orilla!

Todos corrieron nuevamente a sus posiciones, desplegándose las velas para volver a avanzar hacia nuestro destino.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas dado descanso a esas almas? ¿Cómo es que tienes poderes de parca?

-Elsha, mientras no se trate de poderes psíquico-quinésicos, todo se puede aprender, y el poder de las parcas también. Pero es algo que me prometí no usar salvo en grandes excepciones, y esta era una de ellas.

Asentí, comprendiendo sus motivos. En verdad daba lastima ver todas aquellas almas, sin poder encontrar descanso. ¿Acaso los Panteones no llevaron a sus respectivas parcas para buscar estas almas cuando Jones decidió dejar de realizar su trabajo? Si ese era el caso, en verdad son despreciables.

Continuamos navegando durante varias horas, hasta que una leve luz anaranjada surgió de pronto, iluminando una serie de montañas.

-Ahí está, la costa de los muertos. – Ise caminó hasta colocarse al lado del timón, y todos centramos nuestra atención en él – Escuchadme, a partir de aquí iremos solo unos pocos, el resto quedará en custodia del barco. Nos encontraremos numerosos peligros, siendo los más importantes los supay, la raza de demonios que habitan este Reino, y Supay, el señor de este Inframundo. Es por ese motivo que quienes vendrán conmigo serán: las señoritas Lenz y Lauridsen, y los señores Hills, Shax y Lucius. El resto estaréis bajo las órdenes del señor Vauer.

Hubo algunas quejas, pero en parte era lo mejor. Los más poderosos íbamos a dejar el navío, por lo que los demás, con menos poder pero más en número, debían custodiar nuestro navío para así poder volver a casa. Espero que nada imponente atacara mientras no estábamos. Fuimos en bote hasta la costa, pues Ise sugirió evitar usar cualquier tipo de poder a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Una vez pisamos tierra, una extraña sensación recorrió mi espalda.

-Damas y caballeros, esta luz anaranjada será lo único que nos alumbre en este Reino, así que no habrá más oscuridad, pero tampoco una luz que nos sea más agradable. Estad atentos y, en caso de que vuestro sentido os avise de un peligro, tomadlo muy en serio.

Con aquellas palabras, Ise guardó sus dos pistolas y sable, y todos los demás le imitamos. Una vez finalizada la revisión, comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior, siguiendo los pasos de nuestro Capitán. Para nuestra suerte, y en caso de perdernos, Ise había guardado el mapa dentro de su camisa y llevaba con él una brújula, por lo que no haría falta usar Magia.

XXXXX

Empezaba a odiar este lugar. La luz se había vuelto molesta luego de varias horas de caminata. Ojala fuera una luz más agradable. Además, este lugar resultaba asfixiante, como si una mano apretaba sutilmente mi garganta, evitando que respirara correctamente. Entiendo que este lugar fuera a donde iban los muertos de los adoradores de los Semidioses incaicos, pero no me esperaba esto.

Atravesamos las montañas de la costa, adentrándonos en una densa selva que recordaba mucho a la selva del rio Amazonas. No había visto las selvas del Perú, como si hizo mi Capitán, pero presuponía que no eran muy diferentes a estas.

-¿Podríamos tomar un descanso? Estoy agotado.

Hills se apoyó en un grueso árbol mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas. Si he de ser sincera, incluso yo estoy cansada, y la gran humedad que hay en este horrible lugar solo ayuda al cansancio.

-Está bien. Descansaremos un rato.

No hicimos hoguera por sugerencia de Ise, por lo que tuvimos que sacar aquello que no necesitara de cocina, que casualmente era casi todo lo que se comía en el barco. Hasta ahora no nos habíamos cruzado con ningún rio, por lo que debíamos tener cuidado con nuestros recurso más importante, el agua. Hills maldijo el no poder haber traído alguna botella de ron, lo que causó la risa de todos nosotros.

Pero de pronto tuve una extraña sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo. En un instante, sin siquiera haberme dado tiempo a reaccionar, el paisaje a mi alrededor desapareció, siendo sustituido por un paisaje grisáceo y una leve neblina que llegaba hasta mi cintura. Me concentré en sentir la presencia de cualquiera de mis compañeros, pero nada. Intenté ponerme en contacto con Ddraig, pero me resultaba imposible. Fuera donde fuera que estuviere, es sin duda algo a tomar en cuenta. No es nada fácil cortar la conexión entre Sacred Gear y portador. Ni siquiera podía invocar la dichosa Sacred Gear.

Frunciendo el ceño, y manteniendo alertas mis sentidos, comencé a caminar, pero por mucho que lo hiciera, el paisaje no cambiaba. Es más, la sensación solo empeoraba. Cada vez me sentía más y más cansada, incluso notaba que me empezaba a faltar el aire. De pronto comencé a escuchar un leve murmullo, pero no sabía de dónde provenía. Desenfundé mi sable y pistola, preparada para cualquier enemigo que pudiera encontrarme.

El murmullo aumentaba cada vez más, pudiendo poco a poco comenzar a entender más y más palabras hasta que, luego de un par de minutos, contando segundo a segundo, pude escuchar claramente la frase completa… una frase que no dejaba de repetirse…

- _Para llegar a la Fuente… debes sacrificar aquello que más amas…_

Aquello que más… ¿amo…? Un terrible dolor de cabeza me llegó de pronto y llevé mis manos a la misma, intentando aliviar el dolor de alguna manera. Estaba a punto de usar mi poder para liberarme de este dolor… de este lugar… pero entonces… unas imágenes me llegaron… mis recuerdos…

.

(Flashback)

.

-¡Padre! ¡Padre!

Una niña muy pequeña que seguramente no llegaba a los diez años, corría a través de un gran recibidor… reconozco ese recibidor… ese es el recibidor de mi antiguo hogar… la mansión de mi familia en Copenhague… Y ahí estaba yo en mi más tierna infancia, yendo a abrazar a mi amado padre, el cual volvía de uno de sus negocios… oh no… recuerdo bien este día… hace treinta años…

-Hola, mi pequeña. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

Mi padre me alzó con sus brazos, sacándome una risa de alegría. Mi madre, no muy lejos, nos miraba también sonriente.

-Tu hija es sin duda muy inteligente. Va aventajada al resto de los de su edad. Están pensando en enseñarle cosas más avanzadas. – explicó mi madre.

-¿En serio? Vaya. ¿Y de dónde habrá sacado tal inteligencia? Me temo que no ha sido de mí. ¡Jajajaja!

-Esposo, no digas esas cosas.

… madre… padre…

…..

Padre ha vuelto temprano. ¿Podrá jugar conmigo hoy? Ayer no pudo porque volvió muy tarde a casa. ¡Espero que si pueda!

-¿Qué tal el trabajo, esposo?

-Bastante bien. He logrado cerrar un buen negocio con el que lograremos llegar a una escala social aun mayor a la que tenemos actualmente.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!

Mi madre estaba muy alegre por aquella noticia, pero yo no entendía. ¿Acaso no teníamos ya una buena vida?

-Pero no hablemos de mi trabajo. Quiero saber cómo vas tú, pequeña.

Con una gran sonrisa le expliqué todo aquello nuevo que me había enseñado mi profesor. Fue una tarde muy divertida, pues padre jugó conmigo, a pesar de que madre no lo veía con buenos ojos porque, según ella, _un caballero no debería realizar actos tan vergonzosos como ese, y menos frente a los empleados_ , pero padre siempre la callaba diciendo, _si es vergonzoso que un padre juegue con su hija, entonces te avergonzarás de mí durante muchos años más_.

Madre, dándose por vencida, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en su serio rostro, se sentó en su sillón favorito y aprovechó para leer alguno de sus libros. Aquella noche, mientras los tres cenábamos, alguien llamó a la puerta de nuestra casa, por lo que uno de los empleados abrió con la cortesía propia de los mayordomos. Aunque estábamos en el comedor, podíamos escuchar claramente la conversación.

-¿Desean algo, caballeros?

-Así es. Veréis, venimos en búsqueda del señor Lenz. ¿Está aquí?

-Así es, pero en este momento no se encuentra disponible. Por favor, vuelvan en otro momento.

Normalmente siempre que uno de nuestros empleados dice esas palabras, se cierra la puerta y aquellos que vienen en búsqueda de mi padre se marchan… pero en este caso…

PAM

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, y nuestro empleado cayó al suelo con fuerza luego de escuchar un sonido extraño. Mis padres rápidamente se alertaron y me pusieron a su espalda. Entonces cuatro hombres aparecieron en el comedor. Todos ellos iban vestido como nobles del más alto rango, pero ninguno de mis padres hizo el menor gesto de reconocimiento.

-Esas espadas…

El susurro de mi madre llamó mi atención, dirigiendo mi mirada a las fundas de espada que tenían todos atados a su cintura. Uno de ellos tenía su espada desenfundada, pero era diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera visto. Pero, lo que me aterró, fue ver como la sangre goteaba de su hoja en nuestra alfombra.

-Señor Lenz, ¿no es así?

-Así es. ¿Quiénes sois y con qué motivo habéis interrumpido en mi morada?

-Oh, por supuesto, disculpe mis modales. El quiénes somos no es algo que vaya a responder a una basura humana, y en cuanto al motivo… hemos venido por tu hija, la actual portadora del Dragón Rojo.

¿Dragón Rojo?

Mi padre dio un paso adelante, encarnando a aquellos hombres, pero estos se dividieron, colocándose dos a nuestra izquierda y derecha y el cuarto a nuestra espalda. Mi madre se dio la vuelta, siempre manteniéndome a su espalda.

-No pienso darle mi hija a nadie. No dejaré que entre en ese mundo, y menos aún que unos sucios seres como vosotros, hijos de Svartálfaheim, les pongan una mano encima.

-Lo que queráis o no es totalmente irrelevante. Pero ya que sabéis lo que somos…

Sus rostros comenzaron a cambiar. Las antiguas cabelleras doradas y pelirrojas cortas ahora habían sido sustituidas por largas melenas negras como el carbón, sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas y unos tonos de piel más oscuros, aunque no tanto como el de las gentes de África.

-No tenemos por qué ocultarnos. Ahora, íd. a por la niña.

-¡No pienso permitirlo!

Mi padre extendió sus brazos y unos extraños y brillantes círculos aparecieron rodeándonos. A pesar de ello, los cuatro seres humanoides negaron con sus cabezas.

-No está mal, para ser un humano, pero vuestra fortaleza mágica es penosa. ¿Acaso no conocéis tus límites? ¿Acaso no conocéis nuestra fortaleza? Nuestra Magia es superior a la vuestra, señor Lenz, y creo que es hora de demostrarlo.

Estos seres, sonriendo, pasaron sus dedos por sus espadas, y estas comenzaron a brillar. Entonces…

ZAS

Las blandieron y los extraños círculos creados por mi padre fueron cortados. Mi madre rápidamente intentó huir conmigo… pero…

SLASH

-¡!

Uno de esos seres atravesó su pecho con una de sus espadas… Su mano soltó la mía y cayó al suelo.

-¡Esposa!

El cuerpo de mi madre yacía en el suelo, con la sangre saliendo de su mortal herida. Mi padre, usando lo que ahora sé que es Magia, se enfrentaba contra aquellos seres. Me quedé de piedra, entre aterrada y maravillada por lo que mis ojos veían.

-¡Elsha, por tu madre, corre! ¡Huye!

Los gritos de mi padre me trajeron de vuelta. Parpadeé varias veces y el momento volvió a mí. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la muerte de mi madre, el ver su cuerpo muerto frente a mí. no mucho después mi padre era derrotado y asesinado por aquellos malvados seres, pero yo ya corría, huyendo de ellos tal y como mi padre me había ordenado.

Salí de la mansión en llamas. Hasta aquel momento nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y no sabía por qué. Quería gritar, quería pedir ayuda, pero padre mi gritó que corriera, y eso debía hacer. Corrí y corrí hasta que mis piernas dolieron, por lo que tuve que detenerme en una esquina, cayendo de rodillas. Mi vestido se manchó, pero poco importaba en este momento.

Madre… madre…

SNIF-SNIF

Mis lágrimas no habían dejado de caer por mis mejillas, pero debido a que estaba corriendo no había podido limpiarlas… y en verdad no quería que parase… Mami… papi…

-¡Ahí está! ¡Cogedla!

-¡!

Aún era muy pequeña y no sabía luchar. Intenté correr nuevamente, pero las piernas no respondían, por lo que caí al suelo, agotada. Uno de aquellos seres me agarró del cabello, causándome mucho dolor. De mi garganta escaparon gritos de dolor y suplicas, además de lloriqueos llamando a mis padres.

-¿Esta es la actual portadora del Rojo? Menuda basura humana. Habrá que enseñarle bien para que nos sea útil.

-Tienes razón. Esperemos que en verdad sea útil. ¿De qué nos vale esta portadora si no es capaz de usar el poder de Ddraig para matar a nuestros enemigos?

Ddraig… esa fue la primera vez que escuché aquel nombre… No sabía quién o qué era, no sabía si se estaban refiriendo a mí o a alguien más. Yo solo deseaba que aquel momento se acabara. Lo único que quería era volver a ver a mis amados padres.

-¡Calla de una vez, pequeña furcia!

PLAF

Un sonoro y punzante bofetón golpeó mi cara, callándome. Me ardió la mejilla como nunca antes. Dejé de gritar, pero mis lágrimas seguían cayendo. Antes era por el terror y el dolor por mis padres, pero ahora era por mi propio dolor.

-Venga, vámonos ya. Estar en este lugar me asquea. – uno de esos seres de aspecto humano extendió su mano, pero nada pasó. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa - ¿Qué demonios pasa? No puedo activar mi Magia.

Los otros tres le miraron con ceños fruncidos, imitando la acción del cuarto, pero tampoco podían hacer lo que fuera que quisieran hacer.

-Yo tampoco puedo usar Magia.

-¿Una trampa?

-Sin duda. ¿Pero quién, y cuándo?

Entonces escuchamos unos pasos. Una quinta persona se acercaba a nosotros. Era un hombre, pues tenía una barba bien arreglada, como la de mi padre. Eso era lo único que pude ver de su rostro. Llevaba ropas que no pertenecían a nobles, sino que eran más pobres. Pude ver una pistola y un sable, además de una botella. Aquel hombre caminaba tambaleándose mientras daba largos tragos a aquella botella.

-Un puto borracho. Matadlo.

Uno de los hombres sacó su espada, sonriendo divertido, dispuesto a matar a aquel hombre. Yo miré, pues aunque quisiera no podía cerrar los ojos. Algo me decía que no lo hiciera. El ser de aspecto humano balanceó su arma y atacó al borracho, pero, para sorpresa de todos, el borracho lo eludió con una agilidad asombrosa. El humanoide volvió a atacar, pero cada ataque era evadido de tal forma que dejaba en ridículo al ser.

-¡Mátalo de una vez! ¡¿Acaso no puede matar a un aborto de mona?!

El borracho dio un último trago a su botella, vaciándola. El ser intentó atravesarle con la punta del sable… pero…

CRASH

El borracho esquivó el sablazo, agarró el brazo del ser y le rompió la botella en la cabeza.

-¡Arg!

SLASH

Y con una rapidez prodigiosa, desenfundó su sable y atravesó al ser con él. Después de dos segundos, en los cuales nadie dijo nada, el borracho sacó su sable del cuerpo del ser, el cual cayó inerte al suelo. Entonces el borracho se acercó un poco más a donde la luz pudiera alcanzarle el rostro. Miró a los otros seres y luego a mí.

-Mi tremendo sentido intuitivo del ser femenino me informa de que estáis en problemas. – sonrió ladinamente.

-¡Matadle!

Los otros dos desenfundaron sus espadas y atacaron al borracho, quien puso cara de sorpresa, pero bloqueaba con gran habilidad.

-¿Puedo preguntaros una cosa? ¿Qué hace un cuartero… bueno, ahora trio, de elfos oscuros en mitad de la noche con una niña? ¡OH! ¡No digáis que sois pedófilos!

-¡Cállate canalla!

-¡Por mi honor como hombre del ron, no puedo permitiros realizar tales actos lascivos!

Entonces comenzó a contraatacar. Aquellos seres, elfos oscuros si mal no recordaba, se vieron superados, y pronto sus cuerpos muertos yacían en el suelo encima de charcos de su propia sangre. Una vez aquel hombre hubo matado a los dos seres, el que me sujetaba me soltó el cabello, pero entonces me agarró con fuerza por mi cuello, casi impidiéndome respirar.

-¡Deteneos, pirata, o la atravesaré como a un gorrino ensartado!

El pirata, pues al parecer eso era, enarcó una ceja…

SLASH

Y algo atravesó al ser que me tenía agarrada.

-No si antes te ensarto yo a ti.

Caí al suelo, tosiendo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Desvié mi vista hacia el elfo oscuro, solo para ver como un sable le atravesaba por la espalda por un hombre de corta cabellera oscura, piel algo azulada, si la falta de luz no me engañaba, bastante alto pero a la vez delgado.

El elfo quedó de rodillas, con una mano en su herida. El pirata se acercó hasta él, poniéndose de cuclillas, mirando con aburrimiento al elfo.

-No debisteis haberme enfrentado, y en verdad ahora no me interesa saber vuestras explicaciones para asesinar a esa familia y todos los que vivían en la mansión. Ya tengo mi respuesta, así que no hay nada por lo que deba perdonaros la vida.

-Tu… quién eres… - siseó como pudo el elfo.

-No mereces saberlo.

Se puso de pie, y el segundo hombre terminó por acabar con su vida. Fue entonces que ambos centraron su atención en mí. Yo estaba aterrada por todo lo que había visto, pero aquel hombre limpió su sable y lo enfundó. El otro hizo lo mismo. El primero levantó las manos, caminando hasta donde me encontraba, arrodillándose.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

-…

Yo no podía hablar del miedo que sentía, pero por eso mismo respondí, por temor a que me hiciera algo si no lo hacía.

-E-Elsha L-Lenz…

-Encantado de conoceros, Elsha Lenz. Yo soy el Capitán Issei Hyodo, y el que está conmigo es mi Contramaestre, Lucius, un ángel caído. ¿Sabes por qué esos elfos oscuros te querían? – yo negué con la cabeza – Porque eres la actual portadora de Ddraig.

-Ddraig… ese nombre lo han mencionado antes… ¿quién es?

Él sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Ven conmigo y te mostraré quien eres realmente.

Dudosa extendí mi mano, agarrando la suya. Nos pusimos en pie y comenzamos a caminar, aun agarrando su mano ya que me costaba caminar por el cansancio. El segundo hombre se quedó atrás, pero un minuto después ya caminaba a nuestro lado. ¿Dirección? El puerto. Atravesamos la ciudad hasta llegar al puerto. Había muchos barcos atracados, pero nosotros fuimos hasta un galeón. No tenía bandera, pero subimos a cubierta. Una vez que ya estábamos en él, el señor Hyodo soltó mi mano, extendiendo sus brazos.

-Bienvenida a mi barco, _El Resplandor Azul_ , y también te doy la bienvenida a mi tripulación, señorita Lenz.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

Si… recuerdo aquel momento… aquella vez fue la primera de muchas en las que Ise me salvó la vida y, con el paso de los años, llegué a amarlo como si en verdad fuera mi verdadero padre, pues se portó como tal, aunque nunca dejó que la memoria de mis padres se marchara de mi mente… Aquel fue el momento en el cual me uní a esta tripulación… el momento en que una nueva vida daba comienzo para mí… una nueva familia… Ise… aquel hombre que me rescató… el hombre que me enseñó todo lo que sé ahora… aquel hombre que había llegado a amar como a un padre…

¿Y me pedía que le sacrificara? ¡Jamás! ¡Maldito sea aquel que envió a este ser! ¡Le enseñaría que conmigo, la portadora de Ddraig, no se amenazan las cosas que más amo! – No conozco el motivo real, pero parece ser que mi ira destruyó la barrera que me impedía ponerme en contacto con Ddraig – ¡Ddraig!

-[Me alegro oírte nuevamente compañera. Llevo llamándote desde hace rato. Pero te he escuchado y estoy de acuerdo… ¡Destrózale! ¡Con nosotros nadie juega!]

-Tienes razón Ddraig. ¡Hasta aquí has llegado!

El aura dragontina de Ddraig explotó y el lugar comenzó a agrietarse. Un ser apareció frente a mí, gritando de dolor. Era amorfo con una mezcla de colores oscuros. Apunté con mi pistola, reuniendo el aura como si de una bala se tratara.

-Hiciste mal en jugar con mi mente.

BANG

La energía acumulada salió como si en verdad fuera una bala, solo que, una vez chocó con la figura del amorfo, la energía estalló y con ello todo este lugar fue destruido por completo. Guardé mi pistola, estudiando los alrededores. No reconocía esta zona, por lo que debía haberme alejado. ¿Acaso ese lugar se encontraba en este mismo? Me concentré en las auras de energía de la zona, logrando localizar a mis compañeros.

-¡Elsha! ¡Elsha, aquí!

Oí la voz de Morati y corrí hacia él. Me abracé, aliviada de ver una cara conocida. Para cuando le liberé de mi abrazo pude ver al resto de mis compañeros, y un centenar de cuerpos muertos en el suelo.

-Son supays. Nos han encontrado. Debemos darnos prisa.

-¿Y el Capitán?

-Ha ido a por su jefe, que había salido corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas el muy cobarde.

No mucho después pude sentir su presencia acercándose. Yo me incorporé y salí corriendo hacia él. Logré verle desde los árboles, por lo que sonreí alegre. Tenía un rostro pensativo, con sus armas guardadas, pero al verme sonrió ladinamente.

-¡!

Le abracé como hacía años que no abrazaba a nadie… Ise se sorprendió por aquella muestra de afecto, pero me correspondió. Me aliviaba sentir sus brazos abrazándome… así como lo hacían mis padres de pequeña.

-Elsha, mi pequeña, ¿qué ha pasado? No es normal que me abraces, por lo menos desde hace muchos años.

Yo, con mi rostro enterrado en su cuello, negaba.

-Nada… nada… solo que… necesitaba esto…

-A ti también te lo han dicho, por lo que veo.

Aquello me confundió, por lo que me aparté un poco, rompiendo nuestro abrazo.

-¿A ti también?

-Así es. En un instante me encontraba en un lugar extraño y había alguien que no dejaba de decir: _Para llegar a la Fuente… debes sacrificar aquello que más amas…_ No es necesario decir que a la segunda vez decidí acabar con eso.

-¿Sabes quién o qué era?

-Si. Era un supay, uno especializado en el juego mental. Supay, el señor de este Inframundo, tiene poderosos sirvientes, así como Hades, pero ya he tomado precauciones para evitar que vuelvan a hacerlo. No nos pillarán con la guardia baja otra vez.

-¡Capitán!

Desviamos nuestras miradas hacia el resto de nuestro grupo, que llegaban corriendo desde el lugar donde nos encontrábamos no hacía mucho.

-Capitán, me alegro verle nuevamente. ¿Ha tenido buena caza? – curioseó Morati.

-Así es. Y ya tengo contramedidas listas para que no nos la jueguen otra vez.

-Nos alegra oír eso, Capitán.

-Sí, sí, todo muy interesante, ¿pero a dónde vamos ahora? Está claro que ya han dado la alerta por nuestra presencia, por lo que es probable que tengamos a todo el ejército demoniaco tras nosotros, o incluso al mismo Supay.

Era curioso, la verdad. Supay era el señor del Inframundo, y los demonios que lo habitaban eran llamados supays, supay en individual. Dado que fue este Semidiós el que creó a estos demonios, les dio como raza su mismo nombre. Podía llegar a ser confuso.

Marculus se cruzó de brazos, gruñendo molesto. En verdad ahora el tiempo nos apremia, y solo esperábamos que no dieran con el barco.

-Eso es algo que tengo muy presente, señor Shax. En cuanto a nuestro camino – apuntó con su dedo a un conjunto de montañas que parecían crear un círculo – es ese. Nuestro objetivo está en el valle que forman esas montañas. Aprisa. No descansaremos a no ser que sea necesario.

Con aquellas palabras comenzamos a correr en dirección a las montañas, intentando evadir la densa selva para llegar por otro camino más rápido.

XXXXX

El camino fue largo, y atravesar las montañas fue una labor titánica. Los supays nos alcanzaron varias veces, por lo que tuvimos que luchar para eliminarlos y así poder seguir con la marcha. Cuando logramos atravesar el camino entre las montañas, pudimos observar un hermoso valle, pero lo que era más curioso era que aquí adentro, en el valle, brillaba la luz del sol, o por lo menos de un sol parecido al nuestro. En más, todo el lugar se parecía increíblemente a la selva del sur del Virreinato de Nueva España, una selva exactamente igual a la del territorio del antiguo Imperio Maya.

Bajamos hasta el valle, adentrándonos en la selva, otra espesa selva. Para extrañeza nuestra, en este lugar habitaban las mismas criaturas que en la Tierra, solo que estas tenían un aspecto más feroz, y eran más grandes.

-Estas especies son de la Tierra, no de aquí. – comentó Lucius luego de atrapar una serpiente de considerable tamaño.

-Eso es porque toda esta selva pertenecía al territorio de los mayas. Estas son especies autóctonas de aquella región, solo que al vivir aquí, han evolucionado hasta convertirse en lo que son ahora. – explicó Issei mientras observaba curioso los alrededores.

-¿Una selva de la Tierra en Uku Pacha? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Elisabeth estaba asombrada con aquella nueva información – SI eso fuera así, querría decir que alguien tele transportó toda esta región, pero para tele transportar una extensión tan grande como esta, haría falta un inmenso poder mágico.

-Así es. Más precisamente necesitas un poder de Clase Divina.

-¡! Te refieres… ¿a qué un Semidiós tele transportó todo esto? ¿Por qué motivo?

-Así es. Y dentro de poco entenderéis el motivo por el cual lo hizo. Os sugiero que estéis bien atentos, pues serán unas vistas maravillosas.

Nos miramos entre nosotros sin entender nada de lo que decía, aunque no era una experiencia nueva para cualquiera de nosotros. Avanzar por esta espesa selva era una tarea harto dificultosa, y el peligro de las peligrosas bestias que lo habitaban no lo hacía un lugar más agradable. No fue hasta que comenzamos a ver algo brillando entre los árboles cuando Ise nos apremió para ir más rápido.

Conforme avanzábamos, aquel brillo aumentaba más y más, hasta que logramos salir de la condenada selva y… oh Dios santo… madre… padre… ojalá pudierais ver esto…

-Imposible…

-¿Estaba aquí…?

-Es tan hermosos…

-¡Por los mil demonios! ¡Las leyendas eran ciertas!

-Jamás pensé que mis ojos verían algo tan hermoso como esto…

Y en verdad jamás pensé que así sería… pero nuevamente estaba equivocada. Ise se alejó varios pasos hasta que se dio la vuelta y extendió sus brazos.

-¡Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, al Dorado!

 _¡Wooooooooooow!_

El Dorado… era un legendario Reino o ciudad, supuestamente ubicado en el territorio del antiguo Virreinato de Nueva Granada, aunque parecía que no era realmente así. En este lugar mítico supuestamente había una gran ciudad con inmensas riquezas, como casas y calles de oro.

Ahora que podía verlo con mis ojos, confirmaba la leyenda. Tres enormes templos al fondo, casas de gran tamaño, fuentes, amplias calles, e incluso un puerto por el que antes navegaban por un rio muy caudaloso. Pero lo impresionante en sí no era la hermosura de la arquitectura o su tamaño… sino que todo estaba cubierto de oro de tal forma que la ciudad brillaba pero no llegaba a deslumbrar o cegar.

-Este lugar es precioso. Ojalá Draugh estuviera aquí para verlo. – le dije a Ise mientras avanzábamos por la avenida principal.

-Sin duda le encantaría. Lástima que se maree en barco.

-Pero, ¿cómo ha llegado esta ciudad hasta aquí?

-Urcaguary, el Semidiós inca de los metales, las joyas y otros artículos subterráneos de gran valor. Él fue el causante de que esta ciudad desapareciera de la Tierra, y de que todos sus habitantes murieran, asesinados por los supay.

-¡!

Aquello nos sorprendió demasiado. ¿Toda esta ciudad estaba en la Tierra? ¿Dónde? ¿Y en qué momento desapareció? Nos adentramos por las impolutas calles de la ciudad, maravillándonos por los edificios de oro de la ciudad. Pocas cosas no estaban hechas con este material.

-¿Cómo sabéis eso, Capitán? – interrogó Elisabeth.

-Es fruto de toda la información que he estado reuniendo todos estos años. Originalmente esta ciudad se encontraba en el límite fronterizo del sur de los mayas, pero desapareció de la noche a la mañana. Esto fue antes de mi llegada a aquellas tierras. Urcaguary quedó maravillado por la arquitectura de esta ciudad y decidió por su propia cuenta que el Panteón Maya no debía disfrutar de esta ciudad y que debía estar en un lugar donde nadie, excepto él y otros pocos, pudieran acceder. Por eso trasladó la ciudad con todos sus habitantes a este lugar. La población rápidamente fue asesinada y devorada por los supay. Por ese motivo hay tan pocos cadáveres.

-Eso quiere decir… que la Fuente se encuentra en esta ciudad, ¿o me equivoco?

-No os equivocáis, señorita Elisabeth. La Fuente se encuentra en una caverna que tenía la ciudad, bajo la misma, para ser más aproximado, se encontraba justo debajo del gran templo. – Señaló el templo central, el cual era ligeramente más grande que los otros dos – Es ahí hasta donde debemos llegar.

-Pero no pasareis de donde estáis ahora.

Todos nos pusimos en guardia ante la presencia repentina. Pude sentir un gran poder, el poder de un Semidiós, surgir por encima de nuestras cabezas. Quien apareció era un hombre que se parecía mucho a los incas, solo que su cuerpo estaba adornado por completo con joyas.

-Vosotros continuad. Elsha, ya sabes lo que deseo de la Fuente. En cuanto lo consigáis, volved al barco y poneos en marcha.

Ise guardo sus armas, las cuales fueron sustituidas por otras. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Ame no Nuboko o a Andúril. Que belleza la de ambas armas.

-Te conozco. Eres Issei Hyodo, el Destructor del Equilibrio. Estúpido humano ignorante. Has matado a muchos Dioses. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que tus acciones han provocado al matarnos?

-Mirad Urcaguary, el tema del Equilibrio podéis metéroslo por donde no brilla el sol, porque a mí me importa menos que una mierda en medio del camino. Vos secuestrasteis esta ciudad y a todos sus habitantes, los dejasteis aquí, a merced de los supays, por lo que murieron asesinados y devorados. Por esos motivos… - las auras de ambas armas aumentaban exponencialmente hasta rodear a nuestro Capitán con una mezcla de fuego y aura divina – Yo, Issei Hyodo, Capitán de _El Resplandor Azul_ , acabaré con vos aquí y ahora.

Urcaguary enseñó sus dientes, furioso por el desafío y amenaza dichas por nuestro Capitán. Extendió sus manos y se lanzó hacia Ise, quien rápidamente creó una barrera para evitar que la ciudad fuera dañada. Aquella fue la señal que necesitamos para comenzar a correr hacia el templo principal de la ciudad.

El templo era exactamente igual al de los mayas, lo cual indicaba que los habitantes de esta ciudad fueron mayas en su tiempo. Subimos por las escaleras, intentando hacer el menos caso posible a la intensa batalla que se estaba ocasionando a nuestras espaldas. Subimos hasta la cima de la pirámide, al templo propiamente dicho. Sus muros eran de piedra chapados en oro y con estatuas también de oro. Relucía tanto que casi podía llegar a cegar.

-Uhhh, cuantas cosas podríamos coger. ¡Nos haríamos inmensamente ricos! ¡Podríamos comprar todo el Imperio Español con lo que hay aquí!

Marculus estaba deseoso de llevarse todo el oro que había no solo en el templo, sino también en el resto de la ciudad.

-¡Olvida el oro, Marculus! ¡Nuestro Capitán está luchando contra un Semidiós ahí afuera! ¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir! ¡Buscad el pasadizo que nos lleve hasta la Fuente! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Marculus me miró con disgusto, pero acató mi orden. Rápidamente todos nos pusimos a buscar hasta dejaba de las mismas losas que adornaban.

-Mierda, vienen más. – Siseé al sentir la presencia de más supays acercándose - ¡Lucius, conmigo! ¡Los demás, seguid buscando la entrada!

El ángel caído llegó hasta mí, y ambos observamos los supays que corrían hacia el templo, evadiendo la violenta batalla entre Urcaguary e Ise. Ambos desplegamos nuestros poderes y comenzamos a eliminar todo supay que se acercara más de lo debido. Este momento no parecía tener fin, y la entrada seguía sin ser descubierta. No me desesperaba, pero si tenía el temor de que otro Semidiós se acercara. La situación podría descontrolarse demasiado si eso llegara a suceder.

-¡Elsha, la hemos encontrado! ¡La entrada a la Fuente!

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Por una barrera y nos largamos!

-¡Pero, ¿y el Capitán?!

-¡Puede ocuparse! ¡No te preocupes por el!

No muy convencida de mis palabras, Elisabeth creó una barrera bastante considerable que nos daría el tiempo necesario para ir a la Fuente, recoger el pedido, y volver… siempre y cuando no apareciera algún Semidiós.

Rápidamente atravesamos la entrada hacia la Fuente, una apertura de poco más de un metro de ancho oculta en una esquina. Admito que jamás me hubiera percatado de que estuviera ahí. En fin, el pasillo era tan estrecho como la misma entrada, por lo que fuimos de uno en uno. Al contrario que el resto de la ciudad, este pasillo no estaba decorado con oro, sino que era pura piedra. Creamos varios hechizos para poder ver algo, pues a pesar de que Shax era nuestro guía, seguíamos prefiriendo poder ver algo a fiarnos solamente de la visión del demonio. Confiábamos en él, pero siempre era mejor prevenir que curar.

Descendimos en una suave pendiente durante muchos metros, siempre en zigzag. Incluso llegó un momento en el cual ya no oíamos los estruendos de la batalla entre aquellos dos seres increíblemente poderosos.

-Este pasillo no parece tener fin. – se quejó Edward.

-En verdad que no lo parece. ¿Por qué tenerlo tan profundo? – se preguntó Lucius.

-Es muy probable que este lugar fuera originalmente tan bajo, y que construyeran la ciudad muy arriba para evitar que alguien alcanzara la fuente. – opinó Elisabeth.

-¿Te refieres a que ellos colocaron las capas de tierra que hay sobre nuestras cabezas y se las ingeniaron para que todo el peso de la ciudad no se derrumbara sobre la Fuente?

-Eso mismo. No sería la primera y maravillosa ciudad con una ingeniería semejante. Acordaos de Tenochtitlán o Venecia.

-No está mal para ser humanos.

-…

Al darse cuenta de sus palabras, el ángel caído se detuvo, sudando frio por las miradas asesinas de los cuatro humanos presentes.

-Uhhh… ¿lo siento?

-…

-…

-Mejor sigamos.

Lucius suspiro de alivio, pero algo le decía que aquel comentario de menosprecio lo pagaría más adelante. Seguimos descendiendo, aunque cada vez me sentía más inquieta por la batalla que se desarrollaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Pero, después del largo recorrido, al fin llegamos.

Este lugar era hermoso. La Fuente era en realidad un estanque en forma de media luna pegada a una pared desde la cual caía agua como si de una pequeña cascada se tratase. Alrededor de la misma había enormes columnas a medio derruir de piedra, un templo alrededor de la Fuente. Pero todo este lugar era iluminado por una luz que caía en perpendicular sobre la fuente a través de un agujero, una ventana, en lo alto de esta inmensa cueva.

-Esto es precioso. – susurré maravillada por las vistas.

-Se siente una extraña energía en todo el lugar, ¿lo notáis?

Elisabeth comenzó a caminar hacia la fuente, saltando de piedra en piedra para evitar hundir su calzado en las frías aguas. No eran profundas, pero ciertamente estaban frías. Todos caminamos en dirección a la Fuente, subiendo el pequeño montículo sobre el cual estaba. Nos acercamos todo lo posible, hasta que, con solo dar un paso más, estaríamos dentro de la misma.

Pude sentir como un deseo poco a poco iba ganando fuerza… el deseo de meterme en esas aguas, pero era un mal pensamiento, pues no tenía interés alguno en vivir para siempre. Pero, para comprobar si realmente era la Fuente de la Juventud, el Agua de Vida, desenfundé mi sable y corté la palma de mi mano. Mi sangre goteó y cayó al suelo. Debía ser las primeras gotas de sangre que regaban esta verde hierba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – curioseó Edward.

-Tenemos que comprobar si realmente esta es la Fuente. Estad atentos por si algo pasa.

Todos asintieron, así que procedí a agacharme y meter la mano en el estanque. El agua estaba muy fría, pero para asombro de todos nosotros, la herida sangrante comenzó a curarse por sí sola. Una agradable sensación surgió desde la herida, extendiéndose a todo mi cuerpo. Una vez que la herida se hubo cerrado, saqué la mano de la fuente, irguiéndome para que todos pudieran ver mejor la palma.

-Está completamente curada. – escuché murmurar.

-Deberíamos analizarlo. – Elisabeth intentó invocar un círculo mágico, pero frunció el ceño al ver que no podía – Esto es extraño. Mi Maná es absorbido cada vez que intento manifestarlo.

-Creo que no deberíais intentarlo más, Elisabeth. – Sugirió Marculus – Esta cueva se alimenta de Magia, ¿pero para qué? Eso es algo que no se responder.

-Lo mejor será llenar las cantimploras y salir de aquí. Estoy seguro de que el Capitán ya tiene algo pensado para todo este lugar.

-Tienes razón Morati. Venga, terminemos el trabajo.

Llenamos las cantimploras y salimos lo más rápido posible de este lugar… aunque nos costó horrores, pues algo nos sugería quedarnos, y en verdad uno podría vivir aquí solamente a base de la Fuente… pero teníamos un barco al que volver. Subimos corriendo por el estrecho pasillo que subía hasta el templo principal de la ciudad. Esperábamos encontrarnos con aquellos demonios nuevamente, pero, para nuestro asombro, no había ninguno intentando destruir la barrera colocada por Elisabeth.

-Extraño. Siento la presencia de cientos de ellos, pero están abajo. ¿Por qué no están intentando atravesar estas barreras?

-¡El Capitán!

¡Ise! ¡Cierto!

Elisabeth deshizo el hechizo y corrimos afuera del templo, asombrándonos por lo que vimos. Nuestro Capitán estaba en pie. Podíamos ver sus ropas rotas y manchadas de sangre, ignoro si suya o del Semidiós. Y hablando del mismo, Urcaguary estaba tendido en el suelo, con severas heridas por todo su cuerpo. Incluso tenía parte del mismo quemado, presupongo que por el fuego de Andúril. Ame no Nuboko estaba clavada en su espalda al tiempo que Ise tenía su pue apoyado en la parte baja de la misma. Pero, frente a él, había otro Semidiós… uno poderoso, mucho más que Urcaguary.

-¡Podéis acercaros! ¡Los supays no os harán nada!

Escuchamos la voz del Capitán, por lo que bajamos lentamente del templo, aunque siempre alertas por los demonios que nos rodeaban. Una vez estuvimos al lado del Capitán, centramos nuestra atención en el nuevo Semidiós.

-¿Y este quién es? – murmuré en el oído de Ise.

-Supay, el Semidiós de la Muerte y el señor de este Inframundo así como señor de los supay, sus siervos.

Este nuevo Semidiós nos miró a todos con sus rojos ojos, pero no veíamos intención alguna de atacarnos. Por su parte miró al otro Semidiós con disgusto para luego mirar a nuestro Capitán.

-¿Con qué motivo has entrado a mi Reino?

-He venido a recuperar algo que pertenece a la Tierra, y ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Urcaguary intentó replicar, pero la lanza de Ise se hundió un poco más en la espalda del Semidiós.

-Si recuperas aquello que os pertenece a los humanos, ¿os marchareis?

No es el motivo exacto, pero estoy totalmente segura de que Supay no deseaba enfrentarse a Ise. ¿Miedo? Bueno, él es un hombre que no piensa dos veces lo de matar a un Semidiós, pero aun así estamos en desventaja. ¿Entonces?

-Así es. Si recuperamos El Dorado y la Fuente, nos marcharemos de tu Reino.

-¿Y Urcaguary?

-Estoy pensando seriamente si darle fin a su vida o no. ¿Quién me asegura de que no secuestrará ninguna otra ciudad humana y asesinará a todos sus habitantes?

-Te pido que perdones su vida. Déjalo bajo nuestra custodia. Si vuelve a realizar una acción como esta, no pondremos impedimentos a que apliques el castigo que creas menester.

Ambos, Semidiós y Capitán, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que Ise sacó la lanza de la espalda de Urcaguary.

-Tenemos un trato pues, Supay. Ahora retiraos de los límites de este lugar para que pueda mandarlo al lugar donde debiera estar.

-Así lo haremos.

A un gesto de Supay, los demonios se marcharon, más allá de los límites del valle. Urcaguary fue llevado por Supay, pero no sin jurar venganza contra Ise. Bueno, le deseaba suerte en ello.

-Bien, ahora volved al barco. Supay nos permitirá salir por una de las puertas principales que dará acceso al mar. Yo iré con vosotros más tarde.

Me mordí el labio, pero ácatamos su orden. Comencé a correr en dirección al navío siendo seguida por el resto. Tal y como dijo nuestro Capitán, ninguno de los supays intentó detener nuestro recorrido.

-Ahora que lo pienso… si ya no tenemos por qué ocultar nuestros poderes… ¿por qué no simplemente volamos o nos tele transportamos?

La frenada fue tan brusca que casi nos llevamos a uno por delante del otro. Miramos a Morati como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. ¿Cómo habíamos pensado en eso?

-Morati, a pesar de tu simpleza, puede que seas el más sabio de todos nosotros. – Bromeé, recibiendo una dura mirada suya – Elisabeth, ¿nos haces el favor?

-Por supuesto.

Nuestra cirujana y hechicera estrella creó un hechizo que nos llevó directamente a la cubierta de nuestro navío. Aparecimos de pronto, alertando al resto de la tripulación, quienes ya estaban preparados para segar nuestras vidas.

-¡Quieto todo el mundo! – Grité extendiendo los brazos - ¡Somos nosotros!

El suspiro colectivo resultó bastante gracioso. Nos pidieron muchas explicaciones sobre los acontecimientos que habíamos sufrido durante las horas que habíamos pasado en territorio demoniaco, pero no teníamos tiempo. Indiqué a Henry el nuevo rumbo a tomar para salir de este Reino cuanto antes.

Mientras todos trabajaban para que el barco se moviera a toda velocidad, yo centré mi mirada en la cadena montañosa, el lugar donde se encontraba tanto Ise como El Dorado y la Fuente. Mis dedos tamborileaban en la madera, esperando impaciente por algún tipo de noticia de él. No fue hasta que casi no podía ver aquellas montañas cuando sentí un poder mágico inmenso. Una leve luz brilló entre las montañas, el cual se difuminó tres segundos después, tres segundos exactos.

Ise había tenido éxito.

XXXXX

Tal y como el Capitán nos dijo, aparecimos en la Tierra a través de una fosa, solo que en este caso la fosa se encontraba en el gran océano. Las barreras del navío se activaron al instante, evitando que el agua nos alcanzara y aplastara. En verdad habías pensado en esto. Subimos a la superficie y pudimos ver como el sol de la tarde estaba cerca de ocultarse por el oeste. Sin duda habíamos pasado mucho más tiempo del que pensaba, pues era de noche cuando nos fuimos… ¿o acaso el tiempo corría diferente?

No nos movimos de aquella posición en todo lo que restó de día, así como tampoco en toda la noche. Esperábamos impacientes alguna señal de nuestro Capitán. Sabíamos que había tenido éxito al llevar la ciudad de vuelta a su lugar natal, pero nos preguntábamos el motivo de que aún no estuviera con nosotros. ¿Acaso iba a realizar algún experimento con la Fuente? ¿Por qué entonces nos mandó a por muestras?

-El sol ya está saliendo. Es el momento perfecto.

-¡! ¡Papá!

Padre mío, no pude evitar llamarlo así. Hacía años que no le llamaba de esa manera. Ise apareció de pronto al lado del timón, a unos metros de donde yo me encontraba observando el amanecer.

-Buenos días pequeña. ¿Has dormido bien?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Todos estábamos muy preocupados!

Él se rio ante mi increpación y me acarició la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña, aunque a sus ojos, y por la misma edad, así pudiera ser, lo cual me enojó aún más.

-Tranquila pequeña. Ahora entenderás el motivo para que no haya llegado hasta ahora. Por favor, llama a la mitad de la tripulación, que se reúnan en cubierta.

Enarqué una ceja ante su extraña petición, pero acaté aquella orden. Llamé a los que ayer no fueron con nosotros a la ciudad, y en unos minutos ya estaban todos en cubierta, alegres por ver nuevamente a su Capitán.

-Gracias hija. Ahora descansa un rato. Volveremos dentro de un largo rato.

-¿Largo rato? ¿A dónde vais?

-Solo los que fuimos ayer en busca de la Fuente pudimos ver la magnificencia de El Dorado. El resto de la tripulación merece contemplar su hermosura.

-… ahora entiendo. ¿Estuviste esperando a que amaneciera? Pero, ¿y el resto del día de ayer?

-Quería hacer unas cuantas cosas en la ciudad antes de mostrársela al resto de la tripulación. Luego verás el motivo. Ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos.

La tripulación estaba muy entusiasmada por poder ver la ciudad de oro. Poco después, Ise desapareció junto a la mitad de la tripulación. Las horas pasaron y el sol ya se alzaba por encima de nuestras cabezas… medio día… Conforme la tripulación se iba despertando, todos preguntaban por la localización del resto. Tuve que esperar a que todos despertaran para no tener que contar la misma historia decenas de veces. Por suerte todos entendieron los motivos del Capitán.

Por después de la hora de la comida, Ise apareció junto al resto de la tripulación, quienes tenían sus rostros marcados por ver algo que jamás podrían olvidar, una hermosura digna de admiración. Ahora fue el turno de la otra mitad de ir al lugar donde se encontraba El Dorado, incluidos aquellos que fuimos el día de ayer.

Aparecimos en medio de la avenida principal, donde nos desplegamos para poder observar mejor la belleza de esta ciudad. Fue entonces que pude darme cuenta de lo que había hecho Ise. Las criaturas, las que evolucionaron para adaptarse al Reino de Abajo, habían vuelto a sus formas originales y la misma ciudad estaba oculta gracias a un hechizo de camuflaje de alto nivel, el cual llevaba una advertencia para que nadie se atreviera a intentar destruirlo. Cuando pregunté a Ise el motivo, el solo respondió que estaban en una época en la cual aquella ciudad sería saqueada si era encontrada, por lo que solo aquellos sin intenciones de saquear podrían entrar en la ciudad.

Sin duda, estos habían sido unos días muy intensos.

* * *

Bueeeno, quería mostrar un poco del pasado de Elsha, más precisamente cuando tenía unos nueve años, así el cómo se unió a la tripulación, y para hacerlo se me ocurrió esta manera jajaja. Issei no ha tenido hijos de sangre, pero si hijos adoptivos a los que ha amado como si fueran suyos.

Nuevamente gracias RedSS por revisar el capítulo. ¡De muchos gazapos me salvas jajaja!

Nos leemos !


	49. La era de los piratas - parte 05

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

AlexxD904: ohhh, exageras. Hay muchos mejores que yo, pero mil gracias por los halagos ! Bueno, después de tantos años siendo como un padre para ella… si, yo también estuve feliz cuando escribí esa parte jajaja. No fue exactamente poderes de parca, pero es parecido jajaja. Después de dos mil setecientos años, sin duda ha superado a muchos Dioses y está calificado en el top cincuenta de los más poderosos, ¿pero en qué puesto? Eso en misterio lo dejo jajaja.

RedSS: jajaja, sorry, pero no recuperará su juventud. No ha bebido sus aguas ni se ha bañado en ellas, solo la tocó lo suficiente como para curar su herida.

Krystyam091: bueno, como bien has visto, este arco se centra más en otros personajes que en el bueno de Issei. Hay que darle más protagonismo a otros personajes, que este ya ha tenido bastante por el momento jajaja. Estoy viejo ya, ¿eh? Jajajaja, no, yo no estudio historia o religiones, pero soy curioso en esas cosas, además de ser necesario para el propio fic jajaja.

Nechroz: gracias tío. En cuanto a la Fuente, temo decirte que pasará mucho antes de saber cuál es el verdadero motivo, aunque parte se puede intuir. Hagan sus teorías cual fans del UCM XD !

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 42:

 **LA ERA DE LOS PIRATAS – PARTE 05**

* * *

-¡Señor Vauer! ¡Rumbo a nuestro fin!

-¡Si, mi Capitán! – el holandés corrió hacia el timón, sustituyendo a nuestro Capitán, quien fue hasta el castillo de proa - ¡Muy bien, malditas cucarachas! ¡Empezad a rezar, pues el día de vuestra muerte ha llegado! ¡Fuajajajajaja!

El buque comenzó a navegar con violencia debido al brusco cambio en el mar por culpa de ese miserable. Podía ver los navíos enemigos en la distancia, no muy lejos. Cuatro galeones fuertemente armados comandados por dos seres a los que pronto liquidaríamos padre y yo. Si así es como iba a finalizar nuestras aventuras… ¡haríamos que se gravara en las cabezas de todos!

XXXXX

Han pasado ocho años desde que descubrimos la Fuente y El Dorado, ocho años de bonanzas para nuestra tripulación, pero las cosas estaban cambiando en el amplio mundo. Después de que el Tratado de Utrecht fuera firmado, el exceso de marineros entrenados sin trabajo fue tanto una maldición como una bendición para los piratas. Inicialmente la abundancia de hombres aptos había aumentado el número de piratas existente de manera significativa. Esto llevó inevitablemente al saqueo de más naves, que puso un límite al comercio de las naciones europeas. Estas respondieron mejorando sus propias naves para proteger a los comerciantes y cazar piratas. El exceso de marineros significaba que también había mucha gente apta para ser reclutada en las embarcaciones nacionales. La piratería estaba en un claro declive en el año que encontramos El Dorado, mil setecientos veinte. Esta era de gran beneficio para los piratas no superaría esta década.

Sin una base segura a la cual acudir, dado los constantes ataques de las potencias europeas a las ciudades pirata, y la presión constante de las embarcaciones navales, los piratas perdieron la inercia. El atractivo de los tesoros españoles también empezaba a desaparecer y los cazadores gradualmente se convertían en las presas. Nosotros éramos la única gran tripulación pirata que aun seguíamos activos.

En parte fue bien beneficioso para nosotros, pues a menos piratas, más botines podíamos ganar, pero debido a que las naciones de Europa habían mejorado sus naves, esto provocó que nuestra tripulación perdiera miembros de una forma más rápida. Puede que muchos fueran sobrenaturales y poseyeran capacidades superiores a las de un humano ordinario, pero eso no les hacía inmunes al frio acero o las armas de fuego.

Acabábamos de ganar nuestro último botín, pero desgraciadamente habíamos perdido a ocho compañeros durante el asalto. La tripulación del navío ingles nos sorprendió, pues usaron sucios trucos para atacarnos. No les importó perder compañeros con tal de eliminarnos. Gracias a la Existencia que pudimos contrarrestar sus medidas, o hubiéramos sufrido muchas más bajas.

Fuimos hasta un "puerto seguro", pues de esos ya apenas quedaban en el mundo… seguros para los piratas.

-Esto cada vez va a peor, Capitán. – Gruñó Lucius – Esta vez hemos podido evitar la catástrofe, pero se nota que las potencias europeas están deseosas de acabar con nosotros.

-Es normal que deseen eso, mi buen Lucius. Somos la última amenaza pirata a la que deban tener en cuenta. Ira con todo lo que tengan para hundir este barco y colgarnos a todos.

Issei miraba un mapa con el ceño fruncido. Nadie dudaba de las decisiones del Capitán, e incluso corría el rumor de que no faltaba mucho para la desintegración de esta tripulación. En los dos últimos años habíamos perdido a la mitad de nuestra tripulación, y eso era algo a tener muy en cuenta. Estaba totalmente segura de que el Capitán no deseaba perder más compañeros por culpa de la piratería.

-Señorita Elisabeth, ¿qué opináis vos de los rumores?

Di un brinco ante el llamado repentino de Morati. El Capitán me miró de reojo, esperando mis palabras.

-Bueno, en verdad creo que pensáis eso, Capitán. Os conozco desde hace doce años, que muchos son, y creo fielmente que en verdad tenéis pensado finalizar nuestra empresa dentro de no mucho.

Los que estábamos presentes miramos al Capitán a la espera de una respuesta. El enrolló el mapa y nos dirigió una lenta mirada a cada uno.

-Así es. Tengo pensado finalizar con todo esto dentro de no mucho tiempo. He perdido valientes y leales subordinados y compañeros durante todos nuestros años de piratería, pero ahora estamos solos contra el mundo. No tenemos la fuerza para frenar el avance de las potencias europeas. Cuando hayamos reunido el botín suficiente, oficiaré el fin de esta nuestra banda.

Con eso dicho, el Capitán se dio la vuelta, ingresando en su camarote. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, aun con las palabras de nuestro Capitán bien frescas en las mentes. Eran muchos los que preferían morir peleando que abandonar esta tripulación, pero nuestro Capitán valoraba más nuestras vidas que el que muriéramos por los ideales pirata.

-Creéis que hace mal. Que nos está traicionando.

Las palabras de Elsha se alzaron por encima del sonido del viento. Nuestras miradas fueron directamente a su persona. La segunda de a bordo no estaba muy contenta.

-No es lo que creemos, es lo que es, Elsha.

-No puedo creer haber oído esas palabras de ti, Lucius. Conoces a Ise, y sabes que no nos traicionaría nunca. ¡Sabes perfectamente que valora nuestras vidas por encima de todo!

-¡Pues entonces debe saber que preferimos morir como piratas que huir y esconderse!

-¡Oh por favor! ¡Ninguno de esta tripulación tiene porqué hacer algo así! – Inspiró con fuerza varias veces, intentando volver a un tono más tranquilo – Todos tenéis lugares a los que volver. El Inframundo, Grígori, Asgard, Japón, China, África, Europa… Nadie tiene que esconderse.

-Somos proscritos en el mundo de los humanos desde que nos volvimos piratas, Elsha.

-Eso es cierto, pero la Tierra es inmensa. Hay lugares donde vivir de forma tranquila sin necesidad de esconderse.

-Nuestros enemigos son demasiado numerosos.

Yo suspiré y me marché a descansar. Esta charla me estaba agotando demasiado y mi mente ya estaba demasiado atorada. Lo mejor sería dormir y olvidarse de las preocupaciones por algo que pasará dentro de largo tiempo. El Capitán aún no estaba del todo contento con nuestro botín final, y hasta que este no estuviera a rebosar como quería, entonces no pararíamos. Me encantaba esta vida, pero tenían razón. Era el momento de abandonarla antes de que la perdiéramos. Tengo cuarenta años, y otros deseos han surgido en mí. Estoy enamorada de esta vida… pero ya era hora de cambiar.

XXXXX

Me encuentro actualmente en el Virreinato de Nueva España, más concretamente en su capital, Ciudad de México. He sido llamado por el Virrey, el Marqués de Casafuerte, para una importante reunión. Atravesé la ciudad hasta llegar al Palacio del Ayuntamiento, donde me guiaron hasta uno de los Salones de Virreyes, pero, antes de entrar en uno de los salones, me encontré con tres personas, uno de ellos era un Obispo, por su indumentaria. Tardé un poco en estudiar su rostro y recordarlo. Si he de ser sincero, no me agrada volver a encontrármelo.

-Sargento Mayor de la Cruz, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Si, en verdad había pasado mucho tiempo. La última vez yo era Capitán del ejército en Puerto Rico, cuando estuvimos a punto de ahorcar a Hyodo y quemar a la hechicera, pero las cosas cambiaban mucho en tantos años. Estreché la mano del Obispo al tiempo que estudiaba a sus dos compañeros. Los tres parecían haber envejecido demasiado en estos años.

-Un placer volver a veros, Obispo Rossi. Parece ser que vos y vuestros hermanos habéis vivido mucho.

-Nos vemos más viejos de lo que en realidad somos. No estáis equivocado.

-¿Y puedo preguntar que habéis aquí? Si he de hablar con sinceridad, admito que no esperaba veros luego de aquel encuentro en Puerto Rico.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Sargento Mayor. Pero vos os habéis convertido en un gran guerrero y vuestros hombres os respetan y valoran. Irían hasta el mismo infierno por vos. Necesitamos hombres así para nuestro propósito.

-¿Propósito? ¿Qué propósito? Nadie me ha explicado qué hago aquí.

-Enseguida tendréis vuestras explicaciones, Sargento Mayor.

-¿Y en qué zona debemos luchar? ¿En el norte?

-Nuestra lucha se desarrollará en el mar.

Aquello me sorprendió en gran medida. ¿Acaso no saben que yo soy un militar de tierra? No tengo experiencia de lucha en el mar, y mis hombres tampoco.

-Con todo respeto, yo sirvo para tierra, apenas tengo experiencia en la mar.

-Es por eso que estaréis bajo nuestras órdenes, Sargento Mayor. Vos y vuestros hombres nos habéis sido entregados por vuestro superior. La Corona no se ha negado a esta petición de su Santidad.

Su Santidad el Papa. Esto es demasiado sospechoso.

-Ahora entrad. Estamos ya todos. El Virrey no vendrá a esta reunión. Solo unos pocos la compondremos, y todo lo que se hable aquí quedará entre nosotros, Sargento Mayor. Esto es de máximo secreto, y solo tiene constancia de esto su Santidad y su Majestad el Rey de España, ¿entendido?

-… si, lo entiendo perfectamente.

El Obispo asintió satisfecho y nos adentramos en la sala. Fue entonces que vi a todos los presentes. Mi cuerpo, ya desde antes de entrar al edificio, había sentido una gran inquietud, pero ahora entendía el motivo. Dos hombres se encontraban sentados en los sillones. Iban vestidos como si fueran Reyes, pero su simple presencia era algo que me asfixiaba. Los tres eclesiásticos saludaron con cortesía, y yo les imité aun sin saber de quienes se trataban. El Obispo Rossi se adelantó hasta estar frente a ambos hombres.

-Vos sois Reshef, Dios de la Peste y la Guerra Reshef, de la mitología cananea, y vos Olokun, el Orisha del Océano, que representa el mar en su estado más aterrador, una de las Deidades de la religión yoruba.

¿Dios? ¿Cómo que Dios? ¡Solo hay un único y verdadero…! Ohhh, estos son considerados Dioses en otras religiones. Dioses Paganos… Entiendo… Pero… pero… no, no comprendo nada. ¿Acaso no solo hay un Dios? ¿Nuestro Dios?

-Os conozco. Sois el Obispo Rossi, portador de la Santa Lanza. – El Dios Pagano Reshef sonrió satisfecho al ver asentir al Obispo - ¿Y quién es vuestro compañero, al que parece que está a punto de desmayarse? Parece un estúpido.

Aquello me ofendió enormemente, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, el Obispo intervino.

-Es un gran militar que nos ayudará en nuestra empresa. Es un creyente de nuestra religión, por lo que juntarse con Dioses Paganos es algo que su mente aun no puede comprender. Os pido paciencia con él.

-Pse. Todos los creyentes de la Biblia son iguales.

Los tres enviados del Vaticano ignoraron las palabras ofensivas de estos… Dioses Paganos, y fueron a sentarse en varios sillones. El Obispo me indicó que me sentara a su lado, frente a ambos… Dioses Paganos…

-¿Sabe vuestro compañero cual es nuestra empresa?

-No, aún no. Esperaba que estuviéramos todos unidos para aplicarle. Veréis – de pronto todos centraron su atención en mí, dado que el Obispo estaba por explicarme de qué iba todo esto – nuestra empresa es simple… vamos a lograr lo que no logramos hace doce años.

-Tendréis que ser más específico, Obispo. Pasaron muchas cosas importantes para mí ese año.

-Puede ser, pero solo en una coincidimos.

-La fuga de Hyodo y la bruja.

-Exactamente, mi buen Sargento Mayor. El Vaticano, junto con el Rey de España, nos han ordenado dar caza al último gran pirata de nuestro tiempo, pero él y su tripulación son demasiado para simples guerreros. No sé si sabéis lo que pasó hace doce años, cuando fuimos enviados a Nassau.

-Solo nos informaron que fue un fracaso, pero nada más.

-Y bien que hicieron. Pues sí, Sargento Mayor, fue un total fracaso. Hyodo y su tripulación demostraron superar nuestras expectativas. Por eso hemos entrenado duramente todos estos años.

-¿Y por qué motivo hay dos Dioses Paganos con nosotros?

-Eso es porque queremos ver muerto a Hyodo.

El Dios Pagano Olokun fue el que respondió.

-¿Por qué motivo queréis acabar con él?

-Siempre he odiado a los piratas. Se creen los dueños del mar cuando somos nosotros, los Dioses del Mar y el Océano, sus verdaderos dueños. – Hice una mueca ante sus palabras, pero lo ignoró – Yo he ayudado a finalizar con algunos piratas que me encontraba por pura casualidad. "Black Sam" Bellamy, ¿os suena el nombre? – asentí, pues conocía a ese hombre. Fue uno de los grandes piratas – Yo fui el que hundió su barco durante la tormenta.

-Pero eso no explica el motivo de ver a Hyodo muerto.

-Hyodo es una gran amenaza para el equilibrio del mundo. – Ahora fue Reshef el que habló – Él ha matado a más de veinte Dioses sin importarle nada. No se pueden matar a los Dioses, pues eso causa grandes problemas. Los Dioses debemos ser adorados y respetados por los mortales, pero ese humano poco le importa eso. Él nos mata sin miramientos. No puede seguir con vida.

Un hombre… un humano… ¿puede matar a un Dios? Ese hombre, ¿ha matado a más de veinte Dioses Paganos?

-Son muchos los Dioses Paganos que odian a Hyodo, pero la gran mayoría también le teme. Hyodo ha demostrado un gran poder durante muchos siglos - ¿siglos? ¿Ha vivido siglos? Un humano no puede vivir siglos – y saber que puede enfrentar Dioses y matarlos de forma definitiva es algo que les aterra.

-Son una panda de cobardes. Yo no tengo temor a enfrentarme con Hyodo. ¡Lo mataré en cuanto lo tenga enfrente! Ese mísero insecto humano no vivirá luego de verme.

La rabia, la ira de ambos Dioses Paganos hacia el Capitán Hyodo era algo aterrador. Sentía una gran presión en mi cuerpo, y me dificultaba respirar.

-Caballeros, será mejor que guarden su aura asesina, o nuestro buen Sargento Mayor no vivirá demasiado.

Poco después dejé de sentir aquella presión, pudiendo respirar nuevamente.

-Entonces… si ellos dos quieren matar a Hyodo… ¿cuál es vuestra misión, Obispo?

-Yo seré quien de muerte a Hyodo, si no me queda más remedio. Me han pedido que lo lleve al Vaticano para que sea ejecutado en la Plaza de San Pedro, pero si no puedo capturarlo, lo mataré.

-¿Y cómo sabéis que no seréis derrotado otra vez? – el Obispo Rossi frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz bullosa de Reshef – Oh, sí, por supuesto que sí. Se todo lo que ocurrió en Nassau. Os enfrentasteis a la segunda de a bordo de Hyodo, la actual portadora de Ddraig, y fuisteis derrotados, al igual que vuestros dos compañeros.

Los otros dos eclesiásticos mostraron rostros amenazadores, pero el Obispo Rossi les calmó con un movimiento de mano.

-Así es, Reshef. Fui derrotado por esa mujer, y mis compañeros por los aliados de Hyodo, pero eso fue años atrás. Los tres hemos mejorado, nos hemos vuelto más poderosos. Ahora si podremos eliminar de una vez a Hyodo y su tripulación, con vuestra ayuda.

-¿Y por qué motivo os ayudaríamos?

Es cierto, si estos Dioses Paganos iban a matar a Hyodo por su cuenta, ¿por qué esta reunión?

-Se cuánto os ofende la existencia de Issei Hyodo. Ese hombre es conocido de muchas formas, pero _El Destructor del Equilibrio_ tengo entendido que es el que menos os gusta. Es un peligro para todos, y ha ofendido a todos o casi todos los Panteones. ¿No estaríais feliz si vos pudierais eliminarle? El Dios que derrotó al _Asesino de Dioses_. ¡Entraríais en lo más alto de todos los Panteones! ¡Seríais quien podría afirmar haber matado a Issei Hyodo, quien se dice que empató numerosas veces en combate contra el poderoso Thor! ¡Solo imaginadlo!

El Dios Pagano pareció convencido por aquellas palabras, incluso sonrió con arrogancia, pero el otro Dios Pagano, Orisha, si mal no recuerdo, no estaba del todo convencido.

-Y si aseguráis haberos vuelto tan poderoso… ¿por qué no le matáis vos mismo?

-Porque no soy estúpido. Me he vuelto mucho más poderoso que antes, pero aun no soy capaz de utilizar todo el poder de la Lanza. Por ese motivo, Hyodo está fuera de mi alcance, pero vos, quienes habéis cooperado en la exterminación de esos sucios piratas, si podéis luchar contra él. Si eliminamos a Hyodo, todos ganaremos.

-¿Y vuestra misión de llevarlo a Roma?

-Estoy seguro de que su Santidad y su Majestad entenderán.

Yo… no estaba convencido de esto…

La reunión continuó durante una media hora. Se acordó que ambos Dioses Paganos pondrían los barcos, tres en total, que pudieran plantar cara a _El Resplandor Azul_ , y nosotros pondríamos los marineros, mis hombres, para pilotar aquellas embarcaciones. Los dos Dioses Paganos se encargarían de Hyodo y la Dragona Roja mientras que los tres exorcistas se encargarían del resto de la tripulación junto con mis hombres.

Una vez que estos dos Dioses se marcharon, quedamos solo los tres enviados del Vaticano y mi persona. Aun me seguía costando aceptar todo esto de los Dioses Paganos y un humano que pueda matarlos y haya vivido siglos… además del tema de la Lanza Sagrada, la que atravesó a Cristo.

-Os veo intranquilo, Sargento Mayor.

-Normal que lo esté, Obispo. Esto es demasiado para tan poco tiempo.

-Vuestra mente debe aceptar los recientes acontecimientos. Por favor, tomaos tiempo para aceptarlos y asimilarlos.

-Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo lograremos tener barcos? ¿Cómo van a conseguir esos Dioses Paganos navíos que sean capaces de enfrentar a _El Resplandor Azul_?

-No os preocupéis por eso, lo lograrán. Pero necesitamos hombres, y para eso servís vos y vuestros subordinados. La Corona nos proporcionará los marineros para tripular los buques, pero necesitamos guerreros, y en eso entráis vos y vuestros hombres.

-¿Y todo esto solo para eliminar a Hyodo y su tripulación? Me parece más que exagerado.

-Uno solo de esos dos Dioses Paganos tiene el poder para destruir una nación como puede ser España sin demasiada dificultad. Todo Dios Jefe de Panteón tiene un poder semejante, y un Dios inferior también tiene poder para doblegar una nación. Hyodo posee un poder mayor al de esos dos. Por eso es tan peligroso.

Aquello me impactó. ¿En serio tenían tal poder? Bueno, seguía siendo inferior al del único y verdadero Dios, pero que diga que ese pirata posee un poder aún mayor.

-Pero, él nunca ha atacado ninguna nación. Solo ha estado pirateando. ¿Por qué aliarse con Dioses Paganos?

-Porque el propio Hyodo es una amenaza para la Humanidad. ¿Qué creéis que pasará cuando se canse de la piratería? Yo os lo diré… ¡intentará conquistar el mundo! ¡Eso es algo que no podemos permitir! Esos Dioses solo servirán para debilitar a Hyodo y su Primera Oficial. Luego me ocuparé personalmente de acabar con la vida de Hyodo, la de su tripulación y la de esos dos Dioses Paganos.

Yo… no creo que Hyodo sea capaz de hacer algo así. Por el poco tiempo que estuve con él, pude asegurar con total confianza que Hyodo no busca la dominación. Además, la piratería, por lo menos la que hemos vivido hasta ahora, tiene décadas, pero dicen que ese hombre ha vivido por siglos. Esto no encaja.

-Vais a traicionar a esos dos Dioses Paganos…

-Como bien decís, son Dioses Paganos. Solo hay un único y verdadero Dios, y es nuestra misión eliminar a los falsos. Cuando se encuentren débiles luego de sus batallas, yo los mataré y así podré no solo llevar el cuerpo muerto de Hyodo ante su Santidad, sino también la de dos Dioses Paganos. ¡Será un duro golpe para aquellos que dicen llamarse Dioses!

-… si… como digáis, Obispo.

Dicho esto procedía ponerme en pie, despedirme del Obispo y sus acompañantes y marcharme. Debía preparar a mis hombres para manejarse en la mar. No era algo sencillo aprender a trabajar en un navío cuando has pasado toda tu vida en tierra. Solo disponía de tres meses para lograr convertir a mis hombres en grandes marineros. Si todo esto que había vivido hasta ahora era verdad, entonces esto iba a ser una misión suicida.

XXXXX

Los tres meses se me hicieron relativamente cortos. Aún recuerdo el primer día como si fuera ayer. Cuando les explique a mis hombres nuestro nuevo cometido, muchos preguntaron abiertamente el motivo del cambio. Aun a pesar de responder sobre quien había ordenado tal cosa, siguió habiendo descontento, pero ninguno dio menos de si durante el tiempo siguiente.

Durante los tres meses, fuimos instruidos por veteranos marineros para poder luchar en los barcos sin molestar a los marineros. Luchar en un barco era una tarea harto difícil, pues aun cuando el mar estaba en calma, el barco se balanceaba levemente, lo cual ya dificultaba mantener el equilibrio, por lo que, cuando el mar estaba más agitado, la dificultad aumentaba hasta tal punto que nos resultaba casi imposible poder mantenernos en pie.

Una vez que aprendimos a mantener el equilibrio, incluso en los momentos más complicados, tuvimos que aprender a luchar sin perder ese equilibrio. En tierra era muy sencillo, pero luchar con la base en movimiento constante era aun más complicado que mantener el equilibrio ya de por si. Con los cañones era similar, pues en tierra apuntabas y disparabas, sabiendo aproximadamente donde impactaría la bala, pero en un barco uno nunca estaba totalmente seguro.

Fueron tres meses muy duros para todos nosotros. Jamás le di a aquellos que luchaban en la mar el reconocimiento que merecen. Me disculpo por todos los años en los que pensé que era de incapacitados de luchar el luchar en un navío.

Para cuando los tres meses hubieron pasado, los tres enviados del Vaticano se reunieron con nosotros en un puerto del este de Florida, donde dos galeones y una fragata nos esperaban para zarpar.

-¿Y ahora a dónde tenemos que ir, Obispo?

-Hyodo y su tripulación van a realizar un trabajo en la costa del norte africano, según mis fuentes. Irán a las Azores y luego volverán a Nassau. Las potencias europeas no la han atacado en un tiempo, por lo que por el momento es uno de los pocos lugares seguros donde puedan atracar.

-Entiendo que nos encontraremos con ellos luego de que atraquen en las Azores.

-Exactamente. Cuando llegue ese momento, los Dioses Paganos se reunirán con nosotros y atacaremos con todo a la tripulación de _El Resplandor Azul_. Rezad para que no nos retrasemos en nuestro viaje, Sargento Mayor.

XXXXX

Tres meses habían pasado desde que nuestro Capitán nos expusiera su plan de disolver la banda. Durante mucho tiempo, el ánimo de la tripulación menguó de manera muy significativa. Aquella había sido su vida durante muchos años, y el que ahora fuera a finalizar les hacía preguntarse el qué harían a partir de entonces. Ciertamente tenían un tesoro con el cual vivirían como Reyes durante el resto de sus vidas, pero el vacío que seguían sintiendo en sus corazones era muy grande.

Un día como otro cualquiera, el Capitán nos llamó a todos a cubierta. Habíamos abandonado Florida apenas unas horas y ya nos encontrábamos en medio del mar rumbo hacia el este. Todos estaban expectantes de las nuevas que nos diría nuestro Capitán, aunque se intuía el qué seria.

-Damas y caballeros, tengo algo que informar. Se de sobra que ya os ha llegado la noticia. Esta nuestra tripulación será disuelta una vez acabemos esta última empresa. – Nadie decía nada, todo era un total silencio, aunque los rostros mostraban que tan disconformes estaban con aquella decisión – Sé que no estaréis felices por ello, pero vuestras vidas me parecen más importantes que cualquier tesoro que podamos encontrar. Sabéis que tan mal está la situación de la piratería ahora que las potencias europeas han reforzado sus flotas y atacado nuestras ciudades. Ya no hay lugar seguro en el océano para nosotros.

-¡Pero nuestro barco es invencible! – expuso uno con voz potente.

-Eso es cierto, pero es diferente. Puede que este navío tenga la fortaleza para navegar y enfrentar las flotas europeas, ¿pero y vosotros? Ninguno aquí es inmune al acero o las armas de fuego. Las tripulaciones de las nuevas flotas están mejor entrenadas y armadas. ¡Las vidas de esta tripulación se perderán de un modo más rápido! Ya he perdido a muchos compañeros en todos mis años al mando de este buque, y no quiero seguir viendo como caen uno tras otro, pero ahora con mayor rapidez. Nos os pido compresión, pero sí que aceptéis esta nueva realidad.

Durante largos segundos hubo otro silencio sepulcral. Pude escuchar algunos murmullos, pero la gran mayoría solo desviaba la mirada mientras asumían todo.

-¿Y cuál es esta última empresa? – interrogué mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Un par de navíos franceses con un gran cargamento de oro y plata, abandonaron las costas de Brasil hace unas semanas. Iremos rumbo hacia África, donde nos toparemos con ambos barcos poco después de que pasen por las Islas Canarias. Una vez los abordemos y quedemos con su oro y plata, volveremos a Florida y disolveré de forma oficial esta tripulación. ¿Alguna duda?

No hubo ninguna, sobre todo después de escuchar la palabra oro y plata, y más si estábamos hablando de dos embarcaciones francesas. Sin duda iba a ser una buena manera de finalizar con nuestras aventuras como pirata. Padre me miró de reojo y asintió para luego dar la vuelta y meterse en su camarote.

-¡Bien, pues todos a sus puestos! ¡Quiero que este barco alcance su máximo ya! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, que llevamos dos semanas de desventaja!

Al escuchar mis órdenes, todos los marineros corrieron raudos a sus posiciones. Esto era una carrera contrarreloj. Debíamos llegar al norte de las Canarias antes de que los barcos franceses llegaran a España. La situación estaba muy ardiente por la guerra, así que debíamos intentar evitarla en todo lo posible. Fue un viaje largo, pero para nuestra suerte logramos interceptar los dos navíos franceses. Tal y como el Capitán nos había explicado, los buques estaban fuertemente armados, pero nada que pudiera traspasar las barreras de nivel divino de padre… el problema fue la tripulación.

A pesar de haber saqueado totalmente ambos buques y haber escapado rumbo a las Azores, habíamos perdido un total de quince compañeros. No teníamos perdidas tan grandes desde la batalla en Nassau. Ise no dijo nada cuando dejamos los cadáveres sobre cubierta, todos con los cuerpos ya fríos. Nos dirigió una mirada de tristeza y volvió a meterse en su camarote. Todos entendimos lo que quería decir. Si por saquear dos buques franceses habíamos perdido a quince compañeros, ¿a cuántos perderíamos en el tiempo venidero?

Una vez llegamos a las Azores compramos los suministros necesarios para el largo viaje hasta Florida. Cuando ya nos encontrábamos a unas mil quinientas millas de las islas, sentimos que el viaje acabaría mucho antes de llegar.

El mediodía había llegado, y con él un enemigo que no esperábamos encontrarnos.

XXXXX

Nos encontrábamos a unas mil quinientas millas al oeste de las Azores. Habíamos zarpado desde el sur de Nueva España en los tres navíos que los Dioses Paganos nos habían provisto: dos galeones y una fragata, todos fuertemente armados, que llegaban a alcanzar una velocidad imposible para cualquier otro barco que hubiera visto en mi vida. Esta era una velocidad endemoniada. Sin duda obra de no humanos.

A pesar de que los marineros se ocupaban de casi todo, mis hombres estuvieron bastante ocupados en sus respectivas labores, aunque admito que era menos exigente de lo que pensaba gracias a la colaboración de los marineros de su Majestad.

Era medio día cuando nos encontramos con _El Resplandor Azul_. El cielo estaba muy encapotado y pareciera que fuera a caer una gran tormenta dentro de no mucho. El mar también comenzaba a agitarse, pero no sabía si era debido a Olokun o no. Los tres buques estaban muy juntos y, en un instante, los dos Dioses Paganos aparecieron, Reshef en el buque insignia, uno de los dos galeones, y Olokun flotando gracias a una columna de agua justo al lado del buque insignia.

Ambos Dioses Paganos observaban el barco pirata con unos ojos que no escondían su sed de sangre. Nuevamente una presión llegó hasta mí, provocando que sintiera como me aplastaban y me costaba respirar. Pero no era solo yo, sino que todos los tripulantes de los tres navíos se sentían igual.

-Deberíais dejar de hacer eso, o nos quedaremos sin tripulantes dentro de poco.

La voz del Obispo Rossi mostraba su descontento, unas palabras que iban directamente hacia ambos Dioses Paganos, los cuales dejaron de emitir aquella aplastante presión. Nadie dijo nada, sino que esperábamos a las órdenes de alguno de ellos.

-¡Al ataque! ¡Muerte a Hyodo y los suyos!

Reshef gritó de pronto con cólera… dando inicio al combate.

XXXXX

Un poderoso grito llegó hasta nuestros oídos, aun a pesar de la distancia y el ensordecedor estruendo de la tormenta. Todos apretamos nuestras armas, sabiendo lo que se nos venía encima. Nuestro Capitán bajó del timón, caminando lentamente, observando impasible como los tres barcos avanzaban a gran velocidad hacia nosotros.

-Bueno, damas y caballeros, esta es nuestra última gran batalla. En esos tres navíos se encuentran dos Semidioses: Reshef, Dios de la Peste y la Guerra Reshef, de la mitología cananea, y Olokun, el Orisha del Océano, que representa el mar en su estado más aterrador. – Nunca dejará de asombrarme el modo en que conoce a los Semidioses sin siquiera presentarse –También navegan en ellos los tres eclesiásticos a los cuales enfrentamos hace doce años. El resto son grandes soldados, pero ninguno con capacidades que nos puedan poner en un aprieto en combate uno contra uno.

-¿Y cómo los enfrentaremos, Capitán?

-Sencillo, Lucius. Yo me enfrentaré a Olokun, Elsha a Reshef, Lucius, tú te enfrentarás al portador de la Lanza, Marculus, tú enfréntate al que controla los vientos, y Elisabeth, tú al que posee la Excalibur. El resto mantened el barco a flote, hundid esos tres buques y enfrentad a los españoles. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-No, Capitán. – respondimos todos al unísono.

Por lo que pude ver, mis tres compañeros parecían contentos de enfrentarse a los exorcistas del Vaticano. Entonces Ise avanzó hasta el castillo de proa, subiendo a la borda mientras agarraba una cuerda, desenfundado a Andúril, la cual se envolvió en llamas rojas.

-¡Señor Vauer! ¡Rumbo al nuestro fin!

Ante ese grito todos sonreímos y corrimos a nuestros puestos.

-¡Si, mi Capitán! – El holandés comenzó a mover con gran maestría el timón mientras nuestro barco avanzaba casi cortando el mar – ¡Muy bien, malditas cucarachas! ¡Empezad a rezar, pues el día de vuestra muerte ha llegado! ¡Fuajajajajaja!

El navío comenzó a navegar con violencia debido al brusco cambio en el mar por culpa de ese miserable. Podía ver las tres embarcaciones enemigas en la distancia, no muy lejos. Dos galeones y una fragata fuertemente armados comandados por dos seres a los que pronto liquidaríamos padre y yo. Si así es como iba a finalizar nuestras aventuras… ¡haríamos que se gravara en las cabezas de todos!

El mar se volvió más revuelto, y no era precisamente por el poder del Semidiós. La tormenta descargaba con fuerza, los rayos iluminaban el oscuro cielo y la luz disminuía conforme pasaban los segundos, aunque no lo suficiente como para envolverlo todo en la oscuridad. Apenas quedaban cincuenta metros para el encontronazo con las tres naves enemigas cuando padre saltó por la borda, perdiéndose en lo profundo del mar. Ninguno se alarmó por ello, pues si el Semidiós se encontraba bajo el agua, padre tendría que sacarlo de ahí. Yo clavé mi mirada en Reshef, quien despedía una intensa aura asesina en mi dirección.

-¡Ddraig! ¡Vamos a acabar con ese desgraciado!

-[¡Vamos compañera! ¡Demostrémosle el poder del Dragón Rojo!]

-¡Dragona Roja, querrás decir!

-[¡Jajajajajaja!]

[Balance Breaker]

Al contrario que el resto de anteriores portadores, yo podía modificar la armadura a conveniencia, pues dependiendo de las circunstancias, usar la armadura podía ser un inconveniente. En este caso no me envolví en mi armadura, sino que centré el aumento de poder en un aura defensiva, el aumento de mis capacidades, y sobre mis armas. Saqué a relucir mis alas y me elevé en el cielo mientras Reshef volaba con su Magia hacia mí.

Esta batalla se desarrollaría en el cielo, en la mar y bajo el mar. El día de hoy, los Semidioses sufrirían otra derrota a manos de los humanos.

XXXXX

La tripulación de _El Resplandor Azul_ observó cómo sus dos máximos líderes se sumergían en el mar y alzaban en el cielo. Mientras tanto, el resto de altos mandos daban ordenes al resto de la tripulación para enfrentar al trio enemigo. Los dos galeones se abrieron para poder atacar con sus cañones donde ambas bandas mientras la fragata realizaba un complicado giro para colocarse de lado y combar dar la proa del navío pirata.

-¡Preparad los cañones de proa, babor y estribor! ¡Todos preparados para abrir fuego! ¡Que no se moje la pólvora!

Las ordenes de Edward Hills, el artillero jefe, llegaron con algo de dificultad a los oídos de aquellos que se encontraban manejando los cañones del barco. El inglés apretó los dientes al ver como los tres buques enemigos se preparaban para vomitar fuego. No podían hacer otra cosa que no fuera confiar en las defensas de su navío.

PUM-PUM-PUM

Los tres barcos enemigos dispararon al mismo tiempo. Las bolas de cañón atravesaron la distancia en apenas un instante. Era imposible esquivar por el simple motivo del movimiento de los buques provocados por el revuelto mar. Si estuvieran en tierra, un guerrero bien entrenado puede anticipar el disparo, si está a una distancia adecuada, y evadirlo, pero cuando el escenario es como este…

CRAC-CRAC-CRAC

Las balas de cañón enemigas golpearon el barco tanto de frente como por los lados, aunque muchas de ellas cayeron al mar sin golpear los barcos amigos. Para extrañeza de la tripulación de Hyodo, el navío se zarandeó con ferocidad. Alarmados observaron como las barreras mágicas que Hyodo había puesto en el barco se activaban con violencia.

-¡Joder! ¡Esas balas de cañón llevan poder divino! ¡No aguantarán demasiado! – exclamó el carpintero Nzeogwu mientras analizaba el buque.

Para su alivio, las barreras habían evitado que la madera se rompiera o sufriera fisuras, lo cual suponía que, por el momento, no habría ningún boquete en el navío.

-¡Se van a enterar esos hijos de perra! ¡Fuego!

Ante la orden de Hills de abrir fuego, los cañones de _El Resplandor Azul_ expulsaron sus cargas, golpeando en las embarcaciones enemigas… pero…

-¡Me cago en su puta madre! ¡Estos desgraciados nos han imitado! ¡Son barreras creadas con poder divino!

Las balas de cañón lograron alcanzar su objetivo, pero los navíos enemigos también tenían barreras que los protegían, lo cual iba a dificultar el hundirlos de una forma abrumadora.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacemos ahora?! ¡Pueden que esos malditos Semidioses ya no estén a bordo, pero seguimos enfrentándonos a muchos!

-¡Cálmate Marculus! – los ojos claros del inglés buscaron entre toda la tripulación que estaba a bordo, hasta dar con aquella persona que buscaba - ¡Elisabeth! – La mujer levantó la mirada para ver al artillero - ¡Necesito que uses la Magia para mejorar nuestras balas de cañón! ¡Las que tenemos ahora no podrán hacer nada contra defensas de ese nivel!

-¡A tus ordenes!

-¡Cubridla hasta que termine su trabajo!

Todo aquel que estuviera disponible se colocó alrededor de la hechicera para defenderla del ataque enemigo. Los buques enemigos seguían disparando sus cañones sin perder el tiempo. Las barreras creadas por Issei poco a poco se iban debilitando ante tal interminable cañonazo enemigo.

-¡Elisabeth!

-¡Dame unos segundos!

Henry Vauer intentaba de todas las maneras posibles evitar que el barco estuviera a tiro de los tres barcos enemigos, lo cual era bastante difícil. Quienes pilotaban no tenían experiencia en el mar, o al menos no tanta como él, pero seguían siendo tres que atacaban al mismo tiempo, siempre intentando no estorbarse. Pudo ver como los galeones navegaban en paralelo mientras la fragata realizaba un complicado giro debido a como se encontraba el mar. Fue entonces que tuvo una idea.

-¡Edward! – Tuvo que gritar varias veces el nombre de su compañero para que este le escuchara - ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Ven aquí! – el inglés corrió hacia el holandés a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

-¡¿Qué quieres Henry?!

-¡Fíjate en los galeones! – El inglés clavó su vista al frente, donde los galeones avanzaban hacia ellos - ¡Sus barreras son de nivel divino, pero siguen siendo mágicas! ¡Nosotros podemos usar nuestro as bajo la manga!

-¡Pero eso nos dejaría vulnerables!

-¡No si antes de cruzar por medio usamos los cañones de proa para evitar que puedan usar todos su cañones de babor y estribor!

El inglés frunció el ceño mientras sopesaba el plan, sonriendo contento al contemplar una gran posibilidad. Mientras tanto, en el cielo podían ver rayos y relámpagos con una monstruosidad que nunca antes habían visto. No eran muy constantes, pero también podían ver fogonazos de luz producto de la lucha entre la Primera Oficial y el Semidiós. En cuanto al mar, no parecía muy revuelto por algo no natural, salvo en algunas ocasiones que un pilar de agua surgía con fuerza y violencia.

-¡Bien, hablaré con Elisabeth! ¡Tú intenta que no nos estrellemos! – Edward bajó nuevamente hasta donde estaba Elisabeth casi a punto de finalizar su labor original - ¡Elisabeth! ¡Cambio de planes!

La morena se mostró muy molesta por el cambio de planes, pero siguió las indicaciones de su compañero aun sin entender los motivos. Para suerte de los miembros del navío, la hechicera pudo finalizar su tarea a tiempo. Rápidamente todos los cañones fueron cargados con la nueva munición. Cuando estuvieron a la distancia adecuada, los dos galeones comenzaron a abrirse para evitar estar muy cerca del barco pirata a la hora de disparar nuevamente sus cañones, pero…

-¡Fuego los cañones de proa!

PUM-PUM-PUM

Los cañones de proa soltaron su carga. Las proas de ambos galeones recibieron el impacto… impactos directos… Era la primera vez que sus barreras eran superadas, por lo que las tripulaciones estaban demasiado impactadas como para realizar la maniobra correctamente. _El Resplandor Azul_ rápidamente avanzó entre ambos galeones con una distancia entre los buques que podían aprovechar para abordar por ambas partes. Pero, antes de eso, el navío pirata volvió a disparar.

A la orden de Hills, los cañones de babor y estribor dispararon su munición, destrozando los barcos enemigos. Estos respondieron como pudieron, dañando también el navío pirata. El usar munición de cañón Anti-Magia no solo provocaba que pudieran atravesar las barreras mágicas, sino que provocaba al mismo tiempo que sus propias barreras desaparecieran mientras la munición estuviera en la nave pirata. Pero era la mejor opción. Si hubieran seguido como hasta ahora, las barreras hubieran caído antes de que pudieran hacer caer las barreras enemigas, y todo se hubiera ido a pique. Pero ahora todo estaba más igualado.

-¡Al abordaje! ¡Elisabeth, Marculus, ya sabéis lo que hacer! – exclamó Lucius.

Ambos, hechicera y demonio, asintieron mientras iban en búsqueda de sus contrincantes, el portador del fragmento de Excalibur y aquel que podía controlar el viento. Mientras tanto, el resto de la tripulación pirata aprovecharía sus habilidades físicas superiores para intentar ganar a pesar de la desventaja numérica. Podían tener mayores capacidades físicas, pero no era inmunes a las balas ni el acero.

Mientras tanto, la fragata había finalizado su complicado giro y nuevamente podía navegar hacia la batalla. En ella iba el Obispo Rossi, quien sonreía satisfecho por lo que podía contemplar. Sus dos compañeros se enfrentaban a dos poderosos miembros de la tripulación de Hyodo mientras el susodicho y su Primera Oficial batallaban a muerte contra los dos Dioses Paganos. El solo tenía que esperar para enfrentarlos ya debilitados. Era una victoria segura.

Los tres navíos se encontraban gravemente tocados luego del intenso fuego de cañón que había precedido al abordaje. Ahora la sangre bañaba las armas y el suelo de ambos galeones. Poco a poco los buques comenzaron a alejarse uno de otro dado que los timoneles de los galeones se encontraban batallando.

Elisabeth se encontró con el portador de Excalibur Mimic mientras que Marculus se encontró con aquel que poseía la aeroquinesis. Al igual que cuando se enfrentaban dos Capitanes, o dos Campeones mucho tiempo atrás, nadie se interpuso en aquellos dos combates, los cuales destrozaron las embarcaciones por tan grande despliegue de poder.

Henry alejó el navío pirata de ambos galeones mientras la tripulación sobreviviente a los abordajes volvía a cubierta como podían, pero tanto hechicera como demonio siguieron en cubierta enemiga.

-¡Preparad los cañones! ¡Vamos a hundir esos barcos!

A la orden de Hills, los supervivientes volvieron a cargar los cañones que aun servían con la munición Anti-Magia. Mientras tanto, los galeones ingobernables, daban tumbos en el violento oleaje. A distancia aún se podía ver las monstruosas batallas que había en cubierta, destrozando los buques. El piloto de _El Resplandor Azul_ observó la fragata enemiga, quien se acercaba con velocidad, pero a una distancia demasiado grande como para que pudieran alcanzarlo con los cañones.

Por ese motivo el navío pirata solo se centró en los dos galeones, acercándose para volver a disparar sus cañones, esta vez apuntando a la zona de flotación, con total intención de hundirlos en el fondo del océano.

Por su parte, Elisabeth sufrió heridas de gravedad por culpa de Excalibur Mimic, aunque pudo acabar con la vida del exorcista. Para su suerte, fue capaz de escapar del navío antes de que los tripulantes españoles pudieron alcanzarla con sus pistolas, mosquetes o sables. Cuando vieron a su cirujana abandonar el barco, la lamia del navío pirata fue en su búsqueda para evitar que se ahogara mientras el buque terminaba de hundir el galeón.

Pero, a pesar de que Elisabeth aún se encontraba con vida, no se podía decir lo mismo de Marculus. El demonio de la Casa Shax había resultado herido de muerte debido a varios trozos de madera que habían salido volando por culpa de los vientos del otro exorcista. Para mala suerte del mismo, no pudo escapar de los cañones de _El Resplandor Azul_ , muriendo así junto al resto de tripulantes del segundo galeón.

El Obispo Rossi, desde la fragata, observó con orgullo a sus dos compañeros ahora muertos. Habían dado lo mejor de sí, matando al demonio y dejando heridas de gran gravedad en la hechicera. Ahora él solo debía navegar hasta allí, destruir a cañonazo limpio el navío pirata y matar al resto de la tripulación. Una vez terminara con ellos, solo tendría que esperar a que las batallas entre Dioses Paganos y piratas finalizaran.

Podía sentirlo. Desde abajo, en el oscuro océano, la batalla entre Hyodo y Olokun casi había finalizado, y desde el cielo, la batalla estaba bastante más igualada.

-Esto parece el fin del mundo. – murmuró de la Cruz al lado del Obispo.

El Sargento Mayor, que había vivido en carnes propias el horror de la guerra, apenas y podía hablar luego de que sus ojos hubieran visto todo aquello. Era algo que le superaba con creces y le había hecho replantearse muchas cosas.

-Lo parece, en verdad. El poder de esos cuatro bien podría provocar el Apocalipsis. Pero no temáis, Sargento Mayor. Ahora solo tenemos que hundir ese odioso navío pirata y esperar a que los vencedores estén a nuestro alcance para acabar con ellos. ¡A por los infieles!

A la orden del Obispo, la fragata, en perfecto estado, navegó todo lo veloz que podía en aquella tormenta hacia el ya malherido buque pirata. _El Resplandor Azul_ había sufrido mucho los cañones enemigos, a pesar de haber disparado primero en el momento adecuado. Boquetes lo llenaban de agua, las velas rasgadas y alguna quemada parcial o totalmente, y el palo mayor se encontraba a un tris de romperse. Había sido una jugada peligrosa y, a pesar de haber hundido dos galeones, habían pagado un alto precio. Ahora debían enfrentarse a una fragata en perfecto estado y a unos militares que también se encontraban en mejor estado físico.

Lucius, quien por el momento era el mandamás del barco, apretó los dientes al ver la fragata avanzar hacia ellos. Sin duda iba a virar para disparar sus cañones, y ya no disponían de su defensa mágica. El navío pirata estaba vendido.

-¡Llevad a los heridos abajo! ¡Todos los demás preparaos para esta última jugada!

KABOOOM

SPLAAASH

Una terrible explosión surgió del fondo del mar. Todos los tripulantes de ambos navíos desviaron sus miradas hacia el lugar donde había surgido la inmensa columna de agua. Era difícil para quien no tuviera buena vista, pero el resto pudo ver como Issei Hyodo ascendía en el cielo, con espada y lanza hundidas en el cuello y estómago del Semidiós. Tenía graves heridas y sangraba por muchos lugares, pero había cumplido con su parte, asesinando a aquel Semidiós que segundos después desapareció por completo gracias al poder unido de ambas poderosas armas.

Uno esperaría que Hyodo bajara hasta la superficie del mar para ayudar a su tripulación, pero siguió avanzando hasta perderse en el cielo, siguiendo el sonido del combate y las luces que se creaban debido al combate de la Dragona Roja y el Semidiós Reshef. Los tripulantes de _El Resplandor Azul_ gritaron de júbilo al ver a su Capitán derrotar a su poderoso rival, y más habiendo luchado bajo el agua, el territorio del Semidiós. Su coraje se elevó como pocas veces antes y comenzaron a navegar directamente hacia la fragata enemiga.

El Obispo Rossi sonrió tanto al ver a Hyodo matar al Semidiós como el ver el barco pirata acercarse veloz hacia ellos. Invocó su lanza, la Santa Lanza, cuya punta brillo, respondiendo a los sentimientos de su portador.

-¡Todos preparados! ¡Este será el combate decisivo!

La fragata viró para ponerse de lado y así comenzar a disparar sus cañones, pero el navío pirata atacó con sus cañones de proa, alcanzado la fragata solo con uno de ellos. Lo normal hubiera sido que viraran para poder usar también sus cañones, pero el barco pirata siguió recto, en rumbo de colisión con la fragata. El timonel de la fragata intentó virar para evitar el impacto, pero el enrarecido mar y el violento viento se lo impedían, no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Los cañones de estribor de la fragata escupieron fuego y bolas, las cuales algunas impactaron contra la proa del barco pirata y otras se perdieron en el mar.

Vauer pilotó con toda la maestría que la experiencia le había dado, logrando virar a babor poco antes de que ambos navíos chocaran. Los cañones de _El Resplandor Azul_ escupieron su carga, impactando directamente contra la barrera mágica. Incluso a bocajarro, la barrera era demasiado poderosa, así que solo pudo debilitarse.

-¡Al abordaje! – ordenó Lucius mientras iba el primero, disparando todas sus pistolas, yendo en busca el Obispo.

Fue así que comenzó la segunda carnicería en la hora que llevaban de combate. En la primera había muerto perfectamente una cuarta parte de los piratas de Hyodo, y en esta segunda había muerto un tercio de los supervivientes de la primera. Los cañones no pararon de escupir fuego hasta que no quedó ninguno con posibilidad de volver a usarse. Las embarcaciones y apenas podían flotar, pues los boquetes eran bastante considerables. Las tripulaciones manchaban con su sangre las armas enemigas y las cubiertas de ambos navíos.

SLASH

Con una sonrisa de locura, el Obispo logró atravesar el corazón del ángel caído Lucius. A pesar de que el exorcista tenía heridas considerables, Lucius se confió demasiado, creyendo que sería como la última vez… cometiendo un error fatal que Rossi aprovechó. La muerte de uno de los miembros más antiguos de la tripulación solo enojó y enfureció al resto de piratas, quienes aumentaron su frenesí, pero rápidamente se vieron superados por la locura y poder del Obispo.

De la Cruz no era un hombre que odiara a los piratas. Era un hombre con fuertes creencias, un sentido del honor digno de admirar, y con una mentalidad inflexible. Por esos motivos no podía aguantar ver a un Obispo realizar actos como aquel. No entendía como un seguidor de su Dios y portador de la Lanza que atravesó a Jesucristo, podía mostrar tal locura y sadismo al eliminar de aquella manera a sus enemigos, disfrutar con el sufrimiento ajeno, regocijarse en el dolor.

Conforme mataba y mataba a aquellos piratas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, algunas veces incluso riéndose, manchando sus ropajes y rostro sin siquiera pestañear, era algo que le provocaba un asco inimaginable. Al final bajó su espada, con la mirada clavada en el Obispo. No fue hasta que vio como mataba a uno de sus subordinados, aunque fuera por accidente, y lo apartaba como quien aparta las moscas, cuando llegó a su límite.

-¡Soldados! ¡Alejaos de la batalla! ¡No ataquéis más a los piratas! ¡Enfundad las armas!

Aquella orden no solo asombró a sus propios subordinados, sino también al Obispo y los piratas. A pesar de lo raro de la orden, todos los soldados españoles obedecieron, enfundando sus espadas y guardando sus pistolas. Los piratas dejaron de centrar su atención en los españoles para fijarla únicamente en el Obispo.

Los soldados pensaron que su superior se estaba rindiendo o cambiando de bando, pero pronto desecharon esa idea. De la Cruz cumplía órdenes, era un militar, un soldado, pero por encima de todo estaba su criterio del bien y el mal, y las acciones del Obispo no eran para nada honrosas. Eran todo lo contrario, y por muy enviado que fuera, por mucha Lanza Sagrada que tuviera, e incluso si eran órdenes directas del Vaticano o Madrid, él no podía seguir acatándolas.

-¡¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo, estúpido imbécil?! ¡¿Osas ir contra las ordenes de su tu Rey y su Santidad?! ¡¿Piensas ir contra Dios?!

-¡Mi Dios no consentiría lo que vos hacéis, Obispo! ¡Por ese motivo no seguiré con esto! ¡Nosotros hemos terminado! ¡Ya he perdido a muchos hombres por seguir las órdenes de un loco que dice ser seguidor de Dios, pero no es más que un asesino despiadado y sádico! – El Obispo notó como su bilis le subía por la garganta - ¡Piratas de Issei Hyodo, nosotros no lucharemos más contra vosotros a menos que vosotros nos ataquéis! ¡Si estáis de acuerdo, volved a vuestro barco! ¡No quiero que se pierdan más vidas!

Edward Hills, quien por el momento era el mandamás luego de la muerte de Lucius y Marculus, tomó la palabra. Había recibido un disparo en su pierna derecha, por lo que se apoyaba en su sable para poder mantenerse en pie con toda su dignidad.

-¡Hablo en nombre de toda la tripulación de _El Resplandor Azul_! ¡Estamos de acuerdo con vos! ¡Esta lucha ha finalizado!

-¡No! ¡Esto no finaliza aun!

Rojo por la ira, el Obispo blandió la Lanza, matando a varios piratas con la hoja del arma, pero…

BANG-BANG-BANG

De la Cruz, junto a cinco de sus soldados, dispararon al Obispo: un tiro en la cabeza y los demás en el tronco. El cuerpo del exorcista cayó muerto al suelo de madera de la cubierta, cubriéndola de sangre.

BOOOM

Al mismo tiempo una gran explosión surgió en el cielo encapotado y, en apenas unos segundos, este tenía un gran claro que poco a poco se iba ampliando. En el centro se podía ver a Issei Hyodo y Elsha Lenz, quienes habían logrado acabar con la vida del Semidiós Reshef. Conforme el cielo se despejaba, el mar volvía a la calma y la lluvia se detenía, lo cual era de agradecer.

Ambos descendieron hasta cubierta de la fragata ahora española. Sus ropas estaban rotas y cubiertas de sangre. Hyodo ya no tenía heridas por su rápida curación, pero se le notaba bastante cansado. Elsha, por su parte, si tenía heridas frescas y estaba bastante blanca. Había perdido mucha sangre. Pero aquello no fue lo más preocupante para la tripulación pirata. Lo que más les preocupó fue ver, bueno, más bien no ver algo… a su amada y respetada Primera Oficial le faltaba su brazo y ojo izquierdo.

Y, sin que nadie lo notara, cierta lanza fue rodando lentamente hasta acabar a los pies de cierto hombre.

XXXXX

-¡Siervos de Reshef!

El grito alarmado de los tripulantes de Hyodo llamó mi atención. Todos estábamos muy agotados por la batalla, incluido el propio Hyodo y la señora Elsha. Entonces en mi vista algo apareció. La Santa Lanza descansaba en el suelo, a mi lado, y la hoja brillaba con una luz celestial. Me agaché y agarré el mango, incorporándome. El brillo de la lanza me hipnotizó, y pude sentir como algo o alguien me decía que hacer.

Apunté con la hoja a los siervos de ese Dios Pagano. ¡No pasarían de aquí! La hoja entonces se abrió, mostrándose otra hoja, una más hermosa si era posible, y aún más brillante. Entonces una especie de rayo salió de ella, impactando en los siervos del Dios Pagano… eliminándolos a todos.

No pude sino quedarme asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar. Desvié lentamente mi mirada hacia la lanza. No podía creerme que estuviera sosteniendo la Sagrada Lanza.

-La Lanza te ha elegido como su portador, de la Cruz. – la voz de Hyodo llamó mi atención. El Capitán pirata sostenía a su Primera Oficial entre sus brazos, mirándome con seriedad en sus ojos – Usted no ha sido corrompido por el poder, como les sucedió a ellos. Ellos se desviaron del camino que su Semidiós les indicó, pero no vos. No la decepcionéis. No hace falta trabajar para el Cielo o la Iglesia para seguir sus enseñanzas. Use esa Lanza para ayudar a otros.

Dicho esto, su tripulación cargó a sus muertos y los llevaron de vuelta al barco pirata mientras nosotros hacíamos lo mismo. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Issei Hyodo, sus tripulantes y su navío. Puede que muchos consideraran esto como una derrota, pero yo no lo creía así.

XXXXX

Nuestro amado buque ya no daría para otro viaje, y la muerte de casi la mitad de mi tripulación era algo que me partía el alma. Ahora definitivamente había finalizado nuestra vida como piratas. Todos aquellos que tenían heridas, ya fueran pequeñas o de gravedad, fueron curados por mi persona, aunque todos se negaron a ser "arreglados".

Elsha no recuperaría ni su brazo ni ojo izquierdos. La batalla contra Reshef le había costado más de lo que esperaba. Puede que no fuera uno de los principales Semidioses del Panteón, pero no por eso significaba que fuera menos poderoso ya que su poder rivalizaba con los Jefes de Panteones. Era, después de todo, un Semidiós de la Peste y la Guerra con poder sobre la electricidad. Elsha y yo combatimos a ambos en sus terrenos, y aun así logramos acabar con ellos.

Elisabeth perdió mucha sangre pero sobrevivió. Para su desgracia, sus heridas le causaron infecciones, aunque estas pudieron ser curadas. Gran parte de su cuerpo quedó marcado por feas cicatrices, pero no era algo que a ella le importase.

Edward no volvería a caminar adecuadamente. La bala le había dañado el hueso y los nervios de la pierna, por lo que quedaría cojo de por vida. Él fue el primero que se negó a que le curara la cojera. Expuso que aquello tenía un gran significado, el significado de lo que había sido para él aquella vida como pirata, incluyendo aquella última batalla. Todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

Todos mis tripulantes que quedaron en situaciones similares se negaron a ser atendidos más que lo indispensable para seguir con vida. Arribamos hasta cierta isla donde habíamos ocultado todo el tesoro que habíamos acumulado durante estos años de piratería. Era un tesoro con el cual bien podíamos convertirnos en Reyes.

Una vez llegamos a la isla, incendiamos nuestro navío, llorando al verlo hundirse en el fondo del mar, alejándose poco a poco de la costa, y poco después enterramos a nuestros muertos en el interior de la isla, en el mismo lugar donde habíamos acumulado nuestro botín. Aquella noche, a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía toda la tripulación por la pérdida de viejos compañeros, de nuestro amada embarcación y la disolución de esta nuestra tripulación, celebramos un gran banquete, celebrando por lo viejo y vivido y por lo venidero, honrando tanto a nuestro barco como a los victoriosos caídos. Al día siguiente repartimos el botín a partes iguales entre todos nosotros. Nadie tendría más que otro. Luego de aquello nos tele transporté hasta un lugar seguro, donde cada uno tomaría su rumbo. Mi amada hija se fue con Elisabeth a las colonias inglesas del norte, Edward y Henry fueron a algún lugar del sur de las Américas, Morati volvió con su botín a África, y así con el resto de lo que quedó de mi amada tripulación.

Yo fui en busca de Draugh para continuar mi viaje.

Era hora de volver a viajar rumbo al horizonte.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí otro capítulo. No lamento la tardanza, pues he estado actualizando otras historias (algunas de las que tengo en conjunto con otros escritores) y he tenido una mala racha que me ha impedido ponerme a escribir, pues las ganas me abandonaron. Pero bueno, aquí otra actualización. Aun así, espero que os haya gustado este final de arco. Ya solo quedan cuatro para terminar este fic, el cual recuerdo que es la primera parte (la parte histórica) del fic global.

Gracias RedSS, como siempre, por ayudarme a dejar estos capítulos más decentes de cuando te los envío para revisión jajajaja.

Nos leemos !


	50. Cronologia arco 7

**De 1587 d.C al 1727 d.C**

* * *

 _1588: se produce el desastre de la_ _Armada Invencible_ _, con lo que fracasa el plan español por el cual se pretendía que los tercios invadieran_ _Inglaterra_ _y destronaran a_ _Isabel I_ _._

 _1592 – 1598:_ _Corea_ _rechaza dos invasiones japonesas con la ayuda de_ _China_ _._

 _1598: el_ _Edicto de Nantes_ _pone fin a las_ _Guerras de religión de Francia_ _._

 _1600: Se produce la_ _Batalla de Sekigahara_ _, que inicia el_ _Período Edo_ _en_ _Japón_ _con dominio de los_ _Tokugawa_ _._

 _1600: Ejecución de_ _Giordano Bruno_ _por herejia en Roma._

 _ **Siglo XVII**_

 _1601_ _: La_ _batalla (guerra o conflicto) de Kinsale_ _, una de las guerras o batallas más importantes de la historia irlandesa._

 _1601_ _: la corte del rey_ _Felipe III de España_ _se traslada_ _de_ _Madrid_ _a_ _Valladolid_ _, permaneciendo en esta ciudad hasta 1606, cuando regresa a Madrid._

 _1602_ _: Se funda la_ _Compañía Holandesa de las Indias Orientales_ _, su éxito contribuyó o se debió al_ _Siglo de Oro holandés_ _._

 _1603_ _: El español_ _Gabriel de Castilla_ _es el primer europeo que avista la_ _Antártida_ _._

 _1603_ _: Muere_ _Isabel I de Inglaterra_ _y es sucedida por su primo el rey_ _Jacobo VI de Escocia_ _, uniendo las coronas de_ _Escocia_ _e_ _Inglaterra_ _._

 _1603_ _:_ _Tokugawa Ieyasu_ _toma el control de_ _Japón_ _y establece_ _Shogunato Tokugawa_ _, que gobierna el país hasta_ _1868_ _._

 _1603_ _–_ _23_ _: Después de la modernización de su ejército,_ _Abbas I_ _expande el_ _Imperio Safávida_ _capturando territorio de los_ _Otomanos_ _y_ _Portugueses_ _._

 _1605_ _: La_ _Conspiración de la pólvora_ _falla en Inglaterra._

 _1605_ _: Se publica la primera parte del_ _Quijote_ _._

 _1606_ _: La larga guerra entre el_ _Imperio otomano_ _y_ _Austria_ _se termina con la_ _Paz de Zsitvatorok_ _._

 _1606_ _: El capitán_ _Willem Janszoon_ _y su tripulación a bordo de la nave_ _Duyfken_ _de la_ _Compañía Holandesa de las Indias Orientales_ _, se convierten en los primeros europeos que avistan y desembarcan en_ _Australia_ _._

 _1607_ _: Se funda_ _Jamestown_ _,_ _Virginia_ _, que se convierte en la primera colonia inglesa permanente en_ _Norteamérica_ _._

 _1608_ _: Se funda la_ _Ciudad de Quebec_ _por_ _Samuel de Champlain_ _, en_ _Nueva Francia_ _(actual Canadá)._

 _1609_ _: Los_ _Países Bajos_ _y_ _España_ _, aceptan la_ _Tregua de los Doce Años_ _en la_ _guerra de los Ochenta Años_ _._

 _1609_ _: Pedro de Peralta, más tarde gobernador de_ _Nuevo México_ _, establece el asentamiento de_ _Santa Fe_ _._

 _1609_ _:_ _Maximiliano I, duque y elector de Baviera_ _establece la_ _Liga Católica_ _._

 _1610_ _:_ _Galileo Galilei_ _ve por primera vez los satélites de Júpiter, las fases de Venus y la Vía Láctea usando uno de sus telescopios._

 _1613_ _: La_ _Época de la Inestabilidad_ _en_ _Rusia_ _termina con la creación de la_ _Casa de los Románov_ _que estuvo en vigencia hasta_ _1917_ _._

 _1615_ _: El_ _25 de marzo_ _San Roque González de Santa Cruz_ _funda la Reducción de Nuestra Señora de la Anunciación de Itapua, la que luego en 1621 se trasladará a lo que es la actual ciudad de_ _Encarnación_ _, en el actual departamento de_ _Itapúa_ _(_ _Paraguay_ _), del cual es la capital._

 _1615_ _: Se publica la segunda parte del_ _Quijote_ _._

 _1616_ _: Los últimos_ _moriscos_ _son expulsados de_ _España_ _. Fallecen Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra y William Shakespeare._

 _1618_ _: La_ _Rebelión bohemia_ _precipita la_ _guerra de los Treinta Años_ _, que devasta_ _Europa_ _entre_ _1618_ _y_ _1648_ _._

 _1618_ _: Los_ _Manchúes_ _comienzan a invadir_ _China_ _. Su conquista terminará derribando a la_ _Dinastía Ming_ _._

 _1620_ _: El emperador_ _Fernando II de Habsburgo_ _derrota a los_ _bohemios_ _rebeldes en la_ _batalla de la Montaña Blanca_ _._

 _1620_ _: Los_ _peregrinos_ _puritanos_ _llegan en el_ _Mayflower_ _a_ _Plymouth Rock_ _,_ _cabo Cod_ _,_ _Nueva Inglaterra_ _._

 _1623_ _–_ _32_ _:_ _Kösem Sultan_ _se convierte en la primera mujer regente del_ _Imperio Otomano_ _durante el sultanato de su hijo_ _Murad IV_ _._

 _1624_ _–_ _42_ _: En calidad de primer ministro, el_ _cardenal Richelieu_ _centraliza el poder en_ _Francia_ _._

 _1625_ _:_ _Nueva Ámsterdam_ _es fundada por la_ _Compañía Holandesa de las Indias Occidentales_ _en Norteamérica._

 _1626_ _: Se termina la actual_ _Basílica de San Pedro_ _de la_ _Ciudad del Vaticano_ _._

 _1627_ _: El_ _cardenal Richelieu_ _establece el asedio a_ _La Rochelle_ _protestante que finalmente se rinde._

 _1627_ _: Extinción del_ _uro_ _, con la muerte del último espécimen en_ _Polonia_ _._

 _1629_ _: El_ _cardenal Richelieu_ _se alía con las fuerzas protestantes suecas en la_ _guerra de los Treinta Años_ _para contrarrestar la expansión de_ _Fernando II de Habsburgo_ _._

 _1632_ _: La_ _batalla de Lützen_ _, muerte del rey de_ _Suecia_ _Gustavo II Adolfo_ _._

 _1633_ _:_ _Galileo Galilei_ _llega a_ _Roma_ _para su juicio ante la Inquisición._

 _1634_ _:_ _Batalla de Nördlingen_

 _1635_ _: empieza la_ _guerra franco – española_

 _1637_ _: Abre el_ _Teatro San Cassiano_ _en_ _Venecia_ _, primer teatro de opera público_

 _1637_ _: Publicación del Discurso del método de_ _René Descartes_ _._

 _1638_ _: Centenario de la fundación de_ _Bogotá_

 _1639_ _–_ _55_ _:_ _Guerras de los Tres Reinos_ _, guerras civiles en toda_ _Escocia_ _,_ _Irlanda_ _e_ _Inglaterra_ _._

 _1640_ _: El rey_ _Carlos I de Inglaterra_ _se ve obligado a convocar al Parlamento, debido a la revuelta de los escoceses._

 _1640_ _–_ _68_ _: La_ _guerra de Restauración portuguesa_ _lleva al fin del gobierno de_ _Portugal bajo la Casa de Austria_ _._

 _1640_ _: La tortura queda prohibida en_ _Inglaterra_ _._

 _1641_ _: El_ _shogunato Tokugawa_ _instituye el_ _sakoku_ _; los extranjeros son expulsados y nadie está autorizado a entrar o salir de_ _Japón_ _._

 _1641_ _: La_ _rebelión irlandesa_ _._

 _1642_ _: Nace_ _Isaac Newton_ _mismo año en que murió_ _Galileo Galilei_

 _1642_ _: El explorador holandés_ _Abel Janszoon Tasman_ _hace el primer avistamiento europeo registrado de_ _Nueva Zelanda_ _._

 _1642_ _–_ _49_ _:_ _Guerra civil inglesa_ _;_ _Carlos I_ _es decapitado por_ _Cromwell_ _._

 _1642_ _: Estalla la_ _guerra dels Segadors_ _en_ _Cataluña_ _._

 _1644_ _: La conquista_ _Manchú_ _de_ _China_ _pone fin a la_ _Dinastía Ming_ _. La posterior_ _Dinastía Qing_ _regiría hasta_ _1912_ _._

 _1644_ _–_ _74_ _: Comienza la_ _guerra de Char Bouba_ _._

 _1648_ _: La_ _Paz de Westfalia_ _pone fin a la_ _guerra de los Treinta Años_ _y a la_ _guerra de los Ochenta Años_ _, que marca el fin de_ _España_ _y el_ _Sacro Imperio Romano_ _como las mayores potencias europeas._

 _1648_ _–_ _53_ _:_ _Fronda_ _, guerra civil en Francia._

 _1648 – 51:_ _Kösem_ _Sultan se declara regente del_ _Imperio Otomano_ _por segunda vez tras presentar a su nieto menor_ _Mehmed IV_ _como sultán._

 _1648_ _–_ _67_ _: La guerra_ _El Diluvio_ _deja a_ _Polonia_ _en ruinas._

 _1648_ _–_ _69_ _: Los_ _Otomanos_ _capturan_ _Creta_ _a los_ _Venecianos_ _tras el_ _sitio de Candía_ _._

 _1648_ _: Después de_ _Shah Jahan_ _, el_ _Taj Mahal_ _es completado por su hijo Aurangzeb como gobernante del_ _Imperio mogol_ _._

 _1649_ _:_ _La gran plaga de Sevilla_ _._

 _1649_ _–_ _53_ _:_ _conquista de Irlanda por Cromwell_ _._

 _1660_ _: La_ _Commonwealth de Inglaterra_ _termina y la monarquía regresa durante la Restauración inglesa._

 _1660_ _: Se funda la_ _Real Sociedad de Londres para la mejora del conocimiento natural_ _._

 _1661_ _: Comienza el reinado del emperador_ _Kangxi_ _de_ _China_ _._

 _1662_ _:_ _Koxinga_ _captura_ _Taiwán_ _de los holandeses y funda el_ _Reino de Tungning_ _. Reina hasta_ _1683_ _._

 _1662_ _: Nace_ _Jacques Aymar-Vernay_ _, que más tarde reintroducirá la_ _radiestesia_ _al uso popular en Europa._

 _1662_ _: Se extingue el_ _dodo_ _._

 _1663_ _:_ _Francia_ _tiene plenamente el control político y militar sobre sus posesiones coloniales en_ _Nueva Francia_ _._ _Robert Hooke_ _descubre por medio del_ _microscopio_ _las_ _células_ _._

 _1664_ _: Las tropas británicas capturan_ _Nueva Ámsterdam_ _, renombrándola_ _Nueva York_ _._

 _1665_ _:_ _Gran Plaga de Londres_ _._

 _1665_ _:_ _Portugal_ _derrota al_ _Reino del Congo_ _._

 _1666_ _: El_ _Gran Incendio de Londres_ _._

 _1667_ _–_ _99_ _: La_ _gran guerra turca_ _detiene la expansión del_ _Imperio otomano_ _en Europa._

 _1668_ _: El_ _Tratado de Paz de Lisboa_ _entre España y Portugal reconoce a Portugal como país independiente._

 _1670_ _: La_ _Compañía de la Bahía de Hudson_ _es fundada en_ _Canadá_ _._

 _1672_ _–_ _76_ _:_ _Guerra polaco – turca_ _._

 _1672_ _–_ _78_ _:_ _Guerra franco – holandesa_ _._

 _1673_ _: Muere Jean-Baptiste Poquelin (_ _Molière_ _)._

 _1674_ _: El_ _Imperio maratha_ _es fundado en la_ _India_ _por_ _Shivaji_ _._

 _1676_ _:_ _Rusia_ _y el_ _Imperio otomano_ _comienzan las_ _guerras ruso-turcas_ _._

 _ **1680**_

Issei termina la construcción de su barco e inicia la búsqueda de tripulantes para su banda.

 _1680_ _: La revuelta de los nativos Pueblo llevó españoles a_ _Nuevo México_ _hasta_ _1692_ _._

 _1682_ _:_ _Pedro el Grande_ _se convierte en gobernante de Rusia (exclusivo_ _zar_ _en_ _1696_ _)._

 _1682_ _:_ _La Salle_ _explora la longitud del_ _río Misisipi_ _y reclama_ _Luisiana_ _para Francia._

 _1683_ _:_ _China_ _conquista el_ _Reino de Tungning_ _y anexiona_ _Taiwán_ _._

 _1683_ _: La_ _batalla de Viena_ _termina la hegemonía del_ _Imperio otomano_ _en el sudeste de Europa._

 _1685_ _: El_ _Edicto de Fontainebleau_ _persigue al Protestantismo en Francia.  
Muere el Rey __Carlos II de Inglaterra_ _._

 _1687_ _:_ _Isaac Newton_ _publica_ _Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica_ _._

 _1688_ _–_ _89_ _: Después de la_ _Gloriosa Revolución_ _, Inglaterra se convierte en una_ _monarquía constitucional_ _y la_ _República Holandesa_ _entra en declive._

 _1689_ _: El_ _Tratado de Nérchinsk_ _establece una frontera entre_ _Rusia_ _y_ _China_ _._

1690: Issei y Lucius salvan a la joven Elsha Lenz y ésta se une a la tripulación.

 _1691_ _: Firma del_ _Tratado de Limerick_ _que pone fin a la_ _guerra guillermita de Irlanda_

 _1692_ _: Se llevan a cabo los juicios por brujería en_ _Salem_ _,_ _Massachusetts_ _._

 _1693_ _: La hambruna en_ _Francia_ _mata a dos millones de personas._

 _1694_ _: año probable de fundación de_ _Guacara_ _en_ _Venezuela_

 _1696_ _: La hambruna en_ _Finlandia_ _elimina casi un tercio de la población._

 _1695_ _–_ _97_ _: La_ _Gran Alianza_ _trata de detener la expansión francesa durante la_ _guerra de los Nueve Años_ _._

 _1696_ _: Una compañía de 2500 colonos del_ _Reino de Escocia_ _parte hacia el_ _istmo de Panamá_ _para establecer la «Nueva Caledonia» en la región del_ _Darién_ _como parte de la_ _Colonización escocesa de América_ _._

 _1700_ _: Muere_ _Carlos II de España_ _, el último Rey de la_ _dinastía de los Austrias_ _, sin dejar descendencia hecho que ocasionaría una disputa por el trono de españa entre la_ _Casa de Borbón_ _y la_ _Casa de Austria_ _._

 _1700_ _–_ _1721_ _: Comienza la_ _Gran Guerra del Norte_ _entre la_ _Rusia zarista_ _y el_ _Imperio sueco_ _por la supremacía en el_ _mar Báltico_ _._

 _1701_ _:_ _Federico I_ _se convierte en Rey del_ _Reino de Prusia_ _._

 _1701_ _: Osei Kofi Tutu I forma el_ _Imperio asante_ _._

 _1701_ _–_ _1714_ _: Comienza la_ _guerra de la sucesión española_ _, que involucra a la mayor parte de Europa continental._

 _1701_ _–_ _1702_ _: El Daily Courant y The Norwich Post se convierten en los primeros diarios en Inglaterra._

 _1702_ _–_ _1715_ _: En Francia se libra la Rebellion_ _Camisard_ _._

 _1703_ _:_ _cuarenta y siete rōnin_ _atacan a_ _Kira Yoshinaka_ _y luego cometen_ _Harakiri_ _._

 _1703_ _:_ _San Petersburgo_ _es fundada por_ _Pedro el grande_ _la cual seria la capital del_ _Imperio ruso_ _hasta 1918._

 _1703_ _–_ _1711_ _: La guerra de la Independencia de los Rákóczis contra la monarquía de los_ _Habsburgo_ _._

 _1704_ _: Finaliza el periodo_ _Genroku_ _en Japón._

 _1704_ _: Se libra la Primera guerra de sucesión javanesa._

 _1705_ _:_ _Almira_ _la primera ópera de_ _George Frideric Handel_ _,se estrena._

 _1706_ _: Nace_ _Benjamin Feanklin_ _, uno de los padres fundadores de América._

 _1706_ _: Durante la_ _Guerra de la sucesión española_ _tropas francesas son derrotadas en las batallas de_ _Ramillies_ _y_ _Turín._

 _1707_ _: Se aprueba el Acta de Unión, que fusiona los Parlamentos_ _escocés_ _e_ _inglés_ _, estableciendo así el_ _Reino de Gran Bretaña_ _._

 _1707_ _: Después de la muerte de_ _Aurangzeb_ _, el_ _Imperio mogol_ _entra en una larga decadencia y el_ _Imperio Maratha_ _lo reemplaza lentamente._

 _1707_ _: El_ _monte Fuji_ _estalla en Japón por primera vez desde 1700._

 _1707_ _: Finaliza la guerra de 27 años entre los_ _marathas_ _y los_ _mogoles_ _en la India._

 _1708_ _: La_ _Compañía Británica de las Indias Orientales_ _y la empresa inglesa que negocia en la India se fusionan para comercializar en el este de la india._

 _1708_ _–_ _1709_ _: El hambre mata a un tercio de la población de_ _Prusia Oriental_ _._

 _1709_ _: La gran helada de 1709 marca el invierno más frío en 500 años._

 _1709_ _: Se funda la_ _dinastía Hotaki_ _en Afganistán._

 _1709_ _:_ _Carlos XII_ _de Suecia huye al_ _Imperio otomano_ _después de que_ _Pedro I de Rusia_ _derrotara a su ejército en la_ _batalla de Poltava_ _._

 _1710_ _: La primera legislación mundial sobre_ _derecho de autor_ _, del_ _Estatuto de la Reina Ana_ _de Gran Bretaña, entró en vigencia._

 _1710_ _–_ _1711_ _: El_ _Imperio Otomano_ _lucha contra_ _Rusia_ _en la_ _guerra ruso – turca._

 _1711_ _–_ _1715:_ _Se libra la Guerra de Tuscarora entre colonos británicos, holandeses y alemanes y el pueblo Tuscarora en Carolina del Norte._

 _1712_ _: Durante la_ _guerra de la sucesión española_ _los franceses derrotan a una fuerza combinada holandesa – austriaca en la_ _batalla de Denain_ _._

 _1712_ _: Se crea la_ _Máquina de Newcomen_ _por_ _Thomas Newcomen_ _, asesorado por el físico_ _Robert Hooke_ _y por el mecánico_ _John Calley_ _._

 _1712_ _: Llega a Ámsterdam el primer envío de café de Java._

 _1713_ _: Se firma el_ _Tratado de Utrecht_ _con el cual finaliza la_ _guerra de la Sucesión española._

 _1713_ _–_ _1714_ _: Tarabai establece el gobierno de_ _Kolhapur_ _contra Chattrapati Shahu del_ _Imperio maratha_ _._

 _1714_ _:_ _Jorge I_ _asciende al trono de Gran Bretaña._

 _1715_ _: estalla el primer levantamiento jacobita; los británicos detienen el avance jacobita en la_ _batalla de Sheriffmuir_ _y en la batalla de Preston._

 _1715_ _:_ _Luis XIV_ _, el_ _Rey Sol_ _, muere, dejando a Francia expandida pero profundamente endeudada; La regencia toma el poder bajo_ _Felipe II de Orleans_ _._

 _1715_ _: El papa_ _Clemente XI_ _declara incompatible el catolicismo y el confucianismo._

 _1716_ _: Se establece de la Confederación Sikh a lo largo de la actual frontera India – Pakistán._

1715: se logra rescatar a Elisabeth Lauridsen.

 _1717_ _: Países Bajos, Gran Bretaña y Francia firman la_ _Triple Alianza_ _._

 _1717_ _:_ _Surabaya_ _se rebela contra la_ _Compañía Neerlandesa de las Indias Orientales_ _._

 _1718_ _: La ciudad de_ _Nueva Orleans_ _es fundada por los franceses en América del Norte._

 _1718_ _: El_ _Pirata Barbanegra_ _es asesinado, en una_ _batalla naval_ _sobre su barco la_ _Venganza de la Reina Ana_ _, por el teniente_ _Robert Maynard_ _de la_ _Royal Navy_ _cerca del sur de las islas_ _Ocracoke_ _._

 _1718_ _–_ _1730_ _: período de tulipanes del_ _Imperio otomano_ _._

 _1719_ _: El intento español de reiniciar la rebelión jacobita fracasa._

 _1719_ _: Se libra la Segunda guerra de sucesión de Java._

1719: comienza la búsqueda de la Fuente de la Juventud (de forma oficial).

1720: hallan El Dorado y la Fuente.

 _1720:_ _Se desarrolla profundamente el_ _cálculo infinitesimal_ _, herramienta fundamental en física e ingeniería, por la necesidad de avanzar en la teoría de las_ _ecuaciones diferenciales_ _, fundamentales en física._

 _1720_ _: Las acciones de la_ _Compañía del Mar del Sur_ _suben de cien libras por acción a casi mil libras por acción._

 _1720_ _: el ejército español se embarca en la_ _expedición Villasur_ _, viajando al norte de México hacia las Grandes Llanuras._

 _1720_ _–_ _1721_ _: Ocurre la_ _gran plaga de Marsella._

 _1721_ _:_ _Robert Walpole_ _se convierte en el primer primer ministro de Gran Bretaña._

 _1721_ _: Se firma el_ _Tratado de Nstad_ _el cual termina con la_ _Gran Guerra del Norte_ _._

 _1721_ _: El Emperador_ _Kangxi_ _prohíbe a los misioneros cristianos a causa del decreto del_ _Papa Clemente XI._

 _1721_ _:_ _Pedro I_ _Reforma a la Iglesia Ortodoxa Rusa._

 _1722_ _: Los afganos conquistan Irán, derrocando a Safavid Shah Sultan Husayn._

 _1722_ _: Muere el emperador de China de_ _Kangxi_ _._

 _1722_ _: El Pirata_ _Bartolomew Roberts_ _muere en una_ _batalla naval_ _frente a la costa africana._

 _1722_ _–_ _1723_ _:_ _Guerra ruso – persa._

 _1722_ _–_ _1725_ _: Comienza la independencia económica irlandesa del movimiento de Inglaterra._

 _1723_ _: la esclavitud se abolió en Rusia;_ _Pedro el Grande_ _convierte a los esclavos domésticos en siervos de la casa._

 _1723_ _–_ _1730_ _: Los_ _Zungarianos_ _invaden los territorios de Kazajstán_

 _1723_ _: Finaliza la_ _Guerra ruso – persa_ _con la victoria rusa._

 _1724_ _: Se firma el_ _Tratado de Constantinopla_ _, dividiendo a Persia entre el_ _Imperio Otomano_ _y_ _Rusia._

 _1725_ _: los nómadas Fulani toman el control total de los territorios de_ _Yihads fulani_ _._

 _1726_ _: Se imprime la enorme enciclopedia china_ _Gujin Tushu Jicheng_ _, de más de cien millones de caracteres chinos escritos en más de ochocientas mil páginas, está impresa en sesenta copias diferentes usando la impresión de tipo móvil chino basada en cobre._

 _1726_ _: Comienza la decadencia de la_ _Edad de oro de la piratería_ _._

 _1727_ _–_ _1729_ _:_ _Guerra Anglo – española._

 _1727_ _: Nuevas evidencias empíricas de la_ _teoría heliocéntrica_ _, trabajando con la_ _velocidad de la luz_ _sobre las lunas de_ _Júpiter_ _. Se realiza la primera medición aproximada de la_ _velocidad de la luz_ _._

 _1727_ _: Muere el físico matemático y filósofo inglés_ _Isaac Newton_ _._

1727: los piratas se enfrentan a una pequeña armada dirigida por Reshef y Olokun, quienes comenzaban a poner en jaque a los piratas. A pesar de la victoria, el barco ha sufrido daños irreparables y la banda se disuelve.


	51. Era de las revoluciones - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Breack: si, gocé bastante al escribirlo jajajaja.

RedSS: siempre los tomo en cuenta ! Aunque bueno, tú y yo hablamos de eso en su momento jajaja. Todo gracias a tu ayuda, como siempre colega.

UzuShiro: este fic finalizará cuando se llegue al momento actual. En ese momento se iniciará la continuación de este fic, pues ya no habrá más historia, sino solo las consecuencias de lo que está por venir. El de El Ciclo Pendragón es jodidamente difícil de superar jajaja, pero es lo que pasa cuando tienes una base jajajaja.

ByAlex111: un mes, no es tanto tiempo Jejeje.

Krystyam091: pues veamos… este… el siguiente… el siguiente… y el último… pues sí, cuatro arcos quedan, y uno ya escrito. Gracias tío, aunque si eso te hizo llorar, me conozco otros fics con mejores momentos que ese jajajaja.

carlos trujillo: buenas tío, pues temo decir que no me gustó como iba la cosa, por lo que decidí cortarlo de raíz, lamento si te ha desilusionado.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 43:

 **ERA DE LAS REVOLUCIONES – PARTE 01**

* * *

En verdad no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado el mundo mientras yo me dedicaba a la piratería. Cuando volví a Europa, solo pude maravillarme por haberme vuelto a encontrar a gente iluminada, grandes filósofos, matemáticos, científicos, que llevaron luz a una Europa que veía en la oscuridad desde hacía muchos siglos.

Por lo que pude descubrir, esto comenzó a principios del siglo pasado, cuando un puñado de burgueses intelectuales del corazón de Europa decidieron que ya estaban hartos del sistema establecido por el Antiguo Régimen **,** denominado también Régimen Absolutista, donde todo el poder político y la vida social estaba regida por un ley que se erigía por "elección divina". Con esa lógica supe que estos hombres iban por buen camino.

Muchos pensaban que todo esto nació en Inglaterra, pero luego de investigar, pude saber a ciencia cierta que fue en Francia donde este pensamiento empezó a sentar sus bases con intelectuales como Voltaire, Rousseau o Montesquieu entre otros, fundando lo que sería el enciclopedismo.

El Enciclopedismo, como así se llamaba, fue el movimiento filosófico y pedagógico expresado a través de la _L'Encyclopédie ou Dictionnaire raisonné des sciences, des arts et des métiers_ , _o La Enciclopedia o, diccionario razonado de las artes, las ciencias y los oficios_ , una enciclopedia francesa editada entre los años cincuenta y uno y setenta y dos en Francia bajo la dirección de Denis Diderot y Jean d'Alembert. En la Enciclopedia se incluían tanto textos científicos como dibujos de las nuevas máquinas. Es un libro escrito con los pensamientos de los ilustrados de Inglaterra y Francia.

Sus proposiciones eran: divulgar el saber de su tiempo, con fines de desarrollo social y económico de los seres humanos, divulgar y promocionar las ideas republicanas y democráticas, exponer los vicios del orden existente, erradicar la superstición, la ignorancia y la tiranía, luchar por el restablecimiento de la libertad natural del hombre, exponer un conjunto de ideas para combatir el feudalismo y absolutismo, exponer en suma la filosofía del Racionalismo y ayudar a la población a tener un mejor conocimiento y razonamiento, uno de los lemas del enciclopedismo.

Este nuevo pensar iluminado era un movimiento de carácter filosófico, literario, científico y, por último, político **.** El principal mantra era acabar con el statu quo impuesto por las arcaicas y caducas estructuras de los reinados europeos, dirigidos básicamente por la religión e instituciones eclesiásticas. Era resultado del progreso y desarrollo de las nuevas ideas, basadas principalmente en el raciocinio y la libertad individual.

Este movimiento iluminado tenía como características principales el racionalismo, creencia en la bondad del ser humano, el laicismo y el optimismo; este último desde un punto de vista más humanístico. Regía la idea de la razón por encima de la Revelación y mandatos teológicos, oponiéndose firmemente contra el tradicionalismo.

Racionalismo, así es como fue conocido este movimiento, una metáfora para expresar la iluminación que desprende la inteligencia y lógica para guiar al mundo lleno de ignorancia. La razón debía ser el elemento por el cual el hombre tenía la capacidad de comprenderlo todo mediante su inteligencia, evitando supersticiones y teorías extraterrenales. "Aquello que no sea racional, debía ser tachado de falso", defendían los ilustrados.

La razón era el único camino para conocer la verdad. La ciencia influirá en esta premisa, donde todo aquello que sea objeto de discusión o debate intelectual, tiene que contar con evidencias: se intenta evitar el dogmatismo propio de las religiones. Fue René Descartes quien inspiró a los ilustradores con sus ideas de la "duda metódica". Voltaire fue otro crítico del fanatismo teológico y de los valores conservadores que impedían la sacudida de la ignorancia.

Otro elemento a tener en cuenta **es** la finalidad última, que no fue otra que ayudar a alcanzar la felicidad y bienestarpara los ciudadanos, mediante el progreso, la propiedad privada, la libertad y la igualdad. Para alcanzar la felicidad, la política tiene que ser el medio para conseguirla para toda la sociedad donde rige un contrato social entre pueblo y gobernantes.

El viejo continente me había vuelto a enamorar como así lo hicieron la antigua Grecia y Roma en tiempos pasados. Durante mi estancia en Europa pude conocer a grandes ilustrados con los que compartir largas reuniones llenas de gran saber, reuniones que traían la nostalgia a mi persona, donde volvía a ver brillar aquel antiguo saber que retornaba de la oscuridad en la cual la religión y el feudalismo creían haberla atrapado.

Como he mencionado con anterioridad los principales padres de este movimiento fueron Montesquieu, Rousseau y Voltaire, pero al mismo tiempo estaría cometiendo un grave error al no reconocer a otros grandes ilustrados: Kant, Buffon, Gresset, Marivaux, Marmontel, Vien, Choiseul, Bouchardon, el Conde de Caylus, Felice, el barón de Aulne, Émile de Châtelet, la condesa de Houdetot, Floridablanca, Smith, Jussieu o Daubenton.

No veía a tanta gente pensadora, a tanto iluminado, desde tiempos muy antiguos. Fue curioso ver como viejas ideas resurgían del pozo de oscuridad a través de estas grandes personas. Sófocles, Cicerón, Diógenes, Séneca, Aristóteles, Sócrates o Platón, todos ellos llorarían de alegría al ver lo recuperado luego de un periodo tan oscuro.

Pero claro, no solo fueron las ciencias y el pensar lo que volvió a brillar. La música, el mayor de los inventos jamás creado, brilló mucho más que cualquier estrella, ya fuera nuestro propio astro o las luces de la noche que iluminaban el firmamento. Las ideas de los ilustrados también repercutieron en la música: los artistas reniegan de la superstición y abrazan una visión racionalista del universo que, sin embargo, no estará desprovista de emoción. Las artes no escaparon, sin embargo, a un cierto grado de antirracionalismo, como bien demuestran los movimientos _Empfindsamkeit_ , _Sensibilidad_ , en lo musical y el literario _Sturm und Drang_ , _Tormenta y Empuje_ , que buscaron intensificar la respuesta emocional del espectador.

Vivaldi, Telemann, Bach, Haëndel, Haydn, Mozart… muchos y grandes fueron los artistas que llenaron nuestros oídos, mentes y corazones con melodías tan hermosas que me faltaban palabras para poder describirlas como era menester.

El piano ganó gran importancia. La creación musical se diversificó al nacer formas nuevas: ópera cómica, concierto, sinfonía… Junto a estas aportaciones específicas, pude ser testigo de un gran cambio. Lo mismo que sucede con la pintura o la literatura, la música se convirtió en un potencial cultural conscientemente aceptado. Su conocimiento se hizo signo externo de educación desarrollada; su audición sale de la esfera privada del palacio, la iglesia, la casa noble, o del tiempo concreto de las fiestas populares para hacerse pública, doméstica. Los gobernantes construyeron grandes teatros para oírla.

Pero el Racionalismo no solo se quedó en Europa, sino que atravesó el océano hasta llegar a las trece colonias británicas en las Américas del Norte. Los británicos habían mantenido tradicionalmente buenas relaciones con las Trece Colonia que habían formado en la costa atlántica de América del Norte. Unas fueron fundadas directamente por la Corona o explotadas por empresas que comerciaban con productos tropicales; otras nacieron tras el establecimiento de colonos exiliados de la metrópoli por motivos políticos o religiosos.

En las colonias se había configurado una sociedad distinta, más plural y abierta que la de la metrópoli, con unas élites influidas por las ideas del Racionalismo: igualdad entre los hombres, separación de poderes en el Estado, etc, y un deseo de tener una amplia autonomía política y económica para resolver sus propios intereses.

Fue así que comenzó una revolución sin precedentes hasta este momento. Había visto revoluciones, muchas, durante toda mi vida, pero nunca una como esta. No pude evitar perderme este acontecimiento, por lo que marché hasta las colonias británicas, pues no quería que Draugh pasara un mal rato en un barco, donde contemplé aquel importante momento.

XXXXX

La época revolucionaria se inició en mil setecientos sesenta y tres, cuando llegó a su fin la amenaza militar francesa sobre las colonias británicas de las Américas del Norte; y quedaron frustradas las expectativas tanto de los _minutemen_ y milicianos de a pie como de los colonos más ambiciosos que, habiendo demostrado en la guerra su capacidad y liderazgo, no tenían posibilidades de hacer carrera política o militar frente a los procedentes de la metrópoli, que acaparaban todos los cargos. El incremento de los costes de mantenimiento del Imperio llevó al gobierno británico a adoptar una política altamente impopular: las colonias debían pagar una parte sustancial de ello, para lo cual se subieron o crearon impuestos.

El creciente descontento se evidenció en la creación de grupos opositores, la reunión de un congreso de representantes de nueve legislaturas coloniales, que emitió una _Declaration of Rights and Grievances_ , Declaración de derechos y agravios; en incidentes violentos espontáneos, y finalmente en movilizaciones populares de protesta.

La reacción del gobierno británico fue ocupar militarmente Boston y la del Parlamento de Londres promulgar un conjunto de leyes que recortaban las competencias de las instituciones autónomas y aumentaban las de los funcionarios y militares británicos. Al carecer las colonias de representación elegida en el Parlamento, muchos colonos consideraban ilegítimos tales impuestos y leyes, por suponer una violación de sus derechos como ingleses. La sensación de trato injusto se incrementó aún más por comparación al trato favorable que la _Quebec Act_ daba simultáneamente a los colonos franceses de Quebec.

Ya desde mil setecientos setenta y dos, grupos de "patriotas" se venían organizando en "comités de correspondencia", un gobierno secreto o "en la sombra" que daría lugar a la creación de instituciones alternativas de poder en cada una de la mayoría de las colonias. En el curso de dos años, los congresos provinciales o sus equivalentes sustituyeron eficazmente al aparato de gobierno británico en las hasta entonces colonias, lo que culminó con la unificación de todos ellos en el Primer Congreso Continental. En realidad no era la primera reunión semejante, pero sí la más numerosa de las celebradas hasta entonces: acudieron representantes de doce colonias, pues faltó Georgia.

Entre los colonos las posturas no eran unánimes: Joseph Galloway, representante de Pensilvania, y en otras cuestiones muy cercano a Franklin, era partidario de mantener el vínculo con la metrópoli, mientras que los partidarios de la ruptura se agruparon en torno a un texto denominado _Suffolk Resolves_ . El Congreso emitió una "Petición al Rey" que no fue atendida; y se estableció un boicot comercial a los productos británicos.

Al tiempo en que entraba en su fase militar, el conflicto tuvo alguna oportunidad de solución negociada, o al menos eso parecían buscar ambos bandos en sendos documentos de mil setecientos setenta y cinco: la "Resolución conciliatoria" presentada por el primer ministro Lord North, y la "Petición de la rama de olivo" del Segundo Congreso Continental; pero la resolución británica se entendió como una maniobra para dividir a las colonias, ignorando la existencia del Congreso, y la petición americana perdió toda eficacia al realizarse al mismo tiempo que la "Declaración de alzamiento en armas".

XXXXX

El diecinueve de abril del año mil setecientos setenta y cinco, soldados ingleses salieron de Boston para impedir la rebelión de los ahora también conocido como revolucionarios mediante la toma de un depósito de armas de estos últimos en la vecina ciudad de Concord. En el poblado de Lexington se enfrentaron a setenta milicianos. Nadie sabe quién abrió fuego y comenzó de este modo la guerra de independencia. Los ingleses tomaron Lexington y Concord, pero en su regreso hacia Boston fueron hostigados por cientos de voluntarios de Massachusetts. Se producen las primeras bajas de la contienda, ocho soldados revolucionarios. Para junio, diez mil soldados coloniales estaban sitiando Boston.

En mayo del setenta y cinco, un Segundo Congreso Continental se reunió en Filadelfia y empezó a asumir las funciones de gobierno nacional. Nombró catorce generales, autorizó la invasión de Canadá y organizó un ejército de campaña bajo el mando de George Washington, un hacendado virginiano y veterano de la guerra franco-india. Consciente de que las colonias sureñas desconfiaban del fanatismo de Massachusetts, John Adams presionó para que se eligiera a este coronel de la milicia virginiana, que tenía cuarenta y tres años como comandante en jefe. Fue una elección inspirada. Washington, que asistía al Congreso de uniforme, tenía el aspecto adecuado; era alto y sereno, con un digno aire militar que inspiraba confianza. Como dijo un congresista: «No era un tipo que actuara alocadamente, que despotricara y jurara, sino alguien sobrio, firme y calmado».

Se empezaron a reclutar soldados de entre todas las partes de las colonias. Muchos de ellos eran agricultores o cazadores, bravucones y poco entrenados en el combate. En las primeras luchas contra los británicos, George Washington llegó a decir: «hemos reclutado un ejército de generales, no obedecen a nadie».

XXXXX

El diez de mayo de, los coroneles Ethan Allen y Benedict Arnold sorprendieron y capturaron a una pequeña guarnición británica en el Fuerte Ticonderoga.

Aun antes del inicio de las hostilidades de la guerra, los revolucionarios estaban preocupados por el Fuerte Ticonderoga. El fuerte era un lugar valioso por varias razones. En primer lugar, disponía de un buen número de cañones y artillería pesada, algo de lo que los americanos prácticamente carecían. En segundo lugar, el fuerte estaba en el valle del lago Champlain, la ruta entre las Trece Colonias rebeldes y las provincias canadienses controladas por los británicos. Tras el inicio de la guerra en la Batalla de Lexington y Concord el diecinueve de abril , los revolucionarios decidieron tomar el fuerte antes de que pudiera ser reforzado por los británicos, que podrían usarlo para lanzar ataques a la retaguardia americana.

Se organizaron dos expediciones diferentes para capturar Ticonderoga: una desde Massachusetts y otra desde Connecticut. En Cambridge, Benedict Arnold informó al Comité de Seguridad de Massachusetts acerca de los cañones y otros suministros militares en el fuerte, que se encontraba pobremente defendido. El tres de mayo , el Comité nombró coronel a Arnold y le dio el mando de la misión secreta para capturar el fuerte.

Mientras Tanto, en Hartford, Silas Deane y otros habían organizado una expedición por su propia cuenta. Ethan Allen reclutó a unos cien de sus _Green Mountain Boys_ , mientras que otros cincuenta fueron reclutados por James Easton en Pittsfield, y otros veinte hombres de Connecticut se ofrecieron como voluntarios. Esta fuerza de cerca de ciento setenta hombres hombres se reunió el siete de mayo en Castleton. Ethan Allen fue elegido coronel, con Easton y Seth Warner como sus lugartenientes. Samuel Herrick fue enviado a Skenesboro y Asa Douglas a Pantón con destacamentos para conseguir botes. Mientras tanto, el Capitán Noah Phelps reconoció el fuerte disfrazado como buhonero. Observó que los muros del fuerte estaban en un estado deplorable y supo por el comandante de la guarnición del fuerte que la pólvora de los soldados británicos estaba mojada. Regresó e informó de estos hechos a Ethan Allen.

El nueve de mayo, Benedict Arnold llegó a Castleton e insistió en tomar el mando de la operación, basándose en sus órdenes y en el mandato del Comité de Seguridad de Massachusetts. Muchos de los _Green Mountain Boys_ se opusieron, insistiendo en que preferían regresar a sus casas si tenían que servir a las órdenes de alguien que no fuera Ethan Allen. Arnold y Allen llegaron a un acuerdo, pero ningún documento evidencia cuáles fueron los términos del mismo. Según Arnold, se le entregó el mando conjunto de la operación. Algunos historiadores han apoyado a Arnold, mientras que otros sugieren que simplemente se le dio el derecho de marchar junto a Allen.

Llegados al fuerte, un guardia intentó detener a los invasores disparando una vez. El único herido de la operación fue un americano, que recibió una pequeña herida de bayoneta.

Jeff Warner marchó con un destacamento por la costa del lago y capturó el cercano Fuerte Crown Point, resguardado sólo por nueve hombres. El doce de mayo, Allen envió a los prisioneros al Gobernador de Connecticut, Jonathan Trumbull, con una nota que decía: _"Te mando de regalo un Mayor, un Capitán y dos Tenientes del Establecimiento Regular de_ _Jorge III_ _"_.

Arnold embarcó en una pequeña goleta y partió junto con varios botes desde Skenesboro hacia el norte con cincuenta voluntarios. El dieciocho de mayo tomaron otra guarnición en el Fuerte St. Johns, así como el _Enterprise_ , una balandra de setenta toneladas. Consciente de que varias compañías británicas estaban estacionadas a diecinueve kilómetros río arriba, en Chambly, cargaron los suministros más valiosos y los cañones, quemaron los botes que no podían llevar y regresaron a Crown Point.

Ethan Allen y sus hombres regresaron a sus casas. Benedict Arnold se quedó junto con algunos reemplazos de Connecticut en el fuerte Ticonderoga. Al principio el Congreso Continental quería que los hombres y los fuertes fueran devueltos a los británicos, pero el treinta y uno de mayo cedieron ante la presión de Massachusetts y Connecticut y aceptaron quedárselos. Connecticut mandó un regimiento al mando del Coronel Benjamin Hinman para defender Ticonderoga. Cuando Arnold supo que estaba bajo el mando de Hinman, renunció al mando otorgado por Connecticut y regresó a su hogar.

Aunque el Fuerte Ticonderoga no era un puesto militar importante, su captura sí tuvo resultados relevantes. Puesto que el control rebelde del área significaba que las comunicaciones por tierra entre las fuerzas británicas en Quebec y en Boston estaban cortadas, los estrategas de Londres reformaron su estructura de mando. El mando de las fuerzas británicas en América del Norte, anteriormente bajo un solo comandante, fue dividido en dos. A Sir Guy Carleton se le dio el mando independiente de las fuerzas en Quebec, mientras que el General William Howe fue nombrado comandante en jefe de las fuerzas a lo largo de la costa Atlántica. Esta solución ya había funcionado bien durante la Guerra de los Siete Años.

XXXXX

Al principio, la guerra fue desfavorable para los colonos. En junio del setenta y cinco ambos ejércitos se encontraron en Bunker Hill, frente a Boston. Los revolucionarios se habían atrincherado en la colina y, pese a que los británicos asaltaron las posiciones continentales con violencia, los colonos consiguieron aguantar el ataque durante bastante tiempo; cuando los últimos asaltantes logran llegar a la cima las bajas británicas son de ochocientos. Es una victoria pírrica para los ingleses. Los insurgentes, además, hicieron circular su versión de los hechos, que no era otra sino que se habían retirado simplemente por la falta de munición y no por el empuje de los casacas rojas. Después de dejar la colina Bunker Hill, los revolucionarios se centraron en fortificar la otra colina, Dorchester Heights, que lo consiguieron gracias a los cañones que capturaron en el fuerte Ticonderoga, y que trajo en una compleja operación desde allí el joven coronel Henry Knox. El general británico William Howe, al ver esta fortificación, decidió rendirse y evacuar la ciudad de Boston el diecisiete de marzo del setenta y seis.

El dos de julio, el Congreso finalmente resolvió que: «estas Colonias Unidas son, y por derecho deben ser, estados libres y soberanos». El cuatro de julio de se reunieron cincuenta y seis congresistas para aprobar la Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos, que Thomas Jefferson redactó con la ayuda de otros ciudadanos de Virginia. Se imprimió papel moneda y se iniciaron relaciones diplomáticas con potencias extranjeras. De los cincuenta y seis congresistas, catorce murieron durante la guerra. Benjamin Franklin se convirtió así en el primer embajador y jefe de los servicios secretos.

La unidad se extendió entonces por las Trece Colonias para luchar contra los británicos. La declaración presentó una defensa pública de la guerra de Independencia, incluida una larga lista de quejas contra el soberano inglés Jorge III. Pero sobre todo, explicó la filosofía que sustentaba la independencia, proclamando que todos los hombres nacen iguales y poseen ciertos derechos inalienables, entre ellos la vida, la libertad y la búsqueda de la felicidad; que los gobiernos pueden gobernar solo con el consentimiento de los gobernados; que cualquier gobierno puede ser disuelto cuando deja de proteger los derechos del pueblo. Esta teoría política tuvo su origen en el filósofo inglés John Locke, y ocupa un lugar prominente en la tradición política anglosajona.

Estos hechos convencieron al gobierno británico de que no se enfrentaba simplemente a una revuelta local de Nueva Inglaterra. Pronto se asumió que el Reino Unido estaba envuelto en una guerra, y no en una simple rebelión, por lo que se adoptaron decisiones de política militar dieciochesca convencional, consistente en maniobras y batallas entre ejércitos organizados.

Este cambio de estrategia forzó a los británicos a evacuar Boston en marzo del setenta y seis y transferir sus principales fuerzas a Nueva York, cuya población se presumía más favorable a la Corona, con un puerto más amplio y una posición central. En consecuencia, en el verano de ese mismo año, sir William Howe, que sustituyó a Gage como comandante en jefe del ejército británico en Norteamérica, llegó al puerto de Nueva York con una fuerza de más de treinta mil hombres. Howe tenía intención de aislar Nueva Inglaterra de los otros colonos y derrotar al ejército de Washington en una batalla decisiva. Iba a pasar los dos años siguientes tratando de llevar a cabo este plan.

Según todas las apariencias, un enfrentamiento militar parecía muy ventajoso para Gran Bretaña, una de las potencias mundiales más poderosas, con una población de unos once millones, frente a los dos millones y medio de colonos, un quinto de los cuales eran esclavos negros. La armada británica era la mayor del mundo y casi la mitad de sus buques participaron inicialmente en el conflicto con los nacientes Estados Unidos. El ejército era una fuerza profesional bien entrenada y muy numerosa.

Para enfrentarse a ese poder militar, los revolucionarios tenían que empezar de la nada. El Ejército Continental contaba con menos de cinco mil efectivos permanentes, complementados por unidades de las milicias estatales de diferentes tamaños. En la mayoría de los casos estaban mandados por oficiales inexpertos y no profesionales. George Washington, el comandante en jefe, por ejemplo, solo había sido coronel de regimiento en la frontera virginiana y tenía poca experiencia en combate. No sabía nada de mover grandes masas de soldados y nunca había dirigido un asedio a una posición fortificada. Muchos de sus oficiales habían salido de las capas medias de la sociedad: había posaderos convertidos en capitanes y zapateros en coroneles, como exclamó, asombrado, un oficial francés. Es más, «sucede con frecuencia que los revolucionarios preguntan a los oficiales franceses qué oficio tienen en Francia». No es de extrañar, pues, que la mayoría de los oficiales británicos pensara que el ejército insurgente no era «más que una banda despreciable de vagabundos, desertores y ladrones» incapaces de rivalizar con los casacas rojas de su Majestad. Un general británico llegó a alardear que con mil granaderos podía «ir de un extremo a otro de Norteamérica y castrar a todos los hombres, en parte por la fuerza y en parte con un poco de persuasión».

Sin embargo, estos contrastes eran engañosos, porque las desventajas británicas eran inmensas desde el principio del conflicto. Gran Bretaña tenía que conducir la guerra desde el otro lado del Atlántico, a cinco mil kilómetros de distancia, con los consiguientes problemas de comunicaciones y logística; incluso alimentar adecuadamente era un problema casi insalvable. Al mismo tiempo, tenía que hacer una guerra absolutamente diferente a la que cualquier país hubiera librado en lo que llevábamos de siglo. La propia Norteamérica era inconquistable. La enorme extensión del territorio hacía que las maniobras y operaciones convencionales fueran difíciles y engorrosas. El carácter local y fragmentario de la autoridad en Norteamérica inhibía cualquier acción decisiva por parte de los británicos. No había ningún centro neurálgico con cuya captura se pudiera lograr aplastar la rebelión. Los generales británicos acabaron por decidir que su principal objetivo debía ser enfrentarse al ejército de Washington en una batalla, pero, como dijo el comandante en jefe británico, no sabían como hacerlo, «ya que el enemigo se mueve con mucha más celeridad de la que nosotros somos capaces».

Uno de los principales problemas para los revolucionarios era la baja calidad de sus mosquetes, ya anticuados y que solo podían disparar a pocos metros para obtener precisión. Esto llevó a que se creara un nuevo tipo de arma más eficaz, que fue el fusil modelo _Pennsylvania_ , de gran precisión desde más de ochenta metros. Los colonos en estos primeros combates lucharon en forma de guerrillas.

George Washington, por su parte, comprendió desde el principio que, por el lado estadounidense, la guerra tenía que ser defensiva. «En todas las ocasiones debemos evitar una acción general -dijo ante el Congreso en septiembre del setenta y seis- o arriesgar nada, a menos que nos veamos obligados por una necesidad a la cual no deberíamos vernos arrastrados». Aunque nunca actuó como cabecilla guerrillero y se concentró todo el tiempo en crear un ejército profesional, con el cual pretendía batir a los británicos en una batalla abierta, en realidad, sus tropas pasaban buena parte del tiempo librando escaramuzas con el enemigo, acosándolo y privándole de comida y avituallamiento siempre que era posible, una guerra de guerrillas. En esas circunstancias, la dependencia de los revolucionarios de unas fuerzas de la milicia no profesionales y la debilidad de su ejército organizado los convertían, como dijo un oficial suizo, en más peligrosos que «si tuvieran un ejército regular». Los británicos no comprendieron nunca a qué se enfrentaban; esto es, a una verdadera revolución que contaba con un apoyo generalizado de la población. Por ello, continuamente subestimaron el aguante de los colonos y sobreestimaron la fuerza de los leales a la Corona. Al final, la independencia acabó significando más para los revolucionarios que la reconquista o conservación de las Trece Colonias para los ingleses.

XXXXX

En diciembre del setenta y seis, mientras las tropas británicas y alemanas invernaban en sus cuarteles, el general John Burgoyne viajó a Londres para reunirse con George Germain, Secretario de Estado para las Colonias y responsable oficial del gobierno para la guerra, para discutir los planes de campaña del año siguiente. En aquel momento, había dos ejércitos principales en Norteamérica con los que poder trabajar: el ejército de Quebec, comandado por el General Guy Carleton, que había conseguido repeler la invasión americana de Canadá el año anterior, y el del General William Howe, que había logrado expulsar al Ejército Continental de George Washington de la zona de Nueva York.

XXXXX

El treinta de noviembre, Howe, Comandante en jefe para Norteamérica, escribió a Lord Germain presentando un ambicioso plan para la campaña del setenta y siete. Afirmaba que, con sustanciales refuerzos, se podrían lanzar varias ofensivas, incluyendo el envío de diez mil hombres Hudson arriba para tomar Albany. Después, Howe volvería a unir sus tropas para ocupar la capital colona, Filadelfia. Howe, sin embargo, cambió pronto de opinión: algunos de los refuerzos llegarían demasiado tarde y la retirada de los continentales en el invierno hacían de Filadelfia un objetivo vulnerable. Decidió entonces que primero se intentaría tomar Filadelfia antes de enviar tropas a Albany. Howe envió a Germain el plan revisado, recibido por el Secretario el veintitres de febrero del setenta y siete.

XXXXX

Burgoyne, tratando de hacerse con un puesto de mando para la siguiente campaña, presentó un plan que había sido discutido por el alto mando desde el setenta y cinco: invadir las Trece Colonias desde Quebec, dividiendo así el territorio colono. Esto ya había sido intentado por Carleton en el setenta y seis, aunque no había procedido con una invasión a gran escala por lo avanzado de la estación. Carleton fue muy criticado en Londres por no aprovechar la retirada americana de Quebec, decisión que desagradó profundamente a Germain. Esto, combinado con el fracaso de Henry Clinton en su ataque a Charleston en Carolina del Sur, permitió a Burgoyne situarse en una posición inmejorable para hacerse con el mando de la Campaña del Norte.

Cuando se le solicitó la presentación de un plan, Burgoyne diseñó varias estrategias en un documento titulado "Ideas para dirigir la guerra desde Canadá", y se lo envió a Lord Germain en febrero de setenta y siete. Germain aprobó su plan con algunas modificaciones menores y dio a Burgoyne el mando de la expedición. Burgoyne estaba tan seguro de su éxito que apostó cincuenta guineas, la moneda de oro que se utilizaba en Gran Bretaña, con un amigo a que regresaría victorioso antes de un año.

El plan de Burgoyne comprendía dos movimientos: mandaría la fuerza principal de ocho mil hombres a lo largo del Lago Champlain hacia Albany, mientras una segunda columna de unos dos mil hombres, descendería por el valle del Mohawk en una maniobra de distracción. Ambas expediciones convergerían en Albany, donde enlazarían con las tropas de Howe, que habrían remontado el Hudson. El control de la ruta de Canadá a Nueva York a través de Lago Champlain-Lago George-Río Hudson aislaría a Nueva Inglaterra del resto de las colonias americanas.

La última parte de la propuesta de Burgoyne, el avance de Howe Hudson arriba desde Nueva York, se mostró como la parte más controvertida de la campaña. Germain aprobó el plan de Burgoyne tras haber recibido una carta de Howe en la que informaba de que no podría apoyar al ejército del norte hasta finales de año tras la conclusión de su campaña. No está claro si Germain informó a Burgoyne, que estaba aún en Londres por aquel entonces, acerca del cambio de planes de Howe: mientras que algunas fuentes afirman que así lo hizo, otras afirman que Burgoyne no fue informado de esos cambios hasta bien avanzada la campaña. Tampoco está claro si Germain, Howe y Burgoyne tenían las mismas expectativas acerca del grado en que Howe debía apoyar la invasión desde Quebec. Algunos han afirmado que Howe decidió no seguir las instrucciones y, básicamente, abandonó a su suerte a Burgoyne; otros sugieren que fue Burgoyne el que fracasó y trató de culpar a Howe y Clinton. Lo que parece claro es que Germain no coordinó adecuadamente a sus generales en la estrategia global de aquel año. Esta incertidumbre queda subrayada por la carta enviada por Germain a Howe el dos de abril del setenta y siete, en la que aprobaba el plan del general para Filadelfia, pero poniendo énfasis en que "será ejecutado a tiempo para que coopere con el ejército al que se le ha ordenado actuar desde Canadá y ponerse a sus órdenes".

Burgoyne regresó a Quebec el seis de mayo, portando una carta de Lord Germain que presentaba el plan, pero omitía algunos detalles. Esto dio lugar a otro de los enfrentamientos internos habituales en el bando británico durante la guerra. El Teniente General Burgoyne tenía mayor rango que el General Guy Carleton, pero Carleton seguía siendo gobernador de Quebec. Las instrucciones de Germain limitaban la autoridad de Carleton a las operaciones en Quebec. Este menoscabo a Carleton, junto con la concesión del mando a Burgoyne, llevaron a la dimisión del primero ese mismo año y a su negativa a aportar tropas de los regimientos de Quebec para guardar los fuertes de Crown Point y Ticonderoga tras su captura por los hombres de Burgoyne.

XXXXX

George Washington, cuyo ejército había acampado en Morristown, Nueva Jersey y el mando militar americano no tenían una idea clara de los planes británicos para el año setenta y siete. La principal preocupación de Washington y sus generales Horatio Gates y Philip Schuyler -ambos responsables de la Sección Norte del Ejército Continental y la defensa del Hudson- eran los movimientos del ejército de Howe. Desconocían los planes de las fuerzas de Quebec, pese a que Burgoyne se quejaba de que todo el mundo en Montreal conocía sus propósitos. Los tres generales disentían acerca de los movimientos probables de Burgoyne, y el Congreso fue de la opinión de que el movimiento más probable de Burgoyne era desplazarse a Nueva York por mar.

Como resultado de esta indecisión, y del hecho de que quedaría aislado de sus suministros si Howe se movía hacia el norte, las guarniciones del Fuerte Ticonderoga y del resto de las fuerzas en los valles del Mohawk y del Hudson no fueron reforzadas. Schuyler decidió en abril del setenta y siete enviar un regimiento a las órdenes de Peter Gansevoort para reocupar el Fuerte Stanwix en el valle alto del Mohawk como paso para defenderse de los movimientos británicos. Washington ordenó igualmente a cuatro regimientos que permanecieran en Peekskill para poder responder a los movimientos británicos.

Las tropas americanas se situaron en la zona de Nueva York en junio. Sobre mil quinientos hombres ocuparon puestos a lo largo del Mohawk, otros tres mil estaban en las zonas altas del Hudson a las órdenes de Israel Putnam y Schuyler mandaba otro grupo de cuatro mil hombres, entre los que se incluían milicianos y las guarniciones de Ticonderoga bajo St. Clair.

XXXXX

Ya desde la Guerra de los Siete Años, el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores de Francia, encabezado por Choiseul, había sido de la opinión de que la independencia de las colonias británicas de Norteamérica sería favorable para Francia. Cuando estalló la guerra en el setenta y cinco, el Conde de Vergennes, a la sazón ministro de Asuntos Exteriores, diseñó una serie de propuestas para la colaboración secreta de Francia y España con los movimientos colonos e inició algunos preparativos ante una eventual entrada en la guerra, incluyendo la expansión de su armada. Vegennes no consideraba entrar abiertamente en guerra hasta que los rebeledes demostraran ser capaces de lograr victorias militares por sí mismos.

Con vistas a la participación de Francia, Vergennes empezó a seguir las comunicaciones entre Norteamérica y Londres y trató de eliminar los posibles impedimentos para la participación española en la guerra. Llegó a proponer la entrada de Francia en la guerra en agosto del setenta y seis al Rey Luis XVI, pero las noticias de la toma de Nueva York por el general Howe retrasó esta decisión.

XXXXX

La mayor parte del ejército de Burgoyne había llegado a Quebec en la primavera del setenta y seis y consiguió expulsar al Ejército Continental de la provincia. Además de regulares británicos, las tropas de Quebec incluían varios regimientos procedentes de los principados germanos de Hesse-Hanau y Brunswick, bajo el mando del Barón Friedrich Adolph Riedesel. De estos efectivos, doscientos regulares británicos y entre trescientos y cuatro cientos alemanes fueron asignados a St. Leger para su expedición por el valle del Mohawk, y en torno a tres mil quinientos permanecieron en Quebec para proteger la provincia. El resto fueron asignados a Burgoyen para su expedición a Albany. Teóricamente, estas fuerzas se verían incrementadas por dos mil milicianos reclutados en Quebec; en junio, Carleton sólo había conseguido reclutar tres pequeñas compañías. Burgoyne también había contado con mil indios para apoyar la expedición, pero sólo quinientos se unieron a los británicos entre Montreal y Crown Point.

El ejército de Burgoyne pronto se encontró con problemas de logística antes de abandonar Quebec, algo que, aparentemente, no había sido previsto ni por Burgoyne ni por Carleton. Como se había previsto que la principal parte del trayecto se realizara por cursos de agua, había pocos carros y animales de tiro disponibles para transportar la enorme impedimenta durante las etapas terrestres del viaje. Sólo a principios de junio Carleton dio las órdenes pertinentes para conseguir los carros suficientes para mover al ejército. Como consecuencia, estos carros eran de construcción mediocre y a base de madera verde, y los grupos estaban conducidos por civiles, que presentaban un alto riesgo de deserción.

El trece de junio, Burgoyne y Carleton revisaron las fuerzas reunidas en St. John, a orillas del Richelieu al norte del Lago Champlain, y se entregó oficialmente el mando a Burgoyne. Además de los cinco barcos acabados el año anterior, se había construido otro buque durante ese año y se habían capturado tres embarcaciones tras la Batalla de Valcour Island. Esto facilitó el transporte y la cobertura militar para la gran flota de barcos de transporte que desplazarían el ejército al sur del lago.

El ejército con el que partió Burgoyne hacia el día siguiente estaba formado por unos siete mil hombres y ciento treinta piezas de artillería que variaban desde morteros ligeros hasta cañones de veinticuatro libras. Sus regulares estaban organizados en un cuerpo de vanguardia dirigido por el Brigadier General Simon Fraser y dos divisiones. El Mayor General William Philips lideraba los tres mil novecientos regulares británicos del ala derecha, mientras que el Baron Riedesel mandaba un grupo de tres mil cien mercenarios alemanes procedentes de Brunswick y Hanau en la izquierda. La mayoría de estos hombres se hallaban en buena condición pero algunos, especialmente algunos Dragones alemanes, estaban mal equipados para la lucha en los territorios por los que cruzarían.

La expedición del Coronel St. Leger también quedó lista a mediados de junio. Su fuerza, una compañía mixta de regulares británicos, lealistas, mercenarios hessianos y rangers del departamento indio, sumando un total de setecientos cincuenta hombres, partió de Lachine, cerca de Montreal, el veintitres de junio.

XXXXX

El ejército de Burgoyne remontó el lago y ocupó el abandonado Fuerte de Crown Point el treinta de junio. Los exploradores indios de Burgoyne realizaron un gran trabajo impidiendo que los americanos supieran de los movimientos británicos. El General Arthur St. Clair, al que se había enviado a Ticonderoga con una guarnición de tres mil hombres, desconocía totalmente la fuerza de Burgoyne, que se encontraba a apenas siete kilómetros del fuerte. St. Clair había recibido órdenes del general Schuyler de resistir tanto como fuera posible y había diseñado dos posibles planes de retirada.

Las escaramuzas comenzaron en las defensas exteriores del fuerte el dos de julio. El día cuatro, la mayoría de las tropas continentales estaba en Ticonderoga o en el cercano Fuerte Independencia, en Vermont. La retirada americana de las defensas exteriores despejaba el camino para que los británicos situaran su artillería en lo alto de la colina conocida como Sugar Loaf, desde donde se podía alcanzar el fuerte. St. Clair abandonó el fuerte la noche después de divisar los cañones británico, y los hombres de Burgoyne ocuparon las posiciones de Mount Independence el seis de julio. La rendición sin oposición del supuestamente inexpugnable fuerte causó una profunda conmoción en el público y en la clase política. Aunque investigaciones posteriores exoneraron totalmente a Schuyler y St. Clair de cualquier responsabilidad, el Congreso Continental decidió en agosto sustituir a Schuyler por Horatio Gates como comandante del Departamento Norte del Ejército Continental.

Burgoyne envió tropas de su ejército principal en persecución del ejército en retirada, que St. Clair había dispersado hacia el sur a través de dos diferentes rutas. El general Fraser y tropas del Barón Riedesel tuvieron que vencer cierta resistencia en Hubbardton el siete de julio, y ese mismo día se produjo otra escaramuza en Skenesboro. Estos episodios fueron seguidos por la batalla de Fort Anne el ocho de julio, en la que una compañía de vanguardia británica resultó casi diezmada. Estas acciones costaron a los americanos casi un cincuenta por ciento más de bajas que a los británicos y demostraron al alto mando británico que el Ejército Continental era capaz de oponer una fuerte resistencia. Burgoyne tuvo que prescindir de mil quinientos hombres como consecuencia del ataque a Ticonderoga. Dejó a cuatro cientos soldados para defender Crown Point y otros novecientos para defender Ticonderoga, sufriendo un total de doscientas bajas en las operaciones posteriores.

El grueso del ejército de St. Clair se retiró a través del actual Vermont. St. Clair solicitó el apoyo de los estados para la milicia y logró que una gran parte del ganado y suministros de la zona fueran enviados al Fuerte Edwuard, a orillas del Hudson, donde se reagruparía el ejército. St. Clair alcanzó el Fuerte Edward el doce de julio. Algunas de las fuerzas que habían sido dispersadas tras Hubbardton se reincorporaron, pero Seth Warner y restos de su regimiento se quedaron en Mánchester, en los Grants.

XXXXX

Burgoyne se alojó en la casa del lealista Philip Skene mientras su ejército se reagrupaba y él reflexionaba sobre los siguientes pasos. Escribió cartas describiendo el triunfo británico, básicamente para el consumo del público. Cuando estas noticias llegaron a Europa, Jorge III quedó muy satisfecho; no así el Conde de Vergennes, ya que la derrota colona posponía la entrada de Francia en la guerra. La diplomacia británica incrementó su presión sobre franceses y españoles, exigiendo el cierre de sus puertos al tráfico americano. Como se negaran, la tensión entre los tres países se incrementó. Las noticias también fueron negativamente recibidas por el Congreso y la opinión pública americana.

El diez de julio, Burgoyne ordenó nuevos movimientos. La mayor parte del ejército tomaría el áspero camino entre Skenesboro y el Fuerte Edward pasando por el Fuerte Anne, mientras que la artillería pesada sería transportada por el Lago George. Las tropas de Riedesel fueron enviadas hacia Castleton, como una diversión que pretendía sugerir que se encaminaban hacia el río Connecticut. La decisión de Burgoyne de trasladar a su ejército por tierra hasta el Fuerte Anne fue curiosa, ya que contradecía sus propios comentarios durante la planificación de la campaña, en la que observaba que los defensores podrían bloquear fácilmente la ruta. Su decisión parece haber estado motivada por dos factores: en primer lugar, la percepción de que transportar al ejército por vía fluvial requeriría un retroceso que podría percibirse como una retirada; y en segundo lugar, la influencia de Skene, cuya propiedad se vería revalorizada por la carretera que tendría que construir Burgoyne.

El General Schuyler, que se encontraba en Albany cuando conoció la caída de Ticonderoga, se dirigió inmediatamente al Fuerte Edward, donde había una guarnición formada por setecientos regulares y mil cuatrocientos milicianos. Decidió complicar el paso de Burgoyne tanto como fuera posible, talando gran cantidad de árboles en el camino del enemigo. Esto agotó a los hombres de Burgoyne, que escribió el once de julio a Lord Germain contándole que los americanos talaban sistemáticamente árboles, destruían puentes y desviaban la corriente a lo largo de la carretera. Schuyler empleó también tácticas de tierra quemada para evitar que los británicos pudieran aprovisionarse durante la marcha. Pese a la inmovilidad de Burgoyne, sus espías estaban activos; algunas de las partidas de Schuyler fueron atacadas.

Las tácticas de Schuyler obligaron a Burgoyne a construir una carretera para armamento y tropas, lo que le llevó dos semanas. Partieron de Skenesboro el veinticuatro de julio y llegaron al Fuerte Edward el veintinueve, descubriendo que Schuyler ya había abandonado el fuerte, retirándose hasta Stillwater, en Nueva York. Antes de partir de Skenesboro, se le unió un grupo de quinientos indios procedentes de las tribus Ottawa, Fox, Mississauga, Ojibwa, Chippewa e iroqueses de la región de los Grandes Lagos bajo el mando de Luc de la Corne y Charles Michel de Langlade.

XXXXX

El Teniente Coronel St. Leger remontó el río San Lorenzo y cruzó el Lago Ontario para llegar a Oswego sin incidentes. Contaban con trescientos regulares reforzados por seiscientos cincuenta canadienses y milicianos lealistas, a los que se sumarían unos mil indios encabezados por el pionero John Butler y los jefes iroqueses Joseph Brant, Sayenqueraghta y Cornplanter. Tras abandonar Oswego el veinticinco de julio, marcharon hacia el Fuerte Stanwix, a orillas del río Mohawk, e iniciaron el asedio el dos de agosto. Unos ochocientos milicianos de Tryon County y sus aliados indios trataron de aliviar el sitio, pero los británicos y sus aliados consiguieron emboscarlos en la batalla de Oriskany, en la que los americanos tuvieron que retirarse a consecuencia de las bajas sufridas, incluyendo su General Nicholas Herkimer. Los guerreros iroqueses lucharon en ambos bandos, marcando el inicio de una guerra civil en la Confederación Iroquesa. Durante el combate en Oriskany, los americanos sitiados intentaron hacer una salida y asaltaron un cercano campamento indio. Junto a las elevadas bajas de la batalla, esto fue un importante golpe para la moral india.

El diez de agosto, Benedict Arnold partió de Stillwater hacia el Fuerte Stanwix con ochocientos hombres del Departamento de Schuyler. Esperaba poder reclutar a micilianos de Tryon County cuando llegó al Fuerte Dayton el veintiuno de agosto, pero sólo pudo contratar unos cien, ya que muchos de los hombres que habían estado en Oriskany no tenían intenciones de alistarse. Ante su inferioridad numérica, decidió recurrir a la astucia: preparó la huida de un cautivo lealista, que convencería a St. Leger de que Arnold se aproximaba con una fuerza muy superior a la real. Ante estas noticias, Joseph Brant y el resto de los indios de St. Leger se retiraron, llevándose con ellos sus suministros, lo que obligó a los británicos a levantar el sitio y regresar a Quebec. Arnold envió un grupo justo detrás de ellos y dirigió al resto de las tropas al este para reunirse con las fuerzas americanas en Saratoga. Los hombres de St. Leger llegaron a Ticonderoga el veintisiete de septiembre, tarde para ayudar a Burgoyne, cuyo ejército se encontraba cada vez más acosado por las fuerzas americanas que le rodeaban.

XXXXX

El avance del ejército de Burgoyne hacia el Fuerte Edward fue precedido por oleadas de indios que empujaban hacia atrás a los pequeños contingentes dejados por Schuyler. Estos aliados se impacientaban e iniciaban ataques indiscriminados contra los revolucionarios asentados en las fronteras, lo que redujo el apoyo local. La muerte a manos indias de la joven lealista Jane McCrea fue ampliamente difundida y sirvió como catalizador de apoyo a los revolucionarios, ya que la decisión de Burgoyne de no castigar a los culpables fue vista como incapacidad o desinterés en controlar a los indios.

Aunque el grueso del ejército sólo tardó cinco días en llegar desde Skenesboro hasta el Fuerte Edward, la falta de medios adecuados motivó un nuevo retraso, ya que la falta de animales de tiro, carros y carretas adecuados al terreno ralentizó la marcha de la impedimenta.

El tres de agosto, mensajeros de Howe consiguieron cruzar las líneas americanas para alcanzar a Burgoyne en el Fuerte Edward. Los mensajeros no traían buenas noticias. El diecisiete de julio, Howe escribía que se preparaba para partir por mar hacia Filadelfia y que el General Clinton, responsable de la defensa de Nueva York, "procedería según las circunstancias". Burgoyne decidió no divulgar el contenido del mensaje con sus subordinados.

Dándose cuenta de que ahora tenía graves problemas de abastecimiento, Burgoyne decidió actuar según la sugerencia que Riedesel le había hecho en julio. Riedesel, que había estado estacionado en Castleton durante un tiempo, había observado que había numerosos animales de tiro y caballos que podrían ser usados por el ejército. Burgoyne envió el nueve de agosto al Coronel Friedrich Baum hacia el oeste de Massachusetts y los Grants de New Hampsire, junto con algunos de los dragones de Brunswick. La mayoría de los hombres de Baum nunca regresaron, y los refuerzos que envió en su búsqueda fueron derrotados el dieciseis de agosto en la Batalla de Bennington, lo que privó a Burgoyne de casi mil hombres y de los tan necesitados suministros.

La muerte de Jane McCrea y la batalla de Bennington, además de los saqueos, tuvieron otro importante efecto. Burgoyne culpó a sus aliados indios y canadieses de la muerte de McCrea e, incluso después de que ochenta indios cayeran en Bennington, Burgoyne no les demostró gratitud. Como consecuencia, Langlade, La Corne y la mayoría de los indios abandonaron las filas británicas, dejando a Burgoyne con menos de cien espías indios y desprotegido ante los ataques de rangers americanos en los bosques. Burgoyne culparía posteriormente a La Corne por desertar, mientras que La Corne contaba que Burgoyne nunca respetó a los indios. En el Parlamento Británico, Lord Germain se puso del lado de La Corne.

XXXXX

Mientras la táctica de retrasar a los británicos funcionaba sobre el terreno, el resultado para el Congreso Continental era muy diferente. El General Gates estaba en Filadelfia durante las discusiones que siguieron a la caída de Ticonderoga, y parecía más que ansioso por repartir culpas. Algunos miembros del Congreso se mostraban impacientes ante la actuación de Washington, exigiendo un enfrentamiento directo que pudiera expulsar a las fuerzas de ocupación, pero que Washington temía que significara la derrota definitiva. John Adams, presidente del Comité de Guerra, alabó la actuación de Gates y remarcó que "nosotros nunca plantaremos un poste hasta que disparemos a un general. Acerca de las objeciones presentadas por la delegación de Nueva York, el Congreso envió a Gates para hacerse cargo del Departamento Norte el diez de agosto. También ordenó a los estados de Pennsilvania a Massachusetts que convocaran sus milicias. El diecinueve de agosto, Gates llegó a Albany para asumir el mando. Frío y arrogante, excluyó a Schuyler del primer consejo. Schuyler partió hacia Filadelfia poco después, privando a Gates de sus conocimientos del terreno.

A lo largo de agosto, y hasta entrado septiembre, los grupos de milicianos fueron llegando a los campamentos continentales a orillas del Hudson. Se vieron reforzadas por las tropas que Washington enviara al norte como parte de la operación de Arnold para aliviar Stanwix, que llegaron a finales de agosto, y que incluían a los francotiradores de Daniel Morgan. Las noticias de los éxitos americanos en Bennington y Fort Stanwix, junto con la cólera popular causada por la muerte de Jane McCrea reforzaron el apoyo hacia los continentales, que contaba con seis mil hombres entre oficiales y tropa. Esta cifra no incluiría al pequeño ejército de Stark, que se había visto reducido por la enfermedad y la partida de algunas compañías, aunque varios cientos de soldados reclutados por Benjamin Lincoln lo habían reforzado.

XXXXX

La batalla de Saratoga fue sin duda alguna uno de los enfrentamientos bélicos más importantes librados durante el transcurso de la guerra de Independencia de Estados Unidos. Esta batalla tuvo lugar entre el diecinueve de septiembre y el diecisiete de octubre del setenta y siete, en Saratoga, una región ubicada entre Boston y la zona de los Grandes Lagos, en las proximidades del río Hudson. El general británico John Burgoyne pretendía aislar a Nueva Inglaterra del resto de las colonias del norte y causar la mayor cantidad de bajas posibles entre las filas del ejército colono. En lugar de concentrar todas sus fuerzas en un único frente, los efectivos británicos quedaron dispersos a lo largo de más de mil doscientos kilómetros de territorio hostil, cayendo en un clásico error de división de fuerzas: Burgoyne en Canadá, Howe en Chesapeake y Clinton en Nueva York. Washington acudió, desde sus cuarteles de invierno en Morristown, con su precario ejército a cubrir Filadelfia para intentar contener el avance de Howe y su columna de cerca de catorce mil hombres. Las tropas coloniales contaban con prácticamente la misma cantidad de efectivos, pero acabaron disgregándose ante la implacable embestida británica, y Washington se vio obligado a emprender la retirada.

Mientras tanto, Burgoyne descendió de los bosques canadienses y avanzó hacia el sur con la intención de reunirse con las tropas británicas asentadas en Nueva York, a la espera de que Howe hiciera lo mismo después de atacar Filadelfia. Reagrupando a las tropas en un único ejército contra George Washington, la victoria británica parecía un hecho. Pese a ello, Howe prefirió seguir avanzando hacia el sur e incluso reclamó refuerzos de la guarnición de Clinton.

Burgoyne, hostigado incesantemente por las milicias de colonos, fue incapaz de llegar hasta Nueva York y no pudo obtener refuerzos de Clinton porque éste no disponía de suficientes efectivos para asistirlo. Finalmente quedó aislado en Nueva Inglaterra, con graves problemas de abastecimiento y cercado por un ejército muy superior en número. El diecisiete de octubre tuvo que rendirse al comandante estadounidense Horatio Gates y fue hecho prisionero junto a su ejército hasta que se firmó la paz.

Las tropas inglesas, que constaban de casi ocho mil militares regulares, mercenarios alemanes y milicianos, no fueron capaces de soportar el contraataque de catorce mil regulares y milicianos revolucionarios al mando de George Washington obtenidos voluntariamente tras una leva de voluntarios que hizo dos años atrás. Hubo ochocientos revolucionarios muertos y mil seiscientas bajas inglesas, así como seis mil ingleses prisioneros.

Las armas usadas fueron principalmente mosquetes y más tarde, ya casi acabada la batalla, se empezaron a usar fusiles de corto alcance.

XXXXX

Las tropas británicas se retiraron de Ticonderoga y Crown Point en noviembre, y del Lago Champlain a principios de diciembre. Los americanos, por su parte, aún tenían trabajo. Alertados por las incursiones de Clinton en la zona del Hudson, la mayor parte del ejército marchó hacia Albany, mientras el resto acompañaba al "Ejército de la Convención" hacia el este. Burgoyne y Riedesel fueron invitados por el General Schuyler, que había llegado desde Albany para asistir a la rendición. Se permitió a Burgoyne regresar a Inglaterra bajo palabra en mayo del setenta y ocho, donde permanecería durante dos años defendiendo su actuación ante el Parlamento y la opinión pública. Finalmente fue intercambiado por mil prisioneros americanos.

Tras la rendición de Burgoyne, el Congreso declaró el dieciocho de diciembre del setenta y siete como día de solemne celebración por el éxito en Saratoga.

XXXXX

Según los términos del acuerdo, el ejército de Burgoyne debería dirigirse a Boston, donde embarcaría rumbo a Inglaterra a condición de que sus integrantes no participaran en el conflicto hasta que fueran formalmente intercambiados. El Congreso exigió que Burgoyne proporcionara una lista de las tropas de modo que se pudiera hacer cumplir el acuerdo en futuros combates. Ante su negativa, el Congreso decidió no cumplir su parte y retuvo cautivos a los soldados, repartiéndolos entre varios campos de prisioneros de Nueva Inglaterra. Aunque los oficiales fueron intercambiados, la gran mayoría de la tropa se dirigió finalmente a Virginia, donde permanecieron varios años en calidad de prisioneros. Durante el periodo de cautividad, un gran número de hombres escaparon y desertaron, asentándose en los Estados Unidos.

XXXXX

El cuatro de diciembre las noticias de la rendición de Burgoyne y de la captura de Filadelfia fueron recibidas por Benjamin Franklin en Versailles. Dos días después, Luis XVI abría negociaciones con los rebeledes para una alianza. El Tratado de Alianza se firmó el seis de febrero del setenta y ocho, por el que Francia declaraba la guerra a Gran Bretaña un mes después, iniciando las escaramuzas navales en Ushant en el mes de junio. España entraría en la guerra en setenta y nueve, cuando, como aliado de Francia, firmara el Tratado de Aranjuez. Los movimientos diplomáticos de Vergennes influyeron también para conseguir que la República Holandesa entrara en la guerra y la declaración de neutralidad del resto de las potencias europeas, como Rusia.

El gobierno británico recibió severas críticas por la rendición de Burgoyne. De Lord Germain se dijo que "el secretario es incapaz de dirigir una guerra". Lord North hizo una propuesta de paz que no incluía la independencia; cuando fue entregada al Congreso Americano por la Comisión Carlisle fue rechazada.

XXXXX

Alentados por la victoria de Saratoga, Francia y España veían la oportunidad como una ocasión de oro para lograr la revancha del desastroso Tratado de París del sesenta y tres, con el que concluyó la guerra de los Siete Años. Así, Francia tras unos meses de cierta vacilación, entró abiertamente en la guerra firmando una alianza en febrero del setenta y ocho con los revolucionarios. Pese a sus escasas provisiones y limitado adiestramiento, las tropas coloniales pelearon bien en general, pero podrían haber perdido la guerra si no hubieran recibido ayuda del erario francés, de la poderosa marina francesa y de las tropas enviadas por Francia.

Por su parte, España, aunque enseguida ayudó a los colonos con dinero, armas y municiones, se mostró reacia a la intervención directa, debido al temor de Floridablanca a las consecuencias de un conflicto armado; incluso aspiró a algo que, de momento, resultaba una verdadera utopía: la mediación entre los contendientes. Los objetivos españoles en América eran expulsar a los británicos tanto del golfo de México como de las orillas del Misisipi y conseguir la desaparición de sus asentamientos en la América Central. La ayuda española, en todo caso, fue limitada, y más interesada en obtener las metas territoriales fijadas que en favorecer la independencia de las Trece Colonias.

Después del setenta y ocho, la lucha se trasladó al sur y el conflicto ya había adquirido un cariz internacional con la entrada de Francia. Un año más tarde la realidad se impuso y España declaró la guerra a Inglaterra, pensando incluso en la posibilidad de invadir Gran Bretaña mediante el concurso de una armada franco-española, plan que resultó inviable. Para su entrada abierta en el conflicto, el Gobierno español había firmado el llamado Tratado de Aranjuez, acuerdo secreto con Francia sellado en Aranjuez el doce de abril del setenta y nueve, por el cual España conseguía una serie de concesiones a cambio de unirse a Francia en la guerra. Esta prometió su ayuda en la recuperación de Menorca, la Mobila, Panzacola, la bahía de Honduras y la costa de Campeche y aseguró que no concluiría paz alguna que no supusiera la devolución de Gibraltar a España. Esto provocó que los británicos tuvieran que desviar a Gibraltar tropas destinadas en un principio a las colonias.

Los puertos de Tolón y Brest, en Francia, que estaban bloqueados por los británicos, fueron desbloqueados por la falta de efectivos de los británicos. Con los puertos atlánticos abiertos, los franceses pudieron llevar tropas a América al mando de La Fayette y de Rochambeau, siendo esta ayuda de gran importancia para los colonos, como se señaló más arriba.

Más tarde Holanda también se unirá a la coalición formada por España y Francia, con ambiciones de ganar posiciones por el dominio de los mares, aunque a diferencia de sus aliadas, ella no aporto tropas, tan solo provisiones, armas, vestimenta, divisas y algunos buques de guerra.

En mil setecientos ochenta y uno, ocho mil soldados británicos al mando del general Charles Cornwallis fueron rodeados en Virginia, el último reducto, por una flota francesa y un ejército combinado franco-estadounidense a las órdenes de George Washington de dieciséis mil hombres. Tras el sitio de Yorktown, Cornwallis se rindió, y el gobierno británico propuso la paz. En la batalla cayeron ciento cincuenta y seis británicos, cincuenta y dos franceses y veinte independentistas, siendo los últimos muertos en combate durante la Guerra de la Independencia.

En los restantes frentes entre el setenta y nueve y el ocheta y uno, España sitió Gibraltar, una vez más infructuosamente, y lanzó varias campañas contra distintos puntos estratégicos del golfo de México en manos británicas, la mayor parte coronadas por el éxito. Por otro lado, una exitosa expedición a Menorca permitió la recuperación de la isla en febrero del ochenta y dos. El Tratado de París o Tratado de Versalles se firmó el tres de septiembre del ochenta y tres entre Gran Bretaña y Estados Unidos y puso término a la Guerra de Independencia de los Estados Unidos. El hecho de que Gran Bretaña perdiese todas las posesiones en el continente americano al sur de Canadá y al norte de Florida, hacía imposible un desenlace militar favorable para los británicos, solicitando estos el cese de las hostilidades.

Reconocía la independencia de Estados Unidos de América y otorgó a la nueva nación todo el territorio al norte de Florida, al sur del Canadá y al este del río Misisipi. El paralelo treinta y dos se fijaba como frontera norte. Gran Bretaña renunció, asimismo al valle del Ohio y dio a Estados Unidos plenos poderes sobre la explotación pesquera de Terranova.

España mantenía los territorios recuperados de Menorca y la Florida oriental y occidental. Por otro lado recuperaba las costas de Nicaragua, Honduras y Campeche. Se reconocía la soberanía española sobre la colonia de Providencia y la inglesa sobre Bahamas. Sin embargo, Gran Bretaña conservaba la estratégica posición de Gibraltar. Londres se mostró inflexible, ya que el control del Mediterráneo era impracticable sin la fortaleza de la Roca.

Francia recuperaba la mayoría de sus islas en las Antillas, además de las plazas del río Senegal en África.

Holanda recibía Sumatra, estando obligada a entregar Negapatam, en la India, a Gran Bretaña y a reconocer a los ingleses el derecho de navegar libremente por el Índico.

Gran Bretaña mantenía a Canadá bajo su Imperio, a pesar de que los revolucionarios trataron de exportar a tierras canadienses su revolución.

Finalmente, se acordó el intercambio de prisioneros.

La independencia provocó el éxodo de cerca de casi setenta mil lealistas que se refugiaron mayoritariamente en Canadá, dando a Canadá su marcado carácter lealista y probritánico.

En general los logros alcanzados pueden juzgarse como favorables para España y en menor medida para Francia a pesar del elevado coste bélico y las pérdidas ocasionadas por la casi paralización del comercio con las Américas, un pesado lastre que gravitaría sobre la posterior situación económica francesa.

XXXXX

Una vez conquistada la independencia resultó muy complicado poner de acuerdo a todas las antiguas colonias. En mil setecientos ochenta y siete, cincuenta y cinco representantes de las antiguas colonias se reunieron en Filadelfia con el fin de redactar una constitución. Se creaba así un único gobierno federal, con un presidente de la república y dos cámaras legislativas, Cámara de Representantes y Senado. Esta constitución estaba inspirada en los principios de igualdad y libertad que defendían los ilustrados franceses y se configuró como la primera carta magna que recogía los principios del liberalismo político estableciendo un régimen republicano y democrático. La independencia y democracia estadounidense causó un notable impacto en la opinión y la política de Europa.

* * *

Bueeeno, pues aquí empezamos el arco de las revoluciones, pues así es como se le llama a este periodo. La independencia de los EEUU, la revolución francesa, Napoleón y la independencia de las colonias españolas en América. Fueron unos años bastante animados jajaja.

Siiiiiii, lo seeeeee, este ha sido un capítulo puramente histórico, pero oye, el arco anterior fue todo "nuevo", sin redacciones sobre historia… bueno, quizás alguna muy pequeña jajaja.

En verdad al principio solo iba a colocar la guerra de independencia de los EEUU, pero entonces me acordé de un periodo sumamente importante… la Ilustración (Racionalismo en aquella época).

Como habéis podido comprobar, Issei ha preferido estar entre iluminados a luchar en el campo de batalla estadounidense, por lo que actualmente se encuentra en Europa… cofcofguillotinacofcof jajajaja. Ahora que los iluminados han vuelto, desde el periodo de Grecia y Roma, Issei está más a gusto con ellos que en el campo de batalla, pero él no suele estar muy lejos de la guerra.

Y nuevamente gracias a mi colega RedSS por su corrección del capítulo.

Por último, este capítulo ha sido atrasado debido a que he estado actualizando varios fics que tengo en conjunto con otros escritores (Heroes del Multiverso y Piratas Danza Dorada), por si alguno quiere echar un vistazo.

Nos leemos !


	52. Era de las revoluciones - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

RedSS: hombre, cuando detalló la guerra había viajado hasta allí jajaja, y parece que nos veremos por aquí antes que por allí jajaja.

miguelgiuliano co: pues aquí está, y en tiempo record ! En parte es así, pero bueno, el ser humano es el único animal que puede pasar de su instinto de supervivencia jajaja.

Dark Issei: cuando uno puede colega: si, lo sabía; en la vietnamita no, en las mundiales sí; pues no se decirte si será algo como en la estadounidense o será algo directo; se ha visto muchas veces, solo que aquí me centro más en lo humano. En lo del harem, ya hay mucho harem y bueno, prefiero que no lo sea, aunque no es mi primer fic de DxD que no será harem.

CHRISTOFELD: no exactamente.

Nechroz: Cuando estuvo en Grecia y Roma, quitando algún momento clave, Issei siempre estuvo más con los intelectuales. Jajaja, me gusta hacer eso. Pues ambas vivieron felices hasta que murieron, simple jajaja. Bueno, es posible que alguna ocasión más como esa aparezca.

UzuShiro: pues lee las notas finales colega. Pues no ya que es un personaje de literatura.

Eliceo Zamora Alvarez: … que dices ?

Krystyam091: hola tío. Es posible que pase en algún otro momento :3 Después de todo un arco de historia inventada… Pues cinco días han pasado, no está mal, eh ? El fic no terminará ahí, solo que, para mi gusto y tenerlo todo más organizado, prefiero separar la parte histórica de la parte de la serie, solo eso.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 44:

 **ERA DE LAS REVOLUCIONES – PARTE 02**

* * *

Una vez volví de las Américas, luego de ver como un nuevo Estado nacía y cómo la democracia volvía a su lugar, volví a Francia, y conmigo todas las noticias sobre el nuevo Estado. Pero cuando llegué al Viejo Mundo, pude vislumbrar que las cosas no pintaban nada bien en Francia. Había vivido durante muchos siglos, casi tres mil años, y en toda mi vida había observado el nacer y morir de muchas aldeas, regiones, Reinos e Imperios. El Reino de Francia pasaba por una crisis cuyos antecedentes arrastraba desde hacía varios años, una crisis que llevaría a un cambio tan grande como el de los Estados Unidos de América.

XXXXX

Los escritores ilustrados, filósofos, politólogos, científicos y economistas contribuyeron a minar las bases del Derecho Divino de los Reyes. La corriente de pensamiento vigente en Francia era el Racionalismo, cuyos principios se basaban en la razón, la igualdad y la libertad. La Ilustración había servido de impulso a las _Trece Colonias_ norteamericanas para la independencia de su metrópolis europea. Tanto la influencia de la Ilustración como el ejemplo de los Estados Unidos de América sirvieron para el inicio de una revolución en Francia.

En términos generales fueron varios los factores que influyeron en la Revolución:

Un régimen monárquico que sucumbiría ante su propia rigidez en el contexto de un mundo cambiante, y que, tras varios intentos de adoptar medidas destinadas a atajar la crisis política y económica, capituló ante la violenta reacción de la nobleza.

Una aristocracia, la nobleza y el alto clero, aferrada a sus privilegios feudales, que bloqueó todas las reformas estructurales de Machault, de Maupeou y de Turgot que se intentaron implantar desde la Corte.

El auge de una clase burguesa nacida siglos atrás, que había alcanzado un gran poder en el terreno económico y que ahora empezaba a propugnar el político. Su riqueza y su cultura la había elevado al primer puesto en la sociedad, posición que estaba en contradicción con la existencia de los estamentos privilegiados, nobleza y clero.

La exasperación de las clases populares urbanas y del campesinado, empobrecidos por la subida de los precios, en particular de los cereales y del pan, base de la alimentación, y por el incremento continuo de los impuestos y derechos señoriales y reales. El diezmo que cobraba el clero, apenas servía para mantener el culto y socorrer a los pobres. El campesinado contestaba además el origen de la propiedad de los derechos y servidumbres feudales, que les parecían abusivos e injustos.

La expansión de las nuevas ideas ilustradas.

La regresión económica y las crisis agrícolas cíclicas, agravados por las malas cosechas.

La quiebra financiera provocada por los vicios del sistema fiscal, la mala percepción y la desigualdad de los impuestos, los gastos de la Corte, los costes de las guerras, y por los graves problemas hacendísticos causados por el apoyo militar a la guerra de Independencia de los Estados Unidos. Esta intervención militar se convertiría en arma de doble filo, pues, pese a ganar Francia la guerra contra Gran Bretaña y resarcirse así de la anterior derrota en la guerra de los Siete Años, la hacienda quedó en bancarrota y con una importante deuda externa. Los problemas fiscales de la monarquía, junto al ejemplo de democracia del nuevo Estado emancipado precipitaron los acontecimientos.

Desde el punto de vista político, fueron fundamentales ideas tales como las expuestas del Racionalismo. Todo ello fue rompiendo el prestigio de las instituciones del Antiguo Régimen, ayudando a su desplome.

Desde el punto de vista económico, la inmanejable deuda del Estado fue exacerbada por un sistema de extrema desigualdad social y de altos impuestos que los estamentos privilegiados, nobleza y clero no tenían obligación de pagar, pero que sí oprimía al resto de la sociedad. Hubo un aumento de los gastos del Estado simultáneo a un descenso de la producción agraria de terratenientes y campesinos, lo que produjo una grave escasez de alimentos. Las tensiones, tanto sociales como políticas, mucho tiempo contenidas, se desataron en una gran crisis económica a consecuencia de los dos hechos puntuales señalados: la colaboración interesada de Francia con la causa de la independencia estadounidense, que ocasionó un gigantesco déficit fiscal, y el aumento de los precios agrícolas.

El conjunto de la población mostraba un resentimiento generalizado dirigido hacia los privilegios de los nobles y del alto clero, que mantenían su dominio sobre la vida pública impidiendo que accediera a ella una pujante clase profesional y comerciante.

XXXX

Los Estados Generales del ochenta y nueve se trató de una asamblea general extraordinaria compuesta de representantes de todos los segmentos de la sociedad francesa, salvo los más pobres, repartidos en tres estamentos: el clero o Primer Estado, la nobleza o Segundo Estado, y el pueblo llano o Tercer Estado. La independencia que demostraron los diputados del Tercer Estado con respecto a los dos primeros estamentos y a la Corona, fue sin duda alguna un punto de inflexión para todo lo que iba a llegar. Los sucesivos intentos de reformar este sistema se encontraron con la resistencia del Primer y Segundo Estado.

Como bien he mencionado, una revolución iba a estallar, y ni el clero ni la nobleza, ni siquiera la Corona se librarían.

La asamblea tuvo lugar en una sala acondicionada para la ocasión en el palacete de los Menus-Plaisirs, Placeres Menudos, que servía de almacén para decorados de teatro, instrumentos de música y accesorios de deportes de la Corte de Versalles. Estuvieron presentes mil ciento treinta y nueve diputados: doscientos noventa y uno pertenecen al clero, doscientos setenta a la nobleza, y quinientos setenta y ocho al Tercer Estado, este último representaba a más del noventa y cinco por ciento de la población.

Yo no era parte del clero, ni mucho menos de la nobleza. En los seis años que habían transcurrido desde el fin de la guerra en las Américas hasta el momento actual, había vivido en el campo, como otro más. Pero, a pesar de ello, fui elegido para ir como representante del Tercer Estado, pues mi fama de culto había llegado hasta París, y mis viejos amigos del Racionalismo fueron muy insistentes. A pesar de ser un simple campesino, mis ideas compartidas con todos ellos me hicieron ganarme el derecho que me permite ahora participar y ser uno de los cabezas del Tercer Estado.

La sesión inaugural, el cinco de mayo del ochenta y nueve, fue presidida por el Rey Luis XVI, el clero se sentó a la derecha del trono, la nobleza a su izquierda, y nosotros, el Tercer Estado, enfrente. Los oradores fueron el Rey, el _garde des sceaux_ Barentin, segundo oficial del gobierno, y el Ministro de Hacienda, Jacques Necker.

El Rey abrió la sesión con un discurso escueto y bien acogido por los diputados. El ministro Necker pronunció un discurso de dos horas y media, durante el cual el Rey se durmió. Con este discurso, todos los diputados nos dimos cuenta de que la situación financiera del Reino era aún más desastrosa de lo que se pensaba, y de que el gobierno estaba desorientado. Quedó entonces patente el motivo de la convocatoria de los Estados Generales: el grave déficit presupuestario.

Pero el ministro no mencionó el problema que más preocupaba a los diputados: la votación por estamento o por cabeza, que condicionaba la aprobación de cualquier reforma.

Ni el clero ni la nobleza formaban bloques homogéneos, ya que también comportaban estratos de ingresos modestos, cuyos intereses y forma de vida se aproximaban a los del Tercer Estado. La nobleza contaba con un buen número de pequeños nobles campesinos llamados _hobereaux_ , que poco compartían con la gran nobleza próxima a la Corte. Y entre el clero, los simples curas, los _bas-clergé_ , se sentían más cercanos a las reivindicaciones de sus feligreses que de sus superiores eclesiásticos, lo cual enorgullecía a los feligreses.

La nobleza y el clero reclamaban el voto por estamento, que les aseguraba la mayoría sin necesidad de lograr un consenso. Nosotros pedíamos el voto por cabeza, que permitía más igualdad en la votación, y debates abiertos. Ante la negativa de los dos primeros Estados y el consecuente bloqueo de toda votación, nosotros, siendo aconsejados por el sacerdote Sieyès, uno de nuestros diputados, y mi propia persona, invitamos a los diputados de la nobleza y del clero a que se unieran. Dos nobles y ciento cuarenta y nueve miembros del clero lo hicieron.

Se produjo por lo tanto una revolución de carácter jurídico: se desmantelaron los estamentos tradicionales del Reino, los que fueron sustituidos por una asamblea única en representación de todo el pueblo. A propuesta de Sieyès, tomó el nombre de Asamblea Nacional el diecisiete de junio.

XXXXX

El diecisiete de junio se declaró la Asamblea Nacional: una asamblea no de los Estados, sino "del pueblo". Solange Ponce fue elegido primer presidente. La Asamblea invito al resto de estamentos a que se les unieran, pero dejando claro que pensaban ocuparse de los asuntos nacionales con o sin ellos. La nueva asamblea enseguida se alineó con los capitalistas, la fuente de crédito necesaria para financiar la deuda pública. En relación al pueblo, la Asamblea estableció un comité de subsistencia para ocuparse de los déficits alimentarios. Inicialmente, la Asamblea anunció, y en gran medida creyó, que estaba trabajando tanto en el interés del Rey Luis XVI como en el de la gente. En teoría, la autoridad real todavía prevalecía en el proceso de adopción de las nuevas leyes, que seguía requiriendo el consentimiento real.

Jacques Necker propuso a Luis XVI la posibilidad de convocar una _Séance Royale_ , Sesión Real, e intentar así reconciliar a los Estados divididos. El plan fue aceptado; sin embargo, no se notificó la decisión de tener la Sesión Real a ninguno de los tres estamentos. Todos los debates se pararon hasta que se celebrase la _séance royale_.

El transcurso de los eventos pronto sobrepasó al plan de Necker de dar la razón a los _Communes_ en algunos puntos sin ceder un ápice en otros. Perdido el interés en el consejo de Necker, Luis XVI, bajo la influencia de su consejo privado, decidió ir de forma oficial a la Asamblea, anular sus decretos, ordenar la separación de los Estados y dictar las reformas necesarias en los Estados Generales. El diecinueve de junio, ordenó cerrar la _Salle des États_ , la habitación donde la Asamblea Nacional celebrábamos nuestras reuniones.

Quizá si Luis hubiese simplemente entrado en la _Salle des États_ , su plan hubiese funcionado. Sin embargo, permaneció en Marly-le-Roi, ordenando la clausura de la sala, esperando que esto impediría reunirse a la Asamblea mientras él se preparaba.

Pobre iluso.

Por la mañana del veinte de junio, casi todos los diputados se sorprendieron al ver las puertas de su sala de reuniones cerrada y custodiada por soldados, bajo el pretexto de que la misma estaba siendo reformada para la _Séance Royale_.

El Dr. Joseph-Ignace Guillotin se acercó a mi persona, preocupado y temeroso de la disolución y sospechando de un golpe de poder real.

-Hyodo, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

-Obviamente el Rey quiere que no nos reunamos y pone esta estupidez como excusa. Hay que buscar algún modo de celebrar la asamblea.

Guillotin se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando, y unos segundos después sonrió. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a todos los diputados, que se encontraban muy nerviosos y sin saber qué hacer.

-Compañeros, tranquilicémonos. Puede que nuestro lugar de asamblea no esté accesible, pero podemos ir a una sala cercana, una pista de juego de pelota.

Aquella idea de Guillotin fue bien aceptada, por lo que todos fuimos hasta esta sala. Allí pronunciamos un discurso solemne de "no separarse y reunirse cualesquiera sean las circunstancias, hasta que la Constitución del Reino esté establecida y fundada sobre base firme". Los diputados prometimos reunirnos hasta completar la escritura de una Constitución. Quinientos setenta y seis diputados firmamos el juramento, y sólo uno rehusó hacerlo.

Dos días después, privados también del uso de la sala de las pelotas, la Asamblea Nacional nos reunimos en la iglesia de San Luis, donde la mayoría del clero se nos unió. Cuando, el veintitrés de junio, de acuerdo con su plan, el Rey habló a los representantes de los tres Estados, se encontró con un silencio impenetrable. En esta sesión, el Rey prohibió que los tres estamentos deliberaramos juntos, declaró nulas las decisiones adoptadas por los diputados del Tercer Estado, pero prometió algunas reformas como la igualdad ante el impuesto, la abolición de la talla, de las corveas, de las _lettres de cachet_ , etc. Concluyó ordenando a los tres Estados que nos retiráramos. La nobleza y el clero obedecieron; pero los diputados del Tercer Estado permanecimos en nuestros asientos en silencio, hasta que Mirabeau pronunció un gran discurso que acabó asi:

-… ¡La fuerza armada rodea la Asamblea! ¿Dónde están, pues, los enemigos de la nación? ¿Por ventura está un Catilina ante las puertas? Os requiero a que os revistáis de vuestra dignidad, de vuestra autoridad legislativa, que os apoyéis en la santidad de vuestro juramento, que no nos permite separarnos hasta que se haya terminado la Constitución.

Seguidamente, entró en la sala el marqués de Brézé, Gran Maestro de Ceremonias del Rey, que invitó a los Comunes a abandonar la sala diciendo:

-¡Señores, habéis oído lo que ha mandado el Rey!

Los diputados no hicimos movimiento alguno. Mirabeau, entonces, replicó al marqués.

-¡Sí, señor mío, hemos oído lo que se ha inspirado al Rey! Pero vos que no podéis ser ante los Estados el intérprete de su voluntad; vos, que no tenéis aquí asiento ni derecho a hablar, no tenéis autoridad para recordarnos sus palabras. Pero para ser claro y breve, os digo, que si os han encargado echarnos de aquí, habréis de emplear la fuerza: pues sólo cederemos ante la fuerza de las bayonetas.

Los diputados nos mantuvimos firmes y Mirabeau se ganó el respeto de toda la Asamblea. Este día también significó el derrocamiento del poder real, que pasaba así del Rey a la Asamblea.

Necker, que llamó la atención por su ausencia en la sesión real, cayó en desgracia ante los ojos de Luis, a la vez que volvía a ser apreciado en la Asamblea Nacional. Los miembros del clero que se unieron a la Asamblea en la iglesia de San Luis permanecieron en ella. Al día siguiente, veinticuatro de junio, cuarenta y siete miembros de la nobleza, incluyendo al Duque de Orleans también se nosunieron. A pesar que los apoyos al Rey entre los diputados disminuían, la amenaza de un golpe militar seguía en el aire. Elementos del ejército francés empezaban a llegar a las inmediaciones de París y de Versalles.

El intento del Rey de mantener a las tres cámaras separadas fracasó. Con la práctica totalidad del clero y algunos nobles formando parte de la Asamblea Nacional, el Rey se vio forzado a pedir a los diputados que todavía se reunían aparte que se uniesen a la Asamblea Nacional. Los Estados Generales habían dejado de existir, convirtiéndose en Asamblea Nacional, aunque ambas instituciones se componían de los mismos diputados, electos por estamentos separados.

XXXXX

Tras la proclamación de la Asamblea como Constituyente, el Rey relevó de su cargo al ministro de finanzas Jacques Necker. El Tercer Estado veíamos a Necker como nuestro gran defensor, y como el hombre que debía llevar a cabo las reformas fiscales tan necesarias para el futuro económico de la nación. Por otra parte, esta destitución fue vista en París como el comienzo de un contragolpe monárquico. Las noticias llegaron al Palais Royal de mano de Camille Desmoulins, que subido a una mesa con una pistola en la mano, alzó su voz bien alto para que todos pudieran oírle bien:

-¡Ciudadanos, no hay tiempo que perder; el cese de Necker es la señal de la Noche de San Bartolomé para los patriotas! ¡Esta noche, batallones de suizos y alemanes tomarán el Campo de Marte para masacrarnos; sólo queda una solución: tomar las armas!

La Revolución de los franceses… la Revolución contra la Corona… había dado comienzo…

XXXXX

Ante la situación de hambre y carestía, comenzó a extenderse un creciente malestar entre el pueblo parisino, que creía que la escasez de alimentos y su alto precio se debían a que los «especuladores» habían acaparado grandes cantidades de ellos esperando hacer buenos negocios. Este malestar se manifestaba en el comienzo de saqueos a tiendas y almacenes. Se trataba del comienzo de una revuelta de hambre típica.

XXXXX

Diez de julio.

Los electores de París, el grupo de delegados que habían elegido a quienes representarían a la ciudad de París en los Estados Generales, se reunieron en el ayuntamiento de la capital y decidieron constituirse en el «nuevo» poder municipal, y comenzar a constituir una «Guardia Nacional», que fuese la fuerza de choque de las nuevas instituciones y que mantuviese el «nuevo orden» en las calles de París. El problema era que esta guardia no tenía armamento.

…..

Doce de julio

Una multitud creciente, blandiendo bustos de Necker y el duque de Orleans, cruzó las calles hacia la Plaza Vendôme, donde había un destacamento de _Royal-Allemand Cavalerie_ , fuerte regimiento de caballería en la germanófona Alsacia, con el que lucharon con una lluvia de piedras. En la Plaza Luis XV, la caballería, comandada por el príncipe de Lambesc, disparó al portador de uno de los bustos y un soldado murió. Lambesc y sus tropas cargaron contra la muchedumbre y un civil, según los informes, fue la única baja de los manifestantes.

El regimiento de _Gardes Françaises_ , la Guardia Francesa, formaba la guarnición permanente de París que, con muchos vínculos locales, era favorable a la causa popular. Este regimiento había sido confinado a sus cuarteles durante los primeros altercados a comienzos de julio. Con París convertido en un polvorín, Lambesc, que no confiaba en que este regimiento obedeciera sus órdenes, colocó a sesenta hombres a caballo para vigilarlo frente a su sede en la calle Chaussée d'Antin.

Una vez más, la medida que tenía la intención de refrenar las revueltas solo sirvió para provocarlas.

La Guardia Francesa hizo frente a ese grupo de caballería, matando a dos soldados e hiriendo a tres más, a pesar de que los oficiales de la Guardia Francesa hicieron tentativas inútiles de replegar a sus hombres. La revuelta ciudadana tuvo entonces a su servicio a un contingente militar experimentado, definitivamente en el lado popular, que acampó en el Campo de Marte, para contrarrestar a los esperados regimientos mercenarios. La autoridad incierta del barón de Besenval, jefe de la Guardia Francesa, supuso una abdicación virtual por parte de los encargados de controlar el centro de París.

…..

Trece de julio.

A la una de la mañana, cuarenta de los cincuenta puestos de control que permitían la entrada a París fueron incendiados. La muchedumbre amotinada exigía la rebaja del precio de trigo y del pan que jamás habían alcanzado tal precio en el curso del siglo. Además, un rumor circulaba por París: en el convento de Saint-Lazare sería almacenado el trigo; este fue tomado a las seis de la tarde.

Mientras, desde las dos de la tarde, los manifestantes se reunieron en torno al Ayuntamiento de París y cundió la alarma. El recelo existente entre el Comité de los electores, los representantes de la municipalidad de París congregados dentro del edificio, y las masas en el exterior fue empeorando por el error o inhabilidad política de los primeros en proveer de armas a estos últimos. Entre la insurrección revolucionaria y el saqueo oportunista, París estalló en el caos.

En Versalles, la Asamblea nos reunimos en sesión continua para evitar que, una vez más, fuéramos privados de un lugar para reunirnos. Los electores dirigidos por el preboste Jacques de Flesselles decidieron formar un "comité permanente" y tomaron la decisión de crear una "milicia burguesa", la Guardia Nacional, de cuarenta y ocho mil hombres con el fin de limitar los desórdenes. Cada hombre llevaría como marca distintiva una escarapela con los colores de París, rojo y azul. Pero la Guardia Nacional no tenía ni armas ni municiones. Para pertrechar esta milicia, los amotinados saquearon el _Garde-Meuble_ , nombre popular del hotel de la Marina, donde se almacenaban armas y una colección de antigüedades. A las cinco de la tarde, una delegación de los electores del Ayuntamiento se dirigió a Los Inválidos para reclamar las armas almacenadas allí. El gobernador se negó, mientras la Corte no reaccionaba. La muchedumbre hablaba ya de tomar la Bastilla donde se almacenaban grandes cantidades de pólvora.

…

Catorce de julio.

A las diez de la mañana y a pesar de la negativa del día anterior, unas cien mil personas invadieron el Hôtel des Invalides para reunir armas, entre veintinueve mil y treinta y dos mil mosquetes sin pólvora o munición, doce cañones y un mortero. Los Inválidos estaban protegidos por cañones pero la toma fue sencilla porque sus guardias parecían dispuestos a no abrir fuego sobre los parisinos. A solo unos cientos de metros, varios regimientos de caballería, de infantería y de artillería acampaban sobre la explanada de Campo de Marte, bajo el mando del Barón de Besenval. Este reunió a los jefes de los cuerpos para saber si sus soldados marcharían sobre los amotinados. Unánimemente, respondieron que no. Este acontecimiento capital pudo haber cambiado el curso del día.

Los atacantes buscaban principalmente apoderarse de la gran cantidad de armas y munición almacenadas allí, ya que el día catorce había más de diez mil kilos de pólvora. La guarnición regular consistía en ochenta y dos _inválidos_ , soldados veteranos no apropiados para el servicio de combate. A pesar de ello, la Bastilla había sido reforzada el siete con treinta y dos granaderos del regimiento suizo "Salis-Samade" provenientes del campamento del Campo de Marte. Los muros estaban protegidos por dieciocho cañones de ocho libras cada uno y doce de menor tamaño. El alcaide era Bernard-René, marqués de Launay, hijo del anterior alcaide, que había nacido en la misma fortaleza.

La multitud se reunió en el exterior hacia media mañana pidiendo la rendición de la prisión, la retirada de los cañones y la entrega de las armas y la pólvora.

A las diez y media, una delegación de la Asamblea de los electores de París fue a la Bastilla. Los miembros del Comité permanente no habían previsto tomar el edificio por la fuerza pero deseaban abrir la vía de las negociaciones.

A las once y media, una segunda delegación compuesta por Jacques Alexis Hamard Thuriot y Louis Ethis de Corny intentó de nuevo negociar la entrega de las armas y municiones al pueblo de París para proveer a la Guardia Nacional recién creada. El esfuerzo negociador se fue alargando mientras los ánimos de la masa armada llegada de Los Inválidos iban impacientándose.

Alrededor de la una y media, la muchedumbre entró en el patio externo y las cadenas sobre el puente levadizo al patio interior fueron cortadas, aplastando a un asaltante desafortunado. René-Bernard Jordan de Launay ordenó entonces disparar sobre la muchedumbre, haciendo numerosas víctimas.

A las dos una tercera delegación, de la que toma parte el abate Claude Fauchet, se reunió con el alcaide de la Bastilla sin más éxito.

Hacia las tres una cuarta delegación llegó a la Bastilla encabezada de nuevo por Louis Ethis de Corny pero no obtuvo nada. En este momento comenzó el fuego cruzado, aunque me fue imposible saber qué bando comenzó primero. Los asaltantes comprobaron que la fortaleza era una ratonera y la lucha se hizo más violenta e intensa, mientras las tentativas por parte de las autoridades para dictar un alto el fuego no fueron tenidas en cuenta.

A las tres y media, los atacantes se vieron reforzados por sesenta y un "gardes françaises", guardias franceses, amotinados y otros desertores de las tropas regulares, bajo el mando de Pierre-Augustin Hulin, antiguo sargento en la Guardia Suiza. Portaban las armas tomadas anteriormente en Los Inválidos y entre dos y cinco cañones. Estos fueron colocados en batería contra las puertas y el puente levadizo de la fortaleza.

Ante la masacre, cerca de cien víctimas entre los atacantes, el alcaide de Launay ordenó cesar el fuego a las cinco de la tarde. Una carta con los términos de la rendición fue pegada por un hueco en las puertas interiores e inmediatamente rescatada por los asaltantes. La guarnición de la Bastilla rindió las armas, bajo promesa a los amotinados de que ninguna ejecución se efectuaría si se producía la capitulación. Las demandas exigidas fueron rechazadas, pero de Launay rindió la plaza porque comprendió que sus tropas no podían resistir mucho más tiempo en esa situación y abrieron las puertas del patio interior y los parisinos tomaron la fortaleza hacia las cinco y media. Liberaron a los siete prisioneros encarcelados allí y se apoderaron de la pólvora y la munición.

La guarnición de la Bastilla fue apresada y llevada al Ayuntamiento de París. En el camino, Bernard-René de Launay fue apuñalado, su cabeza aserrada y clavada en una pica para ser exhibida por las calles. Tres oficiales de la guarnición permanente de la fortaleza también fueron asesinados por la muchedumbre durante el trayecto. Estos y dos guardias suizos fueron los únicos militares fallecidos, ya que el resto de la guarnición fue protegida por la Guardia Francesa para que más tarde o más temprano fueran liberados y pudieran volver a sus regimientos. En el Ayuntamiento, la muchedumbre acusó a Jacques de Flesselles de traición. Se improvisó un juicio en el _Palais Royal_ y fue también ejecutado.

El Teniente Louis de Flue escribió un informe detallado sobre la defensa de la Bastilla que fue incorporado al diario del regimiento "Salis-Samade". Fue crítico con el malogrado marqués de Launay, a quien de Flue acusó de ejercer el mando con debilidad e indecisión. La causa de la caída de la Bastilla pudiera buscarse en la actitud de los comandantes de la fuerza principal de las tropas reales acampadas en el Campo de Marte, que no intervinieron ni en el saqueo de Los Inválidos ni en la toma de la Bastilla.

Además de los presos, la fortaleza albergaba los archivos del _Lieutenant général de pólice_ , Teniente general de la Policía de París, que fueron sometidos a un pillaje sistemático. Fue solo al cabo de dos días que las autoridades tomaron medidas con el fin de conservar los restos de este archivo. El mismo Beaumarchais, cuya casa estaba situada justo enfrente de la fortaleza, no vaciló en apoderarse de documentos. Denunciado, tuvo que restituirlos posteriormente.

A las seis de la tarde, ignorando la caída de la Bastilla, Luis XVI dio orden a las tropas de evacuar la capital. Esta orden llegó al Ayuntamiento a las dos de la madrugada del día siguiente.

XXXXX

La noche del cuatro de agosto.

Aquella noche, entre el cuatro y el cinco de agosto del ochenta y nueve, la Asamblea acordó la supresión del feudalismo. Fueron dos nobles, Louis-Marie de Noailles y el duque de Aiguillon, Armand Désiré de Vignerot du Plessis, los que propusieron la abolición de los señoríos y demás privilegios feudales. El vizconde de Noailles exclamó:

-Propongo la declaración de que en lo futuro todas las cargas públicas serán sostenidas por todos, que todos los derechos feudales son redimibles por los comunes, en dinero o según una equitativa estimación; que los servicios personales, las manos muertas y otras cargas personales cesarán desde luego sin redención.

Este discurso provocó una escalada de excitación y una cascada de propuestas a cada cual más desinteresada, una competición de rendiciones y patriotismo. La excitación subía con rapidez. Los obispos de Nantes y de Chartres renunciaron a sus diezmos. El mutuo entusiasmo acabó con la disolución de toda jurisdicción señorial, la compensación de los diezmos y la igualdad de los impuestos, admisión de todos a todos los cargos y otra serie de medidas como la supresión del derecho exclusivo de caza o la abolición de todos los privilegios de ciudades y comarcas. Se acuñó una medalla para conmemorar el día, y la Asamblea declaró a Luis XVI "Restaurador de la libertad francesa".

…..

Tras la abolición de los derechos feudales y los privilegios tanto individuales como colectivos, la siguiente gran decisión de la Asamblea fue la aprobación de la declaración de los Derechos del Hombre y del Ciudadano.

Al comenzar los trabajos de la nueva Constitución, rápidamente surgió la cuestión de cómo comenzarla. Fue Mounier quien, el ocho de julio, propuso hacerlo con la "declaración de los derechos del hombre", inspirados por la Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos. En seguida comenzaron los trabajos de redacción. Se llegaron a leer veintiun proyectos de declaración, incluido uno de La Fayette y otro de la ciudad de París. No hubo un consenso total sobre la necesidad de la declaración: Grégoire pidió que se redactara una declaración de deberes que la acompañase; Mirabeau comentaba que una nación rebelde y en plena anarquía necesitaba que se le enseñasen sus deberes, no sus derechos. La redacción final se encargó a una Comisión, aprobándose su forma definitiva el veintiseis de agosto. La declaración, escrita con aspiraciones de universalidad, trató de recoger, en sus diecisiete artículos, los derechos fundamentales de todos los hombres para todas las épocas: igualdad formal ante la ley, soberanía popular, ley como expresión de la voluntad popular, inviolabilidad de la propiedad privada, etc. La declaración era de aplicación a los varones exclusivamente, cosa que, a pesar de mis quejas, no fue arreglado, aunque Olympe de Gouges me aseguró que lo tomaría en cuenta y publicaría más tarde, cuando todo estuviera más establecido y tranquilo.

…..

La Declaración de derechos enunciaba los principios generales por los que se debía regir la política francesa, pero no resolvía ninguna cuestión acerca de la forma de gobierno. Por aquel entonces, aunque la Asamblea funcionaba como auténtico poder legislativo en Francia, no existía un modelo en el que fundar un nuevo gobierno. Por tanto, al finalizar la discusión acerca de la Declaración de Derechos que debía prologar la Constitución se reanudaron los trabajos sobre esta. ¿Debía ser el poder legislativo unicameral o bicameral? ¿Qué poderes debían permanecer en el Rey? ¿Cada cuánto se debían convocar elecciones, y qué puestos debían ser electivos?

El veintiocho de agosto, Mounier presentó en nombre de la Comisión para la Constitución seis artículos para su deliberación, que incluían un gobierno monárquico hereditario, la inviolabilidad del Rey y plena separación de poderes. El debate pronto se centró sobre la composición del poder legislativo. Mounier y Lally-Tolendal, siguiendo el sentido de Necker, propusieron un legislativo bicameral: una cámara baja compuesta de seiscientos diputados elegidos por el pueblo, y una cámara alta compuesta por doscientos senadores elegidos por el Rey a propuesta de los departamentos, que evitase así la tiranía de una sola cámara y moderase el uso del poder. La mayoría de la aristocracia estaba a favor del sistema bicameral, pero se posicionaron a favor de un Senado elegido por los nobles, y no a propuesta de los Departamentos. El partido nacionalista se opuso a la bicameralidad, ya que temían una cámara alta aristocrática, además de que les pareció ilegal el constituir legisladores de por vida. Debido a la división de sus oponentes, aristócratas y demócratas realistas, consiguieron la aprobación de sus propuestas: Francia tendría una asamblea legislativa unicameral. El doce de septiembre, se decidió la obligatoriedad de renovar los diputados de la futura asamblea única en legislaturas de dos años.

La cuestión del veto real suscitó nuevos debates en la Asamblea. La cuestión giraba acerca de si debía dejarse al Rey la potestad de aprobar o rescindir la legislación de la Asamblea. Aunque había un consenso de que el Rey debía tener el derecho de veto, una facción, entre los que se contaban Mirabeau y Mounier, sostenía que este veto debía ser absoluto, mientras que otra, liderados por Pétion defendía un veto suspensivo, que retrasase la entrada en vigor de las decisiones de la asamblea. Fuera de la asamblea, y principalmente en París, la cuestión del veto causó una gran excitación. Tras los eventos del catorce de julio y algunos otros tumultos menores la ciudad no estaba calmada, por lo que el temor de dar el veto absoluto al Rey era inmenso.

La multitud, ignorante de la naturaleza y límites de esta facultad, quería que el Rey no tuviese ningún poder. En el Palais Royal fueron designados como traidores los diputados que hablaban a favor del veto, a los que se les remitieron cartas amenazando con asaltar Versalles. Debido a la importancia pública que alcanzó la cuestión, Necker recomendó al Rey posicionarse a favor del veto suspensivo, para evitar así perder popularidad. Finalmente, el veto suspensivo fue aprobado, por lo que el Rey podría demorar la sanción de una ley como mucho dos legislaturas.

…..

El banquete de los nuevos regimientos del Rey en Versalles del uno de octubre y la carestía en la ciudad provocaron una marcha hacia Versalles de mujeres parisinas, que reclamaron al Rey su presencia en París. El Rey accedió y la familia real se trasladó al parisino palacio de las Tullerías. La Asamblea se dividía entre seguir o no al Rey a París. Mounier dijo que "el Rey desea tener en torno a sí a los representantes del pueblo". Mirabeau replicó que "con una representación de treinta diputados basta". Barnave por su parte pronunció un breve discurso:

-Hemos de tomar una determinación sobre nosotros mismos. Una cosa es cierta; que el Rey y la Asamblea nacional no se han de separar. La felicidad y la paz del Reino, la unidad del poder público y nuestra adhesión al Rey lo reclaman.

De esta forma, la Asamblea decidió que era inseparable de la persona del Rey, siguiéndole a París, instalándose brevemente en el palacio arzobispal, hasta que estuvo listo el picadero del palacio de las Tullerías, su emplazamiento definitivo. Esta decisión no contentó a muchos, como Mounier o Lally-Tolendal que, ya descontentos con el curso de la Revolución, optaron por abandonar la Asamblea y emigrar. Yo también estuve a punto de abandonar la Asamblea a la vista de lo que estaba pasando con el Rey, pero al final desistí de esa idea y decidí quedarme un poco más.

…..

El cuatro de marzo del mil setecientos noventa, la Asamblea Nacional aprobó la división de Francia en departamentos a propuesta de Sieyès. Se abolieron las antiguas provincias y se dividió a Francia en ochenta y tres departamentos buscando la proporcionalidad antes que los vínculos históricos. Cada departamento se dividió en cuatro a nueve distritos; los distritos en cantones y cada cantón en seis a ocho municipalidades. Esta medida no sólo reformó la organización territorial de Francia, sino que también significó la abolición efectiva de los parlamentos locales.

A la división territorial le acompañó una organización administrativa para los nuevos departamentos y una nueva ley electoral. La administración de los distritos recaía en un consejo de doce hombres. En cada municipalidad el pueblo elegía a sus empleados, mientras que en los distritos y departamentos eran elegidos por un número de electores que nombraban las asambleas primeras. De esta forma, la nueva administración francesa pasó a estar formada por más de un millón hombres.

La ley electoral asociada otorgó el derecho a voto a casi todos los varones. Solamente los sirvientes y jornaleros que no tenían propiedades ni renta quedaron excluidos. Los electores quedaron divididos en dos clases: los que tenían menos ingresos y pagaban menos impuestos eran electores de segundo grado, por lo que sólo podían ser elegidos funcionarios de distrito o departamento; los que más renta y más impuestos pagaban podían ser elegidos para la Asamblea Nacional. La elección de diputados seguía un esquema piramidal: los electores de primer grado se reunían por cantones, eligiendo compromisarios para el distrito; estos se reunían para elegir compromisarios para el departamento, los cuales, finalmente, elegían a los diputados para la Asamblea.

…..

Tras la noche del cuatro de agosto del ochenta y nueve, los diezmos se habían declarado compensables. Sin embargo, el once de agosto de ese mismo año, la Asamblea los suprimió totalmente, a lo que algunos miembros del clero se opusieron. El treinta de octubre llegaría el mayor ataque a los bienes de la Iglesia en Francia. Ese día, Talleyrand, Obispo de Autun, propuso que todos los bienes eclesiales pasasen a ser propiedad de la nación, bajo la condición de que esta se ocupase de los clérigos e iglesias, fijando en su propuesta las cuantías precisas a considerar. Esta propuesta, argumentó Talleyrand, salvaría la deuda nacional.

La excitación que provocó esta propuesta fue grande. Los contrarios a la proposición argumentaban que si se tomaba la misma entonces el clero dependería del capricho del pueblo. Maury señaló la dificultad de ejecución del proyecto, recordando a los diputados lo ocurrido al confiscar los bienes de los jesuitas: se esperaban grandes riquezas y se obtuvo lo justo para alimentar a los ex-jesuitas. Los que apoyaban la confiscación argumentaban que la Iglesia no debía ser propietaria de los bienes, ya que estos habían sido dados por la nación y por los propios creyentes y el clero no era más que un simple depositario que los explotaba. Thouret objetó que la Iglesia no podía ser un Estado dentro de otro Estado:

-De ahí que la Nación francesa fue quién en Francia hizo del Clero una corporación y propietario, y tiene en consecuencia facultad para decir a cada uno de los que lo forman: no quiero que en adelante forméis una corporación especial, dispongo los bienes que _yo_ uní a vuestra corporación. Los bienes del clero pertenecen, pues, a la Nación.

Mirabeau propuso otra formulación alternativa a la pertenencia: "los bienes del clero están a disposición de la nación". Esta fórmula fue aprobada el dos de noviembre por quinientos sesenta y ocho votos contra trescientos sesenta y cuatro con cuarenta abstenciones.

En diciembre de ese año, al describir Necker a la Asamblea el apuro que pasaba la Hacienda nacional, se resolvió la venta de dominios y bienes eclesiásticos por la cuantía de cuatrocientos millones de francos. Para conseguir generar efectivo rápidamente, se introdujo una nueva moneda, los asignados, respaldada por las tierras confiscadas. Este sistema fue muy eficaz para la venta de las tierras eclesiásticas, aunque produjo una gran inflación. En junio del noventa se emitieron sesenta millones más y en septiembre otros ochocientos, a lo que siguieron otras emisiones menores.

Junto a los bienes eclesiásticos también se suprimió a las órdenes religiosas. El trece de febrero del noventa se prohibieron los votos y la vida común en las órdenes.

La cuestión religiosa continuó siendo tratada en la Asamblea. El seis de febrero del noventa, la comisión religiosa de la Asamblea fue ampliada a treinta miembros con el encargo de preparar una reforma de la iglesia francesa. Dicha reforma se conoció en conjunto como la constitución civil del clero. La actuación previa de la Asamblea y este nuevo proyecto había provocado un cambio de orientación en gran parte del clero y en los franceses católicos, que no veían con buenos ojos la actuación de la Asamblea en materia religiosa. Además, la elección de Jean-Paul Rabaut Saint-Étienne, protestante, como presidente de la Asamblea provocó una conmoción. A pesar de que algunos miembros de la derecha, incluido François de Bonal obispo de Clermont, propusieron el veintinueve de mayo que el proyecto se mandase al Papa para su aprobación, la Asamblea discutió el proyecto entre el uno y el doce de julio.

El proyecto incluía varias medidas, entre las que destacaban: los límites y número de las diócesis se equiparaban con los recién creados departamentos; se suprimía el título de arzobispo; el nombramiento de los obispos y párrocos se realizaría por los mismos electores que nombraban a los funcionarios de los departamentos sin necesidad de confirmación papal; los cargos podrían ser ocupados por personas de cualquier religión, a pesar de ser para un puesto de la iglesia católica; se instituía la obligación de pronunciar un juramento de adhesión a la nación y al Rey en el momento de ser nombrado un cargo eclesiástico.

Pero nadie de la Asamblea contó con un problema muy grave. Pio VI, el actual Papa del Vaticano, aunque su verdadero nombre era Giovanni Angelico Braschi, se mostró nada favorable a la Revolución y sus consecuencias para con la Corona y el Clero. A pesar de estar en contra de la Revolución, curiosamente en el ochenta y cuatro, por intermediación de Benjamin Franklin, el sacerdote jesuita John Carroll fue nombrado prefecto apostólico de las misiones católicas de los Estados Unidos de América. Esto significó el primer reconocimiento oficial que otorgó la Santa Sede a un territorio eclesiástico en los Estados Unidos. Para la aplicación de la reciente clericatura, la Bula de abril del ochenta y ocho erigió la Sede de Baltimore como primera diócesis de los Estados Unidos.

Cuando se produjo en París la toma de la Bastilla, acción que representó el fin simbólico del Antiguo Régimen y el inicio de la Revolución, el Papa empezó a denunciar las actuaciones del régimen revolucionario y condenó la persecución religiosa a que fueron sometidos los miembros eclesiásticos. Intentó proveer de ayuda al clero que fue confinado. En secreto, Pio VI ordenó enviar a su élite de exorcistas para acabar con esta revolución. Iban a usar todos los medios disponibles, incluso el uso de espadas sagradas y Longinus para evitar que esto llegara a más… pero iba a impedirlo a toda costa…

XXXXX

El lugar donde desembarcaron los tres navíos papales fue cerca de la frontera entre la Republica de Francia y el Reino de Cerdeña, en la ciudad de Cannes. Era mediodía, pero las negras nubes cubrían el cielo, convirtiendo el día en noche. La lluvia comenzó a caer como si nunca más fuera a hacerlo. Un gran grupo de hombres vestidos con ropas de exorcista, un crucifijo alrededor del cuello, una espada y una pistola cada uno enfundadas y mantos blancos con capucha con detalles en oro y azul.

Me detuve delante de ellos. Andúril se encontraba en mi cintura, enfundada, mientras que Ame no Nuboko, también enfundada, descansaba en mi espalda. La armadura de Hefesto no tomó la forma de una armadura de placas de acero, como las que usaban por aquí hace unos cien años, sino que adoptó otra forma… ropa. Cualquiera que me viera afirmaría con total seguridad que no llevaba ninguna clase de armadura, pero había aprendido a cambiar la apariencia y textura de la armadura a través de siglos de estudio de esta armadura, de cómo fue hecha y como podría modificarla a mi gusto. Desde entonces puedo modificarla a mi gusto, como hice durante mi era como pirata. Es más cómoda cuando la hago pasar por ropas normales que en su auténtica forma Pocos eran los que sabían diferenciar entre mis ropas holgadas y mi armadura. Ni siquiera los Semidioses se dieron cuenta al principio.

Cincuenta y tres exorcistas de los Estados Pontificios, los territorios del Papa. La gran mayoría de ellos eran simples exorcistas armados con espadas y pistolas de luz obtenidas por la "gracia" del Cielo. Allí arriba, esa banda de palomas se había basado en el diseño humano de las pistolas para crear armas que usaran el poder sagrado así como se usaban la pólvora y las balas. Un buen método para luchar contra demonios. Pero de entre todos ellos, había tres que llamaban mi atención. Por sus ropas pude distinguir su rango: un Cardenal y dos Arzobispos.

Los tres dieron tres pasos adelante, alejándose del resto. Todos ellos rondaban los cincuenta años, se podía sentir la experiencia del combate y una mente tranquila y serena, adaptada y evolucionada para evitar los errores de la juventud. Uno de ellos era portador de una Longinus, sin duda alguna, otro portaba a Durandal, pues aunque estuviera enfundada podía reconocer su empuñadura, y el tercero no poseía nada, pero seguramente tenía algún poder psíquico-quinésico.

-Vos sois Issei Hyodo, ¿verdad?

El portador de la Longinus fue el primero en hablar.

-Así es. ¿Puedo saber que ha traído a la élite del Papa a estas tierras?

-Hemos venido a poner fin a esta absurda Revolución. Los revolucionarios franceses llevan años atacando a la Iglesia, quitándole lo que es suyo, humillándola. Por orden de su Santidad, nosotros, una de las Secciones del Vaticano, los _Redemptionists_ , pondremos fin a esta Revolución, a esta República, y reinstauraremos la Monarquía, y devolveremos todo aquello que han robado a la Iglesia… a cualquier costo.

Me llevé una mano a mi barbilla, como si estuviera pensando algo importante. Los tres líderes de exorcistas no hicieron movimiento alguno, ni mostraron sus intenciones, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, sus subordinados si mostraron claros indicios de hostilidad hacia mi persona. Sonreí ante aquello.

-Es curioso, ¿sabéis? Supuestamente la Iglesia fue creada para ayudar al prójimo. Son los representantes de la obra de Jesús en la Tierra y, por tanto, siguen sus enseñanzas. ¿Acaso no era Jesús alguien humilde que vivió entre los pobres? ¿Por qué motivo la Iglesia tiene tantos bienes cuando su jefe no tenía ninguno? Habláis de devolver a un Rey estúpido al trono y devolver a la Iglesia cosas que no debería de poseer. Habláis de matar vidas inocentes, de matar al prójimo, a otros humanos, con tal de alcanzar vuestro objetivo. ¿Dónde han quedado las enseñanzas de mi viejo amigo? No, caballeros, no os dejaré pasar de aquí.

-¿Osáis enfrentaros a la Iglesia de nuestro Señor? ¿Os atrevéis a enfrentaros a su máximo representante entre los Hombres? ¿Os volveréis enemigos de la Iglesia?

-¡Al diablo la Iglesia! ¡Que el Papa se vaya a lo más profundo del Infierno! ¡Ojala todos esos desgraciados que habitan el Cielo se pudran en él! ¡¿Qué mí me atrevo a volverme enemigo de la Iglesia?! ¡Destruiré a todos aquellos que osan decir que siguen las enseñanzas de mi viejo amigo cuando en realidad no hacen más que ensuciar su memoria y enseñanzas! ¡Destruiré el Vaticano hasta sus cimientos, y le meteré al Papa su bastón de oro con joyas incrustadas por el culo!

Ante mi potente declaración, todos ellos desenvainaron sus armas, mostrando ahora sí toda su hostilidad hacia mi persona. Rápidamente desenfundé a Andúril con mi mano derecha y a Ame no Nuboko con la izquierda mientras los exorcistas comenzaban su ataque. Uno de los Arzobispos, el portador de Durandal, desenfundó su espada y esta se desbordó en poder sagrado, el jefe de los exorcistas, oséase el Cardenal, se quitó la cruz y unas flamas purpuras envolvieron sus manos, y el segundo Arzobispo se remangó y apretó sus puños, los cuales cambiaron de color hasta parecerse al fuego.

Durandal, la espada casi indestructible que todo lo corta, creada por mí con adamantinus y con poder sagrado otorgado por el Cielo Judeocristiano.

Incinerate Anthem, la Santa Cruz, una de las primeras Longinus… así que esa es la Sacred Gear del líder de los exorcistas… no está mal, y parece ser que tiene un gran control sobre ella.

Termoquinesis, la capacidad de manipular la temperatura corporal, disminuyéndola o aumentándola a voluntad. Permite aumentar la temperatura de algún objeto para ponerlo al rojo o incendiarlo.

Los tres cabezas de grupo formaron un triángulo a mí alrededor mientras que los otros cincuenta exorcistas formaban un círculo. El primero en atacar fue el Cardenal. Sus manos apuntaron en mi dirección y, en un instante, un pilar de flamas purpuras me envolvieron. Podía sentir el ardiente calor de las llamas, estas llamas puras y púrpuras con el poder de calcinar seres de categoría semi divina… pero su actual portador no llegaba a poseer un nivel que pudiera destruir mis defensas automáticas.

Observé mis brazos, los cuales brillaban con una tonalidad rojiza bajo mi armadura, demostrándome que las defensas mágicas automáticas estaban funcionando a la perfección.

El portador de Durandal intentó ayudar a su superior enviando ondas de poder destructivo, pero para su desconcierto, las ondas de aura sagrada no llegaban a tocar las barreras, y no era precisamente porque fueran destruidas por las llamas. El Cardenal, al ver que su fuego no podía atravesar mis barreras, decidió finalizar el ataque. Todos quedaron viendo mis barreras, apretando sus armas con gran enojo.

El Arzobispo portador de Durandal fue el siguiente en atacar. Blandió con gran maestría la espada, pero esta no emitió poder sagrado alguno. A pesar de ello, el Arzobispo no dudó en intentar cortar mis defensas con la espada. Durandal, y todas aquellas que han sido forjadas con adamantinus pueden cortar muchas cosas, pero cuando hablamos de defensas mágicas a un nivel como el mío, como el de un Jefe de Panteón, esas espadas resultan inútiles sin algún tipo de apoyo.

KACHIN

Tal y como esperaba, Durandal no pudo cortar mis barreras mágicas, pero podía sentir además que la espada no quería cortarlas, claro que una cosa era suprimir su aura y la otra intentar destruir su filo, y ella no podía hacer lo segundo.

-Arzobispo, os aconsejo volver al Vaticano con el rabo entre las piernas. Durandal no hará daño alguno a su creador, mi persona, siempre que pueda impedirlo, y si no sois capaces de usar su poder sagrado contra mí, entonces sois más débiles que el más débil de vuestros exorcistas.

-¡Cállate! ¡Durandal, responde a MI voluntad, no a la de él!

A pesar de que intentaba que Durandal respondiera a su voluntad, la voluntad de la espada era más fuerte, por lo que no vimos ningún atisbo de poder sagrado surgiendo de ella. Le apunté con Andúril y las llamas de color cobrizo surgieron de ella, saliendo disparadas hacia el Arzobispo, quien se cubrió con Durandal mientras retrocedía.

-Os hago una última advertencia a todos vosotros. Volved al Vaticano, marchaos de Francia y no volváis aquí a intentar destruir esta República, o morid aquí por nada.

-¡Nosotros somos hombres de Dios, siervos de Dios y su Santidad el Papa! ¡No nos acobardaremos por tu culpa, _Destructor del Equilibrio_! ¡Te derrotaremos, serás juzgado en el Vaticano ante el Papa y el Cielo y exterminaremos tu maligna, pecadora y hereje vida!

Suspiré mientras negaba. Bien, si ellos deseaban seguir adelante con este enfrentamiento… entonces no mostraría misericordia.

-¡Cubríos!

El Cardenal gritó aquella orden al verme acumular Touki en mi pie, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando golpeé el suelo, la tierra se levantó al tiempo que se agrietaba. Esperé a que el polvo cubriera el tiempo suficiente a los exorcistas, pues con la lluvia apenas y duraría algo. Las barreras volvieron a activarse debido al ataque de las pistolas de luz y la Longinus del Cardenal. Dado que aún no me había movido, sabían a donde disparar… pero eso no sería así mucho más.

Me agaché y comencé a correr hacia los exorcistas. No fue hasta que el polvo calló al suelo en forma de barro, cuando tuvieron la vista libre de nuevo, que me vieron, pero demasiado tarde. Los primeros que ataqué intentaron reaccionar, pero mi velocidad superaba ampliamente la suya. Por mucho que me desagradaran todos estos hombres, no iba a darles sufrimiento. Mis ataques eran certeros y mortales, muertes rápidas y lo más indoloras posibles.

Las espadas de luz nada podían hacer contra Ame no Nuboko y Andúril y sus pistolas no podían atravesar mis defensas. Las armas de la Iglesia eran insuficientes contra mí. Mientras mi lanza y espada cortaban y atravesaban la carne de los exorcistas, mi Magia me protegía, y aunque mi armadura por ahora no tuviera trabajo, siempre era bueno tenerla para un _por si acaso_.

Con gran rapidez eliminé a la gran mayoría exorcistas. La sangre regó el suelo y el agua llevó la sobrante hacia el mar. Los tres altos cargos de la Iglesia apretaban los dientes con fuerza, furiosos al ver como sus subordinados habían sido eliminados con tal facilidad.

-Os de una oportunidad. ¿Acaso no conocéis nuestra diferencia de poder? ¿Pio sabía de mi estancia aquí? ¿Acaso no os avisó?

-¡Cállate infiel!

-Veo que la respuesta es que sí. Y aun sabiendo que estaba aquí y me interpondría en vuestro camino, os envió directamente al matadero. Propio de esta Iglesia corrompida. Lástima de aquella Iglesia que si seguía en verdad las enseñanzas de Jesús.

-¡He dicho que te calles!

-Es como si vuestra vida no valiera nada para el Papa ni para el Cielo. ¿Dónde están esos estúpidos de alas blancas cuando los fieles a su Jefe y su Hijo sufren? ¿Dónde están aquellos que se inclinaron ante los hombres? No, solo necesitan la fe de las personas y aquellos que portan Sacred Gears o Longinus, y nada más. Jesús no solo estaría decepcionado de su Iglesia, sino de aquellos que creó su padre para servir de guía a sus creyentes y ayudarles cuando estos los necesitaran. Que decepción más grande.

-¡Ya basta!

El portador de Durandal me atacó con gran ira, a lo loco, dejando aperturas por todas partes. Dejé que mis defensas mágicas detuvieran la hoja de Durandal, y clavé a Ame no Nuboko en su pecho, atravesando su corazón. La espada cayó al suelo mientras el cuerpo perdía su sangre. El Cardenal invocó nuevamente sus llamas sagradas, pero estas no podían atravesar mis defensas, ni aun en su estado de balance roto, el Balance Breaker. No poseía suficiente control sobre su Longinus.

Sacando la lanza del cuerpo del Arzobispo, enfundé ambas armas al ver como el otro Arzobispo corría hacia mí con sus puños al rojo vivo. Se había quitado el calzado para poder usar también sus pies en esta lucha, los cuales también estaban ardiendo. No usé Touki ni Senjutsu, no me molesté. Los ataques de este Arzobispo, a pesar de ser más controlados que los movimientos de su compañero de rango, seguían siendo inferiores. No tenía control sobre sus emociones y esto le provocaba errar en sus ataques. Sin duda debía ser un gran contrincante cuerpo a cuerpo, pues por su tipo de habilidad era la mejor opción… pero no estaba en condiciones de pelear…

PAM

Un puñetazo en la mandíbula para romper su ritmo…

PAM

Uno en el estómago, para dejarle sin aire…

PAM

Y un golpe seco en el cuello para dejarle inconsciente…

Solo quedaba el Cardenal y once exorcistas. Los de bajo rango estaban muy heridos y agotados por la lucha, y el Cardenal no estaba en mejores condiciones. Puede que no hubiera luchado cuerpo a cuerpo, pero controlar el Balance Breaker de una Longinus minaba mucho la resistencia. Me preparé para finalizar esta batalla, pero entonces sentí una presencia, una vieja presencia conocida, una presencia que no sentía desde hace muchísimo tiempo…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso el Concilio te ha dejado bajar hasta aquí?

-Por favor, detén esto. Ya no lo aguanto más.

Esa belleza no era fácil de olvidar, ni tampoco ese tipo de corazón.

Gabriel, la Arcángel, una de los Serafines sobrevivientes a la Gran Guerra. Pero, ¿qué hacía aquí abajo? Desde el fin de la guerra, ningún alto cargo del Cielo judeocristiano ha vuelto a pisar la Tierra. ¿Por qué motivo ha venido aquí uno de los ángeles más importantes?

-No tengo motivo para detenerme, Gabriel. Ellos han aceptado las condiciones, y no hay vuelta atrás.

La rubia extendió sus brazos, interponiéndose entre los exorcistas, que la miraban con asombro, y mi persona. En verdad nunca pensé en ver a un alto mando del Cielo de esta manera, con los descalzos pies en el suelo, permitiendo que la lluvia mojara desde la cima de sus cabellos hasta las plantas de sus pies. Gabriel me miraba suplicante, pero no iba a quitarse de en medio.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta, Gabriel. ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? Si ellos hubieran llegado a París… ¿habrías aparecido igual?

Ella se mordió los labios, bajando la cabeza.

-No… no lo habría hecho…

-Lo que pensaba.

-Pero tus palabras han llegado al Concilio.

Rodé los ojos. Obviamente esas estúpidas palomas escucharían la conversación que he tenido con estas abominaciones que tienen por sus guerreros humanos.

-¿Y qué?

-Yo… no he podido aguantarlo más… tienes razón… tienes toda la razón del mundo respecto a la Iglesia y el Cielo… –entrecerré los ojos, esperando más–. La Iglesia se ha desviado de su camino, y el Cielo también. Por mucho que lo intente, no logro que mis hermanos vuelvan al buen sendero, y lo mismo con la Iglesia…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Gabriel? Me estoy cansando de esto.

Sus azulados ojos se clavaron en los míos, y pude ver a través de ellos.

-Te pido que te detengas, a cambio te dejaré elegir a los próximos portadores –Durandal y la Cruz–. Son las mayores armas de la Iglesia, sin ellas no tendrán poderes no humanos por un tiempo. Ya les arrebataste la Lanza, y ahora te ofrezco la espada que todo lo corta y la Santa Cruz.

-Medidas temporales… es tiempo lo que me ofreces.

-Tiempo, para intentar que la Iglesia y el Cielo vuelvan a su buen camino, que cumplan con lo que nuestro Padre quiere de nosotros para con los humanos.

Miró al Cardenal, y de él surgió un fuego purpura que tomó la forma de una pequeña cruz de madera. La Cruz flotó hasta caer en una de las manos de Gabriel mientras que en la otra agarraba la empuñadura de Durandal.

-¿Estás segura de poder hacer esto?

-Sí, estoy segura.

-Dejarás a la Iglesia Católica débil ante sus enemigos.

-Ella misma es un enemigo para sí. ¿Aceptas mi oferta?

Extendió sus manos hacia mí, ofreciéndome la espada y la cruz. Le devolví la mirada y luego la desvié hacia los exorcistas, que seguían maravillados ante la presencia de la mujer.

-Si consigues que ninguno de ellos vuelva a realizar los actos que estaban a punto de cometer. Si logras que sigan las verdaderas enseñanzas de Jesús, entonces aceptaré.

Ella sonrió y volvió a ofrecerme ambos objetos. Yo los cogí y luego se dio la vuelta, acercándose a los exorcistas. Les dijo algunas palabras y ellos, como respuesta, se inclinaron hasta poner sus cabezas en el suelo, jurando por varias cosas hacer su voluntad. Gabriel no solo era una poderosa Serafín, sino que tenía un poder especial, por decirlo de algún modo. Los exorcistas se volvieron a poner en pie, comenzando a cavar con sus propias manos tumbas para sus compañeros. La Serafín volvió a acercarse a mi persona.

-Ya está. Enterrarán a sus muertos aquí y no volverán al Vaticano. Se dedicarán a seguir las verdaderas enseñanzas de Jesús, aun sabiendo que aquello no les libera de sus pecados cometidos. Si en algún momento, alguno de ellos vuelve a pecar de esa manera, yo misma te avisaré.

-Es un trato, Gabriel.

Ambos asentimos y la mujer desplegó sus alas, convocando un círculo mágico para volver al Cielo. Yo observé a los exorcistas, quienes seguían trabajando en las tumbas provisionales al tiempo que rezaban y pedían perdón con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo volví mi mirada a mis manos. En mi mano izquierda, Durandal desbordaba aura, respondiendo a mi presencia. En mi mano izquierda estaba la Cruz. Nunca había portado una Longinus, pero con el tiempo descubrí una extraña conexión con aquellas que tocaron la sangre de Jesús. Siempre que estoy cerca de una de ellas, o las toco, una extraña sensación recorre mi cuerpo. Ellas me hablan, y siempre es por un motivo. La última vez fue con la Lanza, cuando le transmití su voluntad al español de la Cruz. Entonces sentí como ambas me hablaban.

-¿Estáis segura? –una nueva cuestión, que le buscara un portador más digno. Durandal reaccionó a aquella voluntad de la Cruz–. Si es así como queréis, lo haré.

Guardé la Cruz entre mis ropas y Durandal la guardé junto a Andúril y Ame no Nuboko y me marché de allí, confiando en las palabras de Gabriel.

XXXXX

A comienzos del año mil novecientos noventa se produjo entre Inglaterra y España una discusión sobre la posesión de la isla de Nutka. Ambos países se armaron para la guerra y, según el Pacto de Familia, Luis XVI y Francia deberían acudir a apoyar a España. Esta situación hizo surgir en la Asamblea la cuestión del derecho real a la paz y la guerra. El ministro de Asuntos Exteriores, Montmorin, habló ante la Asamblea el catorce de mayo, pidiendo fondos para armar los catorce buques que el Rey había ordenado enviar. La decisión se pospuso para el día siguiente, en la que se resolvió, gracias a Mirabeau, agradecer al Rey el armamento de los buques y aplazar para los días venideros la discusión sobre a quién pertenecía el derecho de declarar la paz y la guerra.

La discusión se prolongó cinco días. La excitación fue grande hasta que Mirabeau propuso que la cuestión no era si el derecho de declarar la guerra pertenecía a la Asamblea o al Rey, sino que ambos lo tenían mancomunadamente. Así, se decidió dejar el derecho de ordenar ataques, principalmente de carácter defensivo, al poder ejecutivo, al Rey, ya que estos pertenecen al dominio de las acciones, y la declaración formal de guerra al poder legislativo, la Asamblea, que tiene más que ver con la voluntad.

…..

El diecinueve de junio de ese mismo año en la sesión de tarde, Lambel de Villafranca y los hermanos Lameth propusieron la supresión de la nobleza hereditaria, que, aunque estaba implícita en la Declaración de Derechos, no se había producido efectivamente en el país. La cuestión cogió por sorpresa a los nobles asistentes, ya que no era costumbre proponer cuestiones importantes en las sesiones de tarde y, por supuesto, ninguna que no figurase en el orden del día.

Las proposiciones se sucedieron unas a otras: la supresión total, aplazar la cuestión para poder realizar un estudio detallado, prohibir sólo el uso de blasones, etc. Sin embargo, la izquierda de la Asamblea insistía en la votación contando con que eran mayoría. Efectivamente, gran parte de la nobleza no asistía a las sesiones de tarde, ya que la mayoría tenían compromisos sociales, lo que llevó a Thomas Lindet a comentar a su hermano que "la Revolución se hace a la luz de las candelas". Los nobles asistentes intentaron tomar la palabra, pero no pudieron debido a la gran excitación con la que se pedía la votación. Al proceder a la misma, la Asamblea acordó que "la nobleza hereditaria queda suprimida para siempre", incluyéndose en dicha prohibición la de hacer usar librea a los criados o el uso de escudos y blasones nobiliarios.

…..

Bouillé, tras dirigir la represión de las insurrecciones de Nancy y Metz, se encontró con que los nobles de las zonas fronterizas del este de Francia eran muy favorables al Rey y contrarios a la Asamblea. Esto le llevó a proponer a la familia real la posibilidad de escapar de París hacia Montmedy, donde podría rodearse de leales y preparar un ejército que le permitiera recuperar el favor del pueblo y liberarlo de los revolucionarios.

Tres acontecimientos dieron el impulso definitivo al proceso: la muerte de Mirabeau, que había sido el gran aliado del Rey en la Asamblea; la oposición que el Rey encontró al intentar salir de París para celebrar la Pascua del noventa y uno en Saint-Cloud, como hacía todos los años; y la partida de las tías del Rey hacia Roma, que creo una gran excitación tanto en la Asamblea como en París, a pesar de que el hecho era completamente legal. Esto le hizo comprender definitivamente era prácticamente un preso en París, bajo la vigilancia de Lafayette.

El veinte de junio el Rey huyó hacia la frontera, pero fue capturado en Varennes, reconocido en una casa de postas por un revolucionario llamado Jean-Baptiste Drouet.

Todos los miembros de la Asamblea conocimos la huida del Rey por medio de una carta que había dejado a la misma, titulada "Proclamación para todos los franceses". La Asamblea quedó en una gran confusión. El problema político provocado por la huida resultó en la petición de nombramiento de un dictador, que el duque de Orleans tratase de conseguir el favor popular para obtener el trono o que el Rey fuese depuesto. Una vez que llegaron las noticias de la detención del Rey a la Asamblea, esta acordó enviar una representación en las personas de Pétion, Barnave y Latour-Maubourg para que vigilasen el regreso de la familia real a París. La ciudad recibió el regreso del Rey en medio de un sepulcral silencio que reflejaba los ánimos del pueblo con respecto al monarca.

…..

Tras la captura del Rey, tres partidos luchaban por definir el curso de la Revolución: los orleanistas deseaban que se derrocara al Rey por su huida, para poder así elevar al trono a Luis Felipe II de Orleans en calidad de regente; los republicanos, que habíamos cogido fuerza tras el episodio de Varennes, deseabamos también la condena del Rey, para poder instaurar una constitución republicana; finalmente, los monárquicos pretendían la continuidad de la monarquía reflejada en el proyecto de Constitución.

Los monárquicos argumentaron en la Asamblea que el cese del Rey provocaría una crisis de gobierno que la Asamblea no podría manejar, principalmente en las zonas periféricas monárquicas. Además, argumentaron, si los diputados debían ser inviolables, más todavía debería serlo el Rey. Así, Muguet propuso declarar al Rey inviolable, acusando, sin embargo, al resto de cómplices en el intento de fuga.

Pétion argumentó en contra de la declaración, recordando que el Rey era un ciudadano y funcionario público. Grégoire propuso la creación de una Convención para juzgar al Rey. Sin embargo, Barnave, convertido en monárquico después del viaje de vuelta de Varennes, salió en defensa del Rey, declarando el principio de separación de poderes como la garantía máxima de libertad y permanencia, y éste prohibía que el poder legislativo pudiese tener ascendencia sobre el poder ejecutivo.

Tras estos debates, se aceptó la inviolabilidad del Rey, pero siempre sujeta a la aceptación de la Constitución por parte de éste.

…..

Hacia agosto del noventa y uno, los trabajos en la Constitución se acercaban a su fin. El cinco de agosto, Barnave, Duport, Clermont-Tonnerre y Lameth fueron elegidos para revisar la Constitución y realizar las correcciones oportunas, ya que el conjunto de decretos constitucionales debían fundirse en un único texto y se podrían detectar conflictos.

Como dos últimas medidas, se aprobó en la Asamblea la supresión de condecoraciones, a propuesta de Camus y bajo el supuesto de que violaban el principio de igualdad, exceptuando la Cruz de San Luis, y Malouet realizó un último intento de aumentar el poder real en la Constitución y realizar una profunda revisión de la misma, argumentando que no había seguridad en la monarquía que proponía la Constitución ni en su sistema unicameral.

…..

El dieciseis de mayo se acordó la no re elegibilidad de los miembros de la Asamblea, muy apoyada por Robespierre. De esta manera, ninguno de sus miembros formaron parte de la nueva asamblea que preveía el proyecto de Constitución.

Tras dos años de servicio, una gran cantidad de reformas y más de dos mil cuatrocientos decretos, la Constitución fue finalizada y presentada al Rey para su aceptación. Sesenta diputados, encabezados por el entonces presidente Thouret, llevaron el tres de septiembre al Rey la Constitución. Tras la aceptación real, la Asamblea se disolvió el treinta de septiembre. Al día siguiente, la Constitución entró en vigor, dando el poder a la nueva Asamblea Legislativa.

XXXXX

Bajo la Constitución del noventa y uno, Francia funcionó como una monarquía constitucional. El Rey tenía que compartir su poder con la Asamblea, pero todavía mantenía el poder de veto y la potestad de elegir a sus ministros.

La Asamblea Legislativa se reunió por primera vez el uno de octubre. La componían doscientos sesenta y cuatro diputados situados a la derecha: _feuillants_ , dirigidos por Barnave, Duport y Lameth, y _girondinos_ , portavoces republicanos de la gran burguesía. En el centro figuraban trescientos cuarenta y cinco diputados independientes, carentes de programa político definido. A la izquierda ciento treinta y seis diputados inscritos en el club de los _jacobinos_ o en el de los _cordeliers_ , que representaban al pueblo llano parisino a través de sus periódicos _L´Ami du Peuple_ y _Le Père Duchesne_ , y con Marat y Hebert como portavoces. Pese a su importancia social y el apoyo popular y de la pequeña burguesía, en la Asamblea era escasa la influencia de la izquierda, pues la Asamblea estaba dominada por las ideas políticas que representaban los girondinos. Mientras los jacobinos tienen detrás a la gran masa de la pequeña burguesía, los _cordeliers_ cuentan con el apoyo del pueblo llano, a través de las secciones parisienses.

Este gran número de diputados se reunían en los clubes, germen de los partidos políticos. El más célebre de entre éstos fue el partido de los jacobinos, dominado por Robespierre. A la izquierda de este partido se encontraban los cordeleros, quienes defendían el sufragio universal masculino, derecho de todos los hombres al voto a partir de una determinada edad. Los _cordeliers_ querían la eliminación de la monarquía e instauración de la república. Estaban dirigidos por Jean-Paul Marat y Georges Danton, representando siempre al pueblo más humilde. El grupo de ideas más moderadas era el de los girondinos, que defendían el sufragio censitario y propugnaban una monarquía constitucional descentralizada. También se encontraban aquellos que formaban parte de «el Pantano», o «el Llano», como eran llamados aquellos que no tenían un voto propio, y que se iban por las proposiciones que más les convenían, ya vinieran de los jacobinos o de los girondinos.

En los primeros meses de funcionamiento de la Asamblea, el Rey había vetado una ley que amenazaba con la condena a muerte a los _émigrés_ , y otra que exigía al clero prestar juramento de lealtad al Estado. Desacuerdos de este tipo fueron los que llevaron más adelante a la crisis constitucional.

Mientras tanto, dos potencias absolutistas europeas, Austria y Prusia, se dispusieron a invadir la Francia revolucionaria, lo que hizo que el pueblo francés se convirtiera en un ejército nacional, dispuesto a defender y a difundir el nuevo orden revolucionario por toda Europa. Durante la guerra, la libertad de expresión permitió que el pueblo manifestase su hostilidad hacia la reina María Antonieta, llamada «la Austriaca» por ser hija de un Emperador de aquel país y «Madame Déficit» por el gasto que había representado al Estado, que no era mayor que la mayoría de los cortesanos, y contra Luis XVI, que casi siempre se negaba a firmar leyes propuestas por la Asamblea Legislativa.

El diez de agosto del noventa y dos, las masas asaltaron el Palacio de las Tullerías, y la Asamblea Legislativa suspendió las funciones constitucionales del Rey. La Asamblea acabó convocando elecciones con el objetivo de configurar, por sufragio universal, un nuevo parlamento que recibiría el nombre de Convención. Aumentaba la tensión política y social en Francia, así como la amenaza militar de las potencias europeas. El conflicto se planteaba así entre una monarquía constitucional francesa en camino de convertirse en una democracia republicana, y las monarquías europeas absolutas. El nuevo parlamento elegido ese año abolió la monarquía y proclamó la República. Creó también un nuevo calendario, según el cual el año noventa y dos se convertiría en el año uno de su nueva era.

El gobierno pasó a depender de la Comuna insurreccional. Cuando la Comuna envió grupos de sicarios a las prisiones, asesinaron a mil cuatrocientas víctimas, y pidió a otras ciudades de Francia que hicieran lo mismo, la Asamblea no opuso resistencia, aunque éramos unos cuantos los que pedíamos que se detuviera. Esta situación persistió hasta el veintidós de septiembre, en que se creó un nuevo cuerpo legislativo denominado Convención, que de hecho se convirtió en el nuevo gobierno de Francia.

El poder legislativo de la nueva República estuvo a cargo de la Convención, mientras que el poder ejecutivo recayó sobre el Comité de Salvación Nacional.

XXXXX

En el Manifiesto de Brunswick, los Ejércitos Imperiales y de Prusia amenazaron con invadir Francia si la población se resistía al restablecimiento de la monarquía. Esto ocasionó que Luis XVI fuera visto como conspirador con los enemigos de Francia. El diecisiete de enero del noventa y tres, la Convención condenó al Rey a muerte por una pequeña mayoría, acusándolo de «conspiración contra la libertad pública y la seguridad general del Estado». El veintiuno de enero el Rey fue ejecutado por la guillotina, lo cual encendió nuevamente la mecha de la guerra con otros países europeos. La reina María Antonieta, nacida en Austria y hermana del Emperador, fue ejecutada el dieciséis de octubre del mismo año, iniciándose así una revolución en Austria para sustituir a la reina. Esto provocó la ruptura de toda relación entre ambos países y el comienzo de una nueva guerra entre Francia y la Coalición.

La coalición se inició con la invasión del territorio francés por Austria y Prusia, y como respuesta ofensiva Francia declara la guerra a la Monarquía Habsburgo de Austria el veinte de abril del noventa y dos, guerra a la que poco después se unirían el Reino de Prusia, Gran Bretaña, España y otros Estados. A pesar de las derrotas iniciales de los ejércitos franceses, a partir del noventa y cuatro estos lograron imponerse en el campo militar y derrotar sucesivamente uno por uno a todos los países que habían entrado en la coalición antifrancesa. En el noventa y cinco, Prusia y España firmaron la paz con el país galo y se retiraron de la coalición, al tiempo que era establecida la República Bátava como un estado satélite francés en Holanda. A partir de ese año el Directorio Francés preparó diversas operaciones para lanzar ofensivas en Alemania y el norte de Italia. Tras los últimos años en que las tropas francesas lograron mantener su hegemonía, en el noventa y siete se firmó el Tratado de Campo Formio entre Francia y Austria, poniendo fin a la Coalición.

Este acuerdo de paz no fue muy duradero ni del todo efectivo, ya que Gran Bretaña continuó en guerra y al año siguiente se volvió a formar una Segunda Coalición antifrancesa y la reapertura de hostilidades.

Sin embargo, la situación económica seguía empeorando, lo cual dio origen a revueltas de las clases más pobres. Los llamados _sans-culottes_ expresaban su descontento por el hecho de que la Revolución francesa no sólo no estaba satisfaciendo los intereses de las clases bajas sino que incluso algunas medidas liberales causaban un enorme perjuicio a éstas, libertad de precios, libertad de contratación, Ley Le Chapelier, etc.. Al mismo tiempo se comenzaron a gestar luchas antirrevolucionarias en diversas regiones de Francia. En la Vandea, un levantamiento popular fue especialmente significativo: campesinos y aldeanos se alzaron por el Rey y las tradiciones católicas, provocando la llamada Guerra de Vandea, reprimida tan cruentamente por las autoridades revolucionarias parisinas que se ha llegado a calificar de genocidio. Por otra parte, la guerra exterior amenazaba con destruir la Revolución y la República. Todo ello motivó la trama de un golpe de estado por parte de los jacobinos, quienes buscaron el favor popular en contra de los girondinos. La alianza de los jacobinos con los _sans-culottes_ se convirtió de hecho en el centro del gobierno.

Los jacobinos llevarían en su política algunas de las reivindicaciones de los sans-culottes y las clases bajas, pero no todas sus reivindicaciones serían aceptadas, y jamás se cuestionó la propiedad privada. Los jacobinos no pusieron nunca en duda el orden liberal, pero sí llevaron a cabo una democratización del mismo, pese a la represión que desataron contra los opositores políticos, tanto conservadores como radicales.

Se redactó en el noventa y tres una nueva Declaración de los Derechos del Hombre y del Ciudadano, y una nueva constitución de tipo democrático que reconocía el sufragio universal. El Comité de Salvación Pública cayó bajo el mando de Maximilien Robespierre y los jacobinos desataron lo que se denominó el Reinado del Terror. No menos de diez personas fueron guillotinadas ante acusaciones de actividades contrarrevolucionarias. La menor sospecha de dichas actividades podía hacer recaer sobre una persona acusaciones que eventualmente la llevarían a la guillotina. En aquel año que duró me marché de la Asamblea, pues el camino que la Revolución y la Asamblea estaban llevando no era bueno. Todo esto no iba a acabar nada bien.

En el noventa y cuatro, Robespierre procedió a ejecutar a ultrarradicales y a jacobinos moderados. Su popularidad, sin embargo, comenzó a erosionarse. El veintisiete de julio, ocurrió otra revuelta popular contra Robespierre, apoyada por los moderados que veían peligroso el trayecto de la Revolución, cada vez más exaltada. El pueblo, por otro lado, se rebela contra la condición burguesa de Robespierre que revolucionario antes, ahora perseguía a Verlet, Leclerc y Roux. Los miembros de la Convención lograron convencer al «Pantano», y derrocar y ejecutar a Robespierre junto con otros líderes del Comité de Salvación Pública.

XXXXX

La Convención aprobó una nueva Constitución el diecisiete de agosto del noventa y cinco, ratificada el veintiséis de septiembre en un plebiscito. La nueva Constitución, llamada Constitución del Año III, confería el poder ejecutivo a un Directorio, formado por cinco miembros llamados directores. El poder legislativo sería ejercido por una asamblea bicameral, compuesta por el Consejo de Ancianos, doscientos cincuenta miembros, y el Consejo de los Quinientos. Esta Constitución suprimió el sufragio universal masculino y restableció el sufragio censitario.

La nueva Constitución encontró la oposición de grupos monárquicos y jacobinos. Hubo diferentes revueltas que fueron reprimidas por el ejército, todo lo cual motivó que el General Napoleón Bonaparte, retornado de su campaña en Egipto, diera el nueve del noventa y nueve un golpe de estado instalando el Consulado.

La Constitución del Año VIII, redactada por Pierre Daunou y promulgada el veinticinco de diciembre del noventa y nueve, estableció un régimen autoritario que concentraba el poder en manos de Napoleón Bonaparte, para supuestamente salvar la república de una posible restauración monárquica. Contrariamente a las Constituciones anteriores, no incluía ninguna declaración sobre los derechos fundamentales de los ciudadanos. El poder ejecutivo recaía en tres cónsules: el primer cónsul, designado por la misma Constitución, era Napoleón Bonaparte, y los otros dos sólo tenían un poder consultivo. En mil ochocientos dos, Napoleón impuso la aprobación de un senadoconsulto que lo convirtió en cónsul vitalicio, con derecho a designar su sucesor.

El cargo de cónsules lo ostentaron Napoleón Bonaparte, Sieyès y Ducos temporalmente hasta el doce de diciembre del noventa y nueve. Posteriormente, Sieyés y Ducos fueron reemplazados por Jean Jacques Régis de Cambacérès y Charles-François Lebrun, quienes siguieron en el cargo hasta el dieciocho de mayo de mil ochocientos cuatro, cuando un nuevo senadoconsulto proclamó el Primer Imperio y la extinción de la Primera República, cerrando con esto el capítulo histórico de la Revolución.

No pude sino entristecerme al ver como todo había acabado. La Revolución, a pesar de la violencia ejercida, fue hermosa en un principio, pues llevó a la cima las ideas del Racionalismo, dio voto a todos los hombres, y durante un tiempo las mujeres cobraron una importancia maravillosa, y otros derechos que no se habían visto en muchos siglos en Europa. Pero la Asamblea llegó a perder el buen camino, llevando nuevamente la sangre a la Revolución. Lo que pudo ser una nueva Grecia o Roma… fue destruida, dando paso a otro Imperio.

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo se ha dedicado por completo a uno de los mayores eventos de la historia moderna, la Revolución Francesa. En este caso, Issei si participó directamente, no solo frenando a los ejércitos de la Iglesia Católica, sino participando directamente en la Asamblea con palabras, no con violencia. Aviso de que Issei no se quedará ni con Durandal ni con la Cruz, pero las mantendrá hasta encontrarles portadores dignos, como ellas y Gabriel piden.

Puede que haya varias preguntas sobre Napoleón, pero estas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo, el cual estará dedicado a su persona y lo que fue el Imperio Francés. UzuShiro, espero que dejes de dar por saco con él XDDD

Por cierto, apunte muy importante a tener en cuenta, Olympe de Gouges publicó la declaración de los Derechos de la Mujer y la Ciudadana en un intento de igualar los derechos de ambos sexos en 1793.

 _Redemptionists_ = Redencionistas

Nos leemos !


End file.
